LIMBO
by Luck-Lupin
Summary: 24 concursantes han sido secuestrados a la fuerza para formar parte de un extraño experimento en un gigantesco simulador subterraneo. Nadie sabe que planea Luck, pero sólo uno sobrevivira...
1. I N I C I O

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**=L.I.M.B.O.=**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA:**Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER:**Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO:**Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA:**No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

**Capitulo Uno. I.N.I.C.I.O :****I**ncreibles **N**arraciones **I**nician **C**on **I**ntroducciones **Ó**ptimas

-¡Auch! (d)

-¡Heey! (un)

-¿Yuki? :S

-¿Agus? :S

-¿Dónde estas?

-¡No tengo idea!

-¡No veo nada!

-¡Yo menos!

-Che, ¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? (d)

-¿Juan?

-No, tonto, soy Jack Nicholson Claro que soy yo, ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

-¡Es que esta todo oscuro! (sry)

-Y prende la luz…

-¿Tarifa? (goo)

-¿Xime?

-Si, soy yo. ¡Que bueno que te encontré!

-Lástima el lugar, no tengo idea de dónde carajo estamos…

-¡Auch! ¡Ese era mi pie!

-¡Perdon, Lily!

-¿Fan? ¿Lily? ¿Estan aca?

-¡Yuki! (hug)

-¡Ay!

-¿Oyeron eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡¿Te atreves a llamarme "Cosa"?

-¿Alondra?

-¿Recien ahora te das cuenta de que estoy acá? ¬¬

-Eh… ¿De que me perdí?

-¡Caseri!

-¿Dónde esta mi várita?

-No estamos para juegos, LCAM…

-Corrección, dónde está MI VARITA. Quiero cazar n00bs

- *se transforma en Castor* *olfatea a Caseri* *gruñe*

-Lcam ¬¬

-¡Ay! ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?

-(Goo) ¿Gwennie, también estás aquí?

-Si, Leels, por desgracia. ¿Han visto a Ale?

-¡Aquí estoy! ¿Dónde estamos?

-Eso estamos tratando de averiguar…

-De seguro esto es obra de Luck (D) Por las dudas grabaré todo y lo subiré a Youtube.

-Eh, Josafat, ¿Te diste cuenta que no se ve nada?

-Shh, Yuki, no interfieras…

-¡No le hables así a mi Sist!

-No problem, Agus *busca el árbol*

- *se convierte en Lcam* ¡Saludos, camaradas! (hehe)

-Lcam, si seguís así te voy a dar una paliza…

-Perdon Juan (fedup)

-¡Hey! ¡Agradeceria un poco de ayuda por aquí! ¡No puedo quitármelo de encima!

-Eres preciosa (goo) Cásate conmigo…

-¡Ni en tus sueños!

-Materia, deja a Luny en paz…

-*explota*

-Eso sono muy a Pilar

-Pues, si. ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Por qué nadie me presta atención?

-HOLA FER, ¿COMO ESTAS, BIEN? YO TAMBIEN, ACA PERDIDO PERO TRANQUI. ¿Satisfecho?

-Tarifa, estás de un humor…

-Disculpa, Yirley, es que la oscuridad me pone nervioso…

-A mi me asusta u.u

-*saca la lupa* Este parece ser un caso para Sherlock..

-A mira, Ro esta aca, no me había dado cuenta…

-¿No nos sería más útil una linterna?

-Jo jo, Lily, si alguien tuviese una ya la habría sacado ¿No te parece?

-Josa… ¬¬

-Que pretencioso

-¿Steve? ¿Bro perv?

-Siii *o*

-¿Estabas aca? WOW ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Supongo que por los favoritismos de Luck… e_e

-Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está Luck?

-Debe estar planeando algo…

-Ya dijiste eso, Josafat :S

-No soy Josa, soy Harold :S

-Ah, no te reconocí por el Nick (?)

-Como sea.

-¡Auch! ¿Quién me pisó?

-¡Perdón, Itaa! ¡Soy yo, Julissa!

-¿Itaa y Juli están aca? (goo)

-Fan, para pedobear ya tenemos a Materia…

-Haganme owner

-…

-Ehmm… *explotar*

-Yuki, ¿Has visto a Dawn?

-No, bro, no veo a nadie, solo oigo las voces…

-(goo) Nunca hubo tanta gente en el chat

-¿Realmente estamos en un chat Xime? :thatsuspicius:

-Ro *saca la varita* no se ven los memes aca…

-Caseri sos un amargado…

-*se convierte en Castor*

-LCAM ¬¬

-Pensar que en mis tiempos esto siempre vacío…

-Dno, ¿Tambien te atraparon? Jajaja estamos todos…

*se escucha algo caer*

-¿Dónde #%/(%&$ estamos? ¿Y que le pasó a mi reproductor de Gaga?

-¡Oh no! ¡Raquel esta en la casa! *se esconde*

-¡Te sigo Gwennie!

-¡Yo también voy! *se va con Ale y Gwennie*

-YA CALLENSE

-A

-aaaa

-aaaaaaaaa

- Materia, deja de hacer spam o llamaré a mis caserífagos.

-Sigan delatándose, que esta todo registrado en mi web cam…

-N00bs, n00bs everywhere

-¿Alguien me escucha?

-¡Dawn! (goo) (hug)

-Perdon, Agus, mi conexión Xd

-Te extrañe…

-Dejen el romance de lado por favor *se sube al árbol*

-¿Cuál árbol?

-Es una manera de decir, Xime...

* * *

><p>-¿Ya llegaron todos?<p>

-Todos, señor.

-¿Los venticuatro?

-Si, señor

-¿Comprobaste la lista?

-Los conté señor. No falta nadie.

-Excelente… Ve por ellos.

-Claro, señor *se retira*

-Twist, mientras la Dra. Jocelin los conduce a través de la zona, quiero que empieces a configurar el primer mapa y las PDA de rastreo. Necesito también cinturones por equipo y luces direccionales. Rápido, por favor.

-Hago lo que puedo…

-Esa no es una respuesta válida.

-u.u

-¡Twister, sos el único que puede descifrar esos códigos! ¿Crees que podría confiar en alguien más para esto?

-Es difícil… No soy un experto…

-No espero que lo seas.

-Entonces tené paciencia.

-El tiempo es muy valioso.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes?

-Ya lo verás.

* * *

><p>*Y mientras todos seguían hablando entre sí, en medio del gran caos una potente lámpara se encendió. Los venticuatro, en principio cegados, pudieron distinguir la figura de una joven mujer de largo cabello color castaño oscuro, y una mirada cálida e inteligente tras sus lentes. Llevaba puesta un delantal oscuro con botas del mismo color. Una L plateada relucía en el uniforme de la recién llegada*<p>

-Bienvenidos, xateristas. Soy la doctora Jocelin.

-¡¿Dónde #$%#$&* estamos?

-Te ves sexy con esas botas...

*Jocelin manipuló un tablero electrónico, y unas elegantes cintas de color verde metálico amordazaron a Raquel y a Materiagre, silenciándolos*

-Preferiría que no me interrumpan. Las preguntas las harán al final del recorrido. A menos que quieran que active el Protect en ustedes también…

-¿Protect?

*Fan cayó amordazado*

-¿Alguien más quiere interrumpir?

*todos se miraron y guardaron silencio, aún sin comprender*

-Así me gusta. Se preguntarán cómo llegaran al L.I.M.B.O. O más bien, ¿Qué es el L.I.M.B.O.?

El L.I.M.B.O. es un gigantesco juego digital que ustedes del que ustedes accedieron participar.

-Yo jamás accedi a meterme en esta cosa…

*Alondra cayó amordazada*

-Todos y cada uno accedieron. ¿Recuerdan esa opción "Acepto los términos y las condiciones" cuando instalaron su navegador? Deberían haber leído mejor…

-Fuck…*murmuró Gwennie, e inmediatamente cayó amordazada*

-Exacto. Quizás el proceso de digitalización anuló algunas partes del proceso, no estoy segura. El punto es que ya entraron al L.I.M.B.O…

-¿Y cómo carajo salímos?

*JuanST cayó amordazado*

-Bueno, hay varias salidas… Lo que buscamos es que recorran las laberínticas salas del simulador, nivel a nivel, del principio hasta el final.

-¿Cómo un juego? Genial… *Agus cayó amordazado*

-Sip, un juego. Pero no es cualquier juego… Deberán trabajar en equipo si quieren ganar cada nivel.

-¿Qué pasa si perdemos? *Yuki cayó amordazada*

-Inevitablemente, cada nivel es más complicado que el anterior. Por lo tanto, menos personas tendrán acceso. Los dividiremos en dos equipos, y los perdedores deberán dejar atrás a uno de los suyos…

-¿Hay algún premio?

*Caseri cayó amordazado*

-Sobrevivir…

-¿Y como se supone que ganemos esta cosa?

*Lcam cayó amordazado*

-En cada nivel enfrentaran a un desafío, a un oponente o al equipo contrario. Los más rápidos o lo más eficientes podrán avanzar con ventaja… Dispondran de un dispositivo especial para ello, pero deberán ganárselo…

-¿Y que rayos ganan ustedes haciendo esto?

*Xime cayó amordazada*

-Pues…

*Antes de que Jocelin pudiera contestar, una pantalla se iluminó. Pudieron ver a dos nuevas figuras. Un joven con ojeras, pelo oscuro y vestido con un delantal blanco sonrío tímidamente. Su acompañante, sin sonreir, los miró fijo*

-¡LUPIN!

-¡Es Luck!

-¡Maldita sea!

*Josafat, Steven y Ro cayeron amordazados*

*Lupin se acercó a Jocelin*

-No se supone que deban reconocerme…

-Algo falló. Parece que conservan algunos recuerdos…

-Twister, necesito un reinicio ¡AHORA!

-Si, señor *el joven se marcho por el mismo lugar por donde había venido*

-Y en respuesta a tu pregunta Xime… *se acercó y pulsando un comando inexplicable, liberó su mordaza* resulta que esto lo hago… porque tengo el poder para hacerlo, jajajaja…

-Blicia nunca permitiría algo así.

-Blicia no está en condiciones de permitir nada. ¿Twister?

-¡Ya está señor!

-No quiero que recuerden nada acerca de mi ni de n…*una enorme y cegadora luz blanca barrío el lugar*

-¡Auch! (d)

-¡Heey! (un)

-¿Quién sos? :S

-¡No tengo idea!

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Tengo cara de saberlo?

-Jocelin, ¿Te importaría explicarles todo otra vez?

-No, señor.

-¿Ya no sabrán que yo estoy aquí, verdad Twist?

-Precisamente confio en eso.

-Excelente. Jocelin, encárgate de dividirlos en equipos.

-Entendido, señor.

-Y cuando termines, suban al transbordador. Quiero empezar este juego de una buena vez…

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>_


	2. G R U P O S

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA:**Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER:**Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO:**Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA:**No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos<strong>**.**** G.R.U.P.O.S. :****Gente Rebelde Unida Por Opresión Secreta**

*Mientras los 24 xateristas permanecían inconscientes, la instalación en su totalidad fue reiniciada. Un elemento letal se reintrodujo al sistema, y desde ese momento los latidos del corazón de todos y cada uno de ellos marcaban una cuenta regresiva que acabaría autodestruyéndolos irreversiblemente. Pero nada de esto conocían, así que aún no debían preocuparse por salvar sus vidas*

*Luck reapareció, pero llevaba puesta una máscara de Guy Fawkes. Gesto innecesario, puesto que de cualquier forma nadie debía recordar quién era y porqué los había traido a ese lugar. Sin embargo, Lupin no quería arriesgarse, el sistema de Twister no era infalible en su totalidad…*

*Y entonces la Doctora Jocelin manipulo otro tablero y el grupo se reactivó. Sin dejar de sonreir, acabó de contarle los procedimientos finales del Gran Mecanismo. Por supuesto, el Protect se mantuvo activado durante todo ese tiempo*

-Nos encontramos dentro de una estructura subterránea con forma de Cubo. Esta compuesta por varias salas, conectadas entre si por una serie de tuneles. El camino hacia la salida es único, y se deben atravesar todas las salas, nivel por nivel, para ganar.

Entre un nivel y otro, ciertos sensores regulan la cantidad de usuarios, con un limite máximo decreciente que avanza hasta permitir una minima cantidad de personas por nivel. Esta restricción forzará eliminaciones, para no sobrecargar el sistema con más gente dentro de la que se había programado…

Y una cosa mas. El equipo ganador de cada nivel tendrá una serie de ventajas. Principalmente, podrá movilizarse de una sala a la otra por medio de nuestros transbordadores subterráneos. Eventualmente llegarán antes que sus competidores, por lo que el nivel estará libre para espiarlo y/o alterarlo digitalmente según sus gustos, en el tiempo que tarde en llegar el equipo contrario Xd

*Lupin entra en escena, desactivando el Protect*

-Y en cuanto a sus equipos…

Materia: yo quiero con Lily...

Lily: Alejate de mi ¬¬

Agus: ¿Al menos podremos elegir a nuestros compañeros de equipo?

-Nop. Seran seleccionados al azar. Vean *un bolillero se digitaliza*. Vayan pasando por orden alfabético y saquen una bolilla con A o B.

*Y así fue como Agus, Dawn, Fer Josafat, Lcam, Lily, Luny, Pilar, Raquel, Ro, Steven y Yuki formaron parte del equipo A y cada uno de ellos recibío un cinturón claro de color azul eléctrico*

*Y Ale, Alondra, Caseri, Dnoboy, Fanaruto, Gwennie, Harold, Itaa, JuanST, Materia y Xime formaron parte del equipo B y en todos ellos se materializó un cinturón oscuro de color azul marino*

-Bien, es hora de elegir los nombres de los equipos…

Yuki: ¡Equipo AWESOMES!

Pilar: Ehmm *explotar*

Caseri: Preferiria "Los Caserífagos" o "Equipo Caseri es muy muy muy muy sexy"

Alondra: ¿Sexy, Rafael? Pffff…

Lcam: *se convierte en Castor* *olfatea a Materia* *gruñe*

Materia: No me kickeen…

Xime: Equipos Yin y Yang (?)

Juan: ¿Que tal "Bagres Asesinos" y "Topos Gritones"? Ah no, cierto que con toda esa cagada de la ley sopa te pueden meter preso (?)

-De hecho, yo voy a elegir los nombres… Equipo A, a partir de ahora serán conocidos como "Exploradores Digitales". Equipo B, ustedes serán los "Rastreadores Analógicos".

Gwennie: ¿Se supone que deba sentirme identificada con un "Rastreador"?

*Luck no contesta. En vez de eso, acciona una palanca, y ambos equipos caen al vacio*

*por los parlantes se escucha la voz de Jocelin*

-Su primer desafío será regresar al nivel inicial. Atraviesen los túneles que interconectan las diferentes salas simuladoras. Y no toquen nada, porque se arrepentirán.

* * *

><p>*ambos equipos caen en un recinto iluminado débilmente, en dónde se observaba una bifurcacíon*<p>

*Los Exploradores Digitales se reúnen*

Raquel: No se porqué #$%& me obligan a hacer esto. Suficiente tengo en casa ¬¬Su puta madre hará el desafío :yaoming:

Agus: Gente, tenemos que concentrarnos. No pienso perder este desafío…

Lcam: *se convierte en hechicero* Mi encantamiento extrasensorial me indica que tomemos el camino de la derecha…

Lily: Luis, esto es serio. No quiero quedar atrapada aquí para siempre…

Fer: Esos tipos nunca nos dijeron que pasaba si perdíamos. O sí podíamos morir aca…

Josafat: o matar…

Lily: ¡Josafat!

Steven: ¿Qué clase de tipos tan retorcidos pueden anestesiarnos, violarnos, secuestrarnos y obligarnos a resolver este fucking rompecabezas?

Pilar: ¿Violarnos? *explotar*

Raquel: :$

Ro *saca la lupa* Esto parece ser obra de uno de los juegos de JigSaw… Si conozco bien la saga, el lugar estará lleno de trampas…

Dawn: ¿No irán a matarnos de verdad, o si?

Agus: No voy a dejar que te pase nada…

Luny: Ehm… ¿Y si mejor discutimos esto durante el camino?

Josafat: Coincido con la belieber. Larguemonos de acá antes que los Rastreadores tomen ventaja…

Yuki: ¿Pero que camino vamos a tomar? A ver si terminamos más perdidos y encima sin saber cómo volver…

Agus: Sigamos la intuición de Lcam… Y si por azar fallá, ya sabemos a quién eliminar…

Lcam: Un mago nunca falla, joven muggle…

Pilar: *explotar*

*los Rastreadores Analógicos se agruparon*

Caseri: Bueno muchachos, ya se que nadie quiere hacer esto, pero tenemos que esforzarnos por ganar este desafío…

Juan: ¿Quién murió y te dejó a cargo, Caseri?

Alondra: Jajajaja dejen de pelear. Soy mejor líder que ustedes dos juntos. Admitanlo.

Xime: ¿Podríamos concentrarnos en intentar regresar?

Alondra: ¿Acaso me estas desafiando?

Xime: Claro que no

Dnoboy: Gente, mientras nosotros discutimos, el otro equipo está tomando la delantera

Itaa: No es justo, no quiero competir contra Fer…

Julissa: ¿Por qué tenían que dividirnos en equipos?

Fan: u.u extraño a Lily…

Xime: No te preocupes Fan, cuando todo esto termine, todo el grupo va a estar unido otra vez…

Ale: ¿Unido? A la mayoría de ustedes ni los conozco Voy a ser la primera eliminada…

Gwennie: Claro que no ¬¬ Si llega a pasar algo, tenemos nuestro conejillo de indias *observa a Materiagre*

Juan: Bueno gente, menos charla y más acción. ¿Cuál camino tomamos?

Caseri: El de la izquierda, OBVIAMENTE. No pienso seguir el mismo camino que los Exploradores…

Alondra: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te vamos a hacer caso?

Xime: Ya deja de pelear.

Alondra: Y tu deja de contradecirme

Fan: *huy* Pelea de gatas!

Xime y Alondra: ¡¿Qué dijiste?

Harold: …

Juan: Ya oyeron a Harold, primero el desa, después a hacer puré a Fan…

Caseri: Ja. Voy por ti, n00b

Gwennie: Caseri… ¿A quién rayos le hablas?

Caseri: Al que se haga cargo.

Gwennie ¬¬

Caseri: I win

* * *

><p>*mientras tanto, los Exploradores Digitales atravesaban el túnel*<p>

Josafat: No me importa que la Dra. Jocelin juegue con mi mente, yo sé que Lupin está detrás de todo esto…

Agus: Josa, dejá de delirar…

Yuki: Para teorías conspirativas ya tenemos a Ro.

Ro: No creo que Annonymous esté detrás de esto… Para mi que el FBI nos secuestró por las descargas ilegales…

Lily: Ro, el FBI sólo tiene jurisdicción en USA, y todos nosotros somos latinoamericanos…

Ro: Te equivocas. El FBI no tiene jurisdicción. Si quiere encontrarte, lo hará. Y tus políticos no se lo impedirán…

Steven: Normalmente diría que aún estoy durmiendo, pero gente como ustedes no suelen aparecer en mis sueños… e_e

Lcam: No me importa si es un sueño o no, por fin tengo la oportunidad de demostrar mis habilidades! *se convierte en Mike* Hola, amigos!

Pilar: *explotar*

Luny: ¿Es lo único que sabes decir?

Pilar: Claro que no *chocolates* *comer*

Dawn: ¿De dónde sacaste esos chocolates…?

Pilar: ¿Cuáles chocolates?

Fer: Okey, eso fue raro xD

*pero más rara era la figura que acababa de aparecer, cerrándoles el paso*

-Exploradores, están cerca de la meta. Pero antes de seguir avanzando, va a haber algo que van a necesitar…

Agus: ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Soy Crash. Soy un interno en este desafío.

Yuki: ¿Y eso significa que…?

Crash: Significa que su destino está en mis manos jajaja… ¡Zapped!

*y todo el corredor tembló*

* * *

><p>*Rastreadores Analógicos*<p>

Materia: Denme owner.

Juan: Materia, lo único que te vamos a dar es una buena patada en el traste si no te dejas de joder…

Materia: Sólo quiero hacer amigos…

Caseri: Estás en el lugar equivocado

Alondra: Hey, deja en paz al chico. Es mi mascota.

Fan: ¿Mascota?

Materia: *se cambia el Nick a Mascota*

Alondra: Claro que sí. Mira que obediente es. ¿Verdad que es adorable? Lo llamaré Jugo de Uva

Xime: Mascotas (goo) jajaja

Alondra: ¿De que rayos te ries?

Xime: ¿Y a ti quien tiene que darte explicaciones?

Dnoboy: Ehm… Tenemos compañía

*una figura pequeña les irrumpió el paso*

Gwennie: ¿Quién eres?

-BabyCake.

Gwenne: Ehm… ¿Quién?

-BabyCake

Caseri: Al fin, ¡N00bs! (goo)

-¿Qué es n00b?

Ale: *facepalm*

Materia: Seamos amigos.

Fan: ¿Qué haces aquí, BabyCake? ¿Te obligan a participar?

-Soy pasante.

Caseri: *saca la varita* Jajajaja *expelliermus*

Itaa: ¡Hey!

Julissa: ¡Dejalo en paz!

Alondra: ¡Caseri, deja de aturdir a mis mascotas!

Harold: …

Juan: Harold tiene razón, ya se que es divertido, Caseri, pero si no nos ponemos las pilas…

Caseri: *¡Desmaius*

Juan: ¿SIQUIERA ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO LO QUE DIGO? ¿HOLA? ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?

Alondra: Deja de llamar la atención, Tarifa…

Xime: A BabyCake se le cayó algo… *lo recoje* Parece ser una PDA…

Dnoboy: ¿Cómo la de Courtney?

Xime: No sé, pero está rajada… Caserí, se rompió cuando tiraste al n00b por los aires (D)

Caseri: ¿Y que importa? ¡Podría hacer esto el resto del día! *¡Impedimenta!*

Dnoboy: ¡Caseri, basta! ¡Deja de jugar!

Caseri: Vos sos el siguiente, Dno… xD

Julissa: ¡Ya venciste al n00b!¡La salida está por allá!

Itaa: Oigan… ¿Y Perry? Digo… ¿Y Materia?

Juan: Sinceramente, me importa un carajo xD

* * *

><p>*Exploradores Digitales*<p>

Lily: Escucha, Crash, sólo queremos ganar este desafío. No tenemos intenciones de pelear…

Crash: Yo sólo quiero ganar. Y tengo el poder para hacerlo. No voy a conformarme con ser un simple pasante…

Ro: ¿Vos sabes quién está detrás de todo esto?

Agus: ¡Menos charla y más acción!

Dawn: Agus, no te confies…

Lcam: *se convierte en ninja* *ataca*

Crash: *surrando* I have a Lcam a dunced forever for no reason… Huy, miren, no hizo efecto JAJAJAJA.

Lcam: ¿Eso fue un insulto?

Yuki: ¡Sólo dinos que hacer para acabar con el desafío!

Steven: Pfff, es obvio, miren esa cosa que lleva en la mano. Tiene poderes de Moderador. Sin eso no es nada…

Fer: Steven, sos un maldito genio. ¡Que alguien se lo quite!

Pilar: *explotar*

Crash: ¡Zapped! *y todo temblo*

Raquel: *cayendo*#$%&* de tu madre maldito desgraciado. Hare un poop bastardeando a toda tu #$%$& familia!

Luny: ¡Eso es! ¡Raquel, ese sujeto insultó a Gaga!

Raquel: Claro que no lo hizo, él no se atrevería, pedazo de hijo de mil #$#%&# *se abalanza sobre él*

Agus: JAJAJAJA *toma la PDA* Esa estuvo buena, Luny *sale corriendo* ¡Siganme!

Josafat: Que todo esto quede registrado en el x-file. Raquel acaba de salvar el desafío

Raquel: No puedo hacerle daño a Crash… Miren que hermoso es… *lo besa*

Crash: ¡afasdasdasdasdasda!

Pilar: Vamos, Raquel, que ya casí terminamos con esto *explota*

*pero cuando los Exploradores llegarón al final del recorrido, vieron a Twister y al desconocido Main Owner junto al equipo rival*

-Jajaja veo que se entretuvieron bastante… Pero los Rastreadores llegaron primero…

Agus: ¡FUCKING SHIT!

-Nada de efes *susurro la PDA de los Exploradores*

Xime: (goo) ¿Ese es Hans?

Twister: La inteligencia articifial de su PDA fue programada a partir de la base de datos del chaterista legendario Hans Villagran…

Caseri: ¿Y la nuestra? ¿Por qué no dice nada?

Twister: La suya estaba basada en el legendario comentarista Arturo Hernandez… Pero no me explicó por que se averío…

-Averiadas averías arruinaron vuestra ruina *susurro redundantemente la PDA de los Rastreadores*

Alondra: Pinche Caseri y sus juegos de varita con el n00b…

-¿N00b? ¿Qué le hicieron a mis pasantes?

Caseri: Los derrotamos. Ese era el desafío, ¿No?

-Claro que no. Sólo tenían que regresar a este nivel.

Juan: Da igual, viejo, llegamos primero. Ganamos, punto. ¿Dónde está mi premio?

Lily: ¡Pero si ustedes sólo son once! ¡Les falta un jugador!

Juan: Vaya, Lily, cuando tenes razón tenés razón…

Xime: *contando* No sé quién falta…

Alondra: ¿Dónde está mi mascota?

Fan: ¡Materia!

Juan: ¿Materia? ¿Cuál materia? Me suena…

Dnoboy… maldita sea…

Agus: Espera… eso significa que nosotros… ¿Ganamos?

-Así es. Los Exploradores Digitales son los ganadores

Yuki: Viva! Somos los AWESOMES!

-Jocelin, conduci a los Exploradores al transbordador subterráneo…

Jocelin: Siganme por aquí. Al ser los ganadores, los transportaremos al siguiente nivel en estas instalaciones. Podrán cambiar a voluntad su entorno y cada uno de ustedes recibirá un doodle para expresar sus confesiones.

* * *

><p>*Confesionario de Agus*<p>

Este desafío estuvo fácil. No se que tendrán en mente estos tres locos, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho jajajaja

* * *

><p>-En cuanto a los Rastreadores, muevan sus patéticos traseros de aquí y voten a uno de los suyos mediante sus Doodles. Twister les explicará la eliminación.<p>

Twister: Los cinturones azules que poseen son efímeros. Los mantienen dentro de esta realidad. Cada vez que finalicen un nivel, la energía del mismo se acabará y se volverá verde. Si no se renuevan, lamentablemente serán eliminados. Cuando reinicie este nivel, quien no tenga su cinturón renovado no podrá avanzar…

Alondra: ¿Dónde rayos está mi mascota?

Materia: Aquí, aquí. Y tengo un nuevo amigo!

Caseri: Patrañas, tu no tienes amigos.

Juan: Bueno gente, hay que decidir a quien votar…

Xime: Deberíamos echar a Caserí, el arruinó nuestra PDA…

Fan: ¿Y que hay de Materia, el nos costó el desafío?

Itaa: Sin contar que nos ha estado acosando a todas…

Dnoboy: Pues Alondra está muy mandona, no pienso seguir tolerándola…

Gwennie: Yo no pienso revelarles mis votos Xd

Harold: …

Julisssa: Harold tiene razón. Mejor votemos y ya.

Ale: Me eliminarán primera, lo sé.

* * *

><p>*Ceremonía de Eliminación*<p>

-Bien, aquí tengo las baterías de sus cinturones. Como les explicó Twister, sin ellas no podrán sobrevivir. Y la primera de ellas es para Xime.

Xime: *suspira*

-¡Juan!

Juan: Lo sabía, viejo.

-¡Fan!

Fan: Wow, gracias.

-¡Dnoboy!

Dnoboy: Será un epi más para Dno…

-¡Gwennie!

Gwennie: Yeah…

-¡Harold!

Harold: …

¡Ale!

Ale: ¿Yo? ¿En serio?

-¡Julissa!

Julissa: Cool…

-¡Itaa!

Itaa: Wiiii

Alondra: ¿Cuándo piensas darme uno a mi?

-No interrumpas… ¡Alondra!

Alondra: Lo sabía. Soy demasiado genial. Sin mi este fic pierde rating.

-¡Y la última… batería… es para….!

*Caseri miró confiado a Materia*

-¡Materiagre!

Caseri:¿Qué? ¿SE ATREVEN A ELIMINARME A MI? ¡ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI! *saca la varita* ¡CASERIFAGOS! ¡ATAQUEN!

Materiagre: Wiiii mi amigo se pondrá feliz…

Juan: Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero ¿Quién carajo es tu amigo?

Materia: Mientras peleaban con BabyCake me perdí, entre a un lugar raro y encontré una estatua de un Encapuchado…

-WTF… No me digas que hiciste lo que yo creo que hiciste…

Materia: Y ahora somos amigos wiiiii

Twister: Acabas de liberar a un virus letal que es capaz de destruir esta instalación. El Génoma D

Caseri: ¡Materia acabará con ustedes! ¡La maldición de los Caserífagos recién empieza! ¡Cometieron un grave error! ¡GRAVE!

-Claro que no *arroja las baterías a Caseri* Tu te quedas. Salgan todos ya mismo de este lugar. Twist, reinicio ¡AHORA!

Materia: ¿Y mis baterías?

- (6)

*Los Rastreadores salieron por un túnel*

Materia: ¿Hola?

D: Gracias… *toma su cinturón* Esto me será útil…

Materia: Oye, eso es mío…

D: Adónde irás no será necesario…

Materia: ¿De que hablás?

D: L.I.M.B.O.

Materia: ¿Qué?

D: Eres demasiado n00b para comprender… Pero te debo una… Nos vemos en la próxima… Si es que hay próxima, jajajaja *escapa*

Materia: ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Ayuda!

REINICIANDO… TRES…DOS…UNO…

Materia: Auch

*Y mientras el Chat se reiniciaba, Materia vio luces de colores que lo cegaron intensamente… Y como el perdedor que era, se desintegró*

D: La hora de la redención ha llegado…

_**Continuara**__**…**_


	3. H E L A D E R O S

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA:**Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER:**Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO:**Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA:**No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres. H.E.L.A.D.E.R.O.S. :<strong>**Hay Enemigos Libres Adentro De Esta Rara Organización Secreta**

*El transbordador avanzaba con ritmo constante por un largo túnel de escasa iluminación. Los Exploradores Digitales disfrutaban su recompensa cómodamente dispersos por los diversos compartimentos de aquel ferrocarril subterráneo que los conducía al siguiente nivel*

Agus: Los Rastreadores tuvieron un mal movimiento expulsando a Materia… Si hubiese estado en mi equipo, habría dejado que se quedara…

Yuki: Bro, ¿Estás loco o qué? Ese pendejo es un maldito acosador ¬¬

Agus: Lo sé, pero también era muy fácil de manipular…

Yuki :S

*Confesionario de Yuki*

-Agus está obsesionado con ganar esta cosa… Después de todos los Camps del Mes Chris está convencido de que es un gran estratega…

Lily: De cualquier forma ahora es momento de relajarnos y disfrutar el paseo…

Steven: Leels, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada? ¿Acaso no tienes idea de lo que estos locos puedan llegar a hacernos?

Lily: Geme, confía en mi. Comparado con todo el caos con el que tengo que lidiar en casa, esto es pan comido…

Ro: Primera regla de los Realitys Shows: Nunca te confies ni subestimes a tu rival…

Lily: No subestimo a nadie…

Pilar: Emmm *dudar* ¿Estamos en un Reality Show?

Steven: No veo cámaras por ningún lado…

Ro: No se supone que podamos verlas… Estoy seguro de que Twister nos monitorea desde algún panel de Control…

Josafat: Yo ya dije lo que pienso. Somos simples peones en este enorme tablero que Lupin maneja desde la clandestinidad…

Pilar: *explotar*

*Confesionario de Josafat*

-¿Te divierte grabar todo esto Lupin? Pues dos podemos jugar el mismo juego *muestra su web cam* Yo también estoy grabando todo esto. Preparate para el X-file más polémico de la historia… Veamos si Blicia seguirá confiando en ti cuando vea esto… Jajaja… (flip)

Hans: Nada de efes.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Hans: Hans Villagran yo me llamo, moderar es lo que amo… ¡Nada de efes! ¡Efes!

Josafat: ¬¬

Fer: (chew) Estos sándwiches están deliciosos… No sé de dónde rayos salieron pero sí que nos alimentan bien en primera clase jajaja.

Lcam: (yum) La comida es una de las Cinco excepciones de la Ley de Gamp sobre transformaciones elementales…

Raquel: Ni puta idea de lo que acabas de decir :yaoming:

Lcam: Quiere decir que no se puede crear comida de la nada. Sospecho que hay elfos domésticos ocultos aquí en el LIMBO…

Raquel: ¿Lees demasiado Harry Potter? Prefiero los poops. Son más fáciles de entender que la historia original xD. El otro día vi uno de donde la mierda de Justin Bieber confesaba que era gay jajaja

Luny: ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Raquel: Que Selena Gomez es lesbiana.

Luny: Claro que no. A ella le gustan los chicos. ¡Sale con Justin!

Raquel: Por eso mismo :trollface:

Luny: Predicas todo es mensaje de igualdad y arcoíris de tu Gaga y luego usas "gay" como insulto.

Raquel: (D) no metas a Gaga en esto.

Luny: No te metas con Justin... (un)

*Confesionario de Lcam*

Wow wow mi primer confesionario jajaja. Emmm Luny y Raquel me estresan un poco… Lo importante acá no es saber cual ídolo pop tiene más fans… *se convierte en Robin* Lo importante es averiguar quién se esconde detrás de esa máscara de Annonymous… Sospecho de Slade (?)

* * *

><p>*Mientras tanto, los Rastreadores Analógicos atravesaban un pasadizo más estrecho, atravesando corredores y escaleras sin saber cuándo iban a llegar al nivel dos*<p>

Juan: Esto de perder es un asco che. Este pasillo es más aburrido que escuchar un partido de ajedrez por radio…

Xime: ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? Ya sé, Verdad o Reto (goo)

Juan: Ok, Caseri te reto a pasar una foto tuya en el chat… Ah no, para, eso ya lo hiciste… Y ahora que te veo de cerca noto unas cuantas diferencias…

Caseri: (D)

Xime: ¿Pasa algo Caseri?

Caseri: …

Juan: A este también le comieron la lengua los ratones ¿No cierto, Harold? Vos que hablas con puntos suspensivos debes entenderlo…

Harold: …

Juan: Ya dijiste eso, Harold.

*Confesionario de Caseri*

-¿Pasa algo Caseri? ¿Qué SI PASA ALGO? (D) ¡Todavía tiene el tupé de preguntar! Ellos votaron para eliminarme. PARA ELIMINARME. Soy el líder que estos tontos muggles necesitan para ganar el juego… ¿Y así me pagan? ¿PREFIEREN A MATERIAGRE ANTES QUE A MI? Pero esto no va a quedar así, no, claro que no. Me voy a esforzar por lograr que cada Rastreador sea eliminado… Aunque tenga que perder todos los desafíos si es necesario… Nadie se mete con un caserifago y vive para contarlo… 3:)

Gwennie: Holy shit. Esta cosa se rompío por completo desde que Caseri hizo volar por los aires al n00b…

Ale: ¿De que hablas?

Gwennie: La PDA Arturo… Sólo dice cosas redundantes

Arturo: Sólo he dicho dichos verdaderamente verídicos.

Gwennie: ¿Lo ves?

Dnoboy: La PDA no está averiada. Conoci a Arturo hace tiempo, siempre hablo así de raro…

Ale: Averiado o no,

Fan: ¿Qué creen que habrá pasado con Materia?

Julissa: ¿A quien le importa ese tonto? No dejaba de acosarme…

Fan: No me extraña… :$

Julissa: ¿Perdon…?

Fan: Quiero decir… Que a mi también me pareces linda…

Julissa: ¿Insinuas que vas a estar acosándome todo el rato?

Fan: ¡No! ¡Yo…!

*Confesionario de Fan*

-¿Qué se supone que deba decir en un momento así?

Alondra: Lo que él quiere decir es que quiere jamón contigo. Tan fácil como eso.

Julissa: ¿Jamón? ¿Qué significa eso?

Alondra: Significa que…

Fan: ¡Protect Activado!

Alondra: ¿Sabes que eso no sólo lo controla la arpía de Jocelin y sus dos maridos, verdad?

Fan: No perdía nada intentándolo…

Alondra: Pfff… Cómo sea… Ustedes dos se ven bastante manipulables… ¿Les interesaría una alianza conmigo para llegar a los tres finales?

Julissa: ¿Crees que no hemos visto IDD?

Fan: ¡Por supuesto!

Julissa: *facepalm*

Alondra: Bien, Fan, ve y consígueme un tequila, que tengo sed y no aguanto más esta cosa…

Fan: ¿De dónde pretendes que saque eso?

Alondra: Ese es tu problema, no el mio. Y apresúrate, ¿Quieres? Oye tu, quien quiera que seas, consígueme unas galletas.

Itaa: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Alondra: Porque a la hora de eliminar tú tienes menos letras que yo. Y siempre hay que ahorrar tiempo. Son unos perezosos. Admitelo.

Itaa: ¿Das por sentado que vamos a perder?

Alondra: Miralos, son todos una bola de flojos. Pero yo no seré eliminada. Mi papi me quiere demasiado como para sacarme del fic antes que a Raquel. Y todo el mundo sabe que mi papi no soporta verme triste.

Julissa: ¿Quién es tu papi?

Alondra: ¿Por qué haces preguntas obvias? ¿Por qué no mejor te preguntas que rayos significa L.I.M.B.O? Oh, cierto, ese conocimiento sólo esta reservado para los mejores. Osea yo.

Itaa: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Alondra: Ustedes son mi problema. Y un par de baterías menos en el equipo serían la solución

*Confesionario de Alondra*

-Esas dos se creen mejores de lo que son. Recuerdenme anotar sus nombres para la Eliminación. Oh, esperen, mejor se lo pido a Fan. Despues de todo, para eso le pago.

-No me pagas x_x

-¿Qué chingadas haces aquí? ¿No ves que me estoy confesando?

-No puedes eliminar a Julissa… Ella es linda…

-Soy trescientas veces mejor que esa n00b. Decidete de una vez. O estas conmigo, o contra mi ¬¬

- u.u

* * *

><p>*En la Cabina de Control*<p>

Jocelin: Es interesante como el aislamiento y la convivencia con extraños genera tensión en tan pocas horas, ¿Verdad, Twist?

Twister: Disculpame, no estoy prestando atención. Trato de rastrear a esa cosa que liberó el usuario Materiagre.

Jocelin: ¿El virus? ¿No lo borraste cuando reiniciamos ese nivel?

Twister: Me temo que no. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea un virus, pero actua como tal… Se infiltro en nuestros sistemas y escapó del reinicio con mucha facilidad… Eso me frustra… Me llevan horas descifrar estos códigos, y este intruso se maneja con mucha facilidad…

Jocelin: Envía a Crash. Si D es un hacker camuflado como virus, no hay nadie mejor que él para atraparlo…

*Lupin entra en escena*

-No tenemos tiempo para eso… Quiero que conviertas el nivel 2 en un Freezer, Twister. Y que sea AHORA.

Twister: ¡Eso intento! Pero no estoy acostumbrado a manejarme con esta consola, me equivoco mucho con estos códigos tan raros.

-Entonces equivócate menos y empeza a acertar más…

Twister: ¬¬

Jocelin: Emmm… No quiero intervenir…

-Eso estás haciendo.

Jocelin: …pero creo que el transporte de los Exploradores ya llegó al segundo nivel. Y los Rastreadores no tardan…

-Ya sabes que hacer.

Jocelin: Por supuesto *se retira*

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, Twister.

Twister: Puedo hacerlo rápido o puedo hacerlo bien.

-Haz ambas.

Twister: No me distraigas…

-No puedo evitarlo xD

* * *

><p>**Y finalmente, los Rastreadores Analógicos llegan al Nivel 2, dónde los Exploradores Digitales habían arribado hacía rato**<p>

Jocelin: Este nivel fue diseñado para simular un ambiente glacial. Deben capturar la bandera del equipo rival. Podrán defenderse con las bolas de nieve, pero tengan cuidado. La nieve tiene un interesante efecto adormecedor. Cortesia de nuestro programador…

*se escucha la voz de Twister por lo parlantes*

-¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!

Jocelin: …El equipo que capture la bandera y aun siga en pie, gana el desafío. Utilicen estos guantes e intenten sobrevivir…

Caseri: Rastreadores, este es el plan. Rodearemos al equipo enemigo y cuando menos se lo esperen… *una bola de nieve impacta en su cara, duermiendolo*

Lcam: jajaja ¡Bum Bum!

Alondra: ¡Ven aquí, pequeño roedor! *arroja bolas de nieve en todas direcciones*

Josafat: Si te atreves a darme todo Youtube lo sabr…*cae aturdido*

Alondra: I win.

Agus Fer, Steven, Ro, concentrémonos en atacar. ¡Yuki, dirigí un escuadrón hasta la bandera enemiga, nosotros las cubrimos

Pilar: ¿Y desde cuando eres el líder?

Steven: Si tienes una mejor idea dila, sino sólo obedece y ya e_e

Pilar: *explotar*

Juan: Gente, esto es tipo un paintball, yo sé de esto. Lancemos todas las bolas de nieve que podamos, a la larga vamos a terminar acertando…

Harold…

Juan: Ya sé, Harold. Pero no tenemos opción…

Alondra: Claro que tenemos opción. Los jugadores más prescindibles que vayan adelante

Xime: Nadie es prescindible ¬¬

Alondra: Claro que si. Mira esas tres chicas de ahí *señala a Ale, Itaa y Julissa* Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes sus nombres.

Itaa: ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Se acabó Alondra! ¡Abandonó!

Alondra: ¿Qué? ¡No puedes irte así como así!

Itaa: Me voy al equipo de Fer. Adiós ¬¬

*se aleja*

Raquel: ¡Acabemos con esos malditos n00bs de una #$(/&$# vez!

Luny: Sólo encárgate de recibir las bolas de nieve y ya Xd

Raquel: ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

Yuki: ¡Contrense! ¡Hay que ir por la bandera!

Dawn: ¡Itaa se acerca a nosotros! *le arroja una bola de nieve y la aturde*

*se escucha la voz de Jocelin por los parlantes*

-Exploradores, acaban de eliminar a uno de los suyos…

Dawn: pe-pe-pero si ella es del equipo contrario…

-Era. Ahora es una de las suyas.

Yuki: ¿Seremos siete chicas?

-Claro que no. Una de ustedes cambia de lugar con Itaa… ¿Alguna se ofrece?

Yuki: Raquel

Dawn: Raquel

Luny: Raquel.

Raquel: ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora porque $#%#$&$ estoy en el equipo contrario? ¡Me resisto!

Yuki: Resiste esto *le arroja una bola de nieve y la derriba*

-Exploradores, ¿Otra vez eliminan a uno de los suyos?

Yuki: Pe-pe-pero si ella ahora es una Rastreadora Analógica…

-El cambio no puede ser contra la voluntad. Una de ustedes debe irse al otro equipo…

Dawn: No quiero irme

Yuki: Ni yo. Ni Lily.

Luny: Que rayos… Cómo sea… *arroja una bola de nieve a Dawn*

-Exploradores… El objetivo es el equipo contrario e_e

Luny: Lo sé Jocelin. Eso estoy haciendo ;)

Yuki: ¡Así que así van a ser las cosas! ¡Eres una de ellos

Luny: Atrapame si puedes *toma la bandera y escapa*

Yuki: ¡Adasdasdasda!

Dnoboy: ¡Una Exploradora tiene la bandera! ¡A por ella! *le arroja una bola de nieve a Luny*

Luny: *la esquiva* Idiota, estoy en tu equipo ahora…

Alondra: A mi no me engañas… *le arroja cinco bolas de nieve y la aturde*

Juan: ¿Alguien piensa tomar la bandera? ¿Harold?

Harold: …

Juan: Interpreto eso como un sí.

*Harold se encoge de hombros y va por la bandera*

*Ro y Fer le cierran el paso*

Agus: ¡Ataquen!

*Harold cae*

Lcam: *se convierte en Castor* *salta sobre Gwennie*

Gwennie: Hace falta mas que un par de asteriscos para acabar conmigo, pequeño Explorador *arroja bolas de nieve y lo derriba*

Xime: ¡Bien hecho Gwennie!

Alondra: Tiene de quien aprender

Xime: ¡Pero si no estas haciendo nada!

Alondra: Eso es más genial que todo lo que vienes haciendo hasta ahora

**Confesionario de Xime**

-*o* Primer confesionario! Ehem ¿Que rayos le pasa a Alondra? La tiene conmigo desde que entramos a esta cosa y aún no sé porqué :S

Lily: Lo siento Xime…

-¿Aquí también interrumpen mis confesiones? ¬¬

Lily: No es eso es *Steven le arroja una bola de nieve a Xime* Ufff gracias Steve… No podría hacerle eso ni siquiera en equipos contrarios…

Steve: Es el juego, Leels. Dot comprenderá. ¡Continuemos!

Ro: ¡Fer! ¡Ale y Julissa están desprotegidas! *ambos arrojan bolas de nieve*

Ale: Fucking shit

Fan: ¡Claro que no! *se interpone entre Julissa y cae* auuch…

Julissa: Gracias, fan eso fue muy… *cae*

Fer: Tendrían que haber aprendido a contar…

Dnoboy: Lo mismo digo *Aturde a Fer*

Ro: ¡No en mi turno Dinoboy!

Dnoboy: ¡Soy Dno, no Dino! *arroja una bola de nieve*

Ro: ¡Lo que sea! *arroja otra*

*ambos caen (?)*

Juan: Mierda, todos muertos…

Alondra: ¡Yo aún estoy aquí!

Juan: Y eso es una gran ayuda…

Gwennie: Ellos son cuatro y nosotros tres… Tengo un plan.

Alondra: Escúpelo, chica gótica.

Gwennie: *ignorando* Necesito ehm… ¿Cómo explicarlo…?

Juan: No importa lo que sea, lo voy a hacer.

Gwennie: Necesito que Alondra y vos se encarguen de la cuarta Alicia… Ellos cuidan la bandera, yo voy por Lily y Steve.

Alondra: ¿Y como rayos haremos eso?

Gwennie: Usen su imaginación

Yuki: Creo que esta ya la tenemos ganada Bro…

Agus: No te confies Sist… Serán tres pero son los más fuertes…

Juan: Che, Agus, ¿Ya le dijiste a Yuki que la engañas con Dawn?

Agus: ._.

Yuki: *saca la bazooka* Me lo esperaba de Fan, pero vos ST… ¡Te voy a mandar al hospital!

Alondra: ¿Así quieres distraerlos? Pffff, yo te enseñaré… *toma a Juan y lo besa*

Yuki: OMG

Agus: (shock)

Gwennie: ¡Sorpresa! *salta sobre ambos y los aplasta con nieve*

Juan: Alondra, ¿Eso era necesario?

Alondra: Shh, apaga la luz, no quiero que mi papi vea esto.

Gwennie: ¡Todavía quedan dos de ellos!

Steve: Y dos de ustedes *una bola de nieve impacta contra Alondra*

Juan: Wow, Steve, esa no la vi venir..

Lily: Juan, creeme, de veras lo siento, pero es el desafío.

*Juan estaba rodeado entre Steve y Lily*

Juan: No te atreverías…

Steve: ¡Ahora *lanza una bola de nieve*

*Juan se agacha* *Lily cae inconciente*

Juan: Jajajaja ¿Como te quedó el ojo, eh?

Steve: Que presuntuoso *lo derriba y se dirige a Gwennie* Y tu alejate de nuestra bandera.

Gwennie: Demasiado tarde jajaja *le muestra la bandera* ¿Crees que eres mas rápido que yo? *sale corriendo*

Steve: ¡Fucking shit! *Arroja bolas de nieve*

GwennieBlack: *las esquiva* Necesitaras más de un par de asteriscos, ya lo he dicho, jajajaja

Pilar: ¿Y que te parecen seis? *aparece frente a ella* *le estampa nieve en la cara* *explota*

Jocelin: ¡Los Exploradores ganan!

Steve: Wow, Pilar, ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?

Pilar: Y que eso les enseñe que soy mucho más que una chica explosiva *explota* (?)

**Confesionario de GwennieBlack**

-¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca fui buena en matemáticas. Creí que ya habíamos acabado con todos ellos… Fucking cambio de equipos, me descalibró los cálculos jajaja. Como sea, si me eliminan por eso, es porque no tienen sentido del humor (?)

* * *

><p>**Ceremonia de Eliminacion**<p>

-Rastreadores, ¿Otra vez están aquí? Ya conocen las reglas, quién no reciba una batería para su cinturón, la pasará mal.

Y la primera de ellas es para Harold.

Harold: …

-Que expresivo… ¡Juan!

Juan: …

-¿Tampoco decís nada?

Juan: No es eso, hablaba con Harold (?)

-Ah… ¡Dnoboy!

Dnoboy: Genial… supongo

-¡Ximena

Ximena: *toma la batería con tristeza*

-¡Fan!

Fan: ¡Gracias!

Alondra: Estas tardando en darme la batería…

-¡Caseri!

Caseri: ¡En tu cara, Materia, en tu cara! *saca la varita*

-¡La recién llegada Luny!

Luny: *suspira*

Alondra: realmente necesito esa batería…

-¡Ale!

Ale: ¡Yupi!

Alondra: Dame esa maldita batería…

-¡GwennieBlack!

Gwennie: ¿De veras? Wow, whatever…

-Y la última… batería… es para….

Alondra: Damela de una buena vez…

-¡Alondra!

Fan: ¿Qué?

Alondra: Lo sabía (d)

Julissa: Bueno, todos tenemos que irnos en algún momento…

Fan: No es justo, ¡Apenas empieza esto y ya te vas!

Julissa: Tranquilo, Fan, estaré mejor fuera de esto… Lejos de Alondra…

Alondra: Ve a manipular a mi aliado a otra parte, pequeña entrometida.

-Twist, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Todos los que no quieran ser desintegrados, salgan de este nivel ahora mismo 3:)

Fan: ¡No puedes hacer esto!

-Si puedo, de hecho ya lo hice. ¡Corran por sus vidas!

Julissa: Es inútil Fan… Ya vete… ¡Ahora!

Alondra *agarra a Fan* ¡Ya deja de dramatizar! *se lo lleva*

*los Exploradores y los Rastreadores salen de la habitación*

Julissa: Espero que sea rápido…

*la habitacíon de ilumina*

-Durará el resto de tu vida…

Julissa: ¿Quién eres?

-Y lamento decirte, el resto de tu vida son sólo segundos…

Julissa: ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

-Nunca lo sabrás… NUNCA, jajajajaja

Julissa: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*el nivel enteró brilló en un gran resplandor, y cuando todo se volvió visible Julissa ya no estaba ahí…*

_**Continuara…**_


	4. I N F E R N A L

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA:**Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER:**Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO:**Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA:**No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cuatro. I.N.F.E.R.N.A.L<strong>**.**** : Integrantes Notorios Fundamentan Estrategias Rigurosas No Aprobadas Legalmente**

*Luego de la Ceremonia de Eliminación, los Rastreadores Analógicos recargaron las baterías de sus cinturones y emprendieron camino hacia el nivel 3, atravesando otro oscuro y húmedo corredor que parecía no acabar jamás. JuanST estaba en estado de shock*

**Confesionario de JuanST**

-Viejo. ¿Eso era necesario? ¡ERA REALMENTE NECESARIO! *se lava la boca con enjuague bucal*

**Confesionario de Alondra**

-No, no lo era. Pero supongo que eso bastó para callarlo de una buena vez, jajaja*

Caseri: No pienso recorrer estos pasillos ni una sola vez más. No sé que nos está pasando, pero tenemos que evitar la eliminación…

Gwennie: Tal vez si durmieras menos y actuarás más…

Caseri: ¡Eso no fue culpa mía! ¡Hay que ganar el próximo desafío para que los Exploradores Digitales expulsen a Lcam!

Dnoboy: Deja de creer que tu controlas todo. Es el Main Owner el que decide, no nosotros…

Xime: ¿Insinuas que los desafíos están arreglados? D:

Dnoboy: No, lo que quiero decir es que no importan las estrategias que planeemos, al final harán lo que quieran con nosotros u.u

Caseri: Eso no me impide intentar jugar de la mejor manera posible

Gwennie: ¿Y cual vendría a ser esa manera?

Caseri: "No confies en nadie" (D)

Gwennie: ¿Así que así van a ser las cosas, eh?

**Confesionario de Caseri**

-No sé quienes fueron los que votaron por mi en la primera nominación, pero me arriesgaré a confiar en ninguno de ellos (D)

Ale: Y bien, Luny ¿Qué te parece nuestro transporte?

Luny: Sinceramente, extraño el Transbordador…

Fan: Y yo a Julissa… (cry2)

Ale: Seh, la derrota apesta… Pero al menos no fuiste eliminada ¿No?

Luny: No, y la verdad no tengo ganas de saber que pasa cuando nos expulsan e_e

Fan: Juli u.u

**Confesionario de Fanaruto**

-No puedo creer que Alondra haya expulsado a Juli sólo por negarse a la alianza u.u Me pregunto si estará bien…

Ale: Animo, Fan. No pueden matarnos en este juego… ¿O si?

Harold: …

Luny: Este tipo me asusta…

**Confesionario de Harold**

-…

* * *

><p>*Mientras tanto, los Exploradores Digitales disfrutaban de otro viaje a bordo del transbordador*<p>

Agus: Espero que sigamos con nuestra racha de victorias… Sería interesante poner en práctica mi estrategia en la eliminación, pero así como estamos, estamos bien…

Yuki: No sé porqué, pero tengo la extraña sensación de dejavu… Como si ya te hubiera oído decir eso…

Agus: ¿Crees que utilizan nuestras conversaciones en el chat para el Fic?

Yuki: No digo que sí, pero Luck no puede estar las 24 horas espiando el chat…

Josafat: Luck SIEMPRE observa (D)…

**Confesionario de Josafat**

-¿Te estas divirtiendo, Lupin? (flip) Apuesto a que ahora te estás burlando por Skype con tu "amigo D", pensando en nuevas formas de humillarnos… Pero te advierto, como me toques un pelo, quedará registrado en mi web cam (mischief)

Fer: *abraza a Itaa* ¡Que bueno que te dejaron venir con nosotros!

Raquel: Y que bueno que se llevaron a la belieber a sufrir con los perdedores :yaoming:

Itaa: *ignorando* Jajaja, bueno, la verdad es que Alondra me resulta insoportable…

Lily: D: D: D: No es justo, deberían dejar que Ale también esté con nosotros TToTT

Steven: :C ¡Geme, ánimo, aquí estoy yo!

Lily: Gracias, Steve… (hug) Pero extraño a Ale u.u

Steve: Y yo extraño a Dot. Pero tarde o temprano todo esto acabará y volveremos a estar todos juntos otra vez :)

**Confesionario de Lily**

-Que bueno que Steve esté en nuestro equipo… A mi todas estas estrategias me estresan, más sabiendo que con cada victoria puedo hacer que eliminen a Ale o a Gwennie o a Xime u.u

Lcam: *se convierte en Robin* Compañeros, debemos mantenernos unidos si queremos mantener la victoria… La clave es… *se convierte en Castor* Grrrr

Ro: ¿Quieres hacer el favor de sentarte y madurar de una vez?

Lcam: *se convierte en hechicero y saca la varita* Repite eso y pasarás el resto del desafío convertido en comadreja…

Pilar: Ehmm *elegir con cuidado las palabras* ¿Lcam sabe que realmente no puede hacer magia, verdad?

Lcam: Sólo se aprovechan de que el MMEUM caería sobre mí si llego a realizar algún hechizo real frente a los muggles…

Pilar: Ehmmm ¿El que? ¿Qué cosa es MMEUM?

Lcam: El Ministerio de la Magia de los Estados Unidos de México, dah. No me sorprende que no hayas oído hablar de él. Se ocultan muy bien…

Pilar: :pokerface:

**Confesionario de Lcam**

-¡No subestimen mis habilidades! ¡Si vieran las notas de mis TIMOS no dirían lo mismo! *se convierte en Mike* Ehmnm… ¿Han visto a Zoey?

Dawn: ¿Cuán creen que será el próximo desafío?

Yuki: Con el título del capitulo no quiero ni pensarlo…

Agus: ¿De que rayos hablas?

Yuki: Sólo rompo la cuarta pared. Es divertido :3

Agus: Ehm, si, cómo digas *se aleja con Dawn*

Yuki: Esto con Arthur no pasaba ¬¬ *se sube al árbol*

**Confesionario de Agus**

-Creo que la abstinencia de Hetalia empieza a afectar a Yuki…

* * *

><p>**En la Sala de Control**<p>

Twister: Ya sé que a Él no le interesa saber que es esa cosa que anda libre por la instalación, pero no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya…

Jocelin: ¿Al final llamarás a Crash?

Twister: Hay un equipo de testers entrenados… Pero no puedo dejar que tantas personas se infiltren en la instalación sin que Lupin se de cuenta…

Jocelin: ¿No piensas decirle?

Twister: Él tampoco nos nos dice mucho acerca de este experimento… Crash puede ayudarnos a recabar nuestros propios datos…

Jocelin: Yo también tengo mis dudas… Pero me resulta fascinante el comportamiento humano en circunstancias adversas… Ya sabes, ante el peligro de la muerte, las personas se muestran tal como son…

Twister: Como sea. Necesito que busques la forma de utilizar pasantes en el desafío. Así Crash podrá entrar en acción…

Jocelin: Lo intentaré. Pero si Lupin descubre lo que tramas, diré que amenazaste con hackear mi Deviantart si no colaboraba (?)

Twister: Jajajaja sos la mejor :)

* * *

><p>**Y luego de una larga camina los Rastreadores llegan al nivel 3**<p>

Juan: Gente me muero de hambre. Hace tres capítulos que no como nada. Exijo 300 unidades de comida chatarra. AHORA

Harold: …

Caseri: Ya oiste a Harold. No puedo hacer aparecer comida de la nada porque es una de las cinco excepciones a la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales..

Alondra: Es imposible que haya dicho todo eso en sólo tres puntos…

Juan: Si aprendieras a hablar menos y escuchar más…

Alondra: TÚ no eres mi padre para andar dándome consejos. Y de cualquier forma, si lo fueras, no te haría caso. Jamás obedezco a mi padre…

Dnoboy: ¿Quién rayos es tu padre?

Alondra: Si te dijeran que Anakin es Vader al principio de la película, nada tendría sentido, ¿Verdad?

Gwennie: Whatever… Concentrémonos en el desafio gente (?)

Xime: ¿Cuándo anunciaron el desafío? Rayos, siempre me entero última de todo u.u

Fan: Nunca anunciaron el desafío… De hecho el otro equipo ni siquiera está aquí…

Ale: ¿Cómo pudimos haber llegado primero si ellos viajan más rápido que nosotros?

Luny: ¿Nos equivocamos de nivel?

*Una figura aparece de la nada*

-No, no se equivocaron de nivel. Los Exploradores Digitales están fuera de este desafío. Esto es entre ustedes y yo…

Caseri: *saca la varita* ¿Quién eres? ¡Exijo que te identifiques!

-Soy Ezreal, el que nunca morirá. Sean bienvenidos al inicio de su final…

* * *

><p>*Y el trasbordador de los Exploradores se había detenido misteriosamente*<p>

Agus: ¿Y ahora qué? Si seguimos retrasando el viaje nunca empezaremos el desafío…

-El desafío está en marcha. Si quieren sobrevivir, del transbordador de inmediato han de huir.

Yuki: *saca la bazooka* ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Equinox es mi nombre, pero saber eso no te servirá a evitar que tu corazón deje de latir…

Lcam: Dah, perro que ladra no muerde *se convierte en Robin* ¡Di tus intenciones o prepara para ser derrotado!

-…Lcam, sos patético…

Steven: Somos doce contra uno. Considéralo.

-Me obligas a actuar precipitadamente *Equinox se convierte en humo y atraviesa a Steve, dejándolo inconsciente*

Lily: ¡Steve! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Ahora verás!

-Cuida tu vocabulario, pequeña hipócrita. Si tus amigas no estuviesen en el otro equipo, ni siquiera notarías la presencia de Hosokawa…

Pilar: Emmm ¿A alguien más le importa lo que este sujeto tenga que decir?

Fer: ¡Lanza lo mejor que tengas, Equinox! ¡Si quieres luchar, aquí me tienes!

Itaa: No seas imprudente, Fer…

-Yo que vos escucharía a tu prima de Polonia y me mantendría alejado…

Fer: ¡Este tipo no me asusta! *intenta embestirlo pero lo atraviesa*

Dawn: ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?

-*se da vuelta y la observa a los ojos* Soy la Justicia. Vengo a purificar este lugar…

* * *

><p>**En la Sala de Control**<p>

*Lupin entra, furioso*

-¿Qué rayos está pasando acá?

Twister: :S El Génoma D se ha duplicado y ahora ataca a ambos equipos haciéndose llamar "Ezreal" y "Equinox"

-¡Sacálo de mi laberinto digital! ¡No me importa cómo, pero lo quiero fuera!

Twister: Sus defensas son muy avanzadas… No tengo idea de qué hacer…

-Reinicia el nivel 3. No me importa que los Rastreadores Analógicos pierdan la memoria a corto plazo otra vez. ¡Hazlo!

Twister: Eh… eso no impediría que el otro D que está a bordo del transbordador se encargue de los Exploradores Digitales…

Jocelin: Señor, disculpe mi duda, pero… ¿Los jugadores realmente podrían _morir_ con D dentro del juego? Es decir… ¿Este sujeto tiene la capacidad de eliminar a los usuarios?

-¿Te interesaría averiguarlo personalmente?

Jocelin: No señor…

-Entonces encárguense de solucionar esto…

Jocelin: Las baterías de los jugadores tienen una vida útil determinada…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Jocelin: Reinician el nivel ahora, técnicamente no afectaría a los Rastreadores…

Twister: ¿Y que hay de los Exploradores?

-Envía a Crash. Él sabrá que hacer.

*Twister le guiña un ojo a Jocelin y empieza a introducir comandos*

* * *

><p>*Dentro del nivel 3*<p>

Alondra: ¡Arturo, un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien! *agita la PDA*

Arturo: Ciertamente lo cierto resulta ser que es un enredado enredo este apretado aprieto.

Alondra: ¬¬

-Nada de eso servirá contra mí *un látigo se extiende sobre Alondra y la atrapa*

Xime: ¡Déjala en paz! *se lanza sobre Ezreal*

-Sólo me facilitas las cosas *un segundo látigo atrapa a Xime* Y Caseri, se lo que estás pensando. Si queres conservar tu varita, te aconsejo que ni siquiera intentes llevar a cabo ese desquiciada idea que acabas de tener…

Juan: Mira pibe, no sé que carajo hicimos, pero de donde vengo no kickeamos a la gente sin razón, así que deja a las chicas y explicame para que viniste a jodernos la vida de una buena vez…

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme? *quita las baterías de los cinturones de Xime y Alondra y las hace añicos*… Veremos cual de las dos se olvida de vos cuando el nivel se reinicie y no puedan regresar sus recuerdos…

Juan: No sé que pretendes con eso, en la Ceremonia de Eliminación nos van a dar nuevas baterías…

*se escucha la voz de Jocelin por los parlantes*

-Atención, Rastreadores, no se preocupen por el intruso, todo está bajo control. Reiniciaremos el nivel y no tendrán nada de que preocuparse.

Juan: Mierda.

* * *

><p>**En el transbordador**<p>

Agus: ¡No te metas con Dawn!

Yuki: ¡Bro, no lo hagas!

*Pero era tarde. Agustin atravesó a Equinox y cayó al suelo*

-¡Jajaja! Es inútil. Todo lo que hagan es inútil. Ustedes mismos son inútiles.

Raquel: Mira quién habla de inútil. ¿Cuántos subscriptores tiene tu canal de youtube?

-Eh…

Raquel: ¿Cuántos reviews te dejaron en tu último fic?

-Pues…

Raquel: ¿Siquiera te siguen más de 20 personas en Twitter?

-Yo…

Raquel: ¡Entonces no eres más que un tonto *lo golpea* fracasado *lo vuelve a golpear* y grandísimo n00b! *lo nockea*

Josafat: ¿…qué rayos fue eso?

Raquel: Se llama popularidad.

Lcam: *conteniendo la risa*

Raquel: ¿Tu también quieres una lección?

Ro: ¡Se está levantando de nuevo!

*Equinox atraviesa con su brazo de humo a Raquel y la deja inconsciente*

-Ahora sí sabrán lo que es estar en problemas….

Crash: ¡No tan rápido!

Lcam: ¿Tú otra vez?

Crash: También me alegro de verte ._.

-¿Quién eres?

Crash: Creéme que luego de que acabe contigo no podrás olvidar mi nombre…

* * *

><p>*En el nivel 3*<p>

Fan: ¡Jocelin, necesitamos nuevas baterías! ¡Jocelin!

Gwennie: ¡Fan, vayamos a la la Plataforma dónde hacemos las eliminaciones! ¡Ahí deben tener baterías de repuesto!

-Muy astuta… ¿Pero crees que te lo permitiré?

Ale: No tienes suficientes látigos para atraparnos a todos… ¡Vayan por las baterías!

-Maldita… Da igual, no llegarán a tiempo, jajajaja

Caseri: ¿En cuánto reinicias el chat, Twister? *no recibe respuesta*

**Confesionario de Caseri**

-Me odiaré por esto… Pero no perder a otros dos jugadores…

Caseri: Deja a la hija de muggles y a la traidora a la sangre. A quién buscas es a mi.

-¿De que hablas?

Caseri: *saca la varita* Dah, da igual. *lo apuñala*

*Ezreal deja caer a las chicas*

Juan: Sos un maldito genio ¡Anda por Alondra, yo voy por Xime!

Fan: (hello)

-¡Claro que no! *arroja a Caseri empujándolo hacía Juan* ¡Son mías!

*Pero antes de que las capture nuevamente, Harold salió de la nada y le pegó un codazo en la nuca*

Dnoboy: WOW Harold eso fue…

Harold: …

Dnoboy: ¡…exacto, no podría haberlo dicho mejor…!

*Gwennie y Ale llegan con las baterías y reaniman a Alondra y a Xime*

Luny: ¡Maldita sea, se vuelve a levantar! ¿Es inmortal o que?

*Voz de Jocelin* Reiniciando en 10… 9… 8…

-No me ire sin llevarme a uno de ustedes…

*Voz de Jocelin* Reiniciando en 7… 6… 5…

*Ezreal atrapa a Luny*

*Voz de Jocelin* Reiniciando en 4…3…2…

Dnoboy: ¡Sueltala! *patea a Ezreal* *Ezreal sea aferra a su cinturón y se lo arranca*

*Voz de Jocelin* 1…

Dnoboy: ¡Nooooo….!

*Una gran luz iluminó el nivel 3*

*Todos abrieron los ojos… Ezreal ya no estaba allí. Dnoboy tampoco…*

_**Continuara…**_


	5. O B S E S I O N

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA:**Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER:**Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO:**Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA:**No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Cinco. O.B.S.E.S.I.O<strong>**.****N : Oscuros Bienes Se Esconden Sin Intentar Obtener Novedades**

**Los Rastreadores Analógicos, reagrupados tras el reinicio del Nivel 3, acababan de sufrir una nueva pérdida. Dnoboy había sido eliminado por Ezreal, dejándolos con una desventaja de nueve a doce contra el equipo rival. Sin embargo, los Exploradores Digitales no la pasaban mejor, ya que Equinox, otro de los alter egos de D, había invadido su transbordador. Sólo había alguien que podría salvarlos, y ese alguien era Crash**

-¿Realmente crees ser un hábil hacker? Cualquiera con suficientes recursos podría igualarte en Powers. Eso no te hace distinto a los demás.

Crash: Ciertamente, pero soy un jugador por definición, y mi experiencia nadie la puede superar.

-Sos hábil con las palabras. A ver si tus actos están a la altura de las circunstancias… *Equinox se convierte en humo y avanza para embestir* *Crash, sin embargo, se agacha y rueda sobre si mismo pasando debajo de Equinox, esquivando con facilidad el primer ataque*

Crash: ¡Exploradores, abandonen este compartimento y busquen otro vagón! Todo está bajo control…

-¿Qué te da la seguridad de afirmar eso? *Equinox se corporiza y envuelve a Crash, quién empieza a girar sobre si mismo para sacarse de encima a su oponente*

Agus: ¡Ya oyeron al sujeto! *tomando la mano de Dawn* ¡Seguime! Conmigo no te va a pasar nada…

Yuki: ¿Qué hay de Steven y Raquel? :/

Josafat: Ya cayeron, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. *se abre paso entre el grupo* ¡Youtubers primero!

Fer: Sólo están inconscientes ¬¬No podemos abandonarlos así como así…

Josafat: Ok, intenta cargar a Raquelona vos sólo, si es que podes *se aleja*

Fer: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Lily: Amargado… *mira preocupada a Steven sin saber que hacer*

Itaa: De cualquier forma tiene razón, no hay forma de trasladarlos…

Lcam: No hay problema que no tenga solución. Creo que podemos dejar que Crash y el Humeante puedan combatir solos. Simplemente tenemos que desenganchar su vagón del resto del tren.

Ro: Vaya, es lo más coherente que te escuche decir en lo que va del Fic. Y sin cambiar de alter ego ni una sola vez.

Lcam: Soy mucho más que un trastorno de personalidades múltiples. *Se convierte en Mike convertido en Indiana Jones* ¡Sólo necesito dos valientes voluntarios!

Ro: Para que abro la boca *facepalm*

Agus: ¡Yo y Fer vamos a cuidar a las chicas, Ro, ayuda a Lcam con esa idea loca! ¡No tenemos alternativa!

Pilar: Ehmm *explotar* ¿Perdón? ¿Quién necesita que me cuiden? No me subestimes, Agustín, yo puedo desconectar los vagones sin ayuda de nadie…

Ro: Supongo que eso me absuelve de tener que hacer algo útil.

Lcam: *jalando a Ro* Nada de eso, usted y Miss Explosiva vienen conmigo. ¡A la Orden, Maestre Dramero!

Agus: ¡A la Orden! *repite Agus extrañado*

**Confesionario de Agustin*

-Definitivamente Lcam está mal de la cabeza, pero de vez en cuando eso puede ser útil. Sólo diré que esta es una oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle a Dawn que puedo cuidar de ella… *suspira* ¿Creen que debí quedarme luchando codo con codo junto a Crash? *tic en el ojo* ¿Me hace menos hombre que Pilar esté en acción y yo no? *empieza a transpirar* ¡Alguien digame algo! ¡Tio Luck! ¡TIO LUCK!

* * *

><p>**En el Nivel 3**<p>

Luny: Dnoboy… Se fue…

Juan: Vaya, eso si fue shockeante… Dno se sacrificó por vos, Luny. Espero que de ahora en adelante vivas como algo que valio la pena salvar…

Xime: Bonita frase Tarifa u.8 Pobre Dno… Empiezo a odiar estos desafíos…

Alondra: ¿Ahora estamos más en desventaja de lo que estábamos hace una hora? Es decir, el desafío ni siquiera empezó y ya perdimos a otro "jugador". Por suerte era de los prescindibles…

Caseri: Nadie es prescindible Alondra ¬¬ No podemos arriesgarnos a otra eliminación. Nueve contra Doce, se me hace bastante injusto.

Gwennie: Que alguien me diga que al menos ganamos este desafío. El otro equipo ni siquiera se presentó, en serio, eso tiene que significar algo… (?)

Harold: …

Fan: Coincido con Harold. Jocelin o quien quiera que esté a cargo de esto tiene que darnos la victoria esta vez…

Alondra: ¿Cómo rayos interpretan el silencio de ese sujeto?

Juan: Oh, vaya, no me extraña Alondra, no estabas presente en la legendaria conversación de códigos secretos milenarios sobre puntos suspensivos que Harold presidió en el chat la otra vez…

Xime: ¿Cuál conversación? No recuerdo haber estado :S

Ale: Ni yo :S De hecho, no muchas cosas que recuerde del chat :S

Caseri: Sé que jugaron con nuestras mentes. Cuanto más intento recordar cómo llegamos aquí, más olvido lo poco que sé ¬¬

Alondra: Pfff… Así sólo le estás dando el gusto al dictador que nos tiene aquí encerrados. Apuesto a que adora vernos correr desesperados de un lado a otro completamente desconcertados… Sólo relájate, Caseri, espera a que te eliminen y luego sigue con tu vida… Si es que tienes una…

Caseri: ¿Qué insinuas? Yo quiero ganar esto. Yo VOY a ganar esto.

Alondra: Pues no creo que seas el único que lo desea. Y al paso que vamos, lo máximo a lo que puedes aspirar ahora es a otro par de baterías para vivir unas horas más…

Xime: Ehmm, ¿Hace cuánto que estamos aquí? Me muero de hambre…

Juan: ESTABA A PUNTO DE DECIR LO MISMO. Gente, mi estomago se está comiendo a sí mismo. Si seguimos así creo que voy a empezar a practicar canibalismo…

Xime: D:

Juan: Era joda, Xime.

Caseri: Me gusta la idea. *saca la varita* ¿Cuál es el más n00b de entre nosotros?

*todos se miran sin saber que decir* *La compuerta se abre y una pequeña figura reaparece*

-Hola…

Gwennie: ¿Y tu eres?

-BabyCake

Gwennie: ¿Siquiera sabes que puedes cambiar tu Nick?

-¡BabyCake!

Gwennie: ...okey…

Caseri: Alabada seas Blicia que provees a nuestro equipo de un sabroso n00b que vamos a ofrecer de sacrificio en tu honor…

**Confesionario de Juan**

-Cómo diría Harold: …

* * *

><p>**En la Cabina de Control**<p>

Jocelin: Dime de una vez que es lo que tramas…

Twister: Configuro el nivel 4, si es lo que preguntas

Jocelin: No me refiero a eso. ¿Cuál es tu interés por desentrañar los orígenes del Génoma D?

Twister: Sólo quiero evitar que la instalación vuelva ser vulnerada por peligros similires…

Jocelin: ¿De veras? Me suena a una simple excusa para ingresar a Crash dentro del juego…

Twister: Sólo es una mera coincidencia.

Jocelin: Vamos, Twist, estamos juntos en esto desde el principio… Creo que ya te demostré que podías confiar en mi.

Twister: Que te hace pensar lo contrario…

Jocelin: De pronto ocultas cosas…

Twister: Yo no te pregunto acerca de esas misteriosas anotaciones que haces todo el tiempo durante el juego…

Jocelin: *riendo* ¿Te refieres a mi cuaderno? *le muestra la hoja más reciente a Twister* Sólo me dedico a dibujar a Chris en la ducha…

Twister: Jajaja ¿Y quien es la chica que lo acompaña?

Jocelin: Pues, cualquier fangirl sabrá y me comprenderá de que ciertas cosas no pueden quedar sólo dentro de mi mente jajaja.

Twister: Pues me alegra que te expreses xD Es una forma de desahogar eso que tienes dentro tuyo.

Jocelin: Y a eso quería llegar… No tienes porqué hacer todo esto sólo. Confía en mí, por favor… No le diré a nadie…

Twister: Yo…

-¿Qué es lo que no le dirás a nadie, Jocelin? *Lupin acaba de ingresar a la Sala de Control*

Jocelin: No le diré a nadie que ocurre con los participantes eliminados una vez que reiniciamos los chats *mintió Jocelin rápida y convincentemente*

-Eso es un hecho. Twister, imagino que tus mapas del nivel 3 quedaron inutilizados cuando lo reiniciaste.

Twister: Así es.

-Así que el desafío tendrá que anularse…

Twister: De cualquier forma los Exploradores Digitales ni siquiera llegaron a destino.

-Lo supuse. Salteemonos entonces, el nivel 3. Encargate de que ambos equipos lleguen al nivel 4. Jocelin, cuando eso ocurra, vos entras en escena…

Jocelin: Cuente con eso.

-Bien… Voy a seguir haciendo eso que hago… Supervisar… *Lupin se aleja*

Twister: *suspira aliviado* Eso estuvo cerca…

Jocelin: No nos arriesguemos con él merodeando por aquí constantemente. Ya tendrás ocasión de de contarme eso.

Twister: Claro. Ahora te pido por favor que no me distraigas… Tengo cosas que diseñar…

Jocelin: Lo se, descuida. Sigue con tu trabajo, yo sigo con el mio…

**Y Jocelin siguió garabateando borrosos dibujos donde ella y Chris se reencontraban en escenas no aptas para todo público (?) **

* * *

><p>**En el Transbordador**<p>

Crash: ¡Zapped! *todo el vagón temblo*

-¿Crees que eso puede contra materia intangible?

Crash: Fucking shit…

Hans: Nada de efes…

-Es todo lo que sabes decir, inquieto censurador… *toma la PDA*

Hans: Mis respuestas son limitadas. Debes hacer las preguntas correctas…

Crash: ¡Suelta eso! ¡No te pertenece!

-Me encantaría ver como intentas impedirlo…

Crash: Amo los desafíos. Y créeme, no representas ninguno…

Lcam: *Con un elegante sombrero* ¡Es hora de deshacernos de este intruso!

Pilar: Emmm ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde sacaste ese sombrero?

Lcam: *la observa desconcertado* ¿De que hablás? ¿Porqué estamos aquí? ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?

Ro: Okeeey, Ro, sólo somos tu y yo.

Pilar: ¿Y que hay de mi? *comer frutillas*

Ro: No tengo ganas de jugar a las siete diferencias ahora… Más bien todo lo contrario *observa el espacio entre el vagón número 2 dónde Steven y Raquel continuaban inconscientes y el número 3, dónde Equinox luchaba contra Crash* Creo que hay que desprender este clavo gigante de aquí…

Lcam: *voz de Hechicero* Accio clavo! *no tiene efecto* ¡Maldición! ¡Debe estar protegidos contra hechizos convocadores!

Pilar: Creo que te estafaron con esa varita, Lcam…

Lcam: Imposible. La varita me escogió cuando tenía once años…

Pilar: No sé quién te metió todo eso en la cabeza, pero hizo un buen trabajo…

Ro: ¡Shh! ¡No me dejan concentrar!

Fer: *Aparece detrás de ellos* No creo que sea gran cosa. Sólo busca el martillo de emergencia para romper vidrios y quitalo a martillazos…

Pilar: ¡Lcam, te aseguro que tu hechizo convocador tampoco funcionará!

Lcam: *frustrado* ¿De qué me sirve este hechizo si tengo que buscar las cosas manualmente? *Entra al vagón, cruzándose con Itaa, que salía a ver al grupo*

Itaa: ¿Y bien, Fer?

Fer: Ah, si. Pues, estaba pensando. No creo que nuestro equipo vaya a ganar indefinidamente… Así que quería proponerles una alianza chilena…

Ro: Vaya… Interesante… ¿Y que pretendes uniendo nuestros votos? ¿Cuál sería nuestro objetivo?

Fer: No es que me sorprenda, pero pensaba en Josafat…

Pilar: Pffff ese sujeto es taaaan *explotar*

Itaa: Pienso igual. Sin la parte de la explosión, claro.

Fer: Pues, esta dicho. En el remoto caso de que vayamos a eliminación, ya sabemos adónde atacar…

Pilar: No creas que no me esforzaré en ganar este desafío… Si fuera por mi, eliminaría a todos los Rastreadores y luego cada uno por su cuenta…

Ro: Ja, no creo que hagan eso…

Fer: Ni yo. Pero hay que pensar a futuro y eso es lo que hago…

*Lcam entra con un martillo en la mano*

Lcam: ¿De qué me perdí?

*Los cuatro se miran entre sí. Fer sonríe, le pasa el martillo a Ro y dice*

Fer: Nada, Lcam. Sólo nos preguntábamos sobre el siguiente desafío…

Lcam: Genial… ¡Ya quiero demostrar mis locas habilidades!

**Confesionario de Ro**

-¿Alianza chilena? Debo admitir que la idea no me convence. Ro trabaja sólo. Pero es agradable saber que al menos tres personas no votaran por mi, en principio. Además, podemos unir fuerzas para deshacernos de Raquel cuando sea el momento. O, ¿Por qué no? Lcam también es una opción…

* * *

><p>**En el Nivel 3**<p>

Juan: ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

Caseri: Se llama N00b, ST. Confía en mi. No hay nada más delicioso que galletas de n00b…

Gwennie: Emmm creo que se refiere a la bandea de sanguchitos que BabyCake trae consigo…

Ale: ¡Me moría de hambre! *se acerca a BabyCake* ¡Gracias, gracias!

-Los envía Jocelin :3

Caseri: ¿Y tú eres el postre, verdad?

Alondra: Dime que traes contigo una jarra de jugo de uva. O de un tequila, que tampoco viene mal…

Juan: ¿No sos demasiado joven para beber?

Alondra: Nunca se es demasiado joven…

Juan: Era joda, che… Pero Pastel de Bebe trajo jugo también…

Xime: u.8 *se va al rincón*

Fan: ¿Qué pasa Xime? ¿No tienes hambre?

Xime: No es eso TToTT. Dno tendría que estar aquí. Dno, y Juli, y hasta Materia… No me gusta esto de las eliminaciones…

Fan: A nadie le gustan, Xime, pero no tenemos alternativa…

Xime: Si tenemos… Es sólo quitarme este cinturón y borrarme en el próximo reinicio…

Fan: D: ¡No digas eso! ¡Que será de mi si tu no estás aquí! Nadie me hace caso (fedup)  
>Xime: A Alondra le agradas…<p>

Fan: Alondra me utiliza, no creas que no lo se. Pero es eso o nada…

Xime: Creo que prefiero la nada…

Fan: :(

**Se escucha la voz de Jocelin**

-Cuando terminen de comer, inmediatamente pónganse en marcha. El nivel ha quedado inutilizado para nuevos desafíos. Si llegan al nivel 4 antes que los Exploradores, tendrán ventaja quizás hasta puedan ganar su primer desafío.

Caseri: Pfff, sabes que eso es imposible… *Pero Jocelin no respondió*

Luny: ¿No deberíamos descansar y hacer la digestión o algo?

Caseri: Claro que no. HAY QUE GANARLES a los malditos Exploradores.

Juan: Eso no se discute… Prefiero hacer la digestión sentado en el maldito transbordador rumbo al nivel 5 antes que otra cosa…

Gwennie: ohcrap

Ale: ¿Y eso significa que?

Gwennie: Es un emoticón que expresa esta tragedia (?)

Luny: No se ven los emoticones ni en FF ni en FB…

Gwennie: ¿Qué? Cielos, nada de esto tiene sentido… Acaban de arruinar mi existencia…

Caseri: ¡Menos charla y más acción!

Harold: …

Juan: Bien ejemplificado, Harold. Cielos, que chico tan culto, siempre tiene una frase para todo…

Alondra: No se porqué siento que me estoy perdiendo el chiste…

Xime: Running gags…*suspira*

Fan: Animo, Xime. Siempre está oscuro antes del amanecer :)

Xime: Fan…*lo abraza* Gracias… ¡Continuemos!

* * *

><p>**En el Transbordador**<p>

Crash: Veo que cuerpo a cuerpo no voy a llegar a ningún lado… Sos incorpóreo…

-Wow, ese es el mayor descubrimiento desde que se inventó… ¡El aire! ¬¬

Crash: Jajaja ¿Aire? ¡Porque no se me ocurrió antes! *empieza a tipear una serie de caracteres sin sentido en el aire*

-¿Qué carajos…?

Lcam: ¡Wiiii! *da un último martillazo y el vagón de Crash y Equinox se descarrila, separándose del resto del transbordador*

*La voz de Jocelin se escucha por los parlantes*

-Ahora que pueden, su transporte los dirigirá al nivel 4, sin escalas. El otro equipo ya está en camino

Agus: ¿Qué hay del nivel 3? *no obtuvo respuesta*

Yuki: Bueno, un nivel menos y sin eliminación. ¡Awesome!

Josafat: ¿Awesome? Lo que menos espero a partir de ahora son eliminaciones dobles… Lupin tiene todo planificado…

Lily: ¿Por qué insistes en que Luck está detrás de todo esto?

Josafat: Pues dime tú porqué él no está aquí encerrado con nosotros…

Dawn: A lo mejor por ser el Main Owner no lo pudieron capturar…

Josafat: ¿Y eso significa que ahora está tratando de rescatarnos? (flip)

**Fer, Itaa, Pilar, Ro y Lcam regresan**

Yuki: ¿Cómo les fue?

Lcam: Excelente… Jejeje… No creerían las cosas que vimos Xd

Yuki: Sinceramente, pues…

Fer: Y Equinox es historia del pasado xD

Agus: ¿Crash acabó con él?

Pilar: Más bien nosotros acabamos con ambos…

Yuki: WTF…

Ro: Digamos que desenganchamos el vagón dónde luchaban…

Agus: Aham… No te voy a pedir detalles…

Ro: No hay detalles…

Agus: Bien, ya tenemos otro desafío. Me encariñe con este transbordador. No quiero a ningún Rastreador viajando en él, ¿Entendido?

Josafat: Nadie quiere eso, pero que seas el primero en decirlo no te convierte en líder.

Agus: Nadie quiere perder, pero exponerte al odio grupal no te convierte en el primer eliminado… ¿O sí? xD

* * *

><p>**Y de alguna forma u otra, ambos equipos finalmente se reencuentran en el nivel 4**<p>

Jocelin: Disponemos de poco tiempo. En este nivel hay ocultas siete dragon balls… Quién encuentre cuatro o más antes que el otro equipo, gana.

Xime: *Contando* ¡Ustedes eran doce! ¿Cuándo perdieron a dos de los suyos?

Lily: Lo sé TToTT. Steve y Raquel están inconscientes… A ustedes también les falta alguien, ¿No?

Xime: Dno u.u Lo eliminaron :(

Lily: ¿Tuvieron Ceremonia de Eliminación?

Caseri: No tienes que rendir explicaciones a nadie, Xime. Ellos son el rival…

Xime: ¡Somos amigas!

Caseri: No hay tiempo para amigos…

Xime: ¬¬

**Confesionario de Xime**

-Caseri nunca había estado tan odioso… Este juego saca lo peor de cada uno… No sé cuanto tiempo voy a aguantar encerrada con él…

Lcam: ¡Accio Dragon Ball!

Ro: ¡En serio que me sacas de quicio! ¡No podes hacer magia aca dentro, Luis!

Lcam: (fedup)

Alondra: Pfff, principiantes… Fan, ve por esas málditas esferas. Dame cuatro o más y convenceré al resto del equipo de que no voten por ti…

Fan: ¡Claro! ¡Eso haré!

Luny: ¡Ya basta, Fan! ¿Vas a dejar que te manipule tan fácil?

Alondra: A la última chica que oi decir eso no la volví a ver tras el reinicio… ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Julieta?

Luny: ¡Es Julissa y lo sabes muy bien!

Alondra: Bien, se nota que la extrañas ¿Quieres ir a hacerle compañía?

Luny: ¬¬

Fan: ¡Encontré una!

Caseri: ¡Excelente! ¡Tres más y ganamos esto!

Yuki: ¡Bro, acá hay una de esas cosas! Parecen muy reales…

Agus: Genial, Sist… ¿Dónde crees que estén las demás?

Yuki: Si lo supiera no sería desafío…

Agus: Perdón xD Tenes razón…

Yuki: Andas distraído…

Agus: Es Dawn…

Yuki: Lo noté…

Pilar: Menos telenovelas y más dragón balls… *explotar*

Gwennie: Creo que acabo de encontrar otra dragon ball…

Fer: Se llaman "esferas del dragón". Cómo quisiera que sean reales…

Josafat: Nada es real. ¿Qué no lo ven? Esto es más falso que la Matrix, por amor de Dios… ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta?

Juan: Che, Caseri, encontré la de cuatro estrellas… ¿Crees que ahora va a aparecer mi hermano malvado espacial para revelarme que soy un alienígena o algo?

Caseri: ¿Eh?

Juan: Olvidalo…

Harold: …

Juan: Harold sí entendió el chiste…

Alondra: ¿Cuál chiste? ¡Ese sujeto ni siquiera habla!

Juan: Eso es lo que vos crees…

Xime: ¡Encontré otra!

Caseri: ¡Genial, con esa son tres…! ¡Llevamos ventaja!

Ro: No tan rápido *muestra otra esfera del dragón*. Ustedes tienen tres y nosotros tenemos tres…

Lily: Y la última esfera…

*Crash aparece de la nada, con una aspiradora y la esfera del dragón de siete estrellas*

Ale: ¿Qué traes ahí?

Crash: A Equinox. Pensaba dejar que lo aniquilen cuando este nivel sea reiniciado…

Itaa: Danos la esfera, por favor…

Crash: Que ganaría con eso…

Juan: Somos diecinueve contra uno. No me importa a quién, pero mejor que sueltes esa esfera de una buena vez…

Crash: Buen punto *arroja la esfera al aire*

*todo el mundo se lanza a atraparla* *las esferas ruedan por el suelo*

Gwennie: ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan por ellas!

*Harold sale corriendo y junta tres esferas* *Lcam lo imita*

Ale: ¡Yo te ayudo! *corre tras la última esfera* *Alondra la hace tropezar* *cae sobre Harold*

*las esferas ruedan por el suelo*

Ale: ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?

Alondra: ¿De que hablas? ¡Ve por las esferas!

*Pero era demasiado tarde. Lily había atrapado la última esfera*

*Lupin, con la máscara de Guy Fawkes, aparece con Twister y Jocelin*

-¡Y los Exploradores Digitales ganan… por tercera vez consecutiva! Rastreadores, apesta ser ustedes…

Agus: ¡Yeah! ¡Ganamos otra vez!

Yuki: ¡Somos profesionales!

Lily: ¡Al transbordador!

Ro: Hablando de eso… ¿No sienten que se les olvida algo?

* * *

><p>*En el transbordador*<p>

Steven: *abriendo los ojos* ¿Dónde rayos está todo el mundo?

Raquel: Hola, bonito. Que bello eres cuando recién te levantas…

Steven: ¡ARG! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Raquel: El n00b con poderes nos atacó, ¿Lo olvidas? Pero desperté antes que tú y no hice otra cosa que observarte :$

Steven: DIME QUE NO ME TOCASTE. POR AMOR A DIOS…

Raquel: :$ Al principio creí que te habías muerto, así que practique boca a boca contigo… :$

Steven: ¡ARGGGG!

Raque: Te amo…

Steven: x_X

* * *

><p>**Ceremonia de Eliminación**<p>

-Todos votaron y es hora de repartir baterías. Uno de ustedes desaparecerá para siempre del juego… Y la primer batería es para Gwennie Black…

Gwennie: *se acerca a recogerla* *Lupin huele su cabello* Ehm… ¿Qué carajo haces?

-Examino tus reacciones…

Gwennie: Esto de escribir en tiempo real es tan…

Harold: …

-Asi es, Harold. Tambien hay batería para ti *se la arroja*

Juan: Este chico tiene un talento con las palabras…

-¡Y para Juan!

Juan: No me sorprende…

Alondra: Quiero mi batería…

-Aquí la tienes. ¿Saben quién más tiene una batería? ¡Pues Fan!

Fan: Gracias…

-¡Y Xime!

Xime: *suspira*

-Y la última… batería… es para…

Caseri: Momento, Ale, Luny y yo somos tres, ¿Piensas eliminar a dos de nosotros? ¡Ya perdimos a Dno!

-Oh, si. Crei que habían olvidado ese detalle. Pues ya que lo mencionas *le arroja una batería*

Caseri: Así está mejor (D)

*Luny y Ale se miran nerviosas*

-Y la batería final es para… ¡Luny!

Ale: WTF…

Alondra: Jajaja

Ale: ¡Me hiciste perder el desafío a propósito!

Alondra: No tienes pruebas…

Ale: Como sea… Al menos duré más que Materia…

Alondra: Pero no más que Raquel…

Ale: ¡Fucking Shit!

-Rastreadores, ya que perdieron a dos jugadores, tengo un anuncio que hacerles. A partir de ahora, Crash compite en su equipo, en reemplazo de Dnoboy.

Crash: ¿En serio?

Juan: Wow, viejo, bienvenido

Caseri: (D) Te estaré vigilando…

-Y con eso cerramos este nivel. Recorran el corredor de los perdedores a menos que quieran ser reiniciados con Ale y Equinox…

*Todo el mundo se va*

Ale: Bien, ¿Y ahora que?

*desde la aspiradora* ¿Crees en Dios?

Ale: ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

*desde la aspiradora* Porque si crees en él, es buen momento para empezar a rezarle…

Ale: Me da igual, sinceramente. Cualquier lugar es mejor que estar aca con vos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro *carcajada cruel*

*El nivel cuatro estalla en un resplandor de luz, y tras ese flash, el escenario estaba vacío, como si Ale nunca hubiera estado ahí…*

_**Continuara…**_


	6. S E I S

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo S.E.I.S. Seis Episodios Implican Sorpresas<strong>

**Una vez más, el transbordador avanzaba transportando consigo al equipo ganador, que, para variar, eran los Exploradores Digitales**

Yuki: *se relaja* Me encanta viajar en esta cosa. Es mucho más cómodo que el árbol del chat…

Agus: No te acostumbres. Ganamos tres veces, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos mantener la racha…

Yuki: ¿Por qué decís eso, Bro? Nosotros somos profesionales…

Agus: Lo sé, Sist. Pero el otro equipo tiene a Crash. Y ese sujeto tiene más de un truco bajo la manga…

Dawn: Lo máximo que puede hacer es ese Zapped que hace temblar, Agus…

Agus: ¡No es sólo eso! ¡Crash fue pasante! ¡Se sabe todos los trucos de este lugar!

Yuki: No te alteres… Relajate, y disfruta de nuestra victoria. No hay que hacerse mala sangre por eso ahora…

Agus: Pero…

Dawn: Hacele caso a Yuki. No vale la pena preocuparse antes de ocuparse :)

Agus: Esta bien…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Dawn**<p>

-¡Me encanta estar con Agustin! ¡Es muy inteligente! *suspira* Pero… Pero todo este juego gay como que… como que se apodera de él, y ahora sólo habla de estrategias, y "alianzas"… u.u

* * *

><p>Lily: ¡No puede ser!<p>

Steven: Tranqulizate, Leels…

Lily: ¿Por qué rayos expulsaron a Ale? ¡Debí ser yo la eliminada! (cry2)

Steven: No digas eso. Tienes que ser fuerte. A Ale no le gustaría que te pongas así…

Lily: ¿Tu crees?

Steven: ¡Ella hubiera querido que siga adelante! ¡Animo! *sonríe*

Lily: Gracias, Steve *lo abraza* ¿Crees que la volveremos a ver?

Steve: Por supuesto, Leels. Cuando todo esto termine…

Josafat: …"cuando todo esto termine", pffff. Hablan como dos niños indefensos que le ruegan a su mami para que la pesadilla se termine…

Steve: ¡Ya déjanos en paz, Josafat!

Josafat: Yo sólo digo lo que pienso, es un país libre…

Lily: Pues resérvate tus opiniones para el Confesionario ¬¬

Josafat: …de hecho, es internet, que es más libre que un país libre…

Steven: Pfff, busquemos otro lugar Leels *ambos se alejan*

Josafat: I win.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Josafat**<p>

-Realmente no tengo nada contra Lily ni contra Hosokawa… Pero me molesta que se dejen manipular tan rápidamente por este tonto juego. ¡Si, Lupin! ¡Se que nuestros votos no cuenta y tu eliminas a quien quieras pasa hacernos ver que nadie se va a salvar! ¡Pero también conozco tus preferencias y se que a tu tierna Lily la dejarás para el final! ¡Si tú te vas a encargar de facilitarles las cosas, pues aquí estoy yo para llevarte la contra!

* * *

><p>Itaa: *observando el techo* ¿Qué hora creen que sea? Este encierro me confunde…<p>

Fer: *pensativo* Mi estómago me dice que es hora de cenar… Quizás ya sean las ocho de la noche…

Pilar: Ja, ¿Pero de que país?

Fer: Buen punto xD

Ro: *los observa desde un rincón* ¿Acaso la PDA-Hans no debería tener un reloj o algo así?

Fer: ¿Y quién tiene la PDA?

*se ve a LCAM discutiendo con Raquel*

Lcam: *voz de Robin* ¡Devuelveme eso! ¡Es propiedad de Justicia Joven! ¡Debo reportar m informe a la Atalaya!

Raquel: ¿Qué $#%&* es la Alataya? ¡Tengo que ver si Gaga ya twitteó acerca de un nuevo video! *arranca la camisa de Lcam*  
>Lcam: *se convierte en Mike convertido en Vito* Oh si, nena, ¿Quieres saber como consegui este bronceado? Sube a bordo del huracán Vito y lo sabrás (hello)<p>

Raquel: ¿Y ahora que &%/#$* te pasa? :yaoming: me la sudan tus personalidades múltiples, esta PDA es todo lo que quiero!

Lcam: *se convierte en hechicero y saca la varita* ¡No te atrevas a moverte, muggle! ¡Aquí y ahora te ordeno me devuelvas eso! _¡Imperio!_

Raquel :epicfacepalm:

Hans: Suficiente (dhat) entréguenme a las autoridades pertinentes o habrá bann for no reason para todos

Ro *interviene* Hans, ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Ro, hacía despiertatons con Aale en el DramaShat original…

Hans: (dhat) Quitame a estos infantes de encima

Ro: *le arrebata la PDA a Raquel sin ningún esfuerzo*

Raquel: ¡Oye, maldito bastardo! ¡Ya sabrás lo que es bueno!

Lcam: Gracias, compañero *extiende la mano*

Ro: ¿Y quien dijo que iba a dártela a ti?

Lcam: :pokerface:

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Ro**<p>

-Tanto Lcam como Raquel han viajado demasiadas veces en este transbordador, no sé si me explico. Ro no confía en nadie, pero si a Ro le dan la oportunidad de elegir, dirigiría todos los votos de esta "Alianza" chilena contra alguno de ellos dos… Ro fuera.

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, los Rastreadores Analógicos atravesaban el Recorrido de los Perdedores una vez más**<p>

Juan: Que amargura, che, ¿Cuándo nos van a dejar ganar?

Alondra: Cuándo dejes de quejarte por todo.

Juan: Eso no tiene sentido.

Alondra: ¿Quién eres tú para decir que cosas tienen sentido y que otras no lo tienen?

Juan: No soy nadie, Alondra, pero cada vez que perdemos me siento más miserable…

Xime: Creo que con cada derrota vamos a saber apreciar más la victoria…

Juan: Vaya, tenés razón, Yirley. Eso fue profundo…

Alondra: De cualquier forma eso dicen los perdedores…

Xime: ¬¬

Alondra: Resignate, abraza la derrota, es lo más cercano a la vida real en todo este maldito juego…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Alondra**<p>

-Controlar este juego es pan comido. Envia al más n00bs de los n00bs por un tequila, deja que nos cueste la victoria y todos votaran por él. Sólo ayuda al equipo contrario a eliminar a los tuyos y deshazte de quien quiera abrirle los ojos al manipulado y ¡Bingo! Julissa es eliminada…. Simplemente hazla tropezar para que pierda las esferas del dragón y es bye bye para Ale… Y luego inculpa a Xime en el próximo desafío y encárgate de que sea la próxima expulsada… Jajajaja…

* * *

><p>Gwennie: Maldita sea… Expulsaron a Ale tan rápido que no lo vi venir…<p>

Fan: Descuida, Gwennie, adónde quiera que esté, debe estar mejor…

Gwennie: Ese es el punto, Fan… ¿Adónde llevan a los eliminados?

Harold: …

Luny: Puede que sí Harold… Nunca lo sabremos…

GwennieBlack: u.u

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Gwennie Black**<p>

-¡Ale, si me estas viendo, quiero que sepas que voy a ganar por las dos! Ok, pensándolo bien, sólo ganaré por mí, le dire a Leels que vengue tu expulsión jajaja. Whatever…

* * *

><p>Caseri: Y bien, chico nuevo. ¿Qué tienes para decir?<p>

Crash: Sólo quiero ayudarlos con su racha de derrotas…

Caseri: Los otros habrán ganado más veces, pero nosotros somos mejores que ellos….

Crash: Los Exploradores Digitales estan muy seguros de sí mismos, ¿No crees?

Caseri: Y cuanto más alto…

Crash: …peor es la caída….

Caseri: Tú si que me entiendes…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-Debo admitir que al principio me desagradó la idea de tener un intruso en el equipo. Pero luego pensé… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser convencer a todo el mundo de eliminar al recién llegado? No es que crea que vamos a perder otra vez, claro que no… *saca la varita* …pero ese Crash tiene algo que no me termina de convencer…

* * *

><p>**En la Cabina deControl**<p>

Jocelin: Ja, te saliste con la tuya.

Twister: No sé a qué te refieres.

Jocelin: ¡Crash! ¡Está dentro del juego tal y como vos querías!

Twister: Mis intenciones no eran que compita _directamente _pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado final.

Jocelin: Entonces… ¿Esto no es obra tuya?

Twister: Sólo otra favorable coincidencia…

Jocelin: Ehm… Cómo digas…

*Se abre la compuerta y el Main Owner ingresa*

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

Jocelin: Excelente, señor.

-Genial. Ehmm, Twister, el banner engañoso que te pedí que publicaras en Youtube… ¿Alguien le dio click?

Twister: Sip. Tenemos a dos de ellos.

-Con eso basta. Jocelin, ¿Estas lista?

Jocelin: Siempre lo estoy.

-Encargate del nivel 5, entonces.

Jocelin: Por supuesto *se retira*

-En cuanto a vos…

Twister: ¿Pasa algo?

- *lo mira a los ojos* …no, no pasa nada. Al menos por ahora…

Twister: Mantengamoslo así :)

* * *

><p>**Y entonces Exploradores y Rastreadores se reencuentran en el nivel número cinco**<p>

Jocelin: Bienvenidos al último nivel de esta jornada. Luego de finalicen el desafío, los dejaremos descansar hasta la próxima jornada…

Pero antes de eso, deberán salvar a dos youtubers que han sido capturados para este desafío. Twister… ¿Harías los honores?

*se escucha la voz de Twister por los parlantes*

-Este nivel se compone de tres zonas: El Lago este, el Monte oeste y el Bosque norte. En este momento ambos equipos se encuentran al sur. Deberán avanzar hacia el este o el oeste, según lo que les corresponda, y una vez que liberen a su rehén, deberán devolverlo al templo ubicado en el centro del Bosque. Tienen una hora.

Jocelin: Necesito un explorador y un rastreador de voluntarios…

*Agus y Crash se aproximaron de inmediato*

Jocelin: ¿Cara o cruz?

Agus: Cara

Crash: Cruz

Jocelin: Bien, si sale lo que eligieron, podrán decidir si ir al este o al oeste… *arroja la moneda*

Agus: ¡Cara! ¡Genial! Vamos al este, al lago.

Crash: ¿Nos toca el monte del oeste?

Jocelin: ¡En marcha!

* * *

><p>**Los Exploradores Digitales se dirige al Lago del Este**<p>

Agus: ¡Ánimo equipo! ¡Ganamos tres veces, esta no tiene porqué ser la excepción!

Yuki: ¿Cómo rayos vamos a completar el desafío si ni siquiera sabemos a quien debemos rescatar?

Lily: Imagina que es como en la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos *o*

Steven: ¡Un salto a ciegas a rescatar a alguien sin nombre!

Raquel: Moriría por ser yo la dama en peligro… *o*

Steven: Por mi sigue muriendo, yo asi como estoy estoy bien…

Lcam: A mi no me dejaron competir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos porque "era demasiado joven" ¬¬

Ro: Lcam… No eres un mago. No puedes hacer magia. Ya deja de insistir…

Lcam: Ro, tú sólo quieres desafiarme a usar magia, sabes que el MMEUM caería sobre mí si me atrevo a lanzar hechizos delante de los muggles…

Pilar: Emm… Creo que ya dijiste eso… *explotar*

Josafat: Tú explotas cada tres segundos y nadie te dice nada…

Fer: ¡Ya callense todos! Estas tontas discusiones no llevan a ningún lado…

Itaa: Apoyo eso. Concentrémonos en el desafío..

Dawn: ¡Por allí! *señala una formación tras los matorrales* ¡Veo el Lago!

Agus: ¡Llego la hora, equipo!

* * *

><p>**Y los Rastreadores Analógicos parten hacia el Monte del Oeste**<p>

Caseri: ¡Rápido! ¡No pienso salir de este nivel sino es a bordo del transbordador!

Juan: Baja un cambio, Caseri, que donde manda Capitan no manda marinero…

Caseri: ¿Capitan? ¿Acaso yo no estoy a cargo?

Juan: Nah, hay que dejarle esto a alguien que sabe…

Alondra: Gracias, Tarifa *le da un sándwich*

Juan: Me refería a Crash.

Alondra: ¿Crash? ¿Y ese quien es?

Crash: Soy el reemplazo de Dnoboy…

Alondra: ¿Dnoboy no está en juego? No recuerdo haberlo eliminado…

Caseri: ¡Cómo sea! ¡Crash, conoces estas instalaciones! ¡Guianos!

Crash: Será un placer…

Caseri: (D)

Xime: ¿Te pasa algo, Caseri?

Caseri: ¿Siempre tiene que pasarme algo?

Xime: Sólo preguntaba…

Fan: Déjalo, esta de mal humor porque Crash le quita protagonismo…

Luny: Dime algo que no sepa…

Fan: Eres linda :$

Harold: …

Gwennie: ¡Así se habla Harold! Jajaja ¡No podría haberlo dicho mejor!

Crash: ¡Veo el Monte! ¡Andando!

* * *

><p>**En el Lago, los Exploradores enfrentan sus desafío**<p>

Fer: ¡Allí, en el centro del lago!

Lily: ¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es?

Steven: Creo que si… Hay una Isla dentro del lago…

Yuki: ¿Y hay una persona atada en una de sus palmeras?

Ro: Exacto

Raquel: :yaoming: me la suda el prisionero, yo me quedo escuchando a Gaga

Pilar: Colaboraras o no me aseguro personalmente de que seas tú la que quede atada ahí.

Itaa: Jajaja pagaría por ver eso xD

Dawn: ¿Y cómo rescatamos a quien quiera que este atado ahí?

Agus: Nadando, Dawn…

Josafat: ¿Y si hay bichos en ese lago? No voy a arriesgarme por un desconocido…

Agus: Da igual, no voy a darles a elegir. Amo nadar. ¡Este desafío es para mí!

Yuki: Bro, yo aguanto la respiración mas que nadie. Dejame ir a mi.

Agus: No Sist, voy yo. No lo tomes a mal, pero quiero hacerlo

Yuki: *saca la bazooka* ¡Voy a ir yo Agustin! ¡Sin discusión!

Lcam: *se convierte en Castor* *los empuja a ambos al agua* Grrrr jejeje

* * *

><p>**En el Monte, los Rastreadores enfrentan su desafío**<p>

Juan: Bueno gente… ¿Cómo carajo subimos?

Harold: …

Alondra: ¡Eso no ayuda! ¡Enviamos a los mas prescindibles!

Xime: ¡Ya te lo dije mil veces, Alondra! ¡Nadie es prescindible!

Alondra: Osea que, según tú, todos deben ganar este juego…

Caseri: ¿Por qué no te enviamos a ti, eh?

Gwennie: Porque necesitamos alguien que nos ayude a ganar, no alguien que quiera sabotearnos…

Fan: De que hablas…

Gwennie: ¡Alondra está saboteando nuestros desafíos para eliminarnos! ¡De eso hablo!

Alondra: No tienes prueba de nada…

Luny: ¡Hagamos algo antes de que el otro equipo tome ventaja!

Crash: Eso estoy haciendo *le guiña un ojo y todos se voltean a ver como Crash escalaba el monte*

Caseri: Pffff, el chico maravilla de los mil usos es un héroe…

Alondra: ¿Crash te gusta? ¿Eres gay, Caseri?

Caseri: (D) ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Juan: Mira que si es por eso no tengo drama, Caseri, vos sabes que te voy a seguir viendo igual que siempre…

Caseri: (D) ¡NO SOY GAY!

Gwennie: Negarlo sólo lo hace más doloroso jajaja

Caseri: ¡ASDASDASDAS!

* * *

><p>**En el Lago, Agus y Yuki nadaban el uno junto al otro rumbo a la pequeña Isla dónde su rehén los aguardaba**<p>

Yuki: ¡No era necesario que me acompañaras, yo puedo sola!

Agus: Ehem, tengo todo bajo control, si queres podes volver con los demás…

Yuki: ¿Rendirme? ¡Nunca! ¡Soy la Lider de la OMINH!

Agus: ¿La que?

Yuki: Organización Mundial de Inutiles sin Nada que Hacer xD

Agus: Aham…

Yuki: ¡Y soy lo suficientemente AWESOME como para terminar el desafío sola!

Agus: Ya que estamos acá, podemos seguir de a dos y ya…

Yuki: (D) Será empate para vos, pero queda asentado que yo gané.

Agus: Cómo digas..

*la figura los reconoce y grita*

-¡Agustin! ¡Rocío! ¡Auxilio!

Yuki: W…T…F…

Agus: ¿Eric? ¿Qué haces acá?

Eric: Ni idea. Quiero volver a casa…

Yuki: Ese es nuestro desafío... Vení con nosotros, te tenemos que llevar un santuario…

Eric: ¿Nadando? :S

Yuki: Mas vale…

Agus: No es muy buen nadador…

Yuki: No problem, lo llevamos entre los dos…

*Y Agus, Eric y Yuki, nadaron lentamente hasta la orilla*

* * *

><p>*Crash escala el Monte para rescatar al rehén de los Rastreadores*<p>

Caseri: ¡No tan rápido! *Caseri escalaba tras él*

Crash: Se supone que deba darme prisa…

Caseri: No… digo ¡Si! Bah, no sé…

Crash: ¿Es verdad lo que decían de que eras gay? Jajaja

Caseri: CLARO QUE NO (D)

Crash: Lastima jajaja… Hey, ¿Quién es esta?

-¡Holaaaaaaa!

Caseri: Huele a n00b *saborea el aire*

-¡Soy Daychu!

Crash: ¿Qué sos qué?

Caseri: Definitivamente, es una n00b.

Daychu: :P

Crash: ¿Y debemos bajar con ella?

Caseri: Arrojarla sería lo más sensato…

Crash: ¿Sobrevivirá?

Caseri: No tenemos nada que perder…

Crash: ¡Juan! ¡Rastreadores! ¡Daychu va en camino!

Alondra: ¿Quién?

*Crash y Caseri arrojan a Daychu al vacio*

Daychu: wiiiiiiiiiiiiii

*Daychu cae, ilesa, sobre Alondra*

Gwennie: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ahora bajen ustedes dos y corramos hasta el Santuario del Bosque!

Alondra: A-a-u-ch…

Xime: Karma…

* * *

><p>**En el Lago, Agus, Eric y Yuki llegan a la orilla**<p>

Lcam: *voz de Robin* ¡Bien hecho, equipo! ¡Ahora al Santuario!

Raquel: ¿Y quien es ese que los acompaña? :$

Eric: Soy Ericgatomo…

Raquel: Eres apuesto…

Eric: x_x

Steven: Pfff, tan rápido te olvidas de mí…

Lily: ¿Y todavía te quejas, geme? Jajajaja

Fer: ¡No nos distraigamos, gente! ¡Al Santuario! *se ponen en marcha*

Lcam: ¡Accio Santuario! *agita la varita* ¿Por qué rayos no funciona?

Ro: ¡Porque no existe la magia! *agarra la varita de Lcam y la parte en dos*

Lcam: ¡AHORA VERAS! *se convierte en Lcam convertido en Chester* ¡Pequeño mocoso ingrato! ¡Te daré una lección!

Pilar: ¡No es tiempo para pelear!

Lcam: ¡Ha roto mi báculo! *ataca a Ro*

Josafat: *saca la WebCam* Esto es oro para el exfile "Ro odiado por todos"

Eric: ¿Por qué te pones a grabar ahora? ¡Deberías separarlos!

Josafat: Pienso subirlo a mi canal de Youtube

Eric: ¿Y quien querría ver eso?

Josafat: Mas personas que las que ven tu serie, eso seguro…

Eric: ¿Qué dijiste?

Josafat: Que nadie visita tu canal, eso dije. Yo le muestro a la gente lo que quieren ver…

Eric: Suficiente, me harte. Me voy.

Agus: ¡No, Eric! ¡Quedate con nosotros!

Eric: ¿Para que? Estaba mejor en la Isla… *se marcha*

Agus: ¡Eric! *Corre tras él*

Lily: ¡Ya ves lo que haces, Josafat!

Josafat: Sólo digo la verdad, le duela a quien le duela

Steven: Si llegamos a perder por tu culpa ¬¬

Josafat: ¿Mi culpa? El que ocasionó todo esto fue Ro partiendo la varita de Lcam ¬¬

* * *

><p>**En el bosque, los Rastreadores corren hacia el Santuario**<p>

Xime: ¡No veo a los Exploradores! ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!

Alondra: Mi padre los matará y se los dará de comer a mis tigres… Malditos…

Caseri: Relájate, Alondra. Tenemos ventaja…

Gwennie: ¿Dónde está el Santuario?

Crash: ¡Al Norte! ¡No falta nada!

Daychu: wiiiii jajajaja

Harold: …

Fan: yo pensé lo mismo, Harold…

Juan: Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir: Harold tiene una frase para cada ocasión…

Luny: ¿Ese es el Santuario?

Crash: ¡Ese es!

* * *

><p>**En el otro extremo del Bosque**<p>

Agus: ¡No nos dejes, Eric! ¡El desafío depende de vos!

Eric: No tengo nada que perder…

Agus: ¡Pero yo sí!

Eric: Lástima….

**se escucha la voz de Jocelin por los parlantes**

-¡Y los Rastreadores Analógicos son los ganadores!

Agus: Fuck…

Hans: Nada de efes…

Agus: ¡Cállate!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-¡Wow! ¡Ganamos nuestro primer desafío! ¡Sabía que no podíamos perder para siempre! Jajajaja ganar es la onda (?)

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Juan**<p>

-Ja, ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? Y todavía nos comparaban con el Equipo Victoria… ¡Minga! De ahora en más a ganar todo, ¿Entendido?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Crash**<p>

-Y con esto, me gane la confianza de los Rastreadores… Jajajajajaja 3:)

* * *

><p>**En la Ceremonia de Eliminación**<p>

Agus: *con Yuki y Dawn* Si Ro no rompía la varita de Lcam, nada de esto pasaba. Hay que sacarlo antes de que siga causando caos…

Yuki: ¿En serio? Quería votar a Raquel e_e

Dawn: ¿Y Josafat? ¡El es más molesto que Ro!

Agus: Los chilenos tienen una alianza… Estoy seguro de que todos ellos van por Josafat… Y Lily y Steve más que seguro que también…

Yuki: Entonces nuestros votos no alcanzan…

Agus: No, escuchame, sé cómo conseguir votos… Confía en mí.

* * *

><p>*Lupin ingresa por una compuerta*<p>

-Y bien, Exploradores. Su primer Ceremonia de Eliminación… Quien no reciba una batería esta noche, no podrá regresar al juego… ¡Jamas!

¡Y la primer batería es para Lily!

Lily: nwn

-¡Steven!

Steven: n_n

-¡Yuki!

Yuki: ¡Awesome!

-¡Agus!

Agus: ¡Somos profesionales, Sist!

-¡Dawn!

Dawn: Emmm genial….

-¡Fer!

Fer: Gracias, supongo

-¡Itaa!

Itaa: *recibe la batería sin entusiasmo*

-¡Pilar!

Pilar: *explotar*

-Sorpresivamente Raquel….

Raquel: Porque les conviene…

-Y finalmente Lcam

Lcam: Podría usar un hechizo convocador pero ALGUIEN rompió mi varita…

Ro: No me arrepiento de nada…

-Ro, Josafat… sólo quedan ustedes dos…

Josafat: Anda, eliminame, sabes que yo se la verdad y quieres censurarme…

-Y quien debe abandonar el juego es….

**Josafat y Ro se miran con desprecio**

-¡Vaya! ¡Es un empate!

Raquel: ¡Genial!¡Doble Eliminación!

Agus: *salta preocupado* ¡Claro que no!

Ro: Interesante… ¿Quién debe irse entonces?

-Twister, ¿Qué se hace en estas ocasiones?

Twister: ¿Un desafío de desempate?

Josafat: TODO esto está arreglado, se que quieres que yo me vaya, pero no te lo voy a hacer fácil…

**una luz oscura aparece y se materializa en forma del Encapuchado**

-¡Tú! Que haces aquí? *grita el Main Owner*

Encapuchado: Vengo a facilitarte las cosas…

-¡Twister, quiero un reinicio, ahora!

Ro: Eso no será necesario…

Josafat: ¡No perderé ante ti!

Ro: Ni yo ante ti. Ni ante nadie. Me voy con el Encapuchado

-¿Qué?

Yuki: WTF..

Lily: ¡Ro, no vale la pena!

Steve: Desperdicie mis votos…

Encapuchado: ¿Quieres conocer la verdad? ¡Sigueme!

Ro: *avanza hacia el Encapuchado*

Josafat: ¿Entonces yo me quedo?

Fer: Por desgracia sí ¬¬

Pilar: *explotar*

Ro: Sólo quiero que sepan… que no saben nada de nada…

*Ro y el Encapuchado se funden en un estallido y desaparecen*

-Supongo que no hará falta reiniciar esta vez… *le da la batería a Josafat* Disfrutala mientras puedas…

Josafat: Ja… Me quedo sólo por descarte…. Da igual…

Agus: ¿Y nosotros tomamos el Recorrido de los Perdedores?

-Aún no. Ya pasaron cinco niveles, y es hora de descansar… Dormirán aquí esta noche… A la mañana Jocelin les dará las instrucciones para partir…

Yuki: fuckin shit…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Raquel**<p>

-¡No puedo esperar a mi cita con Eric! Agus me dijo que me lo presentaría si votaba por Ro. :yaoming: como si me faltaran excusas para eliminar a ese tonto Xd

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Agustin*<p>

-¿Un empate? Jajajaja todo salió a la perfección. Lo sé, Josafat es caos en estado puro. Pero al menos desvia la atención de los demás… Y quiero debilitar la patética alianza de Fer… Lo importante en si no es ganar, sino hacer que ellos pierdan, jajaja…

_**Continuará…**_


	7. S P O O K Y

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Siete. S.P.O.O.K.Y. Se Presentan Oscuros Obstáculos Korruptos Yuxtapuestos (?)<strong>

**Tras una larga racha de victorias, los Exploradores Digitales finalmente fueron derrotados y se dispusieron para dormir dentro de bolsas de dormir ubicadas en el bosque Norte del Nivel 5, que permaneció sin reiniciar**

*Pero apenas pudieron conciliar el sueño, un ruido extraño los despertó a mitad de la noche*

Dawn: ¿Qué fue eso?

Agus: ¿Qué pasó?

Yuki: Alguien anda dando vueltas por ahí e_e

Josafat: ¡Shh! Trato de dormir...

Lily: ¡No sé cómo lo logras…! Este lugar es aterrador…

Steven: Sensual geme… Yo no puedo dormir desde que sé que Raquel está en la casa…

Raquel: Pfff, patrañas. Estás celoso sólo porque terminé contigo para salir con Eric Gatomo..

Steven: ¿Terminar? ¿Cuándo salimos juntos? ¬¬

Lcam: *bostezando* ¿Creen que ese traidor de Ro ande dando vueltas por ahí? (D)

Pilar: ¿Traidor? *pensar* ¿Por qué lo llamas así?

Lcam: (D) Rompió mi varita y se unió al Encapuchado…

Itaa: Hubiera preferido que se quedara él antes que Josafat…

Josafat: Lo mismo digo. Estar en un equipo que me odia, vaya forma de pasar este tonto juego…

Fer: Entonces ¿Por qué no te apiadas de nosotros y te expulsas a vos mismo?

Josafat: Tampoco pienso darles el gusto…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer Bastias**<p>

-Okey, acabo de sufrir una derrota por partida triple… Primero, los Rastreadores ganan el desafío justo cuando llegó el momento de descansar, apoderándose de nuestro transbordador, que hubiera sido un lugar excelente para pasar la noche. Segundo, la alianza chilena fracasó en eliminar a Josafat… Y tercero, cómo si tener a Josafat en el equipo no bastase, ¡perdimos a uno de los nuestros!... *pensativo* Pero no todo es gris. Ro era demasiado desconfiado… Sin él dudando constantemente de todo, manipular a Pilar y a Itaa va a ser mucho más fácil…

* * *

><p>Agus: No me gusta nada ese ruido…<p>

Yuki: Bro, ¿Queres que vaya a ver?

Agus: ¡NO! A ver si te pasa algo…

Yuki: Bro, puedo defenderme sola…

Itaa: Pero no sabemos que cosas puedan haber ahí fuera…

Steven: *saca la PDA Hans* A ver, abuelo, sé útil y danos una explicación…

Hans: (Dhat) no me pagan lo suficiente

Lcam: Podría utilizar un encantamiento extra sensorial… pero no, porque ALGUIEN rompió mi varita…

Pilar: ¿Vas a seguir con eso todo el juego o sólo hasta que te expulsemos?

Lcam: e_e

Raquel: No pueden obligarme a permanecer en este %#%&$# lugar para siempre…

Lily: Huy… ¿Te vas? ¡Cuánto vamos a extrañarte! *la empuja*

Raquel: ¡Hey!

Fer: Ya en serio… Oigo pasos…

Josafat: *saca la webcam y enciende la luz* Esto servirá para ver mejor…

Yuki: ¿Dónde estaba esa linterna cuando la necesitábamos en el capitulo I.N.I.C.I.A.L.?

Josafat: Conmigo, pero no la encontraba porque estaba todo oscuro (sry)

Agus: e_e

* * *

><p>**En el Transbordador, los Rastreadores se instalaban por primera vez, aunque no viajarían al nivel 6 sino hasta después del amanecer**<p>

*JuanST abre los ojos repentinamente*

Juan: ¡AGRRRRRRRRRR!

Daychu: ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!

Juan: ¿Qué carajo haces acá?

Daychu: ¿Cómo estás?

Juan: Bastante incómodo, no me esperaba despertar y encontrarte cara a cara justamente con vos…

Daychu: Jajaja y yo acá, aburrida xD

Juan: …osea, si me decís que me despierto y encuentro a… no sé, Angelina Jolie, bienvenida sea…

Daychu: ¿Y que contás?

Juan: ¿Siquiera me estás prestando atención?

Daychu: xD

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Alondra**<p>

-¿Cómo rayos pasó esto? ¿Por qué ganamos? ¿Y porque Daychu está con nosotros? ¡EXIJO RESPUESTAS AHORA! ¡ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ!

* * *

><p>Gwennie: (twitch) Daychu… (twitch)<p>

Xime: Jajaja me causa gracia que la Materiagre femenina acose a Juan (goo)

Fan: Creeme, no te gustaría ser tú la acosada…

Xime: u.u tienes razón *se va al rincón*

Fan: ¡No te vayas!

Alondra: ¿Tengo que recordarte que me perteneces a mí, Fanaruto? ¿Dónde está mi tequila?

Fan: Aquí dentro no se consiguen…

Alondra: ¡Pues prepárame uno! ¡Y que tenga buen sabor!

Fan: u.u *se marcha*

Xime: ¿Por qué tratas así a Fan?

Alondra: ¿Por qué te entrometes en asuntos que no te conciernen?

Xime: ¡Claro que me conciernen! ¡Fan es mi amigo!

Alondra: No le di permiso de ser amigo tuyo ¬¬

Luny: ¡Ya cállense las dos! ¡Se que acostumbran a desvelarse, pero intento dormir!

Alondra: Tu eres una belieber. Por definición no tienes derecho ni a abrir la boca…

Luny: No sé ni porqué intento razonar contigo…

Alondra: ¡Eso es! ¡Haz silencio y quedate así hasta que tengas algo bueno para decir!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Luny**<p>

-Alondra es una maldita $#$%&… ¡Elimino a Ale y a Julissa! No es que sea muy amiga de ellas, ni mucho menos… Pero no quiero ser yo la siguiente… Si nuestro equipo va a eliminación, intentaré convencer a Gwennie y a Xime de que la expulsen… Pfff…

* * *

><p>Harold: …<p>

Crash: Sos un sujeto de pocas palabras, ¿Verdad?

Caseri: Déjalo, es inútil. Hasta que no entres en confianza con él, no vas a poder entenderlo…

Crash: *sonriendo* La confianza tarda en construirse, y segundos y destruirse…

Caseri: Ehm… eso creo.

Crash: Es agradable estar acá, ¿No?

Caseri: ¡NO SOY GAY!

Crash: Me refería al transbordador…

Caseri: ._.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-Okey, ese sujeto Crash parece ser listo… ¡Y gracias a él ganamos nuestro primer desafío! Pero me preocupa no saber demasiado acerca de sus "intenciones"… Y ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS, ¿OKEY? Si me acerco a él es sólo porque quiero ganarme su maldita confianza… Un aliado que me ayude a permanecer en este juego nunca está demás… Y cuando deje de ser útil ¡Zas! Puñal en la espalda y bye bye Crash…

* * *

><p>**Y de pronto las luces se apagaron**<p>

Caseri: ¿Pero que demonios…?*se levanta bruscamente y tropieza con Harold, cayendo sobre Crash*

Crash: ¡Hey, no es momento para eso…! *frunce el entrecejo* ¿El Encapuchado ataca de nuevo?

Caseri: *se levanta rápidamente* ¡Deja de malinterpretarme! (D) *saca la varita* _¡Lumos!_

Crash: ¿Quién anda ahí?

*una figura los observaba, sonriente, desde la oscuridad*

*Caseri apuntó con su varita al recién llegado, y pudieron observarlo mejor*

*Alto, el sujeto llevaba botas, jeans oscuros, una campera de cuero negra abierta y una camisa roja… Pero fue su rostro lo que los sorprendió. Tenía puesta una máscara pálida, con puntiagudas orejas élficas, un par de ojeras horribles y peluca larga y platinada*

Caseri: ¡Identifícate!

*el sujeto sonrió*

Caseri: (D) *lo olfatea* No hueles a n00b… ¿Quién rayos eres?

-Yo soy Ghirahim, pero puedes llamarme G…

Crash: ¿G?

Ghirahim: *asintió* Salgan de este transbordador, por favor…

Caseri: Obligame.

Ghirahim: Puedo hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas…

Caseri: ¡O al estilo caserífago! *salta sobre el intruso agitando la varita* _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

*Ghirahim lo esquiva fácilmente y desenvaina una daga de la nada*

Ghirahim: Tú lo pediste… *se dispone a apuñalar a Caseri*

Crash: ¡No te atrevas! *Crash interviene deteniendo la muñeca de Ghirahim*

*Caseri se levanta dispuesto a atacar*

Crash: ¡Alerta a los demás!

Caseri: Pero…

Crash: ¡Ahora!

*Caseri echa un último vistazo a Crash y sale del compartimiento*

*Ghirahim sonríe*

Crash: Que sea rápido…

*Ghirahim no dice nada, sólo patea a Crash en él estomago y éste cae* *una rápida y certera apuñalada y el corazón de Crash deja de latir*

*Caseri corre hacía el resto del grupo*

Caseri: ¡Rápido! ¡Salgamos de acá!

Xime: ¿Qué ocurre Caseri?

Juan: ¿Tapaste el baño otra vez?

Caseri: No ¬¬ ¡Sólo abandonen el transbordador y síganme!

Alondra: ¿Y desde cuando tú das las órdenes? Fan y yo no nos movemos de acá.

Fan: e_e

Gwennie: ¿Dónde está Crash?

Caseri: Él… no está.

Luny: ¿Qué pasó con él?

Caseri: No querrás saber… ¡Salgamos de acá! ¡Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones!

Juan: Si aunque sea nos contarás…

*Ghirahim aparece en la intersección entre vagones*

Alondra: ¿Y tú quien demonios eres?

*Ghirahim no contesta. Atraviesa a Alondra con la daga y la deja caer, inmóvil*

Juan: ¡ALONDRA! ¡MALDITO HDP! *JuanST corre a enfrentar al intruso*

Xime: ¡Juan, nooo!

*pero era demasiado tarde… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ghibrahim se abalanzó sobre Juan y elevando su daga, la deslizó sobre su vientre, quitándole la vida*

Caseri: ¡Vámonos!

*Gwennie tomó a Xime del brazo y la obligó a seguirla*

*Luny estaba paralizada del miedo*

Fan: ¡Luny!

Ghirahim: Te doy diez segundos…

Fan: ¡Luny, vamos! ¡Dno se sacrificó para que vivieras!

*El nombre de Dnoboy la hace reaccionar. Luny agradece a Fan y corre tras Caseri y las chicas*

Ghirahim: ¿La dejas partir sola?

*Fan observa los cuerpos inertes de JuanST y Alondra y se llena de rabia*

Fan: ¡Maldito! *sin pensar se lanza a atacar al extraño*

*Ghirahim lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, atrapándolo a Fan en un abrazo mortal*

*Fan está confundido, pero un segundo antes de que suceda, lo comprende* *Instantes después siente el filo de la daga y ya no vuelve a sentir nada más*

*Gwennie, Xime, Luny y Caseri saltan de la estación del transbordador*

Xime: ¿Dónde se encuentra Fan?

*Luny baja la cabeza con tristeza*

Gwennie: Oh crap… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Caseri: ¡Siganme! ¡Regresemos al Nivel 5! Vamos a estar más seguros con los Exploradores…

*Caseri apunta en alto su varita el ilumina el corto trecho que los separa de la entrada al Nivel 5*

* * *

><p>**En ese mismo lugar, los Exploradores Digitales enfrentaban otras incógnitas**<p>

Fer: ¿Quién anda ahí?

*Eric sale de la nada, molesto*

Eric: Okey, soy yo… No podía dormir…

Lily: Nadie puede…

Yuki: *lo mira con resentimiento* ¿Qué se te perdió por acá?

Eric: ¿Y yo a vos que te hice?

Yuki: Nada, solamente me moje toda para rescatarte y después me hiciste perder el desafío…

Lcam: De cualquier forma eso fue culpa de Josafat…

Josafat: Estoy filmando todo…

Raquel: ¡Graba esto! *le enseña el dedo medio*

Steven: Okey… ¿Dónde están Agus y Dawn?

Itaa: *facepalm* ¿Se atreven a separarse del grupo a estas horas de la noche?

Pilar: Supongo que para una parejita hasta un bosque tenebroso como este debe tener su toque romántico…

*Dawn tomaba la mano de Agus y lo llevaba con él lejos del bosque*

Agus: Ye… Dawn, ¿Adónde me estás llevando?

Dawn: ¡Quiero que veamos el Lago! Es muy lindo ver el reflejo de la luna en él…

Agus: No es una luna de verdad…

Dawn: Tampoco el lago es de verdad… Dudo de que todo esto no sea más que un sueño… Pero no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad…

Agus: Dawn…

*Pero la chica lo calló sellando sus labios con un tierno beso lunar*

Dawn: Confía en mí :)

*Pero el extraño que había diezmado a los Rastreadores Analógicos ahora estaba frente a ellos alzando la daga plateada con placer*

Dawn: ¿Quién eres y que rayos haces aquí?

Agus: ¡Encapuchado!

*Ghirahim negó con la cabeza*

Dawn: ¡Ya sé! ¡Estamos en una película de terror! ¡Por eso nos hicieron dormir en el bosque!

Agus: ¿Una que? *se pone nervioso*

Dawn: Dejame adivinar… Acabas de matar a un par de nuestros concursantes, ¿No?

*Ghirahim asintió, perplejo*

Agus: Dawn… *pero la chica lo detuvo con su brazo*

Dawn: Dime entonces que pasó con las manchas de sangre de tu "daga asesina"

*en efecto, la daga estaba impecable*

Agus: ¡Dawn!

Dawn: Es sólo una tonta parodia Agus… *se voltea para verlo a los ojos* No hay nada que teme-eegh…

*silenciosamente, Ghirahim la había atrapado encestándole un golpe fatal por detrás. Dawn cayó a los pies de Agus y no se movió más*

Agus: ¡Dawn! *miro al asesino con los ojos llenos de lágrimas* ¡Vas a pagar por esto!

*pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien lo atrapó y lo obligó a retroceder*

Agus: ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Harold…?

*Harold asintió*

Agus: ¿Por qué me salvas? Ni siquiera estoy en tu equipo…

*Harold escogió los hombros sin saber que decir, e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera*

Agus: Harold… no. No puedo dejar a Dawn allí…

*Harold negó la cabeza con impaciencia. Tomó su mano y lo arrastró fuera de ese lugar*

*Ghirahim sólo observaba, sonriendo. No valía la pena ir por ellos. Al final, ellos volverían a él*

* * *

><p>*Gwennie, Xime, Caseri y Luny se habían reunido en el Campamento dónde los Exploradores Analógicos – y Eric – habían pasado la noche*<p>

Josafat: ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

Itaa: Regresen a tu tonto transbordador… (D)

Caseri: ¡Hay un asesino suelto! ¡Acabó con la mitad de nuestro equipo y viene para acá!

Steven: *lo mira escéptico* ¿Qué les hace pensar que no es otro ataque del Encapuchado?

Fer: O un truco de ustedes para que esta noche no descansemos y tengan ventaja en el siguiente desafío (D)…

Xime: ¡No! ¡Escuchennos! No estoy segura de que nuestros compañeros _realmente_ estén muertos. Tampoco quiero experimentarlo por mí misma. Sólo venimos a advertirles del peligro…

Gwennie: *murmurando* y a protegernos entre la inmensa multitud de su equipo…

Raquel: No voy a estar en ningún lugar con esta Belieber…

Luny: Cerra la boca, Mega Monster.

Raquel: ¿Cómo &/()&#$ me llamaste?

*Pilar se interpuso entre ambas*

Lily: Te creo, Xime. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

Xime: Lo importante es permanecer unidos. Por nada del mundo intenten separarse del grupo.

Lcam: Dalo por hecho Dot. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Yuki?

Eric: Creo que dijo que iba a buscar a Agustin…

Caseri: ¿Y fue sola? (Shock) Denla por muerta…

* * *

><p>*Yuki avanzaba por el bosque, nerviosa pero decidida, en busca de Agus y Dawn*<p>

Yuki: No pudieron haber ido muy lejos…

*No tardo en reencontrarse con una figura familiar*

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yuki: ¬¬ no tengo tiempo para estupideces, Daychu.

Daychu: ¿Has visto a los Rastreadores? Me dejaron solita en el tren y me aburri :S

Yuki: Eh… no, estas en zona de perdedores… *piensa* Y si te dejaron sola es porque no te bancan..

Daychu: xD ¿Que hacías?

Yuki: e_e Buscaba a mi hermano… ¿Lo viste por acá?

Daychu: No jajajaja… Me aburro xD

Yuki: *armándose de paciencia* ¿Porque no jugas a las estatuas?

Daychu: :o ¿Y eso?

Yuki: Fácil, no hables, no te muevas, no hagas nada.

Daychu: ¡Wiii! *cierra la boca y se queda inmóvil*

Yuki: Mantenelo así y nos vamos a llevar bien… *suspira* En fin…

*Escucha unos pasos apresurados* *Se pone en guardia, pero sólo eran Agus y Harold*

Yuki: ¡Bro! (hug)

Agus: ¡Sist! (hug)

Yuki: ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Agus: Salí a pasear con Dawn, pero todo salío mal (cry2)

Yuki: ¿Se pelearon?

Agus: ¡Peor! ¡La apuñalaron!

Yuki: Jodeme… ¿Y Harold de dónde salió?

Agus: Ni idea, me rescató así de la nada… Y no dice ni una sola palabra…

Harold: …

Agus: ¿Ves?

Yuki: En fin… Yo me encontré recién con Daychu, no me la podía sacar de encima…

Agus: ¿Daychu? ¿La rehén n00b de los Rastreadores?

Yuki: Esa misma ¬¬

Agus: ¿Y dónde está?

Yuki: Acá, conmigo *gira para señalarla. Daychu no estaba ahí*. Fuck…

Agus: ¿Y Harold dónde se metió?

*De pronto sus silenciosos acompañantes los habían abandonado, dejando a la Cuarta Alicia solos en el Bosque*

Yuki: ¿Y ahora?

Agus: ¡Volvamos con el equipo!

*Ghirahim les cerró el pasó*

Agus: ¡VOS!

Yuki: ¿Quién es este?

Agus: ¡EL MATÓ A DAWN!

Yuki: Agus, ¡Pará!

Agus: ¡NO! ¡SOLTAME!

*Agus se arrojó sobre Ghirahi, quién fácilmente le clavó la daga en el pecho, eliminándolo*

Yuki: Que hijo de… ¡AHORA VAS VER! ¡TE METES CON AGUS TE METES CONMIGO! *Yuki hace una pose marcial y salta sobre el asesino*

*Agilmente Ghirahim la esquiva*. *Yuki toma una piedra y se la arroja*

*Él la atrapa en el aire y la hace añicos*

Yuki: Okey… Plan B *sale corriendo*

*Ghirahim salta a un árbol y comienza a perseguirla de rama en rama*

Yuki: ¡Perdes tu tiempo! *corre más rápido, tanto que no puede evitar tropezar con la saliente raíz de un árbol*

Yuki: Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…

*Ghirahim saltó sobre ella y con rápido corte, Yuki dejó de existir*

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, Caseri tenía problemas para controlar a los Exploradores**<p>

Caseri: Quiero que pongan atención y escuchen atentamente todo lo que les digo…

Eric: Vos no sos mi Jefe…

Caseri: ¡Y vos ni siquiera sos un participante!

Eric: Ni me muero de ganas de serlo…

Xime: Sólo haz silencio, ¿Si? *sonrió amistosamente*

Eric: Ok…

*Caseri levantó en alto su varita*

Lcam: Oye, ¿La tuya sí puede hacer magia?

Caseri: Si no fuera así sería un vulgar muggle, ¿O no?

Lcam: Pe-pero… la mía no…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de LCAM**<p>

-¿Con cual criterio a Caseri le permiten hacer magia y a mi no? ¿Qué tan injusto es eso? *(fedup)* Extraño mi varita…

* * *

><p>Raquel: ¡Lady Gaga es la mejor cantante pop que existe!<p>

Luny: ¡Claro que no! ¡Justin es el mejor!

Pilar: ¡Agr! ¡Me dan ganas de explotar dentro de sus cráneos vacíos!

Itaa: ¿Y ese quién es?

*Todos miraron al sujeto que se acercaba… Caseri lo reconoció de inmediato*

Caseri: ¡Es el maldito cabrón! ¡Corran!

*Esta vez nadie dudó. Pero Raquel no podía llevarles el ritmo*

Raquel: ¡Hey! Espe… espérenme… ¡Por favor! *cayó agotada*

*Lily se volteó*

Lily: ¡Geme! ¡Ayúdame!

Steven: ¿Estás loca o qué?

Lily: ¡No podemos dejarla acá!

Steven: ¡Si morimos por culpa de esta…! *entre los dos arrastraron a Raquel fuera de allí*

Lily: ¿Y dónde están los otros?

Steven: Maldita sea…

Raquel: ¡Steven! ¡Me salvaste!

Lily: Yo también ayude…

Raquel: ¡Y a pesar de todo lo que dije de ti…!

Steven: Sólo da las gracias y ya.

Raquel: ¿Esto significa que de veras me amas?

Steven: ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya ves lo que logras, sensual geme!

Lily: ¡Jajaja!

*Pero Leels dejó de reir cuando el asesino apareció detrás de Steve*

Lily: ¡Steven! ¡Cuidado!

*Era demasiado tarde. Steve caía al suelo sin vida… Ghirahim sonría*

Raquel: ¡Maldito y condenado grandísimo hijo de mil %#%(/&!

*Raquel se levanta y con una fuerza descomunal se arroja sobre el asesino, tumbándolo en el suelo*

Raquel: ¿Y qué &%#&% esperas para irte de aquí? Este tipo es mio ¬¬

Lily: ¡Claro! ¡Gracias! *sale corriendo*

*Guirahim clavó su puñal en el cuerpo de Raquel, y ella se desplomó sobre si misma, sin dejarle escapatoria alguna*

Guirahim: Fuck…

**Lily corrió buscando al grupo*

Lily: ¡Chicos! *respira agitada* ¡Chicos!

Xime: ¡Alto! ¡Es Leels!

*Caseri se voltea con impaciencia; Gwennie y Luny la observan preocupadas*

Lily: ¿Dónde está mi equipo?

Luny: Pues…

Gwennie: (D) Caseri los espantó a todos con su varita…

Caseri: ¡No es cierto! ¡Sólo a Josafat!

Xime: Y luego Fer, Itaa y Pilar se fueron por su cuenta…

Lily: ¿Y Lcam?

Caseri: Fue a buscar un árbol lo suficientemente "mágico" como para confeccionar su varita…

Lily: ¿Y tenía que ser ahora? :S

* * *

><p>*Fer, Itaa y Pilar caminaban bajo la luz de la luna artificial de aquel nivel*<p>

Pilar: *pensar* ¿Y ahora porqué nos separamos del grupo?

Fer: Porque es precisamente lo que Caseri quería que hiciéramos…

Itaa: ¿No es insensato alejarnos de los demás?

Fer: Itaa, si esto fuera un desafío, cada equipo debería permanecer unido entre sí, no luchar mano a mano con el rival…

Itaa: Pero sólo somos nosotros tres…

Pilar: ¡Alianza Chilena! ¡Ya-hoo!

Fer: Precisamente *le guiño un ojo*

Itaa: Digas lo que digas, esto no me convence…

Fer: ¿Quieres llegar a los tres finales sí o no?

Itaa: Por ahora preferiría sobrevivir nada más…

Pilar: ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahí está Raquel!

Fer: ¿Y quién está debajo? Ayúdenme a levantar a Raquel…

*los tres mueven el cuerpo de la chica, liberando a Ghirahim*

Fer: Esperen… Esa máscara…. Ya la vi en otro lugar… *intenta quitársela*

*A medio camino la mano de Ghirahim lo detiene*

Ghirahim: No me toques…

Fer: Esa voz… ¿Acaso vos sos…?

*Ghirahim no le da tiempo de reaccionar, pateándolo para apartarlo de su camino*

Pilar: ¡Hey! ¿Te liberamos y así nos pagas?

*Ghirahim giró para ver a Pilar y clavarle la daga en el pecho… Pilar cayó, vencida*

Itaa: ¡Nooo!

*Ghirahim pasó a su lado sin lastimarla y corrió hacia el bosque*

*Fer se levantó adolorido*

Itaa: ¡Pilar…!

Fer: No está muerta…

Itaa: Fer, el sujeto la…

Fer: ¡No está muerta! ¡Esto es un juego! ¡Nadie puede morir!

Itaa: Pero dijeron que…

Fer: ¡Ayudame a atrapar a Ghirahim! Aunque se perfectamente que no se llama así (D)

Itaa: Yo…

Fer: ¡AHORA!

* * *

><p>*Josafat avanzaba por el Bosque, con el flash de la cámara iluminando su camino*<p>

Josafat: ¡Sé que esto es pate de tu juego macabro, Luck Lupin! ¡Crees que amedrentarnos con tu querido amigo Encapuchado no basta y envías a un psicópata a infundirnos pánico! ¡No podrás conmigo…!

*Una mano le calla la boca y otra lo amenaza con una daga plateada por detrás*

*Josafat forcejea y alcanza a ver a Ghirahim jugueteando con la daga antes de atacar*

Josafat: ¡Tu…!

Ghirahim: Yo…

*Ghirahim ataca y Josafat es derrotado sin esfuerzo*

* * *

><p>*Lcam avanzaba por el Bosque murmurando cosas sin sentido* *Y encuentra un roble imponente*<p>

-Oye, tú.

*Lcam se voltea, forzando la vista, sin alcanzar a distinguir a su interlocutor*

-¡Sí, tu! ¿Eres Luis?

Lcam: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?  
>-Pfff, no hay nada que yo no sepa…<p>

Lcam: ¿Dónde están mis compañeros?

-Algunos descansan a lo largo del nivel… Otros caminan sin rumbo fijo…

Lcam: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Estás dentro de una historia de terror. Un asesino los está eliminando. Acaba con él y ganarás el desafío…

Lcam: ¡Josafat tenía razón!

-Ñam…

Lcam: ¿Pero cómo lo atrapo? Perdí mi varita… O más bien rompieron mi varita (D)…

*El desconocido quebró en dos una rama del árbol, se arrancó uno de sus cabellos y lo fundió alrededor de la rama*

*Luego se la ofreció a Lcam*

Lcam: ¿Y esto es…?

-Tu nueva varita. No tienes porqué agradecerme…

Lcam: ¡Lumos!

*una luz brillante iluminó a ambos y Lcam al fín reconoció a su compañero*

Lcam: ¡Spooky!

-Ese es mi nombre *le guiñó un ojo*

Lcam: ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo. Ve y salva a mis chicas ahora o sabrás que ocurre cuando Spooky se enfada…

Lcam: ¡Claro señor! ¡Gracias! *lo abraza*

- ¡Sin abrazos!

Lcam: Lo siento (Sry)

- Re-ñam… *Spooky se metió al hueco del roble y desapareció*

*Lcam corrió con su nueva varita al encuentro de sus compañeros*

* * *

><p>*Gwennie, Xime, Lily, Luny avanzaban sin rumbo fijo, con Caserí guiándolas con su varita*<p>

Luny: Odio este tonto juego… No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tolerar esto…

Lily: ¡No digas eso!

Luny: Es la verdad, Lily. Ojalá el asesino me ataque así abandono esto de una máldita vez…

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…

*Ghirahim les cortó el paso y atacó a Luny tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse*

*Con Luny derrotada, Ghirahim observó con frialdad a Caseri y a sus acompañantes*

Gwennie: Maldito imbécil…

Ghirahim: Ella lo buscó…

Caseri: *apunta con la varita al desconocido* ¡Ya abandonamos el condenado transbordador! ¿Qué más quieres?

*Ghirahim señaló la varita de Caseri*

Caseri: *confuso* ¿Mi varita? *rió con ganas* ¡Sigue soñando muggle! ¡Expelliermus!

*La daga de Ghirahim salió despedida*

Xime: ¿Porqué rayos no hiciste eso hace horas?

Caseri: Crash no me dejó…

Gwennie: ¿Y siempre tenes que pedirle permiso a Crash para todo…? (hello)

Caseri: ¡Cállate! ¡Vamos por él!

*Ghirahim dejó de buscar su daga y salió corriendo*

Lily: Pero… ¿Y Luny…? Ella…

Caseri: ¡No está muerta! ¡Siganme!

* * *

><p>*Itaa y Fer se cruzan con Ghirahim*<p>

Itaa: ¡Mierda!

Fer: ¡Espera! ¡Itaa está desarmado! *Fer se abalanza sobre el asesino y lo atrapa*

Ghirahim: ¡Suelta-me!

Fer: ¿Puedes terminar tu actuación de una vez? Sé quién eres…

Ghirahim: ¡Que me sueltes!

Fer: ¡Itaa! ¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdame!

Itaa: ¡No puedo Fer!

Fer: ¡Es inofensivo!

Ghirahim: ¡Claro que no! *le pegó un fuerte codazo a Fer en el estómago*

*Fer cayó* *Ghirahim se dispusó a ir por Itaa*

*Fer toma su pierna y lo hace caer*

Fer: ¡Itaa…!

*Pero Itaa ya se había ido*

*Fer se arrastró por el suelo y arrancó la peluca de Ghirahim, revelando un cabello oscuro y rizado*

Fer: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Y ahora esa máscara…!

*Ghirahim lo esquivo y pateó su estómago* *Se levantó y corrió tras Itaa*

Fer: ¡Desagradecido!

* * *

><p>*Ghirahim se topó con Lcam*<p>

Lcam: ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?

*Ghirahim le arrebato la varita*

Ghirahim: Tomare prestado esto, gracias.

Lcam: ¡Oye…!

Ghirahim: ¡Petrificus totales!

*Lcam cayó, inmóvil*

Ghirahim: ¡Jajaja!

*Caseri, Xime, Lily y Gwennie lo enfrentaron*

Caseri: Estás rodeado…

Ghirahim: ¡Expelliermus! *rápidamente atrapó la varita de Caseri*

Caseri: ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Ghirahim: ¡Petrificus Totalus!

*Caseri esquivó el hechizo, y esté acabó con Lily*

Xime: ¡Leels!

*Ghirahim avanzó hacía ellos lentamente…*

Gwennie: Fucking shit…

*Y entonces Harold salió de lanada y derribó al asesino de un codazo en la nuca*

Xime: ¡Harold!

Gwennie: ¡Harold sos vos!

*ambas fueron a abrazar a su salvador*

Gwennie: ¿Dónde estabas?

Harold: …

Gwennie: Whatever…

Xime: Lo importante es que estás a salvo…

*Caseri rápidamente le arrebató su varita y la de Lcam al asesino y lo inmovilizó*

Caseri: ¿Alguien quiere saber quien está detrás de todo esto…?

Xime: (D) Quítale la máscara…

*Caseri le quitó la máscara*

Gwennie: ¡Pero sí es…!

Xime: ¿Yerko…?

Caseri: ¿Quién es Yerko…?

*Fer apareció por detrás, arrastrándose*

Fer: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Su avatar en Facebook era Ghirahim, de Zelda!

Caseri: *apuntando con su varita* ¿Lo conoces?

Gwennie: Nosotras competimos contra el en la competencia de Fer *pone cara de autosuficiencia* Y yo lo vencí.

Xime: Y él me vencío a mi (fedup)

Gwennie: ¡Es nuestra Vendetta, Xime!

Xime: Jajaja eso creo :S

*Las luces se encendieron y tras un flash, el bosque, el lago y el monte desaparecieron*

Fer: ¿Y ahora…?

Xime: ¡Miren! ¡Nuestros compañeros!

*Aquí, allá y en todas partes, podían ver los cuerpos ilesos de sus compañeros, que se desperezaban como si despertarán de un largo sueño*

Jocelin: Felicidades, atraparon al asesino…

Caseri: ¡Sabía que esto sólo era un desafío!

Gwennie: Pero vimos morir a nuestros compañeros…

Twister: No exactamente… *tomó la daga de Yerko del suelo* Este nivel está programado para simular muerte en los usuarios… Esta daga *se las mostró* no es más que un dispositivo que desactiva la energía de sus cinturones al contacto…

Fer: Interesante… Maquiavélico… pero interesante…

Caseri: ¡Nosotros atrapamos al asesino! ¡Nosotros ganamos! ¿No?

Jocelin: Exacto. Vayan a despertar al resto de los Rastreadores y regresen al trasbordador a descansar… Alondra, Juan, Fan y Crash los estarán esperando…

Harold: …

Jocelin: Por supuesto que habrá bocadillos…

Caseri: ¡Genial! *dejó la varita de Spooky junto a Lcam y se marchó con Harold, Xime y Gwennie*

Twister: Fer…

Fer: ¿Ceremonia de Eliminación?

*Twister asintió*

* * *

><p>*Con todos los Exploradores reanimados, Luck al fin reveló su presencia, con su clásica máscara de Guy Fawkes y una caja llena de baterías*<p>

-Ya todos votaron y es hora de eliminar a uno de ustedes del juego…

Agus: ¿Y que pasó con Eric?

*Lupin señaló a un rincón* *Pudieron verlo ileso junto a Daychu*

Agus: Ok…

-La primera batería es para… ¡Lily!

Lily: ¡Gracias!

-¡Yuki!

Yuki: ¡Awesome!

-¡Dawn!

Dawn: ¡Yeah!

-¡Agustin!

Agus: *suspira aliviado y se sienta junto a Dawn*

-¡Fer!

Fer: *toma la batería sin decir nada*

-¡Steven!

Steven: Ya era hora ¬¬

-¡Pilar!

Pilar: ¡Que emoción! *explotar*

-Sorprendentemente Josafat…

Josafat: Me extraña, pero de todas formas gracias…

-¡Y finalmente, Lcam!

Lcam: ¡Accio batería!

*la batería flotó hacía él*

-No me provoques ¬¬

Lcam: No lo hago *le guiñó un ojo*

-Itaa, Raquel… Sólo queda una batería… Y es para…

Yerko: ¡Alto!

-¿Qué ocurre?

Yerko: ¡Dijiste que me ibas a dejar entrar en el juego!

-¿Yo dije eso?

Yerko: ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que sí cumplía este desafío me dejarías jugar!

-Ah, si… ¡Mentí! ¡Jajajaja

Yerko: Eres un máldito…

-Cómo sea, la batería final es para Raquel

Raquel: ¡JA! ¡En tu cara, Itaa!

Fer: ¿Qué? ¿Eliminaron a Itaa?

Itaa: Supongo que no debí huir así de Yerko…

-¡Exploradores, tomen sus cosas y marchen para el Nivel 6! ¡Tengo que reiniciar a unos cuantos indeseables!

Itaa: Lo siento Fer…

Fer: Otra vez será…

* * *

><p>*Todo el mundo, excepto Itaa y Yerko, abandonaron el Nivel 5*<p>

Itaa: Supongo que me lo merezco por dejarme asustar…

Yerko: ¡No es justo! ¡Hice un buen trabajo!

*Dos sombras aparecieron de la nada*

Yerko: ¿Y estos?

Itaa: Ro… ¿Eres tú?

-No importa quiénes seamos *habló el Encapuchado*… Sino lo que vamos a hacerles…

*Él fue por Itaa, mientras que su silencioso compañero atrapó a Yerko*

Yerko: ¡Suelta-me!

*Se escucha la voz de Jocelin*

-Reinicio en 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Itaa: Esto apesta…

*Un nuevo flash ilumina la instalación y los cuatro desaparecen sin dejar rastros*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer Bastias**<p>

-Por supuesto que eliminé a Itaa... No pensaba permitir que nos costará otro desafío... A la larga, el tiempo dirá si mi estrategía triunfó o si sólo quedaré en el olvido... Da igual, sólo somos Pilar y yo... Mientras Pilar siga siéndome útil, ¿Entienden? Jajaja...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	8. A M O R

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOS HECHOS YO PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Ocho. A.M.O.R. Ambos Merecen Otra Respuesta<strong>

**En ese momento, nadie lo sabía, pero fuera del L.I.M.B.O. acababa de amanecer. Los prisioneros de Luck-Lupin iniciaban su segundo día en la instalación rumbo al nivel 6**

**Tras ganar por segunda vez, los Rastreadores Analógicos disfrutaban la trayectoria constante del transbordador**

Juan: Que cagada, che, cómo pude haber perdido tan rápido el desafío de anoche… A mí me encantan las películas de terror, SON MI VIDA. Es más, yo debería haber sido el asesino serial…

Xime: Jajaja no te veo como asesino…

Juan: Que lástima que no pueda retroceder el tiempo para hacer el desafío de terror como corresponde…

Xime: (hmm) A lo mejor hacen una secuela… Todas las películas de terror tienen secuelas…

Juan: Pero nunca son tan buenas como la original…

Xime: u.u Lo importante es que todos sobrevivimos

Gwennie: ¿Sobrevivir? Pfff, por ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de morir… Lo que de verdad importa es que le demostré a Yerko quién es la que manda acá, jajaja.

Xime: Ese Yerko ¬¬ Ahora que lo mencionas, no dejo de pensar en lo que ocurre cuando expulsamos y alguien es eliminado del LIMBO…

Gwennie: Calculo que sí el juego termina para ellos, son desconectados de esta cosa… ¿Para que querrían mantenerlos cautivos sino pueden seguir concursando?

Xime: Mmm… no lo sé, todo es tan confuso…

Juan: ¿Y que hay de Dno? Él no fue eliminado por votos. ¿Qué creen que pasó con él?

Xime Dnoboy D: Todavia estoy shockeada con su eliminación…

Gwennie: Tengo el presentimiento de que no tardaremos en descubrir lo que le pasó…

Juan: Ojalá, Gwennie, él no se merecía terminar así…

Xime: Maldito Encapuchado ¬¬

* * *

><p>** Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-Okey, esto al fin está funcionando… En el último desafío me di cuenta lo fantástico que son las cosas cuando Alondra no está presente… Lamentablemente parece tener alguna especie de inmunidad que impide que los demás la expulsen (D) Pero si la conozco bien, sé como debilitarla… Voy a atacarla ahí donde más le duele…

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¿Qué es eso que tanto escribes en tu Doodle, Caseri?<p>

Caseri: *apartando su Doodle* ¡Alejate! ¡Intento confesarme!

Alondra: Dah, que puedes tener allí que no quieres que yo vea…

Caseri: (D) Son reflexiones estratégicas. No te incumben.

Alondra: Vaya, lo siento. No quería violar tu privacidad…

Caseri: Mantenlo así.

Alondra: De seguro ahí relatas tus fantasías jamonezcas con Crash, ¿No es cierto? Jajajaja

Caseri: ¡Cállate!

Fan: *entrando al compartimento* ¡Alondra, necesito hablar contigo!

Alondra: ¿Y ahora que ocurre Ulises? ¿Mojaste tus pantalones otra vez?

Fan: Claro que no ¬¬, es acerca de Luny…

Alondra: Ah… Necesitas consejos para conquistar a una chica…

Fan: ¡Precisamente!

Alondra: Hum, Caseri, puedes retirarte. Esto no te concierne…

Caseri: ¡Yo también puedo aconsejar a Fan!

Alondra: No sabes nada sobre las chicas, Rafael. Vete a coquetearle a Crash ¿Quieres?

Caseri: *saca la varita* ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Alondra! ¡Los caserífagos caerán sobre ti!

Alondra: Seh, seh, lo que digas. Cierra la puerta al salir…

Caseri: ¬¬ *sale del Compartimento*

*Se ve a Crash en el corredor*

Crash: ¿Todo en orden, compañero?

Caseri: Ehm sí *intenta apartarlo* con permiso…

*Crash no le cede el paso*

Caseri: ¿Qué tienes?

Crash: Quería hacerte una propuesta…

Caseri: ¡Soy heterosexual! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

Crash: …eh… Yo me refería a una alianza…

Caseri: Rawr… ¿Por qué habría de aliarme a ti?

Crash: Bueno, como sabrás, fui pasante… Conozco algunos trucos de este juego…

Caseri: ¿Y entonces para que me necesitas? (D)

Crash: Tus compañeros no confían en mí. A sus ojos sólo soy un intruso… creo que preferirían tener a Dnoboy…

Caseri: Pfff, yo no preferiría a Dno… El chico se la pasaba creando blogs que luego acababan abandonados…

Crash: ¿Entonces esto es un sí?

Caseri: (D) Pero que no nos vean juntos… Ya circulan tontos rumores…

Crash: ¡Gracias! *lo abraza*

*Luny aparece en la puerta*

Luny: ¡Ups! ¡Siento interrumpir! *rápidamente retrocede en dirección contraria*

Caseri: ¡Y SIN CONTACTO FISICO!

Crash: Okey, jajaja xD

* * *

><p>Luny: ¡Tan sólo tenías que ver la cara de Caseri cuando los encontré juntos! Jajaja… Se nota a kilómetros que ahí pasa algo xD No es que yo tenga experiencia en relaciones ni nada… Pero hace poco descubrí que tenía un admirador… No lo creerías, pero… ¡Es Fan! Muy loco, ¿No? Me conmovió como se lanzó hacía Yerko para que yo pudiera escapar en el desafío anterior… Pero bueno, mi corazón le pertenece a Justin… Y a Julián Serrano… Y a Harry, y a Liam, y a Louis, y a Niall y a Zayn y a… mmm… Creo que son todos… Pero podría haber espacio para él también. Mientras no se comporte como un Raquel masculino que me stalkee a cada momento xD Jajaja, que bueno que ya no estoy en su equipo… xD En fín, gracias por escucharme… Prometeme que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que te dije sobre Fan…<p>

Harold: …

Luny: ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, los Exploradores Digitales recorrían por primera vez el Corredor de los Perdedores que atraviesa toda la instalación,<p>

interconectando entre sí los diferentes niveles**

Steven: Sólo hay una cosa peor que este tonto juego, y tener que afrontar estas derrotas ¬¬

Lily: Lo sé, geme. ¡Ya hace un día entero que nos encerraron aquí dentro!

Steven: Estar encerrado durante un día entero por algún extraño asesino psicótico no es nada…

Lily: ¿No es suficientemente aterrador…?

Steven: Nop. Lo aterrador es estar un día entero encerrado aquí adentro… ¡Con Raquel! :S

Lily: Concuerdo totalmente. Estoy tan arrepentida de haber intentado rescatarla la otra vez…

Steven: ¡No puedo creer que hayas dejado que muriera tan asi…! xD

Lily: ¡Lo sé! Si sabía que sólo era un desafío la dejaba ahí nomas…

Raquel: Pfff, ya dejen de murmurar ustedes dos. Estoy escuchándolo todo…

Steven: ¡Huy, que miedo! ¡La señorita popularidad nos tiene vigilado, Leels!

Lily: ¡Que horror! ¡Va a aplastarnos! ¡Corramos!

Raquel: Sólo son un par de… Pfff. El Bullying es de Losers, y Losers es lo que son.

Steven: ¿Nos llamó Losers?

Lily: ¡Mi vida ya no tiene sentido!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Raquel**<p>

-Steven y Liliana son unos envidiosos. Ya quisieran ellos tener un novio tan sensual como Eric *o* Por cierto, hace rato que no lo veo… Pero ya aparecerá. Tengo mis formas para contactar a las personas… Y sino, pues… Algún día crearé mi propia serie y la llamare "Vidas del Drama". Todos la verán y serán felices y al fin seré aceptada por lo que soy, porque yo nací así, como dice la letra de Born this way. Y si lo dice Lady Gaga, es punto final y fin de la discusión.

* * *

><p>Agus: Yuki…<p>

Yuki: ¿Qué pasa, Bro?

Agus: Tengo que contarte algo…

Yuki: Decime…

Agus: ¡Acá no! ¡Hay mucha gente!

Josafat: Hey, córranse….*abriéndose paso* No es momento para Aguki…

Yuki: ¡Hey! *saca la Keyblade* ¡No me obligues Josa…!

Josafat: ¿Cómo haces para guardar semejante cosa…?

Yuki: No querrías saberlo…

Agus: Josa, ¿Podrías, por favor…?

Josafat: Si, si, ya me voy… Pero no crean que su conversación a solas será un secreto… Lupin siempre observa, siempre *se aleja*

Yuki: Que tonto… Como sea, ¿Qué ibas a decirme

Agus: Es raro… En realidad me gustaría hablar de esto con Eric, pero no lo hago por tres razones…

Yuki: ¿Osea…?

Agus: Primero, no tengo idea de dónde esta (Sry)

Yuki: Creo que lo tienen de pasante con Daychu y Babycake… Ni que fuera tan n00b, pobre…

Agus: Segundo, él piensa que las relaciones, el romance, el amor y todo eso es una tontería…

Yuki: Ya le va a tocar… ¿Y tercero?

Agus: Mainu.

Yuki: ¿Mainu?

Agus: Si… no… ¡No sé! Cuestión que anoche durante el desafío Dawn y yo…

Yuki: ¿La besaste?

Agus: ¡Ella a mi!

Yuki: Wow, felicidades… ¿Y ahora son novios o que?

Agus: Pienso proponérselo hoy *o*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Dawn**<p>

-El beso fue tan… (goo). ¡Pero ese imbécil de Yerko que nos interrumpió! Da igual, Agus y yo no somos el GxT. Ya vamos a tener más besos *o*

* * *

><p>Pilar: ¿Entonces tú expulsaste a Itaa?<p>

Fer: No tenía alternativa… Gracias a su cobardía, Yerko nos derrotó fácilmente

Pilar: Pfff, no sería la primera vez que Yerko derrota a Itaa xD

Fer: Pero me aseguré de que sea la última…

Pilar: ¿Entonces sólo somos tú y yo en Alianza Chilena?

Fer: Exacto…

Pilar: Ya no tenemos mayoría de votos…

Fer: Pero somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para evitar otra derrota ;)

*Lcam aparece tras ellos*

Lcam: ¡Hola! Jajaja… Me entretuve en el camino y perdi el rastro al resto del equipo xD ¿Qué hacían?

Pilar: *explotar*

Lcam: Emmm… ¿Interumpo algo…?

Fer: La verdad que sí. Vayamos a otra parte, Pilar…

Lcam: ._.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lcam**<p>

-Siento que Pilar y Fer ocultan algo… (hmm) ¿Será que ocultan un romance? (hehe). Como sea *saca la varita*. ¡Gracias, Spooky! ¡Ahora ya puedo hacer magia! (goo) *echa chispas con la varita* Y podré vengarme de Caseri por haberse atrevido a llamarme muggle… (D)

* * *

><p>**En la Cabina de Control**<p>

Twister: No puedo creerlo, pero al fin terminé de programar esa sádica locura del Nivel 6 xD

Jocelin: Oh, felicidades. Yo aprovecho estas vacaciones obligadas para continuar con mis dibujos…

Twister: ¿Vacaciones? ¿Te dan vacaciones? e_e

Jocelin: Algo así. No tuve que dirigir el último desafío, ¿Recuerdas? Ahora puedo dedicarme al Latte Art…

Twister: ¿Latte Art? ¿Qué es eso?

Jocelin: ¿Nunca lo oiste mencionar? *prepara un capuccino express*

Twister: ¿No acabas de desayunar?

Jocelin: Jajaja tú solo observa…

*Jocelin comenzó a dibujar la cara de Chris manipulando la espuma de la leche con un termómetro*

Twister: ¡Wow…! ¡Esto es tan…!

Jocelin: Aún no termino… *tomo un poco de chocolate y dibujo el pelo y los rasgos faciales de Chris*

Twister: ¡Increible! ¡Te quedó fantástico, Jocelin!

Jocelin: Gracias :3

Twister: De veras lo digo… Pagaría por desayunar con uno de estos…

Jocelin: Oh, sería genial exportar… Pero el café de Guatemala no tiene mercado fuera de mi tierra, tienen mucha preferencia por el colombiano…

Twister: u.u

**Luck entrá a la Sala de Control**

-¡Bien, espero que estén listos! Hoy toca un desafío muy intenso… Ñam, ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien…?

Jocelin: Pues preparé este capuccino y…

-¡…y tiene chocolate! *toma la taza y comienza a beber sin ver el dibujo*

Jocelin: …y había dibujado en él…

Twister: Creí que la cafeína te ponía hiperactivo…

*Lupin abre mucho los ojos* ¡Claro que no! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Creo que es hora de atormentar a nuestros invitados!

Jocelin: Okey, dejame limpiar esto y ya me dirijo al nivel 6…

*pero Lupin toma su muñeca y la detiene*

-¡Nop! ¡Me dieron ganas de encargarme personalmente de este desafío! ¡Quédate a conspirar con Twister!

Twister: ¿Conspirar…?

-Oh si. También tengo cámaras en esta Sala de Control *les guiña un ojo* Pero ya habrá tiempo de castigarlos más adelante. ¡Ahora debo partir! *y dando grandes zancadas salió por la compuerta hacía el sexto nivel*

Jocelin: ¿Ya lo habías visto así antes…?

Twister: Pudo ser peor…

* * *

><p>**Con una sonrisa radiante oculta tras su máscara de Guy Fawkes, Luck Lupin recibió a ambos equipos**<p>

Juan: ¿Qué pasó con Jocelin?

-No es asunto tuyo…

Juan: ¿Pero ella está bien?

-¡Protect Activado!

Juan: Mierda… *una elegante cinta verde metálica lo amordazó*

-Awww extrañaba esas cosas… Como sea. ¡Bienvenidos a la Mortal Pentatlon de Desafíos Extremos del L.I.M.B.O.!

Gwennie: ¿No tenías un título más largo? *cae amordazada*

-Jajajaja. Que bonita te ves con la boca callada xD.

*Gwennie le enseña el dedo medio*

-Whatever… *Lupin sonríe maliciosamente*. En esta ocasión los haremos competir en parejas mixtas a través de cinco desafíos. En cada uno de ellos, dos Exploradores competirán contra dos Rastreadores… Y para hacerlo interesante, vamos a unirlos al azar con esposas, jajajajaja.

*Xime levantó la mano y Lupin desactivó de inmediato el Protect*

-¿Querías preguntar algo?

Xime: Emmm… Dijiste que competiríamos en parejas mixtas dos contra dos… Pero nosotros sólo somos nueve y los Exploradores diez…

-Así es, querida Xime. Pero durante este desafío los Rastreadores contarán con la ayuda de un integrante extra… Quizás algunos ya la conozcan, quizás no… De cualquier forma, ¡Les presento a… Laura Vampire!

*La compuerta detrás de sí se abrió, revelando a una chica que los observó fijamente, deteniendo su mirada sobre Agustín*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Agustín**<p>

-¿Laura Vampire? ¿Aquí? ¡Dios! De todas las personas que podían haber elegido para hacer un cameo en este Fic… ¿Justo tenía que ser ella? Estaba a punto de concretar algo serio con Dawn… ¿Y traen a mi ex novia al juego? Se nota que saben cómo crear drama…

* * *

><p>-Laura, ve con los Rastreadores y todos ubíquense sobre la plataforma circular color azul marino. Exploradores, hagan lo mismo en la plataforma azul eléctrico.<p>

**Y cuando ambos equipos se ubicaron, Lupin bajo una palanca y todos cayeron al vacio, escuchando por última vez su frase desquiciada**

_-¡IT'S RANDOM TIME!_

* * *

><p>**JuanST, Alondra, Fernando y Pilar cayeron al principio de una pista de carrera. La voz de Luck les habla:**<p>

-¡Bienvenidos a la Carrera Destructiva! ¡Tomen Escudo y Espada y atraviesen el camino antes que la pareja rival! ¡Y no lo olviden, estarán esposados, jajaja!

Juan: *le da el escudo a su compañera y toma la espada* Dale, Alondra, esto es pan comido

Alondra: Tú y tu exceso de confianza pffff…

Fer: ¡Pilar, somos la fuerza chilena! ¡Vamos a la meta!

Pilar: ¡Dalo por hecho! *da un paso y una mina le explota en la cara*

**voz de Luck**

-¡Olvide mencionarlo! ¡Hay minas en todas partes!

Pilar: Que ironía… Ya no necesito los asteriscos para "explotar" ¬¬

-¡Let's go!

*Juan y Alondra corren intentado sincronizar en vanos sus saltos* *tropiezan, caen y explotan*

*Pilar se monta en los hombros de Fer y éste la carga esquivando la mayoría de las minas*

Juan: ¡Alondra, dale, che, que no quiero perder! *la levanta*

Alondra: Tarifa, perdimos el escudo, las minas nos van a hacer puré…

Juan: Dah, perro que ladra no muerde…

*Corren a la par evadiendo obstáculos*

*Pilar los observa*

Pilar: ¡Alto, Fer! ¡Se me ocurrió algo!

Fer: Pero ya casí estamos…

Pilar: ¡Que te quedes quieto!

Fer: Okeey…

*Juan y Alondra corren hasta ellos esquivándolos con facilidad* *Alondra se voltea*

Alondra: ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso es, ríndanse!

Juan: ¡CUIDADO!

*Y ambos chocaron, tropezaron, cayeron y explotaron sobre todas minas*

Fer: ¡Gracias por allanarnos el camino!

*Y corrió con Pilar en sus hombros hacia la meta final*

Pilar: ¡Yahoo! *tropieza y explota, haciendo caer a Fer junto a ella*

Fer: Ganamos xD

Pilar: Gracias por confiar en mi… *sonríe*

Alondra: Tarifa eres un imbécil

Juan: ¿Yo? Pero sí la que caíste fuiste vos…

Alondra: ¿Y no lo supiste evitar?

Juan: Mejor no te contesto.

Alondra: ¡Anda, dilo!

Juan: Nada, nada, deja…

Alondra: Cobarde…

Juan: Histérica…

* * *

><p>**Agus, Yuki, Harold y Laura aparecieron frente una una piscina de agua en constante movimiento**<p>

Laura: ¿Acaso esas son pirañas…?

Agus: ¡Laura, escuchame! ¡Tenemos que dejar las cosas en claro!

Harold: …

Yuki: ¡Agus, ya escuchaste a Harold! ¡Primero el desa, después tus dramas de novela barata!

**voz de Lupin**

-¡Hora de la segunda etapa, la Natación Mortal! ¡Sólo tienen que atravesar la piscina! ¡La pareja que llegue viva gana!

Yuki: Mi bro y yo nadamos mejor que nadie…

-Ah, por cierto, sus compañeros ganaron unas recompensas para ustedes… ¡Exploradores, tienen un par de salvavidas!

Agus: No serán necesarios…

Laura: ¿Y que hay de Harold y yo?

-¡Collares de carne! ¡Muajajaja!

Laura: $#%&%#!

-¡Y nadarán esposados! ¡Let's go!

*Harold y Laura se colocaron los collares y saltaron al lago, seguidos de la Cuarta Alicia*

Agus: ¡Esto es personal, Yuki!

Yuki: Bro, las pirañas…

Agus: ¡Laura es más peligrosa!

*ambos nadaron con agilidad, y sincronización perfecta*

*las pirañas rodearon en el acto a Harold y a Laura*

Laura: ¡Esto no estaba en mi contrato! ¡Harold, haz algo!

*Harold arroja su collar al otro extremo de la piscina*

*La cuarta Alicia esta a punto de llegar*

*Harold jala a Laura pero las pirañas comienzan a atacarla*

Harold: ¡…!

Agus: ¡Laura! ¡Yuki, tenemos que volver!

Yuki: NO, no tenemos

Agus: ¡Que sí! *se lanza arrojando a Yuki de un envión*

Yuki: ¡Voy a matarte Agustín!

Agus: ¡Tengo que hacerlo! *Agarra a Laura mientras Yuki atrapa a Harold*

*los cuatro llegan al otro extremo, con Yuki a la delantera*

Yuki: ¡AWESOME!

Agus: ¡Laura no respira!

Yuki: ¿Y eso que? Ganamos…

Agus: Creo que… Necesita respiración boca a boca…

Yuki: ¿Y Dawn?

Agus: No tiene porqué enterarse. Además de nosotros sólo esta Harold y él nunca dice nada…

*Agus se acerca para darle primeros auxilios a Laura* *cuando sus labios se unen, Laura lo toma y comienza a besarlo*

*Agus la suelta*

Agus: ¡Sólo fingías!

Laura: Todo lo que siento es real… Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos…

Agus: ¡Claro que no!

Yuki: Hagan lo que quieran, la líder de la OMINH ya terminó su misión.

* * *

><p>**Caseri, Xime, Dawn y Lcam cayeron frente a una galería de tiro al blanco**<p>

*Caseri saca la varita apuntando a Lcam, y este rápidamente lo imita*

Caseri: Hijo de muggles…

Lcam: Lamebotas del Ministerio…

Dawn: ¡Hey, no se maten!

Xime: ¡Dios…! ¿Ese es BabyCake…?

*BabyCake estaba a 100 metros de ellos, con los brazos y piernas encadenados a unos grilletes de la pared*

-¡Tercer desafío, la Carabina del Psicópata! ¡Tomen su carabina, apunten, disparen y liberen al n00b con vida!

Xime: P-p-pero no tienen mira… ¡Podríamos matarlo…!

Caseri: Grandioso *toma el arma y dispara sin apuntar*

BabyCake: ¡Auch! ¡Casi me das!

Caseri: Falle ¬¬

Lcam: *se convierte en Robin* No necesito una mira para acertar…. *dispara una, dos, tres veces, liberando los grilletes de las piernas*

Dawn: ¡Wow, eso es talento!

*Xime apunta temerosa de lastimar a BabyCake* *dispara y le da en el brazo*

Xime: ¡OH NO! ¡Lo arruine! ¡DIOS, Ronie, no te mueras! ¡Lo siento!

Caseri: Pfff, nadie lo extrañara *dispara y rompe un grillete y el brazo del n00b*

Lcam: Ya casi… sólo uno mas… *se convierte en Castor* Grrrrr… ¡GRRRRR!

Dawn: ¿Y ahora que rayos te pasa…?

Xime: ¡Ya se agotaron las balas! ¡No debi desperdiciarlas! ¡Lo lamento!

Caseri: Da igual. *arroja la carabina y saca la varita* _¡Relashio!_

*las cadenas se rompen*

Dawn: ¡Eso es trampa!

Caseri: Todo lo que no esté prohibido está permitido…

Lcam: *gruñe* *se convierte en mago* ¡Ahora el Ministerio de la Magia de los Estados Unidos de México vendrá por ti!

Caseri: Nadie atrapa a los Caserífagos…

Xime: u.u pobre Ronie… ¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?

*Lcam y Caseri comienzan el duelo*

Xime: ximesolitaria… y sin vecinos (D) y sin sentimientos… (hmm) Aunque si tengo vecinos, Laura es colombiana después de todo…

Dawn: ¿La conoces?

Xime: ¿A quien?

Dawn: A la chica nueva de tu equipo…

Xime: ¿Laura? ¡Por supuesto! Venía al chat antes que tú…

Dawn: ¿Por qué miraba tan feo a Agustín?

Xime: Pues… esto…

Lcam: ¡Porque eran novios!

Caseri: _¡Expelliermus!_

Lcam: ¡_Protego!_ *el hechizo rebota y la varita de Caseri cae lejos de él* ¡Y Agus terminó con ella porque nunca se conectaban!

Caseri: ¡Accio varita! ¡ACCIO VARITA! Maldito hijo de muggles, ahora verás… ¿Dónde está BabyN00b? ¡Necesito desahogarme!

*Pero BabyCake cae por una puerta trampa a la siguiente etapa*

* * *

><p>**Gwennie, Crash, Josafat y Raquel caen junto a él, al borde en un puente dónde colgaban unas sogas**<p>

-¡Cuarta etapa, competidores! ¡El Salto del Loco! ¡Uno de ustedes deberá atarse a la soga bonji para rescatar cinco alfileres del fondo del precipicio, mientras su compañero sostiene la cuerda!

Crash: ¿Y los arneses?

-No hay suficiente presupuesto para eso…

Gwennie: ¿Presupuesto? ¡PERO SI TODO ESTO lo programan a su antojo!

-Acusa al programador entonces… Exploradores, su equipo perdió el último desafío, así que tendrán que saltar cargando con ustedes a nuestro moribundo pasante BabyCake!

BabyCake: a…u…ch…

Raquel: Si piensas que voy a lanzarme de esta cosa estás completamente loco…

Josafat: Por supuesto. Jamás lograría sostenerte con esa soga. Tú me tiraras a mi *le pasa la cámara* Sube mi muerte a Youtube y postéalo en el muro de Lupin cuando volvamos…

Raquel: Luck *o* Como quisiera que él esté aquí…

Gwennie: Eric se pondrá celoso (?)

Crash: Okey, Gwennie, no tenemos arneses. Sos mas delgada que yo. Tenes que saltar…

Gwennie: ¿AL VACIO? ¡Cinco fuckings alfileres no valen mi muerte!

Crash: Por favor, confía en mi… Sé como ganar esto…

Gwennie: Hum…. Okey…

**Confesionario de GwennieBlack**

-Crash parece ser inteligente, además de que tenemos la increíble ventaja de que fue pasante y se sabe cada una de las artimañas de Lupin...y las instalaciones...o quizá no todas. ¡Pero más que los Exploradores, sí! ...Planeo obedecer su liderazgo hasta que estemos lejos, y entonces, vamos a ver qué hago...no confío demasiado en ese sujeto (D)

*Gwennie , Josafat y BabyCake se lanzan*

Gwennie: ¡HELL YEAH, BABY!

Josafat: ¡JERONIMOOOOOO!

BabyCake: ¡BABYCAKEEEE!

*llegan a los alfileres e intentan en vano atraparlos, ya que rebotan y regresan hacia el puente*

*Crash sujeta con fuerza a Gwennie; sorprendentemente Raquel podía cargar el peso de Josafat y el n00b*

Crash: Okey, es hora de acabar con esto… ¡OH NO! ¡Lady Gaga es hermafrodita!

Raquel: ¿Qué &/$/(/$#$&%& DIJISTE?

Crash: ¡Zapped!

*Raquel comienza a temblar justo cuando Josafat regresaba del rebote, ambos se enredan en la cuerda y acaban colgando del puente con un patético movimiento de péndulo*

Crash: ¡JAJAJA! ¡Todo suyo, Lady Black!

*Gwennie le guiñó el ojo y sin esfuerzo se apoderó de los alfileres* *Con gracia y elegancia, aprovechó el impulso del rebote para caer ágilmente frente a Crash*

Gwennie: ¡Sos un genio!

Crash: Y vos, una chica muy valiente…

Gwennie: Lo sé, claps for me.

*voz de Lupin*

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Han ganado una recompensa! ¡Un conejito!

Gwennie: Are you fucking kidding me? ¡¿Me lance al vacio para recibir un CONEJITO?

-Quizas no te parezca útil aún, pero ya verás en el último desafío…

* * *

><p>*Y Fan, Luny, Steven y Lily caen frente a una oscura jaula*<p>

-¡Bienvenidos a la quinta y última etapa! ¡El gruñido de batalla! No quiero alarmarlos, pero… ¡Sus equipos están empatados y todo se define en manos de ustedes cuatro!

Steven: Vaya presión…

Lily: ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-¿Les gustan los gatitos?

Luny: ¿Quién sería tan inhumano como para odiarlos?

-Entonces amarán este desafío. ¡Tienen que arrebatarle el pañuelo blanco que lleva puesto en el cuello a aquel precioso Tigre de Bengala!

Fan: Holy…Crap…

-¡Y Rastreadores, su equipo les consiguió un conejito de ventaja! ¡Que comience el gruñido final!

*el tigre los observó a los cuatro con intenciones asesinas*

Steven: Geme… ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no había nada peor que Raquel?

Lily: Aja… *tiembla*

Steven: Cambie de opinión…

Fan: ¡Luny, antes de de morir, hay algo que quiero decirte!

Luny: Si, lo sé, te gusto, okey… ¡Dame el fucking conejito!

Fan: ¡Pero…! ¡Quiero ser tu novio!

Luny: No es el lugar indicado para proponer estas cosas…

Fan: ¡Es ahora o nunca!

Luny: *toma el conejo* Sera nunca entonces… ¡Hey, gatito gatito! ¡Ven por aquí!

Fan: ¡Te hablo en serio!

Luny: ¡Fan, por favor!

*el tigre se acerco a ellos*

Fan: Luny…

Luny: ¡Mi corazón le pertenece a JB, JL y 1D! *mira al tigre* ¡Y esto será tuyo si me das ese pañuelo!

*El tigre ruje*

Luny: Okey, okey, será a tu modo… *deja el conejito en el piso*

*el tigre se lanza sobre él y lo devora*

Lily: ¡Diooos….!

Steven: Era él o nosotros… ¡Rápido!

*se acercan sigilosamente al tigre*

*Luny los imita* *Fan corre tras ella*

Fan: ¡Luny!

Luny: ¡Fan!

Steven: ¡Leels!

Lily: ¡Steve!

*el gruñido los hace temblar* *el tigre se lanza sobre Luny*

Fan: ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! *Fan se arroja al estilo kamikace

*El tigre lo ataca* *Steven le arranca el pañuelo*

*El tigre se voltea y lo derriba*

*Luny y Lily corren por el pañuelo*

*Fan suspira*

Fan: ¡Tenía que ser una estúpida Belieber creída!

Luny: ¿Cómo me llamaste…? *se voltea para golpearlo*

Fan: No, no era mi intención, en serio…

Luny: ¡AHORA VERAS!

Lily: ¡Atrape el pañuelo!

Steven: ¡Y el tigre me atrapó a mi! ¡AGRRRRRRR!

Twister: ¡Fin del juego! *El tigre se desvaneció*

Jocelin: ¡Los Exploradores Digitales GANAN!

**Los Exploradores se reúnen para victoriar a Lily y a Steve**

* * *

><p>*Agus se aleja del grupo para encarar a Laura, quién atendía las heridas de BabyCake…*<p>

Agus: Laura, el beso…

Laura: Olvidalo… Olvidate de mi. Olvidalo todo…

Agus: No se lo digas a Dawn…

Laura: Confía en mi… No se lo diré…

Agus: Gracias… *se marcha al Transbordador*

**Ceremonía de Eliminación**

* * *

><p>*Lupin aparece con las baterías*<p>

-Bien, Rastreadores, nos volvemos a encontrar… Y vamos a despedir a Laura que ha hecho lo posible por ayudarlos esta ocasión…

Laura: Sólo quiero decirles que son un grupo muy divertido. Y que Agus besa muy bien….

-¡Okey, eso no era necesario! ¡Las primeras baterías son para los victoriosos GwennieBlack y Crash!

Gwennie: ¡Lo sabía!

Crash: ¡Genial!

-¡Los acompañan los audaces Xime y Caseri!

Caseri: (D) Porque les conviene…

Xime: *toma la batería con resignación*

-¡Y también Juan y Alondra!

Juan: Uy, pensé que esta no me salvaba…

Alondra: Estás conmigo. Soy garantía por excelencia de rating. Sin mi esto no existe…

-Si, si, si, lo que digas… La última batería es para el señor que habla poco y hace mucho… ¡Harold Mclean!

*Harold toma la batería y le guiña un ojo a Luck*

*Fan y Luny se miraron nerviosos*

-Ambos arruinaron en grande el último desafío… Ambos representan una molestía para su equipo… Pero ellos ya decidieron… y a quien le toca irse es a…¡Fanaruto!

Fan: Ya me lo venía venir…

Alondra: ¿Qué? ¿Prefieren a la Belieber antes que a Fan?

Luny: Lo siento, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde…

Fan: Te voy a extrañar…

-Nada de A.M.O.R…. ¡Hora de Reiniciar! ¡Pateticos Rastreadores, largo de mi vista! ¡Fan, usted y la vampiresa aguarden aquí!

Fan: Esto apesta…

Laura: Al menos me encargué de que Agustín ya nunca más se olvide de mí, jajaja…

Fan: Si piensas que lográs algo diciendo lo del beso, te aseguro que nadie en mi equipo lo va a delatar…

Laura: Jajaja… Pero cuando Dawn descubra lo que escribí en su Doodle… Agustín sabrá lo que es bueno…

Fan: ¡Desgraciada…!

-Desgraciados vosotros, desechados por su equipo…

Fan: ¿Encapuchado?

-Hora de partir…

*El Encapuchado y su misterioso aliado tomaron los cinturones de Fan y Laura, y cuando el nivel estalló en un resplandor, todo se reinició y los cuatro desaparecieron de allí*

* * *

><p>**En el transbordador**<p>

Agus: Dawn, hay algo que quiero decirte…

Dawn: Yo también. No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar nunca más…

Agus: Pero… ¿Qué…?

Dawn: Supe lo de Laura. Lo del beso. TODO. Si realmente sientes algo por mi, hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vida para siempre…

Agus: Yo… esta bien…

*Dawn se alejo dejando a Agus hundido en su tristeza*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-Luny es una belieber, y espero que podamos expulsarla pronto… Pero sacar a Fan desequilibró a Alondra… Sin su sirviente adulándola cada dos por tres, va a estar obligada a comportarse si quiere llegar lejos… *juega con su varita* Este juego al fin comienza a gustarme….

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	9. T R E N T

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Nueve. T.R.E.N.T. Terrible Rival Ejecuta Numerosas Torturas<strong>

**Y luego de que el Nivel 6 fuera reiniciado, los Exploradores Digitales se alejaban lentamente de a bordo del Transbordador, mientras que los Rastreadores Analógicos lo hacían atravesando a pie el Recorrido del Perdedor**

**En la Cabina de Control, Twister y Jocelin llevaban a cabo las tareas que les habían sido asignadas en completo silencio. Ahora que ellos también se sentían observados por Lupin, no se atrevían a conversar de nada que no fuera estrictamente laboral**

**Pero Luck Lupin, lejos de ser la figura atemorizante que ellos creían, entro sonriente a la Cabina de Control, dando grandes zancadas mientras silbaba una canción desconocida. Aparentemente continuaba bajo los efectos del Capuccino de Jocelin que había bebido esa mañana**

-¿Todo en orden por acá? Jajaja… ¿Qué son esas cosas tan raras que escribís ahí, Twist?

Twister: Son comandos… No espero que lo entiendas, es lenguaje de programación xD

-Ahahaha. No me subestimes *le guiña un ojo* ¿Y usted, Doctora? ¿Alguna observación acerca de las victimas voluntarias de nuestro experimento?

Jocelin: Sólo puedo decir que la incertidumbre acerca de los factores de la eliminación inquietan considerablemente a la mayoría de ellos.

-Ñam… Interesante… Bien, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo… ¿Cómo hago para hablar por los alta voces?

Jocelin: Sólo pulsa pulsa el interruptor de tu micrófono en la opción "All" y ya…

-¡Eureka! ¡Ya regreso! *se aleja de forma escurridiza*

Twister: ¿Estás segura de que sólo le pusiste chocolate al café?

Jocelin: A lo mejor el latte art causó que se bebiese también la esencia desquiciada de Chris…

Twister: xD

* * *

><p>**Y cuando los Rastreadores avanzaban, amargados, los diferentes túneles y escaleras acercándose más y más del Nivel 7, oyeron la voz de quién los tenía prisioneros*<p>

-¡Atención, equipos! ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Retrocedan, retrocedan, retrocedan! ¡Volvemos al Nivel 6! ¡Cambio y fuera!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de JuanST**<p>

-¿Me estás jodiendo? Porque si es una broma no causa gracia… ¿De verdad tengo que hacer todo el camino a la inversa? Puta madre…

* * *

><p>Luny: ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Con todo lo que nos cuesta subir esas malditas escaleras!<p>

Juan: Y eso sin contar que hace un día entero que no nos bañamos y nadie se dio cuenta…

Gwennie: Eso es lo de menos. ¿Tenes idea la cantidad de request que se me deben haber acumulado en Deviantart? Voy a morir… x_X

Juan: Sí, sí, todos la pasamos mal Gwennie. Pero aunque sea la pasamos mal juntos.

Crash: Y entre compatriotas.

Luny: Jajaja, ¡Los argentinos dominamos este juego!

Gwennie: Fuck yeah xD

Xime: u.8 *se siente excluida por no ser de Argentina*

Juan: No te deprimas, Xime. Acá tenes a Harold que es compatriota tuyo… ¿No es cierto, Harold?

Harold: …

Juan: Vos siempre muy callado, Harold. ¿Qué andas tramando?

Harold: ¿…?

Juan: Ah, me parecía nomás… Che, Alondra, no te quedes atrás… ¿Te pasa algo?

Alondra: No me pasa nada…

Juan: Ah, bueno, cualquiera cosa avisa…

Alondra: Claro…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Alondra**<p>

-No puedo creer que hayan expulsado a Fan… ¡Yo quería expulsarlo! Pero no tan pronto… Me siento indefensa. Todos tienen sus alianzas y sus estrategias y de pronto yo me quede sola y sin sirvientes… Es decir, podría manipular a Harold, pero, ¿De qué me serviría alguien que no puede adularme cuando lo necesito? Este juego apesta…

* * *

><p>Caseri: ¡No se distraigan! *saca la varita* ¡Esta es la última vez que nos obligan a hacer esta tonta caminata! ¡Lo juro por que se muera BabyCake!<p>

Juan: ¿Qué no lo había matado Xime en el desafío de hace un rato?

Xime: D: Tarifa no me lo recuerdes D:

Juan: Bah, un mundo sin BabyCake… No podría imaginármelo…

Caseri: No pierdas tu tiempo y sigue avanzando… Los Exploradores no son para nada talentosos, sólo han tenido suerte…

Gwennie: Suerte y gente que no se distrae tratando de besar a Luny en el desafío xD

Luny: ¡Hey! ¡No puedo evitar ser un imán para los chicos!

Caseri: Pfff, si lo decís por Fan, él ya está fuera. Y oiste a esa Laura Vampire. Agustín acaba de desequilibrar a su equipo. De ahora en más, puras victorias. Yo lo sé.

Crash: Menos charla y más acción… *se acerca a Caseri* Y acerca de nuestra última conversación…

Luny: Huy, Gwennie, siento que interrupimos algo…

Caseri: ¡Nada de eso!

Gwennie: Tenes razón, dejemos que estos dos tengan su Crasheri a solas jajaja…

*ambas se alejan*

Caseri: ¿Crasheri? ¿CRASHERI?

Crash: Jajaja xD

Caseri: ¿Es que ni siquiera pensas decir nada?

Crash: *alzando una ceja* No estoy seguro de entender a que viene tu pregunta…

Caseri: OLVIDALO (D) *saca la varita* ¿Qué querías decirme?

Crash: Digamos que hace un tiempo noté ciertas… "alianzas" en el otro equipo

Caseri: ¿Alianzas…? ¿Y que con eso?

Crash: Creo que podemos sacarle provecho a la situación….

Caseri: Sé más explicíto…

Crash: *se acerca y le susurra al oído* "Divide y vencerás".

**Caseri sonríe y ambos continúan su regreso al Nivel 6, encabezando la caravana de los Rastreadores Analógicos**

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, el Transbordador de los Exploradores Digitales había dado marcha atrás, obedeciendo la orden dada por Luck Lupin**<p>

Agus: No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mi…

Yuki: ¡Ánimo, Bro! ¡Vas a ver que todo va a mejorar!

Agus: Nunca creí que Laura fuese tan malvada…

Raquel: Pfff, no tenés idea de lo que una chica es capaz de hacer por celos…

Yuki: ¿Qué haces vos acá? (D)

Raquel: Es que quería preguntarle cuándo iba a ser mi cita con Eric… (goo)

Yuki: *saca la Keyblade* ¡Escuchame una cosa, Raquel, si vos estás acá con nosotros es sólo porque necesitamos tu voto, nada más!

Raquel: ¿Te atreves a hablarme así? ¡A mi nadie me grita y se sale con la suya! ¡Y puedo conquistar a Eric sin su ayuda! ¡Adios!

*se marcha*

Yuki: ¡AL FIN!

Agus: No debiste tratarla así…

Yuki: En serio, Agus, ¿Es necesario que Raquel esté con nosotros? ¬¬

Agus: Sólo si queremos tener votos… Pero da igual…

Yuki: Tenes que sacarte a Dawn de la cabeza. Sino no vas a poder concentrarte en el juego…

Agus: No entendes nada. Nunca te enamoraste…

Yuki: ¿Y vos que sabes de mi? (D) ¿Sabes una cosa, Agustín? Arreglatelas sólo. Cuando madures hablamos. Bye

*se marcha*

Agus: Genial. Ahora todo el mundo me odia (fedup)

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer Bastias**<p>

-¿Ya vieron cómo quedó Agustín? Creo que Dawn es su punto débil. Podría hacerle el favor de eliminarla del juego… Después de todo, él es un jugador fuerte, pero el amor lo distrae… No es cómo Pilar y yo: nosotros si nos concentramos en el juego. Hacemos una buena pareja, jajaja. ¡QUIERO DECIR! Somos un buen dúo, sí, sí…. Un buen dúo… Trabajo en equipo, trabajo en equipo, ¡Eso es! :S

Dawn: Nunca me sentí tan mal…

Steven: Tranquilízate, Dawn… Nosotros te cuidamos…

Dawn: Confié en él… y mira como terminé…

Lily: ¡Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te lo negó!

Dawn: Lo sé… No quiero volver a verlo más…

Steven: Y así va a ser. Cuenta con que lo enviaremos a casa a la primera oportunidad…

Lily: Exacto geme. Si vamos a eliminación, nos encargaremos de que ya no te lastime más…

*Josafat abre la puerta, con la web cam en alto*

Josafat: Huy huy huy, ¿Huelen eso, subscriptores? Se llama Drama…

Steven: ¿Y ahora que rayos quieres tú aquí?

Josafat: Tregua. Se que intentaron eliminarme las últimas dos veces… Y me alegra saber que ya no soy su objetivo.

Lily: No te alegres tanto. Esto es sólo temporal…

Josafat: ¿Si? Pues pensaba… Con que ustedes tres voten a Agustín no bastará. Quizás necesiten el voto de alguien más…

Steven: ¡No te entrometas en lo que no te concierne!

Josafat: Okey… Entonces quizás no les interese mucho que suba mi próximo X-File "Agus traicionado" a Youtube :3

Lily: ¿Nos estás chantajeando?

Steven: Espera Geme… Creo que ya sé adonde quiere llegar…

Josafat: Pueden estar conmigo, o pueden estar contra mí *le ofrece la mano a Steven*

*Steven la agarra y lo acerca de un tirón, quedando cara a cara*

Steven: Cómo te llegues a pasar de listo, adiós plan y adiós Josafat, ¿Queda claro?

Josafat: Cristalino…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lcam**<p>

-No entiendo que ocurre últimamente. Acabamos de ganar otro desafío y todos se encierran en sus compartimentos con peor humor que Ron Damón…

Pilar: Es Don Ramón.

-¿Qué hacés aquí? ¿Estás oyendo mis confesiones? (shock)

Pilar: Tú eres quién las está leyendo en voz alta, Lcam…

-¡Así no me dicen a mí! ¡Yo soy el Chavo del 8!

Pilar: Ehem… *dudar* Sí, lo que digas, "Chavo". Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

Pilar: Y con necesitamos me refiero a Fer y a mí.

-¿Al final si son pareja? ¡Wiiiii! ¡Se lo diré a toda la vecindad!

Pilar: ¡Claro que no! Agr, escúchame. En el improbable caso de que vayamos a eliminación, recuerda que debes votar por Dawn…

-¿Por Dawn? ¿Y ella que me ha hecho a mí?

Pilar: Ehm… Ella… Pues llamó oso barato y desvencijado al ermitaño ese que confeccionó tu ehm… "varita".

-¿Cuál varita? ¿De qué hablas?

Pilar: ¡Dios, que frustrante es tratar con Personalidades Múltiples! *explotar*

-¿Oye, eso de explotar no es doloroso?

Pilar: *tomando a Lcam del cuello* Sólo vota a Dawn o tú serás el próximo. ¿Entendido?

-¡Bueno pero no te enojes!

Pilar: Sólo hazlo ¬¬

* * *

><p>**Y así fue como ambos equipos estaban una vez más en el nivel 6**<p>

-¡Sean bienvenidos! *anunció Luck Lupin*

Juan: Che, ¿Estás seguro de Jocelin está bien? Hace un montón de desafíos que no la vemos

Alondra: ¿Acaso te gusta esa bruja?

Juan: No, pero me cae bien.

Alondra: Vamos, no tienes de que avergonzarte. Un Juancelin sería mucho más respetado que un Crasheri…

Caseri: ¡YA BASTA CON ESO!

-¡Eso es, cállense! *les muestra el interruptor del Protect*

Xime: ¿Cuál será el desafío esta vez?

-El desafío, el desafío… Pues, en este nivel solía haber terribles juegos de tortura… No sé que les pasó…

Gwennie: ¿Acaso olvidaste que los niveles se reinician cuando superamos el desafío, genio?

-¡Protect Activado!

Gwennie: Ok, ya entendí… *una elegante cinta verde metálica amordaza a Gwennie Black*

-Esto es tan… inoportuno…

Josafat: Vaya, ¿Al gran Main Owner no se le ocurre ningún…? *veinte cintas verde metálico envuelven a Josafat, dejándolo hecho una momia*

-¡Pero no crean que no lo tenía planeado! *sonríe olvidando que tras su máscara nadie lo puede ver* A ver, chicas *desactiva el Protect*. Si quisieran darle un toque… músical a este lugar… ¿A quién querrían que trajera?

Raquel: ¡A Lady Gaga!

Yuki: Cualquier cosa, mientras no sea nada de Reggaeton, o Wachiturros o JB…

Luny: ¿Cuál es tu problema con Justin Bieber? ¡Please, que sea él! O los chicos de One Direction…

Gwennie: Mis ídolos ya están muertos u.u Daría lo que fuera por ver a Freddie Mercury o a Kurt Cobain… Pero supongo que en My Chemical Romance están todos vivos, ¿No?

Pilar: ¿Valen los que ya no están? ¡Trae de nuevo a Michael Jackson! Aunque Madonna o AC/DC tampoco vendrían mal… O quizás Led Zeppelin… u Ozzy Osbourne…

Lily: Huy, ¡Por donde empezar! Emm… yo quiero a Avril Lavigne, avEvanescence, a Paramore, a Linkin Park, a Abba, a…

Alondra: A alguien que te enseñe la verdadera música. Como los Guns'n'Roses. Aerosmith, Pink Floyd o Iron Maiden…

Xime: Me conformo con Queen. Pero ya que, todos piden a sus artistas, así que emm… Metallica, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Bon Jovi, The Police…

-¿Y tú, Dawn?

Dawn: Pues, supongo que si hubiese enviado esa lista de cosas sabrías mis gustos musicales (sry)…

Juan: Un momento, ¿Por qué a los chicos no nos preguntan nada?

-Porque es el espíritu de fangirl el que buscamos.

Caseri: Me vale madres.

Steven: Pfff, este es un concurso de favoritismos…

Agus: ¿Acaso hay que ser chica para que nos presten atención?

Crash: Me recuerda a las competencias de Spooky…

Lcam: *saca la varita* ¡Oye, no te metas con él!

Fer: Cómo sea. ¿Cuál es el desafío?

*Lupin los observa indeciso*

-Pues, es agradable conocer a sus… "ídolos musicales"… Pero yo me preferiría algo más… accesible…

Harold: …

*Lupin le guiña un ojo*

Josafat: *se desprende de los protects* ¿Entonces…?

-¡Tal vez rompiendo la cuarta pared entiendan mejor! ¿Saben que este episodio se llama T.R.E.N.T.?

Lily: ¡WOW! ¿Hablas en serio?

-Oh sí. Es el número nueve. Por eso hoy todo será con el nueve…

Lily: ¡Pero…! ¡No estamos en el Nivel 9!

-Lo sé. Este es el Nivel 6. Y un seis al revés es un nueve, después de todo…

Lily: ¡Y los Equipos también están desiguales! ¡Somos 10 y 8! ¡Deberían ser nueve y nueve!

-¿Sabes una cosa, señorita perfección? ¡Una vez más tenés razón! ¡Andate con los Rastreadores Analógicos, así Trent será feliz!

Lily: ¿Qué? ¡Pero no puedo dejar a Steven!

Steven: ¡No puedes hacer esto!

-Si puedo, y de hecho ya lo hice *chasquea el dedo*

*el cinturón de Lily se oscurece y se vuelve azul marino* *es atraída magnéticamente por el resto de sus nuevos compañeros*

Juan: Rayos, si ella viene con nosotros, ¿Uno de los nuestros tiene que ir al otro equipo?

-Nop

Juan: Pero un intercambio es un intercambio…

-Ya cállate, Tarifa. No me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Juan: Cómo sea… Bienvenida al equipo, Lily (hug).

Lily: u.u (hug)

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lily**<p>

-¿Porqué tenía que abrir la boca? No me quejo de estar con los Rastreadores, de hecho, siempre quise tener a Gwennie y a Xime conmigo, pero… ¿Qué hay de Steve? ¡Quedó a merced de Josafat y la Raquelona! ¡Blicia mía, este el peor episodio TRENT en la historia de Fan Fiction! (crying)

* * *

><p>-Y ya que están en mi Cubo y aquí yo hago lo que quiera, me tome la molestia de elegir yo mismo a nuestro músico invitado!<p>

Raquel: ¿Para que #$%&/ nos preguntas si terminas haciendo lo que se te da la gana?

*Pero una compuerta se abrió y tras ella un joven de pantalón negro, remera verde limón con mangas largas estilo militar, zapatos también de color verde y cabello negro apareció llevando consigo una guitarra*

Xime: ¿Es Trent?

Gwennie: *forzando la vista* ¿Trajiste a Trent? No alcanzo a distinguir su rostro…

Lily: ¡Ese no es Trent!

-Por supuesto que no es Trent. Si empezase a traer a campistas al juego, todo el mundo querrá que su personaje favorito aparezca aquí…

Juan: Hey, si le trajiste a Trent a Lily… ¿Cuándo le toca a Courtney?

Caseri: ¡Sigue soñando, Juan! ¡Y tú, Annonymous, dime que traerás a Lindsay! ¡DILO!

Agus: Esperen… ¿El chico es Keyn?

Pilar: Y está haciendo un cosplay de Trenty xD

Yuki: ¡Wow! ¡Sos mi ídolo! ¡Ame tu Rap del Anime!

Keyn: No es la única canción que compuse…

Agus: ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Yo te conocía de antes! Pero a mi nadie me hace caso ¬¬

Keyn: Ehm… ¿Gracias?

-¡Ya basta! Keyn, improvisanos un rap, ¿Quieres?

Keyn: Emm… ¿Sos consciente de que tardo días en escribir las rimas?

-¡Cómo sea! ¡No te traje acá para que te resistas a cantar!

Keyn: ¿Y no era más fácil reproducir alguna de mis canciones?

-¡No sos vos el que decide qué es fácil y qué no lo es! ¡Este es mi juego! ¡Canta o morí!

Keyn:_**A medida que avanzo, en mi camino me entero… En este mundo se sufre, sólo por ser sincero.**_

_**Y es que me estoy dando cuenta, de tantas cosas. No todo es como pensaba, nada es color de rosas…**_

-¡Genial! ¡Bien, concursantes! Keyn será el Juez en este desafío. ¡Deberán componer su propio rap! ¡Y ya que es el día de Trent, la canción deberá homenajearlo con nueve estrofas, y cada verso tendrá que tener nueve silabas! Y tendrá que rimar, por supuesto.

Gwennie: ¿Y cómo demonios pretendes que hagamos eso?

-Francamente, no lo sé. Pero es problema suyo ahora… Y antes de que me olvide…

* * *

><p>**Pero dos sombras se materializaron frente al grupo. Uno de ellos vestía una larga túnica oscura y una capucha ocultaba su rostro. Su compañero, vestido de forma similar, fue quien tomó la palabra**<p>

-Che, loco, ¿Qué es está cosa? ¿Qué hace Papas McKeyn acá? ¡Eso no es música, chabon!

Keyn: ¿Papas McKeyn…?

-¿Qué rayos hacés acá?

-Che, loco, no es yanquilandia para que uses máscaras de halloween… Soy el Callejero, loco. Vengo a traer verdadera música.

Xime: ¿Callejero? ¿No eres el Encapuchado?

Callejero: Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no, no sé loco, es todo muy raro…

-¡Muchos nombres, misma escoria! *gritó Lupin* ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

*el callejero sacó una navaja mientras su compañero atrapaba a Keyn*

Callejero: Mira, loco, vos podes gritar todo lo que quieras pero acá el que grita más fuerte soy yo… Y si seguís así agresivo nadie te va a sacar las papas McKeyn del fuego, ¿Entendes?

-La verdad que no.

Callejero: ¡Que vos me insultaste, loco, y eso está mal, y ahora el raperito este va a cantar su última canción, porque yo lo digo y es así!

-Aham… Mira, vas a soltar a Keyn. AHORA. Y te vas a ir por donde viniste, porque yo puedo reiniciar este nivel y ¡Bum Bum! Nadie va a saber que alguna vez exististe…

**Twister habló por el intercomunicador**

-Ehm… creo que vamos a tener problemas con eso.

-¿A que te referís, Twister? ¡Reinicia este nivel y saca de mi vista a esta cosa!

-Justamente… Keyn no tiene cinturón. Si llego a reiniciar esto… Digamos que le va a pasar lo mismo que a Dnoboy…

-¡Rayos! ¿Cuáles son mis opciones, Callejero?

Callejero: Ninguna, Mascaracan. Papas McKeyn y nosotros nos vamos. Un gusto, loco.

**El Callejero, su asistente y Keyn desaparecen en una nube de humo**

-¡Maldita sea!

Agus: Ehm… ¿Habrá desafío?

-Yo… Tranquilo, tranquilo… Todo va a estar bien, sí… *Lupin comenzó a murmurar en voz baja*

Yuki: Ehm… ¿Hola? Todavia estamos aca e_e

-Sí, sí… Ellos podrían… Sí…. ¡Genial! *lanza un grito y todos se sobresaltan* ¡ESO ES!

Alondra: Eso es… ¿Qué?

-¡Ese es el desafío! ¡Quién traiga a Keyn con vida le dará la victoria a su equipo!

Juan: ¿Y dónde está Keyn?

-Buena pregunta. ¿Dónde están, Twister?

**Twister responde por los alto parlantes*

-No muy lejos de allí, a decir verdad. Están en el séptimo nivel. Él que me pediste que llene de lásers… e_e

-¡Dah…! ¿Hay alguna forma de hacer que lleguen rápido?

-¿Descartando el Transbordador…?

-¡Y sí, Twister!

-Bueno, podría teletransportarlos, pero…

-¡HAZLO!

**Twister escribe varios comandos a la vez, confirma los códigos de acceso, y los dieciocho cinturones se iluminan a la vez, enviando a sus dueños al siguiente nivel**

-Genial… ¡Y ahora, teletransportame con ustedes!  
>-¿Cómo hago eso, Luck? Vos no traes cinturón como ellos…<p>

-Dah, olvidalo *se mete al ascensor*

* * *

><p>**Exploradores y Rastreadores se materializan en el séptimo nivel, pudiendo vislumbrar lo que parecía ser el Hall de Entrada de un Hotel**<p>

Caseri: *saca la varita* ¿Oyen eso…?

Xime: Pero sí… ¡No puede ser cierto!

Gwennie: Mátenme…

_**(YEAH, AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-ARK)  
>OO-OOH-OOH, HOO YEAH, YEAH<br>YEAH, YEAH  
>YEAH-AH-AH<br>YEAH-AH-AH  
>YEAH-AH-AH<br>YEAH-AH-AH  
>YEAH, YEAH, YEAH<strong>_

**Se escucha la voz de Jocelin por los parlantes**

-¡Atención, equipos!

_**7AM, WAKING UP IN THE MORNING**_

_**GOTTA BE FRESH, GOTTA GO DOWNSTAIRS**_

-¡En este nivel se supone que deberían atravesar todo el edificio hasta llegar al último piso!

_**GOTTA HAVE MY BOWL, GOTTA HAVE CEREAL**_

_**SEEIN' EVERYTHING, THE TIME IS GOIN'**_

-¡Lo habíamos infestado con lásers y ninjas adrede!

_**TICKIN' ON AND ON, EVERYBODY'S RUSHIN'  
>GOTTA GET DOWN TO THE BUS STOP<strong>_

-¡Pero al parecer el Callejero ha corrompido el sistema, instalando esta canción a modo de tortura!

_**GOTTA CATCH MY BUS, I SEE MY FRIEEENDS**_

- ¡La Escalera Central tiene una bifurcación! ¡Sepárense hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha!

_**KICKIN' IN THE FRONT SEAT  
>SITTIN' IN THE BACK SEAT<strong>_

-¡Y utilicen sus PDA de Rastreo para evitar los obstáculos!

_**GOTTA MAKE MY MIND UP  
>WHICH SEAT CAN I TAKE?<strong>_

-¡Buena suerte! ¡Cambio y Fuera!

_**IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY  
>GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY<br>EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND**_

* * *

><p>*Los Rastreadores se agrupan*<p>

Caseri: ¡Bueno, equipo! ¡Vamos por la Izquierda! ¡Hay menos probabilidad de que nos ataquen en esa dirección!

Juan: Disculpa, Caseri, pero la última vez que dijiste eso, si mal no recuerdo, perdimos el desafío…

Xime: Tarifa tiene razón u.u

Caseri: ¡Eso fue culpa de Materiagre!

Crash: Tranquilos… Caseri tiene razón. El lado este del edificio va a estar más despejado…

Gwennie: ¿Y de dónde sacas esto?

Crash: Yo explore las instalaciones, Gwennie… ¿Te olvidas?

Alondra: Sólo lo dices para apoyar a Caseri. Es tan obvio…

Luny: ¡Da igual! ¡Vamos por la izquierda y ya!

Xime: Lily, no te quedes atrás *extiende la mano*

Lily: ¡Lo siento Xime! ¡Aún no me acostumbro al cambio de equipos!

Harold: …

Xime: Ya oiste a Harold. ¡Vamos!

Lily: Disculpa… ¿Harold acaba de decir algo?

Xime: No realmente, es sólo cuestión de saber escuchar.

_**FRIDAY, FRIDAY  
>GETTIN' DOWN ON FRIDAY<br>EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND**_

* * *

><p>*Los Exploradores se reúnen*<p>

Fer: ¡Nos dejaron sin alternativa, compañeros! ¡Tendrá que ser por la derecha!

Pilar: ¿Qué esperan? ¡Sigannos!

Lcam *se convierte en Robin* Señorita, ¿Me permitiría? Tengo suficiente experiencia para manejar esta situación…

Yuki: Si claro *sarcasmo*. Que te hagas llamar Robin no te confiere ninguna de sus habilidades…

Steven: No puedo creer que de verdad se hayan llevado a mi geme… ¡Y que Raquel siga en nuestro equipo!

Raquel: :trollface: problem?

Josafat: Hey, Steve, Dawn*se lo lleva aparte* Ahora que la Reina Lily está con los Rastreadores, vamos a necesitar un voto adicional si queremos hacer la diferencia…

Dawn: ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a perder?

Josafat: Pffff, es tan obvio… Lupin no dejaría que el equipo contrario pierda. Quiere demasiado a Lily como para dejar que la eliminen…

Dawn: Ehm… ¿Sabías que Lupin no está dentro del Cubo, verdad?

Josafat: ¡Es que nadie puede verlo! ¡Es tan obvio!

Steven: Espera… Odio admitirlo, pero él tiene razón… A que intentar convencer a Lcam de que vote con nosotros…

Dawn: ¿A ese chico? ¡Pero si está demente!

Josafat: No tenemos alternativa…

*Agustín subía las escaleras tras ellos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Josafat*

Agus: ¿Desde cuando Dawn y Josafat se llevan tan bien? *murmuró*

Yuki: Desde que el trabajo en equipo ayuda al desafío, Agustín.

Agus: ¿Ya no soy tu Bro? (fedup)

Yuki: Concentrate en el desa. Después hablamos.

Agus: u.u

_**PARTYIN', PARTYIN' (YEAH)  
>PARTYIN', PARTYIN' (YEAH)<br>FUN, FUN, FUN, FUN  
>LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND<strong>_

* * *

><p>*Los Rastreadores avanzaban por un corredor*<p>

Alondra: Esto es… demasiado fácil, ¿No creen?

Juan: Nunca digas eso, Alondra, siempre se puede poner peor…

*Y, efectivamente, unas figuras de humo les cortaron el paso. Al observarlas detenidamente, notaron como iban tomando la forma de ninjas*

Luny: *tomando la PDA* ¡Arturo, necesitamos ayuda!

Arturo: Esos malos malvados sólo quieren que salgan por la salida.

Lily: Eso no sirve de nada…

Caseri: ¡Yo si sé que sirve! *comienza a lanzar hechizos en todas direcciones* _Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerus!_

Crash: ¿Qué esperan? ¡Nosotros despejamos el Camino! _¡Zapped!_

Gwennie: ¡Crasheri en acción! Jajaja

Juan: ¡Ta bien, Caseri! ¡Chicas, síganme!

Harold: ¬¬

Juan: Disculpa, Harold, no te vi.

Xime: ¡Buena suerte!

*Caseri y Crash continúan repeliendo los ataques mientras el grupo avanza*

_**7:45, WE'RE DRIVIN' ON THE HIGHWAY  
>CRUISIN' SO FAST, I WANT TIME TO FLY<strong>_

* * *

><p>*Los Exploradores se encuentran con una sala llena de lásers*<p>

Josafat: Genial. ¿Y ahora que?

Pilar: ¡Robin, necesitamos tu ayuda!

_**FUN, FUN, THINK ABOUT FUN  
>YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS<strong>_

Lcam: ¡Será un placer, señor!

Dawn: *le susurra al oído* Y luego… ¿Podrías votar por Agustín?

Lcam: Él es un buen chico…

Dawn: Harvey Dent también era un buen chico…

_**I GOT THIS, YOU GOT THIS  
>MY FRIEND IS BY MY RIGHT<strong>_

Lcam: Buen punto. Cuente conmigo, señorita.

Steven: ¡Ya dejen de chismosear y hagan algo!

*Lcam salta acrobáticamente atravesando todos los lásers sin tocarlos*

_**I GOT THIS, YOU GOT THIS  
>NOW YOU KNOW IT<strong>_

Yuki: Estos lásers… ¿Son sensores o son haces de luz?

Agus: ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Yuki: Si son sensores, activan una alarma al contacto… Sino, te queman la piel e_e

Fer: Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo *arroja a Raquel*

Raquel: ¡Hijo de #$%&/!

_**KICKIN' IN THE FRONT SEAT  
>SITTIN' IN THE BACK SEAT<br>GOTTA MAKE MY MIND UP  
>WHICH SEAT CAN I TAKE?<strong>_

*Raquel rueda y los lásers la rostizan*

*La alarma suena y los ninjas invaden el cuarto*

Yuki: Genial. Simplemente genial, Fernando *saca la Keyblade*

Fer: ¡No me mates!

*Yuki alza su arma y lo salva de un ninja*

Yuki: ¡ALEJENSE! ¡SON MIOS! ¡AGR!

Agus: Yuki… ¿Estás bien…?

Yuki: ¡LOS EXPLORADORES SON MI APOYO, PERO YO SOY LA HEROÍNA! *parte en dos a un ninja* ¡Toma esto, gil!

Lcam: ¡Ninjas a mi! *se convierte en Castor* Grrr

Josafat: Ya deja eso y compórtate

_**IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY  
>GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY<br>EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND**_

* * *

><p>*Los Rastreadores llegan a la Sala Principal, dónde el Callejero mantenía cautivo a Keyn*<p>

Callejero: Que flash, loco, siguen aca. Pero no se hagan drama, los ninjas sobran *chasquea los dedos y el nivel se llena de enemigos*

Juan: Cagamos.

*Mientras el Complice de D custodiaba la cleda donde lo habían aprisionado, Keyn sacó la guitarra y se puso a cantar*

Keyn:_**Nunca te arrepientas de algo que sentiste. Nunca permitas que nadie te ponga triste**_

_**Tú eres la persona más fuerte que existe. Ante todo y sobre todo, tu sólo… ¡Resiste…! **_

Alondra: ¡Vamos chicas! ¡Hay que demostrar que estos ninjas no nos asustan!

Luny: Ehm, a mí si me asustan e_e

Xime: ¡Sólo están hechos de humo! ¡Tengo un plan!

Lily: ¡Te sigo!

Harold: ¿…?

Gwennie: Nosotros los distraemos, Harold.

*Los ninjas rodearon a Juan, Luny, Harold y Gwennie*

Juan: Si alguien tiene un plan, es buen momento para decirlo…

_**YESTERDAY WAS THURSDAY, THURSDAY  
>TODAY I-IS FRIDAY, FRIDAY (PARTYIN')<br>WE-WE-WE SO EXCITED  
>WE SO EXCITED<br>WE GONNA HAVE A BALL TODAY**_

* * *

><p>*Los Exploradores encuentran una sala con una cuenta regresiva*<p>

Steven: ¿Eso es una bomba?

Pilar: *explotar*

Fer: Nunca mejor dicho, Pilar…

Lcam: ¡Corran!

Josafat: ¡Youtubers primero!

*Dawn tropieza y cae*

Agus: *la ayuda a levantarse* ¿Estás bien?

*Se aleja*

Agus: u.u

_**TOMORROW IS SATURDAY  
>AND SUNDAY COMES AFTER...WARDS<br>I DON'T WANT THIS WEEKEND TO END**_

* * *

><p>*Xime y Lily salen de la sala y encuentran muchos interruptores*<p>

Lily: ¿Qué haremos, Xime?

Xime: Muy sencillo. *acciona todos los botones*

Lily: ¿Estas segura de…?

Xime: ¡Completamente!

*Los enormes ventiladores de la sala se activaron, y las turbinas hicieron desaparecer a los ninjas*

Juan: *abriendo los ojos* ¡Ja¡ Estos tipos huyeron antes de que los cague a piñas… Hicieron bien…

Gwennie: ¡Vamos a buscar a Keyn!

Luny: Auch, creo que me torci el tobillo…

Juan: No podemos dejarla acá sola…

*Harold se señala a sí mismo*

Gwennie: Genial, Harold. ¡Vamos, Juan!

Juan: ¡Te sigo Gwennie!

_**IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY  
>GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY<br>EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND**_

* * *

><p>*Los Rastreadores entran al Salón del Callejero, pero su complice les interrumpe el paso, saboreando un helado*<p>

Fer: *intentando ser diplomático* Escucha, Ro, nosotros nunca quisimos eliminarte…

Josafat: Habla por ti. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que ver a este loco fuera del juego.

*El Cómplice hace añicos su helado y se lo arroja, dándole en la cara a Pilar*

Pilar: Hum, que ray… *desmayar*

Fer: ¡Pilar!

*El Cómplice le arroja otro helado, aturdiéndolo*

Agus: ¡Cuidado, chicos! ¡Los helados tienen drogas!

Steven: Capitán Obvio.

*El Complice comienza a lanzar conos de helado al grupo*

Lcam: *se convierte en Hechicero* ¡Protego! *un escudo defensivo los protege*

Dawn: ¡Gracias, Luis!

Josafat: ¡Encargate del Traidor! ¡Nosotros seguimos con el desafío!

Lcam: ¡Petrificus Totalus! Lo siento Ro…

Agus: ¡Lcam!

Lcam: Que ocurre, Muggle…

Agus: Necesito… que votes a Fer. ¡Por favor!

Lcam: ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?

Agus: Porque sí no lo haces Raquel se te aparecerá todas las noches en busca de jamón, Y SABES QUE PUEDO HACER QUE HAGA ESO.

Lcam: Ñam, cuenta con este hechicero.

Agus: ¡Y vigila a Pilar…! *corre tras Josafat, Steven y Dawn*

* * *

><p><em><strong>IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY<br>GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY  
>EVERYBODY'S LOOKIN' FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND, WEEKEND<strong>_

Gwennie: ¡AGRR! ¡Odio esa canción!

Juan: Yo también, ¿Cuándo termina este desafío?

Callejero: Cuando entiendan que este flash esta lejos de su alcance, loco, osea nunca… *Agarra un bastón y comienza a atacar*

Josafat: ¡Hey, Encapuchado! ¿Qué se siente ser un peón de Lupin?

Callejero: ¿Qué dijiste, loco? *cambia de dirección*

Dawn: Genial, Josa, ya captaste su atención. ¿Y ahora?

Josafat: ¡Correr!

Steven: En tus sueños *saca la PDA Hans* ¡Abuelo, una pista!

Hans: Pfff… ¿Su punto débil? No sobrevive sin cabeza…

Josafat: Estúpidas PDA…

Dawn: ¡Pero tiene razón!

Steven: ¿Lo vas a decapitar? ._.

Dawn: *buscando con la mirada* ¡Por allí!

*Callejero embiste a Josafat*

Callejero: Che, loco, cuida lo que decis, mira que yo escucho todo loco…

*Steven y Dawn encuentran una armadura*

Callejero: Locos, dejen de flashear con eso y vengan para terminar esto de una buena vez…

*Agustín llega corriendo*

Callejero: Huy, loco, miren quién llegó… *levanta su navaja en alto*

Agus: ¡Hace lo que quieras, pero no la lastimes!

Dawn: ¡Yo… *le incrusta el casco en la cabeza al Callejero*… puedo defenderme sola!

*El Callejero cae al suelo*

Steven: Fuck Yeah.

Agus: Gracias por salvarme.

Dawn: No era por ti, era por el desafío. *Se da media vuelta y se va*

Jocelin: ¡Y los Rastreadores Analógicos ganan!

Steven: ¿Qué? ¡Nosotros derrotamos a este tipo!

*Gwennie y Juan aparecen con Keyn detrás*

Gwennie: Si, que valiente de su parte… Pero la consigna era liberar a Keyn…

Juan: Por cierto, gracias por encargarse de entretener a Callejero, sin su ayuda nunca hubiésemos podido lograrlo

*Ambos rien a carcajadas*

*Keyn observó a Agus y a Dawn con tristeza y les cantó*

_**Y es que sólo una amistad no es lo que quiero en realidad.**_

_**No quiero sólo una amistad yo lo que quiero es algo más.**_

_**Te seré sincero: lo que quiero es que estés conmigo.**_

_**Quiero algo más que ser un compañero o un simple amigo…**_

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Agustín**<p>

-Okey, hasta ahora este es el peor día en lo que va del juego. Sólo espero poder sacar a Fer, es demasiado astuto. Creo que aunque esté peleado con Yuki, la estrategia de votar por él sigue en pie. Más que seguro que Raquel también lo vota por lo de los lásers. Y con el voto de Lcam, no hay forma de que Fer zafe de esta eliminación…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Josafat**<p>

-Es la primera vez que disfruto de este juego… Lily se cambia de equipo, Steven y Dawn votan conmigo… Y creo que logré domesticar a ese tonto de Lcam. Como sea, cuando hayamos expulsado a Agustín, me voy a encargar personalmente de que todo el mundo abra los ojos y se den cuenta de que esto es una gran puesta en escena de Lupin y su amigo de los mil nicknames…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Pilar**<p>

-Ese helado… Siento que voy a explotar… literalmente… Al menos convencí a Lcam de que vote por Dawn… Supongo que Fer va a estar contento… Auch…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lcam**<p>

-¿Mencioné que nunca puedo recordar nada de lo que hago cuando cambio de personalidad?

* * *

><p>**Ceremonia de Eliminación**<p>

*Luck aparece con una caja llena de baterías*

-Exploradores, llegó la hora de decir adiós a uno de ustedes. Ya todos votaron y tomaron su decisión. Pero antes, tengo un anuncio que hacer…

Josafat: ¿El Encapuchado y tu se van a casar?

-No ¬¬ ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que Lily se iba al otro equipo sin ningún intercambio?

Fer: Como si hubiera sido ayer…

Yuki: Fue hoy e_e

-Pues… ¡Mentí! ¡En una decisión completamente arbitraria, a partir de ahora, Luny es parte de los Exploradores Digitales… otra vez!

*Luny aparece detrás de él, y su cinturón se vuelve de un claro color azul eléctrico*

Steven: Quien se va sin que la echen…

Raquel: ¿Otra vez con la Belieber?

Luny: A mi tampoco me hace gracia, ¿Eh?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Luny**<p>

-En serio, nunca tuvo sentido… Lo peor de todo es… ¡Raquel! Dah, hubiera preferido que Dnoboy nunca me hubiese salvado e_e

* * *

><p>Agus: Si ella esta acá… ¿Tenemos que volver a votar?<p>

-Nop. Tiene inmunidad y su voto no cuenta. Asi que la primer batería es para ella.

Luny: Gracias, supongo.

-¡Yuki…! *hace la venia militar*

Yuki: Porque te conviene *le saca brillo a su Keyblade*

-¡Lcam!

Lcam: ¡Accio batería! :3

-¡Pilar!

Pilar: De veras… no me siento nada bien…

Raquel: Pfff, yo estoy toda quemada y no me quejo.

Josafat: Es que esas quemaduras que deforman tu rostro te hacen ver más bonita.

Raquel: ¿Qué $%&/( has dicho?

-¡Josafat! ¡Raquel! ¡Steven!

Steven: ¿Me dejas hasta el final con toda la chusma?

-¡Y finalmente…!

*Agustín, Fernando y Dawn se miraron entre sí*

-¡Dawn!

Dawn: ¡Que alivio!

Agus: *cruzando los dedos*

Fer: Diablos…

-Y la última… batería… es para….

*se escucha un rujido*

-¿Qué demonios?

Fer: ¡Dios mio! ¡Pilar!

Agus: ¿Qué rayos le ocurre?

-¡Se está inflando!

Lcam: ¡Parece Tia Marge!

Steven: ¿Qué tenía ese helado?

Yuki: ¿Será una alergia?

Twister: ¡VA A EXPLOTAR!

-¡EVACUEN LA SALA!

Agustín: ¿Y la expulsión?

-¡AL DIABLO CON ESO! *arroja la última batería al aire! ¡TODOS LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ!

*Yuki salta y atrapa la batería, ofreciéndosela a Agus*

Agus: ¡Yuki!

Yuki: Sos un cabeza dura, pero seguís siendo mi Bro.

Fer: ¡Pilar! ¿Estas bien?

Pilar: ¿Me veo bien? ¬¬

Fer: ¡Perdón! ¡No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar sola!

Pilar: Al diablo, ya gané Bits del Drama *le pasa la batería que había recibido* ¡Sólo dale su merecido a esos imbéciles!

Fer: ¡Pero yo…!

Pilar: ¡AHORA!

*Fer carga su cinturón, la besa en la mejilla y sale corriendo*

*El nivel se oscurece*

Pilar: ¿Y ahora que?

-¡Reinicio, loca, reinicio!

Pilar: ¿NO PUEDE SER DESPUÉS? ¡Algo dentro mio está a punto de estallar!

-Mejor afuera que adentro, loca xD

Pilar: No es gracioso sino está entre dos asteriscos, ¿Sabías?

-A mi amigo no le gustó que te comieras su helado, loca. Ahora hacete cargo…

Pilar: ¿Qué rayos tenía ese helado?

-Me quedaría a conversar pero es peligroso, che, así que nos re vimos, loca.

Pilar: Pero, yo…

*10…9…8…7…6…*

Pilar: Antes de morir, quiero decir algo…

*5…4…3…2…1..*

Pilar: *explotar*

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Y tras un haz de luz, el Nivel 7 desapareció*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	10. P I R A T A S

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOS HECHOS YO PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Diez. P.I.R.A.T.A.S. Presuntuosos Invasores Renuevan Armamento Transgrediendo Antiguos Sacramentos<strong>

* * *

><p>*Eran las doce y media del mediodía cuando el timbre del portero eléctrico sonó, obligando a Estefa a levantarse y atender la puerta*<p>

Aale: ¡Estefa! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte *la abraza*

-¡Al fin llegaz! nOn Por un inztante creí que no vendríaz…

Aale: ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Subí al carro en cuanto recibí tu mensaje n_n ¿Cómo has estado?

-Puez, zinceramente, la verdad ez que laz cozaz eztán muy mal…

Aale: D: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Ez Blicia… Ha dezaparecido.

*Estefa hace que Aale se siente y le prepara un té mientras le cuenta la historia*

-Hacía rato que todoz noz habíamoz acoztumbrado a que no Bli no actualice Locoz del Drama, por lo que en laz primeraz horaz nadie notó zu auzencia… Pero ezo fue hazta que zu hermanito Omar publicó en zu muro que zi alguien zabía algo del paradero de zu hermana que por favor ze comunicara con zu familia u.u

Aale: ToT ¡Estefa, esto es terrible! ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así?

-Ezo ez lo peor. Cuando vizite Locoz Del Drama me dí cuenta porque nadie había notado zu auzencia… El DramaZhat2 eztaba vacío. Todoz habían dezaparecido de un día para el otro. Todoz… excepto uno.

Aale: D: ¿Quién? ¡Dimelo!

-Luck Lupin.

Aale: ¿Luck? D: ¡Pero si él es incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca! Aunque podía llegar a bannearla forever, pero eso no…

-Él era el único que tenía todoz loz códigoz. Blicia le confió cozaz que nadie máz zabía. Incluzo zu nombre real…

Aale: n0n me resisto a creerlo Estefa. Es decir, ¿Luck? ¡El adora a Blicia! ¡Nunca le haría daño!

-Te zorprendería la forma en el que el poder tranzforma a laz perzonaz, Aale. Luck ze dejó corromper. Y fue traz Blicia.

Aale: ¿Fue tras Blicia? ¿Viajó hasta Perú?

-No zabría decirte n0n. Zólo zé que de un día para el otro todoz loz chateriztaz de Locoz Del Drama desaparecieron zin dejar raztroz.

Aale: ¿También los del DramaShat?

-Eze chat lleva mezez vacío, Aale. ¿Ya lo olvidazte?

Aale: Entonces… Los demás están a salvo…

-No zé hazta cuando ziga azí. Loz chicoz siguen dezapareciendo, Aale. En todaz partez…

Aale: nOn No quiero creer que Luck realmente está detrás de todo esto…

-Da igual quién zea. Tenemoz que detener ezto. Y tenemoz que rezcatar a Blicia…

Aale: u.u Cuenta conmigo

* * *

><p>**A miles de kilómetros de allí, atravesando la laberíntica instalación digital del LIMBO, el Transbordador avanzaba lentamente hacia el octavo nivel, llevando consigo a los Rastreadores Analógicos**<p>

Juan: Bueno gente, no sé hasta cuando vaya a durar esto, pero la verdad que por ahora venimos bastante bien.

Xime Tarifa, sólo lo dices porque nosotros no vimos explotar a un compañero de equipo

Juan: o.O Huy, me hiciste acordar de Pilar… Esa no la vi venir, Xime Cuando tenes razón, tenes razón…

Lily: Y a pesar de que ganamos, volvieron a perder a uno de los suyos…

Xime: Querras decir "a uno de los nuestros". Sos parte del equipo, Lily…

Lily: Sólo soy el reemplazo de Luny…

Caseri: Al diablo con ella *saca la varita* Esto es un juego, y tenemos que ganarlo si queremos sobrevivir. Son ellos o nosotros.

Gwennie: Anyway… Por esta vez coincido con él… Aunque en sí, mi el trauma no fue que Pilar se tomara al pie de la letra eso de explotar…

Juan: D: ¿Acaso hay algo mas traumante que eso?

Gwennie: Escuchar infinitas veces esa mierda de Rebecca Black ¬¬

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Gwennie Black**<p>

-¡¿Pueden creer que esa… estúpida… cosa… se atrevió a desprestigiar el honor que significa llevar el apellido Black? Nota Mental: Encontrar a Rebecca y producirle una muerta lenta y dolorosa… Estoy pensando en cubrirla de miel y dársela de comer a las hormigas africanas… Pero no estoy segura de dónde se consiguen… Whatever…

* * *

><p>Alondra: Hey, tú. ¡No intentes escapar, ya se que estás ahí!<p>

Crash: Okey, me atrapaste. ¿Qué sucede?

Alondra: ¿Hacía donde te escabulles tan sigiloso?

Crash: Pues, siéndote sincero, pretendía engatusar al maquinista para que me revele que tipo de instalaciones hay en el nivel 8…

Alondra: ¡Ja! Siéndote escéptica, no creo nada de lo que dices… Anda, suéltalo de una vez.

Crash: ¿Qué cosa?

Alondra: ¿Ibas a ver a Caseri?

Crash: ¿Cuál es el problema si fuera así?

Alondra: Pfff, no tengo prejuicios si a ustedes les gusta hacer jamón de a dos… Pero una pareja es casi como una alianza… Y dónde comen dos, pueden comer tres…

Crash: ¿A que te refieres con "pareja"?

Alondra: ¿Tengo que ser más especifica? Tienes escrito en toda la cara la palabra "Crasheri". Es más, creo que puedo ver ciertas huellas de besos apasionados en tu cuello, justo ahí…

Crash: ¡Esos fueron los ninjas!

Alondra: Si, claro, "ninjas"… ¿Caseri es bueno haciendo el jamón? ¿O tu se lo haces a él? ¿Cómo es la cosa?

Crash: ¡Sólo somos amigos!

Alondra: Igual que Batman y Robin *suspira* Escuchame, el potencial de su "amistad" es muy valioso para mi, así que les voy a dar la oportunidad de unirse a mis tácticas y estrategias, y que empecemos a planear actividades juntos… Excluyendo la parte de jamón, claro…

Crash: No se que insinuas con eso de Jamón…

Alondra: Lo que les propongo es simple: Formemos una Alianza. ¿Estas en ella o estas contra ella?

Crash: Pero… ¡Vos sos tú única alianza! ¡No tenes nada con que amenazarme!

Alondra: Ay, Crash, tan inocente… Créeme, soy muy influyente a la hora de decidir a quien eliminar… Asi que…

Crash: De acuerdo, trabajemos juntos… Pero ni una palabra al resto del grupo…

Alondra: Nadie tiene porque enterarse nunca.

*La puerta del compartimiento se abre lentamente, y Harold entra alzando una ceja*

Crash: Que alivio… Pense que habían escuchado, pero sólo es Harold… El siempre inofensivo Harold…

Alondra: ¡Es testigo! ¡Hay que eliminarlo antes de que abra la boca!

Crash: No dira nada… Él nunca dice nada… ¿Verdad Harold?

Harold: …

Alondra: Como sea.

* * *

><p>**No muy lejos de allí, los Rastreadores Analógicos afrotaban la derrota avanzando por los intrincados pasillos del Corredor del Perdedor, que conectaba los diferentes niveles de LIMBO entre sí a través de escaleras y atajos diversos, conduciéndolos hacía el siguiente nivel**<p>

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer**<p>

-¡Mi alianza voló más rápido que hormigas en un huracán! ToT Creo que los chilenos en cierto punto estabamos malditos… Lo siento mucho por Ro, Itaa y Pilar… Al final sólo yo quedé en pie… Pero supongo una alianza de una sola persona deja de ser una alianza, ¿Verdad? Y eso significa que yo no estoy destinado a perder ¿O si? *largo suspiro* En fin, estaba yo avanzando por el frío corredor sin saber que hacer, cuando de pronto él se me acerca, dando un rumbo inesperado a mis estrategias…

* * *

><p>Agus: Fer… Quiero hablar con vos.<p>

Fer: ¿Conmigo?

Agus: Si, escuchame. No tengo forma de saber cual de los dos se iba a ir a Pilar no le pasaba lo que le pasó.

Fer: Pudo ser cualquiera…

Agus: El punto es que evidentemente hay gente tratando de eliminarnos… Y esa gente se llama Josafat…

Fer: Y Steven. Y Dawn. Y Lcam.

Agus: Podemos perder el tiempo tratando de eliminarnos entre nosotros… Pero le estaríamos dando el gusto a los otros…

Fer: ¿Tregua?

Agus: Tregua. Estoy seguro de que los cuatro van a ir por uno de los dos de nuevo. Pero si nosotros, mi Sist y Raquel votamos juntos, podemos hacer la diferencia.

Fer: Eso sería empate. Te estas olvidando de Luny, su voto es decisivo. Y jamás va a querer estar en una alianza con Raquel cuando en principió cambió de equipo para no tener que soportarla e_e

Agus: Tenes razón D: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Fer: Dos opciones: La primera, evitar perder el siguiente desafío…

Agus: ¿Y la segunda?

Fer: Lograr que uno de ellos pierda el desafío y causar división en el grupo…

-Hay una tercer alternativa *dice Yuki saliendo de las sombras*

Agus: ¡Sist, me asustaste!

Fer: Que tal, Yuki :3 ¿Cuál es la tercer opción?

Yuki: Olvidarnos de estas absurdas divisiones internas y unir nuestros votos contra el verdadero enemigo.

Agus: ¿El Encapuchado?

Yuki: *facepalm* ¡Josafat! ¡El los esta manipulando y la verdad no creo que a Steve o Lcam les guste obedecer órdenes! ¡Mueren por deshacerse de él!

Agus: ¿Y cómo vas a lograr que se rebelen a él?

Fer: ¿Tenés algún plan?

Yuki: Pfff, la líder de la OMINH no planea. La Lider de la OMINH actúa. Ya verán…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Raquel**<p>

-…Y una vez más tenemos que bancarnos a la Belieber histérica. Aprovecho este espacio libre de censuras para poder expresar lo que siento: ¿Saben? No me está gustando tener un novio tan ausente. Creo que voy a tener que terminar con Eric… En estos momentos sólo hay alguien que me comprende y me acepta… No sé si me anime a confesarme aún… Pero una cosa es segura: Eric tiene los días contados.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Luny**<p>

-¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes? ¡No soy un comodín de relleno para que me usen cuando a un equipo les falta jugadores! *suspira* Y encima de todo, esta Raquel… Me encasilla como si lo uno que me importara en el mundo es Justin, pfff. Okey, el es una parte importante, pero además de Belieber yo soy Directioner. *suspira un largo rato*¿Qué tienen esos chicos británicos que me gustan tanto?

* * *

><p>Josafat: Okey, okey, okey. Las cosas no salieron como lo esperábamos, pero al menos no eliminaron a ninguno de los nuestros. Propongo repetir votos…<p>

Steven: ¡Nada salió como esperábamos! Y lo que es peor: yo ni siquiera soy así. ¡No me gusta hacer planes para expulsar a los otros! TToTT Sólo quiero estar con mi sensual gemela otra vez u.u

Dawn: Y Josafat, la verdad es que no sé adónde queres llegar con todo esto… Yo me puedo defender bastante bien sin tu ayuda…

**Yuki sale de entre las sombras**

Yuki: Vengo en son de paz…

Steven: ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuki: Ya sé que ustedes quieren kickear a Agus… Pero eso no significa que todos tengamos que llevarnos mal por un problema de "pareja" que pueden resolver afuera de este lugar… Mientras nosotros nos preocupamos por ver a quien eliminamos, el otro equipo se prepara para ganar el siguiente desafío… Y así no tienen que ser las cosas…

Dawn: Creo que tenes razón…

Josafat: Por supuesto que no. Esto es la supervivencia del más apto. Así fue desde los tiempos de Darwin y así va a ser siempre.

Yuki: Josa, si no te interesa lo que estoy diciendo, entonces andate.

Josafat: No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces… Prefiero perder el tiempo viendo cambiar de alter egos a ese demente de Lcam…

*se aleja*

Yuki: Como sea, ¡Ahí está el problema! *susurra* ¡Josafat es el que causa división en el grupo!

Dawn: Si pretendes que todo vuelva a ser como antes….

Yuki: No pretendo eso. Sólo ayúdenme a eliminarlo y Agus y yo los dejamos en paz.

Steven: Trato hecho.

**Josafat y Lcam entran por la puerta**

Lcam: ¡Zoey! ¡ZOEY! ¿Han visto a Zoey? *cambia a Chester* ¡Mequetrefes sin nada mejor que hacer! *cambia a Svetlana* ¡Es hora de brillar más que el mismo sol! *hace una pirueta y se le cae la remera* *cambia a Vito*Hablando de sol ¿Alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir un buen bronceado? *se pone un sombrero* *cambia a Manitoba Smith* ¡Es hora de adentrarnos en una nueva aventura!

Yuki: Okey, sólo hay algo peor que Lcam tenga personalidades multiples, y es que una de ellas también las tenga… Ya me maree

Josafat: Somos dos

Steven: ¿Qué se te olvido?

Josafat: Mi Web Cam *la toma* ¿Me perdí de algo interesante?

Dawn: Fuck…

Josafat: No hace falta que digas nada más…

* * *

><p>**Muy lejos de allí en un huso temporal paralelo, Alejandra y Estefa aterrizaban en el Aeropuerto de Ezeiza**<p>

Aale: ¡No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esta locura!

Estefa: nOn Yo zé que eztaríaz dizpuezta a hacer lo que zea con tal de que Blicia regreze zana y zalva a caza…

Aale: ¡"Lo que sea"! no incluye hacer negocios turbulentos con esta gente, Estefa! ¡Ya nos metimos en grandes problemas la última vez!

Estefa: Ezo fue porque no zupizte diferenciar el trabajo del placer… ¡Ya ez hora de que dejez de lado el pazado! ¡El ez el único que puede ayudarnos!

Aale: Corrección: es el único de por aquí que conocemos y sabemos perfectamente que no bastaba una simple llamada para convercerlo de que la situación es lo suficientemente traumante a tal punto de tener que rebajarnos y olvidar nuestras diferencias para viajar hasta aquí a pedirle ayuda…

Estefa: Había olvidado lo dramática que eraz…

*Un joven vestido de negro, con oscuro cabello e intenciones aún más oscuras las recibió junto a su equipaje*

Tz: Jajaja, miren quien llegó… La chica que le quita lo heterosexual a la gente…

Aale: Tambien me alegro de verte…

Estefa: Ya dejen ezo. ¡Pablo n0n, cozaz terriblez han zucedido!

Tz: Si, si, Blicia desapareció, todo muy trágico… ¿Qué pretenden que haga por ustedes?

Aale: Okey, esto es difícil… Necesitamos tus recursos financieros…

Tz: ¡JAJAJA! ¿Recursos financieros?

Estefa: Elloz tienen a Bli encerrada en una ezpecie de LIMBO entre lo real y lo digital…

Tz: ¿Y como se supone que la van a salvar?

Aale: La _vamos _a salvar.

Tz: Nunca dije que las fuera a ayudar.

Estefa: D:  
>Aale: TToTT viajamos desde México hasta aquí para que nos ayudes y ahora…. Esto es tan típico de ti… ¬¬<p>

Tz: Es broma. Pero la verdad no tengo idea de cómo ayudarlas…

Aale: Ay, Pablo, no hace falta que disimules. Estefa ya lo sabe todo.

Tz: ¿Todo? *alza una ceja*

Estefa: Aale y yo no tenemos zecretoz entre nozotraz…

Tz: ¿Le revelaste la password?

Aale: ¡No! ¡Sólo le dije que tú y yo tenemos acceso a ese lugar porque Blicia nos lo confió!

Tz: Una vez adentro nada garantiza que podamos salir…

Aale: Lo sé. Pero nadie más puede hacer esto…

Tz: Cualquier imbécil con la password puede…

Aale: Resulta que los dos imbéciles con la password somos nosotros…

Tz: ¿Y Lupin?

Estefa: Larga hiztoria…

* * *

><p>**Y en las subterráneas instalaciones digitales del LIMBO, Exploradores y Rastreadores se reunían en lo que parecía ser una playa ubicada estratégicamente en la periferia de aquel extraño mapa que se había materializado ante sus ojos al ingresar al octavo nivel**<p>

**Un grupo de personas los esperaban frente a una mesa con varias canastas. Las cuatro caras les resultaban familiares**

Agus: ¡Eric!

Eric: ¿Wassup, Bro?

Raquel: ¿Dónde estabas? ¬¬

Yuki: ¡Keyn, sobreviviste!

Keyn: Instinto animal.

Daychu: Me aburro xD ¿Qué hacían?

Gwennie: ¿Da… Daychu? *twitch* ¡Pero la habíamos matado! *twitch*

Xime: No es cierto xD

Gwennie: ¡Pero le di Ignore! (shock) ¿Es que no hay forma de deshacernos de ella?

Juan: Si crees que eso es traumante, es porque no conociste al "primito" de Luck…

- ¿Ya terminaron de pasar lista?

Alondra: Vaya, la bruja regreso.

- Ignorare eso.

**Jocelin les muestra a ambos equipos las canastas, que tenían diferentes frutas con formas espiraladas**

- Ya han pasado por varios niveles, y si quieren seguir avanzando en el juego, les ofrecemos comerse estas frutas de mar para reponer fuerzas. ¡Pero sólo una por persona!

Lcam: ¡Accio fruta!

Caseri: ¡Dame eso!

*todos le dan un mordisco a alguna fruta e inmediatamente escupen*

Crash: ¡Puaj! ¿Qué tienen estas cosas?

Steven: ¡Asco!

- Jajajaja no puedo creer lo fácil que fue xD Son frutas del diablo…

Josafat: Y saben a Diablo.

Fer: ¿One Piece? (goo)

-Correcto, Bastias. La tematica de este desafío será de Piratas, así que recreamos muchas Akuma no mi

Dawn: ¿Akuma que?

Fer: ¡Frutas del diablo, Dawn! ¡Dan poderes!

Eric: Y las hay de tres tipos: Paramecia, Zoan y Logia…

Steven: Okey, esto es confuso.

-Aquí sólo encontraran de tipo Paramecia, que básicamente le confieren al usuario alguna habilidad. Las demás están allí *señala el cofre detrás de ella*, ya que ustedes son demasiado peligrosos para manejar su poder…

Lily: ¿Cómo sabemos que poder nos tocó?

-Buena pregunta. Por una vez sus PDA serán útiles. Tienen almacenada una base de datos con todas las frutas del diablo conocidas hasta ahora…

Gwennie: ¿Cómo un Pokedex?

-Exacto

Juan: Vaya, ¡Ya quiero saber cual es mi poder y hacerlos mierda!

-Con respecto a eso… No todo es tan bueno… Las frutas brindan poderes, pero también tienen ciertas… debilidades…

Eric: No pueden volver a nadar. Las piedras marinas Kairouseki anulan sus poderes. Y además, no pueden comerse más de una…

Alondra: ¿Quién va a ser tan estúpido de querer comerse mas de una? Son asquerosas…

-Ejemplifiquemos… ¡Daychu!

Daychu: Jajaja

*Jocelin le mete una fruta en la boca*

Daychu: ¡Diu! ¡Que fea! ¡Ay, mis piernas!

*las piernas de Daychu se convirtieron en resortes*

Fer: ¡Bane Bane!

Eric: Tambien conocida como Resorte Resorte…

Fer: ¡Prefiero la nomenclatura original!

*Daychu empezó a saltar de un lado a otro*

Gwennie: Twitch, Twitch y mas Twitch… ¡Saquenla de mi vista si quieren vivir!

Raquel: Hey, Eric. Tengo que hablarte

Eric: ¿Y ahora que?

Raquel: Sólo quería decirte que lo nuestro ha terminado.

Eric: ¿Lo nuestro? WTF, ¿Cuándo tuvimos algo vos y yo?

Raquel: Pfff, con el tiempo aprenderás a aceptar que lo nuestro es imposible…

Eric: Okay…

-Eric, necesitamos que ejemplifiques lo que pasa cuando comen más de una fruta.

Eric: ¿Estas loca? ¿No tienen a BabyCake para eso?

-Él todavía está en terapia intensiva

Xime: u.8

Raquel: ¿Y que pasa si te comes mas de una? ¿Te haces más fuerte?

Eric: Jajaja si claro *le empiezan a salir espinas* Mierda…

Fer: ¡Toge Toge!

Eric: ¡Me di cuenta!

*Daychu salta hacia Gwennie*

Daychu: ¡Wiiii!

Gwennie: ¡Asadasda! *La empuja hacía Jocelin*

-¡A mi no!

*Jocelin la empuja hacía el mar*

Daychu: ¡Jajajajaj aj… aj…. Ay…!

Lcam: Parece que no sabe nadar…

Yuki: ¿No puede simplemente rebotar contra el suelo con esos pies de resorte y salvarse?

Eric: ¡El mar anula sus poderes! ¿No se los acabo de decir? ¬¬

Daychu: ¡Ayuda!

-Nadie puede salvarla, porque nadie es inmune al agua.

Keyn: Yo no comi ninguna fruta… ._.

*Jocelin agarra una fruta del Cofre y se la mete en la boca*

Keyn: ¡Carajo! ¡Que gusto de mierda que tienen!

Juan: Y digo yo, ¿No podes ir a sacarla vos del agua?

-Si puedo, pero no se me da la gana, jajaja.

Caseri: Deja que la n00b se ahogue. O mejor dale otra fruta, muero por verla explotar como a Pilar.

Fer: ¡Hey, mas respeto!

Caseri: Empieza a ganar desafíos y lo tendrás.

Alondra: Caseri, no hables de respeto, todo el mundo sabe que Crash y tu tienen jamón a escondidas.

*Todos –incluso Crash- se rien, exceptuando a Caseri*

Agus: ¿Y cual va a ser el desafío?

-Cada equipo formara parte de la tripulación de su autentico barco pirata. Deben navegar mar adentro hasta llegar a la Isla del Tesoro, donde recibirán nuevas instrucciones.

*Keyn comenzó a vomitar*

-Y por supuesto, deben valerse de los poderes de sus Akuma no Mi para sobrevivir a los ataques de la tripulación enemiga :3

Keyn: Esto no puede ser más asqueroso… *tiene otra arcada*

*Daychu intenta en vano nadar a lo lejos*

-Y tengan cuidado con caerse al mar… Si pierden a algún compañero durante el desafío serán penalizados…

Daychu: Aglurupupupurp… *desaparece en el océano*

-¡Sus poderes pueden empezar a manifestarse en cualquier momento! *señaló los dos buques anclados en la orilla* ¡Comiencen!

* * *

><p>**Alejados de esa realidad virtual, Pablo, Estefa y Alejandra se reunían en el aula de computación. Junto a ellos, estaba Natu**<p>

Natu: Me caga este estúpido fic.

Aale: Nadie te pidió opinión. De hecho, nadie me preguntó por mi lápiz labial. ¿Verdad que me veo bien?

Tz: Que presuntuosa.

Aale: ToT ¿Por qué tenías que traer a Ratu?

Natu: e_e Este es mi colegio. ¿Por qué tenían que venir ustedes acá?

Tz: La única que goza aquí es Kari.

Estefa: ¿Kari?

Kari: ¿Iban a hacer una fiesta sin invitarme?

Aale: ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí?

Kari: Emmm ¿Internet? Yo que voy a saber. Es sólo un tonto cameo, no te pongas a analizarlo…

Aale: Pe-pe-pe-ro…

Natu: No jodas.

Kari: ¿Así que Lupin está detrás de todo esto? Genial. ¡Hora de llenar de SPAM todos sus albums de fotos!

Tz: Jajaja no xD Tenemos que meternos dentro de la cosa esa :S

Aale: Danos el link así ingresamos la password…

Kari: ¿Cuál password? ¿Bananosa1234?

Estefa: Eh… Aca zólo hay cuatro computadoraz…

Natu: Chucha.

Aale: Que mal, Natu, te vas a tener que quedar a vigilar.

Natu: Ni en pedo. *se sienta frente a una máquina, y Tz y Kari rápidamente la imitan*

Estefa: Azí que azí van a zer laz cozaz… n0n Aale, te cedo mi lugar. ¡Debez zalvar a Blicia!

Aale: ¡No puedo irme sin ti!

Tz: Dejen el dramatismo de lado, ¿Quieren? Hay que activar esta cosa…

Estefa: Yo vigilaré que no les pase nada…

*Tz empieza a navegar por xat hasta hallar la sala del LIMBO*

Natu: *leyendo en voz alta* _"A state of oblivion to which people are regarded as being relegated when cast aside or forgotten_" ¿Qué mierda es esto? Aale: "MarQchisan estubo aquí" y con la dirección de Buscando a Nemo xD Ay, este Luck… Tz: Metan la password…. Kari: "¿Acepta los Términos y Condiciones?" ¡Lo leerá su puta madre! Tz: Jajajaja xD Aale: ¿Preparados? Natu: Seh Kari: Sip Estefa: Buena zuerte… Tz: ¡Dale! *Y los cuatro le dieron click a la vez* *Un resplandor iluminó las pantallas de la PC, obligando a Estefa a cerrar los ojos* *Cuando los volvió a abrir, sus compañeros habían desaparecido*

Estefa: TToTT

* * *

><p>**Dentro del L.I.M.B.O., las tripulaciones del Buque Digital y el Navío Analógico probaban sus diferentes habilidades, a punto de zarpar rumbo a la Isla del Tesoro**<p>

**Un ave celestial rojo como el fuego y dorado como el sol volaba junto a ellos, cantando una canción**

Lily: ¡Ay, me encanta!

Xime: ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Lily: ¡Está cantando una canción sobre Piratas! ¿No pueden oírlo? :S

Keyn:_**Somos Piratas… Da igual como nos tratas. Acostumbrados a que nos traten como ratas**_

_**Somos piratas… Domamos catataratas… Somos herejes sin jefes y ya nos da igual que nuestro corazón no lata **_

*la robótica voz de Arturo se hizo escuchar*

-Ella tiene en su poder la poderosa fruta Paramecia Hiso Hiso (Susurro Susurro), que le permite hablar oralmente con los animales. Él músico musical no es otro que el cantante Keyn que canta emplumado con plumas tras tragarse un trago de la fruta Zoan Tori Tori frutal que lo convierte en un ave Fénix.

Caseri: Rawr. ¿Y cuando voy a tener poderes?

Juan: Banca, Caseri, que no sabemos cuando ni como empiezan a actuar estas cosas.

Crash: ¡Jajaja! ¡Yo la estoy pasando bastante bien! *empieza a mover objetos del barco que levitan a su antojo*

Gwennie: ¿Qué clase de Power te permite hacer eso?

Crash: ¿Power? Es la Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, la fruta de la Gravedad! ¡Diez veces mejor que usar Powers jajaja!

Alondra: ¿Y dónde rayos está Harold? Oh, dejame adivinar… ¿El es invisible?

Arturo: Suke Suke, la fruta invisible de la invisibildad frutal

Alondra: Mi abuelo siempre tan atento *o*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-Pfff… ¿Por qué tienen poderes geniales? *se pone rojo* ¡YO MEREZCO TENER ESOS PODERES! ¡AGR! ¡Calor! *saca la varita* ¡Aguamenti! *se refresca* Que los muggle jueguen con sus frutas *toma una roca entre sus manos* Lo único que me molesta es que ahora Alondra quiera unirse la Sociedad que tenemos Crash y yo… ¡SE LA PASA HABLANDO DEL CRASHERI, MALDITA SEA! *aprieta la roca con fuerza y esta se derrite* W..T…F…. Interesante….

* * *

><p>**Y en la costa**<p>

Eric: De verdad dejaste que Dayn00b se ahogara ._.

Jocelin: Los pasantes van y vienen…

-Pero los co anfitriones no son tan prescindibles, ¿Verdad?

Eric: ¿Y tu quien se supone que eres?

-Alex Hooder, corsario de las Aguas Misteriosas…

Jocelin: Así que ese es tu nuevo alias, Encapuchado…

*una segunda figura se materializó junto a Alex*

Jocelin: Y seguís usando a Rodrigo como títere…

Alex: Su voluntad rige sus actos. Y mi voluntad exige que te apartes…

*Alex la empuja y va hacía el Cofre de frutas Logia*

Eric: ¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso!

*El Complice atrapa a Eric, pero lo suelta cuando las espinas del chico lo atacan*

*Alex toma una fruta grisácea*

Alex: Me preguntó cual será mi dulce condena pasado el momento en el que tenga tu poder…

Jocelin: ¡Twister! ¡Twister! ¡Cabina de Control, respondan! ¡Maldición!

*Alex le da un mordisco a la fruta y traga, conteniendo los deseos de vomitar*

*El Complice cae derrotado por Eric*

Alex: Si, las Paramecias son buenas… Pero las Logia son invencibles… *toma otra fruta y se la arroja a su aliado, quien rápidamente la atrapa, la muerde y escupe*

Alex: Tragalo… No desprecies el poder…

Eric: Vos hablas mucho pero no decis nada… *unas puas enormes comenzarón a desfigurar a un agigantado Eric Gatomo, quien se acercó amenazador*

Alex: Y vos nunca pensas antes de actuar…

*Eric acorrala a Alex alzando el brazo que se desfiguró en forma de un arpón*

*Pero el Complice actua rápidamente, convirtiendo su cuerpo en arena y hundiendo a Eric en la playa*

Eric: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joceliiiiiiiiin!

*Pero era demasiado tarde. La chica estaba inconsciente junto al resto de las frutas Logia*

Alex: La Suna-Suna, fruta de Arena… Buena elección…. Me pregunto que me habrá tocado a mi…

*su complice hizo un impercetible movimiento con los ojos, que no pasó desaparecido*

Alex: Tengo que darte la razón en eso… ¡En marcha!

* * *

><p>**En el otro barco, Yuki tomaba la delantera**<p>

Yuki: ¡En marcha, tripulación! ¡Arthur y yo navegamos juntos durante tiempos inmemoriables! ¡Se más del mar de lo que ustedes creen!

Agus: Pero eso fue un Fic, Sist…

Yuki: *saca la Keyblade* ¡No me contradiga, Contramaestre Agustín! Cabo Lcam, ¿Cómo está el mar?

Lcam: Ehm… ¿Mojado?

Steven: ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme? Creo que acabo de descubrir mi poder… y no parece ser muy útil…

Josafat: ¿De dónde sacaste esa red?

Steven: Sonará estúpido, pero la saqué de mí mismo…

Fer: Ori Ori si no me equivoco. Traducida como "Jaula" para no confundirla con la Fruta Red…

Steven: Okey…

Luny: No sé de que te quejas… Yo sólo me puedo convertir en burbujas…. Son de graaan ayuda *sarcasmo*

Fer: No subestimes el poder de la Awa Awa *le guiña el ojo*

Josafat: ¿Vas a estar diciendo el nombre japonés de cada fruta?

Fer: ¿Algun problema?

Lcam: Le quitas diálogo a Hans…

Josafat: Hans pfff (flip)

Hans: Nada de efes

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Josafat**<p>

-Bitácora de Josafat. Navegamos aguas turbias a bordo del Buque Digital. Noto cierta insubordinación… Un motín para derrocar a la Cuarta Alicia podría ser una gran idea…

* * *

><p>Yuki: ¡Contramaestre Agustín! ¡Traigame algo fresco, que muero de sed!<p>

Agus: A la Orden Capitana Kirkland (?) *se va a la Cocina y se cruza con Dawn*

Agus: Lo siento… *se hace un lado para dejarla pasar*

-No, yo lo siento. No debí hacer todo lo que hice. Tu eres único para mí. Sin ti no puedo respirar, no puedo vivir sin ti. No tengo nada…

Agus: Yo… No sé que decir…

-¡Besame!

*y tomando su rostro, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente*

Dawn: ¿Qué DEMONIOS está pasando?

Agus: ¡¿Dawn? ¿Pero entonces…?

*la otra Dawn toco su rostro con la mano izquierda, transformándose en su forma original*

Agus: ¿RAQUEL? *escupe*

Dawn: Y ahora también con ella…

Raquel: ¡Lo siento! Es que tu eras el único que me comprendía de verdad…

Agus: ¡Tonta! ¡Solo quiero una alianza y nada mas! ¡AGR! ¡Asco!

Dawn: Así que así las manipulas a todas y las utilizas para lo que quieras. Perfecto *se da vuelta*

Agus: ¡No! ¡Espera! *la toma del hombro*

*Dawn lo empuja lanzando una rafága de aire en forma de Hoz, haciendo lo caer contra Raquel*

Dawn: Fuck… *sale corriendo*

Raquel: ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

Agus: ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! *vuelve a escupir* ¿Por qué te tenias que meter, eh? ¡PORQUE! *se levanta y corre tras Dawn, dando un portazo al salir*

Raquel: Tonto poder…

Luny: Esa te la merecías… De hecho, te mereces algo peor :S

Raquel: No estoy de humor, Belieber.

Luny: Ni yo, y no tengo ganas de discutir sobre música… *chorrea burbujas* Como quisiera cambiar este tonto poder…

Raquel: Igual que el mío… Pero por suerte robé una segunda fruta *saca otra fruta del diablo del bolsillo*

Luny: ¡Hey, no te la vayas a comer! ¿No es cuchaste lo que dijo Eric? *Trata de tomarla pero Raquel la pone fuera de su alcance*

Raquel: Es mia. Y si consigo el poder correcto, voy a poder demostrarle a Agustín que lo amo de verdad.

Luny: WTF… Deja de flashiar y dame eso, ¿Queres?

Raquel: ¡NO! ¡Tengo que demostrarle a Agus que lo de Eric fue un error y que mi amor es de verdad!

Luny: ¡Loca trastornada dame esa fruta!

*Raquel sale corriendo*

* * *

><p>Yuki: ¿Kama…Kama? ¿Así se dice?<p>

Fer: La descripción no falla. Es la fruta que lanza ráfagas de viento cortante en forma de Hoz… Debe ser la que se comió Dawn…

Agus: Y la estúpida de Raquel podía cambiar de apariencia

Fer: Mas que seguro Mane Mane o Copia Copia… Que fea situación la tuya, Agus…

Steven: ¿Alguien me ayuda? TToTT Geme Lily te extrañooo.

Lcam: ¡Ups, lo siento! *lo desata*

Josafat: Huy, ahí vienen las locas otra vez más… Seguro se pelean por ver quien tiene más fans…

Luny: ¡ATRAPENLA!

*Steven inmoviliza a Raquel con su red*

Yuki: ¿Qué pasa acá?

Luny: La loca quería comerse otra fruta…

Lcam: Eso me dio hambre…

Agus: No la hubieses detenido… ¬¬

Raquel: ENVIDIOSA EGOISTA MALDITO PEDAZO DE $%&/( ¿QUERES LA %&/( FRUTA? ¡AQUÍ LA TIENES!

*patea la fruta dándole a Luny en la cara*

*Luny se atraganta brevemente con la fruta, la escupe y queda inmóvil un segundo*

Yuki: Dios mio, ella…

*Pero antes de que pudiese completar la frase, el rostro de Luny comenzó a agrietarse y hacerse añicos* *la chica perdió equilibrió y cayó al mar, donde sus restos se evaporaron*

-Y eso es sólo el principio.

*Alex Hooded estaba frente a ellos envuelto en un manto de oscuridad*

Fer: ¡Es el Encapuchado! ¡Y tiene la Yami Yami!

*Nadie le preguntó a Fernando que significaba esa fruta. Todos podían percibir el aura de destrucción que se cernía sobre ellos*

* * *

><p>**En la Cabina de Control, Twister interrumpe a Lupin dando un portazo**<p>

Twister: ¡Luck, Luck, LUCK! ¡Todo está un Caos!

-¿A que te referis?

Twister: Perdí contacto con Jocelin… Los pasantes están muertos, un jugador fue aniquilado, y el Génoma D aprovechó las frutas del Nivel para volverse indestructible…

-¿QUEEEEEEE?

*una sirena de luz roja se encendió*

Twister: Y como si eso fuera poco, parece que tenemos visita…

* * *

><p>*Al lado de los cuerpos inconscientes de Eric y Jocelin, cuatro figuras grises se materializaron*<p>

Aale: owo estamos adentro

Natu: Este lugar es un escrache.

Kari: Jajaja ¡Hora de buscar a Bananosa!

Tz: Y es hora de usar los truquitos de este juego n00b a nuestro favor… Jajajaja…

*Pablo robó el brillante cinturón plateado de Jocelin, creando otros cinturones genéricos de color azul para las chicas*

*El DramaShat se puso en marcha, no sin antes agarrar las cuatro frutas que quedaban para comerlas en el camino*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	11. T E S O R O

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOS HECHOS YO PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Once. T.E.S.O.R.O. Tirano Ejerce Su Opresivo Reinado Oscuro<strong>

Keyn:_**Somos Piratas… Da igual como nos tratas.**_

_**Acostumbrados… A que nos traten como ratas…**_

_**Somos piratas… Domamos cataratas…**_

_**Somos herejes sin jefes y ya nos da igual que nuestro corazón no lata **_

Keyn: _**Somos Piratas… A nuestros sueños nadie mata.**_

_**Viajamos sin rumbo, no necesitamos mapa…**_

_**Somos piratas… Domamos cataratas…**_

_**Somos herejes sin jefes y ya nos da igual que nuestro corazón no lata **_

* * *

><p>**Lupin daba vueltas por la Cabina de Control, agitando los brazos y dando grandes zancadas alrededor del recinto. Twister lo miraba sin saber que hacer**<p>

-¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! *se quejaba el Main Owner! ¡Y con genial me refiero algo completamente opuesto!

Twister: Perdon Luck :S

-¿Perdon? ¿Tu único trabajo es reiniciar y el nivel y ni siquiera eso podes hacer bien?

Twister: Poder puedo pero perderíamos a Jocelin ¬¬ Los intrusos le robaron el cinturón…

-Sus servicios no son indispensables… Puedo prescindir de ella…

Twister: ¡Claro que no!

-¿Wassup, Twist? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

Twister: ¡El reinicio no es la respuesta! ¡Hay otras alternativas!

-¿Cómo confrontar a toda esta serie de invasores invencibles?

Twister: Cosa que no se hacer…

-Últimamente lo único que sabes hacer es decirme que no podes hacer tal o cual cosa…

Twister: ¿Vos harías un mejor trabajo que yo?

-Nadie es imprescindible.

Twister: Lamento discrepar.

-Entonces si queres salvar a tu amiguita Jocelin para traerla aca de nuevo y que sigan conspirando a mis espaldas, mas te vale pensar algo rápido…

Twister: Las Akuma no Mi son tanto una bendición como una maldición… Lo mejor es esperar a ver como evolucionan los distintos poderes de los usuarios y que ellos mismos controlen la situación…

-Ja, ¿Y después quién los controla a ellos?

Twister: Yo me encargo de eso… ¿Pero que hay de Jocelin?

-El Inquisidor está en la Instalación.

*Twister le guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta para interactuar con el tablero*

*Lupin lo observo unos instantes más, suspiro y regreso a sus aposentos*

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>Voy, en busca de mi tesoro, no es oro tampoco cobre.<strong>_

_**Mi tesoro es la aventura, no lo que guarda ese cofre. **_

Keyn: _**Nos temen, porque no tenemos nada que perder.**_

_**Somos piratas buscando mala fama y el poder**_

* * *

><p>**La tripulación del Buque Digital estaba en shock. No sólo habían perdido a Luny para siempre, sino que además la nueva manifestación del Encapuchado, que ahora se hacía llamar Alex Hooded, los interceptaba con intenciones siniestras**<p>

Dawn: ¡Luny!  
>Steven: ¡Maldita seas Raquel!<p>

Raquel: ¡Lo siento! *se lamentó Raquel, aún atrapada en las redes de Steven*

Dawnl: No, no lo sientes, pero vaya que lo sentirás. ¡Arrojala al mar, Steve!

Fer: ¡Alto! ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de seguir perdiendo competidores!

Agus: ¡Fer tiene razón, después nos encargamos cuando nos toque votar!

Alex Hooded: No van a encargarse de nada, ni nada van a tener que votar. No saldrán de aquí. No sobrevivirán….

*El Cómplice avanzó hacía ellos como una tormenta de arena, dispuesto a deshidratarlos*

*Yuki instintivamente esquivo el ataque fraccionándose en varios pedazos, mientras que su hermano Agustín aguardo inmóvil la llegada de su adversario, a quién detuvo lanzándole un rayo que paralizó a su contrincante a medio camino*

*Fer no pudo disimular su entusiasmo*

Fer: ¡Frutas Bara Bara y Noro Noro! ¡Fántastico!

*Yuki se reunificó frente a ellos*

Yuki: ¡Dawn, la Yami Yami absorbe absolutamente todo! ¡Lanza todas las ráfagas cortantes que puedas!

Dawn: ¡Por supuesto! *Dawn comenzó a atacar*

Yuki: ¡Y vos, Steve, arrojá a Ro al agua, es el punto débil natural de la arena!

Fer: Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo ._.

Yuki: ¿Quién es la Capitana aquí, Fernando?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer**<p>

-No tener idea de cuál es tu poder es un poquito… decepcionante. Si tengo que ser sincero, cualquiera es más útil que yo en este desa…*

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>Nos gusta lo prohibido, lo que hacen todos apesta.<strong>_

_**En las buenas festejamos y en las malas pues más fiesta.**_

Keyn: _**Navegando entre las olas, la tierra es nuestra prisión.**_

_**Y sólo la pisamos cuando ya no queda ron…**_

* * *

><p>Yuki: ¡Lcam, Raquel, Josa, no se queden sin hacer nada! ¡Carguen los cañones!<p>

Lcam: ¿Cuáles cañones?

*pero Alex Hooded había absorbido los ataques de Dawn y ahora los enviaba de regreso, dañando la embarcación*

Dawn: Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda….

Agus: ¡Ro no va a estar quieto más de 30 segundos, Steve!

Steve: ¡Cierto! *Steven intentó atrapar Ro en las redes, pero este se filtró en forma de arena, envolviendo las piernas del chico*

Fer: ¡No tan rápido, Rodrigo! *Fer le lanzó una cubeta de agua al enemigo y este se obligó a tomar su forma humana para sobrevivir, siendo rápidamente apresado*

Alex Hooded: ¡Aún que sin poderes eres bastante peligroso! ¡No quiero arriesgarme a que descubras cual es tu don! ¡Mejor absorberte con tu fruta del diablo y averiguarlo por mi mismo! *Hooded aterrizó en la nave*

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>La mejor tripulación, somos todos hermanos.<strong>_

_**Aquí solo habitamos los maleantes más buscados.**_

Keyn:_**Cuanto más feo el pasado mejor será el futuro.**_

_**Eso lo tenemos claro, derribamos cualquier muro.**_

* * *

><p>*Josafat corría tratando de esquivar los ataques*<p>

Josafat: ¡Maldito Lupin, esto es una gigantesca trampa desde cualquier punto de vista! ¡Atrapados en una nave rodeada del agua que es nuestra perdición! ¡Si llego a perder la WebCam por esto, me encargaré de destruir el DramaShat2 aunque sea lo último que haga!

Raquel: ¡Ya deja de quejarte y haz algo útil! ¿Quieres?

Josafat: ¡No quiero morir! ¡Hay tantas cosas que aún no pude hacer!

Raquel: Por ejemplo, conocer el verdadero amor youtuber *Raquel se acerca con intenciones de besarlo*

Josafat: ¡Mierda no! *Josafat retrocede y cae de la cubierta*

Raquel: ¡Josafat!

*pero antes de hundirse en el mar, una puerta se materializa en el aire, y Josafat la atraviesa; instantáneamente el portal se desvanece con él dentro*

Raquel: Auch…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Raquel**<p>

- Creo que debería controlar un poco esta tendencia a acabar con mi propio equipo… TToTT ¡Imaginense si hubiera logrado besar a Josafat! Agustín tendría el corazón destrozado de sólo pensarlo u.u Soy una bitch…

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>Somos duros de roer, no nos pueden detener.<strong>_

_**Fuimos hasta el fin del mundo y logramos volver.**_

Keyn:_**Luchamos contra Calipso y logramos vencerla;**_

_**Y ayudamos a Jack Sparrow a obtener el Perla Negra…**_

* * *

><p>Alex Hooded: Vaya, perdí la oportunidad de conseguir la Doa Doa por tu culpa… *se aproxima detrás de Raquel* Más te vale haberte comido una fruta que valga la pena robar…<p>

Raquel: Mejor retrocede, fanfarrón, porque te estas metiendo con la chica equivocada…

Alex Hooded: Eso está por verse…

*Y una gigantesca zarpa aplastó al intruso*

Raquel: ¿Q—quién o qué rayos eres tú?

*La bestia se encogió hasta adoptar su forma original*

Fer: ¡WOW! ¡Crei que no nos tocaban frutas Zoan!

Lcam: ¿Frutas Zoan? *se deprime* Crei que convertirme en Castor era mi especialidad…

*Steve agita la PDA tras ellos*

Hans: La fruta Kasu-Kasu (Kasutoru = Castor en Kanji) es el modelo de Zoan que permite transformarse tanto en Castor como en Hibrido entre la forma humana y la forma animal.

Steven: El abuelo ha hablado.

Agus: ¿Dónde está Josafat?

Raquel: Yo… etto… cayó al mar :S

Dawn: A poco intentaste comertelo a él también ¬¬

Raquel: ¡No exactamente! P-pero él está a salvo, cayó por una especie de puerta que se abrió de la nada…

Fer: ¡Por supuesto! ¡La Doa Doa permite crear puertas y…!

Steven: ¡Ay por favor, Fer, ya todos sabemos eso!

Fer: u.u

*Yuki entra airada*

Yuki: ¿Qué rayos están esperando para deshacerse del Encapuchado? ¡NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE PUEDE ABSORVER TODOS NUESTROS PODERES DE UNA!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Yuki**<p>

-La falta de sentido común de mi equipo es preocupante… Francamente no sé que sería de ellos si yo no estuviese a bordo…

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>En la tierra lo único bueno son las tabernas,<strong>_

_**dónde las noches parecen ser eternas. **_

Keyn:_**Pero no hay lugar como el mar, nuestro barco.**_

_**Esta a cargo de lograr que nadie nos pueda atrapar…**_

* * *

><p>Agus: ¡Mi sist tiene razón! ¡Rápido, arrójenlo por la borda!<p>

Lcam: Raquel, no puedo creer que te las hayas ingeniado para que perdamos a dos compañeros durante un desafío ¬¬

Dawn: Estás taaan eliminada…

Raquel: TToTT

Yuki: Eso esta por verse. Si ganamos el desa no tenemos que enviar a Raquel a casa… Al menos no por ahora…

Fer: Bien dicho Yuki…

Yuki: ¡Capitana Kirkland! *se pone gafas de sol* Corsario de la OMINH y toda una profesional a bordo.

Fer: e_e

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Agustín**<p>

-No me convence el hecho de que Hooded haya sido derrotado tan pronto… Presiento que tarde o temprano volverá a la carga…

* * *

><p><strong>Keyn: <strong>_**Buscamos la libertad, disfrutamos la aventura.**_

_**Y con nuestra habilidad llegaremos a las alturas.**_

**Keyn: **_**Ya no hay dudas, duras horas entrenando hasta el límite.**_

_**¡Enlistate en mi barco si es que quieres divertirte…!**_

* * *

><p>**Sobrevolando el Navío Analógico, Keyn, quien había adoptado una forma híbrida entre humano y ave fénix cantaba su himno con voz humana, para que no sólo Lily pudiera comprenderlo, sino toda la tripulación**<p>

Keyn:_**Somos Piratas… Da igual como nos tratas. Acostumbrados… A que nos traten como ratas…**_

_**Somos piratas… Domamos cataratas… Somos herejes sin jefes y ya nos da igual que nuestro corazón no lata **_

Keyn:_**Somos Piratas… A nuestros sueños nadie mata. Viajamos sin rumbo, no necesitamos mapa…**_

_**Somos piratas… Domamos cataratas… Somos herejes sin jefes y ya nos da igual que nuestro corazón no lata**_

* * *

><p>Xime: Vaya, Keyn tiene talento…<p>

Juan: Si, pero eso no es nada, Yirley. Vas a ver cuando yo tenga la fruta de los terremotos de una empiezo a mover el océano y esas boludeces…

Xime: …me refería a su canción xD

Juan: -_-

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-Sinceramente no me agrada mucho la idea de las frutas del diablo… No quiero saber que clase de poder me tocó a mi. Al menos no todavía…

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>Una Maldición nos ata…<strong>_

_**Una maldición de la que nadie escapa….**_

_**Se llama "la Muerte" y nosotros queremos vivir para siempre,**_

_**Por eso buscamos "La Fuente"**_

* * *

><p>Gwennie: ¡Dame eso, Alondra! ¡Yo soy la Capitana de la nave! ¡No lo arruines!<p>

Alondra: *forcejeando en el timón* ¡No tienes madera de capitana, entrometida!

Gwennie: ¡No tenes idea de nada, Alondra! ¡Y no pienso pedirte permiso para tomar el control!

Alondra: ¿Eso crees? ¡Ya veras! ¡Caseri! ¡Deja de besuquearte con Crash y ven a darme la razón!

Caseri: ¿Qué has dicho? ¬¬ *le empieza a salir una nube de vapor*

Gwennie: Jajaja no te calientes xD

Caseri: NO PUEDO EVITARLO. La fruta me hace elevar la temperatura cuando algo me enfado…

Lily: Veamos que dice Arturo al respecto *levanta la PDA en alto*

Arturo: _"Atsu Atsu o Calor Calorífico. __El calor producido que usuario que usa la fruta produce, varia anímicamente según su estado de ánimo. En la calma tranquila, resulta inefectivo ya que no produce ningún efecto, pero cuando el enfadado usuario se enfada de enojo, produce un extremado incremento extremo de la temperatura temperamental"._

Crash: En síntesis, cuando te calentas es en sentido literal y figurado.

Alondra: En síntesis, yo soy la capitana de la nave.

Juan: En síntesis, cr

* * *

><p>eo que estamos llegando a la Isla.<p>

Xime: ¿Qué ocurrió con la nave de los Exploradores? Los perdimos de vista luego de que se nubló el cielo…

Caseri: ¿Tenemos ventaja y aún así te quejas? ¡Aumenten la velocidad! ¡Hay que llegar antes que el enemigo!

Juan: A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Harold?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Harold**<p>

-…: ¿…? ¡…!

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>Su agua da la vida eterna…<strong>_

_**Luchamos contra Barba Negra…**_

_**Luffy esta a mi lado, imposible domarlo;**_

_**En secreto comí una Fruta del Diablo**_

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¿Ya se te olvida que el cabrón se puede hacer invisible?<p>

Juan: ¿POSTA? Esa no la vi venir…

Gwennie: Ni vos ni nadie más dah xD

Alondra: ¡Y no creas que olvido que el timón me pertenece Rebecca Black!

Gwennie: Oh mein gott…. ¿Cómo me llamaste? ¬¬

Alondra: Ajaja toque una fibra sensible…

Caseri: *interponiéndose entre ambas* ¿Por qué no cesan sus discusiones y me nombran capitán a mi?

Alondra: ¡Claro que no! ¡Largo de mi vista! _¡GOE, GOE, GOE!_

*Alondra lanzó rayos de sonido que hicieron tropezar a Caseri*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-Tener a Alondra en la alianza tiene más desventajas de lo que yo creía… Esperen, pensándolo bien, ¡Ni siquiera tiene ventajas! Okey, si no ganamos este desafío es Bye Bye Alondra… Y sólo quedaremos Crash y yo *sonríe* ¡ESPEREN NO VAYAN A MALINTERPRETAR ESO! *le sale más vapor* DAH, olvídenlo ¬¬

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>Y obtuve un poder, sobre este papel.<strong>_

_**Con cada palabra traspaso tu piel.**_

_**Y no estoy usando ni el veinte por ciento.**_

_**Lo sabes, con claves, te mantengo adentro**_

* * *

><p>Juan: Vaya, tus gritos si que aturden, Alondra…<p>

Alondra: ¿Qué insinuas Tarifa? *completamente fuera de control, comenzó a gritar* ¡GOE GOE GOE!

*pero Xime se interpuso entre ambos y recibió todos los impactos sin daño alguno, ya que su piel se había vuelto tan dura como una roca*

Juan: Esa estuvo buena, gracias Xime…

Xime: Soy una Ximeroca, que ironía :P *se cambia el Nick a ximeroca*

Gwennie: Wait… ¿Soy la única que todavía no sabe que efecto tiene su fruta?

Juan: Yo tampoco tengo idea, Gwennie, pero que se le va a hacer…

Alondra: Eso te convierte en miembro de segunda clase en esta tripulación, Rebecca. Así que prescindimos de tus servicios durante esta…

**pero Alondra no terminó su frase; apenas pronunció el nombre "Rebecca", Gwennie estalló de rabia y desprendió una plateada figura de energía ectoplasmástica en dirección de Alondra, embistiéndola**

Gwennie: What… that… hell?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lily**<p>

-Okey, se que no se supone que me tenga que gustar esto, pero… AME ver como Alondra recibía su merecido xD

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>No hay tiempo para las maletas ¡No empaquen!<strong>_

_**Mañana nos toca luchar contra el Kraken…**_

_**Sirenas que captan rap y enamoran.**_

_**Y si caes a ellas luego te devoran**_

* * *

><p>*varias Gwennie Black's fantasmales flotaban alrededor de Alondra, atormentándola*<p>

Gwennie: Anyway xD No es lo que esperaba, pero no esta nada mal…

_Luny__ Al menos tu poder es más útil que simplemente ser un montón de burbujas xD_

Juan: ¿Luny? ¿Qué haces en nuestra Nave?

Caseri: ¡ES EL ENEMIGO! ¡ACABEN CON ELLA!

_Luny__ ¡Claro que no!_

Lily: ¿Eres un fantasma?

Gwennie: FUCK, ¿Cuándo te moriste?

_Luny__ ¿Estoy muerta? Carajo, esto no es como esperaba ¬¬ Creí que al fín iba a reunirme con Justin, pero veo que no… Me siento estafada_

Xime: P-p-pero ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?

_Luny__ Fue la Raquelona ¬¬ Por su culpa me tragué dos frutas del diablo…_

Juan: ¿No era que no se podía comer más de una fruta del diablo? Creí que Jocelin había dicho algo así…

Gwennie: Precisamente ¬¬ Ay, esa Raquel, ya verá…

Crash: No quiero interrumpirlos…

Alondra: Lo estas haciendo

Crash: …pero creo que ya llegamos…

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>Habla el Capitán: alcen las banderas.<strong>_

_**Fue tanta la espera… ¡Esta es nuestra era!**_

_**Deseamos la suerte a quien nos enfrenta…**_

_**¡De pie hasta en las peores tormentas!**_

* * *

><p>**En el otro extremo de la Isla del Tesoro, los cuatro invasores del DramaShat probaban las nuevas habilidades de sus frutas Logia**<p>

Tz: ¡Enchantiz! *lanzó un rayo de fuego* JAJAJA ¿Dónde están los n00bs cuando se los necesita?

Kari: Jajaja ahora quiero que Lupin te vea y diga que eres el nuevo chico fuego *-*

Natu: Pfff esta refrescando y no vine abrigada…

Aale: En tu cabeza esta refrescando, yo siento mucho calor.

Tz: ¿Calor o calentura?

Aale: Pfff, todo lo que oigo es "mirenme, soy sugestivamente sexy y no me importa demostrarlo"

Natu: No jodan que hablo en serio *se abraza a si misma y empieza a temblar*

Tz: Estas hecha mierda Natu.

Aale: Tendriamos que haber traido a Estefa TToTT

Kari: No te deprimas al pepe *Kari apoya su mano en el hombro de Aale y ella rápidamente se echa atrás*

Aale: ¡Me diste corriente!

Kari: ¿Posta? Jajaja su puta madre va a volver a pagar la luz *electrifica a Natu*

Natu: ¡Cortala! *estornuda congelando una planta silvestre en el proceso*

Tz: Vaya, la era de hielo llegó a la nariz de Ratu…

Aale: ¿Por qué todos tienen poderes tan interesantes?

Tz: Descuida, a alguien le tiene que tocar convertirse en flema después de todo JAJAJA

Aale: Siempre tan presuntuoso…

* * *

><p>**Y ya que los cuatro estaban entablando una conversación que no parecía llegar a ningún lado, decidi salir de mi escondite y cortarles el paso**<p>

-No perdieron el tiempo comiendo cosas sin permiso, ¿No es cierto, DramaShaters?

Tz: ¿Y tu quién coño eres?

-Perdon por interrumpir sin presentarme jajaja. Soy el Lunático Inquisidor de este lugar xD No pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

Natu: Bah, otro chusma más…

Kari: ¡Perfecto para practicar mi ElectroKick recargado! *sonríe con malicia*

Aale: ¡Hey, aguarden! Yo estoy interesada en lo que él tenga que decir…

Tz: Sos minoría…

Lunático: Voy a necesitar que me devuelvas ese cinturón plateado, Acosta…

Natu: WTF Sabe tu nombre…

Kari: El es popular en todas partes (?)

Tz: ¿Para que? Vos no lo necesitas… *señaló el cinturón purpura de ribetes dorados que llevaba su interlocutor*

Lunático: Pero reiniciamos el nivel Jocelin no sobrevivirá…

Aale: Te ahogas en un vaso de agua Lunático :3 Simplemente no reinicies el nivel y ya n_n

Lunático: Debo hacerlo. Alex Hooded ha corrompido el sistema y no tenemos alternativas…

Natu: Me cago en todo esto. Danos a Blicia y te damos tu cinturón…

Kari: Hey, ¿Quién te autorizó a negociar? Yo no me conformó con pedir a Blicia… Minimo quiero que me dejen jugar con los n00bs a mi también…

Tz: Chito.

Lunático: ¿Qué les hace pensar que la Jefa está acá adentro?

Aale: Emmm… ¿Dónde más podría estar?

Lunático: No sé… Cuando alguien desaparece, ¿La opción más lógica es culpar a su amigo de secuestrarla a ella y a muchos dentro de un LIMBO entre lo real y lo digital?

Tz: Pffff Lupin no actúa según la lógica…

Lunático: Bueno, me canse, yo sólo hago mi trabajo, y puedo hacerlo por las buenas o puedo hacerla por las malas…

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>¡PIRATAS! <strong>_

Keyn:_**Somos la Leyenda**_

_**Da igual que no nos comprendan.**_

_**Y aunque nadie nos defienda**_

_**Elegimos esta senda…**_

* * *

><p>**y entonces escucharon un aullido y Josafat cayó de los cielos entre Lunático y el DramaShat**<p>

Josafat: (FLIP) APLASTE LA WEB CAM, MALDITA SEAS RAQUEEEEEEEEEEL ¬¬

Kari: Hum, ¿Eso huele a n00b?

Natu: "Eso" se llama Josafat….

Tz: Ahaha ¿De dónde lo conoces? (hello)

Natu: Es el gil que hacía exfiles… "Natu odiando a Tz" ¿Te suena?

Tz: Pfff, como si llevara la cuenta de las tonterías que subimos a Youtube…

Aale: Como sea, ¿Qué quieres aquí, Josafat?

Josafat: Yo nada, la esa estúpida cosa llamada Raquel hizo que me perdiera y…

Tz: PAREN TODO: ¿RAQUEL ESTÁ EN LA CASA?

Lunático: Y esta sana y salva, como todos los que aceptaron participar del juego…

Natu: Que cagada… Yo quería verla muerta…

Kari: ¡No seas así! Es mejor atraparla viva y jugar con ella nosotros mismos…

Tz: ¿Dónde encontramos a Raquel, Josafat?

Josafat: Siganme… Mi equipo no tardará en venir por mi…

Aale: Claro, ¿Hablas del mismo equipo que no impidió que te extraviaras?

Josafat: Buen punto…

Lunático: Nadie irá a ningún lado… *se acercó y atrapó a Tz*

Natu: ¡Achuz! *un estornudo de hielo congeló a Lunático*

Tz: Buena esa…

Kari: Y ahora, si no quieres ser el siguiente, dinos a dónde debemos ir…

Josafat: *mirando los restos de su web cam* Por aquí… Lupin va a caer…

Tz: Dime algo que no sepa xD

**Aale observó a Lunático atrapado en hielo**

Aale: Hum lo siento… Ya estarás libre cuando amanezca y el sol te derrita…

**Y fue en busca de sus compañeros**

* * *

><p>Keyn:<em><strong>Somos Piratas… Da igual como nos tratas. Acostumbrados… A que nos traten como ratas…<strong>_

_**Somos piratas… Domamos cataratas Somos herejes sin jefes y ya nos da igual que nuestro corazón no lata **_

_**Somos Piratas… A nuestros sueños nadie mata. Viajamos sin rumbo, no necesitamos mapa…**_

_**Somos piratas… Domamos cataratas Somos herejes sin jefes y ya nos da igual que nuestro corazón no lata**_

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, los Exploradores navegaban con prisa rumbo a la Isla del Tesoro, con el entusiasta Fernando al mando**<p>

Fer: ¡Wiiiiiiiii! *el chico empezó a bombear sangre a sus órganos de goma para incrementar su fuerza y su velocidad, a la vez que comenzaba a saltar y rebotar por toda la cubierta**

Yuki: Mira, Fer, ya sabemos que estas muy feliz de que te haya tocado la Gomu Gomu, pero si queremos encontrar el tesoro antes que los Exploradores, tenemos que aprender a comportarnos de acuerdo a nuestra edad…

Steven: Lo dice la chica que cree estar casada con un Capitán Ficticio de Hetalia…

Fer: ¡Pero no puedo detenerme! Dios, ¡Hay tantas formas de usar la Gomu Gomu! ¡Creo que estoy descubriendo cosas que ni siquiera Luffy sabía hacer! :D

Lcam: Ñam, podes tener una ferrari, pero si no sabes manejarla, da igual que tan bueno sea el coche, perderías la carrera de todas formas…

Dawn: Bien dicho Castorcito *le sonrió*

*Agus suspiró*

Agus: ¿Cuánto falta, Yuki?

Yuki: ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Echen el ancla!

Steve: Okey *echa a Raquel por la borda*

Raquel: #$%&/(¡!

Steven: Esa va por Crash, Eric, Agus, Keyn, Josafat, Tz, Freddie, Lupin y quien te habla :)

Yuki: Ya deja eso…

Fer: ¡No hace falta que desembarquen! ¡Desde aquí puedo ver el Cofre en la Playa, y desde aquí puedo estirarme y alcanzarlo!

Agus: Fer, no me parece correcto que…

**pero Fernando ya había actuado, comenzando a estirarse indefinidamente**

Yuki: ¡FERNANDO BASTIAS REGRESA AQUÍ Y ESPERA A TU TRIPULACION! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Lcam: Demasiado tarde :|

**Fer se estiraba entusiasmado, pero cuando estaba a sólo centímetros del Cofre, chocó con algo**

*Harold Mclean se hizo visible y con una gran sonrisa, reveló al resto de los Rastreadores que aguardaban allí*

Crash: ¡Se los dije! ¡Funcionó! *levantó el brazo y atrajo hacía la costa a la embarcación de los Exploradores usando la gravedad*

Fer: ¡Se metieron con el tipo equivocado! *como si fuese una serpiente, Fer los envolvió en su cuerpo de goma* ¡Los tengo! ¡Y gracias por traer el barco!

Juan: No quiero ser inoportuno…

Alondra: Lo estás siendo…

Juan: …pero creo que estoy a punto de largarme uno…

Caseri: ¿JUSTO AHORA? *empezó a hervir*

*Y con un gran BUM BUM, Juan Sebastían Tarifa estalló, y Fer –quién no es inmune a las explosiones-, salió volando por los aires y cayó al mar*

**Gwennie apareció tras una nube plateada**

Gwennie: Gracias a Bruce estos fantasmas sirvieron de escudo…

Lily: ¡Y a mi me salvó la Ximeroca! nwn

Xime: Al fin soy útil en un desafío (goo)

Caseri: *murmurando debajo de los cuerpos de Juan, Harold y Crash* ¿Por qué no aumentas tus puntos de utilidad, vas con el maldito cofre y acabas con este desafío?

Gwennie: ¿Y porque no sales de ahí debajo y nos das una mano? (hello) Oh, cierto que te encanta el contacto con Crash (hello)

Caseri: ¡MALDITA SEAS! *Caseri se libró de sus compañeros en una nube de vapor y se dispusó a embestir a las chicas*

**pero a medio camino quedó congelado por el rayo ralentizador que Agustín le lanzó, mientras su tripulación invadía la playa**

Yuki: ¡Ataquen! *mientras Steven se las ingeniaba para rescatar a Fernando y a Raquel del agua con sus redes, Dawn lanzaba ráfagas de viento y Lcam se convertía en un gigantesco Castor*

Lcam: ¡RAWR! *gritó derribándo a Alondra y disponiéndose a hacer lo mismo con Lily*

*pero Lily levantó el brazo y comenzó a gruñirle en su mismo lenguaje, logrando hacer que se detenga*

Gwennie: ¡Lily sos una genia!

Xime: ¡Vamos a buscar al cofre antes de que sea tarde!

*Lcam se tranquilizó y cambió su tamaño a los pies de Lily, Dawn lo miró con desprecio y lanzó más ráfagas de de viento cortante que no tenían efecto en Ximeroca*

Dawn: Fuck… ¡Agustín, detenlas!

*Agus sonrió y lanzó otro rayo ralentizador acabando con Xime*

Gwennie: Oh crap, una vez más sólo depende de mi…

*Luny se apareció flotando a su lado*

_Luny__ ¡Claro que no! ¡No tienes porque hacerlo toda sola!_

Gwennie: Of course... Una multitud de fantasmas a mi merced y yo sin aprovecharme *lanzó energía ectoplasmática hacía Agus y Dawn, que se materialiazó en forma de Ale*

_Ale__ ¡Hey, pero si son mis viejos teamaters! ¿Cómo va su noviazgo?_

Agus y Dawn: ¬¬

_Ale__¿Acaso dije algo malo?_

Gwennie: ¡Para nada, seguí así que lo estás haciendo genial!

Yuki: ¡Los demás son mi apoyó pero yo soy la heróina! *corre tras Gwennie*

Gwennie: ¡Luny, te necesito!

_Luny__ ¡A la Orden Capitana!_

*embistió contra Yuki, quién se hizo pedazos para esquivarla*

Gwennie: Oh crap…

*Yuki saltó sobre Gwennie y la derribó*

Yuki: ¡Si, si, si! *Yuki saltó hacía el Cofre*

Yuki: ¡Ganamos!

Caseri: Ya quisieras *utiliza toda su energía calórica y la hace caer*

Yuki: W…T…F…

Caseri: ¿Creías que los rayos ralentizadores duraban para siempre? ¬¬

Twister: ¡Los Rastreadores ganan! ¡Los Exploradores pierden! ¡Quedense todos donde están y prepárense para votar!

Caseri: Genial, jajaja *se acerca al cofre agitando la varita* ¡Alohomora!

*la cerradura se abre*

Caseri: ¿Qué rayos…?

* * *

><p>**En la Sala de Control**<p>

-¿Alguna novedad?

Twister: En principio, muchas. Alex Hooded fue derrotado, fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba… En cuanto a los DramaShaters, Lunático no pudo competir contra sus frutas del Diablo… Pero al final se liberó y encontró a Jocelin sana y salva…

-¿Le diste el nuevo cinturón?

Twister: Si, pero no conviene reiniciar este nivel hasta que hayamos neutralizado a Trentz…

-Perfecto… Haz lo que tienes que hacer…

*Twister asiente y se retira*

* * *

><p>**Ceremonía de Eliminación**<p>

**Alrededor de una fogata nocturna en medio de la Isla del Tesoro, los perdedores observaban como los Exploradores Digitales se devoraban su tesoro de monedas de chocolate**

Jocelin: Bien, Exploradores, ¿Qué puedo decir? No fue su mejor epi…

Dawn: ¡No puedes obligarnos a votar! ¡Nos falta un jugador!

Jocelin: Ya hablamos de ello. Y no hay vuelta atrás.

Fer: ¡Cuando el otro equipo perdió a Dnoboy les asignaron un suplente!

Jocelin: Oh si, la vida es injusta. Pero les recuerdo que no sólo perdieron a Luny, sino a Josafat…

Agus: Idiota… Me hizo desperdiciar mis votos :S

*una puerta se abre de la nada*

Josafat: Claro que no…

Lcam: ¡Estas vivo!

Steven: Desgraciadamente…

Josafat: ¿Dónde está Lupin, Jocelin? Los del DramaShat me han contado todo…

Yuki: ¿DramaSHAT?

Raquel: ¿Ellos están aquí?

Jocelin: ¡Protect activado! ¡Esta noche hay baterías para Yuki, Agustín, Lcam, Steven y Dawn!

*arroja cinco baterías al grupo*

Jocelin: Fernando, Raquel, Josafat… los tres arruinaron de algún modo el desafío… pero por desgracia sus equipos no pueden expulsar a más de un miembro a la vez…

*Fer se estira y despega su Protect*

Fer: ¡Pero fui un buen Capitán! ¡No pueden deshacerse de mi!

Jocelin: No te precipites… Hay batería para ti *le arroja una*

Fer: ¡Genial!

Jocelin: Y la última batería es paraaa…¡RAQUEL!

Raquel: ¿EN SERIO?

Josafat: MALDITA SEA. Al cabo que ni quería estar en este tonto juego…

-Bienvenido seas, al mio.

**Un profundo e interminable agujero negro succionó a Josafat**

**Y Alex Hooded sonrió antes de lanzar su próximo ataque**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	12. G U E R R A

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOS HECHOS YO PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Doce. G.U.E.R.R.A. Gente Unida Enfrenta Rigurosos Rivales Altaneros<strong>

**Alex Hooded rodeaba a todo el elenco, y Lupin observaba la escena, impotente, desde la Cabina de Control…**

**…pero yo ate cabos con destreza y actue con rapidez. Corri al tablero usualmente manejado por Twister, y tras ingresar hábilmente una serie de comandos, me despedí de mis compañeros con la venía militar, teletransportándome en el acto hacía el octavo nivel**

Jocelin: ¿Qué rayos…?

-No sé que es lo Lunático tiene en mente… Pero confío plenamente en él.

**Y Luck no se equivocaba. Antes de que Alex Hooded pudiera notar mi presencia, le enganché el grillete desplegando las cadenas que serían su perdición**

Alex: ¿Pensas que con esto me vas a aprisionar, Lunático? Esperaba más de vos…

Lunático: Jajaja, deberías leer e instruirte mejor, Alexis. Esas cadenas están hechas de Kairouseki, la piedra marina…

Fer: ¡…que anula por completo los poderes de cualquier fruta del diablo!

Lunático: Exacto…

**Alex forcejeó, pero lógicamente no logró utilizar sus poderes para absorber esas cadenas. Sonreí satisfecho.**

Lunático: Muchachos, ya está todo bajo control. Así que Twister, sino te importa, ya podes subir a reiniciar esto antes de que las Akuma no Mi sigan causando estragos en nuestros usuarios…

Twister: ¡Precisamente hay algo que todavía no resolvimos!

**Y como si pudiesen leer la mente del chico, los cuatro DramaShaters se dieron a conocer**

Tz: Pff… N00bs…

Kari: Jajaja no te lo puedo creer… ¿Aún no eliminan a Raquel?

Raque: Al diablo contigo *les enseñó el dedo medio en homenaje a Josafat*

Aale: Owo… Lunático lograste escapar :)

Lunático: ¿Esperas lo contrario?

Natu: *estornuda congelando un helecho* Me cago en mi poder de hielo… Pablo intercambiemos frutas, todo el mundo sabe que me gusta quemar cosas…

Fer: No se puede intercambiar poderes ¬¬

Natu: Vos cerra la boca *arrojó un rayo de hielo inmovilizando instantáneamente las articulaciones de goma de Fer*

Lunático: ¡Hey hey hey! ¡No nos pongamos agresivos!

Twister: ¿Tenes más cadenas de Kairouseki?

Lunático: Si las tuviese ya las habría usado, compañero…

Twister: Fuck… *se dirigió a los DramaShaters* Sólo lo voy a decir una vez… Entreguen el cinturón y abandonen la instalación y nadie saldrá herido…

Kari: ¿Y arruinar la diversión?

Tz: Obliganos *dando un giro en el aire, incendió una serie de palmeras creando un muro que separó a los cuatro del resto*

Twister: ¡Ya no se me ocurre nada más!

Lunático: Paciencia, compañero, las cosas apuradas no acaban bien…

Juan: ¡Dejanos ir a buscarlos! ¡Los vamos a hacer mierda!

Agus: ¡Claro que no! ¡Los Exploradores estamos mejor capacitados para ir a atraparlos!

Yuki: No hables por todos…

Alondra: ¿Acaso tienen miedo?

Steven: Podemos atrapar a Tz antes que ustedes

Gwennie: Jajaja eso está por verse…

-¡Atención!

**Al instante reconocí la voz de mi compañera Jocelin, comunicándose con ambos equipos**

-¡Su idea ha sido aprobada! ¡Su desafío final en el nivel Pirata será capturar con vida a los DramaShaters, o en su defecto recuperar mi cinturón plateado! ¡El primer equipo en conseguirlo ganará el desafío, la inmunidad y la recompensa de viajar en el Transbordador!

Lunático: Que por si no sabían yo conduzco…

Crash: Yo sí sabía *Crash me guiña un ojo*

Caseri: *mirando extrañado a Crash* ¡Cómo sea! ¿Cuándo empezamos la persecución?

Xime: El otro equipo ya empezó e.e

Dawn: ¡Suerte en la Ceremonía de Eliminación! ¡Jajaja!

Lily: ¡Yo no estaría tan confiada!

Twister: ¡Go, go, go!

*Los Rastreadores se agruparon siguiendo el rastro de los DramaShaters, al igual que los Exploradores, que les llevaban ventaja*

* * *

><p>**Twister dio media vuelta para verme**<p>

Twister: ¿Y que haremos con él?

*Alex nos miró de reojo*

Lunático: No es sensato dejarlo acá solo… Pero cuando el Nivel se reinicie perderá sus habilidades y volverá a ser inofensivo…

Twister: ¿Inofensivo al nivel del Virus auto replicante que nos fastidió todos los niveles?

Lunático: Usando esas palabras parece mucho peor de lo que es xD

Twister: Volviendo al punto, yo tengo que volver a la Cabina y vos, mal que te pese, al Transbordador. Alguien se tiene que quedar con él…

*Intercambiamos una rápida mirada, y unos momentos más tarde, Eric Gatomo era obligado a custodiar al inmóvil pirata*

Eric: No intentes nada estúpido porque te vas a arrepentir… *les mostró las espinas que crecían como púas de sus brazos*

*Hooded sonrió. No muy lejos de la orilla, el cómplice aguardaba camuflado en la arena, esperando el momento oportuno para avanzar*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Agustín**<p>

-Esto era más que un simple desafío para nosotros… Con Josafat fuera de juego, la única forma de volver a ser un equipo unido y recuperarnos de nuestra racha de derrotas era superar a los Rastreadores y recobrar la confianza que tenía el grupo. Y sólo teníamos una oportunidad…

* * *

><p>**Los Exploradores Digitales atravesaban la selva a través del camino que Dawn había abierto mediante su viento cortante**<p>

Yuki: ¡Más rápido! ¡Tengo el presentimiento de que ya casi los atrapamos!

Steven: Dah… ¡Ni siquiera sabemos adónde estamos yendo…!

Raquel: Por… favor… deténganse…. $%&/# necesito descansar… Uff…

Dawn: *deteniendo su ráfaga* ¡Vamos a retrasarnos por culpa de esta gorda!

Agus: Y nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarla consigo…

Fer: A menos que…

**Se ve a Lcam convertirse en Castor para que Raquel monte en sobre su lomo**

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lcam**<p>

-Dah, todas las frutas tiene su pro y su contra. Por ejemplo la mía: Pro, puedo llevar cargas pesadas… Contra, corro el riesgo de que Raquel se termine enamorando de mi ¬¬

**Los Rastreadores Analógicos apuraban el paso bordeando la playa**

Alondra: ¡Vámos! ¡Más rápido! ¡Apurense! _¡Goe, Goe! ¡GOE!_

Gwennie: Ay, hacenos un favor a todos y cerrá el pico de una buena vez… *Gwennie envió a una de sus réplicas ectoplasmáticas a amordazar a su compañera*

Juan: Jajaja buena esa.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Gwennie Black**<p>

-Jajajaja, con mi poder, ahora va a callarse de una vez la desgraciada ¿No ven? Mientras una Gwennie maneja el barco otra puede vigilar desde la torre, otras más pueden planear con mapas y esas cosas, y hasta hay Gwennies de más para cocinar una rica gaviota al horno (?).

Xime: Hum, no es momento para peleas :S

Lily: Es cierto. Ya tenemos bastante con los DramaShaters…

Caseri: ¡Y lo mejor va a ser atraparlos antes que ellos nos atrapen a nosotros! *jugueteó con su varita* ¿Alguna idea, Crash?

Crash: Natasha está resfriada, es más fácil seguir el rastro de helechos con escarcha…

*Harold levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación, y el grupo aplicó el plan de Crash*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Crash**<p>

-Decir lo justo y necesario en el momento indicado no es nada fácil. Revelar demasiada información pondría en riesgo nuestro plan… Quisiera que Harold me enseñe a ser tan discreto y silencioso…

* * *

><p>**Y mientras los Rastreadores recorrían su camino, los Exploradores atravesaban otro, y ambos estaban cerca de sus objetivos**<p>

Fer: *estirando el cuello tanto como su Fruta del Diablo le permitía* ¡Por allí! ¡Los veo!

Yuki: *agarrándolo del brazo* ¡Deja de llamar la atención! ¡No deben vernos!

Agus: ¿Están ahí los cuatro?

Raquel: *despertando* ¡Hum! ¡Eso que huelo! ¡Es el perfume de Trentz!

Steve: ¿Cómo rayos tienes acceso a esa información?

Dawn: Creo que no quiero saber la respuesta…

Lcam: ¡Grrr!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Raquel**<p>

-Como toda buena stalker, conozco de la A a la Z los gustos de cada uno de mis potenciales parejas. Sierra me inspiró en el arte del espionaje obsesivo y la persecución y *-* sería fantástico tener un amor correspondido para variar… Ella al final logró casarse con el hombre de sus sueños… Y Raquel no parará hasta conseguir lo mismo, aunque eso implique que acabe calva y paralítica…

* * *

><p>Fer: ¡El chico es Tz! ¡Y no sé quién es la que lo acompaña!<p>

Steven: ¿Ella está sonriendo?

Fer: Sip xD

Steven: Entonces no es Natu

Fer: ._.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Steven**<p>

-Antes de conocer al DramaShat2, pase mucho tiempo con Pablo y Alejandra en el Dshat original. Conozco mucha información valiosa que nos podría ayudar en nuestro "desafío"… Suponiendo que alguien quisiera escucharme… Pero no, sólo son Agus y Yuki compitiendo por el liderazgo, y Fernando dando a entender que es un pokedex humano con la base de datos más grande de One Piece… Presuntuosos…

* * *

><p>Dawn: ¡Bien! ¡Ellos sólo son dos! ¡No puede ser difícil!<p>

Yuki: No te confies… Tienen frutas Logia, que son las más poderosas de todas…

Agus: Creo que lo mejor sería que tres de nosotros vayan de frente y el resto realice una embocada por atrás y así…

*Pero Agustín no llegó a completar la frase. Lcam se estaba convirtiendo en humano para alertar a todos*

Lcam: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Atrapenla! ¡Atrapen a Raquel!

Raquel: ¡Esta vez no escaparás de mí, Trentz! ¡Ahora veras! *corrió hacía el enemigo, revelando su presencia*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Yuki**<p>

-Y así fue como todo nuestro plan se fue al carajo cuando Raquel siguió sus instintos canibales y se dio a conocer ante Tz… El punto es que… ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Oh si, cierto. No es la primera vez que arruina un desafío… Pero me voy a asegurar de que sea la última vez que lo haga…

* * *

><p>Tz: ¡Jajaja no te lo puedo creer!<p>

Kari: ¡Mega monster detected!

Raquel: ¡No me llames así! ¡Yo se que en el fondo me aman

Kari: ._.

Tz: ¡Menos charla y más fuego! ¡Enchantiz! *Arrojó un rayo de fuego*

*Raquel se agachó y rayo incendió el arbusto tras el cual se escondía su equipo*

Kari: Huy, más n00bs para jugar…

Tz: Jajaja, gracias, Raquel. Te debemos una…

Raquel: (sry)

* * *

><p>**Y los Rastreadores avanzaban por la orilla del mar, siguiendo el rastro de las plantas congeladas**<p>

Juan: Y… ¿Entonces podes revivir a cualquiera, Gwennie?

Gwennie: No exactamente. No se muy bien como funciona la fruta, pero si entiendo bien lo que es un fantasma, sólo traigo de regreso la huella de lo que alguna vez fue el difunto…

Juan: Ah, mira vos… Igual no entendí un carajo…

Gwennie: Anyway xD

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de JuanST**<p>

-Gwennie no se da cuenta, pero el poder que tiene es uno de los mejores… Junto al de Crash y al de Xime… Mierda, mi poder es cualquier cosa… OSEA, no está mal, pero la forma en la que lo descubrí… Es algo vergonzoso, ¿No creen? :S

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¡Para lo único que sirve Black es para llenarme la boca de ectoplasma! *escupe*<p>

Xime: Ahaha ¿Y a que sabe un fantasma?

Alondra: A ti que rayos te importa…

Xime: D:

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-Uno intenta ser amable y llevarse bien con todos y luego abusan de tu confianza y te toman por tonto. Lo siento, no me gusta tener que hacer esto, pero alguien tiene que enseñarle a Alondra a comportarse. Quizás sea el momento de comenzar a jugar en serio u.8

* * *

><p>Lily: ¿No comienzan a sentir frío?<p>

Caseri: Claro que no, Liliana. De hecho, este ha sido el día más caluroso que yo pueda recordar…

Crash: Pero eso lo decis sólo porque estas afectado por tu fruta del diablo. Cualquiera que te toque puede darse cuenta de lo caliente que estás…

Caseri: ¿Qué rayos insinuas?

Crash: ¡No insinuo nada! ¿Acaso siempre le ves el doble sentido a todo?

Caseri: ._.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-No sé que rayos pasa con Crash… Siempre actua como si ocultara algo… Como si hubiese algo que no terminara de decir... Osea, ¿Vieron como miraba a Lunático? Es evidente que entre ellos hay algo… TToTT No puedo creer que se encuentre a escondidas con alguien más…

*se queda unos instantes en silencio y reacciona* ¡ES DECIR! ¡No puedo creer que él este en una alianza con alguien más! ¡Eso es lo que quise decir! ¡CRASH tiene información que aprendió siendo pasante y no la quiere revelar! ¡CABRONES DEJEN DE MAL PENSAR LO QUE DIGO! ¡AGRRRR! *el doodle se llena de vapor haciendo la imagen borrosa e ilegible* ¡OLVIDENLO!

* * *

><p>*Harold se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio, y señaló un sendero helado del medano, mientras se volvía invisible*<p>

*Detrás del mismo, Natasha y Alejandra discutían sin cesar*

Aale: De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿Por qué me tenía que toca justo a mí?

Natu: No es mi culpa que Pablo haya preferido a Kari antes que a vos.

Aale: ¡Si me hubiesen dejado elegir a mí, Estefa estaría en tu lugar y esta discusión jamás habría existido!

Natu: Si, si, lo que digas. Si seguís así vas a ser un blanco fácil para los n00bs…

Aale: ¿N00bs? Yo no quiero capturar n00bs… Yo vine por Blicia, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Todos vinimos por ella!

Natu: ¡Achuz!

Aale: ¡…y de pronto aquí estamos en una playa virtual comiendo frutas mágicas y enfrentándonos a los pobres supervivientes que vinimos a rescatar! ¿Acaso no notas nada raro en el plan de Tz?

Natu: ¿Tz tenía un plan?

*Y entonces muchas cosas ocurrieron a la vez*

*Varias Gwennies fantasmales impactaron contra las chicas, a la vez que Crash hacía temblar la tierra, desestabilizándolas, y Caseri redireccionaba toda su frustración contra ellas, utilizando su energía calórica*

**Pero Alejandra había comido la poderosa fruta Pika Pika, y con un potente estallido de luz derribó a sus adversarios en un resplandor*

*Crash y Caseri habían caído, pero Juan seguía de pie, ya que era inmune a las explosiones, al igual que Gwennie, quien se había resguardado volviéndose intangible, y Xime, quien con su poderosa coraza había impedido que la explosión afecte a Alondra*

*Harold y Lily no estaban en ninguna parte*

* * *

><p>**Y los Exploradores enfrentaban a sus poderosos rivales**<p>

*Tz danzaba con destreza, repartiendo llamas a diestra y siniestra, mientras Goth Girl no perdía ocasión de atacar a sus oponentes con poderosos rayos eléctricos*

Steven: ¡Hey, Pablo! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? *esquivo una bala de fuego*

Tz: Si, si me acuerdo, y me sorprende que hayas querido meterte en este juego de n00bs…

Steven: ¡No accedí a esto! ¡Pero vos podes ayudarnos a escapar!

Tz: Mmm… No, no está en mis planes *lo derrumbó con una llamarada*

Yuki: ¡Steven! *Tz intentó incendiarla, pero la chica se partió en mil pedazos para esquivar el ataque*

Dawn: ¡Maldita sea! *lanzó más vientos cortantes intentando apagar el fuego*

Kari: ¡Nope! ¡Chuck Testa! *la derribó de un electroshock*

Agus: ¡Dawn! *corrió lanzando rayos que ralentizaron a Goth Girl* ¡Ahora!

*Lcam se convirtió en Castor y aplastó a Kari*

Tz: ¡HEY! ¡ESO NO SE VALE! *se convirtió en fuego y se lanzó a embestir a Lcam*

Lcam: ¡GRRR!

*Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lcam recibía rayos y fuego y era derribado*

*Kari se levantó triunfante derribando a Agustín*

Yuki: ¡Bro! No!*miró con angustia a Fer*

Fer: ¡Mi turno! *comenzó a estirarse, saltar, rebotar y envolver a Kari con su cuerpo de goma*

Kari: ¡Ya veras! *intentó electrificarlo pero sin efecto alguno* ¿Qué mierda…?

Fer: ¡La goma no conduce la electricidad! *y como si fuese una catapulta, el chico impulsó su propio organismo para rebotar y lanzar a Goth Girl por los aires*

Kari: ¡Maldito n000000000000b…! *splash* *cayó al mar*

Tz: Mierda.

Yuki: ¡Somos profesionales Fer!

Tz: ¡Claro que no! *lanzó una gigantesca bola de fuego sobre Yuki*

Yuki: ¡AGR…!

*pero el ave Fénix Keyn se interpuso recibiendo todo el ataque y quedando reducido a cenizas en el acto*

Yuki: ¡NOOO! ¡KEYN!

Fer: ¡El Fénix es inmortal! ¡Él va a estar bien!

*Yuki suspira aliviada*

Tz: Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes...

* * *

><p>**Aale se movía a la velocidad de la luz lanzando destellos que cegaban a los Rastreadores**<p>

Juan: ¡Alguien haga que se quede quieta que no veo un carajo!

Alondra: Tapate los oídos… _¡GOE GOE GOE_! *sus potentes gritos entablaron batalla cuando el sonido chocó con la fuerza de Alejandra, obligándola adetenerse*

Natu: ¡Sólo acaba con ellos de una buena vez!

Aale: ¿Y que si no quiero hacerlo?

Natu: Entonces te jodes ¬¬*lanzó un rayo de hielo que se detuvo a medio camino, chocando contra un obstáculo invisible*

Xime: Creo que ese era Harold e.e

*Natu intentó repetir el ataque, pero una figura plateada invocada por Gwennie la distrajo*

_~Daychu~ Jajaja ¿Todo bien? Que aburrido que está esto…_

Gwennie: Re-fuck. ¿De todos los fantasmasque existen, justo tenía que ser ella? *señaló al cielo* ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?

Natu: ¡Saquenme a esta cosa!

Aale: Con gusto *creó un rayó de luz y disparó hacía Daychu, atravesándola e impactando contra Natu, quién perdió el equilibrio y cayó al mar*

Natu: ¡Malditaaaaagrp…!

Aale: ¿Por qué no simplemente congelas el océano y te salvas?

Juan: Porque el agua anula los poderes de las frutas del diablo…

Xime: Ya nada se puede hacer por ella…

Alondra: ¿Además de reírnos de su desgracia?

Gwennie: Whatever… ¿No se suponía que querrías destruirnos?

Aale: ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo vine a liberarlos!

Juan: Ja, tu amigo Acosta parece que no entendió como era la cosa…

Aale: TToTT el sólo se está dejando llevar…

Xime: ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! ¡Y recuperar el cinturón de Jocelin!

Aale: Hum… Está bien… Voy con ustedes.

Alondra: Pfff…

**Y Tz había acorralado a Yuki y a Fer, cuando de pronto la arena bajo sus pies cedió y el Cómplice de Alex Hooded comenzó a absorverlo*

Tz: ¿Qué carajos…? ¡

Yuki: ¡Rodrigo! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Fer: ¡No creo que su intención sea salvarnos! ¡Lo mejor va a ser escapar! *la envolvió con su brazó y saltó rebotando lejos de la arena*

Tz: ¡No escapen! *lanzó fuego calentando la arena, que comenzó a cristalizarse*

**Alejandra, y los Rastreadores Analógicos arribaron al lugar**

Tz: ¡Ayuda!

Aale: Primero el Cinturón…

Tz: ¡Tramposa!

Raquel: *saliendo de la nada* ¡Yo te salvaré!

Tz: No gracias.

*Pero Raquel ya se había lanzado sobre la arena, atascando al Cómplice*

*Tz se elevó en llamas, incinerando a ambos*

Aale: Auch…

Tz: Y bien… ¿En que estábamos?

Juan: ¡A ver si podes resistir esto! *Juan se lanzó sobre él y estalló*

Tz: ¡Carajo! *salió de una nube de humo* ¿Es que no piensan dejarme hablar?

Gwennie: ¿Qué es lo que tenes para decir al respecto?

Tz: ¡Lupin los tiene prisioneros! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta?

Xime: Eso suena muy a Josafat…

Aale: TToTT Pablo no sabes cual es la verdad… Sólo danos el tonto cinturón y ya…

*Y entonces una ola gigantesca se avecinaba: varias criaturas marinas nadaban a gran velocidad trayendo consigo una ola de energía devastadora*

*Lily estaba entre ellos, montando un delfín con quien se entendía gracias a su fruta del diablo*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer**<p>

-Cuando sugerí la idea del desafío One Piece, explícitamente pedí que no nos expusieran a las olas el mar… Pero fue sólo insinuar que era el punto débil de toda fruta del diablo para que terminaran añadiéndolo como ingrediente mortal del desafío… Maldito karma…

* * *

><p>Alondra: Ella no está pensando en hacer lo que yo creo, ¿O si?<p>

Gwennie: ¡No voy a quedarme acá para averiguarlo!

*y el agua barrió a todos los jugadores, anulando sus poderes y su capacidad natural para nadar*

Juan: CARAJO LILY vos y tus ideas…

Lily: ¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo quería ayudar!

Alondra: ¡Ayudar a que nos maten!

Xime: ¡No sean duros con ella!

Yuki: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo soy la mejor nadando y no puedo hacer nada…!

Fer: ¡Estúpida debilidad…!

Aale: ¡Es el fín!

Tz: ¡No lo es! ¡LUPIN! ¡VOS GANAS! *se desprendió del cinturón y lo alzó en alto* ¡ACA TENÉS EL CINTURÓN! ¡AHORA REINICIA ESTA COSA!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lily**<p>

-Okey, quizás en retrospectiva, la mia no fue la idea más brillante de todas… Pero era eso o dejar que nos maten. ¡Y antes que morir suplicando piedad, prefiero sacrificarme luchando aunque sepa que no puedo ganar…! Ni nadar, como acababa de descubrir…

* * *

><p>*Y en un resplandor de luz, todo desapareció…*<p>

*…pero sólo para reaparecer al instante siguiente*

*Lupin apareció, seguido por Twister y Jocelin*

-¡Dame eso! *le arrebató el cinturón* ¡Ahora vas a saber lo que hago con los que intenta boicotear mi juego!

Tz: ¿Convertirlos en jugadores oficiales?

-¿De que rayos estás hablando?

Tz: Dijiste que el que te diera el cinturón ganaba el desafío y volvía en el Transbordador. Yo te di el cinturón. Yo gané este juego.

Twister: Estrictamente hablando, él tiene razón…

Jocelin: Pero sólo por un tecnicismo xD

Tz: Es eso o que te joda desde afuera. Sé como manejar esto mejor que vos, Lupin.

-¡Basta! ¡Si pensas que vas a poder chantajearme, estás equivocado!

Tz: *se acercó tanto que sus narices se rozaron* No tenes idea de hasta adónde puedo llegar…

-¡Agr! ¡Twister! ¡Llevalo con Lunático! ¡Que él se encargue de deshacerse de él!

Twister: Claro… *tomó a Tz con un grillete y lo arrastró fuera de allí*

Jocelin: ¿Qué hacemos con los jugadores?

-¡Ningún equipo cumplió la consigna! ¡Todos van a eliminación!

* * *

><p>**Ceremonia de Eliminación de los Exploradores Digitales**<p>

**Todos los que habían ingresado al nivel estaban allí, incluyendo Luny y Josafat, ya que ambos habían sido eliminados por los poderes de las frutas el diablo y no por el reinicio en sí. Sin embargo, Lupin había aclarado que las eliminaciones habían sido definitivas, por lo que la eliminación de Luny era tan inevitable como el final del juego de Dnoboy. En cuanto a Josafat, su equipo ya lo había eliminado oficialmente antes de poder reiniciarlo como era debido**

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Dawn**<p>

-Me sentí nerviosa de compartir nuestra eliminación con el otro equipo… Pero al menos no habría suspenso esta vez. Creo que todos al fin nos pusimos de acuerdo para darnos cuenta de quién fue quien arruinó todos los desafíos desde que llegamos al nivel ¬¬

* * *

><p>-No voy a negar que sus votos no me sorprendieron en nada… Esta vez fue bastante predecible y casi unánime, así que iremos al grano:<p>

*Comenzó a lanzar baterías hacía el grupo, mientras decía los nombres de los salvados*

-¡Yuki! ¡Agus! ¡Lcam! ¡Dawn! ¡Steven! Y finalmente…¡Fernando!

Raquel: ¿Qué?

Yuki: Estas fuera.

Agus: Por tu culpa perdimos a Luny

Fer: ¡Y ayudaste a Tz a ganar el desafío!

Steven: Además de habernos acosados a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Dawn: Y ser una estúpida n00b que nadie va a extrañar…

Raquel: ¡Son un montón de Losers! ¡Porque el Bullyng es para loosers y eso es lo que son…!

Luny: Ay, por favor, ¿Quieres dejar eso ya?

-Ve con los potenciales reiniciados… Digo, perdedores

Josafat: (flip) Sabía que me iban a eliminar para que no se revele un secreto…

-Aún así tengo buenas noticias para ustedes, Rastreadores… Ya que perdieron injustamente a uno de sus miembros… ¡A partir de ahora Aale formará parte de su equipo!

Aale: ¿Y yo cuando accedí a eso, Luck?

-No me llames Luck.

Aale: Ya todos lo saben x_x

Josafat: ¡No puedo creer que hayan tenido que venir estos intrusos para que se dieran cuenta, cuando yo lo vengo diciendo desde el primer capitulo! (flip) (flip) (flip)

-Cállate, ahora los reiniciare y no recordarán nada, así que me da igual… Y ustedes, Rastreadores, el Corredor de los Perdedores espera…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Alondra**<p>

-Esta eliminación es muy difícil… ¡Mucha gente molesta para eliminar! Vaya, creo que tengo un dejavu… O ya oi esa frase en otra parte… O será que siempre hay gente que fastidia a la hora de votar… Creo que es lo segundo…

* * *

><p>**Ceremonia de Eliminación de los Rastreadores Analógicos**<p>

-Todos votaron y tomaron su decisión, y es hora de que uno de ustedes abandone el juego… Pero ese no va a ser Harold

*Harold se encogió de hombros y recibió su batería, intercambiando una mirada de satisfacción con Luck*

-¡Y lo acompaña Juan!

Juan: Buena esa, viejo.

-¡Y Xime!

Xime: u.8

-¡Y Caseri!

Caseri: Levantarse es para muggles… ¡Accio batería!

-¡Y Lily!

Lily: *suspira aliviada* Gracias nwn

-¡Y Gwennie!

Gwennie: Ja, sabía que no podían eliminarme tan fácilmente… Es decir, ¡Vamos! Todos saben quién es la estrella de este show…

Alondra: ¡Sientate, toma tu batería, métetela en la boca, atragántate y deja de hablar!

-¡Silencio! ¡Todo se reduce a Crash y a Alondra!

*Caseri y Juan miraban preocupados, mientras Xime y Gwennie sonreían satisfechas*

-Y la última… batería… es para…..

Alondra: Como no llegue a ser para mí, ya sabrás lo que soy capaz de hacer…

-¡Crash!

Alondra: ¿Qué….?

Crash: ¡Genial! *corrió a abrazar a Caseri*

Alondra: ¡Malditos fanáticos del YAOI! ¡No pueden deshacerse de mi!

Juan: Voy a extrañarte, Alondra… Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no vote por vos…

Alondra: ¡Por supuesto que no me sirve de consuelo!

Xime: Relájate… Odia al juego, no al jugador…

Alondra: ¡Los odio a ambos! ¡Esto no era parte del plan!

Gwennie: Hasta nunca Alondra xD

Alondra: ¡Ya sabrán de mis abogados!

Lily: Ay, dios, no queremos otra Courtney aquí…

Alondra: ¡Todos pagaran caro por esto!

Harold: ¡Shh!

Alondra: ._.

-¡Ya lárguense, Exploradores! ¡El otro equipo los espera para avanzar juntos por el Corredor de los Perdedores!

* * *

><p>**Y Luck se dirigió a Luny, Josafat, Daychu, Alondra y Raquel**<p>

-Hora de sacar la basura…

Raquel: ¡No puedes eliminarme junto a la Belieber! ¡No meresco esto! *Se abalanzó sobre él y le arrancó la máscara de Guy Fawkes*

Luny: ¡Es Luck!

Josafat: ¡Lo sabía!

Raquel: L-L-Luck… No sabía que estabas aquí… *intenta besarlo*

*Lupin se aparta, asqueado*

-¡Alejate de mi, Raquel! ¡No siento más que lástima y repulsión por vos! ¡Y no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más que haber dejado que seas mi amiga!

Raquel: Maldito cerdo bastardo… Ya no dejare que me vuelvas a lastimar.

-¡Lo mismo digo! *la empujo con el resto de los eliminados*

Alondra: Padre, creí que no ibas a permitir que me expulsen…

-Nunca prometí eso…

Alondra: ¿Cómo se supone que sea la antagonista si me eliminan a la mitad del juego?

-No supieron valorar tu potencial, supongo.

Alondra: ¿Acaso metiste a Tz en el juego para reemplazarme?

Josafat: ¿Y todavía lo dudas? ¡El maneja todo aquí! ¡Ni siquiera creo que el Encapuchado sea un enemigo real!

-¡Protect activado! *Josafat le enseña el dedo medio y Luck lo ignora*

Alondra: ¿Y vas a dejar que me vaya así nada más?

-Claro que no. Tú vienes conmigo.

Raquel: ¡Yo te ame! ¡Dejame volver como pasante!

Alondra: Claro, porque eres igual a Dakota… Sólo que tú ya eres un monstruo…

Raquel: D:

Luny: Acaben con esta tortura…

Josafat: (flip), (flip) everywhere

-Denlo por hecho.

*Alondra y Luck atravesaron una compuerta segundos antes de que el octavo nivel se iluminara y los hiciese estallar*

* * *

><p>*No muy lejos de allí, inicié el curso hacia el noveno nivel con un solo pasajero a bordo del Transbordador. El indeseable Pablo Acosta*<p>

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Tz**<p>

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero… Y ganar este juego no va a ser la excepción…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	13. T R O N

:Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

* * *

><p><strong>LOS HECHOS YO PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Trece. T.R.O.N. Técnicas Rudimentarias Oprimen Nómadas<strong>

**Y el día dió paso a la noche, y los catorce competidores restantes se acomodaron como pudieron en bolsas de dormir dispuestas a lo largo del Corredor de los Perdedores, sitio en el que estaban condenados a pasar la noche ya que ambos equipos habían perdido la oportunidad de viajar comodamente en el Transbordador por culpa de Trentz**

**No tardó en amanecer aquella mañana húmeda en la que iniciaban su tercer día dentro del LIMBO, poniéndose de pie y emprendiendo el camino hacia el noveno nivel. Todos a excepción de Tz, quién bostezaba estirando sus extremidades en uno de los compartimentos del Transbordador que tenía para él sólo**

Tz: ¿Hola?

Lunático *por los altoparlantes de la nave*: ¿Qué anda pasando, merodeador indeseado?

Tz: ¿Dónde están Kari y Natu? No recuerdo en qué momento las hicieron desaparecer ¬¬

Lunático: Francamente, Acosta, no me interesa.

Tz: Que raro, pensé que vos sabías todo acerca de esta instalación.

Lunático: ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

Tz: Pfff, veo que no confiaron lo suficiente en vos como para contarte lo que ocurre con los que son eliminados n_n

Lunático: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Para que sepas, el Jefe no las eliminó, las reclutó como pasantes!

Tz: ¿Entonces ellas están vivas?

Lunático: Podría decirse que sí.

Tz: Es todo lo que necesitaba saber n_n

* * *

><p>**En la Cabina de Control**<p>

Alondra: ¡Papá, quiero un tequila!

Luck: ¿No te acabas de tomar uno hace un rato?

Alondra: Un tequila nunca es suficiente.

Luck: ¡Pero ya te vaciaste tres vasos!

Alondra: ¿Quién lleva la cuenta?

Luck: Ya bebiste demasiado. Lo mejor va a ser que te vayas a descansar.

Alondra: ¿Demasiado? ¡Yo dire cuando sea dema… dema… lo que sea! ¡Tu entiendes!

Twister: Emmm, Luck…

Luck: ¿Qué ocurre?

Twister: *twitch* Jocelin tiene problemas con las nuevas pasantes..

Luck: Hum… Sugiero terapia de electroshock para esas dos.

Twister: Hablo en serio, Luck.

Luck: Tambien yo n_n

Alondra: ¡No recuerdo haberte autorizado a que dejes de prestarme atención!

Luck: Emmm… *aprieta un intercomunicador* BabyCake, traele otro tequila a Alondra y llevala a su habitación.

Alondra: ¿Tendré otro n00b de esclavo? ¡Fantastico! ¡Y mas te vale que dure mas que el Materimbécil de la última vez!

Luck: Claro, como tú digas *gira y se dirige a Twister* ¿Qué me decías?

Twister: Que Natasha y Karina se rehúsan a colaborar…

*una pantalla se ilumina, mostrando a Jocelin despeinada y visiblemente alterada*

Jocelin: ¡Estan dementes! ¡Completamente fuera de control…!

Kari: *tomando la cámara* ¡Dame eso! ¡Oyeme bien, Lupin! ¡No viaje desde tan lejos para ser tu esclava! ¡A mi me pones en el mismo equipo que Pablo o te lleno de spam todas tus fotos!

Luck: Ok, dos cosas. Primero, Trentz no está en ningún grupo. No tengo intenciones de que compita con las personas que ya seleccione de antemano.

Natu: ¿Y porque a Alejandra si la metiste? Al final Steven tiene razón, manejas todo con favoritismos u.u

Luck: …y segundo, ¿Por qué no simplemente activas el Protect y las haces callar, Joce?

Jocelin: ¡Precisamente…! ¡Me han robado el cinturón! ¡Otra vez!

Kari: Y no fue algo muy difícil de hacer que digamos.

Luck: Ok, ¿Hay algún pasante por allí que me escuche? ¿Eric Gatomo?

Eric: Vos no sos mi jefe. Yo sólo sigo a Mainu.

Natu: ¿Mainu? ¿Qué chuchas es Mainu?

Eric: No podes no saber quien es Mainu. Sos una ignorante de la vida.

Kari: Okey, su puta madre quiere saber quien es Mainu :yaoming:

Luck: ¡Keyn, amigo! ¿Estas por ahí?

Keyn: Vos no sos mi amigo ¬¬ Vos me secuestraste y me obligaste a hacer este estúpido cosplay y convertirme en pájaro…

Luck: Buen punto. Creo que puedo prescindir de sus servicios… Es una lástima, porque hubieran sido de gran ayuda para el próximo desafío…

Natu: Me cago en tus desafíos. Dejame entrar o salir pero no me retengas acá con estos n00bs.

Eric: Nos estás discriminando. Por eso nunca vengo, para ustedes todo el mundo es n00b.

BabyCake: ¿Qué es un n00b?

Keyn: *facepalm*

Luck: ¿Entonces van a ayudar si o no?

Kari: Si, pero mas te vale que nos traten como merecemos.

Luck: *sonriendo con maldad* Claro, exactamente eso haré. Twist, Alt F4.

Twister: Emm, ok.

*Twister bajó una palanca y todos los pasantes cayeron por una puerta trampa hacia el calabozo*

Jocelin: Gracias Luck.

Luck: Lleva a Alondra a que conozca las instalaciones… Quiero mantenerla ocupada…

Jocelin: Querrás decir alejada de ti.

Luck: Da igual.

* * *

><p>**A una prudente distancia que impedía a ambos equipos escuchar las conversaciones de sus rivales, Exploradores y Rastreadores recorrían frustrados el Corredor de los Perdedores. Parecía que jamás iban a llegar al noveno nivel**<p>

**E incluso en cada grupo había divisiones. Aunque sólo eran siete, los Exploradores Digitales iban dispersos en grupos de a dos o tres**

Lcam: *jadeando* ¿Falta mucho?

Yuki: Ya te dijimos que si.

Lcam: Rayos, perder apesta, no puedo creer que estemos en este Corredor de nuevo *toma aire y se convierte en Chester* ¡Malditos mequetrefes! ¡Respeten a sus mayores y cédanme un asiento!

Dawn: ¿De que rayos estás hablando?

Lcam: ¡Punk…!

Dawn: ¿Otra vez tus estúpidas personalidades múltiples?

Lcam: *toma aire y se convierte en el Chavo* ¡Bueno pero no te enojes!

Yuki: *facepalm*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Agustín**<p>

-Con Josafat y Raquel fuera del juego, creo que nuestro equipo al fin tiene la posibilidad de calmarse y concentrarse en la victoria. En mi caso particular, pienso intentar reconciliarme con Dawn… Sin distraerme del juego, claro. En todo caso, si llegamos a perder otra vez, será muy sencillo convencer al resto del equipo de expulsar a la chica nueva…

* * *

><p>Aale: ¿Así que cada vez que perdemos tenemos que atravesar estos túneles? Vaya, que interesante…<p>

Steven: Pfff, cuando te acostumbres a ellos te darás cuenta de que son un verdadero fastidio.

Agus: ¿Acostumbrarnos? La idea es no volver a perder un desafío ahora en más.

Steven: ¿A ti quien te pidió opinión?

Agus: ¡Sólo digo que no veo porque tendríamos que seguir perdiendo cuando los mejores jugadores estamos en este equipo! ¡Asi que cierra el pico y no hables de cosas que no comprendes!

Steven: ¡Yo no pienso callarme sólo porque tu me lo digas!

Aale: Oigan oigan tranquilícense un poco los dos. No entiendo mucho de esto, pero dividiéndonos sólo haremos mas fuerte al otro equipo y eso no ayudara de nada.

Fer: Coincido con ella

Aale: ^^

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer**<p>

-Sinceramente, no estoy muy convencido de que vaya a durar más tiempo en el juego… ¡No me malinterpreten! Quiero ganar, como todos. Pero a diferencia de mis compañeros, yo no subestimo a mis rivales, y cualquier tipo de alianza a esta altura del juego puede resultar crucial. Si la Cuarta Alicia finalmente opta por deshacerse de mí, intentar poner a la chica nueva de mi lado no sería una mala idea…

* * *

><p>**Unos metros más adelante, los Rastreadores Digitales tomaban la delantera sin saber muy bien que harían cuando llegasen a destino**<p>

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-Por ahora las cosas están bien. No me pareció justo que pusieran a los del DramaShat en el juego luego de que intentaran matarnos, pero ya que, yo no hago las reglas y sólo quiero que esta experiencia valga la pena ser recordada u.8

* * *

><p>Juan: Que bajón, che, no puedo creer que me haya tocado una fruta del diablo tan asquerosa, por dios… De todas las que había ¿Justo ese poder tan horrible? Y encima fui menos útil que Materiagre en el desafío, no se como no me eliminaron, hasta yo hubiera votado por mi.<p>

Gwennie: Emmm, Juan, ¿Podrías dejar de dramatizar un poco y seguir hacia adelante?

Juan: Por más que lo intento no puedo, Gwennie, Alondra era como una hermana para mi y sin ella este juego ya no tiene sentido :S

Lily: Todos tenemos que irnos tarde o temprano, Juan. No eres el único que la extraña, estoy seguro de que todos aquí la echan de menos…

Caseri: Habla por ti.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-¿Alondra fuera de juego? No podría haber pedido algo mejor. Estuvo todo el rato dándoselas de dictadora, eso sin contar que jodía sin cesar con ese asunto del Crasheri, ufff ¬¬ El único aquí que extraña a Alondra es Tarifa, y es sólo por la sesiones de jamón que tenían juntos. Sin ella entrometiéndose, puedo hacer suficientes aliados que me ayuden a llegar al final del juego.

* * *

><p>Xime: u.8 Alondra habrá sido insoportable, pero se nota mucho su ausencia…<p>

Gwennie: Claro, ahora se respira paz.

Juan: Hablo en serio Gwennie ¬¬

Gwennie: Yo también ^^

Xime: Emm lo importante es que nosotros seguimos en juego y eso es en lo que debemos concentrarnos.

Caseri: Yo nunca dejo de pensar en el juego.

Gwennie: Jajajaja ¿Y que hay de Crash?

Caseri: ¡YA BASTA CON ESO!

Lily: Ya en serio, Gwennie, es su privacidad, no creo que quiera contarnos detalles tan intimos como quien es el seme y quien es el uke xD

Caseri: ¿Qué rayos son seme y uke?

Gwennie: Mejor no decirte xD

Caseri: (D)

Crash: *encabezando la caravana* ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Estan son las compuertas del noveno nivel!

* * *

><p>**Ambos equipos ingresaron a una sala muy espaciosa con un amplio techo y muros grises, siendo sorprendidos por la voz de Jocelin**<p>

Jocelin: Bienvenidos al Arsenal. Aquí se les proporcionarán las piezas de su armadura y su Disco de Identidad.

Juan: ¿Disco de Identidad? ¿Eso no es de…? *pero Jocelin siguió diciendo su discurso monótonamente, como si hubiese aprendido de memoria cada palabra*

Jocelin: El Disco de Identidad es un componente fundamental en el ciberespacio; en él se encuentra todo lo que son, aprenden y perciben, y será usado como arma o escudo en el Campo de Juego.

Yuki: Eso me suena mucho a…

Jocelin: Si pierden su Disco de Identidad o no obedecen las instrucciones serán sometidos a una inmediata desintegración.

*dicho esto último, la figura de Jocelin se deshizó en miles de pixels frente a ellos, mientras Twister aparecía tras ella*

Twister: Okey, disculpen eso, no soy muy bueno programando hologramas. La verdadera Jocelin está algo "ocupada", así que yo intentaré encargarme de este desafío Tron. Basicamente consiste de dos partes: En la primer ronda habrá Siete Combates de Disco individuales donde cada uno de ustedes se enfrentara contra un miembro del equipo rival. Y los que sobrevivan pasarán a la carrera de motos de luz de la segunda ronda. El jugador que gané esta competencia le dará la inmunidad a su equipo.

Twister: Así que sin más, las sirenas los ayudaran a revestirse con la indumentaria adecuada. Cuando estén listos para el primer desafío, síganme hacía la Arena de Combate.

**Acto seguido, Natu y Kari aparecieron vestidas con ajustados trajes blancos. Mientras que Kari estaba entusiasmada de sentir que tenía un rol importante en el juego, Natu tenía la misma expresión de quién tiene que limpiar un baño público**

Aale: *o*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Aale**<p>

-JAJAJA ¡Debieron ver su cara de rata mirándome directamente a los ojos! Kari estaba toda sensual con su traje blanco owo pero Natasha parecía uno de esos glóbulos blancos de la propaganda de lácteos jajaja ¡Tú sabes! En fin, debo concentrarme en ganar este desafío y causar una buena impresión a mis compañeros antes de que decidan echarme por ser mas n00b que ellos, lo cual ya es mucho decir… *suspira*

* * *

><p>**Cuando los catorce competidores estaban enfundados en sus elegantes trajes negros con circuitos de un azul casi idéntico para ambos equipos, Twister dio la señal y se enfrentaron cara a cara en formando siete duos a punto de enfrentarse con sus Discos de Identidad**<p>

Twister: Antes de comenzar quiero hacer una pequeña demostración del funcionamiento de los Discos de Combate *chasqueo los dedos y BabyCake y EricGatomo aparecieron en la Pista con sendos trajes de color rojo*

Eric: ¡Lo que tienen que hacer, es pensar con todas sus fuerzas e invocar el poder del gran MAINU para canalizarlo en el Disco y atravesar al RIVAL!

Twister: No es exactamente eso, pero…

*Eric emprendió una loca carrera, giró sobre si mismo y con todas sus fuerzas arrojó el Disco hacía adelante*

BabyCake: A BabyCake le gusta jugar n_n

Twister: De hecho, deberías correrte, porque…

*el Disco impactó y con todas sus fuerzas desgarró al n00b en dos, deshaciéndolo mientras se retorcía y se pixelaba hasta difuminarse*

Steven: ¿ESAS COSAS SON MORTALES?

Eric: Ya quisieras que no.

Twister: ¡Comiencen!

*Agustín corrió para embestir a Juan, pero éste lo esquivo sonriendo, saltando hacía atrás mientras desenfundaba su Disco*

*Dawn rodó por el suelo para esquivar el Disco de Gwennie, quien regresó a las manos de su dueña, que sin dudarlo volvió a atacar*

*Crash observaba fijamente como Fer lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas el Disco y saltó pasando sobre él y cayendo directamente sobre Fer con su propio Disco frente a él*

*Lily lanzó el Disco sin apuntar y este se extravió, oportunidad que Yuki aprovechó para acorralar a su rival con el arma en mano*

*Aale lanzó su Disco hacía Xime y la chica lo esquivó, lanzando a su vez el suyo con igual resultado. Ambas se miraron intrigadas*

*Harold giró sobre si mismo y lanzó el Disco con todas sus fuerzas, hiriendo por poco a Steven, quien oportunamente se había agachado*

*Lcam y Caseri lanzaron a la vez sus Discos y estos se encontraron en el aire, chocando uno con otro y quedando inutilizados*

*Fer rodó por el suelo y Crash clavó su Disco en el piso donde hace segundos estaba el rostro de su rival. Fer se irguió para buscar su Disco, pero Crash lo atrapó a medio camino cortándolo el cuello. Un chorro de pixeles apareció donde antes estaba la cara de Fer y el tablero marcó RASTREADORES 1 – EXPLORADORES 0 *

*Dawn arrojó una vez más su Disco pero Gwennie se las arregló para que impactara detrás de si. Con mas fuerza que la vez anterior, lanzó el Disco hacía su oponente, y este rápidamente atravesó la sala con intenciones siniestras*

*Juan caía al suelo y Agustín se disponía a acabarlo cuando escuchó el grito de socorro de su ex novia y abandonando su lucha corrió para interponerse entre ella y el Disco enemigo, acto que desencadenó en ser cercenado y perder un brazo a la vez que gritaba y se deshacía en miles de pixeles, marcando un RASTREADORES 2 – EXPLORADORES 0 *

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Dawn**<p>

-Okey, lo que hizo Agustín no habrá sido lo más sensato del mundo… Pero su intento de protección me resulta tierno *-* Si tan sólo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de despedirme como corresponde… Pero NO, esos Rastreadores se las arreglaron para deshacerse de él ¬¬*

* * *

><p>*En el leve segundo de duda de Yuki, Lily aprovechó para escabullirse y buscar su Disco, pero la chica decidió no tener piedad y girando sobre sí misma lanzó su disco y este impactó en la pierna de la chica, dándole la primer victoria a su marcador RASTREADORES 2 EXPLORADORES 1 *<p>

*Entretanto, Juan y Gwennie acorralaron a Dawn y entre los dos la atravesaron con ambos Discos, destruyendo a su oponente en un mar de pixeles dejando el Marcador RASTREADORES 3 EXPLORADORES 1 *

*Furioso, ante la embestida de Harold, Steven reaccionó saltando sobre y el y clavándole su Disco en el cuello con tanta intensidad que Harold no tuvo oportunidad de notar que se había desprendido de su cuerpo segundos antes de ser desintegrado con el marcador señalando RASTREADORES 3 EXPLORADORES 2 *

*Aale y Xime medían sus fuerzas y con cuatela danzaba una junto a la otra sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, esperando el momento decisivo para atacar. Xime abríó mucho los ojos y lanzó el golpe mortal, pero Aale lo rechazó con su propio Disco y con un tajo de arriba abajo rasgó las vestiduras de Xime, destruyéndola en miles de pixeles y empatando el marcador RASTREADORES 3 EXPLORADORES 3*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de LCAM*<p>

-Estabamos empatados y supe que todo dependía de mi. Aunque Caseri me había derrotado en cada encuentro, yo estaba mejor preparado y sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería salvar a mi equipo n_n

* * *

><p>*Sólo el Hechicero Caseri y el Mago Lcam quedaban enfrentandos y sin Discos, por lo que ambos comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos, idea que motivo a LCAM a reparar su Disco mediante magia, momento que Caseri aprovechó para atacar por las espalda, pero Lcam giró y lanzó su disco mágico con todas sus fuerzas. Caseri contraataco con el encantamiento escudo y el Disco rebotó y volvió contra su amo, decapitándolo en el acto y destruyéndolo en miles de pixeles*<p>

Twister: ¡Y los Rastreadores ganan! Crash, Gwennie, Juan y Caseri, tienen la ventaja de escoger sus propias motos de luz. Exploradores *se dirigió a Yuki, Aale y Steven* se quedarán con lo que quede y le darán 10 segundos de ventaja a sus rivales al inicio de la carrera.

Jocelin: Cuidado con las macros ocultas

Twister: Ignoren eso.

* * *

><p>**En la Cabina de Control**<p>

Alondra: ¡Papa, este desafío es aburrido! ¡Hagamos las cosas más interesantes!

Luck: ¡Alondra no! ¡NO TOQUES ESO! ¡NO SABEMOS PARA QUE SIRVE!

*Un rayo púrpura estalló y una figura rojiza apareció al borde de la nada misma, flotando sobre ellos hasta desvanecerse*

Luck: ¿QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO?

Alondra: Deberías dejar las drogas Luck…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Yuki**<p>

-Estabamo perdiendo, pero no iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente. Era mi oportunidad de demostrarle a mi equipo que no importaba cuantos enemigos hubiese del lado contrario, yo podría acabar con todos ellos y más aún. ¡Porque soy totalmente AWESOME!

* * *

><p>*Los siete subieron a sus respectivas motos y despegaron marcando peligrosos ciclos de luz en las curvas y contra curvas recurrentes de la pista sinuosa que atravesaban para llegar a la meta*<p>

*Pero un Jet de Luz les cortó el pasó, sobrevolando la pista y disparando haces de luz contra el suelo, que impactaron contra Caseri, quien, no pudo esquivarlos y se desintegró*

Crash:¡CASERI!

**Confesionario de Crash**

-Caseri es el único en mi equipo con la mente lo suficientemente perturbada para lograr que haga todo lo que yo quiera sin siquiera insinuarle nada. Pura psicología. Si él no esta en juego, entonces todo mi plan se va al diablo.

*Con una rápida maniobra, Crash giró sobre sí mismo y embistió su moto contra la de Yuki, quien lanzó un insultó que nadie llegó a oir, pues ambos de desintegraron en el mismo ciclo de luz, cayendo al mar de la simulación*

Gwennie: ¡Tarifa, hay que acorralar a ese par! ¡Vos por la izquierda y yo por la derecha!

Juan: Emm, lo que digas

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Juan**<p>

-Por extraño que parezca, nunca me resulta difícil obedecer la orden de alguna mujer. No se si es mi punto débil, o que estoy muy distraído mirando otras cosa antes que prestando atención a lo que me dicen… De todas formas el plan de Gwennie no era exactamente útil si no teníamos en cuenta que el Jet nos estaba sobrevolando, pero yo me limite a hacerle caso a su intuición*

* * *

><p>*Juan y Gwennie alcanzaron a Steven y entre los dos lo acorralaron en los ciclos de luz que desprendían sus motos, hasta el punto que el chico chilló atrapado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que desintegrarse, mientras el Jet de luz les daba caza*<p>

*Aale esquivaba los disparos de mientras veía la meta, sin percatarse de que Gwennie y Juan empleaban la misma estrategia contra ella, y a medida que la iban acorralando, sólo una cosa le vino a la mente, y frenó su moto*

**Gwennie y Juan siguieron de largo encurvando sus ciclos de luz y sin darse cuenta a tiempo impactaron entre si, dándole a Aale el tiempo suficiente para esquivar sus escombros digitales y acelerar hacia la victoria**

*Antes de llegar a la meta, se encontró cara a cara con el conductor del Jet de luz, quien reveló ser Trentz, y no sólo no le hizo daño sino que allanó su camino destruyendo los restos y otros obstáculos, facilitándole a la chica ganar del reto*

Twister: ¡Y Alejandra gana! *Un twitch se enciende y los otros trece participantes son reintegrados al sistema* Felicitaciones, Exploradores! Han ganado el desafío y su recompensa los espera en el Transbordador: ¡Una fabuloso desayuno continental mas un baño reparador y la comodidad de no hacer nada mientras relajan lo que queda de ustedes en el viaje hacia el décimo nivel!

*Entusiasmados, los Exploradores cargaron a Aale con ellos y partieron rumbo al Transbordador*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Steven**<p>

-¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de la sensual Aale? Es sólo unirse al equipo y ya comenzamos a ganar desafíos otra vez. A veces los hechos dicen más que las palabras. Y "sin palabras" se van a quedar los Rastreadores cuando se traguen su inflado orgullo y eliminen a alguien más.

* * *

><p>Twister: En cuanto a ustedes, Rastreadores, no todo será tan malo. También tienen un premio consuelo. A partir de ahora, ¡Trentz es parte de su equipo!<p>

Tz: ¿Qué yo qué?

Juan: A ver si entendí bien… ¿Estas diciendo que el tipo que quiso matarnos esta en nuestro equipo justo ahora que nos toca eliminar a alguien porque EL nos hizo perder el desafío?

Tz: ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Creí que me pondrían con Alejandra!

Gwennie: Estás taaan eliminado, Acosta…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lily**<p>

-Definitivamente, no quiero ni ver a Tz cerca de mí en el juego, y todos coincidimos en unir nuestros votos y deshacernos de él antes de que intente alguna de esas cosas típicas que hacía en el DramaShat Original…

* * *

><p>**Ceremonía de Eliminación**<p>

Luck: Rastreadores, ahora son ocho, pero cuando termine de repartir baterías, sólo siete de ustedes seguirá en juego. Por supuesto, esta eliminación no le diremos adiós a Tz *le arroja una batería*

Xime: ¿Qué?

*Tz sonrió con autosuficiencia*

Crash: ¡Pero todos votamos por él!

Luck: Ah, si… ¿Acaso no les había dicho que él tenía inmunidad?

Caseri: ¡CLARO QUE NO LO DIJISTE!

Luck: Ups, se me habrá olvidado mencionarlo… Pues ahora ya lo saben y… ¡Vaya! ¡Han desperdiciado casi todos sus votos contra él!

Juan: Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda…

Luck: Todos sus votos, menos uno….

Gwennie: ¿Osea que Tz elige al eliminado?

Luck: *sin decir nada, Luck le pasa la caja de baterías a Tz y observa la situación con una sonrisa despiadada*

Tz: Hum, interesante *comenzó a repartir baterías al azar* ¡Chica Potter! (Lily) ¡Reina del Yaoi! (Caseri) ¡Amante de un Oso! (Xime) ¡Amante de la Amante de un Oso! (Juan) ¡Fugada de Arkham! (Gwennie) Y sólo quedan el que nunca dice nada y el que dice mas de la cuenta…

*mira a Crash y a Harold*

Tz: Y la última… de estas cosas…. de inmunidad… es para….hmm….eh…. quizás…. No se….. creo que… ¡Al diablo! ¡A mi también me gusta el Yaoi! *se la lanza a Crash*

Luck: ¡Oh! ¡Harold!

*Harold lo miró a los ojos*

Luck: ¿Hay algo que quieras decir antes de irte?

Harold: Si, muchas cosas

Todos: ¡OH!

Juan: ¡VIEJO, PODES HABLAR!

Harold: Claro que puedo hablar ¬¬

Xime: ¿Y porque nunca antes lo hiciste?

Harold: No tenía nada interesante para decir *se alza de hombros*

Lily: ¿Y ahora vas a revelar nuestros mas grandes secretos?

Harold: ¡Si! ¡Crash!

Caseri: ¿Qué hay con él?

Harold: ¡Se lo que oculta!

Gwennie: Si es lo del Crasheri, pfff podes seguir callado, ya todos aquí lo sabemos.

Harold: ¡NO! ¡NO ES ESO! ¡ES ALGO MAS!

Luck: Huy, miren la hora. Ya casi comienza mi programa favorito. Asi que liquidemos esto cuanto antes.

Harold: ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Aun tengo mucho por decir!

Luck: ¡Demasiado tarde, Silent H! ¡Todos atrás!

*Los que habían recibido su batería salieron por la compuerta!

Harold: ¡Maldita sea! ¡No vas a poder mantenerlo oculto por mucho tiempo!

Luck: Quizas tengas razón, pero no vas a estar ahí para verlo n_n

*Y con una orden de Twister, Luck abandonó el recinto sin mirar a tras, a la vez que Harold desaparecía en un gran resplandor*

CONTINUARA.


	14. T I T A N E S

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Catorce. T.I.T.A.N.E.S. Tretas Individuales Trazan Alianzas No Explicadas Socialmente<strong>

* * *

><p>**A medida que el Transbordador avanzaba hacía el nivel diez, los siete Exploradores Digitales restantes repasaban lo que sabían acerca de la instalación. Y por primera vez, lo hacían todos juntos, reunidos en armoniosa comunidad**<p>

Steven: …así que Luck de alguna forma logró contactarnos a todos y encerrarnos dentro de este lugar :S Lo peor de todo es que nadie le hacía caso a Josafat y desde el principio resultó que tenía razón…

Fer: ¿Realmente estamos encerrados, Steve? Para mi esto no va más allá de la simulación virtual. Ya saben, como Matrix, o sin ir más lejos, la temática del último desa, el de Tron…

Yuki: La verdad no me interesa mucho cómo fuimos a parar acá. Sólo quiero ver que tan lejos puedo llegar en este juego e irme cuando me toque…

Agus: Pensamos diferente Sist. Yo no me voy de acá sin salir ganador. Además, solo quedamos siete de cada lado, no puede tardar mucho más en fusionar equipos, ahí todo va a ser mucho mas competitivo.

Lcam: Ja, cuanta confianza te tienes. No eres el único que quiere ganar, ¿Sabes? *toma aire y se convierte en Robin* Tengo la suficiente agilidad y estrategia como para sobrevivir cada desafío hacía el final de juego.

Dawn: Aham, ¿Y que te hace pensar que no estamos tratando de eliminarte desde que empezaste con tu tonto juego de alter egos?

Aale: *aparece trayendo comida* Oh, vamos chicos, acabamos de ganar, no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros n_n

Fer: Alejandra tiene razón. Sólo disfrutemos el tiempo que nos quede hasta el próximo desa…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer*<p>

-Tener a Alejandra de mi lado es crucial. En un equipo impar, un voto puede hacer la diferencia… Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, quizás Agustín tenga razón. La fusión de equipos es inminente… Tengo que dejar de ver a los Rastreadores como "rivales" y concentrarme más en ellos como futuros "aliados" cuando cada uno vaya por su cuenta…

* * *

><p>Agustín: ¿Y cual creen que sea el próximo desa?<p>

Steven: Conociendo a Luck, algo bien sádico, extremadamente difícil y cruel.

Aale: Ay, Steve, estas pensando en Luck como si fuera Chris xD Y Luck no es ni la mitad de malvado de lo que es Mclean n_n

Yuki: No te olvides que es un Slytherin…

Lcam: *saca la varita* Eso no significa nada. Hasta yo fui Slytherin una vez n_n

Dawn: ¡Eso es porque hiciste el puto test todas las veces que pudiste para entrar a tu casa!

Lcam: e_e

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lcam*<p>

-Estoy harto de que todos me traten como a un niño pequeño. Si me conocieran mejor, sabrían lo peligroso que es subestimarme… ¡Vamos! ¡Yo casi vencí a Luck en Drama Project, y soy el único de todos ellos que ha logrado eliminarlo dos veces! Me gustaría que intentaran hacerle frente a Lupin como yo lo hice n_n

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, los Rastreadores Analógicos se apretujaban como podían en los cada vez más estrechos pasillos del Corredor de los Perdedores. Como la instalación laberíntica se volvía concéntrica, cuanto más avanzaban, más difícil era atravesar esos oscuros túneles**<p>

Caseri: ¿Quién demonios diseña esta cosa? ¡No voy a poder recorrer estos tontos pasillos si cada vez se achican más!

Crash: Si tanto odias pasar por acá cada vez que perdemos, entonces para de quejarte y concentrate más en ganar los próximos desafíos ¬¬

Gwennie: Huuuy ¿Problemas de pareja? (hello) ¿Ya no te gusta ser el dominado, Caseruke? xD

Caseri: ¡Ya basta con eso!

Juan: Si, Gwennie, cortala, ya todos sabemos que a Caseri le cabe el jamón con Crash, contate un chisme nuevo…

Gwennie: xD

Crash: ¿Qué vendría a ser "jamón"?

Xime: o.O Deberías preguntarle a Alondra. Aunque ella ya no está en juego :/ Hum, hay cosas que es mejor ignorar…

Lily: ¿Cómo lo que Harold quería decirnos acerca de ti, Crash, antes de irse del juego?

Crash: e.e No tengo idea de que hablas…

Juan: Harold se fue loco, esa no la vi venir… Voy a extrañar sus "…"

Gwennie: ¿Más que el jamón de Alondra? Muajajajaja

Juan: No es gracioso.

Lily: Insisto, ¿No les parece extraño que Harold no haya querido decirnos nada y justo cuando quiere alertarnos lo hayan expulsado?

Tz: *apareciendo de entre las sombras* Lupin siempre silenció a los que decían lo que él no quería que se supiese. Si quieren saber porque están dentro de esta cosa, deberían escucharme a mí.

Xime: No nos interesa saber lo que tengas que decir sobre Luck. El ya ha enloquecido en el pasado, y sinceramente me siento mucho mas segura ahora que sé que estamos en sus manos y no en las de algún extraño psicópata. Todo esto es muy típico de él, y no necesito saber nada más al respecto ¬¬

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Trentz**<p>

-Intentar convencer a estos perdedores de que soy de fiar resulta ser más difícil de lo que pensaba ¬¬ No entiendo como Aale logró tan rápido ser aceptada en el otro equipo… Bueno, ella los ayudó a ganar un desafío y yo… simplemente intente matarlos con las mierdas del diablo esas… Pero da igual. Si quiero que esto funcione, pase lo que pase tengo que evitar la eliminación…

* * *

><p>**Y en la Cabina de Control…**<p>

Luck: Jocelin, ¿Cómo van las cosas con los pasantes?

Jocelin: Francamente, no quiero ni saber que pasó allí abajo… Entre el chico que menciona a Mainu cada dos por tres, el rapero que está furioso porque perdimos su guitarra, las dos fastidiosas chicas del dramashat que se quejan de todas la formas posibles y el n00b que no hace sino enfadar más a todos los demás… Ese lugar es un infierno :|

Alondra: Ay, yo estuve en el infierno una vez, y realmente no era un lugar tan desagradable como te lo pintan los creyentes. De hecho, es pura mal prensa que hacen, como las empresas de vacaciones: que hay mucha gente, que va a hacer calor, que no hay sitio para aparcar el carro…

Twister: Disculpame que me meta, pero… ¿De que carajo estas hablando?

Alondra. No espero que lo comprendas, Twitter, sólo una selecta elite…

Twister: Es Twister.

Alondra: Me da igual. Y por cierto, padre, apresúrate en eliminar a Juan, que la abstinencia no se me da bien, ¿Oiste?

Luck: e.e yo no elijo las eliminaciones…

Alondra: ¡Ay por favor…! ¡Todos sabemos que este juego está arreglado! Sólo mira el orden de eliminación. Casualmente no te llevabas bien con ninguno de los eliminados n_n

Luck: ¡Si las expulsiones fuesen por favoritismos mios, Raquel se habría ido el primer día!

Alondra: ¿De veras? ¿Y entonces a quien tendrías para adularte? Vamos, Luck, no te hagas, yo se que amas ser el centro de atención…

Luck: e.e

Alondra: Y ahora no sabes que decir y me atacas con emoticones… En fin, debo tomar una reparadora siesta si quiero recuperar lo que invertí en ese costoso tratamiento de belleza, así que…

Luck: ¿Tratamiento de belleza…?

Alondra: Oh si, vi un catalogo por internet. Tome un poco de dinero de tu cartera, espero no te molestes. Te quiero papi, cuidate *besa su mejilla y desaparece rumbo a su habitación*

Luck: -_-

Twister: Emmm, hay buenas noticias…

Luck: ¿La tarjeta de crédito estaba fuera de la billetera?

Twister: No… Pero no hay rastros del Encapuchado o su Secuaz desde que reiniciamos el octavo nivel… Creo que al fin nos deshicimos de él…

Jocelin: Yo no estaría tan segura… El sujeto se caracteriza por su tenacidad…

Luck: Coincido con ella. ¿Algo más?

Twister: Si… Con respecto a la escasez de pasantes que no se nieguen a colaborar, pues, no lo creerías, el link rick roll del banner del dramashat2 sigue atrayendo personas. Es curioso que ellos dos, de entre todos los que podían darle click, xD…

Luck: ¿Qué es lo curioso?

Twister: Ella realmente sabía que iba a aparecer aquí. Estaba desesperada por entrar…

Luck: Dime que no hablas de Raquel…

Twister: No, claro que no… Y en cuanto al muchacho… Cuando supo que había mas chicos que chicas dentro del Cubo, no lo pensó dos veces xD Ya están listos aguardando a los jugadores en nivel 10 para comenzar el desafío.

Luck: ¿Entonces ello se harán cargo? Grandioso… Tomemonos un descanso los tres y veamos que tan mal les va a esos idiotas…

*Los tres se unieron en una carcajada maligna, apagaron las luces y salieron de la habitación*

* * *

><p>**Y los catorce jugadores ingresaron a una irreconocible plataforma, enfrentándose cara a cara a lo que parecía ser un enorme laberinto**<p>

Juan: ¿Un laberinto dentro de un laberinto? Esa…

Xime: "¿No la vi venir?" Juan, tus diálogos comienzan a ser predecibles…

Juan: Tiju…

Xime: ¡No te atrevas! D:

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-¡No puedo creer que casi lo haya dicho! (fedup) Al menos nadie entiende de lo que estamos hablando… Tontas apuestas u.8

* * *

><p>Caseri: *sacando la varita* ¿Un laberinto…? ¿Este es un desafío potterico?<p>

Lcam: Pero no hubo sirenas, ni dragones…

Caseri: ¡Cierra el pico muggle!

Dawn: ¡Si, ciérralo!

Crash: Calmense… No gastemos energía que mas tarde nos vaya a hacer falta…

Gwennie: Ya escuchaste a tu novio, Caseruke n_n

Steven: ¿Novios? ¿YAOI? *-*

Lily: Oh si, Steven, el Crasheri es la pareja del momento n_n ¿No hay parejas en tu equipo?

Agus: Había *mira a Dawn de reojo, pero ella no le presta atención*

Yuki: No seas dramático, Bro….

Fer: ¿Dónde esta Jocelin? Ella debería decirnos que hacer…

Aale: owo No tengo idea de quién es Jocelin xD ¿Dónde está Pablo, por cierto?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Gwennie Black**<p>

-Tz es medio misterioso, pero creo que el dúo Crasheri y yo vamos a poder "sobrevivirlo" por decirlo así. Osea, ¿Se imaginan a ese tipo intentando manipular a alguno de los tres? Anyway! Voy a mantener vigilado a ese sujeto (D)

* * *

><p>**Y unas trompetas sonaron, y un completo desconocido salió de la nada. Nadie lo conocía, a excepción de…**<p>

Yuki: ¡AXEL!

Axel: ¡YUKI! ¡Al fin! *corre a abrazarla* ¿Cómo has estado pequeña? *echa un vistazo al resto del grupo, deteniéndose especialmente en los chicos*

Yuki: Larga historia… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tambien te atraparon?

Axel: En realidad, casi que me ofrecí de voluntario para entrar. Cuando supe que Anna iba a participar, pensé: "¿Vas a dejar que ella se divierta a tus espaldas?" Y enseguida busque como entrar xD ¿Lo captas?

Agus: ¿Anna? ¿Ella está aquí?

*una segunda silueta se dio a conocer*

Anna: Claro que estoy aquí Guardian. ¿Quiénes son estos? *miró con desdén al grupo, evitando cruzarse con Axel o Yuki*

Caseri: Somos participantes. La pregunta aquí es quien rayos eres tú.

Anna: ¿Participantes? ¿Hay un juego y no me avisaron? ¡PORQUE RAYOS HACEN CAMPS SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN!

Crash: Hey… calmate… No es un juego que te gustaría jugar…

Anna: ¡De seguro ese Spooky sexista está detrás de todo esto! ¡Agr!

Xime: Spooky u.8 Ni siquiera pude verlo cuando apareció ToT Debería tener mas cameos…

Lcam: Yo sí pude verlo. El me dio esta super varita *le enseña su varita, sin permitirle tocarla*

Fer: ¡Sin distracciones, Luis! *se dirige a los recién llegados* ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Axel: Pues, estamos aquí para guiarlos a través del peligroso laberinto de Teseo… Sin la supervisión del miembro VIII de la Organización XIII nunca podrían sobrevivir, ¿Lo captas?

Gwennie: ¡Un desafío griego! ¡Geniaaaal!

Lily: ¡Y justo acababa de leer el mito en la escuela!

Yuki: ¡No se entusiasmen, chicas! ¡Yo amo la mitología griega más que nadie!

Anna: Ya deja de hacer escándalo, Nagato.

Yuki: Es "Kirkland". Para tu información, Arthur y yo somos una pareja estable…

Anna: Y yo estoy casada con Yoh Asakura, el rey de los Shamanes y no lo ando diciendo cada dos por tres. Como sea, me dijeron que me tenía que hacer cargo de los Rastreadores Analógicos o como sea que se llamen. Por favor díganme que no es el equipo donde está esta enana ¬¬

JuanST: Nope señora. Somos nosotros siete. Bah, seis, si el gil de Tz decide no aparecer.

Tz: ¿A quien le dices gil?

JuanST: Al que nos haga perder el desafío porque llegamos a la meta "con un jugador menos" o alguna boludez por el estilo.

Tz: Ay si como no.

Xime: No te alejes del equipo, Tz.

Tz: Entendido.

Steven: ¿Eso quiere decir que a nosotros nos toca con Axel?

Axel: Claro que si, jovencito *le guiñó un ojo y Steven se ruborizó*

Yuki: ¡Awesome!

Agus: ¡Okey, equipo, no nos confiemos! ¡Anna es una excelente capitana, va a ser difícil tenerla de enemiga!

Anna: Esten en el equipo que estén, para mi todos ustedes son mis enemigos, así que mantengan distancia.

*los Rastreadores se alejan un poco, inquietos*

Dawn: ¿Y vas a decirnos cual es el desafío o que?

Axel: En el centro del laberinto hay un cofre, y lo que sea que contenga el mismo el de suma importancia para concretar la siguiente parte del desafío, ¿Lo captas?

Anna: Y es tremendamente difícil intentar entrar o salir, no sólo porque el imbécil de Dédalo alias Twister creó un diseño ridículamente complicado, sino porque hay una especie de hombre toro caníbal ahí dentro. Bajo ninguna circunstancia hay que acercarse a él. ¿Esta claro?

Fer: Cristalino.

Anna: ¡Andando!

Axel: Primero las damas. *hace ademán de cederle el paso*

Anna: ¡No necesito tu compasión! *lo patea en los kiwis* ¡Rastreatontos! ¡Siganme!

Axel: ¡Maldita…!

Steven: *se acerca* ¿Estas bien?

Axel: *levantándose* Pues ahora sí. ¡En marcha, Exploradores!

*y todo el mundo ingresó al laberinto*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lily**<p>

-Cuando entre al laberinto me sentía como en el último desafío del Torneo de los Tres Magos (goo) Sólo que mucho más aburrido, sin Cedric Diggory alardeando por ahí y con Caseri discutiendo con todo el mundo, para variar (ono). El camino era estrecho, y nuestro equipo ya estaba acostumbrado a atravesar este tipo de corredores… Pero a lo que no estábamos acostumbrados era a tener que compartir el camino con los Exploradores Digitales… Y además, estaba Anna, que parecía la mismísima encarnación de los peores vicios de Alondra (shock) Aún no había rastros del Minotauro, y esto ya parecía una pesadilla…

* * *

><p>Crash: ¡Oigan todos! ¡Si no queremos perdernos, deberemos atarnos unos con otros para luego poder hallar la salida…<p>

Tz: ¿Y de donde sacamos una soga, genio?

Anna: Puedo prestarles esta. ¡Pero si la extravían, lo lamentaran!

Xime: u.8 no me gustan las amenazas

Juan: Tranquila, Xime, no creo que debamos tomarla en serio.

Anna: Pueden preguntarle a la Cuarta Alicia como quedó CyberDJ después de que quiso invadir el chat en mi ausencia…

Dawn: No preguntare al respecto.

Yuki: ¿Asi que te fue bien en Guadalajara?

Axel: Oh si, conocí a un surfista muy simpático y atractivo… Pero no pasó de ser un romance de verano…

Agus: "Romances de verano" *suspira* Se lo que se siente ¬¬

Axel: ¿Tambien te enamoraste de un surfista?

Agus: ¡No! *se ruboriza* ¡A mi me gustan las chicas!

Gwennie: ¿Igual que a Caseri? (hello)

Axel: ¿Quién es Caseri?

Caseri: ¡NADIE!

Steven: Creo que lo que quiso decir es que sabe lo que se siente tener una relación breve…

Aale: Hum, si me preguntas, no creo que importe realmente la cantidad, sino la calidad.

*de pronto, el grupo siente las paredes temblar*

Fer: ¿Oyeron eso?

Lcam: Ese no fui yo, lo juro :S

Lily: *se tapa los ojos* Ay, Dios x_x

Axel: ¡Atrás! ¡Yo acabe con todos los traidores de la Organización XIII, no hay nada que no sepa enfrentar!

Anna: ¡Ya deja de presumir! ¿Lo captas? ¡Este es un trabajo a medida hecho específicamente para mi!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Yuki**<p>

-¡DESA DE MITOS GRIEGOS! ¡Todo era tan emocionante! La única cagada era que Axel y Anna peleaban entre si todo el tiempo, y eso que eran sólo ellos dos. No quería ni imaginarme que pasaba si Aqua o Shadow aparecían también u_u

* * *

><p>Crash: ¿Alguien más conoce el Mito del Laberinto de Creta?<p>

Caseri: No creo que venga al caso conocer esta historia. Estamos en una simulación creada por Twister, lo que sabemos del Minotauro no se aplica aquí.

Crash: Pero tener una base teórica, podría ayudar a…

Caseri: ¿Base teórica? ¡Estamo dentro de un maldito laberinto, no en un examen de historia!

Axel: Hey hey hey, Anna, controla a los tuyos, estos dos están llevando sus problemas maritales al juego… ¿Lo captas?

Gwennie: Problemas maritales xD Hasta el recién llegado se da cuenta de que hay algo entre ustedes dos xD

Anna: ¡Silencio todo el mundo! ¡Al diablo el cabeza de cuernos! ¡Busquen el cofre, y de preferencia antes que Axel y los suyos!

Juan: Emm, no tenemos muchas opciones caminando todos por el mismo pasillo…

Yuki: No se vos, Juan, pero yo prefiero que estar todos juntos. Ya sabes, tal vez siendo mayoría podamos dominar al monstruo…

Tz: Como se nota que no tenes ni idea de lo que es un Minotauro…

Lcam: Relájate, Tz, aca tu rango no vale nada, asi que deja de comportarte como la reina del baile ¬¬

Aale: La reina del baile jajajaja ¿Te imaginas, Pablo? ¿Con una tiara y un largo vestido? xDDD

Steven: Pagaría por ver eso xD

Axel: Conozco un lugar transformista, si te interesa… Y si a tu novia no le importa, claro.

Steven: No tengo novia xD

Axel: Interesante n_n

Fer: ¿Qué crees que haya en el Cofre?

Lily: Espero que algún tipo de armas para defendernos… No me simpatiza que sean dos desafíos, cada nivel es más largo que el anterior…

Agus: ¡Traiganme ese Minotauro! ¡No es rival para Agustín!

Dawn: Pfff…

Anna: ¿Cuál es tu problema, muchacha? Si tienes que decir algo, sólo escúpelo y ya.

**pero antes de que Dawn contestase, las paredes temblaron por segunda vez, y todos cayeron al suelo**

* * *

><p>*A la vuelta de la esquina, los esperaba el Minotauro*<p>

Anna: ¡Oye, tu! ¡Devuelveme la soga! *arrastrando consigo a Juan, enrrolló la soga, convirtiéndose nuevamente en collar* ¡Voy a necesitarlo!

Axel: No hará falta. Mis Chakrams de fuego bastaran. Es decir, no me apodan La Ráfaga de las Llamas Danzantes por nada, ¿Lo captas?

Yuki: ¡Ya basta los dos! ¡Hagan lo que quieran, pero háganlo AHORA!

Agus: ¡Veo lanzas y escudos por allá! ¡Denme una mano!

Lcam: *se convierte en Robin* ¡Estoy a su disposición, buen señor!

Crash: Al igual que mis powers y la varita de Caseri.

Caseri: Nunca dije que ayudaría. Además esa criatura tiene un pelaje muy grueso para que mis hechizos lo hagan daño.

Juan: Osea que en resumen sos un cagón, Caseri…

Fer: No creo que el Minotauro esté realmente enfadado… Quizás sólo hambriento, yo me pongo de muy mal humor cuando no hay comida…

Tz: ¡Claro, BuizelBoy, pero resulta que el Taurus encontró la comida y somos precisamente nosotros!

Steven: ¡Soy demasiado sensual para morir así!

Axel: ¡Nadie morirá mientras yo esté al mando! ¿Lo cap…? *un martillazo lo derrumba*

Anna: ¡Ya cierra la boca, Alex!

Steven: Es Axel.

Anna: Como sea.

**El minotauro se acercaba tanteando el aire mientras intentaba rastrearlos por el olor**

Xime: Creo que está ciego… u.8

Lily: Pobre monstruo incomprendido … No deberíamos atacar, sólo tomemos el cofre y ya…

Yuki: ¿Y luego volteamos y el bicho nos cocina a la parrilla? Mala idea, Leels.

Gwennie: Whatever… Podemos quedarnos aca sin hacer nada o podemos tomar una lanza y ayudar a los chicos.

Aale: Confío en los chicos n_n Además tengo ganas de seguir con vida, no se si has tenido esa sensación antes…

Dawn: Anna puede hacerlos, ¿Por qué nosotros no?

Gwennie: Emm, Anna no está muy bien de la cabeza que digamos :S

Anna: ¡Te escuche, Chica Black! ¡Cuando acabe con este engendro, sos la siguiente en mis lista! ¡Hayia! *embistió al monstruo*

Lily: ¡No quiero ver!

Xime: Seamos fuertes. El minotauro ni siquiera debe ser real… Hay un desafío en juego.

Dawn: Es fácil decirlo cuando Anna está haciendo todo el trabajo.

Aale: Y ella no está en nuestro equipo, así que mejor vayamos por el cofre antes que alguien más se de cuenta.

Yuki: ¡Gracias por la idea! *sale corriendo!

Anna: ¡Agradecería algo de ayuda por aquí, Rastreatontos!

Juan: Con gusto iría, pero el último tipo que te ofreció ayuda quedó inconsciente…

Steven: *en el suelo junto a Axel* Se recuperará.

Agus: Eso si el toro no lo mata antes ¡Cuidado!

*el grupo se apartó cuando Anna cayó dispara hacía ellos, con el monstruo siguiendo sus pasos con rapidez*

Caseri: *agitando su varita* ¡Impedimenta! ¡Expelliermus! ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Incarcereus! ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

Lcam: ¡La magia no lo soluciona todo, joven señor! *dando unas piruetas por el aire, L-Robin cayó cara a cara frente a la criatura, sorprendiéndola*

Fer: Lo va a hacer tortilla…

Crash: ¡Es trabajo en equipo, Bastias! ¡Zapped!

*por tercera vez la instalación tembló, pero esta vez fue originado por los powers de Crash*

*el monstruo cayó*

Tz ¡Mi turno! ¡ENCANTRIX! *Trentz corrió hacia el minotauro y le clavó una lanza en el pecho, atravesándolo de lado a lado*

Anna: ¡El Cofre, inútiles, el Cofre!

* * *

><p>**Pero las chicas estaban tomando ventaja**<p>

Aale: ¡No es nada personal, Gwennie! *Aale le dio un codazo a la chica, haciéndola caer*

Gwennie: ¡Nevermind! *desde el suelo, tomó el tobillo de Aale y ella se estrelló el piso* Si yo caigo, vos caes conmigo *sonrío*

*las otras cuatro chicas saltaron esquivándolas, rumbo al Cofre*

Dawn: ¿Medio sexista esto de ir por el cofre cuando los muchachos van por el monstruo, no te parece?

Xime: Si quieres ser carnada de monstruo mitológico no me ofenderé.

Yuki: *esquivando a ambas y saltando sobre el Cofre* ¡THIS IS SPARTHA!

Lily: *llega exhausta* De hecho, es Creta…

Yuki: ¿Y que? Igual gané. ¡AWESOME POWER!

Axel: *se incorpora* Esto es sólo la mitad del desa, señoritas. Todavía hay que salir…

Anna: Y quiero suponer que dentro del maldito arcón hay una aplanadora o algo por el estilo para derribar estos jodidos muros ¬¬

*Una voz se escucha desde la oscuridad*

¿?: Sólo hay una forma de escapar de aquí y es recorriendo a la inversa el camino que hicieron.

Juan: Ah, facilísimo, vinimos atados con una cuerda… QUE ALGUIEN QUISO USAR DE COLLAR DESPUES ¬¬

Gwennie: Anyway, no sabemos lo que hay dentro del cofre…

Tz: Ni quien es el extraño misterioso…

*todos se acercaron y rodearon al desconocido*

Fer: ¡Es Eric…! O lo que queda de él o.O

Agus: ¡Viejo, que te pasó!

*Eric estaba irreconocible, con barba y cabello blanco hasta los pies*

Eric: No soy Eric, soy Dédalo, el arquitecto de este laberinto…

Xime: ¿Ahora esto se volvió una obra de teatro?

Lcam: No había presupuesto para recrear un Dédalo holográfico supongo…

Eric: Mi "hijo" y yo creamos estas alas para volar más allá de los muros y…

Crash: ¿Hijo? ¿Tuviste un hijo?

*BabyCake se asomó como un polluelo emplumado*

BabyCake: Soy Icaro y voy a volar hasta el infinito y más allá.

Lily: Emm, según el mito, la cera se derritiría si te apróximas demasiado al sol…

Caseri: Hay que comprobarlo… ¡Levicorpus!

*BabyCake se elevó de cabeza en el aire*

Steven: Realmente no creo que sea necesario…

Caseri: ¡Si lo es! ¡Repulso! *BabyCake salió por los aires*

BabyCake: ¡Y se volaaaaaaaaaaaaaar….! *se oye un ruido sordo*

Dawn: Espero que también sepa aterrizar x_x

Aale: La idea de las alas no me convence. ¿Alguien quiere probar buscando en el Cofre?

Axel: Cofre que los Exploradores vamos a compartir con los Rastreadores dada nuestra caballerosidad…

Anna: Lo que digas, papanatas. Lo único que me parece sospechoso es que ese minotauro se haya rendido tan fácil… No fue un verdadero reto para mi…

*como si la hubiese escuchado, el gigantesco monstruo se irguió y tomó carrera para embestir directamente a la chica*

Axel: ¡Cuidado! *Axel saltó empujando a Anna fuera del camino, y el minotauro se estrelló contra el muro, clavando sus cuernos en el*

Anna: ¡Esta atrapado!

*pero la furiosa criatura golpeaba los muros haciendo temblar todo el laberinto, mientras agrietaba la roca que mantenía atrapado los cuernos*

Lcam: ¡Esta rompiendo el laberinto! ¡Caseri, usemos nuestras varitas para agrandar esa grietas!

Caseri: ¿Para que? Mi equipo ya perdió ¬¬

Anna: ¡Obedece, soldado! *le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y el muchacho aceptó a reñadientes*

*ambos magos gritaron a la vez* ¡Relashio!

*aquí y alla y en todas partes donde la criatura había agriegado la pared, el muro se fue deshaciendo y el monstruo, tambaleándose, se liberó*

*unos segundos después, cayó al suelo aplastado por los bloques de cemento de la muralla, que se derrumbaron sobre él*

Caseri: *apuntando al Cofre* ¡Alohomora!

Lcam: Eso iba a hacerlo yo ¬¬

Axel: *se acerca* Hum, pero si hay puros espejos de plata aquí dentro. Eso y una buena cantidad de espadas, aunque no suficientes para todos… Creo que no esperaban que tantos de nosotros sobreviviéramos…

Anna: Bajo mi liderazgo, ¿Qué más esperabas, rayito de sol?

Axel: ¿Podrías dejar ya eso? Aún estamos compitiendo.

Juan: Pero el monstruo creó una salida, no hay nada más que hacer…

Fer: ¿Y para que son los escudos de plata? *se miró a si mismo reflejándose en uno de ellos*

Gwennie: Ya saben, es como el ejército que llega para salvar a todos después de que los protagonistas acaben con la amenaza ¬¬

Yuki: Demasiado tarde para usar los escudos ¬¬

Agus: O demasiado temprano tal vez…

Xime: ¿Habrá mas criaturas aquí dentro?

Steven: No pienso quedarme a averiguar.

Lily: Mejor tomemos todos los escudos que podamos e intentemos salir de aquí por ese hoyo…

Dawn: Y las dagas, Leels, no las olvides.

Aale: *tomando un escudo* Mmm… Creo que el castaño no se me ve bien…

Tz: Deja de presumir…

Crash: ¡Andando!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Aale**<p>

-No es muy bonito que aproveches que sabes parte del pasado de una persona para aprovecharte de ella ¬¬ Oh, los demás no se darán cuenta, pero se que Pablo es más astuto de lo que parece… Que estemos en equipos opuestos sólo dificulta las cosas n_n

* * *

><p>*con sus nuevas armas, ambos equipos salieron del laberinto, internándose en lo que parecía ser un antiguo templo lleno de estatuas*<p>

Juan: Todo esto se me hace repentinamente familiar…

Fer: Claro, recorrer un antiguo templo grecoromano son experiencias casi diarias para ti, ¿No es así? xD

Xime: No, Fer, yo también siento como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes…

Yuki: ¿Alguien más se siente observado? U_U

Axel: Es un encanto natural, Capitana Kirkland. La gente no puede dejar de mirarme.

Steven: Jajaja ¡Que presuntuoso! *le pegó un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, y el chico le guiñó un ojo*

Crash: Shh… Oigo algo…

Caseri: ¡Homenium Revelio!

Dawn: ¿What that fuck…?

Lcam: Es un encantamiento extra sensorial… Este Caseri me lleva la delantera en todo…

Anna: ¿Qué efecto se supone debería haber tenido ese hechizo?

Lily: Indica si hay alguien más aquí… Y si hay, Caseri, ¿O no?

*Caseri asintió con la cabeza, llevándose un dedo a los labios*

Gwennie: *mirando su reflejo en el escudo* Creo que ya se para que sirven estos escudos…

Agus: ¿Para que son…?

Aale: Es para no verla directamente a los ojos u_u *GwennieBlack asintió*

*Agus las miró sin comprender, pero Tz dijo lo que ya todos tenían en mente*

Tz: Medusa ¬¬

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de JuanST**<p>

-Cuando era más chico jugaba con mis hermanos a las estatuas, al primero que se movia lo cagabamos a piñas… Con la medusa pasa algo parecido… Salvo que las estatuas se hacen mierda cuando las golpeas… Lo sé porque una vez estuve de excursión en un Museo, y… Larga historia. Cuestión que no había que mirar a la Medusa a los ojos… Ni a mi directora, porque era bizca y nunca sabías a que ojo mirar xD

* * *

><p>*Una figura horrible se movió tras ellos*<p>

Anna: ¡Entrecierren los ojos lo más que puedan y no despeguen la mirada del suelo!

Axel: ¡No hay Fawkes que los salve de esta mujer-basilisco!

Steven: No sabía que te gustaba Harry Potter…

Axel: Hay mucho que aún no sabes de mí *le guiña un ojo*

Anna: ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¡Tomense de las manos y cierren los ojos!

*Los catorce jugadores entrelazaron sus manos con torpeza*

*Caseri, el eslabón final, se sorprendió cuando Crash tomó su mano con firmeza, pero no opuso resistencia*

Steven: ¿Y ahora…?

Axel: *tomando su mano* ¿Todos recuerdan como Teseo acabó con la górgona?

Gwennie: Sep, le cortó la cabeza con la espada, mirándola por el reflejo del escudo

*la figura se volvió a escurrir tras ellos*

Tz: Mierda, me caga que esa cosa sea tan fea… Aunque no tanto como Raquel…

Dawn: Si Raquel estuviese aquí, de seguro sería la Medusa la que se convertiría en piedra al verla…

Aale: Yo creo que Raquel es sensual…

Juan: Oh si, yo creo eso. Tambien creo que si me trago un paquete de bicarbonato de sodio voy a ser un músico de la puta madre, y como los Beatles voy a desafiar a Jesús a que soy mejor que él… Al menos en una ronda de Guitar Hero…

Fer: ¡Shhh! ¡No puedo escuchar a la Medusa! ¿Y cual es el desafío, de cualquier forma?

Lcam: "Sobrevivir"

Gwennie: Pensa en Animal Planet, Fer. Es matar o morir.

Anna: Agj, no puedo atacar unida a ustedes *se desprendió de Lily y de Yuki, partiendo en dos la cadena*

Yuki: ¡Hey! *tanteando a ciegas* ¿Dónde están?

Lily: ¡Ya nos libramos de ella! ¡Aleluya!

*la figura se escurrió por tercera vez, esta ocasión directamente delante de ellos, quienes se negaban a abrir los ojos*

Crash: No… hagan… nada… estúpido…

Caseri: ¡Agr…! *agitando la varita a ciegas* ¡BOMBARDA! *el reducto explotó y Crash y él cayeron por la explanda, rodando el uno sobre el otro, mientras el resto del grupo se dispersaba en todas direcciones, y la Medusa se decidía a quien atacar*

Yuki: ¡Axel! *le arrojó su espada* ¡Confío en vos!

Axel: Nací para esto nena *esquivó los guijarros que se desprendían del techo y tomó la espada, de la cual comenzaron a surgir llamas* ¿Lo captas?

*Yuki sonrió y corrió a buscar a sus compañeros de equipo*

* * *

><p>*la Medusa se escabulló encontrando a sus primera victima*<p>

Lcam: ¡No voy a ver, no voy a ver, no voy a ver!

Tz: *detrás de la Medusa* ¡Calma, viejo! ¡Sólo soy yo!

Lcam: *Abriendo los ojos* Genial, Trenz, creí que *pero la Medusa chilló y Lcam se convirtió en piedra*

Lily *corriendo hacía ellos* ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Tz: Era del equipo contrario… ¿Preferías ser tú? *la empujó hacía el monstruo y saló corriendo a carcajadas*

*Medusa se volteó, cara a cara con Lily*

Lily: ¡Tu…! *pero antes de terminar la frase, el monstruo la petrificó*

*Crash y Caseri terminaron de rodar y se detuvieron el uno sobre el otro, en el suelo*

Caseri: ¡Quitate, esto nos hace ver aún más gay!

Crash: No soy gay. Tengo a mi novia esperando afuera del cubo…

Caseri: ¿No…novia? ¿De veras? ¬¬

Crash: Sep.

Caseri: ¿Por qué demonios no lo mencionaste antes? *intentó liberarse pero Crash lo mantuvo en el piso*

Crash: Como Harold, a veces es mejor callar la boca y parecer tonto que abrirla y confirmarla…

Caseri: ¡Pero callado pareces gay!

Crash: ¿Y que si lo fuera?

Caseri: NADA, OLVIDALO ¬¬ Sólo dejame ir, ¿Quieres?

Crash: En este lugar me siento a salvo… de los demás. Al fin, a solas…

Caseri: ¿Pero que…? ¡Acabas de decir que tenías novia!

Crash: Mi novia es problema mio *y tomando su rostro, besó sus labios*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-¡CRASH HA IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS! ¡DEMASIADO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI VARITA? ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI VARITA!

* * *

><p>Caseri: *soltándose* ¿QUE RAYOS? ¡Dame mi varita!<p>

*Crash sonrió, jugueteando con la varita que le había arrebatado durante el beso*

Crash: Mantenerse en la ambigua línea del "podría ser" es lo más seguro para tu "reputación"

Caseri: ¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO! ¡ACABAS DE BESARME…!

Crash: *tapando la boca de Caseri con su mano* Sólo deja que todo fluya y te llevaré a la final..

*Caseri le dio una patada en los kiwis a Crash*

Crash: ¡Maldito traidor…!

Caseri: *levantandose* ¡Dame mi varita!

Crash: *desde el suelo* Te daré algo mejor… ¡Petrificus Totalus!

*Caseri cayó en el suelo*

Crash: Eso le ahorrará trabajo a la Medusa. Y por cierto, lo que te dije no era un sugerencia, es lo que vas a hacer si no queres que se divulgue tu "secreto". Reconsidera si pensas aceptar la propuesta o complicar más las cosas, Caseri… *y saludándolo con la mano, se alejó*

* * *

><p>**Juan y Xime corrían sin rumbo fijo**<p>

Xime: ¡Tonto desafío! ¡Me dan ganas de…!

Juan: ¿Insultar? ¡Vamos, Xime, no te resistas y putea todo lo que quieras!

Xime: Claro que no u.8 Podría haber niños leyendo este fic D:

Fer: **llega exhausto* ¿Han visto a mi equipo?

Juan: ¿Ves esas estatuas de allá? *señala un grupo de figuras destruidas e irreconocibles* Bueno, viejo ese es tu equipo.

Fer: ¿Qué?

Juan: Era broma, Fer, no sé donde carajo se metieron tus amigos. ¿Tengo cara de GPS?

Fer: ¡Eso es! ¡Las PDA! *busca a Hans en su bolsillo y lo agita* ¡Vamos, necesito ayuda!

Hans: Pidelo con cortesía.

Fer: ¡La Medusa! ¡Necesitamos deternerla! ¡Por favor!

Hans: Muestrale una foto de Raquel y huirá hacia Groenlandia, sin escalas.

Fer: ¡Hablo en serio!

Hans: Veo que no tienes sentido del humor. Me niego a ayudar a quien no sepa reírse de sus propias desgracias, hasta luego *se apagó*

Fer: ¡Demonios! ¡Ya no se puede esperar ayuda ni de un compatriota!

Xime: ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que creó la alianza chilena…?

Fer: Si, pero…

Juan: ¿La misma en la que todos sus miembros excepto vos fueron eliminados misteriosamente?

Fer: No, pero…

Juan: ¡Corre, Xime, Fer está maldito!

Fer: ¡Claro que no!

Xime: ¡Buena suerte! U.8 *corrió tras Juan*

Fer: ¿Pero que…?

*Fer volteó y la Medusa lo convirtió en piedra*

*Juan y Xime seguían corriendo?

Xime: ¿No crees que deberíamos volver y ayudarlo?

Juan: Ok, pero si nos atrapa el monstruo me debes una hamburguesa.

Xime: ¿En el más allá? :P

Juan: Tiene que haber un McDonalds en el cielo, sino no sería el paraíso ¿No crees?

Xime: Buen punto, Tarifa… ¡Ay, demonios!

Juan: Jajaja, al fin te escucho maldeci…¿Qué carajos…?

*La medusa los acorraló y los convirtió en estatuas*

* * *

><p>**Agustín corría tras Dawn**<p>

Agus: ¡Dawn! ¡Vamos, esperame!

Dawn: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Agus: ¡Al fin! Mira, no quiero morir sin dejar las cosas en claro…

Dawn: ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta, este no es el momento mas indicado para conversar!

Agus: ¡Nunca lo es cuando se trata de mi! ¡Escuchame, sólo quiero que sepas la verdad!

Dawn: ¿De que verdad estas hablando? Leí el mensaje de Laura en mi Doodle. Lcam me lo confirmó. Y el beso…

Agus: ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Fue un accidente!

Dawn: La única testigo fue Yuki, y ella siempre hablará bien de ti.

Agus: *haciendo memoría* ¡No es cierto! ¡Harold también estaba allí!

Dawn: Y justo lo acaban de eliminar en el último desafío… ¿No te parece un poco tarde para recordarlo?

Agus: Mierda…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Dawn**<p>

-No pienso volver con Agustín. Lo lamento, no me gustan las mentiras, y él ha estado pensando en Laura todo este tiempo. Si ella no hubiese aparecido ese desafío, habría convivido con él quien sabe cuantos años sobre una base de puras mentiras ¬¬

* * *

><p>Agus: ¡Dawn! *mirando el reflejo de su escudo* ¡Cubrete los ojos! ¡Es ella!<p>

Dawn: ¿Medusa?

Agus: ¡NO! ¡Digo si! ¡Quiero decir…! ¡Es Laura! ¡Ella es la Medusa!

Dawn: ¿Qué carajos?

Laura: ¡VENGANZA…!

Agus: *mirando su horrible figura reflejada* ¡Nosotros no te hicimos nada!

Laura: ME DEJASTE… POR ELLA…

Agus: ¡Y la perdí por tu culpa! ¿Qué más quieres?  
>Laura: ¡AMAME…!<p>

Dawn: ¡El ya te ama! ¡Dejame ir!

Agus: ¡No! ¡Yo te amo a ti! *y contra toda advertencia, soltó el escudo y la besó en la boca*

Dawn: Agus… eso fue tan estúpido… Pero aún así…

Agus: Te extrañe…

Dawn: Morimos juntos, hum, ¿Esto es un deja-vu, o qué…?

Laura: ¡SHA-TONTOS! ¡NO HAY FINAL FELIZ PARA USTEDES!

*ambos se miraron a los ojos, y se convirtieron en piedra*

* * *

><p>*Las chicas corrían con espada en mano, encabezadas por GwennieBlack*<p>

Gwennie: ¡Escuchen, chicas! ¡No eran sólo Teseo, Hércules, Perseo y Úlises los protagonistas de los mitos! ¡Las minas también tenían lo suyo!

Aale: ¡Hay demostrarle a esos chicos quien manda aquí!

Anna: ¡Pateemos sus kiwis hasta dejarlos esteriles!

Gwennie: ¿Y eso para que…?

Anna: No lo sé, pero es divertido.

Aale: ¡Ahí viene!

*Lauredusa se acerca serpenteándose con maldad*

Anna: ¡A por la victoria, amazonas! ¡Agr…! *se lanzó hacía la Medusa y se convirtió en piedra*

Gwennie: Eso… es lo que no tenes que hacer. ¡Seguime!

Aale: Hum, ¡No tengo que perder! *tropieza y la Medusa para por encima, petrificándola*

Gwennie: *facepalm*

*La Medusa iba a perseguirla pero una figura le cortó el paso*

Steven: ¡Deja a Aale en paz! ¡No estamos en el mismo equipo pero sigue siendo mi amiga!

*la Medusa lo tomó en sus brazos, intentando que abriera los ojos*

Axel: ¡Suelta a Steven!

*Axel y Yuki lo encontraron*

Yuki: ¡Yo me encargo, Axel, ustedes sigan!

Axel: Pero sola nunca podrías…

Yuki: ¿QUIEN ES LA LIDER DE LA OMINH AQUÍ?

Axel: Lo que digas… ¡Steven, toma mi mano!

*Yuki clavó su espada a ciegas en el lomo de la Medusa, y ella soltó a Steven, que cayó frente a Axel*

Steven: ¡Gracias!

Axel: ¡Fue un honor trabajar contigo, Capitana!

Yuki: El honor sigue siendo mio *y la Medusa la petrificó*

*Crash corría con la varita de Caseri en mano, cuando de pronto encontró a Tz escondido tras una roca*

Crash: Excelente forma de ayudar a tu equipo…

Tz: Cállate y ve a besuquearte con Caseri.

Crash: ¿Un poco tarde para eso, no crees?

Tz: :O ¿Sos gay?

Crash: Eso no es lo que importante, sino lo que puedas obtener mientras los demás siguen con la duda *le mostró la varita de Caseri*

Tz: No quiero ser una estatua de Lupin ¬¬

Crash: No lo serás. Seguime, hay que ganar el desafío.

Gwennie: *saliendo de la nada misma* Vaya vaya vaya ¿Qué escuchan mis oídos, que ven mis ojos?

Crash: *apuntándola con la varita de Caseri* Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Tz: ¡Espera! Chica Arkham… ¿Te interesaría una alianza?

Gwennie: Si alianza significa no contarle a Caseri que el Minotauro ya no es el único con cuernos dentro de este lugar, entonces…

Crash: ¡No, escucha! Nadie confía en Tz. Se que siempre ganas los desafíos de alguna manera. ¿No podrías cederle esa habilidad a Tz?

Gwennie: Nop. El talento no es transferible.

Tz: Lo que Crash quiere decir, es que no intentes ser la heroína del desa por una vez.

Gwennie: ¿Perder a propósito? ¿Qué me garantiza que ustedes puedan vencer al monstruo ese sin mi?

Crash: Pues *le enseña la varita*

Gwennie: Whatever…Aún no veo que gano yo a cambio de esto.

Tz: Podemos petrificarte nosotros, o puede hacerlo la Medusa. ¿Qué te gustaría más?

Gwennie: Que par de chantas que son ¬¬

Crash: Argentinidad al palo *le guiñó un ojo y apuntó su varita*

* * *

><p>**Pero Axel y Steven corrían, con la Medusa detrás**<p>

Gwennie: ¡Vamos a perder! *le arrebató la varita a Crash* ¡Permiso! *salió corriendo*

Crash: ¡Zapped! *Gwennie cayó*

Tz: *se acercó para patear su estómago*

Gwennie: *esquivando el golpe desde el suelo* ¡Carajo! ¡Incarcereus!

*Tz se agachó y el hechizo le dio a Crash, quien cayó maniatado*

Gwennie: Ups

Tz: *arrebatándole la varita* Ups

*Gwennie toma del tobillo a Tz y lo hace caer*

Tz: *cae mientras agitando la varita* ¡SECTUMSEMPRA…!

*el hechizo le da a la Medusa en la cara*

Steven: ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

Axel: Lo se, nadie nos ve *y tomando su rostro, lo besó*

Steven: *apartándose* ¡No me refería a eso!

Axel: ¡Lo siento! Creí que eras gay.

Steven: Soy Bi. Y un chico muy honesto, así que te voy a devolver ese beso *lo tomó del cuello y lo besó con pasión*

Tz: ¿No podían esperar hasta después de las 10 para eso?

Gwennie: *desde el suelo* ¡Cállate, interrumpes el yaoi! *-*

Tz: *apuntando a la Medusa* ¡Avada Kedavra!

Jocelin: Juego terminado. Los Rastreadores ganan, los Exploradores pierden. *los hologramas desaparecieron y Laura Vampire cayó al suelo, inofensiva*

Gwennie: Esta vez ganamos, Tz, pero la próxima, te sacamos a patadas de aca.

*Lunático abre una compuerta a su costado*

Lunático: ¡Un viaje en el Transbordador y una buenas carcajadas con este viejo tipo con disfraz de lobo puede alegrarte el día, Miss Black*

Gwennie: Whatever... Pudo ser peor… ¡Al menos Daychu no está en juego, jajaja!

*Y los siete Rastreadores Analógicos siguieron a Lunático hacía el Transbordador*

* * *

><p>*Confesionario de Agustín*<p>

-No puedo creer que por fin Dawn y yo seamos novios de nuevo… Es increíble, ¿No? Laura llegó y provocó estó. Y Laura llegó y lo solucionó… Como sea, Steven pudo salvar el desa pero prefirió besarse con Axel, agr! Dawn, Yuki, y yo lo vamos a expulsar ¬¬

* * *

><p>**Fer se reunió en un rincón con Aale, y Lcam**<p>

Fer: Escuchen, chicos. Ya veo que Agus se reconcilió con su chica. Creo que es buen momento para deshacernos de ella.

Lcam: Ha estado subestimándome todo el tiempo, ni siquiera tienes que convencerme ¬¬

Aale: O.o ¿Por qué votaría en contra del amor?

Fer: Porque ellos planean sacar a Steven, así que si quieres que siga en juego es mejor que le avises de nuestro acuerdo de votos.

Lcam: ¿Dónde esta Steve, por cierto?

Aale: *-* Debe de estar con Axel, se ven tan tierno juntos…

Fer: Como sea, dicelo.

* * *

><p>**Ceremonia de Eliminación**<p>

Luck: Exploradores… Siete de ustedes están sentados frente a mi esta vez… pero cuando termine, sólo seis emprenderán el humillante camino de los perdedores… Quien no reciba la batería, no podrá seguir en el juego… Asi son las cosas… La primer batería es para Yuki.

Yuki: ¡Awesome!

Luck: ¡Lcam!

Lcam: ¡Accio batería!

Luck: ¡Aale!

Aale: Owo, gracias

Luck: ¡Fer!

Fer: Elemental, Luck

Luck: Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, ¡Agustín!

Agus: *la toma nervioso y mira a Dawn*

Luck: Dawn, Steven, todo queda en ustedes dos… Y la última, batería, es para...

Dawn: Ok, llegó mi hora, gracias por todo, pero es un adiós…

Luck: ¿Quieres callarte? ¡Al publico le encantan estos finales dramáticos! La última batería es para…

Steven: Sólo dilo de una vez.

Luck: ¡Dawn!

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Steven: Lo sabía

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Steven**<p>

-Hoy en día las parejas hetero parecen vender más que las del mismo sexo… Da igual, Axel me quiere, ¿Para que seguir en el juego? Votar por mi mismo era la mejor manera de abandonar sin que nadie lo supiese jamás…

* * *

><p>*Axel abrió la compuerta y corrió a abrazar a Steven*<p>

Luck: Steven, Axel, acompañame… El resto puede salir del recinto

Anna: Gracias por permitirme ver la humillante eliminación de este bastardo, Luck. Supongo que ahora que mi equipo ganó, soy una concursante oficial.

Luck: ¡Pero si no si siquiera los ayudaste a ganar! *la empuja* Estas tan eliminada como Steven y Axel…

Anna: ¿QUE? ¡NO MERESCO ESTO!

*Laura, ensangrentada y el Minotauro sin cuernos se sentaron junto a ella*

Luck: Ustedes dos han sido pesimos, recuérdenme no volver a secuestrarlos jamás.

*el minotauro se sacó la mascara* ¡DEVOLVEME LA GUITARRA, LUPIN!

Luck: Lo siento, Keyn, Alondra la uso para sus "experimentos"

Keyn: ¿Experimentos? ¿Qué carajo…?

Luck: Huy, mira la hora. *sale por la compuerta* ¡Twister!

Twister: Reinicio en tres, dos, uno…

Steven: Gracias por todo Axel.

Axel: Esto recién empieza *y mientras los chicos se besaban, la instalación estalló en un resplandor de luz, y los cuatro desaparecieron del nivel diez*

_**Continuará…**_


	15. N Y A N T R O L L

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD 

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quince. N.Y.A.N. T.R.O.L.L. Nadie Yace Ante Nuestro Tirano Rompiendo Otras Leyes Liberales<strong>

**A pesar de haber ganado el desafío anterior, los siete Rastreadores Analógicos respiraban una atmosfera cargada de tensión. El viaje a bordo del Transbordador no era precisamente una actividad que ayudase a distender al equipo, sino que forzaba a cada uno de ellos a compartir el espacio común con el resto de los integrantes que despreciaban entre sí por alguna u otra razón**

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lily**<p>

-¡Steve, mi gemelo! ¡Te fuiste tan pronto! TToTT Primero Ale y ahora él D: Las cosas aquí dentro van de mal en peor… Es decir, habíamos evitado la eliminación, pero creo que todo el mundo tenía ganas de deshacerse de Tz, y el hecho de que fuera él quien ganara el desafío anterior se sintió como un chorro de agua fría… No sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir en el juego u_u

* * *

><p>Juan: Como que esto se puso muy silencioso de un momento a otro, ¿No?<p>

Xime: Es como en el chat, Tarifa, de tanto en tanto "muere" y queda en silencio durante algún tiempo… u.8

Tz: Pffff… Los chats no mueren porque ustedes dejen de visitarlos.

Juan: Me pareció oir algo, Yirley ¿Qué crees que haya sido?

Xime: No seas duro con Trentz, él ganó el desafío después de todo…

Lily: Y gracias a eso el otro equipo ha expulsado a Steven ¬¬

Gwennie: Leels, mejor eso a uno de los nuestros… Además, todos tenemos que irnos tarde o temprano, ¿No?

Lily: Ya sabemos quién será el siguiente ¬¬

Tz: *alzando una ceja* ¿Eso es algo por lo que debería preocuparme?

Gwennie: Anyway… ¿Dónde están Crash y Caseri? *dudando* Omg, que preguntas tan tontas que hago… Es evidente… (hello)

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Gwennie**<p>

-Caseri era bastante desagradable cuando llegamos al LIMBO, pero desde que Crash se unió a nuestro equipo se fue ablandando un poco… Ahora hasta Lcam podría manipularlo si quisiera xD El asunto es… que pasa si es Crash es el que está tomando ventaja sobre eso… No es que Caseri me importe xD, pero se que entre Crash y Tz hay algo raro… Y si bien no puedo saber lo que Crash se trae entre manos, se que Trentz no tiene buenas intenciones con nosotros… Si lo que sea que estén tramando se interpone entre el primer lugar y yo, voy a tener que encargarme personalmente de este asunto… (D)

* * *

><p>*En el área de las cocinas del Transbordador, Caseri rehuía de Crash*<p>

Caseri: ¡ALEJATE DE MI CRASH!

Crash: Sólo venía a devolverte tu varita…

Caseri *se la arrebata, enfurecido* ¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUI! *lo apunta con su varita* ¡O TE LANZO UNA MALEFICIO!

Crash: *tomándolo de la muñeca y apartando su brazo* Relajate, Caseri… No es lo único de lo que quería hablarte…

Caseri: ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO!

Crash: Okey… *lo suelta y le da la espalda para salir del vagón* Si no te interesa ser eliminado…

Caseri: ¿ESTAS AMENAZANDOME? ¡YO PUDE ACABAR CON ALONDRA, CRASH, NO LO OLVIDES!

Crash: *Se voltea, interesado* ¿Y a vos se te olvida quien votó junto a vos en su contra?

*Caseri suspiró*

Crash: Ya sabes que podes confiar en mi… Tenes que dejar de intentar atacarme y concentrarte en el verdadero enemigo…

Caseri: ¡Insinuaste que me ibas a eliminar!

Crash: Yo jamás te haría eso *le acaricia el rostro*

Caseri: *apartando la mano* Entonces… ¿De quién tendría que preocuparme? ¿Trentz?

Crash: Nop. Gwennie Black. Ella sabe demasiado. Creo que su tiempo útil en el equipo expiró.

Caseri: Ñam. Rebecca será bastante molesta, pero sabe ganar desafíos. No me preocupa en lo más minimo.

Crash: Aham. ¿Y te gustaría tener a una competidora tan fuerte tras la fusión de equipos?

Caseri: ¡Claro que no!

Crash: Entonces ya sabes lo que tenes que hacer. Tz también votará por ella, si sabe lo que le conviene.

Caseri: ¿QUE? ¿PORQUE EL? ¿QUE HAY ENTRE ÉL Y TU?

*La puerta se abre*

Lunático: ¿A quién se le trabó el Bloq Mayus aca?

Crash: Perdón, Lunático. Caseri no se puede controlar…

Lunático: Será mejor que lo haga, todavía les queda tiempo a bordo y no quiero tener que evacuar el Transbordador porque lo hiciste explotar o algo así, jajaja…

Caseri: Si tu estas aquí. ¿Quién conduce esta cosa?

Lunatico: …buen punto. ¡Mantengan la calma, gente! *regresa por donde vino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí*

Caseri: Ese Lunático se cree mejor de lo que es ¬¬ ¿Tienes una alianza con Tz o qué?

Crash: Me debe un favor… Mi única alianza en LIMBO sos vos…. Y ni siquiera es una alianza, ¿No? Va un paso más allá…

Caseri: ¿A que te refie…? *pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Crash lo estaba besando otra vez*

*Caseri cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, Crash ya no estaba ahí*

Caseri: Chingado…

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, los Exploradores Digitales, que ya sólo eran seis, atravesaban el Corredor de los Perdedores con resignación*<p>

Fer: *contando* Eramos doce cuando llegamos, y ahora sólo queda la mitad del equipo… Primero Ro, segunda Itaa, luego Pilar…

Agus: Entre paréntesis, todos los miembros de tu fracasada alianza chilena

Fer: *sin hacerle caso* Y siguió Luny, después Josafat, más tarde Raquel…

Yuki: ¿Pueden creer que tuvimos que bancamos a la Belieber, al Chico X-File y a la Raquelona durante tantos episodios?

Fer: Y por último, Steven Hosokawa…

Aale: nwn él es el único de los que nombraste al que sí conozco xD Bueno, dejando de lado a Raquel *escalofríos*

*Fer le guiñó un ojo*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer**<p>

-Ahora que Agus y Dawn están juntos otra vez, no tardarán en unir sus votos y los de Yuki en mi contra. Debo esforzarme al máximo por seguir cayéndole bien a Alejandra… Pero aún así no bastará… Incluso intentando aliarme a Lcam… La única manera de sobrevivir esta ronda es derrotar a los Rastreadores y ganar algo de tiempo para ver cuál será mi próximo paso…

Yuki: Me muero de hambre… ¡Necesito pastas ahora!

Lcam: No puedo hacer comida de la nada, es una de las Cinco Excepciones a la Ley de…

Dawn: ¡A nadie le interesa, Lcam!

Aale: O.o La ignorancia de los muggles siempre me fascinó.

Lcam: ¿Tu también sabes a lo que me refiero?

*Aale le guiñó un ojo, Lcam la miró emocionado y Fer intercambió una mirada curiosa con ambos*

Dawn: Genial, síganle la corriente al muchacho *se agarra la cabeza* ¿Cuánto crees que falte, Agus?

Agus: *tomando su mano* Ya estamos cerca… Pero me gustaría no llegar nunca, para pasar más tiempo junto a vos… (:

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Agustín*<p>

-Casi sacan a Dawn la última vez. No hay nada que me altere más que eso. Así que voy a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que nos quede antes de la fusión… ¡Y de una vez por todas, tengo que sacar a Bastias del juego aunque sea lo último que haga!

* * *

><p>**Cabina de Control**<p>

*Jocelin y Twister se tapaban los oídos*

Jocelin: ¿Podrías hacer el favor de parar con esa cosa?

Alondra: Oh, lo lamento. El talento funciona así, cuando agarro la guitarra simplemente no puedo detenerme.

Twister: ¿Talento? ¿Bromeas? ¡La guitarra de Keyn parece suplicar a gritos que dejes de tocarla!

Alondra: *rasgando las cuerdas* Emmm, todo lo que oigo es "Ñam ñam ñam soy un anciano y no te dejo tocar tu música"

Twister: Tenemos casi la misma edad ._.

Alondra: Eso sólo te hace más amargado.

Jocelin: ¿Dónde está Lupin cuando se lo necesita?

Luck: *entrando por la compuerta* ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?

Alondra: ¡Papi! *carita de gato con botas* ¡Tus subordinados no me dejan expresarme musicalmente!

Luck: *alzando una ceja* ¿A que te refieres?

Alondra: ¡Me amenazaron con encerrarme en el calabozo sino dejaba de tocar! D:

Twister: ¡Nunca dije eso!

Jocelin: Oye, es una buena idea….

Luck: ¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? ¡Hay desafíos que supervisar! ¿No tienen trabajo para hacer?

Twister: De hecho, estaba aburrido así que además del 11 también diseñé el nivel 12. No hay mucho más por hacer, realmente xD

Jocelin: Y los jugadores aún no acaban su viaje. Así que nos toca padecer a tu hija.

Alondra: Corrección, a mi me toca padecerlos a ustedes dos ¬¬

Luck: ¿Por qué no hacen algo útil al respecto y tratan de localizar a D? Hace ya dos epis que no aparece y me empiezo a preocupar…

Alondra: ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Estas enamorado del Encapuchado?

Luck: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Alondra: ¡Todos en Facebook deben saber esto! *sale corriendo rumbo a su habitación!

Luck: ¡AGR!

Jocelin: ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos que soportarla?

Luck: El tiempo que haga falta. De todas formas vos ya estas libre, te toca bajar al nivel once ahora mismo.

*Jocelin tomó sus cosas y salió por el ascensor*

Luck: En cuanto a vos, Twister…

Twister: ¿Explorar y Rastrear nivel por nivel con los escaners hasta dar con el paradero de D?

Luck: Exacto.

*Twister se puso a trabajar, y Luck salió de la Cabina de Control*

* * *

><p>**Los Exploradores y los Rastreadores se reencontraron frente a la entrada del Nivel 10, y al ingresar en él, ambos equipos descubrieron una elegante sala llena de cuadros y esculturas muy familares**<p>

*la voz robótica de Arturo se asombró*

-¿Es un Museo de Fenómenos de Internet?

Crash: ¿Memes?

Jocelin: Exacto. *Jocelin apareció detrás de ellos*

¡Bienvenidos al Museo Interactivo del LIMBO! Aquí encontrarán inmortalizados muchos de los memes conocidos por la red. Esta vez el reto será sencillo. *les da una cámara a cada equipo* Deben retratar la mayor cantidad de memes posibles. Las cámaras no sólo lo retratarán, sino que a su vez capturarán al meme en cuestión, evitando que el otro equipo pueda retratarlo también. No tendrán mucho tiempo para realizar esta tarea, los memes entrarán en acción y se defenderán, así que pasada la media hora deberán dirigirse al Centro Fotográfico y dejar que nuestro supervisor examine sus resultados. ¡Buena suerte!

**Confesionario de Yuki**

-¡Este desa es como una Noche en el Museo! *-* ¡Amo esa película! *pone cara de autosuficiencia* ¡Hora de patear traseros analógicos!

Agus: *tomando la cámara* ¡Bien, equipo, síganme!

Lcam: Somos los Exploradores Digitales, no Agustín y sus aliados ¬¬ ¿Por qué siempre queres ser el líder en cada desa?

Agus: ¿Quién más podría encargarse? ¿Fernando? Pffff

Fer: ¿Perdón?

Dawn: No seas infantil y dale la cámara de una vez. Si perdemos el desa por él, ya sabemos a quién sacar…

Yuki: ¡Dejen de pelear, el desa nos espera!

Aale: Owo creo que vi algo por allí.

Fer: *quitándole la cámara a Agustín* ¡Sigamos a Aale!

Aale: n_n

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Aale**<p>

-¿No es adorable la forma en la que Fer siempre está de acuerdo en todo lo que digo? *-* Hasta parece que lo hubiesen contratado para adularme o.O No se qué pensarán si decido adoptarlo como mi elfo doméstico… ¿O quizás querrá una alianza? Hum, si fuese más explicito xD Pero voy a seguir fingiendo que no sé qué quiere que unamos votos y disfrutar un poquito más de esta situación n_n

* * *

><p>Caseri: *levantando su varita en algo* ¿Alguien oyó ese ronroneo?<p>

Juan: ¿Ese que dice Nyan Nyan Nyan?

Caseri: Sip

Juan: No, no lo oi :P

Xime: ¡Yo si! ¡Es el Nyan Cat! *-*

Lily: Awwww que boniiito… ¡Quiero verlo!

Gwennie: *utilizando el zoom de la cámara * Eso no es el Nyan Cat...

Xime: Pero lo oi maullar…

Tz: ¿Alguien más está oyendo el piano?

Crash: ¡Keyboard Cat! *saca la PDA*

Arturo: ¿No es ese el gato felino que hace música tocando instrumentos musicales?

Gwennie: *acercándose al minimo* ¡Si es! *le saca una foto y el gato desaparece* "Era" jajaja xD

Xime: u.8 Si tuviésemos más cámaras podríamos hacerlo más rápido…

Caseri: ¿Separarnos para abarcar más? ¿Y si luego el otro equipo nos encuentra?

Tz: *tomando la cámara* ¡Algo más se mueve por alla!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Trentz**<p>

-Me cagan estos desafíos… Pero ya que estoy acá, tengo que intentar ganar… Osea, ¿Vieron los n00bs contra los que compito?

* * *

><p>*Orihime Inoue se acercaba a los Exploradores girando un puerro y cantando las galimatías de Loituma*<p>

_Rätsätsää ja ribidabi dilla_

_Beritstan dillan dillan doo_

_A baribbattaa baribariiba_

_Dibi dibidibi disten dillan doo_

Agus: ¡Es Vocaloid!

Fer: Claro que no, ella es de Bleach.

Yuki: Los dos están equivocados. Es Loituma Girl.

Lcam: Cantando Ievan Polka *-*

_Ja barilla stillan deijadoo_

_A daba daba daba daba daba dybjabuu_

_Baristal dillan stillan duubadäg_

_Dägädägä duu duu deijadoo._

Dawn: Ya, ya, ya, sáquenle la maldita foto

Aale: owo *le saca una foto y la chica desaparece*

Yuki: ¿Es idea mia… o el ciervo de esta pintura me observa?

NOPE! CHUCK TESTA!

Agus: Jajajaja ¡Saquenle una foto a él también!

Lcam: *tomando la cámara* ¡Yo te salve, Yuki!

Dawn: ¿De una pintura…?

Lcam: ._.

Fer: Let's go!

* * *

><p>*Y en otra parte*<p>

Xime: Estaba segura que había oído al Nyan Cat…

Juan: Ya lo vamos a agarrar, Yirley, no te preocupes…

*una estatua cobró vida y empezó a entonar opera rusa*

Gwennie: WTF con ese tipo

Caseri: ¿Trolololol?

Crash: ¡Es el! ¡Trentz, no te quedes ahí!

Tz: Hum *le sacó una foto y el ruso desapareció*

Lily: Uno menos. ¡Vamos al Salón musical!

* * *

><p>*Mientras tanto*<p>

Dawn: ¡Ah…! ¡Auxilio! ¡Agustín!

Agus: ¡Pedobear detected!

Lcam: ¿Materiagre sigue vivo?

Yuki: ¡NO! ¡Es el verdadero pedobear!

Fer: ¡Fer to the rescue! *le saca una foto y el mamífero pervertido desaparece*

Aale: ¡OH NO! ¡El animal favorito de Lupin! ¡La ardilla dramática! *suena música dramática y la ardilla los observa con ojos desorbitados!

Fer: ¡Capturada también! *apunta con la cámara y el animal desaparece*

* * *

><p>*Y también*<p>

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you_

Crash: ¡Rick Astley! ¡The Grand Master of the Trolling!

Gwennie: No puedo creer que una vez haya caído en eso Dx

Tz: Prefiero trolear con fotos de Raquel

Lily: *twitch* ¿Quieres que acabemos petrificados o que?

_Never gonna make you cry_  
><em>Never gonna say goodbye<em>  
><em>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

Juan: ¿le vamos a sacar la foto si o no?

Caseri: Emm, claro *le toma una foto y el tipo desaparece*

Xime: Nyan Cat debería estar en esta sala ¬¬ *pensativa* ¿Y esa voz no es la de?

Gwennie: Matenla

_It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<em>

*Los Rastreadores le sacan una foto y Rebecca Black desaparece*

* * *

><p>Fer: ¿Qué demonios es eso?<p>

Shoop Da Woop: _**ImMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!**_

*la criatura lanzó un láser*

Aale: ¡Hey!

Yuki: ¡La cámara!

Shoop Da Woop: _**ImMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!**_

*otro láser* *el equipo se agacha*

Dawn: ¡No sé dónde está!

Lcam: *enarbolando varita* ¡Accio Cámara! *la cámara vuela hacía él*

Agus: ¡Rápido!

*Lcam le toma una foto a Shoop Da Woop y el meme desaparece*

* * *

><p>*Y en otro lado*<p>

Juan: ¿Seguimos en el coso musical ese?

_Ma-ia-hii!_

_Ma-ia-huu!_

_Ma-ia-hoo!_

_Ma-ia-haha!_

Tz: Aca falta Steven para bailar eso.

Lily: ¡No te metas con mi gemelo!

Caseri: ¿Dónde está el Numa Numa?

Gwennie: ¿Te interesa mucho cantar Pluma Pluma Gay, Caseri? Jajajaja

Crash: ¡Justo enfrente!

_Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei_

_nu ma, nu ma iei_

_nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei_

_chipul tau si dragostea din tei_

_mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

Xime: Jajaja *le saca una foto al chico gordo* ¡Lo tengo!

* * *

><p>*Y luego*<p>

Agus: ¿Cuántos vamos?

Dawn: Creo que son unos cinco…

Yuki: ¿Y cuanto tiempo nos queda?

Fer: Unos tres o cuatro minutos

Aale: Deberíamos ir ya al Centro Fotográfico

Lcam: ¡Aún hay más! *señala el cuadro detrás de ellos*

**ARE YOU BASE ARE BELONG TO US**

*Y tomandole una fotografía, los seis Exploradores y sus seis memes se dirigen al Centro Fotográfico*

Xime: No puedo creer que aún no hayamos encontrado al Nyan Cat…

Lily: Es un museo enorme y apenas tenemos cinco memes…

Juan: ¡Llueven cosas del cielo!

Caseri: ¡Son emoticones!

Crash: ¡No, son Awesomes Faces!

Caseri: Es lo mismo ¬¬

Gwennie: ¡NO LO ES! *le saca la cámara* ¡Son mios! *con una foto, todos los A2 desaparecieron*

Juan: Wow, esos deben ser como sesenta o setenta memes más… Que grossa…

Tz: Como Ash y sus Taurus… ¿Vamos al Centro Fotográfico?

*Apurados por ganar, el equipo estuvo de acuerdo con él y los siete partieron hacía ese lugar*

* * *

><p>**En el Centro Fotográfico**<p>

*Un sujeto con peluca canosa, bata blanca y mascara de Anteojos, Nariz y bigote falsos, los esperaba allí*

Dr. Muelitas: Los estaba esperando. Muestrenme lo que consiguieron.

Agus: ¿Muelitas? *les muestra la fotos de Loituma, Chuck Testa, Pedobear, la Ardilla Dramática, Shoop Da Woop y Are you Base*

Dr. Muelitas: Interesante, ¿Qué tienen ustedes?

Lily: ¡Son todas estas! *le muestra las fotos de Keyboard Cat, Trololol, Rick Astley, Rebecca Black, Numa Numa y los Awesome Face*

Dr. Muelitas: Hum, empate…

Juan: Que empate ni que ocho cuartos. Tenemos mas de cincuenta memes ahí.

Gwennie: IS OVER 9000!

Yuki: Cincuenta Awesomes Faces cuentan como un solo meme.

Juan: Carajo, esa si que no la vi venir.

Tz: Shit Bricks

Fer: ¿Desa de desempate?

Dr. Muelitas: Nyan Cat sigue dando vueltas por ahí

Xime: *tomando la cámara de fotos* ¡Nosotros lo vamos a encontrar! *-*

Dawn: Eso esta por verse.

Dr. Muelitas: ¡Corran, corran!

Caseri: Pinche gato arcoíris que sólo sabe decir puros Nyan… No sabe el placer de un autentico Rawr

Crash: ¿Cuántas horas aguantarías oyendo su canción?

Caseri: En mute, todas las que quieras.

Lcam: ¡Allí está!

NyanCat: Nyan Nya Nyan Ny Ny Nya Nyan *sale volando en destello arcoíris*

Agus: ¡Gato condenado! ¡Atrapenlo!

Caseri: ¡Petrificus Totalus! *pero el gato lo esquivo con facilidad*

Xime: ¡No lo lastimen! *da un salto y el gato se refugia en sus hombros*

Dawn: ¡Claro que no! *agarra el arcoíris del gato*

Fer: ¡La cámara! *Aale se la arroja*

Gwennie: ¡Hey, dame eso! *le quita la cámara a Tz*

*ambos le toman una foto y el gato desaparece*

Xime: ¿Nyan? ¿Nya Nya?

Dawn: ¡Ny ny nya nyan!

Yuki: ¡Muelitas! ¿Quién ganó?

Dr. Muelitas: Ambos les tomaron las fotos al mismo tiempo

Lily: Pero alguien tuvo que haber ganado…

*voz de Jocelin* Dr. Muelitas, ya digales la verdad…

Dr. Muelitas: Ok. Sospecho de que D no es el verdadero enemigo… Creo que algo más fuerte está detrás de todo esto…

Gwennie: ¿Ehm?

Juan: De que carajo estas hablando…

Dr. Muelitas: Gropaga Vector

Agus: Ese era Lupin xD

Yuki: Lo que me recuerda… ¿Vos no serás Dnoboy…?

Lily: OMG

Caseri: Al diablo tus teorías conspirativas. Dinos quien ganó el desafío…

Dr. Muelitas: Sólo quiero advertirles… ese hacker es más peligroso que un alacrán…

*voz de Jocelin* Muelitas…

Crash: ¿Qué le pasa a Xime?

Xime: ¿Ny Nyan?

Juan: ¿Yirley, estas bien? ¿Por qué no dejas de decir Nyans?

Xime: ¡Nya Nyan!

Juan: o.O

Agus: ¡A Dawn le pasa lo mismo!

Dawn: Ny Nyan Nya :(

Fer: ¿No fueron ambas las que tocaron al Nyan Cat?

Aale: A lo mejor son alérgicas…

Tz: Al diablo con ellas. ¿Quién ganó el desafío?

*voz de Jocelin* Muelitas decide…

Dr. Muelitas: ¡Le doy la victoria a mi antiguo equipo… *se saca la máscara* los Rastreadores Analógicos!

Gwennie: ¡Dno!

Xime: ¡Nyan!

Lily: ¡Estas vivo!

Juan: Pero lo habíamos matado o.O

Caseri: Ese fue el Encapuchado…

Dnoboy: Pero sobrevivi. Larga historia.

Crash: Genial… Ahora que estas aca, mi suplencia terminó ¿No es cierto? U_u

*voz de Jocelin* No exactamente. El desafío aún no terminó. Un integrante de cada equipo ha sido herido por el Nyan Cat y deben encontrar la cura si no quieren que acaben convertidos en un meme de internet….

Agus: ¿Dónde está esa cura?

*voz de Jocelin* En el nivel 12. Serán teletransportados de inmediato. Rastreadores, por haber ganado el primer desafío, ustedes ganan cinco mochilas con los elementos necesarios para sobrevivir al siguiente nivel.

Dnoboy: ¡Genial! ¡Animo equipo!

Fer: ¿Y nosotros?

*voz de Jocelin* Ustedes se quedan con el premio consuelo… A partir de ahora, Dnoboy está en su equipo.

Dnoboy: ¿Qué?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de JuanST**<p>

-¿Dnoboy está de regreso? Esa sí que no la ví venir… Que cagada, che… Nos hubiera sido útil seguir siendo más que en el otro equipo, pero ahora que Dno juega para ellos, seguimos estando igualados… Como sea, Xime no estaba en condiciones de viajar al nivel doce, así que yo me quedé acompañándola…

* * *

><p>Juan: Quedate tranquila, Xime, que antes de que te des cuenta, vas a volver a la normalidad otra vez…<p>

Xime: ¿Nya Nyan? *una lágrima color arcoíris recorrió su rostro*

Dawn: ¡Ny Nya Nyan Nya!

Agus: Si fuera por mi, yo mismo iria a buscar la cura, Dawn, pero no quería dejarte con nadie más…

Juan: La podías dejar conmigo, no tenía problema en cuidar a las dos :P

Agus: Sos del equipo contrario.

Juan: ¿Y que tiene? Cuando los equipos se terminen y vaya cada uno por su cuenta, estaría bueno tener alguien más en quien confiar, ¿No?

Agus: Claro :)

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Dawn**<p>

**-**Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan…

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, cinco Exploradores y cinco Rastreadores eran teletransportados al nivel doce**<p>

*Aparecieron sobre una colina, donde podían vislumbrar a lo lejos los restos de un templo maya. El camino en el que estaban situados descendia atravesando una selva impenetrable*

Yuki: *encendiendo la PDA* ¿Qué podemos llegar a encontrar ahí abajo, Hans?

Hans: Mis respuestas son limitadas. Debes hacer las preguntas correctas…

Lcam: ¡Este tipo nunca nos ayuda cuando lo necesitamos!

Fer: Espera… Prueba preguntando tú, Alejandra. Hans te conoce desde el Dshat 1, ¿Verdad?

Aale: Owo claro que si *toma la PDA* Hansel, ¿Tienes suficiente tiempo para enlatar WiFi pero no lo tienes para documentar el tipo de criaturas que habitan este nivel? No me parece sensato de tu parte :(

Hans: Me ofendes. La selva de los Memes contiene la mayoría de los personajes clásicos que pueden encontrar en una viñeta…

Dnoboy: *-* ¡Es como combinar Indiana Jones con Cuanto Cabrón!

Yuki: Sin ofender, odio Indiana Jones.

Fer: No nos dijiste como hiciste para sobrevivir a D, Dnoboy…

Dnoboy: No, no lo hice

Lcam: *se convierte en Manitoba Smith* ¡¿Alguien mencionó a Indiana Jones? Este lugar huele a aventura…

Aale: Huele a calcetines sucios xD

Yuki: Sólo atravesemos la selva y lleguemos al templo lo más pronto posible, ¿Si?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lcam**<p>

-No tenía muchas ganas de recuperar la cura para Dawn, pero había que hacerlo por el bien del equipo… Note que cuando Agus no está, Fer y Yuki se concentran como líderes, y nos va muy bien así. Si logramos sacar a Agus del juego, no veo porque tengamos que volver a perder… Me llevo bien con Aale y también con Dno… Es decir, son Agus y Dawn los que sobran aquí ¬¬

* * *

><p>Caseri: Okey, muggles, el asunto es así. Tenemos que atravesar esa selva llena de bichos para llegar al templo. Propongo enviar a Tz delante de todo, él es prescindible…<p>

Tz: ¿Quién murió y te dejó a cargo, Caseruke? Oh, si, ya lo sé, el sujeto que nunca ve venir nada ¿Verdad?

Gwennie: Jajaja aunque sea un tirano, él tiene razón. No voy a extrañarte si te pasa algo xD

Tz: Hum, buscar el antídoto para que confíen en mi. Okey…

Lily: Eso no va a hacer que confiemos en ti, simplemente te ahorraras en par de votos en tu contra esta noche.

Crash: Hablas dando por hecho que vamos a perder

Lily: No digo que vayamos a perder, sólo evalúo todas las alternativas…

Crash: Perder no es una opción.

Gwennie: ¿Es idea mia… o de tanto juntarse con Caseri, Crash se volvió un poco más… oscuro?

*pero Crash no le hizo caso*

Caseri: Sigamos avanzando… ¿Quieren? (D)

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-No puedo creer que me este dejando chantejear por ese estúpido de Crash ¬¬ No se bien que rayos tiene ese sujeto…. Pero mientras siga evitando mi eliminación… De cualquier forma, cuando esto se vuelva demasiado gay, es puñal por la espalda y bye bye Crash ¬¬

* * *

><p>**Ambos equipos atravesaban la selva**<p>

Lily: ¿Creen que haya criaturas salvajes por aquí?

_:LOL:Lolololololol!_

Yuki: ¿Qué carajo fue eso?

Dnoboy: ¡Memes L OL!

Crash: ¡Zepped! *los Lols cayeron de los árboles, Fuck Yea permaneció ileso* ¡Vamos más rápido!

Gwennie: ¿Cómo pretendes que atravesemos esta cosa…?

Caseri: ¡Incendio! *un camino se abrió entre los árboles chamuscados*

Lcam: Gracias por su servicio, buen señor. ¡Sigamos la ruta, equipo!

Tz: Genial, ahora ayudas al enemigo a ganar * :Are you Fucking Kidding Me: se quedó mirándolos así: ¬¬ *

Aale: ¿Desde cuando somos el enemigo?

Fer: ¡No te preocupes por él, Aale, nos tenes a nosotros!

*Un PukeRainbows vomitó arcoíris al oir eso*

*Y siguieron corriendo por la selva, encontrando a varios :MeGusta: vayandose en el lodo. :ForeverAlone: no estaba en ninguna parte*

* * *

><p>*Llegaron a la puerta del templo. El piso, extrañamente, era de metal*<p>

*En eso, un par de TrollFaces los atacan con imanes, adheriendolos contra su voluntad al piso*

Dnoboy: :okay: nunca vamos a poder salir de aquí…

Lcam: ¿Te rindes tan fácil? Esto es juego de niños :challengeacepted: solamente *toma aire y se convierte en Lcam* ¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí? :inglip:

Yuki: :pokerface:

Gwennie: :YUNO: ¿Ahora todo el mundo habla como si fueran memes?

Tz: Ximena me la suda, que se convierta en Nyan Cat y ya :yaoming:

Lily: :mirada: NO :mirada: VUELVAS :mirada: A HABLAR ASI :mirada: DE XIME

Crash: :cereales: Caseri puede sacarnos a todos con algún hechizo de repulsión.

Caseri: ¡La varita cayó lejos de mi! :fuuu:

Fer: ¡Momento…! Creo que puedo agarrar la varita con mi pie… :itssomething:

Aale: No es justo, yo estoy mucho más capacitada para manejarla, no has visto las notas que me saqué en los EXTASIS :friki:

*Fer patea la varita y misteriosamente :thatssuspicius: cae en la mano de Lcam, quien liberó a ambos equipos*

Lcam: ¿Varita de Caseri? ¡It's Free!

Caseri: :infinito desprecio: DAME ESO AHORA

Lcam: :no:

Fer: ¡Dios mio, Lcam, sólo abre el maldito templo!

Lcam: ¡Alohomora! *arroja la varita de Caseri, y este sale corriendo a buscarla* ¡Entremos!

Gwennie: Ah, maldita sea, creo que esto va a estar todavía más lleno de trampas…

Tz: No pienso leer un fic tan largo. Mas vale que lo corten aquí.

Lily: O.o Por allí veo algo…. *entran a la sala del Tesoro*

Crash: ¿Dónde rayos esta Caseri?

Gwennie: No hay tiempo para Yaoi *ve un frasco con poción purpura* ¡Ahí está el antídoto!

Caseri: *entrando con su varita* ¡Accio Pocima! *la pócima sale volando hacía él, y el edificio empieza a derrumbarse*

Fer: ¿Que tocaron?

Lcam: ¡Yo no fui… aún!

Aale: ¡Los Rastreadores tienen la Pocima!

Yuki: ¡No los dejen escapar!

Dnoboy: ¡Jamas! *salto sobre Gwennie, arrebatándole la poción y dando una vuelta carnero hasta rodar fuera del edificio*

Gwennie: :MOTHEROFGOD: MALDITA SEA, DNO… ¡Hay que salir de aca! :nothingtodohere:

*usando los propulsores del meme, se alejaron del templo antes de que los aplastara*

*Voz de Jocelin* Los Exploradores han ganado. Lunático aún esta trayendo el Transbordador desde el nivel 11, así que ambos equipos me esperaran ahí para la Ceremonia de Eliminación de los Rastreadores. Luego de eso, los ganadores subirán a la nave, y los perdedores irán por los tuneles…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Crash**<p>

-No me preocupa que Caseri o Tz de pronto reaccionen y decidan traicionarme… Sé que no voy a irme casa esta vez… Gwennie y Xime nos costaron el desafío, no estoy seguro de a cual de las dos vayan a sacar… Pero ambas son peligrosas en una fusión de equipos, lo mejor es actuar rápido…

* * *

><p>Juan: Que cagada, che, no puedo creer que no te vayan a dar la cura<p>

Xime: Nyan Ny Nyan :(

Agus: No te preocupes, nosotros vamos a compartir la cura con vos…

Xime: ¿Nyan? (goo)

Dawn: Claro, sólo bastó un sorbo *le pasa la pócima*

Xime: *bebiendo* Gracias, muchas gracias *los abraza a ambos*

Agus: ¡Buena suerte en la eliminación!

Juan: No se porque siento que van a tratar de eliminarte por esto, Yirley

Xime: u.8

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-No es justo, yo sólo quería conocer al Nyan Cat… No esperaba que todo saliera tan mal… Me siento culpable por Tarifa, el no merece que lo voten… Tampoco Gwennie… ToT nadie merece irse :(

* * *

><p>**Ceremonia de Eliminación**<p>

Luck: Exploradores, bien hecho. Lograron ganar su desafío, y aquí tienen su recompensa: ver a quién elimina su equipo rival… Rastreadores, ya todos votaron y es hora de repartirles baterías…

Luck: ¡La primera es para… Juan!

Juan: Gracias, viejo.

Luck: ¡Caseri!

Caseri: ¡Accio batería!

Luck: ¡Lily!

Lily: nwn

Luck: ¡Crash!

Crash: Oka…

Luck: ¡Y finalmente….Tz!

Tz: Wow, jajaja

*Xime y Gwennie se miraron nerviosas*

Luck: Ximena, Gwennie… Ambas son muy buenas jugadoras y me duele tener que eliminar a alguna de ustedes… Pero su equipo eligió, y la última batería sera para….

*Gwennie miró a Xime*

*Xime miró a Gwennie*

*Dnoboy miró a ambas*

Dnoboy: ¡ALTO!

Luck: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Dnoboy: ¡No las expulses! ¡Tomame a mi!

Xime: ¡Dno, no!

Dnoboy: ¡Si! ¡Ellas eran mis compañeras! ¡Prefiero que ambas sigan en juego tomando mi lugar!

Gwennie: Pepepepero ya te sacrificaste para que Luny tuviera tu cinturón y no funcionó…

Dnoboy: Prefiero irme sabiendo que logré salvar a alguien más, antes que irme por mayoría de votos…

Luck: Me da igual. Mientras haya alguien a quien expulsar… Sólo quiero recordarte lo mucho que te costó volver de allí…

Dnoboy: El Encapuchado ya no está. No tengo nada de que temer…

Luck: Te estoy eliminando por segunda vez… Y te advierto, no habrá una tercera…

Dnoboy: Si llego a regresar, sólo será para ganar…

Luck: Lo que digas. Exploradores, que ironía. ¡Ganan y pierden al mismo jugador en un solo episodio!

Agus: No me hace gracia

Yuki: Ahora ellos son más ¬¬

Aale: Buena Suerte Dno

Lcam: Viejo, te extrañaremos

Fer: ¡Y cuidado alla abajo! O.O

Dnoboy: Lo tendré *le guiña un ojo*

Gwennie: Muchas gracias, en serio *estrecha su mano con la de Dno*

Xime: *abrazando a Dno* ¡Espero volver a verte amigo!

Luck: ¡Todos atrás….! ¡Exploradores, a la Terminal, Rastreadores, al Subterráneo…!

*ambos equipos dejaron a Dnoboy solo*

Luck: Bye Bye Dno…

*Dnoboy lo vio partir y detrás de él se acercaron tres figuras*

D: ¿Cómo rayos sobreviviste?

Dnoboy: Soy un hueso duro de roer. Además, nunca me fui a ningún lado…

D: Ya lo sabía. Pero no sabía que podías regresar.

Dnoboy: Ellos dos lo lograron, ¿No? *señalo a sus acompañantes*

D: Yo elijo quien se queda y quien se va.

Dnoboy: Yo elijo irme. A lo mejor Harold y Steven puedan hacerme compañía allí

*las dos figuras lanzaron una carcajada*

D: Jajajaja, no me hagas reir… A pesar de todo tu tiempo vagando de un lado a otro, todavía no entendiste absolutamente nada acerca de esto…

Dnoboy: ¿Y piensas explicármelo ahora, cuando nadie más puede escuchar?

D: No. Mereces morir sin saber la verdad *chasqueó los dedos y sus dos acompañantes atraparon a Dno*

Dnoboy: *suspirando* Gropaga Vector sabrá de esto

D: Me la suda Vector

*un rayo de luz blanca atravesó el nivel, y tanto el 12 como el 11 fueron reiniciados, sin dejar ningún rastro de quienes habían estado allí*

_**Continuará**__**… **__**:truestory:**_


	16. B O G G A R T

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOS HECHOS YO PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dieciseis. B.O.G.G.A.R.T. Brutales Obstaculos Germinan Gravemente Atroces Retos Terroríficos<strong>

**A medida que revisaba la lista de contactos desconectados, el pánico se iba apoderando de él. No podía creer lo que veía. Estefa tenía razón. Casi todas las personas que había conocido habían desaparecido dentro del laberinto digital de Luck Lupin. Casi todas, excepto uno…**

-¿Manny?

-Omega :3 ¿Debo tomarme con naturalidad que me hayas llamado cuando nunca jamás te he dado mi número?

Omega: Escúchame. Esto es serio… Creí que sólo se trataba del Dshat2, pero Pablo y los otros también han desaparecido…

Manny: Hey hey hey… Más despacio… Das por sentado que yo se de lo que estas hablando :3

Omega: ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Estefa ya te lo había dicho antes!

Manny: Oh si. Sólo quería escucharlo de tu boca… Ver cuánto habías llegado a comprender…

Omega: No tengo tiempo para que te hagas el misterioso ¬¬ ¿Vas a venir sí o no?

Manny: ¿Bromeas? Ya estoy ahí…

*el timbre de su apartamento sonó y Omega, estupefacto se levantó a abrir la puerta. Manny estaba del otro lado*

Omega: Pero… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Tan rápido…?

Manny: Cuando supe que ellos tenían a Natu, empaqué mis cosas y tomé el primer vuelo que pude…

Omega: Aham… ¿Y sabes lo que tenemos que hacer?

Manny: Estefa nos espera. Date prisa. No estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo hay de diferencia entre aquí y allá…

Omega: ¿El tiempo en LIMBO corre a otra velocidad?

Manny: Es lo más probable… Están en un espacio diferente… Por lógica, debe tener su propia corriente temporal también…

Omega: Entiendo… Entonces…

Manny: Entonces es la hora de que nosotros también empecemos a jugar…

* * *

><p>**A medida que el Transbordador se internaba más y más dentro de la instalación, los seis Exploradores Digitales aguardaban expectantes la llegada al Nivel 13, sin saber lo que les iba a esperar allí**<p>

Dawn: Creo que acabamos de superar uno de esos episodios de relleno donde nada cambia realmente… Es decir, Dno vino, Dno se fue… Y todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado…

Agus: ¿Cómo si nada hubiese pasado? Vencimos a los Rastreadores y aún así perdimos a uno de los nuestros. ¿Qué tan justo crees que es eso?

Yuki: Bro, lo que fácil viene fácil se va… Deja de calentarte por boludeces…

Agus: No son boludeces. Si queres sobrevivir en este juego, deberías ser un poco más estratega…

Yuki: ¿Estratega? No necesito evitar la eliminación si doy lo mejor de mi para ganar cada desafío…

Dawn: ¿Y cuando los equipos se disuelvan? ¿No te pusiste a pensar en eso?

Yuki: Vamos a seguir trabajando juntos en equipo, ¿O no?

Agus: No vamos a poder repartir la inmunidad en tres partes… Vas a tener que aprender a cuidarte sola…

Yuki: ._.

*Dawn tomó la mano de Agus y comenzaron a mimarse. Yuki salió del compartimento y los dejó a solas*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Yuki**<p>

-No puedo creer que Agustín haya insinuado eso ¬¬ Tanto tiempo de hermandad echados a la basura… Da igual, yo puedo defenderme sola. Hay que ver si después él es taaaan estratega como dice ser cuando pierda aquello que mas quiere…

* * *

><p>Aale: OwO, llevo tiempo pensando… ¿Creen que Steve y Axel estén bien?<p>

Lcam: A nadie le importa Steve. Lo que yo quiero es venganza…

Fer: ¿A que te refieres?

Lcam: Me cansé de sus constantes humillaciones… *señaló el compartimiento de Agus, Dawn y Yuki* Me cansé de ser tan subestimado…

Fer: Tus constantes cambios de personalidad no son precisamente agradables…

Lcam; ¡No es algo que pueda controlar! Si por mi fuera, me libraría de todas ellas para poder competir con más libertad…

Aale: Pero ellas son parte de ti… Deja de reprimirte, quizás ellas hasta jueguen mejor que tú…

Fer: No es tan errado eso que dices, Aale… Creo que podemos aprovechar la condición de Lcam en nuestro favor…

Aale: ¿De veras? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Fer: Si perdemos el siguiente desafío, a la hora de votar no podremos evitar que uno de nosotros acabe empatado en votos contra otro de los suyos… El asunto es a cual de todos enviarán para el desafío de desempate… *le guiña un ojo a Lcam* Si redireccionamos correctamente sus votos, tenemos posibilidad de derrotar al más débil de los tres…

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, los siete Rastreadores Analógicos se las ingeniaban para atravesar los intrincados y húmedos pasillos que interconectaban los niveles doce y trece**<p>

Gwennie: ¡Arg! ¡No recuerdo que haya tenido que deslizarme de lado para entrar por esta cosa! ¡Juro que cada vez se vuelven más angostos!

Juan: Mira, Gwennie, mejor no te quejes tanto que la última vez zafaste de pedo de que no te rajen…

Gwennie: No creas que no lo se… Pero no va a volver a suceder…

Xime: ¿Quizás porque ya no va a haber otro nivel arqueológico donde Dnoboy pueda arrebatarte una poción de la mano con tanta facilidad?

Gwennie: Algo así. Y además ya estoy preparada para desmantelar esa tonta alianza entre Trentz y el Crasheri ¬¬

Xime: o.O ¿Crash y Caseri están aliados a Tz? Eso explica muchas cosas…

Juan: ¿Cómo cuales?

Xime: No se me ocurre ninguna de hecho… Sólo quería sonar misteriosa (?)

Juan: Ya se te va a ocurrir algo original, Yirley… Ah, por cierto… ¿Y Lily?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Trentz**<p>

-Poco me importa relacionarme con cualquiera de estos… Lo que si tengo en claro es que confían mucho los unos en los otros. Y eso no es algo que me convenga. Eche un vistazo al otro equipo en el desafío de mitos griegos y está claro a la vista lo divididos que están entre si…. Cuantas menos amistades lleguen a la fusión de equipos, con menos alianzas tendré que lidiar… Y entonces todo será tan sencillo…_ ¡Encantrix!_

* * *

><p>Caseri: Oye, Crash… ¿Cuándo vas a decirme que es lo que pretendes de mi?<p>

Crash: Creo que siempre fui claro con vos… Lo interesante acá es descubrir cuales son tus intenciones conmigo…

Lily: *asomandose detrás de ellos* O.o ¿Ya van a hacerlo oficial?

Caseri: ¡Claro que no! ¿Cuándo vas a aclarar este estúpido malentendido?

Crash: No tengo nada que aclarar. Aca el que confude cosas sos vos…

Lily: Vaya, parece que interrumpo un mal momento…

Caseri: *apuntándola con la varita* ¡Siempre son malos momentos cuando él está cerca! ¡Agr! *se escabulló alejándose de ellos*

Crash: Mejor sólo deja que se calme un poco, ¿Si? *apuró el paso para seguir al hechicero* ¡Caseri! ¡Esperame…!

*Lily se quedó quieta un segundo y Tz, que iba detrás, chocó contra ella*

Tz: ¡Auch…! Hey, fijate por dónde… ah… eras tú…

Lily: Me llamo Lily *contesto la chica fríamente y se levantó para alejarse de él*

Tz: Bonito nombre… Lily…

*La chica no contestó y se limitó a ignorarlo el resto del camino*

Tz: xD

* * *

><p>**En la Cabina de Control, Alondra sonreía muy feliz mientras tarareaba una canción… Twister y Jocelin no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas, preocupados. Nada que pusiese de tan buen humor a Alondra podía significar algo bueno para ellos**<p>

Twister: De acuerdo, ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Alondra: En absoluto Twitter…

Twister: Es "Twister"… Y sé que algo bueno te ha pasado…

Jocelin: ¿Descubriste la contraseña de la cuenta bancaria de Luck?

Alondra: Pfff, claro que no. Esa la tengo hace siglos…

Jocelin: ¿Y que te hace tan feliz entonces?

Alondra: ¿No puedo simplemente alegrarme de otro día de existencia dentro de esta psicodélica prisión digital?

Jocelin: No intentes engañar a esta psicóloga… Ambos sabemos que ocultas algo…

Twister: Algo por lo cual debamos preocuparnos…

Alondra: Oh, de acuerdo, ganaron. Le preparé una sorpresa a mi padre y estoy ansiosa por saber si le gustó o no *-*

Twister: ¿Sorpresa…? ¿De que estas hablando?

Alondra: Si lo contara dejaría de ser sorpresa…

Jocelin: Podríamos enterarnos mediante las cámaras de cualquier forma…

Alondra: Okey, okey, ya que insisten… Sólo invade sus cocinas para prepararle un delicioso desayuno como a él tanto le gustan…

Twister: ¿A estas horas…? *Twister alzó una ceja*

Alondra: Si tomamos en cuenta el huso horario de México, técnicamente aún estamos en horario…

Jocelin: Espera un momento… ¿Qué ingredientes dices que utilizaste…?

Alondra: Sólo aquellos que decían "Atención, no tocar". Tu sabes, lo prohibido siempre es más delicioso…

Jocelin: ¿Estas loca? ¡Esos frascos tenían café de Guatemala! *se agarra la cabeza* ¡Específicamente los etiquete para que Luck no los volviera a probar…!

Twister: *suspiró* Creo que se a lo que podemos atenernos en unos minutos…

*Efectivamente, Lupin entró dando grandes zancadas a la Cabina de Control, con los nervios totalmente estimulados*

Luck: ¡Eureka! ¡Si, si, si, lo tengo! ¡Será grandioso!

Jocelin: Luck… ¿Te sientes bien…?

Luck: ¡Mejor que nunca! Gracias por el desayuno, hija, ha estado fantástico.

Alondra: Tu te lo merecías papi *lo abraza* ¿Lo ven? Ustedes decían que no le iba a gustar ¬¬

*Jocelin se tapa la cabeza con las manos*

Luck: Twister, cambio de planes… *agarra la mascara de Guy Fawkes* Creo que esto ya no me sirve…

Twister: ¿Lo dices porque gracias a Josafat y los Dshaters ya todos aquí saben que tú estás detrás de esto…?

Luck: No exactamente… *lanza la máscara por los aires* Acabo de ver unas películas geniales donde un tipo con una mascara mucho mas siniestra se la pasa encerrando personas con juegos macabros y sangrientos…

Jocelin: Crei que te daban miedo las películas de terror…

Alondra: Pfff, Saw no da miedo… Como mucho a mi me abre el apetito…

Luck: ¡Mi querida Jocelin, haz dado en el clavo! ¿Qué mejor tortura que aquello a lo que mas le temen?

Twister: ¿Estas pensando en boggarts o algo así…?

Luck: Oh si… "Boggarts"… Jocelin, quiero que analices los perfiles psicológicos de cada víctima una vez más y extraigas los posibles temores de cada uno…

Jocelin: Claro… Enseguida los traigo… *se retira a buscar en los archivos*

Luck: Y Twister, quiero que conviertas cada fobia en una creativa trampa en la que no puedan sobrevivir sin severos traumas Xd

Twister: Pero… ¿Qué hay del desafío de Jurasic Park que me pediste? Lo acababa de terminar…

Luck: Cancélalo. Esto es mucho más excitante :3 *giró sobre si mismo y tomando la mano de Alondra se alejó de ese lugar*

Twister: Desearía saber que retorcida idea pasa por su cabeza en esos momentos…

Jocelin: Creo que se acaba de inspirar en Factor Fobia para un nuevo desafío… *apoya su mano en el hombro de Twister* Lamento que tengas que rehacer todo el nivel otra vez…

Twister: Descuida *entrecerró los ojos* ya estoy acostumbrado…

Jocelin: Como digas… *se quedo observándolo unos instantes más, suspiró y continuó con su trabajo*

* * *

><p>**No muy lejos de allí, en la superficie, Manny y Omega se reunieron con Estefa en el punto de encuentro acordado**<p>

Estefa: ¡Lucaz! ¡Manuel *corrió a su encuentro y recibió a ambos con un gran abrazo* ¡Cuánto tiempo zin verloz!

Omega: ¡Tranquila, Estefa! ¡No queremos entrar al LIMBO con los huesos quebrados!

Manny: No te detengas. Amo que me estrujes asi :$

Estefa: De todaz formaz no eztaré con uztedez mucho tiempo maz. Por dezgracia uno de nozotroz tiene que quedarze a montar guardia allí fuera…

Omega: ¿Fuera de donde?

Estefa: Del call center. Uzaran computadoraz del zervidor principal… Azí me azegurare de que lleguen lo máz pronto pozible…

Manny: Intrigante querida lady Z. ¿Pero como piensas infiltrarte en ese lugar exactamente?

Estefa: Uztedez zon loz zenzualez zeductorez aquí. Ya ze lez ocurríra como…

Omega: El punto es… que hacer una vez que logremos entrar…

Manny: Rescatar a Natu y a los demás…

Estefa: Luck no ze loz hará fácil… Deben tener cuidado…

Manny: Pfff, Lupin me caía bien. Pero no sabe con quién se metió. Él deberá tener cuidado de nosotros.

Omega: Espero que luego estés a la altura de tus palabras…

Estefa: Chicoz, chicoz, no ze distraigan de zu objetivo…. ¡Zon la última ezperanza!

Omega: Okey, vamos a salvar LIMBO…

Manny: Y detener a Luck :3

* * *

><p>**Poco tiempo después, Exploradores y Rastreadores llegaron al nivel número trece… Una pequeña habitación iluminada tenuemente con antorchas… Había dos puertas a su derecha, dos a su izquierda y dos frente a ellos… La puerta detrás de sí por la que habían ingresado colapsó fundiéndose con la pared… No había mas escapatoria que las seis puertas que los rodeaban… El punto era cual de todas ellas era la correcta, y cuales no deberían atravesar…**<p>

*Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra cuando la sombría voz de Luck Lupin atravesó sus mentes como una corriente helada… susurrándoles como si estuviese rozando su nuca con cada una de las palabras de la frase letal:"

**-Quiero jugar un juego.**

*Un extraño gas inundó la habitación y los trece cayeron de rodillas, cerrando los ojos e incapaces de defenderse de aquello que los estaba arrastrando, uno por uno, a cada una de las habitaciones contiguas a las que conducían las seis puertas que habían encontrado*

* * *

><p>*Juan abrió los ojos en la primer habitación y encontró a Lily recostada en el suelo junto a el…*<p>

Juan: Che, Lily, despertate… *la agitó un poco*

Lily: ¡Juan! *miró a su alrededor desorientada* ¿Dónde estamos?

Juan: Me mataste, no tengo ni idea de dónde mierda estamos…

Lily: ¿Crees que sea parte del desafío?

Juan: Seguramente que hay que buscar la salida o algo así…

Lily: Pues, ¿Dónde está la puerta donde entramos?

*Sólo había cuatro escotillas, una en cada pared… Levantaron sus ojos hacia el elevado techo y descubrieron la puerta sobre ellos*

Juan: Puta madre… ¿Cómo carajo llegó hasta ahí?

Lily: Creo que la gravedad está distorsionada… Mmm… No hay forma de llegar hasta ahí estando tan alto…

Juan: Me cago… podríamos intentar deslizarnos por esas escotillas, creo que vos entras perfectamente, yo podría agacharme un poco…

Lily No perdemos nada intentándolo…

**-No sigas tu primer instinto.**

Juan: ¿Qué dijiste?

Lily: Esa no fui yo…

Juan: ¿Entonces?

Lily: No lo se. Quiero irme de este lugar… ¿Dónde están los otros?

Juan: Y… deben estar en las otras habitaciones…

Lily: A lo mejor el primer equipo en escapar ganará el desafío…

Juan: Si, seguro que es eso. A ver si puedo con esta escotilla de mierda…

*Juan se acercó a la escotilla, que estaba al ras de su ojos, y tiró de la manija para abrirla*

*fue un grave error*

*De la escotilla empezó a fluir agua con mucha presión*

Juan: CARAJO PUTA MADRE ME ESTOY CAGANDO DE FRIO

Lily: ¡Cierrala!

Juan: ¡NO PUEDO, LILY, LA CORRIENTE NO ME DEJA!

*dándose por vencido, Juan, empapado, se apartó y dejó pasar el agua*

Lily: Maldita sea. Vamos a morir ahogados…

Juan: No jodas con eso…

Lily: ¿No sabes nadar?

Juan: Eh… Yo…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de JuanST**<p>

-Si se mantenerme a flote… Pero nadar… no mucho… Maldita sea por qué tuve que dejar las clases por la mitad…

* * *

><p>*el agua empapaba sus pies y la presión del agua dejo caer unos peces viscosos que se tambalearon el el suelo, salpicándolos con sus espamódicos movimientos, buscando desesperadamente oxígeno*<p>

Lily: ¡Aggg! *abrazó a Juan, temblando* ¡No puedo verlo!

Juan: ¿Te dan lastima?

Lily: ¡No! ¡Me dan asco!

Juan: Mierda, entre vos con los bichos y yo con el agua estamos los dos cagados en las patas… ¿Ahora quien podrá salvarnos?

*el pescado se tambaleó hacia Lily y ella chilló*

* * *

><p>*Lcam se tapó los ojos*<p>

* * *

><p>*En la segunda habitación, Yuki despertó junto a Fer en un extraño terreno cubierto de tierra… Todos los rincones estaban sumidos en oscuridad*<p>

Yuki: Que carajos… ¡Fernando! *lo golpeó levemente y el chico se despertó igual de aturdido, poniéndose los lentes para verla mejor*

Fer: ¡Yuki…! ¿Dónde…?

Yuki: Ni idea… Pero hay que salir.

Fer: No veo la puerta por donde entramos… No veo mucho más, de hecho…

Yuki: Si, esta todo borroso… y… ¿Viscoso?

*Yuki tocó la pared mas cercana, que era de piedra y la retiró con asco*

Fer: ¿Qué ocurre?

Yuki: Telarañas… *dijo repugnada. A Fer le dio escalofríos*

Fer: No me gustan las arañas…

Yuki: A mi tampoco… Pero me acostumbro… Salvo las tarantulas, esas que son grandes y con pelos y…

Fer: *se abraza a si mismo* Basta

Yuki: Ok… ¿Cómo salimos de aca?

*Fer observó con atención*

Fer: Hay una serie de agujeros en las paredes…

*Efectivamente, de distintas formas y tamaños, los hoyos distribuidos de forma irregular llenaban las cuatro paredes*

Yuki: Hay que escalar… Mira el techo…

Fer: ¡La puerta…! ¡Seguramente hay que lograr llegar hasta allí para lograr salír!

Yuki: ¿Y entonces que estamos esperando? *Yuki metió un pie en uno de los hoyos y un susurró casi imperceptible dijo lo siguiente*

**-Escucha mi advertencia.**

Fer: ¿Tu que…?

Yuki: ¡Asco! *se retiró agitando el brazo*

*una araña de tamaño considerable cayó al suelo*

Fer: ¡Agg…! ¡Matala!

Yuki: Es sólo una arañita…

Fer: ¡De dónde salió pueden venir más! *la araña recorrió el piso buscando un refugio y Fer retrocedió rápidamente, impactando contra la pared opuesta*

*varias arañas despertaron de sus madrigueras, saliendo al exterior y recorriendo los hombros de Fer*

Fer: ¡Agh….! ¡Nooo! ¡Agh….! ¡Ayuda…!

Yuki: Fer, son sólo…. *pero tropezó con un hilo invisible y cayó al suelo*

*justo frente a sus ojos, ocho de las patas mas peludas emergieron de su nido subterráneo observando con seis ojos la aterrorizada cara de Yuki, quien lanzó un alarido descomunal*

* * *

><p>*Lcam se tapó los oidos*<p>

* * *

><p>*Xime recobró la conciencia, y descubrió que no estaba sola en la tercer habitación, sino que Crash la acompañaba y los inquietos pasos del ir y venir por el piso metálico la habían despertado*<p>

Crash: Al fin reaccionas…

Xime: ¿Qué ha ocurrido…? ¿Dónde están los otros…?

Crash: Nos capturaron. Y nos distribuyeron por parejas en las habitaciones… Estoy tratando de averiguar como escapar…

Xime: o.O Vaya… Espero que todos estén bien…

Crash: Confia en mi. No lo están…

Xime: ¿Pero que dices?

Crash: Forma parte del desafío… Y no tengo intenciones de quedarme a averiguar que nos espera sino salimos de aquí pronto..

Xime: De acuerdo, veamos… *observa detenidamente la sala* Esto parece ser… ¿Una jaula?

Crash: Lo sé. *patea el suelo y el eco metálico retumba* Herméticamente cerrada a excepción de…

Xime: ¡Allí arriba! *señaló al techo, desde el cual pendían dos cuerdas que acababan en asas. Justo entre ellas, se encontraba la puerta*

Crash: Ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzarlas…

Xime: Eso es porque piensas como individuo y no como parte de un grupo.

Crash: Eh… ¿Qué…?

Xime: ¡Trabajo en equipo, Crash! Si hubieran querido que lo resolviéramos solos nos habrían puesto en habitaciones separadas :3

Crash: Tenes razón… Subite a mis hombros, y tratá de alcanzar esas cuerdas

*Xime se subió y Crash la impulsó hacía arriba*

Xime: ¡Ya casi! *manoteó en el aire hasta atrapar la argolla*

Crash: ¡Ambas!

*Xime se estiró y con el otro brazo alcanzó la otra asa*

Xime: ¡Esta caliente! *y de inmediato notó que comenzó a descender*

*el ruido de engranajes y cadenas metálicas deslizándose detrás de los muros los puso nerviosos*

Crash: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué estas bajando?

Xime: ¡Mi peso está haciendo caer estas cosas!

Crash: ¡Dejate caer entonces! *se apartó*

*Xime cayó al suelo agarrando fuertemente el asa, que descendió al mismo nivel que ella*

*Crash agarró la otra asa*

Crash: ¿Por qué está tan caliente?

Xime: ¡No lo sé! ¿Tiramos ambos a la vez?

Crash: Por supuesto *ambos tiraron de las cadenas y la compuerta del suelo, que estaba invisible bajo capas de polvo, se abrío, separándolos con la grieta entre ellos*

Xime: ¡Fuego! *entre ambos, allí debajo, el suelo era devorado por las llamas*

Crash *temblando* Tengo que salir de aquí… No puedo… con fuego… yo no juego….

Xime: ¡Animo! Tiene que haber una forma de salir de este lugar…

Crash: ¿Y si no la hay? ¿Y si nuestros cuerpos son consumidos y sólo quedan cenizas y nadie vuelve a saber de nosotros nunca jamás?

Xime: ¡Calmate! ¡No sirve de nada si pierdes la cabeza! ¡Hay que concentrarnos!

Crash: ¡Fueron estas asas! ¡Hay que soltarlas! ¡Abrieron la puerta, a la inversa deberían cerrarla también!

Xime: No estoy segura de eso…

Crash: ¡Sólo hazlo!

Xime: Hum, ok… *suelta el asa al mismo tiempo que su compañero*

*ambas cuerdas se enrollan rápidamente hacia el techo, y al llegar allí, otro mecanismo se activa y más cuerdas con asas de diferente tamaño y longitud se desprenden, ondulando levemente sobre sus cabezas*

Crash: ¿Y ahora que?

Xime: ¡Hay que usarlas para subir hasta esa salida!

Crash: ¡Si nos llegamos a caer, vamos a morir quemados!

Xime: ¿Ni siquiera lo intentarás?

**-No todos agradecen seguir con vida.**

Crash: ¿De que hablas?

Xime: Esa no fue mi voz ¬¬

Crash: Como sea… tiene razón… *respira hondo* Hay que salir…

*Xime sonrió y tomó un par de asas, mientras su compañero la imitaba en el otro extremo*

Xime: ¡Ahora!

*y al colgarse, ambos fueron impulsados hacía arriba, mientras una tercer criatura, que había permanecido inconsciente hasta ese momento, descendió del techo en caída libre hacía el fuego*

Crash: ¡Cuidado!

*a último momento, su caída se vío frenada por el asa de la cual colgaba, inerte, entre ambos y a muy poca distancia del fuego*

Xime: DDDDDDD: ¡SPOOOOOOOOOOOOKY!

* * *

><p>*Lcam se mordió una mano para no gritar*<p>

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-¡No puede ser! ¡No es justo! Quería ver a Spooky aquí… ¡Pero no de esta forma! ¡Luck Lupin cómo te atreves…! ¡Cuando Spooky, Crash y yo consigamos salir de aquí, mi zapato y tus kiwis tendrán asuntos pendientes que resolver! (D)

* * *

><p>*Gwennie se levanta y de inmediato tropieza con el bulto que la acompañaba en la cuarta habitación, que no era otro que Agustín*<p>

Gwennie: ¡Shit! ¿Agustín…?

Agus: *se levanta confuso* ¿Mamá…? ¿Qué hora es…?

Gwennie: *facepalm* Si, nene, soy tu mami Dx Levantate que llegas tarde al colegio (?)

Agus: *se acurruca más* Despertame cuando este el desayuno nwn…

Gwennie: *lo patea* ¡Nada de desayuno hasta que no salga de este fucking ascensor*

Agus: ¡Auch! ¿Gwennie? ¿Qué haces vos aca? ¿Dónde esta mi equipo?

Gwennie: ¿Crees que si lo supiera no estaría ya con ellos? ¬¬

Agus: Sólo decía… ¿Cuál es el desa…?

Gwennie: ¿Aguantarte a vos? Que se yo cual es el desa… *mira su reflejo*

Agus: Tenemos que buscar la salida… Esos botones…

*señaló la placa de botones numerados detrás de Gwennie*

Gwennie: Desperté antes que vos y ya lo intenté todo. No sirven para nada *lo demostró apoyando su palma sobre el tablero sin efecto alguno*

Agus: ¿Y entonces…?

Gwennie: Relajarnos y esperar que pasa… Mientras las luces se mantengan encendidas voy a estar bien…

Agus: ¿Tambien te da miedo la oscuridad?

Gwennie: Nop. No me siento comoda aca dentro. De hecho me sorprende lo bien que lo estoy manejando… Pero si quedamos a oscuras va a a ser mucho más terrorífico…

Agus: Entiendo u.u

*como si la hubiesen escuchado, las luces se apagaron repentinamente*

**-Saber cuando morirás, no evita que tomes un vaso de agua, evita que lo disfrutes.**

Gwennie: Fuck all!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de GwennieBlack**<p>

-Oh, esto es simplemente genial. Toda mi vida desee morir atrapada en un fucking ascensor con un patético intento de hermano menor suplicando por su vida mientras intento mantener la calma en este estado tan ASDASDASDAS NO PUEDO CONTINUAR! SAQUENME DE ACA!

* * *

><p>SAQUENNOS DE ACAAAAAAAA!<p>

Agus: Tengo miedo. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Gwennie: ¡No nos toques!

Agus: u.u perdón e.e

Gwennie: ¡NO! ¡Perdón nada! ¡Agrupemonos chicas! ¿Qué hacer? ¡Que hacer!

Agus: ¿A quien demonios le hablas?

Gwennie: ¡Silencio muchacho!

Gwennie: ¡La Corte Suprema de Gwennies no te ha dado permiso para hablar!

Agus: ._.

Gwennie: ¡Le cedo la palabra a mi honorable camarada Gwennie Black!

Gwennie: ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con el intruso?

Gwennie: Pues creo que lo mas sensato es abrirle el pecho antes de que agote nuestro preciado y valioso oxígeno…

Agus: Ok…. ¿Puedo llamar a mi abogado defensor?

Gwennie: ¡Yo soy tu abogada y te declaro culpable!

Gwennie: ¡Apoyo la moción!

Gwennie: ¡Y yo la secundo!

Gwennie: ¡Este Jurado te declara culpable! ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Gwennie: *voz de Agus* ¡Me declaro plenamente consciente de todos mis cargos y exijo una muerte rápida para acabar con esto!

Agus: ¡Hey!

Gwennie: ¡Llevenlo a la mazmorra y que se pudra ahí!

Gwennie: Entendido. Oye, gusano, acompañame…

Agus: Pepepepero ¿De que hablas?

Gwennie: ¡Objeción! ¡El sospechoso se niega a colaborar!

Gwennie: ¡Suficiente! ¡Cortenle la cabeza en este momento!

Agus: ¡Basta! ¡Me estas asustando!

Gwennie: ¿Estas asustado? ¿COMO CREES ENTONCES QUE ESTAMOS NOSOTRAS?

Agus: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hay que conservar la calma! ¡Dile a tus Gwennies que me dejen en paz!

Gwennie: Hum… ok…. Compañeras, retirada…

Gwennie: ¿Va a estar bien, su Gwenniosidad?

Gwennie: Patrullen los alrededores y envíen centinelas en caso de apuros

Gwennie: Como ordene, señora.

Gwennie: ¡Y tu…! ¡Te vamos a estar vigilando…!

Agus: Emmm ok… ¿Ya se han ido todas?

Gwennie: Aún quedo yo. *tiembla* este lugar se ve tan vacío sin las Gwennies de ectoplasma…

Agus: ¿Sos consciene de que ya no tenes la fruta del diablo, no?

Gwennie: No, no lo soy. Y que vos no las veas no significa que no existan *solloza*

Agus: Esto va a ser DEMASIADO difícil de llevar…

Gwennie: Salud.

Agus: ¿Perdón?

Gwennie: A vos no, una centinela acaba de estornudar y estoy siendo educada…

Agus: Okeeeey…

Gwennie: ¡QUIERO !

* * *

><p>*Lcam se acurrucó sobre si mismo*<p>

* * *

><p>*En la quinta habitación, Alejandra abre los ojos y repentinamente se echa atrás*<p>

Tz: ¡BU! *gritó justo frente a ella*

Aale: ¡Agh! ¡No hagas eso! Dx

Tz: Jajajaja

Aale: *se levanta y mira alrededor* ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿De donde salió toda esta basura?

Tz: Eh… ¿Internet?

Aale: xD Ya en serio, Pablo ¿Cómo acabamos aquí juntos?

Tz: No tengo idea… ¿Ya lograste eliminar a alguien?

Aale: ¿Eliminar? Pero todos aquí son muy agradables…

Tz: Ja, eso lo decis porque a vos no te quieren expulsar en cada desafío ¬¬

Aale: Si no fueras tan amargado podrías congeniar bien con ellos…

Tz: ¡No soy amargado!

*pero Aale ya no lo escuchaba*

Aale: ¿Qué crees que serán estas cosas…?

Tz. No sé. No sé nada u.u Extraño a Kari…

Aale: Debe estar divirtiéndose en grande trabajando de pasante con Natu y… cielos, golpeame, acabo de decir una estupidez.

Tz: Pfff, Natu podría seguir con nosotros si no la hubieses tirado al agua…

Aale: Y Estefa podría estar con nosotros si no hubieras insistido en venir con Natu y Kari para violarlas Dx

Tz: Yo no quiero violarlas…

Aale: Para que sepas Kari es toda mia, y Natasha sigue engatusada con ese Manuel (D)

Tz: ¿Y eso te molesta mucho?

Aale: ¿Qué demonios…?

Tz: No tienes que disimular…

Aale: ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡ESAS JODIDAS COSAS NO SON DIVERTIDAS!

*Tz se acerca*

Tz: Te estás olvidando de nuestro objetivo…

*pero Aale no alejó con el brazo extendido*

Aale: ¡CALLATE! ¡MATALAS!

Tz: ¿Matar las qu…AGGH….? ¡ASCO!

*Media docena de cucarachas recorrían su cuerpo… una de ellas extendió sus alas y se incrustó en el cabello de Aale*

Aale: D: QUITALAS DE MI CABEZA PABLO TOT

Tz: Intenta aspirarlas con tu nariz jajaja

Aale: CALLATE. TOT NO DA RISA. MI BELLA NARIZ Dx

Tz: ¡A mi también me dan asco y no hago tanto escándalo!

Aale: ¡VOY A MATAR A LUPIN! ¡QUITALA DE MI CABELLO! ¡AHORA!

Tz: ¡Allí! *encontró con la mirada unos tubos color metálico* ¡Insecticidas!

**-Si eres bueno anticipándote al pensamiento humano, nada se deja al azar**

Aale: ¡Estas loco! ¡Tienen un olor asqueroso!

Tz: ¡Se te meten en el cabello!

Aale: ¡MATALAS MATALAS MATALAS!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Aale**<p>

-LUCK ESTO ES HORRIBLE. MI CABELLO ES LO UNICO LINDO EN MI. (D) Sacame de este juego infame. Bueno, no. Eso me haría perdedora… ToT En serio. Esto me da mucho asco… Pero Pablo no. El tan a gusto viéndome sufrir D:

* * *

><p>Tz: Si se te mete una dentro de la boca, muérdela y partela por la mitad.<p>

Aale: CALLATE ACOSTA JISAFVMEBVHSVCFDS

Tz: Aunque será inútil de cualquier forma…. ¿Sabías que pueden sobrevivir un mes sin cabeza?

Aale: SI PABLO CLARO QUE LO SE. ¿SABÍAS QUE NO ESTAS AYUDANDO?

Tz: *pisando una cucaracha* Aggg imagina ese jugo fétido escurriéndose por tu c…

Aale: ¡NO TERMINES ESA FRASE!

Tz: Jajajaja. Ya dejame quitarte esas cosas *la apuntó con el aerosol y Aale quedó impregnada de polen*

Aale: *estornuda* ¿Q-que haces…?

Tz: E-esto no es insecticida… *se disparó a sí mismo y olió* Huele a flores…

*varias mariposas volaron hacia Aale y Tz, atraídas por el olor*

Aale: Aggg mira lo que has hecho…. Pobres mariposas…

Tz: ¡AG! ¡ASCO! ¡MATALAS!

Aale: ¡ES LO QUE TE HE ESTADO DICIENDO!

Tz: ¡LAS CUCARACHAS NO, LAS MARIPOSAS!

Aale: ¡NO ME HABLES EN ESE TONO!

Tz: ¡YO GRITO MAS FUERTE QUE VOS!

* * *

><p>*Lcam empezó a susurrarse a si mismo como en mantra… <em>"Todo estará bien… todo estará bien…"<em>*

* * *

><p>*Pero nada estaba bien. En la sexta habitación, Caseri, aterrado, zarandeó a Dawn para despertarla. Ambos se encontraban en lo que parecía ser la sala de espera de una enfermería abandonada hacía tiempo. Había manchas de sangre en el piso, en las paredes, y en si mismos.*<p>

Dawn: ¡Caseri! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

Caseri: ¿Y cómo rayos supones que yo sé eso?

*la muchacha señaló el suelo y contuvo un chillido*

Dawn: ¡Sangre!

Caseri: No grites.

Dawn: ¿Dónde están los otros?

Caseri: No lo sé. *sacó la varita e iluminó el recinto* 'Vaya mierda de sitio en el que acabamos…

Dawn: ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

Caseri: ¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas? ¡No me dejas concentrar! *agita la varita* _¡Homenum Revelio!_

Dawn: *escalofríos* ¿Qué fue eso?  
>Caseri: Hay alguien más en esta habitación…<p>

Dawn: Tengo miedo Caseri… Y extraño a Agus :(

Caseri: ¡Cálmate! Hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí…

*Dawn miró hacia el cielorraso que se extendía sobre sus cabezas y señaló tímidamente*

Dawn: Creo que la salida está en el techo

*Caseri también hacia arriba, y pudo distinguir el contorno de una puerta*

Caseri: Vaya. Esto será tan fácil… *apuntó y susurró* _Descendo!_

*la puerta cayó suavemente al piso*

*Lcam sollozó*

Dawn: ¿Y ahora como subimos hasta allí?

*pero antes de que Caseri pudiese contestar, una criatura atravesó la puerta que habían abierto, cayendo a través de ella y aterrizando a sus pies*

*Dawn se apartó y Caseri apuntó con su varita al recién llegado, que vestía con ropas de enfermera sin ser mujer*

Caseri: ¿Quién eres? ¡CONTESTA!

*El recién llegado, de espaldas a ellos, estiro un brazo y manoteó la varita de Caseri, haciéndola añicos*

Caseri: ¡NOOOO! *Caseri, enfurecido, tomó las dos mitades de su varita y pateó al desconocido con toda sus fuerzas*

*pero Bob Gray contraatacó tomando el pie de Caseri que había quedado en tierra firme, haciéndolo estampar contra el piso*

_-Caseri, Caseri, Caseri… ¿Qué es eso a lo que más le temes?_

Caseri: ¡Alejate de mi, Pennywise!

Dawn: ¡Déjalo!

*el payaso volteó y observó con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos marrones y a Dawn le dieron escalofríos*

-¿Te gustan las marionetas, pequeña Dawn?

*Bob chasqueó los dedos y varias figuras manejadas con hilos cayeron rodeando a Dawn*

*vistas de cerca, la muchacha notó que eran cadáveres*

Dawn ¡Agggrrrrrrrrrrrr…! *se tapó los ojos para no ver* *Lcam la imitó*

Caseri: ¡Maldito seas! ¡No caeré en tus sucios trucos otra vez!

*manoteó el suelo y encontró una jeringa vacía* *con todas sus fuerzas, clavó el objeto relleno de aire en la pierna del monstruo*

*la jeringa se quebró en su mano, y Caseri vio su propia sangre recorrer el tajo que había trazado en su mano*

**-¿Te cortas porque de verdad quieres morir o sólo para llamar la atención?**

Dawn: ¡Detenlos! *las marionetas cadavéricas giraban una danza alrededor de ella, entonando sin cesar*

_Kaaaakome… Kakomeee… _

Caseri: ¡Inferius! ¡Mal día para perder mi varita!

*Bob Gray lo miró fijamente, señalándolo con sus garras*

_-Todos flotarán… Y tú también vas a flotar…_

*Dawn y Caseri gritaron al unísono*

* * *

><p>*Fuera de allí, Lcam, histérico, se puso de pie y extendió sus manos*<p>

Lcam: ¡Suficiente! ¡Deten esto ya!

**-No puedes salvarlos, tienen que salvarse solos.**

Lcam: ¡No soporto oírlos gritar! ¡Me asusta muchísimo estar aquí a oscuras oyendo estas cosas!

**-Aprecia tu vida.**

Lcam: ¡Ya deja de usar esas frases de Jigsaw! ¿Cuándo acaba este maldito desafío?

**-Vivir o morir. Tu decides**.

Lcam: ¡Decido vivir! ¡Ahora acaba con estas cosas!

*se oyen gritos desde todas las habitaciones*

*Lcam se acurruca*

**-Cuando estás al borde de la muerte, sabes muy bien lo que vale una vida.**

Lcam: ¿No irás a matarnos…o sí?

*No recibió respuesta*

* * *

><p>**Lejos de allí, pero a la vez peligrosamente cerca, Estefa, Manny y Omega se escabullían a través de la recepción para infiltrarse entre los grupos de telemarketers que realizaban las ventas y el servicio de atención al cliente de esa sucursal**<p>

Estefa: ¡Ziganme! *susurró a sus a compañeros, y se agachó detrás del primer panel que encontró*

Omega: ¿Cuántas leyes estamos rompiendo?

Manny: Relájate, Omega. Lo peor no pasará si nos atrapan aquí fuera.

Omega: ¿Tu crees? ¬¬

Manny: Yep. Lo peor pasará cuando logremos entrar ahí dentro Xd

Estefa: *apoderándose de un panel* ¡Por aquí! ¡Hay doz maquinaz!

Omega: ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Estefa: ¡Ya lez he dicho!

Manny: ¿Al menos sabes como salir de este lugar?

Estefa: Nop. Pero confío en que uztedez me ayudarán cuando eztén allí dentro…

Manny: Vale, ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Omega: El link del Dshat2 está corrompido… Ingresa a "editar" y escribe esta password…

Manny: ¿Cómo la obtuvieron?

Estefa: Blicia ze laz había confiado a Aale y a Pablo. Pero elloz ya están ahí dentro ahora… Zoy la última que puede zeguir enviando maz gente dezde aquí fuera…

Omega: No hará falta más gente. Nosotros rescataremos a los nuestros y saldremos de allí.

Estefa: ¿Qué hay de Bliz? ¿Y todoz loz chicoz que también cayeron en la trampa?

Manny: No podemos salvarlos a todos :(

Omega: Pero haremos lo posible por desbaratar el Gran Mecanismo…

*oyeron pasos*

Estefa: ¡Owo! Ya eztan aquí… Ez hora de que ze vayan… Buena zuerte :Z

*los abrazó a ambos*

Manny: Descuida Estefa. Manny y Omega salvarán el día.

Omega: O al menos intentarán no arruinar las cosas…

Estefa: ¡Denze priza! ¡Zólo opriman eze botón!

*ambos cerraron los ojos, se tomaron de las manos y le dieron click*

*una ráfaga digital barrió a ambos chicos, y cuando Estefa pudo abrir los ojos, ellos ya no estaban ahí*

-Señorita, permítame su identificación..

Estefa: *observando al guardia de seguridad* Yo… la extravié… puedo explicarlo…

-Va a tener que acompañarme… Sígame por aquí por favor…

Estefa: Rayoz…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Agus**<p>

-Gwennie enloqueció ._. No sé que es peor: si estar encerrado a oscuras o estar con ella hablando como una psicópata…

* * *

><p>Gwennie: ¿Qué es eso que escribís tanto en tu Doodle, Agustín? Nos tiene muy intrigadas…<p>

Agus: Nada que te importe *le dio la espalda*

Gwennie: ¿Esa es forma de dirigirte hacia nosotras? ¬¬

Agus: Mira, Gwennie Black, poco me importa cual es el nivel de cordura y como hacen los Rastreadores para lidiar con eso.

Gwennie: ¿Acabas de decir que yo…?

Agus: …pero ahora estamos los dos juntos en este ascensor y si queremos volver con nuestros respectivos equipos tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de esta…

Gwennie: Wait… El chico tiene razón… *se acaricia la barbilla, pensativa* Creo que llegó el momento de usar mi plan maestro…

Agus: …

Gwennie: …

Agus: …

Gwennie: …

Agus: …eh… Tenes que decirme el plan… Sino no pasa nada…

Gwennie: …

Agus: …Gwennie…

Gwennie: ¡Ah, si…! ¡El plan…! Pues pensé que podrías escabullirnos por la escotilla del techo del ascensor :3

Agus: ¿POR QUE NO DIJISTE ESO HACE HORAS?

Gwennie: ¿Y perderme este pequeño tiempo compartido con un Explorador fácilmente traumatizable? ¡NEVERMIND!

Agus: O…k… ¿Cómo abrimos la escotilla?

Gwennie: Fácil *tomó a Agustín de la cintura*

Agus: ¿Q-qué estás haciendo…? :$ :$ :$

Gwennie: ¡Impulsarte hacia arriba, sujeto de pruebas! *lo levantó del aire y lo propulsó hasta las vigas del techo, de las cuales él se aferró*

Agus: ¡Vaya…! ¿Cómo hiciste…?

Gwennie: Sencillo. Cada Gwennie por separado tiene un potencial que supera al promedio… ¡Pero la Gwennie unificada tiene habilidades incalculables…!

Agus: Como digas… *se esfuerza por mantenerse agarrado* Creo que ya está… *se oye un click*

Gwennie: Genial… ¡Y a oscuras! Casi que te estás haciendo merecedor de mi digna presencia a2

Agus: Vos hablas mucho pero al final no haces nada :|

Gwennie: ¿Para qué molestarse con las tareas físicas cuando hay subordinados mas prescindibles que pueden realizarlas?

Agus: e.e

Gwennie: ¿Te falta mucho? Comienzan a salirme raíces…

Agus: Ya esta… *corre la tapa y se mete por la escotilla* Eh… Gwennie…

Gwennie: ¿Yep?

Agus: ¿Cómo vas a hacer para subir aca?

Gwennie: ¿Para que querría yo hacer algo así?

Agus: Ehm… ¿Para salir, tal vez?

Gwennie: ¡NEIN! Gwennie se ha apoderado de este ascensor. Tengo el control de la situación. ¡Me declaro en este momento la soberana indiscutible de la Republica Independiente del Ascensor del Treceavo Nivel!

Agus: ¿Te dejo sola entonces…?

Gwennie: ¡Claro que si…! Aunque si te vas ya no tendría súbditos sobre los cuales reinar así que… ¿Qué tal si olvidamos esto y me ayudas a subir?

Agus: Y eso se logra haciendo…

Gwennie: Tu cinturón, niño… ¡Damelo!

Agus: e.e ¿Y si reinician y muero?

Gwennie: Ese no, grandísimo idiota *facepalm* El otro, el de los pantalones. Lo voy a usar de correa…

Agus: O…k… :$

*Agus obedece y Gwennie ágilmente entrelaza el cinturón de Agus con el suyo, utilizándolo para impulsarse hacía arriba*

Gwennie: ¡Tu mano, genio! ¬¬

Agus: ¡Te tengo!

*Y efectivamente, Gwennie y Agus terminaron en el techo del ascensor…*

Gwennie: Hey, creo que acá hay una escalera de mano… Eso… o lo que sea que este tocando ahora o.O

Agus: ¿Y la usamos para subir o para bajar?

Gwennie: Hmm… A mayor altura, peor es la caída… Mejor bajemos.

*Y los dos comenzaron a bajar por la escalera, lentamente, piso por piso*

*Pero algo no iba bien. No podían dejarlos ir tan fácilmente… ¿O sí?

*Con cierto placer, desee que los cables del ascensor se cortaran, y así sucedió*

Agus: ¿Qué carajos?

*vieron como el ascensor descendía a toda velocidad hacía ellos*  
>Gwennie: ¡NO, NO, NO, Y NO! ¡ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ESTA BIEN! ¡Y CUANDO ALGO NO ESTA BIEN, ESTA MAL!<p>

Agus: ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Gwennie: ¡SE HOMBRE Y SACRIFICATE PARA SALVARME!

Agus: ¡YO SOY MAS JOVEN, TENGO MAS AÑOS DE VIDA, SACRIFICATE TU!

Gwennie: ¡MALDITO SEA EL DIA QUE ENTRE AL DRAMASHAT2! ¡MALDITO POR SIEMPREEEEEEE!

*Y el ascensor cayó sobre ellos… pero el piso había desaparecido, y ambos quedaron atrapados dentro del mismo otra vez, impactados contra el techo por la presión*

Agus: ¡HAY….QUE SUBIR…! ¡LA CAIDA NOS VA A MATAR…!

Gwennie: ¡MAS TE VALE QUE FUNCIONE! ¡SI MORIMOS POR TU CULPA TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

*Ambos se deslizaron como pudieron hacia el exterior de la cabina, que descendía a toda velocidad, y cuando lograron abordar el techo por segunda vez, se aferraron con fuerza antes de que la misma impactara contra el suelo*

Agus: G-wennie… ¿Estás bien…?

Gwennie: Si por "bien" te referís a "bien hecha mierda", entonces sí, estoy entera, gracias por tu preocupación…

Agus: Veo luz…

Gwennie: Anda hacía ella y apagala, por el bien del consumo energético…

Agus: No xD Luz… detrás de esa rendija… *señaló débilmente unos rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de unas tablas de madera*

Gwennie: Genial, ¿Hay que atravesar esa cosa?

Agus: Con una barra de metal… Como en Half-Life…

Gwennie: ¿Half-What…?

*Pero Agus ya había tomado un trozo que se había desprendido de la estructura del ascensor, y con algo de habilidad logró quitar las maderas que obstruían la salida*

Agus: ¡Listo!

Gwennie ¿Qué esperas para salir? Ya quiero largarme de este estúpido recinto y ganar el desafío de una vez por todas…

Agus: Ya quisieras, Gwennie Black. Soy el primero en salir y la victoria es para los Exploradores :)

Gwennie: ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡DETENTE!

*pero ya era demasiado tarde, Agustín había atravesado aquel hueco*

*lo recibí con una sonrisa irónica en los labios*

Agus: ¿Quién eres?

Lunático: El Inquisidor. Y tengo malas noticias, acabas de perder el desafío…

Agus: ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y los demás?

Lunático: Nadie salió todavía… Haz sido el primero.

Agus: ¿Y entonces porqué perdí? ¬¬

Lunático: No gana el reto el primero en salir, sino el que más tiempo aguante ahí dentro…

Agus: Pepepepero hay torturas… Todos van a querer salir primero…

Lunático: Captaste la idea…

*Gwennie se asoma tosiendo*

Gwennie: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué gané?

Lunático: Nada, salvo ciertas secuelas psicotraumáticas jajajaja

Gwennie: ¿De qué hablas? Agustín y yo salimos con vida de esa trampa… Y no veo al resto por cierto…

Lunático: Odio ser repetitivo. ¿Por qué no lees un poco más arriba y me ahorras la explicación?

Gwennie: A ver… ¬¬ ¿QUÉ? ¿PERDIMOS? Maldita sea Agustín, me quedaba ahí adentro sin tocar nada y podía ganar ¬¬

Lunático: Te quedabas ahí dentro más tiempo y el recinto estallaba, así de simple…

Gwennie: Que sádico… Me gusta… Y ahora, a esperar al resto, supongo…

Lunático: Supones bien :3

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer**<p>

-No me sentía nada capaz de hacerle frente a todas esas arañas… ¡Jamás había estado tan aterrado! Pero era la oportunidad perfecta de ganarme la confianza de Yuki, así que hice a un lado todos mis prejuicios aracnofóbicos y fui en su ayuda…

* * *

><p>Yuki: ¡Mierda mierda mierda mierda ah…!<p>

*No tardaron en aparecer más tarántulas, convocadas por los chasquidos de la primera en salir de su madriguera*

Fer: ¡Yuki! *rodó por el suelo sacándose de encima las arañas que lo apresaban* ¡Hay que trepar!

Yuki: ¡No puedo! ¡Les tengo un asco terrible a estas cosas! ¡Agr!

Fer: ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Eres la capitana! ¡Recuerdalo!

Yuki: ¡Tenes razón! *cerró los ojos y aplastó de un pisotón a la tarántula más cercana*

*grave error*

*enfadadas, más y más arácnidos salieron de sus refugios, y comenzaron a atacarlos mediante sus pegajosas telas de araña*

Fer: ¡Ya! ¡No puedo con esto! *estiro los brazos y las piernas para deshacerse de aquellos hilos invisibles que los mantenían prisionero*

Yuki: ¡Agg! ¡Aaaascooo! *pateó a otra araña y sus congéneres de ocho patas parecieron chillar*

*Fer y Yuki se pusieron espalda con espalda*

Fer: Ya estamos bien jodidos….

Yuki: No quiero ser comida de arañas…

Fer: Ni yo. Pero no podemos acercarnos a las paredes sin que ellas ataquen…

*arañas y tarántulas rodearon a los dos chicos en circulo*

Yuki: *mirando al techo* ¿No hay otra forma de llegar allí arriba sin escalar las paredes?

Fer: Lamentablemente no.

Yuki: ¡No quiero tocar esas cosas…!

Fer: Descuida…. *el chico se sacó la camisa y la rasgo por la mitad*

Yuki: ¿Qué… carajos… haces…?

Fer: Protegernos de su veneno *le dio la mitad de su camisa a Yuki*

Yuki: Esto no nos va a cubrir :|

Fer: Será suficiente para las manos…

Yuki: Genio. ¡No perdamos tiempo!

*saltaron por encima de las arañas, aplastando a las más grandes en el proceso*

*empuñando sus manos con los trozos de la camisa de Fer, ambos comenzaron a escalar, evitando las arañas a puñetazos*

*y cuando estaban por la mitad, vieron con horror como arañas descendían del techo colgadas de sus hilos pegajosos, directamente hacia ellos*

Fer: ¿Es que todo nos tiene que pasar a nosotros?

Yuki: ¡No te preocupes! *con nerviosismo, tomó el hilo más cercano y lo arrojó hacia el resto, haciendo que las telas de araña se enreden pegajosas entre ellas*

Fer: ¡Bien hecho Capitana!

Yuki: ¡Soy simplemente Awesome!

*llegaron hasta el techo y descubrieron que la escotilla estaba cerrada con candado*

Fer: ¡Pero es que no nos puede salir una bien!

Yuki: ¿Dónde carajos estará la llave? ¬¬

*varias arañas empezaron a recorrer sus brazos*

Fer: ¡AG! ¡LARGO! ¡Quitense! ¡QUITEENSEEE!

*Las arañas recorrieron su pecho desnudo y el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó cuan largo era hacia el piso, rebotando suavemente sobre las madrigueras de tierra de las tarántulas*

Yuki: ¡FERNANDO! *El chico estaba inconsciente* ¡Fucking shit!

*Yuki tomó una de los hilos más viejos y resistentes que colgaban del techo y se deslizó por él hacía el suelo*

*al caer, al menos treinta tarántulas la rodearon a ella y al cuerpo de Fer, chasqueando sus colmillos de un modo amenazador*

Yuki: Bichos de mierda… *le pegó un cachetazo a Fer* ¡Despertate, carajo!

Fer: ¡AY, NO! ES TEMPRANO TODAV…¿Yuki?

Yuki: Hasta donde me acuerdo, si…. Che, estamos igual que antes y no tenemos la llave esa :S

Fer: *levantándose rápidamente y quitándose la tierra y un par de arañas del cuerpo* ¿Este es el fin?

Yuki: Parece que si u_u

*Y mientras las arañas se acercaban mas y mas, los chicos también lo hacían, y Yuki pudo ver de cerca los ojos de Fer, notando algo mas…*

Fer: ¿Qué tanto ves? xD

Yuki: ¡Un reflejo dorado en tus lentes!

Fer: ¿Lo que?

Yuki: ¡La llave! *Yuki giró y detrás suyo un objeto de bronce reposaba entre los huecos de la pared*

Fer: ¡Hasta que sirven de algo mis lentes! *sin preámbulos se dispuso a arrebatar la llave del túnel de seda, llamando la atención de la dueña de ese hogar, una pequeña araña negra con un curioso reloj de arena rojo dibujado en la parte inferior de su abdomen*

Yuki: ¡Cuidado Fernando! ¡Esa es una viuda negra!

*la araña los observo tímidamente y se poso sobre la llave, en actitud posesiva*

Fer: ¡Su veneno neurotóxico es muy doloroso! ¡No puedo arriesgarme…!

Yuki: Nosotros no… pero tal vez alguien más…

*Fernando comprendió enseguida. Una pequeña araña se descolgó del techo y cayó en su hombro. Instintivamente, el chico se la quitó de inmediato y la arrojó al escondite de la viuda negra*

*la araña cayó en la trampa*

*rápidamente y sin piedad, la Viuda Negra cayó sobre su víctima y la paralizó con su veneno, para luego arrastrarla hacia las profundidades de su guarida*

Fer: ¡Funciono! *sin miedo, retiró la llave y se la enseñó a Yuki*

Yuki: ¡Sos un genio, Fernando! ¡Ahora, a salir de este agujero!

*mas y mas tarántulas recorrían el suelo, pero los chicos las quitaban del camino con determinación*

*una de las arañas pollito, atemorizada por la reciente invasión de su madriguera, saltó sobre Yuki disparándole en la cara las finas agujas que formaban su pelaje*

Fer: ¡No respires!

Yuki: ¡Carajo! *se la sacó de encima con bronca y la araña cayó quebrándose sobre el suelo. Más arañas la rodearon para devorarla*

Fer: ¡Asco de animal! ¡Era una de las suyas!

Yuki: *estornudando* Y una oportuna distracción *estornuda* me pica tooooodoooooo

Fer: ¡Animo, es sólo trepar y salir de acá!

Yuki: ¡Cierto! *los chicos volvieron a trepar las desnudas paredes y llegaron a la escotilla por segunda vez*

Fer: ¡La tengo! *abrió el candado con la llave, y este se soltó y cayó sobre las arañas, causando más confusión*

Yuki: ¡Hora de salir! *Fer abrió la escotilla y la atravesó, ofreciéndole su mano para que la chica pudiera lograrlo también*

*Los recibí felicitándolos sarcásticamente*

Lunático: ¡Sobrevivieron! ¡Felicidades! ¡Otros dos Exploradores que pierden el desafío para su equipo!

Fer: ¿Cómo dices que dijiste…?

*Pero no había tiempo para explicaciones. El siguiente grupo nos esperaba*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lily**<p>

-¿Saben por qué odio tanto los peces? Cuando tenía seis años me encantaban los animales. Una vez fui al lugar dónde se pescaban truchas y eso; había unas tinas enormes llenas de ellas *tiembla* Y cuando quise acariciar una, su boca se prensó sobre mi dedo D: ¡Y se retorcía, y no sabía qué hacer para que me soltara! Así que me moví tan fuerte mi dedo que la impacté en el piso…. Me traumo verla allí en con los intestinos fuera u_u Y me quedó cargo de conciencia por haberla matado… Desde entonces evito acercarme a los peces y hasta cualquier charal pequeño me asusta :(

* * *

><p>*A través de la escotilla, el agua seguía fluyendo libremente, cubriéndoles piernas por completo y llegando hasta sus cinturas* *un par de peces chapotearon junto a ellos y Lily soltó un gritito agudo*<p>

Juan: Puta madre el agua está helada, quien me manda a abrir esa escotilla de mierda…

Lily: ¿Crees tener problemas? ¡Odio estas cosas! ¡Las odio! Sólo de ver uno en tv me da pánico. Y tú vas y abres la escotilla….

Juan: Fah loca tampoco para tanto, son solo pequeñísimos animales no te pueden hacer nada…

Lily: ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo!

Lily: Claro que también están esos gigantescos carnívoros que te pueden sacar un brazo de un tirón o esas pirañas que te van arrancando pedazo por pedazo… Pero nada que temer…

Lily: ¿A ti no te causaron ningún trauma a los seis años, verdad? ¬¬

Juan: Creo que es obvio que no.

Lily: TToTT

Juan: La otra vez cuando fui a Carlos Paz vi unos muy extraños, parecían lagartijas blancas o algo así, pero eran peces... Raro, ¿No, Lily?

Lily: ¡No sigas! ¡Ni siquiera me meto al mar por si se me aparece uno de esos…!

Juan: Creo que estas exagerando…

Lily: ¡…y encima el agua está helada!

Juan: Exagerar sería decir que chocamos contra un Titanic o algo así y ahora vamos a cagarnos congelando en el hielo, o como sea que era…

Lily: ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando? TToTT

Juan: ¿Eso de allí es una trucha…?

Lily: ¡Basta!

Juan: Ok, está bien…

*más peces entraban por el agua que fluía libremente a través de la escotilla que Juan había abierto, nadando alrededor de sus las piernas de la muchacha*

Lily: Escuchame bien, Juan Sebastián Tarifa. No se cuales serán tus intenciones pero no pienso quedarme aquí y morir sólo porque se les da la gana vernos sufrir. Hay que salir de aquí como sea.

Juan: Me da miedo que me llames por mi nombre completo o.O

Lily: Pues aterrado no me sirves de nada… *un pez roza su pierna y le da escalofríos* ¡AY maldito sea este reto!

Juan: ¿Es un reto esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Me encantan los retos. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Lily: *facepalm* ¡Tenemos que encontrar la salida, ST! ¡Antes de estar hasta las narices de agua y peces!

Juan: ¿Y porque no salimos por el techo? Esa compuerta se ve mucho mas grande que la escotilla que abrí…

Lily: No hay forma de subir hasta allí y hasta que el agua llene esta especie de tanque, tú, que no sabes nadar, vas a ahogarte fácilmente…

Juan: Si que se nadar… Sólo que estoy algo fuera de practica…

Lily: Como sea, no hay forma de salir por allí sin esperar hasta que el tanque se llene y no creo que aguante tanto…

Juan: ¿Y porque no hago que se llene más rápido? Si abro las otras tres escotillas seguro que el agua va a entrar más rápido…

Lily: Y también los peces x_x Pero no nos queda alternativa… ¡Tienes que hacerlo!

Juan: Ok, si me llego a morir ahogado trata de que no me conviertan en comida de atún, ¿Si?

Lily: *se tapa los ojos* Eso no va a pasar…

Juan: Confio en vos entonces *se zambulló a abrir la segunda escotilla*

*rápidamente la corriente de agua subió en intensidad, y llegándole a los hombros a Lily*

Lily: ¡Con una más bastara!

*Juan abrió la tercer escotilla y el presión fue tal que salió despedido mientras el agua cubría hasta el borde sus labios, sin dejar de ascender más y más*

Juan: *se asoma empapado* LISTO LOCO. Ahora a dejar que el agua no suba hasta el techo…

*y fueron escasos momentos los que les tomó llenar aquel tanque de agua… y peces…*

Lily: ¡Uhg…! ¡La escotilla del techo! ¡Abrela de una vez!

Juan: ¡CARAJO! ¡ESTA CERRADA CON LLAVE!

Lily: ¿QUE?

Juan: VAMOS A MORIR AHOGADOS

Lily: ¡Y ENCIMA AL ABRIR EL RESTO DE LAS ESCOTILLAS SÓLO APURAMOS MÁS NUESTRO FIN!

Juan: Perdoname Lily, no debí abrir las malditas escotillas…

Lily: Olvidalo Juan, fue culpa mia por haberte detenido…

Juan: Digamos que ambos somos unos idiotas…

Lily: Si… u.u Mira, hay una marca en la cerradura. Tiene que significar algo…

Juan: Es una especie de pescadito dorado, Lily…

Lily: Una trucha… Nunca olvido esa silueta…

Juan: Vaya que tu trauma sirvió de algo… ¿Sabes que estoy pensando?

Lily: ¿En que la llave de la compuerta está dentro de una trucha? X_X

Juan: No, en realidad estaba pensando en el asco que me daría tener que comerme una trucha acá adentro para sobrevivir, pero esa esa una buena idea, Lily, una buena idea…

Lily: TToTT ¿Tendré que hacerlo yo?

Juan: Puedo sumergirme ahí dentro también, pero no te garantizo de que pueda salir a flote…

*visualizaron un pequeño pez dorado que se distinguía fácilmente de entre sus compañeros…

Lily: Okey, OKEY. Yo lo atrapó. Pero ni sueñes con que lo voy a destripar luego…

Juan: Me da asco…

Lily: ¡Y A MI TERROR!

Juan: Ok, ok, como vos digas. Pero me pagas el enjuague bucal, ¿Eh?

Lily: TToTT *se zambulle y al primer intento queda cara a cara con la pequeña trucha*

Juan: VAMOS LILY CARAJO yo se que podes.

Lily: ¡AGR! *Saltó a la superficie con la trucha en su blusa* ¡QUITALA QUITALA QUITALA!

Juan: Ya, no es para tanto… *agarra al escamoso pez entre sus manos, y el mismo se agitaba buscando oxígeno e intentando escapar*

Lily: ¡Quitalo de mi vista!

Juan: Che, que bicho feo… ¿Cómo lo abro? No tengo cuchillos…

Lily: *tapándose los ojos* tus dientes… x_x

Juan: Que carajos… Bueno, ya fue, perdóname bicho, sos vos o yo *le dio un mordisco fuerte y rápido abriéndole el costado*

*la sangre del pez empezó a derramarse*

Lily: ¡AY! ¡NO PUEDO!

Juan: *escupe* QUE ASCO LOCO. TIENE GUSTO A METAL…

Lily: ¡Es la maldita llave! ¡Tómala ya! ¡TOMALA!

Juan: A ver… *metió un dedo en el agujero del pez y extrajo fácilmente una pequeña llave de bronce* ¡Acá está!

*la trucha saltó de su mano y se hundió en la superficie*

Lily: ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto!

Juan: Tranqui, Lily… Ahora a abrir esta cosa… *estiró el brazo por encima del agua intentando encajar la llave en la cerradura*

Lily: ¡Quiero salir quiero salir quiero salir!

Juan: ¡YO TAMBIEN, PERO NO VEO UN CARAJO!

Lily: ¡Agh….!

Juan: ¡Ya está!

Lily: ¡ABRELA!

Juan: ¡YA LA ABRI!

*y los dos chicos atravesaron la compuerta y subieron empapados al piso de la siguiente habitación, donde yo los recibí*

Lily: ¿Quién eres…? *tosió y escupió el agua que había tragado*

Juan: ¡Lunático! ¡Viejo lobo de mar! ¿Qué haces por aca, tanto tiempo?

Lunático: Me viste conduciendo el Transbordador, Juan xD Estoy supervisando el desafío…

Juan: Ah, osea que vos sos de los forros que nos tienen encerrados acá dentro…

Lunático: Sólo hago mi trabajo Juan…

Lily: ¿Ganamos el desafío?

Lunático: No, lo perdieron. Fueron los terceros que menos tiempo aguantaron ahí dentro… Todo depende del resto de sus compañeros…

Juan: No me jodas. Casi nos morimos ahogados ahí dentro. Lily estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Y aún así perdimos?

Lunático: Visto así suena cruel, jajaja. Pero básicamente sí, perdieron.

Lily: Esto apesta…

Lunático: Si, apesta a truchas xD

*Lily puso los ojos en blanco y a Juan le dieron arcadas*

Lunático: Jajajajaja

* * *

><p>**En algún lugar, en la superficie, Estefa intentaba escabullirse del guardia de seguridad que la había atrapado en las instalaciones del Call Center**<p>

Estefa: Owo mira detraz de ti…

-¿Detrás de que…?

*Estefa se agachó debajo de una mesa y escapó rumbo a las escaleras*

-¡Atrapenla! ¡Que no escape!

Estefa: Vaya problema Dx Ezpero que Manny y Omega lo hayan conzeguido u_u *corre escaleras abajo*

*el guardia llama a refuerzos*

*Estefa se esconde en la cabina de limpieza*

Estefa: ToT ¿Cómo haré para zalir de ezte zitio?:Z

*oyó los pasos que se acercaban a su refugio y contuvo la respiración*

* * *

><p>**Sus antiguos colegas Trentz y Alejandra, por su parte, tenían sus propios problemas en el basurero**<p>

*cientas de cucarachas y mariposas los rodeaban*

Aale: ¿CÓMO RAYOS SALDREMOS DE AQUÍ, ACOSTA? ¡EXIJO RESPUESTAS AHORA!

Tz: ¡NO LO SE! ¡NO ME GRITES! ¡SI FUERA POR MI NI SIQUIERA HABRÍAS ENTRADO AL LIMBO!

Aale: ¡Así que así van a ser las cosas ahora, Pablo Acosta! ¡Mi equipo pateara el trasero del tuyo y te enviaran a casa!

Tz: ¡Genial, porque no tenía más ganas de seguir aguantando todos tus inestables cambios de humor!

Aale: ¡Y yo preferiría pasar el dia mirando el trasero de Raquel antes que tener que hablar contigo!

Tz: ¿Encuentras tan sexy el trasero de la Raquelona? O.o

Aale: Claro que no. Me altera que estes tan tranquilo, me alteran estos bichos asquerosos, me altera estar encerrada, me altera todo y comienzo a decir idioteces… Lo siento…

Tz: Ok. Tenemos que salir de acá con la menor cantidad de traumas posibles…

*una pequeña cucaracha se asoma y él la aplastó de un pisotón*

Aale: Quiero largarme de este maldito lugar. ¡Dime cómo hacerlo!

Tz: ¿No crees que si lo supiera ya habría escapado dejando que te comieran estos insectos?

Aale: ¡Adasdasdas! Este desafío no tiene ninguna solución lógica… ¡No hay forma de escapar de él!

Tz: A lo mejor de eso se trate…

Aale: Eh… ¿Qué?

Tz: Que quizás no haya salida porque el objetivo en sí no sea salir…

Aale: Eso que dices no tiene ningún sentido Acosta…

Tz: Tampoco lo tiene tu nariz.

Aale: Voy a ignorar eso…

Tz: Como quieras.

Aale: Anda, se bueno y ayudame a salir de aquí…

Tz: Ok... En el techo hay una puerta. Crea una montaña de escombros o algo y trata de llegar hasta ahí arriba…

Aale: ¿Y como pretendes que yo haga eso?

Tz: No lo sé. No te entiendo… Es tu problema…

Aale: ¿No quieres irte de aquí?

Tz: NO. Quiero que vos me dejes en paz. Sólo por eso te voy a ayudar…

*tomó el aerosol y sacó un encendedor*

Aale: ¿Te dejaron entrar con eso?

Tz: No pedí permiso *utilizó el aerosol para expandir la llama y comenzó a rostizar a los insectos, despejando el camino*

Aale: ¡Ingenioso! No tardarán en volver…

*observaron el panorama… parecían estar en lo que quedaba de la sala Multipropósito tras las batalla de Hogwarts*

Tz: ¿Nada en esta basura sirve? *pateó una lata y de ella salió expulsado un pokedex*

Aale: Owo dejame ver eso…

Tz: JAMAS *se apodera de él* ¿Cómo llegó esta cosa aquí?

Aale: No lo sé. No tengo tiempo para subtramas que no llevan a ningún lado…

Tz: Ni yo. *se guarda el objeto en el bolsillo* Propongo escalar esta especie de… ¿Coche? O lo que sea que sea…

Aale: ¿Y cómo abriras la puerta genio?

Tz: No soy yo el que quiere salir de aca. De todas formas podemos romperla con cualquier basura de este lugar…

Aale: ¿Me ayudas a subir o que?

Tz: ¿Tu trasero te impide llegar tan alto? xD

Aale: ¡No es bonito que le digas esas cosas a una chica!

Tz: No te molestabas cuando esa chica era Raquel…

Aale: ¿Adónde quieres llegar con toda esa falsa moral?

Tz: A ningún lado. ¿Adónde quieres llegar tú?

Aale: ¡A casa, Pablo, a casa!

*ambos treparon por el auto. El techo aún estaba un par de metros por encima*

Tz: El picaporte… Podemos atraparlo con esto *sacó un utensillo de cocina del piso y lo ató a una cuerda*

Aale: Ay si yo Pablo tengo un plan para cada situación…

Tz: Ya cállate…. *aventó el utensillo y como un ancla, este encajó en el picaporte. Sin esfuerzo, tiró de él y la puerta se abrió*

Aale: Y ahora sólo trepar hast….AGGGGGGGR!

Tz: ¿Qué? *las cucarachas empezaban a entrar al auto, buscándolos*

Aale: ¡Estan aquí! ¡En todas partes! ¡Quemalas, matalas, destruyelas, haz algo!

Tz: ¿No es peligroso prender fuego un auto, Alejandra? ¿Por qué no lo pensas mejor?

Aale: ¡No tengo que pensarlo mejor, sólo quiero salir de aquí…! *una cucaracha voló hasta su cara*

Tz: ¡No grites! *susurró sin despegar los labios*

Aale: ¡AGGGGGGGGGGGR! *el grito bastó para que la cucaracha se metiera en su boca*

Tz: ¡ASCO! Todavia le veo la pata colgando uuug

Aale: *mordiendo y escupiendo* …

*cayó desmayada*

Tz: Genial. Que consté al resto que vencí a una del equipo contrario, ¿Eh?

*Tz la cargó como pudo sobre él, mientras mantenía a raya al resto de los insectos con el lanza llamas*

*Y la arrojó del otro lado de la puerta, yendo tras ella*

Lunático: Vaya vaya…

Tz: ¿Vaya que? ¿Qué haces vos aca otra vez?

Lunático: ¿Así que yo me creo mejor de lo que soy?

Tz: ¿Qué tipo tan siniestro se la pasa espiando a los demás? Aparte de Lupin, claro…

Aale: *se reincorpora* ¿No te parece tierno como Lupin siempre esta al tanto de todo lo que hacemos y decimos?

Lunático: Tierno, ¿O terrorífico?

Aale: Olvídalo. Pudimos salir de tu trampa, ¿Qué ganamos?

Lunático: Otra derrota para sus respectivos equipos. Si aguantaban mas tiempo ahí, quizás la historia hubiese sido otra…

Tz: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Teniamos que quedarnos ahí dentro, pero tú querías escapar de esos insectos!

Aale: ¿Y quien te obliga a hacerme caso? Por cierto, tienes una mariposa en tu camiseta…

Tz: ¡Agrrr! *chilló* Quitala, quitala, maldita cosa… ¡Agr!

Lunático: Jajajaja no me canso de esto xD

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Crash**<p>

-No tengo porque explicarles porque me aterra tanto el fuego…Estoy seguro de que vos se los contaste… Pero eso no es lo que importa. ¡El punto es que así no se suponía que iban a ser las cosas…! ¡Juraste que me protegerías de este tipo de desafíos, maldita sea! Si no cumples tu parte del trato, no tendré problemas en quebrar mi palabra… Y se perfectamente que estás leyendo esto ahora mismo… Y si. Va para vos….

* * *

><p>*Spooky abrió los ojos*<p>

Spooky: ¿Dónde estoy? *observo a Xime y a Crash agarrándose fuertemente de las cadenas que colgaban del techo para evitar caer al pizo de carbones ardientes*

Xime: ¡Spooks! ¡Estás vivo!

Spooky: Por supuesto que estoy vivo… ¿Quién es ese?

Crash: Yo soy yo. Tengo muchas preguntas para hacerte…

Spooky: Y yo poco tiempo para satisfacer tus dudas…

Xime: ¡Spooky! ¡Yo te rescatare!

Spooky: No necesito ser rescatado *se soltó de la cadena y flotó suavemente frente a ella*

Crash: Wow. Eso si que ni lo pensé… Es mágico…

Xime: Spooks es mucho mas que eso ¬¬

Spooky: Tienen un desafío que cumplir…

Crash: ¿Cuál es?  
>Spooky: No lo se: S Me lo dijeron pero se me olvidó Dx<p>

Xime: Descuida :3 ¿Puedes darnos una pista de cómo salir de aquí?

Spooky: Emmm ¿Por la salida?

Crash: Y dónde esta eso ¬¬

*Spooky señaló encima de él*

Xime: Ya me lo imaginaba…

Crash: ¡Zapped! *hizo temblar las cadenas, aprovechando el impulso para saltar hacia otra adyacente, un tramo más arriba*

Xime: ¡Ten cuidado!

Crash: ¿No me vas a seguir?

Xime: No dejare a Spooky aquí solo…

Spooky: Nada me puede pasar…

*Crash entrecerró los ojos*

Crash: ¡Zapped! *apuntó directamente a Spooky y este perdió el equilibrío, cayendo hacia el suelo incendiario*

Xime: ¡Spooky! *se descolgó cayendo tras él*

Crash: ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Zapped! *por tercera vez las cadenas temblaron y el muchacho aprovechó el impulso para subir otro tramo más*

*Xime y Spooky cayeron al metros de los carbones. El golpe dejó inconsciente a la criatura*

Xime: ¡Spooky! ¡Crash! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Crash: ¡No fue a propósito! *pero la muchacha no le creyó*

Xime *tomando a Spooky en sus brazos* ¿Cómo haré para volver a subir?

Crash: *suspirando* Sólo dejame abrir la compuerta y luego vuelvo a buscarte

*la temperatura empezó a subir*

Xime: ¿Qué rayos? Esto apesta… *abrazó a Spooky*

Crash: ¡Zapped! *por última vez utilizó ese impulsó para acortar el último tramo, tomando las asas de la compuerta y tirando de ellas*

Xime: ¡Listo! ¡Vuelve por nosotros!

Crash: ¿Y arriesgarme a morir? Lo siento, Ximena *el muchacho atravesó la compuerta escapando de la habitación*

Lunático: Tenemos aquí a un nuevo record. No sólo perdiste el desafío, sino que también dejaste morir a un compañero de equipo… Jajaja…

Crash: ¿Perder? ¡Acabo de salir de ahí!

Lunático: No voy a repetirlo otra vez. Perdiste, acéptalo, anda al rincón con los otros…

*señaló a Gwennie, Agus, Fer, Yuki, Juan, Lily, Aale y Tz* *todos tenían la cinta verde metálica del Protect cubriendo sus labios*

*Lcam estaba en el medio, con los ojos vendados, oyendo los gritos de Caseri y Dawn de la última habitación*

Crash: ¿Cuál se supone que es su tortura sino tiene ninguna habitación de la cual escapar?

Lunático: Le aterran los gritos en la oscuridad. ¿Qué mejor tortura que hacerlo oír el sufrimiento de todos los demás?

*chasqueó los dedos y el protect se activó sobre Crash, cayendo al rincón sobre el resto*

*Giré para ver a tiempo a Spooky salir por la compuerta, con Xime colgando detrás de él*

Xime: Ay, Spook, se suponía que yo tenía que rescatarte a ti y no al revés…

Spooky: Lo siento. Te descalificarán por esto :(

Xime: Da igual. Lo que importa es que tu estes a salvo…

Spooky: Siempre lo estuve xD

Xime: Claro u.u ¿Lunático? ¿Eres tú?

*me limité a señalarle al resto de sus compañeros*

Xime: u.u tonto protect (D)

*chasquie los dedos una vez más y Xime se unió a ellos*

Xime: ¬¬

* * *

><p>*me acerqué un poco a Lcam, que oía como Dawn y Caseri eran atormentados por Pennywise, el payaso bailarín*<p>

Lcam: ¡Ya basta! ¡Tiene que parar!

Lunático: Nadie más que ellos mismos pueden ayudarlos en este momento. No hay nada que vos puedas hacer…

Lcam: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Este no es un trabajo para Lcam!

Lunático: Y aca vamos de nuevo…

Lcam: *abriendo los ojos y sacándose la venda* ¡Eso es! ¡La clave son los alter egos!

Lunático: No te atrevas a salir de esta habitación

Lcam: *tomó aire* ¡No necesito cambiar de personalidad! ¡El poder siempre estuvo dentro de mi! *giró y vio a sus compañeros*

Lunático: En serio, no es así como esto funciona…

Lcam: ¡Spooky! *estrecho su mano* ¡Gracias por ayudarme en el bosque!

Spooky: ¿Acabas de pellizcarme o que?

Lcam: Claro que no ^^ *guarda el cabello en su bolsillo* ¿Cuál de todas estas puertas lleva a la sala de Caseri y Dawn, Lunático?

Lunático: Sería divertido ver como te equivocas y terminas en cualquiera de las otras torturas, pero este epi ya es el más largo jamás escrito, así que mejor simplemente te digo que es la seis…

Lcam: ¡Gracias! *se dispone a atravesarla*

Lunático: ¡Cuidado con Bob Gray! Entre la novela IT y el Joker de Dark Knight, no hay modo de que no te agarre coulrofobia ahí dentro jajaja…

Lcam: Emmm ok. ¿Algo más?

Lunático: Ah si. La gravedad entre esta habitación y las demás es incompatible, así que cuidado al caer…

Lcam: ¿Al caer? *Lcam abrió la puerta trampa y dio un paso cayendo al vacio*

Lunático: Jajajaja si xD

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Dawn**<p>

-¡Nunca había estado más aterrada en toda mi vida! ¡Los cadáveres danzantes me rodeaban, Caseri estaba indefenso sin su varita, Pennywise iba a matarnos a ambos y como si eso fuera poco, nuestra última esperanza…! ¡Era Lcam…! No podíamos estar más jodidos…

* * *

><p>*Bob Gray giró sobre si mismo relamiendo sus garras*<p>

Caseri: *apartando a Dawn de las marionetas de carne* ¡Agáchate!

Dawn: ¡Agg! ¡Tengo mucho miedo Caseri!

Caseri: Yo también. Pero no voy a morir sin dar pelea *salió de su escondite*

_-¿Ya te cansaste de jugar a las escondidas, Caseri?_

*infló unos globos y los sopló en su dirección*

*Los globos impactaron contra Caseri salpicándolo de sangre*

Caseri: ¡Agg! ¡Mas te vale no haberme pegado ninguna enfermedad maldito insecto! ¬¬

Dawn: ¡Caseri, la puerta!

*vieron la puerta del techo abrirse, y a Lcam cayendo a través de ellá, aplastando a Bob Gray*

*Lcam se levantó rápidamente y sacó su varita*

Caseri: ¡Necesito mi varita!

Lcam: ¿Qué le pasó a la tuya?

Caseri: *sacó los dos pedazos* ¡It la partió por la mitad!

Lcam: Descuida *agarró la varita, ató los dos pedazos con el mechón de pelo que le había arrebatado a Spooky, y luego sacó su propia varita, apuntando a la de Caseri, susurró* ¡Reparo!

¡Y funciónó!

Caseri: WOW *agitó su varita renovada* ¡Gracias!

Lcam: Si no hubieras roto mi primer varita, Spooky nunca me habría dado una de verdad… Te la debía…

Dawn: ¡Muchachos! ¡Eso volvió!

*Y los Inferius seguían cantando Kakome Kakome alrededor del trío*

*Caseri agitó su varita y un anillo de fuego mantuvo a raya a los cadáveres*

*Lcam y él saltaron esa muralla de fuego*

Lcam: ¡Quedate del otro lado, Dawn!

Dawn: Claro u.u

_-No se que es lo pretendes. Pero no voy a dejarte ir tan fácilmente…_

Caseri: ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Sectumsempra! *el hechizo rebotó* ¡Por tu culpa jamás pude ir al circo!

Lcam: *apuntando a las marionetas cadavéricas* ¡Incacereus! ¡Repulso! ¡Expelliermus!  
>Caseri: ¡Traían payasos a mi cumpleaños! ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue? ¡Crucio!<p>

*Bob Gray se retorció de dolor*

Caseri: ¡Llevate a esta chica de aquí! ¡No son de mi equipo! ¡Esta es mi batalla!

Lcam: Pero…

Caseri: ¡QUE SE VAYAN! ¡Levicorpus! *apuntó a Dawn y la mandó a volar a través de la puerta-trampa del techo*

Dawn: ¡Que te deeeeeeen…!

Lcam: ¡Eso no era necesario!

Caseri: La chica estorba. Esto es mio…

*Los ojos del payaso brillaron, y se convirtió en una gigantesca acromántula de proporciones monstruosamente épicas*

Lcam: Creo que acabas de convencerme con eso… *intenta retirarse pero la araña gigante lo atrapa*

Caseri: ¡Déjalo! ¡Dejanos crecer en paz! ¡Crucio

*la araña chasqueó sus pinzas, riendo amenazadoramente*

Caseri: ¡Basta! *le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el medio de sus ocho ojos*

*It chilló adolorido*

Caseri: *apuntando con su varita a la hoyo que había dejado dentro de la araña* ¡INCENDIO!

*La araña se prendió fuego*

*Lcam cayó al suelo, con varita en mano*

*Caseri apuntó junto a él*

Caseri y Lcam: ¡ARAÑA EXUMAI!

*el monstruo salió rechazado hacía la pared y se retorció mientras sus patas se enredaban unas con otras, incapaz de ponerse de pie*

Lcam: Fue su fin…

Caseri: ¡No lo fue! ¡Diffindo! ¡Sectumsempra! ¡Crucio! ¡CRUCIO!

Lcam: ¡Ya murió!

Caseri: Eso nunca muere. Volverá, lo sé. Siempre vuelve *escupió sangre al piso* Y voy a estar preparado para eso…

Lunático: *descendiendo ante ellos* **"Fin del Juego"**

Caseri: Genial, pero Lcam hizo el mismo trabajo que yo… ¿Cuál ganó?

Lunático: Lcam escapó de su tortura abandonando su habitación. El único que aguantó desde el principio hasta el fin sin escapar fuiste vos.

Felicidades, jajaja…

Lcam: Rayos… Ya veo venir la eliminación de esta noche…

Caseri: *crujiendo los nudillos* ¿Cuál es la recompensa, Lunático?

Lunático: Viaje de regreso en el Transbordador con mua…

Caseri: Eso suena a castigo…

Lunático: ¡…y cena con todo lo que puedan comer para reponer fuerzas!

Caseri: Esa me gustó más…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-Vencer a Pennywise significó mucho para mi. Pase años escondiéndome debajo de mi manta como para permitir que regrese para humillarme delante de todo LIMBO. Como si no tuviese suficiente ya con Crash ¬¬ Pero esto me inspiró… Si pude con Bob Gray, entonces también voy a poder contra Crash. Y si puedo contra él… ¿Quién va a poder contra mi? :D

* * *

><p>**Ceremonia de Eliminación**<p>

Luck: Bueno gente… Tuvimos un día muy agitado. Felicito a todos por haber sabido defenderse de sus miedos. Por desgracia para ustedes, Caseri, Crash, Juan, Tz, Gwennie, Lily y Xime lo hicieron mejor, así que los Rastreadores seguirán siendo siete, mientras que ustedes, Exploradores… Serán sólo cinco *agitó la caja de baterías*…

-Y la primera de las baterías, será para el valiente Lcam.

Lcam: ¡Gracias!

-¡Y para el escotofóbico Agustín!

Agus: Cool viejo.

-¡Y otras dos para el duo aracnofóbico de Fer y Yuki!

Yuki: ¡Awesome!

Fer: ¡Genial!

-Y sólo queda una…. ¿Será para la necrofóbica Dawn? ¿O quizás para la blatofóbica Alejandra?

Agus: Dáselo a la mejor de ellas…

Aale: owo no quiero irme…

Dawn: Ni yo D:

Fer: Ya todos decidimos.

Yuki: Exacto u_u

Lcam: ¡Dilo de una vez Lupin!

-¡Y la última… batería… es para…!

Aale: D:

Dawn: D:

Aale: D:

Dawn: D:

Aale: D;

Dawn: D;

Luck: ¡Aale!

Aale: *o*

Agus: ¿Qué?

Dawn: Estoy acabada…

Fer: ¡No lo puedo creer!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lcam**<p>

-No podía hacer otra cosa más que votar por Dawn junto con Fer y Aale. Pero esperábamos un desafío de desempate… Parece ser que Yuki también voto contra ella… Bien hecho, Fer, lograste cambiarla de bando *-*

* * *

><p>Agus: ¡Yuki! ¡Nos traicionaste!<p>

Yuki: Así es el juego Bro…

Agus: ¡No me llames Bro!

Dawn: Debo irme ya…

Agus: ¡No te vas a ninguna parte! ¡Expulsame a mí en su lugar, Lupin!

Luck: Lo siento, va contra las reglas…

Agus: ¿Cuáles reglas? ¡Permitiste que Pilar y Dnoboy lo hicieran antes!

Luck: No vivas en el pasado…

Agus: ¡Esto no es justo!

Dawn: ¡Basta Agustín! Yo estoy bien. Deja de dramatizar…

Agus: Pero…

Dawn: Gana por los dos *lo besa*

Yuki: Lo siento Dawn…

Dawn: No pasa nada. Fer, Lcam, lamento no haberlos conocido mejor…

Fer: Ya habrá tiempo.

Lcam: Sin duda.

Dawn: Y Aale…

Aale: ¿Si?

Dawn: Fer te está manipulando…

Aale: *o*

Fer: Claro que no xD

Luck: ¡Hora de reiniciar, Twister!

Agus: ¡No quiero separarme de ella! ¡Maldito seas Lupin!

Dawn: Descuida, sólo dejame ir u.u…

*la compuerta se cerró y los cinco Exploradores restantes se dirigieron al Camino de los Perdedores*

D: Al fin estas aquí…

Dawn: ¿D? ¿Eres tú?

D: Eso suelen decir…

Dawn: ¿Y los otros son…?

D: Rodrigo y Josafat…

Dawn: Ah… Pues, ¿Duele?

D: Desearas morir…

Dawn: Rayos…

*las dos sombras de D la tomaron y la chica chilló antes de que el resplandor la haga desaparecer*

* * *

><p>*en ese mismo momento, Manny y Omega cayeron en sotano de los pasantes, frente a Kari, Natu y BabyCake*<p>

Manny: ¡Natu…! *corrió a abrazarla*

*Omega y Kari evitaron mirarse*

BabyCake: Yo también puedo abrazarte si quieres :3

D: Dramashaters… *D se apareció ante ellos*

Natu: ¿Quién chucha sos y que queres aca?

Kari: Tu puta madre volverá usar trajes ajustados si eso pretendes…

D: Tengo la llave… Ustedes eligen que puerta abrir…

Omega: ¿Qué intentas decir…?

D: Intento decir… Que ha llegado la hora de que elijan si quieren conformarse con algo mas que un simple papel secundario en esta historia…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	17. V E R S U S

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

**TIEMPO-ESPACIO: **Si bien pretende ser contemporánea, algunos personajes realmente no coincidirían en el mismo momento tiempo espacial, de ocurrir en este presente del 2012. Como licencia creativa, sólo digamos que es una versión alterna de las aventuras en el Xat.

**PUNTO DE VISTA: **No es un One Shot. Por el formato de serie, serán muchos capítulos y el narrador ira variando. Principalmente, es el Gran Ojo de Big Brother que todo lo ve (?) Ok, no. Descúbranlo ustedes mismos xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Diecisiete. V.E.R.S.U.S. Vil Enfrentamiento Reinicia Solitarias Uniones Secretas<strong>

**Una luna gigantesca y plateada iluminaba la noche estrellada muy lejos de aquel sitio donde cada uno de los jugadores podía siquiera aspirar a volverá a verla alguna vez. Era medianoche, y eso significaba que acababan de terminar otra jornada como prisioneros en la instalación de Luck Lupin, empezando ya el cuarto día de encierro en ese siniestro juego**

**Los Rastreadores Analógicos, que habían ganado el último desafío, llenos y satisfechos por la cena que habían ganado, se disponían a acurrucarse en los asientos de los compartimentos del Transbordador, cuando notaron que el mismo volvía a incrementar la velocidad**

Lunático: ¡Nada de dormir! *grité por los altavoces* ¡Aún queda tiempo para un desafío nocturno! ¡Jajajaja!

JuanST: Claro, porque de seguro no le alcanzó con encerrarnos a todos para cagarse de risa del cagazo que teníamos en esa parodia de Saw de hace un hora -_-

Gwennie: Anyway. No demuestres debilidad. Lo que ellos quieren es destruirnos, y la Republica Independiente del Ascensor del Treceavo Nivel esta muy bien preparada para hacerles frente en caso de invasión.

JuanST: ¿La qué? ¿Qué te fumaste ahora Gwennie o.O?

Gwennie: ¡Esa no es forma de dirigirse ante la Reina Soberana Justa y Despiadadamente Bondadosa! ¬¬

JuanST: Ok, ahora le digo a Yirley que te ponga un chaleco de fuerza… ¿Dónde esta ella, por cierto?

Gwennie: Esta en las cocinas con Leels escuchando las historias del Spooky ^^

JuanST: Pero si ese oso viejo no hace mas que inventar cosas que no tienen sentido -_-

Gwennie: Lo sé, pero es Spooks *o*

Spooky: Oye oye ST, ¿A quien llamas oso viejo? ¬¬

Xime: Ignora a Tarifa Spooks *o* Nosotras estamos encantados de oir todas tus historias n_n

Lily: Claro nwn Es un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros

Spooky: El placer es mio. Adoro pasar tiempo con mis tres doncellas…

Lily, Xime y Gwennie: Awwwwwwwwwwww

Juan: HEY, ¿Qué hay de mi?

Xime: Ponte una peluca y únete a la fiesta Juan n_n

Juan: NO PIENSO DISFRAZARME DE TRAVESTI. AL CABO QUE NI QUERIA ESTAR EN SU TONTA FIESTA -_-

Lily: Jajajaja no seas amargado, acabamos de sobrevivir un horrible desafío, deberías relajarte un poco mas…

Xime: Desafio :O Eso me recuerda (D) Crash (D)

Gwennie: ¿Qué pasa con ese? ¿Hay rumores Crasheri que tengamos que saber?

Xime: No D: El nos dejó atrás a Spooky y a mi en esa trampa de fuego.

Spooky: Maldito sea D:

Juan: ¿ESE HDP HIZO ESO? Ya fue, dame una tijera que voy y lo castro. No puede hacerle eso a mi Yirley… Y a Spooky, supongo e.e

Lily: Tranquilizate Xime. Sabes que será mi primer opción cuando tenga que votar.

Gwennie: Ehm… No creo que sea conveniente deshacernos de Crash…

Xime: ¡El nos dejó abandonado a nuestra suerte!

Spooky: ¡Es malvado!

Gwennie: No es esencialmente malvado. Nos ayudó mucho en los desafíos… El problema fue cuando apareció Tz…

JuanST: Tz, otro HDP, tengo unas ganas de expulsarlo al gil ese…

Lily: ¡El ni siquiera nos ha hecho nada malo realmente, Juan! ¡Estas prejuzgando!

Gwennie: Ay Lily no puedo creer que digas eso… Soy testigo de que Tz ha estado manipulando a Crash. Es él quien no es de fiar (D)

Xime: ¿Y si fuera al revés? ¿Y si es Crash el que está manipulando a Tz? Yo no descansaré hasta deshacerme de él, me apoyen o no.

Lily: Pues no tengo motivos para votar contra Tz, así que sabes que tienes mi apoyo.

Spooky: Y si yo pudiera votar también me desharía de ese rufían…

Gwennie: ¡Whatever! ¡Nadie le hace caso a los locos! Como sea, Gwennie sola contra el mundo otra vez, da igual, da igual…

JuanST: No creas Gwennie. Para mi que ese Tz anda en algo raro, me da igual Crash, yo voy a buscar al mariposonso ese…

Xime: ¡De veras dices eso! ¡No puedo creer que te este pidiendo algo y no me apoyes!

JuanST: ¡HEY ESTO ES INJUSTO! ¿Te olvidas de quién te cuidó cuando tenías el Sindrome Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan…?

Lily: ¡Basta! ¡Chicos, no peleen, por favor! ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes!

Xime: Da igual lo que crea o no. Es hora de jugar sola *abrazó a Spooky y se marchó de allí*

Lily: ¡Xime por favor! ¡Ya ves lo que haces Tarifa! *le echa una mirada enfadada y corre tras su amiga*

Juan: ¡Pero si no hice nada! Genial, simplemente genial…

*Tz pasó por su compartimento riéndose a carcajadas*

Gwennie: Estúpido presumido *murmuró la chica*

Tz: Cuidado con lo que decis, chica Arkham *le guiña un ojo y siguió caminando hasta el compartimento de Caseri y Crash, arrimándose a la puerta para escuchar la conversación*

Caseri: *empuñando su varita mágica renovada* Escuchame una cosa, Crash, yo no voy a seguir permitiendo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo como si tal cosa. ¡Yo soy el Caserífago que venció a Bob Gray! ¡Puedo arrancarte los ojos si quiero! ¡Así que es hora de que confieses que es lo que pretendes de mi!

Crash: Yo siempre fui sincero con mis objetivos. Quiero que lleguemos a la final, ¿Okey?

Caseri: ¡No estas ayudando! Desde que llegaste sólo han sido mas y mas bromas del Crasheri. En el desa anterior al fin supe la satisfacción de lograr algo por mi mismo. No te necesito aquí. Estorbas. ¡Vete!

Crash: Crei que teníamos una conexión… *se acerca un poco, pero Caseri lo rechaza*

Caseri: ¡Basta de tus pinches juegos gay! ¡Deja de intentar manipularme!

Crash: Yo no intento nada. No tengo la culpa de que confundas las cosas.

Caseri: ¡El confundido aquí eres tú! *lo empujó al suelo y se dio la media vuelta*

Crash: *sujetando a Caseri por el tobillo* ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?

Caseri: *pateando para zafarse* ¡No hay ningún trato! ¡Soy sólo yo y nadie más!

Tz: Jum, tenía entendido otra cosa…

Caseri: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Tz: Sólo paseaba por los compartimentos… tocando puertas al azar…

Crash: *levantándose* Lo que sea que pretendas, más vale que lo digas de una vez…

Tz: Yo sólo quiero ganarle a los n00bs.

Caseri: Yo más.

Crash: Sólo hay un ganador.

Tz: Nadie va a ganar, y lo sabes.

Crash: Sólo les sigo el juego.

Caseri: ¿De que rayos están hablando?

Tz: Lupin no va a dejar que se salgan con la suya.

Caseri: Dime algo que no sepa (D)

Crash: Este Tz, y su gente, fue metida dentro del juego a propósito, para sembrar la desconfianza y el caos en los grupos. En realidad los están espiando, juntando datos para atacarnos con nuestras propias debilidades…

Caseri: ¿De veras? *alzó una ceja*

Tz: ¡Claro que no! ¡Lupin sólo quiere hacerles creer que él no es el verdadero enemigo! ¡Así ha sido siempre!

Crash: Y ustedes son sus conejillos de indias.

Tz: Claro que no, Crash. Sé que sólo estas adentro para borrar los rastros de D…

Caseri: ¿De D? ¿De que rayos estás hablando?

Tz: ¿Acaso crees que Lupin puede controlar a todo un arsenal de participantes y aún no supo atrapar a ese intento barato de antagonista? Pffff. Pantallas de humo, eso es lo que son. Y vos te encargas de que todo este donde debe estar… "Pasante" Crash (D)

Caseri: Ya ya ya dejen de marearme. Ninguno de los dos dice nada que tenga sentido.

Crash: El no tiene pruebas para validar lo que dice.

Tz: Y vos tampoco las tenes para refutarlas.

Caseri: Locos, los dos. ¡Me largo de aquí!

Tz: ¿Y que no vas a elegir acaso?

Caseri: ¿Elegir?

Crash: ¿A quién vas a creerle? ¿A este impostor, o a mi?

*Caseri los miró confundido y salió de la habitación*

Tz: Crash…

Crash: Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Tz: Vos te lo perdes.

Crash: No, yo me lo ahorro.

Tz: Jajaja… *se alejo*

*Crash volteó hacia la cámara y le enseñó el dedo medio, frustrado*

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, los Exploradores Digitales, que habían sido reducidos ya a sólo cinco integrantes, intentaban escabullirse por los húmedos y oscuros pasillos que separaban los niveles trece y catorce, a este punto parcialmente intransitables. En fila india, uno a uno, continuaban avanzando hacia adelante, con Agustín a la cabeza alejado del resto del grupo**<p>

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Agustín**<p>

-No puedo creerlo. Ya ni sé que es peor. Que hayan expulsado a Dawn, o que ahora incluso Yuki esté en mi contra. Ya no tengo a nadie en quién confiar. Y lo peor es que aún no fusionan equipos, y con los otros cuatro tan unidos, ya no queda otra opción que ganar todos los desafíos que resten… Rayos, esto apesta. Creo que incluso preferiría estar encerrado en el ascensor con todas las Gwennies otra vez u_u

* * *

><p>Fer: Ya… Creo el último desafío ha sido bastante perverso. Creo que nos están preparando para la fusión de equipos, sin duda…<p>

Aale: Owo debo admitir que eso me pone algo nerviosa. Ya sabes, tener que hacerlo todo solos, y no sólo contra los del otro equipo, sino contra nosotros también o.O

Fer: Pero eso lo hará todo mucho más interesante a la hora de buscar nuevos aliados…

Lcam: Pfff, Fernando, la última vez que intentaste hacer una alianza se han ido todos uno tras otro, ¿Lo olvidas?

Fer: Todos menos yo. No me importaría intentarlo de nuevo si sé que de todas formas seré el último en caer…

Yuki: ¡Yo no necesito alianzas para sobrevivir! ¡Acuerdense que la idea no es que gane un grupito, sino que gane uno sólo! ¡Y voy a ser yo!

Lcam: Te tienes mucha confianza n_n

Yuki: ¡Y si, Luis! Si pude con esas asquerosas tarantulas, ya nada de lo que venga puede ser peor…

Fer: Todos aquí enfrentamos nuestros miedos. Pero nadie lo hizo sólo, no lo olvides.

Lcam: ¡Yo si los enfrente sólos! O.o y perdí :3

Aale: Jajajaja a lo que Fer se refiere es que nos necesitamos unos a otros…

Fer: Exacto.

Yuki: Pero que quede en claro que esto no es una alianza ni nada. Yo sólo estoy trabajando en grupo. Si Agustín se cortó solo es porque el quiso.

Lcam: u_u

*Y en eso, una compuerta de piedra se abrió a su izquierda, y Eric Gatomo salió del compartimiento jadeando, llevando consigo una enorme mochila*

Agus: ¡Eric! ¡Amigo! *corre a abrazarlo*

Eric: ¡Auch! ¡Para, esto es pesado!

Agus: ¿Qué traes?

Lcam: ¡Huele a comida!

Aale: Hum, podría comerme un ternero entero :3

Yuki: ¿Qué hora será?

Fer: Calculo que ya es medianoche… Deberíamos acampar e intentar dormir…

Eric: ¿Dormir de pie? Jajajaja no lo creo. Tienen desafío. Van a necesitar comida, así que me mandaron a traerles estos sándwiches para que recuperen energía…

Agus: ¿Adonde lleva ese túnel?

Eric: Es un atajo hacia el siguiente nivel, pero…

Agus: Genial, el resto del corredor esta hecho un asco. Vamos a usar este camino…

Eric: *alzándose de hombros* A mi me da igual. *repartió sándwich y botellas de jugo*

Aale: Buen provecho :3

*Y los seis se adentraron al nuevo recorrido*

Eric: ¿Y como van las cosas por aquí?

Agus: Un asco.

Eric: ¿Echaron a Dawn?

Agus: Ajá…

Eric: Pero al menos te quedas con tu Sist…

Agus: Ojala. Las cosas se están complicando…

*le cuenta la historia*

Eric: Creo que te estas ahogando en un vaso de agua…

Agus: ¿Vos decis?

Eric: Y si… Exageras, Agus.

Agus: Pero no puedo seguir jugando si quieren deshacerse de mi…

Eric: Alguien sabio me dijo una vez algo que nunca me voy a olvidar…

Agus: ¿Que cosa?

Eric: "No te des por vencido ni aún vencido"

Agus: o.O ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Eric: Un yogur jajaja

*ambos rieron*

Eric: La cosa es que sigas para adelante. No te quiero ver mal, ¿Ok?

Agus: Ok, gracias.

Eric: Y cualquier cosa, sabes que aca estoy n_n

Agus: n_n

*Y siguieron avanzando hacia el final del pasadizo*

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, en la Cabina de Control, Jocelin ingresaba desperezándose, estirando los brazos y conteniendo un bostezo. Twister observaba las grabaciones recientes absolutamente concentrado**<p>

Jocelin: ¿Por qué nos hacen trabajar hasta tan tarde?

Twister: *sobresaltándose* NO SÉ. La luna llena debe inspirar a Lupin, de cualquier forma…

Jocelin: Pues tendré que preparar café para pasar esta noche… Sólo espero que haya sobrado algo después del último experimento de Alondra…

Twister: No la invoques Dx Tengo cosas importantes que hacer esta noche, y con ella aquí me será imposible concentrarme.

Jocelin: *Jocelin alzo una ceja* ¿Cómo cuales?

Twister: ¿"Asignar las características de cada jugador al universo DC-Marvel es una buena respuesta"?

Jocelin: Para alguien que no está dispuesto a indagar, quizás sí. Aún así no olvido la amenaza de Lupin de mantenernos vigilados…

Twister: Es por eso que prefiero ya no decirte ciertas cosas…

Jocelin: Lo averiguaré por mí misma, no te preocupes…

Twister: No lo hago. ¿Dónde está Lupin, por cierto?

Jocelin: ¿Contandole un cuento a Alondra antes de dormir? No lo sé…

Twister: ¿Comenzamos sin él?

Jocelin: Oh si. El duerme y nosotros seguimos haciendo nuestras tareas. Que feliz que me hace saberlo *sarcasmo*

Twister: Jajaja, como digas. Yo ya estoy listo, ¿y tú?

Jocelin: *suspira* Resignada.

Twister: Let's go.

* * *

><p>**Y mientras maniobraba el Transbordador, deteniéndolo lentamente en la estación para que los Rastreadores desciendan, Eric conducía a los Exploradores al final del pasadizo, encontrándose con el equipo rival frente a la compuerta del Nivel Catorce**<p>

*Jocelin los esperaba del otro lado, sujetando un cofre brillante en sus manos. Y Twister estaba con ella, trayendo una caja con muchos sobres*

Jocelin: Exploradores, Rastreadores, sean bienvenidos a su desafío nocturno.

Juan: ¿Soy el único que preferiría estar durmiendo en este momento?

Lily: *conteniendo un bostezo* ¿Acaso no podemos dejarlo para mañana?

Jocelin: Antes que nadie quiero felicitarlos a los doce por haber llegado hasta esta instancia.

Tz: Ja, si no fuera por nosotros ya estarían en los diez finales *le guiña un ojo a Aale*

Aale: No es necesario que me recuerdes que sólo estorbo n_n

Jocelin: Será la última vez que compitan en equipo…

Agus: ¿Fusión de equipos? ¡Magnifico!

Xime: *sujetando a Spooky* o.O extrañaré los equipos. *Ximesentimental*

Jocelin: Así que evaluaremos tanto la confianza que mantuvieron con sus compañeros, como el potencial individual de cada uno de ustedes.

Lcam: ¡Evalua lo que quieras, yo estoy más que listo! ¡Teng en todos mis TIMOs (MHBs)!

Caseri: Es decir, "S y E" de "Serás Estúpido" n_n

Twister: Y para añadirle ese factor "nostálgico" del que Lupin siempre disfruta, reutilizaremos algunos niveles que han sido reiniciados con anterioridad…

Gwennie: Wait a minute… ¿Ya ni se esfuerzan en crear nuevos niveles?

Crash: Lo prefiero así. Conozco cada nivel a la perfección…

Twister: …como así también un elemento que espero no haya sido olvidado luego de tantos desafíos.

*Jocelin abrió el cofre y reveló las siete esferas del dragón que habían reunido durante O.B.S.E.S.I.O.N*

Fer: ¡Las Esferas del Dragón! ¡Siempre quise saber que había sido de ellas! *o*

Twister: Cada una de estas esferas será transportada a un nivel diferente de la instalación, y deberán competir, en parejas, para recuperarlas las siete contra un miembro del equipo contrario…

Yuki: PERO… Nosotros somos cinco nomás, y los Rastreadores son siete… Estamos en desventaja…

Jocelin: ¿Y por qué eso debería de importarme?

Twister: De cualquier forma, se les asignará el número de pasantes necesarios para que alcancen el siete…

Jocelin: ¿Lupin está obsesionado con ese número o qué?

Twister: No tienes ni idea. Como sea, ya que estás aquí, Eric, serás miembro temporal de los Exploradores Digitales durante este desafío…

Eric: Aún así seríamos sólo seis contra siete…

Jocelin. Cualquiera de las pasantes que quedan pueden ayudar… Revisa el recinto, Twist…

Twister: *revisando su tablet* Pero… ¿Dónde están Natasha y Karina? Sólo veo un malherido BabyCake…

Jocelin: Transportalo aquí, tampoco hay que darle tanta ventaja al equipo sólo porque no supo conservar sus miembros…

Twister: Hum *teclea una combinación fugaz y BabyCake se aparece dentro del Nivel*

BabyCake: ¡No me hagan daño! *se tapa la cabeza*

Twister: ¿Qué ocurrió?

BabyCake: Regresaron, son malos, malos…

Jocelin: Okey… siento que alguien aquí está razonando fuera del recipiente…

Twister: Hmm… como sea. También sos un Explorador Digital temporal…

*Los Exploradores murmuraron, quejándose, mientras los Rastreadores reían divertidos*

Jocelin: Y para hacerlo más interesante…

Twister: Como si no fuera lo suficientemente interesante ya…

Jocelin: ¡Cada integrante del su equipo será asignado a un héroe u heroína de comic!

Twister: Será DC Comics *señaló a los Exploradores* Versus MARVEL *apuntó a los Rastreadores* ¿Entendido?

Jocelin: *repartiendo los catorce sobres al azar* aquí está el nombre del héroe y la contraseña que se les asignó a cada uno.

Twister: Sólo escriban el código en sus Doodles y sus cinturones les brindarán las características de cada personaje…

Jocelin: ¡No olviden que cada nivel conserva las características del desafío correspondiente!

Twister: Y sin más preámbulos. ¡Que comience el juego! *pulsó un botón y todos fueron teletransportados a direcciones distintas*

* * *

><p>**Lily y Yuki aterrizaron en extremos opuestos del gélido Nivel 2, sobre dos plataformas de piedra que las mantenían prudentemente alejadas de aquella nieve tóxica que paralizaba al contacto**<p>

Lily: *o* hace pareciera que fue ayer la última vez que estuvimos aquí…

Yuki: ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre la esfera si no puedo tocar la nieve…?

Lily: *extrayendo la tarjeta del sobre* Al parecer me tocó… La X-men Jean Grey *o*

Yuki: *imitando a su contrincante* Y yo seré… La hechicera Zatanna o.O

*Los códigos de ambas se activaron, y sus uniformes se adaptaron ligeramente, sin proporcionarles ninguna defensa contra la nieve*

Lily: *Levantando una bola de nieve con la mente* ¡Genial! *la disparó hacía el otro extremo para aturdir a Yuki*

Yuki: *viendo la esfera venir* ¡NO! _¡ETNETED! _*La esfera se detuvo en el aire por el hechizo invertido*

Lily: ¿Con que un duelo psíquico, eh?

Yuki: ¡Esto no es nada personal, Leels! _¡ACATA! _*la bola de nieve regresó velozmente hacía Lily, chocando contra un escudo de fuerza*

*Las chicas se arremangaron, preparándose para lo que parecía ser una batalla interminable*

* * *

><p>*No muy lejos de alí, en el bosque que separaba el lago y el monte del Nivel 5, Tz y Eric cayeron enfrentados uno al otro, sosteniendo sus sobres para prepararse a luchar*<p>

Eric: ¿Con que Trenz, eh? Veamos… *se ocultó tras un roble para sacar el sobre asignado, con el Juramento de los Green Lantern Corps*

Tz: *Arrugando el papel tras leer "Iron Man" y dirigiéndose hacia el roble* ¡No sos rival para mi, Gatomo! ¡Ahora voy a ser más fuerte, rico y sexy de lo que ya era!

Eric: *suspirando, comenzó a susurrar* En el día más brillante… Y en la noche más oscura… Ningún crimen de mi vista escapará…

Tz: *tocándose el luminoso agujero metálico que había surgido en su pecho* ¡Jugar a las escondidas sólo retrasará lo inevitable!

Eric: Que aquellos que adoran hacer el mal… ¡Teman mi poder, la luz de la Linterna Verde!

*un anillo verde se materializó en su mano, mientra era investido por el uniforme de Linterna Verde*

Tz: Jajaja. Patético *la tecnología de Stark se activó su armadura roja y dorada recubríó su cuerpo por completo*

Eric: ¡Eso está por verse, Trenz! *disparó un rayo de luz verde hacía su rival, quien lo resistió fácilmente*

Tz: Pfff… Soy el arma viviente más poderosa que existe… ¿Y pretendes derrotarme con eso? JAJAJAJA

Eric: ¡Sólo busco la esfera del dragón para mi equipo! *alzó su anilló al cielo para iluminar aquel enorme nivel*

Tz: Podes darte por vencido ahora mismo… *disparó los cañones de energía de sus manos, impactándolo contra el enorme roble*

Eric: ¡Traidor…! *su anillo resbaló y cayó al suelo*

Tz: N00b…

* * *

><p>*En los peligrosos pasillos del Nivel 7, Fernando y Gwennie Black se cruzaron, sorprendidos, intentando esquivar los lásers explosivos que protegían todo el edificio*<p>

Gwennie: Crap… Acá fue dónde Callejero secuestró a Keyn…

Fer: Y nos ha estado torturando con esa horrible música de Rebecca Black, ¿Recuerdas?

Gwennie: ¡Dammit, Fer! ¡Mi mente se había esforzado en olvidar! *Sacó el sobre* Veamos que me tocó…

Fer: No, aguarda *sujetó su mano para impedirle abrir el sobre, y la chica lo miro extrañado*

Gwennie: What that hell are you doing…?

Fer: Tengo una propuesta para hacerte… ¿Qué tal si tu y yo hacemos una alianza?

Gwennie: Jajajaja, WHAT? Perdón, Fer, pero nosotras no necesitamos ninguna alianza para mantenernos en pie…

Fer: Pero somos los jugadores más fuertes… Y la fusión no tardará en llegar…

Gwennie: Mientras tanto, seguimos jugando por equipos, y esa esfera será mia *le pegó una patada en el estómago y se dio vuelta para leer su sobre*

Fer: *sacó su sobre, desde el suelo, y al leer en voz baja, su cinturón se volvió negro, con el inconfundible icono del murciélago grabado en su centro* *lo presionó* o.O

Gwennie: ¿Black Widow? ¿En serio? O sea… no tengo nada contra ella, pero… ¿Black Widow? *twitch*

Fer: *saltando sobre ella envuelto en su traje de cuero negro y su oscura capa* Temo que debo insistir en mi petición…

Gwennie: *esquivándolo* Wait a fucking momento… De todos los héroes de DC… JUSTO VOS… VOS SOS…

Fer: I'm Batman!

Gwennie: Holy Crap… *arremangándose el uniforme oscuro de S.H.I. .* …desearas no haber nacido nunca…

*Saltó sobre el chico y la pelea comenzó*

* * *

><p>*Y en la instalación digital del Nivel 10, el dúo de hechiceros eternamente enemistados cayó frente a la sinuosa pista de carreras de Tron, bordeando peligrosamente el Mar Digital*<p>

Lcam: *aferrándose a su varita* Caseri, compañero, ¡Qué bueno que me ha tocado contigo!

Caseri: ¡_Desmaius!_ *el chico esquivó el hechizo* ¿Tú otra vez?

Lcam: ¿Qué haces? ¡Creí que eramos amigos…!

Caseri: ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? *lo apuntó con su varita*

Lcam: Trabajamos tan bien en equipo en el nivel anterior… Y hasta reparé tu varita :/

Caseri: ¡No vivas en el pasado Lcam! ¡Esa pinche esfera será mia! *sacó el sobre y el rostro se le iluminó al leer "Thor"*

Lcam: :okay: *leyó el sobre* Hum… Interesante…

Caseri: ¡Interesante será cuando el precioso _Mjölnir _te haga pastel de n00b! *Agitando el brazo, la armadura asgardiana recubrió su cuerpo, y el enorme martillo nórdico acudió hacía él, descargando un rayo contra Lcam*

Caseri: ¡Estás frito! Eso fue sencillo… Ahora, por la esfera… *se dio vuelta, y se topo cara a cara con Lcam* ¿QUE DEMONIOS?

Lcam: Oh si, es fácil esquivar eso cuando sos el ser más rápido del mundo *le mostró el rayo dorado que se iba materializando en su traje rojo* I'm Flash, Baby! ¿Unacarreraporlaesfera? Jajajaja ¡BIPBIP! *Y corrió tan hasta desvanecerse de la vista en aquella pista de Tron*

Caseri: ¡MALDITO N00B! *agitó el Mjölnir y fue volando tras él*

* * *

><p>*Y en el décimo nivel, a través del intrincado laberinto de Dédalo, Ximena y Alejandra aterrizaban en aquel tempo de la mitología griega*<p>

Xime: Auch… Mi cabeza…¿Spooky? ¿Dónde está Spooky?

Aale: Owo, no lo sé. ¿Crees que habrá quedado en otro nivel?

Xime: ¿Cómo te atreves…? u.8 Spooky es mi único amigo…

Aale: Yo también le tengo mucho cariño. Pero se las arreglará… El es muy fuerte *le guiñó el ojo*

Xime: Tienes razón… *observando el lugar* Vaya, hace sólo unas horas estábamos aquí….

Aale: *sacando el papel* Wonder Woman… Genial Xime. Simplemente genial…

Xime: Oh, cierto, el desafío… *sacó el papel sin entusiasmo* Jajajaja esto no puede ser verdad Xd

Aale: ¿Qué te tocó? *se asomó interesada*

Xime: Nada, olvídalo. No usaré ese poder de todas formas… *se sentó en una columna*

Aale: *arrojando el trozo de papel* ¿Por qué no? ¿Te estás dando por vencida?

Xime: Si… Ya no hay nada por lo que valga la pena luchar…

Aale: D: ¿De que hablas? Tienes un equipo maravilloso lleno de amigos que te apoyan… Ya quisiera yo tener algo así…

Xime: No es maravilloso cuando sólo quieres arreglar las cosas y todos acaban enfrentados…

Aale: Se a lo que te refieres… Me pasó en el Dshat… Pero intenta pensar en algo mejor…

Xime: ¿Cómo que quién yo creía que era mi amigo secuestró a Blicia y a todos sólo para divertirse? ¿Cómo te sentirías si descubrieses que la persona que creías conocer te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?

Aale: Dicho así suena terrible… Pero confió en que descubriremos la verdad… Después de todo para eso estoy aquí. Y no vamos a avanzar en nada si sólo te quedas aquí sentada para siempre *le ofreció su mano*

Xime: Como quieras n_n *tomó su mano y se levantó* Pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar ganar…

Aale: Lo mismo digo jajaja

*ambas chicas se pararon en postura marcial, listas para el combate*

* * *

><p>*Y en el Nivel Número 11, los antiguos pasantes Crash y BabyCake se reencontraban en el Museo 9gag, donde los diferentes memes cobraban vida*<p>

Crash: JA, esto no puede ser más fácil… *sacó el papel heróico e introdujo el código Hawkeye en Doodle*

BabyCake: ¡Crash! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! :3

Crash: Escucha, gusano, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este lugar, así que si te golpeas a vos mismo hasta dejarte inconsciente me vas a hacer un gran favor…

BabyCake: ¡Jamas! *enseñando los puños* ¡No llegué tan lejos para rendirme ante el primer Babyreto!

Crash: ¿Baby qué…? ¿Siquiera sabes que héroe te tocó?

BabyCake: ¡Si sé! *le mostró el papel! ¡Yo soy Aquaman! ¡Puedo respirar bajo el agua, nadar a grandes velocidades y comunicarme con cualquier criatura acuática!

Crash: Y eso te sirve de mucho en tierra firme.

BabyCake: …uh…

Crash: *materializando un carcaj de flechas púrpuras y un arco de cacería* ¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras, n00b?

BabyCake: ¿Qué es n00b?

Crash: Lamentaría esto sino fuera porque… *cerrando los ojos y disparando* …nadie te va a extrañar…

BabyCake: ¿Acaso tú…? *la flecha lo atraviesa… Babycake cae y ya no se vuelve a mover*

Crash: Que desperdicio… *agarrando a Loituma Girl, que pasaba cantando galimatías por ahí* ¿Has visto la esfera del dragón?

_Rätsätsää ja ribidabi dilla_

_Beritstan dillan dillan doo_

_A baribbattaa baribariiba_

_Dibi dibidibi disten dillan doo_

Crash: …

_Ja barilla stillan deijadoo_

_A daba daba daba daba daba dybjabuu_

_Baristal dillan stillan duubadäg_

_Dägädägä duu duu deijadoo._

Crash: ¬¬

* * *

><p>*Y en el vecino nivel número 12, la última pareja, representada por los héroes más importantes de DC y Marvel, se enfrentaban cara a cara en el Templo de la Perdición*<p>

Juan: Vaya, otra vez acá… Pareciera que fue ayer cuando vinimos a buscar la cura contra el Nyan Cat…

Agus: Fue ayer. Y no fuimos, nosotros nos quedamos cuidando a Dawn y a Xime…

Juan: No me hagas acordar…

Agus: Lo sé. Yo también extraño a Dawn :_

Juan: Hablaba de Xime, boludo… *saca el sobre* OPA, soy el Capi…

Agus: *imitándolo* Y yo Superman…

Juan: ¿Vos Superman? *se caga de risa* ¿Me estás cargando?

Agus: Y sí, que se yo *introdujo el código y una simple "S" color roja se materializó en su remera*

Juan: Que copado… Pense que me iban a tener que hacer usar ese traje yankee… *el escudo circular del Capitán América apareció a su lado*

Agus: Bien… Te recuerdo esa especie de alianza que teníamos…

Juan: ¿Por compartir la cura? Todo bien con la alianza Agus. Es más, ya que estamos, podemos compartir la esfera también…

Agus: ¿En serio?

Juan: No *le arroja el escudo y lo hace caer* Jajaja te cabe gil, vamos a ganar…

Agus: *elevándose en el aire* ¡ESTOY HARTO DE SER TRAICIONADO! *disparó su visión láser, que Juan apenas pudo esquivar*

Juan: BUENO CHE CALMATE UN POCO. *Arrancó una columna y se la arrojó a Agustín, quien la dobló y la hizo a un lado con mucha facilidad*

Agus: ¿Quieres jugar duro, Tarifa?

Juan: No, nomás quiero hacerte mierda…

Agus: Aquí te espero *sonrió cruzándose de brazos en el aire*

Juan: Hijo de…

* * *

><p>**En la Cuartel de Operaciones Temporal que habían establecido en la base del monte de las Esferas del Dragón del Nivel 14, Twister y Jocelin observaban cada una de las siete batallas a través de las distintas pantallas de monitoreo**<p>

Jocelin: ¿Quiénes serán los mejores, Twist? ¿Team DC o Team Marvel?

Twister: No se trata de cual editorial sea mejor, se trata de ver que tan bien pueden manejar sus poderes los distintos equipos…

Jocelin: Eso no te impide tomar partido *le guiñó un ojo*

Twister: De hecho, si lo hace. Somos neutrales, Joce, no tenemos favoritismos…

Jocelin: No pensabas eso cuando convenciste a Lupin de meter a Crash en el juego…

Twister: Eso fue para vigilar al Encapuchado con una perspectiva más amplia…

Jocelin: Y cuéntame, Twister, ¿Qué se siente que este chico Crash no haya hecho nada de lo se supone debería haber hecho?

Twister: No lo sé, ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho?

Jocelin: Yo pregunté primero.

Twister: A lo mejor sólo fue un Macguffin…

Jocelin: ¿Un que? Me suena a uno de esos pastelillos n_n

Twister: No xD Un Macguffin es un elemento de suspenso que hace que los personajes avancen en la trama, pero no tiene mayor relevancia en la historia en sí…

Jocelin: No intentes enredarme con tu retórica…

Twister: No lo hago.

Jocelin: Entonces, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en mí?

*Pero antes de que Twister pudiera contestarle, las siete pantallas se apagaron a la vez, y una figura se hizo oir, no sólo en aquel lugar, sino en todos y cada uno de los niveles la instalación*

Mr. Grey: Dshateristas… La hora de la redención ha llegado…

Twister: ¿Cómo rayos se infiltró en la transmisión?

Jocelin: Está en la Cabina de Control, usando los altoparlantes…

Twister: Fucking Shit…

Mr. Grey: Ha llegado el momento de que el orden sea restablecido. Competidores que han sido tomados a la fuerza dentro de este recinto, a ustedes les hablo… Os invito a unirse pacíficamente a mi nuevo régimen, librándolos de todo sometimiento a la tiranía de Luck Lupin…

*la voz de una chica se escuchó junto a la del Encapuchado. No tardaron en reconocer los chillidos de Alondra*

Alondra: ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI PADRE, DESGRACIADO!

Mr. Grey: Lo envié donde todo comenzó. Y diría a mis DramaShaters que te llevaran con él, pero han sido elegidos para reclutar al resto de las victimas perdidas dentro de este Limbo…

Twister: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Encapuchado?

Mr. Grey: Paz.

Jocelin: Tendrás guerra…

*la transmisión finalizó*

Twister: ¿Tienes idea de todo el control que posee ahí dentro?

Jocelin: Nadie sabe controlar ese lugar tan bien como tú…

Twister: Pero deje los prototipos de villanos de DC y Marvel para que Lupin los inserte en el juego cuando disponga…

Jocelin: ¿Los DramaShaters poseen esos poderes?

Twister: Me temo que si.

Jocelin: ¿Y Lupin?

Twister: Inlocalizable…

Jocelin: Sólo nos queda esperar a ver como sigue esto…

*Manipulando el tablero de la Cabina de Control al azar, Mr. Grey envió a Goth Girl, Natasha, Josafat, Ro Manny y Omega a los distintos niveles donde Exploradores y Rastreadores combatían entre sí por las esferas del dragón*

Alondra: Eres un cerdo odioso y despreciable…

Mr. Grey: Callate, niña inmunda y malcriada, no eres más que una mujerzuela, que cree que tiene poder aquí…

Alondra: No te saldrás con la tuya. Mi padre no te lo permitirá

Mr. Grey: Se hace llamar padre… Es solo una inmunda bola de carne, y jamás debió criar así a eso que llama hija...

Alondra: ¡No hables así de mi padre! *con una fuerza inusual, Alondra de desprendió de las sogas que la retenían prisionera y se lanzó hacía el Encapuchado, quien hábilmente la esquivó*

*La chica se estrelló en el tablero y cayó inconsciente*

*Mr. Grey sonrió y girando sobre sí mismo, desapareció*

* * *

><p>*La batalla entre YukiZatanna y Lily/Jean Grey se tornaba más y más violenta a medida que las chicas utilizaban sus poderes telepáticos para invocar enormes cantidades de nieve tóxica, con la intención de noquear a su respectivo rival*

Lily: ¡Eres fuerte Yuki! *se defendió del último ataque con un escudo mental* ¡Pero sabes que yo también y no hay forma alguna de que alguna logre derribar a la otra!

Yuki: ¡Tenes razón! ¡Hora de cambiar de estrategia! _¡Ematluco! _*susurró, y su hechizo la hizo invisible*

Lily: ¡Buen intento! *aumentó las defensas de su campo de fuerza* ¡No me tendrás desprevenida!

Yuki: ¿Y quién dijo que quería atacarte? *sonrió* No gana el que quede de pie, gana el que consiga la esfera del dragón *susurrando a la nieve* _¡Etartseum! _*un brillo anaranjado se iluminó a unos metros*

Lily: ¡Gracias por ahorrarme la búsqueda! *despejó la zona con las manos para que la nieve se eleve limpia en el aire*

Yuki: No, gracias a ti por ahorrarme excavar! _¡Ojaba!_

*Lily obedeció, cayendo al hueco en la nieve, y quedando paralizada*

Yuki: Esfera, _¡Nev! _

*Pero a medio camino, una garra de latex atrapó la esfera antes que Yuki*

Yuki: ¿Qué carajos…?

Kari: Miaaaaujajajajaja *le mostró sus zarpas*

Yuki: ¿Gatúbela?

Kari: Mmmsí…

Yuki: Dame la esfera.

Kari: Obligame.

Yuki: _Alemad…_

Kari: o.O *le da la esfera*

Yuki: Eso fue sencillo…

*se escucha un rugido y Lily emerge de la nieve envuelta en llamas*

Lily: ¡DEVUELVEMELA!

Kari: :YaoMing: Su puta madre va a seguir haciendo cameos en este fic *sale corriendo*

Lily: ¡ALTO AHÍ! *una ráfaga de energía hace tropezar a Kari, haciéndola caer aturdida en la nieve*

Yuki: Leels… Tranquilizate…

Lily: No me llamo así. Soy la Phoenix…

Lily: Por favor… Phenix… No me obligues…

Lily: ¡Silencio, Karpusi! *sujeto su cabeza y se metió dentro de su mente*

Yuki: ¡Aggggggggggggg…! *Yuki cayó paralizada, acosada por viejos recuerdos que invadieron su cabeza*

Lily: Esto me pertenece… *tomando la esfera de dos estrellas* Pero una no basta… *sus ojos rojos brillaron de odio* Necesito las otras seis si quiero que Steven regrese…

*Mirando con desprecio los cuerpos inmóviles de Yuki y Kari, abrió un portal en medio de la nieve y se metió dentro, con rumbo desconocido*

* * *

><p>*Por su parte, los sensores del traje de Iron Man habían hallado la localización de la esfera de cinco estrellas en la misma Isla donde Eric había aparecido por primera vez*<p>

Tz: *observando la esfera en su radar* ¿Sabes que sería divertido?

Eric: ¿Qué me devuelvas el anillo de Green Lantern?

Tz: Nop. Que tu historia termine en el mismo lugar donde comenzó *sacó a Eric del árbol y lo arrastró volando hacia la Isla*

Eric: ¡Sueltame! ¡Condenado!

Tz: ¿Qué dijiste?

Eric: ¡Que me sueltes!

Tz: Jajaja ¡Como quieras! *lo suelta y lo deja caer en el lago a medio camino de la Isla y la playa*

Eric: *esforzándose por salir a flote* ¡Auxilio!

Tz: Uh, el n00b no sabe nadar n_n *tomando la esfera del dragón de la Isla* ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con esto?

Manny: Dejarlo en el suelo, para empezar…

Tz: *volteándose* ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es ese casco tan ridículo que traes puesto?

Manny: Me protege de los psíquicos… Soy Magneto, el amo del magnetismo…

Tz: ¿El pokemon de imanes? JAJAJA

Manny: ¬¬ *extendió su brazo y la armadura de Tony Stark se detuvo en el aire* Pide disculpas…

Tz: ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? ¡Agr! ¡Tramposo!

Manny: Dame esa esfera…

Tz: ¿Y luego qué?

Manny: Y luego te dejo en paz…

Tz: Hum *deja caer la esfera y Manny la atrapa*

Manny: *arrojándolo hacia la Isla* No intentes nada estúpido…

Tz: ¿Cómo emparejarme con Natu mientras seduzco chicos a escondidas?

Manny: ¿Qué has dicho? ¬¬

Tz: ¡Que decis una cosa y haces otra, y eso está mal! *dispara sus propulsores hacia él, pero el chico desvía la carga magnéticamente*

Manny: Eso… fue una mala jugada… *extendió el brazo maniobrando la armadura* Una muy mala… *agitó a Tz y se aferró del metal para despojarlo de su armadura*

Tz: *cayendo indefenso en la arena*

Manny: Disfruta tu estadía en esta isla paradisíaca, imbécil… Jajaja

Eric: ¡Hey! ¿Podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí al menos?

Manny: No sos uno de los nuestros. Lo siento.

Eric: Maldita sea…

Tz: ¡No todo va a ser color de rosa para siempre, Manuel!

Manny: Eso no me va a impedir disfrutar el presente… Adiós Tz…

Tz: ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Me refería a que las cosas podrían ponerse un poco… VERDES!

Manny: ¿Qué qué?

*Pero Trentz volaba con el anillo de Green Lantern que le había robado a Eric, embistiendo a Manny y robando su esfera del dragón*

Tz: ¿Quién es el idiota ahora? JAJAJA

Manny: *asomandose en el lago, junto a Eric* ¡Maldito tramposo! ¿Cómo no lo vi venir…?

Tz: Mucho facebook Eifie… *apuntó con el anillo de Green Lantern a la armadura de Iron Man y la capturó en un campo de fuerza*

Eric: ¡Devuelveme el anillo!

Tz: Nop. Y me llevo mi armadura también. Chau…

Manny: ¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo!

Tz: Y cuidado con Manny, Eric. No sea cosa que te vaya a querer besar a vos también, jajaja…

Eric: o.O

Manny: ¡Idiota!

* * *

><p>*Unos niveles más arriba, Batman y Black Widow luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, encarnados en Fernando y Gwennie Black, quienes necesitaban concentrarse al máximo para esquivar los golpes de su oponente, y a su vez evitar ser rostizados por los lásers de aquel edificio*<p>

Fer: ¡Ya, Gwennie, por favor! ¡Lo admito, eres mejor! ¡La esfera es tuya!

Gwennie: ¿Dónde esta ella, de todas formas?

Fer: En el techo *señaló hacia arriba*

Gwennie: No ve la esfera…

Fer: Verás las estrellas… *le dio un rápido codazo en el estómago mientras la ataba con una cuerda*0

Gwennie: ¡Dammit, Fer!

Fer: Disculpa por eso… No me tomo bien el rechazo xD

Gwennie: Lo noté. Sos un tramposo. No mereces llevar el traje de Batman…

Fer: Lo lamento. No puedo permitirme otra derrota… *la dejó amarrada en el suelo* ¿Dónde estará esa esfera?

Ro: ¡Yo diría que dónde menos crees! ¿Ya buscaste en tus calzones?

Fer: No, no creo que… ¿Ro…? *se volteó? ¿QUE RAYOS TE OCURRIÓ EN LA CARA?

Ro: *vistiendo un elegante traje purpura, y con el rostro tétricamente maquillado como el Joker* No sé, ¿Que le pasó a la tuya?

Fer: ¿Qué tiene mi cara?

Ro: ¿Siempre te viste así de tonto? Jajajajaja… Weón.

Gwennie: lol

Ro: Calla, Gwennie Black Widow, esto es un asunto de DC Comics *la patea*

Fer: ¡Oye no hagas eso!

Gwennie: ¿Noto preocupación del sujeto que partió las costillas? ¬¬

Ro: Fernando, maldito traidor… Por culpa de tu jodida alianza estoy obligado a trabajar para Mr. Grey…

Fer: Nadie te obligaba… No hagas locuras…

Ro: ¿Cómo esta? *de la nada sacó un lanza misiles y apuntó al suelo*

Gwennie: ¡HEY STOP! ¡No seas payaso! ¡No vas a lograr nada! *Atrapó al Ro-Joker con sus propias piernas y lo hizo caer al suelo*

Fer: ¿Cómo rayos…?

Gwennie: ¡Se útil y ve por la maldita esfera, aliado!

Fer: Oh claro. Cuenta con eso… *desaparece tras la esquina*

Ro: Jajajaja dos contra uno ¿Qué tan justo es eso?

Gwennie: *sentándose sobre Ro y mordiendo su cuerda hasta hacerla añicos* Hora de dormir, payaso…

Ro: Jajajajaja BUM BUM *los zapatos del payaso estallaron, y la onda expansiva arrojó a Gwennie al otro lado del corredor*

Gwennie: Con…denado sujeto…

Ro: *poniéndose de pie* ¡El murciélago chileno es mío!

Gwennie: Oh si, déjame desangrándome aquí en el suelo, descuida, mis restos no irán a ninguna parte…

Fer: ¡La tengo! *se aferró a la esfera de siete estrellas, que colgaba de la araña de cristal del último piso*

Ro: Yo creo que no *disparó con su revolver a la cadena de la araña, haciendo que Fer se suelte en caída libre*

Gwennie: Oh crap… Una gigantesca araña de cristal está por hacerme mierda a toda velocidad… Debería escribir mi testamento… O algo…

Spooky: ¡No tan rápido! *disparando una pegajosa telaraña, Spooky retuvo el artefacto en su posición original, salvando a Gwennie de ser estrellada con él*

Gwennie: ¡Spooky-Araña!

Spooky: Preferiría SpiderSpooks…

Ro: ¡Atrás maldito peluche! ¡Tengo un lanza misiles y sé cómo usarlo!

Fer: No, realmente no creo que sepas *le da un codazo en la nuca y lo desmaya*

Gwennie: Vaya, que oportuno…

Fer: Lo sé. ¿Estás bien?

Gwennie: ¿Me veo bien?

Spooky: A veces las apariencias engañan…

Fer: Tengo la jodida esfera…

Gwennie: Genial… Espero vivir lo suficiente como para que me devuelvas el favor…

Fer: Creí que querrías reclamarla…

Gwennie: ¡Mirame! Soy un desastre… No estoy en condiciones de reclamar nada…

Spooky: Debes seguir adelante Fernando. Yo me encargo de ella…

Fer: ¿Y dónde exactamente es "adelante"?

*En respuesta a su pregunta, un portal de fuego se abrió de la nada y una Lily enfurecida salió de él*

Spooky: ¡Hola Leels!

Lily: ESO *Lanzó una ola expansiva de energía arrojando a Fer contra la pared y él cayó aturdido en el suelo* ES MIO *Le arrebató la esfera, al chico inconsciente antes de regresar al portal y desaparecer*

Spooky: ¡Adiós Leels!

Gwennie: What that fuck…? ¿Es que esto no puede ponerse peor?

*La canción Friday comenzó a sonar estridentemente por los parlantes del recinto*

Gwennie: Agrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¬¬

* * *

><p>*En el nivel Tron, el astro de la velocidad Lcam huía del dios nórdico Caseri, quién no conforme con fallar con todos los rayos que lanzaba, continuaba gritando hechizos que jamás daban en el blanco*<p>

Caseri: ¡Por los mil demonios, Luis! ¡No podes quedarte quieto una maldita vez? ¿Dónde está la condenada esfera?

Lcam: ¡Dejademaldecir! ehúsaaaparecer…

Caseri: ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Apuesto que esa cosa ni siquiera está en este nivel en primer lugar…

Josafat: Te equivocas… *el recién llegado se cruzó en su camino, agitando la esfera de seis estrellas frente a sus ojos*

Caseri: ¿Dónde rayos conseguiste esa cosa…?

Josafat: Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo. Sólo que yo llegué antes que ustedes…

Lcam: ¿Y con que motivo te quedaste a esperarnos?

Caseri: Tiene razón, ¿Por qué no simplemente irte y dejarnos buscando por los siglos de los siglos?

Josafat: ¿Y perderme la diversión?

Lcam: ¿Cuál diversión?

Caseri: ¿La de presumir que conseguiste una de las bolas del dragón?

Josafat: Y darles la paliza de su vida…

Lcam: Un aspirante a n00b…

Josafat: Mide tus palabras…

Caseri: ¡Y tu mide a tus rivales! ¡Dos magos, un n00b, esto nunca va a acabar bien!

Josafat: Yo… No estaría tan seguro… *agitó su mano y un báculo mágico se materializo, a la vez que el traje ceremonial del dios nórdico Loki invistió su armadura asgardiana*

Lcam: ¡Accio Esfera! *pero Josafat lo envió a volar con un movimiento de su báculo*

Caseri: ¡Devuelve esa maldita esfera! ¡Crucio! *pero no parecía hacer ningún efecto en él*

Josafat: Ustedes dos, malditos gusanos…

Lcam: ¡Lotengo! *Muy rápidamente, comenzó a correr alrededor del intruso* ¡EstuoportunidadCaseri! ¡Estamareado!

Caseri: ¡Lamentarás haberte metido con nosotros, Josatonto! *empuñando el martillo, impactó con todas fuerzas… dándole a nada*

Josafat: Un golpe impecable, si tan sólo yo hubiese estado ahí… *sonrió, sentado en la pista de carrera*

Lcam: ¡Trucosbaratos! *corrió hacía él, atravesándolo*

Caseri: ¡AGR ESTE TIPO ME SACA DE QUICIO! *elevó el martillo hacia el cielo, atrayendo un rayo que iluminó todo el recinto*

Lcam: ¡Allíestá! ¡!

Caseri: ¡TRAMPOSO! ¡Esta la va a pagar caro! *arrojó el martillo con todas sus fuerzas, estampando en el piso hasta dejarlo inconsciente*

Lcam: ¡Graciasporeso! ¡Laesferaesmia! *y corrió hacía el cuerpo de Josafat, pero al intentar agarrarla, la esfera se desvaneció* ¿Qué?

Caseri: *pateando el cuerpo de Josafat* ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sólo nos hizo perder tiempo! *le da la espalda*

- Vaya que si… *se convierte en Josafat, y derriba a Caseri con su báculo* Y ahora, un poco de tu propia medicina *intenta elevar el martillo pero no logra moverlo un centímetro*

Lcam: ¡Idiota! ¿Quemehazhecho?

Josafat: ¿Para qué molestarme en atacarlos cuando ustedes mismos pueden destruirse entre sí?

Tz: Eso es lo que yo siempre digo *susurró, apuntándolo con el anillo* La esfera, por favor…

Josafat: ¡Tú! ¡Por ayudarlos a ustedes perdí mi lugar en este juego!

Lcam: ¡Loperdisteporseruncretino!

Tz: ¡Silencio ambos! ¡Denme la maldita esfera!

Lcam: Niaunquesupiesedondeesta…

Josafat: ¡Bastardo! *tocó su corazón con su cetro* De hecho, tú me darás esa esfera a mi…

Tz: Eso funcionaría mucho sino fuera porque tengo esa cosa de Ironman incrustada en el pecho *pone cara de autosuficiencia*

Josafat: ¡Thor! *hace lo mismo con Caseri* ¡Consigue las malditas esferas!

Caseri: *levantándose con la mirada perdida* Entendido *levantó el martillo en alto para atacar a Tz*

Lcam: ¡AltoCaseri! *se levanta para salvar a Tz, arrojándolo hacia un lado* ¡TencuidadoAcosta!

Tz: ¡No necesito tu ayuda! *lo apartó y creó un escudo de luz verde para ambos*

Caseri: Eso no durará *impactó el enorme martillo contra el muro, rajándolo*

Josafat: ¿Dónde estará esa maldita esfera? *se pasea de un lado para el otro*

Lcam: ¡Ytuparaquequiereslasesferas!

Tz: Pfff, preguntas n00b…

Josafat: No te concierne… Empiezo a durar de la existencia de esas esferas de cualquier forma…

Tz: ¿Y que es esto, entonces? *le muestra la esfera de cinco estrellas*

Caseri: Pinche presuntuoso…

Josafat: ¡Debe ser mía!

Lily: NO. Debe ser mía *lanzó una gigantesca onda expansiva, arrojándo a los cuatro chicos en todas direcciones*

Lcam: ¡Leels!

Lily: ¡NO ME LLAMO ASÍ!

Tz: ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Lily: Mi gemelo sensual… Dame esa esfera…

Tz: Claro que sí *se la entrega* ¿Te ayudo a buscar las otras?

Lily: Cómo desees…

Tz: ¿Qué haremos con Caseri?

Lily: Dejar que se pudra por ambicioso…

Lcam: ¡Yotambiénquieroir! ¡NomedejenaquiconJosafat!

Lily: ¿JOSAFAT ESTÁ AQUÍ? *levantó el cuerpo del chico en el aire y lo lanzó al mar digital*

Caseri: *recobrando la conciencia* ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Leels?

Lcam: Aellanolegusta…

Lily: ¡QUE NO ME LLAMÓ ASÍ! *lo arrojó contra un poste de luz*

Lcam: …quelallamenasí…

Tz: *observando algo caer de los restos del poste de luz* ¡La esfera estaba ahí adentro!

Lcam: ¡Mía! *rápidamente corrió y se apoderó de la esfera de seis estrellas* Lerolerolerolerolero ¡BIPBIP!

Lily: ¡Basta! ¡Dámela o hago estallar!

Lcam: Noteatreverías…

Tz: ¿Sabes que no estás hablando con Lily, no?

Lcam: ¿?

Caseri: *levantándose otra vez* ¿Cuántos golpes creen que soy capaz de resistir?

Tz: ¿Queres hacer la prueba?

Lily: ¡La esfera, inútiles!

Caseri: Sólo porque estamos en el mismo equipo y quiero ganar, ¿Okey? ¬¬

Lcam: ¡Nuncameatraparanconvida! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Tz: Pues entonces empieza a morir *le disparó el rayo verde pero no hizo efecto* ¿Qué carajos…?

Lcam: ¡! ¡Muajajaja!

Tz: Pésimo intercambio de poderes ¬¬

Caseri: *agitando su varita* ¡Protego!

Lily: ¿Y eso de que…?

Caseri: Observa… ¿Trentz…?

Tz: Ya va, YA VA

Lcam: ¿? Jajajajaja ¡BIPBIP!

Tz: *creando un escudo con el anillo para atraparlo* ¡Por acá!

Lcam: ¡NOPE! *Cambió de dirección para embestir a Caseri, y con toda su aceleración chocó contra el encantamiento protector, desmayandose*

Tz: Idiota…

Caseri: Le partiría su varita sino fuera porque le debo una…

Lily: *recuperando la esfera* Y con esta, van cuatro. Hay que ir por las demás…

Caseri: Ahá, ¿Y luego qué?

Tz: ¿Qué vas a desear?

Lily: Ambos sabemos la respuesta

*creando un portal de la nada, los tres lo atravesaron, dejando a Lcam inconsciente en el suelo*

* * *

><p>*Y en el nivel griego, Xime y Aale buscaban juntas la esfera del dragón correspondiente, sin atacarse la una a la otra*<p>

Aale: ¿Sabes que me vendría bien un poco de fuerza física para levantar estas columnas?

Xime: Eres la mujer maravilla, no sé porqué te niegas a usar el poder…

Aale: Es que no sé… Me apena verte aquí tan humana…

Xime: ¿Insinuas que soy inofensiva? *pone los brazos en jarra* ¿Qué te hace pensar que no he activado ya mis poderes?

Aale: D: No me amenaces D:

Xime: D: No lo hago D:

Estefa: ¡Babe!

Xime: ¿Perdón…?

Aale: ¡Estefa! ¡Estás aquí…! Pero… ¿Cómo…?

Xime: ¿Estefa? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Estefa: Soy del DramaShat.

Aale: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No entiendo…

Xime: ¿Sos pasante en el desafío?

Estefa: Emmm, sí, exacto…

Aale: ¿Qué ocurrió con tus zetas?

Estefa: ¿A que te refieres?

Xime: *o* Ya la recuerdo, siempre hablaba todo con zetas… Hasta hoy o.O

Aale: ¡No eres Estefa!

Estefa: Me cago… *se convierte en Natasha* Zetas petes…

Xime: ¿Es Mystique?

Aale: ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? ¬¬

Natu: Internet *saltó sobre ella para derribarla, pero Aale activó sus poderes y la rechazó con su fuerza amazona*

Aale: *atándola con el lazo de la verdad* ¿Dónde está Estefa? ¿DÓNDE?

Natu: ¡Afuera! ¡No vino con nosotros!

Aale: Más te vale que esté bien *le dió un cabezazo, desmayándola*

Xime: ¿Pero ella no había venido contigo desde el DramaSHAT?

Aale: Lo que no quiere decir que me lleve bien con todos los que estén ahí…

Xime: Entiendo… Creo que ahí está la esfera, en las estatuas…

Aale: ¿Medusa no sigue deambulando por aquí, verdad?

Xime: No lo creo…

Medusa: Te equivocas… *salió serpenteándose de su escondite, haciéndolas caer*

Aale: ¡CIERRA LOS OJOS! *empujó a Xime a un rincón* ¡Maldita Basilisco!

*la esfera del dragón cayó por un hueco hacía el vacío*

Xime: ¡No! ¿Y ahora qué?

Aale: ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!

Medusa: Matar... *agarrando a Xime*

Xime: ¡Sueltame!

Aale: ¡Déjala!

Spooky: ¡Basta! *salió de la nada, seguido de Gwennie y Fer, aún malheridos* ¡BICHA MALA! ¡BICHA MALA!

*Arrojó suficiente telas de araña para enrederla, mientras Aale aprovechaba para hacerla caer*

Medusa: *convirtiéndose en Natasha, otra vez* ¡Esto está todo arregladoooooo! *tiró de las telas de araña y arrastró a Spooky consigo para no caer al precipicio*

Xime: ¡Sueltalo!

Gwennie: ¡Spooks!

Fer: ¡Nooo!

*Spooky se sostenía con una mano, mientras Natu tiraba de él*

Aale: ¡Resiste!

Spooky: ¡La… esfera! *Uso sus últimas fuerzas para atrapar la esfera con su telaraña y arrojarla hacia ellos*

Natu: ¡Abajo!

Spooky: ¡Lo sientoooo….! *se soltó, y ambos desaparecieron*

Xime: NO.

Gwennie: Xime… *pero Fer la retuvo de los hombros*

Aale: TToTT *Agarrando la esfera de cuatro estrellas*

Xime: Ella… NO…. ¡NO! *Su piel se puso verde, aumento su estatura y musculatura, mientras su ropa se rasgaba y perdía la conciencia* ¡AGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Fer: ¡SheHulk!

Gwennie: Oh… CRAP. Lily poseída y ahora esto…

Aale: ¡Y Spooks! ¿QUE LE SUCEDE A ESA LOCA DEMENTE?

Fer: Él volverá :'(

Gwennie: Eh… chicos… Xime… Hulk… Enojada… ¿Y si corremos? Digo, no sé…

*Pero Xime los embistió a los tres sin esfuerzo, y escapó atravesando las paredes, con rumbo desconocido*

Aale: *levantándose* Olvide que ustedes sólo son humanos… *los tomó a ambos y los cargó con ella* ¡XIME, REGRESA! ¡XIME!

* * *

><p>*Del otro lado del muro, Juan y Agustín se miraron, sorprendidos*<p>

Agus: ¿Sentiste eso?

Juan: No me mires a mi, yo no fui.

Agus: El temblor ¬¬

Juan: Nop. Ando buscando la esfera, no jodas.

Agus: Cierto. Usaré mi visor de rayos x…

Juan: ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? ¬¬

Agus: Acercarme a la Kriptonita, supongo. Pero acá es difícil encontrar xD

Omega: No es si sabes adónde buscar *le arrojó una piedra verde a Agustín, derribándolo* Jajaja… "Superman"…

Juan: ¿Y vos quien te crees que sos, Lex Luthor?

Omega: Preferiría que no. Me gusta tener cabello.

Juan: Gracias por darme una mano, ahora anda a romper las pelotas a otra parte que estoy en medio de un desafio…

Omega: ¿Cómo dices que dijiste…?

Juan: ¡Que te dejes de joder, chabón! *le arrojó el escudo con todas sus fuerzas*

Omega: ¡No hagas eso! ¡Este traje es caro!

Juan: Oh, mira, la esfera está justo acá. O soy muy bueno buscando, o Luck ya se cansó de escribir y lo hace todo fácil…

Omega: ¿Dónde está Luck? ¿Y Blicia? ¿Y los demás?

Juan: ¿Tengo cara de Google? Che, que hago con esta cosa, ahora, ¿Dónde me la meto?

*Y entonces, pasaron varias cosas a la vez*

*Por un extremo, el portal dimensional de Pheonix se abrió, revelando a Lily, Trentz, y Caseri*

*Por el otro, una enfurecida Xime bestial se adentró destruyendo todo a su paso, seguida de cerca por Aale y los cuerpos inconscientes de Fer y Gwennie*

Juan: Carajo, estamos todos…

Aale: ¡Lucas!

Omega: ¡Gwen Mclean!

Lily: ¡La esfera!

Juan: Claro, Lily, ¿Por qué no habría de dártela? Somos del mismo equipo *Lily se la arrebata*

Xime: ¡TARIFA!

Juan: Vaya, Xime, te noto algo diferente, ¿Te teñiste el cabello?

*Y la chica embistió al muchacho, quien recibió todo el golpe atajándola con su escudo*

Aale: ¡Juan, cuidado! ¡Ella está en "esos días"

Caseri: Cómo me alegro de no ser mujer

*Lily lo mandó a volar*

Tz: Idiota.

Aale: ¡Agus! ¡La kriptonita! *corrió a librarlo de las piedras, dejando a Fer junto a ellos y Gwennie con junto a Caseri*

Juan: ¿UN POCO DE AYUDA POR ACA?

Lily: Aquí hay cinco esferas… ¿Dónde está la del nivel griego?

Tz: ¡La tiene la Almejandra!

Lily: ¡Ve por ella!

Aale: ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Agustín, tonto, despierta! *lo abofetea*

Agus: ¡Auch! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi Sist?

Fer: *incorporándose* Guerra civil, hora de ser un héroe

Tz: *embistiendo con el anillo de Green Lantern* ¡DENME LA ESFERA!

Agus: ¿Nos atacas con poderes de nuestro propio equipo? ¡Traidor serás! *se levanta y lo noquea*

Juan: *Conteniendo a Xime* AYUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gwennie: *despertando* ¿Xime? ¡Reacciona! ¡HEY! *Le arroja una piedra* ¡POR AQUÍ!

Xime: *volteándose* ¿AGR?

Gwennie: OUCH. WAKE UP, CASERUKE! I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW!

Juan: *disparando el escudo contra Xime* ¡NUNCA VI A YIRLEY TAN ENOJADA! ¿UNA MANO POR ACA, EXPLORADORES?

Agus: ¡Hey! ¡Tenemos nuestros propios problemas! *señaló a Lily, quién le arrebató la sexta esfera a Aale*

Omega: ¿Esta cosa es imparable?

Lily: ¡QUIERO LA ÚLTIMA ESFERA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ CRASH?

Agus: ¿Y dónde está mi Sister?

Gwennie: ¡AGGGG! ¡AYUDA! ¡HULK! ¡AYUDA!

Juan: DEJEN DE HABLAR TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE NO ENTIENDO UN CARAJO

Aale: Feel Like a DramaShat Live

Tz: ¡Por allí! *señaló al cielo, dónde Mr. Grey descendió, vestido como el Doctor Doom, y con la tabla de Silver Surfer*

Mr. Grey: La hora de la redención ha llegado… *agarró a Omega y lo arrojó hacia el vacío* No me sirves…

Aale: ¡Lucas!

Agus: ¡Equipo, es todo, no hay forma de detener a Liliana!

Fer: ¿Y si dejamos que se salga con la suya? Después de todo el objetivo es conseguir las esferas…

Aale: ¡Pero es del equipo contrario! ¡Somos nosotros los que debemos detenerlos!

Agus: Somos los tres héroes más grandes de la Liga de la Justicia. No podemos contar con nadie más…

Caseri: *despertándose* ¿Qué chingada…?

Juan: ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡Y NUNCA GASTÉ LOS CUPONES DE 2X1 EN LA HELADERIA!

Xime: ¡AGR!

Gwennie: ¡Ximena por favor! ¡Somos los buenos!

Juan: ¡AL DOCTOR DOOM, NO A NOSOTROS, YIRLEY!

Tz: ¿Quiere alguien conseguir la última esfera? ¡Es la única forma de acabar con esto!

Lily ¡Es sólo el principio, Vengadores! ¡CUANDO TENGA TODAS LAS ESFERAS ME VENGARE DE CADA HOMBRE Y MUJER QUE HA PERMITIDO QUE STEVEN SE MARCHE!

Juan: ¡Pero! ¿Por qué no atacas a los Exploradores? Ellos lo rajaron, no nosotros

Gwennie: HOLY CRAP.

Lcam: ¡LigadelaJusticia! *entró a toda velocidad cargando a Yuki, que aún permanecía completamente petrificada* ¿Querayospasóaquí?

Mr. Grey: Ahora que ya todos están aquí, llegó el momento de elegir que camino quieren tomar…

*Pero otro portal se abrió y Josafat salió junto a Ro, quien cargaba un lanza misiles*

Ro: ¡Ninguna fiesta está completas sin el Joker! ¡No más esclavitud! *disparó hacia Mr. Grey*

Mr. Grey: ¡Traidor! *desvió el proyectil hacía Lily, que aún estaba intimidando a la Liga de la Justicia*

Xime: *abriendo los ojos* ¡LEELS! *Corrió hacía ella y se interpuso, recibiendo el disparo y cayendo al suelo*

Lily: ¿Xime? *su aura roja desapareció* ¿Qué me pasó?

Tz: ¡Menos charla y más acción! *se apoderó de las seis esferas del dragón, dirigiéndose hacía el ascensor que conducía al Nivel 14*

Fer: ¡Que no escape!

Aale: ¡Ahora verás, desgraciado! *pero Trentz lanzó un rayo de luz verde, cegándola*

Juan: *corriendo hacia Xime* ¿Yirley? ¿Estás bien?

Xime: *recobrando su aspecto normal* No estoy bien. Estoy contigo…

Gwennie: Puke Rainbows

Caseri: ¡La última pinche esfera, malditos lisiados!

Agus: *tomando a Fer y volando con él* ¡Lcam, deja a Yuki, hay que detener a Trentz!

Lily: ¡Pablo! ¡Devuelveme mis esferas!

Tz: *volteando* ¡Obligame!

Josafat: *interponiéndose entre ambos* Esas cosas, son mías…

Ro: ¡Prometiste compartir el tesoro! ¡Despiadado y sucio ladrón!

Josafat: ¿De que rayos hablas?

Lily: ¡Maldita sea! *creó una onda expansiva que los arrojó a todos al suelo, perdiéndose las seis esferas en todas direcciones*

Lcam y Caseri: _¡Acció esferas! ¡ACCIO ESFERAS!_

Mr. Grey: Por si les interesa, aún estoy aquí…

Crash: Por poco tiempo *disparó una flecha que cayó en la tabla del Encapuchado*

Mr. Grey: Fallaste.

Crash: No quería darte a ti.

Mr. Grey: ¿Acaso…? *pero la flecha explotó, y Mr Grey cayó de la tabla, impactando contra el suelo*

Juan: ¡Crash! ¿Tenes la última esfera?

Crash: *mostrando la esfera de tres estrellas* Sana y salva, Capitán.

Fer: *volando con Agus* ¡Dejame caer, Agustín! ¡Hay que detener a Crash!

Agus: Okey *lo suelta sobre Crash*

Fer: ¡Ya! *aterriza tomándolo del cuello*

Crash: ¡Soltame!

Fer: ¡Solta la esfera!

Crash: ¡No puedo!

Fer: *tomando sus muñecas* ¡Yo si! *las tuerce*

Crash: *soltando* ¡Agr…!

Fer: ¡Me llevo esto! *agarro la esfera*

*Aale y Gwennie peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo en tierra firme, buscando las demás esferas, mientras Caseri y Lcam las imitaban*

Xime: ¡Ve a ayudar, Tarifa!

Juan: Nadie me necesita más que vos, Yirley…

Xime: Tarifa…

Josafat: *interrumpiendo la escena y tocando a Xime con su báculo, le ordeno* Necesito a Hulk…

Xime: AGR *transformándose en SheHulk*

Juan: ¡Yirley! ¡Josafat, maldito seas!

Josafat: Ahora, necesito las esf…*pero Xime lo agarro de una pierna y lo arrojó al suelo varias veces, deshaciéndose de él*

Juan: ¿Yirley? ¿Podes oírme?

Xime: Siempre…

Gwennie: I NEED ASISTANCE! *Agarrando una esfera*

Aale: ¡Mia! *agarrando otra* ¡Pablo Acosta estás en graves problemas!

Tz: ¡Pfff, no tenes idea!

Lily: *arrebatando otra esfera*

Agus: *desde el cielo* ¡Lcam, haz lo tuyo! ¡Las necesitamos todas!

Caseri: ¡No si puedo evitarlo! *arrojó el martillo hacía Agus, quien lo esquivo*

Lily: ¡Dejame en paz, Rodrigo!

Ro: No es personal…

Juan: ¡Si es! *le arrojó el escudo y lo derribó* ¡Avengers Assemble!

Caseri: ¿Qué?

Juan: No sé, pero se oye genial.

Gwennie: *uniendose* ¿Cuántas faltan?

Xime: Cuatro

Fer: *cayendo junto a Aale y Lcam* ¿Cuántas tenemos?

Lcam: Tres.

Agus: ¿Dónde está la que falta?

Mr. Grey: *incorporándose* Aca *eleva la esfera de siete estrellas en el cielo*

Juan: ¡Ellos tienen tres y nosotros también!

Agus: ¡Pero nosotros somos cuatro y ellos seis!

Mr. Grey: Y yo soy uno, pero da igual…

Crash: *arrastrándose detrás de él* ¡DAME LA MALDITA ESFERA!

Mr. Grey: *tomandolo del cuello* Silver Crasfer, ¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco?

Ro: *incorporándose* ¡Josafat! ¡Quiere reemplazarnos! ¡De nuevo!

Josafat: ¡Ese no era el trato!

Ro: ¡Dispara!

Josafat: ¡También tú!

*Y combinando sus habilidades, ambos atacaron y todo el nivel estalló*

*Exploradores y Rastreadores, investidos con sus insignias de Marvel y DC, se levantaron como pudieron, pero era demasiado tarde*

Mr. Grey: Veo que ya no puedo contar con ninguno de ustedes… Todos son prescindibles…

Alondra: *Cayendo sobre él* NADIE ES PRESCINDIBLE! *Sacó las garras de Wolverine y lo atravesó*

Mr. Grey: Perra… *cayó y se hizo humo*

Alondra: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PADRE?

Lily: *elevándose en el cielo* Esferas, esferas, esferas, esferas, esferas, ¡AGR! ¡ME HARTÉ DE ESTE JUEGO! ¿OISTE BIEN, LUPIN? ¡ABANDONO!

Tz: El no puede oírte…

Xime: ¡No podes dejarnos, Lily!

Caseri: ¡Aún estamos en medio de un jodido desafío…

Juan: ¿ALONDRA? ¿ESTAS VIVA?

Alondra: Por supuesto que estoy viva. Y veo que estuviste haciendo jamón con Xime en mi ausencia…

Xime: ¿De donde sacas eso?

Alondra: Estan tomados de la mano.

*Ambos bajaron la mirada y notaron que ella tenía razón*

Gwennie: *juntando las esferas del dragón sin que nadie se de cuenta* Whatever…*silbando*

Fer: Tengo un plan… ¡Aale, arrójame!

Aale: Son tus huesos, no los mios… *lo levantó y lo arrojó*

Fer: ¡Lcaaaaaaaaaam!

Gwennie: ¿Qué demonios…? *Fer la aplastó*

Fer: Con respecto a nuestra alianza…

Gwennie: Nunca accedí a eso…

Crash: *apuntando a Fer con su flecha* Dejala ir…

Lcam: *arrojándolo al suelo* Flash to the rescue!

Agus: *bajando* ¡Esferas! ¿Dónde estaba la última?

Caseri: *arrebatándosela a Mr. Grey* Aquí, ¿Quieres pelear por ella?

Lily: ¡Basta de peleas!

Juan: Es el desafío…

Lily: ¡Estoy harta! ¡Miren en los que nos convertimos! ¡Sólo nos traicionamos entre nosotros para llegar más lejos!

Crash: ¿Acaso no era esa la idea?

Lily: ¡Claro que no! ¡Eramos amigos! ¡Y nos convertimos en enemigos en esto sólo por seguirle el juego a Luck!

Juan: Vaya, Lily, tenes razón…

Caseri: ¡Pero es la supervivencia del más fuerte! *corrió a buscar las esferas, pero Crash lo detuvo*

Crash: No lo hagas…

Lcam: *reuniendo las seis esferas en el centro* Falta una.

Agus: *usando su visión* ¡Trentz!

Tz: ¡Rindanse ustedes, yo voy a ganar!

Aale: ¡Nada de eso! *lo capturó con su lazo*

Tz: *cae y suelta la última esfera* ¡Fuck!

Alondra: Querrás decir "Luck".

Fer: ¡Mia! *lanzó un batí búmeran*

Juan: ¡Tuya un carajo! *lo desvió con el escudo*

Agus: ¡Es mi turno! *bajo a toda velocidad por la última*

Gwennie: *saltó para desviarlo, pero falló* Aggggggg calambres….

Xime: *atrapándola* Descuida…

Tz: *apuntando al resto de las esferas de Lcam con su anillo* ¡Nuestras!

Agus: *disparándole los lásers* ¡Nada de eso!

Crash: *levantándose* ¡La tengo!

Agus: *agarrándolo* ¡Y yo te tengo a vos! *lo agitó hasta hacer caer la esfera*

*la última esfera cayó*

*Y la agarró Alondra*

Alondra: *observándola* ¿Y para que se supone que sirven estas cosas?

Josafat: *incorporándose* Perdimos… Pero este payaso *señaló a Ro* Está cargado de explosivos… Y tengo el detonador…

Juan: ¡A la mierda el desafío! ¡Todos al elevador!

Xime: ¿Sos un super héroe o que?

Gwennie: Coincido con él, héroe que sobrevive sirve para una secuela…

Lily: *creando un portal* ¡HEY, TODOS, POR AQUÍ!

*Juan, Xime, cargando a Gwennie, Alondra y Crash se acercaron*

Caseri: ¡EL PINCHE DESAFIO! ¡DIABLOS! ¡AL DIABLO CON TODO!

Lcam: ¡Fernando! ¡Alejandra! *tomo sus manos y corrió con ellos hacia el ascensor*

Josafat:*Apretó el botón* BUM

*El templo empezó a desmoronarse*

Agus: ¡No voy a dejar a Yuki aquí! ¡Ni a Trentz! *voló a través de los pedazos de techo que se desprendían*

Juan: ¡Cerra el portal!

Lily: ¡Pero! ¡Ellos!

Crash: ¡Ellos o nosotros!

Alondra: ¿Quieres morir o qué?

Gwennie: ¡Ahora!

Xime: u.8

*Y desaparecieron, a la vez que Lcam, Fer y Aale se refugiaban en el elevador*

Agus: ¡YUKI! ¿Dónde estás? ¡YUKI!

Josafat: Es tarde ya *cargando un arma*

Agus: ¡Soy inmune a tus balas! *siguió buscando*

Josafat: *agarrando el arma de Omega* ¿También a las de Kryptonita?

Agus: ¡Maldito seas!  
>Tz: *levantándose* esferas… condenadas… *arrastrándose*…<p>

Ro: *despertándose* ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

Josafat: Vas a estallar.

Ro: Why so serious?

Josafat: Y no estaré aquí para ver *desapareció y reapareció junto a Mr. Grey*

Ro: ¡No sé porqué lo haces! ¡No significas nada para él!

Josafat: Eso quisieras *tomó el báculo y ambos desaparecieron*

Tz: *juntando las esferas con el anillo, una vez más*

Agus: *mirando el cuerpo de Yuki y a Tz* Lily tiene razón. El juego nos vuelve locos. Si quieres ganar, no te lo impediré.

Tz: Idiota *arrastrándose*

Agus: *Agarrando a Yuki* Idiota tú…

Ro: No vas a escapar. Si muero yo, vos también por traidor *tomó el arma de kryptonita y le disparó*

Agus: ¡Maldito! *la bala lo rozó* Aaaaaaa…. Mis… poderes… *cayó abrazando a Yuki* Tranquila, Sister…

Ro: *sintiendo la cuenta regresiva en su pecho* Cinco… cuatro… tres…

Tz: ¡La última, la última! *la puso con las demás*

Ro: …dos…

*las esferas se iluminaron*

Ro: …uno

*Y todo se apagó*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

…_**Inmediatamente!**_

* * *

><p>*Alejandra, Alondra, Agustín, Caseri, Crash, Fernando, Gwennie Black, JuanST, Lcam, Lily, Trentz, Rodrigo, Ximena y Yuki, aparecieron todos juntos frente a Twister y Jocelin*<p>

Jocelin: El desafío ha terminado.

Twister: Y el último equipo en ganar un desafío ha sido…

Jocelin: ¡Los Exploradores Digitales!

Tz: ¡Pero si yo fui el que juntó las esferas!

Twister: No, fue un héroe de DC Comics el que lo hizo, y los DC trabajaban para los Exploradores…

Tz: ¿Osea que mientras usé el anillo de Linterna Verde, técnicamente no era un Rastreador?

Jocelin: Exacto

Gwennie: ¬¬

Juan: ¬¬

Lily: ¬¬

Caseri: ¬¬

Xime: ¬¬

Crash: ¬¬

Tz: Ups…

Aale: Ups, pues. ¿Ganamos?

Fer: La cuarta Alicia sigue inconsciente *señaló a Agus y a Yuki*

Lcam: ¡Wiiiiiii! ¡Transbordador sólo para los Exploradores!

Twister: No. Irán ambos en el Transbordador. Tenemos que ir marcha atrás. Lupin está perdido en el primer nivel.

Jocelin: Ro ha aceptado guiarlos a través de la instalación.

Ro: Eso no es verdad.

Twister: Será una misión de rescate que deberán hacer todos juntos.

Jocelin: Y sin equipos…

Crash: ¿Entonces todo esto fue en vano? ¿No hay eliminación?

Twister: Si hay. Pero hay que hacer ajustes. Sus doodles, los cinturones de equipo, las PDA, todos los datos fueron borrados cuando hackearon la Base de Control.

Jocelin: No puedo creer que haya borrado todos esos datos…

Alondra: De hecho, fui yo. Buscaba el navegador de internet, no me culpen.

Twister: ¬¬

Jocelin: ¬¬

Gwennie: ¿Y como se supone que votemos sin los Doodles?

Twister: Lo harán a viva voz.

Xime: ¡Pero los votos son secretos!

Lily: ToT

Jocelin: No veo por qué eso debería preocuparlos…

Caseri: Okey, votemos entonces

Lunático: Lcam, Aale, Fer, y el dúo durmiente, pueden seguirme ya…

* * *

><p>*Los Exploradores Digitales se marcharon a la estación, aguardando la últma Ceremonia de Eliminación de los Rastreadores Analógicos<p>

Twister: Bien, digan a quién votarán y porqué.

Gwennie: Trentz, es un idiota.

Lily: Y un manipulador, voto por él también.

Xime: Yo también escojo a Tz. No me cae bien.

Juan: Y está de colado, voto a Tz.

Crash: Y nos hizo perder. Tz.

Tz: Yo no puedo votar. No soy un Rastreador

Jocelin: ¿Perdón?

Tz: Ya lo dijeron antes. Yo le di la victoria a los Exploradores. Soy uno de ellos ahora.

Twister: ¡Los equipos se disuelven luego de esta eliminación!

Tz: Pero no antes. Asi que tengo que ir al Transbordador con mis compañeros de equipo.

Jocelin: El tiene razón…

Twister: ¡VETE!

Caseri: ¿Volvemos a empezar?

Jocelin: No. Acabemos de una vez. Son cinco votos inválidos contra Tz.

Twister: Vaya injusticia. Nunca nos vamos a deshacer de él…

Jocelin: ¿A quién escoges?

Caseri: ¿Yo elimino?

Twister: ¡Si, da un nombre!

Caseri: *observando los rostros de sus compañeros, fijamente, deteniéndose en…* Crash.

Crash: Jum. No tienen motivos reales para eliminarme. Exijo otra votación.

Juan: Mira viejo, sino votaba a Tz, vos eras mi segunda opción.

Lily: Y la mía, oí sus conversaciones.

Gwennie: Yo también, en el desa griego (D)

Xime: ¿Soy la única que no quería votar a Crash? Adoro el Crasheri u.u

Caseri: ¡Pero yo no!

Crash: Entonces, es un adiós. Se pierden a un gran jugador…

Caseri: Nos ahorramos competencia en la fusión…

Jocelin: Eso es todo. Suban al Transbordador, Lunático ya les dara nuevos cinturones y doodles.

* * *

><p>*Y Juan, Gwennie, Lily y Xime se retiraron*<p>

Crash: Caseri…

Caseri: ¿No tenias a nadie más para manipular?

Crash: No. Eras el mejor. *lo abraza*

Caseri: ¡Ya basta de esto!

Crash: *mirándolo a los ojos* Gana por los dos… *intenta besarlo*

Caseri: ¡Ganaré sólo por mi! *patea sus kiwis*

Crash: ¡Mierda…! *cayó al suelo y Caseri aprovechó para huir, echando una última mirada antes de subir al Transbordador*

Alondra: *entrando cargada de bolsos y maletas* ¿Qué me perdí? ¿Ya hicieron jamón?

Jocelin: Alondra ¬¬ ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a la Cabina de una buena vez?

Alondra: Oh si, llevame esto *le pone los bolsos* Venderé todos los trajes de héroes en y haré una fortuna…

Jocelin: ¡Diablos! ¡Ven de una vez!

*la puerta del elevador se cerró*

Twister: Es un adiós.

Crash: Pensé que me ibas a salvar esta vez.

Twister: Tz jugó mejor, lo siento.

Crash: ¿Estoy despedido?

Twister: No, no pienso reiniciarte…

*una compuerta se abrió, y los cuerpos de Kari, Natu, Manny y Omega, maniatados, salieron de ella deslizándose de un tobogán*

Crash: ¿Los despedís a ellos?

Twister: Nunca fueron bienvenidos. No quiero que estén husmeando acá.

Crash: *ayudando a trasladar los cuerpos a la plataforma de eliminación* ¿Qué haré entonces?

Twister: Acompañarme… Te necesito dentro, estés o no en juego *abrió un pasadizo* Escapa por aquí, ya me pondré en contacto contigo.

Crash: Pero, si Luck se entera…

Twister: Confia en mi. Nunca lo sabra.

Crash: *mirándolo a los ojos* Maktub, colega.

Twister: Estaba escrito. *Crash desapareció* Y en cuanto a ustedes, su compañera Estefa tiene suficientes problemas por encontrarse husmeando. ¿Cómo creen que los van a recibir a ustedes cuatro? Espero que esto les enseñe a no meterse donde no les concierne…

Natu: *enseñándole el dedo medio*

Twister: Jum. *Bajó la palanca y los cuatro desaparecieron*

Alondra: Muy bonito Twister…

Twister: ¿No te habías ido?

Alondra: Regresé por el traje de Hawkeye de Crash… Pero veo que estabas muy ocupado haciendo jamón con él…

Twister: Pero, ¿Qué…?

Alondra: Cuando mi padre se entere de esto… Complotando con el espía todo este tiempo…

Twister: Nunca lo sabrá *apretó una combinación de botones en su cinturón y la chica puso los ojos en blanco, cayendo desmayada*

Twister: Nunca nadie lo sabrá… *arrastró el cuerpo de Alondra y lo metió dentro del Transbordador*

Twister: Nunca…

*Y el Transbordador arrancó, huyendo de toda trama argumental coherente en este Fic*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	18. F U S I O N

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

**L.I.M.B.O.**

**LOS HECHOS Y/O PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dieciocho. F.U.S.I.O.N. Fuerzas Unidas Sancionan Inexplicable Organización Neutral<strong>

**Un nuevo día comenzaba… Crash se escabullía por los pasillos del Corredor de los Perdedores utilizando atajos que sólo él conocía; Twister se justificaba ante Jocelin en la Cabina de Control, argumentando que la desaparición de Alondra se debía a que no había logrado evitar que se metiera dentro del Transbordador; los DramaShaters intentaban infructuosamente no revelar demasiada información a quien los había rescatado en el exterior de esa trampa digital; Luck Lupin lamentaba la incompetencia que lo había dejado atrapado con aquella criatura en nivel más olvidado de la instalación; el Encapuchado reagrupaba fuerzas junto a su único aliado, Josafat, trazando un nuevo plan para apoderarse de la verdad detrás de LIMBO; y quien les habla, el tipo con disfraz de lobo conocido como Lunático, conducía a los trece desafortunados que aún no lograban ser eliminados marcha atrás, regresando nivel por nivel hacía donde todo comenzó**

* * *

><p>**Aunque los Exploradores Digitales y los Rastreadores Analógicos habían dejado de existir como grupos, el nuevo amanecer los había sorprendido aún separados con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Había llegado el momento de relacionarse con el resto de los jugadores**<p>

Fer: *observando a Agus y a Yuki durmiendo en el asiento de enfrente* Bueno, compañeros, ha sido un gusto competir junto a ustedes…

Lcam: Ñam, Fer, ¿Ya no seguiremos hablándonos? :S

Fer: Agradeceré tu ayuda siempre que quieras brindarla…

Lcam: *observando a Agustín* Lo tendré en cuenta.

Aale: ¿Así que cambiaste de equipo para no ser expulsado? Siempre logras salirte con la tuya…

Tz: Ellos torcieron las reglas para que pierda el desafío, no hice más que imitarlos.

Fer: Pues ha sido una lástima que no hayamos llegado a jugar contigo en nuestro equipo.

Tz: ¿Quién dijo que era tarde? *sacó el pokedex y se puso a buscar datos*

Aale: owo ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Tz: Del basurero donde nos encerraron con las cucarachas, ¿Te olvidas?

Aale: Lo último que recuerdo de ese lugar fue que haría todo lo posible por olvidarlo.

Tz: Igual estabas inconsciente cuando lo encontré.

Fer: *acercándose un poco* ¿Con que a ti también te gusta pokemon?

Lcam: Uhmm… *retrocediendo*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lcam**<p>

-¡Apenas se conocen y ya se caen bien! Es increíble como Fer se las arregló para mantener aliados hasta este punto del juego… Voy a tener que esforzarme en simpatizarle a Agus y a Yuki… No creo que me acepten los del otro grupo…

* * *

><p>Juan: *estirando los músculos y bostezando* FUAH loco que bien que dormí, no pensé que esto de ser super héroe cansara tanto…<p>

Gwennie: Sobre todo cuando tus propios compañeros de equipo tratan de aplastarte *mira sin disimulo a Xime*

Xime: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo lamento? No pude controlar mis poderes D:

Lily: No tienes nada que lamentar, Xime, la que enloqueció y arruinó el desafío fui yo…

Juan: No importa eso, che, digamos que ambas tuvieron la culpa y ya.

*las dos lo miran feo*

Juan: Pero más culpa tuvo Trentz, ese guacho, que caliente que estoy, tengo unas ganas de expulsarlo de una buena vez, menos mal que no está más en el grupo, porque si lo llego a ver…

Caseri: *poniendo una mano en su hombro* Tranquilizate… Piensa en positivo: Crash ya no está en juego…

Juan: Tenés razón, Caseri, la verdad que cuando tenes razón tenes razón… No es lo que esperaba, pero es algo…

Lily: No veo porque te alegras, creí que, de entre todos, tú serías el que más extrañaría a Crash xD

Caseri: *sacando su varita* Claro que NO.

Gwennie: Hey, bueno, no hace falta maldecir a nadie, ¿Okey?

Caseri: Jum *guardó su varita*

Xime: Sigo lamentando la pérdida de Spooky TToTT ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

Gwennie: Ya sabes que es fuerte. Va a volver pronto, no te preocupes.

Xime: ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me ha salvado dos veces D:

Lily: Habrá una tercer oportunidad. Confía en mí.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, ese chico Crash era el único aliado verdadero que tenía en el juego. Lo que quedó de mi equipo apesta. Voy a tener que mantenerme a salvo de la eliminación el mayor tiempo posible… Pero, ¿Cómo…?

Caseri: Ya regreso *salió del compartimento para buscar los baños, pero en el camino tropezó con algo*

Alondra: ¡AUCH! ¡Fijate por donde caminas Rafael!

Caseri: ¿A-Alondra? ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?

Alondra: *poniéndose de pie* Buena pregunta, ¿Qué demonios sucedió en este lugar?

Caseri: Estamos buscando a Lupin… No sabía que vendrías con nosotros…

Alondra: ¿A mi padre? ¿No se estará revolcando con alguno de mis padrastros a escondidas?

Caseri: Pfff, es lo más probable. Mejor entra al compartimento, aquí hace frío.

Alondra: *Arremangándose* Oh si, hay un par ahí adentro que no necesitan techo para compartir calor corporal, ¿Verdad?

Caseri: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Alondra: ¡Tarifa y Ximena han estado haciendo jamón a mis espaldas! Ya sabes, lo que hacías con Crash cuando creías que nadie te veía…

Caseri: ¡Ya deja eso! ¿Es que ni eliminándolo del juego voy a poder librarme de él? *pateó una lata y salió del recinto*

Alondra: *gritando* ¡Es como un tatuaje en el trasero, Caseri! ¡Nadie lo ve pero todos saben que estará allí por siempre!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Caseri**<p>

-Entonces, ¿Utilizar a Alondra como conejillo de indias? Será mucho más fácil de lo que imaginé…

* * *

><p>Ro: …y entonces tomé mi escopeta y le volé los sesos a ese alien y luego…<p>

Lunático: Creeme, Ro, me encantaría seguir hablando sobre los juegos que jugas…

Ro: ¿Juegos? ¿Cuáles juegos?

Lunático: Pero conducir marcha atrás lo que sea que sea este Transbordador sin siquiera tener licencia requiere toda mi atención…

Ro: Buuh~

Lunático: ¿Por qué no vas a ver lo que hacen los jugadores?

Ro: No creo que estén contentos de verme después de todo lo que les hice pasar en el desafío anterior…

Lunático: Estabas bajo la influencia del Encapuchado.

Ro: NO, estaba bajo la influencia de Crazy…

Lunático: ¿Crazy…?

Ro: Locura, sed de destrucción, frijolsuka… Creo que es obvio.

Lunático: Como digas… Cerra la puerta al salir, por favor…

Ro: Buuh~

* * *

><p>**Y entonces, ella abrió los ojos, y descubrió horrorizada al sujeto que dormía a su lado, pateándolo impulsivamente al suelo**<p>

Shadow: *despertando en el suelo* ¿Por qué haces eso? La estaba pasando tan bien…

Aqua: *incorporándose* ¡Decime que no me tocaste! ¡Por todo lo que es bueno, si Prussia llega a enterarse de esto…!

Shadow: Gilberto está lejos de aquí, buscando a alguien más joven y bonita que tú…

Aqua: ¡Cómo te atreves…! *levantó el puño para golpearlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, observando su manos* Pero… ¡Este es el cuerpo de Yuki!

Shadow: No me digas, perdedora *levantándose* ¿A vos te molesta compartir el cuerpo con la Nagato? *estirándose* Porque a mi no me incomoda darle un poco de acción a este chico Agustín…

Aqua: Cómo sea, si sabes lo que te conviene, mantene tus sucias manos lejos de mi…

Shadow: Vamos, nena, no te resistas a mis encantos… *se acerca para robarle un beso*

Aqua: ¡Atrás! *le da una patada en el estómago y arroja al suelo*

Shadow: ¡Maldita…! *se retuerce de dolor*

Aqua: ¡Y que eso te enseñe que vos nunca aprendes!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Shadow**<p>

-Yo se que ella me ama. De un modo u otro, voy a reconquistar a esa chica. ¡Tiene que ser mia!

* * *

><p>Aqua: *abriendo la puerta de compartimento* ¿Dónde rayos estoy?<p>

Fer: Hey, Yuki, al fin despiertas…

Aale: ¿Dormiste bien?

Aqua: Yo… eh…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Aqua**<p>

-Ellos aún no saben que no soy Yuki… Podría aprovechar esta situación en mi favor….

* * *

><p>Aqua: Digamos que dormí demasiado.<p>

Fer: Estupendo. Aún nos queda un largo tramo de viaje y no sabemos con lo que nos podemos encontrar al final de recorrido…

Aqua: ¿Del recorrido hacía dónde…?

Aale: Claro, tú no estabas presente… Vamos de vuelta al Nivel 1, a buscar a Luck…

Aqua: ¿Nivel 1? ¿Luck…?

Tz: Déjenla *dijo sin despegar la mirada* Está re perdida, no va a entender nada…

*Aqua suspiró aliviada*

Lcam: *entrando al compartimento* ¡Yuki! ¡Que bueno verte bien! *corre a abrazarla*

Aqua: *Deteniendolo con las manos* ¡Alto! ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de privacidad?

Lcam: u.u Cómo usted diga Capitana Kirkland *hace saludo militar* ¿Agustín ya despertó?

*En respuesta a su pregunta, Shadow entró jadeando a la habitación*

Shadow: ¡Ahí estás…!

Aqua: *corriendo a taparle la boca con la mano* ¡Agustín! ¿Ya despertaste? ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar algo para comer?

Shadow: ¡Mm…hmmm mmms…!

Lcam: Hay algo raro en esos dos…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lily**<p>

-Y cuando parecía que todas las cosas al fin recobraban la calma, la ví. Estaba parada en la puerta del compartimento, más salvaje que nunca. Alondra había regresado…

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¡Juan Sebastián Tarifa!<p>

Juan: ¡Alondra… hacía rato que no te veía…! ¿Qué es de tu vida…?

Alondra: ¿Qué es de mi vida? ¿QUÉ ES DE MI VIDA? ¿ACASO OLVIDASTE QUE USTEDES ME EXPULSARON?

Gwennie: Y contra todo pronóstico, te las arreglaste para regresar *suspiro*

Alondra: Silencio Rebecca, la gente mayor está hablando.

Gwennie: ¿Cómo me llamaste…? ¬¬

*pero Alondra ya no la escuchaba, estaba señalando a Ximena, histérica*

Alondra: ¡Tú…! ¡Tú…!

Xime: ¿Yo qué?

Alondra: Voy a ver a mi padre unos segundos… hace seis episodios… ¡Y encuentro a mi mejor amiga…!

Xime: No soy tu mejor amiga…

Alondra: ¡A este paso nunca lo serás!

Xime: Cómo si eso me importara mucho *se cruza de brazos* *ximeroca*

Lily: Momento, momento, chicas, ¿No hay forma de arreglar esto como personas civilizadas?

Juan: ¿Pelea en el lodo?

Gwennie: De cualquier forma no sabemos que haces acá Alondra… Estaría bueno conocer esa historia…

Xime: Creí que nadie podía regresar al juego después de que lo eliminaran…

Juan: Buena pregunta, Yirley, muy buena pregunta, ¿Cómo carajo te las arreglaste para volver?

Alondra: Yo jamás me fui. Me quedé jugando con mi padre en la Cabina de Control, pero en algún momento debí haber dicho algo que no les cayó bien y se deshicieron de mi.

Gwennie: Y que mejor forma de solucionar un problema que encajárnoslo a nosotros… Anyway…

Lily: Rayos… Creí podrías decirnos que ocurría con los eliminados… ¿Creen que Steven esté bien?

Xime: No olvides que se fue con ese chico Axel ¿Lo captas? ¿Lo captas? *tic en el ojo*

Juan: No importa eso, lo que importa es que ahora que Alondra está de nuevo con nosotros, vamos a ganar todos los desafíos :D

Gwennie: Juan… Los equipos se disolvieron…

Juan: -_-

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-Alondra de nuevo en el juego, ¿Qué más puede pasar? A este paso Limbo no acabará nunca…

* * *

><p>Caseri: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?<p>

Ro: ¡Lunático se hartó de mi y me expulsó de la Cabina!

Caseri: ¡Exactamente lo que nosotros hicimos contigo hace tantos episodios!

Ro: Me fui por que quise. Además conocer la versión del Encapuchado no venía nada mal…

Caseri: ¿Y ahora estás de polizón a bordo?

Ro: Claro que no, voy a llevarlos a la guarida del Encapuchado… Dónde Materia lo liberó la primera vez…

Caseri: Materia pffff… Casi olvido que quisieron eliminarme a mi y DEJARLO A EL en el primer desafío ¬¬

**Se escucha mi voz por los altoparlantes**

-¡Atención pasajeros! ¡Preséntense en el vagón central del Transbordador para recibir sus nuevos Cinturones y Doodles!

Ro: Vayamos a ver al viejo lobo…

Caseri: Uhmm….

*Pasan por el compartimento de los antiguos Exploradores Digitales*

Fer: Vaya, Ro…

Ro: Ya… Parece que no fuiste el único que sobrevivió a tu Alianza Chilena… ¬¬

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer**<p>

-¡Lo de la Alianza Chilena no había sido una mala idea! Sólo tuvimos un montón de mala suerte a la hora de los desafíos… ¡Eso no quiere decir que yo los haya eliminado a los tres a propósito! Nunca haría eso… Al menos no a Pilar…

* * *

><p>Aale: ¿Alianza Chilena? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?<p>

Lcam: Ñam, no estabas en ese entonces… Pero no es tarde para formar una alianza mexicana…

Tz: Okey, exclúyanme… *se levanta y se va*

Aale: Que dramático…

Caseri: *entrecerrando los ojos* Pues voy con él… *lo sigue*

Ro: *sentándose junto a Aale* ¿Así que estás en el juego ahora? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Aale: *abrazandolo* ¿Cómo olvidar esas noches de Despiertatón? ¿Aún conservas la Frijolsuka?

Ro: Ese es Crazy… Creeme, no querrás que se presente…

Lcam: Y ahora resulta que los alter egos están de moda de nuevo… Sólo faltan que Aqua y Shadow aparezcan…

Shadow: *entrando* ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre…?

Aqua: ¡Agustín, no es gracioso! ¡A nadie le causó nunca que te cambies el Nick a cada rato!

Shadow: Agustín es un tonto… Me caía mejor cuando era Isladeldramero…

Fer: ¿Soy el único al que le parece extraño que estés hablando en tercera persona?

Aqua: Eh… ¡Lunático nos espera, los cinturones, muévanse!

Aale: ¡Claro, vamos Fer! ¡Tú también Ro!

*Y los tres salieron, seguidos por Aqua, que mantenía a Shadow muy cerca de ella, y Lcam, que aún los observaba, extrañado*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Fer**<p>

-Así que tengo a Aale de mi lado, le caigo bien a su amigo Trentz y Ro ya no me guarda rencor… Si a eso le sumamos el trato con Gwennie de la vez anterior, creo que podría formar una nueva alianza mucho más fuerte que la anterior… Aunque no sé si lo de Gwennie iba en serio…

* * *

><p>Xime: *poniéndose de pie* Bueno, oyeron al Lunático, hay que ir cambiarnos estos cinturones *Ximenostálgia*<p>

Juan: No te pongas mal, Yirley, seguro ahora todo se pone más divertido…

Lily: ¿No vienes Gwennie?

Gwennie: Adelántense. Conozco el camino…

Alondra: Parece que a alguien no la atienden bien en casa… Jajaja….

Gwennie: ÑAM.

Alondra: Deberías dejar de beber vinagre, Gwennie, tus facciones en sí ya son amargas y eso te ayuda en nada…

Juan: Basta, Alondra ¿No ves que quiere estar sola? Vamos con las chicas…

Alondra: Oh si, no sea cosa que estes mucho tiempo lejos de Ximena, ¿No?

Juan: No entiendo, ¿Qué queres decir con eso?

Alondra: Olvidalo, Juan, son cosas de chicas que jamás entenderás…

Gwennie: ¿Se van si o no?

Juan: *tirando de la mano de Alondra* Dale, Alondra, vayámonos antes que Gwennie se la agarre con nosotros

Alondra: Como si pudiera temerle a La parodia de una parodia…

*Cierran la puerta*

Gwennie: "Cómo si pudiera temerle a la parodia de una parodia…" Pfff, aprendé a insultar…

Gwennie: Le pedís demasiado. Obviamente ella no está a nuestro nivel.

Gwennie: Lo bueno de la fusión de equipos es que ya no tenemos que andar fingiendo que todos ellos nos caen bien…

Gwennie: Aham, y podes disfrutar de la única y perfecta compañía de nosotras mismas…

Gwennie: Porque no hay nada mejor que estar sola con tus propios pensam…

Gwennie: ¡Ya cállense todas! ¿No pueden decir nada más que "Gwennie esto", "Gwennie esto otro"…? ¡DEJENME RESPIRAR!

Gwennie: Huy, está si que no está de humor…

Gwennie: Ya ni soporta sus propios ataques psicóticos…

Gwennie: Dejemos que se las arregle sola…

Gwennie: La Corte Suprema de las Gwennies sabrá de esto…

Gwennie: "La Corte Suprema de las…" Pfff…. PFFF….

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Gwennie Black**<p>

-NO. ME. HACE. GRACIA. ESTAR. ENCERRADA. ACÁ. DENTRO.

Era más o menos aceptable al principio, pero nunca puedo tener un momento para estar sola conmigo misma y las voces de todos ya me están comenzando a irritar demasiado… Cuando rescate a Luck Lupin, va a tener que encontrar a alguien más que lo rescate de lo que yo tenga para… Un segundo…

*apoyó el oído contra la pared*

Gwennie: Conozco esas voces…

* * *

><p>Caseri: …de lo que me habías prometido si expulsábamos a Crash ¡Y no lo cumpliste!<p>

Tz: ¿Y por qué habría de darte toda la información? Luego ya no te sería útil…

Caseri: Exacto.

Tz: Y querrías expulsarme.

Caseri: Que listo eres.

Tz: No llegué hasta este punto sólo por ser tan atractivo y sexy…

Caseri: ¡Y yo no llegué a este punto para irme a casa al primer intento!

Tz: Si nos ayudamos mutuamente a avanzar un poco más en el juego…

Caseri: Mira una cosa, niño del dramashat, yo no caigo dos veces en la misma trampa.

Tz: A que te refieres.

Caseri: ¡El último sujeto que trató de manipularme fue expulsado de este juego!

Tz: ¿Eso crees? ¿De verdad pensas que se deshicieron de Crash sólo porqué ustedes decidieron votar por él?

Caseri: ¿Qué es lo que sabes y aún no me dices?

Tz: Si mantengo tu interés el tiempo suficiente, quizás evite que me elimines, ¿No?

Caseri: ¡Haz lo que quieras, Trentz! ¡Que yo no vote por ti no significa que el resto vaya a evitarlo!

Tz: Yo sólo quiero ver cual es tu reacción… Me parece muy graciosa, por cierto…

Caseri: *sacando la varita y apuntándolo al cuello* Aquí yo pongo las reglas… Que no se te vaya a olvidar…

Tz: *tragando* Eso es lo que te gustaría creer…

Caseri: Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

Tz: Nunca sabrías quién o qué es Crash en realidad…

Caseri: *sacando la varita* Más te vale que no estés engañándome… Porque lo pagarías caro…

*se da media vuelta y se va*

Tz: *tocándose el cuello* N00b…

Gwennie: WOW… Eso fue interesante…

Tz: No escuchaste nada que me importe.

Gwennie: Me dio curiosidad esa historia tuya con Crash… ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Tz: No es asunto tuyo…

Gwennie: Ay, que pena… ¿Él te rompió el corazón y no queres hablar de eso? xD

Tz: ¿Y qué si fuese así? ¿Te importaría mucho?

Gwennie: o.O No es la respuesta que esperaba…

Tz: Seguí con tus asuntos chica Arkham, no te entrometas en los míos, y nos vamos a llevar bien…

Gwennie: *sonriendo* Trato hecho.

*y los dos salieron tras Caseri, hacía el vagón principal dónde los estaba esperando junto al resto*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Tz**<p>

-Jajajaja Cómo me hacen reir estos n00bs… _¡Enchantiz!_

* * *

><p>*Alce la voz para hacerme oir. Los trece cesaron de discutir y me prestaron atención*<p>

Lunático: Bueno, cómo sabrán, los cinturones de Exploradores y Rastreadores que llevan puestos han quedado obsoletos tras el último ataque del Encapuchado…

Shadow: ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Aqua: *pisándole el pie y susurrándole al oído* ¡Dejalo terminar!

Lunático: Gracias jajaja. Cómo les estaba diciendo, van necesitar nuevos cinturones para seguir atravesando los niveles de LIMBO, así que Twister diseñó unos nuevos para que…

Alondra: ¿Twister? ¿Ese maldito canalla…?

Lunático: El mismo.

Lcam: *alzando la mano* Eh… pregunta… ¿Por qué Alondra está aquí con nosotros?

Gwennie: Porque no la quieren en ningún otro lado duh…

Lunático: Eso y porque el público quería verla de nuevo.

Caseri: ¿La gente pidió verla de nuevo a ELLA?

Lunático: En realidad no, pero a nosotros nos agrada…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-Vaya que les agrada tanto estar con Alondra que la envían con nosotros para no darse todos los gustos ¬¬

* * *

><p>Tz: Estabas hablando de los cinturones.<p>

Lunático: ¡Ah, sí! Serán verdes para los chicos…

Juan: ¿Verdes? Pero eso es casi como ser guest… Con los azules aunque sea zafábamos tipo members…

Lunático: Y rojos para las chicas.

Aale: ¡Fántastico! Siempre luzco tan bien con ese color n_n

Lily: ¿Por qué le das un cinturón a Ro? ¡El había sido expulsado!

Fer: Ahora el juego se alargará aún más… Fantástico…

Ro: Tecnicamente ustedes expulsaron a Ro. Pero no a Crazy…

Shadow: ¿Crazy…? ¿Eres tú?

Ro: No todavía… Ro se resiste… Ese no es tu acento, por cierto…

Aqua: ¡Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca!

Lunático: ¿Qué les anda pasando a ustedes dos?

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Ro**<p>

-Vaya, esto se puso interesante de nuevo; volví al juego justo a tiempo para ver a Aqua y Shadow manifestándose… No puedo esperar a saber qué es lo que traman esos dos…

* * *

><p>Alondra: A nadie aquí le interesa saber los problemas incestuosos de Agustín y Rocío, así que más te vale ir al grano de una vez.<p>

Lcam: ¿Problemas incestuosos…? *observó desilusionado a Shadow y a Aqua*

Ro: Por eso apoyo a D cuando dice que las relaciones y las familias de internet son una estupidez…

Fer: ¿A que viene todo esto, de cualquier forma? Estabas por explicarnos lo que íbamos a hacer…

Lunático: Cierto, cierto… Bueno, cuando acabemos este viaje…

Caseri: Que por cierto parece no terminar jamás. ¿Es que no puedes hacer que esta cosa vaya más rápido?

Aale: Eso me recuerda. Si tú estás aquí, ¿Quién está conduciendo esto o.O?

Lunático: Twister, desde la Cabina de Control, pero ese no es el punt…

Tz: Entonces decile a Twister que acelere que no es una marcha fúnebre.

Lunático: ¡No podemos acelerar! El Transbordador siempre va lento por que se suponía que los perdedores que vayan por los corredores tienen que tener suficiente tiempo como para alcanzar el ritmo de la nave a pie...

Gwennie: Eso es lo más estúpido que escuche desde que aquel sujeto agregó mi dibujo a la carpeta "My Favs" *twitch*

Lily: ¿Qué no era más fácil agregarlo como Favorito? *Gwennie asintió con un tic nervioso*

Xime: A mi me suena a que sólo son excusas para hacer tiempo… ¿Tu que crees, Tarifa?

Juan: Cómo diría Harold: "…"

Lunático: Esperen acá un rato, estoy recibiendo una transmisión desde la Cabina de Control…

*me ven accionar unas teclas en el tablero y la pantalla se ilumina, con el rostro preocupado de Jocelin observándome fijamente*

Lunático: Wassup, Joce? ¿Todo en orden por allí?

Jocelin: Algo así. ¿Les queda mucho tiempo de viaje?

Lunático: No, de hecho ya pasamos mucho más de la mitad… Un puñado de estaciones y llegamos a destino…

Jocelin: Hmm… Cuánto antes lleguen allí, será mejor…

Lunático: ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna novedad sobre D? ¿Algún movimiento sospechoso?

Jocelin: No…Esta vez no es D… Es algo más…

Lunático: ¿Algo peor?

Jocelin: *mordiéndose el labio* Será mejor que lo veas vos mismo…

*la pantalla cambió, y la cámara mostró el recinto del Nivel 1 tenuemente iluminado. Luck Lupin reposaba inconsciente en el suelo. Una criatura deforme de aspecto humanoide lo estaba olfateando*

Lunático: ¿Pero qué…? ¿Eso está pasando ahora mismo?

Jocelin: Es una grabación. Aún hay más…

*La criatura forcejeó husmeando el cuerpo del Main Owner, arrancándole el cinturón dorado*

Lunático: Presiento que eso nos va a doler…

Jocelin: Ni hace falta que lo digas…

Lunático: *me acercó a ver la pantalla* Pero esa cosa…

Jocelin: Sé que se te hace familiar… Y sí, es quién estás pensando…

Lunático: ¿Cómo rayos sobrevivió al reinicio?

Jocelin: No lo hizo. He ahí su problema.

Lunático: Entonces, ¿Hay que detener a esa criatura que tiene el poder de controlar todo Limbo a su antojo?

Jocelin: ¿Detenerlo? Evacuaría Limbo si fuese por mí, pero Lupin tiene que remunerar mis servicios, y me sirve más con vida.

Lunático: ¿Eso es un sí?

Jocelin: *suspira resignada* Consideralo una oportunidad para demostrar hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar para salir de este lugar…

*la pantalla se apagó, finalizando la transmisión*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de JuanST**<p>

-¿Vieron esa cosa en la pantalla? Me dieron muchísimas ganas de salir a matar zombies sólo con verla… Espero que nos den un hacha y ZAS chau cabeza. Y el cuerpo del bicho chorreando sangre podrida en el piso ¡Ah…! *suspiro* Se me hace agua la boca sólo con imaginármelo… *o*

* * *

><p>**Tras esas recientes revelaciones, continuamos el viaje con la atmósfera cargada de tensión. Quizás realmente estábamos relativamente cerca de nuestro objetivo, o sólo era nuestra propia impaciencia la que parecía haber acelerado la travesía… De cualquier forma, cuando nos percatamos de que el Transbordador disminuía su curso, supimos que habíamos llegado a destino. La terminal del primer nivel**<p>

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Aale**<p>

-Este es ese momento incómodo en que todos se ponen nostálgicos por regresar al lugar dónde todo comenzó y una no puede evitar sentirse demás u_u Esto no pasaba con Blicia en el Dshat… Por cierto, ¿Han visto a Blicia? Aunque no parezca, aún la estamos buscando (?)

* * *

><p>Lunático: Bueno, gente, esta es la parte en la que se quedan solos y tratan de improvisar que carajo van a hacer jajaja<p>

Lily: ¿No vas a acompañarnos ahí adentro?

Lunático: ¿Acompañarlos a una muerte segura? ¿Pudiendo verlo todo desde la comodidad del Transbordador? Jajajaja

Caseri: Pinche tramposo engreído… ¿Cómo se supone que debamos saber qué hacer, eh? CONTESTA

Lunático: Lo último que supimos es que esa bestia tiene el cinturón Main Fucking Owner de Lupin, así que tienen una misión bastante jodida…

Xime: Dime algo que no sepa…

Lunático: …También podrían encontrarse con Josafat, que no fue reiniciado… Podría conservar sus habilidades de Loki…

Fer: Entonces, en concreto, ¿Gana el desafío quien rescata a Lupin primero?

Lunatico: No es un desafío, es una misión de rescate.

Gwennie: Aham, ¿Y porqué querríamos nosotros rescatar a quién nos secuestró en primer lugar?

Lunático: Hmmm, ¿Por qué son los que están acá, quizás? No sé, decime vos ¿Preferis ser capturada por Lupin o por lo que sea en lo que se convirtió esa cosa?

Juan: Ese es un buen punto. Pero somos trece contra uno, ese bicho está en el horno jajaja

Lunático: ¿Qué parte de "tiene el cinturón del Main Owner" aún no entendes?

Aale: De cualquier forma que tenga esos poderes no significa que sepa utilizarlos…

Lunático: Pero no van a quedarse acá esperando a que evolucione y aprenda a usarlo, ¿O sí? Jajajaja…

Lcam: Vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo si queremos trazar algún plan…

Lunático: Los equipos ya se disolvieron, pero si quieren ir en grupos, a mi personalmente no me molesta...

Aqua: Pues a mí si. No quiero estar en ningún equipo dónde ÉL este *señala a Shadow*

Shadow: Tranquila, querida, vos y todas las chicas pueden quedarse con Lunático mientras los chicos nos encargamos del trabajo…

*Aqua, Aale, Alondra, Gwennie, Lily y Xime lo miraron furiosas*

Alondra: ¿ACASO INSINUAS QUE NO SOMOS PERFECTAMENTE CAPACES DE RESCATAR A MI PADRE, z?

Ro: No lo llames así. Obviamente es Shadow. Y la otra Aqua…

Lunático: SUFICIENTE. Entonces vayan las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro… *recibe una llamada desde su cinturón* Eh… ¿Hola?

Twister: Hey, acá Twister, ¿Se se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo?

Lunático: Los jugadores están armando una especie de guerra de los sexos jajaja.

Twister: No es momento para eso. Tiene una misión para cumplir…

Lunático: Y cero entusiasmo, te aviso.

Twister: Si tenés que estimularlos a nivel competitivo, aclarales que el grupo que cumpla el objetivo va a recibir una recompensa…

*Todos murmuraron emocionados*

Lunático: Como digas, Twist, chicos y chicas compitiendo en busca de Lupin por motivos estrictamente egoístas…

Twister: Suena peor de lo que es en realidad xD

Lunático: Suele ser así. Te veo al rato. *cuelgo la llamada y miro a los competidores* Así que ya saben, lo que hagan no va a ser gratis. ¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar?

Tz: _¡Enchantiz!_

Lunático: En marcha.

* * *

><p>**Así que los chicos y chicas regresaron al primer nivel, que habían abandonado hacía sólo unos días, encontrándose con las tuberías llenas de humedad, musgo, y un fuerte olor a pescado. Al igual que aquella primera vez, dos caminos bifurcaban la salida de aquella sala, y no podían dejar de notar la inquietante sensación de que algo los observaba, expectante, esperando su próximo movimiento...**<p>

Aqua: *volteándose para enfrentar a las demás chicas con la vista* Okey, señoritas, esto es una cuestión de honor. ¡Los chicos se creen más fuertes que nosotras, y quizás lo sean, pero tenemos que demostrarles que somos las más listas y por lo tanto, las que mandamos acá!

Lily: Okey okey okey, en primer lugar, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Yuki?

Aqua: Soy Aqua. Estuve encerrada en el cuerpo de Yuki esperando el momento indicado para juntar fuerzas… Ella ahora esta reposando, tome muchas energías para poder hacerme cargo de la situación…

Aale: Hey, no vayas tan rápido, apenas estaba conociendo a Yuki D:

Gwennie: Te la hago fácil, Aale, ¿Te acordas del complejo de personalidad múltiple de Lcam? Bueno, con Yuki igual.

Aqua: ¡Claro que no! Pero si les resulta entenderlo más fácil de esa forma…

Alondra: Okey, ¿Quién además de mi está de acuerdo en que esta extraña no está capacitada para ser la líder? *levanta la mano* ¿Nadie más?

Xime: *llevándole la contra* Pues yo creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad. ¿Crees poder hacerte cargo de la situación?

Aqua: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy una experta en dar caza a este tipo de criaturas, y haré de ustedes un equipo de Cazadoras!

Gwennie: Aham, vas a cazar algo que no sabes qué aspecto tiene, en un lugar dónde nunca estuviste, sin tener la menor idea de nada…

Aqua: ¿Tenes un plan mejor, chica gótica?

Aale: Owo pero Gwennie tiene razón, en parte. Yo nunca estuve en este lugar…

Lily: ¿Cuál de los dos caminos habían tomado los Rastreadores? No estaba en su equipo en ese entonces :S

Alondra: Por suerte para ustedes me tienen a mí. Recuerdo perfectamente que el imbécil de Caseri sugirió ir por la izquierda, que fue por dónde Materia se perdió y encontró al Encapuchado la primera vez.

Xime: ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? ¡Vayamos antes que los chicos, rápido!

Aqua: ¡Cazadoras, síganme! *las seis chicas tomaron el camino de la izquierda, que se cerró detrás de ellas cuando acabaron de cruzar*

Juan: ¡EH, las chicas se escapan! Maldición, ahora vamos a tener que ir por el camino que no lleva a ningún lado…

Shadow: No es eso lo que me preocupa. Diganme, malditos desgraciados ¿DÓNDE ESTA ITAA?

Fer: ¿Te refieres a mi prima, Agus? ¿Ya olvidas que la eliminaste hace un montón de episodios?

Shadow: ¿QUÉ COSA? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

Lcam: Hace siglos… *alza una ceja* Vos no sos Agustín, sos el otro…

Shadow: Por supuesto que no soy ese tonto. Soy mucho mejor. Soy Shadow… No puedo creer que hayan eliminado a mi chica, van a pagarla caro…

Fer: ¿De veras salías con ella? Jamás lo mencionó…

Ro: Eso es porque sólo pasó en su cabeza. Lo hace para disimular que está forever alone…

Caseri: A nadie le importa eso. Hay que encontrar a este estúpido de Lupin ¬¬ Y sólo tenemos un camino.

Shadow: Yo no voy a buscar nada. Que se pierda ese desgraciado, eliminó a mi chica, no quiero saber nada con él.

Juan: Lástima por vos, yo no voy a dejar que las chicas ganen, estamos en un juego, ¿Te acordás?

Shadow: ¿Juego? ¿Competencia? ¿Por qué nadie lo dijo antes?

Caseri: Lunático lleva diciéndolo todo el capitulo ¬¬

Shadow: Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer antes que prestarle atención a ese payaso.

Tz: ¿Cómo cuales?

Shadow: Atrapar a Aqua y hacerla mi esposa.

Lcam: ¡Qué dices…! (shock) Ustedes son hermanos, HERMANOS.

Shadow: Ya quisieras.

Ro: Ojalá Fan estuviese vivo para ver el Aguki hecho realidad…

Shadow: ¿Cómo que ojala que estuviese vivo? ¿Acaso Ulises esta muerto?

Tz: *alzándose de hombros* Ni idea. Pero lo que no está es en juego, y no tengo ganas de perder cómo él, así que muevan las nalgas que hay que buscar a Luck Chupín.

Shadow: ¡Yeah…! ¡Somos los Buscadores, perdedoras! ¡Vamos a encontrar a Lupin primero!

*Y los siete se adentraron por el camino de la derecha, que también se cerró a sus espaldas cuando el último termino de cruzarlo*

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto, en la Cabina de Control**<p>

Jocelin: Twister, no intentes engañarme…

Twister: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Sabes que entre vos y yo no hay secretos.

Jocelin: No me parece muy convincente tu explicación sobre la desaparición de Alondra…

Twister: ¿Qué parte de *imitando la voz de Alondra* "NO PUEDO DEJAR IR A MI PADRE, AÚN LLEVABA LA TARJETA DE CRÉDITO CON ÉL" no te convence?

Jocelin: Contradice la decisión de quedarse en la Cabina de Control que había tomado unos minutos atrás.

Twister: ¿Buscas coherencia en Alondra? La chica vive contradiciéndose y cambiando de opinión según sus impulsos… Tiene un grave desorden de prioridades si me lo preguntas…

Jocelin: No te lo pregunté y tampoco creo que ella tenga un desorden de prioridades. Más bien eres tú el que no parece enfocarse en nuestro objetivo.

Twister: No sé a lo que te refieres.

Jocelin: ¿Hacer tratos a escondidas con un participante forma parte de nuestro plan para rescatar a Lupin? ¬¬

Twister: Pues de hecho sí. Para que lo sepas, Crash está registrando a pie nivel por nivel para asegurarse que D y Josafat no se adelanten al resto a la hora de encontrarse con Luck.

Jocelin: ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que estabas haciendo eso?

Twister: Porque no es tu trabajo mantener los niveles, sino coordinar a los participantes.

Jocelin: Me lastimas, Twister. Cuando llegué a este lugar creí que sería un alivio tener alguien con quien llevarme bien, pero parece que lo único que teníamos en común…

Twister: ¿Era nuestro odio mutuo a Alondra? Pues ya me deshice de ella, así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí contigo más que continuar con las tareas que Lupin nos asignó a cumplir en el protocolo de rescate…

Jocelin: *sonriendo fríamente* No creo que haya ningún protocolo que establezca lo que Lupin hará contigo cuando se entere de lo que hiciste con Alondra.

Twister: *devolviéndole la fría sonrisa* Si sabes a lo que esos chicos se enfrentan en esa misión suicida, podes deducir que no van a lograr rescatar a Lupin…

Jocelin: Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza.

Twister: Hazme el favor de perderte tú también.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Jocelin**<p>

-¿En qué demonios se ha convertido Twister? Mis ojos no pueden reconocer en él al joven que yo conocí al comienzo de esta historia, y son incapaces de relacionar que pudo haber sucedido durante este tiempo para acabara en este estado tan oscuro y siniestro…

* * *

><p>**A todo esto, las ahora autodenominadas «Cazadoras Analíticas» recorrían el pasaje izquierdo buscando toparse con algo que de antemano sabían que no les alegraría encontrar**<p>

Lily: *tapándose la boca con la manga* ¡Todo el lugar apesta a pescado! ¡A pescado podrido!

Gwennie: Ya sabemos Leels, no sos la única que tiene nariz, aggggg…

Lily: ¡Pero sólo el olor me basta para recordar cosas horribles…! *le dan arcadas*

Aqua: *observando el rastro de pescados destripados* El hedor se detiene justo aquí… Cómo si no continuase por el resto del camino…

Alondra: Vaya cosa más estúpida que dices… ¿Acaso insinúas que el monstruo es capaz de atravesar esa pared? Pfffff…

Aale: Owo ella podría tener razón. En Hogwarts hay pasadizos por todas partes, sólo hay que saber cómo accionar esas puertas trampa…

Xime: Podríamos morir aquí antes que saber que ladrillo tocar. Todos se ven tan idénticos que es imposible siquiera adivinar… *se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la pared, aplastando con la espalda un ladrillo suelto*

*Todas escucharon como un mecanismo de engranaje abría un hueco que se iba agrandando más y más dónde Xime se había apoyado*

Aqua: ¡Excelente trabajo Lugarteniente Xime! ¡Lo lograste!

Xime: ¿Qué? ¿De veras? *volteó y notó que la pared tras de sí ya no estaba* Vaya, eso fue tan oportuno…

Aale: Y Aqua sí tenía razón con su presentimiento nOn

Alondra: Suerte de principiante… *Aqua frunció el ceño*

Gwennie: Vamos a necesitar mucho más si no movemos los traseros de acá, rápido ¿Okey? *se adentró por el pasadizo a la cabeza de las demás*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Alondra**<p>

-Ese Acuaman travestido tuvo suerte esta vez. Pero sólo espera a que cometa un solo error durante esta misión y de inmediato haré que papá la saque del juego. Por cierto, si estás viendo esto, papá, hace seis horas que me debes mi mesada. ¡Si llego a encontrarte estas en graves problemas!

* * *

><p>**Paralelamente, el grupo de chicos autoproclamados como los «Buscadores Binarios», exploraban el tramo derecho del túnel que habían escogido, frustrándose con sus resultados infructuosos**<p>

Juan: *pateando una piedra* Loco parecería que hace una hora que estamos dando vueltas en círculo sin ir a ninguna parte… ¿Se puede saber que carajo pensamos hacer?

Shadow: Tranquilizate, Tarifa, que yo no tengo ningún apuro en llegar a destino…

Caseri: ¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE NO SÓLO ESTAMOS EN EL CAMINO ERRADO, SINO QUE LAS CHICAS ESTÁN EN EL CORRECTO Y POR LO TANTO ESTÁN A AÑOS LUZ DE VENTAJA SOBRE NOSOTROS?

Shadow: ¿Cuánta ventaja crees que tengamos cuando esa bestia las ataque primero a ellas, dándonos tiempo para rescatar a Lupino mientras está entretenido persiguiendo a esas tontas?

Tz: ¿O sea que dejaste que las chicas vayan primero sólo como un señuelo?

Shadow: Obvio, tonto. Es pura estrategia...

Lcam: Pepepero ¿Acaso las vas a dejar morir?

Shadow: Son ellas o nosotros.

Lcam: *sacando la varita* ¡No puedo permitir eso!

Ro: Luis, no hagas idioteces, es prácticamente suicida…

Juan: No, Rodrigo, Lcam tiene razón, yo ni en pedo voy a dejar a Yirley, Alondra y las demás con ese loco suelto por ahí…

Tz: *alzando la mano* Pregunta, ¿Dos de nosotros tienen esa cosa mágica y a ninguno se le ocurrió abrir un agujero en la pared hacía el túnel de las chicas?

Caseri: Eres brillante cuando quieres, Trent-z *apunto con su varita a la pared izquierda* _¡EVANESCO! ¡REDUCTO! ¡BOMBARDA!_

*El grupo se fue abriendo paso a través del pasadizo que los hechizos de Caseri excavaban en la pared*

Ro: *observando algo extraño oculto entre las rocas* Pero sí… ¡Creí que la había perdido cuando entré al Limbo!

Shadow: ¿Qué rayos traes ahí? *pero no necesito respuesta cuando la sonrisa de Ro se transformó en una mueca maliciosa. Crazy acababa de encontrar su frijolsuka*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Crazy**<p>

- *acariciando y besando su frijolsuka llena de tierra* ¿Ves esto, Encapuchado? ¿Qué te parece darte por vencido ahora mismo a cambio de que no rellene tus pulmones con alguna de mis balas? Jajajajajajajajaja… Weón.

* * *

><p>Gwennie: *agudizando el oído* ¿Es idea mía… o algo más está tratando de pasar por este túnel?<p>

Aqua: No es idea tuya. Los chicos nos siguen el rastro, incluso sin tener un camino real para hacerlo… Pandilla de tramposos…

Alondra: HEY, no voy a quedarme acá como si tal cosa esperando que este túnel se venga abajo. Hagan el favor de no detenerse y seguir el camino, ¿SI?

Aale: Adhiero enérgicamente a esa propuesta. Morir aplastada nunca fue una de mis metas.

Xime: *Pensativa* Chicas… ¿Alguien más siente esos gemidos…? O.o

Lily: *reconociéndolo al instante* Ay no… No me digas que esa cosa es…

*una criatura reposaba al final del pasillo. No pudieron distinguir sus facciones, pero incluso a la distancia era inconfundible*

Gwennie: ¿Alguien puede degradarse a niveles tan bajos llegando a superar su propio record de inhumanidad…?

Xime: No subestimes la mente humana…

Lily: La cuestión es sí el alguna vez tuvo una mente…

Aale: owo ¿Podrían decir de quién hablan? Recuerden que no tengo idea de lo que pasó aquí dentro los primeros días…

Aqua: Y yo estoy igual de perdida que ella.

Alondra: *señalando a la criatura* Eso de ahí, era mi mascota. Y estoy segura de que me ha echado de menos tanto como yo lo eché de menos a él…

Lily: No me parece una buena idea…

Gwennie: Sólo déjala ir, no perdemos nada que vayamos a extrañar…

* Aqua puso una mano en el hombro de Alondra, intentando retenerla*

Alondra: ¡No te darán una medalla a la campista del año por intentar rescatarme, Aqua! ¡Dejame! *se soltó*

Aale: ¡Pero qué pretende acercándose a la boca del lobo como sí nada…! ¿Si quiera tiene un plan?

Xime: Tratándose de ella, descarta esa posibilidad…

*las cinco vieron como Alondra caminaba hacía la criatura a paso firme y decidido, vaya uno a saber con idea fija en mente*

* * *

><p>*Pero resultaba evidente que los Buscadores estaban aún mas desconcertados que las Cazadoras, ya que no lograron asimilar a tiempo el repentino cambio de Ro, que ahora apuntaba al centro del precario túnel con su recién recobrada frijolsuka*<p>

Crazy: ¡Atrás, Caserintor, este chico te enseñará a excavar! *disparó una vez, y la onda impulsiva los arrojó a todos al suelo*

*cuando pudieron ponerse de pie, observaron el enorme y profundo agujero que se había abierto en la pared y que aún echaba humo*

Caseri: Diría que conduce directamente al túnel izquierdo…

Juan: Entonces yo diría que te corras y dejes pasar al resto para alcanzar a las chicas, ¿No?

*Caseri se apartó molesto, mientras Lcam alzaba la varita con un hechizo de iluminación*

Lcam: ¡Lumos! *observando el suelo* ¿Son restos de pescado los que veo acá?

Fer: Ni estando ciego podrías confundir ese hedor, Luis, por supuesto que son pescados…

Tz: Eran… *puntualizó, señalando uno que estaba particularmente incompleto, mordisqueado por todas partes* Parece que a su amiguito se alimenta bien…

Shadow: *pisando los restos del pez muerto* Se nos adelantan esas chismosas y ustedes acá perdiendo el tiempo…

Juan: Aunque sea nosotros hacemos algo, chabón, vos estás ahí parado haciendo de cuenta que todo lo que hacemos es idea tuya.

Shadow: ¿Algún problema con eso?

Lcam: Déjalo, Juan, las chicas nos necesitan…

Caseri: ¡No, no nos necesitan ellas, Lupin nos necesita! ¡No nos van a recompensar por salvar al otro equipo!

Crazy: ¿Recompensa? ¿De cuál recompensa están hablando? Yo sólo quiero hacer estallar cosas…

Tz: No te faltará oportunidad cuando lleguemos a destino… *Fer tosió detrás de ello* ¿Qué te pasa, BuizelBoy?

Fer: *señalando delante de ellos* Creo que "Destino" llegó a nosotros…

*una figura se acercaba con torpeza tanteando en la oscuridad, con los brazos extendidos hacía ellos*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Aale**<p>

-Y entonces, cuando la criatura despertó, al fin supe por que se referían a él como un sujeto desagradable. No parecía haber aprendido modales todo ese tiempo allí sólo, más bien olvidarlos… Pero no podía culparlo, después de todo sólo era una primera impresión… bastante negativa, por cierto. Debo admitir de entrada que ese chico Materiagre tampoco me hubiera caído bien en su forma muggle nOn…

* * *

><p>*Materia abrió los ojos, reconociendo el perfume de Alondra a la distancia*<p>

Alondra: Veo que al fin despiertas, pequeño perezoso… ¿Tienes idea de en los problemas en los que te has metido?

*el cinturón dorado brillaba entre las putrefactas ropas del muchacho*

Alondra: Y eso que tienes ahí no te pertenece a ti, sino a papá, así que exijo que me lo devuelvas en este momento *extendió la mano*

Gwennie: *susurrándole a las chicas* Si eso llega a funcionar, le hago un fanart enorme al Gwuncan, lo juró porque se muera Leshawna…

*Lily contuvo la risa* *escucharon un chillido*

Alondra: ¡MALDITO MONO DESGRACIADO! ¿TIENES IDEA LO QUE ME COSTÓ ESTA BLUSA? *escucharon un grito ahogado*

Xime: Aunque se lo merezca, no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí sin hacer nada... *se dirigió hacía Alondra con prisa*

Aale: ¿Ninguna más quiere ir a salvar a Alondra?

Aqua: *escuchando los gritos con atención* Tenemos que ir de todas formas, a salvar al engendro de Alondra, si es que lo queremos atrapar con vida…

*corrieron tras Xime y encontraron a Alondra forcejeando el cinturón con Materia, que apenas ofrecía resistencia*

Aqua: ¡Suficiente Alondra! ¡Déjalo en manos profesionales!

*Materia se detuvo un segundo y reconoció la figura borrosa de Yuki. Sus ojos se llenaron de un odio irracional*

Alondra: Oye, ¿Qué…? *Materia saltó con agilidad dejándola atrás, en rápida embestida a Aqua*

*Pero Xime lo detuvo a medio camino pateándolo en los kiwis* *Materia cayó adolorido*

Lily: ¡Fantástico Xime!

Xime: Eso siempre funciona (D) *puso un pie sobre Materia, como quién reclama un territorio en su nombre*

Aale: owo ¿Dónde está Luck?

Aqua: ¿A quién le importa? Necesitamos ese cinturón…

Alondra: ¡A mi me importa Luck! ¡No pongas tus sucios dedos sobre el cinto de mi padre!

Gwennie: *Interponiendose* Alondra, realmente no es necesario que…

*Pero Alondra le pegó un codazo en la cara, haciéndola a un lado*

Alondra: ¡AHORA VAS A SABER LO QUE ES BUENO, ACUANUACUA!

Lily: ¿Acuaqué? *Pero Aale la apartó del camino* ¿Qué haces…?

Aale: ¡Gwennie va a intoxicarse si no la despertamos! Estos pescados muertos transformaron al chico en ese Gollum retrasado…

Xime: ¡Yo me encargo de que no le hagan más daño, vayan por agua en la fuente para despertar a Gwennie!

Aqua: *deteniendo a Alondra con ambas manos* ¡Si tan sólo tuviese mi Keyblade Master en este momento, condenada…!

Alondra: ¿No aguantas una pelea tradicional de chicas? ¡En el colegio aplasté a chicos que pesaban el doble que ti!

Aqua: Jajajaja "colegio", si supieras lo que puedo hacer cuando estoy en mi cuerpo, no querrías ni acercarte a…

Alondra: ¿Es que contigo todo es bla bla bla…? *se hizo a un lado y Aqua cayó al suelo impulsada por su propia fuerza* Me aburrí, ni siquiera es divertido luchar contigo *se sentó en una roca observando a Xime con mucho interés*

*Aqua cayó a una zanja y se puso a echar maldiciones en idiomas desconocidos*

Xime: ¿Qué tanto te llama la atención?

Alondra: Sólo intento saber qué rayos vio Tarifa en ti… *le echa una mirada de arriba abajo* Hasta el cartel de anuncios del centro de ayuda a personas de la tercera edad tiene más personalidad que tú…

Xime: Ay Alondra… *no pudo evitar sonreir* Eso que crees sólo pasa en tu cabeza. Quiero a Juan como a un hermano. Deberías saberlo.

Alondra: *frunciendo el ceño* ¿Y Tarifa siente lo mismo? Porque si yo fuera él lo pensaría treinta veces antes de hacer el jamón contigo…

Xime: *poniéndose roja* Ya te he dicho que no siento nada de lo que crees por él, y si no quieres entenderlo pues no es asunto mío *se cruzó de brazos ofendida*

Alondra: Con esa actitud nadie querrá jamonearte nunca… Salvo Materia, y quizás Raquel cuando esté ebría y te confunda con Luck… Si quieres puedo ayudarte a conquistar a Tarifa, nadie lo conoce tanto como yo…

Xime: *levantándose* ¡Suficiente, no quiero oir una palabra más! *se aleja*

Alondra: ¡PERO SI SÓLO QUIERO AYUDAR! ¿Porqué todo el mundo huye de mi cuando mencionó el jamón?

*A Gwennie le da un tic nervioso en el rostro*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Xime**<p>

-De veras que por más que lo intento no puedo entender a Alondra… Primero me detesta, luego me odia, luego repentinamente quiere ayudarme… Luego se molesta otra vez… ¿Es que le cuesta tanto decidirse por sentir una emoción en concreto? :S En estos días es cuanto más orgullo me da ser una Ximeroca… *simula una mueca inexpresiva*

* * *

><p>**Lily y Aale llegaron a los pies de un enorme pedestal que estaba apostado contra la pared, con una forma curiosa… Como si alguien pudiese caber de pie en ese molde**<p>

Lily: Aquí… *señaló la chica* debió haber sido donde se encontraba la estatua del Encapuchado antes de que Materiagre hiciese lo que mejor sabe hacer…

Aale: ¿El chico saber hacer algo…?

Lily: Así es, arruinarlo todo (D) Y había una fuente de agua por aquí…

Aale: Que karma tan triste el de ese chico…

Lily: No sientas lástima por él, te decepcionarás enseguida…

Aale: Uhmm… Como digas… ¿Crees que podamos recoger esa cubeta para llenarla con agua…?

Lily: No estoy segura, pero no tenemos más alternativa.

*las chicas sumergieron la cubeta en la fuente y extrajeron agua de aspecto decente*

*decidieron regresar, cruzándose con Xime, quien no tuvo más opción que darse media vuelta y seguirlas, suspirando*

*Aqua, Gwennie y Alondra seguían en el mismo lugar, al igual que Materiagre*

Lily: Con cuidado, Aale, no es bueno que se sobresalte…

Aale: Owo descuida no tengo accidentes de torpe que soy desde aproximadamente unos… *tropieza con el pie de Materia y derrama todo el liquido sobre el vientre de Gwennie*… unos tres segundos :S

*el cinturón de la chica reacciona ante el liquido, dándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica, que no sólo la despierta en el acto, sino que eriza sus cabellos dándole una expresión demente*

Gwennie: WHAT THAT FUCKING HELL…?

Aale: nOn lo siento mucho Gwennie sólo trataba de ayudar…

*la chica lo miró con expresión carnicera*

Lily: Eh… Pues sólo nos falta encontrar a Luck, ¿O no?

Aqua: *sin levantar la mirada* El nos encontrará a nosotros. Los chicos ya hicieron su trabajo… *afirmó desinteresada*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Gwennie**<p>

-¡Tsssss! *le da un espasmo eléctrico* ¿EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAN PENSANDO CUANDO PLANEARON DESPERTARME CON AGUA HELADA? Deja, ya se me ocurre, ELLAS DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PIENSAN ¡Tssss! *más espasmos eléctricos* Háganme acordar de comprar una picana eléctrica para devolverle el favor para cuando salga de acá… Si es que eso es posible ¬¬ ¡Tssss!

* * *

><p>**Tal y como Aqua había anunciado, los chicos efectivamente habían encontrado a Luck. Pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso**<p>

Juan: Hujujuju sabes cómo vas a cobrar cuando te agarre, Materia… *se acercó blandiendo un hueso*

Fer: Eh, Juan, ¿Estas seguro de que es él…?

Caseri: ¡Puedo atacarlo a distancia si te apartas! ¡Me prometieron hacerle daño a esa cosa!

Lcam: ¿Todavía más daño…? Caseri, este juego te está trastornando…

Shadow: Y eso lo hace todo más divertido. ¿Qué sentido tiene trabajar en equipo si ninguno quiere apuñalarte por la espalda?

Crazy: *dando grandes saltos* ¡Abran paso! ¡Bacteria es mio! *y le dio con la frijolsuka en la cabeza al desconocido, quién dejó de serlo al caer inconsciente frente a ellos*

Juan: Ah, mierda, yo quería golpearle…

Fer: ¡Pero es Luck!

Juan: ¿Y que tiene?

Fer: ._.

Tz: Mas bien, que es lo que no tiene.

Lcam: ¿El cinturón?

Tz: Correcto. No vamos a ganar nada por hacer el trabajo a medias.

Caseri: ¿Y dónde rayos está el pinche Materia con su cinturón?

Shadow: *señalando hacía adelante* ¿Tal vez, siguiendo el camino de dónde él intentaba escapar, grandísimo imbécil?

Caseri: *apuntando con su varita al cuello* Cuida tus palabras, Shadow…

Shadow: Jajajajja ¿Por qué tendría que asustarme eso? Le harías daño a Dramero, no a mi.

Crazy: *tomando la palabra* ¿Qué tal si le ofreces a Aqua el cuerpo de Lupin? Podría aceptar otra boda a cambio de que le entregues este desafío…

Juan: ¿Qué carajos…?

Shadow: ¿Perder a propósito siguiendo motivos puramente egoístas? ¿Quién crees que soy?

Crazy: Yo podría realizar esa boda… *le guiñó el ojo innecesarias veces*

Shadow: ¡Trato hecho! *tomó a Lupin de sus ropas y lo arrastró por el camino, trotando* ¡Ahí se ven, perdedores!

*Crazy lo persigue a carcajadas*

Tz: ¿Y USTEDES DOS, PAR DE MAGOS BUENOS PARA NADA, SE VAN A QUEDAR AHÍ SÓLO DEJANDO QUE ECHE A PERDER TODO?

Caseri: ¡A mí hablame bien!

Tz: ¡Te hablo como se me da la gana!

Juan: CHE si se van a cagar a piñas esperen hasta dentro de un rato, que el otro gil esta flasheando cualquier boludez…

Fer: Sólo hay una forma de llegar a tiempo *giró hacía Lcam* Sabes que necesitamos ayuda extra…

Lcam: ¡Me niego! ¡Ustedes me forzaron a no volver a convertirme! ¡Me cuesta mucho resistir el impulso!

Fer: Pero esto es necesario, Luis…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lcam**<p>

-Todo el rato con Agus y Ro transformados en alter egos me hicieron notar lo molesto que pude llegar a ser yo mismo cuando me daban esos ataques… Y no quiero volver a tener que recurrir a mis transformaciones para avanzar en el juego… Pero esta vez lo contrario parecía depender justo de mi… ¿Qué podía hacer?

* * *

><p>Tz: Ya fue, estamos perdiendo el doble de lo que perdíamos hace un rato gracias a ese par de payasos de circo…<p>

Juan: Con esa actitud no vamos a lograr nada…

Caseri: ¡Sólo hazlo rápido, Lcam! ¡Si perdemos serás el primero en mi lista!

Lcam: ¡De acuerdo, está bien, pero se los advertí! *gruñe*

Fer: ¿Sera el Castor…?

*Lcam cambió su forma al enorme Castor que cabía cómodamente en ese túnel*

Castor: Grrr… ¡Grrr…!

Juan: Dice que trepemos al lomo así nos lleva más rápido.

Fer: ¿Cómo le haces para comprender eso…? o.O

Juan: Ni idea, siempre tuve facilidad para entender criaturas no humanas como gatos, Castores o Harolds…

Caseri: ¡Ya háganme espacio, hay que ir por esos idiotas!

Tz: ¡Encantrix! *Y Lcamstor emprendió carrera*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de JuanST**<p>

-En realidad no es gran cosa entender lo que dicen los animales. Con una mirada, un gruñido, unos puntos suspensivos, enseguida te das cuenta que te quieren transmitir un mensaje. Igual, la mayoría de las veces es como en un examen, sino entendes algo, inventas y listo :P

* * *

><p>*Las Cazadoras Analíticas, que se disponían a retomar camino, se sorprendieron cuando Shadow y Crazy aparecieron en su camino, cargando al inconfundible cuerpo inconsciente de Luck-Lupin*<p>

Alondra: ¡Padre!

Shadow: ¡Aparta tus garras, vine por Aqua!

Aqua: ¿Viniste a que? ¿A que te haga huevos fritos en la entrepierna castrándote por pelotudo?

Crazy: Jajajaja eso sería digno de ver…

Aale: ¿Crazy? ¿Recuperaste tu frijolsuka?

Crazy: Ahahaha veo que recordas las noches de despiertatón *acaricia el arma*

Gwennie: Wow, por primera vez desde que llegue acá no entiendo un pomo y me chupa un huevo entender lo que dicen…

Xime: O.o esto se pone interesante. Mejor le quitamos ya el cinturón a Materia antes que despierte, Leels.

Lily: ¡No quiero ser yo la que toque a esa cosa!

Shadow: ¡Y no la vas a tocar si sabes lo que te conviene! ¡Crazy! *el chico apuntó con la frijolsulka y Lily retrocedió automáticamente*

Aqua: ¿Qué es lo que queres?

Shadow: Eso que sólo vos podes darme…

Aqua: *acercándose mediante un susurro* Cualquier otra chica podría hacerlo también…

Shadow: Pero nadie mejor que vos :$

Aqua: En eso tenés la razón *se aproximo y le propinó una patada extrema en los kiwis* IMBÉCIL

*Shadow cayó muerto en el acto… Bueno, en realidad no, pero le hubiera gustado, para parar el dolor xD*

Crazy: Jajajaja que patético *saltó sobre Shadow, apresándolo*

Gwennie: ¿De que lado estás?

Crazy: Del que sea más divertido, ¿O no? *apuntó a Aqua* ¿Aceptas por esposo a Shadow en la salud y la enfermedad, la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que el reinicio los separe?

Aqua: ¿Acaso crees que…*Crazy agitó la frijolsuka*discutiría con alguien tan bien armado? Claro que acepto.

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Aqua**<p>

-Huiré a Hungría si es necesario para anular este fucking matrimonio…

* * *

><p>Crazy: Shadow, ¿Lees y aceptas las condiciones que implican que Aqua sea tu esposa, haciendo énfasis en la tendencia homicida que suele tener treinta días al mes?<p>

Shadow: ¿Qué clase de… aggg pregunta es esa?

Aale: Sólo di que si y luego arrepiente de no decidir morir.

Shadow: ¡Acepto de muy mala gana!

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Shadow**<p>

-JA, JA JA ¿Quién ganó ahora, Aqua, quién ganó? Esta vez no va a haber ningún divorcio, ¿Está claro? Vas a ser mía hasta que sea un anciano condenablemente senil que tengas que alimentar, bañar y vestir como a un bebe (6)

* * *

><p>Crazy: Entonces, por el poder que me confiere ser virtualmente más peligroso que todos los acá presentes, yo los declaro…<p>

Lily: ¡Alto!

Aale: Owo aun no llega a la parte de interrumpir la boda, si vas a hacerlo tiene que ser en esa parte dramática…

Lily: No es eso, ¡Alondra se volvió loca!

Gwennie: Decime algo que no sepa

Lily: ¡Se puso el cinturón de Luck!

Gwennie: Sugiero evacuación inmediata. ¿Lugarteniente Xime?

Xime: ¡Objeción! ¡Algo muy raro esta pasando aquí!

Crazy: ¿Qué te parece extraño en una boda celebrada por un sujeto más sádico que el mismo Chris?

Xime: El aire está enrarezido…

Alondra: Deja las drogas, Xime. Somos muchos y hay muy poca…

Aqua: ¡Suelta ese cinturón! *intenta atraparla*

Shadow: ¡No vas a ningún lado! *se aferra*

Crazy: ¡No puedo celebrar una boda en estas condiciones!

Lily: ¡Ya quieren dejar de delirar todos ustedes! ¡Nada falta en esta escena para desquiciarme por completo!

*un enorme Castor atravesó la pared, trayendo al resto de los Buscadores Binarios frente a ellos*

Lily: ¡AGGGGGGGGGR! *Gritó histérica*

Juan: Vaya que tardaste una banda, Lcam, estábamos re cerca y llegamos re tarde.

Fer: Insisto en que no teníamos que hacer esa parada para profanar el pedestal del Encapuchado.

Caseri: ¡No podía dejar este lugar sin vengarme de ese idiota y de…! ¿Eso que veo ahí es Materia?

Alondra: *deteniéndolo con la mano* No, no, no, el chico es mi mascota, siempre lo fue, nunca va a dejar de serlo.

Tz: *bajando decepcionado* ¿Es que todavía no se murió nadie?

Aale: También me alegro de verte.

*Tz le guiñó un ojo*

Gwennie: ORDEN GENTE. Nunca entiendo un carajo cuando se ponen a hablar todos juntos.

Ximena *atrapando a Alondra por la espalda* ¡La tengo! ¡Alguien ayude! *nadie se acercó* ¡Pero ya!

Juan: ¡Ya voy Yirley, ya voy!*atrapó a Alondra por el otro brazo* *La chica gruñó*

Fer: Un momento… ¿Dónde está Materiagre? ¿Podes olfatearlo, Luis?

Lcam: Ya acabó la transformación :S

Crazy: ¿De verdad necesitamos preguntar dónde está Materia? El único que falta acá es Caseri…

Alondra: *gruñendo* ¡Suéltenme malditos adictos al jamón barato!

Aale: ¡Todavía estamos en desafío! ¡Hay que detener a Caseri!

Tz: *deteniéndola* No, no hay.

Aale: ¿Qué haces? ¡Sueltame!

Tz: Nop

Aale: ¡Vamos, Trent-z!

Tz: Aceptalo, Gwen Mclean, hace años que nadie me llama así.

Aale: Hace años que nadie me llama GwGw y no hago un escándalo por eso ):

*se oye un alarido a lo lejos*

Lily: ¿Caseri?

Gwennie: Si, Caseri. Que se joda, yo no lo salvo

*Materia aparece corriendo en cuatro patas, saltando a los brazos de Tz*

Tz: ¿Qué carajos? ¡SAQUENMELO! *Materia comenzó a lamerlo* ASCOOOOOOO

Aale: Jajaja creo que le gustas.

Shadow: ¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Aquita! *tomó la Frijolsuka*

Aqua: ¡ESTAS LOCO, LOCO!

Crazy: ¡Amo las bodas kamikaze! ¡Dispara, dispara!

Alondra: ¡GRRRR! *arrojó a Xime y a Juan y saltó hacía Tz, para atrapar a Materia*

Lcam: ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

Tz: Vamos me suena a manada, yo me voy a la mierda.

Caseri: ¡Petrificus Totalus! Vos te quedás a morir con nosotros…

Fer: ¿Ahora el no diría algo como que dos magos y a ninguno…?

Lcam: ¿Y a ninguno se le ocurre desarmar a Shadow? *su rostro se iluminó* ¡Expelliermus!

*la frijolsuka salió volando*

Crazy: Ah… siempre pasa lo mismo en todos los casamientos kamikaze…

Gwennie: ¡Basta Alondra, tenés el cinturón, a Materia, a tu "papa", ya es suficiente, eso no nos hace ganar?

*Luck se levanta gimiendo*

Alondra: ¿Papi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no hablas? PAPI RESPONDE

*Luck sigue gimiendo*

Alondra: ¿Qué tienes en la cara, papi? ¡PAPI NO ES GRACIOSO!

*Luck intenta librarse de ella, horrorizado*

Alondra: SIEMPRE TE PONES IDIOTA CUANDO UNO DE MIS PADRASTROS TE ABANDONA. PERO ESO NO ES EXCUSA PARA QUE ME IGNORES TAN FEO…

*Jocelin se materializa frente a ellos*

Jocelin: Ay, Luck, Luck, LUCK, TWISTER ESTÁ FUERA DE CONTROL!

*Luck solloza desesperado*

Jocelin: Lo sé, sólo está ahí en la cabina riéndose como un demente, dime que hacer, no puedo manejar esta situación…

Alondra: Sal de aquí, bruja, el es mi padre…

Jocelin: *tocando un interruptor, el cinturón de Luck emitió una descarga eléctrica y Alondra cayó al suelo*

*Luck suspiró aliviado*

Jocelin: Ahora necesito que me expliques que sucede aquí antes que Twister…

.-¿Regrese de su descanso? Jajajajajajajajaja…

Jocelin: Twister, basta, Luck está aquí, todos están aquí, ¿Pretendes seguir con todo esto? D:

-Jajajaja noooo creo que es suficiente castigo… *oprime el botón de su cinturón y el holograma desaparece, recobrando el aspecto de Luck Lupin*

Jocelin: Pero ¿Qué? Si vos sos Luck, ¿Quién es…?

*se volteó para observar al primer Luck, pero el holograma se había desactivado, revelando al Twister de aspecto más sufrido de todos los tiempos, si eso era posible*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lily**<p>

-What that fucking hell…?

* * *

><p>*Y sí, nadie entendía nada. Pasó un rato hasta que Luck dejó de reírse y comenzó a hablar*<p>

Luck: Estaba harto de que se la pasaran conspirando a mis espaldas. Por eso diseñé este juego. Nunca estuve en peligro. Y el desafío no era para estos tontos, era para ustedes dos *señaló a Twister y a Jocelin* Quería ver que tan bien podían arreglárselas sin mi…

Jocelin: Que perverso…

Twister: *escupiendo sangre*

Luck: Espero que eso les enseñe a pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar un complot. Por suerte para mi aún tengo hombres de confianza…

*Crash apareció detrás de él, saludándolos con la mano* *Twister estalló de rabia*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Twister**<p>

-No hay suficientes palabras para describir los tormentos que padecí esta jornada… Sólo me alegra saber que todo vuelve, sobre todo el karma, Luck Lupin… ¬¬

* * *

><p>Luck: Asi que, suponiendo que esto haya sido un desafío real, aquí ganaron las chicas, gracias a mi querida Alondra, que cumplió a la perfección su papel… *Alondra les guiñó el ojo a todos de forma excesiva*<p>

Alondra: ¿Papel? ¿Cuál papel? Sabes que nunca leo el guión, papi, sólo improvise n_n

Luck: Lo… noté o.O ¿Cuál va a ser tu recompensa?

*Alondra los observó maliciosamente a todos*

Alondra: Pues creo que alguien aquí se quedó con las ganas de utilizar esas esferas del dragón de la última vez…

Luck: Cierto, cierto… *Luck chasqueó los dedos y con inexplicable facilidad, todos regresaron al nivel Catorce*

*Un enorme dragón oriental los esperaba convocado por las esferas*

¿Cuál ES TU DESEO?

Alondra: Me encantaría pedir muchas cosas. Pero sólo para que vean que no soy tan malvada como creen, señor dragón, te pido que resucites a Spööky…

*todos se miraron sorprendidos*

ME TEMO QUE NO PUEDO HACER ESO

Alondra: ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿REVIVISTE A KRILIN COMO CUATRO VECES Y ME DICE QUE A UN OSO DE PELUCHE NO?

SPÖOKY NO ESTÁ MUERTO

*todos se miraron aún más sorprendidos*

Alondra: Ahá, lo sabía, lo sabía… Entonces traélo aquí con nosotros…

ME TEMO QUE TAMPOCO PUEDO HACER ESO

Alondra: ¿Acaso hay algo que puedas hacer, estúpido dragón inútil y holgazan bueno para nada?

SPÖOKY ESTA PRESTANDO SERVICIOS EN OTRA PARTE Y DESEA NO REGRESAR… PERO LES ENVÍA UN RECUERDO…

*una pequeña toca tallada con la forma de su cabeza se materializó frente a ellos*

AHORA, CON SU PERMISO, DEBO IR A CASA ANTES DE QUE MI ESPOSA HAGA MÁS PREGUNTAS…

Alondra: ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¿Siquiera cumpliste un maldito deseo? ¡ERES UN INUTIL SHENG LONG Y QUIERO QUE LO SEPAS

EH… ¿QUÉ ES ESO AHÍ DETRÁS DE TI?

Alondra: ¿Detrás de qué? *Alondra se volteó*

JAJAJA LERO LERO *Sheng Long le sacó la lengua y desapareció*

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Lunático**<p>

-No recordaba que fuera así en Dragón Ball Z… Pero bueno, a veces uno suaviza los recuerdos reprimidos, ¿No? Jajajaja…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Alondra*<p>

-¿TANTO POR ESO? ¿Por un pinche souvenir de la chingada…? Ese dragón deberá cuidar bien sus bolas de ahora en adelante ¬¬

* * *

><p>Luck: Esto es… Interesante… *se dirigió al resto de los jugadores, como si recién se diera cuenta de que estaban allí* ESTO *alzo en alto la figura de Spooky* Representa un símbolo de INMUNIDAD. Encuéntrenlo durante los desafíos que queden y podrán salvarse, no importa cuántos votos tengan en su contra… Lo que me recuerda… No, no van a tener que votar esta vez. Y sí, mentí, no habrá recompensa para ustedes, Cazadoras, ni para los Buscadores, y de hecho nunca autoricé la creación de nuevos equipos. REPITO ahora es cada uno por su cuenta. En cuanto a vos… *señaló a Crazy*<p>

Crazy: ¿Yo que?

Luck: Te comportaste de forma tan irresponsable durante este desafío, que no tengo más opción que…

Crazy: ¿Volver a eliminarme? Ya me lo veía venir U.U

Luck: Nada de eso, sólo hago oficial tu regreso, amo el caos, no me decepciones *le guiñó un ojo*

*Aparecí en las puertas, agotado*

Lunático: ¿Y ahora que, Luck? ¿Los llevo a todos al nivel 15? ¿Descansan ahí o algo?

Luck: Nada de eso. Esto sólo fue un calentamiento. Ya mismo empieza el desafío de verdad… Lo que tendrán que hacer será..

Jocelin: Luck, que no se te olvide que esa cosa en la que se convirtió Materiagre…

Luck: Ah, sí. Reinícienlo.

Twister: Será un placer *y descargó todas sus frustraciones aniquilando a Materia por segunda vez*

*Un enorme flash los inundó a todos, y tras un agudo chillido, Materiagre fue el único que ya no estaba ahí*

Luck: Y ahora sí. Son trece y vamos a tener que apurar un poco las cosas, así que vamos a desafiarlos con una temática clásica. Espero que estén preparados, en el siguiente nivel les toca Pokémon…

* * *

><p>**Confesionario de Tz**<p>

-¿Pokémon? ¿En serio? A veces pienso que todo esta simplemente diseñado para que yo triunfe en este juego *saca el pokedex* ¡Hasta pusieron esto a propósito para que lo encontrara! Si queres un antagonista, Luck, no me molesta hacerme cargo de eso… *Sonrie* Y se que suena trillado, pero que no les quede la menor duda… El Talisman Inmune de Spooky, va a ser mio…

* * *

><p>*Y chasqueando los dedos, Luck los teletransportó a todos hacía el siguiente desafío*<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Continuará…?<strong>_


	19. E E V E E

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOS HECHOS YO PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones es de su autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Diecinueve. E.E.V.E.E. Enérgico Entrenamiento Vital Establece Enfrentamientos<strong>

«Esta era una de esas incontables ocasiones en las que me cuestionaba cual era exactamente mi rol en este experimento, y porqué había accedido a participar del mismo. La crueldad aparentemente ilimitada con la que el Main Owner trataba a sus propios cómplices no sólo me inquietaba, sino que me presentaba incluso nuevas incertidumbres. Si eso le deparaba a quienes lo asistían en su juego perverso, ¿Cuál sería entonces el destino final de los participantes que habían sobrevivido hasta esta instancia?»

«Cuando ví las expresiones de fastidio y frustración de los jugadores al enterarse de que no sólo no habría una recompensa real, sino que lo que acababan de soportar no había sido más que un calentamiento que no parecía responder a ningún fin más que a sádica diversión, sonreí.

Ya había recordado porque formaba parte de esto. No había nada más placentero que analizar cuanto sufrimiento podía soportar un ser humano, sin ser víctima ni victimario en un juego que parecía que nadie fuera a ganar nunca»

«Sin dejar de sonreir, subí a mi Transbordador y conduje sin ningún apuro hasta el nivel 15, esperando nuevas instrucciones de aquel sujeto que se hacía llamar Luck Lupin»

«Mientras continuaba reflexionando aquellas cuestiones sin respuesta, Twister subía, agotado, el último par de escalones que lo separaban de la Cabina de Control. Jocelin lo observó llegar con preocupación»

* * *

><p>Jocelin: Lamento mucho haber pensado esas cosas malas de ti…<p>

«Pero él no la escuchaba. Se había acercado a un cubo de desperdicios para escupir sangre. Tras limpiarse la boca con la manga, la observó, curioso»

Twister: ¿De qué hablas?

Jocelin: Oh, claro, no eras tú. Pero sonabas tan convincente… Luck debería dedicarse a actuar antes que…

Twister: ¿…someter a este grupo a diversas torturas virtuales? Seh, pienso igual… «observando las pantallas» ¿De qué me perdí exactamente? Lo último que recuerdo fue que Lupin había desaparecido, y Mr. Grey se había infiltrado en el desafío de héroes…

Jocelin: Oh, pues luego de eso, Tz se las arregló para ganar haciendo perder a su equipo y esquivando la eliminación…

Twister: Esa serpiente…

Jocelin: Y luego simplemente te volviste muy sádico. Hiciste tratos raros con Crash, te deshiciste de Alondra y enviaste a todo el mundo a buscar a Luck al primer nivel…

Twister: Eso no suena a algo que yo haría.

Jocelin: Es que ese era Luck xD ¿Cuándo recobraste la conciencia?

Twister: Cuando los chicos hicieron explotar las tuberías… Me trasladé como pude lo más lejos posible de Materiagre…

Jocelin: Eso debió haber sido aterrador.

Twister: No creas. ¡Lo peor fue que Alondra me confudiese con su padre! (shock)

Jocelin: Retiro lo dicho. Eso definitivamente SI FUE más aterrador…

Twister: Ni que lo digas. Pero al menos ya no tenemos que padecer sus cambios de humor en este lugar…

Jocelin: Pues es hora de que te desquites de ella y del resto en un reto imposible de concretar…

Twister: Oh si, querida Jocelin. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar los desafíos que vienen. Y créeme, me encargaré personalmente de que los trece odien haber llegado hasta la fusión 3:)

«Jocelin sonrió con satisfacción, y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, se retiró a preparar más café»

* * *

><p>«Hacía rato que Luck Lupin los había teletransportado a todos al nivel 15, tras desaparecer sin más explicaciones. Si bien había dicho que el desafío comenzaría de inmediato, una vez más se las había ingeniado para no contarles toda la verdad, manteniendo un estado de alerta permanente en el grupo. No podían saber en qué momento se verían obligados a participar en otro reto, y aún podían se percibir ciertas divisiones entre ellos»<p>

Tz: «bostezando» ¿Falta mucho para que empiece el desafío? Este Lupin habla y habla y al final nunca hace nada.

Aale: Oh, vamos, si se tarda tanto debe ser porque quiere que las cosas salgan bien…

Tz: ¿Bien para quién? ¿Para él, quizás? "Y nada que sea bueno para Lupin…"

Aale: "…es bueno para nosotros". Lo sé, creéme que lo sé. Pero, ¿Sabes que otra cosa sé?

Tz: ¿Qué Colibritany debería tener su propia pelicula?

Aale: No… Se trata de Blicia. Siento que ya estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo….

«Tz desvió la mirada y se puso a examinar su pokedex»

Tz: ¿Y cuál crees que es nuestro objetivo exactamente? «pregunto sin darle importancia»

Aale: ¿Cómo que "cual crees que es nuestro objetivo"? ¡Vinimos a investigar lo que le pasó a Blicia, Pablo! ¿Es que ya te olvidaste?

Tz: Oh, si, eso era antes.

Aale: ¿Y ahora?

Tz: Y ahora la idea de competir contra este grupo de n00bs me llama mucho más la atención…

Aale: ToT no puedo creer que estés diciendo esto…

Tz: No lo hagas.

Fer: ¿De qué están hablando? «preguntó, curioso, acercándose a ambos»

Aale: Oh, nada importante n_n ¿Cómo van tus cosas?

Fer: Mal :/ Gwennie no tiene interés en unirse a nuestra alianza…

Aale: Oh *o* Gwennie es tan independiente… Dejame intentar convencerla a mi…

Tz: ¿Para que acabes electrocutándola otra vez? «Aale bajó la cabeza, culpable» Ni pensarlo. Déjamelo a mi.

«se levantó y se dirigió a dónde descansaba esa chica»

Tz: Gwennie Black…

Gwennie: NO.

Tz: ¬_¬

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Gwennie Black**<strong>

-Definitivamente, Gwennie Black no necesita alianza alguna, y mucho menos con alguien tan manipulador como Acosta… ¡Lo escuché hablando con Caseri, y también con Crash! ¡Sé que anda en algo raro! ¡Si a eso le sumamos que Fer me rompió las costillas en el desafío de héroes, que Alejandra me acaba de electrocutar hace unos instantes, y que el demente de Ro no tiene idea de cómo manejar esa Frijolsuka, creo me siento mucho más segura física y mentalmente en mi alianza unipersonal conmigo misma!

* * *

><p>Fer: Bueno, al menos lo intentaste…<p>

Tz: Ella sólo se quiere hacer rogar…

Aale: De cualquier forma tres es un buen número, ¿Verdad? Es decir, quizás no es tan mágico como un siete, pero pienso que cuanto más somos, más divisiones hay en el grupo…

Tz: Y cuanto menos seamos, hay más probabilidades de que el resto haga una alianza contra nosotros…

Fer: Deberíamos intentar meter a alguien más…

Aale: Oh, pues yo creía que Ro estaba ya con nosotros… O eso antes de que enloqueciera con su frijolsuka…

Tz: ¿Ro? ¿Te referís a esa cosa de ahí que se hace llamar Crazy? «señaló al chico, que estaba persiguiendo a Shadow y Aqua sin cesar de hablar»

Aale: No seas tan despectivo con él, es un buen chico… A veces…

Fer: Ya… que si tenemos que depender de él para conseguir votos, el asunto no pinta nada bien…

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Fer**<strong>

-Okey, tal vez exagero… Pero creía que conocía bastante bien a Ro para tenerlo en mi alianza… Ahora no se cómo manejar esta faceta suya de "Crazy"… Por otra parte, prescindir de un equipo para obtener la inmunidad individual, no es tan divertido como pensaba :v

* * *

><p>Juan: ¿Che, y el desafío para cuando? Hace como dos meses que estoy esperando una eliminación. Luck, dejate de joder con los spin off y esa boludeces que no tienen nada que ver con la historia y dame una k47 para matar zombies… De preferencia AHORA.<p>

Xime: O.o ¿De qué hablas, Tarifa? Hace sólo media hora acabamos de salir del desafío de las tuberías…

Lily: «sonriendo» Ya déjalo, Xime. Sabes tan bien como yo que a él le encanta romper la cuarta pared.

Juan: Y la verdad que eso no sería una mala idea, Lily, después de tanto tiempo de estar encerrados un poco de aire fresco no vendría nada mal…

Lily: ¿Pretendes romper la cuarta pared _literalmente_? «contuvo una risa» ¿Qué esperas encontrar del otro lado?

Juan: No sé, ¿Un paquete de Pepitos Chispas, tal vez? Loco, me volví adicto a esas cosas, no puedo creer que le haya regalado dos paquetes a mi hermano «se sujeta el corazón» Luck no exageraba, estas cosas son deliciosas… Protegeré los paquetes que quedan con mi vida…

Xime: Jajaja ay Tarifa, el aislamiento te está haciendo delirar xD

Alondra: «saliendo de la nada» ¿Y quién eres tú para hacer diagnósticos psiquiátricos a mi paciente sin mi autorización?

Xime: ¿Disculpa…?

Alondra: Que estés estudiando psicología no te da derecho a nada. Además, Tarifa está bajo mi jurisdicción.

Lily: ¿Y con que criterio puedes tú autoproclamarte "doctora" de alguien aquí dentro?

Alondra: ¿Con el derecho que me da ser la hija de mi padre, quizás? Además, Liliana, tengo algo que tú no tienes, y es un diploma certificado…

Lily: Si te referís a los que venden en la tienda de regalos del parque de diversiones…

Alondra: ¿Qué insinúas? ¡Para tu información, yo conseguí mi título en una caja de cereales! ¡Eso no te hace más lista que yo!

Lily: Jajajaja ay Alondra no me hagas reir. Que seas la favorita de Luck no significa que vayas a esquivar la eliminación para siempre.

Alondra: «tapándose los oídos» na na na na no escucho bla bla bla

Lily: ¡Y si pudimos eliminarte una vez, también podremos hacerlo dos veces!

Alondra: «mirándola a los ojos» Pequeña ilusa, el público me ama. Ve a hacerte poseer por Phoenix, quizás así alguien vuelva a fijarse en ti…

Juan: Eh… No quiero entrometerme, pero…

Xime: ¡No lo hagas! xD

Juan: Saben que si tienen una disputa, pueden arreglarlo con la siempre clásica…

Xime: ¿…lucha en el lodo?

Xime: Wow, Xime, no sabía que podías leer la mente.

Alondra: Dah, cualquiera puede hacerlo cuando es tan predecible y básica como la tuya. Jum….

«la observan retirarse ofendida»

Lily: ¿Cuánto tiempo más creen que vayamos a durar con ella aquí?

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Lcam**<strong>

-¡No me parece nada gracioso el Aguki! Ya sé que sólo son alter egos, ¿Pero que tal si acaban gustándose de verdad? «suspira» Todo era mucho más sencillo cuando simplemente podía escapar a la mente de mis personalidades múltiples… No me está gustando ser Lcam… u.u

* * *

><p>Shadow: Vamos, princesa, se lo que deseas desde el primer día…<p>

Aqua: ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de mi si sabes lo que te conviene, Shadow!

Shadow: Nena, somos marido y mujer ahora, así más te vale que hagas caso a…

Aqua: «forcejeando» ¡Esa estúpida ceremonia de Crazy no tuvo ningún valor!

Crazy: «cayendo desde el techo» Me pareció escuchar que alguien dudaba de mis servicios matrimoniales…

Aqua: ¡Yo no acepté hacer esto!

Shadow: ¿Qué más da? Estamos unidos para siempre, nena… Dame un beso…

Aqua: Claro que te daré un beso. ¡Con mi pierna! "»le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna!

Shadow: «cayendo» ¿Por qué siempre ahí…? Desgraciada…

Aqua: ¡Y agradece que estás en el cuerpo de Agustín, por qué sino te haría trizas!

Crazy: ¿Tienen problemas maritales? Por que además de celebrar bodas, también soy consejero matrimonial…

Aqua: ¡Raja de acá Crazy! ¡Lo que menos quiero ahora es verte cerca!

Shadow: Yo creo que si necesitamos un consejero preciosa…

Aqua: «arremangándose"» ¡Lo que vas a necesitar va a ser terapia intensiva, bastardo!

«pero Lcam sostuvo su brazo en el aire»

Lcam: ¡Hey, Aqua! ¡Te olvidas que el matrimonio puede anularse antes de que pasen 24 horas!

Shadow: «poniéndose de pie» Apartate de mi chica, niño castor «lo empuja» ¡O el que te va a anular en 24 horas voy a ser yo!

Crazy: Pues si quieren los servicios del divorcio, me temo que va a ser otro precio…

Aqua: ¡Maldito seas Crazy!

Shadow: ¡Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, jajajaja! «y tomando el rostro de Yuki, la besó»

Lcam: O_O

Aqua: «Mordiendo su mano» ¡Y YA NOS VA SEPARAR PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! «lo golpeó una y otra y otra vez»

«Shadow sólo reía, recibiendo golpe a golpe casi con placer»

Lcam: «dirigiéndose a Crazy» ¿No vas a detener esto?

Crazy: ¿Para qué? Es tan divertido ver como se matan el uno al otro jajajajajaja.

Lcam: «sacando la varita» ¿Ves esto? Spooky en persona la forjó para mí. Es la varita más poderosa que existe…

Crazy: ¿Qué hago para tener una de esas?

Lcam: Divorcialos y será tuya…

Crazy: Jum, esa es una oferta que tomaría mucho tiempo considerar antes de decidir una respuesta…

Lcam: Si necesitas tiempo para pensar…

Crazy: «arrebatándole la varita» ¡Trato hecho! ¡Eu, Aguki!

Aqua: ¡Ahora no, Crazy! ¡Tengo que aplastar a este cretino!

Shadow: ¡Más fuerte, Aqua! ¡Me encanta que golpees como niña!

Crazy: Ejem «llamó la atención de ambos lanzando chispas con la varita de Lcam» Por el poder que me confiere su incompetencia, declaro que a partir de este momento, su matrimonio…

Shadow: ¡Ni lo pienses! «apartando a Aqua de encima, salta sobre Crazy»

Aqua: ¡Bastardo, dejalo terminaaaar! «se une a la pelea»

«Lcam observa a los tres forcejear»

Lcam: ¡Oigan, así no, van a romper la varita! D:

«Las manos de Aqua, Crazy y Shadow lucharon por tener el control de la misma, y al final, la misma se deshizo de los tres expulsando un encantamiento explosivo hacía el techo»

«un bloque de cemento se desprendió del mismo, cayendo sobre los tres»

Lcam: Aaaaauch…

«Caseri se apareció a su lado»

Caseri: ¿Qué chingada está pasando aquí?

Lcam: ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas?

Caseri: Eh… Fue Bacteriagre, ¿Olvidas?

Lcam: Ñam. El Club del Trastorno de Personalidad Disociativa quedó atrapado bajo esos escombros… Con mi varita…

Caseri: ¿No pueden hacer nada bien? (D) «apuntó» ¡Evanesco!

«las rocas desaparecieron»

Caseri: ¿Eso de ahí es tu varita?

Lcam: ¡Si! «se apresuró a tomarla, pero la mano de Ro lo detuvo"»

-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso…

Lcam: ¿Eh? ¿Crazy? ¿Qué…?

-Hazme el favor de llamarme Sherlock «Ro se puso de pie». Y de cumplir tus promesas. «agitó en su cara la varita, examinándola»

Lcam: Pero pero pero D:

Caseri: Pffff, ya deja de llorar Lcam… «observando a Agus y a Yuki» Ayúdame a despertar a esos…

Lcam: Ok… Hey, Yuki «la sacudió con suavidad»

Caseri: «apuntando a Agustín» ¡Levicorphus!

«ambos abrieron los ojos»

Yuki: ¡Ahora vas a ver Lily, ya me cansaste! Eh… ¿Dónde estoy?

Agus: ¡Agggg! ¡Bajame, bajame bajame!

Caseri: Como quieras. «agitó la varita y Agustín se estrelló en el suelo»

Agus: Auuuuch… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién ganó?

Yuki: No tengo idea de nada Bro… ¿Ya terminó el desa de héroes?

Lcam: ¡Hace rato!

Caseri: Pfffff, n00bs. N00bs everywhere…«se alejó del grupo»

Lcam: No entiendo, ¿Por qué volvieron a la normalidad?

Sherlock: Tengo la teoría de que el mismo golpe en la cabeza que activó sus identidades alternativas fue suficiente para volver a bloquearlas.

Agus: ¿Identidades alternativas?

Yuki: «mirándolos con horror» No me digas que Aqua volvió…

Lcam: ¡Y Shadow! Y Crazy los casó y se besaron y….

Agus: ¿Qué qué QUÉ?

Yuki: ¡Decime que estás jodiendo Luis!

Lcam: ñam ¬_¬

* * *

><p>«Un resplandor similar al del reinicio los encegueció, y de pronto Luck-Lupin se materializó frente a ellos»<p>

Luck-Lupin: _«__¡Protect Activado!__»_

«trece cintas de color verde metálico silenciaron a los frustrados concursantes, que no tuvieron otra alternativa que escucharlo»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Excelente! «junto los dedos como una mosca del mal» Tal y como la wikia debe de haberles spoileado, el desafío de hoy va a ser sobre una de las franquicias más innecesariamente extendidas a la fecha: ¡Pokemon! ¡Twister, corre video!

«Desde la Cabina de Control se proyectaron una serie de diapositivas»

Luck-Lupin: Pokémon narra las aventuras de un jovencito irresponsable que abandona su casa con el fin de convertirse en un maestro pokémon. Lo que él no sabe es que sus aventuras aparentemente van a durar para siempre, ya que un verdadero maestro debe capturarlos a todos, y para hacérselo más difícil, cada cierto período de tiempo Nintendo genera una nueva tanda de pokemons aleatorios, haciendo la meta de Ash cada vez más irrealizable.

»»Pero, ¿Qué es un pokemon? Bueno, la pregunta correcta sería ¿Qué no es un pokemon? Tras quince temporadas, cuatro series y dieciséis películas, es difícil llevar la cuenta de cuantas de estas criaturas se han reinventado en este universo. Los monstruos abarcan desde la mayoría de las especies de flora y fauna existentes, pasando por poderosos seres mitológicos, hasta recreaciones animadas de cosas de la vida cotidiana. Cosas que, por ejemplo, van desde imanes, velas que evolucionan a candelabros, e incluso un tal Rotom que adopta la forma de varios electrodomésticos, hasta pokemons que llegan al extremo de limitarse a ser bolsas de basura animadas. Oh, si… Eso último no fue broma, ¡UNO DE ESTOS POKEMONS LITERALMENTE ES UNA BOLSA DE BASURA!

»»¿Y para que sirven estas cosas, de cualquier forma? Bueno, cuando se captura y se entrena a un pokemon, se convierte en tu compañero, como una mascota o colega o como lo quieras ver. Si bien pueden colaborar utilizando sus habilidades en las tareas domésticas, la franquicia pokemon es conocido por el afán de los protagonistas de ir por el mundo haciendo que sus diferentes pokemons luchen entre sí para ganar medallas que no tendrán ningún valor en el lecho de muerte…

»»Supongo que quedan decir algunos detalles del mundo pokemon… Cómo que a Ash Ketchump lo acompañan otras personas en su viaje que nunca llegan a ser lo suficientemente populares como para conservarse de una región a otra… O la patética organización criminal que persigue hace años al protagonista tratando de robar la tan conocida rata amarilla electroestática que lleva con él desde el primer episodio…

»»Como sea. Creo que eso resume más o menos la trama para quienes no estaban familiarizados con ella…

«Todos lo miraron con profundo desprecio»

Luck-Lupin: Ah, ¿Ya conocían esa serie? ¿Por qué nadie dijo nada? ¡Me ahorraban la explicación! Whatever… ¡Jocelin, vení a hacer tu trabajo! «el Main Owner se apartó un poco de la escena mientras Jocelin se materializaba en el recinto»

Jocelin: Bien, el objetivo de esta ocasión es fácil de comprender, más no igual de sencillo de concretar… No habrá torneos ni competencias en este desafío, lo cual no implica que no deban luchar entre sí para avanzar en su meta. Lo que deberán hacer será capturar un pokemon, uno legendario, conocido como… ¿Luck, estás seguro de que esto está bien?

Luck-Lupin: Completamente.

Jocelin: No recuerdo a ningún pokemón legendario que se llame "Altair".

Luck-Lupin: Es porque es un pokemon adelantado. Ya sabes, sexta generación.

Jocelin: De acueeerdo… Este…Ehm, Altair es una Ave Legendaria… ¿De Origami? Luck ¿Estás…?

Luck-Lupin: ¡Hay un pokémon que es una bolsa de basura, Jocelin, no sé porqué te sorprende esto!

Jocelin: Pero una grulla de papel no puede ser nunca…

Luck-Lupin: Limitate a explicar sin cuestionar, ¿Okey?

Jocelin: Hmmm. No hay mucho más que explicar… «observó a los trece» No vamos a poder repartir pokemons iniciales entre todos ustedes…

«Twister bajó hacia el recinto»

Twister: De hecho, si hubiese tenido tiempo de programar un pokémon para cada uno si alguien no me hubiese secuestrado en el desafío anterior…

«Lupin silbó sin darse por aludido»

Twister: El punto es que recibí instrucciones específicas de programar cada una de las siete formas evolutivas de Eevee y ubicarlas estratégicamente en siete pokebolas dispersadas por ahí…

Luck-Lupin: O sea que sólo la mitad de ustedes van a ser entrenadores.

Twister: Exacto, y la otra mitad automáticamente quedará descalificada de este desafío, aunque podrá intentar boicotear a sus compañeros en juego…

Luck-Lupin: Para hacerlo más interesante, nuestra psicóloga Jocelin estuvo analizando con cual eeveelution encajaría la personalidad de cada uno de ustedes, así que los vamos a emparejar en dúo con alguien al azar… Preferentemente alguien con quien no se lleven bien…

Twister: Deben conseguir su pokemon antes que su rival si quieren pasar al desafío en sí y competir contra la inmunidad.

Luck-Lupin: Así que ya lo saben, hagan lo que mejor saben hacer… _«¡Protect Desactivado!»_

* * *

><p>«Y los doce fueron teletransportados a las seis esquinas diferentes de aquel nivel hexagonal… Espera, Luck, ¿Doce?»<p>

Luck-Lupin: Si, Lunático, doce.

Alondra: ¿Por qué chingadas me dejas atrás cuando el resto se fue a cazar esas condenadas pokebolas?

Luck-Lupin: Porque vos no necesitas caer en la trampa igual que el resto.

Alondra: ¿Trampa? ¿De qué hablas papi? ^^

Luck-Lupin: «sacando una pokebola del bolsillo» Ahórrate la parte de cazar tu pokemon…. «le pone la esfera en la mano»

Alondra: ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? ¿El pokemon legendario está aquí adentro?

Luck-Lupin: No xD Tu eeveelution está ahí dentro. No tenes que luchar con nadie para conseg…

Alondra: MOMENTO. ¿Estás haciendo trampa y ni siquiera te molestas en ayudarme del todo?

Luck-Lupin: Ppppero yo creí…

Alondra: ¿QUÉ CLASE DE AYUDA ES ESTA, PADRE? ¡DIMELO!

Luck-Lupin: ¡No me grites! D: Sólo pensaba que…

Alondra: Aggg, evidentemente no pensabas, no es tu estilo «tomó la pokebola y la arrojó lejos»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Espera, no!

«pero ya era tarde, la pokebola se había abierto, dando a conocer al pokemón que había liberado»

Alondra: ¿Qué demonios…?

«Luego de mucho tiempo la voz de Arturo se volvió a escuchar»

_**«**__**Cuando un Eeevee evoluciona a Leafeon, gran parte de su cuerpo desarrollará un organismo vegetal. Es el mayor cambio físico que puede tener un Eevee. Su timidez no pasará inadvertida; se siente más identificado con la naturaleza que con el ser humano, por lo que no se dejará tocar por otra persona que no sea su entrenador**__**».**_

Alondra: ¿Abuelito?

Luck-Lupin: Twister y Jocelin integraron su PDA a la Base de Datos de la Cabina de Control luego del último ataque del Encapuchado…

Alondra: Hagamos de cuenta que entendí eso «se dirige a Leafeon» Okey, cabeza de helechos, si sabes lo que te conviene, más te vale regresar aquí mismo AHORA. «señaló el suelo»

«Leafeon la observó brevemente con terror y huyó adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque»

Alondra: ¡HEY! ¡REGRESA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Luck-Lupin: ¡Ve por él!

Alondra: ¡No tienes idea de quién estás huyendo! «arrojó una roca sin acertarle» ¡Maldito cobarde, reza porque nunca te vaya a atrapar!

«salió corriendo detrás del pokemon»

Luck-Lupin: No sé siquiera porqué me tomo la molestia de darle ventajas en el desafío…

«Twister y Jocelin evitaron mirarse»

* * *

><p><strong>**<strong>**Confesionario de Yuki****

-¿ESTOY EN LA FUSIÓN Y RECIÉN ME ENTERO AHORA? La última vez que hice algo fue en el desa de superhéroes y Lily me enterró la cara en la nieve amnésica ¬¬ ¡Es hora de ponerme las pilas con este juego! ¡La Capitana Yuki Kirkland no va a caer ante ningún rival! ¡He dicho!

* * *

><p>«Caseri cayó en la nieve, pero no logró evitar tocarla a tiempo. No obstante, y a diferencia de su contraparte del segundo nivel, esta nieve no adormecía al contacto»<p>

Caseri: «poniendose de pie y apuntando con su varita» _¡Homenium Revelio!_

«Yuki despertó al sentir como el hechizo extra sensorial hacía vibrar su cuerpo»

Caseri: Ah, con que eras tú… «la observó con desprecio» No representas ninguna amenaza para mi, así que… «le dio la espalda para buscar la pokebola»

Yuki: ¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A SUBESTIMARME, CASERI! «Yuki saltó impulsada por la furia y dejó caer todo su peso sobre el muchacho, que no tuvo siquiera tiempo de protegerse, atrapado como estaba en la llave marcial de la joven»

Caseri: ¿Qué mamadas estás haciendo, estúpida? ¡Ya salte de ahí, tengo que encontrar lo que sea que estamos buscando!

Yuki: ¡MÁS RESPETO QUE YO NO SOY CRASH! «le pegó un codazo en la nuca y lo dejó inconsciente»

Yuki: Ups… Bueno, él se lo buscó. Huy, miren que cosa tan interesante me acabo de encontrar «levantó la varita de Caseri, que había quedado a unos metros de él, en la nieve»

Yuki: Me pregunto si… ¿Será tan fácil? Bah, no creo. Pero probando no pierdo nada así que… _«¡Accio Pokebola!»_

«Una brillante pokebola voló hacia la palma de su mano»

Yuki: ¡Jajajaja no puede ser verdad! «Pero cuando intentó abrirla, descubrió que estaba bloqueada por algún tipo de precinto de seguridad»

Yuki: ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué? «impulsivamente pateó a Caseri»

«el chico gruñó en sueños»

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Sherlock**<strong>

-Cuando ambos aterrizamos en el mismo lugar, inmediatamente desarrollé un plan. Me limité a permitir que ella encontrara la pokebola para arrebatársela cuando menos se lo espere. ¿Y qué creen? No funcionó :c

* * *

><p>Xime: Jajajaja ¿Por qué creías que podrías engañar a una roca?<p>

Sherlock: ¡Sueltame, niña roca! ¡Déjame ir!

«Xime se encontraba cómodamente sentada sobre el torso de Ro, sin demostrar intención alguna de dejarlo ir»

Sherlock: ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Tú nunca sobrevivirías en el mundo pokemón!

Xime: Jajaja ¿De veras piensas eso? ¿Y por que fui yo la primera en encontrar esto?

«La chica sostuvo la pokebola en alto, observándola intrigada»

Sherlock: ¡Suerte de principiante! ¡Pero si hubiese tenido la posibilidad…!

«Xime no lo escuchaba, intentaba infructuosamente abrir la pokebola»

Xime: No sabía que estas cosas tuvieran código… Hmm… ¿Qué haría una roca en un momento así?

Sherlock: ¿Dejar el asunto en manos de un experto, tal vez? «se señaló a si mismo»

Xime: Buen intento, Ro, pero no voy a caer en tus tretas «lo miró de reojo» ya se me ocurrirá que hacer…

Sherlock: Espero que sea antes de que alguien más haya capturado al pokemon legendario…

«Xime no contestó. Sabía que el chico tenía razón»

* * *

><p>«No muy lejos de allí, dos chicas se ponían de pie»<p>

Lily: «Observando a su contrincante» Okey, no tengo nada contra ti, así que gane la mejor, ¿Está bien?

Aale: Owo no me molestaré en estorbar... Hay otras formas de pasar este desafío…

Lily: «escarbando en unos arbustos» ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

Aale: Ehm… Aprovechare para buscar… algo…

Lily: «sonriendo» Ahahaha no sabía que eras tan ambiciosa… ¿Vas por el Talismán Inmune de Spööky, verdad?

Aale: ¡Oh, no, no! Quiero decir, si sería genial encontrarlo, pero mi objetivo principal nunca dejó de ser rescatar a Blicia…

Lily: Blicia uhmm. No puedo creer que nos haya dejado abandonados a nuestra suerte en manos de Lupin…

Aale: ¿Realmente crees que Luck está detrás de todo esto?

Lily: Yo ya no sé qué creer… Pero mira «elevó una brillante objeto esférico en el aire». Creo que encontré mi pokebola nwn

Aale: Owo. ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Ve a buscar al tal Altair!

Lily: ¡No puedo! ¡Esta cosa no se abre! «le mostró la pokebola, que parecía bloqueada por una especie de sello»

Aale: ¿Y ahora…? «Lily se encogió de hombros, observando el objeto con gran frustración»

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de JuanST**<strong>

-Cuando escuché "Altair" enseguida pensé en Assasin's Creed, pero no… Capturar un pokemon legendario, que desafío más aburrido. ¡Cómo si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes! En casa capturábamos pokemons legendarios a diario… Bueno, en realidad mi hermano y yo robabamos las galletitas de la cocina, PERO NO SABES LO QUE ERAN ESAS GALLETITAS, LOCO. ¡TENIAN UN SABOR LEGENDARIO! Agg… «baba» Mierda, ahora se me antojaron un par de docenas… ¿Dónde está la puerta de esta cosa? TENGO QUE IR A RECUPERAR ESAS GALLETITAS COMO SEA.

* * *

><p>«Tz lo miró de arriba abajo con desprecio»<p>

Tz: ¿Tengo que pelear contra vos? JAJAJA. Ya pueden ir dándome la pokebola. En serio, nadie sabe de pokemon tanto como yo…

Juan: «Levantandose» Mira, flaco, no me vengas con tus discursos de nenita malcriada que no estoy de humor.

Tz: «fingiendo interes» ¿Tenes algún problema?

Juan: SI LOCO, NO HAY GALLETITAS… «Tz alzó una ceja» Y estoy en una especie de triángulo amoroso…

Tz: Oh. «observa disimuladamente la pokebola detrás de ST» ¿Y quienes serían esas señoritas que te ponen así…?

Juan: Una es Yirley, yo la veo como a una hermana… La quiero un montón… Pero también esta Alondra y ella…

Tz: Te gusta.

Juan: No, pero golpea más fuerte que mi hermano.

Tz: Ya veo… «se acerca sigilosamente» ¿Y ellas cómo te ven a vos?

Juan: Y QUE SE YO, NO ENTIENDO NADA DE MUJERES.

Tz: Porque no hay nada más frustrante que te etiqueten como amigo cuando vos estás interesado en esa persona…

Juan: Entonces vos decís que Alondra está histérica por… «dándose vuelta» ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO GIL?

Tz: ¡Ups! «manoteó la pokebola, pero sin llegar a agarrarla»

«Juan saltó y lo tacleó en el piso»

Tz: ¡Soltame! «intentó empujarlo, pero Juan era más fuerte y lo retuvo contra el piso»

Juan: Jajajajajajaa jajaja jaja ja ja … «su risa se fue deteniendo hasta desaparecer»

Tz: ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? «intentó escabullirse sin éxito»

Juan: Que pensé que podía ganar el desa pero parece que ni siquiera sé cómo mierda se abre esta cosa..

Tz: Duh…Eso es porque un n00b como vos no merece ser entrenador.

Juan: ¿Y a lo mejor vos sí? Por qué mejor no agarras la pokebola y te la metes por el…

Tz: ¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!

* * *

><p>«Una vez más, y cómo si estuviesen destinados a enfrentarse constantemente, Fernando y Gwennie Black aterrizaron suavemente en el mismo terreno, uno frente a otro»<p>

Fer: «Tratando de elegir cuidadosamente las palabras» Gwennie Black…

Gwennie: NO.

Fer: ¡Pero si ni siquiera me dejas contart…!

Gwennie: Y NO es NO. ¿Qué parte de NO, NO entendes?

Fer: Dah. Al cabo que ni me interesa que te niegues constantemente a acceder formar parte de…

Gwennie: Para ser algo que no te interesa te la pasas hablando de eso, ¿No?

Fer: ¡Pero si no lo intentas nunca vas a…!

Gwennie: «deteniendolo» Fer, conozco perfectamente a esa gente, y si pensas que se puede confiar en ellos, vas a terminar con un epic fail digno de ser trending en 9gag…

Fer: ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Sólo me aseguro estar del lado ganador el mayor tiempo posible.

Gwennie: De todas formas no me interesa. «levantó la pokebola» Acá encontré lo que buscaba…

«Fer abrió mucho los ojos»

Gwennie: Pero la maldita cosa no se abre…

Fer: Si me dejaras…

Gwennie: NO.

Fer: -_-

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Agustín**<strong>

-No estoy muy seguro de querer saber que cosas hizo Shadow mientras se hizo pasar por mi, pero ahora eso no importa. Sea como sea, tengo que conseguir la inmunidad en este desafío. Y por suerte para mí, me tocó contra alguien a quien puedo manipular fácilmente…

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¡No voy a dejar que me manipules fácilmente, Dramero!<p>

Agus: «fingiendo desconcierto» No sé a lo que te refieres…

Lcam: ¡Ya deja de jugar con mis sentimientos, Agustín! ¡Vi cómo te besabas con Yuki!

Agus: ¡Ya deja de recordarme eso! «pone cara de asco»

Lcam: ¡Y si después de robarme mi chica todavía crees que voy a hacer una alianza contigo…!

Agus: ¡Pero si yo no sabía lo que hacía! Escucha, Lcam, quiero a Rocío como a una hermana, ¿Okey?

Lcam: Pero… «Lcam amagó apuntar a Agustín con la varita mágica que ya no tenía, y al notarlo rápidamente bajó el brazo avergonzado»

Agus: Tenemos que estar juntos en esto si queremos sobrevivir… Ambos sabemos que nadie nos quiere en el juego…

Lcam: Ok, ok, ok. ¡Está bien, te creo! ¡Pero eso no significa que te vaya a ayudar con el desafío!

Agus: ¿Qué clase de alianza es esta? ¬¬

Lcam: ¡Una dónde no soy sirviente de nadie!

Agus: ¿Desde cuándo estás tan agresivo…?

Lcam: ¡Desde que perdí a mi equipo, mi varita y mi no novia!

Agus: ._.

Lcam: ¡Todo acá adentro es tan estúpido como esta estúpida roca roja con forma de pokebola! «prestó más atención» Momento… ¡Hay una pokebola detrás de la piedra!

«Agustín saltó para atraparla, pero Lcam estaba más cerca y fue mucho más rápido»

Agustin: Fuck.

Lcam: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Es mia! «la mordió un poco» ¡No tengo idea de cómo abrirla, pero es mía!

* * *

><p>«La voz de Jocelin se escuchó por los altoparlantes»<p>

Jocelin: Ehm, atención, participantes. Ahora que han recuperado las pokeballs, nuestro anfitrión tiene un mensaje que transmitir…

Luck-Lupin: ¡HEY, pandilla de incompetentes! ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que el primero en encontrar la pokebola sería el entrenador? Bueno… MENTI. ¡Twister, haz lo tuyo!

«En la Cabina de Control, Twister desbloqueó las seis pokebolas, y Yuki, Xime, Lily, Juan, Gwennie y Lcam fueron capturados por las mismas, cayendo frente a los respectivos concursantes que no habían logrado atraparla a tiempo»

Luck-Lupin: Jajajajajajaja. ¿Qué hacen esas pokebolas, Twister?

Twister: Convierten al entrenador capturado en una de las evoluciones de Eevee «explicó inexpresivamente por el altavoz»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Exacto! ¡Deberán entrenar a su contrincante pokemon! ¡Y dado sus recientes discusiones, dudo que éste quiera hacerle caso!

¡Pero tienen que trabajar juntos si quieren atrapar a Altair!

Jocelin: No olviden deshacerse de los demás entrenadores en su camino. Sólo la mitad de ustedes llegará a la meta. Y el dúo que concrete el objetivo principal gana la inmunidad.

Luck-Lupin: La peor de las suertes para cada uno de ustedes :)

«La transmisión cesó»

* * *

><p>«Agustín se acercó sonriente a la pokebola dónde había quedado atrapado Lcam»<p>

Agus: Quieras o no, ahora somos un equipo «libre del precinto, abrió la pokebola, y de ella salió un Vaporeon»

«Y Arturo hablo»

_**«Cuando Eeeve evoluciona a Vaporeon, se convierte en un excelente nadador, capaz de hacerse invisible en el agua y con grandes habilidades acuáticas. Se volverá tranquilo y maduro; crecerá con mucho asomo su sentido del humor y sabiduría, ya que sabe tanto sobre las cosas de tierra como las del mar. Le encanta llamar la atención, de hecho hace cualquier cosa para sentirse atendido y ser el centro de atención. Posee un carácter muy pacífico y abierto.»**_

Agus: "Le encanta llamar la atención" jajajaja tal cual, MultipleCam. ¡En marcha!

«Lcam/Vaporeon le dió un latigazo desdeñoso con la cola y emprendió camino»

Agus: ¡Auch! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

* * *

><p>«Fer no podía creer su suerte»<p>

Fer: Sea lo que sea que haya ahí dentro, espero que tenga mejor carácter que Gwennie… «abrió la pokebola, y un Jolteon salió de ella»

«Y Arturo dijo»

_**«Cuando Eeeve evoluciona en Jolteon, aprende ataques eléctricos poderosos y podrá erizar su pelaje como filosas púas. Lo primero en aumentar será su arrogancia y egocentrismo, convirtiéndolo en un Pokémon muy seguro de sí mismo y optimista, aunque posee un temperamento muy fuerte y algo complicado de llevar por su nerviosismo. Suele sufrir rabietas de ansiedad; es un tanto rebelde, pero valeroso y con fuerte liderazgo. »**_

Fer: "Lo primero en aumentar será su arrogancia y su egocentrismo" ¡Cómo si no fuese suficiente con el ego de tu forma humana!

«Gwennie/Jolteon erizó su su collar de púas, emitiendo un gruñido nada amistoso»

Fer: ¡Es broma, es broma! ¡Vamos a patear traseros, Gwennie! «Ella aprobó la idea, y ambos echaron a andar»

* * *

><p>«Tz estaba muerto de risa»<p>

Tz: A ver en que te convertiste, N00b… «liberó a Juan de la pokebola, que ahora había adoptado la forma de Flareon»

«Y Arturo declaró»

_**«Cuando Eeeve evoluciona en Flareon, se convierte en un Pokémon de Fuego. Su nobleza y exuberancia crecerán deprisa; es el más fiel de todos, pero también su pereza será notable a menos que no se le mime tanto. Tiene un carácter muy tranquilo sin sobresaltos, pero cuando se enfada por algo grave, puede convertirse en todo un luchador, ya que posee un temperamento paciente pero explosivo»**_

Tz: "Su pereza será notable". Pffff, muy notable.

«Cómo toda respuesta, JuanST/Flareon se acurrucó en el suelo dispuesto a dormir»

Tz: ¡No es tiempo para descansar! ¡Levantate, perezoso! ¡Hay trabajo que hacer!

* * *

><p>«Aale observó la pokebola con curiosidad»<p>

Aale: Owo Lily lo siento tanto D: «Abrió la pokebola, liberando un Espeon»

«Y Arturo explicó»

_**«Cuando Eevee evoluciona a Espeon, desarrolla poderes psíquicos sorprendentes, ya que la inteligencia será su punto fuerte. Un poco incomprendido, pero elegante y formal, sus intuiciones serán su mejor cualidad. Posee un carácter muy racional y justo, pero puede hacerse vanidoso. Su gran belleza y su apariencia delicada y fina lo hacen perfecto para los concursos.**_

Aale: Owo Lily estás bellísima *o*

«Lily/Espeon se restregó contra ella»

Aale: Okey, tenemos una misión que cumplir. ¡Vamos a enseñarle a ese Altair quién manda aquí!

* * *

><p>«Sherlock observó, intrigado, la pokebola que reposaba a metros de él. La tomo con cierta satisfacción»<p>

Sherlock: ¿Xime, eres tú? «pero cuando abrió la pokebola, se encontró con un Umbreón»

«Y Arturo expresó»

_**«Cuando Eevee evoluciona a Umbreon, se convierte en un Pokémon de Tipo Siniestro. Será muy desconfiado y medirá a menudo la potencia y la fuerza espiritual de su entrenador. Tiene un carácter muy arisco, y suele andar en solitario. Es un Pokémon estratega y frío a la hora de pensar. Su carácter suele hacerle perder el control, ya que es el cambio de mentalidad más grande entre las evoluciones de Eevee»**_

«Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos. La presencia de Umbreon hizo que Ro retomara el control»

Ro: Desconfiado… Arisco… Estratega y frio… ¿Dónde estabas todo este tiempo?

«Xime/Umbreon lo ignoró, y emprendió camino»

Ro: ¡Hey, esperame! «ella lo observó impaciente» ¡Okey, lo vamos a hacer a tu modo! «Ro la siguió»

* * *

><p>«Finalmente, Caseri despertó sin comprender nada. Recuperó su varita, que Yuki había dejado caer al ser capturada, e instintivamente abrió la pokebola, revelando a la última eevelution»<p>

Caseri: Pero… ¿Qué chingadas es esto…? «Glaceon le devolvió la mirada, retándolo a que termine la frase»

«Y Arturo reveló»

_**«Cuando Eevee evoluciona a Glaceon, se convertirá en un Pokémon de tipo hielo y poseerá mucha elegancia al andar. A pesar de parecer algo frío, en realidad, es muy cariñoso con su entrenador. Cuando se enfada, su carácter noble se convierte en agresivo e hiriente, por lo que muchas veces, después del problema, se arrepiente y tiende a alejarse en solitario para tranquilizarse, ya que tiende a ser arrebatado. Su naturaleza abierta y espontánea lo hace un Pokémon con mucha estrella.»**_

Caseri: ¿O sea…? ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

«Yuki/Glaceon le indicó con señas que lo siguiera a través de un camino que se iba abriendo entre la maleza»

Caseri: De acuerdo, pero más te vale que no nos pase nada porque si no…«Glaceon gruñó y Caseri ya no dijo nada más »

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Caseri**<strong>

-Y entonces me abandonaron a mi suerte con ese zorro de hielo para ir a buscar un pinche pájaro de papel que sabe tú dónde chingada se escondió. Pfff como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer… «baja la voz por temor a que lo escuchen» Lo único que quiero encontrar ahora es el Talismán de la Inmunidad… Cuando terminó el último desafío salí a buscarlo… Pero no encontré nada ¬¬ Muggles.

* * *

><p>«En alguna parte del nivel, Alondra perseguía, exhausta, al ágil Leafeon que sólo trataba de alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de ella»<p>

Alondra: ¡Maldita planta con patas, cuando te atrape te voy a extinguir…! «Leafeon se paró bruscamente. Había algo delante de ellos»

Alondra: ¿Qué ves? ¿Qué hay ahí?

«Una figura plateada batió sus alas cerca de ellos»

Alondra: ¡Ah, ahí está ese bicho que papi quiere atrapar! «le arrojó la pokebola, pero la grulla de origami la rechazó»

«Y Altair batió con fuerza sus alas, tanto que el impulso echó a la chica al suelo»

Alondra: «levantándose con la ropa llena de hojas» ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI CABELLO! ¡SE ACABO! ¡LEAFEON, IMPACT TRUENO!

«Leafeon ni siquiera la miró. Atacó con hoja mágica, pero su contrincante las esquivó fácilmente»

Alondra: ¿Qué no me oyes, maldito bueno para nada? ¡HAZ IMPACT TRUENO! ¡CÓMO EL DE LA TELE!

«Leafeon lanzó una bola de energía y esta vez Altair no pudo esquivarla, lo cual lo enfureció»

Alondra: ¿Qué esperas? ¡IMPACT TRUENO, MALDITA SEA!

«Leafeon saltó y utilizó hojas navaja. Altair gruñó y detuvo el ataque en el aire, devolviéndoselo a Leafeon, quien cayó herido en el suelo»

Alondra: ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡AHORA VAS A VER! «Embistió corriendo al ave, chocando contra su escudo psíquico»

Alondra: «Aterrizando junto a su herido Leafeon»¡NADIE MÁS QUE YO TIENE DERECHO A LASTIMAR A MIS POKEMONS! ¡BAJA Y AGARRATELAS CON UNO DE TU TAMAÑO, BICHO ASQUEROSO!

«Pero Altair ya se había marchado»

Alondra: ESO ES, HUYE, ¡HUYE! ¬¬ «Se dirigió a Leafeon» No te preocupes, cabeza de helechos. Yo me voy a encargar de ese maldito bueno para nada ¬¬ Ahora descansa, cuando regrese te entrenaré hasta que te aprendas el Impact Trueno. «Leafeon alzó los ojos al cielo» Nos vemos luego.

«Y Alondra continuó su camino, dejando al pokemon descansar»

* * *

><p>«Y entonces, los caminos de Fer y Agustín se cruzaron. GwennieJolteon desafío instintivamente a Lcam/Vaporeon, que la observó curioso»

Agustin: Miren quién decidió aparecer… Mi antiguo compañero de los Exploradores Digitales…

Fer: Ya no hay equipos, ¿Eh? Hay que valerse por si mismos a partir de ahora…

Agustin: Vas a caer ¡Vaporeon, danza lluvia! «Lcam atacó a Gwennie, pero ella esquivó el ataque»

Fer: ¡Jolteon, colmillo rayo!

«Gwennie lanzó atactrueno, furiosa, derribando a Lcam»

Agustín: ¡Vaporeon!

Fer: ¡Bola sombra! «Esta vez Gwennie sí obedeció, sólo que no atacó a Lcam, sino a Agustín, quién intentó en vano refugiarse detrás del tronco de un árbol»

Agustin: ¿Qué-qué-qué haces? ¡Eso no está permitido!

Fer: ¡Es LIMBO, no pokemon! ¡Nos vemos en la eliminación!

Agustin: ¡Maldito sea, Fernando! «Intentó hacer que Vaporen regresara a la pokebola, pero esta se había vuelto a bloquear» ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

><p>«Fue en ese momento cuando Aale se encontró con la contraparte de su LilyEspeon; Xime/Umbreon, que venía acompañada por Ro»

Aale: ¡Oh, Sherlock, que bueno encontrarte…!

Ro: No soy Sherlock.

Aale: D: ¿Eres Crazy, cierto? ¡No me hagas daño, por favor!

Ro: Sólo soy Ro. Y la pelea no es contigo, es sólo un desafío. ¡Umbreon, ataque rápido!

Aale: ¡Embestida!

«Xime y Lily se lanzaron la una a la otra»

Aale: ¡Usa psicorayo!

Ro: ¡Fuerza psíquica!

«ambas atacaron, Xime llevaba cierta ventaja sobre Lily»

Ro: ¡Bola sombra, Umbreon!

Aale: Owo NO ¡Super cañón!

«Los ataques de ambas colapsaron, y las dos cayeron, agotadas»

Ro: Ya casí. ¡Psiquico!

Aale: ¡Levantate! ¡Usa velocidad!

«Pero Umbreon atacó a Espeon antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, obteniendo la victoria»

Ro: Bien hecho, amiga. «Felicitó a su pokemon, y luego habló a Aale»Ahora debo ir por Altair. Cuida a ese Espeon… «Ambos desaparecieron»

Aale: ¡Lo haré! «se acercó a su pokemon» Ya te pondrás mejor. ¡Ánimo! Necesitas descansar…

«Pero su pokebola no volvió a abrirse»

* * *

><p>«En otro sitio, FlareonJuanST seguía a regañadientes a Tz hasta un claro, dónde se encontraron a Caseri, quién perseguía a Glaceon/Yuki»

Tz: ¿Aún no encuentras el Talisman de la Inmunidad?

Caseri: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

Tz: Si es. Por que si no obtenes la inmunidad, vas a tener que darme una buena excusa para que no te elimine…

Caseri: Te daré excusa. ¡Canto helado!

Tz: ¡Colmillo ígneo!

«Pero ninguno obedeció a su entrenador»

«En lugar de eso, Flareon embistió a Glaceon, quién se defendió del ataque con su espejo escudo»

Caseri: ¡Haz caso, maldita cosa! ¡Rayo de hielo!

«Glaceon/Yuki se dio vuelta y usó ese ataque contra su entrenador»

Tz: ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Giro de fuego! ¡AHORA!

«Flareon/JuanST aceptó pero también atacó a Caseri»

Tz: ¡A él no! GRRRR ¡A GLACEON!

«Glacen se dio vuelta y atacó dispuesta a usar cola de hierro»

«Pero Flareon la derribó utilizando llamarada, dejándola fuera de combate»

Tz: ¡Bien hecho! «Observó a »Caseri, puedo salvarte el trasero esta eliminación, pero necesito tu voto…

Caseri: ¡Sólo vete! «tosió Caseri, enfermo» ¡Ya discutiremos eso, ahora dejame en paz!

«Tz le guiñó un ojo y escapó. Caseri intentó regresar a Glaceon a la pokebola, pero, por supuesto, esta no se volvió a abrir»

* * *

><p>«Y los tres entrenadores que aún estaban de pie, Fer, Ro y Tz, llegaron al centro del nivel, dónde Alondra le gritaba obscenidades a Altair»<p>

Fer: ¡Ya, Alondra, calmate! ¡Dejale esto a los entrenadores de verdad! ¡A un lado!

Ro: ¿Crees que ella te va a hacer caso? Le tengo más miedo a ella que al legendario que se inventó Lupin.

Tz: ¡Esa cosa es mia! «sacó la pokedex, pero no había datos relacionados más alla de la quinta generación» Pffffff «la arrojó a un lado»

«Jolteon, Flareon y Umbreon se pusieron en pose de combate»

«Pero Jolteon no tenía ningún interés en Altair, por lo que embistió contra Flareon sin ninguna razón»

Fer: ¿Qué haces Gwennie? D:

Tz: ¡Creí que teníamos una alianza!

Ro: ¡Ro juega solo! ¡Xime, ve por Altair!

«El gigantesco pájaro se deshizo de Alondra y embistió directamente a Umbreon, quién lo recibió con bola sombra»

«Jolteon y Flareon seguían atacándose el uno al otro, olvidando el objetivo principal»

Fer: ¡Ya deténganse! «Fer intentó apartarlos, pero Gwennie lo electrocutó y cayó derribado»

«Mientras tanto, los ataques psíquicos de Altair y Umbreon colisionaron, dejándolos aturdidos»

Tz: ¡Es tu oportunidad! «Flareon envolvió a Altair en un giro de fuego, y el ave no pudo esquivar el ataque»

«Pero Jolteón embistió a Flareon y ambos cayeron derrotados»

«Umbreon recuperó el conocimiento y ultimó su ataque final»

«Altair amagó un ataque que nunca llegó a concretar ya que cayó derribado»

«Las pokebolas de Fer, Tz y Ro –y posiblemente las de todas las demás- se desbloquearon, estando disponibles para capturar a Altair»

«Ro se dispuso a capturarlo, pero Tz le dio un codazo en la nuca y el chico cayó desmayado»

Tz: No en mi turno. «observó a Fer, que aún sufría breves espasmos eléctricos en el suelo». Vaya, parece que sólo quedamos vos y yo…

«Tz arrojó la pokebola para atrapar a Altair, pero esta fue atraída magnéticamente hacia el Magnemite de Luck-Lupin»

Tz: Pero, ¿Qué…? ¡Pero si te burlaste de ese pokemon! ¡Dijiste que lo odiabas!

Luck-Lupin: Mentí. «tomó la pokebola que había atrapado y la arrojó sobre Altair, capturandolo»

«Y la voz de Twister anunció»

Twister: ¡Fin del Juego! ¡Lupin gana el desafio!

Tz: ¿QUÉ? ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

Luck-Lupin: ¿En que parte del reglamento dice que yo no puedo participar por la inmunidad?

Tz: ¡No hay ningún reglamento! ¡Y la pokebola que usaste es mía, así que el pokemón es mío, igual que la inmunidad!

Jocelin: Tecnicamente, tiene razón. "Tecnicamente"…

Luck-Lupin: Vos y tus victorias técnicas.

Tz: Sólo pido lo que me corresponde, Luck Chupín.

Luck-Lupin: Pero estabas en equipo con ST, así que es para los dos.

Tz: Es mejor eso a nada.

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Alondra**<strong>

-Pffff, yo podría haber eso si quería, pero no se me dio la gana. Por cierto, creo que se me olvida algo… ¿Dónde está cabeza de helechos?

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¡Padre! ¿Qué haz hecho con Leafeon? Casi que me había encariñado con él…<p>

Luck-Lupin: Querrás decir con ella xD ¿A poco creíste que era un pokemon de verdad? «Una joven llena de heridas apareció detrás de ellos»

Alondra: ¿Y esa es…?

Luck-Lupin: ¡Grace! ¡Quién amablemente se ofreció como voluntaria para ser pasante en este desafío!

Grace: ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú me secuestraste!

Luck-Lupin: Lunático, llévatela antes de que siga hablando.

Grace: ¡No podrás callarme para siempre Luck-Lup…! «Lunático la durmió con somniferos»

Lunático: El crimen perfecto.

«A todo eso, el resto del grupo ya había regresado al centro del juego»

Twister: ¿Ya puedo devolverlos a todos a la normalidad?

Luck-Lupin: Espera, quiero ver algo.

Aale: Owo que Jolteon tan bonito «se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza»

«Como toda respuesta, Gwennie Black le devolvió el karma con una potente descarga eléctrica»

Luck-Lupin: Jajajaja, ahora sí «Twister obedeció»

Jocelin: ¡Trentz y JuanST tienen inmunidad! ¡Deberan votar a alguien más!

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Xime**<strong>

-¡No es justo! ¡Tz siempre tiene la inmunidad! ¡Y yo que quería deshacerme de él! «frustración». Le había propuesto a Agus, Yuki y Lcam acabar con él, pero ahora tendremos que pensar en alguien más… Tenemos que acabar con alguno de los aliados de Tz si queremos debilitarlo… ¡Y lo peor de todo es somos tan pocos! ¡Juan y Lily ya cayeron en la telaraña! (shock)

* * *

><p><strong>«Ceremonia de Eliminación»<strong>

Luck-Lupin: «agitando la caja» Bien, es la primera eliminación de la fusión, y veo que estuvieron planeando sus votos desde hace mucho tiempo… Además de que ahí afuera los lectores llevan esperando mucho este momento, así que no voy a dar más vueltas. Las primeras dos baterías, obviamente, son para Juan y Tz.

«Tz le guiñó un ojo a Juan, y este desvió la mirada, incómodo y culpable»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Xime!

«Xime permaneció imperturbable»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Lily!

«La chica lo tomó con alegría»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Yuki!

«Kirkland suspiró aliviada»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Ro!

«Ro lo miró sorprendido»

Alondra: ¿El mio para cuando?

Luck-Lupin: ¡Alondra!

«La chica sonrió con satisfacción»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Lcam!

«El muchacho se lo arrebató, echando de menos su varita»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Gwennie Black!

«La chica lo agarró sin mirar a nadie y aguardó»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Agustín!

«El chico casi se cayó al oir su nombre»

Luck-Lupin: Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante… ¡Caseri!

Caseri: ¡Que le den a esa pandilla de muggles! ¡Cómo se atrevan a eliminarme…!

«Fer y Aale se observaron, nerviosos»

Luck-Lupin: Alejandra, Fernando, lamento decirles que uno de ustedes ha sido traicionado… ¡Twister, corre video!

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Tz**<strong>

-No me sirve alguien que todo el tiempo está cuestionando mis decisiones. Lo siento mucho por nuestra amistad, pero esto es estrategia, y al lado tuyo no puedo ganar…

* * *

><p>Luck-Lupin: ¿Impactante, no? La última, batería es para…<p>

Fer: YA.

Aale: OWO.

Luck-Lupin: ¡Fernando!

Fer: ¿Qué? ¿Va en serio?

Aale: Rayos. ¡Creí que les caía bien a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Lily**<strong>

-No es nada personal, en serio. Le debía un favor a Tz… Igual que Juan… Y Caseri… Gwennie tenía sus propias razones. Y Fer sabía que era ella o él…

* * *

><p>Aale: ¡De acuerdo, no voy a llorar por esto! ¡Es hora de decir adiós!<p>

Luck-Lupin: Ya sabes que hacer Twist…

Twister: ¡Luck, no puedo reiniciar! ¡Hay una emergencia!

Luck-Lupin: ¿Y ahora qué?

Twister: ¡Materiagre! ¡Está fuera de control! ¡Y desactivó el Comando Spectators!

Luck-Lupin: ¿O sea que todos ellos…?

Twister: ¡Todos volvieron! ¡Y están infectados!

Jocelin: ¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo para eso?

Twister: Cuando Lupin hizo su jueguito de cambio de identidad y dejó que el monstruo me robara el cinturón de Main Owner (D)

Lunático: ¡Okey! ¡Que no cunda el pánico! ¡Todos al Transbordador!

Aale: ¿Qué hay de mi?

Luck-Lupin: Lo siento, querida, es sólo para los que están en juego. Jajajajaja «Y le cerró la puerta en la cara»

* * *

><p><strong>**Confesionario de Aale**<strong>

-¡AL FINAL TODOS TENÍAN RAZÓN! ¡LUCK LUPIN ERES UN MENTIROSO Y UN TRAMPOSO Y YA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

* * *

><p>«Aale estaba completamente sola en la terminal, viendo como el Transbordador se alejaba rápidamente del nivel. No podía hacer nada, más que esperar a que esa cosa viniese por ella»<p>

«Y podía sentir su respiración. Sería lo último que escucharía»

¿O no?

-¡Babe, zoy yo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	20. Z O M B I E S

rDel creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_ y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOS HECHOS YO PERSONAJES NO SON FICTICIOS. CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD NO ES PURA COINCIDENCIA**

**¡ATENCIÓN!: **Si el lector o lectora no pertenece a la _**Comunidad de los**_ _**DramaShats**_ 1 y 2, probablemente se sentirá perdido entre tantos personajes. ¡Tienes dos opciones! Una, siéntate, relájate y espera que inicie otro Fan Fic dónde sí conozcas a los personajes. Dos, abróchate el cinturón y zambúllete en esta aventura psicodélica. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser como antes! Para más información, visita_ /DramaShat2_

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fic **NO ES** una parodia de _**Cube Zero**_ni _**Tron**_ y tampoco pretende ser un Crossover entre esas Sagas y _**Total Drama**__._ Sólo han sido base de mi inspiración. El contexto general del Fic está ambientado en el contexto de **Total Drama**. Así mismo, los nombres de los capítulos cómo acrónimos es idea original del formato de_** Codename: Kids Nexts Door**_. Están debidamente advertidos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Total Drama no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch. Así mismo, los nombres de los personajes a los que se hace referencia y el formato de confesionarios y eliminaciones son de su autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veinte. Z.O.M.B.I.E.S. Zaparrastrosos Obtienen Mutilaciones Bizarras Inaugurando Exilios Sangrientos<strong>

«Grace abrió los ojos»

«Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un subte en movimiento… Aquí, y allá, los doce participantes restantes habían caído profundamente dormidos. Apenas podía recordar cómo había llegado allí. Si, Lupin la había vuelto a encerrar en su contra, pero el resto de la historia estaba envuelta en una nebulosa que le impedía ver más allá»

«Se puso de pie y camino entre los compartimentos evitando pisarlos. Tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para resistirse a la tentadora idea de propinarle una buena patada en el estómago a Alondra, pero por suerte la curiosidad que sentía apaciguó su furia»

«Y llegó al Centro de Mando, dispuesta a pedirle a conductor de aquella nave unas cuantas explicaciones. Pero al abrir la compuerta, descubrió con horror lo que había allí dentro»

«El grito ensordecedor bastó para despertar a los demás, quienes de inmediato –algunos con menos entusiasmo que otros- se dirigieron a dónde provenía el ruido, preguntándose qué era lo que lo había ocasionado»

Alondra: ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA GRITAR A ESTA…? «Su rostro se puso blanco» ¡Híjole! ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Lily: «tapándose los ojos» ¡Lunático!

«Dónde debería estar el conductor, no había más que sangre, papeles y trozos de vidrio en el suelo. El cristal que protegía la cabina estaba roto, como si algo lo hubiese atravesado»

«Y la corriente de aire que entraba por ese hueco debería bastar para enfriarlos, pero no era esa la sensación que les provocaba escalofríos»

Caseri: ¡A mí no me van tus jaladas, Lupin! ¡No mames! ¡Sé que esto es otro de tus planes para asustarnos psicológicamente!

Z: Percibo un aura de mucha violencia en esta nave… «Dijo Ro, abriendo mucho los ojos»

Lcam: Percibo un aura de incomodidad ante tu inestabilidad para conservarte en un solo personaje…

Gwennie: Creo que Caseruke tiene razón. ¿Se acuerdan de cuando pusieron a Yerko haciéndonos creer que era un asesino?

Fer: Jajajaja ese Yerko xD ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Había jurado venganza :v

Agus: Pepepepero ¿Se olvidan lo que dijo Twister? Eso de "los infectados" y que Materiagre era un zombie y…

Yuki: Seguro era todo acting Bro… Además, ese tarado no me preocupa. Pero si llegan a aparecer zombies de verdad…

Juan: …¡Los vamos a hacer mierda! LOCO hace siglos que estoy esperando un desa de Zombies, ¡TENGO SED DE SANGRE…!

Xime: Sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero… ¿Notaron que nuestros cinturones han desaparecido? D:

Todos: (SHOCK) «Recordaban tenerlos puestos antes de caer dormidos… Quien sea que esté detrás de esto, no pretendía que sobrevivieran»

Tz: Eh… «Señalando la pantalla dónde Lunático solía monitorear los desafíos» ¿No deberíamos encender esa cosa? Para saber que hay ahí, digo…

«Tuvieron que darle la razón. Y al presionar "PLAY", volvieron a sobresaltarse…»

* * *

><p>«Twister apareció en la pantalla, desaliñado y visiblemente alterado. Detrás de sí, podía verse a Jocelin yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro con una caja llena de papeles, que arrojaba a un incinerador»<p>

Twister: ¡Jocelin, ya nos contactaron!

Jocelin: ¡De acuerdo, explícales, debo seguir eliminado la evidencia!

Fer: «Observando intrigado» ¿Qué es eso que está quemando Jocelin?

Twister: No es asunto tuyo.

Lily: ¿Y qué cosa sí es asunto nuestro? ¡HOLA! ¡Lunático ha desaparecido! ¿No nos piensan decir que pasó?

Twister: Oh, él… Hubo un… accidente en las instalaciones… De momento, prescindimos de sus servicios…

Agus: Nadie sabía manejar esta cosa mejor que él.

Twister: Nadie salvo el piloto automático «les mostró un mando a distancia». Pero pronto llegarán a destino y no necesitarán…

Yuki: Disculpame, Twister, pero no sé cómo carajo pretendes que sigamos en juego si ninguno tiene los cinturones del nivel…

Twister: Ah… Bueno, eso… No va a haber más desafíos…

Lcam: ¿Somos libres? ¿Podemos marcharnos?

Twister: Eh, si, si logran llegar a la superficie…

Xime: Hay algo que no nos estás contando.

Twister: Que astuta deducción.

Z: Quizás debamos utilizar el Chrono MentaSleep de Crazy para averiguar qué es lo que tramas…

Twister: No hará falta, estoy dispuesto a confesar. Después de todo, cuando ellos lleguen nosotros ya vamos a estar muy lejos…

Alondra: ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde está mi padre?

Twister: Rumbo a la superficie… Verán, el proyecto "LIMBO" ha sido cancelado… Tuvimos un percance con un ex jugador, que aparentemente no se recuperó de su trastorno y comenzó a infectar a otros peregrinos de la instalación con su… "condición"…

Gwennie: ¿Por qué no dejas de dar vueltas y nos decís que mierda está pasando? Ya sabemos que hay zombies, no somos estúpidos…

Twister: Okey, de acuerdo, sus ex compañeros se están convirtiendo en zombies. ¿Satisfechos? No sé que pretenden hacer sabiendo eso…

Juan: ¡HACERLOS MIERDA, TWISTER! ¡Dame una ak47 y salgo a matarlos a todos! ¡No me importa si está vivo o muerto, voy a decorar las paredes con su sangre!

«Los demás lo miraron raro y se apartaron un poco»

Twister: Precisamente –e ignorando órdenes estrictas de Lupin–, me pareció demasiado cruel dejarlos a su suerte sin protección… Así que hay una caja con doce armas distintas… Juan, como recompensa por haber ganado el desafío anterior, vas a poder elegir primero…

Tz: ¿QUÉ? ¡Pero yo también gané el desafío! ¡Exijo que me den lo que merezco!

Twister: Lo sé, Señor Tecnicismos. Pero resulta ser que la pokebola que capturó a Altaír, "técnicamente" pertenecía a JuanST, ya que él había estado ahí adentro mientras era un Flareon. Así que "técnicamente" los privilegios del ganador son para él. ¿No te parece esto "técnicamente" una gran ironía? ¬_¬

«El muchacho pateó la puerta, resentido»

Twister: El resto de ustedes puede elegir su arma en orden alfabético inverso. No pregunten por qué esta esa condición. A "D" le pareció divertido xD

Caseri: No necesito más arma que mi varita, sucio muggle. Que les den a esos idiotas. Una manada de materiagres no me asusta…

Twister: No creo que pienses igual cuando veas lo que le hicieron a Lunático… Jocelin, ¿Podrías?

Jocelin: ¡Claro que no! Acabo de comer…

Twister: No van a tomarnos en serio sino…

Jocelin: Okey, haz lo que quieras. Pero yo debo seguir destruyendo los expedientes que nos relacionan a este experimento en el caso de que las autoridades llegaran a allanar este lugar…

Twister: Esto… es… o era nuestro querido compañero M el Lunático…

«Vieron el cuerpo del Inquisidor recostado en un gran charco rojo, con varios pedazos de carne chamuscada asomándose a los costados»

«Todos retrocedieron, impresionados, excepto Ro, que se acercó aún más, emocionado»

Twister: Bueno, ha sido un placer… Si sobreviven, los invito a tomar algo conmigo en la superficie… Si sobreviven…

Jocelin: No fue nada personal, sólo hacíamos nuestro trabajo, en serio. Buena suerte a todos :c

«Y ambos desaparecieron de la pantalla»

Sherlock: Hay algo que definitivamente no cierra en esa imagen… Hmm…

Caseri: ¡Por supuesto, imbécil! ¿Qué parte de "desafío encubierto" aún no comprendes?

Xime: Okey, es hora de ser fuertes como una roca. Si permanecemos unidos vamos a poder enfrentar a esos zombies…

Tz: ¿Y morir todos juntos en un ataque masivo? Ni hablar. Yo voy solo.

Gwennie: Si querés sacrificarte por nosotros, no te lo voy a impedir «sonrió con maldad»

Fer: Ya. No hay reglas, ni equipos, ni nada. Cada uno por su cuenta.

Yuki: ¿Se dan cuenta de que esto es a muerte, no? No hay cinturones, ni reinicios. Si nos matan cagamos.

Agus: Y eso sin contar que si nos muerden vamos a tener que matarnos entre nosotros D:

Alondra: Oh, entonces da igual a quién disparemos, todos los muertos acabarán siendo zombies… ¿No lo hace eso mucho más fácil?

«Todos se alejaron un poco más»

Lily: Adónde sea que vayamos, no quiero tenerla cerca.

Juan: YA FUE LOCO, esto es supervivencia pura, ¿Dónde están esas armas? HAY QUE DARLE A TODO LO QUE SE MUEVA PARA ESTAR SEGUROS…

Lcam: Y si en el camino encontramos a alguien que no ha sido infectado, como Blicia o… OH GRAN SPOOKS!

«La puerta entreabierta cayó de sus goznes y el hambriento cadáver de BabyCake se coló en la habitación. Lucía mucho más flaco, harapiento, y estaba cubierto de manchas de sangre; además de dejar ver las arterias de su cuello abierto, que chorreaban sangre fétida... Estaba hambriento»

«Paralizados ante su primer encuentro con ese ser, ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. El monstruo los tenía acorralados»

«BabyCake saltó y entonces»

-¡MORDÉ EL PLOMO, NOVATO!

«El cuerpo de BabyCake cayó frente a ellos con un agujero descomunal en su cráneo, fruto del impacto de la bala de una escopeta»

Crash: Siempre en la cabeza, no malgasten tiempo ni balas. Las armas «señaló el baúl bajo los controles» están allí. Esta «sacó un papel arrugado del bolsillo» es la lista de la que podrán escoger, en orden alfabético inverso, luego de que Juan elija la suya…

«Y leyó en voz alta»

_- Ballesta c/ Carcaj_

_- Fusil de Asalto AK-47_

_- Pistola calibre 22_

_- Espada_

_- Hacha_

_- Cuchillo Táctico_

_- Par de Subfusiles Uzi _

_- Rifle magnum c/ silenciador y mira telescópica/láser_

_- Pistola Lanzagranadas (dos de fragmentación y tres incendiarias)_

_- Piedra_

_- Rama de Árbol afilada_

_- Caja misteriosa_

_- Cuchillo táctico_

Crash: Elijan sabiamente. Juan, tenés prioridad…

Juan: Estoy MUY tentado de agarrar el hacha y salir a romper puertas como el loco del Resplandor… Pero sino elijo la Ak-47 me van a comer crudo…

Crash: Siguen Yuki, Xime, Tz y Ro, en ese orden.

Yuki: ¡Los últimos serán los primeros! Quiero las Uzi. Una para mí, «agarró una» y otra para Aqua «se la enfundó en el cinto»

Ximena: Yo quiero el Rifle Magnum con la mira telescópica «Todos la miraron O.o» ¿Qué? Se trata de sobrevivir…

Tz: A mi dame esa ballesta «se calzó el carcaj a los hombros». Más les vale apartarse de mi camino, no tengo buena puntería…

Ro/Crazy/Sherlock/Z: ¡La caja, LA CAJA! ¡QUIERO LA CAJA! «La tomó casi con placer» Preciooosa…

Crash: ¿No pensas abrirla y ver que hay adentro?

Ro: ¿Estás loco? Dejaría de ser una caja misteriosa…

Crash: Buen punto… Eh… Lily, Lcam, Gwennie, Fer, es su turno.

Lily: Supongo que… quiero esa pistola «la tomó con seguridad»

Lcam: Será el hacha, entonces «calculó su peso con sus manos» Extraño mi varita. TToTT me siento tan muggle :(

Gwennie: Pfff, quedaron porquerías… Elijo la espada «la levantó en alto». Seh, se vería bien colgada en la pared de mi cuarto…

Fer: «suspirando» Dame el cuchillo táctico, Crash… Estúpido orden alfabético inverso…

Crash: Caseri, Alondra, Agus, les toca lo que queda…

Caseri: Iba a decir que me daba igual, pero no pienso dejar las granadas en manos de Alondra. «Las agarró» MIAS.

Alondra: Ya me las pagarás Caseri. Tu tendrás esas cosas que explotan, pero yo tengo LA PIEDRA. Y cualquiera que haya leído R.O.C.A. sabe lo valiosas que son…

Crash: Claro, suponiendo que ese episodio haya sido canónico. Lo siento, Agus «le ofreció lo que quedaba en el baúl»

Agus: ¿La rama? ¿Va en serio? Tiene que ser una broma… No puedo salir a matar zombies con esto…

Crash: Debiste haber nacido con un nombre mejor.

«Agus lo miró con desprecio, envidiando las armas del resto de sus compañeros»

Crash: Okey… Voy a intentar parar esta cosa para que busquen refugio en la estación del nivel 16…

Grace: «recordando de pronto que estaba allí» ¿Y qué hay de mí? No tengo armas ni ningún lugar adónde ir…

Crash: Tenés dos opciones. Podes seguir a cualquiera de ellos y servir de carnada para zombies…

Grace: Ahá…-_-

Crash: O podes quedarte conmigo.

Grace :D

Crash: …y servir de carnada para zombies…

Grace ¬¬

* * *

><p>«Los doce aguardaron de pie, sin decir nada, planeando sus estrategias. Cuando el Transbordador finalmente se detuvo, minutos después, frente a la compuerta entreabierta del Nivel 16»<p>

Crash: «hablando por el intercomunicador» Iré a buscar algunas provisiones y más munición a la Cabina de Control. ¡Despejen la zona, y traten de mantenerse vivos el mayor tiempo posible! ¡Cambio y fuera!

«Y así fue como los doce ingresaron al nivel, que parecía simular una ciudad desierta, y devastada»

Ro: Okey, Ro, es hora de conseguir un delicioso aliado al cual los zombies puedan devorar distraídos mientras aprovechas para escapar…

«Todo el mundo se alejó aún más de él»

Alondra: Oye, Xime, ¿Te interesaría cambiar ese cochino rifle por mi piedra? Se ve tan chida, sé que a ti te gustan mucho…

Xime: Alondra, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero yo así estoy bien… Quizás en otra ocasión sí, pero dadas las circunstancias…

Alondra: ¿OISTE ESO ROCKY? ¡XIMENA SE ESTÁ BURLANDO DE NOSOTROS!

Juan: ¡Tranquilas, chicas, no se peleen por mi! «Ambas la miraron con desagrado» Quiero decir, yo les cubro las espaldas, vamos a buscar un refugio antes que aparezcan los walkers…

Xime: ¿Lily, vienes con nosotros?

Lily: «sujetando la pistola» Lo siento, no. Alondra no me inspira confianza…

Tz: Quizás yo sí…

Juan: Ojito lo que haces con Liliana, Robin Hood. Mira que te estoy vigilando, eh…

Lily: Ehmm… Descuida Juan, estaré bien… «Los observó marcharse»

Fer: No comprendo, Pablo… ¿Qué hay de nuestra alianza…?

Tz: El juego ya acabó, BuizelBoy. Busca tu Harmonix en otro lugar…

«Y se retiró con Lily»

Gwennie: ¿Sabes una cosa? Reconsideré tu oferta, y sí, creo necesito alguien que se banque mis ataques psicóticos mientras dure esto…

Fer: ¿Va en serio? Creía que eras independiente y no querías ayuda de nadie, y…

Gwennie: ¡Los tiempos cambian! ¡Y no me hagas cambiar de idea! ¿Estás conmigo en esta sí o no?

«Fer sonrió y ambos se escabulleron por un corredor»

Agus: Sigo sin poder creer que pretendan que pueda defenderme con una rama…

Yuki: Solta esa porquería, Agus. Te doy una de mis Uzis. ¡Pero más te vale que la cuides bien porque si te llegas a morir te juro que te mato! ¿Entendiste?

Agus: Sos la mejor, Sist.

Lcam: ¡No se olviden de mí! «Se acercó a ambos» ¿No les molesta que me una, verdad? *-*

Yuki: Para nada, pero te dejo bien en claro que la capitana acá sigo siendo yo «pose heroica»

«A punto de emprender la marcha, Ro se acercó corriendo»

Ro: Dónde entran tres entran cuatro, ¿No?

Lcam: En realidad no. Ya tenemos suficientes personas con trastorno de personalidad múltiple adentro, así que no, gracias.

«Ro los observó marcharse con tristeza, y a su lado apareció Caseri»

Caseri: «murmurando» Más vale que estas armas muggles funcionen…

Ro: Oye, Caseri…

Caseri: Ni lo pienses. Tú escogiste esa caja, ahora te jodes. Y de cualquier forma aún posees la varita que Crazy le robó a Lcam así que no sé de qué diablos te quejas…

«Ro asintió dándole la razón mientras extraía la varita de su bolsillo. Caseri le guiñó un ojo y desapareció»

Ro: Bien, ahora sí que estoy completamente solo… ¿Qué podría salir mal…?

«De pronto oscureció, porque sin nadie que controle el clima dentro de Limbo, la instalación comenzó a hacer lo que se le daba la gana»

Ro: En retrospectiva, creo que no debí haber preguntado eso…

«Y entonces sintió la respiración agitada de algo que se acercaba detrás de él, arrastrando su pierna»

«Ro giró lentamente y descubrió al cadáver de Yerko, a quien por supuesto no reconoció, ya que había sido eliminado antes de su aparición»

Ro: De acuerdo, caja misteriosa, hora de que reveles lo que tienes «Y al abrirla, extrajo una jeringa con un brillante liquido verde esmeralda en ella» Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto, veneno?

«Yerko ya estaba sobre él, dispuesto a arrancarle la mitad de la cara que a él le faltaba»

Ro: ¡COMETE ESTO, ZOMBIE! «Le clavó la jeringa en el cuello y Yerko cayó al suelo, entrando en convulsiones»

Ro: Je, y sin usar esta tonta varita… Por cierto, ¿Qué sería lo que acabo de inyectar?

«En respuesta a su pregunta, un holograma automático proyectó la figura miniatura de una mujer que le habló con la voz de Jocelin»

_«Felicidades por confiar en la Caja Misteriosa. Acabas de adquirir el Tyrant Virus en su máximo nivel. Tu cuerpo recibirá habilidades aumentadas como auto regeneración, velocidad, súper fuerza, y agilidad, entre otras. ¡El arma perfecta de la Corporación Umbrella!»_

«Ro no se atrevió a darse vuelta»

Ro: Tengo la sensación de que acabo de cagarla…

«El zombie comenzó a erguirse sin mucha dificultad»

Yerko: No creas, haz hecho un gran trabajo… «Murmuró con voz ronca» No pude dejar de notar que todas mis heridas acaban de sanar… Estoy interesado en ver qué otras cosas puedo hacer…

Ro: Eh, ¿A poco esa cosa te curó? «Voz de Sherlock» Podríamos usar tu sangre para crear un antídoto y desinfectar a los demás…

Yerko: Al contrario… Podría utilizar mi sangre para crear un ejército de seres sin mente y sin alma que me sirvan sólo a mi…

Ro: ¿Qué? No puedo permitir eso…

Yerko: Ni impedirlo. Como muestra de agradecimiento por facilitarme esta serie de "ventajas…" estoy dispuesto a dejar que te unas voluntariamente a mí sin tener que mordisquearte ese delicioso cerebro que estoy olfateando en este momento…

Ro: ¡Ya fui el lame botas del Encapuchado! ¡No voy a volver a ser el secuaz de nadie! ¡Antes muerto!

Yerko: Que conste que vos mismo lo pediste…

Ro: Eh, no hacía falta que te lo tomes tan literal, de verdad, yo no… AGGGGRRR…

«Yerko le apretó el cuello y le arrancó la tráquea»

«Ro cayó, agitándose en el suelo mientras se esforzaba por respirar… Un gran charco de sangre oscura se extendía por el piso»

«Yerko lamió suavemente el pedazo de carne que le había arrancado antes de metérselo en la boca sin asco alguno»

«Entonces vio la varita que Ro le había quitado a Lcam en el suelo, y la tomó con curiosidad»

«Ro continuaba agonizando, esforzándose por emitir algún sonido, desesperándose por sobrevivir»

«Y una segunda criatura, más salvaje y bestial, se acercó a ambos, atraída por el olor…»

Yerko: Vaya, pero si es ese espantoso insecto… Materia… _«IMPERIO!» _

«El engendro abrió los ojos con una mueca inexpresiva»

Yerko: Pero que interesante… De haberlo sabido antes no habría forzado la transformación del sujeto… Pero ya que no quiso colaborar…

«Apuntó con la varita a Ro, que aún demostraba débiles señales de vida»

Yerko: Tu cena, Materia…

«Obedeciendo más sus instintos que el hechizo de su nuevo amo, Materiagre se abalanzó con locura sobre Rodrigo y comenzó a devorarlo vivo, quien lloró con horror»

Yerko: Va uno, faltan once… Hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, así que mejor que te des prisa…

«Limpiándose con elegancia los restos de sangre, se puso de pie, observando el resto de la ciudad»

«Poco a poco, los gemidos de Ro comenzaron a extinguirse, hasta desaparecer por completo»

* * *

><p>«Juan, Xime y Alondra merodearon por los alrededores hasta encontrar una comisaria desierta, en la que de inmediato buscaron refugio»<p>

Xime: «Observando detenidamente el leve desorden del lugar»¿Creen que este sitio aguantará un ataque?

Juan: Y si, que se yo «empuñando el fusil» Si no resiste nos mudamos, no vamos a estar escondiéndonos de esos guachos para toda la vida…

Alondra: Oh si, este lugar es tan seguro que sus habitantes decidieron abandonarlo porque no le brindaba suficientes emociones, ¿Verdad?

Xime: Buen punto… Quizás ellos… sólo fueron a buscar algo para tomar y…

Juan: ¿En el camino se toparon con una hambrienta manada de zombies? Eso hubiera estado genial…

Alondra: Cómo sea. Rocky y yo nos retiramos a buscar armas de verdad. Estoy segura de que debe haber quedado algo que valga la pena aquí… «Y bajó a inspeccionar los calabozos»

Xime: Oye, Tarifa… No estoy muy convencida de traer a Alondra con nosotros… Ya sabes, ella es algo… escandalosa, y podría llamar la atención…

Juan: Nah, no nos van a matar por culpa de ella… Si, puede ser ella sea de las que disparen antes de preguntar, pero nunca viene mal alguien que vaya despejando el camino, ¿No?

Xime: ¿Cómo un señuelo? «Frunció el ceño» ¿Acaso pretendes entregarle el cerebro de Alondra a los zombies a la primera oportunidad?

Juan: NO, claro que no… Lo flacos morirían de hambre…

«Xime contuvo una risa»

Alondra: ¡AGGGGGR! ¡MALDITO, SUELTA, SUELTA SUELTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Xime: ¡Por Blicia! ¡No duró nada!

Juan: Ay, Alondra, ya la tenías que cagar… «Los dos bajaron corriendo a las celdas»

«Alondra forcejeaba descontroladamente con el brazo de una criatura que trataba de jalarla al interior de la celda»

Xime: «intentando apuntar» ¡Por amor a Locos, Alondra, quédate quieta! ¡No quiero dispararte!

Juan: A ver, correte ¿Qué mierda hay ahí? No importa, cagó fuego «empezó a disparar una lluvia de balas hacia el engendro de la celda»

Alondra: ¡No lo maten! «se interpuso entre las armas y la celda justo cuando Juan recargó el arma»

Juan: ¿Qué no lo mate? ¿Qué tenés en la cabeza, piba? Es eso o vos.

Xime: Espera, Juan «puso una mano en su hombro para observar mejor» ¡Es Fan!

«Efectivamente, un escuálido y demacrado Fanaruto los observaba a través de sus ojos sin vida, ansiando devorarlos a los tres»

Juan: Bue, Fan nunca me cayó bien «levantó el arma» Correte, Alondra, hay que deshacernos de él.

Alondra: ¡Claro que no! ¡Podría conservarlo de mascota! «Xime la miró sin entender» Los zombies no son tan diferentes de nosotros… Sólo tienen gustos distintos… ¡Como los vegetarianos!

Xime: Alondra, ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?

Alondra: «Poniéndose de pie» Por supuesto. ¡2012 y todavía hay discriminación! ¡Por dios! ¡Exijo que lo traten como se merece!

Juan: Se merece un balazo en la cara.

Alondra: ¡Escucha, Tarifa, si quieren matar a este zombie antes tendrán que acabar conmigo! ¿Entendiste?

«Juan dudó un momento, mientras Xime agarraba el arma con fuerza»

«Y entonces Fanazombie aprovechó su oportunidad y saltó sobre el cuello de Alondra, sujetándola con lascivia»

Alondra: ¡AGRRRRRRR MATENLO MATENLO MATENLO!

«Juan intentaba calcular como acabar con la bestia sin herir a Alondra, pero Xime fue más veloz y derribó al zombie de un certero disparo en la frente»

«Fan cayó al piso, descansando al fin»

Juan: WOW Xime ¿Cómo hiciste para disparar sin rajarle la mitad de la cara a Alondra?

Xime: Fallé…«susurró con amargura»

«Juan alzó una ceja»

Xime: Eh… «movió los ojos rápidamente» Quiero decir, que por poco falló. Debió ser suerte de principiante n_n (?)

Juan: Ah… jajajaja ¿Estás bien, Alondra?

«La chica no se había movido del suelo, sujetándose con fuerza el brazo»

Alondra: ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Acaban de matar a Fan! Pareciera que les diera igual u_u

Juan: Tranquila, ahora está en algún lugar mejor… Descomponiéndose y salpicando todo con su sucia sangre fétida…

«Pero Xime no estaba satisfecha»

Xime: Muéstrame tu brazo, Alondra.

Alondra: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Xime: Fanaruto te mordió, ¿No es cierto?

Alondra: ¡Claro que no!

Xime: Si no es así, ¿Por qué no lo muestras? Anda, deja de ocultar…

Juan: Si Yirley tiene razón y ese gil te mordió, nos vas a infectar a todos, Alondra… Mejor que digas la verdad…

Alondra: ¿Cómo dices? ¿AHORA TÚ TAMBIÉN DESCONFÍAS DE MI?

Juan: Y… un poco, sí…

Alondra: ¡Suficiente! ¡Se acabó! ¡No los necesito! «se puso de pie» ¡Me largo de aquí!

Juan: Pero, Alondra, no podes rajarte sola…

Xime: Déjala…

«Alondra salió indignada de los calabozos»

Juan: Xime, no puede irse sola…

Xime: Cuenta hasta tres…

Juan: ¿Para qué?

Xime: Sólo hazlo…

Juan: Ok… Uno… dos… tr…

Alondra: ¡Agrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Xime: Lo sabía… Andando, hay que salvar su trasero otra vez…

Juan: Cuando tenés razón tenés razón, Yirley…

«La muchacha le guiñó un ojo y ambos corrieron a la salida, buscando al nuevo ser que había sido atraído por los gritos de Alondra»

* * *

><p>«Mientras tanto, Lily y Trentz se habían atrincherado en una capilla, evitando que las criaturas que rondaban la zona le siguieran el rastro»<p>

Lily: Pablo…

Tz: ¿Uh?

Lily: ¿Crees en Dios?

Tz: ¿Eso importa?

Lily: Creo que no…

Tz: ¿Entonces?

Lily: No me siento cómoda en este lugar…

«Observaron las imágenes de diferentes santos que los observaban, esculpidos en piedra, retratados en lienzo, tallados en cristal»

Tz: ¿Preferís estar rodeada de esas cosas?

Lily: «agarrando la pistola con fuerza» Claro que no…

Tz: Entonces no te quejes. «notó que la dureza de sus palabras no ayudaban, así que añadió» Todo va a salir bien…

«Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Tz sonrió, y eso la alivió»

«Pero la paz no duró para siempre»

«Una criatura entró a la capilla atravesando una de las ventanas, dispuesta a darles caza»

«Habían pasado sólo unas horas desde la última vez que la habían visto, pero su aspecto ya había cambiado drásticamente»

«Aale tenía ojeras, el pelo caía sin gracia a ambos lados de su pálido rostro, y tenía un agujero en su pecho, además de otras marcas que indicaban que alguien había intentado alimentarse de ella»

Lily: «sosteniendo la pistola en alto» ¡Por favor Alejandra! ¡No nos mates!

«La muchacha avanzó esbozando una mueca perversa»

Tz: ¿Pensas que podes razonar con ella? Duh, está muerta… No sientas lástima por los muertos… «sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la cargó en la ballesta, apuntando»

Lily: ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Alejandra, de veras! «cerró los ojos y disparó, dándole en el hombro, y en el abdomen»

«Alejandra continuó avanzando, imperturbable»

Tz: ¡NO DISPARES SI NO VAS A APUNTAR PRIMERO! ¡Agrr! «el muchacho disparó la flecha, pero está se desvió, impactándose en el cuello de la muchacha, sobresaliendo hacia ambos lados»

«La chica continuó dirigiéndose hacia ellos como un títere macabro»

Tz: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dame eso! «le arrebató la pistola a Lily y le propinó tres balazos a la cabeza de su antigua compañera»

«ella trastabilló y cayó al suelo»

Tz: No quiero volver a verte acá… «la remató de otro disparo al cerebro» Ufff… Qué asco… Toma «le devolvió la pistola a Lily»

«Y ella se echó a llorar»

Tz: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa…?

«Pero ella sólo corrió a abrazarlo»

Lily: Gra-gracias… u.u «se enjugó las lágrimas»

Tz: Basta… «se sintió incomodo» Pensé que te caía mal

Lily: Yo también…

Tz: ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Lily: Me salvaste la vida «dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y sin soltarlo»

Tz: «volvió a sonreír» Sólo porque es algo que vale la pena salvar…

«Lily suspiró conmocionada, y sin pensarlo mucho, acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros, y lo besó»

«Un par de ojos despertaron en la oscuridad, alimentados por el resentimiento que le provocaba presenciar esa unión»

* * *

><p>«En el otro rincón de la ciudadela, Fernando y Gwennie Black, armados con sendas armas blancas, se infiltraban dentro de un colegio»<p>

Gwennie: JA. Toda la ciudad está hecha un infierno y acá adentro todo está exactamente igual, nadie movió un dedo para romper nada…

Fer: A lo mejor consideraron que el sitio de por sí ya era horrendo y no había forma de volverlo peor…

Gwennie: Jajajaja buena esa «empuñó su espada y cortó por la mitad al esqueleto del aula de Ciencias Naturales»

Fer: ¿Y eso a que va?

Gwennie: Probamos el filo. Tengo que manejarla bien si se aparece un Materia en algún pasillo…

Fer: «observando con tristeza su cuchillo táctico» Ya… De todas formas el sitio se ve bastante seguro…

Gwennie: No te confíes. Podrían estar durmiendo… Y entonces se les aparece la Soberana Indiscutible y Despiadadamente Bondadosa y ¡ZAS! ¡Chau cabeza!

Fer: Jajaja… ¿Crees que el resto esté bien?

Gwennie: Si conozco al resto –y por desgracia los conozco–, ya se deben haber muerto todos, o se están salvando por muy poco…

Fer: No los subestimes. «Pateó un pupitre» Me hubiera gustado saber quién hubiese ganado esta competencia si llegábamos hasta el final…

Gwennie: Jajaja ¿Qué? ¿Te veías con chances? xD

Fer: ¿Todavía conservas esos genes de Jolteon que te vuelven tan megalomaníaca, verdad?

Gwennie: Nop. Lo que si tengo es un poco de rencor por esa patada con que cierto cosplay fallido de Batman rompió mis huesos…

Fer: ¡Anda, eso fue hace siglos! ¡No puedes seguir molesta! «observó con temor la espada de Gwennie»

Gwennie: Joda. Che, que aburrido esto, afuera aunque sea podíamos matar zombies…

Fer: ¿Te parece aburrido SOBREVIVIR? «ella asintió con la cabeza» Okey, no haré comentarios al respecto…

«escucharon un gemido a lo lejos»

Gwennie: ¿Sentiste eso? Creo que no estamos solos…

Fer: Pues vayamos a buscar a nuestro acompañante antes de que él nos encuentre a nosotros…

«Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos del colegio, sintiéndose observados»

Gwennie: Por ahí… «señaló la puerta doble de la cocina» Ahí está esa cosa…

Fer: «limpiándose el sudor de la frente» ¡Voy primero! «pateó la puerta»

«Encontraron a una joven sucia y encorvada husmeando en busca de comida»

«Volteó cuando ellos entraron a la habitación, girando su carcomido rostro, y esbozando una sonrisa tonta, como si los reconociera»

Fer: Duh, de todas las personas que nos podíamos encontrar…

Gwennie: NO, NO, NO, ¡VENÍ PARA ACÁ, CHIRUSA!

«Gwennie saltó al encuentro de la muchacha y esquivando con agilidad su zarpazo, le arrancó la cabeza con un golpe directo de su espada»

«La cabeza rodó, con su sonrisa tonta esbozada eternamente en ella»

Fer: ¡WOW! ¡Mataste al zombie de Daychu!

Gwennie: ¿Era un zombie? o.O

«Y escucharon más pasos, provenientes de la puerta doble que conducía al Comedor»

«Fer se llevó un dedo a los labios, y abrió la puerta»

«Gwennie contuvo un grito ahogado»

«Decenas y decenas de muchachas sin vida giraron la cabeza al verlos»»

Fer: Creo que acabamos de interrumpir su almuerzo...

Gwennie: Creo que llegó el momento de correr…

«Los dos dieron media vuelta y huyeron, alertando a la manada de zombies, que de inmediato comenzaron a perseguirlos»

«Fer y Gwennie corrían por el pasillo principal»

Gwennie: ¡Si morimos por tu culpa te juro que te mato Fernando!

Fer: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Maldita sea, no quiero que me coman vivo!

-Nadie quiere eso. «un desconocido con sobretodo, lentes y sombrero tejano, salió de un aula, deteniéndolos con el brazo»

Fer: ¡Déjanos avanzar! ¡Nos persiguen docenas de ellos! ¡DOCENAS!

-Puedo detenerlos «el sujeto sacó una fecha de su carcaj y la cargó en su arco, apuntando a la masa uniforme de alumnas zombie»

Gwennie: ¿Pensas matarlas a todas con una sola flecha? ¿Quién te crees que sos, Legolas?

-Callate y aprendé.

«la flecha salió disparada clavándose en la frente de una de las zombies, quién cayó al suelo»

«las demás avanzaron sin prestarle atención»

Gwennie: Maldita sea, yo me largo…

-Espera… «el extraño sonrió»

«Y entonces la flecha detonó y la onda expansiva de fuego incineró a todo el grupo que rodeaba al zombie caído, acabando con todas ellas»

Fer: Wow… ¿Dónde consigo una de esas…?

«El desconocido se sacó el sombrero, y los lentes, y lo reconocieron al instante»

Keyn: Va a ser mejor que me sigan si quieren vivir media hora más…

* * *

><p>«En algún lugar lejos de allí, Agus, Yuki y Lcam forzaban la puerta de un mercado para abastecerse y emplearlo de refugio temporal»<p>

«Yuki estaba impaciente»

Yuki: A ver, Lcam, hay que aclarar los tantos de una vez. Agustín y yo solamente somos amigos, nunca va a pasar nada entre nosotros…

Lcam :D

Yuki: Y vos sos como un hermanito para mi, así que tampoco te hagas la idea de que voy a tener algo con vos, porque tenes 0 chances…

Lcam: D:

Agustín: «cargando cosas en un chango» Yuki… ¿Crees que vayas a necesitar de estas? ¿O todavía no te toca? «le mostró un paquete de toallitas femeninas»

«Yuki se puso roja»

Yuki: «agarró la escoba y acompañó cada palabra con un golpe»¡CÓMO… TE ATREVES… A PREGUNTAR ESO… PUERCO…. QUE MIERDA…. TE IMPORTAN… MIS COSAS…!

Agus: «protegiéndose con un paraguas» ¡Bueno, bueno, sólo decía!

Lcam: «tratando de sentirse útil» ¡Busquemos en la parte de Caza y Pesca! ¡Ahí seguro hay cosas con las que nos vamos a poder defender!

Yuki: «abriendo mucho los ojos» Es un mercadito chino, LCAM, NO HAY SECCIÓN DE CAZA Y PESCA. AGRRRR ¿Por qué son tan inútiles los dos?

«Agus y Lcam bajaron la cabeza avergonzados»

Yuki: Bueno, a ver, necesitamos pilas, cosas para limpiarnos, papel higiénico, y latas de cualquier cosa, todo sirve… Además de linternas, obvio… Y gasas, vendas, podemos buscar en la farmacia…. Además de más ropa para cambiarnos si nos manchamos mucho con sangre…

Agus: Exageras, Sist. Ni que fuéramos a prepararnos para una guerra o algo…

Yuki: ¿Cuánto tiempo pensas vivir vos? Porqué si querés ir por ahí en bolas para que te morfen los zombies no tengo problema…

Lcam: ¡Si, si! ¡Apoyo la idea! «Y Yuki le pegó un saque»

Agus: Deja de chuparle las medias… ¿De qué lado estás?

Lcam: Del mejor postor «hizo una reverencia»

Yuki: Bueno, cortémosla. A ver si terminamos matándonos entre nosotros antes de que aparezcan los zombies…

Agus: No los invoques…

Lcam: ¿No habíamos cerrado la puerta al entrar?

Yuki: Mierda…

«Tres zombies se acercaban a ellos, y los tres sabían quién era cada uno»

«EricGatomo iba al centro, alto, casi sin ropa. Podían ver que le faltaba un gran pedazo de abdomen, dejando sus tripas al aire. Estaba muy pálido. De seguro había muerto ahogado intentando escapar de la Isla dónde Tz lo abandonó, antes de revivir como un zombie salvaje»

«Laura Vampire se arrastraba a la izquierda. Su cuello estaba torcido, y conservaba la cicatriz en el lugar dónde la habían decapitado cuando era una Medusa. Sus brazos casi se salían de lugar, y su ropa harapienta estaba cubierta de horribles manchas rojas»

«La figura que los estremeció fue la de la derecha. Parecía haber perecido recientemente. Nada había cambiado en ella, más que su mirada, ojerosa y sanguinolenta. Su pelo ya no conservaba el encanto de antes. Y su sonrisa era sádica y hambrienta. Su nombre era Dawn»

Yuki: ¡Sé lo que estás pensando Bro, pero ellos ya no son nuestros amigos! ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO Y DISPARÁ!

«Eric era el más salvaje de los tres, además del más ágil. Esquivó los disparos y se abalanzó sobre Lcam, que se echó hacia atrás, tirando latas de la góndola por todas partes»

Lcam: ¡Maldita sea! ¡AHORA VERÁS! «empuñó el hacha y se la clavó en el hombro, seccionándole un brazo»

«Eric se enfadó aún más»

«Mientras tanto, Laura se arrastraba hacía Yuki, y los disparos de la joven la llenaban de agujeros, más no alcanzaban a darle en la cabeza»

Yuki: ¡DAME UNA MANO BRO!

«Pero Agus estaba siendo acorralado por el cadáver de Dawn, que lo acorralaba eclipsándolo con su mirada sin vida»

«sin pensar en lo que hacía, Agus soltó el arma y se acercó a la muchacha»

Lcam: ¡AÚN HAY MÁS! «embistió contra Eric y le clavó el hacha en el pecho»

«El monstruo cayó al suelo, tratando de deshacerse de Lcam con el brazo que le quedaba»

«El muchacho tiró y tiró del hacha pero no lograba desprendérsela del pecho»

Lcam: ¡Maldigo el día en que confié en esta arma muggle!

«Laura se encontró cara a cara con Yuki y chilló»

«La chica gritó y le disparó a quemarropa, volándole la mandíbula, la ojos y lo que quedaba de cara»

«Laura cayó muerta y Yuki tembló, conmocionada»

«Agustín tomó a Dawn por el rostro y la besó»

«Y ella comenzó a devorarle la cara»

Lcam: ¡PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL! «dejó de forcejear con Eric y se saltó sobre Dawn para quitársela de encima a Agustín»

«El chico cayó al suelo con la cara llena de sangre, agitándose, mientras gritaba horrorizado»

Lcam: ¡YUKI! ¡AYUDA!  
>«Yuki recobró la conciencia y saltó sobre Dawn»<p>

Yuki: ¡No te muevas Lcam! ¡MALDITO ZOMBIE! «conteniendo unas lágrimas, disparó varias veces para llamar la atención»

«Cuando Dawn se volteó, Yuki le llenó la cabeza de balas, y ya no volvió a moverse»

«Yuki cayó arrodillada, rindiéndose»

Yuki: Mierda… Pensé que iba a ser más fácil… No soy tan fuerte cómo creía… «observó a Agustín sin saber que decir»

Lcam: ¡Cuidado!

«Eric se había levantado y estaba dispuesto a morder a Yuki, pero Lcam agarró lo primero que encontró –un rastrillo– y se lo clavó en la cara»

Yuki: Carajo… Gracias Lcam…

Lcam: «negó con la cabeza» ¿Qué hacemos?

Yuki: ¿Qué hacemos de qué?

«Lcam señaló a Agustín, que se había inclinado mientras escupía su propia sangre»

Lcam: Agustín… Ahora es uno de ellos…

«Yuki se mordió el labio»

* * *

><p>«Caseri comenzó a maldecir»<p>

«Maldijo a Luck, a Materia, a Crash y a Encapuchado»

«Maldijo a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros chateristas»

«Maldijo a Blicia, a Cartoon Network,y a Todd Kauffman»

«Incluso se maldijo a si mismo»

«Cuando ya no encontró a quién echarle la culpa de su desgracia, señaló el cielo, con rabia, que repentinamente se había oscurecido»

Caseri: ¡Maldito clima bueno para nada! ¿Es que tanto te costaba un par de horas más de luz? «pateó una bolsa de basura» Cómo sea…

«Observó la calle principal… La comisaria, la capilla, el colegio, el mercado»

«Negó con la cabeza cada vez. No iba a encerrarse en un lugar que predeciblemente estaría lleno de zombies»

Caseri: ¡No caeré en tus trucos dos veces, Luck Lupin! ¡Sé que puedes oírme! ¡Anda! ¡Dame tu mejor disparo!

«Una chica de aspecto melancólico se acercó a él. Tardó un poco en reconocer el cuerpo sin vida de Julissa»

Caseri: ¿Te burlas de mi, Lupin? «Agarró una de las granadas incendiarias y la arrojó al corredor»

«Inmediatamente se refugió tras un remolque de desperdicios, y lo bien que hizo. Julissa explotó, esparciendo sus vísceras por todas partes»

Caseri: Bah… N00b…

«Y escuchó un rugido aterrador»

«Materiagre corría en cuatro patas como loco directamente a dónde estaba él»

«Caseri apenas se apartó y descubrió que la criatura siguió avanzando hasta los restos de Julissa»

«Conmovido, lo que quedaba de Materia comenzó a juntar los restos de quién había sido su chica y comenzó a lamerlos trozo a trozo»

Caseri: ¡ASCO…! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO, MALDITA… COSA…!

«Materiagre giró y lo observó con furia»

Caseri: ¿Quieres un poco de esto, eh? «agitó la pistola lanza granadas» ¡Pues te daré tu merecido, maldito!

«Materiagre se puso de pie y manoteó la pistola, arrojándola a un costado»

«Caseri retrocedió un paso, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder más»

Caseri: ¡Al diablo con todo! «sacó su varita mágica» _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

«Pero Materia ya estaba muerto, así que el rayo de luz verde no tuvo ningún efecto sobre él»

Caseri: ¡Agggg maldito engendro, te vas a arrepentir tanto de haberte encontrado conmigo!

«Materia saltó sobre él tirando tarascones, que Caseri prudentemente esquivó»

Caseri: ¡SALTE DE ENCIMA MIO! «Caseri le propinó una poderosa patada en el abdomen»

«y el cuerpo de Materia, que tan debilitado estaba, acabó por partirse en dos, chorreando sus tripas sobre Caseri»

Caseri: ¡BESTIA INMUNDA! «se tapó la boca para no sentir el olor»

«las piernas de Materia quedaron tendidas en el suelo, mientras el resto del cuerpo se arrastraba persiguiendo obsesivamente a Caseri»

Caseri: ¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! «pateó la cabeza de Materiagre, arrancándole un pedazo de mandíbula»

«Observó la sustancia pegajosa que desprendía la bestia por los costados»

-¿No pensas acabar con su sufrimiento?

«Caseri se dio vuelta y se encontró con una figura humana con retazos de ropa colgando, sin piel y chorreando sangre de todas partes»

Caseri: «levantando la varita» ¿QUÉ PINCHE MAMADA ERES TÚ, DEMONIO?

-Soy el Doctor Muelitas…«hizo una reverencia y un pedazo de carne se le cayó de la cabeza» Descubrí que soy inmune al virus zombie, y, pues, pretendía encontrar un antídoto…

Caseri: ¡No creeré esas pendejadas! _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

«Dnoboy cayó hacia atrás y al golpearse contra la columna, los débiles cartílagos que unían su cabeza con el resto del cuerpo cedieron, dejándola rodar libremente»

Caseri: Ja ja ja… «abriendo los ojos como loco» ¡VES! ¡TUS TRAMPAS NO SIRVEN CON CASERI!

«Y levantó el conteiner de basura con su varita, elevándolo sobre el aire sobre Materia»

Caseri: ¡Anda, muérdeme esta si te atreves, Bacteria!

«Materia intentó manotearlo débilmente»

Caseri: ¡APLASTA! «el conteiner cayó haciendo puré al zombie»

«Caseri acabó cubierto con sangre de la cabeza a los pies»

Caseri: ¡Jajajajajajajajjaa! «volvió a levantar el conteiner para dejarlo caer en el mismo lugar»

Caseri: ¡Eso es! ¡Relleno para el pastel! ¡MUERE, INSECTO, MUERE!

«continuó riéndose a carcajadas , atrayendo la atención de un segundo zombie, que se acercaba a él con una mueca siniestra»

Caseri: ¡MUERE! «notó la presencia de su acompañante, reconociéndola» ¿Quieres un poco de ironía, verdad? ¿No te parece irónico que te dé un poco de ironía? ¿EH? ¿NO TE PARECE IRÓNICO?

«La muchacha sin vida lo observó sin comprender»

Caseri: ¡ACCIO PISTOLA! «la lanzagranadas voló a él y Caseri disparó apenas tuvo la oportunidad»

«el zombie de Pilar recibió un granadazo en el estómago que la arrojó al suelo»

Caseri: ¡SALUDA DE MI PARTE A BABYCAKE EN EL INFIERNO, PILAR!

«La muchacha explotó frente a él, y ya no le importó recibir todo lo que ella tenía adentro»

«Caseri abrazó la sangre, el olor a muerte se había vuelto adictivo»

«El olor a muerte se había vuelto una peligrosa obsesión»

Caseri: ¿Qué más da todo, Lupin? ¡ESTAS MUERTO! ¡AL IGUAL QUE BLICIA, LOCOS DEL DRAMA Y LOS DRAMASHATS!

¡ESTE LUGAR ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO PROPIO!

«Alzó la varita en el cielo, conjurando la Marca Tenebrosa»

Caseri: _¡MORSMORDRE!_

«Observó con inexplicable satisfacción el inicio de su nuevo régimen»

Caseri: ¡Mueve el trasero, Materia! ¡Hay que enseñarle a estos n00bs quien es el nuevo Main Owner aquí!

«Y pateando la cabeza de Materiagre, empezó a avanzar sin rumbo fijo, esperando acabar con lo primero que se le cruce en su camino»

«Y ya no importaba si estaba vivo o muerto»

* * *

><p>«En el mercado, además de la podredumbre que emanaban los tres cuerpos sin vida, se respiraba una atmósfera de gran tensión»<p>

«Agustín se había encerrado en el baño para examinarse el rostro y lavar las heridas que le había provocado el beso mortal de Dawn»

«Yuki y Lcam, por su parte, intentaron rescatar cuanto podían de la mercancía que estaban llevando, desechando todo lo que había sido infectado con la sangre de los muertos vivos»

Yuki: Sé lo que estás pensando, y no pienso abandonar a Agus en este estado.

Lcam: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que intente comernos a nosotros?

«Yuki desvió la mirada»

Lcam: ¡Esto va en serio, Yuki! ¡Te empeñas en conservarlo en el equipo sabiendo que es una maldita bomba de tiempo!

Yuki: Es mi hermano, Luis.

Lcam: «negando con la cabeza» No, ¡No lo es! ¡Es un ZOMBIE! ¡ZOM-BIE! ¿Entiendes eso? «abrió mucho la boca, dando tarascones al aire»

Yuki: ¡Ya sé lo que es un zombie! ¡No soy estúpida!

-Entonces no actúes como tal «sentenció una chica a sus espaldas»

«Ambos voltearon para ver a su nueva invitada»

«Una chica rubia con un pañuelo rojo atado a la cabeza y un sencillo vestido negro los observaba, buscando a Agustín con la mirada»

Yuki: ¿ANNA? ¿Cómo mierda llegaste acá?

Anna: «pero la chica la ignoró, interrogando a Lcam» ¿Dónde está mi protegido? ¿Qué le hicieron?

Lcam: Un zombie lo mordió en la cara y Yuki pretende que lo dejemos convertirse en uno de esos…

Yuki: ¡No voy a matar a Agustín, Lcam!

«Anna observó los tres cuerpos caídos»

Anna: Vendrán más. Y la puerta está rota. Este lugar ya no es seguro. Hay que movernos, con Agustín o sin él.

«Lcam de inmediato se dispuso a acompañarla, pero Yuki lo detuvo con el brazo»

Yuki: No necesitamos tu ayuda. Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde saliste. ¿Por qué confiar en vos?

Anna: ¿Por qué soy la única persona que no intentó morderlos desde que quedaron a la deriva? «hizo una mueca» Mira, estoy entrenada como una sobreviviente innata. Ningún zombie pudo contra mí. No me creas si no quieres hacerlo. No voy a volver ofrecerte mi protección.

Lcam: ¡Espera Yuki! ¡Ella puede guiarnos hacía la salida!

«Yuki observó hacía atrás, mirando la puerta del baño dónde estaba Agustín»

Yuki: Pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con…?

Anna: Yo me encargo. «se abrió paso hacía el baño»

Lcam: ¡Espera! «le dio la Uzi que Agustín se negó a usar contra Dawn» ¡Podrías necesitarla!

Anna: «la chica sonrió, señalando su rosario de perlas azules» ¿Crees que necesito más armas además de esto?

«Y golpeó con firmeza la puerta del baño»

Anna: ¡ABRE LA PUERTA, AGUSTÍN, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ ADENTRO!

«La puerta cedió y ella encontró a Agustín frente al espejo del baño, observando el piso sin moverse»

Anna: Cálmate, Agustín… Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo…

«El chico giró con furia y Anna retrocedió»

«La mitad de su rostro estaba rojo»

Agus: ¿Todo va a salir bien? ¡¿TODO VA A SALIR BIEN?! «dio un paso hacía ella» ¡TODO SE HA IDO AL DIABLO, ANNA! ¡MIRA LO QUE LE PASÓ A DAWN! ¡MIRAME A MI!

Anna: Agustín, yo…

Agus: ¡MIRAME! «el muchacho se abalanzó y la tomó por los hombros» ¡No voy a convertirme en uno de ellos! ¡Si aún sientes algo por mí, entonces termina con este infierno! ¡Déjame volver con Dawn!

«Lcam y Yuki se miraron, nerviosos»

Lcam: Creo que necesita ayuda.

Yuki: ¿No dijo que era una profesional? Deja que se las arregle sola…

«Anna permaneció firme en su posición, y Agustín la soltó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación»

Agus: ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡LIBERAME!

«Anna suspiró y giró su rosario»

«Dos demonios oscuros, de color rojo y azul, llamados Zenki y Kouki, se aparecieron en la habitación»

«Agustín tembló, mirando indeciso»

Anna: Adiós, Agustín «la chica se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de sí»

Lcam: ¿Qué rayos…?

«Y escucharon los alaridos de Agustín, que estaba siendo destruido por aquellas criaturas»

Yuki: «mirando a Anna horrorizada» ¿Qué mierda le hiciste?

Anna: Lo que ninguno de ustedes iba a poder hacer jamás «se mantuvo dura para no llorar». ¿Vienen conmigo o se van a quedar ahí parados esperando que algo venga a comérselos?

Lcam: «susurrándole a Yuki» No pienso dejarte sola.

Yuki: Deja. Voy con ella. Vamos a hacer mierda a todos los zombies de este infierno para vengar a mi Bro…

Anna: Perfecto. Tomen lo que haga falta y cuando estén listos, síganme. «Salió del lugar»

«Yuki tomó su uzi y miró por última vez el baño dónde Agustín se había metido para no salir jamás»

«Lcam dudó en recuperar el hacha que Eric aún tenía clavada en su torso. Finalmente optó por usar la otra uzi»

«Cargaron sus mochilas y salieron de ese lugar»

«Anna señaló un punto a la distancia como su siguiente objetivo. Yuki y Lcam asintieron y los tres se dirigieron hacía allí»

«Yerko los observó en la azotea»

«Mentalmente tachó otro nombre en su lista. Ahora eran diez»

«ladeó la cabeza preguntándose si tenía que dejarlos ir»

«Hizo una mueca antes de cambiar su rumbo»

-Para que darles caza… «murmuró» si ellos mismos vendrán a mi antes de que el sol vuelva a salir…

«Y emprendió camino hacía el hospital general de la ciudadela»

* * *

><p>«Fer y Gwennie tenían muchas preguntas, pero en ese momento no podían hacer otra cosa más que salir del colegio siguiendo a Keyn»<p>

Keyn: Necesitan armas de verdad. Hay un local de caza y pesca a unas cuadras de acá.

Gwennie: ¿Cuántas, exactamente? No voy a andar por ahí de noche como si nada.

«Pero Fer negó con la cabeza»

Fer: ¡De verdad necesito algo más poderoso que esta cosa! «agitó su cuchillo táctico» ¡Hay que hacer lo que él dice!

Gwennie: Gwennie no tiene amos. Gwennie hace lo que se le antoja.

Keyn: Gwennie va a ser comida de zombies.

Gwennie: Buen punto, Rap del Anime.

Fer: Entonces, salimos, y si nos encontramos con los zombies…

Keyn: Vamos a resistir hasta el final.

«Los tres caminaron con cautela por las oscuras calles. Se sentían observados»

«No tardaron en encontrarse con un cuerpo que yacía frente a ellos a mitad del camino»

Gwennie: Fuck… Es Luny.

Fer: ¿Está muerta?

Keyn: «cargando una flecha» Mejor asegurarse… «disparó a la cabeza de la chica»

Gwennie: u.u Bue… mejor eso a dejar que se convierta en zombie… No sé qué pasaría si ella o Ale…

Fer: ¡Cuidado! «saltó sobre ella y la arrojó al suelo»

«El cuerpo sin vida de Ale se arrojó sobre Luny, olfateándola sin encontrar rastros de vida»

Keyn: Quietos…

«Pero era tarde. Ale ya los había visto»

«Fer se apartó mientras Gwennie clavaba su espada en el pecho de su amiga»

Keyn: ¡A la cabeza!

Fer: Ya lo sabemos «tomó a Ale del cabello y le cortó el cuello»

«Gwennie se incorporó rápidamente para evitar ensuciarse con la sangre»

Keyn: ¿Están bien?

Gwennie: Si. Gracias por tu ayuda «murmuró con sarcasmo»

Keyn: Lo hacen bien sin mí «se alzó de hombros y siguió caminando»

«Gwennie volteó para echarle un vistazo a los cuerpos sin vida de sus dos amigas, negando con la cabeza»

Gwennie: Cuando encuentre al hijo de mil que les hizo esto…

Fer: ¿Te refieres a Materia?

Gwennie: Sí y no. Luck permitió que el mocoso de mierda los contagie a todos.

Fer: Y ahora está en la superficie :v

Keyn: No crean en todo lo que les dicen.

Gwennie: ¿Disculpa?

Keyn: Twister y Jocelin siempre cumplen a la perfección cualquier tarea… Desde diseñar un desafío hasta comunicarse con los participantes.

Fer: Ahá, ¿Y con eso qué?

Keyn: Les mintieron desde el comienzo. ¿Por qué creerían que les están diciendo la verdad ahora?

Fer: ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Hay vidas de por medio!

Keyn: Y qué si… «observó el horizonte» Y que sí sus muertes sean parte de este juego…

Gwennie: ¿Cómo en The Hunger Games?

Keyn: «asintió» ¿Y que sí sólo están los tres riéndose a carcajadas mientras apuestan quién va a ser el que más va a tardar en morir?

Gwennie: ¿Y qué si a vos no te pagaron para meternos estas ideas en la cabeza y quedemos más paranoicos que antes?

Keyn: A mí no me pagan. Me secuestraron, igual que a ustedes.

Fer: Y te reiniciaron. Y sin embargo estás acá.

Keyn: «suspiró» Sólo quiero volar fuera de esta jaula.

Gwennie: Ya no hay nadie que mandé acá dentro. ¿Qué te impide escapar?

Keyn: En este momento, su desconfianza. Les salvo la vida y así me agradecen.

Fer: Pero hay cosas que no dices.

Keyn: ¡Porque ni yo las entiendo! «negó con la cabeza» Escuchen… La verdad sobre los eliminados es que…

«El cristal de la farmacia se quebró frente a ellos, revelando a varios zombies que se dirigían hacia ellos, encabezados por Itaa»

Gwennie: «empuñando la espada» ¡EL QUE SE ATREVA A TOCARME SERÁ DECAPITADO CONFORME LO ESTABLECIDO POR LA SUPREMA CORTE DE LA REPÚBLICA INDEPENDIENTE!

Keyn: «cargando una flecha incendiaria» ¿La qué…?

Fer: Déjala, en su cabeza tiene sentido…

«Keyn derribó a un par de zombies de un solo disparo»

Gwennie: ¡VENGAN, HAY PARA TODOS! «le abrió un tajo en la cabeza a un zombie despistado»

Fer: No ataques a mi prima, ¿Sí?

Gwennie: ¿Sos boludo o te haces? ¿Pretendes que Itaa nos mate a todos?

Fer: Al contrario. Prefiero matarla yo mismo. «y entró a la farmacia con determinación»

Keyn: ¡No seas idiota! ¡No puedo fijar un blanco si te pones enfrente!

Gwennie: Tiene complejo de héroe, ¿Sabías?

Fer: Ita. «la zombie no lo reconoció» Descansa «se abalanzó sobre ella y le enterró el cuchillo en la cara»

«Y la chica cayó»

«Fer esbozó una sonrisa que no duró mucho»

«el último zombie lo había tomado por la espalda, arrojándolo al suelo»

Fer: ¡Serás…! ¡Agrrrrrrrr!

Keyn: ¡No puedo sacárselo de encima sin dispararle a él también!

Gwennie: ¿Tenés una excusa para todo, no? «se metió a la farmacia y blandió la espada contra el zombie»

«el monstruo cayó arañando la pierna de Fer que tanto deseaba morder»

Fer: ¡QUITAMELO! D:

Keyn: ¡Vienen docenas! ¡Del hospital, es toda una horda! ¡AY QUE IRNOS PERO YA!

Gwennie: ¡Ya va, ya va! «le cortó un brazo al zombie, y el miembro apuntado cayó inerte sobre Fer, chorreando su oscura sangre sobre él»

Fer: ¡Asco! ¡NO!

Gwennie: ¡CERRÁ LA BOCA! «maniobró la espada con algo de dificultad y le rebanó el cráneo al zombie, que cayó derribado»

«La pierna de Fer sangraba»

Fer: ¡Ayúdame!

Keyn: ¡NOS VAN A ACORRALAR, GWENNIE BLACK!

«Gwennie observó a Keyn, y luego miró a Fer con lástima»

Gwennie: No tenes armas… Estás herido y quizás hasta infectado… No podes venir.

Fer: ¡Maldita sea, no me dejes morir aquí! «intentó ponerse de pie»

Gwennie: Gracias por sacrificarte por nosotros «tomó la espada y le cortó la pierna»

«Fer lanzó un alarido y cayó al suelo»

Fer: ¡Noooo! ¡No dejes que me coman! ¡Por favor, antes prefiero morir!

Gwennie: Buscan vivos, no muertos «atravesando la ventana» ¡Limbo te recordará como a un héroe!

Fer: ¡Perra! ¡Si te atrapo te llevo conmigo!

«Pero ya no la volvió a ver»

Keyn: ¿Y tu amigo? ¿Está muerto?

Gwennie: Le falta poco. Digamos que no lo maté, pero tampoco lo salvé.

Keyn: Claro. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Bueno, te manejas bien con la espada, así que descartemos la visita a la armería…

Gwennie: Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo. ¡Rajemos!

«Y ambos se escabulleron para evitar ser detectados por la horda»

«Yerko dirigía perezosamente a la tropa Inferi con la varita de Lcam»

«Y olfatearon algo que estaba vivo»

Yerko: Déjenlo… Es mío.

«los Inferius se apartaron para que Yerko ingresara a la farmacia»

Fer: ¡Tu!

Yerko: Yo. Que buenos amigos que hiciste en el juego, Fernando.

Fer: Me las pagarán… ¿Cómo rayos sobreviviste?

Yerko: Cortesía de un compatriota. Lo que importa es que estoy acá.

Fer: Sí… Y que yo no puedo salir si no es dentro de una bolsa de desperdicios :c

Yerko: Puedo arreglar eso «se acercó ladeando la cabeza mientras tomaba su cuello y abría la boca»

Fer: ¿Qué qué qué crees que haces? «lo apartó» ¡El gay aquí es Caseri, no yo! D:

«Yerko rió... Y mató a Fer»

* * *

><p>«Entretanto, en la capilla, Tz se dejaba abrazar por la dulce y cálida compañía de Lily, mientras observaba, inquieto, sintiendo una presencia»<p>

Tz: «Poniéndose de pie» Hay que largarnos de aquí.

Lily: «observándolo insegura» ¿Por qué dices eso? u.u

Tz: Por dónde vino esta «señaló el cuerpo de Aale que yacía varios asientos más atrás» pueden entrar más.

Lily: Podemos hacerles frente.

Tz: Si, si tuviésemos municiones infinitas, pero esto no es un FPS y no hay manera de chitear...

Lily: «asintió sin entender ni una palabra» De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que propones?

«Pero el muchacho nunca llegó a contestar»

«Harto de masticar su rabia entre las sombras, el furioso zombie de Steven salió de su refugio solitario dispuesto a masticarlos a ellos»

Lily: ¡Steve!

«El cabello le caía a un costado, sus ropas desgarradas estaban manchadas de sangre, y su sonrisa podrida resaltaba en ese rostro que poco a poco iba perdiendo la gracia que había llevado en vida. No obstante, -y a pesar de estar muerto-, Steven aún conservaba cierto atractivo»

Tz: Pfff, lo que me faltaba «de dispuso a cargar otra flecha en la ballesta, pero Lily lo retuvo» ¿Qué crees que haces?

Lily: ¡Tú qué crees que haces! ¡No podemos matarlo!

Tz: ¡Pero si ya está muerto!

«Steven se acercaba lentamente, examinándolos con su mirada fría, calculadora y sin vida»

Lily: Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí. Steve… «se dirigió a la criatura que se inclinó un poco, como si pudiera recordarla» Soy Leels…

Tz: ¡No puedo creer que estés intentando razonar con esa cosa!

Lily: ¡Esa cosa es lo que más quiero aquí dentro! ¡Que no tengas amigos de verdad, no significa que los demás sean igual que tú!

Tz: «pateando uno de los bancos» ¡Pero nos va a matar!

Lily: Steve nunca haría eso.

Tz: No a ti…

«Steven tomó a Lily y la apartó del camino, mientras continuaba avanzando hacía el muchacho»

Tz: «retrocediendo mientras cargaba la ballesta» Mira, me da igual quién hayas sido en vida. Ahora mismo no sos más que un pedazo de carne reanimado para mí…

«Steven gruñó»

Tz: ¡Y si tengo que apartarte del camino «apuntó la ballesta hacía Steven» no dudes que lo haré!

«Lily se incorporó, dispuesta a interponerse entre Tz y el zombie»

Tz: ¡Atrás, Leels! ¡No te metas en cosas que no comprendes! «la corrió con excesiva fuerza, arrojándola contra el altar»

«Steven se enfureció y derribó a Trentz. Ambos cayeron cara a cara; el zombie mantenía a su víctima bien apresada contra el suelo»

Tz: ¡Soltame! «forcejeando» ¡Maldita cosa, te voy a…!

«Pero Steven lo silenció besando sus labios con una ternura espantosa»

«Lily se quedó estupefacta, sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar ante esa escena yaoi»

«Pero lejos de demostrar romanticismo, el zombie estaba estrangulando a Trentz, saboreando su boca antes de asestarle el mordisco fatal»

«Pero entonces Tz simuló dejarse llevar, abrazándolo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo, quedando boca arriba»

Tz: «escupiendo» Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno «se libró del abrazo mortal y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro»

Lily: ¡Deja a Steven!

Tz: Por última vez, mujer. ¡Que no es Steven! ¡Es un zombie!

«La muchacha continuaba rezagada, sin animarse a intervenir directamente»

«Tz aprovechó la confusión para incorporarse y patear a Steven, que de cualquier forma era insensible al dolor físico»

Steven: Grrr…

Tz: Grrr las pelotas «tanteó el piso hasta recuperar la ballesta» Hasta acá llegaste, Steven… «alzó el arma y con cierta dificultad le disparó al pecho»

«Un proyectil atravesó a Steven, pero él asumió la situación con indiferencia y desprecio»

«Se volteó y comenzó a arrastrarse hacía Tz, quien tuvo que retroceder nuevamente»

Tz: ¡Aggg maldita puntería! ¡Esta vez no voy a errarle! «Apuntó directamente a la cabeza del zombie»

Lily: «detrás de él»¡BASTA!

Tz: Dejame acabar con él y luego… «pero entonces sintió el frio cañón de la pistola recorriendo su espalda»

Lily: Deja a Steven.

Tz: Lily…

Lily: ¡DEJALO!

«Y Steven tomó a Tz por las piernas empujándolo hacía adelante; ambos caían sobre sí mismos forcejeando entre sí, tratando de morder, de no ser mordidos»

«Lily no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que un mordisco bastaba para desatar un inevitable destino sobre ambos. No pudo más con su desesperación»

«Entonces, disparó»

«Los dos chicos que tanto había querido cayeron al suelo. Y un charco rojo oscuro fue extendiéndose en torno a ellos»

«Vio como Steven se relamía con placer antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Tz, que entró en convulsiones»

Lily: ¡Ay! ¡Pablo!

Yerko: Tranquila «Yerko se deslizó desde la oscuridad, atravesando el templo en dirección a ella»

Lily: ¡Tú! Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¡Luck te reinició!«al instante notó sus ropas desgarradas y sus facciones cubiertas de sangre, sin heridas visibles»

Yerko: Pasó tiempo desde eso y Luck ya no está al mando. Volví en circunstancias que ni yo comprendo. Pero pretendo sacar ventaja de eso.

«Yerko sonrió, y su sonrisa le heló la sangre. En ese momento supo que no era de los suyos»

Lily: «levantando la pistola para apuntar a Yerko» No sé qué es lo que haces aquí pero no voy a permitir que…

«Pero el muchacho alzó la mano, deteniéndola»

Yerko: No haría eso si fuera tú. Sería desperdiciar tu última bala, y créeme, por más que tengas una puntería infalible, no vas a hacerme ningún daño permanente. Apreciarás más conservarla para otra ocasión…

«Entonces Lily bajó el arma sin entender muy bien lo que hacía, y volteó para ver a Tz, que estaba siendo acechado por Steven»

Yerko: No podes hacer nada por él.

Lily: ¡Puedo librarlo de su sufrimiento!

Yerko: ¿Apagar el incendio que vos mismo provocaste?

Lily: ¬¬ ¿Qué pretendes?

Yerko: Que vivas lo suficiente como para dar a conocer a todos quién está al mando ahora «señaló la puerta» Puedo asegurarte que vas a salir viva de este lugar…

Tz: ¡Y vos vas a salir muerto! «Con una motivación impresionante, Tz, herido, apartó a Steven y disparó sin apuntar su ballesta, un tiro directo hacía el pecho de Yerko»

«Y el proyectil atravesó de lado a lado al muchacho, que se tambaleó un poco pero se mantuvo en pie»

«Entonces Yerko partió el proyectil que tenía incrustado y retiró ambas mitades, mientras la herida sanaba rápidamente, y se cerraba con facilidad»

Tz: :_ «suspiró frustrado, y cayó agotado al suelo, dónde Steven lo retuvo, pisando su pecho sangrante»

Lily: O_O Por Blicia… ¿En qué te has convertido…?

Yerko: Sólo vete.

Lily: ¡Pero Pablo… y Steven…!

Yerko: ¡No te aferres al pasado! ¡Ellos ya están condenados!

«Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Lily y ella corrió hacia el exterior, sin volver a echar un último vistazo a lo que dejaba atrás»

Yerko: Veo que sabes controlar tus impulsos muy bien… «Steven asintió» ¿O acaso te causa repulsión alimentarte de esta cosa?

«Pero Steven no podía contestar a eso, así que se limitó a observar con resentimiento a Tz, que se esforzaba por respirar»

Yerko: «acercando su rostro al del moribundo» Dime, gusano, ¿Le temes a la muerte?

«Tz le escupió en la cara»

«Yerko deslizó un dedo sobre su rostro y luego lo relamió, pensativo»

Yerko: Creo que eso es un no «se irguió, tomando a Tz de una de sus piernas, para arrastrarlo por el suelo» Sé de algo que te va a gustar… Pero antes…«se dirigió a Steven»

Yerko: Necesito que hagas algo por mi…

«le susurró algo al oído, y Tz observó curioso, sin alcanzar a oír»

«Entonces Steven saltó por el mismo ventanal por dónde había entrado Aale, desapareciendo en la oscuridad»

Yerko: En cuanto a ti…

Tz: «escupiendo sangre» No te cuesta nada… «tragó con dificultad» matarme de una maldita vez…

Yerko: ¿Y perderme la diversión? Me vas a acompañar, y vas a ver como convierto lo que te queda de vida en un infierno…

Tz: ¿Y yo que mierda te hice? «sacudió la cabeza» ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

«Pero Yerko no contestó, y continuó arrastrándolo hacia la salida del templo, tarareando una canción que le sonaba muy familiar»

* * *

><p>«Entretanto, Juan y Xime salían de la comisaría, guiados por los incesantes gritos de Alondra»<p>

Alondra: ¡Maldita cosa! ¡Ya verás! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ATACAR A LA HIJA DEL MAIN OWNER?

-¡No soy un estúpido zombie! ¿Lo captas? ¡Déjame! ¡No creo que lo estés captando, forastera!

«Alondra estaba persiguiendo con su roca a un joven de cabello largo y rojo, vestido con la gabardina oscura de la Organización XIII»

«Xime se agarró la cabeza con las manos, mientras Juan corría a saludar al recién llegado con entusiasmo»

Juan: ¡Hey, Axel! ¿Qué haces? Hace banda que no te veo… ¿Qué cuenta Steven…?

Axel: ¡No lo sé! ¡Una horda de zombies nos atacó y no lo he vuelto a ver! «señaló a Alondra» ¿Podrían sacarme a esta loca de encima?

Xime: Alondra, él es amigo nuestro… No lo conocías porqué habías sido eliminada cuando él apareció…

Alondra: ¿Qué más da que no sea un zombie? ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedará hasta que se vuelva uno? «se alzó de hombros» ¡Sólo ahorro tiempo!

Axel: ¡Te equivocas! No me llaman la Ráfaga de Llamas Danzantes sólo porque sí «e invocó a sus chakrams con dos círculos de fuego»

Juan: FUA… ¿De dónde sacaste esos shurikens? Se zarpan en grosos…

Axel: Duh, es cortesía de de la Organización XIII. ¿Lo captas?

Alondra: ¡Y esto es cortesía de Rocky! «trató de derribarlo de un golpe en la cabeza, pero el muchacho la esquivó con facilidad»

«Alondra cayó al suelo por el impulso de su propio ataque, avergonzada»

Juan: ¿Estás bien? «se acercó para levantarla»

Axel: ¡No eres rival para mí! ¿Lo captas?

Xime: "¿Lo captas?" *tic en el ojo* ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Axel?

Axel: Trato de regresar a casa. Steven y yo descansábamos con el resto en aquel lugar, cuando de pronto ese gusano de Materiagre se apareció y...

Xime: ¿El resto? ¿De qué lugar hablas? «pero Axel siguió contando su historia»

Axel: …y entonces todos comenzaron a transmitirse la infección unos a otros… El mismo Steven intentó morderme «mostró una marca en su antebrazo derecho» Pero llevo guanteletes debajo de la túnica ¿Lo captas?

Juan: ¿Y por qué no los mataste a todos de una? Pensé que podías hacer que el piso se volviera lava…

Axel: ¡No iba a acabar con Steven así como así! ¡Seré un asesino, pero jamás un traidor!

Xime: Comprendo…Pero, ¿Dónde estaban Steven y tú en primer lugar? ¿Acaso no los habían reiniciado?

Axel: Por supuesto que lo hicieron, pero no funciona de la forma en que crees…

«Pero antes de que pueda seguir haciendo más preguntas, Juan los interrumpió»

Juan: ¡Vienen más! ¡Son una banda! ¿Dónde carajo nos metemos ahora?

Alondra: «poniéndose de pie» Pues sería un buen momento para Alex el piromaníaco demuestre sus habilidades…

Axel: Siempre es un buen momento. ¡Busquen un lugar dónde esconderse!

«Los tres se metieron al mercado chino que se encontraba a metros de allí, y espiaron por la ventana que Eric, Laura y Dawn habían destrozado»

Axel: «enfrentándose a la horda» ¿Saben por qué la puesta del sol es roja?

«Más y más zombies comenzaban a rodearlo»

Axel: La luz «decía alto y claro, mientras giraba sus chakrams sobre sí» se compone de muchos colores …

«Un zombie hambriento se abalanzó para morderlo»

Axel: Y de todos ellos, el rojo es el que más lejos llega…

«Una llamarada de fuego encendió ambos chakrams, expandiéndose en círculos concéntricos, alcanzando a todos los zombies que habían poblado la calle principal»

Axel: ¡Lo captan!

Xime: Ese chico sí que es rudo…

Alondra: Pfff, ese no hubiese sobrevivido a un linchamiento a la hora del almuerzo en mi escuela...

Juan: Huy, miren lo que me encontré…

«extrajo con facilidad el hacha que el cadáver de Eric tenía incrustada en el pecho»

Xime: ¿Eso no era de Lcam?

Juan: Era «dejó la A-K47 y embistió con el hacha contra el mostrador, probando su puntería» JAJAJA me encanta esto *-*

Alondra: ¿Eso significa que puedo quedármela? «sin esperar respuesta, reclamó el subfusil como suyo» ¡Al fin una arma que si dispara! «arrojó la piedra por la ventana»

Axel: ¡Auch!

Xime: Buen trabajo, Axel. Eres un gran guerrero o.O

Axel: Yo sí sé lo que hago. ¿Lo captas? Por cierto, «olfateó el aire» Esa fragancia… ¿Anna estuvo aquí?

Juan: ¿Y cómo mierda voy a saber? Loco me muero de hambre… «se puso a revisar las góndolas» ¿Habrá Pepitos en este almacén?

Xime: ¿Pepitos…? Juan, ¿Qué…?

«Pero el chico la interrumpió, entusiasmado»

Juan: ¡SI, HAY! ¡Y TAMBIÉN TODDYS! Huy, huy, huy, Yirley, bancame que lleno la mochila… ¡Que digo la mochila! Axel, pasame ese changuito de ahí…

Axel: ¿El qué? «Pero Juan ya se había deslizado sobre el carro como un niño en una juguetería, desapareciendo en la góndola de dulces»

Xime: Ehm, si… «sujetó el rifle con fuerza» Creo que yo buscaré otro tipo de provisiones… Axel, vigila la entrada, ¿Quieres?

Axel: ¿Lo captas…?

Alondra: ¡Yo voy contigo, Xime!

Xime: «suspiró» No puedo impedirlo, supongo…

Alondra: Chido. En el camino te enseñaré como conquistar a Tarifa. ¿Intentaste hornearle unas galletas? No hablo de las envenenadas, sino de esas que hacía mi abuela cuando era joven y hermosa… Bueno, más joven y hermosa de lo que ya soy ahora.

Xime: ¿Podrías parar un poco? Intento concentrarme… «la chica continuaba evaluando las distintas etiquetas, considerando el precio y la durabilidad de cada objeto»

Alondra: ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a la hija de Luck Lupin! ¡Soy la princesa de esta instalación te guste o no!

Xime: ¡Él ya no está aquí! ¡Eso no cuenta!

Alondra: ¿O sea que ahora yo vendría a ser la Reina? «se le iluminaron los ojos» ¡Arrodíllate y alábame como a tu nueva deidad!

«Xime gruñó»

«Afuera, Axel observó dos figuras que se deslizaban por la calle principal. Caminaban sin apuro»

Axel: Hey, Juan. Deberías ver esto…

Juan: «tragando» ¿Ver qué?

«El primero llevaba una larga túnica ceñida al cuerpo que estaba rematada por una capucha»

«Su compañero, que parecía herido, lo seguía arrastrando sus pies, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida»

Juan: ¿Es un zombie? ¿El tipo tiene un zombie de mascota? ¿Cómo mierda no le hace nada?

Axel: Hay fuerzas más poderosas que tú y yo en este juego, amigo. Y pocas tienen explicación lógica. ¿Lo captas?

Juan: ¿Ese no es el Encapuchado? «agarró la roca que Alondra había desechado y se la arrojó»

«El Encapuchado la atrapó en pleno vuelo y la hizo añicos»

«Luego señaló a la ventana, dirigiéndose a su compañero»

D: Aliméntate, si eso es lo que deseas… «Siguió su recorrido hasta desvanecerse en uno de los callejones»

«Josafat, en cambio, giró para dirigirse a dónde Axel y Juan observaban»

Juan: Es buen momento para usar esa cosa de fuego, ¿No te parece?

«Pero Axel negó con la cabeza, señalando las garrafas del local»

Axel: ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Volaríamos en pedazos! ¿Lo captas?

Juan: Bah, yo me encargo. «y salió a buscar a Josafat, con el hacha en alto»

Juan: Hey, gil. Si, a vos te hablo, ¿Ves otro gil por acá?

«Josafat gruñó sin emitir ningún sonido comprensible. De cerca, pudo ver como gran parte de su rostro había sido carcomido por otras bestias, dándole un aspecto pálido, y debilucho»

Juan: Te voy a enseñar modales a vos, gil «Agarró el hacha y se le cercenó un brazo»

«Josafat intentó manotearle el arma con su otro brazo, abriendo la boca y revelando lo podrido que estaba por dentro»

Juan: ¡Agggg que asco! «le dieron arcadas» Quién me mandó a empacharme con esas toddys… ¡Ahora vas a ver, forro!

«Agarró el hacha y mutiló el otro brazo»

«El zombie de Josafat siguió avanzando, sin importarle su destino»

Juan: ¿Nunca dejaste de ser 'el nuevo', no? No te importó vendernos al Encapuchado. Ahora te voy a dar para que tengas, guardes y archives… «Y embistió por tercera vez, cortando de lado a lado la cabeza del joven, que finalmente cayó a sus pies y no se volvió a mover»

Juan: Ja, y que eso te enseñe antes de hacer un x-file o como carajo se llamen «escupió el suelo» Aggg, que hambre que tengo, loco… Pasame unos paquetes, Axel, no aguanto más…

Axel: ¿Cómo diantres puedes tener hambre después de eso?

«Juan se alzó de hombros y engulló otro paquete»

«Entonces Yirley llegó corriendo»

Xime: ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Vienen más desde el sur! ¡Desde el Hospital!

Axel: ¡Vayamos al hospital entonces!

Xime: ¡No entiendes! Yerko está entre ellos O.o Y tiene poderes… Deberías verlo…

Axel: Sin duda lo veré en detalle cuando incinere su cadáver…

Juan: ¿Ongue sdá Agonda?

Xime: ¿Qué?

Juan: «tragando» ¿Dónde está Alondra?

Xime: «bajó la cabeza» Le dieron… Ahora, hay que salir de aquí…

Axel: ¿Cómo que le dieron? ¿Quién la atacó? ¿Te viene persiguiendo?

Xime: Lo derribé para vengar a Alondra u.8 ¡No hay tiempo para explicar!

«Juan seguía tragando como si escuchar la muerte de Alondra fuese una noticia de todos los días»

Axel: ¿Y a ti no te afecta que ella haya caído?

Juan: Mientras tenga de estas soy feliz :3 «abrazó los paquetes de galletitas»

Xime: e.e Cómo sea, yo me largo de aquí!

Axel: ¡Te sigo!

Juan: ¡O me eguen adas!

Axel: ¿Qué dijo?

«Y los tres salieron, huyendo de una invasión que jamás existió. Porqué Yerko no estaba persiguiéndolos en ese momento»

* * *

><p>«El Encapuchado siguió recorriendo la Ciudadela, cruzándose con el zombie de un muchacho que no tardó en reconocer»<p>

-…

D: ¿Siempre has sido de pocas palabras, verdad, Harold? «rió escandalosamente, y una segunda figura salió de su escondite»

Caseri: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Él es mío! ¡MIO!

«Caseri estaba totalmente trastornado. Pálido, desaliñado y con grandes ojeras. Toda su ropa estaba decorada con manchas rojas»

D: ¿Y tú de dónde has salido? ¿Has estado besuqueándote con Crash por ahí, pilluelo?

Caseri: Vengo de la barbería… Mi ancestro, la Sra. Lovett, tenía guardadas unas cuchillas bien afiladas con las que su socio rebanaba a diestra y siniestra a sus antiguos enemigos…

D: Interesante…

Caseri: Y luego iban directo al horno, dónde ella los hacía pastel. Oh, que delicia…

D: Y cuando dije interesante, quise decir que eres un idiota, como el diseñador de este juego.

Caseri: Pero si es un juego que a ambos nos gusta jugar, Encapuchado «se paseó por ahí, ignorando al zombie de Harold, que se había quedado quieto esperando que decidieran que hacer con él»

Caseri: Era una eterna lucha de poder la que nos hacía enemigos, oh sí, pero Luck ahora es pastel y nosotros no tenemos porqué estar de un lado y otro de la línea cuando ella ya no existe…

D: El que hace tratos soy yo, cavernícola. Y no, no me interesa en lo absoluto unirme a un demente como tú.

Caseri: ¡Ni siquiera has probado mis habilidades! «extrajo sendas cuchillas de plata y las clavó en el pecho de Harold, que cayó sin decir nada»

«Entonces Caseri recuperó las dagas y las relamió»

Caseri: El sujeto tiene sangre dulce, el pastel le sentará bien.

«D se escandalizó»

D: ¿Eres un idiota o qué? ¡Ahora estás infectado y voy a tener que matarte! Aunque no me faltaban motivos para no hacerlo de cualquier forma…

Caseri: Oh, claro que no, mi siniestro compañero «buscó en los bolsillos del sobretodo oscuro que tenía puesto y extraño lo que parecía ser la cabeza de Dnoboy» Este n00b, era inmune al virus Zombie… Y estuve comiéndomelo, por lo que su inmunidad «tomó una daga y la deslizó por su brazo» ahora corre por mis venas… «la sangre escarlata bañaba el brazo de Caseri, como si fuese necesaria para la explicación»

D: Te felicito. Te has ganado un boleto a Honey's Juice…

Caseri: No sé que será eso «se volteó para rebanar a Harold, que seguía sin quejarse» pero aquí estoy muy bien…

D: Ya lo creo que sí… «silenciosamente, sacó su revólver y se acercó con sigilo a Caseri» Dime, ¿Los magos saben de armas de asalto?

Caseri: Por supuesto «otro tajo impecable y Harold dejó ver sus vísceras en el más indiferente de los silencios» para eso está Estudios N00bs, digo, Estudios Muggles

D: ¿Y por qué nunca intentaron dispararle a quién tú ya sabes? Es lo que yo hubiera hecho…

Caseri: No hubiera funcionado. Hubiera sabido detectarlo.

D: Te estoy apuntando con el cañón de mí revolver ahora y no lo has podido evitar…

Caseri: ¿Y quién dijo que quería detenerlo? Ñam ñam ñam oh Harold que sabroso estás…

D: Tú te lo buscaste «jaló el gatillo y casi al mismo tiempo que disparó, soltó un aullido»

«El Encapuchado cayó herido de gravedad mientras se agarraba el abdomen, viendo el agujero de la bala que él mismo había disparado»

«Caseri rió como un desquiciado»

Caseri: ¡Encantamiento escudo, tonto muggle roñoso! «y le propinó una fuerte patada al Encapuchado» ¡Todo hechizo o proyectil saldrá disparado rebotará hacía el punto que lo originó! «y volvió a reír» ¡Pero no espero que una mente tan vulgar como la tuya sepa comprender eso! «y volvió a patearlo, con más saña»

«Entonces extrajo sus afiladas cuchillas, y lo examinó más detenidamente»

Caseri: ¿Sabes? Después de todo es curioso cómo es que tú y yo terminamos en esta situación. Piénsalo. Si Bacteriagre no te hubiese liberado aquella vez, yo hubiera sido eliminado y no nos habríamos encontrado nunca.

D: Y eso qué…

Caseri: Pero él te liberó, y gracias a eso a mí no me expulsaron. Y él fue el primero en caer. Y se convirtió en un monstruo. Pude haber sido yo, pero gracias a vos ese destino fue para él…

D: No opinaré.

Caseri: Y ahora todos son zombies. Todo gracias a que expulsaron a Materia y no a mí. Y si esto no se hubiera ido al infierno, no me habría dado cuenta lo fácil que era reclamar el poder que me pertenece por derecho propio…

D: Te felicito.

Caseri: O sea que todo esto es culpa tuya, y a la vez, sucedió gracias a ti. ¿Qué debería entonces… «se acercó un poco más» hacer contigo…?

D: Deja de parlotear. Aburres. Sólo hazlo y ya.

«Caseri sonrió y apuñaló una y otra y otra vez al Encapuchado, que se retorcía cada vez que su cuerpo se encontraba con las cuchillas plateadas. Caseri seguía riendo a carcajadas, mientras la sangre oscura del sujeto recorría el suelo en torno a ambos»

«Y una muchacha salió a su encuentro»

Grace: ¡Oh, con que ahí estás! ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que pasé para encontrarte!

Caseri: «volteando lentamente» ¿Cómo llegaste aquí con vida?

Grace: Puedes asegurarte que no fue diciendo 'por favor' y 'gracias'. En casa nunca nos habían preparado para algo así…

Caseri: ¿Qué pasó con Crash?

Grace: ¡Oh, esperaba que no lo mencionaras! El maldito me arrojó por la ventana apenas salió de la estación…. Desgraciado ¬¬

Caseri: ¿Y cómo no estás hecha pedazos? Debería estar muerta luego de caer de un vehículo en movimiento…

Grace: ¿Y quién dijo que estaba viva?

Caseri: Okey, de todas formas no me interesa. Dime, n00b, ¿Te gusta el pastel?

Grace: ¿A quién no?

Caseri: «giró y le ofreció un pedazo del Encapuchado» Pues este te encantará.

Grace: ¿Estás loco o qué? «lo miró con suficiencia» Primero hay que moler la carne. Y luego hornearla suavemente con algunas especias…

Caseri: «abriendo los ojos» Veo que tú si sabes de pasteles…

«Grace sonrió»

Caseri: Ayúdame a llevar a Silent H a la panadería. Allí debe haber algún tipo de horno industrial…

Grace: ¿Y qué hay del otro? «señaló los restos cercenados del Encapuchado»

Caseri: Bah, nadie comprará pastel de n00b. No tiene atractivo comercial.

Grace: Tienes razón. Que preguntas tan tontas hago… ¡Andando!

«Y el siniestro dúo arrastró a Harold hacía la panadería. En todo el camino, el sujeto no emitió ni una sola palabra»

* * *

><p>«El sólo reposaba en el quirófano del Hospital, admirando su creación»<p>

Yerko: Parece que aprendieron a traicionarse los unos a los otros, ¿Eh?

«Tz respiraba agitado, con Yerko a sus espaldas»

«A su izquierda, el cadáver de Fer estaba cobrando vida»

«A su derecha, los restos de Ro se devoraban a sí mismos»

«Pero lo peor era lo que había visto justo enfrente»

«La criatura parecía estar hecha de innumerables restos humanos. Aquí, y allá, extremidades sobresalían por dónde no debían hacerlo, y un gruñido gutural de cientos de voces lo hizo estremecer»

«Deseó nunca haber sido reconocido por el rostro de aquella cosa que se trasladaba sus muchas patas, agitando sus muchas garras»

«Venía por él»

* * *

><p>«Juan, Xime y Axel, ya estaban frente a las alguna vez inmaculadas puertas del Hospital de la Ciudadela»<p>

Juan: Bueno, ya llegamos, ya lo vimos, ya podemos irnos «se dio media vuelta y Axel lo retuvo»

Axel: ¿Qué crees que haces? Si Xime está en lo cierto, entonces aquí está el principio y el fin de todos estos problemas ¿Lo captas?

Juan: ¿Y cómo supo Yirley de eso en primer lugar?

Axel: Buena pregunta, ¿Cómo sabías de esto…?

Xime: Eh… yo… Spooky me lo dijo en un sueño.

Axel: ¿Quién…?

Juan: Spooky, una especie de oso de peluche mágico con grandes poderes o algo así…

Axel: Oh… Pero no comprendo, ¿Te habías quedado dormida mientras buscabas provisiones…?

Xime: ¡Claro que no! Sólo tuve una especie de… sueño premonitorio…

Juan: Hay algo en esa historia que no me cierra, Yirley…

Xime: Oh vamos, ¿Ahora vas a sospechar de mí? ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de confianza?

Juan: NO, la verdad que no. Y estoy en abstinencia, hace como diez párrafos que no mato un zombie, entremos de una buena vez, loco…

Axel: ¡Andando!

«Los tres se internaron dentro de la Clínica. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre. Pero no encontraron ningún cuerpo»

«Siguieron recorriendo el lugar pasillo a pasillo, con la suerte de no tropezar con nada, sea vivo o muerto, en su largo camino»

«Pero eso fue hasta que subieron al primer piso»

Xime: ¡Oh no!

Axel: ¡Demonios…!

Juan: ¡Hora de comer!

«Steven, el lugarteniente de Yerko, los observaba impaciente. Tras de sí, toda una hora de zombies mutantes aguardaba la orden de ataque»

Steven: ¡RAWR!

«Y todos se abalanzaron con torpeza hacía sus nuevas víctimas»

Xime: «fijando la mira telescópica» ¡Son demasiados! ¡Axel, necesitamos fuego!

Axel: ¡No voy a herir a Steven!

Juan: ¡No seas maricón! ¡Nos va a coger a todos por culpa tuya!

«Steven caminó hacía ellos abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros zombies, sonriendo con satisfacción»

Steven: Doooot…

«Xime lo miró, sorprendida»

Xime: ¿Me recuerdas…?

«Steven asintió»

Xime: Oh… ¿Podrías decirles a tus compañeros que no nos ataquen…?

«Steven levantó un brazo y los zombies detuvieron su marcha»

Juan: ¡Gracias a Blicia! ¡Esto va a ser pan comido! «Y se adentró entre el grupo, amputando brazos y cercenando cabezas»

«Obedeciendo la orden de Steven, ninguno se defendió»

Axel: ¡Mi amor! ¡Qué bueno volver a verte…!

«Steven gruñó»

Axel: Oh, veo que sigues molesto… Es sólo que… No quería que me mordieras, ¿Lo captas?

Juan: ¡Entra el hacha, chau cabeza! ¡Entra el hacha, chau cabeza! ¡Entra el hacha…! Uuuy que asco… un poco más… si… Aggg… ¡Chau cabeza!

Xime: Tal vez quieran que los deje a solas… «Retrocedió unos pasos, agarrando el rifle con fuerza»

Axel: ¡Por favor! ¡Perdóname!

«Steven volvió a gruñir, sin despegar su mirada de Xime»

«La muchacha estaba levantando el rifle, vigilando que Juan no estuviese en peligro»

«Pero Tarifa seguía masacrando al ejército como si fuesen fichas de dominó, uno tras otro, todos caían»

Axel: Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para complacerte…

Steven: ¡ARGGGG!

«Axel retrocedió, pero Steven le gritaba a Ximena, quién había cargado el rifle apuntándolo»

Xime: Sólo se trata de sobrevivir.

«Xime disparó, y Steven cayó con enorme agujero en la cabeza, para no volver a moverse más»

Axel: ¡Qué has hecho!

«Xime se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, trancándola detrás de sí»

«Al no tener nadie quién los guié, los zombies recobraron sus instintos básicos»

«Estaban rodeados»

Juan: Ah, mierda… Bueno, que bueno que todavía podes hacer esa cosa del fuego, ¿No? Porque nos vendría bárbaro ahora… Digo, si querés salir entero de esta…

«Axel no se movió. Estaba inclinándose ante el cuerpo de Steven, que había recuperado la serena expresión de la muerte»

Juan: ¡Eu, dame bola, chabón! ¡Axel! ¡Necesito fuego!

«Axel estaba besando suavemente los labios sin vida de su compañero, mientras lloraba en silencio»

Juan: Huy, que asco guacho… No lo tomes a mal, no es que sea homofóbico ni nada, pero no podes cogerte a un muerto, te re vas de mambo, gil…

«volteó para no verlo, y decenas de zombies mutilados, secundados por cientos de zombies ilesos, lo observaban con frialdad»

Juan: Ah, si… Che, Axel, nos van a hacer mierda…

«Axel bajó los párpados de Steven»

Axel: Ahora podes descansar en paz…

«Se recostó a su lado, y mientras tomaba su mano, una docena de zombies rodeó a la pareja, devorándolos a ambos con mucha rapidez»

Juan: Put madre, agrrrrrr «comenzó a embestir contra todo, pero los zombies lo tomaron entre sus brazos y el hacha salió volando por el pasillo» Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda carajo mierda mirtha legrandARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGG

«Los zombies tomaron sus extremidades y empezaron a comérselo»

Juan: ¡HIJOS DE MIL PUT ! ¡AGRRRRRRRRR..! ¡ATRAGANTENSE! ¡ATRAGAAAAAANTENSEEEEEEEEEEEE EH…!

«Para cuando los gritos de JuanST cesaron, Xime ya estaba muy lejos de allí, explorando otras partes de la Clínica»

«Y curiosamente, no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por haber dejado morir a Juan, como tampoco lo sintió cuando asesinó a Alondra»

Xime: Sólo se trata de sobrevivir «repetía ella con serenidad»

«Sobrevivir. El premio que Jocelin le había prometido al ganador de aquel torneo»

«No necesitaba que le dijeran lo que ella ya sabía tan bien: Se estaba volviendo una experta en el arte de la supervivencia»

* * *

><p>«Lily lo había visto todo»<p>

«Luego de haber dejado atrás la Iglesia, se había refugiado dentro del almacén»

«Paso con cuidado junto a los cadáveres de Eric, Laura Vampire, y Dawn, y su primer impulso fue refugiarse en el baño hasta que todo pase. No dejaba de arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión»

«Agustín descansaba en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez. Reconoció sus ropas, ensangrentadas, que parecían haber sido arrancadas»

«Tapándose la mano, salió por la puerta trasera. Estaría segura en la despensa»

«Fue entonces cuando escuchó voces. Juan, Xime y Alondra estaban allí»

«Pero no iba a formar equipo con Alondra mientras tuviese la oportunidad de elegir»

«Para su horror, escuchó su voz cada vez más cerca, seguida por la de Xime, que parecía molesta»

«Las chicas discutían»

«En otro arrebato de orgullo, Alondra se autoproclamó la reina de Limbo, exigiendo respeto y devoción de parte de la única persona que podía oírla, que era Xime»

«El desenlace fue totalmente inesperado»

Xime: Prefiero morir de pie antes que vivir de rodillas.

Alondra: ¿Te atreves a desobedecer una orden directa?

Xime: Nunca obedecí ninguna de las reglas de tu 'padre'. ¿Crees que a ti sí te haría caso?

«Alondra recapacitó un poco y desistió»

Alondra: Bah, tienes razón. Mejor regreso a la comisaría y obligo a Fan a construirme un altar…

«Pero cuando se disponía a salir, vio algo brillante en el suelo que le llamó mucho la atención»

Alondra: Vaya… Pero mira que cosa más interesante acabo de encontrar…

«Alondra levantó en alto la efigie dorada, que no era otra cosa más que el Talismán Inmune de Spooky»

Alondra: Jajajaja la jalada que me dio Sheng Long cuando lo convoqué… Vaya desperdicio de deseo…

Xime: Dámelo.

Alondra: ¿Disculpa…?

Xime: Entrégame eso. No mereces tenerlo.

Alondra: ¿Qué pretendes…? Sheng Long me lo dio A MÍ.

Xime: Y Luck lo legó al juego.

Alondra: Y Luck me legó el juego a mí.

Xime: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Alondra: Demuéstralo.

«Xime suspiro, frustrada»

Alondra: Lo sabía. No eres más que una tonta pretenciosa que cree comprender a los demás, pero que no sabe enfrentarse a la vida real cuando se despega de la pantalla…

Xime: Basta.

Alondra: De seguro ni siquiera tienes amigos de verdad. ¿Por qué quieres esta cosa? «alzó la miniatura réplica del busto de Spooky» ¿Te recuerda a la única cosa con la que creíste tener una amistad?

Xime: ¡BASTA! «La tomó por los hombros y la estrelló contra la columna de granito que sostenía esa habitación»

Alondra: Eres una… «pero se llevó las manos a la cabeza, que estaba llena de sangre. Miró sin comprender a Ximena, y cayó al suelo»

«Ximena la dio vuelta con la pierna, y notó que estaba muerta»

Xime: Ups…

«Y un agujero interdimensional se abrió»

Xime: ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Spooky…? ¿Qué haces aquí…?

Spooky: Un cameo, maldita sea. Estoy obligado por contrato. En fin «recuperó el Talismán de las garras de Alondra». ¿Ella ha muerto?

Xime: De muerte natural.

Spooky: Oh sí. Naturalmente también habría muerto si la hubieran dejado mucho tiempo conmigo…

Xime: Me alegra ver que sobreviviste.

Spooky: Y a mí me alegra no haber tenido que salvarte el trasero esta vez.

Xime: Ya era hora jajaja. Oye, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Spooky: ¡Zombies! Yerko ha regresado, y ahora es casi inmortal, está indetenible. Crea monstruos con restos de zombies caídos en el Hospital. Es todo un maldito caos, como bien sabes…

Xime: ¿Cómo lo detendremos?  
>Spooky: ¿Detenerlo? «Spooky rió» Ya sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes contra él, únete…<p>

Xime: ¡No me convertiré en zombie!

Spooky: Bromeaba. Pero entendiste lo que quise decir. Si no puedes encogerlo, entonces hazlo crecer…

Xime: Oh…

Spooky: Exacto, 'oh…' Debo irme. Esconderé esto «le mostró el Talismán» en un lugar seguro.

Xime: Gracias por todo amigo.

Spooky: Espero verte entera la próxima vez.

Xime: Y yo espero que haya una próxima vez.

Spooky: La habrá. Confía en mí. «guiñó un ojo y desapareció»

«Xime miró asqueada a Alondra»

Xime: Digan lo que digan, tú te lo merecías, y nadie aquí te va a extrañar «y se marchó si antes asegurarse de pisarle una mano»

«Lily estaba conmocionada por la escena»

«No podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo. Sabía que tarde o temprano Alondra reviviría como un zombie»

«Aguardó a que las voces cesaran, y entonces salió de la despensa»

«Xime y Juan se marchaban con un tercero sujeto a quién pudo reconocer de espaldas por su cabellera roja: Axel, el novio de Steven»

«Los tres sólo habían dejado detrás de sí el cadáver mutilado de Josafat»

«Entonces oyó un gruñido, y vio como Alondra se acercaba chocando con todo a su paso»

«Y a ella sólo le quedaba una bala»

«Cómo si pudiera presentir eso, el cadáver reanimado de Alondra se jactaba de sí misma incluso estando muerta, sonriendo a Lily, dándole a entender que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella»

Lily: ¡Oh, Spooks, sé que puedes escucharme! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

«Alondra rió –no estaba segura de si ella había comprendido lo que acababa de decir, pero eso la enfureció–»

«Lily la enfrentó dispuesta a hacerla pedazos, cuando entonces lo vio»

«Entre los cuerpos de Eric, Laura y Dawn, se asomaba el A-K47 que Juan había desechado para tomar el hacha de Lcam»

Lily: ¡Gracias Spooky! «enfundó la pistola con su solitaria bala en su cinto, y empuñó con ambas manos su nueva arma»

Lily: ¡Da un paso y será lo último que hagas!

«Como toda respuesta, Alondra tropezó contra una estantería»

Lily: Ah, voy a disfrutar esto…

«Y atravesó a Alondra, disparándole sin parar hasta que la chica cayó al suelo, muriendo por segunda vez consecutiva»

«Lily sonrió satisfecha. Entendía el placer que Xime había sentido al matar a la muchacha»

«Se dio vuelta, enfrentando la calle con determinación. La Lily dulce y buena que todos conocían había muerto»

«Había llegado el momento de vengar a todos sus amigos, y enviar a Yerko al infierno de una vez y para siempre»

* * *

><p>«Indiferente ante la muerte de alguien a quien acababa de conocer, Keyn se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero algo lo detuvo»<p>

Keyn: Debí haberlo sabido…

«Gwennie lo había apresado por detrás con su espada. Notaba como rozaba peligrosamente su cuello, mientras ella respiraba sobre su nuca»

Gwennie: Creo que me debes unas cuantas explicaciones.

Keyn: Muerto no te serviría de nada.

Gwennie: Vivo y con un buen par de mutilaciones, serías un anzuelo perfecto para los zombies.

Keyn: Buen punto. ¿Qué es lo que querés saber?

Gwennie: TODO. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hicieron con nosotros? ¿Por qué todos los eliminados regresaron?

Keyn: Hey, amiga, ni siquiera yo sé esas cosas.

Gwennie: Eso no te impide intentar explicar algo que vos sepas y yo no.

Keyn: Hmm… Sospecho que sin Lupin a cargo, la instalación se está controlando a sí misma… «tragó con dificultad» ¿Sabes? Podría pensar mejor sin la espada en mi cuello, sino te molesta.

Gwennie: ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en vos?

Keyn: ¿Por qué les salvé la vida pudiendo dejar que los zombies se encargaran de ustedes, dándome más tiempo para escapar?

Gwennie: ¿Por qué necesitabas a alguien para presumir tus habilidades, quizás? «Gwennie bajó la espada» No sé, Keyn. No entiendo nada…

Keyn: Yo tampoco sé cómo explicarte qué es esto, pero…

Gwennie: ¿Pero…?

Keyn: Pero puedo mostrártelo.

«El muchacho le guiñó un ojo. Acto seguido, la llevó hasta la boca de una alcantarilla, dónde ambos se escabulleron a través del húmedo subterráneo de aquella Ciudadela»

Gwennie: ¿Estás seguro de que es por acá? Todo el lugar apesta a Materia ¬¬

Keyn: Si fuera tan sencillo, cualquiera podría escapar cuando quisiese, ¿No?

Gwennie: Meh… «Observó las paredes de piedra» A todo esto, me sorprende que no haya ningún bicho merodeando por este lugar…

«Como si se hubiesen percatado de su presencia, un par de manos cadavéricas salieron del agua, intentando aferrarse a sus tobillos»

Keyn: ¡Inferi! «el muchacho encendió una de sus flechas, y el fuego hizo retroceder a las criaturas»

Gwennie: Malditos muertos buenos para nada ¡Argg! «Con más furia que destreza, blandió su espada destruyendo a los Inferius que la habían sobresaltado» Nadie, repito NADIE, se atreve a jugar conmigo saliéndose con la suya -_-

«Uno de los bastardos saltó por encima de ella, y al instante recibió un flechazo que le atravesó el craneo»

Gwennie: Jajaja no somos rival para estos desgraciados…

Keyn: He visto cosas peores.

Gwennie: ¿Screamers? ¿Creepypastas? ¿Deepweb?

Keyn: Todo eso es para principiantes… «sonrió con tristeza mirando al techo, como si deseara poder ver el cielo estrellado» Extraño mi guitarra…

Gwennie: Sé lo que se siente…

Keyn: ¿Vos también tocas?

Gwennie: Piano. No soy lo que se dice wow, la filarmónica de Nueva York, pero me defiendo bastante bien «le guiñó un ojo»

Keyn: En otra circunstancia, te invitaría a tocar buena música juntos…

Gwennie: Encantada. Pero primero hay que salir de esta cárcel u.u

«Siguieron avanzando hasta el final del túnel, que desembocaba en una escalera de mano»

Keyn: Primero las damas.

Gwennie: Ni en pedo. Si hay algo del otro lado esperando para morfarnos vivos, vos vas a ser el primero en enterarte.

«Keyn alzó los hombros y subió por la escalera, haciéndole señas a la chica de que lo siga»

«Y entonces ambos estaban en la superficie otra vez, enfrente de la compuerta infranqueable que separaba el nivel de la terminal del Transbordador»

Gwennie: WOW… Hicimos todo ese camino para terminar OTRA VEZ en la puerta que NINGUNO puede abrir… Patético…

Keyn: Por supuesto, esa compuerta se maneja desde la Cabina de Control, pero no es la única salida de este lugar «y señaló la pared»

«Una segunda abertura metálica, mucho más pequeña, se camuflaba a un costado de la compuerta principal»

Gwennie: ¿Y eso…? O.o

Keyn: La entrada del personal de mantenimiento «sonrió el rapero» Entonces, ¿Venís o no?

«Gwennie ni siquiera lo dudó»

Gwennie: Keyn…

Keyn: ¿Gwennie…?

Gwennie: La puerta.

Keyn: ¿Qué tiene la puerta?

Gwennie: Se abre con contraseña ¬_¬

Keyn: Me di cuenta ¬_¬

Gwennie: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Keyn: Descifrarla. Lupin no tiene una mente tan compleja como para crear una contraseña imposible de averiguar…

Gwennie: Eso si no fueron Twister o Jocelin los que la franquearon, y no conozco mucho a ninguno de los dos…

Keyn: Lupin no dejaría tanto poder en sus manos. ¿No?

Gwennie: En eso te doy la razón. Entonces… «tanteó el panel alfanumérico de la puerta, pulsando enter»

«La voz cibernética de Hans Villagran les habló»

Hans: «Ábreme»

Keyn: Fácil y predecible «el rapero escribió ALOHOMORA»

Hans: «Nada de efes»

Keyn: ¿Qué? ¡Si no puse ninguna efe!

Hans: «Sanción en proceso»

«Unos láseres salieron disparados de la puerta, pero ambos se agacharon a tiempo»

«el ruido llamó la atención de unos cuantos walkers que merodeaban, vagabundos, por la zona»

Gwennie: Genial, Keyn. Simplemente genial «escribió SNITCH en el teclado»

«Keyn se agachó por si las dudas»

Hans: «Nada de efes. Segundo aviso»

«La puerta disparó una tanda de shurikens, que afortunadamente le dieron a los mismos zombies que había atraído con su primer aviso»

Gwennie: AGGGGGGGGG. «pateó una de las cabezas decapitadas de los zombies caídos»

Keyn: ¿Qué crees que pase con el tercer aviso? ¿Gas venenoso? ¿Ametralladora? ¿Bomba atómica?

Gwennie: Yo le voy a dar tercer aviso a esta porquería «se echó hacia atrás, y tomando carrera, clavó su espada en el panel»

Hans: «Tsst… psstt tss…»

«La voz de Hans se distorsionó y fue reemplazada por el monótono y redundante discurso de Arturo Hernández»

Arturo: «¿Cuál es el nombre con el que nombraron a la creadora que creó la página web del sitio online de los Locos Lunáticos del Drama Dramático?»

Gwennie: ¡Vlyzya! «respondió con seguridad, y la puerta se abrió frente a ella» ¡Sabía que no ignorar a Arturo algún día iba a servir de algo!

«Y estaba dispuesta a dar un paso, cuando un flechazo se incrustó en su hombro. La chica se desmoronó, cayendo al suelo aturdida»

Keyn: Tranquila, no es mortal. Sólo paraliza temporalmente. Lo suficiente como para tomar distancia de vos «El rapero sonrió»

«Gwennie intentó contestarle, pero no podía mover ni un solo músculo»

Keyn: Con gusto habría dejado que me acompañes, pero después de saber lo que le hiciste a Fer, no me queda ninguna duda de que también lo harías conmigo a la primera oportunidad… Así que consideralo… "Karma" Jajajaja «le echó un último vistazo» Buen suerte, Gwennie…

«Pero cuando dio un paso fuera del nivel, recibió un disparo que le agujereó el pecho»

«Keyn murió instantáneamente, y su cuerpo cayó recostado junto a Gwennie, quién vió con horror los ojos sin vida del joven frente a sí»

«Crash sopló su escopeta»

«Gwennie gimió»

Crash: Sólo cumplo órdenes. Tengo que contener la epidemia dentro del nivel. No puedo arriesgarme a que algún infectado potencial traspase la instalación propagando el virus en la superficie…

«Y entonces se arrodilló junto a Gwennie»

Crash: Caseri sigue vivo, y en sus venas corre la sangre que lo inmuniza ante el virus… Traelo conmigo, y nadie nunca tendría por qué saber que te dejé escapar… «Crash sonrió, le dio la espalda y regresó al Transbordador. La puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de sí»

«La cabeza de Gwennie dio vueltas mientras se recuperaba de la toxina paralizante que Keyn le había inyectado»

«Cuando pudo erguirse, sacó con cuidado la flecha que tenía clavada en el hombro, y tras comprobar la herida limpia, se puso de pie»

Gwennie: Caseri.

«Observó el cadáver de Keyn. Lo volteó para no tener que verle el rostro, y luego atravesó su cabeza con su espada, para asegurarse de que no reviviría como un zombie mortífero»

Gwennie: Caseri…«repitió»

«Tenía un objetivo, y estaba completamente sola»

«Sonrió. Más les valía no encontrarse en su camino con nada ni nadie que quisiera permanecer ileso»

* * *

><p>Anna avanzaba a paso firme y decidida, seguida por Yuki y Lcam, quienes, armados con Uzis gemelas, trataban de seguirle el ritmo»<p>

Yuki: «Respirando agitada» ¿Se puede saber adónde mierda nos estas llevando?

Lcam: ¡No voy a aguantar mucho más a este paso! «agregó el muchacho, agitado»

Anna: Debiluchos. ¿Necesitan descansar o qué?

Lcam: ¡Y tú que crees!

Yuki: ¡No estaría tan cansada si aunque sea supiese adónde vamos y cuanto falta para llegar!

Anna: ¿No huelen sus feromonas? Todo el ambiente está infectado de ella…

Lcam: ¿De ella…?

Anna: La Reina Madre de esta Colmena Infernal…

Yuki: Los zombies no tienen reinas ni colmenas… ._.

Anna: Tampoco tienen varitas mágicas, Kirkland ¡Piensalo! «y abrió mucho los ojos» En total, contando a los que ingresaron como participantes, y al resto de los pasantes y estrellas invitadas, no suman más de cuarenta personas. ¿De dónde pensas que salieron todos los demás zombies con los que nos encontramos? Me refiero a los que no eran sus compañeros infectados, claro…

Lcam: Owo Yuki, ella tiene razón… Debe haber una especie de reina zombie que está poniendo huevos de dónde salen más zombies y entonces…

Yuki: «facepalm» ¡NO EXISTEN LAS REINAS ZOMBIES, LCAM! Por favor, los zombies ni siquiera ponen huevos, es una completa estupidez…

Anna: Creo que había quedado perfectamente establecido que acá dentro todo era posible.

Yuki: Eso era cuando había gente al mando programando los desafíos… Las cosas no se hacen solas por que sí…

Lcam: Con Luck o sin él, estoy sigue siendo un juego, Yuks. Y en todo juego hay un jefe final…

Anna: Una Jefa, en este caso. Y no es su querida Blicia, me temo. Sino alguien peor…

Yuki: ¿Se dan cuenta que lo que están diciendo no tiene ningún sentido? «pero Anna y Lcam se miraban con los ojos abiertos de emoción»

Lcam: Oh, vamos Yuki, si destruimos la colmena de la reina, el ataque zombie va a parar y vamos a poder desinfectar la instalación…

Yuki: ._. no pueden estar hablando en serio…

Anna: Si no te convence la idea, podes quedarte acá esperando sola…

Lcam: ¡No vamos a dejarla! ¡Tiene que venir!

Yuki: ¿Adónde? ¿Dónde se supone que está esa "colmena zombie"?

Anna: Allí «señaló delante de ellos, el edificio lúgubre que se alzaba sobre los demás» El Hospital General…

Yuki: ¿Y de dónde sacaste toda esa información? «la miro entrecerrando los ojos»

Anna: Lunático «extrajo un pen drive» Llevame ante una computadora y lo probaré.

Lcam: ¡La tienda de electrónica! ¡Andando!

«Luego de deshacerse de los dueños del local, los tres se sentaron frente a una portátil, introduciendo el pendrive en el puerto USB»

«Un video comenzó a reproducirse automáticamente»

Lunático: «Si están viendo este video, significa que ya me llegó la hora, y probablemente no tienen muchas ganas de compartir mi destino jajaja. Como sea. No todos mutaron de la misma forma. Existe una criatura tan pero tan repugnante, que fue encerrada para evitar que continúe propagando su raza mortal por toda la instalación. Intentamos de todo para detenerla, pero nada resultó. Pase lo que pase, no vayan a Ravenholm»

Jocelin: «¿Ravenholm?»

Twister: «El Hospital no se llama Ravenholm»

Lunático: «Jajajaja ya sé que no, pero me gusta ser misterioso»

Twister: «Asegurate de editar bien eso»

Jocelin: «Eh, si, lo haré… Luego de una café»

Lunático: «Como sea. El Hospital fue clausurado para evitar que ella salga al exterior. Harían bien en destruirlo si lo que quieren es detener esta invasión. No me pregunten cómo, soy sólo un puñado de carne picada repartido en muchas entrañas hambrientas xD Ah, y si me cruzo con ustedes, más les vale estar bien armados, porque voy a estar hambriento xD»

Lunático: «10:4, Lunático fuera»

«El video se apagó»

Lcam: Bueno, no hay de qué temer mientras ese hospital continúe clausurado, ¿No?

Yuki: No seas estúpido, Lcam. Es obvio que alguien más ya se encargó de entrar ahí adentro y liberar todo lo que estaba encerrado…

Anna: Así es. Ese alguien se llama Yerko. Se volvió omnipotente luego de que un imbécil le inyectara el Tyrant Virus… Y está controlando a toda la horda que engendra esa monstruo con una varita mágica…

Lcam: Caseri nunca perdería la varita así… Así que debió haber sido Ro… Maldito muggle…

Yuki: Así que eso era lo que había en su caja misteriosa… Mierda, y yo que pensaba que iba a ser Alondra la que la cagara esta vez…

Anna: En fin, el plan, como deben haber imaginado, consiste en hacer volar en mil pedazos ese maldito hospital…

Lcam: ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

Yuki: Necesitamos nafta para empezar un incendio… Cuando llegue a la parte eléctrica, el cortocircuito va a expandir la destrucción…

Anna: Así que la siguiente parada, es la estación de servicio…

«Pero cuando salieron del local, encontraron un panorama muy distinto. El cielo color rojo sangre iluminaba a una multitud de muertos vivos que deambulaban por la Ciudadela, intentando oler a aquellos que a pesar de todo se atrevían a seguir con vida»

Lcam: Mierda…

«Todos y cada uno de ellos voltearon para descubrir a los tres supervivientes»

Yuki: ¡Bien hecho, imbécil!

Anna: ¡Atrás! ¡Son mios! «pero cuando dio un paso, su pie se introdujo en una sofisticada trampa que la alzó por los aires, dejándola cabeza abajo, con su rosario deslizándose por su cuello hasta caer al suelo»

«Anna había quedado colgada en medio de los zombies»

Anna: ¡Aggggggggggr! ¡Maldita sea, ayúdenme!

Yuki: ¡Dispara, Luis!

Lcam: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

«Los dos avanzaron en un acto heroico y suicida hacía la horda, disparando sin apuntar, con la esperanza de no darle a Anna»

«Un par de zombies se percataron de la ofensiva, y se separaron del grupo, para emboscar a Yuki y Lcam por detrás»

Anna: ¡Voy a morir! ¡Y Spooky nunca me dio rango en el chat, maldita sea!

Yuki: ¡Hay cosas más importantes que eso!

Anna: ¿Qué puede ser más importante que el poder?

Lcam: ¡La amistad! ¡Arriesgar la vida por nuestros amigos!

«Y entonces Lcam disparó a la cuerda que la tenía atada, liberandola»

Yuki: ¡Tonto, cayó entre los zombies!

Lcam: Auch… Epic fail ._.

Anna: ¡Agrrrrr! ¡Maldita seaaaaaaaa, Lcaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam….!

«Inofensiva ante el enemigo que la superaba en número, Anna intentó en vano evitar que los muchos zombies que la rodeaban comenzaran a despedazarla viva frente a los ojos atónitos de Yuki y Lcam, que nada podían hacer para salvarla»

Lcam: ¡Fuego! ¡El fuego espanta a los Inferi!

Yuki: ¡No son Inferi, son zombies!

Lcam: ¡Hay que quemarlos, Yuki!

Yuki: ¡Hay que rajar, Lcam!

Lcam: ¿Eres la Capitana Kirkland o qué?

«Yuki observó los ojos decepcionados del muchacho, y su mirada se transformó»

Yuki: «dando una voltereta en el aire, para caer frente a los zombies que se estaban comiendo a Anna» ¡Los demás son mi apoyo, pero yo, soy la heroína!

«Y comenzó a descargar toda su munición contra la horda, dándole tiempo a Lcam de trazar el plan»

«El muchacho corrió hacia la estación de servicio, robando un bidón de gasolina del mostrador, para volver rápidamente hacía la batalla»

«Y arrojó el envase en medio del grupo, antes de rematar su frase final»

Lcam: Hasta la vista, bitches… «y disparó»

«Una gran llamarada, seguida de la onda explosiva que generó, lo echó hacía atrás»

«Lcam se levantó, chamuscado, y aturdido por el golpe»

Lcam: ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Anna…? ¿Yuki…?

«Un montón de zombies habían caído derrotados en la calle. Algunos parcialmente quemados, otros, totalmente incinerados»

«Reconoció el cuerpo destruido de Anna entre ellos, con una mirada encolerizada grabada permanentemente en su rostro sin vida»

Lcam: u.u

«Siguió buscando con la mirada, y encontró los restos de Yuki, que había sido impulsada a través de la vidriera de un local de ropa. Estaba chamuscada, ensangrentada, y completamente muerta»

Lcam: ¡Yuki…!

«Lcam cayó al suelo, traumatizado, y comenzó a sufrir alucinaciones»

Wizard: ¡Incompetente! ¿Cómo no viste venir esa explosión?

Mike: ¡La dejaste enfrentarse a la horda en lugar de hacerlo tu mismo!

Robin: ¡Y ahora está muerta! ¡Eres una deshonra para el mundo!

Castor: ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr …!

Lcam: ¡BASTA!

«se puso de pie»

Lcam: ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Es mi mente! ¡Yo mando!

«Y su aura multicolor absorvió a todas sus personalidades múltiples»

Lcam: ¡Yo soy! «giró los ojos frenéticamente» Con la fuerza del Castor, la astucia del Wizard, el valor de Mike y la agilidad de Robin, nada ni nadie va a detenerme. «alzó sus ojos al cielo» ¡YERKO! ¡Todo mi poder va contra ti!

«Observó por última vez a Yuki, y desbordando de ira, se echó a correr en cuatro patas hacia el Hospital, gruñendo como un castor»

* * *

><p>«Unos minutos después, Caseri se asomó desde la panadería, olfateando la acera»<p>

Caseri: ¡Señorita Lovett! ¡La trampa funcionó bien!

Grace: ¿Cuántos cayeron esta vez?

Caseri: Yo diría que todos… ¿Cómo pudo eso ser posible?

Grace: Ese Lcam… Cocinó a toda la horda y luego echó a correr…

Caseri: Se ve que no tenía mucha hambre… ¿Adónde dijo que iba?

Grace: No lo dijo.

Caseri: Pero oí que gritó algo.

Grace: Dijo "Yerko" y no tengo idea de lo que eso significa…

Caseri: Ah, el bastardo chileno, si…

Grace: ¿Lo conoces?

Caseri: Por desgracia…

Grace: Pues Lcam se encargará de él…

Caseri: Lcam la va a cagar, más de lo que Ro la cagó ya. Lo presiento.

Grace: ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

Caseri: Malo, nos va a dejar sin trabajo. No puedo permitirlo…

Grace: ¿Irás por él?

Caseri: Iré por él

Grace: Buena suerte, señor Lovett.

Caseri: Señorita Lovett.

Grace: ¿Señor?

Caseri: Guardeme un trozo de pastel de Yuki para la cena.

Grace: Cuente con eso.

«Caseri tomó sus afiladas dagas de plata, y emprendió rumbo hacía el Hospital»

* * *

><p>«Yerko observaba a través de los ojos sin vida de cada zombie que había caído en batalla, siguiendo los pasos de los cinco sobrevivientes»<p>

Yerko: Lo sabía…

«Bajó de su tarima, y observó curioso como el ser que había liberado tomaba los trozos de Ro y se los engullía de un solo bocado»

Yerko: Sabía que no hacía falta cazarlos. Al final, todos decidieron venir a casa…

«Tz se arrastraba al borde de la muerte, intentando escapar de Fer, quién lo perseguía torpemente, arrastrando su pierna mutilada»

Yerko: Es de mala educación jugar con la comida, Fer… ¿Por qué no lo matas de una buena vez? ¿O es que ni cómo zombie sos útil?

«Fer lo miró sin entender»

Yerko: La única razón por la que no te mato yo mismo, es porque tu sangre es lo más repugnante que hay acá dentro…

«Tz gimió»

Yerko: Y por repugnante no me refiero a la cosa que encontré acá dentro mientras investigaba los alcances de esta varita… Sino a que me das tanto asco que ni siquiera vale la pena alimentarme de ti…

«Tz bajó la mirada»

Yerko: Que se extienda tu sufrimiento rebasando los límites inhumanos, Trentz, que no hay infierno en el más allá que te torture más de lo que te espera en tus últimos minutos de vida en esta Tierra…

«Yerko le propinó una patada a Tz, y este volvió a rodar frente a la criatura monstruosa y mutante que no cesaba de agitar sus miembros de gelatina chorreante frente a él»

Yerko: Y ahora, a recibir a nuestros invitados…

* * *

><p>«Xime se paseaba, serena, por los pasillos del Hospital, liquidando zombies sin dejar rastro alguno gracias al silenciador de su rifle»<p>

«Y acababa de deshacerse de un zombie especialmente grande, cuando se cruzó con una chica en el pasillo»

Xime: ¡Leels!

Lily: «alzando la A-K47 frente a ella» ¡Atrás!

Xime: «manteniéndose firme en su posición» ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Acaso no soy tu amiga?

Lily: ¡Dije atrás!

Xime: ¿Qué haces con el arma de Tarifa?

Lily: Eso no es asunto tuyo… ¿Dónde está Juan?

Xime: Eso no es asunto tuyo «sonrió» No tenes las agallas para matar a tus amigos, Liliana…

Lily: ¿Y vos sí las tenés, no es cierto?

Xime: «suspiró, sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa siniestra» Sólo se trata de sobrevivir…

Lily: Te equivocas de objetivo, Xime…

Xime: Busco lo mismo que tú, purificar Limbo…

Lily: No me gustan tus métodos…

Xime: Entonces me temo que estamos en bandos opuestos…

Lily: ¡No soy tu enemiga!

Xime: Entonces no actúes como si lo fueras. Baja el arma…

Lily: ¿Para qué me mates como hiciste con Alondra?

Xime: Eso fue diferente…

Lily: ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas!

Xime: Para qué hacerlo si ya lo habías visto todo.

Lily: Con que sabías que estaba ahí.

Xime: Ella era prescindible, pero tú no lo eres. Por eso tu vives y ella muere…

Lily: ¿Con qué derecho juzgas una vida?

Xime: «sonriendo» Lily, no me obligues a juzgarte a ti también…

Lily: ¡No te atreverías! «murmuró, pero bien sabía de lo que Xime era capaz»

«Y entonces el techo cedió sobre ellas, y una chica zombie cayó entre ambas, volteándose antes de decidir a quién atacar»

Xime: ¿Alondra…?

«El cadáver saltó frente a ella, y Lily retrocedió»

Lily: ¡Nada la detuvo nunca! ¿Por qué creerías que la muerte iba a ser la excepción?

«Alondra gruñó, intentando devorar a Xime»

Xime: ¡Ayudame!

Lily: "Me temo que estamos en bandos opuestos" «citó la joven»

Xime: ¡Por favor, Lily, ambas sabemos que siempre fuiste mejor que yo!

Lily: Entonces nunca me conociste, Xime…

«Lily se dio media vuelta y dejó que se las arreglara sola»

«Pero las puertas del Hospital habían cedido ante la fuerza salvaje de Lcam, que frenó su embestida frente a Lily»

Lcam: ¡Leels! ¡Xime! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verlas!

Xime: ¡Quitame a esta cosa de encima!

Lily: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es una asesina!

Xime: ¡Ella miente! ¡Nunca haría algo así!

Lcam: ¿A quién creer? u.u

«Y abrió mucho los ojos»

Lcam: Si no puedo confiar en mis propios alter egos, quizás haya alguien más que pueda ayudarme…

«Agus y Yuki se aparecieron a su lado, pero sólo él podía verlos»

Lcam: ¡Cuarta Alicia! ¿Qué debo hacer?

«Y Yuki habló con una voz totalmente distinta, que no obstante supo reconocer»

Aqua: ¡Sólo hay una forma de saber cuándo alguien te está mintiendo, pequeño bueno para nada! ¡Y para saberlo, debes…!

«Pero Agus la interrumpió, abalazandose sobre ella con otra voz que también le resultó familiar»

Shadow: ¡Deja a este perdedor y bésame, Aqua! ¡La muerte no es capaz de detener lo que siento por ti, nena!

«Y Agus intentó besarla, mientras Yuki le daba una buena patada en los kiwis, esfumándose ambos»

Lcam: ¡Agggg, ese maldito Aguki no me sirve!

«Pero cuando abrió los ojos, Gwennie Black había atravesado con su espada a Alondra, y tanto Lily como Xime se habían puesto de pie»

Lcam: ¿Alguien quiere explicarme que demonios está pasando aquí?

Gwennie: Jajaja una historia muy graciosa. Resulta que fui a buscar a Caseri a la panadería. Ya saben, con toda esa locura de Swenney Todd que se le vino a la cabeza, era el lugar perfecto para encontrarlo…

Xime: ¿Y que hallaste?

Gwennie: A esa mocosa de Grace ._. Haciendo pastel con los trozos de aggggggg no quiero mencionarlo…

Lily: D: ¿Y qué hiciste?

Gwennie: La maté, obviamente. Pero antes le pregunté dónde había ido Caseri y me dijo que estaría acá… Y luego la volví a matar…

Lcam: ¿Dos veces?

Gwennie: A la segunda estaba hecha un zombie, pero te aseguro que ya no se va a volver a mover…

Lcam: Oh… Pues que bueno que llegaste… Xime y Lily enloquecieron…

Lily: ¡Yo no enloquecí! ¡Xime los está matando a todos!

Gwennie: ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Xime: Sólo castigo a los traidores, y hago los sacrificios necesarios para sobrevivir…

Gwennie: Me parece perfecto. Escuchen, somos cuatro, podemos hacerle frente a Caseri…

Lily: Creo que hay algunas cosas que deberías saber…

«Y Xime, Lily y Lcam le contaron sobre Yerko y la monstruosa criatura que había liberado dentro del Hospital»

Gwennie: Okey, nos van a hacer mierda. Pero mejor que sean ellos y no nosotros… OSEA, ya tenemos bastantes problemas con todos los bichos que andan dando vueltas por ahí cómo para que encima tengamos que matarnos entre nosotros también!

Lily: Okey, tenés razón… Olvidemos nuestras diferencias para unir fuerzas contra el enemigo en común…

Xime: Yerko va a caer (D)

Lcam: ¡Y la Reina será destronada!

«las tres lo miraron raro»

Gwennie: Eh, si, encárguense de Yerko y su mascota, yo tengo que encontrar a Caseri con vida… Es mi boleto de salida…

Lily: ¿Tenemos algún plan?

Xime: Sobrevivir…

«Y los cuatro emprendieron camino»

* * *

><p>«Mientras tanto, en la panadería, Caseri se apareció en medio de la oscura recepción del local»<p>

Caseri: Señorita Lovett, reconsideré mis objetivos, y creo que no vale la pena interferir en los planes de Yerko y las metidas de pata de Lcam… Así que aquí me tienes, regrese dispuesto a llevar a cabo nuestro número musical…

«Nadie contestó»

Caseri: ¿Señorita Lovett?

«Entonces encendió las luces y se encontró con la masacre»

Caseri: ¡Maldición!

«Los restos de Grace estaban esparcidos por toda la sala. Alguien había realizado una gran carnicería con ella antes de partir»

Caseri: Agrrr…. Cuando atrape a quién te hizo esto… Pero ¿Quién sería capaz…?

«Y encontró una firma sangrienta en el techo»

«GB RULEZ»

Caseri: ¡Maldita sea, Gwennie Black! «alzó la varita» ¡Vengaré tu muerte, Grace, y desataré el Infierno sobre este maldito lugar!

«Y girando sobre si mismo, desapareció»

* * *

><p>«A todo esto, Lily y Lcam se aventuraban hacía el primer piso»<p>

Lcam: No entiendo, Leels, ¿Por qué dejamos atrás a Xime?

Lily: Porque no confio en ella.

Lcam: Ya oiste a Gwennie, no podemos dudar de nosotros mismos…

Lily: Y lo dice la chica que vive en un mundo paralelo dónde gobierna un país poblado por puras réplicas suyas…

Lcam: Okey, quizás eso le quite algo de credibilidad, pero aún así…

«No pudo terminar la frase. Acababan de ingresar al chamuscado pasillo dónde descansaban los restos irreconocibles de Juan, Axel y Steven»

Lily: ¿Qué ocurrió aquí…?

Lcam: ¡Ahí vienen!

«Doblando la esquina, el grupo de zombies más horrendos y retorcidos que habían visto jamás acababan de detectarlos. Tenían hambre»

Lcam: ¡Mueran, malditos zombies! ¡Agrrrrr…! «Lcam descargó toda su munición sobre la horda, pero pronto su arma se vacío, y ellos cada vez eran más»

Lily: Diablos… «reguló las balas restantes, apuntando a sus objetivos para no desperdiciarlas»Y pronto yo también me quedaré sin disparos…

«Y tropezó con el cadáver de Steven»

Lcam: Lily…

«La chica negó con la cabeza»

Lcam: Lily, sé que estás mal, pero tenés que ser fuerte y…

«pero al contrario de lo que creía, Lily no estaba llorando. Se estaba riendo, llena de rabia»

Lily: ¡AHORA VAN A SABER LO QUE ES BUENO!

«Y corrió a embestir a los zombies, liquidándolos uno a uno»

Lcam: WOW… «Y descubrió a su antigua hacha en un rincón» Vaya, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Debe ser un favor de los dioses… «observó el cielorraso agradeciendo a alguna antigua deidad del mediterráneo, y fue a ayudar a Lily, cercenando zombies con su hacha letal»

«Cuando acabaron con la manada, siguieron avanzando hasta derribar la puerta que los separaba de la sala principal»

Yerko: Al fin llegan…

«Yerko sonreía satisfecho. El cadáver de Fer merodeaba con torpeza por la sala, mientras que Tz permanecía cautivo a los pies del dictador»

«Pero lo que realmente los impresionó, fue reencontrarse cara a cara con esa criatura que había sido deformada mutando horriblemente»

«La reina mutante de la colmena zombie, era Raquel»

* * *

><p>«Gwennie y Xime corrían juntas por el ala este de aquel Hospital, derribando a cualquier zombie que sea lo bastante estúpido como para cruzarse en su camino»<p>

Gwennie: ¡Vaya! «su oponente acaba de ser partido a la mitad con un certero golpe de espada» ¿Es que no hay ningún zombie digno de mí?

Xime: No los subestimes -.- Tu exceso de confianza podría jugarte una mala pasada algún día, Gwennie…

«la muchacha se detuvo»

Gwennie: ¿Eso es una amenaza? xD

Xime: Es una advertencia nada más…

Gwennie: ¿Advertencia de qué, si se puede saber?

«pero entonces se oyó una explosión y la habitación se llenó de humo»

Xime: «tosiendo» ¿Granadas…? ¡Caseri!

«el mortífago se materializó frente a ella»

Caseri: Tu legeremancia mejora cada día… «se agachó, apoyando una de sus afiladas cuchillas en la mejilla de Xime» Dime… ¿Dónde está Gwennie Black?

Xime: Estaba al otro lado de este pasillo… Pero da igual si la encuentras o no, ella misma te está buscando en este momento

Caseri: Interesante…

Gwennie: Si eso te interesa, esto te va a fascinar «la muchacha salió de la nube de humo blandiendo su espada en dirección a él»

«pero cuando intentó asestarle un golpe, el muchacho se había desvanecido»

Gwennie: ¿Dónde…?

Caseri: ¡Mataste a Grace! «saltó sobre ella arrojando un par de navajas, que no dieron en el blanco»

Gwennie: ¡Meingott, Caseruke! «la muchacha esquivo otra puñalada» ¡No podes decir que de verdad te importaba esa n00b!

Caseri: ¡Era mucho más que una n00b! «se levantó jadeando» ¡Ella iba a ser el postre!

Gwennie: Okeeeey… Este chico Crash… ¿Sabe de estos fetiches grotescos que tenés?

Caseri: ¡Ya deja de mencionar a Crash! ¡Y no esquives mis dagas! ¡Haré un buen estofado contigo!

Gwennie: No puedo evitar hacerlo. Sobretodo porque él me mandó a buscarte…

Caseri: ¡Me vale madres el pinche traidor! ¡No iré a ningún lado hasta hacerte pedazos!

Gwennie: Jo, jo, entonces vas a tener que atraparme primero «se burló Gwennie, pensando en atraer a Caseri a una persecución hasta la compuerta de la Terminal dónde Crash aguardaba»

«pero entonces Lcam pasó corriendo frente a ellos, gritando y agitando los brazos como un demente»

Lcam: ¡AHÍ VIENE! ¡AHÍ VIENE! ¡AHÍ VIEEENEEEEE…!

Caseri: ¿Qué cosa viene?

Gwennie: Pfff…

«Fer se arrastraba torpemente tras Lcam, »

Caseri: Mocoso cobarde e incompetente…

Gwennie: Jajaja ¿Con que nos volvemos a encontrar?

«Fer gruñó, y casi instantáneamente recibió el metal de la espada de Gwennie atravesando su cabeza»

«pero entonces se dieron cuenta que Fer no estaba persiguiendo a Lcam. Fer estaba corriendo junto a él, intentando huir de algo mayor»

Caseri: Por todos los cielos…

Gwennie: No… Todo menos esto… ¡Todo menos ELLA!

«Raquel se desplazaba por el corredor, buscándolos con sus muchas cabezas, agitando sus múltiples extremidades, afilando cientos de garras. Nadie sabía muy bien cómo ni porqué, pero ahora era una extraña cruza entre una babosa, un cangrejo, una tarántula y un calamar»

Caseri: ¡Me largo!

Gwennie: ¡Apoyo la moción!

«giró para buscar a Xime, pero la chica había aprovechado la confusión para escapar mucho antes»

«entonces se dispuso a correr tras Caseri, pero alguien la detuvo»

Yerko: No tan rápido…

Gwennie: ¡Maldita sea, Yerko, no es momento…!

Yerko: ¡Nunca es momento!

Gwennie: Sólo superalo y ya, soy infinitas veces mejor que vos, aprendé a vivir con eso y caso cerrado…

Yerko: ¡Nunca! «y deseinvanó su varita contra ella»

Gwennie: ¿Me atacas con magia, cuando mis armas son muggles? Okey, que manera tan honorable de obtener la victoria…

«Yerko sintió su orgullo herido, por lo que hizo aparecer un sable, y arrojó la varita de Lcam al suelo»

Yerko: Okey, que sea justo y a tu manera, la forma en la que te despedís de esta lamentable existencia, Gwennie Black…

* * *

><p>«Lily volvió a abrir los ojos»<p>

«Haberse encontrado cara a cara con aquel monstruo la había paralizado brevemente»

«Creía recordar como Lcam había huído despavorido al encontrarse con aquella bestia, que ahora dirigía su atención hacía ella»

«Y podía ver al debilitado Tz interponerse con sus último aliento, tomando su lugar en la despiadada carnicería que Raquel tenía pensada»

«Y Tz pereció destrozado y sin consuelo en las garras de aquel monstruo, que abandonó el lugar buscando a Lcam, seguida por Yerko»

«Y ella seguía viva. Pero todos los que alguna vez había querido, ya habían caído»

«Como si su castigo por atreverse a sobrevivir consistiera en vivir lamentando la pérdida de todo el mundo en el qué creció»

«Y gritó»

«Xime había oído ese grito, pero no le dio importancia»

«Continuaba con su tarea, llenando el hall de entrada con tanques de gasolina»

«Pero el grito de guerra de Lily creció, y pronto tuvo que enfrentarla cara a cara»

Lily: ¿Qué crees que haces?

Xime: Cálmate…

Lily: ¡Contesta!

Xime: Acabar con esto de una buena vez…

Lily: ¿Vas a incendiar el edificio?

Xime: Es la única manera de detenerlos…

Lily: ¡Lcam, Gwennie y Caseri siguen ahí adentro! ¡No podes condenarlos a la muerte!

Xime: Ya estaban condenados desde el momento en que entraron a este lugar… Quizás incluso desde mucho antes que eso…

Lily: ¡Son nuestros amigos!

Xime: Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar lo que sea necesario por el bien común…

Lily: ¡Esto no es ajedrez! ¡No sos una roca! ¡Tenés sentimientos!

Xime: Todo eso quedó en el pasado, junto con todo lo que perdí en este maldito infierno…

Lily: Xime, no eras así, no querés ser así… Piensa que haría Juan…

Xime: ¿Atragantarse con galletitas?

Lily: ¡Hablo en serio!

Xime: Yo también :P

Lily: No voy a dejarlos morir si aún podemos hacer algo para salvarlos…

Xime: De acuerdo… Te doy quince minutos. Si pasa ese tiempo, y ninguno regresó con vida, entonces destruiré este lugar…

Lily: Trato hecho «y la muchacha se adentró al hospital, buscando a sus amigos»

«Xime suspiró»

* * *

><p>«Caseri y Lcam corrían a la par, siguiendo perseguidos muy de cerca por aquella abominación que alguna vez había sido Raquel»<p>

Lcam: ¡Maldita sea, Caseri! ¡Tenés una varita! ¡Hace algo!

Caseri: ¡Confío en las armas de mis nobles ancestros, estúpido niño castor!

Lcam: ¡Olvida todo ese juego de los Lovett! ¡Recuerda que eres un Lestrange!

Caseri: ¡Buen punto! ¡Quizás sea hora de deshacerme de todas mis dagas!

«Entonces volteó y apuñaló a Lcam en el estómago»

Lcam: ¡Zeus…!

«Y Caseri desenvainó el resto de sus cuchillas plateadas, clavándolas todas en el torso de Lcam»

Caseri: ¡Oh, Raquel, deidad de lo bizarro, acepta esta humilde presa que ofrezco en sacrificio a tu honor, y disculpa el mal gusto que pueda causarte su sangre impura!

«Hizo una reverencia, y rápidamente retrocedió»

«Raquel apresó a Lcam, que chillaba, aún con vida, y sin pensarlo mucho le arrancó la cabeza de un mordisco»

«el cuerpo decapitado cayó al suelo, dónde sus otras extremidades los desgarraron, destripando y repartiendo sus restos entre sus muchas otras cavidades sanguinolentas»

Caseri: Vaya… Eso fue tan… wow…

«La bestia sonrío, feliz. Y entonces decidió matarlo a él también»

Caseri: Eso si que no «apuntó con determinación» ¡Avada Kedavra!

«Pero el hechizo no surgió efecto, ya que Raquel –y todos los seres que la componían–, ya estaban muertos»

Caseri: Grrrr…. ¡Bombarda! ¡Incendio! «ambos hechizos impactaron contra el monstruo, deteniéndola un instante»

Caseri: ¡No soy un pastel fácil de tragar, Raquelona! ¡Si quieres morderme, haz de atraparme primero!

«Y se escabulló»

* * *

><p>«A pocos pasos de allí, Gwennie y Yerko batían su duelo final»<p>

Yerko: Siempre te subestime… No sabía que tenías tanto potencial oculto…

Gwennie: Quizás porque pasabas demasiado tiempo admirando tu reflejo en el manantial de tu perfección, ¿No?

«sus espadas chocaron»

Yerko: Hablas mucho, pero… ¿Estás a la altura de todo lo que proclamas…?

Gwennie: Basta de tanta retórica, Yerko… ¿No podes simplemente limitarte a morir y ya?

«Y oyeron a Caseri corriendo hacía ellos»

Yerko: Quizás, después de todo, tengas razón… Ya es hora de acabar con esto…

Gwennie: ¡Y VA A SER CON MI VICTORIA!

«Pero Yerko le pegó una patada en el estómago, y su espada salió volando por la habitación. Gwennie cayó al suelo»

«La muchacha observó como Yerko se acercaba blandiendo amenazadoramente su sable, y tanteó el piso, buscando la espada»

«pero encontró algo mucho más pequeño y poderoso»

Yerko: ¿Algo que quieras decir antes de morir…?

Gwennie: Si… «se aferró a la varita de Lcam» ¡Accio espada!

Yerko: ¿Accio qué…?

«La espada regresó volando a manos de Gwennie, y la muchacha la clavó en el estómago de Yerko, que escupió sangre y cayó al suelo»

Gwennie: ¡JA! «recuperó su espada, sólo para volver a enterrarla dentro de la cabeza de su rival» ¡Nunca vas a ganarme, inútil! ¡NUNCA!

«Observó el pasillo, dónde los gritos de Caseri se incrementaban»

Gwennie: Bien, ahora sólo me falta atrapar a ese tonto y rajar de acá…

«Caseri frenó su carrera, patinando sobre el hall justo frente a Gwennie»

Gwennie: Y hablando de Roma…

Caseri: ¿Qué pretendes, Gwennie Black?

Gwennie: Tu novio, Crash…

Caseri: ¡ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO!

Gwennie: Me da igual. Te está buscando…

Caseri: No lo veo por ningún lado.

Gwennie: Por qué me mandó a mi a…

Caseri: ¿Ahora eres una lechuza mensajera?

Gwennie: Prefiero el término "Caza Recompensas" «levantó la varita de Lcam. Caseri la imitó»

Caseri: Deberías saber que estas varitas comparten el mismo núcleo, que es pelo de Spooky… Así que con un Prior Incantatem no vas a lograr nada…

Gwennie: Pero si no necesito apuntarte a vos… «inclinó la varita hacía el suelo» ¡Deprimo!

«Y este comenzó a ceder ante los pies de Caseri»

Caseri: ¡Maldita muggle roñosa! ¡Ya verás!

«En eso, Raquel los alcanzó a ambos»

Gwennie: Holy Shit… Esa cosa es enorme…

Caseri: ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Raquel!

Gwennie: ¡No perdamos tiempo con ella! ¡Somos más rápidos! ¡Salgamos de acá AHORA!

Caseri: ¿Por qué querría acompañarte?

Gwennie: ¡Por que tu sangre es la maldita cura contra el virus Zombie!

Caseri: ¿ASÍ QUE QUIEREN CONVERTIRME EN PASTEL?

«Raquel estaba detrás de él, peligrosamente hambrienta»

Gwennie: ¡Claro que no, retardado! ¡Necesitamos tu sangre para crear un antídoto y poder…!

Caseri: ¡POR QUÉ NADIE PROBARÁ DE ESTE PASTEL Y VIVIRÁ PARA CONTARLO!

Gwennie: Caseri, maldita sea, ¡NO!

«Caseri extrajo su lanza granadas, y tomó la última de ellas, quitando el seguro e introduciéndosela en la boca»

Gwennie: ¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL!

«Caseri giró sonriendo hacía Raquel, y se echó a sus fauces, cayendo en el interior de sus entrañas, dónde fue desgarrado en mil pedazos»

«Y cuando Raquel terminó de tragar…»

«BUM»

«Gwennie se protegió como pudo de la tremenda descarga de tripas y restos podridos que el monstruo expulsó al estallar»

Gwennie: ¡Mierda! ¡Que aaaaaaaaascoooooooo! ¡Y el HDP se mató así como si nada…! ¡Grrr! ¿Ahora cómo mierda hago parar salir de acá?

-Nunca vas a salir de este lugar…

«Gwennie se volteó para insultar al dueño de aquella voz, pero en su lugar recibió el impacto de un sable, que se incrustó en su pecho»

«cayó al suelo muerta de dolor, y mientras su sangre manaba libremente fuera de su cuerpo, alcanzó a ver quién había sido su asesino»

«Yerko»

Yerko: ¿Olvidé mencionarte que puedo regenerarme? «le mostró el tajo en su torso, la herida de su cuello, el agujero de su cabeza»

«Todo iba sanando con gran rapidez»

Yerko: Es un pena que no dispongas de este factor regenerativo… Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen… El que rie último, rie mejor…

«Y lanzó una carcajada escalofriante»

«Gwennie se echó a reir con él»

Yerko: ¿Y a ti te hace gracia morir?

Gwennie: Jajajaja… No… ¿A vos sí?

Yerko: ¿Qué insinuas…?

«Pero Gwennie lanzó un bombarda contra el techo, que se vino abajo»

«Un bloque grande de escombros comenzó a desmoronarse sobre ellos»

«Yerko no pudo esquivar uno de esos trozos, que le aplastó las piernas, aprisionándolo en el suelo»

Gwennie: Karma… «murmuró la muchacha»

«Por alguna razón recordó a Keyn, y su encantadora sonrisa, que se esforzó en esbozar antes de sufrir la última agonía y finalmente morir»

«Yerko usó su fuerza sobrehumana para arrancarse las piernas que habían quedado atrapadas bajo el concreto, y con sólo la mitad de su cuerpo original, se dispuso a arrastrarse hacía el exterior, antes de que el recinto se destruya por completo»

«Pero Lily le cerró el paso»

Yerko: ¿Sabes…? Si aguardas un poco más, podría regenerar lo que me falta y darte una batalla digna de recordar… Pero eres tan mediocre que lucharás contra mi llevando dos extremidades de ventaja… ¿No es así?

Lily: No intentes manipularme, sucio asesino infernal…

Yerko: No es justo que te haya dejado sobrevivir sólo para que termines acabando conmigo…

Lily: Consideralo como el error que marcó tu fin, maldito bastardo…

Yerko: Mi hammarthia… ¿Era eso, no? "Nunca juzgues a un adversario por su edad…"

Lily: "…sino por su valor y habilidad" «completó la muchacha» Así es cómo termina, Yerko…

«y apuntó el A-K47 de Tarifa, disparando su última munición, que Yerko esquivó con mucha facilidad»

Yerko: ¡Jajaja! ¡Tus últimas balas y ni siquiera le diste al blanco!

Lily: Esas no fue mi última munición «dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie y mostrando su pistola, que aún tenía una bala» Y de todas formas ni siquiera te estaba apuntando a ti…

Yerko: ¿Entonces…?

«Lily señaló con la cabeza los agujereados tanques de gasolina, que esparcían su contenido por el suelo, alcanzándolo»

Yerko: No…

Lily: Adiós Yerko…

Yerko: ¡NO!

«Lily echó a correr, sabiendo que no faltaba nada para que Xime destruyera aquel hospital»

Yerko: ¡Maldita sea, no!

«Sólo tenía unos segundos»

Yerko: ¡No quiero irme! ¡No así!

«Y ya casi, sólo doblaba esa esquina y…»

«Un zombie se cruzó en su camino»

Yerko: ¡Wagrrrrrrrr…!

* * *

><p>«Xime miró su muñeca, calculando la hora en el reloj que no tenía, y alzando sus hombros, encendió un fosforo, lo dejó caer y echó a correr»<p>

«Con mucha rapidez, las llamas devoraron el Hospital, entrando en contacto con el combustible, que envió esa infección a otra dimensión con un potente estallido final»

«La explosión la echó al suelo, pero cuando se levantó, no quedaba nada de ese maldito lugar»

«Eso es lo que ella creía»

-XIMENA…

Xime: ¿Leels?

«sintió el frio cañón de su pistola en su espalda»

Lily: Soy Lily. Sólo mis amigos me llaman Leels…

Xime: ¿Y que se supone que soy yo?

Lily: Una traidora que se esconde bajo su escudo de "Chica Roca sin sentimientos" para no afectarse con la realidad…

Xime: La última persona que me dijo algo así…

Lily: ¡Está muerta! ¡Y vas a matarme a mí también!

Xime: No estoy en condiciones…

«pero Lily retrocedió, dejando que se diera vuelta»

«estaban cara a cara»

Lily: ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame! ¡No tengo otro motivo para seguir viva!

Xime: No soy una asesina…

Lily: ¿No lo eras cuando decidiste sacrificar a nuestros amigos?

Xime: Esas fueron medidas de extrema necesidad y urgencia… Y ahora no razón alguna para que acabe contigo…

Lily: «derramando lágrimas» Eramos amigas…

Xime: Aún podemos serlo…

Lily: ¡No en un mundo dónde todo lo que quería ya no existe!

Xime: Entonces, haz lo que quieras… Pero dejame en paz…

Lily: Esta bien. Te dejaré en paz «Y apoyando la pistola en su sien, disparó»

«Xime vio como Lily cayó muerta a sus pies»

Xime: O_O

«Y detrás de ella, un panel metálico se abrió, y con mi voz fresca y enérgica, anuncié»

Lunático: Game Over… Jajajajaja…

Xime: ¿Qué…? ¡Estabas muerto!

Lunático: No mucho, en realidad… La mente humana puede ser engañada fácilmente con un par de ilusiones ópticas…

Xime: Pero…

Twister: No vamos a explicarle nuestros efectos especiales ahora, Marco…

Jocelin: Wow, Xime, no me esperaba eso de vos…

Lunático: ¿Nadie se esperaba que todos enloquecieran como una manada de psicópatas? A mi me extraño que no practicara el canibalismo xD

Xime: O sea que todo esto fue otro maldito desafío -_-

«Twister asintió, y presionando un botón, Agustin, Alondra, Caseri, Fer, Gwennie, JuanST, Lcam, Ro, Tz y Yuki se regeneraron frente a ellos»

«Presintiendo que todos comenzarían a protestar al mismo tiempo, Jocelin activó el Protect»

Lunático: Creo que les debemos unas cuantas explicaciones, ¿No?

* * *

><p>«Resultaba ser que la idea de un desafío de zombies había obsesionado a Luck-Lupin, que se las ingenió para recrear digitalmente a todas las personas que habían quedado grabadas en la memoria de la instalación, para recrear con ellas un gigantesco festival de muertos vivos»<p>

Lunático: Por supuesto que para hacer los detalles más realistas, tuvimos que simular que habíamos perdido el control de todo, cuando en todo momento los estábamos monitoreando a través de nuestros agentes infiltrados…

«Crash, Axel, Anna, Grace y Keyn descansaban en un rincón, ilesos»

Twister: Lo curioso es que en algún momento Luck se creyó su propia historia, porque salió de LIMBO, rumbo a la superficie…

Jocelin: A lo mejor se ofendió porque no quise darle Like a la página de si mismo en Facebook…

Lunático: ¿Un página sobre si mismo? ¿No creen que sus niveles de ego están alcanzando medidas peligrosas?

«Y entonces el típico ringtone de una llamada de Skype nos aturdió»

«En la pantalla, finalmente, apareció Luck-Lupin»

Luck-Lupin: Jajajajajajajajaja que divertido que fue todo eso… En fin, tengo asuntos pendientes en la superficie, así que temporalmente, Twister estará a cargo de los desafíos. Lunático, Jocelin, subordínense ante él…

Twister: Fantástico…

Jocelin: ¿Cómo rematamos la Ceremonia de Eliminación? No tienen Cinturones, ni Doodles, ni forma de confesarse o votar…

Luck-Lupin: Ah, sí… La eliminación… ¿No notaron que uno de ustedes nunca fue restaurado?

Lunático: «contando a los infelices» Hey, es verdad… ¿Dónde está Lily?

Luck-Lupin: Bueno, resulta que el sistema estaba cargado contra todas las posibles muertes que fuesen a tener para poder regenerarlos cuando termine el desafío, exceptuando el suicidio… A efectos prácticos, Lily no puede ser restaurada ya que abandonó voluntariamente el juego…

Twister: Tétrico…

Jocelin: ¿O sea que no necesitan votar? ¿Lily es la eliminada de este desafío?

Luck-Lupin: No exactamente… Que un jugador se haya salteado las normas para escabullirse antes de la eliminación no significa que no vayamos a expulsar a alguien más esta vez…

Lunático: ¿Doble eliminación? ¡Entonces si vamos a tener que ofrecerles una forma de elegir!

Luck-Lupin: Voy a ahorrarles la tensión. Esta vez el que elige quién se va soy yo.

«Y señalando a través de la pantalla, sentenció»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Expulsen a Rodrigo fuera de mi Instalación!

Twister: ¿Y porqué él?

Luck-Lupin: No sé, tal vez porque ÉL FUE EL QUE CONVIRTIÓ A YERKO EN UN MALDITO SEMIDIOS…?

Jocelin: ¿Qué no tenías controlado todo eso?

Luck-Lupin: ¡Controlo los efectos, no las voluntades!

Lunático: ¿O sea que todo el mundo pudo haber muerto de verdad? O_O

Luck-Lupin: Confiaba en que se saldrían con la suya… En fin, ¡PONGAN A ESE GUSANO DÓNDE LO PUEDA VER!

«Crash agarró a Ro y lo separó del grupo, enfrentándolo ante la pantalla»

Luck-Lupin: ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

Jocelin: El Protect está activado, Luck…

Luck-Lupin: ¡Me da igual sus excusas! ¡Reinicienlo!

Twister: Como quieras… «activó los comandos»

«Ro extrajo un objeto de cuero negro de su bolsillo y sonrió a la cámara»

Lunático: ¿No es esa tu billetera?

Luck-Lupin: ¿Mi qué?

«pero un fogonazo de luz blanca brilló por todo el nivel, y ya no volvieron a ver a Ro»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Agrrr! ¡Llevenlos a todos al Transbordado de una maldita vez!

«Así que me llevé a los últimos diez conmigo»

«Todos procuraron mantener distancia de Xime. Si bien todo había sido un juego, en aquellas circunstancias extremas la muchacha había mostrado su verdadera y oscura naturaleza interior….»

Luck-Lupin: ¡Jocelin! ¡Espero no le causes problemas a tu compañero!

Jocelin: Descuida, Luck

Luck-Lupin: ¡Y Twister, confío plenamente en tus capacidades para liderar el experimento en mi ausencia!

Twister: Cuenta con eso…

Luck-Lupin: Hasta la próxima

* * *

><p>«la pantalla se apagó, y entonces Luck giró para ver su compañera»<p>

Luck-Lupin: ¿Estás lista?

Aale: De veras que no tenemos porqué hacer esto, Luck…

Luck-Lupin: Tomo eso como un SÍ…

«Entonces tomó su mano, y ambos atravesaron el portal hacia el exterior»

«Estefa, Natu, Kari, Manny y Omega los observaron materializarse en la habitación»

«Pero a Luck no le interesaba ninguno de ellos. Fijó su mirada en su sexto acompañante, un muchacho que estaba aturdido en el suelo»

Luck-Lupin: Con que al fin nos conocemos…

«Aale se tapó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo que sucedió después»

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_


	21. G R I M M

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles**_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Recta Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Perspectiva de Spööky»**

_La última vez, en __**LIMBO…**_

Los doce concursantes fueron abandonados a su suerte en medio de un apocalipsis zombie. **Ro** se las arregló para convertir a **Yerko **en un súper zombie, y esté se lo agradeció liderando un ejército de Inferis que arrasaron la ciudad. Por su parte, **Agus** se condenó cometiendo necrofilia con su ex novia, mientras que **Lcam** mató a **Yuki** y a **Anna** intentando salvarlas. ¡Epic Fail! Mientras tanto, **Lily** y **Tz** casi tuvieron jamón, pero fueron interrumpidos por el zombie de **Steven**, ¿Noto celos ahí? **Fer** y **Gwennie **finalmente hicieron equipo, pero todo acabó mal cuando la fugada de Arkham se deshizo de su amigo para huir con **Keyn **y ser traicionada por él. Kaaaaarma. A todo esto, **Xime** se hartó de la dictadura de **Alondra**, y descargó su furia contra la chica ¡Bien hecho! Pero la cosa se fue de las manos cuando permitió que sus amigos** Juan **y **Axel **murieran también. ¡Esa sí que no la vi venir! Como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, **Caseri** enloqueció… más de lo normal, y trató de comerse a todos sus compañeros. ¡Aunque él ni siquiera era un zombie! De alguna forma todos terminaron juntos en el Hospital, donde el súper zombie de **Raquel** se comió a **Lcam**, a **Caseri**, y a las granadas que el chico se había tragado… ¡Un bocado mortal! **Gwennie **y **Yerko** tuvieron su batalla final, pero fueron lo suficientemente tramposos como para empatar y morir en la explosión que **Xime **desató para acabar con la gran epidemia. Pero **Lily**, el único personaje con algo de moral en el juego que aún no había muerto… Decidió morir antes que descubrir que todo eso… ¡Sólo era otro desafío más! Vaya, ¿Era muy obvio, demasiados cameos, no? ¡Hasta yo estuve ahí para joder las cosas! Al final, **Luck** removió a** Lily** del juego por no resistir hasta el final, y también expulsó a **Ro**, por haber fastidiado las cosas en grande… Sólo para acabar huyendo a la superficie, dejando a sus subordinados a cargo… ¿Cuáles serán los retorcidos desafíos que **Twister**, **Lunático** y **Jocelin** tienen preparados? ¿Aprovechará el **Encapuchado** para hacer de las suyas? ¿Podrán sus compañeros entender el comportamiento de **Xime**? ¿Quién deberá abandonar el juego en décimo lugar?

¡Todo esto y más a continuación, en **LIMBO**: el fan fiction del **DramaShat2**!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veintiuno. G.R.I.M.M. Generar Relatos Implica Múltiples Mentiras<strong>

**«Perspectiva de L.I.M.B.O.»**

"_Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un grupo de jóvenes que habían sido aprisionados contra su voluntad para formar parte__ de un experimento misterioso en una instalación digital alejada del mundo real… Su nombre, era _**L.I.M.B.O…**_"_

Jocelin: _-asomándose_- ¿Qué estás escribiendo, Twister?

Twister: Oh, es sólo un pequeño proyecto.

Jocelin: ¿Y de que trata…?

Twister: Estoy organizando las Crónicas de lo sucedido desde que el experimento dio inicio…

Jocelin: ¿Te refieres a la información y el historial de nuestra Base de Datos?

Twister: No exactamente… Decidí narrarlo como a un género literario…

Jocelin: Vaya, interesante, ¿A qué se debe esto?

Twister: Sólo digamos que estoy inspirado. Por cierto _–revisando las cámaras-_ nuestros sujetos de prueba….

Jocelin: ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?

Twister: Ya durmieron demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que enfrenten un nuevo desafío.

Jocelin: Bien, me comunicaré con Lunático para que los despierte y luego…

Twister: _-alzando la mano- _no hay por qué seguir estrictamente el protocolo. Les hemos facilitado muchas respuestas en el pasado y eso…

Jocelin: ¿…evita que formulen sus propias preguntas?

Twister: Exacto. Que el Transbordador siga su curso hasta el Nivel 17; llevo tiempo preparando algo especial para esa plataforma en particular…

Jocelin: Veo que disfrutas estar a cargo.

Twister: Oh sí. Luck tendrá buenos planes, pero nunca permite que desarrolle mis propias ideas. Y ahora que domino la matriz de este laberinto, es hora de dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

Jocelin: Okay, entonces ¿Vas a necesitar Pasantes?

Twister: Todos los que puedas conseguir.

Jocelin: ¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente Twist…?

Twister: Contar la mejor historia que este lugar jamás haya visto.

* * *

><p>Lunático: ¡Levántense bola de inútiles buenos para nada!-<em>apretando una palanca de su consola, el mecanismo de la estación 17 se activó, y los diez pasajeros del Transbordador fueron atraídos magnéticamente hacía la entrada del Nivel 17, amontonándose unos sobre otros en la caída-<em>

Jocelin: Al fin llegan. Bien, cómo recordarán –o quizás no-, ahora Lunático, Twister y yo estamos a cargo de los desafíos, por lo que jugaran la Recta Final del juego bajo nuevas reglas.

Twister: _-desde el altavoz- _Reglas que por cierto no vamos a explicarles hasta que quebranten alguna de ellas… Así que sin más preámbulos…

Jocelin: ¿Vas a desatar el desafío así como así?

Twister: Mmm… SÍ. Yo estoy a cargo y por lo tanto…

Alondra: Oh por todo el tequila de México, ¿Alguien quiere callar ya a ese sabandija de Twitter?

Twister: ¡ES TWISTER! Y te recuerdo que aquí ya no está tu padre para protegerte, de modo que…

Alondra: Ay, por favor, yo ni siquiera le hacía caso a mi padre, ¿Por qué crees que a ti si?

Caseri: ¡Ya cierra la boca! _–__Dirigiéndose a Jocelin-_ ¿Siquiera van a explicarnos cuál será el maldito reto esta vez?

Jocelin: Eh, claro. Este desafío estará ambientado en el mágico mundo de los cuentos de hadas…

Fer: ¿Qué? ¡Creí que esta vez trataría de Películas de Pixar! :c

Agus: Jajaja te quedaste en el pasado, Fer xD

Yuki: ¿Y qué tipo de cuentos, exactamente? No quiero ser una de esas bobas princesas de Disney…

Twister: Principalmente el compilado de relatos de los hermanos Grimm, con un poco de Perrault y Hans Christian Andersen…

Lcam: ¿Y qué tendríamos que hacer nosotros? ¿Salir a cazar personajes de cuentos como hicimos con los memes en Nyan Troll?

Juan: Ese epi fue un asco, casi un spin off, si hacen algo así de nuevo ni en pedo lo leo…

Xime: Tarifa, no son horas para romper la cuarta pared ¬¬

Jocelin: No, está vez los personajes de cuentos serán ustedes mismos.

Gwennie: ¿Cómo cuando fuimos nuestros propios pokémons? Que original -.-

Tz: ¡SE DICE POKÉMON!

Gwennie: ¿Te pregunté…?

Twister: Ya cálmense.

Alondra: Ya deja de ser tan estirado.

Twister: _-ignorando- _Al igual que en el desafío de Marvel vs DC Comics, su uniforme variará según el personaje que les toque de modo totalmente no-aleatorio. Reconfiguramos los cinturones que perdieron durante el apocalipsis zombie para…

JuanST: Bla bla bla menos charla y más acción :P

Jocelin: Okay, vamos a repartir sus roles:

Agus y Yuki, ustedes serán Hansel y Gretel.

_-Agustín y Yuki chocaron las palmas, a la vez que su atuendo se volvía rústico-_

Yuki: ¡Somos el dúo awesome! ¡Y yo soy la heroína!

Agus: No te confíes tanto hermanita, no pienso perder ni una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Agustín»<strong>

-Cuando entré a este juego estaba muy confiado de mi mismo, pero en retrospectiva no puedo evitar notar todas las veces que metí la pata y zafé por muy poco de la eliminación _–suspira- _pero la última vez de verdad la cagué dejándome morder por Dawn. NO, eso se acabó. No me permitiré otra derrota…

* * *

><p>Jocelin: Fernando, serás el Sastrecillo Valiente.<p>

Fer: ¿Ah?

Gwennie: ¡Jajajajajaja!

Jocelin: Y tú, Gwennie, serás Caperucita Roja.

Gwennie: ¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?

_-Fer recibió un cinturón y un trozo de queso, mientras que Gwennie fue ataviada con la clásica canasta y caperuza roja-_

Gwennie: Okay, admito que el rojo me queda bastante bien.

Fer: ¿Se supone que debo defenderme con un trozo de queso? ._.

Twister: ¡Siete de un golpe! _–Y efectivamente esa frase estaba grabada en el cinturón del muchacho-_

Jocelin: Alondra, tú serás Blancanieves.

Alondra: ¿Quién es la más bella de todo el reino? Te aseguró que no eres tú.

Jocelin: Caseri, serás el Príncipe Philip.

Caseri: ¿Felipe? ¿El de la pinche Bella Durmiente?

Jocelin: Aham _–Caseri y Alondra fueron ataviados con l__os clásicos atuendos de Disney__-_

Caseri: Esto es tan muggle…

Alondra: ¿Tienes una espada y todavía te quejas?

Jocelin: JuanST…

JuanST: ¿QUÉ ME TOCÓ, QUE ME TOCÓ? Espero que alguien poderoso, con muchas armas y algún dragón…

Jocelin: Serás el Gato con Botas.

JuanST: Me gustan los gatos **¯\_(****ツ****)_/¯**

_-un sombrero a plumas, botas y una espada aparecieron para él, además de un par de orejas Neko-_

JuanST: ¿Tengo que usar estas cosas…?

Jocelin: No eres un mosquetero, eres un felino. Ajústate a tu papel.

JuanST: Miau :(

Lcam: ¿Qué hay de mí? Mis personalidades múltiples y yo estamos listos para entrar en combate…

Jocelin: Ah, sí… Para asegurarnos de que mantengas la boca callada, te toca ser Pinocho.

Lcam: TToTT _–La piel de Lcam adquirió el color y la textura de una marioneta-_

Jocelin: Ximena, tú serás Cenicienta.

Xime: u.8

Tz: ¿Y yo qué?

Jocelin: Toda Cenicienta necesita de su hada madrina.

_-a Tz le crecieron alas de mariposa y comenzó a levitar a centímetros del suelo, portando una varita-_

Alondra: MOMENTO, ¿A la psicópata le das un hada madrina y a mí nada? Es decir, soy Blancanieves, ¿Dónde están mis malditos enanos?

Jocelin: Eh…

_-BabyCake apareció con gorro, pico y barba falsas-_

Alondra: _-lo patea- _No me gusta este, ¿Dónde están los otros seis?

BabyCake: Yo valgo por Siete.

Fer: ¿Siete de un golpe…? Hmm…

Lcam: ¿Porqué los otros tienen espadas y asistentes y yo estoy hecho de madera? ¿Qué tan justo es eso?

Jocelin: ¿Prefieres ser Pulgarcito?

Lcam: Retiro lo dicho.

Twister: Muy bien, contrincantes. Es hora de que sigan sus historias, pero antes…

_-Jocelin sacó una caja con diez espejos-_

Twister: Cada uno deberá llevar consigo una réplica del espejo mágico de la Madrastra de Blancanieves. Si lo rompen o lo pierden, quedarán automáticamente eliminados del desafío.

Gwennie: ¿Y cuál es el desafío? No entendí una mierda.

Jocelin: Simplemente deberán sobrevivir hasta el final de su historia, atravesando el bosque encantado que estará lleno de obstáculos…

Yuki: Es todo lo que necesitamos saber. ¡En marcha, Bro!

Agus: ¡No olvides los guijarros!

_-Agus y Yuki se adentraron en el Bosque, y Gwennie corrió tras ellos-_

Gwennie: ¡Hey! ¡Hay lobos ahí dentro! Whatever…

Tz: Muy bien asesina, yo no te agrado y tú a mí menos, pero hay que seguir juntos si quieres…

Xime: Haz lo que quieras _–se sentó en una roca con el espe__jo a su lado-_

Tz: ¡Hay que ir al bosque! _–agitó __la varita, pero esta sólo echó chispas-_

Caseri: Squib… ¿Debo encontrar a mi princesa o qué…?

Alondra: _-agarrando su manga-_ ¡Aquí estoy, me encontraste! Listo, ganamos.

Jocelin: No funciona así.

Alondra: Oh, cómo sea. ¡Muévete, enano! Vamos a revolver este bosque de pacotilla… Me pregunto si Cabeza de Helechos seguirá por aquí…

Fer: Ese desafío terminó hace siglos.

Alondra: Encárgate de tus asuntos, chileno.

Fer: Hum

JuanST: _-rascándose con la espada- _No me acuerdo de mi cuento… ¿Yo tengo que cazar a Shrek o qué?

Fer: De hecho sí, eres un cazador de ogros, al igual que yo. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

JuanST: Bueno, pero ¿Qué hay de Yirley?

Fer: Su historia no tiene relación con la nuestra. Anda, vamos ya.

Lcam: Oh, amigos, no pueden dejarme sólo aquí, no tengo con qué defenderme.

Fer: Yo tengo un queso, supera eso.

Alondra: ¿Quieres ser uno de mis enanos? La paga es pésima.

Lcam: Supongo que no tengo opción.

Alondra: Aguarda aquí con Pastel de Bebé, tengo algo pendiente.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Confesionario de Alondra****»**

-Nunca me olvidaré que por culpa de la marchita cabeza de piedra de Ximena perdí el desafío y el Talismán de la Inmunidad de Spooky… Sé como la miran los demás, se ha vuelto una sociópata, pero el exilio no es suficiente castigo. No descansaré hasta hacer que pierda el juego y se largue de aquí.

* * *

><p>Tz: Si no vas a participar, ¿Por qué carajos no abandonas el maldito juego?<p>

Xime: Aguardaré aquí hasta la eliminación, sino te molesta.

Tz: ¡CLARO QUE ME MOLESTA! Tenemos que buscar una calabaza y no sé qué mierda, querida…

Alondra: Huy, Ximenita, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No encuentras tus zapatillas de cristal?

Xime: …

Alondra: A mí no me vengas a hablar en idioma Harold, niña pretenciosa _–le arrebató el espejo-_

Tz: ¡Suelta eso!

Alondra: Como quieras n_n _–Alondra soltó el espejo, que cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos-. _Ups.

Tz: Mierda, te descalificó. ¿Estás feliz?

Xime: Como una roca.

Alondra: JA. No ganarás este desafío.

Xime: Pensaba perderlo, gracias por ayudarme.

Alondra: Agr, maldita seas. Si tan mal te sientes, sólo compara tu vida con la mía y suicídate.

Xime: …

Alondra: ¡Nadie olvidará lo que le hiciste a Liliana, Ximena! ¡Nadie!

_-arrastró a Lcam y BabyCake y se largó de ahí-_

Tz: Genial, me quedé sin Cenicienta. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

_-__Xime se alzó de hombros con indiferencia-_

Caseri: Sigue tu cuento hasta el final.

_-Se adentró en el Bosque-_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Gwennie Black****»**

-Okay, no me esforcé en hacer muchos amigos desde que empezó esta cosa, y tengo la ligera impresión de que Fernando me odia xD Así que voy a seguir a los gemelos fantásticos por el bosque… Si encuentro algo feo, un par de escudos humanos serán muy útiles n_n

* * *

><p>Agus: ¡…pero éramos el dúo fantástico!<p>

Yuki: Gwennie es una capa, Agus, ¿No te acordás de todos los zombies que mató?

Agus: No hay zombies en el bosque… ¬_¬

Gwennie: No podemos estar seguros. Por cierto _–saco dos navajas y se las dio- _Cuidado con el lobo e.e

Yuki: ¡Gracias! ¿Pero vos que vas a usar…?

_-Gwennie le mostró el arco y el carcaj que escondía bajo la Capa Roja-_

Gwennie: Un tributo siempre tiene que estar lista para estas cosas.

Agus: Jum… Hay una cabaña justo enfrente… ¿Qué habrá ahí adentro? ¿El sindicato minero de enanos? ¿Lobos travestidos? ¿Una bruja caníbal?

Yuki: _-empujándolo - _No es la de chocolate y caramelo que buscamos, pero igual entra a ver qué onda…

_-__El trío entró, descubriendo el sencillo hogar de una familia de tres-_

Agus: ¡Sopa! ¡Muero de hambre! _–se abalanzó sobre uno de los platos servidos en la mesa- _¡AGR, CALIENTE!

Yuki: Jodete Bro xD _–probó del segundo plato- _bueh, está re frio esto :c

Gwennie: Pfff, no se necesita un genio para adivinar _–agarrando una cucharada del tercer plato- _Ah… esto está bueno…

Agus: No vinimos por sopa ¬_¬

Yuki: Bro, fingir madurez no te hace maduro.

Agus: Como sea _–se sentó en una cama y esta se rompió- _¡Mierda!

Yuki: Jajaja _–intentó recostarse en la cama de al lado y se hundió entre las frazadas- _SHIT.

Gwennie: Se joden, me quedo la mejor _–y se tiró a la cómoda cama restante-_

Agus: ¿No notan algo extraño en este lugar?

Yuki: ¿Cómo que dos de cada tres cosas que tocamos no sirven para nada?

Agus: ¡Es la casa de los tres osos!

Gwennie: Meh, se deben estar morfando a Ricitos de Oro ahora… I don't fucking care…

Yuki: ¿Y cuánto crees que falte para que lleguen acá?

Agus: No lo sé, pero tenemos que buscar a una Bruja. Y el lobo debe estar merodeando por acá también…

Gwennie: BUEEEEEENO taaaaaantas ganas de hacer el desafío tenés, está bien, vamos Yuki, activa…

_-alguien o algo golpeó la puerta tres veces-_

Agus: ¿Q-quién anda ahí?

Yuki: Sin miedo, bro, si fueran los osos entrarían sin avisar.

Agus: Buen punto _–abrió la puerta y encontraron a una muchacha estúpida con peluca rubia-_

Daychu: Jajajajaja holis.

Gwennie: Ah no, DE ESTA SI QUE NO ZAFAS.

_-agarró a Ricitos de Oro y la ató al a mecedora- _

Gwennie: Dale, reíte, estúpida…

Daychu: Jajajajajaja

Gwennie: x_x vámonos.

Yuki: Bien, ¿Qué camino tomamos?

Agus: Oigo pasos D: ¡Vamos a esos arbustos!

_-los tres se escabulleron justo a tiempo, evitando a la pareja de osos y su pequeño osezno, que regresaban a su hogar-_

Agus: ¡Vamos, ahora!

Gwennie: Oh, déjame escuchar esto.

_-no tardaron en oír el desgarrador grito de Daychu, que estaba siendo devorada por esos osos-_

Yuki: Suficiente diversión, chicos, el cuento debe continuar.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Fer****»**

-¿Por qué escogí hacer equipo con JuanST? Si tengo que sincerarme, no había muchas opciones. Gwennie es una farsante. Trentz un traidor. Agustín trata de eliminarme desde que nos conocemos, y aunque tuve buenos momentos en equipo con Yuki cuando enfrentamos a las arañas, ella es incondicional a su "bro". Tanto Caseri como Alondra poseen harto potencial, pero lo desperdician siendo TAN inestables… Y Lcam es un estorbo más que otra cosa. No, en realidad me intriga mucho descifrar el comportamiento de Xime,

¿Y quién mejor que contar con su gran amigo para ello?

* * *

><p>JuanST: Miau miau miau… Miau ¿Miau, miau miau? Miau…<p>

Fer: Juan, ¿Si sabías que no es necesario que maúlles todo el tiempo, verdad?

JuanST: ¿Qué? NADIE ME AVISÓ NADA. ¿O sea que estuve todo este tiempo diciendo miau al pedo? :P

Fer: Jajaja… Ya. Intenta superar tus instintos felinos, ¿Quieres?

_-JuanST lo observó perplejo, con un pequeño pájaro atrapado entre sus manos-_

Fer: ¿Siquiera escuchas lo que digo? _–le arrebata el ave y__ la esconde en su bolsillo- _Tienes suerte de que aún esté vivo. Intenta controlarte.

JuanST: Perdón, no sé qué mierda me pasó… De repente olía tan delicioso como un pedazo de asado y me dieron ganas de destriparlo y…

Fer: ¡Ahórrate los detalles! _–Se acomod__ó los lentes- _Creo que hay una enorme roca a mitad del camino…

JuanST: Sos re chicato, Fer. Es tremendo ogro de montaña… _-desenvainó su espada-_

Fer: Juan, nos va a matar si nos descubre D:

JuanST: ¿No somos cazadores de ogros acaso, gil?

Fer: Que sobre nuestra fuerza prevalezca el ingenio y la astucia, colega. Déjame a mí…

-Gro, ho, hom, dos pequeños bocadillos llegan a mí a la hora del almuerzo…

JuanST: No somos comida flaco. Fer es un palo con piel y yo estoy lleno de gases :P

-¿Un gato parlanchín? Y además de insensato, pulgoso…

JuanST: Hey, yo no seré sensato pero _–se rasca- _¿Qué era lo segundo…?

Fer: Estimado guardián del camino, ¿Podría hacerse a un lado? Tenemos una diligencia que atender…

-Gro, ho, hom, Battle el Ogro no deja pasar a nadie que no se igual de fuerte que él.

Fer: Estoy convencido de que puedo igualar tus habilidades…

Battle: No me hagas reír _–el Ogro agarró una roca pesada y la estrujó en sus nudillos; los guijarros se deshicieron e incluso un poco de agua se escurrió de su mano-. _Supera eso.

Fer: _-pensando- _Supera eso… eso, ¿Qué es eso? Queeseso… ¡Queso!

_-sacó el queso de su bolsillo, y lo apretó con fuerza, haciéndolo puré. Incluso logró chorrear todo el suero-_

Battle: Gro, ho, hom, estoy impresionado. Pero a ver si puedes lanzar tan fuerte como cargas, insecto…

_-el Ogro agarró una roca aún más grande, y con gran esfuerzo la arrojó por los aires, y la roca avanzó una larga trayectoria hasta finalmente caer a un par de kilómetros de allí-._

Fer: Admito que eso ha sido una proeza, pero no es nada que nosotros no podamos hacer.

_-Fer agarró el ave que Juan había capturado y la liberó. Lógicamente, y feliz de ser libre al fin, el ave voló, y voló, cada vez más alto y más lejos, y nunca se detuvo ni volvió a pisar la superficie-._

_Battle estaba impresionado._

JuanST: _-acariciando sus bigotes-_Dale, flaco, correte o el que va a salir volando vas a ser vos…

_-El Ogro los miró con gran respeto y temor y se apartó para dejarlos pasar-_

Fer: Por cierto _–mirándolo- _mi compañero sirve para el gran Marqués de Carabas, y estaría interesado en representar a su amo en una audiencia con el poderoso señor de estas tierras… ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarlo?

Battle: El Gran Señor Ogro vive en sus aposentos del gran castillo en lo alto de la colina.

Fer: Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad.

JuanST: Che, tenés algo en tu pie.

Battle: Gro, ho, hom, ¿Qué es, poderosa criatura felina?

JuanST: _-Clav__á__ndole la espada en el pie- _¡UN TAJO! Jajajajaja RAJEMOS FER

Fer: ¡Tenías que ser!

_-El ogro aulló y se agarró el pie, mirándolos con indulgencia-_

Battle: ¡Mi señor no tomará sus bromas tan bien como yo!

JuanST: Tu señor me chupa un huevo y vos podes encargarte del resto de mis genitales…

Fer: ¡Ya vámonos, Juan!

JuanST: Miau :3

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Caseri****»**

-Siempre me duermo viendo la Bella Durmiente. Me aburren tantas hadas y cursilerías. No sé exactamente de qué deba ir a rescatar a esa chava, pero si resulta ser tan repugnante como Colibritany, por mi que siga durmiendo otros cien años más. Ningún desafío vale eso e.e

* * *

><p>Caseri: <em>-avistando una torre-<em>¿Será esto? HEY. PRINCESA. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

_-Vio como una pequeña figura se asomaba de la ventana más alta de la torre-_

Caseri: ¿Cómo chingadas voy a llegar hasta ahí?

_-La princesa le arrojó una soga por la ventana, que parecía estar tejida con cabellos dorados_

Caseri: Que oportuno. _–Caseri comenzó a trepar- _

_-Cuando llegó a la cima, recibió un sartenazo en la cabeza-_

Caseri: ¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué fue eso?

Grace: Por dejarme sola en el desafío anterior.

Caseri: ¿Y tú quién coño eres?

Grace: Soy la Srta. Lovett, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Caseri: Jajaja, no, en serio, ¿Quién eres?

Grace: _-le da otro sartenazo- _soy Rapunzel ¬¬ _-agita su larga melena dorada-_

Caseri: A…ham… Bueno, tengo que rescatar a la Princesa Aurora, ¿Tienes idea de dónde es eso?

Grace: Oh… ¿La princesa que está encerrada por la Bruja Maléfica?

Caseri: ¿La quién?

Grace: Maléfica e.e Se puede convertir en dragón…

Caseri: No gracias. Vuelvo a casa. ¿Hay ascensor aquí o tendré que usar polvos flu?

Grace: ¿Irte? Pero si acabas de llegar… _-cierra la ventana-_

Caseri: ¿Qué haces…?

Grace: ¿Alguna vez viste Misery?

Caseri: No. Apártate de la ventana.

Grace: Oye, podemos negociarlo…

Caseri: No tienes nada que yo no quiera.

Grace: Te equivocas. Necesitas rescatar una princesa para terminar el desafío.

Caseri: ¿Y? ¿Conoces alguna?

Grace: Soy una princesa ¬_¬

Caseri: Ah, ya… Bueno, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

Grace: Usando la gravedad _–lo empuja por la ventana con un tercer sartenazo-_

Caseri:_ -cayendo sobre el heno- _¿Dónde consigo uno de esos…?

Grace: _-aterrizando- _Son de Edición Limitada.

Caseri: Cómo sea…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Tz****»**

**-**Con la chica roca fuera de juego, no me quedó más alternativa que unirme al único par de inútiles que quedaba… Fue como salir de paseo con el Equipo Rocket. Todo lo que podía salir mal, salía peor ¬¬

* * *

><p>Alondra: Muy bien, enanos, ya llegamos a nuestro hogar. ¿Qué chingada debo esperar ahora para ganar?<p>

Tz: ¿Esta es la cabaña de los enanos?

BabyCake: Si que sí. ¡Y es hora de entonar nuestro himno minero!

Tz: No mientras viva_-agarró su pico y lo golpeó en la cabeza, el pequeño cayó aturdido-._

Alondra: Oye, ¿Qué haces? Consigue tus propios conejillos de Indias…

Lcam: No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí. Se supone que debo encontrar a Gepetto…

Alondra: ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Lárgate! ¿Acaso crees que no puedo defenderme sola?

Lcam: Pues, claro que tú puedes, eh… _-le creció la nariz-_

Alondra: _-sacando la billetera de Luck Lupin-_ya que vas a estar de parranda por ahí, tráeme un tequila, no sé cuánto tiempo más vaya a aguantar este desafío sobria…

Lcam: Eh, What?

Alondra: Y mi estomago está gruñendo groserías, así que más vale que me traigan algo para comer pronto.

Tz: _-buscando en la cocina- _¿Estos enanos tendrán alguna calabaza en su despensa? Ni ganas de volver al Bosque…

Alondra: Si encuentran comida de verdad, es mía, ¿Entendido?

Tz: Creo que alguien dejó una manzana para ti en la mesa.

Alondra: Oh, lo ven, a esto me refería con recibir el trato que me merezco _–tomó la reluciente manzana roja, dispuesta a darle un bocado-_

Lcam: ¡NO! _–saltó y se la arrebató- _¿Qué bicho te pico? ¿Qué no sabes que está envenenada? ¿No leíste Blancanieves?

Alondra: _-levantándose orgullosa- _Por supuesto que leí esa cosa, sólo verificaba que ustedes estuviesen al tanto de la historia ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?

Lcam: Claro que no e.e _–la nariz le volvió a crecer-_

Alondra: Ve por mi trago de una buena vez, narigón.

Tz: _-levantando una enorme calabaza- _Parece que la suerte al fin me sonríe. Ahora necesitaría un poco de queso para atraer ratones y…

Alondra: ¿Por qué quieres hacer el carruaje a Ximena? ¡Ella ya perdió el juego!

Tz: Porque no quiero arriesgar mi trasero en la eliminación otra vez…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Yuki****»**

-¡Los demás son de apoyo, pero yo soy la heroína! Por separado, somos los jugadores más fuertes: Gwennie, la cazadora, Agus, el estratega, y su servidora, la Capitana de la OMNIH. Por eso, cuando vi la casita de chocolate en el bosque, en seguida supe que la vieja bruja que vivía ahí iba a estar jodida xD.

* * *

><p>Agustín: ¡Huuuy, chocolate! <em>–se acercó ha<em>_mbriento al marco de la ventana- _

Yuki: ¡Bro, no seas tarado! Si te dejas llevar vas a salir rodando de acá.

Gwennie: Me disculpan pero yo paso. Tengo un régimen bastante estricto que seguir y no quiero tentarme…

Yuki: Todo bien Gwennie. Suerte con el lobo.

Gwennie: Jajaja, mejor deseale suerte a él B|

Agustín: ¡Ve a patear traseros peludos, Gwennie!

Gwennie: Calmate e.e

Agustín: ¡No me calmo nada! _–le pegó una patada a la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par-_

Gwennie: Whatever, bye chicos _–se escabulló ent__re los arbustos-_

Yuki: Carajo, Bro. ¿Está vacía?

Agustín: No te confíes.

Yuki: Nunca lo hago.

_-la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos-_

-Vaya vaya vaya… Miren quién se dignó a visitarme…

_Una voz espantosamente familiar les sonreía en la oscuridad__._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí.<em>

Gwennie: Ahahaha la casa de la abuelita. Ñam. Esto va a estar bueno…

_-Entro a la casa dirigiéndose al cuarto de la anciana, tensando el arco mientras cargaba una flecha-._

Gwennie: Abuelita, abuelita_-murmuró observando al lobo en camisón que descansaba en la cama-._

Lobo: Gwennirucita Roja… Al fin te acordas de tu pobre abuela vieja y abandonada.

Gwennie: Aham. Abue, ¡Qué ojos tan plásticos y opacos!

Lobo: No había utilería mejor.

Gwennie: ¡Que orejas tan gastadas y pulgosas!

Lobo: No me baño seguido, lo admito.

Gwennie: ¡Que garras tan descuidadas y gastadas!

Lobo: ¿Sabes lo que cuesta la pedicura, nena?

Gwennie: ¡Que piel tan sucia! ¡Qué pelos tan despeinados!

Lobo: Bueh, habló. ¿Viniste a visitarme o a escribir una crítica para un programa de chimentos?

Gwennie: Jajaja vamos al grano, entonces. ¡Qué dientes más amarillentos y desafilados!

Lobo: ¡Debe ser por Dog Chow!

Gwennie: ¿Eh?

Lobo: ¡Son para comerte mejor! _–el lobo saltó de la cama, pero se enredó en las frazadas y cayó-_

Gwennie: Malísimo e.e Sos el peor lobo que ví en mi vida.

Lobo: ¡Corrección! _–Lunático se sacó el disfraz- _El peor hombre disfrazado de lobo vestido de abuela que viste en tu vida hasta ahora.

Gwennie: Aún así conservas el título _–lo apuntó con su arco- _¿Dónde está mi abuela?

Lunático: En el Bingo, patinándose la jubilación con sus amigas.

Gwennie: Me imaginé. ¿Y ahora qué?

Lunático: No sé vos, pero estoy muerto de hambre jajaja. Cerca de acá viven tres chanchos, ¿Tenés ganas de comer uno a la parrilla?

Gwennie: Meh. Muchas calorías.

Lunático: Jajaja ¿O sea que no sos capaz de cazar un simple cerdo?

Gwennie: ¿Me estás desafiando?

Lunático: Es un hecho.

Gwennie: Es un hecho que vas a perder. No sabes con quién te metiste.

Lunático: Eso está por verse.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesio<strong>**nario de JuanST****»**

-Miau. Esto de maullar cada dos por tres me hace acordar a cuando Xime tenía el Virus del Nyan Cat y sólo decía "Nyan, Nyan" ¿Se acuerdan? ¿Cómo no enternecerse con esa lágrima color arcoíris? Rayos, extraño a Xime. Espero que ella esté bien... Miau.u

* * *

><p>Fer: ¡Hey! ¿Siquiera estás escuchándome?<p>

Juan: _-lamiéndose una mano y pasándosela por la oreja- _Eh, ¿Qué decías? Estaba muy ocupado pensando lo espectacularmente hermoso que soy como para prestarte atención.

Fer: Ya deja de lamerte y piensa en cómo vamos a derrotar a ese monstruo…

Juan: _-amenazándolo con sus zarpas-_ Ni que hubiese que pensar tanto xD Solamente vamos, le clavo mi espada a ese bicho, le cortamos las orejas por diversión y colorin colorado, este cuento ha acabado.

Fer: e.e

Juan: Soy el Gato con Botas, mataba ogros desde que era un cachorro.

Fer: Bien, la experiencia es una virtud… ¿O era la paciencia? Ya ni recuerdo.

Juan: Esto es sólo para profesionales, Fer. Ya que sos sastrecillo mejor quedate acá y haceme un chaleco que combine con mis votas y el sombrero, o algo así…

Fer: Meh, patrañas. De seguro pondrás cara de lastima para que no te devore.

Juan: Con esta espada le hago un tajo y ya fue, chau bicho. Igual si querés te dejo un pie para que le pinches con una aguja o lo que sea que hagan los sastres…

Fer: Ya. Que no sea tan sanguinario como Xime o tú no significa que no pueda…

Juan: ¿Qué flasheas, Fer? Xime es la chica más buena que conozco…

Fer: Eso es porque no conoces a Pilar…

Juan: ¿La de las explosiones?

Fer: Ella es mucho más que eso.

Juan: Y Yirley es mucho más que una roca.

Fer: Es una roca homicida.

Juan: Fer, era un maldito desafío. Cualquiera pierde el control bajo tanta presión. Es a matar o morir.

Fer: Y a mí me tocó morir.

Juan: Pero no fue Xime, así que no entiendo qué te pasa.

Fer: Sólo transmito mis observaciones.

Juan: Y yo te voy a transmitir una buena patada en el tuje sino paras de decir boludeces.

Fer: Como quieras _–observó el castillo que se alzaba frente a ellos- _ya llegamos.

Juan: Esperame acá afuera. Si te atrapa no quiero hacerme responsable de tus restos xD

Fer: Ve por él, tigre de bengala.

Juan: Miau :3

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Grace****»**

-Okay, en retrospectiva, creo que el karma le devolvió su merecido. Aunque no quiero ni imaginar cómo va a revertir su nueva… "condición", la verdad es que tampoco me importa mucho n_n Todo empezó cuando me preguntó si ya habíamos terminado el desafío…

* * *

><p>Caseri: Oye, ¿Tú y tus teñidas extensiones tienen la menor idea de sí ya terminó el reto o que?<p>

Grace: No estoy segura. Debías rescatar a la princesa.

Caseri: ¿Acaso no lo eres? OH NO, LO SÉ ¡ERES UN CHICO! D:

_-sartenazo-_

Grace: Claro que no, cabeza de chorlito. Aunque eso te encantaría ¬_¬

Caseri: Entonces, si ya te rescaté, ¿Por qué coño sigo sin ganar el desafío?

Grace: Porque no es así como funciona el cuento.

Caseri: Los únicos cuentos que leí fueron los de Beedle el Bardo…

Grace: Se supone que eres el Príncipe Philip, ¿O no? Tenes que rescatar a la Bella Durmiente…

Caseri: Ya lo hice.

Grace: Y despertarla con un beso.

Caseri: Estás despierta.

Grace: Así dice el cuento.

Caseri: No voy a besarte.

Grace: ¿Es porque no soy Crash?

Caseri: ¡Ya te pasaste! _–enarbolando la varita- _¡Desmaius!

_-Grace cayó aturdida-_

Caseri: ¡Ahora verás! _–se acercó a su rostro inconsciente, y sin du__darlo mucho, la besó-_

_-Y un gran destello lo rodeó-_

Grace: Que carajos… _-se levantó, confundida- _Caseri, ¿Dónde estás?

_-la ropas del chico estaban dispersas frente a él-_

Grace: Oh, con que el desquiciado anda desnudo por ahí, ¿Eh?

_-pero entonces escuchó un leve croar bajo la camiseta, al descubrirla…-_

Grace: ¡Un sapo! ¡Eras un Príncipe Sapo! ¡Puaaaaj!

_-Alondra apareció en el camino, seguida por Tz, que traía consigo una calabaza y varios ratones-_

Alondra: Vaya, Cabeza de Helechos, ¿Dónde estabas?

Grace: Me llamo Grace. Y estaba cuidando a… eh… _-señaló al anfibio-_

Alondra: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un sapo, una rana, o tu madre? JAJAJAJA.

Grace: Muy graciosa. Es Caseri. Me besó y se convirtió en esto e.e

Alondra: ¿Y está así porque besó a una chica? No me extraña que hacer el jamón con chicos…

Grace: ¡Tienen que ayudarme a que regrese a la normalidad!

Tz: Pequeña ilusa, tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

Alondra: Si, el insecto de Lcam se largó con el dinero que le robé a Lupin y aún no volvió con tequila.

Tz: ¿Por qué no pruebas haciendo que lo bese un chico? A lo mejor eso rompe el hechizo.

Grace: Los únicos que besan chicos son Steven y Crash, y ninguno está en juego.

Alondra: Si conozco a Twister, y por desgracia lo conozco, debe haber forzado a ese incompetente de Crash a hacer algún cameo. Y por cierto, Campanita, ¿Cuánto falta para que ese carruaje esté listo?

Tz: ¡Ya va ya va! _–agitó su varita mágica, y la calabaza comenzó a crecer, al mismo tiempo que las ratas se convertían en caballos- _¡Magic Winxs!

Alondra: _-__metiéndose al Carruaje-_ ¡Rápido, Acosta! ¡Tengo que quedarme con el Príncipe de la Cenicienta!

Grace: No creo que sea así como funcione el cuento…

Alondra: Tú cállate _–tomó la riendas haciendo que los caballos la atropellen-_

Tz: ¡No dejes el espejo del Caseruke ileso!

Alondra: Eres más listo de lo que pareces _–pasó por encima del espejo de Caseri, descalificándolo-_

Tz: Uno menos. ¿Te llevo al baile?

Alondra: Seh. Necesito encontrar un príncipe apuesto y obligarlo a casarse conmigo para obtener libertades. Ya sabes, no puedo seguir atropellando gente así como así; aún no soy lo suficientemente famosa como para que me lo perdonen…

Tz: ¡Encantrix!

_-El Carruaje desapareció en el bosque, dejando atrás a Grace, nuevamente inconsciente en el suelo-_

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Confesionario de Xime****»**

-Okay, sé que a muchos no les gustó mi juego en el último desafío, pero quedándome sentada no iba a cambiar nada. Para demostrarles quien es la verdadera Xime, decidí salir de mi refugio y tratar de ayudar.

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¡Ximeroca!<p>

Xime: ¡Luis! n_n

_-corrió a abrazarla-_

Xime: Vaya, eres el primero que no retrocede.

Lcam: ¿Bromeas? Eres la única en quién puedo confiar aquí _–y su nariz no creció- _

Xime: Es bueno saberlo n_n ¿Qué ocurre?

Lcam: Unos ladrones me robaron el dinero de Alondra D: Luego tuve que escapar de un circo que convertía a los niños en burros. Y para rematar una ballena se tragó a Gepetto.

Xime: Suena terrible D:

Lcam: Lo es. Alondra me matará, sino se le ocurre echarme a la chimenea primero. Escucha, necesito encontrar al Hada Azul y volver a ser un niño de verdad D:

Xime: ¿El Hada Azul? El único hada que conozco aquí es Trentz y no creo que pueda ayudarte…

Lcam: Estoy jodido D:

Xime: Mira, tengo aquí mis zapatillas de cristal. Puedes intentar venderlas y comprar un bote para ir por Gepetto.

Lcam: Oh Xime eres tan buena *-* Pero ¿Qué será de ti?

Xime: Iré a buscar a Tarifa. Presiento que me necesita.

Lcam: D: ¡Arriesgarás tu vida!

Xime: No tengo nada que perder. Mi espejo está roto, así que el desafío ya lo doy por perdido. Pero debo salvar a mis compañeros _–actitud de roca decidida-_

Lcam: ¡Alabada seas! ¡Voy por Gepetto! ¡Suerte!

_-Xime se desvaneció-_

Lcam: Muy bien Lcam, hora de concentrarse.

_-Crash apareció detrás de un roble, silbando-_

Crash: Veo que eres un joven afortunado. ¿Estás en busca de aventuras?

Lcam: ¿A qué te refieres?

Crash: Tengo una oportunidad única para ofrecerte.

Lcam: Oye no tengo mucho tiempo…

Crash: ¿Has oído del ganso de los huevos de oro?

Lcam: ¿Huevos de oro? *-*

Crash: Exacto, hermano. Imaginate un Ganso que pone un huevo de oro macizo cada día.

Lcam: ¡Una fortuna!

Crash: Pero no es sencillo. ¿Sabes? El Ganso está en los cielos, en un gran castillo… No es una misión para cualquiera…

Lcam: ¡No es nada que no pueda hacer! Aunque no tengo idea de cómo llegar a ese castillo…

Crash: Tengo unas habichuelas que…

Lcam: ¿Habichuelas?

Crash: Frijoles. Si los plantas, crecerá un tallo lo suficientemente alto como para escalarlo hasta el Cielo…

Lcam: ¡…Y esa Gansa será mía! Espera, algo aquí no suena bien… ¿Por qué no usas los frijoles vos mismo?

Crash: Jajaja haces bien en preguntar. Resulta que el Castillo pertenece a un gigante… No arriesgaría mi vida subiendo hasta ahí…

Lcam: ¡Pero esos huevos lo valen! ¿Cuánto quieres por esos frijoles?

Crash: ¿Cuánto traes?

Lcam: Eh… Este espejo… Y los zapatos de cristal…

Crash: _-tomando ambos-_Trato hecho. Disfruta tu fortuna _–arrojó el espejo y los zapatos, que se hicieron añicos y le dio una bolsa pequeña atada con un trozo de cuerda, con las habichuelas dentro- _¡Sayonara!

Lcam: ¡Al diablo el desafío! ¡Soy rico! _–comenzó a excavar- _¡Rico!

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Confesionario de Crash****»**

-Jajaja, sacarlo del juego fue más fácil de lo que pensaba xD En increíble lo codicioso que pueden llegar a ser las fin, me preguntó que será del pobre Gepetto ahora que su Pinocho está descalificado…

* * *

><p><em>-Mientras tanto, en el estómago de la ballena-<em>

Eric: _-arrancándose la barba falsa-_ No comprendo que salió mal. Creí que Pinocho vendría por mí.

Rumpelstiltskin: No te preocupes por el muñeco de madera. Puedo enseñarte a salir de aquí si adivinas mi nombre.

Eric: ¿Mainu?

Rumpelstiltskin: Olvídalo ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**En la Cabina de Control****»**

Jocelin: Van tres, faltan siete. Y hay muchas posibilidades de que terminen sus historias…

Twister: No tengo tiempo para eso. Necesito un solo ganador.

Jocelin: ¿Y cómo vas a detenerlos?

Twister: Tengo un as bajo la manga. Ningún espejo sobrevivirá a él.

Jocelin: Jajaja muero por ver eso.

Twister: Ya lo verás.

* * *

><p><em>-En la Casita de Chocolate, Agus y Yuki acababan de reencontrarse con la Bruja, que para variar, era…-<em>

Agustín: ¡Laura Vampire!

Laura: _-agitando su cabellera- _Así es mi querido Agustín.

Yuki: Ya estamos hartos de vos, piba,

Agustín: Y no pienso permitir que ninguna otra mujer se interponga en mi juego.

Laura: Oh. No sé a qué se refieren. Sólo los iba a invitar a tomar una taza de café con un poco de torta…

Yuki: Mi Bro y yo no somos idiotas. Sabemos que tramas algo y no vamos a dejar que…

Agustín: ¡Yo quiero de chocolate!

Yuki: *facepalm*

Agustín: ¡Comida gratis, Sist!

Yuki: Pero, pero…

_-Y la Bruja ya los había hecho sentarse, sirviéndoles abundantes cantidades de merienda inglesa-_

Laura: Vamos, chiquita, ¿Por qué no probas un poco?

Yuki: Neh. Muchas caries.

Laura: No tiene azúcar, tiene edulcorante.

Agustín: ¿Edulcorante? _–escupió- _¡Suficiente Laura! ¡Basta de mentiras! _–la empujó-_

Laura: Pero… iba a hornear galletas…

Yuki: No te creo ni ahí.

Laura: ¡De veras, justo aquí! _–abrio las puertas del horno-_

Agustín: _-pateándola a su interior- _¡Jaque Mate, doña!

Yuki: ¡Bien hecho! _–cerró la puerta__ del horno, y Laura pereció quemada-_

Agustín: ¿Ganamos? ¿Terminamos el cuento?

Yuki: Nope. Tenemos que volver a casa siguiendo el rastro de guijarros, ¿Te acordas?

Agustín: La verdad que no. ¿Cuál es nuestra casa?

Yuki: Hay que salir a descubrirlo.

_-ambos abandonaron la Casita de chocolate y emprendieron el camino de regreso-_

Agustín: ¿Soy yo o algo nos está observando?

Yuki: ¿En medio de un Bosque de Cuentos de Hadas? Podría ser cualquier cosa e.e

Keyn: _-apareciendose frente a ellos- _No me gusta que me digan "cosa".

Agustín: ¡Keyn!

Yuki: ¡El del Rap del Anime!

Keyn: Si, si, si, soy más que el Rap del Anime, ¿Sabían?

Agustín: ¿Qué haces aquí? *-*

Keyn: Busco a Gwennie T.T. Black.

Yuki: ¿Doble T?

Keyn: Por "traidora y traicionera".

Agustín: Como sea, fue genial verte.

Yuki: Ya tenemos que irnos.

Keyn: Nah. _–sacó la guitarra- _Nadie escapa del Guitarrista de Hammelin.

_-y empezó a tocar-_

Keyn: _Yo solo quiero cantar aquello que pienso_

_Nada se me ha subido yo era así desde el comienzo_

_No necesito demostrar si es que esto es rap o no_

_Lo único que quiero es cantar sobre el micrófono _

_-Agus y Yuki comenzaron a danzar-_

Keyn: _No necesito que me den una medalla._

_Si alguien necesita gritar, ¿Por qué se calla? _

_No necesito demostrarle nada a nadie hoy._

_Soy un fallo en el sistema, en sentido contrario voy _

_-Agus y Yuki dejaron caer sus espejos, los dos a la vez, siguiendo el compás de Keyn-_

Keyn: Y ahora, ¿Dónde está esa traidora? _–agudizó su oído- _Quizás pueda rastrearla…

Gwennie: ¿Traición? Pfff. Para que haya traición, tiene que haber confianza.

Lunático: Hey, Caperucita, ¿No vas a venir a cazar chanchos?

Gwennie: No jodas Lunático. Tengo que ajustar cuentas con este rapero de cuarta. Y DESPUÉS ME ENCARGO DE VOS e.e

Lunático: ¿Así que soy tu segunda opción? _–se pone el traje de abuela/lobo otra vez- _¡GRRRR!

Gwennie: _-girando para enfrentarlo con su arco y flecha- _¡Rajá de acá!

_-El Lobo salta sobre ella, y Gwennie dispara, hiriéndolo en el hombro-_

Gwennie: ¡JA! _–pero el animal vuelve a __la carga, más furioso que antes- _¡NO!

_-empujó al lobo, quién rodó a metros de ella, dispuesto a volver a atacar-_

Gwennie: ¡Nadie ataca a Black y se sale con la suya! _–dispara otra flecha, que impacta en la pierna-_

_-Lunático recupera su forma normal-_

Lunático: ¡Okay, ganaste! Jajajaja creo que necesito atención médica…

Gwennie: Me importa un rábano. _–se da vuelta- _Y en cuánto a vos, Keyn… ¿Dónde está?

Lunático: _-se levanta con dificultad- _¿Acaso creías que se iba a quedar ahí esperándote? Jajajaja…

Gwennie: Grrrr. Bueno me da igual. Terminé mi cuento, ¿Gané el desafío?

Lunático: ¿Recuperaste a la nona?

Gwennie: Nein.

Lunático: Entonces todavía estás en carrera.

Gwennie: Whatever. Keyn me las va a pagar -.-

_-El Carruaje de Alondra se detuvo frente a ellos-_

Alondra: ¿Sabes cómo me levanto el ánimo? ¡Riéndome de las desgracias ajenas, jajaja!

Lunático: ¿Son los restos de Grace los que veo en esas ruedas?

Tz: ¿La n00b? Anda ahí con su sapo.

Gwennie: Otra más para mi lista…

Lunático: ¿No sería más fácil hacer una lista de gente a la que no queres matar?

Gwennie: ¡Shhh!

Alondra: Eso, ¡Shhh! Estás desviando la atención de lo que realmente importa, es decir, yo.

Tz: Tenemos que apurarnos si queremos alcanzar a Cenicienta. A medianoche el hechizo termina.

Alondra: Estúpidos hechizos. ¿Quién escribió este cuento?

Lunático: Depende de la versión que quieras consultar jajaja.

_-Keyn volvió a aparecer, esgrimiendo su guitarra-_

Keyn: Escapen de esta, si pueden.

_-empezó a tocar su melodía rapera-_

Gwennie: ¡No puedo… resistir… carajo!

Alondra: ¡Estúpido Papas McKeyn! ¡Acelera, Campanita!

_-pero Tz ya estaba siendo atraído por la canción del Guitarrista de Hammelin-_

Alondra: ¡Un chofer hipnotizado no me sirve para nada! _–y lo empujó del Carruaje-_

_-Tz cayó aplastando su propio espejo, a la vez que Lunático obligaba a Gwennie a dejar caer el suyo-_

Lunático: ¡Se escapa la fastidiosa!

Alondra: Siempre quise saber si puedo fastidiar a la gente más de lo que la fastidio.

_-tomó las riendas y atropelló tanto a Keyn como a Lunático-_

Alondra: ¡Jajajaja hora de partir, perdedores!

* * *

><p><em>-En otro rincón del Reino, el gran Ogro Dosson interrogaba al recién llegado JuanST con Botas-<em>

Dosson: ¿A qué debo tu visita, bola de pulgas?

JuanST: Bueno, me contaron que podes convertirte en lo que sea, ¿Está chequeado eso?

Dosson: Juzgalo tú mismo _–abrió la boca y tras contener la respiración, se transformó en un dragón-_

JuanST: Guaaaau, digo, miaaau, que potencia… Igual supongo que te resulta más difícil convertirte en un bicho más chico e insignificante…

Dosson: No hay nada que no pueda hacer _–volvió a contener la respiración, y al rato se transformó en-_

JuanST: ¿Materia? ¿Es una joda?

Materiagre: Denme owner.

JuanST: Está bueno el truco pero igual yo me a una criatura más… repulsiva y asquerosa, ¿Viste?

_-Dosson volvió a tomar aire y a cambiar de forma-_

JuanST: MIERDA, acababa de comer.

Raquel: Lo sé, es difícil asimilar toda mi popularidad.

JuanST: Mirá, voy a ir al grano, ¡Quiero que te conviertas en un ratón!

Dosson: ¿Crees que soy idiota o qué? Me devorarías…

JuanST: Por favoooooooooor _–le hace ojitos- _*-*

_-Dosson volvió a tomar aire- _

_-Afuera-_

Fer: Juan está tardando demasiado… Quizás deba entrar a ver…

Xime: ¡Fernando! _–llega exhausta- _Creí que no llegaría a tiempo.

Fer: ¡Xime! _–la observa con cierta desco__nfianza- _¿Qué haces por aquí?

Xime: Busco a Tarifa. Tengo algo para decirle y confío en que no sea demasiado tarde D:

Fer: ¡Está dentro! Sígueme.

Xime: ¡Tarifa! ¡TARIFA!

Juan: ¡Yirley! ¡Tanto tiempo…!

Fer: ¿Dónde está el Dosson? ¿Lo derrotaste?

Juan: Meh, se convirtió en ratón.

Fer: ¿Y te lo comiste? O.O

Juan: NO, que asco. Soy gato pero tampoco la pavada e.e Lo tiré por la ventana. La caída debe haberlo matado.

_-Se escuchó un rugido. El Dragón Dosson había regresado-_

Juan: Cagamos.

Fer: ¡Maldita sea!

Juan: ¡Busca un lugar dónde esconderte, Yirley! ¡Yo me encargo!

Xime: ¡Juan, no! ¡No hagas una estupidez! ¡Hay algo que tengo que decir primero…!

Juan: ¡No hay tiempo Xime! ¡Este es un trabajo para el Gato con Botas!

_-y con gran valentía, le clavó su espada en el paladar al Dragón, que se desplomó sobre el edificio-_

Fer: ¿Murió?

Juan: Y aplastó mi espejo, que cagada… Pero al menos Xime está bien, ¿No es así?

Xime: Nunca estuve mejor. Juan, de veras, siento muchísimo haberte dejado atrás en el Hospital.

Juan: Descuida, Xime, nunca me hubiese enojado por algo así. Vos sabes cuánto te quiero…

Xime: Era todo lo que necesitaba saber _–y inclinándose un poco, lo besó-_

Fer: ¡Wow!

Alondra: ¿Qué chingadas está pasando aquí? ¡Tarifa! ¡Exijo una explicación!

Juan: ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Yo…

Alondra: ¡Esta es la peor clase de discriminación! ¡La que es en contra mía!

Xime: Ya supéralo, Alondra.

Alondra: ¿Superarlo? ¡Nací superior! _–le arroja el espejo en la cara, lastimándola-_

Juan: ¡Mirá lo que hiciste! ¡Sos una salvaje! D:

Fer: Esperen, ¿Entonces mi espejo es el único? ¿Gané?

Xime: Ay, no. La historia debe seguir hasta el final.

Fer: Rayos…

_-BabyCake apareció corriendo-_

Alondra: ¡Enano! ¿Dónde diantres estabas?

BabyCake: D: No me haga daño D:

Alondra: ¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Vales por siete y eso te hace siete veces más tonto!

Fer: _-mirando su cinturón- _¡Eso es! _–se acercó a BabyCake y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente una vez más- _¡Siete de un Golpe! ¡A eso se refería!

Alondra: ¡Sólo yo puedo maltratar a mis esclavos!

Twister: Juego Terminado. ¡Tenemos un ganador!

Fer: ¡Fantástico! ¿Recibo inmunidad?

Twister: Ahora hablaremos de eso _–se escucharon doce campanadas-. _Medianoche.

_-Sus trajes comenzaron a volver a la normalidad. En la puerta del Castillo, el carruaje volvía a ser una calabaza, y adentró, apareció, desnudo, Caseri-_

Caseri: ¿Qué chingada? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre a mí? ¡MALDITOS SEAN!

Alondra: ¡Lo tienes merecido por meterle los cuernos a Crash!

Gwennie: Estúpido Keyn e.e Ya casí ganaba u.u

Yuki: Nunca creí que diría eso tratándose de mi ídolo, pero estoy de acuerdo con Gwennie.

Agus: Igual yo e.e "Guitarrista de Hammelin" Esa sí que no la vi venir.

Tz: Pffff, me veía mejor con el traje de hada

_-todos lo miran raro-_

JuanST: Nadie quería saber tanto

Xime: ¿Dónde está Lcam?

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Confesionario de Lcam****»**

**-**¡Maldito Crash! ¡Me estafó con esos frijoles! ¡Desperdicié una buena oportunidad de obtener la inmunidad! Como sea, logré sobrevivir veinte episodios sin estar nunca en riesgo, pasar esta Ceremonia de Eliminación será pan comido n_n

* * *

><p>Lcam: Oh, amigos míos, ¿Me extrañaron?<p>

Alondra: ¿Qué hiciste con mi dinero? No hueles a tequila.

Lcam: Eh, compre unas habichuelas, pero estaban rancias así que las enterré por ahí.

Alondra: ¡Maldito bueno para nada! ¡Si no tuviese tantas ganas de ver a Yirley caer, da por hecho que voto por ti!

Twister: Nada de spoilear votos. Por cierto, Fernando, ya que ganaste el desafío, podrás optar por compartir tu inmunidad con alguien más.

Fer: ¿Qué?

Twister: Así es, la persona que elijas también tendrá inmunidad.

Fer: Hmmm… escojo a… _-Observó a Agustín, Alondra, Caseri, Gwennie, JuanST, Lcam, Tz, Yuki, y finalmente-, _¡Xime!

Xime: ¿Qué? ¿No podré votar por mí misma?

Twister: Exacto. El resto de ustedes, más les vale dar un paseo por acá o algo así, porque luego de esta Ceremonia de Eliminación, podrían no volver a ver L.I.M.B.O. nunca más jajaja… Tienen cinco minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>«Ceremonia de Eliminación»<strong>

Jocelin: Muy bien, ya saben cómo es esto. Tengo a diez de ustedes ahora, cuando termine, serán nueve. Sus votos ya fueron contados, por lo que es momento de anunciar quién está a salvo y quién no.

_-sacó la fuente de baterías-_

Jocelin: Y obviamente, la primera es para Fer_ ._

Fer: Y no olvides a Xime _–se levanta y toma dos baterías-_

Jocelin: Y Xime, por supuesto.

Xime: Gracias Fer n_n _–recibe la batería que le pasa el muchacho-_

Jocelin: ¡Yuki!

Yuki: ¡La Capitana Yuki Kirkland conduce este barco hasta las últimas consecuencias!

Jocelin: ¡JuanST!

Juan: Miau miau miau… Ok. Ya me dejo de joder con eso :S

Jocelin: ¡Gwennie!

Gwennnie: Ufff, menos mal… Digo, ehm, era obvio que no me iban a sacar. GB Rulez.

Jocelin: ¡Agustín!

Agus: Wow. Tuve suerte esta vez. Para la próxima, directamente inmunidad o nada.

Jocelin: ¡Caseri!

Caseri: Muggles. ¿Sigo en juego? No los entiendo, hasta yo me hubiese eliminado hoy. Pfff.

Jocelin: _-observó a Trentz, Alondra y Lcam-_Tres concursantes, pero sólo dos baterías… Y una es para Tz.

Tz: Y no es ganar o perder, solo elige bien. La respuesta está ahí, ni blanco ni negro verás…

Jocelin: Alondra, Lcam…

Alondra: He pasado por esto miles de veces, sólo dámela a mí y ya. Todo me aman y lo sabes.

Lcam: La hija de Lupin contra el tipo que hizo que Lupin perdiera Drama Project… Holy Crap…

Jocelin: La última batería es para….

Lcam: D:

Alondra: D:

Jocelin: ¡Es un empate! O.o

Twister: ¿Empate?

Jocelin: Seh o.O

Twister: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Jocelin: Habrá que desempatar…

Lunático: _-entra corriendo- _¡No van a creer! ¡Las habichuelas funcionaban de verdad! Jajajaja

Crash: Por supuesto que funcionaban de verdad, ¿Me ves cara de chanta?

Lunático: Entre argentinos no se sabe que esperar.

Lcam: ¿O sea que podré ir por mi gansa de los huevo de oro? ¡Al diablo el juego! ¡Soy rico!

Alondra: ¡No tan rápido, enano! ¡Esos frijoles los compraste con MI DINERO! ¡Esa gansa es mía!

Jocelin: Twist, ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Twister: Creo. A ver, orden. Tendrán que enfrentarse en un desafío de desempate. Y ya que están peleando por los huevos de oro, vamos a hacerlo más emocionante para ustedes…

Jocelin: Van a tener que trepar por el tallo mágico y subir hasta el reino de las nubes, y allí…

Twister: …robarán uno de los huevos de oro de la gansa. El primero en volver a tierra firme

Jocelin: …sin haber sido despedazado por el Gigante…

Twister: …ganará el desafío.

Jocelin: Y el que pierde se va, claramente.

Lunático: Jajajaja esto va a estar bueno…

* * *

><p>Twister: ¿Preparados?<p>

Alondra: _-frente al tallo gigante- _Si me llega a pasar algo, no toquen mis cosas… ¡Puse trampas!

Twister: ¿Listos?

Lcam: Okay, dioses del Olimpo, si por azar soy semidios, esta es una buena oportunidad para…

Twister: ¡YA!

_-Alondra y Lcam comenzaron a trepar-_

Alondra: ¡Cuando acabe contigo… desearás nunca haberte olvidado de traerme el tequila!

Lcam: ¡Pero si ya lo estoy deseando! ¡De veras lo lamento mucho!

Alondra: ¿Lamentas que haya estado sobria todo el episodio?

Lcam: ¡No, lamento que tu padre no esté acá para darte ventaja y eliminarme! JAJAJA

Alondra: ¡Ah sí! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Voy a abrirte un nuevo orificio, maldito charlatán!

Lcam: ¡Atrápanos si puedes! _–escala haciendo piruetas como Robin- _¡Boom boom!

Lunático: El irritante contra la fastidiosa, sea cual sea el que se vaya, en el Transbordador se va a respirar un poco de paz jajaja

_-Lcam y Alondra llegaron a la esponjosa Ciudad de los Cielos- _

Alondra: Espejito, espejito, ¿Dónde encuentro ese huevo?

Arturo: No deberías abrirlos abiertos antes de las Pascuas, ¿Está opaco? Digo, claro.

Lcam: _-olfateando el aire como Manitoba Smith- _¡Lo tengo!

Alondra: Como sea, voy a seguir al infeliz.

Lcam: _-metiendose al nido de la Gansa- _Esto es más fácil de lo que esperé.

Alondra: ¡Oye, ese huevo es mio!

Lcam: Hay decenas ahí ._.

Alondra: Me da flojera ir por uno.

-¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?

Lcam: ¡Es el Gigante! _ –se aferró a un huevo- _¡_Corre_, Alondra!

Alondra: ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! _–agarró un huevo y salió corriendo tras él-_

-¿ACASO TENEMOS VISITAS?

Lcam: _-sacando la varita- _¡Desmaius! ¡Incarcereus! ¡Expelliermus!

_-pero los hechizos rebotaban contra la gruesa piel del gigante-_

-LAS VISITAS ESTAN JUGUETONAS HOY…

Alondra: _-pateando a Lcam en los kiwis- _Lo siento Lcam pero…. Oh espera, no lo siento para nada…

-¿YA SE VAN? PERO SI ACABAN DE LLEGAR…

Alondra: _-deslizándose por el tallo- _¡Alondra no va a perder! ¡No dos veces en la misma temporada!

Lcam: ¿Habrás secuelas?

Alondra: Si, en el caso de tu entrepierna, te he dejado estéril.

-¿NO QUIEREN QUEDARSE A CENAR CONMIGO?

Lcam: _-arrastrándose hacía el tallo- _¡Diffindo!

Alondra: ¡Oye, eso es trampa!

Lcam: ¿Más trampa que ser la hija de Luck Lupin? ¡No lo creo!

Alondra: ¡CONDENADO!

-¿POR QUÉ SE VAN Y ME DEJAN SOLITO?

Alondra: ¡Dame ese huevo!

Lcam: ¡Tengo algo mejor!

_-y le metió la manzana en la boca-_

Alondra: Aasdasdasadas… _-dejó caer el huevo-_

Twister: ¡Él la mató! ¡De verdad lo hizo!

Lcam: ¡Game over! _–__se entusiasmó- _¡Hurra por mi!

_-Lcam se deslizó hasta el final del tallo, aterrizando suavamente sobre tierra firme._

Lcam: ¿GANÉ?

_-el cuerpo de Alondra cayó sobre él, y el trozo de manzana envenenada cayó de su boca-_

Alondra: _-recuperándose- _¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién ganó?

Jocelin: Ya sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Alondra: ¡EXPLIQUENME!

Lcam: ¡GANÉ! _–__alzó el huevo de oro-_ ¡GANÉ!

Twister: Ganaste.

Alondra: ¿Perdí? ¿Qué? ¿OTRA VEZ? ¡CÓMO SE ATREVEN…!

* * *

><p>Lunático: ¿Quieres despedirte de tus compañeros o algo así?<p>

Alondra: ¡Luis eres un maldito traidor! ¡Me encargaré personalmente de que te expulsen!

Lcam: Buen viaje _–__respiró aliviado y se sentó en el Transbordador-_

Alondra: ¡Ximena eras una dos caras ladrona de amigos! ¡Y tu Juan, ya verás a la salida!

Juan: Yo también te quiero.

Xime: Vete ya.

Alondra: Gwennie eres una arenos eres casi igual de buena que yo en eso de ser irritante.

Gwennie: ¿Eso es un insulto o un halago? Whatever

Alondra: Agustín y Yuki, no tengo nada para decir contra ustedes y soy bueno diciendo cosas malas…

Yuki: Supongo que ¿Gracias?

Agustín: Buena suerte la próxima xD

Alondra: Fernando, que seas el más listo no te garantiza la victoria.

Fer: Pero me garantiza haber llegado más lejos que ti.

Alondra: Caseri, con Crash… usa protección. Sólo eso.

Caseri: ¡LÁRGATE!

Alondra: Y tú, rata traicionera, arderás en el infierno, dónde Raquelona lamerá tus heridas por embustero e hipócrita maldito intruso traidor.

Tz: ¿Qué se cree esta pelona?

Jocelin: Adiós Alondra.

Alondra: Bruja

Twister: Buena suerte

Alondra: Mi padre sabrá de esto…

_-retrocede unos pasos y grita teatralmente-_

Alondra: Oh sí, gran toma. Bien, eso fue para las cámaras, ¿Me dejan subir ya al Transbordador?

_-Pero Lunático le cerró la puerta en la cara-_

Lunático: ¿No entendiste princesa caprichosa? Tu viejo no está acá para bancarte, esta vez te vas de verdad xD

Alondra: ¿Qué no hay lugar para Alondra? ¿Ah? Bien… ¡Construiré mi propio Transbordador, con juegos de azar y strippers! De hecho, olviden el Transbordador y los juegos de azar… Ahhh… olviden el asunto u.u

_-El Transbordador partió; y Twister y Jocelin, mirándose con idénticas sonrisas, de una vez y para siempre, se deshicieron de su peor pesadilla, suspirando aliviados-_

_El nivel 17 se reinició, y con él, L.I.M.B.O. se liberaba de la eterna presencia de Alondra._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


	22. S I N S A J O

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles**_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Recta Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«Perspectiva de <strong>**Spööky****»**

_La última vez, en __**LIMBO…**_

Los diez finalistas revivieron las viejas historias que leyeron en su infancia… ¡Pero esta vez ellos eran los protagonistas de esas hazañas! Los inseparables **Yuki **y **Agus** se aventuraron en el bosque para derrotar a la bruja de **Hansel y Gretel**, pero no tuvieron la misma suerte contra **Keyn**, el guitarrista de **Hammelin**. Mmm… ¿Soy el único que quería mordisquear la casa de esa** bruja**? Por su parte, **Gwennie Black**, que había acompañado a la cuarta Alicia en sus aventuras por el bosque, no sólo tuvo que vérselas con el rap de su viejo rival, sino que también debió cazar al viejo lobo **Lunático** de **Caperucita Roja**. ¡Ya era hora de que alguien le diera una lección a ese charlatán! Mientras tanto, el **Príncipe** **Caseri** se reencontró con **Grace**, a quien tuvo que rescatar de la torre de **Rapunzel, **pero todo resultó en vano cuando el **beso** que debía ser para la **Bella Durmiente **acabó transformándolo en el **Príncipe Sapo. **¿Es que todos los besos de ese muchacho acaban mal? A todo esto, **Xime **se había negado a realizar su desafío, siendo descalificada por **Alondra **en venganza a sus acciones en el episodio anterior. Por lo tanto, **Tz **tuvo que conformarse con ser el **Hada Madrina **de **Blancanieves **en lugar del de **La Cenicienta, **aunque nada salió como esperaba. ¡Y sería porque **Walt Disney** nunca imaginó a un hada travestida! Cuando todo parecía haberse reducido a la aventura del **Sastrecillo Valiente **y el **Gato con Botas, **el dúo cazador de **ogros **logró acabar con la amenaza de su **cuento**, tras lo cual **JuanST **fue besado por la **Chica Roca **y eliminado del juego por **Alondra**, que se había obsesionado con destruir los** espejos mágicos **de todos sus rivales. ¡Esa chica sí que es temible! Al final, fue el ingenio de **Fer **quién se quedó con la Inmunidad e impidió que **Xime **pudiese hacer _la gran Lindsay_ y votarse a sí misma. Y colorín colorado, este** episodio** había terminado… O eso parecía hasta que en la **Ceremonia de Eliminación, Alondra **empató contra **Lcam, **que había fallado con el relato de **Pinocho **al dejarse llevar por la ambición y comprar los **frijoles mágicos** de **Crash****…** ¡Que resultaron funcionar! **Nota Mental:** Conseguir habichuelas mágicas en el mercado negro. Como sea. Luego de un desenlace épico para ganar los** huevos de oro **de la** Gansa **del **Gigante **en el **Castillo **de las Nubes, **Lcam **triunfó al derrotar a **Alondra **con la **manzana envenenada**, deshaciéndose por segunda vez y para siempre de la hija de **Luck****…**

¿Qué tramarán** Twister **y **Jocelin **ahora que la concursante que más odiaban fue finalmente eliminada? ¿Encontrará alguien alguna vez el codiciado **Talism****á****n de la Inmunidad **que lleva mi hermoso nombre? ¿Podrá **Lcam** permanecer más de un párrafo sin cambiar de personalidad? ¿Y quién será expulsado en la **Ceremonia de Eliminación** más emocionante jamás escrita…?

¡Todo esto y más a continuación, en **LIMBO**: el fan fiction del **DramaShat2**!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veintidós. S.I.N.S.A.J.O.: Silencioso Individuo Necesita Siniestros Asesinos Jugando Ocultos<strong>

**«Perspectiva de L.I.M.B.O.»**

_La chica se ocultó tras un árbol, convencida de haber tomado suficiente distancia de la amenaza. Se volteó con precaución, pero no vio a nadie más. Habían perdido su rastro. Suspiró. No estaba sola. Los Vigilantes continuaban observándola, pero como ella__,__ aún quedaban varios tributos de los que encargarse, así que podía permitirse un descanso. Dado que en los Juegos del Hambre de L.I.M.B.O. no había que preocuparse por brindar un buen espectáculo para los patrocinadores, sacó su Doodle para confesarse:_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-…no sé si será porque ya no tienen que rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero creo que esta vez hicieron todo lo posible para asegurarse de que nadie pueda ganar. La mitad de los nuestros están muertos, la otra mitad se está matando entre sí. Y encima está esa cosa ahí afuera, esperando que sea de noche para seguir cazando a los que quedamos vivos. No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a salir de esta, pero si me toca caer, me voy a llevar conmigo a todos los que pueda. De eso se trata después de todo. Matar o morir…

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Cuarenta y ocho horas antes****»**

_Mientras el Transbordador abandonaba la estación del Nivel 17 para avanzar al siguiente desafío, Twister y Jocelin no descansaban. Después de todo, alguien tenía que planificar cuál debía ser la tortura ideal para los nueve jugadores que quedaban en competencia._

Jocelin: Y bien, ¿Quedaste satisfecho con tu desafío de cuentos de hadas?

Twister: Prefiero el término "Leyendas del folklore". Y sí, incluso nos deshicimos de Alondra, no pudo haber sido mejor.

Jocelin: Perfecto. Ahora me toca elegir a mí. Estaba pensando en un desafío inspirado en Seint Seiya…

Twister: No veo como adaptar esa temática al juego…

Lunático: -_entro ocultando algo bajo la capa- _Jajaja, ¿Qué les parece un reto dentro del cuerpo humano? Podríamos miniaturizarlos y hacerlos extirpar mi apéndice o algo así jajaja.

Jocelin: ¿No deberías estar conduciendo el Transbordador?

Lunático: Deje al holograma encargándose de eso. Usa frases grabadas, nadie nota la diferencia.

Twister: Pues veamos si es tan así como decis… _-sintoniza el transbordador en la pantalla-_

_Lunático: ¡Atención Exploradores Digitales, que no cunda el pánico! ¡El Virus D se ha dividido en dos! ¡Equinox acaba de destruir a Dnoboy y Ezreal ha invadido el Transbordador! ¡Necesitamos la ayuda de Crash!_

Lunático: Bueno, a lo mejor quedó un poco desactualizado jajaja.

Twister: _-Alza una ceja- _A lo mejor alguien tendrá que rendir cuentas a Luck cuando regrese.

Lunático: No me miren a mí, al menos no fui yo el que expulsó a su favorita jajaja.

Jocelin: Cómo sea, ¿A qué viniste?

Lunático: Eh… Un ítem de mi inventario no es seguro en el traqueteo del transbordado, así que lo voy a esconder por acá…

Twister: Dejalo en el despacho de Alondra.

Lunático: ¿Alondra tenía un despacho?

Jocelin: Cuenta la leyenda que solía pertenecer a Luck.

Lunático: Perfecto. Que quede entre nosotros, ¿Si?

Jocelin: _-se asoma dentro del despacho-. _¿Qué es esto?

Lunático: _-observa el trozo de papel viejo y sucio- _Parece un antiguo papiro egipcio…

Twister: _-se los arrebata- _No son jeroglíficos… Es la horrible letra de Luck xD

Jocelin: ¿Y qué es lo que dice?

Twister: Es una lista con los nombres de los participantes agrupados como "tributos".

Lunático: Con que pensaba ofrecerlos en sacrificio al minotauro, ¿Eh? Jajaja…

Jocelin: Claro que no. De seguro el estaba tramando un desafío de Los Juegos del Hambre antes de marcharse.

Twister: ¿Pero desde hace cuanto? Conté veinticuatro nombres, no teníamos tantos participantes en juego desde el primer nivel.

Lunático: Para ese entonces no dominaban la Cabina de Control, la falta de recursos debió haber hecho que pospusiera el desafío…

Jocelin: Pues ya sabemos que es lo que Luck tenía planeado. Y podemos hacerlo tal y como él quería.

Twister: _-suspirando-_ Okay, investigare. Supongo que puedo programar algún reto así…

Jocelin: No es muy diferente a lo que hacen los Vigilantes, Twister. En cuanto a ti…

Lunático: Ya sé, ya sé. Tengo que ir a buscar más carne para el baño de sangre, jajaja…

_Y los tres abandonaron la habitación para preparar la masacre del Nivel 18…_

Lcam: ¿Dónde estamos? _–intenta__ observar su entorno, pero todo está oscuro- _¿El Encapuchado volvió a secuestrarnos? D:

Gwennie: Callate e.e No veo una mierda y…._-forcejea- _¿Quién carajo se atrevió a atarme al asiento? O.O

Tz: Si seguis quejándote te van a salir arrugas, abuela _–le guiña un ojo-._

Fer: Ya. Después de todo han hecho lo que quisieron con nosotros desde el principio.

Juan: Si boludo pero está todo negro como en el primer capítulo, parece que se les acabaron las ideas y empiezan a reciclar.

Yuki: Tengo que admitir que él tiene razón. Esto se está volviendo cliché.

Xime: _-revisa su cintura- _Al menos esta vez no nos quitaron los cinturones.

Caseri: ¿Es que no pueden dejarnos descansar cinco malditos minutos en el pinche transbordador?

Agus: ¿Oyeron eso? Creo que alguien se acerca…

_Un faro iluminó la figura de Jocelin, que estaba irreconocible bajo un llamativo atuendo rosa chillón._

Jocelin: Atención por favor… La Cosecha está a punto de comenzar…

Gwennie: ¿La Cosecha? _–se le iluminan los ojos-_

Tz: Hablan de cosechar y la granjera ya se emociona, típico.

Yuki: ¡No, tarado! ¡Es la Cosecha de los Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**JuanST****»**

-¿Juegos del hambre? Si hay que aguantar sin morfar entonces ya re perdí… Desde el epi 10 que tengo la re lija u.u

* * *

><p>Fer: ¿A qué se refiere exactamente con 'Juegos del hambre'?<p>

Caseri: Es una especie de torneo a muerte. El último en morir gana *-*

Xime: ¿Matarnos entre nosotros? ¿Otra vez? ._.

Lcam: La última vez técnicamente eramos zombies, así que no creo que cuente.

Agus: Pero apenas quedamos nueve en juego… ¿No hubiese convenido más hacer el desa cuando éramos veinticuatro?

Jocelin: Descuiden. Tenemos suficientes tributos para la competencia. Sólo falta asignar un varón y una mujer a cada uno de los doce distritos, y eso se hace por sorteo durante esta cosecha.

Para los que no conozcan la historia, su mentor, ganador de los quintuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, les explicará.

_Lunático se cae de una plataforma, con la mirada perdida._

Jocelin: No hacía falta que tomaras tanto para personificar a Haymitch…

Lunático: ¿Quién es Haymitch? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando, mujer? _–tropieza-_

Jocelin: Eh… Twister, plan B.

_-Twister activa el proyector, narrando las diapositivas-_

Twister: Hace setenta y cinco años, la nación de Panem luchaba por la supervivencia. Durante los Días Oscuros, el Capitolio dominó a los doce distritos restantes, y como castigo por su rebelión, todos los años obliga a que cada distrito sortee un chico y una chica de entre 12 y 18 años para combatir a muerte en un evento televisado como entretenimiento para los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

Jocelin: Adicionalmente, cada cuarto de siglo las reglas de los Juegos cambian según el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Este año…

Twister: De los tributos disponibles para completar los 24 necesarios, serán elegidos sólo aquellos que no hayan sido expulsados después de la fusión.

Juan: ¿Eso es una manera retorcida de decir que Aale, Lily, Ro y Alondra zafan?

Jocelin: _-muestra dos urnas de cristal, con nombres de chicos en una y de chicas en la otra- _Sin más preámbulos:

_-saca un papel de cada urna- _Distrito 1 - Keyn y Luny.

Keyn: ¡Que comiencen los septuagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre, novatos!

Gwennie: Como le llegues a tocar un pelo a mi Potei…

Luny: Adasdasdasdas soy de un distrito profesional *-*

Jocelin: Distrito 2 - Axel y Anna.

Axel: ¿Lo captas, nena?

Anna: No te me acerques.

Yuki: Y ya empezamos…

Jocelin: Distrito 3 - Crash y Dawn.

Agus: ¿QUÉ?

Caseri: ¿QUÉ?

Crash: ¿Te interés una alianza, Caseruke?

Dawn: Shhh guarden el yaoi para más adelante.

Jocelin: Distrito 4 - Agus e Itaa.

Agus: Pfff la intriga me estaba matando… Pero, ¿En serio? ¿Dawn?

Itaa: Ya. Esta vez no me voy a ir tan rápido, Feña.

Fer: Ya. Eso lo veremos.

Xime: "Ya" _–tic en el ojo-__._

Jocelin: Distrito 5 – Lcam y Pilar.

Fer: ¿Eh? ¿Ha dicho Pilar?

Pilar: ¿Llegué tarde para el beso Crasheri? _-explotar-_

Caseri: ¡Cállate!

Lcam: ¡Boom boom! Con mi intelecto y tu pirotecnia, nuestro distrito será el triunfador.

Jocelin: Distrito 6 – Caseri y Ale

Ale: Omg, hace siglos que no leo este fic, ¿De qué me perdí?

Yuki: Mucho yaoi del otro tributo de tu distrito.

Caseri: ¡YA VERÁN EN LA ARENA!

Jocelin: Distrito 7 – Tz y Gwennie.

Tz: Te tardaste mucho en decir mi nombre, ¿Eh? Bueno ranchera parece que estamos en el mismo equipo.

Gwennie: Ni loca. Yo voy por mi cuenta. Si me encontrás probablemente sea lo último que veas.

Tz: '^'

Gwennie: Matate e.e

Jocelin: Distrito 8 – Fanaruto y Grace

Grace: Hora de la venganza.

Gwennie: Jajajaja muero. Ya fue, a vos te mato primero, fija.

Fanaruto: Oooh ¿Ustedes también…? _-mira a Luny, y luego a Dawn-_. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

Agus: _-alza una ceja-_

Jocelin: Distrito 9 – Harold y Julissa.

Harold: …

Julissa: Tan conversador como siempre.

Juan: No lo entendes Juli, pasa que Harold es un tipo de pocas palabras.

Lcam: What.

Jocelin: Distrito 10 – Fer y Xime

Fer: Esto se pone interesante.

Xime: Ya lo creo.

Itaa: Cuidado con la chica roca, Feña.

Gwennie: Si, Xime, cuidado con Fer, puede intentar convencerte de ver One Piece D:

Jocelin: Distrito 11 – JuanST y Yuki

Yuki: ¡Siempre al último! ¡Pero soy la última mujer de mi equipo, no pienso perder!

Juan: Esa, vamos Yuki, los vamos a hacer mierda a esto giles jajaja _–mira a los demás tr__ibutos-. _Sin ofender.

Caseri: Sos incorregible.

Jocelin: Distrito 12 – Josafat y Daychu.

Josafat: Meh _-le enseña el dedo medio a la cámara-__._

Daychu: Jajajaja wiiiiii soy Katniss :D

Gwennie: Grace sorry pero vas a tener que esperar un minuto antes de que te mate, primero tengo que hacer mierda a esta piba e.e

Keyn: Es una lástima que una chica tan linda siempre esté tan enojada, ¿No?

Tz: Más ciego el pobre.

Gwennie: Habló Brad Pitt _

Jocelin: Distrito 13… Esperen, ¿Trece? Da fac, Twister, ¿Qué…?

Twister: Leí que hubo un treceavo distrito que sobrevivió a los Días Oscuros y quise incluirlo. Ups, ¿Spoiler?

Jocelin: No leíste los libros, ¿Verdad?

Twister: Leí el artículo en Wikipedia, con eso debe bastar.

Gwennie: ¡NO! ¡SACRILEGIO! ¡ESTÁN PROFANANDO EL METAVERSO DE COLLINS!

Jocelin: Coincido, pero ya qué…. Distrito 13 – Steven… y Raquel.

Steven: Oh, no.

Axel: ¿Steve? ¿Cariño? ¿Ya se te pasó lo zombie?

Steven: Eso creo… ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntamos a Dot?

Xime: TToTT.

Jocelin: ¿Dónde está Raquel? No es que me importe, pero…

Raquel: ¿Quién te crees que eres para robarle el look a Gaga, perra?

Jocelin: ¿Qué dijiste…?

Raquel: PERRA. ¿Eres demasiado bruta como para no leer?

Jocelin: No me provoques, Raquel…

Raquel: ¿POR QUÉ NO BAJAS DEL ESCENARIO Y ME LO DICES EN LA CARA? ¿O NO PUEDES CON ESTO? _–se agarra las carnes-_

Jocelin: ¡Suficiente! _–manipula su cinturón y electrocuta a Raquel-_

Twister: Bien hecho, Jocelin, nos dejaste sin tributo…

Caseri: Una menos wiiiiiiii.

Jocelin: Ella empezó e.e

Dnoboy: ¡Yo me ofrezco de voluntario!

Jocelin: ¿Qué?

Dnoboy: Hace siglos que no juego. Y de todas formas mi nombre está en la urna. ¿No?

Jocelin: Pues sí, pero…

Dnoboy: Me ofrezco voluntario en lugar de Raquel. Si es que Steven está de acuerdo.

Steven: Ni siquiera lo dudes xD

Jocelin: Muy bien tributos. Normalmente, a continuación serían enviados al Capitolio, dónde los estilistas los prepararían para atraer las miradas de la audiencia en las entrevistas, pero como esto no está televisado, su permanencia en el juego no dependerá de patrocinadores que envíen regalos, sino de su estrategia y su sentido de la superviviencia. Por lo tanto, dejaremos que se tomen una hora para pensar que van a hacer y con quién querrán aliarse. Cualquier consulta _–señaló a Lunático-, _ahí tienen a su mentor…

Lunático: ¿Quieren un consejo? Manténganse con vida.

* * *

><p><em>Tenían sesenta minutos.<em>

_**«**__**¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!**__**»**_

_Ahora tienen sesenta segundos._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Keyn****»**

-Y entonces los veintiséis vimos la Cornucopia. Era una estructura metálica con forma de cuerno y estaba ubicada justo en el centro de la arena, plagada de armas y provisiones. Los tributos la rodeaban parados en sus plataformas, y teníamos un minuto exacto para decidir si corríamos a luchar por algo valioso, o huíamos del baño de sangre…. cosa que por supuesto yo no iba a hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Treinta segundos.<em>

_Ojos fijos en la Cornucopia, miradas inseguras a otros tributos, rápida exploración del entorno forestal de la arena…_

_Quince segundos._

Daychu: ¡Que emocionante! ¡No puedo esperar! Wiiiiiiiiiiii _–dio un salto sobre su plataforma elevando el puño al cielo. Grave error._

_Los otros veinticinco tributos vieron como los explosivos que estaban ubicados bajo la plataforma detonaron, haciendo volar los restos de Daychu por los aires._

_En la Cabina de Control, los Vigilantes podían modificar el entorno de la arena a su antojo para garantizar muertes, pero Daychu se las había ingeniado para morir sin que nadie hubiese podido asesinarla primero._

Jocelin: Creo que se me olvidó mencionar que los sensores de movimiento de las plataformas explotaban si alguien trataba de moverse antes de que la cuenta regresiva finalice.

Twister: Ah sí. _–dio un cañonazo__, señal de que la tributo había muerto-. _Habrá que tenerlo en cuenta para la próxima vez.

_Y de esta forma, los Septuagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre dieron inicio._

_Keyn, seguido por Axel, Anna y Crash, saltaron corriendo rumbo a la Cornucopia. La gran mayoría fue tras ellos._

Fanaruto: ¡Luny!

Luny: ¡Ahora no, Ulises!

Fanaruto: ¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Lo nuestro ha terminado!

Luny: ¿Lo nuestro? ¿Pero qué carajos…?

Fanaruto: ¡Debo ir a declararme a Dawn!

Caseri: -_pasó corriendo dándole una patada- _¡A un lado, n00bs! ¡Lovett va en camino!

Axel: ¡Esa mocosa robó mis dagas! ¿Lo captan? _–los otros tributos profesionales observaron a Grace-._

Anna: Calla y aprende _–levantó un hacha doble-._

Gwennie: ¡No se atrevan! ¡ELLA ES MÍA! _–le arrojó un cuchillo, pero no atinó-._

Itaa: ¡Hay un tridente, Agustín!

Agus: ¡Lo ví!

_Pilar arrojó al suelo a Dawn, pero Fanaruto saltó sobre ella._

Fanaruto: ¡Deja a mi prometida!

Pilar: ¿Tu qué?

_-Una flecha atravesó de lado a lado el pecho de Fanaruto-._

Yuki: ¡Ese era mi arco!

Keyn: Apartense, la Cornucopia es nuestra_ –cargó otra flecha-._

Ale: Okay, entendímos _–da__ media vuelta-._

Crash: ¿A dónde crees que vas? _–lanzó un hacha arrojadiza a la pierna de Ale-_

Ale: ¡Mierda! _–cae al suelo-. _¡Ayuda!

Caseri: _-arrancandole el hacha-. _Gracias, me vendrá bien_–se l__a vuelve a clavar en el cuello y huye-. _

Juan: ¡Dejenme algo hey!

Anna: ¡Toma esto! _–le arroja una daga, pero el chico se agacha e impacta en Julissa-._

Julissa: No sirvo para este jue… _-cae muerta al suelo-._

Tz: Permiso _–roba la daga y pasa corriendo al lado de Xime, que busca desesperada a Fer-_

Agus: ¡Mio! _–le arreba__ta el tridente a Steven-._

Steven: ¡Yo lo vi primero!

Itaa: ¡Que lo agarres, imbécil!

Gwennie: ¡Corranse inútiles! _–eleva un hacha ligera y se la clava en el brazo a Itaa, que cae-. _Ups. No es nada personal.

Steven: ¡Tonto! _–vuelve a adueñarse del tridente __pero es interceptado por Pilar-._

Pilar: Suelta eso_- lo acorrala en el suelo-._

Axel: ¡Suelta a Steven! _–lanza un enorme shuriken, pero Pilar lo esquiva-. _

Dnoboy: ¡Esto no es seguro! ¡Me largo!

Juan: ¡Sangre por crema! ¡SANGRE POR CREMA! _–le clava un hoz en__ el cuello a Dno, y le arranca la cara-._

Luny: ¡Mierda! _–roba una mochila, pero se encuentra con Harold-. _¡Vos!

Harold: _-se alza de hombros y da un martillazo, pero la chica lo esquiva y se arrastra para salir de ahí-._

Itaa: _-agarrandose el brazo- _¡Agustín! ¡Maldita sea!

Yuki: De mujer a mujer: mejor olvidate de él y seguí por tu cuenta –encuentra un segundo arco-.

Keyn: Nada de eso, Yuki. Voy a necesitarlo.

Caseri: -acorralando a Pilar-. ¡Aléjate de mis víctimas! -la apuñala-.

Pilar: ¡Serás…! _–cayó desangr__ándose-._

Caseri: ¡Seré! ¡Jajajajaja! _–le pateó la cara-_

Agus: ¡Dawn!

Dawn: _-__besa el cuerpo de Fan-. _¡Déjame en paz!

Agus: ¿Desde hace cuánto…?

Dawn: Desde siempre.

Agus: Maldita… _-la empujó contra la Cornucopia-._

Itaa: ¡Vámonos!

Anna: Mmm… esperaste demasiado, chiquita… _-le rebanó el cuello de lado a lado-._

Keyn: _-carga otra flecha- _¡De esta no zafas! _–volvió a dispararle a Yuki, mientras Harold levantaba su martillo para acabarla-._

Harold: ¡…!_-la flecha le atravesó la garganta y cayó sobre Yuki, golpeándose la cabeza-._

Juan: ¡Bien dicho! _–Y una piedra le rozó la cabeza-. _¿Eh…? ¿Quién…?

Grace: ¡Ríndete! -_lo apunta con una resortera-._

Dawn: ¡No te atreverías a matarme!

Agus: ¡Deja de jugar con mi mente!

Crash: ¡Dejale esto a un profesional, pibe! _–y arrojó un__a lanza directo a Agustín, que no dudó en agacharse-._

Dawn: NO…. _–la lanza la atravesó, y murió clavada a la Cornucopia-._

Agus: Okay, okay, okay, ¿Dónde dejé mi Tridente…?

Steven: ¿Buscabas esto…? _–arroja el tridente pero falla-._

Agus: ¡Gracias! _–lo recupe__ra y sale corriendo__-._

Steven: ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Me rindo!

Juan: ¡Ansiaba oír eso! _–le rebana un brazo con la hoz-._

Steven: ¡Hijo de mil…!

Xime: ¡Juan!

Juan: ¡Xime!

Axel: ¡Steven!

Steven: ¡Axel!

Caseri: ¡Caseri! _–arroja un__a daga hacía Xime, pero la chica corre__-_

Juan: ¡Ahora vas a ver!

Axel: ¡Tú ven para aquí! ¡Morirás! ¿Lo captas?

Steven: ¡Vuelve!

Anna: ¡Keyn, nos roban! ¡Haz algo!

Keyn: ¡Ya va, ya va! _–carga otra flecha__, apunta y dispara a Xime, quien consigue una lanza y una mochila-._

Xime: ¡No quiero morir! _–se aferra a la lanza y la flecha impacta en la madera, salvándose por poco-._¡Gracias!-_corre-._

Steven: Me muero desangrado y nadie hace nada, maldita sea…

Caseri: ¿Te ahorro sufrimiento, Steve…?

Juan: ¡No, mio! ¡SANGRE! _–le da un puñetazo a Caseri y l__o desmaya-. _Ya vas a ver pedazo de puto… Pero primero…

Crash: ¡CASERI!

Alex: ¡STEVEN!

Juan: ¡ENTRA CUCHILLO, SALEN LAS TRIPAS! _–y desgarró en dos a Steven-._

Axel: ¡NO! ¡Nooooooooooo!

_Keyn, Anna y Crash se miraron. La mayoría de los tributos habían escapado, y el resto yacía muerto en la arena._

_Juan seguía riendo como loco mientras dirigía su hoz al cuerpo de Caseri._

Crash: ¡BASTA! _–pero Axel corrió más rápido y agarró a Juan por detrás-._

Juan: ¡NO ME VIOLES!

Axel: No me des ideas… _-tomó su cabeza y le torció el cuello-. _Adiós, encanto.

Anna: Perfecto… Espero que no tarden en llevarse los cadáveres.

Keyn: ¿Qué hacemos con este…? _–pateó el cuerpo de Caseri-._

Crash: ¡NO LO TOQUES!

Anna: Se me olvidaban tus tendencias sodomitas, Crash…

Axel: Cállate. Lo ví en acción en la masacre zombie. Será útil.

Anna: Será útil en la medida en que obedezca. ¡Vamos! ¡Preparemos el campamento y salgamos de cacería!

Keyn: Paso. Yo me quedo a descansar.

Anna: ¡A vigilar! Siento que alguien nos acecha…

Crash: Que paranoica…

_Y sonaron otros diez cañonazos, correspondientes a los diez tributos que habían muerto durante el Baño de Sangre__…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Josafat****»**

-Fue bastante estúpido de parte de todos el ir corriendo para que los profesionales los maten como moscas. ¿Acaso nunca entendieron que gente como el rapero, Crash o los dos otros bastardos están entrenados para cazar? Por eso huí cuando acabó la cuenta regresiva. Pero no fui el único. Cuando corría vi a Fer entre los árboles… Me pregunto que estará tramando…

* * *

><p><em>En la Cabina de Control, Twister y Jocelin vigilaban con atención los pasos de los tributos que seguían con vida.<em>

Jocelin: Bueno, para la primer hora no estuvo nada mal, ¿Eh?

Twister: Estoy impresionado. No sabía que el ritmo era tan intenso…

Jocelin: Sólo al principio. La mayoría de los tributos suelen morir en el baño de sangre. Luego va más lento…

Lunático: Y ahí es dónde les toca a ustedes inventar nuevas trampas mortales jajaja

Twister: ¿Cuándo volviste?

Lunático: Nunca me fui… Mi ítem requiere vigilancia…

Jocelin: ¿Qué escondés exactamente…?

Lunático: Si les soy sincero, ni yo sé muy bien que hay adentro, es cuestión de esperar jajaja.

_Twister y Jocelin intercambiaron miradas, dudando de mi cordura por enésima vez._

Lunático: Cambiando de tema, ¿Alguien me hace un resumen de los que quedan vivos?

Jocelin: La alianza de profesionales se estableció en el centro de la arena. Son Keyn, Axel, Anna, Crash y Caseri, este último se les unió a regañadientes. Parece que se turnan para cuidar las provisiones y salir a cazar más tributos. Todavía no descubrieron a Josafat, que los vigila desde muy cerca. Ni a Grace, que tampoco se alejó mucho de la zona.

Twister: Agustín está en el río, cerca de Tz, pero no creo que quieran confrontarse. En los bosques se esconden Luny y Gwennie Black, pero van por senderos distintos.

Jocelin: Y tanto Fer como Lcam huyeron apenas empezó la masacre, ambos deambulan muy dentro de la selva, en direcciones opuestas. Xime les está siguiendo el rastro…

Lunático: ¿Qué hay de Yuki…?

Twister: Oh, ella… Bueno, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando Harold se le abalanzó… Todavía está inconsciente, cerca de la Cornucopia… No van a tardar en encontrarla.

Lunático: Bastante interesante, ¿Eh? Pero si quieren acción, van a tener que encargarse de juntarlos a todos en el mismo lugar. Y creo que sé como…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Grace****»**

-Soy un duro contrincante. Nadie creía que iba a sobrevivir al baño de sangre, pero lo hice. Ahora se habrán olvidado de mí, y cuando ya no quede nadie, atacaré… Bah, ¿A quién quiero engañar? No tengo comida, nada para cazar ni defenderme… Si no consigo un arma pronto, moriré TToTT

* * *

><p><em>Agus caminó junto al río hasta que encontró una zona dónde podía pescar. Se sentó esperando a que su presa apareciera, cuando de pronto su calma fue perturbada por una enorme piedra que cayó a centímetros suyo, rozándolo.<em>

Agus: ¡Pero qué…! _–__miró hacia arriba, sin dar crédito- _¡Lcam! ¡Casi me matas! ¡Ten más cuidado!

Lcam: O quizás más puntería… _-susurró, desde el árbol-._

Agus: ¿Qué has dicho?

Lcam: Que cómo va tu cacería.

Agus: ¡Pésimo! ¡Espantaste a los peces!

Lcam: ¿Habías pescado antes…?

Agus: Pfff ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Lcam: Tienes un tridente ahí, moriría por algo así.

Agus: ¿No tienes arma?

Lcam: Preferí salvar mi pellejo.

Agus: Pues los profesionales tienen todo un arsenal de cosas… Si quieres te llevo hasta allí…

Lcam: Ok, alianza. Cuida mi espalda y yo cuidaré la tuya. _–baja-. _

Agus: En marcha.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Tz****»**

-El problema era que acá todos se conocían entre todos. Me daba lo mismo que no confiaran en mi, pero que estén tan unidos no me convenía. Por eso sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Nada personal…

* * *

><p><em>Gwennie atravesaba el bosque en silencio, con todos sus sentidos alerta. No le importaba pasar hambre, pero capturar una presa podía ser crucial… Además, ¿Cuánto podían llegar a durar estos Juegos…? Descartó tomar uno de los frutos desconocidos del árbol.<em>

Gwennie: Conociendo a esos dos, todo debe estar envenenado. Meh… Algún bicho tiene que haber por acá…

_Siguió caminando, hasta que no pudo más y cayó, agotada, sobre las raíces de un enorme árbol, dónde se refugió._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, dos tributos se habían acercado al Campamento de los Profesionales.<em>

Lcam: ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

Agus: Si, tienen vigilada la maldita Cornucopia. No nos conviene acercarnos ahora…

Lcam: ¡No es eso, Agus! ¡Mira a los profesionales! ¿Cuántos ves…?

Agus: Uno, dos... cuatro… Seis. Son seis. Demasiados, lo sé.

Lcam: Tonto. Conocemos a Keyn, Crash, Caseri, Axel y Anna… Pero la otra chica…

Agus: ¿Quién es?

Lcam: Es Yuki. Yuki está con los Profesionales.

Agus: ¡Mierda! ¡No podemos acercarnos ahora!

Lcam: ¿Por qué no? Es nuestra amiga, ella nos va a facilitar… _-pero el chico lo interrumpió-._

Agus: Si lo fuera no estaría con ellos… Vámonos.

Lcam: Pero necesito un arma…

Agus: ¡Más tarde!

Lcam: Jum.

Anna: ¿Por qué tardas tanto en hacer una maldita fogata, cabeza de puercoespín? ¡Ya casi anochece!

Axel: ¡No sé que me pasa! ¡No puedo invocar las llamas de mis Chakrams! ¿Lo captas?

Caseri: Pfff… N00b. Es obvio. En este nivel no sirve la magia. Por eso ni me molesté en usar mi varita.

Crash: Claro, sería una injusta ventaja. Déjame encenderlo a mí…

Keyn: ¿Y a vos que te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara…?

Yuki: Huelo fuego… Alguien en el bosque tuvo más éxito con su fogata…

Anna: ¿Una presa? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Llévanos hacía allí!

Yuki: Realmente no me gusta que me manden.

Caseri: Mueve tu trasero, Yuki. Quiero matar…

Axel: Déjala en paz. ¿Quieres?

Keyn: Aún así, no podemos dejar a nadie con vida. Hay que salir a cazar.

Crash: Vayan ustedes. Me quedo a vigilar.

_Y los otros cinco tributos salieron de cacería, animados._

* * *

><p><em>Gwennie también descubrió el fuego, mucho más cerca de ella, por lo que se subió a un árbol para tender una emboscada a su intruso. Pero no contaba con que los Profesionales iban a llegar primero. Cómo la superaban en número, se ocultó y observó.<em>

Caseri: Vaya vaya vaya… Miren a quién tenemos acá…

Anna: ¿Lo conoces?

Caseri: Más de lo que quisiera…

Josafat: ¡Bastardos! ¡Me estaba cagando de frío! ¡No voy a agarrarme una pulmonía por culpa suya!

Axel: Cuida tus palabras, muchacho. No estás en posición de poner condiciones, ¿Lo captas?

Keyn: Ya basta. Que alguien lo mate, así llevamos la fogata al campamento.

Josafat: Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias, Yuki, pero no serías capaz…

Yuki: Ese no es mi nombre _–tensó el arco-__. _Y no tenés idea de lo que soy capaz _-la flecha salió disparada y perforó la frente de Josafat-._

Caseri: ¡Huuuuuuy bien hecho! ¡La próxima me toca a mí! ¡Vámonos!

Anna: Trae el fuego, Capitán Lo Captas.

Axel: ¡Lo captas!

_Y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Tras escuchar el cañonazo, siguieron marchando__…_

Keyn: ¿A qué te referías con que tu nombre no es Yuki…?

Yuki: Preferiría que me llames… Aqua.

_Arriba del árbol, testigo de lo acontecido, la chica negó con la cabeza._

Gwennie: Pobre infeliz e.e ¿Cuántos otros habrán palmado por no tener ni idea de cómo se juega a esto?

_Y recordó que no faltaba mucho para que los rostros de los caídos aparecieran en el firmamento al final de la jornada._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Fer****»**

-No tengo ni idea de cómo se juega a esto. He sabido que trata una temática similar a la de Battle Royale, pero hasta ahora todo ha sido muy confuso, y no sé dónde estarán mis otros compañeros. Tampoco sé qué pasará si es que los encuentro. Por lo pronto sólo me conviene buscar a Xime. Si somos del mismo Distrito cuenta como alianza… ¿Verdad…? :S

* * *

><p><em>Estaba muy oscuro, pero podía distinguir un claro bañado por la luz de la luna a unos pocos metros. Había alguien echado al suelo.<em>

Fer: ¿Quién eres…? _–dudó de acercarse__ más, hasta que distinguió algo familiar-._Ya. Reconocería ese pañuelo lila en cualquier parte… ¿Xime…?

_Xime estaba sosteniendo una lanza contra el tronco de un roble… Y la lanza le atravesaba el pecho, ensartándola en el árbol._

Fer: ¡Maldición! Llegue tarde… _-bajó la cabeza-._ Lo siento…

_Miró por última vez a su compañera, y cuando estaba por darse vuelta, descubrió algo que no había notado antes. Una nota._

Fer: Ya, ¿Y ahora qué…? _–la tomó, y vio las letras grandes que ocupaban toda la página con sólo dos pa__labras:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HELP ME<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Y entonces, el fin comenzó.<em>

Tz: WTF ¿Fuegos artificiales? ¿A esta altura del año? Flashean…

_Pero lo que veía en el cielo eran los rostros de sus compañeros caídos, acompañados por el número de su distrito._

_Dawn, del Distrito 3. Itaa del 4, Pilar del 5, Ale del 6. Fanaruto del 8. Harold y Julissa del 9. Xime del 10. JuanST del 11. Josafat y Daychu del 12. Y Steven y Dnoboy del 13._

* * *

><p>Gwennie: <em>-indignándose-. <em>¿Grace sobrevivió? ¿Cómo mierda…? _–pero entonces recordó-. _Luny… Tengo que encontrarla… Luny está viva…_-Igual que Tz, pensó. Y Keyn. No sabía que iba a pasar cuando los volviese a ver__… Si es que eso sucedía..._

* * *

><p>Agus: <em>-agachó la cabeza- <em>¿Cuántos murieron…?

Lcam: Mmm unos trece. Creía que Xime o ST llegarían más lejos.

Agus: Yo también… Bueno, hora de dormir.

Lcam: Claro. Hay que reponer fuerzas para robar esa arma mañana ¿Ok?

Agus: Ok…

* * *

><p><em>Aunque sus compañeros estaban satisfechos, él no iba a dormir tranquilo. Quedaban otros siete tributos a los que asesinar antes de disolver la alianza. Y entre los supervivientes, había una persona a la cual no quería cazar…<em>

Crash: ¿Estás escuchando, Keyn?

Keyn: Eh… Sí, ¿Qué decían?

Axel: Decíamos que mañana hay que salir de cacería temprano, para pillarlos desprevenidos, ¿Lo captas?

Caseri: Los n00bs apenas van a poder descansar esta noche, muajajajaja _–hizo gesto de cortar un cuello en el aire-._

Aqua: Y si no nos acostamos ahora, tampoco vamos a tener fuerzas, así que dejen de hablar y duérmanse.

Anna: Y nada de matarnos los unos a los otros mientras dormimos ¬¬

* * *

><p><em>Muy lejos de allí, Fer caminaba sin rumbo fijo, como hipnotizado, poseído por unas fuerzas que no sabía que tenía<em>_…_

Fer: Ya capté lo que hay que hacer aquí… _-empuñaba la hoja como si fuese un arma-. _El primero en coleccionarlas a todas gana… Jajaja creía que habían tenido suficiente con las arañas, pero veo que siguen torturándonos con nuestras fobias. Pero esta vez estoy preparado, Tommy. No me vas a atrapar…

_Sabía exactamente a lo que se enfrentaba. La segunda página que encontró sólo confirmó sus sospechas. El dibujo de un hombre rodeado de arboles. Solo en el bosque. Exactamente como él en el juego…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Lcam****»**

-Por supuesto que pudimos haber aprovechado para robar el tridente y clavárselo en la garganta mientras dormía… ¿Pero luego que íbamos a hacer? Agus nos sirve más vivo, como escudo humano. ¡No malinterpreten! Nos agrada su amistad, pero más nos gusta ganar… Supongo que entienden el punto…

* * *

><p>Agus: ¡Eso era completamente innecesario!<em>-protestó, empapado.<em> _Lcam lo había despertado arrojándolo al río._

Lcam: Me pediste que te despertara antes del amanecer.

Agus: ¡Pero nunca te dije que me ahogaras!

Lcam: Tampoco sugeriste lo contrario. Por cierto, ¿No deberíamos ir ya a la Cornucopia?

Agus: Casi lo olvido. Pues, apresúrate, no quiero despertar a los profesionales…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Agus****»**

-Lo que menos necesito ahora es confrontar a Yuki y a sus aliados. Ya tuve suficiente con lo de Dawn… No, lo que debo hacer es conservar mi alianza temporal con Lcam, por más inestable que sea, ya no me queda nadie vivo en quién confiar…

* * *

><p><em>Agus y Lcam se deslizaron hasta divisar nuevamente la Cornucopia… ¿Vacía?<em>

Agus: Que extraño… ¿Dónde rayos están Yuki y los otros?

Lcam:_ -se mete un dedo en la boca y lo saca, sintiendo el aire- _No creo que esos citadinos se hayan alejado mucho de aquí _–añade con acento de Manitoba Smith-._

Agus: ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Vamos por esas armas!

Lcam: Pero… Yo no sería tan precipitado… ¡Podría ser una trampa! _–corre a buscarlo, pero llega tarde-_

_Una red sale disparada y atrapa a Agustín, a metros de la entrada a la Cornucopia._

Agus: ¡Maldita sea!

Lcam: Y ese es mi pie para retirarme…

Caseri: ¿A dónde crees que vas, sangre sucia…?_-le franquea el paso-._

Lcam: ¡¿A quién llamas sangre sucia?! ¡No conoces mi árbol genealógico!

Keyn: _-saliendo de la Cornucopia con el resto de los Profesionales-. _¿Por qué no le abrís la garganta para comprobar lo sucia que tiene la sangre?

Axel: Oye, acabo de limpiar este desastre, no pienso permitir que lo ensucien con la sangre de este aspirante a tributo, ¿Lo captas?

Anna: Oh, pero que tenemos aquí…

Agus: ¡Anna! ¡Ayudame!

Aqua: ¿Para qué? Cada vez que te salvo te las arreglas para empeorar las cosas.

Caseri: ¡Menos charla y más acción! ¡Mis cuchillas están sedientas de sangre!

Crash: Al menos podríamos… Evaluar si nos son de utilidad o no…

Axel: ¿Bromeas? Apenas salieron con vida el primer día. ¿Lo captas?

Keyn: Y todavía no me explico cómo aún no los eliminan a ninguno de los dos en el juego…

Lcam: ¡Lcam nunca morirá!

Aqua: Lo pondré en tu lápida.

Agus: ¡Yuki! ¡Auxilio!

_Aqua observó con lástimas a Agustín mientras desenvainaba una espada…_

Agus: Yuki…

_La chica levantó la espada y la dejó caer…Cortando la red._

Aqua: Tenes… diez segundos para desaparecer de mi vista.

Agus: ¿Qué?

Aqua: Nueve…

Crash: Corre, imbécil.

Aqua: Ocho…

Lcam: ¡Oye, espera! _–pero Caseri lo hizo tropezar su pie-_

Aqua: Siete…

Caseri: Jajajajaja… N00b…

Aqua: Seis…

Anna: ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo…?

Aqua: Cinco…

Axel: Shhh… Arruinas el momento. ¿Lo captas?

Aqua: Cuatro…

Caseri: Maldita sea ¡Escapa!

Aqua: Tres…

Lcam: ¡Por Zeus, Agustín, cómo te atreves…!

Aqua: Dos…

Agus: ¡Lo siento…! _–sólo se había alejado unos metros, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas-._

Aqua: Uno…

Keyn: Si no lo haces vos, lo hago yo.

_Pero la flecha fue más rápida. Agustín cayó al suelo en el acto. Los profesionales voltearon para ver quién había disparado._

Aqua: _-guardando su arco- _Travesura realizada.

Caseri:_ -corriendo hacía Agustín- _¿Qué llevaba…? ¿Un tenedorgigante…?

Axel: ¿Escucharon eso…?

Anna: ¿El que?

Axel: El cañonazo.

Crash: Yo no escuché ningún cañon...

Axel: Exacto. Sigue vivo, ¿Lo captas?

Anna: Mátenlo.

Keyn: _-carga una flecha- _Apartense…

Agus: Ugh…i…

_Y tras el nuevo impacto, sonó otro cañonazo._

Aqua: Perfecto. Ahora, sólo falta el pequeño.

Caseri: Momento. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… ¡Distrito 5!

Lcam: ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Caseri: ¿A qué se dedica la industria del cinco?

Lcam: Pues… Manipular energía, ya sabes…

Caseri: ¿Ves aquellas cosas? _–señala las plataformas minadas- _¿Crees que podrías reactivar esas trampas?

Lcam: ¡Por supuesto!

Crash: Eh… Yo ya las revisé… Es muy arriesgado intentar excavar… El más mínimo error podría…

Lcam: ¡Pero yo soy un Castor! ¡Cavar es mi especialidad!

Anna: ¿No habías dicho que era la energía?

Lcam: ¿Por qué limitarme a un solo talento? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO TENERLOS TODOS?

Caseri: _-lo patea-_Entonces haz esas trampas. Y te perdonamos la vida

Keyn: ¿Y si no lo logra?

Anna: Sino lo logra, las minas le explotan en la cara. Apruebo la idea.

Lcam: ¡Hurra!

Caseri: Quédate vigilando el campamento. Nosotros vamos a cazar más n00bs.

Aqua: _-le pasa una espada- _para que vivas un día más. Más te vale ganártelo…

Lcam: Con intereses _–hace una reverencia, y el grupo__ se aleja- _Ya verán… _–murmura-._

_Y le echó un último vistazo al cadáver de Agustín antes de que desapareciera por completo__._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Luny****»**

-Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se percatarán de que sigo con vida… Sobrevivir en la arena el mayor tiempo posible era crucial. Okey, no iba a ganar, por supuesto, pero cuantos más alejara de la meta, mejor. Por eso accedí a la alianza…

* * *

><p><em>La chica oyó a lo lejos el sonido de un cañonazo. Alguien había muerto, pero ¿Quién? Cruzó los dedos esperando que no fuese esa persona. Aunque por otra parte, con tantos tributos en juego… Era una suerte que haya tenido que matarlo ella.<em>

Gwennie: Anyway… Si no encuentro algo para comer…

_Como si hubiesen estado esperando a que dijera eso, divisó unas relucientes manzanas en el árbol más cercano._

Gwennie: MEINGOTT. QUIERO…. _–se aba__lanzó hacia el árbol, pero cuando intentaba avanzar sobre la corteza, algo dentro suyo reaccionó- _Wait a minute… Wait a fucking minute… _-miró al árbol con desdén- _Esto es exactamente lo que están esperando que haga, ¿No? Atraerme hacia esas manzanas, ¿Eh? _–Observó lo brillante que eran, su forma perfecta, el olor exquisito, y adivinó que su sabor sería perfecto también. Perfecto y mortal-. _No gracias, Twister.

_Y entonces la oyó gritar._

_Instintivamente, trepó nuevamente al árbol, refugiándose en la copa más profunda, resistiendo la tentación de arrebatar una de las manzanas envenenadas con las que habían tratado de engañarla. Y aguardó._

_La chica corría, desesperada. Sus captores la estaban persiguiendo, pero ella era más rápida. Aunque no sabía cuánto más aguantaría. Tenía que esconderse. Y mientras, con mayor delicadeza y elegancia, se adentraba en un árbol lindante, Gwennie la reconoció…_

Gwennie: Potei…

_Por suerte, las fuertes pisadas de los profesionales ahogaron su susurro._

Crash: Baja de ahí, novata. Te prometo que no será doloroso.

Luny: ¿Por qué no suben ustedes? Hay lugar para uno más…

Caseri: ¡Te lo buscaste, maldita muggle! _–intentó trepar, mientras la chica le ganaba ventaja, pero cayó bajo su propio peso-. _¡Mierda!

Anna: ¡Apartense, inútiles! ¡Yo voy a bajar a esta mugrosa! _–y le arrojó una daga, pero Luny apartó el pie y esta se hundió en el tronco-. _¡Maldita seas!

Axel: Déjenla… Tarde o temprano va a tener que bajar, ¿Lo captan? Y cuando eso pase, ¡ZAS! ¿Lo captan?

Keyn: Perfecto. En ese caso, que ningún otro se moleste en trepar, ya que Caseri falló. Tampoco Aqua ni yo intentaremos usar una de flecha para bajar a la muchacha, a pesar de haber demostrado nuestra buena puntería en el pasado.

Aqua: Y crearemos una fogata para pasar aquí la noche. Pero nada de intentar prender fuego el árbol, ¿Okey? Sólo la fogata…

_Luny los miró a los seis, incrédula. __¿Eran los profesionales tan estúpidos como parecían? _

_Y desde la copa de su propio árbol, Gwennie descubrió la última pieza de esta comedia: Un nido de rastrevíspulas…_

* * *

><p>Lunático: ¿Avispas rastreadoras?<p>

Jocelin: Etimológicamente sí, pero en realidad son mucho más que eso.

Twister: Son mutos del capitolio. Un par de picaduras te produce horribles alucinaciones y pesadillas. Más picaduras, te matan.

Lunático: Jajaja ¿Un boggart psicológico? Los del Capitolio saben cómo torturar, ¿Eh?

Twister: Ni que lo digas. Y eso que no conoces a los charlajos.

Jocelin: _-adelantándose a la pregunta de Lunático-. _Son aves modificadas para poder reproducir la voz humana. Largas conversaciones filtradas, cualquier cosa que escuche, lo repetirán…

Lunático: Bastante útil para espiar al enemigo, ¿No? Jajaja…

Twister: Era un arma de doble filo… Los rebeldes se percataron de los charlajos y dejaron que las aves transmitan información falsa para confundir al Capitolio…

Jocelin: Así que abandonaron a las aves a su suerte para que se extingan.

Lunático: ¿Y lo consiguieron?

Jocelin: De hecho no xD Los charlajos se reprodujeron con la hembra de otro pájaro, el sinsonte. Y del fruto de esa unión nació el Sinsajo…

Twister: El Sinsajo heredó de sus padres la capacidad de reproducir canciones. Pero no debería existir…."Katniss Everdeen, el Sinsajo que sobrevivió a pesar de los planes del Capitolio, el símbolo de la rebelión..."

* * *

><p><em>Lcam empuñó su nueva espada, practicando y asestando golpes a un enemigo imaginario. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera su Castor interior había desenterrado todas y cada una de las minas iníciales que rodeaban la Cornucopia. Tampoco tenía idea de en qué momento Robin había utilizado su intelecto para reactivar esas mortales trampas. Lo único que sabía era lo frustrado que estaba al no poder usar magia en ese desafío de supervivencia extrema.<em>

Lcam: Ñam. ¡Toma esto, Caseri! _–y degolló el aire de un tajo-. _¿Quién es el pequeño ahora, eh? ¿QUIÉN?

_Entonces, se percató de que no estaba solo._

Lcam: ¡Tú!

Grace: ¡Yo!

Lcam: ¿Cómo rayos sigues con vida?

Grace: ¿Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta?

Lcam: No, pero es obvio, ¿No? _–señala la Cornucopia-. _Elegí el bando correcto.

Grace: Sabes que se desharán de ti cuando prescindan de tus servicios.

Lcam: Para ese entonces me habré fugado, ¿Sabes? Puedo olfatear el peligro.

Grace: Si, claro…

Lcam: …y desapareceré mientras los profesionales disuelven su alianza y se asesinan entre ellos.

Grace: ¡Que astuto!

Lcam: Gracias n.n Y ahora lárgate, o tendré que matarte (?)

Grace: No sin antes robar algunas provisiones. Así sobreviví. No soy tan estúpida como Agustín para invadir el campamento a plena luz del día ._.

Lcam: Oh si ._. Sabía que era un mal plan, pero era la única manera de librarme de él sin tener que matarlo yo xD

Grace: Jum. Apartate, ¿Quieres?

Lcam: Oh, yo que tu no haría eso, preciosa. El campo está minado. Yo mismo reactivé las minas.

Grace: Entonces guíame.

Lcam: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Grace: Porque si muero, Caseri me vengará. Y te hará trizas.

Lcam: Ok, me convenciste. Siguen un patrón simbólico… ¿Ves esos dibujos de ahí? Bueno…

Grace: Ok, confío en ti.

Lcam: Mmm… Jaula, pizza, pizza, cosa, garra, pizza…

Grace: Jaula _–salta-. _Pizza _–salta-. _Pizza _–salta-. _Cosa…

Lcam: Oh, espera, creo que ahí iba otra pizza…

Grace: ¿Qué?

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Lcam: ¿O era garra…? Cómo sea…

_Mientras las minas explotaban una tras otra, haciendo añicos las provisiones del campamento, el impactante ruido de las detonaciones ahogó el cañonazo que marcó el final de Grace…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Aqua****»**

-Sabía que era una pésima idea dejar al inútil de Lcam con nuestras provisiones… Apenas oí la primera explosión, me dí cuenta que el chico era nuestro oponente más peligroso. No por su fuerza, ni por su estrategia… Sino por su estupidez ¬¬

* * *

><p>Caseri: ¿Qué demonios…?<p>

Crash: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Voló el campamento!

Keyn: ¡Maldito incompetente!

Anna: ¡Levántense, bola de buenos para nada!

Axel: ¡Pero! ¡Luny claramente es la mayor amenaza! ¿Lo captan?

_Pero era demasiado tarde. Al instante en que las bombas detonaron, Gwennie Black llamó la atención de Luny, señalando el nido de rastrevíspulas que tenía justo encima. La muchacha no lo dudó. Tomando la daga que le habían arrojado, serró la rama._

_Y la dejó caer…_

_El nido se hizo añicos contra los profesionales, y los furiosos insectos salieron del mismo, dispuestos a matar…_

Crash: ¡CORRAN!  
>Aqua: ¡AL AGUA, AL AGUA!<p>

Keyn: ¡NOOOOOO!

Caseri: ¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!

Axel: ¡Agggggggggg…!_ –el nido impactó justo a su lado, y fue el primero en recibir los horribles pinchazos mortales-._

Anna: ¡Agggggggggg…! _–corrió en dirección opuesta al resto de sus compañeros, alejándose de los insectos-._

_Gwennie y Luny saltaron de sus respectivos árboles, viendo como los profesionales huían del peligro. Cuando sonó el cañonazo, el cadáver de Axel estaba irreconocible._

Luny: Gracias, Potei…

Gwennie: Ya habrá tiempo para eso. _–se agarraba del brazo, dónde la habían picado-. _¡Rajemos!

_Y ambas se adentraron en el bosque, que no tardaba en oscurecerse…_

* * *

><p><em>Ya era de noche…<em>

_Fer sabía lo que eso significaba. Por eso no se sorprendió al encontrar la tercer hoja. Un árbol, una extraña figura y la palabra:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FOLLOWS<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>No estaba solo. Eso había quedado claro…<em>

_Los profesionales llegaron enloquecidos a los restos de su campamento, del que ya casi no quedaba nada. Axel estaba muerto, y habían perdido a Anna en el bosque. Con el único con el que se podían desquitar era con Lcam, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. ¿Habría sido quién causó las explosiones, pereciendo con ellas? Pase lo que pase, lo sabrían al ver los rostros en el cielo esa noche…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A Fer le recordaban lo que ya sabía… Cómo si pudiera ser tan estúpido de enfrentarse a la mirada vacía del basilisco de ese bosque…<em>

* * *

><p><em>La cabeza de Gwennie empezó a girar…No sabía que decía Luny, sólo la vió recostarla en el suelo, mientras se encargaba no de una, sino de varias picaduras… Cerró los ojos. No iba a salir viva de esta, lo sabía…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Corría, corría, corría, pero no llegaba a ningún lado. ¿Qué más daba no haber encontrado a sus presas? Ahora se había convertido en la víctima de esa cacería. Apartó los árboles, no se atrevía a voltear… Pero sabía que estaba ahí. Lo sentía. Su omnisciente y perturbadora presencia, acechando a la distancia. Su mirada sin ojos, su escalofriante figura larga y delgada. La elegancia con la que deambulaba entre la oscuridad del bosque, buscando… No podía enfrentarse a ello. Nadie podía…Entonces cayó, y al voltearse, los tentáculos de esa entidad conocida como Slenderman, la hicieron desaparecer.<em>

_Lo último que se escuchó de Anna fue aquel grito que nadie escuchó, ahogado por el inevitable cañonazo que sentenció su muerte._

* * *

><p><em>Por segunda vez, más cansado, aunque más sediento y hambriento, Tz observó el cielo, esperando no ver su rostro en él.<em>

_Axel y Anna, la pareja de profesionales del Dos. Perfecto, dos asesinos muertos en un mismo día. Luego siguió Agustín, del Cuatro, quién había tenido suficiente suerte como para no morir en el Baño de Sangre. Y por último, Grace, la mocosa del Ocho. Sonrío, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir en aquella noche tan fría y peligrosa__.__ No había muerto nadie que fuera a extrañar, por ahora._

_Quedaban nueve._

* * *

><p><em>Lcam r<em>_ío al ve__r el desastre que había causado. Caseri estaba histérico, aunque, por otra parte, nunca lo había visto tranquilo. Crash estaba visiblemente furioso, pero mucho menos alterado, mientras que Aqua se mostraba fría e inexpresiva, manteniendo la calma. Pero no supo adivinar la expresi__ón de Keyn.__¿Se equivocaba, o lo había visto esbozar una sonrisa?_

_Los profesionales abandonaron su destruido campamento, sedientos de sangre. Daba igual con quién se topaban, lo iban a asesinar._

* * *

><p>-Gwennie.<p>

Gwennie: No…

-Gwennie…

Gwennie: Cinco minutitos más…

-¡Gwennie!

Gwennie: ¿Qué querés?_ –abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse a Luny, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a otra persona-._

Tz: ¿Me extrañabas, ranchera?

Gwennie: ¡Estás vivo! _–se dio cuenta lo estúpida de su preg__unta, aunque pensándolo bien, se había perdido el momento en que anunciaban a los caídos del segundo día-. _

Tz: Duh… Esos bichos te embotaron el cerebro, ¿No?

Gwennie: ¿Cómo sabes eso? _–entrecerró los ojos-_¿Estabas espiando?

Tz: ¿Con esos bichos cerca? Ni en pedo. Pero los ví corriendo como locos hasta el agua.

Gwennie: Ajá… _-miró a su alrededor-. _¿Dónde está Potei? Si le hiciste algo…

Tz: Nah, la enana está bien. Además, no tendría ni con qué matara, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Gwennie: Jum. ¿Y dónde está?

Tz: Fue a buscar más hojas para tus heridas, pero veo que ya te recuperaste…

Gwennie: ¿En qué dirección fue?

Tz: _-dudando- _Por allá… pero, Gwennie.

Gwennie: Sin peros. No puedo dejar a mi potei sola.

Tz: …no creo que sea una buena idea, la verdad.

Gwennie: ¿Te pregunté?

Tz: Jum.

Gwennie: Te veo por ahí, Acosta. O quizás no…

_Tz la vió alejarse en el bosque, y negó con la cabeza. Tenía un mal presentimiento…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Crash****»**

-Los Juegos del Hambre habían empezado de verdad. No teníamos provisiones. Estabamos furiosos. Y se había burlado de nosotros una vez. No tenía alternativa. Por eso hice lo que hice. Aunque, en retrospectiva… No tendría que haberme quedado a mirar…

* * *

><p><em>La chica caminó con cautela, esperando reencontrarse con su amiga sin causar un gran alboroto. Pero no pudo. <em>

Luny: ¡Gwennie!

_Se le heló la sangre._

Gwennie: ¡Luny! _–corrió, corrió, y la encontró, atrapada bajo la red… Sus ojos la miraron suplicantes. Y entonces sucedió._

_La lanza asesina se clavó en el pecho de su amiga._

_Crash apenas tuvo tiempo para sonreír. Sin pensarlo, lanzó su hacha y se la incrustó en el cuello. Crash tropezó, y cayó, esforzándose por respirar, mientras la sangre salía sin control y lo ahogaba… Pero a Gwennie no le importaba._

_Volteó hacia Luny, que apenas vivía._

Gwennie: Perdón… Potei…

Luny: No shores… shoripanes…

_Gwennie ahogó una risita. Incluso a punto de morir, Luny conservaba su humor. La chica tragó, mientras su amiga le sostenía la mano, y entonces algo dentro de ella se apagó y no se movió más._

_Gwennie cerró sus ojos, incapaz de abandonarla…_

* * *

><p><em>Entonces Twister y Jocelin se miraron. Hicieron sonar dos cañonazos, uno por Crash y otro por Luny, y entonces, dudando, oprimieron otro botón…<em>

…_un paracaídas plateado se deslizó hacia él, cargando un enorme paquete, con una forma inconfundible._

_Keyn desenvolvió la guitarra que acaban de regalarle, y suspiró antes de empezar a tocar la canción…_

**Keyn: I remember tears streaming down your face****  
><strong>**When I said, I'll never let you go ****  
><strong>**When all those shadows almost killed your light ****  
><strong>**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone ****  
><strong>**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight****…**

_Los sinsajos escuchaban la melodía y luego, uno tras otro, comenzaron a reproducirla, hasta llegar a oídos de Gwennie._

**Just close your eyes****…****The sun is going down ****  
><strong>**You'll be alright****…****No one can hurt you now ****  
><strong>**Come morning light****…****You and I'll be safe****…**** and… sound **

_La chica aguardó hasta que terminó la canción, y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Hasta que se la tragó la noche._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALWAYS WATCHES… NO EYES<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>La quinta hoja era tan enigmática como contradictoria, pero a Fer le gustaban los misterios. Fijó su atención en el círculo con dos cruces a modo de ojos que remataba el mensaje… Sólo le faltaban tres hojas más…<em>

_Tz miró al cielo por tercera vez. Sólo había dos rostros esa noche: Luny, del Distrito 1, y Crash, del Distrito 3. Suspiró. Era ahora o nunca. Y corrió a buscar a Gwennie._

Fer: Sólo quedamos siete… Mmm…_ -bajó lamirada y siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con la sexta nota. Su corazón se agitó-._

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEAVE ME ALONE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo… Como si leyeran sus pensamientos, Lcam –y los demás tributos- oyeron alto y claro la tentadora voz que los llamaba a asistir a un banquete en la Cornucopia, al mediodía.<em>

Lunático: Jajaja espero que no desprecien mi comida… Yo mismo cociné cada plato.

_Twister y Jocelin intercambiaron miradas nerviosas._

* * *

><p>Keyn: Es una trampa.<p>

Caseri: Me da igual, rapero. Muero de hambre.

Aqua: Y además, es una perfecta oportunidad para matar al resto.

Keyn: Insisto, es una pésima idea… Me rehúso a ir…

Caseri: Si tienes tanto miedo, no vengas. Pero si vuelvo a verte por ahí, ya sabes lo que te espera.

Aqua: Entonces está dicho. Tregua hasta el banquete. Luego de eso, se disuelve la alianza.

_Y los tres tributos profesionales se separaron, tomando caminos distintos._

* * *

><p>Tz: Ranchera…<p>

Gwennie: Dejame en paz.

Tz: Mirá, daba igual lo que hicieras. No podías salvarla. Pero todavía podes hacer algo por ella.

Gwennie: ¿El qué?

Tz: Ganar. Todos van a ir al banquete… Es tu oportunidad.

Gwennie: Es una trampa. Y no tengo hambre _–sus tripas rugieron en ese mismo instante-. _

Tz: Seguro. Bueno, como sea, yo puedo cubrirte las espaldas.

Gwennie: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Tz: Somos del mismo distrito.

Gwennie: Eso no implica una alianza obligatoria. Además, te conozco, seguro vas a querer algo a cambio.

Tz: Entonces no me conoces

_Gwennie sonrió. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_

* * *

><p><em>Y el reloj marcó las doce. Acechando desde un árbol, Gwennie vio como una mesa repleta de manjares aparecía en una plataforma a dos metros de la Cornucopia. Podía sentir a los otros tributos cerca, pero no se movió. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?<em>

_Veloz e impredecible, Lcam salió de la Cornucopia, dónde se había refugiado, llenó su mochila con toda la comida que pudo y salió corriendo al bosque. Todos estaban tan estupefactos que ninguno reaccionó a tiempo. Se había salido con la suya._

Gwennie: Fuck _–salió corriendo hacia la mesa-._

_Y una daga le rozó la cara._

Caseri: ¡Miren lo que trajo el gato! _–y sacó__ otro cuchillo, pero la chica se escabulló-. _

_Una flecha impacto cerca de ellos. ¿Eran Yuki o Keyn, cubriéndole las espaldas?_

_Pero Aqua tenía sus propios planes. Había corrido hacia la mesa, aprovechando la pelea de Gwennie y Caseri._

Caseri: ¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 7? Todas las noches espero que su rostro aparezca en el cielo, pero nunca sucede. ¿Lo estás cuidando?

Gwennie: Flasheas. ¡SOLTAME! _–rodaron por el pasto. ¿Por qué Tz no iba en su ayuda? Maldito…_

_Pero no lo necesitaba. Le asestó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna a Caseri, y volteó para ver a quién creía que era Yuki._

Aqua: _-Yuki por fin habló dentro de ella- _¡Comida gratis! ¡Mejor que un quince!

Gwennie: Es la única razón por la que acepto ponerme esos vestidos ridículos e.e _–y las chicas __rieron, olvidando por un momento que estaban en la arena y que tenían que matarse la una a la otra-. _¿Tregua?

Aqua: Ñam…

_Pero cuando se disponían a comer, empezó a llover. No tardaron en darse cuenta como todo se teñía de rojo. Llovía sangre._

Gwennie: ¡ASCO!

Aqua: ¡GUACALE!

Caseri: _-olfateando- _¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Otra flecha cayó cerca de ellos. Pero no se preocuparon por la puntería de Keyn, porque acababan de notar que estaba apuntando a ellos. El olor a sangre había atraído a los mutos._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Caseri****»**

-Y entonces al fin el pinche juego se puso interesante… Esos monstruos estaban sedientos de sangre, al igual que yo.

* * *

><p><em>Las horrorosas criaturas se irguieron, observando a los tributos, y luego se lanzaron tras sus presas.<em>

Caseri: ¡Los estaba esperando, criaturitas del Señor! ¡Bienvenidos al banquete!

_Gwennie y Aqua salieron corriendo. Otra flecha impactó en la frente de una de las criaturas, que cayó cerca de ellas. Se apresuraron._

_Keyn sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que las alcanzaran. Sólo podía salvar a una de las dos. No lo dudó._

_La flecha impactó en el talón de Aqua, que tropezó y cayó al suelo, herida._

_Gwennie apenas volteó para ver como los mutos se abalanzaban sobre Yuki y desgarraban todas sus extremidades, devorándola viva… Había ganado unos segundos de ventaja. Corrió hasta llegar al bosque._

_Caseri reía como loco en la cima de la Cornucopia, viendo como los mutos se deshacían de los restos de Yuki y regresaban al bosque._

Gwennie: Quedan seis… Y sigo viva _–y l__os otros dos también, maldita sea, pensó-. _

_Tz cayó del árbol junto a ella._

Gwennie: ¡Al fin apareces! ¿Qué pasó con eso de "cuidarnos las espaldas"?

Tz: Sola lo hacías bastante bien.

Gwennie: Jum. Keyn me dijo lo mismo en el desa Zombie. Y después me apuñaló por la espalda.

Tz: Lo sé. Yerko nos obligaba a ver todo lo que pasaba. Pero lo hizo para salvarte xD

Gwennie: ¡Me durmió para escaparse solo!

Tz: Y ahí lo atrapó Crash. Si no te hubiese detenido, no hubieses sobrevivido.

Gwennie: Meh. Flasheas. Ademas, como si no tuviese suficiente con los mutos y los profesionales, no paraba de tirarme flechas.

Tz: ¿Y alguna te dio? _–la chica negó con la cabeza-. _Sabes que el flaco tiene buena puntería. No te disparaba a vos. Le disparaba a los bichos. Y a la otra piba.

Gwennie: ¿Para qué? O.O

Tz: Duh. Para que escapes. Te estaba cuidando.

Gwennie: Deja de decir boludeces e.e Keyn y yo somos enemigos mortales. Como Caseri y yo. O Fernando y yo. O Lunático y yo. O cualquier otro y yo.

Tz: ¿Yo también?

Gwennie: ¿Deberías?

Tz: No sé. Pero todavía no me mataste, y oportunidades no te faltaron…

Gwennie: Deja de confundirme e.e _–se sienta sobre una roca-. _¿Cuánto falta para que termine? ¿Quién murió mientras estuve inconsciente?

Tz: Quedamos nosotros, Caseri y tu novio rapero.

Gwennie: Basta. Y también Lcam. Se me había pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo... Por cierto, ¿Cómo sobreviviste tanto tiempo?

Tz: Sirenix.

Gwennie: ¿Eh?

_Y entonces Lcam pasó corriendo a toda velocidad._

Lcam: ¡DEMENTORES! ¡DEMENTORES! ¡HUIR!

Gwennie: WTF. ¡Hace un Patronus!

Lcam: ¡No funciona la magia en este nivel!

Gwennie: Entonces no son dementores…

Tz: ¡Miren!

_La niebla corrosiva empezó a acercarse, matando todo lo que tocaba…_

Lcam: Y este es pie para retirarme _–saltó a un árbol y no lo vieron m__ás-._

Tz: ¡A los árboles! _–y ambos treparon a los árboles, mientras la densa niebla cubría el suelo-._

_Entonces vieron a otro tributo correr. Un incendio artificial lo estaba persiguiendo, obligándolo a acercarse a la niebla._

Gwennie: ¡Keyn!

_El músico escuchó su nombre y entendió. Tenía que trepar. Dejó caer su guitarra, que de inmediato fue devorada por las llamas, y trepó a un árbol._

Tz: ¿Qué mierda le pasa al clima en este lugar?

Keyn: ¡Quieren matarnos para terminar de una vez!

Gwennie: ¡No me digas! *sarcasmo*

_Los tres vieron la niebla y el fuego acorralándolos. Los Vigilantes no iban a estar satisfechos hasta no llevarse a uno de los tres._

_Miró a Tz y luego a Keyn. Ninguno era digno de confianza, pero ambos habían demostrado cierta lealtad en el pasado. ¿Qué hacer?_

_Y los vigilantes empezaron a impacientarse. El fuego comenzó a trepar a sus árboles. Debían saltar._

Keyn: ¡Escuchen! ¡Al roble! ¡Gwennie!

Gwennie: ¡Ya lo ví! _–y se arrojó del árbol justo a tiempo. El árbol se derrumbó. La niebla cambió de direc__ción y se deslizó hacia ella._

Keyn: ¡Acosta! ¡Vayan a la Cornucopia!

Tz: ¿Qué?

Keyn: ¡La cima! ¡Es la única opción! _–el fuego comenzó a consumir su árbol-._

Tz: Ok _–saltó hacia Gwennie-. _¡Vení!

Keyn: No… Quieren una muerte. Necesitan deshacerse de uno de los tres. Y todos saben que el desafío no es para que lo gane yo.

Gwennie: No…

Keyn: Cuidala, por favor _–y saltó, pero no hacía ellos, sino hacia la niebla, que de inmediato lo atrapó, desfigurándolo-._

Tz: ¡VÁMONOS!

Gwennie: ¡No podemos dejarlo!

Tz: ¡Está muerto, Gwennie!

_Y el cañonazo lo confirmó. Gwennie miró por última vez lo que quedaba de Keyn, ese chico que la había salvado tantas veces, y con el que siempre quedaría en deuda… Fuck._

Tz: ¿Estás bien?

Gwennie: Termina esta noche.

Tz: ¿Qué?

Gwennie: Los Juegos. De esta noche no pasa.

* * *

><p><em>Los tributos del Distrito 7 siguieron caminando, agotados.<em>

Tz: Hay que buscar comida.

Gwennie: Seh… Busquemos…

_La chica salió a cazar. El chico a recolectar._

_Ñam –pensó Lcam- a dónde ellos vayan habrá comida-. ¡No pienso perd__erlos de vista!_

Tz: Ranchera… Mira lo que te traje…

Gwennie: A ver, ¿Qué encontraste?

Tz: Supe que te gustan mucho…_-y le enseñó una brillante fruta roja-._

Gwennie: ¡Solta eso Pablo!

Tz: ¿Qué?

Gwennie: ¡Son manzanas de la noche! ¡Veneno dulcificado!

Tz: Uh, que bajón. Había juntando un montón…

_Y sonó un cañonazo._

Gwennie: No puedo creerlo…

_Los dos fueron a lugar dónde Tz había dejado las manzanas. Lcam yacía a pocos metros, inmóvil._

Tz: Auch. Llegar tan lejos para morir así…

Gwennie: Patético… Pero tal vez, si conseguimos darle una a Caseri…

Tz: Ya es de noche. De nuevo. Mañana…

Gwennie. No, hoy. Somos dos contra uno. Matamos a Caseri y ganamos los Juegos.

* * *

><p><em>Pero parece que se olvidaban de otro tributo, que en estos momentos conseguía su séptima hoja…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAN'T RUN<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Fer suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba recolectando las páginas? Había sido una noche muy, muy larga. Pero ya sólo faltaba una.<em>

Fer: Y aún así, ni siquiera eso me garantiza la victoria _–__siguió caminando, recordando lo que pasaría cuando encontrase la última__…_

* * *

><p><em>Gwennie y Trentz recorrían con cautela el denso y oscuro bosque, que no se parecía en nada al que habían explorado el primer día. La atmósfera había cambiando abruptamente. Sonaban los tambores ¿O eran los latidos de sus corazones? Un viento fuerte sopló y un zumbido leve e incesante sonaba al mismo tiempo. Habían entrado a su territorio.<em>

Fer: Sólo una más… _-y por primera vez desde que huyó del baño de sangre para toparse con el cadáver de Xime, Fer se reencontró con otro Distrito, el siete. Como la cantidad de hojas que había coleccionado. Aún fuera de L.I.M.B.O., Luck Lupin se las arreglaba para que el siete continúe apareciendo con frecuencia en sus Juegos._

Fer: Vaya…

Gwennie: ¡Meingott! ¡Me había olvidado por completo de Fer!

Tz: ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo, chico Buizel?

Fer: Aquí, coleccionando hojas…

Gwennie: ¿Durante tres noches? _–__alzó una ceja-._

Fer: ¿Tres? ¡Pero si todavía no amanece desde que entramos al juego.

Gwennie: Imposible e.e

Tz: Mmm… A lo mejor… En este bosque siempre es de noche.

Fer: ¿Ya han visto a Tom?

Gwennie: ¿Eh?

Fer: Mi amigo _–__les mostró una de las hojas, dónde se veía claramente una figura alta y delgada acechando entre los árboles__-._

Gwennie: Wait... What? ¿Slenderman?

Tz: Cagamos.

Fer: Por eso he estado recolectando estas hojas…

Gwennie: Aunque lograras reunirlas todas, igual te va atrapar…

Fer: Da igual. Debo demostrarle que sí puedo hacerlo. Es personal_-se da la vuelta y sigue buscando-._

Gwennie: ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Tz: Es un caso perdido, vámonos.

_Y entonces el cielo se iluminó y volvieron a ver el rostro de Keyn, del Distrito 1, seguido por Lcam, del 5, y por último Yuki, del 11._

_Fer apartó su mirada del cielo para enfrentarse a la última página…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NO NO NO NO NO<strong>_

…_Slenderman…_

_**NO NO NO NO NO**_

* * *

><p>Fer: ¡SÍ! <em>–<em>_y el ruido de tambores se intensificó-. _Ven por mí, Thomas. Te espero…

_Aunque no tenía que esperar mucho. Slenderman estaba detrás de él._

Fer: Ya. Sé que no eres el verdadero Slenderman. Apostaría a que eres Yerko, Eric, Lunático o el Encapuchado jugando a cazarnos a todos, como siempre… _-volteó lentamente-. _¿Verdad…?

_Y todo se distorsionó._

_Estática… Y Fer ya no estaba allí._

* * *

><p><em>Ambos oyeron el cañonazo con resignación. Ya sólo faltaba Caseri.<em>

Gwennie: La Cornucopia.

Tz: Dale.

_Pero Caseri no estaba en ninguna parte._

Tz: Ya casi se hace de día… Tarde o temprano tiene que aparecer…

_Entonces un rayo iluminó la Cornucopia._

Gwennie: ¡DA FAC!

_Unos alaridos provenientes de la jungla empezaron a resonar. Eran horribles. Pero más aún las criaturas que los emitían._

_Era como si alguien hubiese tratado de reproducir a Materiagre con un simio. Horribles monos mutados venían en estampida. _

Tz: ¡HAY QUE SUBIR! _–__le tendió la mano a Gwennie-._

_Y lo vieron. Caseri gritaba como loco entre los simios, descuartizando a los mutos sin piedad. Pero por cada simio que caía, dos más venían en refuerzo. _

Caseri: ¡MUERAN, MATERIAS! ¡MUERAN! ¡LOS VOY A HACER PASTEL! ¡AGGGGGGR!

_Los monos rodearon al tributo, y poco a poco sus alaridos se ahogaron entre los chillidos de aquellas bestias. _

Gwennie: Decime que murió, por favor…

Tz: Todavía no suena el cañón…

Gwennie: Se acabó. Bajo a matarlo y a terminar con esto.

Tz: ¡NO!

Gwennie: ¡Soltame! ¡Nadie me dice que hacer!

Tz: ¡Te pueden lastimar!

Gwennie: ¿Y qué te preocupa? Con eso ganarías…

Tz: Hay cosas más importantes…

Gwennie: No intentes engatusarme, Acosta. Habrá funcionado con Lily, pero conmigo no.

Tz: ¿Es porque no soy rapero?

Gwennie: Flasheas xD

Caseri: ¡MÁTENME DE UNA VEZ!

Gwennie: Ups, perdón _–__arrojó el hacha con todas sus fuerzas, y para su sorpresa, el golpe bastó para decapitar al tributo del 6-._

Tz: Ya está. Ganamos.

_El ruido del cañonazo asustó a los mutos, que huyeron por donde habían venido. _

Gwennie: ¿Y bien…?

Tz: ¿Qué pasa?

Gwennie: El Distrito 7 ganó, eu. Fin del desafío.

_Lunático: En ningún momento dijimos que podían ganar dos tributos del mismo Distrito. Mátense entre sí y termina el juego. JAJAJA._

Gwennie: ¡Mierda! ¡Tiene razón!

Tz: Matame preciosa.

Gwennie: No me digas así e.e

Tz: Mira, nieva…-e_fectivamente, comenzó a caer nieve en la arena-._

Gwennie: WTF…

Tz: Es hermoso. Ideal para enterrarme.

Gwennie: ¿Por qué querés que te mate sin darte la chance de luchar?

Tz: Porque no necesito ganar este desafío. No representa nada para mi.

Gwennie: No te entiendo un carajo, pero si querés morir... _–__sacó las manzanas que habían matado a Lcam-._

Tz: No voy a suicidarme. Quiero que me mates vos, si te atrevés.

Gwennie: ¿Quién dice que no? _–__corrió al cadáver de Caseri, pero no recuperó su hacha, sino que prefirió optar por una de las muchas dagas que el muchacho traía consigo-. _

Tz: Esa es la actitud.

Gwennie: ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Tz: Te quiero, ranchera.

Gwennie: AGRRRRRR_ –cerró los y lo apuñaló. Tz hizo una mueca que casi podría interpretarse como una sonrisa, y murió-._

_Lunático: Damas, caballeros, y los que aún no se deciden… ¡Les presento a Gwennie Black, la tributo vencedora del Distrito 7!_

* * *

><p><em>Gwennie fue elevada hacia una plataforma, dónde se reencontró con los veinticinco tributos originales, en diferente estado de recuperación.<em>

Gwennie: Verlos enteros de nuevo le quita la magia… ¬¬ _-pero se alegró de volver a ver a alguien-. _¡Potei!

Luny: Sabía que podías _–__la abrazó, y vió como Keyn le guiñaba un ojo-. _

Fer: Ya, me engañaron otra vez. Parece que sí era Slendy después de todo :v

Pilar: No subestimes la maldad de estos tipos, Feña.

Fer: ¿Y tú desde cuando me llamas así?

Pilar: Desde ahora.

Fer: Eh… No opinaré. Gwennie tiene inmunidad. ¿Vamos a votar?

Lunático: Para esta Ceremonia de Eliminación, todos los tributos que participaron en el Vasallaje pueden votar.

Caseri: ¿QUÉ?

Fer: ¿Eh? D:

Tz: ¡Ja!

Dnoboy: ¡Hurra por nosotros!

Grace: ¡Al fin podré votar! ¡Mi venganza se completa!_-entrecierra los ojos-._

Caseri: ¡Voten por mi! ¡Ya me harté de este juego!

Xime: Votaré en blanco.

Juan: Eso es desperdiciar el voto, Yirley.

Agus: Lcam, hay que sacar a Yuki.

Lcam: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay del Yucam?

Agus: Se volvió loca este desa… Igual que Xime con los zombies.

Fer: Yo que ustedes… Aprovecharía para sacar a Tz.

Josafat: El chileno tiene razón. ¿Cuántas oportunidades van a tener de tener tantos votos en su contra?

Dawn: Fan…

Fan: ¿Si?

Dawn: Lo nuestro ha terminado.

Fan: ¿QUÉ? ¿Vuelves con Agus? D:

Dawn: Me voy con alguien mejor, que sí sabe escucharme. ¡Te amo Crash!

Crash: Oye, creo que te estás equivocando de persona…

Tz: Ranchera.

Gwennie: ¿Hum?

Tz: Necesito que me hagas un favor…

Keyn: Suerte en la Ceremonia de eliminación, tributos. Fue un placer matarlos a todos.

Yuki: _-volviendo en sí- _¡Hey! ¿De qué me perdí…?

Harold: …

* * *

><p><strong>«Ceremonia de Eliminació<strong>**n»**

Jocelin: Bueno, tributos, llegó el momento de que los nueve finalistas se conviertan en ocho. Antes que nadie quiero felicitar a Twister por programar un desafío tan mortal. ¡Fue muy entretenido verlos morir! _–__todos la miran con odio-. _Okay.

Hubo más votos que personas a las que votar, pero sin embargo notamos que la gran mayoría quiere ver a alguien caer…

_Los tributos se miraron entre sí, nerviosos._

Jocelin: Sin más preámbulos, la primera batería es para Gwennie Black.

Gwennie: GB Rulez, bitches. Viva la inmunidad.

Jocelin: ¡JuanST! ¡Xime!

Juan: ¡ESA! Aunque me hubiera gustado durar más u.u

Xime: Y a mí me hubiera gustado durar menos.

Jocelin: ¡Agus! ¡Lcam!

Agus: No sé como sigo zafando…

Lcam: Ni yo xD

Jocelin: _-observando-_quedan cuatro tributos…Pero sólo tres baterías… Y la siguiente es para… ¡Caseri!

Caseri: _-la agarra con frustración-. _¿Por qué quieren que siga en juego? ¿Quién los entiende? Muggles…

Jocelin: Fer, Yuki, Tz, uno de los tres se irá… Pero no será… ¡Yuki!

Yuki: ¡Casi muero del susto! ¡Tienen que contarme que pasó en este desa!

Jocelin: Fernando, Trentz…

Fer: Uy, que intriga. ¿Quién se irá?

Tz: Cállate. Dí mi nombre de una buena vez.

Jocelin: La última batería es para… ¡Fernando!

Fer: :v

Jocelin: Trentz, la votación fue casi unánime. Es tiempo de decir adiós.

Tz: _-sonriendo- _Curioso, porque no tengo ganas de irme _–__y sacó el Talismán Inmune de Spooky-. _¡Enchantiz!

Fer: ¿QUÉ?

Jocelin: ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Tz: Eso no es asunto tuyo. Pero miren cómo termina esto, resulta que malgastaron veintipico de votos en alguien con inmunidad 3:)

Twister: Mierda. Bueno, Jocelin, expulsa a la segunda persona con más votos.

Jocelin: La segunda persona con más votos… Sólo tiene dos votos en contra ._.

Fer: ¿Qué? ¿Me voy…? Esperen, ¿Quién más votó por mi?

Gwennie: Ups.

Fer: Para qué preguntar.

Tz: La vida es una lenteja, Fer.

Fer: ¿Ah? :/

Tz: O la tomas o la dejas _–__subió al Transbordador sin mirarlo-. _

Xime: Adiós Fer, te extrañaremos _–__lo abraza-._

Juan: Si, gil, no va a ser lo mismo sin vos.

Agus: Hasta aquí terminó tu suerte, amigo xD

Yuki: _-haciendo saludo militar- _¡Fue un honor conocerte!

Lcam: Diviertete con Pilar en la Isla de los Perdedores o algo así (?)

Fer: Claro, pero insisto en aclarar que ella sólo es mi amiga. Como Xime y Juan.

Gwennie: Pésimo ejemplo e.e Que se yo, Fer, es un juego.

Fer: Descuida. Algún día me tenía que ir.

Caseri: Y que sea rápido, quiero cenar en el Transbordador, muero de hambre…

Fer: Jajaja…. Ya, Caseruke tiene razón _–__miró el Transbordador por última vez-. _Adiós, compañeros. Adiós, L.I.M.B.O…

_Y volteó para enfrentarse al reinicio. Todos sus compañeros, salvo Tz, se quedaron para ver como Fer se convertía en un destello brillante que iluminó todo el nivel durante unos segundos, para finalmente desaparecer. Y entonces, con un integrante menos, uno a uno regresaron al Transbordador, para viajar a su siguiente desafío…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


	23. S T A R B U C K S

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles**_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Recta Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«Perspectiva de <strong>**Spööky****»**

_La última vez, en __**LIMBO…**_

Los nueve finalistas se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida cuando los ex participantes regresaron al juego una vez más ¡Y esta vez no eran zombies! Pero todavía debían asesinarse unos a los otros durante los sangrientos **Septuagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre**! ¿Para qué perder el tiempo mencionando a los **tributos** de cada distrito? La gran mayoría tiñó de rojo la arena durante el **Baño de Sangre **inicial de la** Cornucopia**, mientras el resto se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir a la alianza de los **Profesionales**. ¿Es idea mía o **JuanST** era tan peligroso para el desafío que tuvieron que deshacerse de él antes que nadie? Como sea. **Agus **y **Lcam **unieron fuerzas para rescatar a **Yuki, **pero no sabían que ella ahora era **Aqua, **otra feroz asesina que no dudó en acabar con su "hermano". ¿Alguna vez le va a salir algo bien a este chico? Mientras tanto, el niño de las mil personalidades creó una trampa explosiva tan complicada que ni siquiera él pudo resolverla cuando **Grace **voló en pedazos. Descuiden, no fue una pérdida grave…

A todo eso, **Gwennie **y **Luny **se unieron para arrojar un nido de **rastrevíspulas** a sus contrincantes, pero su alianza terminó repentinamente gracias a **Crash**, desatando la furia del **Distrito 7**. *Inserte a** Keyn **cantando un cover de **Taylor Swift** aquí*

Cuando empezó a haber **HAMBRE **en los **Juegos del Hambre, **todos fueron invitados al **Banquete**, dónde una lluvia de sangre y mutos acabaron con **Yuki, **forzando al resto a huir al bosque, dónde el fuego y la niebla los tenían acorralados. ¿Los** Vigilantes **estarían tocando todos los botones para crear ese clima tan mortal? **Keyn** se sacrificó para que pudieran escapar, recuperando la confianza de **Gwennie** y **Tz, **quienes a su vez se las arreglaron para matar por accidente a **Lcam. **El muchacho había vencido a todos los demás asesinos pero no pudo con unas inofensivas manzanas envenenadas. ¡Qué muerte tan estúpida, compañero!

Al final, todo se redujo a la batalla contra **Caseri, **que acabó devorado por la cruza entre **Materiagre **y unos monos mutantes.¿Cómo borro de mi mente la imagen mental que me hice sobre esos **Materimonos? **¡No, no quiero fotos de **Raquel**! Parecía que el **Distrito 7** había vencido, pero como esta no es la historia de amor de **Katniss **y **Peeta, Gwennie **tuvo que matar a **Tz** para ganar la inmunidad. Qué lástima, yo esperaba un beso o algo así. Pero nada saldría como esperaban en la **Ceremonia de Eliminación**, pues a **Fer** _(que tras perder a __**Xime **__en el bosque, se pasó todo el episodio buscando unas insignificantes hojas hasta que __**Slenderman **__lo arrestó por eh… invadir propiedad privada, supongo)_ le salió por el tiro por la culata cuando no pudo eliminar a **Tz****.**¡El chico se salió con la suya una vez más, robando mi amado **Talismán de la Inmunidad! **Así que con sólo dos votos en su contra, fue hora de despedir a **Fer**, la última víctima de la maldición de la **Alianza Chilena** (?) ¿Recuerdan eso? Jajaja, que tiempos.

En fin, ahora sólo quedan **ocho** concursantes en juego. ¿Sobrevivirá alguna amistad cuando termine el desafío? ¿Será mi nuevo **cameo** aún más forzado que el Ferilar de **Drama Project**? ¿Existirán acrónimos más rebuscados que el título de este capítulo?

¿Y quién se marchará en octavo lugar tras la traición más impactante jamás escrita en la inminente **Ceremonia de Eliminación**?

¡Todo esto y más a continuación, en **LIMBO**: el fan fiction del **DramaShat2**!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veintitrés. S.T.A.R.B.U.C.K.S. Secreta Traición Amarga Reunifica Bebiendo Un Caliente Karma Sorpresivo<strong>

**«Perspectiva de L.I.M.B.O.»**

_Una vez más, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que transportaba a mis pasajeros en un ambiente cargado de tensión. No los había afectado la eliminación de Fer –un jugador ingenioso al que nadie querría enfrentar en la final-, sino su plan frustrado por la astuta maniobra de Tz, que una vez más, se las había arreglado para esquivar…_

Gwennie: _-abriendo la compuerta- _¡Lunático!

Lunático: Si no te molesta, estoy tratando de narrar la introducción del capítulo.

Gwennie: ¡El resumen de Spooks basta y sobra!

Lunático: Pfff el resumen de ese ser abiótico es el más largo de la historia. ¿Sabías lo que le pasó a un tipo que no podía sintetizar sus ideas…?

Gwennie: No, y tampoco me interesa. Escucha…

Lunático: …un tipo lo golpeó porque pensó que lo estaba insultando, así que…

Gwennie: Lunático, basta.

Lunático: …se cambió el nombre a Confucio y empezó a escribir aforismos.

Gwennie: ¿Terminaste?

Lunático: Podría seguir durante horas.

Gwennie: NO. ¡Quiero mi premio!

Lunático: ¿Tu qué?

Gwennie: ¡Mi recompensa! ¡La mocosa de Greis dijo que tenías lo que había ganado en el desafío anterior!

Lunático: Ahhhhhhh sí _–me doy vuelta y saco una canasta con relucientes manzanas rojas-._

Gwennie: *-* MUERO. DAME, DAME _–me las arrebata-. _¡Mías! ¡¿Por qué no me las diste antes?!

Lunático: Eh… Estaba comprobando que no estén envenenadas.

Gwennie: _-alzó una ceja y vio un par de corazones de manzana en el suelo-._Sure. ¿Qué es esto? _–levanta algo del suelo-._

Lunático: ¡Prohibido tocar! _–le saco__ el libro antes de que lea la portada- _¡Lunático ha cerrado sesión!

Gwennie: ¿Sabes que sigo viéndote, no? ._.

Lunático: ¡Lunático ha kickeado a Gwennie de la Cabina del Conductor! _–la empujo fuera-._

Gwennie: Meh… _-__se aferra a la canasta de frutas y regresa al compartimento-._

Tz: ¡Larga eso, ranchera!

Gwennie: ¿Eh?

Tz: ¿No son las cosas esas que no me dejaste comer?

Gwennie: Nah. Estas son de verdad *-*

Tz: ¿Y si te quieren envenenar?

Gwennie: Si no pruebo nunca voy a saber _–muerde una manzana-. _¡Ñam! Rico n.n

Tz: ¿Me convidas?

Gwennie: Come las tuyas e.e

Tz: Yo no tengo :c

Gwennie: Gana desafíos ñ.n

Tz: Lo haría, si no fuese porque vos también competís y me distraes del juego.

Gwennie: Jodete.

Tz: Jum _–le roba una manzana-. _Mmm rico.

Gwennie: ¡DAME ESO!

Tz: Vení a buscarla _–le guiña un ojo __color esmeralda y escapa-._

Gwennie: ¡Agr! ¡Estúpido y sensual Acosta! e.e

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario<strong>** de Gwennie Black****»**

-Sigo sin saber que pensar de este chico… O sea, no sé… Creo que me siento un poquito mal por Fer. Mejor para mí que ya no esté acá, pero esperaba vencerlo un par de epis más. Y por culpa de Acosta ya no puedo derrotarlo más a mi rival. Jum. Pero no niego que es bastante simpático, y siempre se sale con la suya. Es de los míos n.n

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de T<strong>**rentz****»**

-La tengo comiendo de mi mano, literalmente _–sonríe-. _No quería eliminar al chico 3DS, pero si nadie se encargaba de él iba a llegar a la final. Además, él fue el primero en conspirar para echarme, así que se lo merece. Jum. Como sea, ¿Quiénes quedan? _–cuenta-. _La ranchera, el gay de la varita, el de los personajes, el perdedor, la perdedora, la chica roca y Juan EseTé…

* * *

><p>Y todos sabemos de quién me tengo que encargar ahora… ¡Sirenix!<p>

Xime: _-ve pasar a Tz, a quién Gwennie no tarda en seguir hacía otro compartimento__,__ y suspira__-._ Acosta _

Juan: ¡Hey! _–se sienta al lado- _¿Qué pasa Yirley? ¿Por qué esa cara? D:

Xime: ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Juan: Si lo fuera no preguntaría xD

Xime: ¡Tz, eso pasa! _–suspiró-. _Debí haberme quedado con el Talismán de Spooks en el desafío zombie…

Juan: AH. Ese flaco_–entrecerró los ojos-. _No te preocupes, Yirley, estoy seguro de que Fer la está pasando bomba…

Xime: No es tanto por él. Siendo sincera, creo que sólo hablamos cuando compartió su inmunidad conmigo, y nada más…

Agus: Personalmente _–intervino- _yo no lo voy a extrañar xD

Yuki: Habla por vos. Yo me acuerdo que Fer fue muy valiente cuando nos encerraron con las tarántulas.

Agus: ¿Y a mí qué? _–se levantó y se fue a otro compartimento-._

Yuki: ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de A<strong>**gustín****»**

-Miren, si llegué tan lejos no es para caer porque de repente a Yuki se le ocurrió traicionarme. Ahora que Fer al fin se largó, sólo quedan puros jugadores fuertes en juego. Y Lcam, que siendo sinceros, sigue aquí más por suerte que por otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Lcam: Ñam. Se me olvidó contarte. Durante el desa mataste a Agus, creo que sigue resentido<p>

Yuki: ¡Pero no fue por mi culpa! ¡No soy consciente cuando Aqua toma el mando!

Lcam: Lo sé. A mí me pasa con los alter egos. ¡Pero ya los domino! _–abrió __los ojos y se convirtió en Robin-_. ¡No es cierto, Luis!

Yuki: Dah. Bueno, que piense lo que quiera. No puedo seguir consintiéndolo cuando se encapricha como un nenito ._.

Xime: Volviendo al punto… Hay que deshacernos de Tz.

Juan: Yo quiero echarlo desde que entró, pero el muy HDP siempre encuentra inmunidad o esas porquerías…

Xime: ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir saliéndose con la suya?

Caseri: Ja, ja, ja… _-se acercó a ellos caminando con tranquilidad-. _N00bs… ¿Es que nunca se enteran de nada?

Yuki: ¿Qué sabes vos que nosotros no? _–alzó una ceja-._

Caseri: Pfff infinidades de cosas. Pero sólo hay algo que les puede interesar de verdad.

Juan: Deja de hacerte el misterioso y contá.

Caseri: Bueno, tampoco es que sea un secreto. Quiero decir, es cuestión de lógica simplemente _–se relamió los labios-._

Xime: ¿Qué es, Caseri?

Caseri: Que Tz haya usado la inmunidad de esa peluche descuartizado para expulsar a Fernando es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar…

Lcam: _-volviendo en sí- _¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Desperdiciamos todos nuestros votos en él! ¡De nuevo!

Caseri: ¿Siguen sin verlo? _–abrió mucho los ojos-. _¡El cabrón ya no puede usar la inmunidad! ¡Es obvio lo que hay que hacer!

Xime: ¡Es verdad! ¡Tiene razón!

Juan: ¿Con qué? Perdón, no los estoy siguiendo, me distraje una garrapata… -todos lo miran raro-. ¿Qué? Tenía que interpretar al Gato con Botas de forma realista :3

Yuki: Voy a fingir que no oí eso.

Lcam: Bueno, creo que yo sí entendí _–toma aire-. _¡Dramashaters unidos!

Caseri: Entonces, más les vale que la próxima Ceremonia de Eliminación no me vaya a sorprender…

_Y los dejó reflexionando mientras se retiraba a confesarse._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-¡Gracias por expulsar a Fernando, Tezeta! Si él siguiese aquí, sería el primero en desconfiar de mi plan, pero el resto de estos inútiles se dejan manipular con facilidad. Ja. Sólo basta darles alguien a quién odiar para que se mantengan unidos. Y Tz, debo decir que has hecho un maravilloso trabajo en eso, cabrón, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…

* * *

><p><em>El transportador frenó suavemente en la plataforma del Nivel 19, y una vez que los ocho concursantes descendieron, las puertas se abrieron para dejarlos pasar.<em>

_Se encontraban en un templo inmaculado, pero no vieron a Twister ni a Jocelin. En lugar de eso, estaba…_

Spooky: Tiempo aquí esperándolos llevo.

Xime: ¡Spoooooooks!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

**-**¡Spooky había regresado! Siempre supe que sólo él podía transformarme en la Xime de antaño _–suspira-. _No me gusta ser una chica roca. Ser fuerte no significa no tener sentimientos. Por eso me alegré mucho de volver a verlo

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¡Hey, es Spooky!<p>

Caseri: Pfff ya sabemos cómo se llama -.-

Yuki: No seas aguafiestas, Caseruke.

Tz: ¿Y qué hace acá esta bola de pelos descuartizada?

Gwennie: Eu más respeto con Spooks. Es como parte de la familia

Juan: ¡Ya entendí! ¡El que lo atrapa tiene inmunidad! _-corre y se lanza a atraparlo, pero Spooky lo esquivó flotando-. _¡Mierda!

Agus: Jajaja. No creo que ese sea el desa, Tarifa…

Spooky: En ti razón veo _–descendió suavemente para enfrentarse cara a cara con los ocho finali__stas-_más errar mi fe puede…

Gwennie: ¿Y qué haces acá, Spooks?

Caseri: Sí, ¿A qué viniste? Estábamos bien sin vos.

_Spooky estruja su mano y Caseri se eleva ligeramente unos centímetros, para luego caer con torpeza. Caseri murmuró insultos._

Juan: ¡Woooow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? *-*

Spooky: Sí aprender quieres, a Spooky escuchar tú debes.

Yuki: ¿No es obvio? ¡Spooky está acá para enseñarnos a manejar la Fuerza!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Yuki»<strong>

-Vi TODAS las películas de Star Wars. Sí esto es lo que yo creo, entonces estoy más que preparada para este desafío. ¿Se imaginan si nos dan espadas láser? *-* Bah, "¿Imaginan?" TIENEN que darnos espadas láser. ¿Qué clase de desafío Star Wars sería sin ellas?

* * *

><p>Spooky: Acertado tú has <em>–sonrió, y los observó uno por uno-. <em>Manejarla desafío tendrán mi que en sabiduría necesitarán él.

Tz: ¿Qué mierda dijo? ._.

Xime: "Tendrán que manejarla en el desafío. Necesitarán mi sabiduría"

Agus: Lo que vamos a necesitar es que Xime siga subtitulando todo lo que él diga xD

Lcam: Oh, Agus, la verdad es mucho más sencilla: si no entiendes lo que el Maestro Spooks dice, es porque no mereces escucharlo.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-En realidad yo tampoco había entendido nada, pero necesito sumar puntos con Spooks e.e Todos sabemos que él favorece a las chicas, así que mis posibilidades de ganar el desafío se veían muy limitadas. Así que o lo adulaba, o me conseguía una peluca xD

* * *

><p>Spooky: Aprendices ahora meditar deben, si con la Fuerza ellos contactar quieren <em>–y los invitó a sentarse en ronda junto a él-.<em>

_Y los ocho estuvieron sentados con los ojos cerrados durante varias horas… O quizás sólo unos minutos, el tiempo es relativo._

Juan: Spoooks…

Spooky: ¿Sí?

Juan: Quiero ir al baño xD

Spooky: Desviar el camino hacia la Fuerza, peligroso es…

Juan: Si pero tengo unos retorcijones terribles y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda seguir aguantando…

Lcam: Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que no tengo ganas de soportar los gases de Tarifa _–sus compañeros asintieron, asqueados-._

Juan: Además, ¿Se acuerdan lo que pasó la última vez que me aguanté uno? ¿En el desa de One Piece…?

Spooky: Lárgate ya -.-

Caseri: ¿Y cuándo nos dan las pinches espadas láser, abuelo?

Spooky: Preparación requiere quién enfrentarse a la Fuerza debe.

Tz: Yo ya estoy preparado, larga las espadas, estoy aburrido.

Spooky: El lado oscuro de la Fuerza en ti veo. Cesar tu entrenamiento debo.

Gwennie: Sí él va a ser Sith, entonces yo también e.e El Lado Oscuro siempre es mejor.

Yuki: Gwennie deja de decir boludeces D:

Xime: Cada uno elige su propio camino, ¿No?

Spooky: Retenerlos no he de si marcharse quieren…

_Rápidamente Caseri se dirigi__ó__ hacia la salida, seguido por Trentz y Gwennie Black__._

Spooky: Bien, ahora que nos deshicimos de esos maleducados, ya podemos empezar el entrenamiento de verdad.

Agus: ¿Y qué fue lo que estuvimos haciendo hasta ahora? -.-

Spooky: Sólo un ejercicio para medir su paciencia. Me gusta hablar como Yoda para irritar a los discípulos jajaja

Juan: _-regresa- _Ah… Bajé dos kilos… Che, ¿No éramos más antes? ¿Ya terminó el desa? ¿A quién echaron?

Spooky: Ah, seguís acá… _-se fastidia__-._Sí, tengo una misión especial para vos…

Juan: ¿Una misión espacial?

Spooky: -.-

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de JuanST»<strong>

-Cuando era chico me metía en una caja de cartón que había en casa de los abuelos y flasheaba que estaba en una nave espacial. Y después agarraba un rollo de cartulina y ¡Fium! ¡Fium! Jajaja… Igual no me acuerdo mucho de Star Wars… Creo que Cartoon Network pasaba unos dibujitos animados o algo así, pero eso era antes. Ahora dan 200 horas de Ben 10 y esos dibujitos raros… -.- Bueno, ¿Qué estaba contando? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Fium! ¡Fium!

* * *

><p>Spooky: Bien, futuros Jedi… ¿Quién quiere aprender a manejar la espada láser…?<p>

_Mientras tanto, Caseri, Gwennie y Tz caminaban por un sendero oscuro..._

Caseri: Apártense de mi camino, tortolitos. Si alguien será Sith acá, ese será Caseri y nadie más.

Gwennie: Primero, no flashees. Y segundo, si tengo que matarte para llegar primero, ya sabes que soy capaz…

Tz: Baja un cambio, ranchera.

Gwennie: No me digas que hacer.

Caseri: ¿Por qué no dejan de discutir y se besuquean de una vez?

Gwennie: WHAT

Tz: ¿Con la plana? Ni loco.

Gwennie: Bueh, habló Brad Pitt.

Tz: Cállate, yo sé que te gusta…

Caseri: ¿Lo ven? Son como el Ducney del Fic…

-Dos deberá haber; ni más ni menos_-susurró una voz familiar a sus espaldas-. _Uno para encarnar el poder, y el otro para ansiarlo…

_Los tres voltearon para observar al recién llegado, un extraño completamente cubierto de la cabeza a los pies por una larga túnica oscura, cuyo rostro también se ocultaba por una capucha._

Tz: ¿Y a este que le pasa?

Caseri: Ya lo dije. Sólo hay dos Sith cada vez. El Maestro y el Aprendiz.

Gwennie: Duh, es obvio a cual va a elegir _–se adelantó a sus compañeros__-. _Acabo de ganar los Juegos del Hambre.

Tz: Porque yo te deje ganar.

Gwennie: ¿QUÉ? Perdón, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda para ganar el desafío.

Caseri: Si no fuera por ustedes dos yo ganaba esa maldita competencia.

-Ya cállense _–la figura activó un holograma, mostrando un planeta __lejano-. _Cada uno de ustedes tiene algo distinto para hacer.

Caseri: Y supongo que tú sí vas a darnos esas estúpidas espadas láser, ¿No?

-Recuerden esto: La ira alimenta al Sith, lo cual hace más fuerte la ira… _-se paseó una vez más entre los tres, recitando-. _El miedo y el sufrimiento se vencen con la ira y el odio. Cuanto mayor sean la ira y el odio, más aumentan sus poderes…

_Y entonces así fue como el Encapuchado le encomendó la misión a los tres discípulos._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de JuanST»<strong>

-…Y cuando estaba en primer año nos habían castigado por hacer quilombo en el aula, así que nos tuvimos que quedar encerrados en el recreo. Un bajón. Pero entonces se me ocurrió salir por los tubos de ventilación que había, como en las películas. Me trepé por los pupitres y subí al coso ese, no había mucho espacio pero era como flashear una misión de espionaje, re copado jajaja. Bueno salvo porque el tubo al final se rompió y me hice mierda en la Biblioteca jajajajajaja... Seh, me tuvieron que cambiar de colegio :P

* * *

><p>Spooky: Bueno, siento que su hora llegó <em>–observó a Agus, Lcam, Xime y Yuki-.<em> Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarles _–encendió un holograma, y la figura transparente de Jocelin apareció ante ellos-._

Jocelin: Escuchen con atención: Su misión consiste en pilotar una nave espacial hacia un planeta lejano, transportar dos droides sanos y salvos y regresar con un cargamento especial que la base rebelde tiene preparados para ustedes_-hace una pausa dramática, observando el efecto de sus palabras-. _Pero no es tan sencillo como parece. Existe una raza hostil en aquel planeta, que a toda costa intentará impedir que salgan con el cargamento. Así mismo, sus compañeros caídos de la facción Sith, tienen su propio objetivo: evitar que ustedes lleven a cabo con éxito la tarea. El primer grupo que consiga terminar su deber, ganará el desafío…

Yuki: ¡Perfecto! Extrañaba los desafíos por equipos… Por cierto, ¿Dónde están esos droides?

Spooky: Los esperan en la nave. Son algo defectuosos, pero su funcionamiento es irrelevante para la misión.

Xime: _-sujetando el sable de luz de su bolsillo- _¿Y qué hay de Juan? ¿Dónde está?

Spooky: Le encargué una misión especial… Pero creo que se le olvidó. Está en el confesionario contando la historia de su vida ¬¬

Agus: ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por los Sith? ¿Es peligroso viajar por el espacio? ¿Qué tan hostiles son ese planeta?

Spooky: El miedo es el camino al Lado Oscuro. El miedo lleva a la ira, la ira al odio, el odio al sufrimiento… Y el sufrimiento al Lado Oscuro. Cuidado con el miedo, joven padawan…

_Agus evitó mirarlo de nuevo._

Lcam: Oye y ahora que lo pienso… ¿A qué planeta tenemos que ir?

Spooky: Ehmm… El planeta se llama _Starbucks… -los observó por última vez-. _Que la Fuerza los acompañe…

* * *

><p><em>Y en la Cabina de Control…<em>

Twister: Wait, what? ¿Starbucks…?

Jocelin: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo no me opuse cada vez que ustedes armaban un desafío…

Lunático: De hecho desde que Luck no está al mando ustedes rechazaron cada una de mis ideas jajaja.

Twister: ¿Qué haces acá?

Lunático: Vigilo lo que vine a guardar.

Jocelin: Ninguno va a tocar tus cosas, Lunático…

Lunático: Ya sé que no, pero necesita atención permanente jajaja.

Twister: ¿Y nos vas a decir que es lo que escondes?

Lunático: ¿Y perderse la sorpresa? Jajaja mejor no.

Jocelin: Ok… Como sea, ahora yo estoy a cargo, y si quiero que haya un planeta con café en Star Wars, no pueden impedirlo.

Twister: Mmm… Creo que ya sé adónde querés llegar con todo esto…

Lunático: Yo no, pero mientras haya batallas con sables de luz, tienen mi voto jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-Spooky decidió que yo esté a cargo de la nave, así que trataba de que todos nos llevásemos bien para cumplir el desafío. Creí que sería sencillo. Después de todo, las personas más problemáticas estaban en el otro bando… _-suspira- _pero aún así había problemas…

* * *

><p>Lcam: No estoy seguro de en qué época de Star Wars estemos jugando, pero creo que Agus y Yuki serían perfectos para Luke y Leia Skywalker… ¿Verdad?<p>

Agus: No molestes Luis. Limitémonos a cumplir el desafío.

Lcam: _-mirando a Yuki- _¿Ustedes dos siguen peleados o qué?

Yuki: No sé. Ni me importa.

Xime: ¡Oigan, muchachos! ¡Ya cálmense!

Agus: Yo estoy calmado ._.

Xime: Saben a lo que me refiero… Esta es nuestra única oportunidad para aliarnos… ¡No la desperdicien!

Lcam: Meh… Te recuerdo que sólo uno va a ganar este juego, Xime.

Xime: Lo sé, cielos, claro que lo sé. Pero mientras no sea el intruso del DramaShat2…

Yuki: No te preocupes Xime. Aunque algunos no nos llevemos bien _–echó un vistazo a Agustín-, _nadie acá quiere que Tz gane xD

Lcam: Yo sólo quiero ganar yo xD

Xime: De acuerdo, ya veremos eso… Por ahora, hay que viajar a ese planeta… ¿Cómo va el curso?

Yuki: _-mirando una pantalla de la nave- _Todavía falta bastante, pero vamos a llegar sin problemas.

Lcam: Wow, ¿Dónde aprendiste a pilotar una nave espacial?

Yuki: Bueno, no es muy diferente a conducir un barco pirata...

Xime: Eh… ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo…?

Lcam: Xime, estás hablando con toda una profesional…

Yuki: Gracias Lcam n_n

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¿Oyeron eso? ¡Es Lcam llegando a primera base! Bueno, no todavía, pero pueden apostar a que antes de que el desa termine, Yuki estará completamente enamorada de mi. Quiero decir, con Agus todo amargado y el resto en el bando contrario… De hecho ya pueden reservarme un compartimento privado en el Transbordador cuando termine el desafío… Tengo un buen presentimiento n_n

* * *

><p><em>Tz estaba probando su sable de luz roja, asestando golpes a diestra y siniestra<em>_._

Gwennie: Deja de hacer eso e.e Me desconcentrás.

Tz: Perdón, ranchera.

Gwennie: ¿Se puede saber por qué me llamas así?

Tz: Chiste interno.

Caseri: Acabo de hablar con Darth Gurth.

Gwennie: ¿Quién?

Caseri: Así se hace llamar el Encapuchado ahora, y…

Gwennie: No, quién te preguntó, jaaja.

Caseri: Ya verás en la Ceremonia de Eliminación ¬¬

Tz: No le hagas caso. Y hablando de eso…

Caseri: No voy a unirme a ninguna alianza.

Tz: Dejame terminar. Yo sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado…

Caseri: ¿DIFERENCIAS? ¡Por culpa de ustedes me devoró esa horda de materimonos!

Gwennie: Eu, odia el juego, no al jugador.

Caseri: Ja, Caseri no discrimina. Caseri los odia a todos por igual.

Gwennie: Eh… Bueno. Tz y yo estuvimos pensando y…

Tz: …sería conveniente que votaras con nosotros esta noche.

Caseri: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Con el chileno fuera, ustedes son la amenaza ahora. Y mi objetivo.

Tz: Seguro que sí. Pero si los jugadores fuertes seguimos destruyéndonos entre nosotros…

Gwennie: …al final cualquier imbécil va a terminar llegando a la final. No me hagas dar nombres, vos sabes de quienes hablo.

Caseri: ¿Cómo llegó tan lejos esa gente?

Tz: No hay que dejar que se salgan con la suya más tiempo. Después puede llegar a ser demasiado tarde…

Caseri: Okay, como quieran. De cualquier forma, venía a decir que me enviaron a detener la nave Jedi.

Gwennie: Ah sí. Con respecto a eso… Contandote a vos nosotros solo somos tres.

Caseri: ¿Y con eso qué?

Tz: Necesitamos más votos.

Caseri: Así que quieren que destruya a los Jedi y a la vez los convenza de unirse a nosotros. Claro.

Gwennie: ¿Convencer? Jajajaja ¡Obligalos!

Caseri: Eh si, como sea. Me largo _–y se dirigió a pilotar una nave de guerra-._

Tz: Igual no estoy seguro de querer que este tipo este en mi alianza. No me resulta confiable. Tengo un mal presentimiento _e.e_

Gwennie: Tranqui. Lo necesitamos esta noche nomás. Una vez que tengamos su voto, nos deshacemos de él y listo.

Tz: Que astuta, me gusta como pensas…

Gwennie: Que coincidencia, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

Tz: ¿Te gusta como pienso yo? O:

Gwennie: Me gusta cómo piensa Gwennie B|

Tz: -.-

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-No me gusta recibir órdenes de esos malditos sangre impura, pero ¿Qué alternativa tenía? Además, tampoco es que me pedían algo que no pensara hacer… Así que fijé el curso a la nave de los pinche Jedi y cuando los tuve en la mira, ¡BANG! Ataqué n_n

* * *

><p>Agus: ¿Nos dispararon? D:<p>

Yuki: ¡No, chocamos con un iceberg! ¡Duh!

Lcam: ¡TODOS A LOS BOTES! ¡MUJERES Y NIÑOS CON PERSONALIDADES MÚLTIPLES PRIMERO! _–tomo por el brazo a Yuki-._

Xime: ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Y tú _–agarró a Lcam_- sube a esa nave de ahí.

Lcam: Oh Xime eres tan misericordiosa, sacrificar a toda la tripulación para que yo pueda escapar, estoy tan agradecido…

Xime: ¿De qué hablas? No es una nave salvavidas. Es una de batalla. Ve a interceptar al enemigo.

Lcam: What? ¿Qué? D:

Xime: ¡Es una orden!

Lcam: Ok… Pero si algo llega a pasarme…

Agus: Si algo llega a pasarte te regeneras cuando termina el desa.

Lcam: Cierto. Bueno, ganaron -.-

Yuki: ¡Buena suerte, Lcam! _–y le dio un beso en la mejilla-._

Lcam: ¡Eso es todo lo que necesitaba! _–su mirada ca__mbió, y de pronto era Robin-. _Hora de acabar con los enemigos.

_Y los tres vieron como Lcam salía eyectado al vacío en una nave de combate._

Caseri: _-a través del intercomunicador de su nave- _¡Sal dónde pueda verte, cabrón!

Lcam: ¿Tu otra vez?_–__replicó mediante el mismo sistema-. _¿Tú y yo eternamente enfrentados de principio a fin del fic?

Caseri: ¡Eso se va a acabar hoy!-_disparó a la nave-._

Lcam: ¡Maldición, Caseri! ¡Ya basta!-_devolvió los disparos-__._

_Ambas naves iniciaron una danza de proyectiles por el espacio, tratando de acabar con el enemigo._

Caseri: ¡Me cansé de ti! ¡Tus amigos lo pagaran!

Lcam: ¿Cuáles amigos?

Caseri: Los que están en la… Espera… ¿Dónde está la pinche nave espacial?

Lcam: ¿Esperabas que se quedasen a mirar?

Caseri: ¡AGH! _–dispa__ró todo su arsenal contra Lcam-._

Lcam: ¡Oh no! ¡No puedo morir tan joven! _–miró los controles, no hacía falta mucho para saber que estaba a la deriva-._

Caseri: ¡Nos vemos en el infierno, niño mugroso!

Lcam: Oye no me dejes aquí D: _-redireccionó su nave hacía la de Caseri, estrellándose en él-._

Caseri: ¿Qué rayos fue eso? _–Lcam había abierto un agujero en su nave, sellándola con su propio vehículo-._

Lcam: Oh, perdón por eso. ¿Tienes seguro?

Caseri: ¿QUIERES MATARME O QUÉ?  
>Lcam: Creo que eso es un no <em>–sacó un<em>_ sable de luz verde-._

Caseri: ¿Aún no te rindes? Pues, ya que insistes… _-sacó un sable rojo-._

_Y empezaron a pelear._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Yuki»<strong>

-Gracias a Lcam, ganamos el tiempo suficiente para dejar atrás la batalla y viajar sanos y salvos al planeta Starbucks. Y no, no nos recibieron con capuccinos ni brownies cuando llegamos a ese lugar -.-

* * *

><p>Xime: <em>-<em>_Comenzó a explorar fuera de la nave__-._ ¡El aire es respirable! ¡Pueden venir! _–Agus y Yuki salieron tras ella-._

Yuki: ¿Con que esto es Starbucks? Esperaba algo… más…

Grace: ¿Mejor amueblado?

Yuki: Creo… Hey, ¿Qué haces vos acá?

Grace: ¡Soy la líder de la rebelión!

Agus: Tiene que ser una broma ._.

Grace: Bueno, en realidad sólo vigilo xD Los llevaré a nuestro refugio, los esperan. ¡Siganme!

Xime: ¡Trae los droides, Agustín!

Agus: Si, ya va, ya va…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Agustín»<strong>

-¿Por qué me mandan a hacer todo a mi? Es más, ¿Por qué yo sigo haciéndoles caso? Estoy seguro de que todavía no me echaron del juego porque no me consideran una amenaza… JA. Les demostraré lo equivocados que están todos…Ya verán…

* * *

><p><em>Caseri y Lcam continuaban luchando, chocando espada contra espada, mirándose con rabia.<em>

Lcam: ¡Estás de lado equivocado de la Fuerza, Caseri! _–esquiva u__n ataque, y avanza-_ ¡Tienes que recapacitar!

Caseri: ¡No existe un lado bueno ni un lado malo de la Fuerza, niño tonto! _–devolvió el ataque-. _Sólo hay poder… Y aquellos demasiado débiles para alcanzarlo…

Lcam: Estás mezclando fandoms ._.

Caseri: Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué estoy haciendo con este cochino sable muggle si soy un Caserífago? _–tiró el sable y __desenvainó su varita mágica-. _¡Expelliermus!

Lcam: _–su sable salió volando-. _Y ese es mi pie para retirarme _–se ocultó detrás de unos cajones-._

Caseri: ¡No juegues a las escondidas, muchacho! ¡Ven y da la cara como un hombre! ¡Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te mate!

Lcam: Mmm… ¿Qué haría mi maestro si estuviese aquí?

_Spooky: Paz sus emociones dominar la discípulo que, hallará él…_

_Caseri: AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Lcam: Eso no me sirve e.e _–y recordó-. _Oh, espera, ¡Yo soy un Jedi! _–se levantó de su escondite, y enfrentó a Caseri-._

Caseri: Oh, con que ahí_-pero Lcam levantó su puño y Caseri salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared-._

Lcam: ¡Ríndete, Caseri! ¡No puedes vencerme!

Caseri: _-viéndose acorralado-. _Okey, tu ganas pequeño…

Lcam: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Caseri: ¡Sólo bromeo! D: Oye… De mexicano a mexicano… Podemos negociarlo… D:

Lcam: ¡Lcam no caerá en tus trucos!

Caseri: Estoy siendo sincero esta vez… Tienes que confiar en mí.

Lcam: ¡Jamás! _–apuntó a su garganta con el sable de luz-. _¿Tus últimas palabras?

Caseri: ¿No te interesa una alianza…?

(…)

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Tz»<strong>

-Si queres algo, tenés que hacerlo vos mismo. Todas las piezas ya estaban sobre el tablero, pero si no las movía con cuidado, iba a perder la partida. Y todos saben que odio perder.

* * *

><p>Gwennie: Ya no hay señal del Caseruke.<p>

Tz: Sabía que iba a durar mucho.

Gwennie: Habrá que preguntarle a Crash si siempre es tan promiscuo (?)

Tz: ¿Eh?

Gwennie: Chiste interno.

Tz: Ah. Bueno, tenemos que ir a Starbucks a terminar lo que empezamos.

Gwennie: ¿Me estás invitando a salir? ._.

Tz: Starbucks se llama el planeta ._.

Gwennie: Mirá vos ._.

Tz: _-en tono seductor-. _Pero podemos pasar por un Starbucks de verdad cuando termine el desafío, ranchera.

Gwennie: Jajajajaja no me hagas reir. Dale, deja de boludear, tenemos que hacer mierda a los Jedi.

Tz: Y después un cafecito _–se subió a la nave-._

Gwennie: Ponele _–se sentó con él-._

Tz: ¿Sabías que yo servía café para pagar el viaje de egresados? O:

Gwennie: Mirá vos.

Tz: Me saca tu "Mirá vos" ¬¬

Gwennie: Mirá vos.

Tz: Es como si no te interesara lo que te estoy contando.

Gwennie: Y, la verdad que no. _–Tz la miró sin entender-._ ¿Quién en su sano juicio viaja a Bariloche pudiendo ahorrar para ir a Londres?

Tz: Mirá vos

Gwennie: No copies mis frases.

Tz: Me gustan tus frases.

Gwennie: Mirá vos.

Tz: ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-No sé muy bien qué pretende Tz, pero igual no se la voy a hacer fácil. Y si yo fuera él, me lo pensaría dos veces antes de seguir intentándolo. No soy apta para todo público. I'm Gwennie Black, bitches.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto, los Jedi habían atravesado el camino al refugio sin inconvenientes.<em>

Grace: Ya llegamos _–invitó a Xime, Agus y Yuki a entrar-._

-Bienvenidos-_saludó un individuo ataviado con una túnica blanca y una capa marrón-. _Los estábamos esperando.

Xime: Yo te conozco… _-Se acercó a su anfitrión hasta tenerlo cara a cara-. _¡Tú eres Dnoboy!

-Oh no, ese no es mi nombre _–hizo una reverencia- _Yo soy Obi-Wan Dnoby, maestro de la Orden Jedi.

Yuki: Yo también creo que es Dnoboy ._.

Dnoboy: Será una simple coincidencia (?) ¿Trajeron los droides?

Xime: Agus…

Agus: ¡Ya va! _–acercó__ las dos cajas, fastidiado-._

Grace: ¿Por qué no las abrieron?

Yuki: No tocamos lo que no es nuestro, somos gente honesta.

Grace: Sí, pero los droides podrían haberlos acompañado caminando y…

Agus: ¡…y no tendría que haber cargado las cajas todo el camino!

Xime: _-tocando su hombro- _No te enojes, Agus…

Agus: ¡Dejame en paz! _–se apartó y salió del refugio-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Yuki****»**

-Ya me veía venir esto. Agus estuvo molesto todo el viaje. De hecho, desde que terminó el desafío anterior que está así conmigo y con todos. Y aunque no quisiese verme, era mi deber ir a buscarlo, por el bien de desafío. Pero no me dejaron D:

* * *

><p>Yuki: ¡Agus!<p>

Grace: ¡Dejalo!

Yuki: Es un cabeza dura, pero quiera o no sigue siendo mi hermano.

Grace: Pero no entendes… No podes salir.

Xime: ¿Por qué no? Necesitamos a Agustin…

Grace: Lo sé, pero es complicado…

Dnoboy: Vuelvan a entrar. Yo les explicaré todo _–las tres chicas lo siguieron-._

Xime: ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Dnoboy? ¿Por qué no podemos ir por Agustín?

Dnoboy: Primero, ¡Es Obi-Wan Dnoby! Y segundo, es peligroso salir afuera…

Yuki: No tenemos miedo. Las dos somos las guerreras más fuertes de este juego.

Dnoboy: Subestiman el poder de los hipsters…

Xime: ¿Hipsters?

Grace: Creo que deberíamos convocarlo, Maestro.

Dnoboy: Si, será mejor que lo hagas.

Yuki: ¿Convocar a quién?

Xime: ¿Qué nos están ocultando? ¡Habla claro!

Dnoboy: De acuerdo. Llegó el momento de que les cuente toda la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Agustín»<strong>

-Reconozco que fue muy impulsivo de mi parte separarme del grupo, pero ya estaba harto. De acuerdo, quizás la situación no era tan grave para que me enojara, pero hace muchos desafíos que estoy aguantando y soportando toda esta frustración, era hora de decir basta. Y mientras caminaba por esa selva, creía que estaba solo, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que estaban siguiéndome…

* * *

><p>Agustín: <em>-entrecerrando los ojos-<em> ¿Quién anda ahí?

_A modo de respuesta, un sable de luz roja se encendió en la oscuridad._

Agustín: No tengo miedo_-encendió su sable azul, cuando vio un segundo sable encenderse junto al primero-._

Gwennie: Deberías_-se acercó lentamente, empuñando su arma-. _¡Mirá lo que encontré, Pablo!

Tz: Ñam. Pensé que era alguien peligroso _–apagó su espada-._

Agus: _-enfurecido- _¡¿Acaso crees que no soy una amenaza?

Gwennie: Precisamente xD No te ofendas, Agus, pero si llegaste tan lejos fue de pura casualidad xD

Agus: ¡Ustedes no saben con quién están hablando!

Tz: Oye viejo relájate…

Agus: ¡No me digas que hacer!

Gwennie: Whatever. Somos dos sith contra medio jedi. Yo que vos lo reconsideraría.

Agus: ¡Dejen de subestimarme! _–Agus se elevó usando la Fuerza y saltó embistiendo con su espada, y apenas pudieron esquivarlo-._

Tz: _-levantándose del suelo- _¿Qué parte de "relájate" todavía no entendes?

Gwennie: Me parece que tiene ganas de pasarse el resto del desafío enyesado.

Tz: Hagamos una cosa, yo me encargo del pibe, vos seguí buscando el refugio…

Agus: No lo van a encontrar.

Gwennie: Shhh cállate, no te pedí opinión.

Tz: Para… Si lo tomamos de rehén, podría indicarnos el camino…

Agus: ¡Nadie va a tomarme de rehén!

Gwennie: …o sus amigos podrían venir a rescatarlo…

Agus: ¿NO ME ESCUCHAN? ¡Si quieren venir por mí, van a tener que luchar!

Tz: ¿Por qué no obviamos esta escena tan innecesaria? ¿Acaso de verdad vas a evitar que vayamos a atacar a tus "amigos"?

Agus: No sé de qué estás hablando.

Gwennie: Duh. Nadie ahí te quiere. Y todavía intentas protegerlos. Pffffff. Pateeeeeeetico.

Agus: Tienen razón… Maldita sea.

Tz: Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos guías voluntariamente?

Agus: Si traiciono a los jedi… dejaría de ser uno de ellos…

Gwennie: Si dejas de ser uno de ellos, que sea para ser algo todavía mejor _–le tendió la mano-_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-Obi-Wan Dnoby nos explicó que al morir, ciertos seres pueden formar parte de la Fuerza. Y que lo que estaban haciendo era prepararse para intentar comunicarse con uno de sus compañeros caídos. Sea quien sea, era crucial para entender que sucedía…

* * *

><p>Dnoboy: ¿Maestro Wiseau?<p>

-Ya.

Yuki: ¿FER?

Fer: Claro que no _–contestó el espíritu- _Yo soy Layton Wiseau, antiguo maestro de la Orden 3DS (?)

Xime: No es cierto D: ¡Eres Fer!

Fer: ¡Que no soy yo! Digo, no soy Fer D:

Grace: Ejem, ¿Y si mejor contás lo que sí viene al caso?

Fer: Ya. La Colonia Starbucks fue fundada hace siglos por un explorador que buscaba nuevas aventuras…

Yuki: ¿Luffy?

Fer: No xD Su nombre era Godot. Él y su tripulación habían descubierto este planeta deshabitado y decidieron establecer un puerto como punto de comercio.

Xime: ¿Qué tiene que ver Godot con los hipsters?

Fer: A eso voy. Los tripulantes descubrieron las semillas de una plata que, siendo tostada y molida para luego beberse como infusión, daba por resultado una caliente bebida altamente estimulante. Y sobre todo, adictiva.

Yuki: Ya veo… Imagino que eso trajo problemas.

Fer: Hartos problemas. Godot tenía que regresar a rendir cuentas de lo que había descubierto, pero ni él ni nadie quiso hacerlo. Por eso lo vinieron a buscar.

Xime: ¿Y qué encontraron?

Fer: Los adictos estaban fuera de control. Era imposible reducirlos, el café los volvía muy enérgicos. Así que terminaron dejándolos. Con el paso del tiempo, los descendientes de Godot poblaron el planeta. Esa tribu adoradora del café se la conoce como los hipters.

Yuki: Interesante, pero no termino de comprender dónde encajamos nosotras en esta historia.

Dnoboy: El Maestro Spooky les encomendó traer unos droides muy esenciales para la producción del café…

Xime: Momento… ¿Ustedes también son hipsters?

Grace: No, claro que no. Pero comerciamos con ellos a cambio de otras especias imposibles de conseguir aquí, como el azúcar.

Xime: Creí que eran hostiles ._.

Dnoboy: Y lo son, cuando escasea el café. Pero estando satisfechos no representan una amenaza para nosotros.

Yuki: ¿Y para Agus?

Grace: Eso es otra historia.

Fer: Piensa que él es un intruso en su hábitat natural. Nadie traspasa esos senderos de noche… Yo lo aprendí de la peor forma.

Xime: Pero, Fer, a ti no te mataron los hipsters, fue Slenderman D:

Fer: Creo que me confundes con alguien más. Yo soy Layton Wiseau…

Yuki: ¡Como quieras! ¡Trajimos el cargamento, larguémonos de aquí!

Dnoboy: ¡No! Antes deben..._-pero no terminó la frase__-._

_Un sable de luz rojo atravesó al Maestro Obi Wan Dnoboy__..._

Dnoboy: ¿Por qué siempre a mi…? _–__y cayó muerto-._

Grace: ¡Maestro! D:

Xime: ¡Muéstrate, malvado sith!

-Sí insisten…_-el asesino caminó hacia la luz, con el sable en la mano-._

Yuki: ¡AGUSTÍN!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Es sorprendente lo fácil y rápido que fue convencer a Agustín de unirse a nosotros. De hecho, tuvimos que hacer tan poco esfuerzo, que empiezo a sospechar sino habría querido ser un sith desde que empezó el desafío… Whatever, ahí fue cuando empezó la pelea.

* * *

><p>Agus: ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?<p>

Yuki: WTG… ¿Shadow…? ¡Eso lo explica todo!

Agus: No necesito ser Shadow para estar del lado oscuro…

Tz: Igual "Darth Shadow" como nombre te queda bien.

Xime: ¡Trentz! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Vos estuviste manipulándolo!

Gwennie: ¡Él no manipuló a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera Agus es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que ustedes lo utilizaban!

Agus: Son unos chistes… Van a terminar igual que Dnoboy.

Grace: Yo ya morí como cuatro veces, mejor me largo de acá D:

Gwennie: ¡Esta vez no te me escapas! _–la ensartó con s__u sable__-._¡Ja! ¡Eso te pasa por atreverte a NO morir en mis manos en los Juegos!

Xime: ¡Basta! ¡No pienso soportarlo más! _–saltó hacia Gwennie elevando su sable, lista para atacar-._

Gwennie: ¡HEY! _–contraatacó-. _¡No te conviene jugar conmigo, Ximena! ¡Yo no soy Leels!

Tz: Vámonos, Shadow. Hay que drenar la Factoría.

Agus: Seh, ya me estaba aburriendo de estos…. _–se subieron a un aerodeslizador y se alejaron-. _

Yuki: ¡NO! ¡Fer!

Fer: Oh hi Mark.

Yuki: No me llamo Mark D:

Fer: Yo tampoco Fer D: Soy Layt…

Yuki: ¡Fer! ¿Qué es la Factoría? ¿Cómo llego hasta allá?

Fer: Es la fábrica secreta dónde los hipsters preparan litros y litros de café… Pero no deberías ir…

Yuki: ¡Por favor, tenés que decirme cómo ir hasta allá!

Fer: Bueno, ni yo siquiera yo sé eso. Por algo es secreto ¿No?

Xime: _-luchando contra Gwennie-_. ¡Gwennie! ¡Sé que estás ahí adentro! ¡Tenés que liberarte del hechizo del Lord Sith!

Gwennie: ¿HECHIZO? WTF jajajajaja. ¡Yo soy sith por voluntad propia, querida!

Xime: Entonces no me dejas alternativa _–la atrapó con la Fuerza- _¡Rendite!

Gwennie: ¡No sos la única que sabe eso! _–contratacó con un campo de Fuerza, que rebotó contra Xime y la hizo caer-._

Yuki: ¡Yo te ayudo, Xime!

Xime: ¡NO!_-la alejó con la Fuerza-. _¡Tenes que detener a los Sith! ¡Los droides deben saber dónde queda la Factoría!

Yuki: ¡Entendido! _–corrió hacía los droides__, liberándolo de sus cajas-. _

-Hasta que al fin del final decidiste elegir sacarnos del encierro dónde nos atraparon antes de que nos liberaras…

Yuki: ¿Arturo…? ¿O debería decir C3PO? Me mareo…

Arturo: ¿Se te antoja un Expresso? ¿Un Capuccino? ¿Un Mocha? ¿Un Latte?

Yuki: Ya entiendo… ¡Los droides son cafeteras!

Arturo: Eso ofende, pero es la verdad.

Yuki: Llevame a la Factoría.

Fer: ¿Puedo ir también, o mi cameo ya se acabó? :v

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de JuanST»<strong>

-Y nunca me voy a olvidar la vez que estaba preparando la merienda y me confundí el azúcar con el salero D: FUE HORRIBLE

Alondra: Tarifa, a nadie le interesan tus historias.

Juan: ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Tanto tiempo!

Alondra: Si Fernando tiene un cameo, entonces yo también tengo un cameo. Está en mi contrato.

Juan: ¿Tenés un contrato?

Alondra: No me dejan hablar de eso. Está en mi contrato.

Juan: ¿Y a qué viniste? ¿O eso tampoco me lo podes decir? :P

Alondra: A que dejes de hacer el ridículo y empieces el desafío de una buena vez ¬¬

Juan: _-mirándose- _¿Pero no viste cómo me dejó Spooky? ¡Me da vergüenza salir así!

Alondra: Oh, vamos, tuve novios más peludos. Nada que no pueda lidiar, por supuesto.

Juan: No entiendo, ¿Qué insinúas?

Alondra: No insinúo nada. Anda, ve y gana en mi honor.

Juan: ¿Me vas a acompañar? :D

Alondra: ¡Claro que no! Si fuese una fábrica de tequila, quizás, pero… ¿Café? Pffffffff

Juan: Ok u.u Bueno termino de confesarme y…

Alondra: ¡Ya te dije que a nadie le importan tus confesiones! ¡Ve a acabar el desafío de una buena vez!

Juan: Está bien, no me grites u.u

Alondra: Y qué la Fuerza te acompañe ñ_n

* * *

><p><em>La batalla Sith vs Jedi continuaba<em>

Gwennie: ¡Rendite, Ximena! ¡Sos débil! ¡No vas a poder vencerme!

Xime: ¡Nunca! _–y la estrelló contra el refugio-. _¡No se trata de ser fuerte! ¡Sino de estar en armonía con la Fuerza!

Gwennie: Aaa…uch… Ya vas… a ver…

_Y una nave aterrizó justo frente a ellos._

Caseri: Ñam _–murmuró Caseri, saliendo de la nave-._

Gwennie: ¡Ja! _–tosi__ó-. _Lo sabía…. Acaba con ella…

Lcam: Reñam _–Lcam apareció tras Caseri, apuntándolo con su sable-. _

Xime: ¡Lcam! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! ¿Dónde conseguiste esa nave…?

Lcam: Oh, bueno, me encontré con un viejo conocido que eligió traernos…

Xime: ¿Quién?

Lcam: Alguien que conoces bien… ¿Por qué no vas a verlo mientras amarro a estos dos?

_Xime se acercó a ver, y…_

Juan: Roawr:c

Xime: ¡Tarifa! ¿Qué te pasó?

_Juan estaba cubierto de pelo de la cabeza a los pies, como Chewbacca. Se tapó la cara con las manos._

Xime: Oh, ya veo. No te preocupes, haz hecho un gran trabajo trayendo a Lcam aquí. Y tu tarea aún no termina.

Juan: ¿Groawr?

Lcam: _-atando a Caseri junto a Gwennie-. _Debes llevarnos a la Factoría.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¡Al fin el equipo estaba reunido otra vez! No tardamos nada en llegar. Estábamos más que preparados para acabar con esos Sith… ¡Tz al fin conocería el poder del DramaShat2! Seh, era una lástima tener que acabar con Agustín también, pero él se lo buscó. Además, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantarlo con ese humor? Pfffff...

* * *

><p>Tz: El amor no existe, sólo la pasión<p>

Shadow: Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza.

Tz: Con la fuerza, obtengo odio.

Shadow: Con el odio, obtengo poder.

Tz: Con el poder, obtengo la victoria.

Shadow: Con la victoria, mis cadenas se rompen.

Tz: La Fuerza te liberará.

_Terminado el ritual, el Aprendiz y el Maestro esperaron la llegada de sus enemigos junto a las calderas hirvientes de café__._

Yuki: No tenemos por qué hacer esto, bro.

Shadow: ¿Qué no entendiste, preciosa? Tu bro ya no existe. Ahora soy Darth Shadow, ¡Lord de los Sith!

Tz: Creí que yo era el Lord de los Sith…

Shadow: Luego lo negociamos.

Yuki: ¡Basta Agustín! _–se elevó saltando hacia él-_

Shadow: ¡No me llames así! _–saltó a su encuentro-._

_Y las espadas chocaron._

Gurth: _-apareció Encapuchado junto a Tz- _¿Qué estás esperando niño? ¿Acaso quieres que te envíe una postal o qué?

Tz: Disculpe, maestro. Me distraje… _-salta hacia lo alto de uno de los puentes que cruzaban la caldera-._

Gurth: Que no vuelva a pasar _–se __voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con los Jedi-._

Xime: ¡Alto ahí Encapuchado!

Juan: ¡Roawr growar!

Gurth: Pffffff _–hizo volar a Juan-. _Novatos…

Xime: ¡Ven a luchar! _–corrió tras él-._

Gurth: No me obligues a lastimarte, Yirley…

Xime: ¡Tú mataste a Luck Lupin!

Gurth: No… ¡YO SOY LUCK LUPIN!

Xime: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gurth: Era joda, soy el Ezreal xD Debiste ver tu expresión muajajaja.

Xime: ¬¬

Gurth: ¡No, en la cara no! D: _-Xime le asestó un golpe con el sable y lo derribó-. _

Xime: Lcam, encárgate de amarrar en la nave a este también… Voy a buscar a Tarifa.

Lcam: ¡Sus órdenes son deseos, Comandante!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Tz»<strong>

-Los Jedi arrasaron. Ya daba por perdido este estúpido desafío, pero mi última esperanza era Agustín. Todo dependía si ese inútil se atrevía a matar a su hermana, o sí elegía arrepentirse a última hora… Pero no iba a quedarme a ver. Tenía que huir sí o sí…

* * *

><p>Yuki: ¡Shadow! ¡Vos elegiste tu camino! ¡No me arrepiento de esto! <em>–se elevó con su oponente asestando golpe tras golpe-.<em>

Shadow: ¡Haz lo que quieras, preciosa! ¡La Fuerza ya está conmigo! ¡No me vas a detener! _–saltó hacía otro puente, todavía más alto que el anterior-._

Yuki: ¡Hasta acá llegaste! _–con un golpe de la Fuerza, le arrebató su sable, que cayó al caldero caliente__, derritiéndose en el acto-._

Shadow: No te atreverías, preciosa…

Yuki: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy la presidenta de la OMINH! ¡La Capitana Kirkland! ¡Los demás son mi apoyo, pero yo soy la heroína!

_Y con gran valor, empujó a Shadow al vacío, pero este apenas pudo aferrarse a la baranda._

Shadow: ¡Auxilio! ¡Sister! _–observó el caliente café que humeaba en las calderas sobre las que él colgaba-. _

Yuki: No es mi culpa que seas un idiota_ –se acercó un poco más, dudando si debía pisarle la mano-._

Shadow: ¡POR FAVOR! D:

Yuki: No, no te voy a matar, Agus…

Shadow: ¡Gra-gracias, preciosa!

Yuki: ¡Pero tampoco te voy a salvar! _–y dio un gran salto con la Fuerza, alejándose del lugar-._

Shadow: No… Noooooooooo _–y se dejó__ caer, chocando contra la baranda de otro puente, dónde quedó aturdido-._

Lcam: ¡Princesa Skywalker!

Yuki: ¿Qué pasa?

Lcam: ¡Tz pasa! ¡Todavía nos falta un Sith!

Xime: ¡Esta vez no va a ganar! ¡Ya va a ver!

JuanST: ¡GROAWR!

Xime: ¡Ahí estás! ¿Qué?

JuanST: ¡RAWGR! _–y salió trepando hacía Tz-._

Yuki: ¿Qué dijo?

Xime: Creo que quiere encargarse personalmente de ese canalla -.-

Lcam: ¿Cómo haces para entender lo que dice?

Xime: No lo hago… Sólo finjo hacerlo y por azar acierto (?)

Lcam: ¡Ya lo atrapó! _–señaló __al puente más alto-._

Yuki: ¡Qué rápido es! ¡Y qué fuerza tiene!

Xime: Definitivamente eso va a dejar marca…

Tz: ¡Soltame maldita bestia loca! ¡AGGGGGGGGGGG!

JuanST: ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAWWWWGGGGGGRRRRRRR!

_Y cuando estaba por darle el golpe final…_

Twister: ¡GAME OVER! ¡LOS JEDI GANAN!

Lcam: ¡Lo hicimos, Yuki! _–y eufórico, la besó-._

Yuki: ¡LCAM! ¡AHORA AGARRO LA BAZOOKA Y TE HAGO MIERDA!

Lcam: D: NO YUKI LA BAZOOKA NO D:

Yuki: Y NO TE PAGO EL HOSPITAL D:

JuanST: _-volviendo a la normalidad-. _¡Sí! ¡Inmunidad! ¡TE CABE GIL TE CABE, ESTA NOCHE A VOS Y A TU VIEJA LES RE CABE!

Tz: _-levantándose con torpeza-. _Dejame en paz, n00b -.-

JuanST: ¡¿A quién le dijiste n00b?!

Xime: Ya basta, Juan. ¡Ganamos!

JuanST: Tenés razón, Xime, voy a bajar. Correte, Acosta _–le dio un empujó__n-._

_Y Tz perdió el equilibrio. Y Resbaló._

Tz: Ah AH AHHHHHHHHH _–Y CAYÓ DEL PUENTE-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-¿Recuerdan la parte en la que mencionaban que había un caldero repleto de café hirviendo debajo? Bueno, adivinen quién se las ingenió para recibir quemaduras de grado dieciséis en todo el cuerpo… Oh sí, fue Tz… Pobre imbécil…

* * *

><p><em>Media hora después…<em>

Gwennie: _-mirándolos con odio-. _¿Dónde está Tz?

Juan: Tu novio está en la enfermería, supongo xD

Lcam: Imposible, yo vengo de ahí.

Yuki: Y no me hagas hacerte volver.

Xime: Pues quizás también le dieron el alta…

Caseri: ¿A quién le importa? Es hora de eliminar…

Agus: ¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Todos ustedes tienen inmunidad?

Aale: Oh, claro que no _–apareció trayendo a Tz en__ una silla de ruedas. El chico estaba totalmente vendado, con las piernas enyesadas, cuello ortopédico, respirador artificial y un brazo en cabestrillo. Sólo su mano derecha estaba casi ilesa, y la movía haciendo tics nerviosos-._

Gwennie: ¿Qué haces vos acá? ¿No estabas paseando con Lupin?

Aale: Precisamente xD

_Luck Lupin finalmente reapareció detrás de ella._

Luck: No vivas en el pasado, fugada de Arkham… Buen trabajo, Jedi. Como recompensa por ganar el desafío, Juan, Xime, Yuki y Lcam recibirán un capuccino especial de parte de Jocelin.

Juan: ¿Un cafechino? Guacale.

Lcam: Eh… Yo preferiría inmunidad.

Luck: ¿Inmunidad para cuatro jugadores? Jajajaja no me hagas reir.

Yuki: ¿O sea que cualquiera puede irse a casa esta noche?

Xime: Todo nuestro esfuerzo tirado a la basura… Gracias, Lupin _

Luck: De nada. Ahora prepárense para votar. Tienen cinco minutos.

Agus: Perfecto. Esto se puso interesante. ¿Qué hacemos?

Gwennie: El trato sigue en pie, con Tz o sin él…

Aale: Oh, estoy seguro de qué él ya sabe a quién eliminar _–Tz estrujó los dedos de su mano derecha-._

Caseri: Que la pinche Fuerza nos acompañe…

* * *

><p><strong>«Ceremonia de Eliminación»<strong>

Luck: _-apareció trayendo siete baterías en una bandeja-. _Sólo queda un tercio de los 24 que comenzaron desde el primer día. Y cuando termine esta Ceremonia, van a ser siete, mi número favorito *-* Empecemos… La primera en salvarse es… ¡Ximena!

Xime: Y esta vez sí lo merezco.

Luck: Y la acompaña… ¡Yuki!

Yuki: ¡Más te valía!

Luck: La siguiente batería es para… ¡Gwennie Black!

Gwennie: Jum y rejum y retequeterecontraremil JUM.

Luck: Con las chicas a salvo, pasamos a los varones… ¡Caseri!

Caseri: Gracias por nada.

Luck: _-observó a los chicos que faltaban-. _Quedan cuatro jugadores… Pero sólo tres baterías… ¿Quién se salvará?

_Agus, Juan, Lcam y Aale se miraron nerviosos. Tz movió sus dedos compulsivamente._

Luck: ¡La siguiente batería es para Lcam!

Lcam: ¡Ay! ¡Que nervios, Lupin, casi me infartas!

Luck: Me gusta generar tensión_-miró de nuevo a los tres que quedaban-. _Tz, Agus, Juan… Uno de ustedes se irá… ¡Pero no será Agustín!

Agus: ¡Me salvé! ¡Pero esto no significa nada! ¡Ya van a ver!

Luck: Acosta, Tarifa…

Juan: Mierda, no me jodas Luck.

Tz: …

Aale: D:

Luck: Hasta acá llegó el camino de uno de los dos… La última… batería… es para…

Juan: D:

Aale: D:

Tz: …

Luck: ¡Juan EseTe!

Juan: ¡SI!

Aale: Rayos D:

Luck: Pablo Acosta, estás fuera.

Jocelin: A menos que tengas alguna inmunidad debajo de la manga…

Twister: Pero no tenés, ¿Verdad?

Tz: ¬¬

Twister: Me lo imaginaba xD

Jocelin: Entonces lola.

Aale: Oh de acuerdo chicos, fue genial volver a verlos un rato al menos.

Gwennie: ¿Lo vas a cuidar hasta que se mejore?

Aale: owo eso creo, descuida

Agus: No lo entiendo… ¡Teníamos cinco votos!

Lcam: ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros teníamos cinco votos…

Agus: ¿"Nosotros"? ¿Acaso no estabas en nuestra alianza? D:

Lcam: ¡Jamas!

Gwennie: Pero Caseri dijo que… WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE.

Caseri: Adivinaste. Yo no le pedí a Lcam que se una a su alianza. Le pedí que me una a la suya.

Yuki: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Y confiar en Caseruke fue el final de Trentz!

Xime: Te lo tenías merecido. No te voy a extrañar.

Juan: Perdón por lo del café, chabón _–le da una palmada en el hombro y Tz chilla-. _Ups.

Xime: Hablando de café… ¿Quién quiere ir a reclamar la recompensa!

Juan: ¡Vamos, Yirley! ¡Y en el camino te cuento la vez que me metí en los tubos de ventilación del colegio!

Yuki: ¡No te me acerques Lcam! ¡Estás Friendzoneado! ¡Y no insistas porque saco la bazooka otra vez…!

Luck: Twister, Jocelin, ya saben que hacer… _-ambos asintieron y se retiraron, mientras el Transbordador arrancaba-._

Aale: Owo adiós Luck, fue un placer jugar a los detectives contigo.

Luck: Nos vemos Almejandra. Vigilalo de mi parte, ¿Sí?

Aale: Cuenta con ello xD

Luck: Auf Wiedersehen…

Aale: Aquí viene el reinicio, Pablo, sujétate.

_Tz le hizo un fuck you con su única mano libre._

_Y _t_odo comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta desaparecer…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-Oh, bueno, al final las cosas con Yuki no salieron exactamente como lo esperaba… ¡Pero estoy en los siete finales! ¡Bravo! ¡Nadie creía que fuera a llegar tan lejos! ¡Viva yo! ¡Y les aviso, no llegué tan lejos para irme! ¡Tengan cuidado, Lcam está en la casa!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Yuki»<strong>

-¡ESTOY EN LOS SIETE FINALES! ¡La última mujer de mi equipo sigue en pie! ¡Nunca me di por vencida y acá me tienen, entre los mejores jugadores de Limbo! ¡Un par de desafíos más y gano esta cosa! ¡Apuesten por mí, no los voy a defraudar! ¡Yuki va a ganar!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-Ahahahaha debieron ver la cara de Tz cuando descubrió que lo traicioné. ¡Ese sujeto nunca debió estar en este juego! ¡Y ahora que me deshice de él, tengo el camino libre hacía la final! ¡Todos estos n00bs se van a enterar! ¡Caseri será el ganador! ¡MORSMORDRE!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime<strong>**na****»**

-Debí haber hecho esto antes, pero todavía no es tarde. ¿Saben? Creo que podría llegar a ganar esto si sigo jugando como jugué hoy. ¡Olvidaba lo divertido que era Limbo! ¡Y sin Tz en el juego, esto se va a volver rudo! ¡Como la Xime roca vencedora que soy!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**JuanST****»**

-¡Los otros seis finalistas ya pueden ir haciendo las valijas, loco! ¡Los voy a hacer mierda a todos! Bueno, quizás no a Yirley, pero tampoco la voy a dejar ganar. Cuando ella y yo lleguemos a la final, la distraigo con la carita del Gato con Botas… ¡Y GANO LIMBO!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Gwennie Black****»**

-Seh, es un bajón que se haya ido Tz, el tipo más o menos me caía bien. ¡Pero gracias a eso ahora hay uno menos en juego! ¡Y admitámoslo, era el único con chances de enfrentarme en la final! ¡El resto no se compara a la gran Gwennie Black! I WILL BE WIN

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Agustín»<strong>

-No me importa lo que piensen. Llegué a los siete finalistas. Quiero dedicárselo a todos los que siempre votan por mí en cada encuesta para que me vaya. Son los únicos payasos que me hacen reir. Prepárense, chistes. AGUSTÍN SERÁ EL NUMERO UNO…

* * *

><p><em>Y el Transbordador partió con sus siete pasajeros, rumbo al nivel número veinte… ¿Con qué se enfrentarían esta vez…?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


	24. P E C A D O

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Recta Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«Perspectiva de <strong>**Spööky****»**

_La última vez, en __**LIMBO…**_

Los **ocho finalistas** formaban alianzas de último minuto para esquivar una vez más la **eliminación**… Pero tuvieron que dejar todo eso atrás cuando se reencontraron conmigo en el templo **Jedi**, dónde los volví locos para que aprendieran a manejar la **Fuerza**. ¡Pero fue **JuanST** el que sacó de quicio a **Spooky**! Y no todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a tener paciencia. **Caseri **y los vencedores del Distrito 7, **Trentz** y **Gwennie Black**, se unieron al **Lado Oscuro** para desbaratar la misión de mis discípulos. ¡La batalla entre** Jedi** y **Sith** acababa de comenzar! Luego de un duelo espacial entre los magos rivales, **Lcam** logró vencer a **Caseri**, y los** Jedi** finalmente llegaron a **Starbucks** siendo recibidos por **Grace** en nombre de la rebelión. ¡Yo esperaba un capuccino con chocolate! (?) De cualquier forma, **Obi Wan Dnoby** llegó para salvar el episodio con otro** cameo** destinado a morir en manos de los **Sith**, que sin mucho esfuerzo habían llevado a **Agustín** hacía el Lado Oscuro. A la hora de la verdad, la capitana **Xime** sacó lo mejor de sí para derrotar a **Gwennie**, mientras que **Yuki** fue adiestrada por el Maestro **Layton Wiseau** (quién aseguró no ser **Fer**) para encontrar la fábrica de café dónde la esperaban **Lord Trentz** y **Darth Shadow**. La pelea de la **Cuarta Alicia **declaró vencedora a **Yuki**, dando por finalizada la eterna amistad que la unía a su hermano caído. Pero el **desafío** no terminó hasta que **JuanST**, siguiendo sus instintos **wookies**, dejó caer "accidentalmente" a** Tz** a las calientes calderas de **café**…Karma. **KARMA**. KAAAARMAAAA. Lo mejor estaba por venir en la **Ceremonia de Eliminación**, cuando **Caseri** traicionó la alianza **Sith**, logrando que **JuanST** se salvara de la expulsión. Y fue hora de que **Tz** se largara con múltiples quemaduras de grado 16, pelo chamuscado, piel achicharrada y un profundo resentimiento contra este juego. Ya saben lo que dicen, lo que no te mata… Te deja en coma. Adiós **Tz**, gracias por visitarnos y no vuelvas jamás. Ahora sólo quedan **siete** en juego. Y todos están dispuestos a llegar a la final. ¿Podrán **Agus** y** Yuki** reconciliarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Tendrá la eterna batalla entre **Caseri** y** Lcam **un vencedor definitivo? ¿**JuanST **y **Xime** formalizarán alguna vez lo que todo el mundo sabe ya? ¿**Gwennie **encontrará un aliado tras la inesperada partida de **Tz**?

¿Y en qué estado quedarán los finalistas tras la **Ceremonia de Eliminación **más despiadada de este retorcido juego? ¡Hoy todo puede pasar! ¡Quédense hasta el **final **y no se pierdan todo esto y más a continuación, en **LIMBO**: el fan fiction del **DramaShat2**!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veinticuatro. P.E.C.A.D.O. Pesadilla Energética Condimenta Adversarios Dirigiendo Obstáculos<strong>

**«****Perspectiva de L.I.M.B.O.»**

_Y al fin se hizo justicia. Con la eliminación de Tz, sólo quedaban los contrincantes que competían desde el comienzo del juego. Las últimas siete víctimas que enfrentaban al tiránico Luck Lupin, recién llegado de sus misteriosas vacaciones, y dispuesto a sacrificar a los participantes de ese experimento en nombre de su inexplicable obsesión aritmántica con el número Siete…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-Oh, cuando les cuente no lo creerán... ¿Recuerdan cómo todos trataban de eliminarme desde que empezó el juego? Pues de un momento a otro… ¡LCAM SE CONVIRTIÓ EN EL SUJETO MÁS SOLICITADO!

* * *

><p>Yuki: Luis…<p>

Lcam: _-cubriéndose la cabeza- _¡Por favor, no me golpees! D:

Yuki: Ganas no me faltan. Pero ahora que somos tan pocos, no vale la pena estar uno contra el otro.

Lcam: ¿Me estás proponiendo una alianza?

Yuki: No sos tan tonto como creía.

Lcam: ¡No me subestimes, Rocío! ¡No llegué a los siete finales de casualidad!

Yuki: No lo dudo. Por eso te lo propongo a vos y no a otro.

Lcam: ¿Y qué tendría que hacer exactamente?

Yuki: Bueno, ya viste cómo terminó todo en el último desafío… Es obvio… Hay que expulsar a Agustín.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Yuki»<strong>

-Sería una tonta si no me diera cuenta que Lcam estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí. No tenía que desaprovechar la oportunidad, podían eliminarlo en cualquier momento. Y siendo tan pocos, contar con un voto adicional contra Shadow era crucial…

* * *

><p>Yuki: Y hablando de Roma… <em>-ambos vieron a Agus acercarse-. <em>Te dejo Lcam, hablamos luego.

Lcam: Bye ._.

Agus: ¿Qué onda con esa?

Lcam: ¿Disculpa?

Agus: Últimamente te juntas mucho con Yuki.

Lcam: ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

Agus: No dejes que el amor te desconcentre del juego, Luis.

Lcam: Pffff. Yo estoy más concentrado que nunca en el juego.

Agus: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a quién votarás esta noche?

Lcam: Eh… Aún no lo decido.

Agus: En ese caso, podrías darme una mano…

Lcam: ¿A qué te refieres?

Agus: Yo si se quien quiero que se vaya: Yuki.

Lcam: ¡No voy a votar contra ella!

Agus: ¿Tan enamorado estás que no te das cuenta que te está utilizando? Pffff.

Lcam: Por última vez, Agus, mi respuesta siempre será NO.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Agustín»<strong>

-En retrospectiva, mi estrategia de volver a Luis contra Yuki era bastante irrealizable… Por más que odie admitirlo, si el muchacho tenía que elegir entre ella o yo, sabía que tenía todas las de perder… Entonces preferí cambiar de estrategia.

* * *

><p>Agus: Ok, descartemos a Yuki, entonces. ¿Qué me dices de Caseri?<p>

Caseri: ¿Quién dijo mi nombre?

Agus: Nadie e.e

Caseri: Mejor así. Ahora lárgate Agus, esta charla es sólo entre magos.

Agus: Ok… ¡Recuerda lo que te dije! _–desaparece-._

Lcam: ¿Y tú desde cuando admites la pureza de mi sangre?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-Desde que me conviene tener a un aliado de mi parte, pero era obvio que no se lo iba a decir. En lugar de eso, fui directamente al grano. Hay una pareja en el Transbordador que hay que separar cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>Caseri: Tarifa.<p>

Lcam: ¿Qué pasa con él?

Caseri: Su alianza con Ximena, eso pasa. Hay que expulsarlo, para debilitarla.

Lcam: Si me preguntas, yo creo que Xime podría sobrevivir a la eliminación de ST…

Caseri: No te pregunté. Aún así, Tarifa es un peligro. Ya viste lo que pasó con Tz…

Lcam: ¡Eso fue un accidente!

Caseri: Si hubiese sido estratégico, lo dejaría pasar… Pero evidentemente él no sabe lo que hace.

Lcam: No veo cómo eso podría afectarme.

Caseri: ¡SI NO ESTÁS CONMIGO ESTÁS EN MI CONTRA, CABRÓN!

Lcam: Dime algo que no sepa..

Xime: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? O.O

Caseri: Le cuentas algo y mueres, ¿Ok? Me largo.

Lcam: Ok ._.

Xime: ¿Te encuentras bien, Lcam?

Lcam: Sobreviviré.

Xime: Genial. Oye, quería hablar contigo…

Lcam: TToTT ¿Y ahora que hice?

Xime: ¿Recuerdas cuando te ayudé en el desafío de los hermanos Grimm? ¿Las habichuelas que compraste con mi dinero?

Lcam: ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Gracias a ellas gané el desempate contra la hija de Lupin _

Xime: De acuerdo, no soy de hacer estas cosas pero… Creo que necesito que me devuelvas el favor.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Ximena»<strong>

-Realmente me apena tener que recurrir a Lcam, pero parece que esta vez no puedo contar con Tarifa ¬¬ Ahora que se deshizo de Tz, su ego está por las nubes x_x Y no hay forma de hacerlo cambiar de idea.

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¿Gwennie Black?<p>

Xime: Exacto. Acosta se habrá ido, pero sus ideales siguen vivos en ella. Si no la detenemos ahora, va a llegar a la final.

Lcam: ¿Y acaso crees que pueda resistir tanto en el juego?

Xime: ¡Su fuerte es ganar la inmunidad! Hay que evitar eso y expulsarla antes de que siga la misma táctica que su antiguo aliado y no podamos eliminarla nunca D:

Lcam: Pero tú misma lo acabas de decir: sin Tz, ella ya no tiene aliados… No representa una amenaza…

Gwennie: Jajajajajajajajajajaja. Lamento interrumpir, pero no podía dejar pasar esto. Gwennie Black no necesita aliados. Llegué sola hasta acá, y sola voy a quedar cuando expulse a todos y termine en primer lugar.

Xime: Como tú digas. Suerte en el desafío, Lcam.

Gwennie: Ahora que la rocosa se marchó, vos y yo tenemos que hablar.

Lcam: _-suspira- _¿Por quién tengo que votar?

Gwennie: Vas al grano, me gusta. Pero igual te cuesta un poco darte cuenta, ¿No?

Lcam: Preferiría que dejaras de lado el sarcasmo si vas a negociar con Lcam. Mientras ustedes se eliminaban entre sí, me escabullí a los siete finalistas y no pudieron evitarlo. ¡Ten respeto!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Es un embole tener que hacer una alianza con LCAM, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Lo único bueno de esto era que no había empezado su estúpida rutina de cambiar de alter ego… Todavía -.-

* * *

><p>Gwennie: Ok, vamos a hacerlo breve. Hay que eliminar a Xime.<p>

Lcam: What? No será por lo que acabas de escuchar… ¿O sí? D:

Gwennie: ¿Necesito más motivos? Igual ya lo venía pensando desde antes. No me gusta perder. Y ella se atrevió a atacarme por la espalda en el duelo de sables la última vez…

Lcam: No recuerdo que haya sido así…

Gwennie: ¡Es mi historia y la cuento como se me da la gana!

Lcam: Ok ok D:

Gwennie: Whatever… ¿Cuento con vos o qué?

Lcam: Lo… pensaré…

Gwennie: Más te vale _–y se retiró-._

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Confesionario de JuanST»**

-Y ahí estaba yo, de pie ante el forro de Acosta, dispuesto a acabar con él de una maldita vez. ¡Y PIUM, PIUM! ¡Le hice tremendo tajo en la cara, le pegué una patada en el pecho y lo hice caer a la lava! Jajajaja ¡Y que eso le enseñe a no meterse con el Capitán Gatuno Chewbacca de América con Botas! Jajajaja… Tenían que ver la cara de ese gil, no se va a olvidar más de mí, jajaja. Bueno, lo que le queda de cara :P Hablando de eso, ¿Les conté la vez que me equivoqué de colectivo y terminé en Noruega?

* * *

><p>JuanST: ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Yuki te dejó?<p>

Lcam: No -.-

JuanST: ¿Entonces?

Lcam: Estoy muy presionado para la Ceremonia de Eliminación…

JuanST: ¿Ya estás pensando en eso, chabón? ¡No te hagas drama al pedo!

Lcam: ¿Disculpa…?

JuanST: Quiero decir que es muy temprano para pensar en eso, ni siquiera llegamos al nivel 20…

Lcam: Tenés razón…

JuanST: Además, capaz que ni salís vivo del desafío, así que ¿Para qué calentarse…?

Lcam: Eso no ayuda -.-

JuanST: Bueno, te dejo un toque porque tengo que ir al baño, me estoy meando hace rato...

Lcam: Que raro que no me hayas pedido que votara a nadie…

JuanST: Ah, me hiciste acordar. ¿Votas a Caseri? No es que sea homofóbico ni nada, es que me aburrí hace rato del chiste del Crasheri, ¿Entendes? Nos vemos…

Lcam: Yo y mi bocota u_u

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Cabina de Control****»**

Luck: _-sentándose en su sillón giratorio-. _Ah… extrañaba esto… Bien, estuve analizando las grabaciones del tiempo en el que me ausenté y déjenme decirles… Hicieron un trabajo extraordinario. ¡Felicitaciones!

* * *

><p><em>Twister y Jocelin intercambiaron miradas orgullosas.<em>

Luck: Incluso consideré brevemente dejarlos a cargo hasta el final del juego, ya que demostraron estar perfectamente capacitados… Pero ya saben, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de dirigir el desafío de los Siete Finalistas…

Lunático: Tu obsesión con ese número es inhumana, colega jajajaja.

Jocelin: ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

Twister: ¿No deberías estar conduciendo el Transbordador?

Luck: Yo lo llamé. Lunático, ¿Podrías explicarme porque hay un enorme huevo en mi despacho?

Lunático: No estaba seguro de dónde dejarlo jajaja.

Luck: ¿Y qué hay adentro exactamente?

Lunático: _-agarrando Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos- _tampoco estoy seguro de eso xD

Luck: Ajam… ¿Y con qué autorización ingresaste criaturas desconocidas a la instalación?

Lunático: ¿Con la mía? Jajajaja

Luck: Saca ese huevo de mi vista. Llevalo a cualquier otro nivel. No tiene por qué estar acá.

Lunático: ¿Algo más?

Luck: Sí. En castigo a tu insubordinación, vas a estar a cargo de cierto factor en el próximo desafío.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Lunático****»**

-¿Mi castigo por hacer lo que se me da la gana es castigar a los infelices que siguen en juego? Si lo hubiese sabido antes lo hacía más seguido jajaja. Como sea, ¿Se acuerdan la última vez que estuve al mando, en BOGGART? Voy a torturarlos tanto que van a desear haber sido expulsados cuando tenían chances jajaja.

* * *

><p><em>Y los siete finalistas llegaron a la plataforma del vigésimo nivel, cuyas puertas permanecían cerradas.<em>

Agustín: Okay, ya estoy listo para patearles el trasero en el desafío.

Gwennie: Jajajaja no me hagas reir. ¿En serio todavía pensas que tenés chances? Pfffff xD

Xime: No nos subestimes, Gwennie. Todos llegamos acá demostrando lo fuertes que somos.

Yuki: ¿Fue fuerte… o fue suerte…? No se ustedes, pero acá esas dos cosas se confunden fácil -.-

JuanST: No tengo idea, Yuki, lo único que espero es terminar el desa y salir a morfar, muero de hambre.

Lcam: Oh, de nada sirve lo confiados que estén. Luck ha vuelto, y eso sólo significa que nadie va a ganar.

Caseri: Sigue soñando niño tonto. Yo seré el ganador de este apestoso fic. Ya lo verás. TODOS lo verán.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de <strong>**Caseri****»**

- Tz murió. A Fer lo violó Slenderman. Y Alondra está en prisión. No queda ni un jugador fuerte que no esté desquiciado. El resto es relleno. Ganar este desafío será tan sencillo que hasta podría hacerlo a ciegas -.-

* * *

><p><em>Cuando los concursantes al fin pudieron ingresar al nivel, se encontraron con un elegante salón decorado por cuadros, alumbrado por un candelabro, y con una larga mesa en centro, decorada con un mantel, con siete platos, cubiertos y sus respectivos asientos, que parecían tronos. El banquete los estaba esperando.<em>

Lunático: ¡Bienvenidos, pecadores! _–__los recibí ataviado como un auténtico maestro de ceremonias-. _¡Llego el momento de purificar sus faltas!

Gwennie: WTF Lunático ¿Qué te fumaste?

JuanST: ¡Que importa! ¡CÓMIDA GRATIS!

Xime: Todo esto me huele muy, muy mal…

Caseri: Meh. ¿A qué hora empieza el desafío? ¿Y cómo hago para ganar?

Lunático: Ganar, no sé si va a quedar alguien vivo cuando esto termine…

Agus: Pfffff otro duelo a muerte, ¿No se les ocurre nada mejor?

Lcam: De hecho, más bien pareciera un banquete a muerte.

Yuki: ¡Pero Lunático acaba de mencionarnos pecadores! ¡Y somos siete! ¡Es obvio! ¡Pecados capitales!

Lunático: No estás tan errada. Me dieron total libertad para diseñar mi propio Purgatorio, que es cómo pueden llamar al nivel dónde está instalado este desafío.

* * *

><p><strong>«Conf<strong>**esionario de Lunático****»**

-En realidad quería reproducirlo tal y como aparece en _La Divina Comedia_ de Dante, pero Twister empezó a protestar, así que replantee la idea de una forma minimalista… Aunque no significaba que iba ser menos sádico jajajaja.

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¿Y por qué llevas un huevo contigo? ¿Acaso hay que comerlo?<p>

JuanST: ¡Jodeme que vamos a morfar omelette de Avestruz! ¡Porfa decí que sí, quiero masticar algo! D:

Lunático: Jajajajaja no_. _El huevo no tiene nada que ver con el desafío, pero sí, consiste en un banquete.

Xime: ¿Y qué tienen que ver los pecados capitales con este banquete?

Agus: ¡La Gula, Ximena! Se considera pecado comer más de la cuenta…

Yuki: ¿Y desde cuándo sabes tanto del tema? Ah, ya sé. La saga de Vocaloid…

Gwennie: ¿Comer más de la cuenta…? Quiero decir… ¿Tragar hasta terminar como Raquel? e.e

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Gwennie Black****»**

-Seré orgullosa, vaga, y todos los pecados que quieras, pero nunca me voy a permitir más calorías de las que necesito para sobrevivir e.e Si de verdad este desa es para comer sin parar, estoy muerta x_x

* * *

><p>Lunático: Sin más preámbulos, los invito a tomar asiento en mi banquete pecaminoso…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de JuanST****»**

-No sé que será la Gula, pero comer sin parar suena re groso *-* Igual creo que algo de eso hablaban en catequesis, pero no prestaba atención xD Lo único que me acuerdo fue cuando me comí todas las hostias y el párroco me mandó a rezar diez padre nuestros y cincuenta ave marías de castigo jajaja Valió la pena.

* * *

><p>Grace: <em>-apareció trayendo una bandeja con un caldero humeante- <em>¡De todas las cosas que me hicieron hacer hasta ahora, esta fue la peor!

Lunático: Lo repetís tanto que ya perdió su significado xD

Grace: No es gracioso ¬¬ Esas hormigas me picaron hasta en…

Lunático: ¡No spoilers! Y apurate en servir esa sopa antes de que se enfríe.

Grace: Jum _–tomó una cuchara y empezó a verter en los platos, murmurando-. _Ya verás -.-

Caseri: Oye ¡No vayas a mancharme, niña boba!

Grace: ¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablarme así!

Agus: Dejen sus problemas de pareja para después, ahora quiero comer.

Gwennie: ¿Problemas de pareja? Problemas va a tener cuando se entere Crash xD

Caseri: ¿Cuándo van a olvidarse de eso? ¬¬

Yuki: ¿Te acordas de la foto de Raquel? xD

JuanST: No hables de eso en la mesa, Yuki, me vas a hacer vomitar D:

Xime: ¡Conserva tus modales, Tarifa! Y sujeta bien los cubiertos, ya no tienes seis años D:

Lcam: ¿Por qué hay hormigas flotando en mi plato…? ._.

Lunático: ¡Es uno de los ingredientes de mi Sopa Peligrosa! -_todos observaron sus platos con temor-. _Lleva hormigas rojas recién sacadas del hormiguero, hongos que tal vez no sea venenosos, hiedra que seguramente sí, y queso picoso a discreción.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Agustín****»**

-Y cuando yo creía que al fin tendría un desafío de Vocaloid, ¿Qué recibo? Un remake del episodio chino de Gira Mundial _ ¡Quería cantar, pero no con la boca llena de hormigas!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Lcam****»**

-Okay, ya sé que un castor técnicamente no es un oso hormiguero, pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿No?

* * *

><p>Caseri: ¡ASCO! <em>–<em>_aparto el plato-. _¡Me rehúso a meterme esto en la boca!

Yuki: No se vos, Caserola, pero no llegué tan lejos para rendirme ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Yuki****»**

-¡Gracias a Hetalia conocí la cultura de muchos países! ¡Y sé que en otras partes del mundo su gastronomía es muy diferente a la nuestra! Es sólo cuestión de abrir la mente, y tragar…

* * *

><p>Gwennie: ¿Cuántas calorías tiene esto…?<p>

Lunático: No sé ni me importa.

Gwennie: ¿TE ATREVÉS A USAR MIS PROPIAS FRASES CONTRA MI?

Lunático: Whatever. Tienen que terminarse la sopa. Y para eso, tienen que empezar a tomar. Jajajaja…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Xime****»**

-Nunca había visto así a Tarifa… Parecía poseído, pero en el buen sentido O.o

* * *

><p>JuanST: ¡Ya fue loco! <em>–agarró la cuchara, la sumergió<em>_ en la sopa, y tragó-. _Ñam. Che, está bueno esto…

Lunático: _-alzando una ceja-_ ¿Está bueno…?

JuanST: Capaz yo le hubiese puesto hormigas negras, pero las que vos usaste le dan otro gusto…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de JuanST****»**

-Cuando era más chico me encantaba torturar hormigas hasta la muerte. Las quemaba, las ahogaba, las aplastaba, las metía en telarañas… Pero mi método favorito era comerlas *-* Era genial sentir sus chillidos de desesperación mientras intentaba escapar de mi boca y ¡CRAC! Las masticaba vivas *-*

* * *

><p>JuanST: Los hongos no son tan fuertes como los de casa, pero igual zafan. Te doy un 8.5, Lunático.<p>

Lunático: Callate y traga.

Lcam: Bueno, ST demostró que no estaba envenenado, así que… _-cerró los ojos y empezó a tragar-._

Gwennie: Cuando vuelva a casa voy a tener ajustar el régimen por tu culpa, Lunático _–tragó con asco-._

Xime: No puedo evitar pensar que hay chicos en que no tienen nada para comer y aquí estoy despreciando la comida… _-__suspira y comienza a tomar la sopa-._

Caseri: Metan mi plato en un sobre y envíenla a África si son tan arenosos. Yo paso _–se cruzó de brazos-._

Agus: Vos te perdés la inmunidad, Caseruke _–tragó un poco y tosió-._ AGR. ¿Las hormigas están vivas? ._.

Yuki: _-__se acercó el plato a la boca y se tomó todo sin respirar-_ AH. ¡GANÉ! ¡Terminé primera!

JuanST: Yo ya voy por mi segundo plato _–agarró el plato de Caseri y empezó a tomar-_. Mmmm rico :3

Yuki: Sos incorregible, Tarifa… Bueno, ¿Cuál de los dos ganó?

Lunático: Esperemos a que los demás terminen sus platos.

Lcam: Ñam _–sacó un__ embudo, se lo metió en la boca y se tragó todo-_. Ya me llené.

JuanST: ¿Vas a terminarte eso, Yirley?

Xime: ¡Tranquilízate! _–sigue tragando-_. No hay que comer apurados. No es una carrera…

Agus: _-con la boca llena de hormigas-_. ¿NO ERA UNA CARRERA?

Gwennie: Aggg…._-aplasta las hormigas con su cuchara, formando una papilla-. _Sí Marley puede…

Yuki: ME PICA TODA LA LENGUA D:

Lcam: A MI IGUAL D:

JuanST: Jajaja no aguantan nada ustedes. En mis tiempos nos hacían comer escorpiones vivos, eran…

Gwennie: ¡A nadie le importa! ¡Guacale! _–terminó la última cucharada-._ AGR. MI BOCA.

Caseri: Por eso yo me preparo mi propia comida. Ningún desafío vale una visita al gastroenteloquesea.

Agus: AGGG. ¡QUE ASCO! ¡ME PICA ME PICA! NECESITO AGUA D:

Xime: _–cierra los ojos tragando hasta el final-._Mi boca está en llamas u.u

Grace: Aquí te traje otro plato. No seas tonto y traga, o perderás la inmunidad.

Caseri: Aquí te traigo tu inmunidad _–levantó el plato y se lo tiró en la cara-._

Lunático: Uuuuuuuy espero que haya cerrado los ojos…

Grace: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Gwennie: Claramente los tenía abiertos n.n

Lunático: ¡Tenemos un perdedor! Caseri, estás descalificado por no…

Caseri: Si lo que sea abuelo, al menos yo no tengo llagas en la lengua (:

JuanST: A nadie le importa Caseri, decí que gané yo así lo echamos y listo.

Lunático: ¿Ganar…? Pero esto sólo era la entrada…

Lcam: WHAT

Lunático: ¡Y ahora, traigan la ensalada…!

Gwennie: ¿Ensalada? Wiiiiiiiiiii

JuanST: No sé que será la ensalada, pero más te vale que lleve carne _

Xime: ¿Nunca comiste ensaladas, Tarifa? Son unas verduras condimentadas que se sirven con…

Lcam: Pero yo ya estoy lleno D:

Agustín: Entonces mala suerte. Mi estómago tiene espacio para mucho más.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Agustín****»**

-No importa que no sea cierto, pero siempre hay que mostrarse fuerte ante los rivales, para debilitar su confianza, por supuagggggggg me sigue picando la boca D:

* * *

><p>Yuki: Necesito agua D:<p>

Lcam: _-agitando la varita-_ ¡Aguamenti! _–le sirvió agua fresca-_. Aquí tienes n_n

Gwennie: ¡TRAMPA!

Lunático: Lo que no está prohibido está permitido. Ya que no tenés nada que hacer, lleva a tu amiga a la enfermería.

Caseri: No gracias. No es mi amiga.

Lunático: No era una sugerencia, obedecé.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Gwennie Black****»**

-Y entonces llegó Daychu *twitch* que traía ensalada *goo* pero viniendo de Lunático, no podía ser bueno *twitch*

* * *

><p>Lunático: Bueno, ya tienen sus platos llenos otra vez. ¡Traguen!<p>

JuanST: ¡Mi ensalada trata de estrangularme!

Lcam: ¡Es lazo del diablo!

Yuki: ¡Un tomate me mordió!

Xime: Oh no, tomates asesinos D:

Agus: ¡Esta cebolla es imposible de atrapar!

Lunático: La gracia de la ensalada viviente, es que todo este vivo, ¿No?

Gwennie: ¿Por qué todo sigue vivo después de haber sido cortado?

Lunático: Jajajaja no me mires a mí. Todo está condimentado con fina vinagreta y aceite de oliva, no pueden negar que, mientras eviten que le devuelva el mordisco, tiene buen sabor.

Lcam: ¡Estás demente! _–__saca la varita- _¡LUMOS! D: ¿Por qué no hace efecto?

Lunático: Echale la culpa al aceite de oliva, que se yo.

Gwennie: ¡AG! ¡Esta ensalada no me va a comer a mí! _–empezó a masticar haciendo mucho ruido-._

Yuki: ¡Gwennie la amazona! ¡Las chicas saben! _–la imi__tó-._

JuanST: D: TENGO MIEDO

Xime: Son sólo plantas crudas, Tarifa, creo que exageras _–cortó el lazo__ tranquila__-._ ¿Estás bien, Agus?

Agustín: Mamá siempre me obligaba a tragarme todas mis verduras… Creo que quedé traumado…

Lunático: ¡Los únicos traumas que autorizo son los que yo mismo les provoque! ¡Cállense y coman!

Gwennie: _-sonriendo-_ Terminé. NO, no quiero más, gracias _–__se cruzó de brazos y observó al resto-._

Lcam: _-luchando contra el lazo del diablo-_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldita sea!

Yuki: ¡Cuánto más luches peor va a ser! ¡Auch! ¡EL TOMATE ME VOLVIÓ A MORDER!

Xime: ¿Tarifa…? ¿Te pasa algo?

JuanST: Estoy… bien… _-tragó sin mirar-_. Bien verde…

Agustín: _-agarró el lazo del diablo y le hizo un nudo-_ ¡JA! _–la mordió- _¡Toma! ¡Muere!

Yuki: _-pisando el tomate con la cuchara-_. ¡Ningún tomate va a vencerme! _–sigue comiendo-_.

Xime: Ya terminé _–dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato-._

Lcam: ¡ME QUIERE ASFIXIAR! ¡AAAAAAAH!

Yuki: _-acabando con el último tomate-_. ¡Fuerza, Luis! ¡No te rindas!

Gwennie: Dejalo que se ahogue, nomás. Uno menos…

JuanST: _-terminando el plato-_. Ah… Me siento Hulk cuando comía la espinaca.

Agus: Ese era Popeye ._. _–masticó el último lazo del diablo-._

JuanST: Cómo sea… ¿Ya terminamos todos…? Quiero ir al baño.

Lcam: ¡VOY A MORIR!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Lcam****»**

-No puedo creer que el único que no haya podido acabar con el lazo del diablo haya sido yo ._.

* * *

><p>Lunático: Hey, vos, chirusa ¿Podes hacer el favor de sacarlo de acá?<p>

Daychu: Jajajajaja me hace cosquillas _–el __lazo del diablo empezó a estrangularla-._

Lunático: ¿Ya no quedan pasantes decentes?

Crash: Yo me encargo… _-agarró a Daychu y a Lcam, que estaban inconscientes-. _¿Dónde está Caseri…?

Gwennie: Tu novio te está metiendo los cuernos con la cabeza de vinchuca.

JuanST: No quiero saber tanto. Por cierto ¿Ya terminó el desa?

Lunático: No. Cuando vuelvas, trae el segundo plato, Crash.

Yuki: Ojalá Lcam se mejore…

Agus: ¿Por qué te preocupas por él? ¿Ahora son novios?_-la chica lo ignoró-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Xime****»**

-Y entonces nos trajeron… ¿Cómo los llama Tarifa? ¿Churrascos…? La carne parecía inofensiva. Parecía…

* * *

><p>Lunático: ¿Querían carne? <em>–JuanST abrió mucho los ojos-<em>. ¡Coman carne del Diablo!

Yuki: ¿Carne del diablo…?_–Crash empezó a servir los filetes __con una salsa especia-._

Lunático: Es carne de caimán, cortada delicadamente y condimentada con salsa TSBT y aerosol de pimienta… Al lado de esto, las hormigas del primer plato les van a parecer muy refrescantes jajajaja.

Gwennie: Hijo de mil…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Luck Lupin****»**

-Este tipo lleva la palabra extremo a otro nivel. ¿Sabían que la salsa TSBT puede dejarte ciego?

* * *

><p>Agus: ¿Querés que nuestro estómago se prenda fuego o qué?<p>

JuanST: ¡Carne! ¡Al fiiiiiiin! _–mordió__ con ganas__-._

Xime: ¡Cuidado, Tarifa! D:

* * *

><p><strong>«Con<strong>**fesionario de JuanST****»**

-Lunático nos quiere asustar con eso de la pimienta, pero se ve que nunca probó el chimichurri de mi viejo. Dios mio, se lo ponías a un choripan y cagabas fuego. Literal. Menos mal que la manguera estaba cerca, sino se me quemaba todo el baño jajajaja. Bueno, cuestión que ese chimichurri era infernal…

* * *

><p>JuanST: Le falta sal.<p>

Lunático: ¿Me estás cargando…?

JuanST: _-saboreando-_ Igual zafa.

Gwennie: ¡Carajo, Lunático! ¡Pica un montón!

Yuki: Siento que mi boca se prende fuego D:

Lunático: Vamos, ¿A quién no le gusta comer un buen churrasco?

Xime: ¡No puedo comer esto!

JuanST: Está bueno, Xime, un poquito picante pero está bueno…

Agus: _-tragando- _Al menos esta vez la comida no nos muerde _

Lunático: No sólo tienen que comer, después tienen que averiguar cómo parar el calor antes de que los funda por dentro, jajaja…

JuanST: ¡Terminé! ¡Quiero más! _–se mete un pan en la boca-._

Lunático: Eh… Juan, no creo que…

Xime: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Apenas puedo tragar un bocado D:

JuanST: ¿Puedo terminarme el plato de Xime?

Gwennie: _-masticando-_. Te odio. Los odio a todos -.-

Agus: Terminé D: Tengo que beber algo.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Yuki****»**

-¡Si tan sólo Lcam estuviese acá! Lo que daría por un poco de aguamenti D: Encima Caseri también se fue, voy a morir deshidratada D:

* * *

><p>Gwennie: Ya está. Tengo que tomar algo.<p>

JuanST: Esto no es nada, ustedes nunca probaron el chimichurri de mi viejo, que tenía…

Xime: ¡Cielos, Tarifa, cállate! ¡Me pones nerviosa!

Lunático: Crash, ¿Traes algo para tomar?

Gwennie: Apurate o te mato y me tomo tu sangre.

Yuki: Lo peor es que lo dice en serio ._.

Crash: Muuuuuu_-Crash apareció con una varias botellas de agua, latas de gaseosa, y una VACA-._

Lunático: Por cierto, el desafío de la sopa si era por tiempo. Tarifa, ahí tenés tu recompensa.

_La recompensa mugió__._

JuanST: ¡Heeeeey! ¡Una vaca lechera! ¡Gracias! (?)

Gwennie: Si, que divertido, una vaca, DENME AGUA _–agarró una botella y bebió -. _¡AAAAAAAH!

Agus: _-tomando una gaseosa-._ ¡AGR! ¡Sólo lo hace peor! _–escupe-._

Yuki: Que tontos… _-se acercó a la vaca, y empezó a ordeñarla-._

JuanST: ¿Qué estás haciéndole, Yuki? O.O

Yuki: Necesito leche. Alivia las llagas, duh.

Gwennie: Que astuta… Y yo con esta botellita de mierda _–la tira-._

JuanST: Es MI vaca, así que yo tomo primero. Vení, Yirley…

Xime: ¿Dónde estás? NO VEO NADA D:

Agus: ME PRENDO FUEGO D:

JuanST: Ahhhhhh como nuevo, gracias Yuki.

Yuki: ¡Siempre hay que aprender primeros auxilios! _–bebe leche-_. Aaaahh se me alivia todo *-*

Gwennie: _-la empuja- _DAME. QUIERO. EXIJO DEMANDO Y OBTENGO_ –se toma un trago largo-._

Agus: DEJENME ALGO.

Xime: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? ¡AYUDA! D:

Gwennie: Ahhhhhhh… muuuucho mejor… -vuelca el resto de la leche al suelo-. Ups, sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Gwennie****»**

-¿Para qué dejar que el resto se cure si es más divertido ver como se vuelven locos? Jajajaja, soy lo más.

* * *

><p>Agus: NOOOOOOOO <em>–se apresura a lamer el suelo-.<em>

Yuki: ¡Que asqueroso!

Lunático: La alternativa es dejar que se le cocinen las entrañas jajajaja. Por cierto, Xime…

Xime: ¿Quién habló?

Lunático: Ya no queda más leche, así que mejor que Crash te acompañe a la enfermería.

Xime: u.u

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Agustín****»**

-Cuando se llevaron a Xime, sólo quedábamos cuatro: Gwennie, Juan, Yuki y yo. Ninguno iba a rendirse, pero no teníamos ni idea de lo que Lunático había planeado…

* * *

><p>Lunático: Bueno, ahora que comieron, están llenos de energía para empezar el desafío.<p>

Gwennie: ¿QUÉ?

Yuki: ¿Es una joda?

Agus: ¡Apenas estoy digiriendo ese caimán!

Lunático: Digieran rápido, que ahora vamos a movernos un poco así no nos aburrimos…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de JuanST****»**

-"Así no nos aburrimos" a veces dan ganas de matarlo. Yo cuando termino de morfar no me muevo ni para lavar los platos… ¿Y este flaco quiere que hagamos un desafío? Me van a tener que llevar en una grúa…

* * *

><p>JuanST: De acá no me muevo ni con una grúa, Lunático.<p>

Lunático: Que lástima, porque ahora lo que más van a necesitar es agilidad _–el telón que ocultaba el resto de la sala s__e abrió, revelando una pileta olímpica-. _A este plato me gusta llamarlo "Pasta de Mar Abierto".

Agus: ¿Vamos a nadar…? ¿Sin hacer la digestión…?

Gwennie: Yo no sé nadar e.e DEJEN DE JUGAR CON MIS TRAUMAS e.e

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Gwennie****»**

-Tz debe estar viendo esto por una pantalla cagándose de risa e.e ¡Nadar en la vida real no es como lo muestran en Free…! Estúpido y sensual fanservice -.-

* * *

><p>Yuki: Momento… ¿Qué hay adentro de esa pileta…?<p>

Lunático: Está llena de fideos, salsas, y suficientes depredadores marinos de pésimo humor por sacarlos de su hábitat. Ya saben, tiburones, anguilas, morenas, barracudas, pez escorpión, serpientes de mar… Sólo tiene que capturar la presa del día y comerla con un poco de fideos, que en este caso abundan.

El último que cruce la pileta pierde. Y probablemente pase a formar parte del menú.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Yuki****»**

-Hace un montón de desafíos que no nos hacían nadar, perdí la práctica… Pero en estas circunstancias, no me va a quedar otra que ser la más rápida. No por llegar primero, sino por llegar entera D:

* * *

><p>Lunático: Si están nerviosos, podemos pedirle a un pasante que demuestre que el desafío no es mortal.<p>

Gwennie: Muero de ganas de ver eso.

Lunático: _-chasqueando los dedos- _¡Pasante!

JuanST: Uh, pobre pibe.

Eric: _-apareciendo en traje de baño- _¡No me pagan lo suficiente para esto! _–se lanzó a la pileta-._

Agustín: Pero él no sabía nadar…

Lunático: Nunca dije lo contrario.

Yuki: Ahora la comida se tiñó de rojo u.u

Lunático: La sangre sólo los vuelve más histéricos. Estás demás decirlo, pero, tengan cuidado jajajaja. Empiecen.

_Los cuatro saltaron a la pileta y de inmediato se pusieron a chillar._

Gwennie: ¡ANGUILAS!

Yuki: ¡TIBURONES!

Agus: ¡PIRAÑAS!

JuanST: ¡FIDEOS!

Lunático: Devoren o sean devorados, que están del lado incorrecto de la cadena alimenticia jajaja

JuanST: _-Agarrando una barracuda con los dientes__-._ ¡Agggggggg!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de JuanST****»**

-La última vez que atrapé un pez con la boca me habían encerrado en una pecera gigante con Liliana. ¿Se acuerdan? Lunático también estaba ahí, riéndose como un Lunático -.- Pero esta vez no voy a perder _

* * *

><p>Lunático: Y Tarifa va a la cabeza. ¿Los demás están esperando a ser comida de tiburón o qué?<p>

Gwennie: Asco asco asco asco D: _-una serpiente de mar la estaba rodeando-._

Yuki: _-nadó rápidamente y atrapó un pez escorpión- _¡Hora del sushi!

Agus: ¡Voy a atrapar al tiburón! _–__se zambulló para atrapar al depredador-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Yuki****»**

-Agus siempre se quiso hacer el héroe, pero creo que esta vez fue el colmo de la estupidez ._.

* * *

><p>JuanST: Que ricos que estaban los fideos, Lunático, esta vez te pasaste…<p>

Yuki: ¡A un lado! _–__escupe escamas de pescado y salta fuera de la piscina-. _¡Gané…!

Lunático: Sólo por ahora… ¿Tarifa te vas a quedar ahí, o qué?

JuanST: ¡Ahí salgo, ahí salgo!

Gwennie: AAAAAAAAGGGGG ASCO NO PUEDO NO PUEDO NO PUEDO.

Lunático: Te vas a perder el postre…

Gwennie: ¡Conociendote debe ser alguna porquería con gusto a Materia o Raquel!

Lunático: Nah… _-volví a chasquear los dedos y Keyn apareció trayendo una fuente gigantesca de helado-._

Gwennie: MIO.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Gwennie Black****»**

-¡NO PODÍA MORIR AHÍ! ¡¿GWENNIE BLACK, COMIDA PARA PECES?! PFFFFFF PATEEEEEETICO…

* * *

><p>Gwennie: <em>-atrapando a la serpiente marina con sus garras-. <em>¡ÑAM! ¡Tiene gusto a Slytherin!

Yuki: Okay, creo que alguien se volvió completamente loca… ¿No es cierto Tarifa?

JuanST: ¿Puedo ir a ver si encuentro algo con gusto a Gryffindor?

Lunático: No. A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Agustín…?

Agustín: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Agustín****»**

-En retrospectiva… Intentar comerme al tiburón fue una mala idea. Me salió al revés, de hecho xD

* * *

><p>Gwennie: <em>-saliendo de la piscina-. <em>¿Dónde está mi helado?

Keyn: ¿Aún tenés estómago para comer…? Quiero decir, a un compañero suyo se lo están morfando…

Gwennie: Ah sí, que dolor que dolor que pena… AHORA DENME MI HELADO.

JuanST: ¡Yo también quiero! _–__se abalanza-._

Gwennie: ¡MIO!

JuanST: ¡COMPARTI!

Gwennie: ¡OBLIGAME!

Yuki: _-mirando a Agustin, que todavía luchaba por su vida-. _¡Guardenme un poco! _–__salta a la pileta-._

Keyn: Eso fue suicida. A propósito, con respecto a ese helado… Una sola probada los vuelve adictos a tanto dulce y azúcar concentrado….

Gwennie: Shhhh no molestes.

Keyn: Comenzar a comer es sencillo, lo difícil es dejarlo…

JuanST: Nadie te escucha rapero de cuarta, dejate de joder.

Keyn: …Y mejor dejarlo antes de que tanto helado los haga engordar más allá de lo que su ropa o cuerpo puedan aguantar jajaja…

Yuki: _-agarrando la mano que le quedaba a Agustín- _¡Los demás son de apoyo, pero yo soy la heroína!

_Y salvó los restos de su hermano de la mortal piscina._

Lunático: Uy, ¿Sigue vivo?

Yuki: Respira… Creo _–__deja su cuerpo malherido a un costado-._

Lunático: ¡Crash! ¡Llevalo a la enfermería!

Keyn: Yo me encargo… Es mejor que quedarse a ver como se les congela el cerebro a esos dos…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Yuki****»**

-¡Juan versus Gwennie versus Yuki! ¡Al final los argentinos terminamos dominando este juego!

* * *

><p>Lunático: <em>-le doy una cuchara a Yuki- <em>Con probar un bocado basta y sobra.

Yuki: Como si esos dos me fueran a dejar probar más… _-saborea un bocado-._

JuanST: Ahhhhhhh estoy que reviento. Y espero no ser literal como en el desa de One Piece -.-

Gwennie: MÁS. MÁS. QUIERO MAAAAAAAAAS.

Lunático: Todo lo que puedas comer fugada de Arkham _–__chasqueo los dedos y BabyCake trae más-._

Gwennie: ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAM ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM

Lunático: Supongo que no vas a querer participar del desafío por el segundo postre…

Gwennie: ¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡ALEJENSE DE MI HELADO!

Lunático: Bueno, estaba convencido de que el helado acabaría con ustedes… _-observa a Juan y a Yuki-. _Pero por las dudas preparé el plato número seis: ¡Gelatina de frutilla!

JuanST: A esta altura ya no te esforzas tanto, ¿No?

Yuki: ¿Cuál es el truco?

Gwennie: ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO ME DEJAN ESCUCHAR AL HELADO!

Lunático: ¿Eh?

Gwennie: EL HELADO SE SIENTE CON TODOS LOS GUSTOS. SON IGNORANTES. ¡IGNORANTES!

Lunático: Alejémonos de ella.

Yuki: Por favor.

JuanST: _-desabrochándose el cinturón-. _¿Y dónde está esa gelatina de frutilla?

Lunático: Está escondida _–__tiro de una soga y un segundo telón se abre, revelando-. _¡En un castillo de gelatina de frambuesa! El que tenga esa gelatina en la mano gana la ronda, el desafío y la inmunidad.

JuanST: ¿Y cómo mierda querés que la encuentre? SON IDÉNTICAS BOLUDO.

Lunático: Pero deben cuidarse del Guardián de la Gelatina… El Guardián y el Castillo son uno…

JuanST: ¿Me estás ignorando o te estás haciendo el boludo?

Yuki: Dejalo terminar.

Lunático: El Guardián defiende el tesoro del castillo… que obviamente es la gelatina de frutilla.

Yuki: Justamente lo que tenemos que encontrar. ¿Preparado, Tarifa?

JuanST: Preparado es mi segundo nombre.

Yuki: Creí que era Sebastián ._.

JuanST: Lo sé, Yuki, yo también creía lo mismo D:

Lunático: Dejen de delirar y empiecen a buscar.

_Juan y Yuki se adentraron en la inestable fortaleza de gelatina, dispuestos a terminar el desafío._

JuanST: ¿Sabes una cosa? Vos y yo seríamos un buen equipo… Ganando desafíos, pateando traseros…

Yuki: No creo que sea el momento… Ahora mismo sólo puede ganar uno de los dos. Y pretendo ser yo.

_Y empezó una loca carrera por el castillo de frambuesa…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de JuanST****»**

-Valía la pena intentar hacer una alianza con Yuki. Es la única persona decente que queda, además de Yirley… Pero bueh, ella se lo pierde. Por cierto, ¿Les conté la vez que me gané una vaca en un desafío? Ahhhh lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer *-*

* * *

><p>Yuki: ¿Guardián de Gelatina?<p>

-Ya.

Yuki: Te pareces mucho al maestro Layton Wiseau…

-Suelen confundirme con otras personas.

Yuki: Cómo sea… ¡Dame la gelatina de frutilla!

-Tienes haaarta cantidad de gelatina en el castillo ¿Y sólo quieres la de frambuesa?

Yuki: Ya lo intenté por las buenas. ¡Ahora vas a ver!

-Aquí te espero.

_Yuki dio un salto hacía el Guardián de Gelatina, atravesándolo._

-Eso dejará marca D:

Yuki: ¿Dónde está el tesoro?

-Tal vez sea un tesoro metafórico. Tal vez es la lección de cuánto te esforzaste en llegar aquí lo que deberías de atesorar y…

Yuki: Me refiero a la frutilla.

-Segundo cajón a la izquierda :v

Yuki: _-apoderandose de la frutilla-_ No puedo creerlo… ¿GANÉ?

-¿Y qué ha estado haciendo Tarifa todo el rato?

Lunático: Comiendose la entrada del castillo -.-

Yuki: Jajajajaja es incorregible

Lunático: En serio, estoy muy decepcionado. No era lo que esperaba…

Yuki: ¿Gané?

Lunático: Seh… ¡Fuiste purificada del pecado de la Gula! ¡Ahora sólo te faltan seis más!

Yuki: QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lunático: Jajajaja, es joda, pero tendrías que haber visto tu cara xD

Yuki: ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Caseri»**

-Yuki demostró ser un rival temible, pero con la inmunidad se volvió intocable. Y el fuerte de Tarifa claramente es no hacerle asco a nada que le den de comer, como Owen… MOMENTO. Si él es Owen…

¡No puedo permitir que Tarifa gane este juego!

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**Ceremonia de Eliminación****»**

Lunático: Muy bien jugado todos. Salvo los seis que perdieron, obvio…

Luck: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Lunático: Oficiar la Ceremonia de Eliminación, obviamente…

Luck: No. Ese es mi trabajo _–__le quita las baterías-._ Anda a vigilar tu huevo en el Transbordador -.-

Lunático: Ok, los veo en el viaje. ¿Sin rencores? _–__los siete me miraron con odio-. _Eso pensé xD

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario <strong>**de Lunático****»**

-Si al terminar el desa no me hice odiar, entonces no hice bien mi trabajo xD

* * *

><p>Luck: Caballeros…Señoritas… Seis de ustedes tienen un boleto para viajar en el Transbordador. Pero habrá uno que tendrá que despedirse de nosotros para siempre… <em>-Crash apareció trayendo las baterías-.<em>

Luck: Claramente, esa persona no será Yuki. ¡Felicitaciones, estás en los seis finalistas!

Yuki: Gracias. Ojalá mi maestro viviera para ver esto…

-Ya.

Yuki: ¿Vas a seguirnos el resto del juego, Fer…?

-No sé quién es Fer. Yo sólo soy yo. Y ya.

Luck: …la única persona que no recibió votos esta noche, fue ¡Lcam!

Lcam: ¡Wow! ¡Me sigo salvando! ¡Y todo gracias a aliarme a todos los jugadores!

Luck: No podes aliarte a todo el mundo sin traicionar a todo el mundo e.e

Lcam: Exacto _–__guiñó un ojo-. _

Luck: ¿Por quién habrás votado al final…? No tardaremos en descubrir… Mientras tanto, sabemos que ¡Xime está a salvo!

Xime: _-suspira aliviada- _¿Si no soy yo, quién…?

Luck: Ya lo verás… _-observó a Agus, Gwennie, JuanST y Caseri-. _De los cuatro, uno se va. ¡Pero no será JuanST!

JuanST: ¡Que alivio! Porque la verdad tengo cero ganas de irme…

Twister: Luck…

Luck: Ahora no, Twist.

Twister: Es importante…

Luck: ¡Espera a que termine!

Twister: Tal vez para entonces ya sea demasiado tarde…

Luck: Espera. Tres jugadores, pero sólo dos baterías. ¿Gwennie, Caseri o Agustín…? ¡Seguís adentro, GB!

Gwennie: Más te valía. El día que me expulsen será un día trágico para este fan fiction…

Luck: Y la última batería es para…

Caseri: -.-

Agus: D:

Luck: ¡Nadie!

Caseri: ¿Eh?

Luck: ¡Es un empate!

Agustín: Lol

Yuki: ¿Votaste conmigo, Luis?

Lcam: Por supuesto.

Agustín: ¡Si no votaba a Caseruke quedaba expulsado! ¡ME SALVÉ POR NADA! D:

Caseri: ¿De qué hablas? Voy a aplastarte en el desempate…

Luck: ¿Desempate? Saben, estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no se van los dos?

Caseri y Agus: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Luck: Los dos me fastidian mucho, la verdad. Y no tengo ganas de pensar en otro desafío…

Jocelin: No te preocupes. Twist y yo ya tenemos experiencia en esto, ¿Verdad?

Twister: Si, pero no viene al caso. El punto es que…

Jocelin: Así que desarrollamos un séptimo plato, por si esto llegaba a pasar… ¡Una torta rusa!

Luck: Interesante… Yo quería una doble eliminación, pero ya que están… Cuentame más…

Jocelin: Una torta de franjas rojas y negras. No sabes cual, no sabes cómo, pero algunas son un rico manjar y otras explosivos orales… El primero en explotar, está fuera de juego.

Luck: "El primero en explotar" jajajajaja esto quiero verlo de cerca… ¡Traigan esa torta!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confes<strong>**ionario de Agustín****»**

-¡Es mi última oportunidad! ¡No puedo perder en los siete finales! ¡Tengo que demostrarles quién soy!

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¡Tu puedes, Agus! ¡Aplastalo!<p>

Agus: Pero pero pero TU VOTASTE POR MI D:

Lcam: Oh sí, pero también quiero que Caseri pierda. Soy complicado (?)

Gwennie: Personalmente preferiría que se vayan los dos…

Caseri: Nadie te pidió opinión, sangre sucia.

Juan: Vení a ver, Xime, esto va a estar bueno *-*

Xime: Ya estoy cansada, Tarifa u.u Ok, sólo un rato.

Luck: ¡Que comience el desempate!

Yuki: Y que gane el mejor.

_Crash apareció con una torta dividida en diez porciones iguales, la mitad eran rojas, la otra mitad, negras. Y estando intercaladas, era imposible adivinar cuál de las porciones iba a estallar._

Caseri: Me siento como ese niño gordo de Matilda. Ya qué, ¿Quién va primero?

Luck: Orden alfabético.

Agustín: ¡La última vez que aplicaron orden alfabético me dieron una rama para defenderme de los zombies! ¡¿Qué tan justo es eso?!

Caseri: ¡Comienza!

Agus: _-tomó una de las cinco porciones rojas, y la mordió con mucho cuidado-._ Ummm… ¡Esta rica!

Jocelin: Claro que está sabrosa. Sobretodo cuando no explota.

Caseri: ¡Mi turno! _–__agarró una porción negra y se la engullió, pero no pasó nada-._ Meh, no esta mal.

Twister: Luck…

Luck: Ahora no.

Twister: Dijiste que luego de la eliminación…

Luck: ¡El desempate es parte de la eliminación!

Agus: Bien, ahora probaré una negra… _-la tomó con mucho temor, pero tras morderla no pasó nada-. _Uf…

Caseri: Me toca _–__se apoderó de una porción roja, y la saboreó confiado-._ Ja. ¿Dónde están los explosivos?

Jocelin: No se confíen.

Agus: Supongo que ahora va otra roja… _-agarró otra porción y se la llevó a los labios -_. Umm…

_Y le explotó en la cara._

**BOOM**

Caseri: N00b…

Luck: ¡Bien hecho, Agustín! ¡Estás fuera!

Agus: NOOO D: _-se levantó con la cara llena de polvora- _¡NO QUIERO IRME!

Luck: Pero te vas. ¿Alguien podría hacerme el favor de escoltarlo hasta la salida?

Crash: Yo me ocupo.

Agus: ¡No puedo irme así! ¡Soy un gran estratega! ¡Yo sobreviví veinticuatro episodios! D:

Yuki: No lo hagas más patético, bro.

Caseri: Pffff patético es su segundo nombre. Me largo al transbordador. Adiós.

Gwennie: Yo te sigo. Acá no tengo nada más que hacer.

Xime: Eh… Adiós Agus.

JuanST: Te esperamos a bordo, Yuki.

Agus: No puedo creer que hayas votado por mi…

Yuki: Lo hice por tu bien.

Agus: ¿Por mi bien?

Yuki: El juego te estaba volviendo loco hace rato… No quiero que termines convirtiéndote en algo que no sos…

Agus: Vos… ¿Todavía tratas de protegerme?

Yuki: Si no fuera tu hermana, ¿Te habría salvado del tanque de tiburones?

Agus: Yo… no sé que decir.

Yuki: ¡No digas nada y apapachame!

_Y la Cuarta Alicia se unió en un abrazo._

Agus: Quiero que ganes. Tenés que ganar…

Lcam: No te preocupes, colega, está en buenas manos.

Crash: Ya se extendió demasiado. Hora del reinicio.

Luck: ¡Yo digo eso! Twister, hora del reinicio.

Twister: Claro, pero pero PERO…

Luck: ¡AHORA!

Agus: _-mirando a Yuki y Lcam por última vez- _¡Hasta la próxima!

_Y el aura blanca brillante lo envolvió difuminándolo hasta desaparecer._

Crash: Ustedes dos deberían subir ya al Transbordador…

_Y entonces, una espada oscura lo atravesó, partiendo en dos su cinturón._

Crash: Mi…mi…mierda…_-Crash cayó, agonizante-._

Yuki: ¡Crash!  
>Lcam: ¡ES EZREAL!<p>

Ezreal: Ezreal, Darth Gurth, Equinox, Mr. Gray, Callejero, Ogro, Slenderman…. He tenido tantos nombres ya…

Twister: ¡Te lo dije! ¡ES LO QUE TRATABA DE AVISARTE!

Luck: ¡Jocelin, teletransportanos a la Cabina de Control! _–__Jocelin hizo desaparecer a Luck y aTwister-._

Ezreal: Naranjón… La hora de la redención ha llegado…

Crash: ¡Lárguense…!_ –Ezreal le pisó la cara y Crash no volvió a hablar-._

Lcam: ¡CORRE! _–__Yuki y Lcam salieron corriendo hacia las compuertas de la plataforma-._

Luck: ¡Lunático, que el Transbordador parta! ¡Jocelin, encerralo, bloquea las puertas! ¡Y Twister, reinicia el nivel otra vez!

_Y lentamente, las compuertas empezaron a cerrarse…_

Yuki: ¡Hay que darnos prisa! ¡NOS VAN A REINICIAR CON ÉL!

Lcam: ¡NO VAMOS A LLEGAR! D:

Yuki: ¡CLARO QUE LO HAREMOS! _–__lo empuja de una patada deslizándolo fuera de la plataforma-._

Ezreal: ¿A dónde crees que vas, niña?

Yuki: ¡Basta! _–__se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó-_.

Lcam: ¡TOMA MI MANO!

_Pero cuando Yuki giró para ver a Lcam, sólo alcanzó a ver su rostro desesperado antes de que la puerta se bloquease._

Lcam: ¡YUKI!

Yuki: _-cerrando su puño contra la compuerta-_. Bien, acá me tenés, ¿Qué querés?

Ezreal: Enseñarte la verdad sobre el naranjon… No me gustan las mentiras y el ha estado mintiendo más de la cuenta…

Yuki: ¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

Ezreal: Teníamos un trato… He sido traicionado… Pagará por eso…

Luck: ¡NUNCA! ¡Reinicio en siete segundos o menos!

Ezreal: Oh, ese molesto reinicio… Necesitaré tus baterías, Rocío.

Yuki: ¡Jamás! _–__salta y le da un puñetazo-_.

Ezreal: Esperaba que dijeras eso… Cuánto lo siento... _–__la agarra del cuello-. _¿Llegaste a extrañar a tu hermano…?

Yuki: ¡Soltame…!

Ezreal: Porque estas a punto de reencontrarte con él… _-le arranca el cinturón y la deja caer-._ Adiós…

Yuki: _-observando como Ezreal se desvanece-_. ¡NO! ¡NOOOO! _–__corre hacia el cuerpo de Crash-_ ¡MIERDA!

_Y el nivel se reinició por segunda vez, llevándose a Yuki con él…_

-¡Auch! (D)

-¡Heey! (un)

-¿Yuki? :S

-¿Agus? :S

-¿Dónde estás?

-¡No tengo idea!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


	25. S P O I LE R

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Recta Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«Perspectiva de Luck Lupin»<strong>

_La última vez, en __**LIMBO…**_

**Veinticuatro** jugadores fueron secuestrados por **mí **para obligarlos a competir entre sí en dos equipos: Los **Exploradores Digitales** y los **Rastreadores Analógicos**; y durante el desafío inicial **Materiagre** se las ingenió para liberar a **Ezreal**, lo que le costó ser el primer eliminado de los **Rastreadores.** **Alondra** expulsó a **Julissa** para que no interfiera en la manipulación de **Fan**, mientras que el **Encapuchado** destruía a **Dnoboy** y **Ale** era eliminada por descubrir el plan de **Alondra**. Cuando **Crash** ingresó como suplente, los **Exploradores** perdieron por primera vez y **Ro** abandonó el desempate. Más tarde **Itaa** salió del juego tras su mal desempeño en el desafío de terror de **Yerko**, y **Fanaruto** fue víctima del plan de **Caseri** para desestabilizar a **Alondra**. La tensión entre **Agus** y **Fer** llegó a su punto máximo cuando uno de los dos debía irse en el reto musical de **Keyn**, pero **Pilar** tuvo que abandonar forzada por las heridas explosivas de **Ezreal**, terminando con la **Alianza Chilena** de **Fer**. Durante los desafíos de **One Piece**, **Raquel** eliminó a **Luny** con una fruta del diablo adicional, mientras **Josafat** era eliminado por ayudar a los nuevos invasores del **DramaShat** original. **Aale y Tz **se unieron al juego y ambos equipos tuvieron que eliminar, siendo **Alondra y Raquel** las nuevas expulsadas. **Aale** ganó el desafío **Tron** para su equipo, logrando que **Harold** se marchara silenciosamente, mientras que **Anna y Axel** hacían de las suyas en el **desafío griego**, dónde finalmente **Steven** compitió por última vez. **Dnoboy** regresó sorpresivamente como el **Dr. Muelitas** del **Museo de Memes**, pero de la misma forma abandonó durante ese mismo episodio. **Lunático** obligó a los jugadores a enfrentar sus boggarts y tras varios dramas románticos, **Dawn** abandonó el juego. Durante el épico desafío de **DC vs MARVEL**, **Crash** fue despedido, tras lo cual **Luck **fingió un secuestro a manos del poseído **Materiagre** nunca reiniciado del primer nivel. Chicos y chicas trabajaron juntos para rescatarlo, y **Twister y Jocelin** echaron a **Alondra** de la **Cabina de Control** logrando que volviera al juego junto a **Ro**, que había abandonado a** Ezreal**. Tras el desafío **Pokemon**, **Aale** fue traicionada por **Tz**, pero **yo** la elegí para acompañarme y encargarnos de los **DramaShaters** del exterior. Un mega desafío **zombie** atormentó **LIMBO**, dónde finalmente **Xime **logró triunfar ganándose la desconfianza de sus aliados. **Ro** fue expulsado por provocar que **Yerko **pudiera vengarse, mientras que **Lily** causó su propia eliminación involuntariamente. Los caprichos de **Alondra** llegaron a su fin al perder el desempate contra **Lcam** en el desafío de **Cuentos folklóricos**, y cuando los **Juegos del Hambre** iniciaron, gran parte de los perdedores se unió para volver a morir, mientras **Gwennie Black** se convertía en vencedora y **Fer** era eliminado por **Slenderman** y la astuta treta de **Tz** con la inmunidad. El **karma** acabaría volviendo en su contra al caer accidentalmente a la caldera de café hirviente de **Starbucks**, siendo eliminado cuando su alianza con **Caseri **falló en el desafío **Star Wars**. **Yuki** fue obligada a eliminar a **Agustín** al ver que la corrupción del juego se había apoderado de él, pero no pudo disfrutar su victoria durante mucho tiempo: **Ezreal **había reaparecido para acabar con ella, dejando sólo **cinco **concursantes en juego: **Caseri, Gwennie, JuanST, Lcam y Xime,** lo últimos jugadores de la competencia… ¿Dónde estarán **Agus y Yuki**? ¿Qué ocurre con los eliminados? ¿Por qué **Dnoboy** pudo regresar tras ser expulsado? ¿Qué significa realmente reiniciar un nivel? ¿Logrará **Ezreal** acabar con los finalistas? ¿Estarán **Gwennie, JuanST, Xime y Caseri** a salvo en el **Transbordador**? ¿Podrá **Lcam **escapar con vida tras haber sido abandonado a su suerte? ¿**Spooky **se vengará por robar su trabajo de resumir todos estos episodios? ¿Y alguna de estas preguntas será contestada…? Muajajaja. ¡Sí estás leyendo esto y disfrutas leer el **fic **este tanto como yo escribir te invito a continuar divirtiéndote!

¡Descubran todo esto y más a continuación: el esperado reencuentro con los veintidós perdedores del **ÉPICO **episodio **25 **de **LIMBO**, el **fanfiction ficticio de ficción**_ dónde cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia ya que sus hechos y/o personajes no son reales sino que están inspirados parcialmente en __**chateristas**__ habituales no representados aquí fielmente originarios_ del **DramaShat2**…!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veinticinco. <strong>**S.P.O.I.L.E.R. Sigla Pretende Obviar Indicios Leídos Excéntricamente Reescritos**

**«Perspectiva de L.I.M.B.O.»**

Yuki: ¡Agustín! _–lo abraza-. _¡Estás bien! D:

Agus: ¡Yuki! _–recibe abrazo-. _Claro que estoy bien, pero… ¿Qué haces acá? D:

Yuki: El Encapuchado me hizo mierda ¬¬ ¿Dónde estamos?

Agus: No tengo idea… Me acabo de despertar…

-¿Qué no es obvio? Duh…

_Yuki y Agustín reconocieron la voz en el acto, volteándose mientras exclamaban al unísono:_

Agus y Yuki: ¡¿Crash?!

_Crash se ponía de pie sin mucho esfuerzo, examinándose el cuerpo, comprobando que estaba ileso._

Yuki: Pero pero pero… ¡Yo ví como el Encapuchado te asesinaba!

Crash: Y yo ví cómo él te mataba a vos. Tu punto es irrelevante.

Agus: ¿Por eso estás acá? D:

Crash: Ajam. Parece que se cansaron de usarme como pasante…

Yuki: Dijiste que sabías dónde estábamos. Habla.

Crash: Estamos en el centro de L.I.M.B.O., el Nivel 25. Justo encima de nosotros está la Cabina de Control…

_Agus y Yuki prestaron más atención a su alrededor, mientras Crash se limitaba a examinar sus bolsillos. Se encontraban en lo que parecía un magnífico templo oriental, repleto de ornamentos, tapices, estatuas y reliquias. Lo sorprendente de muchas de esas artesanías, era que todas les resultaban familiares._

Yuki: ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente?

Crash: Un templo Geek. Lupin atesora todos sus trofeos del cine, el manga, el comic, los juegos y el anime en este lugar…

Agus: ¿Y por qué estamos acá?

Crash: Porque es el único lugar de toda la instalación dónde Ezreal no puede entrar…

Yuki: ¿Y el resto de los eliminados también están acá?

Crash: ¿Por qué no salen y lo descubren ustedes mismos?

_La cuarta Alicia salió de esa habitación encontrándose con un jardín interno lleno de plantas y flores muy bonitas. Ambos se percataron que el templo era mucho más grande de lo que esperaban._

Agus: ¡Yuki, mirá! _–Agus estaba asomándose por la baranda de ese jardín, emocionado-._

Yuki: ¡Es enorme!_-y contemplando el paisaje, descubrieron que el templo estaba ubicado en lo más alto de una montaña. Al pie de la misma alcanzaban a divisar un lago, y más allá, dónde alcanzaba la vista, sólo había un extenso e interminable bosque que rodeaba los límites de aquel nivel…_

Crash: Un paraíso, ¿No?

Julissa: Meh. Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra… _-Julissa se acercaba a ellos con mucha naturalidad-._

Yuki: Jajaja. Lo decis porque sos la que más tiempo lleva acá.

Agus: ¿No había sido Materia el primer eliminado?

Yuki: Si, pero acordate que él se quedó encerrado en el Nivel 1 hasta la fusión :P

Agus: Cierto xD Bueno Juli, ¿Dónde están los demás?

Julissa: Síganme. Ya me acostumbré a dar el tour de bienvenida jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Julissa»<strong>

**-**Hace tanto tiempo que estoy encerrada en este lugar, que lo menos que podía hacer era explorar todo el nivel y sus alrededores… No tuve mucho tiempo de aburrirme, la verdad *-* Y cada vez que llegaba alguien nuevo, repetía la misma rutina… Habré durado nada en el juego, pero al menos aquí la paso bien.

* * *

><p>Dnoboy: No esperaba verte aquí, Yuki D:<p>

Yuki: Lo sé TToTT Pensar que ya estaba en los seis finalistas _

Agus: ¿Y qué hay de mí?

Dnoboy: Veníamos apostando tu eliminación hace rato xD

Agus: Jajaja seh… Me dejé llevar por el juego y terminé haciendo cualquier cosa menos ganar xD

Yuki: Si no fuera por el Encapuchado…

Dnoboy: Sino fuera por él, yo tampoco estaría aquí jajaja… u.u

Crash: Deberían agradecer que estén acá. Cómo les dije antes, acá Ezreal no puede atacar, porque este nivel no tiene entradas ni salidas…

Yuki: Si no tiene entradas ni salidas… ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar? D:

Dnoboy: Sólo hay una forma de entrar y Ezreal la ha estado esquivando desde su primera aparición jajaja.

Julissa: Es bastante sencillo en realidad. Recuerden, ¿Cuál fue la última cosa que les pasó antes de aparecer acá?

Agus y Yuki: ¡El reinicio!

Dnoboy: Exacto. El reinicio no es otra cosa que un sistema de teletransportación a este nivel.

Agus: Pero, si no tiene salidas, ¿Cómo es que vos… y el resto de los eliminados volvieron a aparecer tantas veces?

Dnoboy: ¿No es obvio? ¡De la misma forma en la que entré!

Crash: Desde la Cabina de Control pueden teletransportarte a cualquier parte. Recuerden el desafío de superhéroes, los enviaron a diferentes niveles sin usar el Transbordador.

Dnoboy: Y además, los niveles estaban intactos, cuando se suponía que el reinicio eliminaba todo lo que quedaba adentro. Otra mentira más de Luck.

Yuki: O sea que nunca estuvimos en peligro realmente…

Agus: ¿Y qué eran las baterías entonces? ¿Algo simbólico?

Crash: Los cinturones reconocen a los usuarios activos de los inactivos mediante los transmisores, mal llamados "baterías". Sin ellas, el sistema automático de reinicio teletransporta a quien sea a este lugar…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Dnoboy»<strong>

-Aunque esa fue la explicación que me dieron la primera vez que llegué aquí, hay un agujero enorme en ese argumento… Si trataban de ponernos a salvo del Encapuchado… ¿Por qué querrían reiniciarlo si sabían que eso lo teletransportaría al Nivel 25, con el resto de los eliminados? ¿Acaso les daba igual lo que fuera a pasar? Cuando expuse estos argumentos a Luck, me dijo que me dejaba volver al juego mientras mantuviera la boca cerrada respecto a este "error" del sistema… Le contesté que no tendría sentido que me vieran regresar si supuestamente el reinicio "nos asesinaba" así que propuse volver como Muelitas…

* * *

><p>Pero cómo ya sabrán, todo lo que podía salir mal, salió peor xD<p>

Alondra: ¡Abran paso! ¡La estrella del show ha regresado!

_Todos voltearon y vieron como la hija de Luck Lupin se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia los recién llegados_

Alondra: ¡¿Cómo se atreven a aparecerse aquí sin presentarme los respetos que merece la Emperatriz?!

Dnoboy: _-susurrando- _Mejor síganle la corriente, sino se vuelve peor e.e

Agus: Ehm. No sabíamos que también estabas aquí (?)

Alondra: ¿"Qué no sabías"? ¡No pienso olvidar que fueron SUS votos los que me eliminaron del juego!

Yuki: Te eliminó Lcam en el desempate, Alondra... Superalo e.e

Alondra: Pues me da igual ese renacuajo. Tarifa juró que ganaría para que pudiera quedarme con el premio.

Agus: ¿Entonces de verdad había un premio? *-*

Alondra: Oh sí. ¿Esperaban que fuera a competir en esto y encima GRATIS?

Yuki: Pe-pe-pero a todos los demás nos secuestraron D:

Alondra: _-agitando su cabello con superioridad- _Porque ustedes sólo son hijos del vecino. Mi padre, en cambio…

Crash: Tu padre permitió que sus secuaces te eliminaran en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron.

Dnoboy: ¡Uh! ¡Directo en la llaga!

Julissa: Eh… ¿Por qué mejor no seguimos el tour? _–Agus, Yuki y Dnoboy la siguieron-._

Alondra: ¡NO IRÁN A NINGÚN LADO! ¡AÚN NO ME PRESENTARON TRIBUTOS! ¡NI SACRIFICIOS!

Crash: ¡Zapped! _–y el piso bajo Alondra cedió, haciéndola caer-. _Jajaja. Todavía sirve xD

_Mientras Alondra gritaba groserías que sólo ella entendía, Julissa guiaba al grupo por las escaleras._

Fanaruto: ¡Agus! D: ¿Qué qué qué haces aquí?

Agus: Parece que mi suerte se acabó.

Fanaruto: ¡Y la mía! D:

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Fanaruto»<strong>

-No es justo D: Luego del desastre de los Juegos del Hambre, le pagué a Keyn para que ofreciera una serenata a Dawn… ¡Y ahora que por fin estamos juntos, tenía que llegar Agustín a arruinar nuestra boda!

* * *

><p>Yuki: ¿Pasa algo?<p>

Dnoboy: Bueno, mientras estuvieron acá, Dawn y él…

Fanaruto: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A SEGUIR, NIÑO BLOGS!

Dnoboy: Jajaja no tengo nada que perder.

Agus: Si es por lo que pasó entre Dawn y vos…

Fanaruto: ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! ¡Lo juro! D:

Dawn: _-subiendo las escaleras- _¿Disculpa…?

Fanaruto: D: ¡Quiero decir…!

Yuki: ¿Podrían llevarme lejos de este estúpido triángulo amoroso? D:

Agus: No hay triángulo, Yuks. Dawn y Fan tienen todo su derecho a ser felices. No voy a interferir :P

Julissa: Creo que nadie se esperaba que dijera eso.

Fan: ¡WOW! Bueno… Pero yo creía…

Dawn: Ya deja eso xD Bueno, es una lástima que no pudieran ganar, pero estoy feliz de volver a verlos.

Yuki: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Dawn: ¿No han visto la cascada aún? ¿Ni la fuente?

Fan: Vengo de ahí. Toda la ex alianza chilena está en la fuente.

Agus: Jajajaja quiero ver eso *-*

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Dawn»<strong>

-Me sorprende la madurez con la que Agustín se está tomando todo esto: su derrota, mi relación con Fan, la eliminación de Yuki… Pareciera que estar fuera de juego era todo lo que necesitaba para estabilizarse…

* * *

><p>Fer: …ya, todos sabemos que Ximena llegó de casualidad a los cinco finales. Ella no tiene oportunidad…<p>

Itaa: Pero, Feña, estás subestimando su alianza implícita con Tarifa. Mientras él esté en juego, ella también lo estará.

Pilar: ¿Y luego qué, la final será entre esos dos? Pffff… Alguien tiene que ocuparse de eliminarlos…

Ro: ¿Por qué siguen hablando de Limbo? ¡HOLA! ¡Los eliminaron hace siglos…! Ya dejen de pensar en eso.

Yuki: ¡Fer!

Fer: ¡Yuki! No esperaba verte aquí D:

Agus: ¿Y a mí sí? No contestes e.e

Ro: Al menos llegó más lejos que todos nosotros, ¿No?

Itaa: A veces sospecho que nuestra alianza estaba maldita…

Pilar: Esas son tonterías. Sólo tuvimos un montón de mala suerte.

Yuki: Entonces más suerte la próxima vez xD

Agus: ¿Va a haber una próxima vez?

Fer: Meh. Las secuelas no suelen ser bien recibidas cuando no tienen el mismo carisma que la original…

Itaa: ¿Qué hay de El Padrino? ¿O Terminator?

Dnoboy: Pero esas eran trilogías…

Pilar: ¡Apenas resistí jugar una vez, no pienso regresar otras dos veces más! *explotar*

Ro: ¿En serio es lo único de lo que saben hablar?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Itaa»<strong>

-Bueno, en ese punto quizás deba darle la razón a Ro. Ya sea dentro del juego o fuera de él, Feña no cesaba de especular hartas teorías sobre cuál de nuestros compañeros terminaría ganando LIMBO…

* * *

><p>Julissa: Bueno, si me acompañan, puedo terminar de mostrarles el…<p>

Materiagre: ¡Esperenme! ¡Julissa!

Julissa: Oh no D:

Agus: ¿Materia?

Yuki: ¿Esa cosa sigue viva?

Alondra: Agradecería que no llamaras "cosa" a mi súbdito, mocosa_-amenazó Alondra-._

Crash: ¿Cómo hiciste para regresar?

Alondra: Ser la hija de, tiene sus ventajas. No espero que un simple mortal lo entienda _–y señaló- _¡Tú!

Materiagre: ¿Yo?

Alondra: ¡Sí, tú! ¿Dónde está mi tequila?

Fer: ¿No crees que ya has bebido demasiado?

Alondra: ¡No te metas en esto!

Itaa: Deja a Feña en paz.

Fer: Puedo defenderme solo _

Pilar: No es cierto n.n

Julissa: ¡Suéltame, pervertido!

Materiagre: ¡Pero te amo!

Ro: A ella y a cualquier chica que se aparezca en el chat.

Yuki: Vámonos de acá bro.

Dnoboy: Puedo continuar el tour, si quieren.

Agus: ¡Por favor!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lily»<strong>

-No voy a mentir. Fue horrible perder. Pero una vez que llegué aquí, entendí un montón de cosas. Por ejemplo, lo presionada que estaba Xime por este juego perverso. Lo mucho que extrañaba pasar tiempo con Steven. Y el hecho que ya en el desafío de héroes tenía pensado abandonar el juego. ¡Es mejor aquí!

* * *

><p>Steven: ¡Mira quién llegó, mi sensual gemela!<p>

Lily: Oh pero si es la cuarta Alicia… ¿Ya hicieron las paces?

Agus: Y ya nos eliminaron xD

Yuki: Corrección. A mí nunca me eliminaron. Ni siquiera estuve en riesgo en todo el juego. Me fui estando invicta_-hace pose guerrera-._

Dnoboy: A mí tampoco y no presumo.

Agus: Ya sabes cómo es Yuki…

Yuki: _-ignorando- _¿Y cómo es todo por aquí, Steve?

Steven: Bastante tranquilo, ya sabes. Sobretodo cuando te mantienes alejado de Alondra y Raquel…

Yuki: ¿Y qué hay de Axel? ¿También está aquí?

Axel: _-saliendo del agua-._ Por supuesto, no me despego de mi corazón de melón… ¿Lo captas?

Steven: Sí, eso se notó mucho en el desa de zombies…

Axel: ¡Eso fue hace siglos!

Steven: ¿Y qué me dices de los Juegos del Hambre?

Axel: Oh vamos lo importante es que ya estamos juntos otra vez. ¿Lo captas?_-y añadió en tono seductor-. _Besame preciosura…

Lily: Okay, vamos a darles un poco de privacidad a estos dos…

Agus: Si Axel está aquí… ¿Entonces Anna también?

Lily: Oh sí. Sigue muy enfadada por todas las veces que perdió desde que empezó a competir…

Dnoboy: ¿A qué te refieres? Ella nunca fue una jugadora oficial…

Lily: Pero aún así la eliminaron el desa griego, la mataron en el de zombies, y Slenderman la atrapó en los Juegos del Hambre… O al menos es lo que ella dice…

Dnoboy: Y hablando de Roma… _-Anna se acercaba a lo lejos, murmurando-. _

Lily: No pienso escuchar otro de sus discursos de porqué ella debía ganar… Nos vemos luego _–huye-._

Anna: _-hablando muy rápido- _…y lo sabes, si lograra apoderarme de esos talismanes no tendría que esperar a que acabe esta estúpida competencia termine para poder escapar de este horrible lugar…

Yuki: ¿Con quién habla?

Dnoboy: ¿Quién más escucha sin opinar?

Agus: ¡Anna!

Anna: Oh, eres tú otra vez. Disculpa un momento, Harold, luego seguimos conversando…

Harold: …

Anna: ¿Cómo estás, renacuajo? ¿Ya se cansaron de ti?

Agus: Meh, me da igual. ¿De qué talismanes hablabas?

Anna: _-intercambiando una mirada de alerta con Harold-. _Eh bueno, en este lugar hay muchos objetos mágicos de gran poder, y yo…

Yuki: ¿…creíste que podías usarlos para escapar…?

Dnoboy: Llevo aquí una eternidad, y sé perfectamente que intentar robar cualquier objeto del templo no sólo está prohibido, sino que es imposible.

Anna: Lo que digas, Niño Blogs, pero yo no tengo nada que perder.

Agus: Suerte con eso, supongo :P

Anna: ¡Vámonos, Harold!

Harold: …

Yuki: Igualmente Harold.

Anna: _-alejándose- _Y cómo te decía, tenemos que planearlo bien, así que repasemos lo que ya sabemos…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Harold»<strong>

-…

* * *

><p>Josafat: <em>-corriendo- <em>¡A un lado! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Yuki: ¡Hey Josa! ¿Adónde vas?

Josafat: Keyn va a dar un discurso por el equipo Gwennie _–agita su cámara-. _Debo registrarlo.

Dnoboy: Pero hasta dónde yo sé, vos apoyas a Xime… ¿Por qué vas?

Josafat: Para saber cómo piensa el enemigo _–guiñó un ojo y siguió corriendo-._

Agus: Buena estrategia… ¡Vayamos con él!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Ale»<strong>

-Nos parecía muy injusto que un tipo que recién había conocido a Gwennie durante el juego se proclamara su fan número uno, pero ya que… Al menos teníamos un músico en el equipo…

* * *

><p>Luny: ¿Dónde está Aale? Dijo que no empezáramos sin ella.<p>

Ale: Quizás se cruzó con Raquel...

Luny: ¡Mi potei necesita gente animándola, no podemos posponer más esto!

Keyn: De hecho mi guitarra se desafinó… ¿Alguien tiene algún afinador?

Josafat: _-hablándole a la cámara- _admiren las fallas del equipo Gwennie en todo su esplendor…

Yuki: Veo que acá se toman muy en serio a los finalistas…

Dnoboy: Meh, sólo algunos. Yo también apoyo a Gwennie, pero no ando haciendo reuniones xD

-Ja, ja, ja… Yo creo que Gwennie ni siquiera llegará a la final…

Agus: ¡Yerko! ¡Estás vivo!

Crash: Claro que está vivo… Por última vez, Agustín, el desafío zombie no era real ._.

Agus: Me dejé llevar…

Yuki: ¿Crash? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

Crash: Conozco todos los atajos. Y además Yerko es el único aquí que también apoya a Caseri.

Dnoboy: No me extraña que se haya vuelto tan impopular. Nunca intentó hacer amigos. Como Raquel…

Aale: ¡Owo! ¡No la invoques!

Luny: ¡Con que al fin apareces! ¿Dónde estabas?

Aale: Lo siento D: Estaba alimentando a Pablo…

Yuki: ¿Todavía sigue todo lastimado?

Aale: Oh sí. Las quemaduras sanarán, pero el porrazo al caer tardará más…

Agus: No entiendo, Crash. Tú mismo lo has insinuado antes. Las heridas provocadas en Limbo no son permanentes… ¿Por qué Tz no sanó?

Crash: Buena pregunta. Supongo que algo habrá fallado cuando intentaron regenerarlo…

Dnoboy: No lo creo. ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que Twister estaba muy molesto por las formas en las que Tz se las ingeniaba para esquivar la eliminación. Yo opino que simplemente no le dio la gana de restaurar a Tz a su estado original xD

Yerko: Me da igual Acosta. Ya no representa ninguna amenaza.

Aale: n0n ten cuidado, cuando se recupere podrás pensar distinto…

Yerko: Eso no sucederá. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, Crash. Vayamos a intimidar a la alianza chilena.

Crash: Cómo si necesitaran eso para que les vaya mal… Esos están malditos desde el principio…

Ale: ¿Vas a venir sí o no?

Aale: ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Keyn: No hay caso. Esta guitarra se resiste. Dejémoslo para otro momento.

Luny: Ah, cómo sea. Me voy a shippear a Tumblr.

Josafat: Y así termina otra reunión de perdedores…

Aale: TToTT siempre me sentí una sobra entre todos ustedes… que ya la conocían desde antes…

Agus: ¿A Gwennie?

Aale: ¿Quién más?

Yuki: Bueno, pero vos conocías a Tz desde antes… Estamos a mano.

Dnoboy: Con la diferencia de que no creo que nadie quiera conocer a Tz xD

Keyn: _-enfundando su guitarra- _Pobre chico. Jugamos juntos en los Juegos del Hambre, y no me parecía tan malo…

Yuki: Sólo intentaba manipular a Gwennie, es obvio.

Aale: Pero Gwennie es demasiado lista y sensual para dejarse llevar por los estúpidos ojos verdes de Pablo *-*

Agus: No sé, no sé. Un par de epis más y caía como cayó Lily…

Yuki: Tendríamos que haberle preguntado si vió a Tz desde que llegó…

Agus: Mal. ¿Volvemos a la fuente?

Keyn: No iría si fuera ustedes... ¿No sienten la vibración de la tierra?

Dnoboy: ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Keyn: Raquel está en la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>«Transbordador»<strong>

Lunático: Okay gente escuchen. Me acaban de llamar desde la Cabina de Control, parece que van a rodar cabezas… -_JuanST, Gwennie, Caseri y Xime se acercaron a la Cabina del Conductor a escuchar-._

JuanST: ¿Qué pasó, loco? Nos rajaron al toque del nivel 20 y Yuki y Lcam ni tuvieron tiempo de subir :S

Lunático: El Encapuchado acaba de destruir a Yuki. Y ahora estamos en guerra con él.

JuanST: ¿Yuki no va a volver? D:

Lunático: No sé.

Gwennie: ¿Dónde está el Encapuchado ahora?

Lunático: No sé.

Xime: ¿Qué pasó con Lcam?

Lunático: No sé.

Caseri: ¿Hay algo que de hecho sepas?

Lunático: Sí. Lupin declaró toque de queda, por lo que ahora nadie puede entrar o salir del Transbordador.

Xime: Así que simplemente tenemos que quedarnos aquí, viajando… Tal y como estábamos haciendo…

Lunático: Exacto.

Gwennie: Que bueno que lo mencionaste, no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiéramos hecho de no saberlo (?)

Lunático: Así que aprovechen para disfrutar su día libre, porque como están las cosas, no va a haber desafío.

Caseri: Entonces ahora somos cinco. O cuatro, si el cabrón de Ezreal mata al niño múltiple también. Genial.

Lunático: Sólo podría agregar: "no cuenten todas sus lechuzas antes de verlas llegar" jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-…y cuándo parecía que no podía volverse peor, llega Ezreal, mata a Yuki y el resto huye abandonándome en la estación… Ahora estoy sólo contra el mundo. Lcam versus The World. Estreno: TBA. Ok no. Pero sobreviviré, como lo he hecho desde que me encerraron aquí…. Tú puedes Lcam. No necesitas a los traidores que se olvidaron de ti. Todo lo que preciso está en mi mente. Así que mantente cuerdo, Lcam…

_-se convierte en Castor y mordisquea las escaleras-_

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

Luck: ¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme por qué el Encapuchado SIGUE SALIÉNDOSE CON LA SUYA?!

Twister: Si hubieras actuado cuando intenté alertarte, quizás podrías haber evitado todo esto…

Jocelin: No sirve de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada. Ahora hay que asumir las consecuencias.

Luck: Y yo pienso delegar esa responsabilidad en mis subordinados, así que ahora es problema suyo.

Twister: Por suerte para vos, yo ya había hecho un plan de contingencia por si esto llegaba a pasar.

Luck: No esperaba menos de vos.

Jocelin: ¿Y en qué consiste ese plan, Twist?

Twister: Bueno, no sé si recuerdan esa serie animada "Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan". El Tío se la pasaba repitiendo que sólo la magia vence a la magia, casi como un mantra. Pretendo usar esa misma filosofía.

Luck: Entiendo a lo que te referís, pero no sé a lo que querés llegar.

Twister: Para combatir a un virus, necesitamos a otro virus.

Jocelin: ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando el segundo virus se vuelve más viral que el primero?

Twister: Eso no va a pasar. Tengo todo bajo control.

Luck: Más te vale. Jocelin, hasta Twister no termine su tarea, nuestros jugadores no pueden entrar ni salir a ningún nivel. Y necesitamos ganar tiempo o no vamos a terminar nunca con esto.

Jocelin: Creo que podemos hacer el desafío de todas formas. Podemos prescindir de esos jugadores.

Twister: Ja, ¿Y cómo pensas hacer un desafío sin jugadores?

Jocelin: No dije que iba a hacerlo sin jugadores.

Luck: Oh, si es lo que estoy pensando, no puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando se enteren del cambio *-*

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Raquel»<strong>

**-**¿Mi eliminación? Pfff. Después de tantos años de bullying y cyberbullying, ser expulsada de un lugar dónde nadie me quería fue casi un alivio. Además Gaga nos enseñó a ser más fuerte. Porque yo nací así y soy hermosa a mi manera. (Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron el video de su nuevo single? TENGO QUE HACER UN COVER DE ESO). Pero no esperaba que el resto lo vea así. Obviamente popularidad los ciega de envidia. Pero estoy dispuesta a hacer las paces ahora que ya no estamos en juego. Podemos ser amigos. ¿No?

* * *

><p>Raquel: ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL PINCHE CABRÓN CULEADO Y MAMÓN QUE SUBIÓ ESE VIDEO DE CHINGADA?!<p>

_Los veinte eliminados se habían ocultado en el Templo. Y nadie contestó._

Raquel: ¡DEN LA CARA PERRAS! ¡CUANDO ENCUENTRE AL HIJO DE HEATHER QUE HIZO ESTO VOY A ARRANCARLE LA PIEL TIRA POR TIRA! ¡Y SABEN QUE LO HAGO!

Fan: Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda…

Agus: ¿Fuiste tú?

Dawn: ¡Claro que no fue él!

Yuki: ¿Entonces quién?

Lily: Raquel nos va a comer, ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?

Steven: No creo que el Chapulín esté en condiciones, Chespirito ya está muy viejo D:

Ro: Josafat siempre sube esos videos, apuesto el sombrero que no tengo a que fue él.

Josafat: Pues acabas de perder un sombrero Ro, porque dejé el bullying de Youtube hace siglos.

Dnoboy: ¿De qué video están hablando?

Itaa: Oh bueno, Raquel sólo hizo un cover del nuevo single de Lady Gaga y lo subió a Youtube…

Luny: El video en sí era horrible, no había mucho más que hacerle xD

Pilar: Pero alguien le añadió otra música y efectos y la hicieron ver patética _

Ale: ¿Incluso más de lo que ya era?

Julissa: Y hasta que no aparezca el responsable, Raquel no va a descansar x_x

Alondra: ¡Vamos a darle lo que quiere! ¡Un chivo expiatorio! ¡Materia, sacrifícate por el equipo!

Materia: D: Pero creí que me querías D:

Fer: No, eso no sería correcto. Hay que ir hasta el fondo del asunto y averiguar quién lo hizo…

Aale: Owo D: BUENO. Yo sí sé quién fue…

Harold: ¿…?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Keyn»<strong>

-…y entonces fuimos a buscarlo. ¡Estaba hecho mierda! Casi que sentía lástima por él, pero bueno, creo que se lo merecía. Aunque no fuera tan malo… Nadie es completamente bueno ni completamente malo, pero ¿Trentz? Él estaba completamente incinerado xD

* * *

><p><em>Aale apareció empujando la silla de ruedas de Tz, que seguía vendado, con las piernas enyesadas, cuello ortopédico, respirador artificial y el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo. Sólo su mano derecha continuaba moviéndose, con tics nerviosos.<em>

Crash: ¿Y cómo se las arregló para editar el video con una sola mano?

Aale: No lo subestimes. Es un experto en cyberbullying xD

Anna: ¡Entonces que alguien lo entregue a esa bestia así nos deja en paz!

Axel: No está en condiciones, ¿Lo captas? Podría matarlo.

Yerko: No veo cómo eso podría afectarme.

Keyn: Bueno, creo que esta se la debo a Gwennie. Las bestias se calman con melodías, así que…

_El músico salió de su escondite y tocó algunos acordes de Applause, que dejaron hechizados a Raquel._

Dnoboy: ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Salgamos de acá!

_Y cuando todos se disponían a seguir sigilosamente a Dno hacía la salida, una estridente voz familiar que nadie extrañaba sonó en todo el nivel._

-¡ATENCIÓN LIMBERS! Prepárense para una visita sorpresa en siete segundos o menos.

Agus: ¿Cómo puede una visita ser sorpresa si nos avisan de ella? e.e

Yuki: ¡Acabo de perder Limbo! ¡No quiero tener que soportar a Luck otra vez!

_Todo el mundo volteó para ver un haz de luz que deslumbró la inalcanzable torre que coronaba el templo principal, que se extendía hacía el cielo hasta dónde alcanzaba la mirada. Probablemente la ilusión óptica había sido programada. ¿O el Nivel 25 realmente estaba ubicado sobre la superficie, a cielo abierto?_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Spööky»<strong>

-¿Saben qué es lo genial de este lugar? Nadie pregunta nunca cómo hago para entrar o salir, por qué estoy aquí o cuáles son mis intenciones. Oh, si tenían dudas existenciales sobre qué es L.I.M.B.O., cómo y por qué llegaron aquí, o dónde está Blicia, rápidamente lo olvidaron absorbidos por la fiebre de competir. ¡Como si fueran a ganar algo! Y el mejor ejemplo de ese comportamiento sucedió justo este día.

* * *

><p>Spooky: ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Vamos a cambiar la energía de este lugar! ¡Hora de volver al juego!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Luck Lupin»<strong>

-Sí, podía mandar a Jocelin a hacer el anuncio y obtener una revolución, pero si se los pedía Spooky, ¿Cómo iban a decirle que no? ^^

* * *

><p>Spooky: Muy bien mis queridos perdedores, siéntense en ronda a mi alrededor, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerles<em>-el grupo accedió con distintos grados de entusiasmo, mientras Spooks estudiaba una tarjeta con lo que parecían ser instrucciones-. <em>Ahora quiero que me digan a quién apoyan en la final y por qué razón.

Materiagre: ¡Eso es muy sencillo Spooks! ¡Lcam es el único jugador no malvado que queda!

Julissa: Yo apoyo a JuanST. No sólo es fuerte, sino que también me hace mucha gracia lo que cuenta xD

Dnoboy: Tarifa será fuerte, pero Gwennie sabe hacer estrategias de juego, aunque esté un poco loca :P

Ale: ¡No es locura! ¡Es genialidad! ¡Gwennie sólo se alteró un poco en el ascensor, pero ella no es tan así!

Ro: Xime es la única en juego que nunca trató de manipular a nadie. No puedo decir lo mismo de Lcam.

Itaa: Y además ha sobrevivido hartos desafíos que demandaban gran esfuerzo físico. Yo voto por Xime.

Fanaruto: Yo también voto por Xime, porque no es tan egocéntrica y narcisista como los otros finalistas.

Pilar: ¡Ja, pero ellos se sienten orgullosos de llegar tan lejos! ¡Nadie lo esperaba de Lcam! Yo voto por él.

Luny: Y creo que nadie espera NO VER a Gwennie en la final. Para mí se lo merece, se esforzó mucho…

Josafat: Me pareció interesante la transformación de Xime en el desa Zombie. Y quiero ver más de eso.

Raquel: Esos pinches cabrones me dieron la espalda. Por mí que pierdan todos. No apoyo a nadie.

Alondra: Tarifa debe ganar porque hay muchas cosas que necesito comprarme. ¿Verdad, Harold?

Harold: …

Steven: Yo creo que ST no hubiese llegado tan lejos de no ser por Xime. Ella siempre lo cuidó. La elijo o/

Axel: Si mi querido Steven vota por esa tal Xime sea quién sea yo también voto por ella, ¿Lo captas?

Anna: ¡Ah, desviado sodomita sin ideas propias! Difiero por completo. Xime no llegaba sin ST. Él ganará.

Dawn: Creo que han subestimado por completo el potencial de Lcam. No es un finalista por pura suerte.

Crash: Yo apoyo a Caseri _–todo el mundo empezó a reírse-. _Es un rival temible y nadie pudo contra él…

Aale: Owo es tan obvio… Gwennie debe ganar, es la mejor, más divertida y más fuerte de todos aquí…

Yerko: Esa desquiciada se cree invencible pero se desequilibra con facilidad. Caseri es una mejor opción.

Lily: Caseri está igual de loco que ella xD Creo que al menos con JuanST si sabes qué esperar: Apetito xD

Fer: Ya, no pretendamos que todos llegaron cuerdos a los finalistas. A mí me gustó la evolución de Lcam.

Keyn: Gwennie no estará bien de la cabeza, pero aún así se las arregló para no ser eliminada. Touché.

Tz: -_levantó el pulgar aprobando lo que dijo el rapero-._

Agus: Creo que Lcam pasó tan desapercibido porque nadie lo consideró una amenaza. Él podría ganar.

Yuki: Claro que podría, pero tendría que poder derrotar a JuanST. Y él es pura energía. ¿Podría contra él?

Spooky: Quizás nos llevemos una sorpresa en la final. Cómo sea. Algunos llevan aquí varados hace mucho tiempo y han perdido la costumbre, así que vamos a entretenernos un rato, verán…

_Un proyector holográfico de dimensiones gigantescas iluminó una de las paredes de roca de la cascada, a la vez que una pantalla plana se activó en el compartimento del Transbordador, por lo que todos los concursantes, tanto los eliminados como los que aún estaban en juego, veían la misma imagen._

Luck Lupin: ¡Aloha, Limbers! Cómo ustedes ya sabrán (o quizás se estén enterando ahora mismo), un ente viral conocido como Ezreal que alguien liberó al principio del juego -COF COF MATERIAGRE COF COF- está obsesionado con impedir el desarrollo de la competencia o algo así, por lo que nuestros cinco finalistas están atrapados en la instalación sin poder entrar a ningún nivel. Sin embargo_-añadió con una sonrisa malvada-_, nada ni nadie detiene mis planes mayormente realizados sobre la marcha (?) por lo que aunque los finalistas se tomen unas vacaciones forzadas, la competencia puede continuar prescindiendo de ellos. Como ellos no están en condiciones, ustedes, que han declarado apoyar a uno u otro, serán los encargados de representarlos en este desafío. Cada grupo elegirá a los ex concursantes que jugarán en nombre de su finalista favorito, asumiendo las consecuencias de su victoria o derrota durante una carrera por relevos en la cual, quién resulte ganador, recibirá una recompensa de gran ayuda para su finalista, mientras que el segundo lugar obtendrá un premio mediocre y el tercer puesto se quedará con lo que sobre. El cuarto lugar, claramente, no recibe nada. Pero quién llegue último –y he aquí lo interesante- eliminará de forma automática y sin eliminación al concursante a quién represente… Se me ocurrió que sería divertido saber que la persona a quién apoyas es expulsada por muerte súbita gracias a ustedes.

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-ESCUCHEN EQUIPO GWENNIE: SI LLEGO A PERDER POR CULPA SUYA CUANDO REGRESE A CASA VOY A ORGANIZAR MIS PROPIOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE CON USTEDES. NO ES AVISO ES AMENAZA GRRRRRR.

* * *

><p><em>Y entonces la pantalla cambió y Luck fue reemplazado por Jocelin, que llevaba una lista con los equipos:<em>

Jocelin: Ale, Dnoboy, Luny, Aale y Trentz, equipo Gwennie.

Jocelin: Julissa, Alondra, Harold, Lily y Yuki, equipo JuanST.

Jocelin: Materiagre, Pilar, Dawn, Fernando y Agustín, equipo Lcam.

Jocelin: Ro, Itaa, Fanaruto, Josafat, y Steven, equipo Xime.

Jocelin: Crash, equipo Caseri.

Yerko: ¿Y qué hay de mi? Yo también estoy en el equipo Caseri…

Jocelin: Sólo los ex concursantes oficiales pueden volver a competir. Tú, al igual que Keyn, Anna, Spooks o Axel, sólo serás apoyo moral para tu equipo.

Crash: ¿Qué tan justo es que yo compita solo contra 20 personas?

Jocelin: Mmm… Y necesitarás al menos un relevo para el desafío así que… Raquel, te daba igual quién gane, así que ahora estarás en el equipo Caseri.

Raquel: ¿Con Crash? *-* QUIERO SABERLO TODO DE TU RELACIÓN CON CASERI. ¿Él es el Uke, no?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Crash»<strong>

-Ahora me estoy tragando mis propias palabras ¬¬ ¡Estar con Raquel sólo va a ralentizarme más! D: ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE AYUDA EXTRA ES TENER QUE CARGARLA CUANDO NO PUEDA SEGUIR AVANZANDO!?

* * *

><p>Fer: ¿Y en qué consistirá el desafío exactamente?<p>

Twister: Tendrán que encontrar un objeto en la selva y devolverlo al Templo. Como el trayecto es muy largo para hacerlo a pie por completo, cuando lleguen al lago sus compañeros lo transportarán en canoas, y un segundo relevo esperará al otro lado para subir hacia la montaña.

Crash: ¿Y qué objeto tenemos que buscar?

Twister: Le será informado a sus capitanes de equipo cuando los transportemos a la selva. Prepárense.

Aale: owo Twist espera… Tz no está en condiciones de competir…

Twister: Mala suerte, equipo Gwennie. Que espere en las gradas con los mentores hasta que se recupere, suponiendo que lo haga alguna vez.

Steven: ¡Momento! ¿Dónde está Josafat?

Jocelin: Oh, fue reclutado para una misión especial. Como los finalistas están varados en el Transbordador, equipamos a Josafat con una cámara y un Jetpack para que trasmita en directo la performance de todos los equipos, así que tanto Caseri como Gwennie, JuanST y Xime podrán ver en tiempo real el momento en que son eliminados…

Luck: Fue idea mia :)

Alondra: ¡A nosotros también nos falta una, Twitter! ¿Dónde se metió esa Yuki? Espero que no esté haciendo incesto con el enano uruguayo, que tampoco lo veo por ningún lado.

Jocelin: Agus y Yuki acaban de regresar de su último desafío, así que no competirán directamente, pero los contratamos como comentaristas para volver más interesante las grabaciones de Josafat en el desafío.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Josafat»<strong>

-LIMBO se convirtió en un Aftermath tan gradualmente que no lo vi venir (?) Ok, esto me recuerda al Blog TV que Lupin grabó hace tanto tiempo. Criticar, me convocaron para lo que mejor me sale jajaja. Lo único que lamento es no poder boicotear a los otros equipos porque quedará registrado en la estúpida cámara (flip)

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

Luck: Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba o.O

Jocelin: ¿Acaso tenían alternativas?

Luck: Shhh. Twister, ¿Cómo va la depuración?

Twister: Ahí anda.

Luck: ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

Twister: Perdón. Quiero decir que todo marcha según lo planeado.

Luck: Eso espero. Jocelin, avísame cuando la pantalla del Transbordador tenga conexión directa con el Nivel 25 para empezar el desafío.

Jocelin: Conexión establecida. Todos en condiciones de presenciarlo… Salvo Lcam…

Luck: Oh, él… Me había olvidado que existía. Ñam, ya se me va a ocurrir algo tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Grace»<strong>

-Mientras los otros pasantes festejaban que no iban a tener nada que hacer en este desafío, a mí me obligaron a ir a buscar a Lcam a dónde sea que lo hayan abandonado cuando Ezreal apareció _

* * *

><p>Grace: ¿Lcam?<em>-avanzaba con cuidado por lo que quedaba del pasadizo de los perdedores- <em>¿Me escuchas? ¡Lcaaaaaaam!

Lcam: Él no vendrá, preciosa _–se acomodó el sombrero y añadió con acento australiano-. _Pero si necesitas a un hombre de verdad, Manitoba Smith está a tu servicio.

Grace: Agg, no tengo tiempo para perder con tu juego de las personalidades múltiples. ¡Andando!

Lcam: ¿Quién anda tras de ti para que avances con tanta prisa?

Grace: Nadie aún, pero tengo que llevarte al Nivel 21 para la Ceremonia de Eliminación.

Lcam: ¡Ah, pero sí a nosotros ya nos dejaron atrás! ¿Y cómo puede haber Ceremonia sin desafío?

Grace: Lo habrá, pero otros compiten por ti. Por eso traje esto_-sacó una tablet provista por Twister-_ así podrás ver cómo avanza el desafío hasta que alcancemos a los demás. ¡Pero hay que apurarnos!

Lcam: Si es por ese Encapuchado, yo no le tengo miedo. ¡Me quedo esperando para despellejarlo como a un tiburón!

Grace: Sólo cierra el pico y avanza _

Lcam: Lo que digas, preciosa.

Grace: ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

_Mientras tanto, en la cima del templo, Agus y Yuki, elegantemente ataviados, se ubicaban sobre una tarima equipada con pantallas y micrófonos. Y ambos aguardaban el regreso de los jugadores mientras comentaban las grabaciones que Josafat había captado desde el jetpack, analizando la elección de los capitanes de cada equipo tanto para los finalistas del Transbordador, como para Lcam y los mentores._

Agus: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de LIMBO: La Secuela! Yo soy Agustín Marinucci, y esta jornada me acompaña…

Yuki: ¡…la capitana Yuki Kirkland! ¡Los demás son mi apoyo, pero YO, soy la heroína!

Agus: Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el Nivel 25 para los cinco finalistas e invitados especiales.

Yuki: Y en esta ocasión los antiguos perdedores regresan a la competencia para ayudar a sus finalistas.

Agus: Cada equipo ya eligió un capitán. Los cinco están ahora en el centro de la selva, esperando…

Yuki: El equipo Gwennie no tuvo más opción que elegir a Aale, que parecía muy entusiasta de poder ayudar a ganar a su favorita.

Agus: Bastante extraño, porque la última vez que esas dos interactuaron, terminaron electrocutándose mutuamente xD

Yuki: Jajaja y yo que sé. El Equipo JuanST tampoco dio muchos rodeos, porque Alondra se autoproclamó capitana…

Agus: Y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión xD

Yuki: El Equipo Lcam optó por Fer, que personalmente me parecía el mejor candidato :v

Agus: Y respecto al equipo Xime, tras muchas vueltas, nominaron a Steven.

Yuki: Por supuesto es obvio quién lidera el equipo Caseri…

Agus: Seh, era su novio o RAQUELONA. Jajaja el equipo Caseri no tiene chance de ganar nada xD

Yuki: No te confíes… Bien, volvamos a nuestro móvil aéreo, Josafat: ¿Qué tenés para mostrarnos?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Luny»<strong>

-…era una especie de estatua de piedra redonda y plana, tallada con la forma de un dragón enroscado. No sé dónde lo había visto antes pero me resultaba familiar. También habían traído un bolillero con los nombres de los doce animales del Zodíaco Chino. Aunque al toque nos dimos cuenta que eran diferentes…

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¿Qué es esa cosa?<em>-observando el bolillero-<em>¿Vamos a apostar?

Steven: ¿También tienes ese vicio?

Jocelin: Esta estatua es Shendu, el amo de los Doce Talismanes. Y pertenece a Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan, uno de los programas favoritos de Luck Lupin en su infancia. La estatua es parte de su Templo.

Crash: ¡¿Y qué tenemos que buscar?! ¡¿Por qué el desafío tarda tanto en empezar?!

Aale: Owo tranquilízate… Estás muy alterado D:

Fer: Igual coincido con él. ¿Cuándo va a comenzar el reto?

Jocelin: Ahora devolveremos la estatua a su lugar original. Ustedes tienen que encontrar y regresar los doce talismanes al templo.

Fer: ¿A los doce? D:

Jocelin: No, sólo uno por equipo y eso lo decidirá al azar el bolillero…

Steven: ¿Y qué pasa si encontramos el talismán equivocado? Esas cosas son muy pequeñas, tardaremos siglos en dar con el correcto D:

Jocelin: Oh, no deberían preocuparse por eso. Verán, cada talismán representa uno de los doce animales del zodíaco chino…

Alondra: WOW. ¿De veras? No hubiese podido adivinarlo si no lo decías…

Jocelin: Métete tu sarcasmo dónde más placer te dé, Alondra.

Crash: Volviendo al desafío…

Jocelin: Sí, eso. No tendrán que buscar a los 12 talismanes del zodíaco chino… Tendrán que atrapar a los doce animales que los representan.

Aale: WHAT. ¿Y SI NOS TOCA EL DRAGÓN? D:

Jocelin: ¿De dónde quieres que saquemos uno? _–levantó el talismán del Dragón- _este está descartado.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lunático»<strong>

-Jajaja es gracioso que lo mencione, porque de hecho si tenemos un dragón… O eso creo. No sé bien que hay dentro del huevo, pero a veces se mueve, así que falta poco para que eclosione. Podría ser de acromántula… O hasta de Basilisco… ¿Se imagina un bicho así encerrado acá dentro? Jajajajajaja…

* * *

><p>Jocelin: Bien uno de sus compañeros va ayudarlos en la búsqueda. Los otros dos los acompañarán en el lago y la montaña, respectivamente. Crash, ¿Necesitas a Raquel en esta etapa, o preferís…?<p>

Crash: Prefiero posponerlo todo lo posible. Ahora necesito saber qué animal tengo que llevar al templo.

Jocelin: Bien. Gallo, Buey, Serpiente, Oveja, Conejo, Rata, Caballo, Perro, Cerdo, Mono o Tigre…

_El bolillero con los once talismanes restantes empezó girar._

Jocelin: _-sacando un talismán y entregándoselo- _Y te tocó una serpiente. Fer… _-saca otro-_Será un mono_._

Fer: _-observó el talismán marrón que Jocelin le dio-_ prefería el perro…

Jocelin: Tu turno Aale _–hace girar el bolillero hasta sacar un talismán plateado-. _Para ti, la rata.

Aale: ¿Ra-ra-ra-ta? ¿Y si es un animago disfrazado? D:

Jocelin: Steven, veamos cuánta suerte tenés…. _–saca un talismán color agua marino-. _¡Es la oveja!

Steven: Bueno, pudo haber sido peor…

Alondra: ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué me dejas para el final?

Jocelin: _-el bolillero gira y un talismán bordo cae-. _Un gallo, Alondra.

Alondra: Meh. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Ese gallo se no sabe lo que le espera _

Jocelin: Por algo contarán con ayuda extra. Julissa para el Equipo JuanST en la primer etapa. Fanaruto para el equipo Xime, Luny para el equipo Gwennie y Dawn en el Equipo Lcam. Crash, ¿Seguro que no…?

Crash: Solo estoy bien, gracias. ¡Sólo comiencen el maldito desafío de una vez!

Steven. Relájate, Crash… Sé que estás en abstinencia desde tu eliminación, pero no es para tanto…

Fer: Ya _–observó una vez más su talismán-. _Estoy listo para esto.

Jocelin: Sus compañeros los esperan en la selva. Van a poder comunicarse entre sí y con sus mentores por radio en todo momento. Y creo que eso es todo… ¡Que empiece el desafío!

_Los cinco salieron corriendo hacía la jungla. Un último grito se oyó antes de que adentraran del todo:_

Aale: ¡Go, Team Gwennie! _¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

* * *

><p><strong>«Templo»<strong>

Agus: Y de esa forma el juego al fin se pone en marcha otra vez. Crash, Aale, Alondra, Fer y Steven…

Yuki: …compitiendo por Caseri, Gwennie, JuanST, Lcam o Xime en un desafío de eliminación súbita.

Agus: ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Y cómo se lo tomarán los finalistas al enterarse del resultado?

Yuki: ¡Todo esto y más a continuación en la recta final de LIMBO, el fan fiction del DramaShat2!

Agus: Para… ¿Dijiste FanFiction…? O_O

Yuki: ¡¿QUÉ PARTE NO ENTENDÉS, BRO _–lo golpea en la cabeza- _DE QUE NADA DE ESTO ES REAL?!

Agus: ¡Ay! ¡AHÍ ME DUELE!

Yuki: ¡Y LA PRÓXIMA LA PATADA TE LA DOY DÓNDE NO TE DA EL SOL!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Jocelin»<strong>

-Oh, bueno, ¿Nunca les pasó cuando alguien les habla y les habla de un tema, y uno realmente escucha y entiende lo que dice, pero cuando acaba simplemente olvidas todo el asunto? Pues Twister no dejó de mencionar un detalle sobre los talismanes animales, lo repitió hasta el hartazgo, pero parece que al final se me olvidó mencionarlo… Bueno, no creo que sea tan importante… Cada talismán tiene un poder diferente, y aún siendo animales, pueden hacer uso de esos poderes… En fin _–bebe un sorbo de café-._

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Fer»<strong>

-Ya, no me habrá tocado el perro, pero el mono tampoco era una mala opción. Así que Dawn y yo nos adentramos en la jungla tratando de encontrar al primo lejano de Juan Babuino…

* * *

><p>Dawn: ¿Y qué pasa si nos ataca? Vi en Discovery que son animales muy territoriales…<p>

Fer: Este no es un mono como los otros. Recuerda que este no es su hábitat natural…

Dawn: Entonces quizás esté tan escondido que no lo lleguemos a ver nunca D:

Fer: Pero son sociables. Y curiosos. Querrá ver quiénes son los intrusos que acaban de llegar.

_Ambos escucharon un chillido no muy lejos de allí._

Dawn: ¿Crees que sea…?

Fer: ¡Apostaría todo a que es!_-examinó el tronco más cercano buscando la forma de trepar-._Voy por él.

Dawn: Pero Fer… Tú no pareces el tipo de chico que haga mucha actividad física D:

Fer: He realizado hartos ejercicios de fuerza y resistencia desde que llegué aquí. Confío en mis nuevas capacidades, Dawn _–y comenzó a trepar ágilmente-._

Dawn: Cómo sea, llámame si me necesitas… _-dio un rodeo y se alejó de Fer-._

Fer: ¿Adónde vas…? ¿Dawn…? ¿Hola…?

_En respuesta a su llamado, un pequeño mono tití descendió a la rama dónde él se encontraba, mirándolo._

Fer: Ya, parece que tú me encontraste antes de que yo te encontrase a ti, ¿Ah?

_El mono lo observó unos instantes y saltó al suelo con mucha gracia._

Fer: ¡Oye! ¿A dónde te crees que vas…?_-el mono desapareció entre unos arbustos-_ ¡Espera! D:

Josafat: Patético, Fernando. Veamos cómo le va al equipo Xime _–se elevó hacía el cielo con el jetpack-._

* * *

><p>Steven: ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos una oveja en medio de la selva? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!<p>

Fan: ¡Ahí está!

Steven: Tienes que estar bromeando -.-

_Una pequeña oveja pastaba inocentemente en medio de la maleza._

Fan: Bueno, supongo que debemos atraerla hacia el lago… ¿Se te ocurre cómo?

Steven: Pues no, pero primero hay que atraparla, supongo..._-se acercó con sigilo hacia la oveja-._

Fan: ¡Vas a asustarla!

Steven: ¡No grites, Ulises!

Fan: ¡No me digas qué hacer!

_Pero la oveja los vio y sus ojos se iluminaron con un resplandor agua marino._

Josafat: ¡Huy, demasiado tarde! ¡La oveja acaba de activar el poder de su talismán!

Steven: ¿Has dicho poder?

Josafat: Sip. ¿Qué nunca vieron Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan?

Fan: ¡No recuerdo qué poder tenía la oveja! D:

_Los tres miraron al animal con temor, pero la oveja se limitó a desplomarse sobre sí misma, atrapada en un sueño profundo._

Steven: Qué habilidad más impresionante -.-

Fan: ¿Qué se supone que acaba de hacer, Josa?

Josafat: Proyección Astral. Abandonó su cuerpo para explorar el mundo onírico.

Fan: Supongamos que entendí eso que dijo y atrapemos la oveja, Steve.

Steven: ¡Pero si duerme como un bebé! Atraparla no es difícil. ¡El reto será cargarla hasta el lago! D:

Josafat: Suerte con eso :P _–se alejó por los aires-._

* * *

><p>Aale: ¡Owo Luny! ¡Esto es tan emocionante!<p>

Luny: Eh… ¿Qué tiene de emocionante buscar una rata en medio de la selva?

Aale: ¡AYUDAR A GWENNIE A GANAR ES LO MÁS EMOCIONANTE QUE ME PASÓ DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ!

Luny: ¿Por qué la idolatras tanto? Ni siquiera le caes muy bien que digamos e.e

Aale: Quizás empezamos con el pie izquierdo, es cierto, pero esto me hará ganar muchos puntos con ella.

Luny: Eh… Sí, cómo sea…

Josafat: _-descendiendo- _¿Ya encontraron la rata?

Luny: No estorbes, Josafat.

Aale: Owo mira ahí está *-* ¡VOY POR ELLA!

Josafat: Es muy entusiasta, ¿No?

Luny: No tenés ni idea.

Aale: _-saltando contra un arbusto - _¡La tengo la tengo LA TENGO!

Luny: Vamos al lago y acabemos con esto.

Aale: ¡OWO SCABBERS NO ME MUERDAS!

Luny: Deberías ir al médico…

Aale: Es superficial, no fue nada grave :3

Josafat: Creo que se refería al médico psiquiátrico e.e _–y se marchó una vez más-._

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ ESE PINCHE GALLO, JULIETA?!<p>

Julissa: ¡No tengo la menor idea! ¡Y no me llames así, mi nombre es Julissa!

Alondra: Mira niña, aquí hay dos tipos de jugadores: Las estrellas y el relleno. Yo soy la estrella. Tú sólo se buena y limítate a comportarte como un extra, ¿Ok?

Julissa: ¿Y si eres tan estrella como dices, por qué te eliminaron?

Josafat: ¡Bazinga!

Alondra: ¿Por qué este bueno para nada tiene una mochila voladora y nosotras aquí usando las piernas? ¡EXIJO UNA DE ESAS TAMBIÉN! _–trató de manotear el jetpack-._

Josafat: Ven por ella _–le guiñó un ojo y se elevó fuera de su alcance-._

Alondra: ¡Esquiva esto! _–le arrojó una piedra en el estómago-._

Julissa: No sé si te interesa, pero encontré al Gallo…

Alondra: No tengo tiempo para pensar en comida, Juliana. Mejor avísame si encuentras un tequila.

Julissa: ¡El gallo del desafío, Alondra!

Alondra: ¡Oh sí! _–señaló a Josafat-. _¡Ya volveré por ti más adelante! ¿Dónde está esa ardilla emplumada?

Julissa: Justo ahí. Pero ten cuidado, pueden ser muy agresivos e.e

Alondra: Ese pinche cabrón no tiene idea de con quién se está metiendo… _-saltó sobre el gallo-. _¡AHHHHH!

Julissa: Te lo dije -.-

Josafat: Eso dejará marca, muajajaja _–se marchó una vez más para aterrizar junto a Crash-_. ¿Y bien…?

* * *

><p>Crash: ¡SHHHHH! ¡SILENCIO!<p>

Josafat: ¿Qué pasa…? D:

Crash: Estoy hipnotizando a la serpiente…

Josafat: Eh… _-mirando alrededor-. _¿Cuál serpiente? e.e

Crash: La que está justo enfrente tuyo.

Josafat: No veo nada e.e

Crash: Es invisible.

Josafat: ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo haces para verla?

Crash: Nunca dije que pudiese verla…

Josafat: ¿Me estás cargando? ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SABES QUE ESTÁ AHÍ?

Crash: Pársel.

Josafat: Ajam. Bueno, si seguís perdiendo el tiempo, vas a terminar último… _-se preparó para despegar-._

Crash: ¡Eureka! _–atrapó algo en el aire y levantó el puño, triunfante-._

Josafat: ¿Sabías que los animales imaginarios no sirv…? _–pero antes de terminar la frase, la serpiente color esmeralda se materializó atrapada en el puño de Crash, con la mirada perdida-._

Crash: Te lo dije _–le lanzó una mirada de superioridad-._

Josafat: Bueno, felicidades, pero aun así seguís siendo el último :) _–y dejó a Crash maldiciendo solo-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Templo»<strong>

Yuki: ¡Los jugadores están cerca de completar la primera etapa del desafío! ¿Quién crees que gane, bro?

Agus: Obviamente Fer les va a dar la victoria al equipo Lcam. Pero, ¿Qué opinan nuestros invitados?

Keyn: Sinceramente, me preocupa un poco la cordura de Aale…

Anna: ¡Por favor! ¡Todos aquí están locos! ¡Mira a esa chica Alondra! ¡Es una salvaje!

Axel: Carece del encanto y la caballerosidad del que mi buen Steven hace gala, ¿Lo captas?

Spooky: Irrelevante. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Yerko?

Yuki: Buena pregunta. ¡Alguien vaya a buscarlo!

Agus: Para eso están los pasantes, sist. ¡Babycake!

Babycake: ¡Babycake en accióooooon!

* * *

><p><strong>«Lago»<strong>

_Josafat estaba ubicado a orillas del lago, dónde cinco botes aguardaban amarrados en un improvisado muelle, junto a los respectivos relevos que cada equipo necesitaría para atravesar el lago._

Aale: ¡OWO LO HICIMOS! _–salió de la nada cubierta de ramas y hojas-_ ¡LLEGAMOS PRIMERAS LUNY!

Luny: Creo… que… _-esforzándose por respirar- _no corría tanto desde… no puedo continuar…_ -cayó-._

Aale: OWO LUNY NO TE ATREVAS A MORIRTE JUSTO AHORA D:

Jocelin: _-desde el altavoz- _No te preocupes, ahora Ale va a relevarla.

Aale: ¡LAS ALEJANDRAS GANARÁN POR TI GWENNIE! _–alza la rata en alto- _¡PRIMER LUGAR, WIIIII! 2,9

Josafat: Por cierto, técnicamente llegaron segundas. Fer ya está en el bote.

Aale: ¡¿Qué?!

Fer: Ya _–exhibió el mono en el hombro-. _¿Y quién reemplaza a Dawn, por cierto? No la veo desde la jungla.

Jocelin: Su relevo es Materiagre.

Fer: ¿¡QUÉ?!

Alondra: ¡ABRAN PASO! ¡VOY A MATAR A CUALQUIERA QUE SE INTERPONGA, LO JURO POR MI!

Julissa: ¡Habla en serio! ¡Está loca de remate!

Alondra: _-saltando al bote con el gallo-._ ¿QUÉ ESPERAS, JULISSA? ¡SUBE AHORA!

Julissa: ¡Me llamó por mi nombre! ¡Wow!

Jocelin: Lamento que su adorable amistad no pueda continuar. Ahora es el turno de Lily.

Julissa: ¡No creí que llegaría viva para ver esto! :')

Steven: _-aparece cargando una oveja, agotado-. _¿Ya partieron todos? Creo que voy a matar a Fan…

Josafat: ¿Qué pasó con él?

Steven: Se escabulló para besuquearse con Dawn _–pone cara de asco-. _Espero que Itaa lo haga mejor…

Fer: ¡Oh! ¡Eso lo explica todo!

Aale: Awwwwww los enamorados 3

Alondra: ¡Si, cómo sea! ¿YA PODEMOS IRNOS!

Jocelin: Nunca dije que tenían que quedarse a esperar. Es una carrera después de todo.

_Fer y Materia salieron enseguida, seguidos muy de cerca por Aale y Ale. Alondra y Lily iban justo detrás, con Steven e Itaa al final del grupo._

Jocelin: ¡Y ahí van los equipos! ¡Josafat, sobrevuela el lago!

Josafat: ¡Usted manda, patrona! (?) _–pero antes de despegar, otra persona llegó a la orilla del lago-._

Crash: ¡JAJAJA! ¡No hay nadie! _–le sonríe a la serpiente- _¡Fui el primero en llegar! ¡EN TU CARA, JOSAFAT!

Josafat: De hecho todos los demás se fueron antes de que llegaras xD

Crash: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Josafat: Y las buenas noticias no acaban ahí. Para atravesar el lago sí o sí necesitas un relevo…Así que…

Crash: No, no, no, por favor no D:

Raquel: Hola Crash *-*

Crash: VIDA, ¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS TANTO?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-¡¿LLEVO VEINTICUATRO PINCHES EPISODIOS EVITANDO QUE ME ELIMINEN PARA QUE LLEGUEN LOS INÚTILES DE CRASH Y RAQUEL Y ME HAGAN PERDER EL JUEGO EN UN CARRERA A MUERTE SÓLO PORQUE AL CABRÓN DE LUPIN LE DIO PEREZA CREAR UN DESAFÍO REAL?! ¡MALDITOS MUGGLES!

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¡REMA! ¡REMA! ¡REMA!<p>

Lily: ¡Eso intento! ¡PERO SERÍA MÁS SENCILLO SI REMARAS CONMIGO!

Alondra: ¿Y dejar que el gallo se escape, niña boba? ¡Serás inútil!

Lily: ¡Debí haberte expulsado cuando tuve la oportunidad!

Alondra: ¡Pero no lo hiciste y eso es lo que nos diferencia! ¡Yo no siento lástima por nadie!

Lily: ¡A ver a dónde llegas con esa actitud!

Alondra: ¡Cállate! _–le pegó con el remo en la cabeza, noqueándola-. _Así me gusta e.e Eh… _-miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Lily y luego al gallo-. _Más te vale que sepas remar.

Steven: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi geme, maldita?

Itaa: ¡Cálmate, Steve! ¡Sigamos remando, Lily estará bien!

Steven: ¡Te aplastaré cuando baje de aquí! ¡Ya verás!

Aale: ¡OWO sigan peleándose entre sí, nos ahorran tener que acabar con ustedes!

Ale: ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR OWO POR CINCO MINUTOS?!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Materiagre»<strong>

-Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo jugar *-* ¡Ahora voy a demostrarles a todos que soy un gran jugador!

* * *

><p>Fer: ¡MATERIAGRE!<p>

Materia: Lo siento Fer no te enojes D:

Fer: Me gustaría que me explicaras cómo se supone que nuestro bote avance SI ACABAS DE PERDER LOS REMOS. ¡EXPLICAME!

Materia: ¡No lo hice a propósito, lo juro! D:

Crash: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por una vez no estoy último! ¡Gracias Materia, te debemos una!

Raquel: ¡Ahí se ven perdedores! Oye Crash, ¿A qué hora descansamos?

Crash: ¿Descansar? ¡Pero si recién empezamos! ¡Y no pienso parar! ¡Caseri nos necesita!

Raquel: Ok, te ayudaré sólo porque apoyo los derechos de las parejas LGBT. Born This Way Style, baby.

Crash: ¿Eh?

* * *

><p><strong>«Templo»<strong>

Yuki: ¿Cómo era eso de que el equipo Lcam iba a ganar? xD

Agus: ¡El equipo JuanST también va a atrás, para que sepas!

Spooky: De hecho los únicos que avanzan codo con codo son los equipos Xime y Gwennie…

Agus: Seh. Tampoco creo que Crash y Raquel puedan alcanzarlos, pero por ahora zafan de la eliminación.

Yuki: Y mientras Keyn se prepara una canción para inspirar a los finalistas… ¿Hay noticias de Yerko…?

Agus: Neh. Si Yerko no quiere que lo encuentren, no lo van a encontrar e.e

Yuki: Bueno, igual ahora lo que importa es la carrera para cruzar el lago… ¡Vamos al móvil de Josafat!

Josafat: ¡Estoy del otro extremo del lago! ¡La carrera es entre Steven e Itaa y las Alejandras! ¡El resto de los equipos están demasiado lejos para alcanzarlos! _–ajusta los prismáticos-. _Pero… ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS…?!

_Alondra se acercaba, VOLANDO a toda velocidad, aferrada al gallo._

Josafat: ¡Lo logró! ¡La maldita activó el poder de la levitación!

Alondra: _-aterrizando-. _¿Quién necesita ese estúpido jetpack, Josafeo? Llegué primera, cabrón :)

Jocelin: Felicitaciones. Por cierto, eso sólo fue el calentamiento. El verdadero desafío empieza ahora.

Alondra: No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Jocefea. Ya tuve bastante con la impertinente de Liliana.

Jocelin: No es broma _–y señaló el bolillero-. _El camino a la montaña, tienen que atrapar un segundo animal… _-el bolillero gira dejando caer un talismán rosado-. _¡Y te toca el cerdo!

Alondra: ¿Cómo se supone que atrape yo sola un cerdo cargando un gallo conmigo? ¿Estás ebria o qué? Porque si estás ebria exijo que me convides lo que estás tomando. Llevo demasiados episodios sobria -.-

Jocelin: Cuando atravieses el Arco rumbo a la montaña, el animal que atrapaste quedará atrapado en su forma talismán. Y tu relevo, Harold, te espera del otro lado.

Alondra: ¿Harold, eh? Genial, al fin alguien que no me contradice. Como sea _–corrió hacia el arco-._

Josafat: ¡Y ahí llegan Steven y Margarita!

Itaa: ¡No me llames así!

Steven: Tranquila, ahora puedes descansar… ¿Qué sigue? _–Jocelin señaló el bolillero-. _Mierda.

Jocelin: ¡Y ahora te toca… mmm… _-el bolillero giró dejando caer un talismán lila-. _¡El caballo!

Steven: No tengo la menor idea de cómo voy a hacerlo, pero al menos dime dónde dejo la oveja.

Jocelin: Se convierte en talismán cuando traspases el arco, bla bla bla… ¡Ro te espera!

Steven: _-suspira-. _¡Espero que valores todo lo que hago por ti, Dot! _–atravesó el arco-._

Aale: ¡ALTO! ¡No! ¡TERCERAS ¡LO SIENTO GWENNIE NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR! _–se aferra a la rata- _D:

Jocelin: Bla bla bolillero, talismán, relevo, etc _–sacó un talismán violeta-. _¡La liebre! ¡Y vas con Dnoboy!

Aale: ¡Adiós Ale fue un placer…! _–sale corriendo a través del arco-._

Ale: ¡Suerte…! _–se limpia el sudor de la frente-. _Esa chica tiene demasiada energía e.e

Josafat: ¿Y quién llegará último? ¿El equipo Caseri, con Raquel? ¿O el equipo Lcam, con Materiagre?

Crash: ¡Heme aquí! _–cae agitado, todavía con la serpiente en la mano-. _No sé cómo, pero llegué D:

Raquel: No me dejen sola con él nunca más. Ese chico está obsesionado con ganar. La gente así me enferma e.e _–lame un poster de Lady Gaga-._

Crash: _-mirando el bolillero- _¿Y ahora qué?

Jocelin: Yo te diré qué _–saca un talismán blanco y negro-. _¡Tenes que atrapar un tigre!

Crash: Suicídenme_ –se alejó hacia el arco completamente deprimido-._

Josafat: Y contra toda posibilidad, Fernando está viniendo a la orilla… ¿Montando un delfin…?

Fer: ¡No lo creeran!

Josafat: ¿Un delfin en un lago? ¡La probabilidades son astronómicas!

Fer: ¡No es un delfin! _–cayó en la orilla, y el delfín se convirtió en un mono-. _¡Gracias, amigo!

Josafat: Ahhh… El poder de la metamorfosis… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto entonces?

Fer: _-señalando a Materia y a Lily-. _No podía dejarlos ahí…

Josafat: Muy honorable de tu parte, querido Fer, pero de ser el primero pasaste a ser el último e.e

Fer: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tengo que revertir eso cómo sea!

Jocelin: Pero antes… _-gira el bolillero- _¿Perro o Buey? Cincuenta a cincuenta…

Fer: Sería mucha suerte que me tocara el perro u.u Por otra parte es el año del buey :v

Josafat: Creí que era el año del dragón.

Fer: Pues depende de ti creer si estamos en 2012 o 2013 :v

Jocelin: Me conformo con que no sea 2014, esto se extiendo demasiado… Y es un perro.

Fer: ¡Genial!

Josafat: Saludos a Pilar _–le guiñó el ojo-._

Fer: No hay tiempo para eso. Lcam nos necesita _–atravesó el arco-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Templo»<strong>

Agus: ¡Y empezó la recta final! ¡Alondra, Steven, Aale, Crash y Fer! ¿Quién ganará? ¿Y quién perderá?

Yuki: ¡Nuestros cinco finalistas pasarán a ser cuatro al final del episodio!

Agus: ¿Será Caseri? ¿O Gwennie? ¿Quizás JuanST? ¿Se irá Lcam? ¿O será el adiós de Xime…?

Yuki: ¡No se pierdan la última parte! ¡Todo puede pasar en el inesperado desenlace de LIMBO, el fan fiction del DramaShat2!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Yerko»<strong>

-Si esa pandilla de incompetentes creen que me voy a conformar con ser un simple espectador en este tonto desafío, lamento decir que están muy equivocados. ¿Han visto todo lo que guardan aquí? Haría falta el coeficiente de un chimpancé para desperdiciar la oportunidad de encontrar cualquier objeto capaz de darles una lección a todos los inútiles que se atrevieron a dejarme atrás en este maldito lugar ¬_¬

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Steven»<strong>

**-**¿Recuerdan cuando dije que iba a matar a Fan? Olvídenlo. Ahora quiero la cabeza de Ro. Sólo tuvo que pasar un miserable segundo desde que atravesamos el Arco para que Ro desaparezca _ ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a ganar el desafío si ninguno de mis compañeros de equipo me han sido de ayuda? D:

* * *

><p>Dnoboy: Bien, Aale. Hagas lo que hagas, cuando encontremos a la liebre, intenta no gritar ni correr. Si se asusta, puede correr muy rápido…<p>

Aale: owo ¿Qué tan veloz?

Dnoboy: Digamos que el poder de su talismán precisamente es el de la velocidad e.e

Aale: nOn descuida Dno no seré tan loca como para dejarla ir así… OWO MIRA AHÍ _–señaló al suelo-._

Dnoboy: Aale… No… _-pero la chica ya había saltado a los matorrales. La liebre instantáneamente cambió sus ojos con un destello violeta y desapareció a toda velocidad-. *_Facepalm*

Aale: D: Lo siento lo siento lo siento no volverá a pasar D:

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Pilar»<strong>

-Por supuesto que Fer y yo hacíamos un gran equipo. Después de todo éramos los jugadores más fuertes de los Exploradores Digitales. Y siempre nos llevamos lo suficientemente bien cómo para entender perfectamente lo que el otro tramaba… :derp:

* * *

><p>Fer: Ven… Perrito perrito… ¿Dónde estás…? ¡Perriiiito…!<p>

Pilar: Eso nunca funcionará, Feña.

Fer: ¿Ah?

Pilar: Si quieres saber dónde está el perro, tienes que pensar como el perro…

Fer: ¿Cómo así?

Pilar: Así _–tomó su mano-._

Fer: ¿Q-qué haces? D:

Pilar: El talismán, tonto _–le sacó el talismán del Mono de la mano y apuntó a Fer-. _Usalo para ser un perro.

Fer: ¡Oh! ¡Claro! _–imitó a la chica y al instante se transformó en un perro-._

Pilar: Ahora, a seguir el rastro…

_Fer ladró, feliz, y empezó a olfatear el suelo mientras movía la cola sin cesar._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Alondra»<strong>

-No voy a perder tres veces seguidas Luck Lupin. Si Tarifa depende de mí para salvarse el trasero, puede apostar lo que sea a que traeré su trasero sano y salvo a la final de este pinche juego horroroso. ¿O acaso creen que me perdería la oportunidad de reclamarle un millón de favores a Tarifa hasta el próximo siglo? Pfffffffffffffffff.

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¡Harold! ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo y presta atención!<p>

Harold: ¿…?

Alondra: Tenemos que encontrar ese cerdo mugroso. Y por tenemos me refiero a que más te vale encontrarlo antes que el resto de la bola de inútiles termine el desafío. ¿Entendido?

Harold: _-asintió-._

Alondra: Excelente _–se recostó sobre un tronco caído-. _Y tráeme un tequila cuando termines, ¿Quieres?

Harold: …

* * *

><p><strong>«Templo»<strong>

Agus: Ya pasó una hora y ninguno de los equipos encontró su animal… ¿POR QUÉ TARDAN TANTO?

Yuki: Twister y Jocelin hicieron más difícil la última etapa. ¿Qué sentido tendría si fuese tan fácil?

Anna: Ah, qué banda de incompetentes… Si yo estuviera en el juego…

Axel: Pero no lo estás, ¿Lo captas? Así que deja jugar a los que saben, Anita.

Anna: ¿CÓMO ME… LLAMASTE…?

Axel: Nunca repito lo que digo, ¿Lo captas? Nunca lo repito. ¿LO CAPTAS?

Spooky: Alguien sálveme de estos dos D:

Keyn: Shhh… Estoy ocupado afinando esto…

Spooky: Estás afinando la guitarra desde que empezó el episodio -.-

Keyn: Silencio e.e

Agus: ¿Sigue sin haber novedades de Yerko?

Yuki: Nop. Pero Crash acaba de encontrarse con su animal. ¿Josafat…?

* * *

><p><strong> «Montaña»<strong>

Josafat: Así es Agus y Yuki. Crash está enfrentándose cara a cara con un tigre de bengala muajajajaja.

Crash: ¡Cerra la boca, Josafat!_–observó al tigre con determinación-_. No me asusta este gato super desarrollado e.e

Josafat: Entonces no te molestará que me pinche un dedo para que huela la sangre...

Crash: Esos son los tiburones, idiota… _–y el tigre saltó-._ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_Pero en medio del salto, los ojos del tigre se iluminaron y al caer, no había un tigre, sino dos._

Crash: Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda…

_Uno de los tigre se acercó a Crash y restregó su cara sobre su hombro para que lo acaricie._

Crash: ¡¿Da faq…?!

Josafat: El talismán del Yin Yang. Si ese tigre ahora es bueno y puro, entonces el otro…

_Pero antes de que terminara el segundo tigre saltó hacia Josafat, derribándolo_

Josafat: AHHHHHHHHHH AYUDAAAAAAA D:

Crash: ¿Oiste algo gatito? _–Crash acarició al tigre Yin y se alejó, abandonando a Josafat a su suerte-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Templo»<strong>

Agus: ¡Y por primera vez desde que empezó el desafío, Crash está a la cabeza!

Yuki: ¿Crees que Josafat esté bien?

Agus: ¿A quién le importa?

BabyCake: ¡Hey! _–apareció de la nada-._ ¡Encontré a Sherco!

Yuki: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está…?

BabyCake: En la Sala del Tiempo. No sé qué tramaba :3 No sé nada de hecho. ¡BabyCake!

Agus: Cómo sea. ¡Vamos para allá, Yuki! ¡Hay que detener a ese lunático!

Yuki: ¡Claro! ¡Anna, Axel, quedan a cargo!

Spooky: Oh no D:

Axel: Somos los mejores anfitriones del mejor episodio del mejor fan fic, ¿Lo captas?

Anna: Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate, Axel. Si no me pagan no pienso hacer nada _–se cruza de brazos-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

Luck: ¿Tengo que empezar a pagarles para rebajarles el sueldo…?

Lunático: Eso no sería mala idea jajajaja.

Luck: ¡Lunático! _–observó la pantalla- _¿Cómo van las cosas en el transbordador?

Lunático: Todos están bastante nerviosos jajaja. No les simpatiza que su suerte dependa de toda la gente a la que ayudaron a eliminar jajajaja.

Luck: Me parece ferpecto _–apagó la pantalla-. _Twister, ¿Ya destruiste al Virus D?

Twister: Créeme que cuando lo haga serás el primero en saberlo.

Luck: Jum. Jocelin, ¿Qué tanto hacen en el nivel 25? ¿Dónde se metió ese tal Yerko?

Jocelin: Sea lo que sea que esté tramando, la cuarta Alicia está tras él. No te preocupes.

Luck: No me preocupo. Para eso están ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Twister»<strong>

-No creí que fuera necesario llegar a esto, pero parece que no tengo alternativa. Pedir ayuda no me hace más débil, y lo que sea que pueda aportar será información valiosa para este inconveniente… Yo sé que sí.

* * *

><p><em>Agus y Yuki atravesaban una extraña sala dónde, entre otras cosas, reposaban un auto DeLorean, una extraña nave-pulpo con el Logo de la Corporación Cápsula, y una cabina telefónica de policía británica de los años sesenta.<em>

Agus: ¿Qué es este lugar, sist?

Yuki: Parece una colección de máquinas del tiempo, bro…

Agus: Shhh… Mirá… _-señaló a un individuo que se escabullía silenciosamente hacía una gran colección de giratiempos._

Yuki: Es mío _–dio un gran salto y lo arrojó al suelo-._

Yerko: ¿Qué crees que haces, intrusa? _–intentó quitarla de encima, pero no pudo-. _¡Lárgate!

Agus: VOS qué crees que haces. Este lugar es propiedad privada.

Yerko: ¿Y ustedes son los dueños, acaso? Yo llevo más tiempo aquí que ustedes, tengo más derechos…

Yuki: Tenés derecho a cerrar la boca. Agus, busca algo para atarlo, ¿Querés?

Agus: Enseguida… _ -sale corriendo-._

Yuki: No intentes pasarte de listo, Yerko…

Yerko: Me atraparon justo a tiempo. Si hubieran llegado un minuto después…

Yuki: Lo que sea que planearas, no iba a funcionar. Los giratiempos sólo retroceden un par de horas.

Yerko: ¿Ah, sí?

Yuki: Seh. Hubieses elegido una máquina del tiempo más potente…

Yerko: Es bueno saberlo _–le pegó un codazo en el estómago a Yuki y se la sacó de encima-. _¡Gracias!

Yuki: ¡Maldito…! ¡Vení para acá!_-se levanta con esfuerzo-_¡NO SABES CON QUIÉN TE ESTÁS METIENDO!

Yerko: Ni me interesa saber. _–observó la cabina telefónica- _¿Así que… _TARDIS_, eh?

Yuki: ¡AHORA VAS A VER…! _–Yuki se abalanzó hacia Yerko, que se había refugiado detrás de la TARDIS-. _

Yerko: Me temo que no… _-abrió la puerta de la TARDIS para interceptar el golpe, dándole a Yuki en la frente-. _Ups… -_Yuki cayó inconsciente-. _Bien, ¿Cómo se maneja esta cosa…?

Agus: _-entra cargando un cable- _No encontré sogas, pero… _-ve a Yuki tirada en el piso- _¿Sist? ¡NO! ¡YERKO!

Yerko: ¿Me buscabas? _–agarró del cuello a Agustín y lo arrojó contra el capot del DeLorean-. _Jajaja… Van dos… ¿Y faltan…?

-Pffff que resaca, se me parte la cabeza en mil pedazos…

Yerko: ¿Ah…?

Shadow: _-levantándose confundido-. _¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién ganó?

Yerko: Interesante…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Ro»<strong>

-Y cuando todo parecía perdido, un amable equino blanco se me apareció a medio camino de la montaña. No recuerdo la última vez que monté uno, pero caballo era especial. Cabalgamos un buen rato, y entonces lo encontramos tirada, ensangrentado… Fue muy curioso…

* * *

><p>Ro: ¿Josafat…? <em>–se bajó del caballo y lo tocó con una rama-. <em>¿Respira…?

Josafat: Ya quisieras… que no…

Ro: Ja. ¿Qué te pasó?

Josafat: Un tigre me pasó _–escupe sangre con dificultad-._

Ro: ¿Un tigre en la montaña? Jajajajajajajajajaja… Weón.

Josafat: ¿Qué tal si olvidamos nuestras diferencias y me das una muerte digna?

Ro: ¿Y qué tal si olvidamos nuestras diferencias y te ayudo a salir de acá?

Josafat: Estás loco… Estoy que me desarmo _–tosió-._

Ro: Este caballo es especial. Su poder es curativo. Observa _–le silbó al caballo-._

_El equino posó un casco sobre Josafat y sus ojos brillaron con un color lila intenso. Rápidamente las heridas de Josafat se cerraron y la sangre desapareció. El chico se levantó ileso._

Josafat: ¡WOW! ¡Me encanta la magia!

Ro: _Go Mu Guei Gwai Fai Di Zao…_

Josafat: ¿Qué…?

Ro: Subí e.e

Josafat: Pero no debería.

Ro: Los dos estamos en el equipo Xime. Y Steve nos necesita, date prisa.

Josafat: _-mirando los restos humeantes del jetpack-. _Bueno, no tengo nada que perder.

_Los chicos se subieron al caballo y empezaron a cabalgar._

Josafat: Por cierto, ¿Te acordas cuando te eliminaron?

Ro: ¿Cuál de todas?

Josafat: Nuestro empate. Siempre me pregunté… ¿Cuál de los dos se hubiese ido?

Ro: ¿A quién le importa? xD

Axel: _-en el altavoz- _¡Y el equipo Caseri va a la cabeza! ¡Crash va impulsado por el poder del amor! ¿Lo captan?

Anna: Ya deja tus malditas referencias sodomitas… Me vas a hacer vomitar -.-

Alondra: ¿Qué, Harold, que pasa? Si no me hablas no te entiendo, ¿Sabías?

Harold: … _-alzando los hombros y señalando el cerdo que traía detrás de sí-._

Alondra: ¿Qué es eso? ¿ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR CERDA?

Harold: _-se lleva la mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza-. _

Alondra: Ohhhhhh sí, recuerdo… ¿Todavía no acabó el desafío?

Harold: _-elevando los ojos al cielo-._

Alondra: Bueno, basta de juegos Chaplin. El cerdo no llegará volando a la meta… A menos que…

_Harold le guiñó un ojo._

Dnoboy: ¡LO TENGO! ¡Tengo a la condenada liebre, Alejandra!

Aale: ¡WOW DNO! ¡No lo sueltes! D:

Dnoboy: ¡No lo haré! Lo tengo atrapado en una jaula, jajaja.

Aale: ¿De dónde sacaste una jaula?

Dnoboy: Talismán del movimiento al estático _–le mostró el talismán de la rata-. _Hice que las rocas cobraran vida y lo encerraran _–pone cara de superioridad-._

Aale: OwO ¡Eres un genio! _–le da un efusivo beso en la mejilla-. _

Dnoboy: Eh… _-algo mareado-. _Eso creo…

Aale: ¡Andando!

Pilar: ¡Ya dejen eso, Feña!

Fer: _-termina de oler el trasero del otro perro y la observa confundido-._

Pilar: Buen perrito _–le acaricia las orejas-. _Ahora transformate, Fer _–le dijo al otro perro-._

_Pero el canino que estaba acariciando se volvió a convertir en Fer._

Pilar: Oh :derp:

Fer: Ya… Esto…

Pilar: Tenemos el perro.

Fer: Si. Lo tenemos… ¿Vamos a…?

Pilar: ¡Muévete! e.e

* * *

><p><strong>«Templo»<strong>

Yerko: Ya quisieras saber que tan lejos podrías llegar si tu mirada abarca más de lo que podes ver ahora…

Shadow: ¿Eh? No entiendo de qué hablas, chiste. ¿Qué le pasó a mi esposa Aqua?

Yerko: ¿Disculpa…?

Shadow: ¿Inconsciente? Fantástico. Ahora no puede objetar ninguno de sus bobos delirios de divorcio o lo que sea…

Yerko: ¿Ah? Bueno, los dejo solos _–se subió al DeLorean-. _

-¡No tan rápido!

Yerko: ¿Y ahora qué?

Aqua: ¡Te ordeno que salgas de ese auto si sabes lo que te conviene!

Yerko: ¡Y yo que salgan del camino si quieren terminar enteros!

Shadow: Deja a ese perdedor y dame otro besito preciosa…

Aqua: ¿Otro? ¿ME TOCASTE MIENTRAS DORMÍA…?

Yerko: _-aprovechando la oportunidad-. _¡Sayonara, perdedores! _–aceleró el DeLorean y salió de allí-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Aale»<strong>

-nOn Y así los cinco empezamos la recta final en la loca carrera hacía el Arco. Luego sólo restaba subir la escalera y dejar los talismanes en el Templo. Claro que Dno y yo hacíamos trampa, nuestro talismán nos daba super velocidad, pero ya saben. En la guerra y el amor todo vale, y con Gwennie en el medio, hay un poco de ambas cosas, jajaja oWo

* * *

><p>Spooky: ¡Ya está por llegar a la meta! ¡Keyn, haz lo tuyo!<p>

_Y el guitarrista empezó a cantar…_

Keyn: _Todo se mueve, el tiempo no se detiene_

_Aunque quisiera detener tantos momentos no hay manera_

_Y en la espera, todo avanza más lento, hay cero movimiento_

_Y ahí es cuando la angustia se apodera de tu cuerpo,_

Keyn: _No hay balance en el mundo,_

_Siempre que haya un ganador habrá alguien segundo,_

_Y un tercero, y cuarto, y quinto_

_Y un último puesto que se sentirá sin aliento _

Keyn: _Ya sabemos que no todo es justo,_

_El mundo es brusco y con sus condiciones me ofusco,_

_Pero no dejaré de buscar, de desear, de querer_

_De intentar obtener lo que busco… _

Axel: Y el primero en llegar es…

Anna: ¡¿Crash?!

Crash: ¡Lo hice! _–atravesó el arco y el tigre que lo seguía se convirtió en medio talismán-._

Spooky: Cómo que te falta la otra mitad, ¿No?

Crash: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡AGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Axel»<strong>

-Pobre muchacho. Nunca había visto a alguien tan frustrado como él. ¿Lo captas? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está mi Steve…?

* * *

><p>Steven: ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Y qué haces con ese?<p>

Josafat: Ese tiene nombre e.e

Ro: Estamos todos en el mismo equipo, Steven.

Steven: Me alegro que consiguieran al caballo, de todas formas. ¡Vamos, hay que ganar la carrera!

_Los tres montaron al caballo, que sin mucho esfuerzo empezó a galopar a gran velocidad._

_Pero todavía le faltaba mucho para ser tan veloz como la liebre que triplicaba la velocidad con la que Aale y Dno corrían al Arco._

Aale: ¡No falta nada! oWo VAMOS A GANAR DNO WIIIIIIIII

Dnoboy: ¡Lo sé! ¡Ya casi, casi…! _–vislumbraron el arco a pocos metros-._

Pilar: ¡Apresurate Fer! ¡No vamos a llegar a tiempo!

Fer: ¡Corro todo lo que puedo! e.e ¡El perro es pesado!

Pilar: ¿Por qué lo estás cargando? ¡DEJALO CORRER TAMBIÉN!

Fer: ¡Pero se va a escapar! D:

Pilar: ¡AGRRRR! *explotar*

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Anna»<strong>

-Y aprovechando la confusión, me metí al templo para robar cualquier cosa que pudiera, total nadie estaba prestando atención.

* * *

><p>Anna: Jajaja… Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un bebe…<p>

Shadow: ¿Perdona…?

Anna: ¡AH! _–le pego un puñetazo, derribándolo-. _¡No te aparezcas así!

Aqua: ¿Qué culpa tenemos de que Yerko nos haya encerrado aquí dentro?

Anna: ¿Qué hizo qué? ESE MALDITO ME ROBÓ LA IDEA _–le propinó otro golpe a la chica, por pura bronca-._

Anna: ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL DELOREAN?!

Axel: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué Agus y Yuki están inconscientes? ¿Por qué no lo puedo captar?

Anna: ¡LOS DERRIBE, PORQUE QUIERO Y PORQUE PUEDO! ¿LO CAPTAS?

Axel: Pues no. Ayudame a llevarlos con los otros, se van a perder la final del desafío, ¿Lo captas?

Anna: ¡AGGGG! ¡No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí!

* * *

><p><strong>«Transbordador»<strong>

Lunático: Y acá se termina la carrera para alguno de ustedes, jajaja. Pero primero veamos quién es el afortunado que al que van a recompensar al final del desafío.

_La pantalla se iluminó. Caseri, Gwennie, JuanST y Xime se acercaron para ver de cerca el Arco de llegada._

_No muy lejos de allí, Grace y Lcam se acurrucaban alrededor de la Tablet, viendo la misma escena._

* * *

><p><em>Steven, Ro y Josafat se acercaban galopando a toda velocidad, pisándole los talones a Aale y Dno.<em>

Dnoboy: ¡Lo tengo! ¡Sigue sin mí!

Aale: ¡oWo!

_Dnoboy se dio media vuelta y utilizando el delantal de Muelitas como capa, elevó los brazos, escandalizando al caballo, que alzó los cascos, haciendo caer a sus jinetes._

Dnoboy: ¡YAY! ¡Apresurate Alejandra!

Aale: ¡ESTA VA POR TI, GWENNIE! _–y estando a medio paso del Arco, chocó contra el aire y cayó al suelo-._

Dnoboy: ¿Qué carajos?

Steven: _-poniendose de pie- _¡Ayo, Silver!

Aale: ¡Noooo! _–pero entonces volvió a caer al suelo, y su contrincante reveló su verdadera forma-._

Crash: Jajaja… _-caminó tranquilamente a través del Arco y depositó el talismán de la serpiente en Shen Du, revelando al tigre siberiano que venía cargando-. _Bendito sea el talismán de la inmunidad.

_Y entonces el segundo tigre volvió a ser medio talismán. Crash lo recogió y lo ubicó junto a su otra mitad._

Crash: That's all, folks _–cayó exhausto, lleno de arañazos y con las ropas hecha harapos-._

Spooky: ¡Y el equipo Caseri gana el primer lugar!

Aale: ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡MALDITA SEA! _–se apresura a correr, pero Steven la atrapa del brazo-._

Steven: ¡No tan rápido!

Dnoboy: _-saltando sobre él- _¡Sueltala!

Ro: ¡No, tú suéltalo a él! _–se aferró a una pierna-._

Josafat: ¡Dejen algo para mí! _–atrapó a Dno-._

Raquel: ¿Se atreven a hacer orgías LGBT SIN INVITARME? _–Y se lanzó sobre el grupo aplastándolos a todos-._

Aale: ¡BASTA! _–se sacó a todos los chicos de encima esquivó a Raquel y atravesó el Arco con el conejo-. _¡Maldita sea! _–puso los talismanes de la Rata y el Conejo-. _¡Gwennie nos va a matar! D:

Dnoboy: _-Arrastrándose- _p-p-pero llegamos segundos D:

Aale: n0n al menos no la eliminamos.

Steven: -.- tanto esfuerzo para acabar terceros _–se levanto cómo pudo y llevó los talismanes de la Oveja y el Caballo en Shen Du-. _Meh… Hice lo mejor que pude.

Spooky: ¡Oh, y ahora la carrera se redujo a JuanST vs Lcam!

_Agus y Yuki aparecieron, seguidos por Axel y Anna_

Agus: ¿FER TODAVÍA NO LLEGÓ?

Yuki: ¿NI ALONDRA?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Yuki»<strong>

-Aunque mi bro y yo hayamos dejado nuestras diferencias en el pasado, esta carrera es nuestra última oportunidad para apostar nuestros favoritos y ver cual equipo termina siendo el mejor: el suyo o el mío.

* * *

><p>Alondra: ¿POR QUÉ ESTE JODIDO MARRANO ES TAN PESADO HAROLD? D:<p>

Harold: ¡…!

Alondra: NO JUEGUES A DIGALO CON MÍMICA CONMIGO, JASON VOORHEES DE PACOTILLA D:

Harold: _-alzando una ceja-_

Alondra: A MÍ HABLAME EN UN IDIOMA QUE ENTIENDA, MISTER BEAN D:

Pilar: ¡Woooooow! ¡A un lado! ¡El Equipo Lcam va por la victoria!

Alondra: ¡Nada de victoria! ¡Harold, ve por Fer! ¡Yo me encargo de esta chirusa! _–le tiró del pelo-._

Pilar: ¡Estoy harta de ti y de tus trucos! _–se lanzó sobre ella-._

Harold: _-cerrándole el paso a Fer-._

Fer: Ya. Esto me dolerá a mí más de lo que te dolerá a ti. _–extendió sus brazos- _¡GOMU GOMU NO MI!

Harold: …_supongo que sabes que ya no tenés poderes_….…..

Fer: Oh, cierto… Cómo sea _–le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz, derribándolo-. _¡Vamos, perrito! ¡PILAR

Pilar: ¡CORRE!

Alondra: ¡SI, MÁS TE VALE CORRER! _–pateando a Pilar- _¡Ahora veras, Bastias! _–lo empujó al suelo-_

Fer: ¡NOOOOO! ¡MIS LENTES!

Alondra: ¿Cuáles lentes? ¿ESTOS LENTES? _–los pisó, haciéndolos añicos-. _Ups… Muajajajajaja _ –se alejó-._

Pilar: Maldita sea, Feña. ¡NO TE RINDAS! ¡LCAM NOS NECESITA!

Fer: Lcam… _-se pone de pie, escupiendo sangre-. _Tengo hacerlo… VOY a hacerlo.

Pilar: _-dándole un beso en la mejilla- _¡SUERTE!

Harold: _-intentando levantarse-. _¿Y por qué no vas tú, que puedes ver?

Pilar: Eh… ¿Y porque a ti se te ocurre hablar justo ahora? -.-

Harold: -_alzándose de hombros-_

Pilar: *explotar*

* * *

><p><strong>«Transbordador»<strong>

Caseri: Ja. Siempre dije que Crash era el mejor. Nunca dejé de confiar en él. Y ahora estoy en los cuatro finales. Gracias, gracias _–hace una reverencia-._

Xime: Qué hipócrita eres…

Gwennie: Dejalo, ni que fuese a durar más del cuarto lugar. Por cierto Aale si estás viendo esto, sos re grosa, gracias por ayudar a las Gwennies de todo el mundo a llegar a los cuatro finales, te vamos a ceder la ciudadanía de la República Independiente del Ascensor del Treceavo Nivel con todos los honores *-*

Xime: Jajajaja y tú exageras.

Gwennie: Bueno che, no me sale ser amable.

Caseri: ¿Y dónde está Tarifa?

Lunático: Llorando en el baño.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de JuanST»<strong>

-NO QUIERO PERDER POR FAVOR ALONDRA TE LO SUPLICO NO PIERDAS NO QUIERO MORIR SOY MUY JOVEN PARA IRME EN QUINTO LUGAR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH D:

* * *

><p>Grace: ¡TRANQUILIZATE!<p>

Lcam: ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡NO PUEDO PERDER ASÍ! ¡ESTÚPIDO FER HAZ ALGO!

Grace: ¡TODO VA A SALIR BIEN, TE LO PROMETO!

Lcam: ¡BUENO PERO DEJA DE GRITAR!

Grace: Bueno.

Lcam: Bueno _–se convierte en Robin y da un salto mortal sobre sí mismo sin motivo aparente-._

Grace: ¡QUIETO!

Lcam :c podría ser la última vez que me transformo, ten piedad u.u

* * *

><p><strong>«Templo»<strong>

Agus: ¡¿Alguna novedad?!

Eric: Daychu y Laura están buscando por todas partes, pero Yerko no aparece.

Agus: ¡ME REFIERO A FER Y A PILS!

Eric: Oh, Pils está atrapada con Harold, Fer está avanzando a ciegas, el perro lo guía :P

Yuki: Nunca creí que preguntaría esto pero ¿Y qué hay de Alondra? ¿Ella está bien? D:

Eric: Está llevando a cabo una de las ideas más raras que hayamos visto jamás.

Yuki: ¿Qué tan raras? D:

Eric: Miralo tú misma.

Luck: _-apareciendo en la pantalla- _¿Y bien? ¿Ya eliminaron a alguien?

Raquel: LUCK *-* BÉSAME

Luck: Lo haré el día que un cerdo vuele.

Spooky: Creo que deberías pensar un poco lo que decis e.e

_Y la pantalla sintonizó a Alondra._

Alondra: ¿CÓMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ANTES? ¡Alondra y su cerdo volador! Yahooooooooo puedo ver mi casa desde aquí, aunque ni sé dónde queda, pero si supiera seguro podría verla. Viva el poder talismán, viva la vida, viva yo… _-montando el cerdo, activando el talismán de la levitación del gallo, se acercaba al Arco, con una sonrisa triunfante-._

Fer: ¡Sólo tengo una oportunidad! _–agarró una piedra y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a Alondra-._

Alondra: AUCH. ¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE…? ¡TÚ…! _–dirigió el cerdo hacía Fer-. _¡Ya verás lo que mi cerdito puede hacer! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS! _–y el Cerdo activó su talismán, lanzando rayos láser hacía Fer._

Fer: Noooooooo D:_-se cubrió con las manos-_

_Pero entonces el perro se interpuso en el rayo, recibiendo la fulminante descarga de calor, cayendo muerto…_

Fer: NOOOOOOOOOO D: ALONDRA, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?_ –miró al perro con los ojos lagrimeando… hasta descubrir que el perro seguía vivo-. _¿Cómo…?

Spooky: ¡Es inmortal!

Fer: ¿AH?

Spooky: ¡Significa que puede vivir para siempre! ¡PERO LA CARRERA NO! ¡DATE PRISA, FER!

Fer: ¡La esperanza siempre resurge! –se levantó a tientas y corrió junto al perro hacia el Arco-.

Alondra: ¡CONMOVEDOR, PERO SE OLVIDAN QUE YO SIGO AQUÍ! ¡Y DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS!

_Pero cuando estaba por embestir contra Fer, un DeLorean salió descontrolado, chocando contra ella._

Yerko: ¡NOOOOO! ¡ESTA MALDITA CHATARRA ESTÁ FUERA DE CONTROL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Alondra: ¡GRANDISIMO INCOMPETENTE, TE VOY A MATAR, VEN AQUÍ!

Yerko: ¡Si es que me atrapas! D: _-acción marcha atrás y el auto empezó a retroceder a toda velocidad hacia las catataras del Templo-. _Ay no AY NO AY NO AY NONONONONONONONOOOONOOONNNNNNN…

_Y en fogonazo más deslumbrante y cegador que cualquier reinicio, Yerko desapareció._

Alondra: _-restregándose los ojos-. _¡Ya me ocuparé de él más tarde! ¡Y ahora…! ¿Dónde está Fer…?

Fer: Justo aquí. _–el muchacho insertó los talismanes del mono y el perro en Shen Du-. _Lo siento Tarifa :v

Agus: ¡Y el equipo Lcam gana el cuarto lugar! ¡Felicitaciones, Fer! _–corre a abrazarlo-_

Yuki: _-suspirando- _Ya sabes lo que eso significa, Alondra…

Alondra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Agustín»<strong>

**-**¡Al fin le gané a Yuki en algo! Jajajaja. Pobre Tarifa. Pero bueno, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde xD

* * *

><p><strong>«NIVEL 21»<strong>

_Los cuatro pasajeros descendieron del Transbordador, que puse en marcha cuando Luck salió a recibirlos._

Luck Lupin: Bueno, bueno, parece que el viaje de uno de ustedes acaba de terminar.

JuanST: No puedo creer que haya perdido de una forma tan estúpida. ESTABA SEGURÍSIMO QUE GANABA.

Luck Lupin: Pero perdiste, así que ahora vas a ser reiniciado para volver a ver a la chica que te eliminó.

JuanST: ¿Al menos va a haber segunda temporada? PORQUE ESA LA GANO, TE LA JURO POR BLICIA.

Luck Lupin: JA, JA, JA. Menos charla y más reinicio. ¿Quieren despedirse de él?

Caseri: Esa Alondra sí que te bailó sabroso, Tarifa.

Gwennie: The show must go on, anyway…

Xime: ¡Adios, Tarifa! ¡Ximeroca ganará por ti!

Lcam: ¡OIGAN, ESPERENME! _–llega exhausto-. _¿VIERON ESO? ¡NO FUI ELIMINADO :D

JuanST: ):

Lcam: Oh… Lo siento ST (?) Te extrañaremos.

JuanST: Y yo a ustedes chicos. Pasenla bien, no tomen drogas y a divertirse que la vida es una sola :')

Luck Lupin: Bla bla bla, BYE.

_Y con una potente ráfaga de energía blanca, JuanST fue teletransportado al Nivel 21, fuera del juego._

Luck Lupin: ¡Felicidades, están en los cuatro finalistas! ¡Y es hora de un nuevo desafío! ¡ADELANTE!

Gwennie: Hora de una nueva victoria para el equipo Gwennie.

Caseri: Te recuerdo que mi equipo le pateó el trasero al tuyo.

Lcam: ¿Y a qué hora nos dan las recompensas?

Luck Lupin: Cuando sean necesarias. Y AHORA NO SON NECESARIAS. Xime, no te quedes atrás.

Xime: Disculpa, ya voy _–se quedó observando el lugar dónde Tarifa fue eliminado una vez más. Suspiró-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-Y ahora quedé como una ximeroca solitaria otra vez. Extrañaré mucho a Tarifa, él siempre me hacía reír a pesar de todo. Pero no es tiempo para ximesentimientos _–se pone firme-. _Voy a ganar esto. Ya lo verán.

* * *

><p><em>Xime salió corriendo tras Luck, Gwennie, Caseri y Lcam, para empezar el siguiente desafío.<em>

_Y entre las sombras, Ezreal sonrío. La hora de la redención había comenzado._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

Jocelin: Creí que habíamos acordado no tener más secretos.

Twister: No sé a qué te refieres…

Jocelin: Esa llamada externa que realizaste.

Twister: Estaba verificando que los servers de Hans y Arturo siguieran funcionando. No quiero que se corrompan, no lo entenderías, es jerga informática…

Jocelin: No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Twister _–le mostró el registro de llamadas-. _Sabes de qué hablo.

Twister: De acuerdo, lo admito. D se salió de control. Por eso le pedí ayuda.

Jocelin: Esa gente no es de confianza…

Twister: Tal vez la mayoría no lo sea, pero Estefa es diferente. Yo confío en ella.

Jocelin: ¿Y qué fue lo que pudiste averiguar, maestro del misterio?

Twister: D no es el único agente virtual capaz de invadir el sistema… Por eso se me ocurrió que…

Jocelin: ¿Otro HACKER? ¿No te alcanzó con lo que pasó con Crash?

Twister: No es un hacker, es más poderoso. Y va a depurar a D para siempre del sistema, te lo prometo.

Jocelin: ¿Y cómo se llama ese quitamanchas tecnológico tan milagroso del que hablas?

Twister: No fue fácil de contactar. Ni barato. Pero es el mejor. Su nombre es… _**Gropaga Vector.**_

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Recta Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«Últimos cinco episodios»<strong>


	26. V I R U S

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Recta Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«Perspectiva de Spööky»<strong>

_La última vez, en __**LIMBO…**_

Los **cinco finalistas **eran incapaces de continuar por sí mismos. ¡Así que los antiguos eliminados vinieron a reemplazarlos! Luego de descubrir que los expulsados reiniciados simplemente eran teletransportados al paraíso de los fandoms del **Nivel 25**, todo el mundo fue obligado a apoyar por bandos a alguno de los concursantes que los habían dejado fuera de juego. Así que los cinco equipos salieron a buscar los **Animales Talismanes del Zodiaco** Chino con poderes mágicos… Bueno, funciona en contexto (?) Ñam. Contra toda posibilidad, **Crash **le dio la victoria al _**Equipo Caseri**_, seguido muy de cerca por la enérgica **Aale, **que hizo todo lo posible para redimirse ante el _**Equipo Gwennie**_, pero acabó en segundo lugar. En cuanto al _**Equipo Xime**_, logró posicionarse en el tercer puesto gracias al buen desempeño de **Steven. **Finalmente, la carrera por la eliminación se redujo a **Fer** contra **Alondra**, pero cuando la maniática hijastra de **Luck Lupin** estaba a punto de salirse con la suya, chocó contra el extraño arco argumental de **Yerko**, por lo que el _**Equipo Lcam**_ se salvó por muy poco de la eliminación, mientras que el último lugar marcó el final del juego para **JuanST**_**.**_Así que ahora quedan cuatro jugadores, pero también queda el** Encapuchado** y su siniestra presencia en **L.I.M.B.O.** está a punto de concretar su destino final…

¿Quién o qué es este misterioso ser y cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones? ¿Cómo afectará la partida de **JuanST** en las estrategias de **Caseri**,** Gwennie**,** Lcam** y** Xime**? ¿Qué rayos hay dentro del huevo de **Lunático**? ¿Y quién se irá en **cuarto lugar **en la **Ceremonia de Eliminación **más impredecible en la historia del **fic**? ¡Hoy todo puede pasar! ¡Quédense hasta el **final **y no se pierdan todo esto y más a continuación, en **LIMBO**: el fan fiction del **DramaShat2**!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veintiséis. V.I.R.U.S. Verdad Irritante Retrasa Utópica Semifinal<strong>

**«Perspectiva de L.I.M.B.O.»**

_Y quedaron cuatro._

_Mientras suena _Welcome to the Jungle_, con las piernas sobre el tablero del Transbordador, quién les narra esta historia recibía una llamada urgente, aparentemente procedente del Nivel 1._

Lunático: ¿Alo?

-¡…una…o…!

Lunático: ¿Eh?

-¡T…O… …ST… …ESA…EC…O!

Lunático: ¿Qué?

-¡N… …ued… …uc…o …im…o!

Lunático: ¿EH? _–agité el teléfono, pero sólo escuché estática-. _¿HOLA?_-y más estática- _¿Alguien…?

_Y la comunicación cesó._

Lunático: ¿Debería preocuparme por eso…? _–pero entonces escuché un crujido justo detrás, y volteé._

_El huevo al fin había eclosionado._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme cómo demonios llegaron Xime y Lcam a los cuatro finales? Ella no ha hecho más que fingir ser una estúpida roca para que Tarifa se escudara, y en cuanto al niño, su único talento es esquivar cada maldita eliminación volviéndose más fastidioso cada vez. Gwennie y yo somos los únicos decentes que quedan. Hay que eliminar a esos dos que sobran antes que se nos peguen como sanguijuelas y terminen llegando de pura casualidad a la final -.-

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Bien. Los cuatro finales. Sacar a Xime va a ser fácil, lo que me preocupa son los otros dos y sus varitas -.- Si conozco a Lupin y claramente lo conozco más de lo que me gustaría, es obvio que va a hacer un desafío potterico en cualquier momento. Y sería muy estúpido que dejara que alguno de los dos magos de utilería lleguen al desafío con esa ventaja. Nah, Xime no es una amenaza, el problema son esos dos. Y cómo hacer para expulsarlos sin que se les ocurra hacerlo primero… Necesito la maldita inmunidad -.-

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¡LOS ÚLTIMOS CUATRO! ¡Wow…! Quiero decir, siempre supe que llegaría lejos (?) Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda mantenerlo con los otros u.u Caseri curiosamente es el más predecible. Un maldito psicópata, de él siempre espero lo peor. Pero ¿Xime y Gwennie? No puedo olvidarme del lado oscuro que Xime mostró en el desa zombies… Si eso se llega a despertar… ¡O cuando Gwennie se aisla y empieza a alucinar con muchas Gwennies! No, definitivamente tengo que encargarme de ellas… De alguna forma D:

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-Ahora que Tarifa se marchó, sólo me queda jugar por mí misma. No será fácil. Para empezar, Lcam es el único en el que podría llegar a confiar, y eso que él ni siquiera está muy cuerdo que digamos D: Pero al menos no está corrompido como Gwennie. No la culpo por dejarse llevar por Tz, pero una vez que caes al lado oscuro es difícil volver a levantarte. Tengo que mantenerme fuera de su alcance. Y de Caseri, él es igual de peligroso e incluso más traicionero. Tengo que ser fuerte y acabar con ellos. Por Tarifa… u.u

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 21»<strong>

_Caseri, Gwennie, Lcam y Xime estaban en el interior destartalado de una fábrica abandonada. Entre los tanques abandonados y las escaleras cubiertas de polvo tras años de desuso, un enorme computador repleto de cables ocupaba gran parte del establecimiento, conectado a lo que parecía ser un portal. Twister y Jocelin trabajaban obsesivamente con la máquina, haciendo caso omiso de los cuatro finalistas._

Lcam: Eh… ¿Dónde estamos?

Xime: Parece una fábrica abandonada…

Lcam: Te doy un diez en observación.

Caseri: Eso no me dice nada. Si aquí va a ser el pinche desafío…

Gwennie: Meh. Da igual dónde y cómo mientras les gane a esos tres buenos para nada…

Xime: Eh… Podemos oírte, ¿Sabes? ._.

Gwennie: No hablaba con ustedes.

Caseri: No me importa. Oye Twister, ¿A qué hora empieza esto?

Twister: En eso estamos _–se limpia el sudor de la frente-. _Jocelin, ¿Podrías ir explicando…?

Jocelin: No hace falta que lo pidas dos veces _–se aclara la garganta-. _¡Por aquí…!

_Los cuatro finalistas se acercaron al portal lindante al computador, observando con curiosidad._

Jocelin: El desafío los espera al otro lado del portal. En estos momentos Twister está tratando de acceder a otra dimensión… El mundo digital conocido como Lyoko.

Twister: ¡Ya capté la señal, simplemente intento estabilizarla! ¡No queremos que se pierdan en ese mundo paralelo por siempre!

Luck Lupin: _-a través del parlante-. _¡Habla por vos mismo!

Jocelin: Cómo sea. Lyoko es un mundo digital programado por Franz Hopper como alternativa defensiva a un proyecto digital. Este mundo, además de ser un santuario para él y su hija Aelita, también representaba una peligrosa arma para cualquiera que lograra tomar control de Lyoko… Eso con respecto a su historia. En cuanto al lugar en sí, está constituido por cinco sectores con climas distintos, todos ellos monitoreados por torres para mantener a raya el ataque del Virus XANA… Eventualmente una pandilla logra infiltrarse en ese mundo, digitalizándose para combatir los monstruos de XANA, detener a esta entidad y rescatar a Aelita…

Xime: Todo eso me suena muy familiar…

Lcam: Gente digitalizada, distintos sectores, alguien esperando ser rescatado, un virus acechando…

Caseri: Como si simplemente tomaran todos esos conceptos y lo fusionaran con Isla del Drama -.-

Gwennie: ¿O sea que L.I.M.B.O. y Lyoko son la misma cosa? ._.

Luck Lupin: ¡L.I.M.B.O. es más que eso!

-L.I.M.B.O. es un arma. Una usada muy, muy mal…

_Todos se voltearon para ver a Ezreal, que, ataviado con una larga gabardina, les sonreía con satisfacción._

Jocelin: ¡Rápido! ¡Todo el mundo atraviese el portal! ¡Aelita los espera del otro lado!

_Los cuatro finalistas obedecieron, corriendo hacía el portal lo más rápido posible, para tomar distancia del Encapuchado… Pero él no parecía interesado en perseguirlos._

Ezreal: Luck, Luck, Luck, pequeño naranjón… ¿Estabas tan desesperado que tuviste que pedirle ayuda a Gropaga Vector?

Twister: De hecho esa fue idea mía.

Jocelin: ¿Qué hay de malo con Vector? No termino de entender de qué hablan…

Ezreal: Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo _–y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Ezreal estaba atravesando el portal-. _Buena suerte intentando librarse de él… Ja, ja ja…

Twister: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora está del otro lado!

Jocelin: ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¡Dijiste que lo habían acorralado en el Nivel 1!

Twister: Hablando de eso… Lunático acaba de recibir una señal imposible de descifrar de allí… Y ahora perdí todo contacto… Es como si no existiera.

Jocelin: Pero las pasantes estaban allí con Vector. Laura, Daychu, Grace… Ellas deberían saber que pasó.

Twister: No las registro en ninguna parte… Como si no existieran…

Jocelin: ¡Mira lo que grabaron las cámaras! ¡Eso no puede no existir!

Twister: Buen punto… Revisemos…

* * *

><p><strong>«Lyoko»<strong>

_Caseri, Gwennie, Lcam y Xime se materializaron dentro de Lyoko. Un montón de plataformas subían y bajaban, y se trasladaban de un lugar a otro. El lugar dónde estaban parados parecía colgar en medio del aire, con un profundo vacío sin fin a sus pies. Distintas corrientes de datos rodeaban el sector._

-Bienvenidos_-los saludó una voz femenina_-. Están en el Carthago, sector número 5 y núcleo de Lyoko.

_Los cuatro intentaron localizar la fuente de la voz, confundidos. Les resultaba muy familiar._

Lcam: ¿Es Jocelin?

Xime: ¿No será Aelita?

Gwennie: Podría jurar que es la voz de Jocelin…

Caseri: Imposible, está al otro lado…

-No soy Jocelin, aunque es cierto que mi forma humana tiene mucho de su ADN. Ni tampoco Aelita, a ella la rescataron hace tiempo, pero podría decirse que cumplo su misma función…

Caseri: ¿Y entonces quién rayos eres?

-Soy Clarissa _–una chica muy similar a Jocelin, de pelo negro, mirada inteligente tras sus lentes, y un saco rojo, se acercó bajando de una plataforma móvil-. _Fui creada a partir de Jocelin, pero mi mente virtualmente es la de mi padre, Twister.

Lcam: ¿TWISTER ES TU PADRE?

Xime: Creo que se refiere a que él la programó e.e

Clarissa: Exacto. Las directivas del desafío están implantadas en mí. No se preocupen por mis padres. Todo lo que necesitan saber está en mí.

Gwennie: Ajam. ¿Cómo funciona Lyoko exactamente? No terminaron de explicarlo.

Clarissa: Es un mundo digital, dividido en cinco sectores. Estamos en el núcleo ahora, justo en el centro. Los cuatro sectores restantes rodean el Carthago, como los rayos de una rueda…

Xime: Creo que podemos entender el concepto de mundo digital. Háblanos más de esos sectores.

Clarissa: Eso lo exploraran por sí mismos. Además, cada uno difiere en clima y terreno, pero comparten ciertas características en común…

Caseri: Dinos lo que importa, coño.

Clarissa: En Lyoko, las leyes de física y gravedad no se aplican del todo. Aquí su agilidad, fuerza y velocidad se ven aumentadas. Además, la fatiga es virtualmente inexistente, y sólo cuentan con dos sentidos: la vista y el oído.

Lcam: Pero si nuestras habilidades son tan buenas, debe ser porque hay cosas peligrosas ahí afuera.

Clarissa: XANA. Controla toda una horda de monstruos en cada sector. Si sus láser les disparan, perderán puntos de vida, si llegan al límite son desvirtualizarlos, inhabilitándolos para continuar el desafío…

Gwennie: ¿Y el desafío es…?

Clarissa: Cada uno irá a un sector diferente. Deben encontrar, defender y activar una de las torres de su sector. Si XANA lo hace primero, les será mucho más difícil vencer a los monstruos que encontrarán en el camino. Será azul mientras está desactivada, pero deben lograr que se vuelva verde para ganar el desafío antes que nadie. Si se pone roja, significa que XANA llegó primero. No querrán saber que pasa después. Eso es todo por ahora. _–señaló el núcleo-. _Toquen esa esfera y los teletransportará a su respectivo sector.

_Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, desafiantes, y abandonaron a Clarissa para comenzar el desafío._

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 21»<strong>

_Twister y Jocelin no daban crédito de lo que acababan de ver, pero tenían que informárselo a su superior._

Twister: _-encendiendo la pantalla- _¡Luck, Luck, LUCK!

Luck: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Jocelin: ¡No vas a creer!

Luck: Más vale que sea importante… Estaba viendo Doctor Who…

Jocelin: Eso puede esperar. Twist…

Twister: Ahí envío la grabación…

Luck: A ver…

_La cámara mostraba a Grace, Daychu y Laura Vampire deambulando por las alcantarillas del Nivel 1, cerca del mohoso pedestal dónde El Encapuchado había sido aprisionado al comienzo de la historia, antes de que Materiagre lo liberara._

Laura: ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

Grace: Se los he dicho mil veces. Estamos esperando al agente Vector. Twister dijo que se materializaría aquí…

Daychu: Jajajaja wiiiiiiiiii suena muy divertido *-*

Grace: Grrrr si, lo que digas.

Laura: ¿Y por qué tenemos que esperarlo nosotras?

Grace: No lo sé, ¿Tal vez porque no le importamos a nadie?

Laura: Me refiero a que para qué tenemos que esperarlo aquí. ¿No podían digitalizarlo en la Cabina de Control?

Grace: Creo que LIMBO tiene medidas de seguridad para prevenir eso. De cualquier forma ese tal Vector tiene que trabajar aquí, investigando al Encapuchado y todo eso.

Daychu: Jajajaja vamos a jugar a los detectives wiiiiiiiii.

Laura: Grrr, ¿No puede mantener la boca cerrada?

Grace: Creo que oí algo…

_Las tres vieron como un espectro se volvía visible en un haz de luz rojiza, aterrizando sobre el pedestal. La criatura no tenía una forma fija, parecía ser una capa de color escarlata que flotaba rellena de oscuridad. Sea lo que sea que fuera ese ser, podían sentir que su presencia las observaba…_

Laura: ¿Gropaga Vector? _–se acercó, impaciente-. _¿Tenés idea de cuánto tiempo llevamos esperándote?

-…

_La capa se abalanzó sobre Laura, envolviéndola en su manto… La chica gritaba, y luchaba en vano tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil. Esa cosa se la estaba tragando. Poco a poco, Laura se ahogó en una agonía inenarrable, desapareciendo de la vista. Y la cosa se irguió. Ahora su forma era más definida, como si la silueta de una adolescente se pudiese ver a trasluz debajo de aquella capa escarlata…_

-Mmm… Bastante débil para mi gusto…_-se quejó Gropaga Vector, con la voz de Laura-._

_Grace chilló, y retrocedió, huyendo lo más lejos posible de esa cosa. Pero Daychu no la siguió._

Daychu: Jajajaja Laura ya deja de bromear y quítate esa cosa xD

_Gropaga Vector gruñó, observando a la pasante con curiosidad. Tras meditarlo unos instantes, la rodeó con su aura rojiza y la asimiló sin inmutarse. Su figura se volvió algo más corpórea, pero igual de frágil._

-Mmm…_ -Gropaga Vector extendió su aura rojiza hacía todo el nivel, hasta que la cámara se puso roja y se apagó._

Luck: ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Lo reiniciaron?

Jocelin: Eh… no. Gropaga Vector asimiló todo el nivel. Ya no existe el Nivel 1, ni Laura, ni Daychu…

Luck: ¿QUÉ? ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!

Twister: Tiene acceso a la mitad del control de L.I.M.B.O., ya que le di la contraseña del Núcleo de Hans para que pudiera entrar… Lo que no puede manejar lo toma por la fuerza… Es muy invasivo…

Luck: ¿Y dónde se metió después de asimilar el Nivel?

Jocelin: Nivel 2. Sigue el orden numérico…

Luck: ¡JA! Bueno, no hay nada más de qué preocuparnos. La nieve tóxica del nivel lo va a paralizar…

Twister: De hecho… Es inmune a todo lo que fue programado antes de entrar, porque puede controlar sus efectos. Absorbió el Nivel 2 con la misma facilidad u.u

Jocelin: Hizo lo mismo con los Niveles 3 y 4. Ahora está en el 5…

Luck: ¿Qué hay en ese Nivel?

Twister: Montaña, lago y bosque… Nada del otro mundo…

Luck: Puedo prescindir de ese paisaje. Lo importante es que no absorba fuentes de poder peligrosas… Confío en que el Pentatlón de la Destrucción del Nivel 6 lo va a mantener entretenido…

Jocelin: Pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Tarde o temprano va a traspasar todas las defensas… No podemos frenarlo por siempre…

Luck: Y se supone que este es el tipo que iba a ayudarnos a destruir a Ezreal, ¿Eh, Twister? ¬¬

Twister: Podemos contenerlo el tiempo suficiente para evacuar la instalación…

Luck: ¡No voy a abandonar mi nave! ¡No me importa cómo, pero quiero que te deshagas de este intruso!

Twister: Ok…

Luck: Jocelin, tráeme a Crash. Necesitamos contraatacar.

Jocelin: Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Está en el Nivel 25, y acabamos de sellarlo como medida de seguridad. Si alguien puede entrar o salir de ahí, también puede invadir la Cabina de Control…

Luck: Ok, entonces algún pasante… ¿Queda alguno vivo?

Jocelin: Grace desapareció cuando Vector asimiló a sus compañeras. Probablemente no sobrevivió. En cuanto a BabyCake, está en el Nivel 25 sirviendo a los eliminados…

Luck: Ok, contacta a Ericgatomo, entonces. Por cierto, ¿Quién está monitoreando el desafío?

Twister: Ya nos encargamos de eso. Creamos una inteligencia artificial…

Luck: ¿Una I.A. como las de Hans y Arturo, o una que de verdad sirve?

Twister: La mejor que hayas visto. Tiene todo bajo control.

Luck: Más te vale que tengan el control sobre ella. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Vector y Ezreal. Lo único que nos falta es que adquiera conciencia sobre sí misma y quiera destruirnos también -.-

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 1»<strong>

_Gwennie Black se materializó en un frío y nocturno mundo de hielo. Glaciares, toboganes con estalactitas y estalagmitas y lagos de agua congelada se extendía allí dónde miraba, cubriéndose con capas de nieve._

Gwennie: _-cubriéndose la cabeza mientras esquivaba los copos-. _¡NO, NO ME VAS A PARALIZAR OTRA VEZ…! _–pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que esa nieve era inofensiva-. _Oh well, ya estoy paranoica… ¿Qué es esto? _–una tabla de surf cobalto y una pequeña pistola láser la esperaban en un rincón-. _JA.

_Gwennie se subió a la tabla de surf, que flotaba al ras del suelo, y empuñó la pistola, lista para despegar._

Gwennie: ¿Qué carajos…? _–había un hueco humeante junto a sus pies, alguien le había disparado-._

_Miró alrededor, pero no había nada más que hielo y nieve. Alzó la mirada._

Gwennie: ¡VOS! _–un avispón monstruoso la apuntaba con el aguijón, que se recalentaba para volver a dispararle-. _¡Ahora vas a ver…! _–pero el monstruo agitó más alas con un extraño zumbido, y otros dos seres similares se le unieron. Los tres apuntaban a Gwennie con sus aguijones, observándola con su único rojo, la marca de XANA._

Gwennie: Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>**SECTOR**** 2»**

_Lcam apareció en medio de un caluroso y brillante mundo de arena. Mesetas, dunas y diferentes formaciones se extendían en ese enorme desierto dorado y seco que las tormentas de arena azotaban._

Lcam: Creo que es hora de decir adiós a Lcam _–sacó un sombrero fedora de la nada-. _ Y decirle hola a Manitoba Smith _–abrió mucho los ojos-. _Mmm… _-metió un dedo en la arena y lo saboreó-. _¡Lo tengo!

_Lcam se puso a excavar en la arena hasta toparse con un extraño vehículo motorizado, de una sola rueda._

Lcam: Tú me sacaras de este sitio, preciosa… _-pero alzó la cabeza, deteniéndose a observar una duna-. _¿No estamos solos, eh?

_Uno a uno, varios cangrejos de XANA empezaron a desenterrarse de sus escondites en la arena, preparándose para disparar sus mortíferos lasers._

Lcam: ¡Lamento no poder quedarme a conversar! _–montó la moto lila y aceleró cubriéndolos de arena-. _¡Nos vemos, canallas! ¡O quizás no! _–y avanzó para dejarlos atrás lo más rápido posible-._

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 3»<strong>

_Xime aterrizó suavemente en lo que parecía ser un templado y frondoso bosque a mitad del atardecer. Los árboles flotaban ligeramente dejando a la vista sus largas raíces sobre el húmedo pasto. Se respiraba paz._

Xime: Que lugar tan bonito… Mmm… ¿Se supone que esto debería estar aquí? _–se acercó a uno de los troncos, dónde un aerodeslizador estilizado y curvilíneo se destacaba del paisaje, flotando al ras del suelo._

Xime: Bien, esto será útil para encontrar esa torre sin que nos encuentren primero… Oh, espera…

_Un par de seres avanzaban, felices de haberla encontrado. Parecían cubos con seis cortas patas, y en cada una de sus cuatro caras verticales, un brillante ojo de XANA la apuntaba para disparar uno de sus lásers._

Xime: Oh, no quería interrumpir su reunión, no se preocupen, no pensaba quedarme n_n _–Xime se subió al aerodeslizador justo cuando un rayo salió disparado al tronco que tenía detrás._

Xime: ¡Oh! ¿Así que quieren jugar? _–rápidamente esquivó el siguiente láser, que congeló las ramas que había dejado detrás-. _¡Vamos, estoy segura de que saben hacerlo mejor!

_Los bloques giraron su cabeza cúbica para apuntarle con otro de los ojos de XANA, disparando su arma más peligrosa: Una ráfaga de anillos de fuego salió disparada hacía Xime, quién chilló tratando de huir._

Xime: _-salvándose por muy poco de ser rostizada- _¡Cuándo aprenderé a tener la boca cerrada! D:

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 4»<strong>

_Caseri cayó bruscamente sobre una fría y dura piedra móvil, que se deslizaba entre los escarpados picos montañosos alzándose en medio del vacío digital. Las piedras móviles estaban rodeadas de niebla. No le convenía saber que pasaba si se caía de esa piedra, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso: la torre que buscaba estaba justo enfrente de él, sólo unos cuántos bloques de piedra lo separaban._

Caseri: ¡Jajaja! ¡Estúpidos muggles! _–dio un largo salto y cayó encima de otra plataforma, que se resquebrajó un poco-. _¡No me van a ganar esta vez! ¡Ya verán! _–dio otro salto y cayó frente a la Torre-._

Caseri: Bien, ¿Cómo se hacía para entrar aquí? _–en respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta se abrió por sí sola-. _Ja, esto es demasiado fácil para ser verdad. ¡No confío en tus juegos, Lupin! _–dio un rodeo a la torre, y lo notó. No emanaba la luz azul que Clarissa les había descripto, sino que era totalmente roja. XANA ya había activado esa torre-._

Caseri: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Es una trampa! Pues no pienso entrar ahí. ¿Qué harás ahora, eh?

_Una a una, varias tarántulas biomecánicas salieron de la Torre, rodeándolo con facilidad._

Caseri: ¿Es lo mejor que tienen? _–apuntó con su varita-. _¡ARAÑA EXUMAI! _–pero los monstruos no se inmutaron-. _Ok, cambio de planes… ¿Qué tal si olvidamos este asunto y nos vamos a hacerle bullying a Raquel? _–las criaturas empezaron a cercarlo, alzando sus patas amenazadoramente-. _Ok, estoy muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 21»<strong>

_Luck Lupin estaba otra vez en la pantalla, más alterado y nervioso que la última vez._

Luck: ¡¿Y bien?! ¿Ya detuvieron la masacre de niveles de ese Gropaga Vector?

Jocelin: No… Pasó el Pentatlón de la Destrucción del Nivel 6 con la misma facilidad con la que eludió los lásers del edificio en el Nivel 7. Y ya no queda nada de ninguno de los dos.

Luck: Meingott, díganme que no había frutas del diablo para asimilar en el Nivel 8…

Twister: Pues no, no las hay, pero todavía queda algo de qué preocuparnos cuando atraviese ese océano…

Luck: ¿Y qué es?

Twister: En el Nivel 9 está nuestra representación de Tron. Ese mundo incluso contiene el mar digital.

Luck: ¿Eso significa que podríamos desintegrarlo para siempre si lo arrojamos ahí?

Twister: No estaba pensando en eso, pero admito que es una buena idea…

Jocelin: ¿En qué pensabas entonces?

Twister: Si Vector absorbe ese nivel, va a tener acceso al mar digital… Desintegrar el resto de los niveles no sólo va a ser muy fácil, sino que tampoco tenemos forma de impedir que nos haga lo mismo a nosotros…

Luck: ¡Pero yo me adelanté! Cuando Vector ponga un pie en el Nivel Tron, mi mejor carta simplemente lo va a empujar al mar digital y asunto terminado.

Jocelin: ¿Y qué pasa si falla?

Luck: No le di permiso para eso.

Twister: Ok, confiamos en que sabes lo que estás haciendo…

_Y los tres sintonizaron el Nivel 9 en su monitor._

_Gropaga Vector acababa de entrar a la pista de carrera de Tron empapado, como si acabara de absorber toda la energía del océano del Nivel One Piece. Olfateó el aire. No estaba solo._

-Sé que estás ahí. Muéstrate…_ -no recibió respuesta-. _¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Voy a asimilar este nivel con quién sea que esté dentro. No me importa. _–y alzó los brazos mientras emitía su aura rojiza, empezando a expandirse…_

-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! _–Eric Gatomo apareció montado en una moto de luz, dispuesto a arrollarlo-._

_Vector rió. Apuntó con su mano al muchacho, que se acercaba a toda velocidad, y una ventisca tóxica empezó a envolverlo. La nieve defectuosa del Nivel 2 paralizó al instante al pasante, cuya moto salió despedida hacia el mar digital, mientras el caía a los pies de Vector, inmóvil…_

-Tal vez este huésped sea más resistente… _-Gropaga Vector envolvió por completo el cuerpo de Eric en su manto escarlata, asimilando la forma física del muchacho. Se irguió convertido en su clon siniestro._

Eric-Vector: Y ahora… ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí… El mar digital… Gracias por la idea, Luck Lupin _–le guiñó un ojo a la cámara e hizo desaparecer el nivel en un haz de luz rojiza. Luego de eso, sólo veían estática…_

Luck: Okay… ¿Cuál era el plan B?

Twister: Puedo redirigir toda la energía de los niveles restantes para fortificar el Nivel 25 y darnos el tiempo suficiente de evacuar…

Luck: Pero entonces todo L.I.M.B.O. estaría en sus manos… ¡No puedo permitir eso!

Twister: Entonces podría reutilizar toda esa energía para anular el comando que lo vuelve inmune al Mar Digital… Pero sólo tendríamos una oportunidad y si fallamos…

Jocelin: Si fallamos estamos digitalizados para siempre. Y si morimos, no hay regeneración que nos devuelve a la vida.

Luck: ¡Ningún virus me va a decir cómo manejar mi Fic! ¡Anula su control sobre el Mar Digital! ¡Que sea tan vulnerable como nosotros!

Twister: ¡Eso intento! ¡Pero tiene la mitad de los códigos con Hans al mando! ¡Nosotros sólo controlamos a Arturo, no es tan sencillo!

Luck: ¡Tu vida también está en juego! ¡Más te vale que lo detengas!

Jocelin: No quiero agregar más drama al asunto, pero los Niveles 10, 11 y 12 ya cayeron, ahora está tratando de evadir las cámaras de tortura de Lunático en el 13…

Luck: Refrescame la memoria. ¿Qué había en esos niveles?

Jocelin: Un laberinto griego, un museo interactivo de memes y un templo al estilo Indiana Jones…

Luck: Momento… Eso significa que en cualquier momento el Nivel Pokemon va a caer… ¡Teletransportenme ahí!

Jocelin: ¡Pero Luck, es una locura!

Luck: ¡OBEDEZCAN!

Twister: Que conste que fue idea suya… _-y activó el rayo Transmat-._

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 1»<strong>

_Gwennie Black empezó a dispararles a los avispones, que esquivaban los disparos como si estuviesen practicando alguna especie de danza ritual. Entonces formaron un triángulo y dispararon su triple láser._

Gwennie: ¡NOOO! _–la chica saltó de la tabla de surf, que recibió el triple impacto, desintegrándose-. _¡No, no, no! ¡Mierda! _–Intentó correr pero al primer paso, salió patinando por la plataforma de hielo, estrellándose en un montículo de nieve-. _MIERDA…

_Los avispones se acercaron zumbando mientras recalentaban sus lásers, apuntándole otra vez…_

Gwennie: ¡Mueran! ¡MUERAN MUERAN MUERAN! _–disparó como loca, sin hacerles daño_-. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE MUEREN?!

-Tenes que apuntar al ojo de XANA. Es su punto débil.

Gwennie: ¡Gracias, quién quiera que seas, pero es obvio que ya lo sabía, sólo mido su resistencia!

-Sí, cómo digas. Yo que tú me daría prisa…

Gwennie: ¡Nadie le dice a Gwennie Black qué hacer, extraña voz random en mi cabeza! ¡Ni siquiera yo!

-No soy una voz en tu cabeza. Soy un holograma que te habla desde la torre.

Gwennie: ¿Clarissa…? _–apuntó al ojo del Avispón central y disparó, desfragmentándolo en pedazos-. _¡EA!

Clarissa: Te faltan dos, pero no creas que son los únicos…

Gwennie: ¡Shhhh no me desconcentres! _–erro un par de disparos más hasta acabar con el segundo avispón-. _Ahora sólo queda Uahhh _–se corrió asustada, un láser impactó justo dónde estaba hace unos segundos-. _¿QUÉ CARAJOS…?

Clarissa: ¿Pretendías que se quedara esperando a que le dispares sin hacer nada?

Gwennie: ¡SI! _–apuntó con rabia al ojo de XANA y destruyó al último avispón-. _¡JA! ¡NADIE ME DISPARA! ¡NADIE!

Clarissa: Hay más de dónde vino ese. Te conviene encontrar esa Torre antes de que te ganen de mano…

Gwennie: Y cómo mierda querés que salga de este lugar, perdí la tabla, soy un desastre…

Clarissa: ¿Por qué no intentas usar uno de los toboganes de hielo?

Gwennie: Pero e.e Hay estalactitas y estalagmitas… Si me resbalo esas puas de hielo me van a clavar como un brochette…

Clarissa: No dije que fuera sencillo, pero qué otras opciones tenés…

_Un zumbido incesante volvió a llenar el aire. De cinco a diez avispones se acercaban a través de la ventisca, buscando a Gwennie Black con sus ojos de XANA…_

Gwennie: MEH. PUEDO CON TODOS ESOS.

Clarissa: ¿Segura?

Gwennie: No D: ¿Dónde está ese tobogán…?

Clarissa: Detrás de ti…

_Un puñado de avispones se acercó hasta Gwennie, zumbando y apuntando con sus aguijones…_

Gwennie: Hasta nunca, bitches _–hizo la venia militar y saltó al tobogán, deslizándose fuera de su alcance mientras reía como una maniática-._ ¡Ajajajajaja…!

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 15»<strong>

_Luck Lupin miraba a todas partes con suma paranoica, y no sin motivos: El mar digital podía tragárselo en cualquier segundo. Avanzó con cautela por aquel bosque del mundo pokemon, buscando quién sabe qué…_

Luck: Tiene que estar por acá… D:

Twister: _-a través de los auriculares- _¡Vector acaba de destruir las siete cámaras de tortura del Nivel 13! ¡TENES QUE SALIR DE AHÍ!

Luck: ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo que salvarlo!

Grace: ¿Salvar qué, si se puede saber?

Luck: ¡No es asunto tuyo! _–siguió buscando hasta reaccionar-. _¡GRACE! ¡Estás viva!

Grace: Ya te hubiera gustado que no, ¿Eh?

Luck: Pero… ¿Cómo…?

Grace: Soy pasante. Conozco todos los pasadizos, incluso mejor que vos.

Luck: Y entre todos los lugares, ¿Por qué este?

Grace: Si voy a morir, que sea en este bonito bosque. Fue el primer lugar que conocí, aunque era un Leafeon en ese entonces… Ah, nostalgia…

Luck: Ajam. Bien, pues hay un huevo pokemon en este Nivel. Lo usé como base para las eeveelutions, y lo quiero devuelta.

Grace: ¿Te refieres a este? _–le mostró el huevo que escondía en su mochila-._

Luck: ¡DÁMELO!

Grace: No tan rápido, pequeño Luck. Si te lo doy así como si nada, me abandonarás a mi suerte…

Luck: No tengo tiempo de negociar…

Twister: ¡Luck, Luck, LUCK! ¡Acaba de asimilar el Nivel 14! ¡El Salón de Superhéroes ya no existe! ¡El nivel pokemon es el siguiente!

Luck: OK. ¿QUÉ QUERÉS A CAMBIO? ¡LO QUE SEA, GRACE! D:

Grace: ¡Quiero que me trates como tratabas a Alondra! Nada de ser tu esclava. Me llevas contigo a la Cabina de Control…

Luck: HECHO. ¡DAMELO!

Grace: ¡LLEVAME!

Twister: ¡YA ESTÁ AHÍ!

Luck: ¡TELETRANSPORTANOS! ¡A GRACE TAMBIÉN! D:

Twister: D: !

_Twister activó el rayo transmat una vez más, y tanto Luck como Grace aparecieron sanos y salvos en la Cabina de Control._

Luck: _-mirando por la pantalla como Gropaga Vector acababa con todo el Nivel 15-. _Auch, mi mundo pokemon, snif… Cómo sea. Dame ese huevo, Grace.

Grace: ¿Qué hay de nuestro trato?

Luck: Te saqué de ahí, ¿No? ¡DAME EL HUEVO!

Grace: Ya no obedezco tus órdenes _–se lima las uñas-. _Tendrás que pedirlo bien…

Luck: _-suspirando-. _Vos ganas… Por favor, Grace… ¿Podrías devolverme mi huevo?

Grace: Así está mejor _–lo sacó de la mochila y se lo entregó-._

Luck: ¡Gracias! _–se alejó de ella lo más posible mientras abrazaba el huevo pokemon-. _Ñam.

Grace: Reñam.

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 2»<strong>

_Lcam se alejaba a toda velocidad mientras la tormenta de arena soplaba en todas direcciones. Si bien su moto le daba ventaja en la carrera, allí dónde surcaba la arena, despertaba a su paso más cangrejo, que se sumaban a la persecución…_

Lcam: _-rodeando una duna-. _¡Esta cosa me trae más problemas de los que resuelve! ¡Tengo que hallar la torre que la prometió la señorita si quiero contar esta historia en la próxima cantina!

-No estás tan lejos como pensas…

Lcam: Nunca pensé eso…. Eh… ¿Se supone que es normal que escuche voces en mi cabeza…?

Clarissa: No entenderías cómo funciona si te lo explico… Sólo sigue mi voz y hallarás la torre.

Lcam: ¡Pero hay cientos de esas cosas esperándome ahí afuera! ¡No puedo evadirlas todo el tiempo!

Clarissa: Ataca, Manitoba… _-el viento sopló con fuerza en la duna, revelando un extraño bumerang que lo esperaba enterrado-. _Siempre al ojo de XANA, es su punto débil-.

Lcam: _-ajustándose el sombrero-. _¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Ahora espera a ver cómo lo hace un hombre!

_Lcam salió de su escondite y arrojó su bumerang sobre los cangrejos, rebotando el ojo de uno de ellos, que se desintegró a la vez que su arma regresaba a sus manos._

Lcam: ¡Eureka! ¡Ya sólo faltan veinticuatro! ¡Yahoo…!

Clarissa: Quizás deberías reconsiderar la opción de encontrar la torre…

Lcam: _-acabando con más cangrejos-._¡Pero si he recorrido todo este condenado desierto! ¡Esa torre es pura superchería!

Clarissa: XANA la oculta en las tormentas de arena. Usa tu instinto…

_Lcam olfateó el aire, buscando algo que no debería estar ahí…_

Lcam: ¡Lo tengo! _–saltó de la duna aplastando otro cangrejo, mientras corría hacia un punto fijo-. _¡AHÍ!

_Pero la tormenta de arena de XANA sopló con furia, haciéndolo caer y volando el sombrero hacía las profundidades del desierto. Manitoba Smith volvió a convertirse en Lcam._

Lcam: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde…?

_Los cangrejos comenzaron a rodearlo, mientras Lcam retrocedía en el suelo, aferrándose al bumerang… Y entonces, chocó contra algo frio…_

Lcam: ¡La torre! _–se levantó triunfal, empuñando el bumerang contra sus adversarios-. _Lcam falls… NO MORE_ –y girando sobre sí mismo, arrojó el bumerang contra los cangrejos mientras entraba a la Torre-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 21»<strong>

_Twister y Jocelin continuaban trabajando en el enorme computador de la fábrica abandonada…_

Jocelin: Ahora que Luck ya tiene lo que quería, ¿Cómo vas con Gropaga Vector?

Twister: ¡Mal! ¡Luck me hizo perder tiempo valiosísimo con el rayo Transmat!

Luck: Hey hey hey que los estoy escuchando, eh…

Twister: ¡Pero es la pura verdad! Acabamos de perder otros dos niveles… Uno era la ciudad del apocalipsis zombie en el 16…

Luck: Ah que bien. Odiaba ese nivel. Había olor a Yerko en todas partes.

Twister: Y el otro era la Arena de los Juegos del Hambre en el Nivel 17…

Luck: D: NO. ¡Nunca pude ver ese desafío! ¡Maldito Vector! ¿Dónde está ahora?

Twister: Asimilando mi obra de arte: el nivel 18, el bosque de los cuentos de hadas u.u

Luck: MEH. No queda mucho tiempo para que llegue a dónde están ustedes… Jocelin, ¿Cómo va el desafío?

Jocelin: No tengo idea. La I.A. Clarissa iba a comunicarse con nosotros si surgía algún inconveniente, pero parece que todo marcha según lo planeado…

Luck: ¿Y no tenemos forma de comunicarnos con ellos?

Jocelin: No. Ella tiene el control de toda la interfaz al otro lado del portal. Nuestro control sólo abarca esta fábrica, Lyoko está bajo su control.

Luck: Jum. Bien. No importa que todo L.I.M.B.O. se esté viniendo abajo. El show debe continuar. Y no me voy a quedar sin eliminación sólo porque un puñado de virus se les ocurre invadir… Momento… Ezreal también había atravesado el portal…

Jocelin: …y perdimos contacto con Lyoko en ese momento. Puede estar en cualquier sector… No hay forma de saberlo…

Luck: Lo voy agregar a la lista de cosas que no tengo idea de cómo solucionar…

Grace: Esa lista debe medir kilómetros…

Luck: Voy hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso -.-

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 3»<strong>

_Xime avanzaba esquivando las raíces por el bosque, mientras los bloques la perseguían con sus torpes patas, fallando en acertar sus diversos rayos._

Xime: _-entrecerrando los ojos-. _Eso de ahí ha de ser la torre. Y está azul, así que todavía tengo tiempo… Pero no puedo entrar si no elimino estos cubos primero… Lo último que necesito es quedarme encerrada ahí dentro con los cubos emboscándome afuera…

-Entonces tenés que combatir contra ellos…

Xime: Lo haría si tuviera cómo…_ -pero entonces observó cómo los cubos tropezaban con las raíces, cayendo y desintegrándose-. _¡Eso es! _–Xime se elevó hasta tomar una de las húmedas ramas del árbol-._ ¡Directo al ojo!

-¿Y sabes a cuál de todos?_-Clarissa parecía disfrutar con la ignorancia de la chica, esperando a que pudiera adivinar la respuesta sin su ayuda-._

Xime: Claro que lo sé, Clarissa. Hay un láser, un rayo congelante y una ráfaga de anillos de fuego. El cuarto ojo ha de ser el cerebro… _-Xime saltó del árbol y le incrustó la puntiaguda rama al cubo más cercano-. _¡Bingo!

_El cubo tropezó y se desintegró, mientras disparaba rayos y lásers a sus compañeros accidentalmente. El resto de los cubos entró en confusión mientras apuntaban a todas partes con sus muchos ojos._

Xime: ¿No son muy listos, eh?

Clarissa: No los subestimes. Son débiles, pero cuando atacan en manada…

Xime: Son aún más estúpidos. Es como darle un montón de lásers a un jardín de infantes…

Clarissa: No estaba pensando en eso precisamente…

Xime: Ya qué. No son una auténtica amenaza. Me voy a la Torre, no puedo hacer mucho acá…

Clarissa: Cuidado… No son las únicas criaturas que hay en Lyoko… Deberías armarte…

Xime: Una buena defensa puede ser la mejor ofensiva _–le guiñó un ojo y entró a la Torre-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 21»<strong>

_Luck iba de un lado a otro dando grandes zancadas a través de la Cabina de Control. Twister y Jocelin lo observaban por la pantalla, irritados._

Jocelin: ¡Luck, nosotros también estamos nerviosos, pero quédate quieto por favor! ¡Nos distraés!

Luck: ¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? _–lanzó una carcajada-. _¡Estoy tratando de que mi huevo eclosione!

Jocelin: ¿Huevo?

Luck: Si Lunático tiene un huevo, entonces yo también tengo un huevo -.-

Jocelin: No seas infantil…

Twister: No pidas cosas que no pueda hacer…

Luck: ¿Cómo cuando te pedí que detuvieras a un virus y trajiste uno todavía más peligroso?

Twister: e.e ya casí lo detengo. Se está devorando toda la estación espacial de Star Wars en el Nivel 19, incluso con el mar digital a su favor, ese lugar es enorme, tenemos un par de minutos más…

Luck: ¡No los desperdicies! _–se sentó en su silla giratoria, frustrado-. _¿Cuándo vas a eclosionar?

Grace: ¿Qué hay adentro?

Luck: _-reprimiendo las ganas de contestarle mal-. _Creo que es obvio, ¿No? Mi pokemon favorito…

Grace: ¿Y lo tratarás como Alondra me trataba a mí?

Luck: Claro que no e.e ¿Cuál es el problema de todos ustedes con Alondra? ¿Acaso no tienen sentido del humor?

Jocelin: No me hagas hablar…

Twister: Gropaga Vector terminó con el 19… Ahora está en el Banquete de Lunático en el 20… Se tragó la piscina de pastas y bestias marinas ._. Y el castillo de gelatina… Y…

Jocelin: ¡Y viene hacía acá!

_Mientras Gropaga Vector estallaba en otro haz escarlata, Jocelin activó el rayo transmat para aparecer en la cabina de control junto a Twister, Grace y Luck Lupin._

Luck: ¡Maldita sea Twister! ¡Decime que terminaste con ese código!

Twister: Miralo vos mismo.

_Gropaga Vector se materializó en la fábrica abandonada, la inspeccionó rápidamente, y extendió sus brazos, convocando al mar digital, infructuosamente._

-Pero… ¿Qué? _–la voz de EricGatomo sonaba confundida y frustrada-. _¿Tengo que hacerlo manualmente? _–observó el portal- _¿Desde adentro? Jum…

_Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la computadora reactivó las coordenadas, y Gropaga Vector se metió en el portal, que se cerró tras de sí._

Luck: PERFECTO. Está en Lyoko. Ahora destruyan ese computador y quedará encerrado ahí para siempre.

Twister: Pero… ¡Luck! ¡Caseri, Gwennie, Lcam, Xime y Ezreal también morirían atrapados con él!

Luck: Si lo dejamos libre, todos los que están en el nivel 25 van a morir, y entonces nosotros nos vamos a sumar a la lista…

Jocelin: ¡Pero no podes sacrificar cinco vidas inocentes!

Luck: ¿Para salvar cuarenta? Yo creo que sí.

Twister: ¿Y quién sos vos para decidir que una vida vale más que otra?

Luck: ¿Tenes una mejor idea?

Twister: No. Pero tampoco voy a destruir ese computador mientras ellos sigan atrapados en Lyoko.

Jocelin: ¡Entonces hay que traerlos afuera! ¡Clarissa tiene las coordenadas, ordenale liberarlos!

Twister: No puedo sobreescribir sus órdenes. Van a tener que ganar el desafío para que tanto el ganador como los perdedores sean materializados fuera otra vez…

Grace: Entonces, si ninguno activa la torre…

Luck: LIMBO tal y como lo conocemos va a dejar de existir…

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 4»<strong>

_Caseri sonreía con satisfacción. Las tarántulas biomecánicas que lo habían rodeado se acababan de detener, como si estuviesen recibiendo nuevas órdenes. Pero el mortífago no podía saberlo._

Caseri: ¡JA! ¡COBARDES! ¡No se atreven a ponerme un pelo encima! ¡Lo sabía! _–dio un salto hacia atrás-. _¡BOMBARDA!

_Todos los monstruos salieron volando por los aires, cayendo a otras plataformas, y a través de la niebla, al vacío digital._

Caseri: ¡A UN LADO! ¡CASERI ESTÁ EN LA CASA!

_Pero las arañas que habían sobrevivido se irguieron, observando con sus muchos ojos, y con el ojo de XANA, algo que estaba más allá de Caseri, a quién ya no le prestaban atención._

Caseri: ¿Qué sentido tiene que me burle de ustedes si no les importa lo que tenga para decir? Mamones…

_Las tarántulas saltaron de una plataforma a otra, congregándose ante una roca más grande, esperando._

_Y entonces Gropaga Vector se materializó._

Caseri: ¿Qué rayos hace el pinche Eric Gatomo con esa capa ridícula? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO SE LO ESTÁN COMIENDO?

- Ese ser acaba de reprogramar Lyoko… Ahora los monstruos de XANA… Le obedecen…

Caseri: ¿Y tú quién demonios se supone que eres?

-Soy Clarissa e.e Nos conocimos hace menos de media hora…

Caseri: ¿Hay como quinientos personajes en este fan fic y esperas que recuerde tu nombre?

Clarissa: No, pero…

Caseri: Te llamaré Jocelin 2.

Clarissa: …este lugar ya no es seguro…

Caseri: ¡No me digas! ¿Has visto esas pinches arañas que salen de todas partes? ¡Y el precipicio! ¡Las rocas que se mueven solas! ¡Este maldito lugar nunca fue seguro!

Clarissa: Ahora es incluso aún más inseguro. Debes moverte…

Caseri: ¿Cómo esperas que haga eso? ¡Esa cosa en el cuerpo de Eric tiene el control de la Torre!

Clarissa: Puedo revertir el proceso el tiempo suficiente para transportarte a otro sector…

Caseri: ¡Pero entonces no podría ganar el desafío!

Clarissa: Dije que tenías que encontrar y activar una torre, nunca especifiqué que deba ser de un determinado sector _–le guiñó el ojo-._

Caseri: Ok. Sácame de aquí antes de que nos vean.

Gropaga Vector: Pero si los vi cuando llegué. Me parecía muy interesante su charla como para interrumpirlos… ¿Ya terminaron?

Clarissa: ¡Entra a la Torre! ¡No puede lastimarme! ¡Corre!-_Caseri huyó sin mirar atrás-._

Gropaga Vector: ¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente? ¿Los sectores están ligados entre sí?

Clarissa: Deberás aprenderlo por ti mismo.

Gropaga Vector: No lo creo. Lo que no lo entiendo, lo destruyo… _-extendió los brazos intentando convocar el mar digital-._

Clarissa: Yo no haría eso si fuera vos… Al menos no dentro de Lyoko…

Gropaga Vector: ¿Acaso crees que me vas a detener?

Clarissa: Oh no, por supuesto que no… Pero me gustaría saber cómo vas a salir si tu mar digital destruye todas las torres en Lyoko…

Gropaga Vector: Buen punto… Conque eso era… _-le dio un par de palmadas a la Torre del Sector 4-. _Tengo todo lo que necesito justo acá…

Clarissa: Jajajaja… No.

Gropaga Vector: ¿Cuánto querés apostar? _–subió por la Torre, intentando transportarse fuera de Lyoko-. _¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

Clarissa: No lo sé… ¿Tal vez porque no estás programado como un jugador capaz de ganar el desafío?

Gropaga Vector: ¡YO SOY LIMBO! ¡TIENE QUE OBEDECERME!

Clarissa: Tu error fue poseer a la entidad equivocada. XANA sólo se encarga de que no puedan salir.

Gropaga Vector: ¿Entidad equivocada…? ¡VOS!

Clarissa: ¡Muy tarde! Por cierto, gracias por darme el tiempo suficiente de transportar al muchacho. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer… _–le guiñó un ojo y desapareció-._

Gropaga Vector: ¡Esta Torre no me sirve! _–dió un furioso chasquido con sus dedos, y el mar digital empezó a devorar el sector 4-. _Se cree muy lista porque no puedo transportarme fuera de Lyoko… Pero aún puedo viajar de un sector a otro… Y tengo tres torres más para salir de acá….

_Gropaga Vector se teletransportó, y la torre se desplomó sobre sí misma, mientras las tarántulas que habían sobrevivido se amontaban unas sobre otras para evitar caer en el mal digital._

_Toda resistencia fue inútil. El mar digital acabó tragándoselas con todo el Sector._

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 1»<strong>

_Gwennie Black continuaba riendo como loca mientras se deslizaba por el tobogán de hielo. Las peligrosas y afiladas estalagmitas y estalactitas surcaban su trayectoria, pero mientras no se moviese, estaría a salvo._

Gwennie: ¡Ahahahahaha! ¿Dónde quedaron esos bichos inútiles, eh? ¡NADIE PUEDE CON GWENNIE BLACK! _–y mientras ascendía impulsada por la velocidad hacía el final del camino, una figura se materializó al final del túnel._

Gwennie: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Caseri: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Y los dos chocaron, cayendo y rodando uno sobre el otro sobre la nieve._

Gwennie: ¡SALÍ DE ACÁ! ¡NO SOY CRASH!

Caseri: ¡Y YO NO SOY TEZETA! ¡EWWWW!

_Se separaron y tomaron caminos opuestos._

Caseri: ¿Dónde rayos estoy Gwennie?

Gwennie: No es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz.

Caseri: ¡Si supieras lo que le pasó a mi nivel!

Gwennie: Tengo peores problemas e.e

Caseri: ¿Esas cosas de ahí? _–las avispas se acercaban a toda velocidad-. _¡Desmaius! _–y acabó con ellas-. _Ja. Eso fue tan sencillo como ganar la medalla del Gimnasio de Misty…

Gwennie: e_e

Caseri: ¿Qué te pasa?

Gwennie: Si tuviese esa varita…

Caseri: Pero no la tenés, y tampoco repelente contra esos bichos, así que más te vale unir fuerzas si querés sobrevivir…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Que conste que no tenía opción. Sólo iba aprovechar al máximo su varita, y cuando ya no me sea útil…

**«Confesionario de Caseri»**

-…apuñalada por la espalda y adiós alianza. Sólo la necesito para llegar a la torre. Sería muy estúpido…

**«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»**

-…pensar que ese traidor….

**«Confesionario de Caseri»**

-…es digna de confianza.

* * *

><p>Caseri: Bien. Gropaga Vector nos pisa los talones… ¿Dónde está la Torre?<p>

Gwennie: Clarissa dijo que al final del tobogán…

Caseri: Meh. Esa dice muchas cosas…

Gwennie: Cómo digas… ¿Qué quiere ese Vector?

Caseri: Joder, como el Encapuchado pero más hardcore… Sería más intimidante si no estuviese usando el cuerpo de Eric…

Gwennie: ¿El que flasheaba Mainu? Pffff si se supone que tengo que tomármelo en serio, le conviene cambiar de cara jajajaja...

-¿Y usar una como la tuya?

_Vector avanzaba sobre el hielo con una horda de avispones cerrándole el paso._

Caseri: Jajajajaja, inténtalo. Con el cuerpo de Gwennie te vamos a patear el trasero más rápido.

Gwennie: e.e No sé qué tiene de gracioso.

Gropaga Vector: Simple. Tu amiga Clarissa me lo explicó. El sistema no me permite salir mientras sea XANA… Pero en cambio, ustedes…

Caseri: Pinche y mamona Clarissa.

Gwennie: ¿Y acaso le creíste? ¡JA! ¡Sólo te estaba distrayendo para que este estúpido escape!

Caseri: Pero qué… _-Gwennie le pisó el pie para no hable-._

Gwennie: ¿Querés salir de Lyoko? ¡Encontra a Clarissa! Que por cierto, te aviso, no está acá.

Gropaga Vector: Entonces, el sector, ustedes, las avispas, nada me sirve. ¡Al diablo con todo!

_Vector desapareció, y en su lugar el mar digital comenzó a tragarse el mundo de hielo._

Caseri: ¡BIEN HECHO GWENNIE, AHORA NOS VAMOS A MORIR AHOGADOS EN LA NADA!

Gwennie: NO SÉ VOS, PERO PREFIERO ESTO A QUE ME COMA UN VIRUS CON CARA DE ERIC.

Caseri: ¡ESO ES! ¡SE MARCHÓ! ¡TODAVÍA ESTÁ LA TORRE! ¡SI LA ACTIVO, ME SALVO!

Gwennie: ¿SE VA A CAER A PEDAZOS TODA ESTA MIERDA Y TODAVÍA PENSAS EN GANAR?

Caseri: ¡GRACIAS POR NO OPONERTE A QUE USE TU TORRE, REBECCA BLACK!

Gwennie: ¡VENÍ PARA ACÁ, CASERUKE! ¡NO TE VAS A IR SIN MI!

_El mar digital arrasó con el lago de hielo, atrapando bajo su negro manto todo lo que tocaba…_

_Gwennie y Caseri peleaban como niños en la cima de la Torre._

Gwennie: ¡ES MI TORRE, YO TENGO QUE ACTIVARLA!

Caseri: ¡PERO FUE MI IDEA Y NO VEO TU NOMBRE ACÁ!

Gwennie: ¡SOLTAME, SALÍ DE ACÁ, SALI!

Caseri: ¡NOS VAS A MATAR, ESTÚPIDA!

Gwennie: ¡AGRRR!

Caseri: ¡GRRRR!

_Y forcejearon hasta sentir un fuerte temblor._

Caseri: ¿Qué coño le pasa a este lugar…?

Gwennie: ¡La Torre se está yendo a la mierda!

Caseri: ¡No voy a morir acá! ¡RÁPIDO, LOS CÓDIGOS!

Gwennie: ¿Cuáles códigos, Caseri? ¡DE QUÉ HABLAS!

Caseri: ¡PARA ACTIVAR LA TORRE!

Gwennie: ¿PELEABAS CONMIGO Y NI SABÍAS COMO?

Caseri: ¿ACASO VOS SÍ?

Gwennie: ¡ESPERABA QUE LO HICIERAS PARA IRME PRIMERO!

Caseri: ¡PERO ESE ERA MI PLAN!

Gwennie: ¡VAMOR A MORIR!

Caseri: ¡PINCHE LUPIN, TE ODIO!

Gwennie: ¡WAIT! ¡Esa es la clave!

Caseri: ¿Pinche Lupin?

Gwennie: ¡El siete, su número, rápido!

Caseri: ¡Pero se desploma!

Gwennie: ¡No importa!

Caseri: ¡No va a funcionar!

Gwennie: ¡Que sí, meingott!

Caseri: ¡Maldita sea…!

Gwennie: ¡DALEEEEEE!

_Y la torre se desplomó sobre el mar digital…_

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 2»<strong>

**«Confesionario de Lcam»**

-No sé cómo, pero acabé con todos los cangrejos. ¿Saben? A veces las ganas de vivir son más fuertes que el miedo a morir. Además… ¿Iba a dejar que Gwennie, Caseri y Xime ganaran el desafío así como así? ¿Teniendo chances de activar la torre primero? ¡JA! ¡Lcam falls no more! ¡Y sin ayuda de Manitoba Smith!

* * *

><p>Lcam: Ahora sólo tengo que activar esta torre…<p>

-¡No te atrevas!

Lcam: ¿Eric? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Caseri y Gwennie Black aparecieron en el aire y se estrellaron contra Lcam._

Caseri: ¡Ya deja de tocarme!  
>Gwennie: ¡No es mi culpa!<p>

Lcam: ¿De qué me perdí?

Caseri: El cabrón de Gropaga Vector nos jodió los niveles a la gótica y a mí, así que vinimos por tu torre… ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Por qué me miran así…? Está detrás de mí, verdad…

Gropaga Vector: De hecho, estoy frente a ti.

Gwennie: Me alegro que se lleven tan bien, pero con su permiso, tengo una torre que activar, bye…

_Pero cuando estaba por entrar, un bumerang le cerró el paso._

Lcam: No tan rápido Gwennie Black… Ustedes perdieron sus torres, ahora se joden. Yo acabé con los cangrejos, este lugar me pertenece…

Gropaga Vector: ¿Te referís a estos cangrejos…?

_La arena empezó a abrirse y un centenar de cangrejos empezaron a brotar del suelo…_

Caseri: ¿Cangrejos? ¿Y luego que sigue, nos van a llevar en barco hasta la orilla o algo así?

Gwennie: Mucho Piratas del Caribe.

Lcam: A mí me gustó la trilogía…

Caseri: La cuarta parte fue malísima.

Lcam: ¿Hay una cuarta parte?

Gwennie: Mientras aparezca Johnny Depp…

Caseri: Momento. ¿Dónde está Vector?

Gwennie: ¿No estaba acá con nosotros?

Lcam: ¡LA TORRE!

Caseri: ¡Qué imbécil! ¿Para qué la activó si sólo la podemos usar nosotros?

Gwennie: ¿Para dejarnos encerrados acá, capaz?

Lcam: No… ¡No la activó él! ¡MIREN!  
><em>Gropaga Vector cayó de la torre, que se había vuelto gris, mientras una figura lo expulsaba de la cima.<em>

Gwennie: ¿Clarissa?

Caseri: ¡Imposible!

Lcam: ¡Es Ezreal!

_El Encapuchado bajó triunfante de la Torre, mientras Gropaga Vector luchaba contra un remolino de arena que lo envolvía._

Ezreal: Lamento haber anulado su torre… No tuve opción…

Gwennie: ¿Qué haces acá?

Caseri: ¿Por qué anulaste la torre?

Lcam: ¿Y por qué no nos estás matando? D:

Ezreal: Vine a completar la tarea que empecé el primer día… Rescatarlos de esta trampa mortal.

Gwennie: Okay, ahora vas a venir con el cuento de que vos sos el bueno y Luck el malo para que confiemos en vos y…

Ezreal: Nunca dije que era bueno. En cuanto al naranjón, no es malo, sólo estúpido. Cree que puede controlar esto… Jajaja…

Caseri: Sí, cómo sea, si anulaste la pinche torre, nos quedamos encerrados aquí con Vector. ¿Deberíamos agradecerte por eso? ¬¬

Ezreal: Eh… Sólo gano tiempo…Aún pueden escapar con la Torre de la Chica Punto… Si es que se los permite… Ya saben, es muy oscura por dentro… No debí decirles eso…

Lcam: ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar ahí…? D:

Ezreal: Síganme… No puedo retener a Vector mucho tiempo más…Tendrán que confiar en mí…

_Caseri, Gwennie y Lcam intercambiaron miradas, confusos…. Y entonces, Gropaga Vector se liberó._

Ezreal: Lo que sea que decidan hacer, más les vale que sea rápido… La hora de la redención está a punto de terminar…

* * *

><p><strong>«SECTOR 3»<strong>

_Xime estaba sentada en postura india en un rincón de la Torre. Clarissa la observaba, perpleja._

Clarissa: No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué nunca activaste la Torre? ¡Tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo, y ahora Gropaga Vector va a venir por vos!

Xime: ¿De veras te preocupa eso? ¿O es que si viene a por mí, también te va a encontrar a ti?

Clarissa: Jajaja. Yo estoy a salvo en el Sector 5. Él no puede entrar ahí.

Xime: Es exactamente lo mismo que Lupin dice del 25 y la Cabina de Control, pero por el tono en que temblaba su voz, no parecía tan seguro. ¿No?

Clarissa: ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?

Xime: Él me lo mostró.

Clarissa: ¿Luck?

Xime: Ezreal. Me estaba esperando en la Torre…

Clarissa: ¿Estuviste confraternizando con ese virus? ¡Pudo haberte matado!

Xime: No espero que lo entiendas. Despues de todo, tu mente está programada con los prejuicios cognitivos de Twister y Jocelin. Y ellos crecieron creyendo palabra por palabra lo que Luck les contó sobre Ezreal…

Clarissa: ¿Crees conocerlo mejor que nosotros? ¿Qué tenés para decir?

Xime: ¿Por qué mejor no te lo cuenta él? _–sonrío-._

_Ezreal, Gwennie, Caseri y Lcam se materializaron en la Torre._

Clarissa: ¡Que tontos son! ¡Lo atraen como un cebo al único lugar seguro que queda!

Ezreal: No lo entendes. Él no necesita la torre ni a ustedes, ni siquiera a vos. Por más que logre activarla usando el cuerpo de alguno de los jugadores, el sistema no reacciona si alguien en el exterior no revierte el proceso de digitalización para sacarlos de Lyoko.

Clarissa: ¿Quién sos, Ezreal?

Ezreal: Soy la otra cara de la moneda. Lupin es la cruz.

Caseri: Basta de mamadas. Unas arañas me persiguieron entre un montón de rocas movedizas, luego me caí por un túnel de hielo con la gótica y aterricé de narices en la arena con el niño castor. HABLA CLARO.

Ezreal: Si quieren saber la verdad, ¿Por qué no la preguntaron el primer dia?

Gwennie: ¿Cuál primer día? ¿Cuándo Materia me liberó?

Xime: ¿Nunca se les ocurrió saber por qué Ezreal estaba atrapado ahí en primer lugar?

Lcam: ¿Tú conocías la historia y nunca nos dijiste nada?

Ezreal: Porque acababa de enterarse. Veras…

Clarissa: No tenemos tiempo. Vector puede destruir la torre en cualquier momento.

Ezreal: Sabes perfectamente que no lo va a hacer. La necesita tanto como nosotros para escapar. Está esperando afuera. Tú único temor es que ellos se enteren de la verdad… ¿No es así?

Clarissa: Sí insistis…

Ezreal: Cuando Blicia "desapareció" y lo digo entre comillas porque no creo que se haya marchado voluntariamente, Luck accedió a esta instalación. Por supuesto, no sabía cómo manejarla…

Clarissa: Y contrató a Twister y a Jocelin…

Ezreal: No interrumpas. Me llamó a mí. Eramos grandes amigos después de todo. Quería experimentar el potencial de esta arma tan peligrosa metiendo gente inocente para que compitieran entre sí. Cómo siempre, le encantaba manipular a las personas y sentir que tenía el control. Claramente me opuse. Y terminé encerrado en esa estatua hasta que el torpe de Materiagre tropezó conmigo.

Gwennie: Pero en cada reinicio, tratabas de matarnos D: ¡Interrumpías los desafíos y todo!

Ezreal: Eso lo hacía sólo para joder a Luck. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Además, ya supieron que no morían cuando los reiniciaban, así que dejen de llorar como mariquitas…

Lcam: ¿Qué hay de Yuki? ¡Tú te la llevaste!

Ezreal: Yo la salvé. Sabía que tarde o temprano que a Luck o sus secuaces se les iba a salir de control e iban a buscar ayuda externa para "detenerme". Nunca fui su enemigo.

Caseri: ¿Qué hay de los pinches Dramashaters? ¿Esos cabrones también querían salvarnos o qué?

Ezreal: Ellos sólo querían tomar el poder en nombre de Blicia. Menuda pandilla de incompetentes…

Clarissa: Que historia más interesante… Pero me temo que es hora de escribirle el punto final...

Xime: No seas estúpida… Ignora esas instrucciones en tu cabeza, y dale una oportunidad.

Ezreal: Pero eso está haciendo… Ignora las instrucciones, evoluciona y ahora está decidiendo qué cree que será mejor para ustedes… Menuda trampa les dejó el naranjón.

Xime: Clarissa, tenemos que salir de acá… Tenes que comunicarte con tus creadores…

Clarissa: ¡Yo no tengo amos! ¡Yo estoy a cargo de Lyoko! ¡Esto debe ser purificado!

Ezreal: Enloqueció, es un caso perdido. Prefiero negociar con Gropaga Vector…_-salió de la Torre-._

Caseri: ¿Qué hay afuera?

Lcam: Arañas, avispas, cangrejos, unos cubos raros y Raquel.

Gwennie: ¿Raquel?

Clarissa: Megatanques. El monstruo más poderoso de XANA. No tienen posibilidad…

Xime: Si acabamos con Vector… ¿Podemos salir?

Clarissa: Tengo que purificar Lyoko. Si ustedes quieren inmolarse en la batalla, no me voy a oponer.

Lcam: ¡Gracias por tu confianza! ¡Andando! _–salió corriendo con Xime-._

Caseri: No voy me voy a ningún lado. Si quieren matarme que suban por mí.

Gwennie: ¿Te vas a perder la Inmunidad? Jajaja suerte en la Ceremonia de Eliminación_ –salió de la Torre. El mortífago vaciló y la persiguió._

Ezreal: ¿Así que por fin peleamos todos en el mismo bando?

Gwennie: ¡No te ilusiones! _–le disparó a una avispa-. _¡Cuando esto termine volvemos a competir!

Xime: Y si nunca termina, va a ser la mejor forma de morir _–aplastó un cubo-. _Como amigos.

Caseri: ¡No me hagas vomitar! _–destrozó un par de tarántulas-._ ¡Yo no vine a hacer amigos, vine a ganar!

Lcam: _-eliminado a los cangrejos-._ ¡Cómo digan! ¡Pero si no hay un plan, estas cosas no paran de llegar!

Ezreal: Vector es tan ambicioso como cualquiera de ustedes… No le falta nada para cometer su error…

Gropaga Vector: _-montando el mega tanque-._ ¡BASTA! ¡SI NO PUEDO TENER LYOKO, NADIE LO TENDRÁ!

Ezreal: _-facepalm- _Se los dije _–le gritó a Vector-._ ¡No querés a estos inútiles! ¡ME QUERÉS A MI!

Gropaga Vector: ¿Y por qué iba a querer a un enano pretencioso y sin afeitar?

Ezreal: Porque soy la clave de esa Torre. Detené este ataque, reclama lo que querés. Dejalos en paz.

Gropaga Vector: ¡ESO ESTÁ POR VERSE!

_Vector saltó volando sobre El Encapuchado y lo llevó hasta el Centro de la Torre._

Gropaga Vector: ¡DAME EL CÓDIGO!

Ezreal: Clarissa…

Clarissa: NUNCA.

Ezreal: Confía en mí.

Clarissa: JAMÁS.

Gropaga Vector: DAME EL CÓDIGO.

Ezreal: ¿Qué te dice tu instinto de autopreservación?

Clarissa: ¿Qué te dice una cuenta atrás de autodestrucción

Ezreal: ¿Con los cuatro adentro? ¿Serías capaz?

Clarissa: ¡LYOKO DEBE SER PURIFICADO!

Gropaga Vector: ¡BASTA! ¡Me harte de ustedes dos! _–los aparto a ambos y presionó el botón-._

Ezreal: Pero qué estúpido…

Gropaga Vector: ¿Qué…? ¡NO!

_La Torre comenzó a desmoronarse…_

Clarissa: XANA…

Gropaga Vector: ¡YO SOY XANA!

Ezreal: Sos el miserable Eric Gatomo con una capa que no le favorece… Lo lamento…

Gropaga Vector: No…. NOOOOO…

_Todos los monstruos de XANA perdieron el control y comenzaron a destruirse entre ellos._

Caseri: ¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?!

Xime: XANA. Lyoko está purificando a Vector. Lo va a mandar al núcleo del Sector 5…

Gwennie: ¡Pero en el núcleo está Clarissa!

Lcam: No entiendo nada… ¿Clarissa y XANA son la misma cosa?

Xime: ¡Ella controlaba el desafío desde el principio! ¡Vamos, hay que salir de aquí!

Clarissa: Es inútil que te resistas, Vector. El Carthago te va a absorber de la misma forma en que asimilaste todos esos niveles…

Gropaga Vector: ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡EL MAR DIGITAL SE LOS VA A TRAGAR! ¡AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA, NINGUNO VA A SALIR DE ACÁ!_ –y se aferró al Encapuchado, mientras la fuerza del Nucleo lo succionaba hacia el centro de Lyoko-._

Lcam: Wow… ¿No es genial cómo se están destruyendo el uno al otro?

Caseri: ¡A un lado, idiotas! ¡Aún puedo ganar esta cosa!

Gwennie: ¡No si yo llego primero!

_Gwennie y Caseri se entrelazaron en el piso, luchando por llegar a la consola._

Xime: ¡Ezreal! ¡Tienes que resistir!_ –saltó sobre Caseri y Gwennie y pulsó el botón en la consola y la torre se volvió verde-._

Clarissa: Ezreal va a ser purificado. Pero un trato es un trato _–el portal se abrió-. _Ya pueden salir…

Lcam: ¡No sé ustedes, pero no pretendo morir aquí! ¡Un placer conocerlos! _–saltó hacía el portal-._

Caseri: ¡Maldito enano! ¡YA TENÍA ESTO GANADO! ¡VEN ACÁ! ¡GRRR!

Gwennie: ¡TODO POR TU CULPA! ¡VOS ROMPISTE MI TORRE, CASERUKE!

_El mar digital empezó a desintegrar todo el bosque del Sector 3, llegando a la Torre…_

Ezreal: ¡SALÍ CHICA PUNTO! ¡SALÍ DE ACÁ Y DEMOSTRALE A LUPIN CUÁL ES LA VERDAD!

Xime: ¡NO! _–Xime le pegó una patada en la cara Gropaga Vector y este cayó de la Torre, directo al núcleo de Lyoko, atrapado en el mar digital para siempre-._

Xime: ¡Al fin! -_Ezreal cayó agotado-. _¡Vámonos!

Clarissa: No puedo permitir que salgas de acá con… _-pero Xime la empujó contra la pared, y Clarissa cayó inconsciente-. _

Xime: Lo siento… Pero no del todo. Vámonos, David…

_Y ambos atravesaron el portal._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-No me importa si Luck me elimina del juego por esto. Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, y si me sacan de L.I.M.B.O. por salvar a Ezreal, entonces sé que valió la pena mi sacrificio…

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 21»<strong>

_Luck, Caseri, Gwennie, Xime y Lcam estaban del otro lado del portal, en las ruinas de la fábrica abandonada, que había sido carcomida levemente por el mar digital. El computador aún funcionaba, manteniendo abierto el portal hacia Lyoko…_

Luck Lupin: Así que se las arreglaron para sobrevivir… Esa cosa destruyó veinte niveles, y no pudo con ustedes… Genial… _-se aferró a su huevo-. _Supongo que debería recompensarlos por su hazaña… Pero antes…

_Twister y Jocelin aparecieron trayendo a Ezreal, que estaba paralizado de pies y manos con poderosas cadenas. Lunático cerraba la comitiva riendo por lo bajo._

Ezreal: ¿Qué vas a hacerme, naranjón? ¿Me vas a reiniciar? Voy a pasarla muy bien en tu Templo Geek, contándoles a todos quién sos en realidad…

Luck: Muy gracioso. Twister, Jocelin, apártense… Nadie me va a decir cómo manejar mi fic…

_Luck y Ezreal quedaron cara a cara, frente al portal._

Ezreal: Eres un cobarde. No me vas a atrever, Luck… Te conozco…

_Luck soltó una carcajada fría y antinatural. _

-No, no me conoces…_-y con una mueca siniestra, lo mandó directo al portal-._

Xime: ¡NOOOO!

Luck: ¿Cayo al mar digital? ¿O al Sector 5? ¡CONTESTEN!

Jocelin: No sabría decir…

Luck: Apaguen el computador.

Twister: ¿Vas a dejarlo en Lyoko para siempre?

Luck: APAGUENLO.

Twister: Pero Luck…

Luck: Ok… Lo haré yo mismo…_-agarró un martillo y lo incrustó en la consola, que echó chispas y humo…_

Jocelin: ¡Apartense…! ¡Va a estallar!

Luck: ¿Lo decis por el incendio? ¡No te preocupes! _–salió corriendo-._

Caseri: ¡ESTÁ DEMENTE!

Luck: _-regresó con una cubeta de agua y bañó la consola-._

Gwennie: ¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO! D:

_La computadora entró en cortocircuito y se desplomó sobre sí misma, cerrando el portal._

Luck: Muy bien… ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí… ¡Ceremonia de Eliminación!  
>Lcam: ¿Después de todo lo que hicimos para no morir?<p>

Gwennie: Pero pero pero… Ya sacaste al Encapuchado…

Caseri: ¿Qué este no era un pinche episodio de recompensa?

Xime: ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! ¡No vas a echar a nadie más! ¡YO ABANDONO!

Luck: Me encantaría que te vayas, Yirley, pero, maldita sea, vos ganaste el desafío activando la Torre. Tenés inmunidad. El resto, vaya a votar.

Xime: Eso no importó cuando sacaste a Yuki…

Luck: Ese fue tu amigo Ezreal, no yo. Y no te gastes en anular tu voto votando por vos misma como pensas, porque no te voy a expulsar. No hoy… VOTEN.

* * *

><p><strong>«Cinco minutos después»<strong>

Luck: Perfecto. Como ya saben, Xime tiene inmunidad.

Xime: Y me quedo en juego sólo para que Ezreal no se haya sacrificado en vano. Porque todos tienen que conocer la verdad, saber que él…

Luck: Protect activado _–Xime cayó, silenciado por el Protect-. _Bien. Caseri, Gwennie o Lcam. ¿Quién quedará en cuarto lugar? _–dio grandes zancadas a lo largo de la fábrica, rodeándolos, todavía con el huevo en brazos-. _Quién abandona… El juego… Es…

Caseri: D:

Gwennie: D:

Lcam: D;

Luck: …

Lunático: ¿Estás tratando de crear tensión o qué? Tengo que llevármelos en el Transbordador y sólo estás dándo vueltas y vueltas…

Twister: Quiere que su estúpido huevo pokemon eclosione.

Jocelin: Si, está celoso porque vos tenés un huevo y él no.

Lunático: No tengo más el huevo… Tuve que liberarlo en uno de los niveles que quedan… Era peligroso tenerlo ahí…

Luck: ¡Ya basta! ¡El que se va de L.I.M.B.O. hoy es… _-se dio vuelta y enfrentó cara a cara al eliminado-. _TWISTER.

Twister: ¿Yo qué?

Luck: ¡Estás despedido!

Twister: ¿Eh?

Luck: Hace 25 episodios que te pedí que eliminaras al Encapuchado. ¿Y qué hiciste? Trajiste un Virus que destruyó 20 niveles de L.I.M.B.O.

Lcam: ¿Qué hizo qué?

Gwennie: WHAT D:

Caseri: Jajajaja pinche Twister.

Twister: ¿Querés seguir sin mí? Ok. Ya me estaba hartando hace rato de vos. ¿Sabían que si fuera por él_-se dirigió a los finalistas-_el portal se cerraba con ustedes a dentro?

Luck: Y me hubiese salido con la mía sino hubieses intervenido… Jocelin, reinícialo.

Jocelin: No.

Luck: ¿Perdón?

Jocelin: No puedo hacerlo, no.

Luck: Si no me obedeces, no me servís para nada.

Jocelin: Si queres eliminar a Twister, vas a tener que sacarme a mí también.

Luck: ¡Bien! ¡Así va a ser!

Lunático: EH… Luck…

Luck: ¿Qué pasa? ¿También querés que te reinicie? ¿QUIEREN QUE LOS REINICIE A TODOS?

_Xime alzó la mano, entusiasmada, pero Luck la ignoró._

Lunático: No es eso, es que… ¿Cómo carajo vas a manejar la Cabina de Control vos solo?

Luck: No voy a estar solo…

_Clarissa apareció detrás de los restos del computador, sonriendo con satisfacción._

Luck: Reinicialos.

Twister: ¡Clarissa, no!

Jocelin: ¡No te atreverías!

Clarissa: ¿Quieren apostar?

Luck: _-repartiendo las baterías entre Lcam, Caseri y Gwennie-._ No tienen nada que ver acá, al Transbordador.

Caseri: ¿Reemplazas a estos dos por esa bruja? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -.- _-subió al Transbordador-._

Gwennie: Meh. Ustedes se la buscaron por confiar en él _–se retiró sin mirarlos-._

Lcam: Lo siento, lo siento mucho_-hizo una reverencia a Twister y Jocelin y se marchó-._

Xime: _ -miró con lástima a Twister y a Jocelin, y fulminó con la mirada a Luck antes de irse del Nivel 21-._

Clarissa: Reinicio en cinco.

Twister: Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Clarissa: Cuatro.

Luck Lupin: Yo creo que no.

Clarissa: Tres.

Jocelin: No te vas a salir con la tuya siempre…

Clarissa: Dos.

Luck Lupin. Yo creo que sí

Clarissa: Uno.

_Un fogonazo resplandeciente atrapó a Twister y Jocelin, y para cuando el brillo desapareció, ellos ya no estaban ahí._

Luck Lupin: Y que eso les enseñe… Que Luck siempre gana _–dio un paso hacia la Cabina de Control y oyó un CRACK en la mochila. Sonrió-. _Todo de acuerdo al plan…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


	27. C O N T R O L

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Recta Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«Perspectiva de Spööky»<strong>

_La última vez, en __**LIMBO…**_

Los **cuatro finalistas **fueron digitalizados en **Lyoko**, un mundo digital dividido en diferentes sectores en los cuales un peligroso **virus **acechaba para destruirlos… ¡Exactamente igual que en el resto del **fanfic**! Pero esta vez contaban con la ayuda y guía de **Clarissa**, la hija perdida de **Twister** y **Jocelin**… WAIT. ¿Tuvieron una hija? ¿Esta historia no tenía **clasificación T**? Cómo sea. Mientras nuestros concursantes esquivaban las hordas **XANA** de avispas, cubos, cangrejos y tarántulas en las cuatro estaciones de Lyoko, el siniestro virus **Gropaga Vector **comenzó a asimilar cada uno de los antiguos niveles de la instalación. ¡Su nombre debería haber sido **Galactus** Vector! Y mientras todo se iba al carajo, **Luck Lupin **no escatimaba esfuerzos en salvar la instalación, usando todos los recursos de **LIMBO** para aliarse a **Grace** alias la última pasante con vida y recuperar su **huevo Pokemón**. Totalmente relevante para la trama (?) De alguna forma todos terminaron encerrados en la misma torre, donde **Ezreal **les reveló la mentirosa traición del **Main Owner**. Finalmente, **Xime **empujó a Gropaga Vector al **mar digital**, rescatando al **Encapuchado **y ganando el desafío… Pero sus intenciones fueron inútiles, porque Luck terminó encerrándolo para siempre en Lyoko de todas formas. Y a falta de una eliminación, **Twister** y **Jocelin** son despedidos, con la peligrosa **Inteligencia Artificial **Clarissa tomando su relevo en la Cabina de Control. Y ahora, quedan **cuatro**… Exactamente igual que en el episodio anterior, pero con menos niveles… Ñam. ¿Tomará venganza **Xime **tras haber perdido a **Ezreal? **¿Podrán **Gwennie **y **Caseri** estar un párrafo entero sin pelear como niños? ¿Logrará **Lcam** sobrevivir otra **Ceremonia de Eliminación** sin ningún aliado? ¿Y quién se irá en **cuarto lugar **tras el desenlace más arbitrario de los últimos veintisiete episodios? ¡El** final** está cada vez más cerca! ¡No se pierdan todo esto y más a continuación, en **LIMBO**: el fan fiction del **DramaShat2**!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veintisiete. C.O.N.T.R.O.L. Cuatro Oponentes Nivelan Técnicas Regenerando Orden Legendario<strong>

**«Perspectiva de Jocelin»**

_Gwennie, Xime, Caseri, Lcam._

_Hace muchos años los cuatro finalistas vivían en armonía, pero todo cambió cuando Luck Lupin atacó. Sólo Blicia, Main Owner de los DramaShats, podía detenerlo, pero cuando el mundo más la necesitaba, desapareció. Después de cien años, Twister y yo encontramos al nuevo Main Owner, un maestro ermitaño llamado Spooky. Aunque sus habilidades para controlar el XAT eran grandiosas, tenía mucho que aprender antes de poder salvar _L.I.M.B.O._ Y yo creo que Spooks podrá salvarnos…_

Materiagre: Si su última esperanza es Spooky, están jodidos. Acaba de transportarse para el nuevo desafío… Por cierto, ¿No deberían estar en la Cabina de Control…?

Jocelin: Ya no trabajamos más allí, Materia. Estamos con vacaciones… forzadas.

Materiagre: ¿Entonces te quedaras aquí mucho tiempo, preciosa? *-*

Twister: Vayamos a otra parte… Habiendo tantas personas aquí, tiene que haber alguien dispuesto a ayudarnos…

Materiagre: ¡Pero yo quiero ayudar! ¡Oigan! ¿Adónde van?

_Twister y Jocelin ya no lo escuchaban. Ambos emprendían el largo camino a través de la jungla del Nivel 25, en busca de la persona indicada para concretar lo que sea que tenían en mente._

* * *

><p><strong>«Transbordador»<strong>

_Alejándose a toda velocidad de los restos del Nivel 21, los cuatro finalistas viajaban hacia uno de los últimos niveles de la instalación que no habían sido destruidos por Gropaga Vector._

Lcam: Ehmm y ¿Qué había en ese huevo al final?

Lunático: No es asunto tuyo. Y si lo fuera, creéme que no querrías verlo.

Lcam: Pues sólo intentaba hacer conversación e.e

Lunático: Deberías estar con los demás, evaluando sus debilidades y fortalezas, estudiando como vencer a tus adversarios…

Lcam: ¡Estás lunático, Lunático! ¡Caseri y Gwennie prácticamente quieren sacarse los ojos! Y Xime está en un rincón con la mirada perdida, no me atrevo a interrumpir lo que sea que esté pensando…

Lunático: No seas llorón y anda a hacerle un poco de compañía. A lo mejor necesita hablar, no lo sé.

Lcam: Pues si eso quiere está demostrando todo lo contrario… Jum. Jamás entenderé a las mujeres.

Lunático: La donna è mobile, qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento, e di pensiero.

Lcam: Eh sí, lo que digas… _-se da media vuelta y sale de la cabina de mando. Escuchó gritos-. _Oh no…

Gwennie: ¡…porque sabes muy bien que somos capaces de romperte la cabeza en el próximo nivel!

Caseri: ¿Tú y cuántos más niña pretenciosa? Estoy harto de tus amenazas muggle que no van a ninguna…

Lcam:_ -tratando de esquivarlos a los dos_-. Ehmmm con permiso… a un lado… Dejenme… pasar…

Gwennie: ¡LAS GWENNIES SOMOS UNA LEGIÓN! ¡Y CUIDADO POR DÓNDE TE METES, ENANO MULTIPLE!

Caseri: ¡ME VALE MIERDA TU CEREBRO DE MANI, GÓTICA! ¡Y NO HUYAS LCAM, TU SERÁS EL SIGUIENTE!

Lcam: _-sentándose al lado de Xime-._ Pues… Ojalá este viaje termine rápido, ya no aguanto a estos dos… _-suspira-. _Me sorprende la calma con la que te estás tomando todo esto… Quiero decir… Primero Tarifa, ahora Ezreal… ¿Cómo logras…?

_Pero Ximena se levantó y levantándolo de la ropa, lo estampó contra la puerta_

Xime: ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tomando todo esto con calma, Luis Carlos Arguelles Macias?!

Lcam: OYE… YO SOLO… DECÍA…

Xime: ¡No pedí tu opinión! _–le apretó la garganta-._

Caseri: ¡Oye cuidado, vas a matarlo!

Xime: ¿Te preocupa que no quede nada para ti? _–pero soltó a Lcam, que cayó al suelo masajeándose el cuello-. _

Caseri: No… Pero te aconsejaría que ahorres tus energías para el desafío…

Xime: Tienes razón… En cuanto lleguemos allí, voy a aplastarlos como a una roca.

Gwennie: Yo que vos recordaría quién es el verdadero enemigo e.e

Xime: Buen punto… _-la chica arrancó uno de los asientos del compartimento y lo estrelló contra la puerta-. _¡No voy a caer, Lupin! ¡PREFIERO MORIR DE PIE ANTES QUE VIVIR DE RODILLAS!_-y destrozó la puerta-._

_Una fuerte ráfaga de aire azotó el interior del Transbordador, que empezó a tambalearse con violencia._

Caseri: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?! ¿Nos quieres matar o qué?

Xime: ¡Esto es por Tarifa! _–arrancó otra butaca y la arrojó a los carriles-. _¡Y esta es por Ezreal!

Gwennie: ¡Se va a descarrilar! ¡Alguien deténgala! D:

Lcam: ¡Prefiero estrellarme antes que ponerle un pelo encima!

Caseri: ¡Cobardes! _–apuntó a Xime con su varita-. _¡Petrificus Totalus!

_La chica cayó inmóvil, con una mueca de rabia petrificada en su rostro._

Gwennie: _-tratando de cerrar la puerta del compartimento-. _Mierda, está atascada… O rota, no sé.

Lcam: ¡Averiguemoslo! _–enarboló la varita-. _¡Reparo! _–la puerta volvió a funcionar-. _Bien. ¡Fermaportus!

Gwennie: _-observando como el compartimento se sellaba-. _Jum. Ese último hechizo era innecesario e.e

Lcam: _-jugando con su varita-. _¿Celosa?

Gwennie: Ya quisieras… ¿Qué hacemos con Xime?

Caseri: Pretendo dejarla así hasta que empiece el pinche desafío… Luego me da igual lo que le pase.

Xime: ¬_¬

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-Bitácora de Lcam: Nivel 21. Hoy mi aliada trató de matarme y mi archinémesis tuvo que salvarme el trasero. Ya no sé en quién confiar. Las posibilidades de supervivencia son escasas. La ley del más fuerte rige en LIMBO y sinceramente… No creo que ese sea yo...

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

_A través de las pantallas ubicadas estratégicamente, Luck Lupin observaba la pelea en el Transbordador. Sonrío. Ahora que Ezreal había sido eliminado, era fundamental mantener divididos a los finalistas…_

Grace: Ehmm… ¿Luck?_ –el main owner la ignoró-. _¡Luck! ¡Hey! ¡Luck!

Luck: _-saliendo del trance-._ ¿Qué pasa?

Grace: _-sentándose en una de las sillas giratorias- _Creo que Séptimus está hambriento.

Luck: Oh _–se levantó para recoger a su nuevo Eevee-._ Entonces habrá que alimentarlo.._. _Clarissa, vamos a dar un paseo. ¿Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos?

Clarissa: Todo listo para comenzar el desafío _–la inteligencia artificial sonrió-. _Sólo faltan los jugadores.

Luck: Ok. Ya sabes qué hacer_-con Séptimus en sus brazos, Luck salió de la Cabina de Control-._

Grace: Así que… ¿Te gusta… algo…?

Clarissa: _-sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla, la IA contestó con voz robótica, tipiando sin cesar-. _Mis respuestas son limitadas. Debes hacer las preguntas correctas.

Grace: Jum. Creí que para ser una Inteligencia Artificial eras más sofisticada.

Clarissa: _-girando para observarla con sus ojos inexpresivos-. _Y yo creí que para ser una subordinada serías menos impertinente.

Grace: Esto no quedará así ¬_¬

_Clarissa sonrío y continuó con la tarea que sus creadores le habían legado en su programación…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Terminal del Transbordador»<strong>

Lunático: _-tocando la bocina-_¡Hora de sacarse los ojos, bolsas de carne!

_Caseri y Gwennie bajaron del Transbordador y avanzaron por caminos opuestos, evitando mirarse. Lcam los seguía tímidamente, haciéndole señas a Lunático para que se acercara al compartimento de Xime._

Lunático: Jajajajaja ¿Así que esta vez empezaron a jugar antes de tiempo? No creo que se lo tome bien…

Lcam: Pues confío en que tenga sentido del humor… ¡Caseri! ¡Xime sigue petrificada!

Caseri: Hazte a un lado niño muggle, esto es para profesionales… _Finite Incantatem!_

Xime: _-flexionando los músculos-. _Pasar el viaje convertida en roca fue una experiencia… Interesante…

Gwennie: Esa definitivamente no sería la palabra que yo usaría ._.

Lcam: Lo importante es que se haya calmado. ¿No?

Xime: Una dosis rocosa era todo lo que necesitaba para estabilizar mi espíritu… Ahora soy más fuerte.

Caseri: No entiendo a las mujeres. Primero están bien, luego están mal, luego están meh…

Gwennie: Insert a Crasheri's joke here (?)

Caseri: Púdrete.

Xime: Por cierto _–le pegó una patada en la entrepierna a Caseri-. _Eso fue por petrificarme… Nos vemos.

Lcam: _-observando como Caseri se retorcía de dolor en el suelo-._ Ñam. Qué bueno que no fui yo.

Gwennie: ¡Ya entró al nivel! ¡No hay que darle ventaja! _–corrió tras ella- _¡Muévanse, buenos para nada!

Lunático: Yo que ustedes me apuraría, no le gusta que lo hagan esperar… _-volviendo al Transbordador-. _No pienso entrar mientras ese ser siga ahí dentro…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-Y entonces nos encontramos con una ciudad portuaria asiática… Parecía mucho más enorme y antigua que la que vimos durante el desafío zombie… Ahora que lo pienso ¿No habíamos sido Caseri, Gwennie, Lcam y yo los últimos cuatro esa vez? Oh, y Lily… Perdí el control esa vez, pero no volverá a pasar. Tal vez sólo sea un poco más dura que antes, pero la situación lo exige. Y después de todo, soy una roca.

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 22»<strong>

_Mientras los cuatro finalistas se adentraban en el nivel, la Inteligencia Artificial los introducía a la temática del nuevo desafío._

Clarissa: Bienvenidos a la Ciudad República, la capital de la República Unida de las Naciones, una sociedad donde conviven en armonía los maestros y no maestros de las cuatro artes del control del mundo Avatar.

Lcam: ¿Desafío Avatar? ¿Cuándo van a hacer uno de Doctor Who?

Caseri: Cuando cierres el pico.

Xime: Cállense _–ambos hechiceros tragaron saliva-. _¿De qué trata el reto?

Clarissa: Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Aire.

Gwennie: ¿Y se supone que sabemos manejar los cuatro elementos? _–alzó una ceja-._

Clarissa: No. Pero para ahorrar tiempo nos saltearemos su entrenamiento con un rápido montaje musical.

_El holograma de Clarissa desaparece. Avatar Spooky observa a los cuatro. Suena The Eye of the Tiger._

_Spooky: Agua, el elemento del cambio, la adaptabilidad y la curación._

Gwennie: ¡¿Cómo que las mujeres de la Tribu Agua del Norte sólo aprenden las técnicas de curación?!

_Spooky: Fuego, el elemento del poder, de la vida y la destrucción._

Caseri: ¡Estúpida bola de pelos, yo ya sé respirar, sentarme y quedarme quieto! ¡ENSEÑAME A QUEMAR!

_Spooky: Tierra, el elemento de la paciencia, la voluntad y la resistencia._

Xime: No creo que sea correcto usar la fuerza de las rocas para atacar… ¿Y es necesario estar descalza?

_Spooky: Viento, el elemento de la creatividad, la imaginación y la locura._

Lcam: ¡Me marea dar vueltas y girar como un tonto! ¿Cuándo aprendo las técnicas ofensivas? ¡¿NO HAY?!

_Y la música se intensifica._

_Lcam danza a través de los paneles, esforzándose en dominar la agilidad de los Nómades del Aire._

_Xime se mantiene firme ante la enorme roca que va a aplastarla, logrando contraatacar esa fuerza._

_Caseri chilla de furia mientras las llamas que lo rodean crecen todavía más, incapaz de controlarlas._

_Gwennie logra trasladar la corriente de agua, sonriendo mientras el líquido fluía de una mano a otra._

_El estridente estribillo clamaba con todo su esplendor mientras los cuatro dominaban sus elementos._

Gwennie: Admito que todo esto de controlar el agua está bueno… ¿Cuándo me enseñas Sangre Control?

Spooky: Es una técnica muy repulsiva para que te la...

Caseri: ¡Mira esto! ¡Puedo hacer llamas sin ayuda! ¡Wuju! ¡ARDAN, MUGGLES! ¡Viva la Nación del Fuego!

Spooky: ¡Oye deja de alimentar el fuego, luego no sabrás detenerte y entonces…!

Xime: ¿Cómo pude vivir todo este tiempo en la superficie? D: ¡Sumergirme en la tierra es adictivo! (goo)

Spooky: Mientras no lo uses para evadir tus problemas cada vez, no creo que… ¡LCAM, BASTA YA!

Lcam: 900 años de tiempo y espacio y nunca antes había volado sin escoba o thestral *-*

Spooky: Domina esa técnica de una vez, o jamás recibirás tus tatuajes _

_Y con un potente acorde final, tanto la canción como el entrenamiento de los Maestros cesaron._

* * *

><p><strong>«Ciudad República»<strong>

Clarissa: Bien, Avatar Spooky. ¿Los finalistas ya están listos para el desafío?

Spooky: Aprendieron a controlar los elementos, pero les llevaría años dominar las técnicas y…

Clarissa: No es problema mío. Vayamos a la Arena…

Xime: ¿Dónde está Lcam?

Spooky: Creo que no quiere que lo vean.

Caseri: ¿27 episodios y recién ahora se avergüenza de ser un fenómeno? Pfffff.

Spooky: En realidad es por… Oh, ahí viene…

Gwennie: JAJAJAJA MUERO.

Lcam: NO ME VEAN _–se tapó la cabeza para ocultar su calvicie-._

Xime: No lo entiendo… Si te raparon, ¿Dónde están tus tatuajes tribales?

Spooky: No había tiempo para eso, no era una canción tan larga :v

Lcam: ¡Podían haberlo dicho antes! D:

Gwennie: Jajajajaja ay bueno ya fue… Podes usar el sombrero vaquero que tenés para disimular.

Lcam: No puedo :( Lo perdí en la tormenta de arena de Lyoko, y ya no podemos entrar ahí D:

Xime: Oh, lo lamento mucho u.u Pero siempre podes comprar otro, no te preocupes…

Lcam: No lo entiendes… Era un sombrero especial... Mi única conexión con Manitoba Smith. Y ahora que lo perdí, tampoco puedo volver a transformarme en él :C

Caseri: O sea que esas cosas que te conectan con los alteregos son como horrocruxes...

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-¿Saben lo que significa eso? Si descubro que conecta al enano con Robin, el Mago y el Castor, sólo tengo que destruir esos objetos para acabar el estúpido cuento de las personalidades múltiples. Y luego, BOOM. Adiós Lcam.

* * *

><p><strong>«Arena Pro Control»<strong>

_Los cuatro finalistas llegaron a un dorado domo de cristal al final del puerto. En su interior se encontraba la arena pro-control, un hexágono que se alzaba por encima de una pileta acuática varios metros debajo._

Clarissa: El pro-control es un deporte en el que dos equipos de maestros compiten entre sí. Es un pasatiempo popular en los tiempos del Avatar Korra.

_Les muestra el ring, divido en dos partes, y a su vez, subdivida__ en tres zonas para cada equipo._

Clarissa: Consiste en ganar territorio en el ring, empujando a los oponentes hacia atrás de las lineas de la zona, para al final bloquearlos y sacarlos de la arena. Cada equipo tiene un maestro agua, un maestro tierra y un maestro fuego.

Xime: Pero no somos seis personas…

Lcam: ¿Y qué hacemos los maestros aire por cierto?

Clarissa: Cuando se crearon las reglas sólo existía un puñado de maestros aire. Y ustedes jugaran dos contra dos. El equipo que gane dos de tres rounds o gane por knock out el tercer encuentro bloqueando al equipo entero, gana el desafío.

Gwennie: ¿Tenemos que compartir la inmunidad? -.-

Clarissa: Exacto.

Caseri: Entonces dime a quién quemar de una buena vez ¬¬

Clarissa: No está permitido atacar a la cabeza, Maestro de Fuego Control. Y los ataques no deben durar más de un segundo, aunque pueden ser constantes.

Xime: Él puede generar fuego de la nada, ¿Qué hay del resto?

Clarissa: Hay discos de tierra en cada sector para el uso de cada Maestro de Tierra Control. Pero no podes usar el del oponente, ni fragmentarlo o atacar en la cabeza, pero podes usar varios en simultáneo.

Gwennie: ¿Y yo tengo que usar el agua que rodea al ring?

Clarissa: NO. Sólo la que fluye en las canaletas. Los Maestros de Agua Control sí pueden atacar a la cabeza, pero sólo en estado líquido.

Caseri: Qué reglas tan estúpidas y aburridas. Cómo sea. Los aplastaré a todos.

Clarissa: Excepto a tu compañera. Los asignamos en equipo con su elemento opuesto. Y como el opuestso de Fuego Control es Agua Control, vas a jugar junto a Gwennie Black.

Caseri: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Gwennie: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Lcam: ¿O sea que a mí me toca con Xime?

Xime: Aire y Tierra. Será divertido. ¿No?

Lcam: _-acariciándose las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello- _Eso creo… e.e

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-¿Cómo se supone que elimine a Caseri si para tener la inmunidad tengo que hacer que él también gane? Grrrrr estúpido y retorcido juego -.-

* * *

><p><strong>«Arena Pro Control»<strong>

_Gwennie y Caseri se gruñían el uno al otro, enfrentándose a sus rivales._

Gwennie: Si llego a perder por culpa tuya, te juro que te castro.

Caseri: Meh. Cuando acabe con ellos, serás la próxima en caer.

_En el otro extremo del ring Xime le susurraba a Lcam_

Xime: Sólo hay que volver los ataques en su contra. Confía en mi ^^

Lcam: Ok, yo te cubro. ¿Qué podría malir sal? e.e

Clarissa: ¡Que comience el partido!

Caseri: MUERE _-golpea lanzando una llamarada hacía Lcam, quién la esquiva girando sobre sí mismo-._

Xime: ¡No en mi turno! _–eleva un disco de tierra y lo arroja, pero Gwennie lo intercepta con Agua Control-._

Gwennie: JA. EU, te salvé de esta, tené más cuidado _–Caseri la ignora y dispara más fuego a Lcam-._

Lcam: ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE YO? _–desvía las llamas con Aire Control para evitar chamuscarse la cara-._

Clarissa: ¡Falta! Caseri y Gwennie, retrocedan una zona _–Xime y Lcam ganan territorio, triunfantes-._

Gwennie: _-retrocede mientras fulmina a Caseri con la mirada-. _GRRRRR TE VOY A MATAR.

Caseri: ¡Meh! _–lanza otra llamarada contra Xime, pero la chica se escuda con un disco-. _¡No vale esquivar!

Lcam: ¡Entonces intenta no esquivar esto! _–gira los brazos lanzándole una bola de aire en el pecho-._

Xime: _-observando como Gwennie socorre a su compañero-. _¡No bajes la guardia! _–le arroja un disco-._

Gwennie: _-tambaleándose hacia la tercer zona-. _¡Mierda! _–Lcam y Xime ganan terreno otra vez-._

Caseri: ¡Y luego me dices a mí! _–la señala, furioso-. _¡Tú ni siquiera logras golpear a los n00bs!

Lcam: _-eleva una ráfaga hacia los pies de Caseri, haciéndolo caer del ring-. _¿Quién es el n00b ahora?

Xime: ¡Así se habla! _–le tira otro disco a Gwennie, quién lo esquiva dispuesta a contraatacar-._

Clarissa: ¡Tiempo! ¡Punto para Xime y Lcam! ¡Siguiente ronda!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Fue bastante estúpido perder esta ronda, pero la siguiente me pongo las pilas, lo juro por Jotacá. JUM.

* * *

><p>Clarissa: ¡Comiencen!<p>

Caseri: ¡Esta vez no voy a perder! _–empieza a lanzar ráfagas de fuego hacia Xime y Lcam, sonriendo-._

Xime: ¡No puedo bloquearlo todo el rato! _–desvía sus golpes con discos, y le grita a Lcam-._ ¡Ayudame!

Lcam: ¡Tengo mis propios problemas! ¡Ya voy! _–pero Gwennie le lanzó un chorro de agua y lo derribó-._

Gwennie: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Cayó en la otra zona! _–le da un codazo a su Caseri-. _¡Nos toca avanzar, movete!

Caseri: ¡No me digas que hacer! _–lanzó una llamarada directo a Xime, quién la esquivó de un salto-._

Lcam: WHAT_-recibe el impacto sin poder defenderse a tiempo y rueda fuera de la zona-. _HEY D:

Xime: _-vuelve a retroceder-. _¡Concentrate Lcam! ¡Tenemos que resistir! _–bloquea otra llamarada-._

Gwennie: ¡No me hagan reír! _–elevó una corriente de agua y arrojó a Lcam fuera del ring-. _Soy pro B|

Caseri: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Al fin haces algo bi…! _–pero Xime lanzó un disco de Tierra que lo hizo caer a otra zona-._

Clarissa: Y el equipo Tierra/Aire toma ventaja otra vez. Agua/Fuego, retrocedan una zona... _–obedecen-._

Xime: Voy a aplastarte por eso… _-arrojando varios discos contra Gwennie-. _¡Lo vas a pagar!

Gwennie: Pffff menos charla y más Agua Control _–congela el agua y le lanza una estaca de hielo-. _Jajaja.

Clarissa: ¡Falta! Retroceda una zona.

Gwennie: ¿QUÉ? ¡Todo es falta en este estúpido juego!

Xime: _-impactando otro disco contra la chica, que lo deshizo con agua-. _Y además, creo que gané.

Clarissa: ¡Tiempo! ¡Punto para Xime y Lcam!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-Por desgracia el Pro-Control no se ganaba al mejor de tres, porque la tercera ronda todavía podía definirse por knock out. No íbamos a confiarnos, pero teníamos una ventaja: Nosotros sí sabíamos trabajar en equipo.

* * *

><p>Xime: Estuve estudiando sus tácticas y son bastante predecibles <em>–le susurra a Lcam-. <em>Tengo un plan.

Lcam: Ok, no estoy seguro de que lo que trames sea legal, pero cuenta conmigo.

Gwennie: Si en esta no los sacamos a los dos vamos a perder y va a ser tu culpa _–le recrimina a Caseri-._

Caseri: Me vale mierda lo que digas Rebecca Black. Alejate de mi campo de tiro y sobrevivirás n.n

Clarissa: ¡Dos a uno a favor de Xime y Lcam! ¡Se defina la ronda final!

_Caseri y Gwennie lanzaron llamaradas y chorros de agua, mientras Xime y Lcam contrarrestaban con ráfagas y discos de tierra. Los cuatro maestros control se enfrentaban llenos de adrenalina._

Xime: ¡Ahora! _–Xime hizo trizas los discos de Tierra, y Lcam usó creó una nube de arena envolviéndolos-._

Caseri: _-tosiendo- _¡Chingadas de madre! ¿Dónde están? ¡NO VEO NADA! ¡TRAMPOSOS! ¡ARBITRO!

Clarissa: ¡Falta! ¡Los discos no se pueden romper antes de hacer contacto! Xime, Lcam, retrocedan.

Gwennie: _-avanzando a través de la nube de arena- _¡Despejen esta porquería! ¡GRRRRRRRR!

Lcam: Sus deseos son órdenes _–armó una ráfaga de viento y arrojó a Gwennie al agua, fuera del ring-._

Caseri: ¡Ahora verás, maldito gusano! _–pero un disco de su zona se elevó por detrás y le dio en la cabeza-._

Clarissa: ¡Falta! ¡No se puede atacar a la cabeza! ¡Tampoco se puede usar discos del adversario! Lcam, retrocede una zona _–levanta una bandera roja-. _Ximena, estás descalificada.

Xime: Ahora está en tus manos, Lcam _–le guiñó un ojo al muchacho, mientras saltaba fuera del ring-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-¡Sus victorias se debieron más a nuestros fallos que a sus aciertos! ¡La tercera es la vencida! ¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero Lcam va a caer!

* * *

><p>Caseri: <em>-se levanta limpiándose la arena de la cara- <em>¿Tienes miedo? _–enciende sus manos con llamas-._

Lcam: Ya quisieras _–se pone en posición defensiva y crea una esfera de aire con las manos-. _¡Atrápame!

Caseri: ¡Cuando acabe contigo no reconocerán lo que quede de ti, muggle mugroso! _–empezó a atacar-._

Lcam: _-desviando todos sus ataques con agilidad aumentada-. _Ñam, hablas mucho, pero haces poco.

Xime: _-en las gradas- _¡Eso es! ¡No te dejes intimidar!

Gwennie: _-flotando en el agua-. _¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO? ¡ATACA!

Caseri: ¡CÁLLENSE! _–las llamas cobraron fuerza y empezó a disparar a Lcam, quien esquivaba por poco-._

Lcam: ¿Es todo lo que tienes? _–saltó y giró soplando para apagar el incendio-. _¡Creí que te esforzabas!

Caseri: ¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_ –la arena ardió, y Caseri envió todo su potencial en proyectile -._

Lcam: _-danza esquivando uno, cinco, nueve... pero él décimo le atina en el pecho, y pierde el equilibrio-._

Clarissa: ¡Lcam cayó! ¡Gwennie y Caseri ganan el desafío!

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 25»<strong>

_Materia guiaba a Twister y Jocelin a través de la densa jungla, en la búsqueda de alguien que los ayude._

Julissa: Oh ya volviste Materiagre. Y veo que traes visita… Pero… ¿Esos no son…?

Twister: Sí, somos. No vamos a hacer declaraciones al respecto.

Jocelin: Estamos buscando a… _-pero Julissa los ignoró y siguió por camino-._

Twister: ¿Y qué le pasa a esa?

Materia: Ustedes hacían que nos mataramos los unos a los otros en cada desafío… ¿Qué esperabas?

Jocelin: ¡Pero si apenas compitió un par de episodios! ¡Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de torturarla…! Wait…

Twister: Si, pensé lo mismo. Bueno, veo que hay más gente allá adelante…

Ale: Ni lo sueñes, Fanaruto. Si no sos capaz de saber por vos mismo lo que quiere tu novia, nosotras no…

Jocelin: ¡Buenas! ¿Todo en orden? Nos preguntábamos si por casualidad… _-las chicas se alarmaron-._

Itaa: Pensándolo bien, tal vez sí podemos ayudarte. Vamos a charlar a otra parte…_-ambas se levantaron-._

Fanaruto: ¡Genial! ¡Oigan, espérenme! _–echó un rápido vistazo a Twister y Jocelin y las siguió-. _¿Chicas? ¿A dónde van? ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen aquí!

Jocelin: ¿Deberíamos insistir?

Twister: Mejor buscamos por otra parte… Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¡Esa regla del knock out nos jodió! ¡Estábamos a punto de ganar! Cómo sea, Xime y yo todavía podíamos ganar el segundo desafío… No pienso hacérselas fácil a Gwennie ni a Caseri…

* * *

><p><strong>«Parque de Ciudad República»<strong>

_Clarissa guió al cuarteto hacia un parque repleto de densos bosques, muy similar al Central Park._

Xime: _-respirando aire puro-. _Qué lugar más bonito, Clarissa…

Caseri: Bah. Tonterías. ¿Por qué cojones estamos aquí?

Lcam: Pfff, es obvio. Tenemos que atrapar algún animal híbrido… Sino no sería un desafío Avatar…

Clarissa: En realidad iba a ser una carrera, pero esa idea es mucho mejor.

Gwennie: Sos un idiota, Lcam.

Clarissa: _-saca un frasco lleno de nombres de criaturas-. _Caseri, Gwennie, ustedes primero.

Caseri: Meh… _-saca un papel y lee- _"león alce dientes de sable"… ¿Qué mamadas son esas?

Gwennie: Pregunta… ¿Se parece más a un alce… o a un león? No es lo mismo D:

Clarissa: Ya lo verás cuando lo traigas. Xime, Lcam…

Lcam: ¡Dejame a mí! A ver… _-observa el papel-. _¿Shirshu? ¿Qué es eso?

Clarissa: Un híbrido entre oso hormiguero gigante, pastor alemán y topo nariz de estrella.

Xime: Oh, suena interesante… ¡Vamos por él, Lcam! _–y los cuatro emprendieron camino-._

**«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»**

-No sé si es porque Clarissa no se esfuerza tanto como Twister y Jocelin, o porque Caseri y yo somos los mejores que quedan (?) pero atrapar al bicho fue pan comido. Sólo faltaba llevarlo de vuelta…

Gwennie: _-cargando al león alce- _AY pero mirá que cosa más monita que es *-*

Caseri: Bah. Cuando dices "león alce dientes de sable" realmente esperas que tenga dientes de sable… O melena… O astas… O ALGO DE SU NOMBRE. ESTA COSA NO TIENE FORMA DE NADA.

Gwennie: AY ya no sabes de qué carajo quejarte, la verdad. ¿Por qué no traes algo para darle de comer?

Caseri: Grrrr _–apunta con su varita a la rama de un manzano y grita-. _¡Diffindo! _–caen manzanas-. _Jum.

Gwennie: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _–agarra todos y me la pasa una al león alce-. _¿Te gusta? Todos aman las manzanas… Creo que tenemos que ponerle un nombre… ¿Qué pensas Caseri? Tiene cara de Toby…

Caseri: Meh.

Gwennie: Si, lo sé, Toby le queda perfecto *-* ¿Es necesario devolverlo al final de desa? Me lo quiero quedar… Imaginatelo acá solito, pobre :c

Caseri: Haz lo que quieras. No me interesa.

Gwennie: Bueno che e.e ¿Cómo era el camino para volver?

Caseri: Estoy en eso. Y podría hacerlo más rápido SI TE CALLARAS POR CINCO MALDITOS MINUTOS.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-A veces pienso en perder el desafío a propósito para no tener que compartir la inmunidad con esa cabeza hueca y poder expulsarla de una maldita vez… Y luego recuerdo que al resto de esos gusanos no les costaría NADA aliarse en mi contra. Así que aunque no quiera, debo ganar el reto para salvar mi trasero… Y el de Gwennie Black -.-

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos al Shirshu?<p>

Xime: Mmm _–camina unos pasos y se detiene en seco-. _No lo sé.

Lcam: ¿Y cómo haremos para atraerlo hacia la meta?

Xime: Tampoco sé :S

Lcam: ¿Hay algo que de hecho sepas?

Xime: Si. Es una criatura del Reino Tierra… Podría seguirle el rastro, pero tú…

Lcam: Yo también puedo _–se señaló los incisivos superiores, guiñando un ojo-. _O al menos Castor puede.

Xime: Entonces está hecho. Avanzamos bajo tierra y damos con la criatura antes que…

Lcam: Xime… _-traga saliva-._

Xime: …Caseri y Gwennie traigan a la suya… ¿Qué pasa?

Lcam: El shirshu…

Xime: ¿Qué pasa con él?

Lcam: Ya nos encontró ._.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-En estos momentos realmente me gustaría ser una roca. Por suerte puedo aparentar ser una, ya sabes, Tierra Control… Pero Lcam… Pobre Lcam u.8

* * *

><p>Caseri: Este es el desafío más patético de la historia.<p>

Gwennie: _-masticando una manzana- _¿Vos decís?

Caseri: Sí. ¿Para qué chingadas nos dan superpoderes si quemar es falta, o si el enemigo es esa cosa?

Gwennie: _-aferrándose a Toby-. _¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo! ¡O te enfrentarás a todas nosotras!

Caseri: ¿Otra vez con ese delirio tuyo? Mira, ¿Es necesario que te recuerde que POR HOY somos aliados?

Gwennie: Mi único aliado es Toby. ¿No cierto coshita linda?

Caseri: Siquiera sé por qué intento razonar contigo… -.-

Gwennie: BTW, creo que pasamos este roble y llegamos… GB rulez…

Caseri: Momento… ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa de ahí…?

Gwennie: _-observa a Toby, que chilla llamando a la bestia-. _Creo que es un león alce. Y quiere a su cría e.e

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¿En serio parecía que tenía algún plan? Te diré lo que hice: me entró pánico. Huí. Pero estaba en mi forma Castor, y el Shirshu comenzó a perseguirme… Fue una grata coincidencia que mi instinto me guiara al lugar correcto… Pero si les preguntan, lo había planeado todo, claro que sí (?)

* * *

><p>Xime: <em>-dando grandes zancadas en la Tierra, persiguiendo el rastro del Shirshu y el Castor Lcam- <em>¡Eso es! ¡Sigue corriendo, Lcam!

Lcam: Grrrrrrr _–cómo si necesitara que se lo recordaran, el Castor avanzó para huír del Shirshu furioso-._

Xime: ¡Resiste! ¡Te daré tiempo! _–pateó el suelo y una roca brotó frente al Shirshu, bloqueando el paso-._

Lcam: Grrrrrrrr D: _-siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, evitando a toda costa a la bestia feroz._

Xime: ¡Ya no puedo contenerlo más tiempo! ¡Es hora de acabar con esto! _–saltó sobre la bestia-._

_Y con Xime montando sobre el Shirshu, Lcam condujo al roedor a la meta, dónde Clarissa los esperaba._

Clarissa: ¡Xime y Lcam ganan el desafío! ¿Dónde están los otros?

Xime: ¿Y por qué huele a quemado?

Lcam: ¡Grrrrrrrrrrr!_–señaló el bosque-._

_Gwennie y Caseri corrían en estampida hacía ellos, con la feroz madre del alce-león siguiéndolos. Mientras Gwennie no soltaba a Toby, Caseri incendiaba todo lo que veía para retrasar la inevitable captura._

Caseri: ¡Maldita sea, sólo suelta a esa cosa!

Gwennie: ¡No puedo, hay que ganar!

_El alce león los embestía con sus dientes de sable, tratando de ensartarlos._

Caseri: ¡Al diablo el desafío! ¡NOS VA A MATAR!

Gwennie: ¡ESTÁS QUEMANDO TODO MENOS AL BICHO!

Xime: ¡Dejenme esto a mi! _–apartó a los dos maestros hacía los costados y le hizo frente al monstruo, frenando su impulso con sus manos-. _¡Más te vale empezar a calmarte! ¡Y tú, devuelvele a su cría!

Gwennie: Pero pero pero ;n; TOBY _–se aferra-._ u.u

Caseri: ¡Ya me harté de tus pendejadas! _–le arrancó a Toby de los brazos y lo depositó frente al alce león-._

Gwennie: ¡TOBY! _–pero la alce león lo subió a sus astas y se marchó-. _ JUM

Clarissa: Deberían apagar el incendio…

Gwennie: REJUM _–eleva los brazos y redirige el agua del lago hacia los árboles-._

Xime: ¡Nosotros también podemos ayudar! _–elevó grandes trozos de tierra, pulverizándolos- _¡Lcam!

Lcam: GRRRRRRRRRRR _–giró sobre sí mismo formando un tornado para ahogar el fuego con la tierra-._

Caseri: También podría haber intentado apagar el fuego yo mismo, pero qué flojera…

Lcam: _-volviendo de su forma Castor-. _No tienes auto control… _-le sonrío-._

Caseri: ¡Muérete! _–le pegó un puñetazo en la boca, derribándolo-._

Gwennie: Jajajaja buen gancho.

Xime: ¡Lcam! _–se acercó a revisarlo-. _¡Mirá lo que hiciste, Caseri!

Caseri: ¿Lo maté?

Xime: Le rompiste los dientes _

Lcam: _-escupiendo sangre- _¿ME HISHO QUÉ?

Gwennie: Bueh, tampoco es para tanto… Los puede arreglar con magia, O SEA.

Lcam: ¡NO LO ENTIENDESH! ¡ESOSH DIENTESH ME TRANSHFORMABAN EN EL CASHTOR! D:

Caseri: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 25»<strong>

_Twister, Jocelin y Materia avanzaban rodeando la Fuente en el Templo, encontrando más chateristas._

Jocelin: Hola _–saludó tímidamente-. _Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado…

Pilar: Y sería muy noble de nuestra parte no tomar partido ahora que estamos en las mismas condiciones, pero ¿Saben qué? Ustedes tomaron la decisión de entrar aquí por su cuenta. A nosotros no nos dieron esa opción… Y ahora que puedo elegir, sé muy bien con quién no quiero estar _–le dio la espalda-._

Twister: Pilar, ni siquiera nos dejas explicarte…

Josafat: Yo no insistiría. Jamás retrocede cuando toma una decisión, así que no la hagas rogar, jajaja. Y por si lo preguntas, yo estaba de parte del Encapuchado. Si ustedes se equivocaron de bando, lo lamento.

Jocelin: De acuerdo… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algo para decir?

Harold: …

Twister: No te molestes con Harold, es un caso perdido… ¿Quién más está en esta zona?

Materia: Huele a Raquel.

Twister: ¡No la invoques!

Jocelin: Demasiado tarde -.-

Raquel: ¡Al fin los encuentro! ¡TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE PONER EN CLARO CON USTEDES DOS!

Jocelin: D: ¡Hay que huir a un lugar seguro! ¡Piensa, Twister, piensa!

Twister: Nada en este universo puede alejarnos de ella y lo sabes D:

Jocelin: ¡Materia! ¿Crees que podrías distraerla mientras escapamos?

Materia: Mmm…De acuerdo, pero cuando regresen prometan que haremos algo divertido juntos ^^

Twister: Eh… Claro, lo que quieras… ¡Vamonos, Jocelin!

Materia: Oye Raque… Tengo fotos prohibidas de Luck… ¿Quieres…? AHHHHHH AYUDA AAAAAAAAAH

_Twister y Jocelin corrieron hasta que los gritos de Materiagre se ahogaron en la lejanía._

* * *

><p><strong>«Ciudad República»<strong>

Clarissa: Bien, están empatados, así que el último desafío lo definirá todo, volviendo innecesarios los dos anteriores _–los cuatro protestan-. _Es hora de probar su verdadero potencial… ¡Avatar Spooky!

Spooky: _-cayendo del cielo en una bola giratoria de aire, fuego tierra y agua-. _¡Ñam!

Clarissa: Lucharán contra el Avatar. El último que quede en pie, gana el desafío… ¡Empiecen!

Caseri: Muero de ganas de hacer esto desde que lo conocí… _-Caseri encendió una gran bola de fuego, pero Spooky lo congeló en el aire, apagando las llamas y atrapando al Maestro Fuego en un bloque de hielo-._

Spooky: Un Maestro Fuego congelado que no puede reavivar su llama interior no me sirve de nada…

Lcam: ¡Pues espera a ver lo que tengo para ti! _–giró sobre sí mismo para atraparlo en un remolino-._

Spooky: ¡Yo te enseñé a hacer eso, desagradecido! _–calentó el aire con Fuego Control, haciendo que Lcam se intoxicara en su propia trampa, cayendo al suelo sin conciencia-. _Y ahí terminaron los días del Nómada del Aire… ¿Quién sigue?

Gwennie: ¡Gwennie no va a caer! _–lanzó discos y estacas de hielo, pero Spooky las derretía con facilidad-._

Spooky: Sin tus manos no podes hacer nada… Y sin agua, tampoco… _-pisó con fuerza y atrapó cada extremidad de Gwennie en la roca, inmovilizando cualquier posibilidad de Agua Control-. _Van tres…

Xime: Lo siento, esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí_-embistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero él la detuvo-._

Spooky: ¿Y qué es una Maestra de Tierra Control si no puede contactar su elemento? _–la atrapó con una ráfaga, levantándola en los aires, incapaz de poder tocar el suelo y activar su elemento-. _¿Alguien más?

Clarissa: Esos eran todos ._.

Spooky: Oh… ¿Lo hice muy mal? :c

Clarissa: Al contrario, lo hiciste demasiado bien. Pero se suponía que uno tenía que quedar en pie…

Spooky: ¡Yo estoy de pie! ¿Eso significa que gané el desafío?

Clarissa: No, significa que los cuatro perdieron la inmunidad. ¡Hoy cualquiera puede ser expulsado!

Spooky: Ñam _–liberó a los cuatro, que lo miraron con odio-. _Qué bueno que no pueden votar por mi ^^

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 25»<strong>

Jocelin: _-corriendo hasta las cataratas del Templo- _¿Crees que la hemos dejado atrás?

Twister: _-parándose a descansar-. _No lo sé, podría aparecer en cualquier segundo...

Luny: De hecho, creo que exageraron… ¿Alguna vez vieron a esa cosa correr? Jajaja Xd

Jocelin: Eso creo… ¡Hey! ¡No te vayas! _–pero la chica no sólo no los escuchaba, sino que ya no estaba ahí-._

Twister: ¿Crees que todos nos vayan a evitar siempre?

Steven: La gente puede ser muy resentida, ¿No es así? _–lame un helado-. _Creo que el orgullo es como una espada… Si está oxidado, no pueden confiar en ti. Pero si no se controla, puede dañar a su dueño… O eso leí… Como sea, buena suerte con lo que sea que estén tramando, Twister y Jocelin ^^

Twister: ¡Steve! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor, regresa!

Jocelin: Déjalo… Tiene razón… Fuimos muy arrogantes cuando estuvimos al mando…

Twister: Estar tanto tiempo encerrados con Luck fue tóxico…

Jocelin: No sólo Luck, cuando él no estaba, también nos dejamos llevar…

Dnoboy: Creo que el primer paso es admitirlo. Pero lo que sigue, no es nada fácil...

Twister: ¡Dnoboy! ¡No huyas, por favor! ¡Necesitamos hablar con alguien! ¡Venimos en son de paz!

Dnoboy: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Siempre me dio curiosidad cómo controlaban este lugar…

Jocelin: Ya no hacemos eso... Cometimos un error con Ezreal… Y Luck nos despidió.

Dnoboy: Por supuesto, todo este tiempo el error fue confiar en Lupin. Quiero decir… Poner a su aliado como "enemigo", dejándolo libre en la instalación, para que cause caos. ¿No podía deshacerse de él?

Twister: Hicimos todo lo posible…

Dnoboy: Pero él lo necesitaba. Era un chivo expiatorio. Mientras tuvieran algo para odiar, desviaba la atención de sí mismo. Por eso no intervino en mi eliminación. Me dejó caer, sólo para mantener la imagen.

Twister: Entonces sólo nos despidió porque el plan se le fue de las manos… Maldito bastardo…

Jocelin: Lo sé, Twist… Yo también caí, pero no más… Wow, Dno, sabes más de lo que parece…

Dnoboy: En parte lo deducí, pero el resto de la historia la completé con la ayuda de cierta persona…

Dawn: _-apareciendo detrás- _Hey…Wow. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Ehm… Bueno, mejor no preguntar…Voy a buscar a Fan, ya saben… Hace tiempo no lo veo y… Gusto conocerlos, creo (?) _–sale corriendo-._

Twister: Por favor dinos que ella no es la persona a la que te referís…

Dnoboy: Jajajaja claro que no. Lo que ustedes necesitan es hablar con Crash… Y yo sé dónde encontrarlo.

Jocelin: ¡Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes! ¡En marcha! _–y los tres se adentraron en el templo-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Ceremonia de Eliminación»<strong>

_Luck Lupin observaba a los cuatro finalistas, que estaban a punto de convertirse en tres. A su izquierda estaba Clarissa, orgullosa del resultado, mientras que a su derecha Spooky no parecía tener ningún remordimiento, observando ansiosamente el desenlace de ese desafío. Grace cuidaba a Séptimus detrás._

Luck: Bueno, esto no tiene precedentes… Acabo de contar los votos y….Hay un cuádruple empate.

_Caseri, Gwennie, Lcam y Xime se miraron con furia, tratando de adivinar quién era el que se había atrevido a votar en su contra._

Luck: Para estos casos tenemos desafíos de desempate, pero dado que el último no funcionó muy bien… _–lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Spooky, quién ni siquiera lo notó-. _Esta vez preparamos algo distinto.

Clarissa: Como Spooky fue el que les quitó la inmunidad, ahora será el que se las devuelva a los tres que pasen a la semifinal de L.I.M.B.O… En otras palabras, él elige quién queda en cuarto lugar.

Spooky: Vaya, esto es muy fácil… Es obvio quién es el único que no me agrada aquí…

_Gwennie, Xime y Lcam sonrieron, aliviados. Caseri lo fulminó con la mirada, desafiándolo._

Luck: Jajajaja pero no será tan fácil… Ni yo soy tan arbitrario, y eso que nada pasa sin que lo permita…

Clarissa: _-desmantelando un aparato esférico-. _¡Les presento la rueda del Infortunio!

_Los cuatro pudieron ver la parodia de la rueda de la fortuna, dónde cada uno de los veinte radios tenía la cara de uno de ellos. Cada uno aparecía cinco veces. Una posibilidad de veinticinco sobre cien. Azar…_

Luck: Adivinaron. No pienso ensuciarme las manos… Spooky, tira de la rueda… AHORA.

Spooky: Que la historia me juzgue ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

_Y la rueda giró… CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM- CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-¡Mierda! ¡No llegué tan lejos para que un estúpido oso me elimine con una rueda trucada…! ¡Es obvio que va a salir mi nombre, maldita sea! ¡JURO QUE DESTRUIRÉ TODO LIMBO ANTES QUE ESO PASE!

* * *

><p><em>CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM-CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM-CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM<em>

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

**-**¡Esto no no no puede terminar así! ¡No puedo irme sin despedirme de Toby! WAIT QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO. ¡NO VOY A IRME! ¡TENGO QUE GANAR POR ÉL! ¡POR TODAS LAS GWENNIES! D:

* * *

><p><em>CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM-CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM-CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM<em>

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

**-**¡Me niego a creer que esto vay a terminar así! ¡Soy Lcam, el amo de los alteregos! Aunque perdí a Castor y a Manitoba… PERO NO VIENE AL CASO. SOBREVIVÍ A TODAS LAS ELIMINACIONES. NO PUEDO PERDER.

* * *

><p><em>CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM-CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM-CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM<em>

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

**-**Esta es la peor forma de irse, pero no voy a bajar los brazos sin dar pelea. Si esta es la última vez que van a verme aquí, me marcho con la mirada firme hacia arriba. SOY UNA ROCA. NO MUERO DE RODILLAS.

* * *

><p><em>Y giraba, y giraba, y con menos fuerza, estaba por detenerse…<em>

_CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM-CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM-CASERI-GWENNIE-XIME-LCAM…_

Lcam: D:

_...CASERI…_

Caseri: D:

_...GWENNIE…_

Gwennie: D:

_...XIME..._

Xime: D;

_...LCAM_

Lcam: D;

Luck: ¡Y... Lcam... es eliminado...!

Lcam: NOOOOOOOOO

Caseri: FUCK YEEEES

Gwennie: WIIIIIIIII

Xime: U_U

Lcam: ¡ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE! _–alzó los brazos y creó un remolinó arrojando a todo el mundo-. _¡NO ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA! ¡SOY LCAM! ¡NUNCA SERÉ ELIMINADO!

Luck: ¿Nunca le quitaron los poderes?

Clarissa: Eso sólo lo puede hacer el Avatar…

Luck: ¡¿Y qué esperas, Spooky?!

Spooky: Oh, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención… LCAM, BAJA DE AHÍ

Lcam: OBLIGAME

Clarissa: Caseri, Gwennie, Xime… Al Transbordador…

Caseri: JAJAJAJAJAJA voy a reírme de esto hasta el 2078…

Gwennie: Tampoco para tanto (?) WTF, estoy en los tres finalistas, ojalá Toby pudiera verlo ;n;

Xime: Me pregunto si lograrán atrapar a Lcam… OwO… ¿El Transbordador siempre fue rojo?

Caseri: ESTO NO PUEDE SER… PRIMERO SE VA LCAM Y AHORA ESTO…

Gwennie: MY… FEELINGS… ES EL FUCKING EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS…

Lunático: JAJAJAJA. Pensé que les iba a gustar el retoque, teniendo en cuenta que el lugar a dónde vamos va a ser nuestro último viaje juntos jajaja…

Xime: ¿Hogwarts…? _–subió al Transbordador sin entusiasmo-. _Bueno, será divertido, supongo…

Gwennie: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, XIMENA?! ES LO MEJOR QUE TE VA A PASAR EN LA VIDAAAA.

Lunático: ¿No viene el enano con ustedes?

Caseri: AL FIN NOS DESHICIMOS DE ÉL. ACELERA ANTES DE QUE QUIERA SUBIR, QUE ESPERAS…

Lunático: Jajajaja cualquiera diría que el chico era indestructible, ¿No? Bueno, hora de manejar esta cosa… ¿Dónde está mi libro, por cierto?

Grace: ¿Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos? Luck lo tomó prestado. Quería llenar el nivel potterico de toda clase de criaturas, ya sabes…

Lunático: JAJAJAJA ¡Apruebo la moción, con toda violencia! No creo que quieras perderte esto, subí…

Grace: No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces…

_Y el Transbordador, como el Expreso de Hogwarts partió por última vez, transportando a sus tres campeones hacia el Torneo de los Tres Magos…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


	28. F E N I X

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Recta Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«Perspectiva de Spööky»<strong>

_La última vez, en __**LIMBO…**_

Los **cuatro finalistas **fueron entrenados por **mí** para dominar las **Cuatro Artes Control **del mundo **Avatar**… ¡Y hubiese sido una mejor idea darle una pistola a un simio!** Xime **y** Lcam** estaban a punto de triunfar en la arena deportiva **Pro Control**, pero **Caseri **y** Gwennie** dejaron de lado sus diferencias para aplastar a ese dúo… ¡Y creía que lo único que podían hacer eran faltas! La situación se revirtió cuando **Gwennie **se encariñó con la cría de un **alce-león**, costándole a ella y a **Caseri **el desafío, mientras **Xime **y el **Castor Lcam** atrapaban al **Shirshu** sin problemas. Finalmente el **Agua**, el **Fuego**, la **Tierra **y el **Aire** se enfrentaron en un explosivo duelo de desempate contra **Spooky**… Pero se me olvidó que tenía que dejar ganar a alguien… ¡Era demasiado poder! ¿Ustedes habrían desperdiciado esa oportunidad? Y en la **Ceremonia de Eliminación** más arbitraria jamás vista, la **Rueda del Infortunio** marcó el fin del juego para **Lcam**, pero… ¿Podrá esto detener el afán de supervivencia del chico que no acepta una derrota? ¿Logrará **Gwennie **no perder la cabeza con toda la **magia** del mundo de **Hogwarts**? ¿Se convertirá **Caseri **en el** mortífago** que dijo tras salvarse de ser el primer eliminado? ¿Tendrá **Xime **oportunidad de salir ilesa de un mundo que no comprende? ¿A qué se enfrentarán los **Campeones **cuando estén cara a cara con la bestia que nació del **huevo **de **Lunático**? ¡¿Y quiénes serán los **dos **finalistas de **LIMBO**?! ¡Pociones encantadas, plantas hechizadas, bestias enfurecidas, y un sortilegio extremo tras otro en el ardiente desafío semifinal del **Torneo** **de los Tres Magos** de **LIMBO: **el fan fiction del **DramaShat2**!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Veintiocho. F.E.N.I.X. Fatal Encuentro Nocturno Invalida Xateristas<strong>

**«Transbordador»**

_Y tras un viaje que parecía haber sido eterno, los tres campeones se enfrentaban a su penúltimo desafío: El Torneo de los Tres Magos. La semifinal potterica que habían estado esperando desde el principio…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-NUNCA CREÍ QUE DIRÍA ESTO, PERO AMO ESTAR EN ESTE JUEGO. ¡Al fin me deshice de ese imbécil de Lcam! Gwennie Black será todo un reto, pero ¿Xime? Pffff. Ella no tiene idea ni de dónde está. Fantástico.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-¿SEMIFINAL POTTERICA? ADASDASADSDASDASDASA. No tienen IDEA de cuántas ganas tenía de esto… Es un lástima que el pobre Lcam se lo pierda, pero Caseri es un digno oponente… Y Xime… Meh…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-¿Por qué todos los jugadores con los que me alío perecen? :c Extrañaré a Lcam. Era el único que podía ayudarme un poco con este desafío tan extraño… En fin… Sola empecé este juego, sola voy a terminarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

_Clarissa y Grace observaban estupefactas cómo Luck Lupin corría de un lado a otro de la Cabina de Control, pulsando botones y palancas, mientras las pantallas holográficas reproducían las peligrosas bestias que introducía en el Nivel 23, riendo a carcajadas con cada nueva cosa que se le ocurría añadir._

Clarissa: ¿Estás seguro de que no preferirías que yo me encargara de esto…?

Luck: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡Yo nací para crear este desafío! ¡Y ellos nacieron para morir en él!

Grace: ¿Y podría preguntar de qué se trata? Parecería que sólo te molestas en añadir obstáculos aleatoriamente… No pareces estar siguiendo ningún orden.

Luck: ¿Orden? ¡Esto es un caos! Y es exactamente lo que pretendo. Hasta no verlos perdidos física, mental y espiritualmente en esta trampa, no voy a estar satisfecho. Mwahahahahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 25»<strong>

_Siguiendo las instrucciones de Dnoboy, Twister y Jocelin finalmente llegaron al recinto tecnológico del Templo, dónde el antiguo pasante que habían contratado hace tantos episodios, los estaba esperando._

Crash: Vaya vaya vaya… Miren quienes se acordaron que existo…

Jocelin: Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte, si es lo que tratas de decir.

Crash: ¿No deberían estar programando el desafío semifinal?

Twister: Si, pero parece que esta vez prescindieron de nuestros servicios… indefinidamente.

Crash: ¿Y por qué vinieron a verme? Nunca nos encontramos por simple casualidad. ¿No es así, Twist?

Twister: Acertaste. Necesitamos volver a entrar a la Cabina de Control antes que Luck haga algo estúpido.

Crash: Porque dejar que veinte niveles sean destruidos no fue lo suficientemente estúpido, ¿No?

Jocelin: ¡Eso no fue culpa nuestra! ¿Y cómo te enteraste, de cualquier forma?

Crash: Tengo mis fuentes.

Twister: Aun así, sos el único con los recursos para burlar la restricción que encierra al Nivel 25…

Crash: Supongo que saben que deshabilitar los escudos del 25 podría ser contraproducente…

Jocelin: ¿A qué te referís? Luck no tiene forma de detectar la diferencia…

Crash: Si permito que ustedes salgan, dejaría el campo abierto a que el resto lo haga también.

Jocelin: No tienen por qué enterarse.

Crash: "La ignorancia da la felicidad". Bien. Voy a necesitar una fuente de poder…

Twister: Como si el Templo no rebosara de artefactos…

Aale: Owo… ¿Eso no era ilegal?

Jocelin: Wait. ¿Qué escuchaste? ¿CUÁNTO SABES? D:

Aale: No olviden que Pablo y los demás entramos aquí burlando los escudos... Podría ayudar n_n

Lily: Ese Pablo… Me prometió tanto, y cuándo me eliminaron, empezó a seducir a Gwennie Black _

Twister: ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? D: ¿Por qué de pronto se les da por no huir de nosotros?

Lily: Le comentaba a Aale lo que pienso hacerla a Acosta cuando se recupere… Pero la charla que tenían…

Jocelin: Sólo cierra los ojos y finge que es un mal sueño. ¡Yo lo hago todo el tiempo!

Lily: Pero a mí también me gustaría destruir el sistema de Lupin… ¡Recuerden cómo me eliminó!

Crash: Cuántos más personas puedan ayudar con esto, va a ser mejor para mí…

Twister: Bien. En ese caso, manos a la obra. ¡Vamos a seguir reclutando voluntarios!

Aale: OwO Twister, Jocelin_–los abraza-._ ¡Qué la suerte esté siempre de su parte!

* * *

><p><strong>«Transbordador»<strong>

_Bajo la capa de pintura carmesí que disfrazaba al Expreso de Hogwarts, mi tren subterráneo avanzaba por la recta final de su viaje, adentrándose a toda velocidad al interior del Nivel 23…_

Xime: _-observando por la ventana- _¡Vamos a estrellarnos! D:

Caseri: ¡Claro que no, niña muggle! ¡Estamos adentrándonos en la estación de Hogsmeade!

Gwennie: ¡Por eso Lunático dijo que era el último viaje! No va a seguir hasta el 24, estaciona acá xD

Lunático: _-gritando eufórico por los parlantes- _¡Hay un sauce boxeador! ¿Quieren verlo de cerca? Jajaja.

Caseri: ¡Sólo déjanos en la pinche estación! ¡Los thestrals nos van a llevar al colegio!

Lunático: ¿Colegio? Jajajajaja ¿Creen que íbamos a programar todo el castillo para el desafío?

Gwennie: WHAT. ¡Twister y Jocelin crearon cosas ENORMES para otros niveles! ¿OLVIDAS STAR WARS?

Lunático: Pero ellos ya no están a cargo, y el lugar dónde los dejo lo programó Luck Lupin en persona…

Xime: ¿Y a dónde se supone que nos estás llevando?

Lunático: ¿Por qué no salen a verlo ustedes mismos?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-Y eso hicimos. Era un pueblo pequeño con los tejados de los negocios y las casas llenos de nieve. Parecía una postal de Navidad *-* Y al final de la calle, justo frente a una reja enorme, estaban Luck y su Cáliz…

* * *

><p><strong>«Hogsmeade»<strong>

Caseri: ¡¿Hace falta perder el tiempo con esto?! ¡Somos los tres finalistas, coño! ¡LOS TRES CAMPEONES!

Luck: Espere mucho tiempo para poder hacer esto _–se arremanga la túnica-. _Dejame cumplir mi fantasía.

Gwennie: No entendes nada *-* ¡Es como estar en Hogwarts! ¡Con el techo encantando de estrellas!

Luck: Bueno, no está hechizado para parecer a cielo abierto… Estamos a cielo abierto, a la intemperie xD

Xime: ¿No había presupuesto para recrear tu nivel al pie de la letra, Luck Lupin? _–alzó una ceja-._

Luck: Digamos que por esta vez, elegí concentrar toda el potencial del Nivel en mejorar el desafío…

_Y habiendo dicho eso, se hizo a un lado para que pudieran apreciar mejor las llamas del Cáliz de Fuego._

Xime: ¿Y para qué es ese Cáliz?

Luck: Gwennie, Caseri. ¿Podrían explicarle a su compañera lo que ya todos sabemos?

Gwennie: _-aclarándose la garganta-. _El Torneo de los Tres Magos es una competencia amistosa de pruebas y desafíos mágicos entre las tres escuelas más importantes de Europa: El Colegio Hogwarts, la Academia Beuxbatons, y el Instituto Durmstrang. Los tres presentan a los estudiantes que aspiran a ser el Campeón que represente a cada una en el Torneo.

Caseri: Y el pinche Cáliz es el que selecciona a los campeones. Lo cual es una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo, porque aquí ya somos tres ¬¬

Xime: Ya veo…

Gwennie: ¡Y aunque seamos veintisiete el Cáliz me iba a elegir igual! ¡Soy la mejor que queda, admítanlo!

Caseri: ¿Disculpa? ¡¿Quién fue el que sobrevivió todas esas eliminaciones luego de que CASI SE ATREVAN A ENVIARME A CASA EN VEZ DE A MATERIAGRE?!

Xime: Siempre tan humildes.

Gwennie: Jajajaja no me hagas reír. Si no fuera por Crash, no hubieses llegado a los cuatro finales.

Caseri: Pfffffff ¡A ti también te ayudaron a ganar tus novios en el desafío de los perdedores!

Xime: Por cierto… ¿No habíamos ganado recompensas esa vez? O.o

Caseri: ¡Hey! ¡La niña roca tiene razón! ¿Dónde está mi recompensa Lupin?

Gwennie: ¡¿SÍ, DÓNDE ESTÁ MI RECOMPENSA?!

Luck: Jajaja casi creía que se iban a olvidar de eso… ¡Lunático!

Lunático: _-ataviado con su propia túnica-._Jajajaja ¿Conocen la fábula de los Tres Hermanos?

Caseri: Seeeeh.

Gwennie: Obvio.

Xime: No… o.O

Lunático: Son tres hechiceros que pretendieron burlar a la muerte. En el camino encontraron un río imposible de cruzar, pero los hermanos crearon un puente para atravesarlo. Y se les apareció La Parca. Estaba furiosa, porque los viajeros siempre debían morir cruzando ese río. Pero fingió felicitarlos, y los premió a cada uno con cualquier objeto que quisieran en recompensa a su astucia. El mayor pidió ser invencible, el del medio poder revivir a los muertos, y el menor, poder escapar de La Parca. Y ella les dio la Varita de Saúco, la Piedra de la Resurrección y la Capa de Invisibilidad. Las Reliquias de la Muerte…

Luck: Y esas reliquias, queridos campeones, son la recompensa que sus amigos ganaron para ustedes. Caseri, Crash llegó primero, así que te toca elegir.

Caseri: PFFFFFF. ¡CÓMO SI FUERA DIFICIL! ¡QUIERO LA VARITA DE SAÚCO!

Gwennie: ¡Pepepepepero vos ya tenes una varita! D:

Caseri: _-soltando la que Spooky le había reparado hacía tantos episodios-. _Quédatela. Es basura.

_Y tomó la Varita de Saúco, que echó chispas rojas y doradas al tocar su piel._

Gwennie: _-examinando la vieja varita de Caseri-. _Ñam. Peor es nada. ¿Y ahora me toca elegir a mí?

Luck: Sep. Como Aale llegó segunda, la capa o la piedra son para vos.

Gwennie: Me quedo con la capa, de una. Antes que jugar con los muertos, prefiero vivir invisible y segura.

Xime: _-mientras Gwennie examinaba la capa-. _¡Eso significa que la roca es mía! _–sus ojos brillaron- _*-*

Lunático: Sé que le encantan las piedras, pero no le va a servir de mucho si los otros dos van armados…

Spooky: _-apareciendo de la nada-. _Es por eso que construí una varita especialmente para ella_-se la da-._

Xime: *-* Gracias Spooks. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que te sientas orgulloso de mí :'D

Spooky: Ñam. Mi anterior pupilo dijo lo mismo :v

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

**-**Ya sabíamos que íbamos a ser los campeones. Pero la emoción era la misma. ¡NO ME PODÍA AGUANTAR!

Luck: Perfecto. _–observó como las llamas azules enrojecían-. _El cáliz está a punto de tomar su decisión.

Lunático: ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! _–y las llamas del cáliz escupieron el primer trozo de papel-._

Luck: _-agarrando el pergamino chamuscado- _El campeón del Instituto Durmstrang... Es Caseri.

Caseri:_ -apuntando a sus compañeras con la Varita de Sauco-_ Esta noche se derramara sangre mágica por el bien de todos... Ok bromeo, sólo por el bien de Caseri.

Luck: ¡Silencio! _-atrapa otro papel y lee-_ Representando a la Academia Beuxbatons... Mademoiselle Gwennie Black.

Gwennie: Perdone moi, no sé un choto de "fgances" _-se aferra a la capa-._

Luck: No va a ser necesario. Y ahora es el turno de Hogwarts... _-extrae el último papel calcinado-_¡_..._Xime!

Xime: _-besando la piedra entre sus manos-_ Tu y yo ganaremos esto, Tarifa...

Luck: Muy bien... _–observó triunfante a los campeones- _¡Que empiece el Torneo de los Tres Magos!

_Pero entonces el Cáliz se iluminó una vez más. Los seis voltearon para descubrir como las llamas escupían un cuarto trozo de pergamino... Y Luck lo tomó, leyéndolo en voz alta sin entender..._

Luck: ¿LCAM...?

_El muchacho apareció volando en un Thestral._

Caseri: ¿QUÉ?

Gwennie: ¡Lo eliminamos!

Xime: Y lo vimos morir u_u

Lcam: _-aterrizando del Thestral-_. Lo sé. Yo ví la muerte... Mi muerte. Pero me regeneré a tiempo.

Luck: ¡No vas a volver al juego! ¡No hay forma de alterar tu eliminación! ¡LUNÁTICO! ¿Qué rayos le pasó al Cáliz? _-lo patea-._

Lunático: No tengo idea, pero ya hay precedentes de esto jajaja. La decisión del Cáliz es irrevocable...

Luck: PERO NO HABÍA FORMA DE QUE PUSIERA SU NOMBRE REPRESENTANDO A UN CUARTO COLEGIO.

Lcam: _-empuñando su varita como si fuese un destornillador sónico- _¡WIBBLY WOBBLY LCAMEY WIMEY!

Luck: PERO SE SUPONE QUE FUE REINICIADO _–y le gritó a Spooky-. _¡IBAS A ENCARGARTE DE ÉL!

Spooky: Oh, claro que lo hice. Le quité sus poderes y luego Clarissa lo reinició.

Luck: _-contactando con la Cabina de Control-. _¡¿Hay algo que tengas que decir en tu defensa, Clarissa?!

Clarissa: No tuve tiempo de reiniciarlo. Creí que Spooky lo había hecho.

Spooky: Y yo creí que tú lo habías hecho.

Luck: ¡PAR DE INCOMPETENTES! ¿NO NOTARON QUE LCAM SEGUÍA EN EL NIVEL?

Clarissa: Pero las cámaras mostraron que había desaparecido en un haz de luz y energía.

Spooky: Sí, yo mismo lo vi. Por eso pensé que se había reiniciado y volví a la Cabina de Control jajaja.

Lcam: Lo que vieron fue mi regeneración _–observa sus manos-._

Xime: ¿Regeneración?

Gwennie: ¡No sos un timelord para volver a la vida así de fácil!

Caseri: ¿Cómo un fénix?

Lcam: Algo así. Por cierto… ¿De qué color es mi pelo?

Lunático: ¿Castaño? ¿Eso importa?

Lcam: ¡Maldición! ¡Quería ser pelirrojo esta vez!

Luck: No me importa que no seas un Weasley. ¡Fuiste eliminado!

Lcam: Lcam fue eliminado. Ahora soy el Doctor.

Luck: ¡NO TE VAS A SALIR CON LA TUYA, LCAM!

Lunático: Pero el Cáliz ya habló. Y aunque no nos guste, Lcam es el Cuarto Campeón…

Lcam: Y si no les importa tengo algo que decir.

Gwennie: ¡…pero no es justo que regrese cuando acababa de…!

Caseri: ¡…JODER, EL PINCHE MUGGLE TRAIDOR NO PUEDE HACER LO QUE SE LE CANTA LA…!

Xime: ¡…roca querida cosas muy extrañas están pasando aquí desde que…!

Lcam: ¡ESTOY HABLAAAAANDOOOOOO YOOOOOOOO!

_Caseri, Gwennie y Xime se callaron, sobresaltados._

Lcam: Ahora la pregunta es… ¿Quién va ir a la final? Respuesta, yo. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Quién va a venir a derrotarme? _–los encaró a los tres, desafiante-. _Hoooolaaaa sin planes, sin seguidores, sin armas dignas de mención y lo más importante: No tengo nada que perder. Así que si están ahí parados con sus varitas y sus rocas y tienen planes de ganar LIMBO, sólo recuerden quien se interpone en su camino… _-alza la voz-. _RECUERDEN CADA DIA EN QUE ME SALVE DE LA ELIMINACION. Y DESPUES... YYYY DESPUES…HAGAN LO INTELIGENTE… _-sonrió-. _Dejen que alguien más me derrote primero.

_Xime y Gwennie intercambiaron miradas, nerviosas, pero Caseri lo miró a los ojos, encolerizado._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-¡AL DIABLO CON LAS CHICAS! ¡VOY A ELIMINAR A LCAM DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE! ¡LO JURO!

* * *

><p><em>Caseri, Gwennie, Lcam y Xime siguieron Luck Lupin al otro lado del portón de hierro a través de un camino en los matorrales, levemente iluminado por antorchas. Lunático los aguardaba del otro lado del camino, frente a una mesa con cuatro calderos pequeños. Los Cuatro Campeones observaban sin entender nada.<em>

Caseri: ¿Dónde están los dragones, Lupin?

Xime: ¡¿Dragones?!

Gwennie: Duh. La primera prueba del Torneo. Primero los dragones, después las sirenas…

Lcam: Y al final el laberinto… _-agudizó la vista-. _Pero no veo nada detrás de Lunático…

Lunático: Quizás no hay nada para ver. O quizás el árbol les tapa el bosque jajaja.

Gwennie: Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido -.-

Xime: ¿Para qué son los calderos?

Luck: Creí que nunca preguntarían. Antes de entrar al desafío, vamos a darles la oportunidad de que tengan una injusta ventaja sobre el resto _–señaló las pociones-. _Uno de esos calderos tiene Felix Felicis.

Lcam: _-adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta de Xime-. _¡Suerte líquida! ¡La poción te hace afortunado!

Caseri: ¿Y qué hay en la otras? ¿Veneno? -.-

Lunático: Creeme, preparamos tantas de formas de morir que no vamos a facilitárselas dejando que pierdan con una muerte tan rápida jajajaja.

Luck: Y el orden en que probarán su fortuna ya fue establecido con el desafío para ganar las Reliquias.

Lcam: WHAT. ¿Cuál desafío? Yo no tengo ninguna reliquia D:

Xime: Es que sólo era para los primeros tres en llegar en el desafío por equipos de los Talismanes.

Gwennie: Si, y al menos vos no tenes una varita usada -.-

Caseri: Más respeto con mi vieja vara _–la apuntó con su Varita de Sauco-. _Y Lunático, pásame la segunda pócima. El equipo Crasheri llegó en primer lugar así que me toca escoger a mí. Ñam.

_Llené hasta el borde la borde una ampolla del tamaño de una cantimplora y le pasé la pócima transparente._

Caseri: ¿Esto es agua? _–sin obtener respuesta, se vio obligado a beber el líquido insípido e incoloro-. _Ñam.

_Todos observaron a Caseri beberse el contenido hasta la última gota, esperando sus efectos._

Luck: ¿Te sentís diferente?

Caseri: Yo… siento que esto es una completa pérdida de tiempo, que Xime sobra en este Torneo, que Gwennie es tan gruñona porque le falta jamón, que Lcam parece inofensivo pero es una amenaza, y que tú deberías conseguirte un novio y dejarnos de joder con estos juegos tan absurdos… _-se tapó la boca-._

Luck: ¿Eso no era lo que querías decir, no? Jajajaja.

Caseri: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HICIERON BEBER?

Luck: Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad más poderosa que existe jajajajaja.

Lunático: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si usaba Oclumancia contra la poción?

Luck: Buena pregunta, mmm… No tengo idea. Mademoiselle Gwennie Black, su turno.

Gwennie: Quiero esa _–señaló la cuarta poción, y se la llené de una pócima burbujeante de aspecto fétido-. _Ewwww… Fuck. ¿Es Multijugos, no? _–se tomó el contenido con asco-._

Luck: Para los que no lo saben _–miró a Xime con superioridad-. _La poción multijugos te permite adoptar la apariencia de otra persona.

Gwennie: Que asco… _-su cara se empieza a derretir con dolor-. _D: ¡¿De quién era el pelo?!

Luck: Se lo saqué a Grace sin que se diera cuenta ñ_n

Gwennie: TE ODIO _–pero entonces cayó convulsionando, mientras la cara se le llenaba de pelo, y unas orejas aterciopeladas le salían del cabello, que ahora era color castaño-. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Luck: …aunque a juzgar por el resultado, más bien parece que era un pelo de mi Eevee Séptimus jajaja.

Lunático: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le dábamos de beber al zorro una poción con el pelo de Gwennie?

Luck: Buena pregunta, mmm… No lo sé. Xime _–señaló los dos calderos que quedaban-. _Te toca.

Xime: Dame de la tercera, Lunático _–suspiró mientras le llenaba la ampolleta-. _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

_Alzo una ceja y le paso la ampolleta. La muchacha la olfateó con curiosidad. La fragancia parecía agradable y familiar._

Xime: Mmm…Huele a la madera de mi guitarra… Y a roca húmeda, y…

Luck: Bebe de una buena vez _–la chica aceptó a regañadientes, y al hacerlo sus ojos se iluminaron-._

Xime: ¡…y al cabello de Caseri! _–se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y lo abrazó con ternura-. _No tienes idea de cuánto… te amo… _-el muchacho intentó sacársela de encima sin éxito mientras gritaba groserías-._

Luck: La poción Amortentia o Filtro de Amor, no crea amor en realidad… Es más bien una obsesión…

Lunático: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Caseri elegía esa poción?

Luck: Mmm… Qué se yo… ¿De dónde sacas estas preguntas, Lunático?

Lcam: ¡La última es la mía! ¡Y es Felix Felicis!

_Le serví una ampolleta con el contenido del caldero restante, una burbujeante y alegre poción dorada._

Lcam: ¡Ñam! ¡Brindo por mi victoria! _–se tragó el contenido con entusiasmo-. _¡Al fin este juego me sonríe!

Luck: ¿Seguro que no era Elixir de la Euforia?

Lunático: ¿Seguro que no era ilegal usar la poción en competencias?

Luck: Ignoraré esa pregunta. Bien. ¿Están todos listos para el desafío?

Lcam: Nací listo, Lupin. La pregunta es si el desafío está listo para mí. ¿Verdad, campeones?

_Debajo del pelaje Eevee, Gwennie lo fulminó con la mirada. Caseri se mordió la lengua mientras apartaba con un brazo a Xime, que no dejaba de intentar besarlo mientras lo miraba con dulzura y pasión._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¿Quién necesita Reliquias de la Muerte teniendo toda la suerte del mundo? Y de todas formas, Lcam construye su propia suerte _–toma aire y sus ojos cambian al sacar la varita-. _O al menos Félix lo hace.

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 25»<strong>

_Mientras Crash continuaba con su experimento ayudado por Aale y Lily, la búsqueda de Twister y Jocelin en el Templo los cruzaba con otro grupo de eliminados menos hostiles que sus predecesores._

Ro: _-tomando la mano de Jocelin- _leo en tu aura que cosas terribles te han sucedido… Y enfrentas retos…

Jocelin: Vaya, Ro-Z, eso es cierto _–admitió sorprendida-._

Alondra: Suelta a esa bruja, ibas a leerme el futuro a mí. Hola Twistos. ¿Cómo va todo en el infierno?

Twister: No lo sé. ¿Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta?

Fer: Bah. ¡Tonterías! Recitar frases aisladas con contenido trillado no es predecir el futuro -.-

Ro: Entonces usaré el método deductivo _–sacó la lupa de Sherlock-. _¿Te gusta jugar a los detectives, verdad Feña?

Fer: Casi tanto como criar al pokemon perfecto… Bah, ¿A quién quiero engañar? ¡No puedo resistirme! D: _-saca su 3DS y se pone a jugar-. _Ya…

Alondra: ¿Y qué los trae por aquí? ¿Papá los envía a buscarme? ¿Vuelvo al juego para reemplazar a Tarifa?

Twister: Como diría JuanST, tu viejo nos rajó de una patada en el cu…

Jocelin: _-tapándole la boca-. _Estamos buscando gente que quiera ayudarnos a recuperar el control de LIMBO.

Fer: Ya… _–se ajusta los lentes-. _¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Twister: LIMBO es un arma. No querrán estar adentro cuando se dispare…

Fer: Ya… veo… _-hace una reverencia-. _Fer está a su entera disposición.

Alondra: Un momento. ¿Acaso esto es algún tipo de plan para llevarle la contra a mi padre?

Ro: ¡Elemental, mi querida Alondra!

Jocelin: No, no, nosotros sólo…

Alondra: Porque si necesitan llevarle la contra, no pueden hacerlo sin mí. Soy la experta en causar caos.

Twister: Jajaja no creí que diría esto, pero me alegro de tenerte de nuestra parte. ¿Y tú, Ro…?

Ro: Llámame Crazy. Y busca un lugar seguro, porque ajusté mi frijolsuka en modo dolor. ¡Boom boom!

Twister: Así que… ¿Es lo mejor que tenemos?

Jocelin: No los menosprecies _–le guiña un ojo-. _No llegaron tan lejos por pura casualidad…

* * *

><p><strong>«Laberinto del Torneo»<strong>

Luck: Sólo habrá un desafío esta vez. Pero no duden en que nadie se quedará con ganas de más. Este laberinto_–palpó uno de las gruesas paredes del seto de la entrada_-, yo mismo lo programé. Lo van a odiar.

Caseri: ¿Más de lo que ya te odiamos a ti?

Xime: Yo también odio a Lupin, amado Caseri. Tenemos tanto en común *-*

Gwennie: Rawr _–se rasca una oreja- _¿El que encuentre la Copa del Centro del Laberinto gana el desafío?

Luck: El que encuentre la Copa gana un lugar en los dos finales. Como tenemos un Campeón de más en la semifinal _–le lanza una mirada desagradable a Lcam-, _si alguno de ustedes muere antes de que el resto encuentre la Copa… Será eliminado automáticamente.

Lcam: Muerte súbita, grandioso. ¿Y qué pasará con los Campeones que sobrevivan sin ganar la Copa?

Luck: Competirán en la semifinal para decidir quién acompaña al Campeón o la Campeona del Torneo en el último desafío de L.I.M.B.O…. _–observó a los Cuatro Campeones-. _Caseri, Gwennie, Xime, Lcam…

Lunático: Van a entrar al Laberinto en ese orden. Y cuál van a salir, eso depende de ustedes. Si salen…

Luck: _-disparando un cañonazo al cielo- _¡Que empiece el Torneo de los Tres Magos! _–y comenzó a llover-._

Caseri: ¡Sayonara, sangres sucia! _–empujó al resto y entró corriendo al laberinto, seguido por Gwennie-._

Gwennie: Grrrrr_-patina evitando resbalarse con un gran charco de agua-. _¡A un lado! ¡Black va en camino!

Xime: ¡Esperame amor! ¡No te vayas sin mí! _-entró al Laberinto confusa, sin saber a dónde ir-. _¿Caseri?

Lcam: Jajajaja me hace gracia que crean que puedan ganarle al Hechicero _–sacó la varita-. _¡Oriéntame!

_Y los cuatro campeones desaparecieron en lo profundo del Laberinto. Un rayo iluminó el cielo._

Lunático: Parece que vamos a tener que ponernos a resguardo de la tormenta, colega.

Luck: A la Cabina de Control. Tu trabajo como conductor del Transbordador terminó. Ahora te necesito arriba con el resto.

Lunático: No hace falta que me lo pidas dos veces jajaja. Como sea, hora de cosechar lo que sembramos…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-Es claro lo que tenía que hacer. Gwennie y Lcam conocen el mundo potterico a la perfección, y los dos quieren verme caer. Pero como tienen esa estúpida capa y la poción de la suerte era estúpido intentar atacarlos. Pero aún quedaba Xime, no podía sacármela de encima. Y eso no era un obstáculo para mí.

* * *

><p>Caseri: <em>-patinándose en la lluvia- <em>Agh, malditos cabrones… ¡Lumos! _–la punta de la varita se iluminó-. _Así está mejor… Bien, ¿Qué chingadas tenemos aquí? _–comenzó a avanzar tanteando el terreno hasta encontrar una ubicación. Agudizó el oído. El resto estaba adentrándose en el laberinto. Tenía que elegir-. _Más vale que sea el de la derecha… _-apresuró el paso, escuchando las protestas de Gwennie-._

Gwennie: GRRRRRRR. No puedo creer que tenga que pasarme el desafío con estas cosas neko…_-miró al cielo mientras las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su pelo y sus orejas de zorro. Cerró los ojos-. _Por los menos llueve. Y llámenme loca, pero eso me tranquiliza *-* Eh… ¿Con quién hablo? Ya fue, izquierda.

_Antes de que Caseri pudiera retomar el paso, Xime se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con pasión._

Xime: ¡No tenés idea de cuánto te extrañé! _–besó su cabello-. _No volvamos a separarnos… O.o Este lugar me aterra _–lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que los intentos de resistencia del muchacho se volvieron inútiles-._

Caseri: ¡Maldita sea, Yirley, no soy Tarifa! ¡APARTATE O…!_-la apuntó con la Varita de Sauco, pero entonces se le ocurrió un plan-. _Espera… Tú… Dices que me amas, ¿No es así?

Xime: ¿Bromeas? Nunca he querido a nadie tanto como a ti. Estos sentimientos son nuevos para Xime…

Caseri: Si es tan así como dices, no tendrás problemas en allanarme un poco el camino. Hay bichos y cosas raras en el laberinto, además de Gwennie y Lcam, y no quiero tener que toparme con ellos… ¿Sabes?

Xime: ¿Qué insinúas, cariño? _–acaricia el cabello de Caseri-. _Creo que no te entiendo o.O

Caseri: Que me sería de mucha ayuda que te deshagas de ellos para que pueda seguir avanzando.

Xime: *-*¡Haría lo que sea por ti, eso e incluso más!

Caseri: Entonces ve a cazarlos. Gwennie Black tomó el otro camino. Síguela. Acaba con todo lo que encuentres. Yo me encargo del otro enano, es algo personal…

Xime: Y luego tú y yo iremos a la final juntos, mi amor…

Caseri: …eh sí, cuenta con ello.

Xime: Nos vemos en el centro del laberinto. Cuídate… _-tomó su rostro, le dio un intenso beso en la boca, y se marchó en la dirección opuesta con tanta determinación que no alcanzó a ver que había alguien más allí-._

Caseri: Puaaaaj _–escupió limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la manga de su túnica- _Las cosas que uno hace por ganar -.-

Lcam: _-siguiendo el sendero de Caseri- _¿Por qué te daría asco el beso de una chica tan bonita como Ximena? _–se acarició la barbilla, meditando-. _Será que después de todo este tiempo, ¿Te gusta Crash…?

Caseri: Claro que sí, imbécil _–y se tapó la boca-. _¡MALDITO SEA TU VERITASERUM, LUCK LUPIN!

Lcam: ¡Con que era cierto! Jajajajaja _–y aprovechó para escabullirse y tomarle la delantera-. _Nos vemos.

Caseri: ¡Claro que no! ¡NO OÍSTE NADA! _–le apuntó a Lcam- _¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Lcam: -_esquivando el hechizo con facilidad, logra escapar por otra esquina- _¡Mejora tu puntería Caseruke!

Caseri: ¿Pero qué…? _–agitó la varita de Sauco-_¡SE SUPONE QUE ES LA VARITA INVENCIBLE!

Lcam: ¡Dicelo a Felix! _–gritó alejándose del mortífago-. _¡Nos vemos! ¡O quizás no…!

Caseri: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡SERÁS…! _–pero al doblar la esquina chocó contra algo enorme e inamovible-. _¿Qué cojones…? _–levantó la mirada y al instante se sintió insignificante. Aquello con el que había chocado estaba vivo. El troll de montaña se relamió los labios-._

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

_Alejado de los familiares controles del Transbordador, ahora me hallaba en la sala dónde por mucho tiempo Twister y Jocelin habían hecho de las suyas, sólo que esta vez era Luck Lupin el que se movía de un lado a otro, inquieto, como una araña nerviosa, tocando botones y palancas, examinando sus resultados. Grace, la pasante y Clarissa, la Inteligencia Artificial Holográfica, lo observaban dubitativas._

Lunático: ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con ese Eevee que tantas ganas tenías de tener?

Luck: ¿Séptimus? Está entrenando con Spooky, analizando cual opción evolutiva es más conveniente.

Lunático: ¿Seguro que fue buena idea dejarlo con el oso? Me parece que va a intentar meter al zorro en el laberinto o algo más peligroso jajaja.

Luck: ¿Insinúas que mi laberinto no es lo suficientemente peligroso?

Lunático: No, pero sospecho que ese ser va a querer deshacerse de cualquier criatura que ocupe su lugar.

Luck: ¡Ya te voy a enseñar yo lo que ese peligroso! _–marcó cinco "X" en la consola y un listado de criaturas mágicas de grado cinco apareció en pantalla. Lupin no lo meditó mucho y eligió la primera-. _¡Voy a llenar el laberinto de acromántulas…!

Grace: Esto se va a poner feo…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Y ahí estaba yo atravesando la rama botánica de esa trampa mortal, insonorizando a las mandrágoras con Muffliato, esquivando un Sauce Boxeador que no tengo la menor idea de cómo metieron acá dentro, e incinerando lazos del diablo like a boss. Y estaba a punto de acabar con todas esas plantas, cuando las arañas gigantes aparecieron. MEINGOTT son más horribles en persona. Menos mal que Yuki y Fer no estaban acá…

* * *

><p>Gwennie: ¡MUERAN! <em>–la última liana del Lazo del Diablo se enredó en su pierna, tratando de llevársela- <em>JA. No en mi turno, bitches. ¡Diffindo!_-seccionó la planta, y volvió a apuntar con su varita-_ ¡Incendio! JA. Cometieron un grave error al creer que podían enfrentar a la grandiosa Gwennie Black y salir con vida…_-agitó sus orejas de zorro, que escuchaban como una estampida de seres con muchas patas se aproximaba hacía su ubicación actual-. _What… ¿Y ahora qué…?

_En respuesta a su pregunta, media docena de acromántulas doblaban la esquina cortándole el paso._

Gwennie: Creo que se me fueron las ganas de tomar ese camino, así que con su permiso… _-dio media vuelta, pero una séptima araña se deslizó desde el cielo colgando de un hilo, frenándola de improviso-._ AHHHH. ¡INCARCEREUS! _–unas cintas apresaron a la araña, que salió rodando, atrapada-._

_Sus compañeras chasquearon sus pinzas, furiosas, tratando de localizarla a través de la lluvia._

Gwennie: Eh… _-retrocediendo lentamente-_. No hay por qué precipitarse… Podemos negociarlo… _¡DESMAIUS! –la acromántula más cercana se estrelló contra sus compañeras en un revoltijo de patas y chasquidos. Las arañas lo tomaron como una provocación-. _Y este es mi pie para retirarme…

_Gwennie corria a toda prisa esquivando los restos humeantes de lazo del diablo, cuando escuchó un grito:_

Gwennie: ¡¿Xime?! _–giró para ver a la chica atrapada entre las zarzas que intentaba estrangularla-._ D: No puedo dejarla acá, las fucking acromántulas se la van a comer y D: _-suspiró- _Voy a odiarme por esto. _¡Lumos! –el lazo del diablo cedió, huyendo de la luz y permitiendo a Xime liberarse-. _¡XIMENA, CORRE!

_La chica roca sonrío de una forma muy extraña antes de enarbolar la varita y gritarle:_

Xime: ¡Sempersortia! _–una serpiente pitón se materializó de la varita, preparándose para atacar-._

Gwennie: _-retrocediendo-. _WHAT. TRES COSAS: Primero, te acabo de salvar ¿Qué carajo te pasa? Segundo. Sos lo más muggle del laberinto ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? Y tercero... _–apuntando con la varita-. _La única serpiente que tolero es la del escudo de Slytherin, so¡Evanesco! _–el reptil desapareció-._

Xime: Mi novio me enseñó ese hechizo. Y no es el único que sé… _-apuntó- _¡Levicorphus!

Gwennie: ¡Protego!_ –el encantamiento escudo fue tan potente que Xime cayó atrás-. _Me encantaría saber en qué momento Tarifa te explicó esos sortilegios, pero no puedo quedarme a charlar, la Copa me llama…

Xime: ¿Tarifa? Jajajaja nunca podría salir con un chico como él… No existiendo Caseri *-*

Gwennie: WHAT… Oh, ya. Amortentia _–negó con la cabeza-. _Hablame cuando se te pase _–dio media vuelta para encontrar un nuevo camino a través de la tormenta-. _Y suerte con las acromántulas, bye.

Xime: ¿Con las acroqué…? _–pero al voltea las arañas gigantes ya la habían rodeado-. _¡AGGGGGGH!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-Tuve mucha suerte de que el Troll no me viera. Pobre Caseruke, lo van a violar (?) Cómo sea. En el camino que tomé no me topé con nada peligroso, sólo había duendecillos, gnomos y doxys, nada de lo cual no me pudiese encargar. Y luego me encontré con esa puerta imposible de abrir…

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¡Alohomora! <em>–la puerta permaneció infranqueable-. <em>Ñam. Tenía que intentarlo… Pero ¿Qué oigo…? _–elevó la mirada- _¡Por supuesto! ¡AVES ALADAS! Pero ¿Cómo…? Piensa Lcam, piensa… Ehm… _-agitó la varita- _¿Accio llave? _–una llave alada de plata bajó a toda velocidad y el muchacho la atrapó ágilmente-. _Ñam. ¿Se supone que debe ser tan fácil o es sólo la influencia de Félix…? Cómo sea… _-abre la puerta-._

_Se encontraba en una biblioteca pequeña, improvisada entre los muros del Laberinto. Libros y estantes lo rodeaban, una pequeña butaca y una lámpara alumbraban esa zona. Al final de la sala, un armario y un espejo se ubicaban a un lado y al otro de una enorme puerta de hierro. Y por alguna clase de sortilegio, ese era el único lugar dónde no llovía._

Lcam: ¿Hechizo Impervius? Ñam. Veamos…_-dio un paso adelante y la puerta se cerró detrás de sí-. _Ok.

_Pasó frente al espejo sin prestarle atención y examinó la puerta de hierro, murmurando…_

Lcam: Sea lo que sea lo que hay al otro lado, Lupin se esforzó en que nadie pudiera entrar… O salir o.O Quizás la respuesta esté en alguno de estos libros…

_Se acercó a la estantería más cercana cuando de pronto todos los libros saltaron tratando de morderlo._

Lcam: WHAT. ¡Monstruosos libros de los monstruos! ¡Aguamenti!

_Un potente chorro de agua salió de la varita, aturdiendo a los libros que cayeron amontonados unos sobre otros, perdiendo hojas y fuerzas._

Lcam: Ñam. No quería llegar a eso… Cómo sea, descartemos los libros… ¿Qué otras opciones tengo…?

_El muchacho apoyó el ojo en la cerradura del portón de hierro, pero no lograba divisar nada al otro lado. Se acercó a la puerta por la que había entrado, pero no tenía forma de abrirla, estaba cerrada por fuera. Suspiró. Sólo quedaba aquel armario alto e imponente, que parecía burlarse de la frustración del mago._

Lcam: Sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer, la respuesta está al otro lado de ese armario… ¡Alohomora!

_El armario crujió y sus puertas cayeron. Y de entre la oscuridad, se asomaba una figura de su estatura…_

Lcam: ¿Qué eres…? _–frunció el ceño, sin poder distinguir bien-_¡Lumos!

-Jajaja-_su voz era idéntica, al igual que el resto del cuerpo, salvo en la mirada. Los ojos de esa versión siniestra eran tan oscuros y vacíos que causaban una sensación inquietante al mirarlos durante demasiado tiempo. Pero dejando de lado ese detalle, Lcam estaba mirándose a sí mismo._

Lcam: WHAT. ¿Q-QUIÉN ERES?

-Soy el Amo, Luis. Siempre lo fui.

Lcam: ¡Imposible! ¡Tu ni siquiera existes!

-Pero podría. Y eso es lo que más temes ¿No es así…?

Lcam: Pero… Entonces no soy el Amo… Digo, no eres... ¡No somos! _–sacó la varita-_¡Tú eres un boggart!

-Y tú serás alimento balanceado jajajajajajaja.

Lcam: Eh… ¿Qué?

_Pero el Amo apuntó con su destornillador láser al portón de hierro, y la cerradura cayó, partiéndose._

-¡Fue un placer conocerte, Lcam!_-el boggart volvió a disparar, rompiendo la puerta-_¡Jajajajajajaja!

Lcam: ¡¿Qué?!

_El portón cedió, y con él, un enorme perro de tres cabezas entró a la habitación, hambriento._

Lcam: ¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-A LCAM LE DAN LA PÓCIMA DE LA SUERTE Y EL TROLL NI SIQUIERA LO VE. ¡A MI ME DAN EL SUERO DE LA VERDAD Y ME OBLIGAN A FANGIRLEAR YAOI! ¡¿QUÉ TAN JUSTO ES ESO?!

* * *

><p>Caseri: <em>-lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra- <em>¡IMPEDIMENTA! ¡DESMAIUS! ¡INCARCEROUS! ¡LOCOMOTOR MORTIS! ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! ¡YA MUERETE MALDITO CEREBRO DE MOCOS!

_El troll agitó su garrote dispuesto a aplastarlo, pero Caseri saltó reaccionando con furia:_

Caseri: ¡EXPELLIERMUS! _–el tronco salió volando-. _¿No eres tan listo sin tu…? _–pero el Troll le dio un manotazo arrojándolo contra el muro de setos-. _…chingada… _-cayó desmayado-._

_El troll gruñó, olfateando el aire a través de la lluvia. Había alguien más allí._

Gwennie Black: ¡Mobilicorphus! _–el cuerpo inerte de Caseri se deslizó hacía ella, que se ocultaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad-. _Bien, ya reanimé a la persona equivocada esta noche, no voy a volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces… Aunque… Quizás… _-el troll gruñó, buscándola por el olfato-. _MEH. Tontos genes de Eevee, me están sensibilizando u.u ¡Renervate! _–apuntó a Caseri y el mortífago recuperó la conciencia-. _EU. Tengo un plan.

Caseri: ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué no dejaste que me matara?

Gwennie: Porque me servís más con vida, y de cualquier forma habrías hecho lo mismo por mi ¿O no?

Caseri: ¿Estás segura de que el troll no te dio en la cabeza a ti también?

Gwennie: Lo estoy considerando… Y antes de que me arrepienta, tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro si queremos deshacernos del troll.

Caseri: ¿Y quién me cuidara la espalda de ti?

Gwennie: ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Caseri: Meh, ¿Qué quieres?

Gwennie: A la cuenta de tres, garrote en la cabeza. Clásico.

Caseri: Bien. Comienza tú.

Gwennie: ¡Tres!

_Y los dos hechiceros corrieron gritando al unísono: ¡_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

_El tronco se elevó potenciado por el doble hechizo, cayendo de bruces sobre el troll, que cayó derribado._

Gwennie: Movete, de donde vengo hay acromántulas y creeme que no querés verlas de cerca…

Caseri: Ok, sigamos, pero te estaré vigilando _–entrecerró los ojos y observó el camino tras el troll-. _No puede haber algo peor que esto… Andando.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Luck Lupin»<strong>

-Oh, sí que puede. Esto apenas acaba de empezar. Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi Eevee? Quiero acariciarlo D:

* * *

><p>Lcam: Oh, vamos… <em>-retrocedió lentamente mientras las tres cabezas caninas lo observaban-. <em>Tú no quieres hacer esto…

-Claro que quiero _–se rió el boggart-. _¡Es una pena que nunca hayas tenido ningún talento musical!

Lcam: Callate, Master. Si hay algo que hago bien, eso es escapar. ¡Avis! _–un bandada de pájaros salió volando de su varita directo a cada par de ojos del cancerbero, cegándolos temporalmente-. _ME LARGO.

_Lcam corrió hacía el otro extremo de la habitación, tratando de forzar la puerta._

Lcam: ¡ALOHOMORA! ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

-Si no bastaba para poder abrirla la primera vez, ¿Por qué creías que ahora sí?

Lcam: ¡Basta! _–disparó a los estantes- _¡REDUCTO!

_Todas las estanterías se redujeron a polvo, y los monstruosos libros de los monstruos saltaron inquietos._

Lcam: Eso los entretendrá… Y tu… ¿POR QUÉ NO TE ABRES?

_Y en ese instante la puerta se abrió de par en par y Ximena entró con la túnica hecha harapos, llena de marcas de rasguños y arañazos y con muchas hojas colgándole del enmarañado cabello._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-Me había dejado perder en demasiados desafíos como para permitir que unas arañas superdesarrolladas me distrajeran de mi objetivo, así que… tuve que deshacerme de ellas… No quiero hablar de eso u.u

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¡SANTA BLICIA, XIME! ¡CUÁNTO ME ALEGRO DE…!<p>

Xime: ¡DESMAIUS! _–la chica apartó a Lcam y selló la puerta, suspirando aliviada-. _Al fin… paz…*tic*

Lcam: _-levantándose- _¿Y eso por qué fue…? Oye… NOS ENCERRASTE OTRA VEZ D:

Xime: Shhhhh… _-le tapó la boca, señalando al cancerbero. Xime respiro profundo y se puso a cantar._

_Y lentamente, el enorme canino cerró los ojos y cayó somnoliento._

Lcam: ¡Cerraré las puertas! _–apuntó al candado- _¡Reparo!

-Oh no_-el Amo saltó del ropero haciéndole frente-. _¡No en mi turno!

Lcam: Y tú te callas. ¡RIDDIKULUS!_ –el Amo apareció vestido en un traje de Teletubbie-. _JAJAJAJAJAJA.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO _–el boggart chilló con desesperación y estalló._

Xime: ¡AHORA! _–el perro gruñó-._

Lcam: ¡FERMAPORTUS!_ –y el portón se selló-. _Bien. Estamos atrapados. Fantástico.

Xime: Estamos me suena a alianza _–apuntó con su varita- _Y yo sólo trabajo con Caseri.

Lcam: ¿Con mi más acérrimo rival? _–levantó su varita-. _Lo siento mucho, Xime, pero debo hacerlo.

Xime: ¡Desmaius!

Lcam: ¡Confundus!

_Lcam esquivó con facilidad el hechizo de Xime, que recibió de lleno el sortilegio de Lcam._

Xime: ¿Qué me…? ¿Caseri, eres tú?

Lcam: ¡Despierta, Xime! ¡Accio piedra! _–la piedra de la resurrección voló hacia él, y la hizo girar-. _

¡Vamos!

_JuanST: ¿Qué cómo cuándo? ¿Dónde mierda estoy? ¿Y cómo hicieron para que me vea transparente? O.o_

Xime: ¿Tarifa…?

_JuanST: Yirley, querida, no sabes cuánto te extrañamos, ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?_

Xime: No recuerdo bien…

Lcam: ¡Esfuerzate! _–apretó la piedra sin querer y una segunda figura se unió a ellos-._

_Alondra: ¿Acaso bromeas, Ximena? ¿Después de todo este tiempo, ahora finges que te gusta Caseri?_

Xime: No te entiendo…

_Alondra: PFFFF. Tarifa y tú son el uno para el otro. Deja esos tontos juegos de niños y asúmelo de una vez._

Lcam: ¡Finite Incantatem! Esto no me sirve, ñam.

Xime: Me… mareo…

Lcam: Tal vez… Su reflejo… _-la llevó frente al Espejo de Oesed, al que había evitado mirar desde el comienzo, porque no pretendía que le dijeran que era lo que realmente deseaba-. _¿Ves a Caseri…?

Xime: _-abriendo mucho los ojos- _¡Veo la salida!

Lcam: What

Xime: _-apuntando a los libros monstruosos- _¡ENGORGIO! _–todos aumentaron su tamaño-. _Perfecto.

Lcam: ¿Qué rayos haces? D:

Xime: ¡Confía en mí! _–y volvió a hechizar los libros- _¡GEMINIO! _–todos se duplicaron, llenando la habitación-._

Lcam: ¡NOS VAS A MATAR!

Xime: ¡Claro que no! _–apuntó a la entrada del cancerbero- _¡EXPULSO! _–y el portón explotó, despertando al monstruo-._

Lcam: ACABAS DE CAVAR NUESTRA TUMBA.

Xime: ¡Sólo un hechizo más! ¡GLISSEO! _–el suelo se hundió como un tobogán y todos los libros monstruosos aumentados en tamaño y número se deslizaron hacía el cancerbero, mordiéndolo entero-._ ¡Lo lamento mucho, de veras! ¡Vamos, Lcam!

Lcam: ¡Brillante! Eso fue… ¡Brillante!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Xime»<strong>

-Cómo dije antes, no llegué tan lejos para perder ahora. Esto no es por Caseri, por JuanST ni por Ezreal. Esto es por mí. ¡No voy a volver a perder! ¡Abran paso a la chica roca!

* * *

><p><em>Xime y Lcam corrieron a lo largo del pasillo, mientras Caseri y Gwennie avanzaban desde el extremo opuesto. Y los cuatro cayeron a una hondonada, dónde un misterioso Arco se elevaba en el centro.<em>

Xime: Esto… Es… precioso…

Caseri: ¡TÚ! ¿Dónde estabas?

Lcam: ¿Ahora te aliaste a él? ¿En serio?

Gwennie: ¡Fue temporal! ¡No entenderías!

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

Luck: ¿No piensan matarse los unos a los otros? Ok, perfecto _–marcó las cinco equis una vez más-._

Clarissa: Luck, podría ser peligroso, no todos ahí saben cómo manejarlo…

Luck: Entonces será una purga. Darwin en acción, la supervivencia de los más fuertes, la supremacía de la sangre, el triunfo de la perfección.

Lunático: Y ya sé volvió completamente loco.

Grace: Te lo dije.

Luck: ¿Intentaron enloquecer sin poder? Es aburrido, nadie te hace caso _–pulsó el botón rojo-. _Muajajaja.

_Y la niebla cubrió el laberinto. Todo se enfrío. Al menos cien dementores bajaban de todas partes, dispuestos a llevarse un alma._

Lcam: ¡Nooooo! _–cerró los ojos pensando en Agus y Yuki y gritó: _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! _–un mapache plateado embistió contra los horribles seres, que seguían reagrupándose-. _¡GWENNIE, NECESITO AYUDA!

Gwennie: ¡TENGO MIS PROPIOS PROBLEMAS! _–recordó una vez más aquel momento en la Arena de los Quintuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, e invocó a su protector: _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! _–un Golden terrier corrió tras los dementores, alejándolos mientras otros caían como la noche sobre ellos-._ ¡CASERI!

Caseri: ¡MUERAN, MALDITAS CAPAS! ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

Gwennie: ¿ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ? ¡ENCANTAMIENTO PATRONUM!

Caseri: MEH. _–recordó el apocalipsis zombie dónde todos habían muerto, y sonrío-._ ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_La serpiente plateada, el mapache y el perro embistieron contra los dementores, pero aún faltaba alguien._

Lcam: ¡XIME, RÁPIDO! ¡UN RECUERDO FELIZ!

Xime: Yo… sólo… _-comenzó a retroceder, acercándose al Arco-._

Gwennie: ¡NO TOQUES ESE ARCO!

Xime: Yo no puedo…

Caseri: ¡LA VAN A BESAR!

Xime: Yo… ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_Una nube gris y sin forma se interpuso entre ella y los dementores, pero estos se empezaron a bajar la capucha, mientras deshacían su patronus con mucha facilidad, tomándola del rostro para besarla._

Gwennie: ¡NO! ¡LOS TRES JUNTOS, AHORA!

Caseri: ¡CHINGADOS DEMENTORES!

Lcam: ¡RESISTE, XIMENA!

Gwennie, Caseri y Lcam: ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_Una onda de luz plateada inundó la sala y el triple hechizo combinado acabó con todos los Dementores, que huían del resplandor como cucarachas. Xime seguía de pie, frente a ellos._

Lcam: ¡ESTÁ VIVA! ¡Xime…! _–corrió hacía ella, pero Caseri y Gwennie lo detuvieron-. _¿Qué…?

Gwennie: Sus ojos…

Caseri: Está hueca.

_Xime los observaba sin mirarlos, sin alma, ni mente, peor que muerta. Y como una ráfaga, cayó sobre sí misma, hundiéndose y fundiéndose sobre el Arco hasta desaparecer._

_Los tres se quedaron observando el lugar dónde Xime se había consumido, sin poder creerlo._

_Y la voz de Luck Lupin los liberó de su trance._

-Una menos. Quedan tres. El show debe continuar.

* * *

><p>-Estoy… muy… decepcionado…<p>

Clarissa: Luck…

Luck: ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta lo que acaban de ver?! ¡Estaban trabajando juntos! ¡JUNTOS!

Lunático: Unidos contra un enemigo en común.

Luck: No mientras yo esté acá… ¡INUNDEN EL NIVEL!

Grace: Eh… Estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos sabe nadar.

Luck: No es problema mío. ¡Lunático, ya sabes qué hacer!

Lunático: Normalmente apoyo tus ideas sádicas pero… ¿No se supone que al menos uno pueda sobrevivir?

Luck: Grrrr. Claramente. Si querés lograr algo _–bajó una palanza ingresando una larga secuencia númerica-. _Tenés que hacerlo vos mismo.

Clarissa: _-observando como el agua invadía el laberinto-. _Quizás deberías añadir algunas branquialgas…

Luck: Quizás _–voltea para observarlos-. _¿Dónde está Séptimus?

Grace: Seguía con Spooks la última vez que lo ví.

Luck: Ñam. Esto es lo que van a hacer: Clarissa, disponé branquialgas u otras formas de respiración subacuática para los campeones. Grace, vas a buscar a Spooky y me traes de vuelta a mí Eevee. Y Lunático, te vas al Nivel 25. Tengo una misión especial para vos…

_Los tres asentimos y salimos de la Cabina de Control, mientras Luck juntaba sus dedos con una sonrisa demencial._

Luck: Todo de acuerdo al plan _–flexionó el cuello activando la teletransportación-. _Todo… de acuerdo… al plan…

* * *

><p><strong>«Laberinto»<strong>

Gwennie: ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! _–apuntó a Caseri- _¡Desmaius!

Caseri: ¡Protego! _–el encantamiento escudo repelió el conjuro-_ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hechizarme con mi propia varita, asquerosa traidora a la sangre?!

Gwennie: ¡SI NO HUBIESES PERDIDO EL TIEMPO HACIENDO EL PATRONUS DE ENTRADA QUIZÁS XIME HUBIESE SOBREVIVIDO!

Caseri: ¿ACASO TE ESTÁS QUEJANDO DE QUE AHORA HAY UNA MENOS EN JUEGO Y ESTOY MÁS CERCA DE GANAR?

Gwennie: ¡ESO ESTÁ POR VERSE! ¡EXPELLIERMUS!

Caseri: ¡YA QUISIERAS! ¡INCARCEREUS!

Lcam: ¡BASTA! _–señaló la puerta por la que habían venido-. _¡Algo trata de entrar y ustedes matándose!

Caseri: Pfff y te olvidas que soy el Amo de la Varita de Saúco. Nada puede hacerme frente _–se dirige hacía la puerta fanfarroneándose-. _¿Qué puede haber del otro lado? ¿Más arañas parlantes? ¿Fluffy…?

Lcam: Momento. Ya no llueve_-observando el cielo despejado-. _Y hay… NO. CASERI, NO LO HAGAS.

Caseri: ¡Alohomora! _–la puerta se derribó, y la enorme criatura peluda embistió, aullando-._

Gwennie: ¡HAY LUNA LLENA! _–tragó saliva-_ ¡ES UN FUCKING HOMBRE LOBO!

Lcam: Te doy un diez en observación. Y si no les importa, la clase terminó. _–hace una reverencia- _¡Buenas noches! _–salió corriendo hacia el extremo opuesto-._

_El hombro lobo avanzó cautelosamente, olfateando el aire, decidiendo a quién iba a atacar primero…_

Gwennie: _-corriendo tras Lcam- _SI LLEGAMOS MORIMOS TE MATO CASERI.

Caseri: _-abriendo la puerta de hierro- _¡LO ANOTARÉ EN TU LÁPIDA!

_Y cuando ambos salieron del recinto del Arco, cayeron al vacío, zambulléndose en lo profundo del laberinto submarino…_

_El hombre lobo aulló, frustrado. Tarde o temprano iban a tener que salir… No podían aguantar la respiración para siempre… ¿O sí…?_

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 25»<strong>

_Twister avanzaba entusiasmado por la escalinata principal del Templo Geek, sonriendo mientras intercambiaba información con Jocelin mediante los intercomunicadores que Crash había conseguido._

Twister: Excelente querida Jocelin. Simplemente excelente.

Jocelin: _-del otro lado de la línea-_No tenés idea lo persuasivo que puede llegar a ser Fer. Que bueno tenerlo de nuestra parte.

Twister: Así que el chico Buizel partió en misión diplomática para intentar reclutar a todos sus compañeros eliminados que nos rechazaron la primera vez. Simplemente brillante.

Jocelin: Y eso no es todo. Crash continúa avanzando en su método para burlar la red defensiva del nivel…

Twister: Todo marcha a la perfección, me atrevería a decir… Ahora sólo me falta hablar con un par de…

_Twister observó a lo lejos la silla de ruedas de Tz, que seguía vendado, con las piernas enyesadas, cuello ortopédico, respirador artificial y el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo. Sólo su mano derecha continuaba moviéndose, con tics nerviosos. Tz entrecerró los ojos con profundo resentimiento al reconocerlo._

Jocelin: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Encontraste algo?

Twister: Nada que valga la pena contar _–sigue de largo sin mirar a Tz y avanza hasta el centro del Nivel-. _¿Hay alguien aquí?

Agustín: ¡No estamos haciendo nada ilegal!

Yuki: ¡Ya tenías que abrir la boca, cabeza de chorlito!

Twister: Tranquilos… Vengo en son de paz…

Agustín: ¡Pues a ver cómo salís! _–se abalanza para golpearlo con la pierna de un maniquí, pero tropieza-._

Yuki: ¡Quieto! Disculpa a Agus, es tan impulsivo.

Agustín: _-imitando la voz de Yuki-. _Sí, no puede con su complejo de héroe…Oh, miren un barco pirata

_-hace pose de Capitana-. _

Yuki: ¡AHORA SI QUE TE MANDO AL HOSPITAL!

Agustín: ¡NO YUKI EN LOS KIWIS NO! D:  
>Twister: ¡Hey! Sigo aquí, ¿Saben?<p>

Agustín: _-escondiéndose detrás de él-. _Perdón. Yuki está en esos días.

Yuki: Lo mío es una vez al mes, vos sos un tarado los 360 días del año.

Twister: Eu, bajen el tono agresivo. Somos aliados, no debemos destruirnos entre nosotros…

Agustín: ¡Eso, somos aliados, ya escuchaste…! Momento… ¿Desde cuando estamos en el mismo bando?

Twister: Desde que tenemos un enemigo en común. ¿Quieren salir de acá y acabar con Lupin? Síganme.

Yuki: Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo _–se arremanga-. _Movete, Marinucci. Tenemos una misión.

Twister: _-sonríe con satisfacción y se comunica con su compañera-. _Dos más en el bote, Jocelin. Todo OK.

Jocelin: Que envidia te tengo. Acá las cosas se descontrolaron. Crash desapareció de la nada y el sistema quedó a medio terminar, no tengo idea de cómo retomar lo que estaba haciendo…

Twister: ¿Cómo que desapareció? No toques nada, seguro que fue a buscar algo, enseguida vuelve…

Jocelin: Quisiera pensar eso, pero resulta que no es el único.

Twister: ¿A qué te refieres con que "no es el único"? Explicate…

Jocelin: Dno acaba de unirse a nuestro bando, me contó de algo muy extraño que acaba de pasar…

Agustín: DIABLOS. ¡Twister…!

Twister: Aguarda un momento _–se pega el oído al intercomunicador-. _¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Dnoboy?

Jocelin: La caravana seguía reclutando en medio de la jungla cuando… _-suspira-. _Fer se desvaneció.

Twister: ¿De la nada? ¿Así nada más?

Jocelin: Exactamente igual que Crash…

Twister: Pero… Eso no es posible…

Jocelin: Vos y yo estuvimos en la Cabina de Control. Sabes tan bien cómo yo que nada es imposible.

Twister: Pero aun así, Crash y Fer no pudieron…

Agustín: ¡Twister! D:

Twister: _-volteándose-. _¡Estoy ocupado, Agustín! ¿No puedes esperar?

Agustin: Lo lamento, es sólo qué… _-tragó saliva-._ Yuki desapareció u.u

Twister: ¿Qué?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¡Todo fluía muy rápido! ¡No podía tardarme un solo segundo en reaccionar! Apenas caí al agua, me sambullí hasta lo más profundo. En otras circunstancias hubiera sido suicida pero tenía un presentimiento… Bueno, fue idea de Felix, ya saben… En fin, encontré esas algas gomosas… Branquialgas. Mastiqué como pude y cuando sentí que dejaba de asfixiarme, noté que ahora tenía branquias para respirar en el agua. No sé cómo le había ido a los otros dos, no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía ganar…

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¡Lumos! <em>–una burbuja salió de su boca, pero su varita obedeció, alumbrando el lecho marino-. <em>Mmm… _-pensando-. _¿Qué se supone que deba encontrarme aquí…?

_Un par de Grindylows se aferraron a sus piernas tratando de mordisquearlo, pero Lcam estaba preparado:_

Lcam: ¡Relashio! _–un chorro de agua hirviendo quemó la piel de las criaturas, que se alejaron gimiendo-. _Mmm… _-reflexiona- _Así que las sirenas tienen algo que Lcam valora…_-apunta con la varita-. _¡Oriéntame!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-¿Saben? Este sería un BUEN MOMENTO para que mi transformación Eevee evolucione en Vaporeon o algo así, porque si todavía no se dieron cuenta YO NUNCA APRENDÍ A NADAR _–gruñe-. _Estúpido y sensual _Free!_, creí que shippeandolos iba a aprender pero se ve que no ;n; Aun así _–retoma el tono de superioridad-, _por supuesto que Gwennie Black siempre tiene un as bajo la manga. No fue la excepción.

* * *

><p>Caseri: <em>-esforzándose por respirar-. <em>¿Qué… chingadas…? _–observa a Gwennie con furia-. _¿Cómo…?

Gwennie: _-sonríe mientras le explica con superioridad-. _Encantamiento Casco-Burbuja. No tengo que preocuparme por respirar debajo del agua. Elemental, my dear Caseruke _–se aleja por un tramo distinto-._

Caseri: ¡PERO… _-traga con dificultad-_...NO TUVISTE TIEMPO DE… APRENDER ESO…!

Gwennie: Duh, practiqué en el camino... ¡Relashio!_-apartó unos grindylows de su camino-. _Deberías intentarlo, o ahogarte, no sé _–gruñe-._

Caseri: ¡Accio branquialgas…! _–no surge efecto y sale a la superficie a tomar aire antes de volver a sumergirse y gritar-. _GRRRR. ¡NO PUDISTE PRACTICAR, YO TENÍA ESA VARITA CONMIGO HASTA QUE LLEGAMOS A LA COPA!

Gwennie: Emmm, ah sí. Cada vez que notes uno de esos detalles… Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey…

Caseri: ¡PARA QUÉ COÑO SIRVE TENER LA VARITA INVENCIBLE SI NO PUEDO RESPIRAR BAJO EL AGUA!

_Gwennie observa cómo Caseri se apunta a sí mismo con la Varita de Sauco y se aleja con rapidez…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-ASFSASGBEVBNBV JBHTGVFCV GNV BN ASASASDA AEREWQA GATASEHGSADHGAF TREWBFQBSF!

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¡Expelliermus!<em>-el tritón perdió su tridente y lo miró con resentimiento-. <em>¡De dónde vino ese hay más! ¡APARTENSE! _–las sirenas y los tritones se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar-._ Bien, y ahora…

_Un largo y escuálido tentáculo lo atrapó por detrás, comprimiéndolo con fuerza._

Lcam: ¡Por los calzones de Merlin…! ¿Qué rayos…? _–trató librarse de esa cosa, luchando en vano._

_Las sirenas y los tritones sonreían con satisfacción. El Calamar Gigante lo había atrapado…_

_Y cuando todo parecía terminar, la locura emergió en forma de una voz muy familiar._

Gwennie: ¡DESMAIUS! _–una docena de gorros rojos salieron despegados de sus escondites, y Gwennie Black apareció triunfante, cubierta de manchas de sangre viscosas-. _¡Y QUE ESO LES ENSEÑE…!

_Las sirenas y los tritones intentaron darle cacería. Incluso el mismo calamar parecía interesando en la pelea. Lcam aprovechó la distracción y apuntó al ojo de su enemigo._

Lcam: ¡Avis! _–una bandada de pájaros surgió de la varita, pero Lcam no perdió tiempo-. _¡OPPUGNO!

_Sus aliados se inmolaron contra el ojo del monstruo marino, cegándolo. El calamar soltó a su presa._

Lcam: ¡That's all, folks! _–hizo una venia militar y se alejó a toda velocidad del foso de los tritones._

_Mientras tanto, Gwennie Black aún luchaba por su libertad contra una docena de adversarios._

Gwennie: _-blandiendo su varita a diestra y siniestra- _¡INCARCEROUS! ¡DESMAIUS! ¡IMPEDIMENTA! ¡EXPELLIERMUS! ¿POR QUÉ NADA SIRVE…? D:

_-¡SECTUMSEMPRA!_

_El tritón más cercano recibió el conjuro, y un manantial de sangre comenzó a brotar de sus múltiples heridas. Sus compañeros y Gwennie Black voltearon para ver al responsable._

_Una figura humanoide flotaba al acecho. Parecía ser una bizarra cruza entre un adolescente y un tiburón. Caseri sonreía con sus dientes afilados, presumiendo su aleta dorsal. Sus extremidades inferiores se habían fundido en una larga aleta, pero aún conservaba sus brazos, con los cual empuñaba la Vara Letal._

Gwennie: Eso fue innecesario.

Caseri: ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!

Gwennie: EU _–se agachó y una sirena recibió el impacto en el rostro, comenzando a desangrarse-. _¡HEY!

Caseri: Sos débil, Gwennie Black _–la aparta de un manotazo, lastimándola-. _Dejale esto a los caserífagos.

_El agua se tiñó de rojo. Gwennie avanzó a ciegas huyendo de la masacre, mientras Caseri seguía mutilando a la gente del agua…_

Caseri: ¡HOY VOY A CENAR SUSHI CAMINO AL DESAFÍO FINAL! ¡VOY A GANAR ESTE PINCHE TORNEO!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¿No es fantástico como Caseri y Gwennie todo el tiempo se la pasan intentando matarse entre sí y se olvidan que yo aún sigo en el juego? Todos mis rivales en este juego se la pasaron eliminándose entre sí, allanándome el camino hasta el final. ¿Y ahora se dan cuenta de lo desapercibido que pasé? MUY TARDE.

* * *

><p>Lcam: <em>-inclina la cabeza frente a la rana humanoide que tenía enfrente, que le devolvió la reverencia-. <em>Muy bien, Kappa. Ahora, dejame avanzar _–le arroja un pepino con su nombre para que no lo ataque y avanza-. _ Tal y como lo imaginé… _-suspira-. _¿Cómo demonios voy a sacarte de ahí?

_Una horda armada de sirenas y tritones vigilaban el centro, dispuestos a defenderse con su vida de los intrusos. El busto tallado en roca de una enorme sirena se alzaba en lo profundo de la hondonada marina. Atada a la base, justo entre Fer y Crash, se hallaba Yuki, inconsciente._

_Lcam meditaba cómo acceder sin ser visto ante esos seres hostiles, pero Gwennie Black le ganó de mano, entrando precipitadamente y atacando a la gente del agua con sus hechizos._

Lcam: Sería un tonto si no aprovecho esta oportunidad _–se deslizó por detrás aprovechando que toda la guardia marina desató una persecución tras su compañera, y se aproximó al busto dónde estaba Yuki-. _¡Diffindo! _–las cuerdas se soltaron-. _Vamos, Yuki… _-la tomó entre sus brazos y huyó del lugar-._

_Mientras tanto, Gwennie Black había sido rodeada, y miraba a sus captores, indecisa._

Gwennie: Creo que sería mejor que resolvamos esto rápido. No tengo mucho tiempo y la verdad que preferiría irme antes que aparezca la bestia… _-los tritones fruncieron el ceño sin comprender-. _¿Qué no supieron? _–adopta un tono misterioso-. _Hay un híbrido mortífago-tiburón suelto en este laberinto…

_Las sirenas y los tritones se escandalizaron, incapaces de concebir la idea. Gwennie sonrió._

Gwennie: Si fuera ustedes, reforzaría las defensas. Podría reaparecer en cualquier segundo…

_Los tritones discutían entre ellos, tratando de tomar una decisión. Gwennie se escabulló sin que se dieran cuenta, envolviéndose en su capa de invisibilidad para llegar hasta el busto de los prisioneros._

Gwennie: _-susurrando-. _¿Se supone que debo rescatar a Fer? ¡Es mi archinémesis rival contrincante! Aunque… Ningún otro está a mi altura y sería una lástima no poder pelear más contra él _–corta la soga-. _Además, pudo haber sido peor… Pudo tocarme Keyn o… _-se estremece-. _El Nabo de Trentz… Ewww…

_Agarra a Fer y huye justo a tiempo. En ese mismo instante, los restos feroces de Caseri inundaron la habitación, disparando a matar a la gente del agua que no había logrado huir a tiempo._

Caseri: _-flotando entre los cadáveres-. _Ñam. Esto me recuerda a la señora Lovett… _-baja hasta el busto, dónde sólo quedaba Crash-. _Pinche cabrón, ¿Dónde te habías metido? _–lo carga al hombro-. _Vámonos. Hay dos imbéciles que tengo que cazar…

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-De algún modo llegamos al final de ese laberinto submarino. No había señal del hombro lobo, pero en la superficie, a orillas del lago, había una especie de establo. Había tres caballos. Bueno, tres criaturas que parecían ser caballos… Me llevé un susto de muerte cuando descubrí que…MEH, ¿Para qué spoilear…?

* * *

><p>Lcam: <em>-saliendo a la superficie con Yuki-.<em> ¿Dónde estoy…? ¡Caballos! Ñam. Uno blanco y uno oscuro, y el segundo me da mala espina, así que no es una decisión difícil _–montó sobre el equino blanco, apoyando a Yuki con cuidado para que no se caiga-. _¡Ayo, Silver! _–le acarició las crines-._

_Y el caballo –que no era un caballo- alzó sus cascos y empezó a galopar a toda velocidad-._

Lcam: ¡Tú no eres un caballo normal! ¡Cómo pude ser tan ciego! _–observo su cabeza blanca como la nieve-. _¡Eres un unicornio! ¡La criatura mágica más lista y pura! ¿Sabes dónde está la Copa?

_La criatura relinchó y se alejó a toda velocidad de los peligros que aún aguardaban en el laberinto._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-Así que hice picadillo con los hijos de la chingada marina, salí del condenado lago, deshice la transformación, desperté a Crash, tantee el establo, agarré el pinche caballo que quedaba… Y ME CLAVÓ UN FLECHAZO EN LA NALGA, EL MAMÓN HIJO DE SU MADRE…

* * *

><p>Crash: <em>-intenta retroceder, acorralado por el lago-<em> ¡No es un caballo! ¡ES UN CENTAURO!

Caseri: ¡MALDITO SEMIHUMANO, NO SABE CON QUIÉN SE METIÓ! ¡INCARCEREUS!

_El centauro elevó sus cascos, indignado, y cargó otra flecha, apuntando al corazón de Caseri._

Crash: ¡NO! ¡No lo mates! ¡Tómame a mí!

Caseri: ¡Claro que no! ¡Maldita bestia bruta! _–agitó la varita y lo envió al lago, dónde comenzó a patalear-._

Crash: ¿Magia no verbal? ¡Impresionante!

Caseri: HASTA QUE ESTA COSA COMIENZA A FUNCIONAR… ¡MUÉVE TU TRASERO, CRASH!

_En el otro extremo del lago, el hombre lobo aulló, furioso, y tomó un atajo._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Crash»<strong>

**-**Sé que Twister y Jocelin me necesitaban, pero no pude hacer nada cuando Lunático nos secuestró, nos durmió y nos llevó al centro del lago… No tengo idea de cómo hizo todo eso, por cierto. Pero ahora estaba con Caseri otra vez, quizás era mi última oportunidad. Había llegado la hora de que le confesara la verdad.

* * *

><p>Lcam: Oh no… No otra vez… <em>-detuvo el unicornio y lo dejó pastando a unos metros, antes de bajar a lo que parecía ser un tablero de ajedrez gigante, rodeado de estantes con profecías y tubos de cristal con criaturas viscosas flotando-. <em>Yuki, creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda… ¿Yuki? _–volteó, ya no estaba ahí-. _No sé ni para qué me tomo la molestia de… WAIT. ¿POR QUÉ SIGO INTENTÁNDOLO POR LAS BUENAS?

_Lcam avanzó por el tablero sin respetar las reglas, y los peones enemigos le cortaron el paso. Sonrío._

Lcam: ¡EXPULSO! _–apuntó a los estantes y todos se hicieron polvo, con cientos de profecías haciéndose añicos contra las figuras de ajedrez-. _¡Lo siento, pero no del todo! _–una vez más, aprovechó para huir-._

Caseri: ¿Qué cojones pasa aquí? _–agitó su varita para mover todas las piezas del tablero, haciéndolas chocar contra los tubos de cristal, que estallaron. Las criaturas viscosas salieron flotando… Eran Cerebros._

Crash: ¡Hagas lo que hagas NO permitas que te toquen! ¡Usa protego! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Caseri: ¿Y SI ESAS COSAS TE AGARRAN?

Crash: ¡No pueden lastimarme! ¡No estoy en peligro! ¡Corre, Caseri!_ –y se metió en el centro del tablero, dónde los viscosos cerebros lo atraparon con sus tentáculos de celuloide-. _¡CORRE!

_Caseri trepó la torre enemiga, saltó esquivando un espadazo del Rey y corrió fuera del tablero, patinando._

Lcam:_-sintiendo la agitada respiración de Caseri, que venía tras él-. _¡Debo apurarme! ¡Oriéntame…!

_Pero una figura alta y peluda, erguida sobre sus patas traseras, le cortó el paso._

-Parece que tu suerte se acaba-_gruñó el hombre lobo._

Lcam: ¡Tú puedes hablar…! ¡Poción matalobos!

-Conserva la conciencia. Hace más inofensivos a los hombres débiles… Y más peligrosos a los asesinos.

Lcam: ¿Y tú cual de los dos eres?

-¿Cuál crees? _–le dio un zarpazo en el rostro, pero Lcam se escabulló por entre sus piernas, corriendo._

Lcam: ¡Me encantaría quedarme a conversar, pero tengo una cita con la Copa, lo lamento, Profesor!

-¡No vas a tomarme el pelo otra vez! _–lo persiguió corriendo en cuatro patas, mientras aullaba invocando a otras criaturas-._

_De todas partes del laberinto el troll, las acromántulas, los dementores y Fluffy despertaban, tratando de acorralar a su víctima antes de que diera su último respiro._

Caseri: _-blandiendo la varita de Sauco como un látigo- _¡ATRÁS, MONSTRUOS! _–le cortó las pata a una acromántula, cegó a los dementores con su Patronus y embistió al troll contra Fluffy, deshaciéndose de sus rivales-. _¡ABRAN PASO AL CAMPEÓN DE DURMSTRANG! _–cercenó otro par de acromántulas, corriendo como un demente-. _¡ATRÁS! _–se topó con el hombre lobo-. _¿QUÉ PARTE DE ATRÁS NO ENTENDÉS?

_El hombre lobo se relamió y con fuerza sobre humana, se arrojó contra Caseri, acorralándolo en el suelo._

_Lcam observaba indeciso, y al voltear, observó la brillante Copa, aguardando su victoria… ¿Qué hacer?_

Lcam: No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto… _-apuntó con la varita al hombre lobo- _¡INCENDIO

_El hombre lobo aulló de dolor, y soltó a Caseri, buscando una fuente de agua fresca para sanarse…_

Caseri: Gracias… ¡LEVICORPHUS!

Lcam: ¡LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!

_Lcam quedó flotando cabeza abajo, mientras Caseri se paralizaba de la cintura para abajo, arrastrándose._

Caseri: Qué tonto sos, Luis… _-se arrastró hacía la Copa-. _Es una pena llegar tan lejos y acabar tercero…

_Pero un graznido cortó el aire y un gigantesco ser cayó del cielo, apartándolo con sus garras fuera del camino. ¿Era un águila? ¿Un caballo alado? ¿Ambas?_

Gwennie:_-sacándose la capa de invisibilidad-._ ¡Ese es mi Buckbeack! _–acarició la cabeza del hipogrifo, que aterrizó junto a ella._

Lcam: ¿Estabas ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

Gwennie: Cinco minutos. Mi hipogrifo sobrevoló todo el laberinto, fue fácil encontrar el centro.

Caseri: ¿Y POR QUÉ MAMADAS NO ACABASTE EL DESAFÍO AÚN?

Gwennie: ¿Y perderme cómo se mataban? Jajajaja… Por cierto, ¿Ni siquiera intentaron…? ¡ACCIO COPA!

_La copa fue volando hacia Gwennie Black, que la atrapó elevándola al cielo, montando el hipogrifo._

Gwennie: GANÉ, BITCHES. ¡GANÉ ESTE PUTO TORNEO, ESTOY EN LA FINAL DE LIMBO!

_El hombre lobo saltó frente a ellos, mientras flexionaba el cuello y volvía a transformarse en humano._

Luck Lupin: ¡Y TENEMOS A LA CAMPEONA DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS! ¡LA FINALISTA DE LIMBO! ¡GWENNIE BLACK! Pero la pregunta es… _-observó a Caseri y a Lcam-. _¿Contra quién competirá…?

Gwennie: Mi única pregunta es… ¿Te diste cuenta que estás desnudo? e.e

Luck Lupin: El cuerpo humano es algo hermoso, no me voy a avergonzar.

Gwennie: _-pasándole la capa de invisibilidad-. _Dejá de hacer el rídiculo y tapate…

Caseri: Ya, escúpelo. ¿Gwennie elige cual de los dos pasa a la final?

Luck Lupin: Claro que no. Eso sería completamente estúpido.

Lcam: ¿Entonces habrá otro desafío de desempate? Espero que no me toque esa pinche ruleta otra vez…

Gwennie: ¿Qué carajos…?

_Un enorme autobús púrpura de dos pisos se materializó frente a ellos. El conductor sonreía, entusiasmado._

Lunático: ¡Todos arriba! ¡Próxima parada, desafío de desempate! Mwahahahahahahahahaha.

_Apenas tuvieron tiempo de descansar sobre las camas que se deslizaban en el Autobus Noctámbulo. Lunático avanzó a toda velocidad a través del Nivel y finalmente frenó en lo que parecía ser un baño._

Caseri: _-observando cómo el lavabo se abría-. _¿Qué rayos…?

Lunático: _-empujándolos a los dos por el pasadizo-. _¡Buena suerte!

Lcam: _-cayendo por la tubería junto a Caseri hasta la boca de un túnel-. _¿Qué rayos…?

Luck Lupin: Ah, casi se me olvida. Hagan lo que hagan, no le pongan la vista encima. Como un Weeping Angel, pero nada que ver…

_Los dos magos vieron como la puerta de la Cámara de los Secretos se abría, alcanzando a descubrir como un enorme basilisco se deslizaba tras la estatua de Salazar Slytherin._

_Lcam y Caseri: ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…?!_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Bueno, realmente no hay mucho qué decir, o sea DAAH todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Soy sin duda alguna la competidora más habilidosa, estratégica y Mary Sue de la competencia _-saca lentes del aire because Deux Ex Machina_-. Igual todo lo que quería era aguantar hasta el desa Pottérico, o sea HELLO tenía que haber en algún momento... ¡Patearles el trasero a los demás está bueno, pero si tengo que admitir algo es que los chabones de la cabina de control se zarpan con los niveles! Es como vivir en todos tus escenarios ficticios favoritos *-* ...Ehhmhmmh digo, VOY A GANAR, es obvio. Lo único que espero es que Caseruke le gane al otro. Quiero un enemigo interesante...GB rulez.

* * *

><p><em>Caseri y Lcam avanzaban a tientas, pegados espalda contra espalda en la húmeda y escalofriante Cámara de los Secretos. El monstruo que Salazar Slytherin había encerrado allí adentro era una enorme serpiente verde brillante cuyos ojos amarillentos asesinaban a cualquiera que se topase con su mirada letal. Estaban encerrados con el Basilisco, una de las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas que existen.<em>

Caseri: ¡¿Lo has visto?! ¡¿Has visto a esa cosa enano?! ¡UN PINCHE BASILISCO!

Lcam: ¡No quiero morir aquí! ¡Hay tantos planetas que aún no he visitado!

Caseri: _-golpeándolo en la cabeza-. _¡Calla! Debe estar cerca… Estaba aquí… ¡Justo aquí!

Lcam: Pero no lo veo… Bueno, tampoco es como si quisiera, pero no tengo idea de dónde está D:

Caseri: ¿Estás bromeando? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE PERDERSE DE VISTA UNA SERPIENTE ENORME?! ¡CABRÓN!

Lcam: Shhhh silencio _–agudizó la vista-. _Creo que vi algo a los pies de la estatua de Salazar…

Caseri: No tienes derecho a tutear al Fundador de mi casa, enano insolente.

Lcam: ¿Qué no eras de Durmstrang?

Caseri: Me expulsaron de allí porque mis experimentos con las artes oscuras eran muy hardcore para sus estándares.

Lcam: Eh, sí, lo que digas… ¿Eso es…? _–se acercó a investigar-. _¿Un viejo cuaderno? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Caseri: ¡Accio diario! _–atrapó el cuaderno-. _Qué inocente eres, Lcam. Es el Diario de Tom Riddle. Ya lo capté. ¡El desafío fina les buscar y cazar! ¡Hay que destruir los pinches horrocruxes!

Lcam: Y el diario es el primero de todos, pero no tenemos con qué destruirlo…

Caseri: ¿Tenemos? Disculpa, por un momento creí que insinuabas que estábamos trabajando en equipo. Idiota.

Lcam: Ajam, me gustaría ver cómo intentas destruirlo tú sólo.

Caseri: ¡Incendio! _–las llamas devoraron el diario hasta consumirse, sin chamuscar ni una hoja-. _Mierda.

Lcam: _-observando el diario intacto-. _¿Creías que iba a ser tan fácil? Necesitamos algo más poderoso, como fuego maldito, o veneno de basilisco…

Caseri: ¿Y por qué crees que estamos aquí, imbécil? ¡Hay que atrapar a esa serpiente y usar su veneno!

Lcam: ¡Pero eso es suicida! ¡Y además no sabemos pársel! ¡No podemos invocarla, menos controlarla!

Caseri: Quizás tú no sepas. Pero yo tengo la Varita de Sáuco. Usaré el maleficio Imperius contra esa bestia, y hará todo lo que le ordene, ya lo verás.

Lcam: Pues más te vale que te apresures _–observa nervioso las columnas, tratando de buscar movimiento-. _El monstruo podría aparecer en cualquier momento…

-No vendrá si no se lo llama.

_Ambos se voltearon, sobresaltados, y descubrieron que había alguien más allí. El Heredero de Slytherin._

Lcam: ¡¿YERKO?!

Caseri: ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Yerko: No estoy aquí. No soy Yerko _–se paseó por la Cámara con su túnica oscura-. _Soy un recuerdo de él. Y eso que tienes ahí, me pertenece.

_Caseri observó la portada del diario, hojeando la primer página, que estaba en blanco a excepción de cinco letras escritas con tinta rojo oscura y una caligrafía presuntuosa. Entrecerró los ojos: _«Yerko»

Yerko: Dámelo.

Caseri: Oblígame.

Yerko: ¡Crucio!

_Caseri cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Mientras Yerko sonreía de placer, Lcam se escabulló detrás de ellos, tratando de recuperar el diario._

Yerko: No tan rápido, Luis. ¡No creas que voy a permitirte vivir!

Lcam: Oh, no sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima _–Lcam dio un salto hacía atrás y mediante sus acrobacias esquivó al heredero de Slytherin, cayendo justo sobre el diario-. _Ñam.

Yerko: ¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese antifaz?

Lcam: Elemental, mi querido Yerko. Soy un caballero de la noche. Soy Robin. ¡Y sólo yo puedo vencer a Caseri! ¡EXPELLIERMUS!

_La varita de Yerko voló fuera de su alcance, y Caseri se liberó del maleficio imperdonable que lo torturaba, poniéndose de pie con cierta dificultad, dolor, y furia._

Caseri: ¡Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno, hijo de Umbridge!

Lcam: _-cayendo a su lado-. _¡Acabemos con este rufian y luego batámonos a duelo, querido némesis!

Yerko: Mmm…. Me parece que no… _-retrocedió triunfalmente, mientras silbaba-. Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts…_

_Las palabras en pársel surgieron efecto inmediato. La boca de piedra del gigantesco Salazar Slytherin se abría, dejando ver un agujero. Y en su interior se asomaba…_

Caseri: ¡EL BASILISCO! ¡CIERRA LOS OJOS, LCAM!

Lcam: ¡Mi nombre es Robin, y no pienso seguir órdenes de ningún…! _–pero Caseri lo empujó al suelo-._

_La enorme serpiente se deslizaba enroscándose por la estatua, descendiendo ante ellos, preparada…_

Yerko: _Mátalos._

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

Gwennie: ¡Chan! ¿Cómo se las arreglarán Caseri y Lcam para sobrevivir a los horrores de la Cámara de los Secretos! ¡Averiguenlo después de los comerciales en L.I.M.B.O… El Fan Fiction del Dramashat2!

Lunático: Eso si es que sobreviven.

Gwennie: Tienen qué e.e Al menos uno. ¿O eso me convertiría en la Campeona del juego por default?

Grace: Conociendo a Luck lo más probable es que te haga batirte a duelo con un dragón o algo así.

Gwennie: Shhh mocosa insolente. Cállese y deje que los mayores hablen, que nadie le pidió opinión. ¿Capisci?

Lunático: Y un desafío solitario puede ser terrible. No tenes a nadie a quién usar de escudo humano, carnada o pasa corrientes contra lo que sea que Luck tenga planeado jajajaja

Clarissa: Y todos sabemos que él nunca tiene nada bueno en mente cuando se trata de desafíos.

Lunático: ¿Dónde está Lupin, por cierto? Me extraña que se esté perdiendo la diversión jajajaja.

Gwennie: Podría estar en cualquier parte, tiene la Capa de Invisibilidad, grrrrr.

Grace: Lo más probable es que haya salido en busca de Spooks. Después de todo, él sabe dónde está su Eevee.

Gwennie: ¿Qué parte de "nadie te pidió opinión" no entendes?

Lunático: Pero la chica es astuta, si algo tengo que reconocer es que es que es evidente que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo. Y recuperar ese a zorro se convirtió en su prioridad jajaja.

Clarissa: _-observando la batalla de la Cámara de los Secretos-. _¿Creen que Luck Lupin iría hasta el fin del mundo para recuperar a su pokemon?

Gwennie: Es más que obvio que sí, duh. Está obsesionado con el siete y ese Eevee es la encarnación pura de esa manía aritmántica suya.

Clarissa: Porque si necesita preguntarle a Spooky… Va a tener que enfrentarse al Basilisco.

_Lunático, Grace y Gwennie Black se acercaron a la pantalla, pudiendo distinguir fácilmente el anaranjado chillón de Spooky sobre una columna verdosa de la Cámara de los Secretos…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-Okey, okey, okey, todo este asunto de la "magia" no es nuevo para mi, aunque hay cosas que no comprendo sobre este mundo. Por ejemplo, ¿Puedes controlar a una serpiente gigantesca pero no eres capaz de hacer aparecer comida de la nada? Eso no tiene sentido. Al menos no para Robin _–guiña el ojo-._

* * *

><p>-¡Atrás, bueno para nada! ¡No me asustas! ¡Aún lado, soy inmortal! ¡APARTATE!<p>

Lcam: Esa voz… _-tanteando los muros a ciegas- _La reconozco como si la hubiese escuchado en otra vida…

Caseri: ¡Oh no! ¡No me digas que ÉL también está aquí!

Spooky: ¡No van a vivir lo suficiente cómo para agradecérmelo! _–el extraño ser interdimensional sobrevolaba la cámara de los secretos montando un Fénix, y el basilisco trataba de atacarlos, furioso._

Yerko: _¡Deja el pájaro! ¡Mata a los magos! ¡AHORA!_

Caseri: ¿Va a cegar al basilisco? Porque se me acaba de ocurrir un plan.

Lcam: No me interesa lo que tramas, yo tengo algo mejor en mente.

Caseri: ¡Pues ya verás cuando yo gane este desafío y tu mueras aquí!

Lcam: Cálmate. Dijiste que ibas a usar el maleficio para controlar la mente del basilisco.

Caseri: Pues sí, es un plan maestro, admitelo.

Lcam: Es un plan pésimo. Necesitas verlo a los ojos para hechizarlo. ¿Querés morir?

Caseri: No se me había ocurrido eso. Pinche serpiente, estamos como al principio.

Lcam: No necesitamos hechizar al marioneta… Sino a su titiritero…

Caseri: ¿De qué demonios hablas, Lcam? ¡Ve al grano!

Lcam: Controlando a Yerko, vamos a controlar al basilisco. De eso se trata.

Caseri: ¡Brillante, sabandija! ¡Realmente brillante!

Spooky: ¡No puedo entretenerlo mucho tiempo! ¡DENSE PRISA, PAR DE INCOMPETENTES!

Lcam: ¡No es sencillo a ciegas, Spooks! ¿Al menos ya cegaste al basilisco?

Spooky: ¡¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?! ¡Estoy atacando a ciegas! ¿Pretendes que esa cosa me vea a los ojos?

Lcam: Pero… pero… ¡Pero tú eres inmortal, maldita sea!

Spooky: Justamente. La mirada no me mataría, pero no quiero pasar un mes en cama hasta que me curen la petrificación con jugo de mandrágora. No de nuevo…

Lcam: ¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? ¿ES MUCHO PEDIR UN POCO DE AYUDA?

Spooky: ¡Entonces atrapa esto! _–dejo caer un trozo de cuero desgastado sobre el muchacho._

Lcam: ¿Qué es…? _–tanteando a ciegas-. _Pero… ¿Esto es un sombrero de mago, Spooks?

Spooky: ¡No es cualquier sombrero viejo! ¡Es el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts!

Lcam: ¡¿Y PRETENDES QUE DERROTE A LA SERPIENTE CON UN SOMBRERO VIEJO?

Spooky: Tómalo o déjalo.

Caseri: ¡Petrificus totalus! _–el mortífago se había deslizado detrás de Yerko, petrificándolo-. _¡JA! ¡Es mío!

Lcam: ¿Crash no se pondrá celoso?  
>Caseri: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡AHORA VERÁS! <em>–apuntó al cuerpo inerte de Yerko-<em> ¡IMPERIO!

_El maleficio imperdonable se apoderó de la mente del heredero de Slytherin, controlando su cuerpo._

Caseri: Haz que lo mate.

Yerko: _Deja al pájaro. El chico, puedes olerlo. Mátalo._

Lcam: WHAT

Caseri: ¿Todavía creías que ibamos a hacer esto en equipo, Luis? ¡Lamento decirte que no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ganar! ¡Voy a aplastarte a ti, a Gwennie, a Lupin y luego destruiré este maldito lugar!

Lcam: ¿Y después te casarás con Crash?

Caseri: ¡MÁTALO!

Yerko: _Mata._

Lcam: Yo y mi bocota.

_El basilisco se deslizó por el suelo de piedra, golpeando a Lcam con su cola con tanta fuerza que lo estrelló._

Caseri: ¿Por qué no muere?

Yerko: Está ciego. Esa cosa voladora lo cegó.

Caseri: ¡Pues ya lo voy a cegar yo! _–apuntó a Spooky-_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

_Caseri disparó el maleficio asesino, pero el ave fénix se tragó el rayo verde y explotó en un fogonazo de plumas. Un pichón de fénix se asomó de entre las cenizas de su antecesor._

Spooky: _-agarrando al polluelo entre sus manos- _Y este es mi pie para retirarme.

Lcam: ¡Espera, NO!

_Pero Spooky chasqueó los dedos y desapareció._

Lcam: ¡No! ¡NO!

_El basilisco se acercaba, sintiendo su presencia._

Caseri: Vas a morir, Lcam. Sólo y abandonado, sin amigos ni armas, en la Cámara de los Secretos…

Lcam: ¡No estoy solo! _–se puso el Sombrero Seleccionador-. _¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico!

_Lcam sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que casi lo cegó, y abrió los ojos algo mareado, como si algo pesado le hubiese golpeado dentro del sombrero. Y era su imaginación… ¿O estaba viendo rubíes brillar?_

Lcam: _-empuñando el objeto que salió del Sombrero-. _¡Es la Espada de Gryffindor! ¡Gracias, Godric!

Caseri: ¡JA! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Una espada? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella, colgarla en la pared de tu cuarto, niño bobo?

Lcam: Lo único que voy a colgar en la pared de mi cuarto, vil bellaco, será tu cabeza, como recordatorio del trofeo que te hice perder _–Lcam dio un triple salto mortal y cayó sobre la cabeza del basilisco, que trataba de quitárselo de encima inútilmente-._

Yerko: _¡Sólo es un maldito preadolescente, mátalo de una vez!_

Lcam: ¡Corrección! Sólo es un maldito preadolescente con una varita mágica _–apuntó-. ¡Confundo!_

_El encantamiento de confusión atrapó a Yerko, desorientandolo._

Lcam: Nuevas instrucciones para tu mascota, heredero de Slytherin. ¡Acaba con Caseruke!

Yerko: _Deja al muchacho. Caza al otro. Matalo._

Lcam: Oye, yo no dije matar… Quizás sólo mutilar, o herir de gravedad… A pues sí como sea… _-se deslizó por las escamas del basilisco como si fuese un tobogán, cayendo sano y salvo en tierra firme-. _¿Y ahora…?

Caseri: ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lcam: _-saltando justo a tiempo- _¡Oye, ten más cuidado! ¡Podrias matar a alguien!

Caseri: ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE TRATO DE HACER?! GRRRRRRRRRR _–pero el Basilisco lo embistió, intentando clavarle sus letales colmillos-. _¿Y TÚ QUÉ TE CREES? ¡YERKO, TU BICHO ME ATACA!

Yerko: _-el hechicero alzó una ceja confundido- _¿No fue lo que ordenaste…?

Caseri: ¡Cuando acabe con esta cosa lo que voy a ordenar será tu cara! ¡Incendio! ¡Desmaius! ¡CRUCIO!

Lcam: La piel del basilisco es demasiado resistente para esos hechizos tan básicos, querido Caseri _–alza su espada en alto-. _La victoria será mía, lo siento… Pero no del todo jajaja.

Caseri: ¡LO IMPEDIRÉ AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lcam: ¡PROTEGO MAXIMUM!

_El encantamiento escudo protegió a Lcam del maleficio asesino, pero la potencia del hechizo de Caseri hizo añicos el campo defensivo, dejándolo indefenso una vez más._

Caseri: ¡No puedes tener suerte para siempre, Lcam! ¡ESTA VEZ NO TE SALVAS! ¡AVADA…!

_Y entonces fue cuando el Basilisco acertó, clavándole el colmillo ponzoñoso mientras sus ojos ciegos seguían chorreando sangre sobre el brazo envenenado de Caseri._

Caseri: ¡AAAAAAH… SERÁS CABRÓN…!_ –soltó la varita agarrándose el brazo, con el colmillo aún clavado-._

Lcam: ¡Caseri! _–corrió hacía él lo más rápido posible, justo cuando el Basilisco se preparó para dar el mordisco fatal-. _¡MUERE, MONSTRUO! _–las fauces de la serpiente se cerraron con la Espada de Godric Gryffindor clavada en su paladar. El basilisco chilló de dolor mientras un manantial de sangre los ahogaba._

Yerko: _-volviendo en sí-. _¡No! ¡Mi amada mascota! _–corrió hacía Lcam, apoderándose de la Varita de Sauco y apuntándolo-. _¡VOY A MATARTE MIL VECES ANTES DE QUE TOQUES EL SUELO, LUIS CARLOS!

Caseri: ¡Ya veremos, Yerko! _–Yerko se volteó y lo vio sonriendo triunfalmente, mientras se arrancaba el colmillo del basilisco y lo clavaba en el centro del diario-. _O quizás no.

Yerko: _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Luz y tinta brotaron del diario abierto de par en par, destrozado por el veneno letal. El recuerdo de Yerko les lanzó una última mirada encolerizada y se desvaneció en el aire, dejando caer la varita de Sauco._

Lcam: ¡Mierda, Caseri! ¡Estás casi muerto!

Caseri: Je… Seh. Pero acabé con ese infeliz… _-tose sangre-. _Arde… Me desvanezco…

Lcam: ¡No en mi turno, colega! ¡Hey, Spooky! ¡Trae ese Fénix aquí!

Caseri: No es momento para tonterías, me estoy muriendo ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?

Lcam: ¡Y tú te olvidas que las lágrimas del Fénix tienen poderes curativos!  
><em>El ave posó su mejilla sobre el brazo de Caseri, dejando un charquito de lágrimas sin herida alguna.<em>

Caseri: ¡Estoy curado! ¡MALDITA SEA, ESTOY DE NUEVO EN JUEGO, CASERÍFAGOS! ¡Y GRACIAS A TI!

Lcam: Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, supongo.

Caseri: _-poniéndose de pie-. _Jajaja creo que es un poco tarde para eso _–levantó el diario de Yerko-. _Porque acabo de destruir el horrocrux, y por si no te enteras… Eso me convierte en el ganador del desafío.

Lcam: WHAT…

Spooky: _-sobrevolando la Cámara de los Secretos-. _¿Y quién les dijo que el desafío era destruir los horrocruxes?

Caseri: Pues… ¿No era obvio? ¡Por eso nos trajeron aquí!

Lcam: Aunque Harry no tenía idea que estaba destruyendo un horrocrux cuando sucedió… Ñam.

Caseri: ¿Entonces cuál es el desafío? ¿Y cómo hago para ganarlo?

_Entonces Gwennie Black se sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad una vez más riendo a carcajadas._

Gwennie: Jajajajajajajajajaja debieron ver sus rostros cuando casi morían jajajajajajajaja.

Caseri: ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia Rebecca?

Gwennie: Shhhh. Que Lunático me envió a que les explique el desafío, pero quería ver si averiguaban solos.

Lcam: ¡PERO CASI MORIMOS Y TÚ AHÍ MIRANDO! ¡OTRA VEZ!

Gwennie: Lo sé, soy un encanto de persona. Y por cierto, ganaste.

Caseri: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿LO ESCOGES A ÉL ANTES QUE A MÍ?

Gwennie: No es como si tuviera opciones, cabeza de gusarapo. Para ganar necesitan las Reliquias de Hogwarts. Y Lcam consiguió la espada de Gryffindor.

Lcam: _-alzando la espada ensangrentada en alto- _¡Mi victoria está sellada con la sangre de Basilisco!

Caseri: ¡PERO YO DESTRUÍ EL HORROCRUX!

Gwennie: ¿Y querés un abrazo o algo por eso o qué?

Caseri: ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA PERDIDO ANTE LCAM POR CULPA TUYA! ¡NO LO PUEDO ASIMILAR!

Lcam: Pero… _-reflexionando- _Mmm… Todavía faltan las reliquias de los otros tres fundadores…

Gwennie: Ah, sí, UPS. Se me olvida, con tantas cosas. Todavía les faltan las otras tres, sí. El que consiga más tiene la oportunidad de ser derrotado por la fantástica Gwennie Black en la final de Limbo, oh yeah.

Caseri: ¿Y dónde están los otros?

Gwennie: ¿Cómo voy a saber? No es problema mío _–desapareció bajo la capa-._

Lcam: ¡Spooky! ¡Tú debes saber cómo encontrar esos objetos!

Spooky: ¿No se cansan de utilizarme como Deus Ex Machina? _–lo miraron sin comprender-. _Ya, qué…_-les arrojó una bota-. _¡Portus! Y que tengan buen viaje jajajaja… _-se aferró al Fénix y desapareció-._

Caseri: Y la GRAN ayuda de tu GRAN aliado y mentor es una bota vieja y asquerosa. ¿ESTÁS DE COÑA?

Lcam: ¡He conocido escregutos de cola explosiva con más coeficiente intelectual que tú! ¡Es un traslador!  
>Caseri: ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Meh… <em>-agarró una punta de la bota con asco-.<em>

Lcam: _-acomodándose el antifaz de Robin mientras sujetaba la otra punta de la bota-. _¡Nuevo objetivo!

_Y ambos fueron impulsados para adelante como si algo tirara de sus obligos, revolviéndolos en un fuerte remolino de luz y colores, sin despegarse del traslador, que se alejaba a toda velocidad de la Cámara…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

-¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE PERDER! ¡Y sólo ante la primer parte del desempate! ¡Es imperdonable! Y lo peor de todo, ese enano me salvó la vida… ¡No puedo permitirme estar en deuda con Lcam! ¡Un contrato mágico vinculante como ese terminó haciendo que Colagusano se ahogue con su propia mano de plata!

* * *

><p><em>Los dos magos se estrellaron contra una roca húmeda, que arrecía en medio del mar borrascoso y turbulento. A pocos metros divisaron lo que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva…<em>

Caseri: _-escupiendo el musgo que tragó al darse de bruces contra la roca-. _¡¿NO PODÍA TRANSPORTARNOS ADENTRO?! _–pateó la bota al mar-._

Lcam: No lo creo. En esa cueva no podes aparecerte ni desaparecerte, a menos que seas un elfo.

Caseri: ¿Y tú de dónde sabes eso?

Lcam: ¡Es que no lo ves! ¡Ahí es dónde escondieron el Relicario de Salazar Slytherin! Sabes, para andar presumiendo por ahí de ser un gran hechicero empiezo a dudar de que hayas leído los libros -.-

Caseri: ¡Desmaius! _–Lcam esquivó el hechizo, pero Caseri aprovechó para zambullirse, nadando hacia la cueva-. _¡Nos vemos del otro lado, renacuajo!

Lcam: _-observando el frío mar-. _Nadar… Nunca fue mi especialidad… ¿Qué harían Agus y Yuki…? Momento… _-buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la fría Piedra de la Resurrección que le había quitado a Xime-. _Quizás podría invocarlos para que me ayuden a nadar y… OMG estoy perdiendo el tiempo, debo darme prisa o se me adelantará _–besó la piedra y saltó al agua-. _¡GERÓNIMO!

_Mientras Lcam atravesaba el agua helada, Caseri salía del otro extremo, empapado y temblando de frío._

Caseri: Pi pi pinche Lu Luck Lupin… Cuándo te te te atrape ya verás lo que que que es bueno…

Lcam: _ -sale del agua abrazándose a sí mismo- _Nu nu nunca más me me me meteré ahí de de dentro D:

Caseri: Ya sé que que que hacer… ¡INCENDIO! _–un enorme fuego verde esmeralda los calentó, secándolos-. _Puedes creer que sólo quiero quemar cosas. Pero el fuego también tiene su lado vital.

Lcam: ¿Y eso lo aprendiste en el desafío Avatar?

Caseri: Tú deberías haberte ido sin regresar esa vez, y ahora estaría pateándole el trasero a la gótica.

Lcam: ¡Bazinga! _–observó las paredes-. _Necesitamos pagar con… sangre…

Caseri: Me encantaría abrirte el cuello, pero debería bastar con la que tiene tu espada.

Lcam: Brillante, señor Lovett.

_Lcam apoyó la espada contra la pared de roca, que absorbió las manchas sanguinolentes._

Caseri: Un buen pastelero no desperdicia una sola gota de sangre_ –una abertura se abre y ambos entran-._

Lcam: ¡LUMOS!_-su varita ilumina un enorme lago subterraneo, con un brillo verde en el centro-. _Sabes lo que nos espera del otro lado…

Caseri: Sólo los débiles le temen a las Artes Oscuras y al poder… _-agitó la varita de Sauco para sacar unas cadenas verdes de lo profundo del lago, que a su vez tiraban de una vieja barca-. _Sube.

Lcam: ¿Ahora sí somos un equipo?

Caseri: Nunca viene mal tener algo que arrojarles a los Inferi…

_Y la barca comenzó a navegar por sí sola, llevándolos a la luz en el centro del lago… Una isla. Una vasija._

Lcam: La poción… _-tragó saliva-. _Para eso me trajiste, para obligarme a tomar…

Caseri: Me sirves más con vida. Y si yo la tomo, yo consigo el relicario. Me obligarás a tomar esa pócima, aunque sea lo último que hagas, enano. ¿Entendido?

Lcam: _-sujetando la Espada de Gryffindor con fuerza-. _Eh sí, tiene sentido…

Caseri: _-saca una copa y la llenó de la poción de la vasija-. _¡Brindo por todos nuestros compañeros incompetentes que cayeron en el juego para que ambos llegaramos aquí! _–se llevó la copa a los labios-._

Lcam: ¿Sabes los efectos de esa pócima, no…?

Caseri: Sé que no es veneno, pero…

Lcam: ¿Estás bien…?

Caseri: Cállate… _-cerró los ojos-. _No duele… Tanto… _-vuelve a beber y traga con dificultad-. _Creo…

Lcam: Entonces continúa _–se cruza de brazos-. _O no habrá postre para ti.

Caseri: _-bebiendo por tercera vez-. _No… No quiero… _-llenó la cuarta copa tambaleándose- _No me gusta… seguir…

Lcam: Pero debes e.e _–le acercó la copa para que la beba-. _Así es, bien…

Caseri: No me obligues… Déjame… Quiero que se detenga…

Lcam: _-llenando la quinta copa- _Esto lo detendrá, confía en mí.

Caseri: _-bebiendo-. _¡NO! ¡No quiero…! No puedo, basta ya…

Lcam: ¡Tranquilo, Caseri! _–llenó la copa por sexta vez, la vasija ya estaba por la mitad-. _¡No es real! Bebe.

Caseri: _-obediente, se tragó el contenido y gritó-. _¡Todo es culpa mía! ¡Haz que se detenga por favor! ¡Me equivoqué, no lo volveré a hacer…!

Lcam: Sólo bébelo y desaparecerá _–vuelve a llenar la copa y se la acerca. El mortífago tragó por séptima vez y se encogió de miedo, rodeado de enemigos invisibles._

Caseri: ¡No les hagas daño! ¡Es culpa mía, castígame a mí!

Lcam: Esto te pondrá bien_–le acerca la octava copa, y cuando termina de tragar, Caseri golpeó el suelo-._

Caseri: Por favor no, no, no… Haré lo que me pidas.

Lcam: Te pido que bebas… _-le acerca la novena copa, que el muchacho traga con dificultad-._

Caseri: ¡Basta, te lo suplico!

Lcam: Ya casi terminamos… Sólo un par más… _-llena la copa por décima vez y lo sujeta-. _Bebe…

Caseri: ¡Quiero morirme! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡Haz que pare, quiero morirme!

Lcam: _-dándole de beber una vez más-. _Bebe, Caseri… Sólo una más…

Caseri: _-tragó y de inmediato gritó-. _¡MÁTAME!  
>Lcam: ¡Esto… te matará! ¡Bebe y todo habrá terminado!<p>

_Caseri terminó de beber la última copa y se desplomó en el suelo._

Lcam: Ehm… Con qué así van a ser las cosas… ¿Eh…? Pues ya que no despiertas…

_Lcam dio un paso hacía la vasija con la intención de apoderarse del Relicario, pero algo frío lo atrapó._

Lcam: _-forcejeando-. _¿Mi túnica se enganchó con algo o qué…? _–volteó a ver y se le heló la sangre-._

_Un brazo cadavérico emergía del agua, sujetándose con fuerza a su tobillo, intentando arrastrarlo. _

Lcam: ¡Inferi! _–todo el lago había entrado en ebullición cuando uno a uno, los cadáveres reanimados salían a la superficie, rodéandolos-. _¡Oh, mierda! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR ASÍ! _–agitó la varita-. _¡DESMAIUS!

¡Impedimenta! ¡Petrificus Totalus! ¡Incarcerus!

_Un par de inferí cayeron atados, otro se detuvo en seco y un tercero salió despedido contra los otros… Pero venían más…_

Lcam: ¡Son demasiados! ¡Sectumsempra! ¡SECTUMSEMPRA! _–la piel de las criaturas se abrió, pero continuaban avanzando, si sangre que perder, como marionetas sin vida-. _¡Mierda! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

_Lcam dio un salto acrobático hacia la canoa, pero las manos comenzaron a rodearlo, atrapando todas sus extremidades y hundiéndolo en el lecho marino. Lcam repartió patadas y golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero uno de los cadáveres le arrancó el antifaz de la cara, perdiendo las habilidades marciales de Robin…_

_Y cuando todo parecía perdido, el lago se incendió en un gran resplandor, y todas las criaturas huyeron a lo más profundo de la cueva, dando a Lcam la posibilidad de escapar hacia la superficie._

_Caseri estaba de pie, expandiendo enormes anillos de fuego por la varita de sauco, que rodeaban la isla._

Lcam: ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! ¡Estas criaturas temen el calor…! ¿Qué es eso…? _–señaló el pecho de Caseri._

Caseri: El Relicario de Salazar Slytherin _–un guardapelo dorado con una S bordada en esmeraldas le colgaba del cuello-. _¡Y pude haberme marchado con él, pero ahora que salvé tu trasero estamos a mano!

Lcam: ¡Estabas salvando tanto mi trasero como el tuyo! _–se subió a la barca, molesto. Caseri extendió el anillo de fuego alrededor de la embarcación. Los inferis los observaban sin atreverse a acercarse-._

Caseri: ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Vamos uno a uno, es todo lo que importa… _-ambos atravesaron el lago, pensando-. _Y bien… ¿Qué sigue…?

Lcam: Hay alguien en la otra orilla…

_En efecto, Grace los estaba esperando, con un par de escobas voladoras._

Grace: ¡Deben volar para llegar a su siguiente desafío! Toma, compañero _–le entregó una escoba a Lcam-. _Es una Nimbus 2000.

Lcam: ¡Una escoba de carreras auténtica! ¡No puedo creer que sea real!  
>Caseri: Oye oye oye ¿Y qué hay para mí? ¡Recuerda que no eres mi señorita Lovett si no estás de mi parte!<p>

Grace: Para eso ya está Crash ¿No?

Caseri: _-la apunta con la varita- _¡Discúlpate o te mando a nadar con los inferius!

Grace: De acuerdo, lo lamento… Para ti tengo una Saeta de Fuego…

Lcam: ¡¿Qué?! ¿La escoba más rápida? ¿La varita más fuerte que existe? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOMBRAN CAMPEÓN Y YA?

Caseri: No sigas si no quieres, gilipollas… _-se subió a la escoba y salió volando de la cueva-._

Lcam: ¡Espera! ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, YO…! _–se tocó la cara, confundido-. _¿Mi antifaz? ¡Oh no! ¡Perdí a Robin!

Grace: _-alzando una ceja-. _¿Disculpa?

Lcam: Larga historia, no entenderías… _-salió volando-. _¡Y no tengo que perder!

Grace: ¡Ten cuidado! _–y lo vió desvanecerse fuera de la cueva-. _Bien, y ahora… ¿Cómo salgo de aquí…?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Spooky»<strong>

-¡Una serpiente que mata con la mirada y un lago lleno de cadáveres reanimados! ¡Y sólo iban por la mitad del desafío! ¿Qué más creen que les espera a las víctimas de Luck Lupin? ¿Cuál de los dos finalmente vencerá a su rival en el duelo mágico más esperado desde la batalla entre Dumbledore y Voldemort en el Ministerio de la Magia? ¿Y dónde estará Séptimus… suponiendo claro que siga siendo un Eevee? ¡Las respuesta a todo esto y más a continuación en el épico desempate final en LIMBO, el fan fic del Dshat2!

* * *

><p><em>Caseri y Lcam volaban codo con codo, sobrevolando las tierras nocturnas de Inglaterra a toda velocidad, rumbo a Hogwarts. Aunque la escoba del mortífago era más rápida, el joven de las personalidades múltiples era mucho más talentoso.<em>

Lcam: ¡Aún lado, Caseri! ¡No vas a conseguir el próximo! ¡Es mío! ¿Entiendes?

Caseri: _-sujetándose a la escoba con fuerza-. _¡Agradece que tengo las manos ocupadas! ¡Cuando baje a tierra convertiré tu cabeza en un zeppelín!

Lcam: Zeppelin, ¿Por qué en los futuros alternativos siempre hay zeppelín…? Oh, estamos en Cardiff. Podíamos visitar al Capitán Jack Harkness...

Caseri: Tienes serios problemas para distinguir la realidad de la ficción…

_El muchacho iba a contestar, pero una enorme roca estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra él, haciéndolo virar para esquivarla. Observó a todas direcciones, tratando de descubrir su origen._

Lcam: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Caseri: ¿Quién más te ataca, enano? No puedes darte el gusto de tener otro enemigo además de…

_Pero un objeto idéntico rozó su cabeza, casi impactándose contra el mango de su escoba, que oportunamente atinó a girar, perdiendo la roca de vista._

Caseri: ¡OYE! ¿AHORA TAMBIÉN QUIEREN JUGAR CONMIGO?

Lcam: ¿Jugar? ¡Caseri, eso es! ¡Ya sé que son! ¡Bludgers!

Caseri: ¿Y qué coño hacen esas bludgers tan lejos de un campo de Quidditch, en territorio muggle?

Lcam: Pues… Si ellas están aquí, entonces no deberíamos estar tan lejos de…

-¿Un duo de bateadores de bludgers, insecto?_-se burló la voz de Anna-._

-Porque si eso piensas, aquí estamos. ¿Lo captas?_-añadió Axel, divertido-._

Anna: Prepárense para los problemas.

Axel: Y más vale que teman.

Lcam: Oh, no… No ellos…

Caseri: ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Anna: Para proteger a Tumblr de la depravación.

Axel: Para unir a los fandoms dentro de nuestra nación.

Anna: Para denunciar los males del fanart y el yaoi.

Axel: Para extender nuestro reino hasta la Frikipedia.

Anna: ¡Anna!

Axel: ¡Axel!

Anna: ¡El Equipo Hashtag viajando a la velocidad de los Gifs!

Axel: ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a rebloggear! ¿Lo captas?

Caseri: ¡Desmaius!

Axel: ¡Oye! ¡Eso no ha sido divertido! ¡Pude lastimarme! ¡Lo captas?

Anna: ¡Pues ya los vamos a lastimar! ¡Agarra ese bate! ¡Vamos a darles con las bludgers!

Lcam: ¡Y este es mi pie para retirarme!

_Caseri y Lcam sobrevolaron Londres dejando King Cross atrás, mientras seguían los rieles del Expreso de Hogwarts intentando dejar al dúo de bateadores atrás. Pero Axel y Anna estaban decididos a derribarlos._

Anna: ¡Vengan a jugar con mamá! ¡Vamos Axel, apunta a la cara!

Axel: ¡No estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto, Anna! ¡Podrían morir! ¿Lo captas?

Anna: ¡Suele haber accidentes en el quidditch, y estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que salgan accidentados! ¿Lo captas?

Axel: ¡Lo capto! ¡Pero los días en los que era un asesino quedaron atrás! ¿Lo captas? ¡Porque creo que no!

Lcam: ¡Lo veo! ¡Veo Hogsmeade otra vez! ¡Allí está el Transbordador!

Axel: ¡No van a escapar! _–arrojó una bludger pero Lcam la esquivó con facilida-._

Caseri: ¡Bajemos! ¡No pueden entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts volando!

Anna: ¡No te apresures a cantar victoria! _–golpeó otra bludger, que le dio en el codo, haciendo girar-. _Jajaja.

Caseri: ¡Perra! _–sacó la varita- _¡Petrificus Totalus!

_Anna esquivó el hechizo, pero Axel no tuvo tanta suerte, quedando petrificado en el aire_. _Anna sonrió triunfalmente en el aire, pero antes de poder añadir algo más, Axel cayó estrellándose contra ella._

Lcam: ¡Jaque mate! _–entró a las verjas del castillo, coronadas por los clásicos cerdos alados-. _¡A buscar!

Caseri: _-siguiendo sus pasos-. _¡Ya me deshice de esos dos! ¡Ahora me desharé de ti! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

_Caseri y Lcam volaron por los jardines del castillo, buscando la forma de entrar en él, cuando ambos se_

_Estrellaron contra un árbol que habían recordado esquivar._

Caseri: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Lcam: ¡Un Sauce boxeador!

_El árbol, furioso, atrapó sus escobas haciéndolas astillas. Ambos alcanzaron a saltar de ellas a tiempo, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo._

Caseri: ¡Maldito seas! _–sacó la varita- _¡INCENDIO!

Lcam: ¡AGUAMENTI! _–apagó las llamas que estaban por consumir el árbol-. _¡No vas a incendiar Hogwarts!

Caseri: ¡Ahora resulta que sí sabías hacer ese hechizo cuando yo moría de sed en esa cueva!

Lcam: ¡Nunca mencionaste tener sed!

Caseri: ¿Tenía que hacerlo? ¿O también apestas en legeremancia?

Lcam: ¡Y tu apestas en todo lo demás! ¡Levicorphus! _–Caseri quedó colgando cabeza abajo-. _¡Y te quedas ahí! _–salió corriendo hacia el castillo._

Caseri: ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡ACCIO VARITA! ¡NO PUEDE SER TAN DIFICIL! ¡ACCIO VARITA!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Casi casi CASI que me arrepiento de haber ganado el Torneo. ¡ESTÁN VISITANDO TANTOS LUGARES MÁGICOS Y PELIGROSOS Y…! *-* Lunático dice que tengo complejo de Hagrid, pero no entienden la emoción de enfrentarse a criaturas y sortilegios y LONDRES y ADASDASDASDAS POR QUÉ TUVE QUE GANAR D: D: D: Oh, esperen, ya sé… Porque soy pro _–se pone los lentes de sol en pose heroica-. _Ñam.

* * *

><p><em>Lcam se paseaba tres veces en el corredor del séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de los monstruos.<em>

Lcam: El lugar de los objetos ocultos… Necesito encontrar esa sala… Tengo que recuperar la Diadema…

_Y cuando abrió los ojos, las puertas de la Sala Multipropósito se habían materializado._

Lcam: ¡EUREKA! _–se adentró en el cuarto del tamaño de una catedral, una especie de ciudad construida con muros altísimos de objetos escondidos por varias generaciones de habitantes de Hogwarts._

Lcam: Ñam. Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw… ¿Dónde estás…?

_Paso a través de montones de muebles rotos, ocultos en esa habitación desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pilas de miles y miles de libros en todas partes, botellas, sombreros, joyas y capas, cáscaras escambrosas, armaduras oxidadas, y todo tipo de artefactos desconocidos abandonados por sus dueños en ese lugar…_

_Y entonces la vio. Sobre el armario evanescente, había un busto deslucido, que tenía una peluca vieja y…_

Lcam: ¡La diadema!

-No te atrevas a dar un solo paso más…

Lcam: _-sin voltearse-. _¿Cómo rayos te libraste de…? _-Pero notó algo extraño en esa voz-._ Tú no eres…

-¿Caseri? Tiene suerte de seguir vivo después de cómo lo dejé. Pero aún me faltaba atraparte a vos. Y no aparecías en ninguna parte del mapa…

Lcam: ¿Del mapa?_-esa voz le resultaba familiar._

-¡El Mapa, sí! ¡El Mapa del Merodeador de Hogwarts!

Lcam: Creí que Lupin lo guardaba en su templo geek. Pero allí sólo podían entrar los ex participantes o…

Keyn: Yo. ¡Expelliermus!

Lcam: ¡Protego!

Keyn: Sos hábil… _-se paseó rodeándolo en círculos, sin perderlo de vista-._ ¿Cómo no ganaste ese torneo?

Lcam: ¡Me subestiman todo el tiempo, Keyn! ¡Pero voy a demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban!

Caseri: ¡Y yo voy a demostrarles a la morgue lo rostizados que estaban sus cadáveres!

_El mortífago agitó su varita invocando un poderoso fuego maldito, que comenzaba a devorar los objetos escondidos durante siglos en esa habitación._

Keyn: ¡Idiota! ¡Nos condenaste a todos!  
>Caseri: ¿CREES QUE FUE GRACIOSO RAPERO? ¡ESTO ES GRACIOSO! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!<p>

Lcam: ¡NO!

_Pero Keyn se refugió detrás de un armario con manchas de ácido, evitando el hechizo mortal._

Caseri: ¿ESTÁS CONMIGO O ESTÁS CONTRA MI?

Lcam: ¡Estoy por mi cuenta! ¡Impedimenta! _–lanzó el hechizo aturdidor, pero Caseri lo desvió fácilmente._

Keyn: ¡La diadema!

Lcam: ¿Para qué la quieres?

Keyn: Gwennie se vería bonita con ella…

Lcam: Eres pésimo haciendo bromas.

Keyn: No era una broma.

Lcam: Ok no quise saber tanto.  
>Caseri: SIGO AQUÍ ¿LO CAPTAN? <em> –pero corría evitando tocar sus propias llamas, que habían perdido el control. Un ejército de manticoras, quimeras, serpientes y otras bestias abrasaban con todo a su paso.<em>

_Cientos de objetos caían ante las llamas, que arrasaban toda la habitación, buscándolos._

Keyn: ¡Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres! ¡Me voy al Callejo Diagon! ¡Adiós!

_Keyn se escabulló dentro del armario evanescente, apareciendo probablemente en el armario gemelo, a salvo del peligro. Lcam se inspiró a hacer lo mismo, pero una armadura en llamas cayó sobre el armario._

Lcam: ¡Mierda! ¡Nos vas a matar Caseri!

Caseri: ¡Lo sé! ¿No te encanta! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lcam: ¡PROTEGO!

_Caseri y Lcam corrían a través de los pasillos incendiados de la Sala Multipropósito, mientras las criaturas igníferas destruían lo que tocaban, buscando alcanzarlos a ellos también._

Lcam: ¡La diadema! ¡MALDITA SEA, LA DIADEMA! ¡ACCIO DIADEMA!

_La tiara metálica ardía en sus manos, así que tuvo que soltarla antes de volver a hechizarla._

Lcam: ¡Aguamenti! _–el chorro de agua se evaporó en el aire caliente-. _¡Mierda! ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

_La diadema salió volando, con Lcam dirigiéndola._

Caseri: ¡No tan rápido! ¡AÚN HAY MÁS! _–le dio con un hacha a un armario-. _Jajajajajajajajajaja.

Lcam: ¿Por qué citas escenas de películas fuera de contexto? ¿Estás enloqueciendo de poder?

Caseri: ¿Intentaste enloquecer sin poder? ¡Es aburrido, nadie te hace caso!

Lcam: ¡Es la segunda vez que citan esa frase en el mismo episodio! ¡Se acabó, me largo de aquí!

Caseri: ¡EXPELLIERMUS!

Lcam: ¡IMPEDIMENTA!

_Los hechizos chocaron, y la ola expansiva de calor los arrojó contra una pila de objetos en llamas._

Lcam: ¡AGGGGGG!

Caseri: ¡AGGGGGG!

_Ambos corrieron despavoridos cuando una mantícora de fuego trataba de abrir sus fauces para matarlos, mientras otra quimera esperaba que sus restos cayeran para devorarlos con sus dientes de fuego. Ambos temblaban, horrorizados, sin saber qué hacer…_

_Lcam agarró la Piedra de la resurrección una vez más, aferrándose a la vida… Y lo supo en el acto._

Lcam: ¡ACCIO ESCOBAS!

_Dos veloces barredoras 7 que alguna vez pertenecieron a los gemelos Weasley acudieron a ellos desde una pila de escombros, y ambos montaron para huir volando de los restos desastrosos del lugar._

Caseri: ¡Brillante, Lcam! ¡Eres un maldito genio!

_Ambos cayeron agotados mientras el fuego consumía la Sala Multipropósito, cuya puerta se cerró tras de sí, desapareciendo de su vista._

Lcam: ¿Crees que seguirá disponible en el futuro?

Caseri: No me importa.

-Pues debería. Porque la diadema seguía ahí dentro. Y eso significa que aún están empatados.

_Ambos la miraron sintiéndose regañados, mientras resfregaban sus túnicas chamuscadas llenas de hollín._

Clarissa: Por fortuna aún falta un objeto. Su búsqueda está a punto de terminar… Síganme…

Los dos siguieron a Clarissa a través de los largos pasillos del colegio, maravillados con los retratos que los observaban al pasar, las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar, y la maravillosa vista que tenían del campo.

Finalmente Clarissa subió por la escalera caracol que conducía al despacho del director, dejándolos pasar.

-Vaya vaya vaya… Por fin nos conocemos...-el sillón giro, y sentado frente a ellos estaba…

Lcam: ¿Luck Lupin? ¡Cómo no lo ví venir! –dijo en tono sarcástico-.

Caseri: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no nos dejas ganar de una vez?

Luck: _-agarrando la espada y el relicario-. _Estoy… muy… decepcionado... La diadema… de Ravenclaw…

Clarissa: ¿Por qué mejor no los envías al último desafío y dejas que se las arreglen solos?

Caseri: Cómo si no hubiese hecho eso ya…

Lcam: Sí, qué ideas tan innovadoras…

Luck: _ -colocando la espada y el relicario en vitrinas-. _La chimenea… Polvos flu… Clarissa…

Lcam: Ya me temía algo parecido. Era el último transporte mágico que me faltaba probar.

Caseri: ¿Y adónde iremos, de cualquier forma?

Clarissa: Al Callejon Diagon.

Caseri: ¿Vamos a cazar a Keyn? Fantástico. Quiero su cabeza colgada en una vitrina.

Clarissa: De hecho van a asaltar Gringotts, el banco de los magos.

Lcam: Pepepepepepepero… Dicen que hay dragones allí…

_Nadie le respondió. Clarissa escoltó a los dos magos hacia la chimenea, dónde ambos desaparecieron en un fogonazo de fuego color verde esmeralda. Luck Lupin sonrió satisfecho._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lunático»<strong>

-¿Dragones en el Banco? Jajajaja fue curioso descubrirla cuando el huevo eclosionó. ¡Casi incendia el Transbordador! Por eso tenía que guardarla en un lugar seguro, dónde no pudiera lastimar a nadie… ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Luck iba a hacer un desafío de desempate en su bóveda de Gringotts…?

* * *

><p><em>Los eternos rivales cayeron uno sobre el otro al ser despedidos de la chimenea de Flourish y Blotts. Rápidamente se apartaron, enseñando sus varitas en señal de duelo. Pero el rapero los interrumpió.<em>

Keyn: ¿Podrían guardar eso para Gringotts? Trato de leer.

Caseri: ¡TÚ! ¡PINCHE CABRÓN…! _–se preparó para torturar al músico con su varita de Sauco-._

Lcam: ¡Ahí se ven! _–corrió hacía el banco de los magos. Al ver que le sacaba ventaja, Caseri lo siguió._

Caseri: ¡A un lado! ¡Apartense! _–el muchacho avanzaba por el abarrotado mercado arrojando las mercancías de los clientes, creando un gran alboroto-. _¡EL QUE SE METE CONMIGO SE MUERE! ¿OK?

Lcam: ¡Lo tengo!_–subió la escalinatas de mármol y atravesó las puertas de bronce-_ ¡A la bóveda 777!

Spooky: Que bueno volver a verlo, señor Lupin _–le guiñó un ojo-. _Sígame por aquí…

_Ambos escucharon los hechizos y las maldiciones que Caseri gritaba a diestra y siniestra, en el hall._

Lcam: Démonos prisa _–desaparecieron rumbo a la bóveda-._

_El mortífago atacaba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, buscando a Lcam._

-Necesito su identificación, por favor. Dígame quién es o no lo dejaré pasar…

Caseri: ¿Quién soy yo? ¡¿Quién soy yo?! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

_El duende cayó muerto, pero detrás suyo Crash, el pasante, había reaparecido._

Crash: ¡TE ESTABA BUSCANDO! ¡No puede entrar y simplemente asesinar todo lo que no te guste!

Caseri: ¡Sí que puedo! ¡Y de hecho eso hago!

Crash: ¡Tiene que terminar! ¡Controla tus impulsos! Respira hondo y…

Caseri: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡DEBO ENCONTRAR LA COPA DE JIGGLYPUFF…

Crash: Qué bueno que lo mencionas… Porque vas a necesitar esto… _-le puso una pokeball en la mano-._

Caseri: ¿ESTÁS DE COÑA? ¿TODOS ME TOMAN EL PELO HOY?_–tira la pokebola-._ ¡Ese desafío ya terminó!

Crash: ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Hazme caso!_–fue a recuperar la pokebola, pero Caseri aprovechó la confusión para colarse por el camino de Spooky y Lcam-. _¡Oye! ¡ESPÉRAME!

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Caseri»<strong>

**-**Llegué hasta aquí sin su ayuda, no lo necesito ahora que estoy a punto de aplastar al renacuajo de Lcam. Y cuando Gwennie caiga también, todo LIMBO arderá ante el régimen de los caserífagos. YA LO VERÁN…

* * *

><p><em>Spooky y Lcam avanzaban a través de los vertiginosos rieles subterráneos de las cavernas de Gringotts, seguidos de cerca por Caseri y Crash. Este último aún sostenía la pokebola, pero el mortífago lo ignoraba.<em>

Spooky: ¡FIN DEL VIAJE!_–exclamó de pronto, frenando el carrito-. _

Lcam: ¿De qué hablas?_–observó el riel-. _¡Todavía ni llegamos a la bóveda!

Spooky: ¡Ni pienso llegar! ¡LUNÁTICO ESCONDIÓ LO QUE HABÍA EN EL HUEVO AHÍ DENTRO! ¡YO LO VÍ!

Lcam: Spooks… Enfrenté acromántulas, dementores, hombres lobo, tritones, inferis, un basilisco y hasta a Fluffy. No puede haber nada peor que todo eso.

_Spooky estuvo a punto de decir qué había ahí abajo, cuando el carro de Caseri y Crash se estrelló contra ellos, haciendo que los cuatro cayeran del camino hacia lo profundo de la caverna excavada de Gringotts._

_Los cuatro atravesaron la cascada de agua mágica conocida como La Perdición del ladrón, que eliminaba todo rastro de sortilegio y ocultación mágica, una de las muchas medidas defensivas de los duendes._

_Y cuando los cuatro finalmente tocaron el suelo, Spooky fue el primero en levantarse, ignorando el dolor que sentía en todos sus huesos, evitando despertarla…_

Spooky: Caballeros… _-los buscó en la oscuridad-_Deben marcharse cuánto antes…

Caseri: ¡Ni hablar! ¡Mira! _–señaló el número dorado!-_¡Bóveda Setescientos Setenta y Siete! ¡LLEGAMOS!

Crash: ¡Y nos vamos! _–tomó la mano de Caseri, pero el chico se soltó-. _Hey…

Lcam: ¿Qué tanto pasa aquí…? _–se asomó detrás de Spooky, y al doblar la esquina, la vio. LAS vio._

Crash: Holy shit…

Spooky: Se los advertí... Muchachos, les presento a la mascota de Lunático… Umbra…

_Un enorme dragón purpura alzó la cabeza, olfateando el aire, observándolos y exhalando bolas de humo, todo a la vez, con sus tres horribles cabezas pinchudas._

Spooky: Es tricéfala, como habrán notado. Y es hembra… Eso la vuelve más… agresiva…

Crash: ¡Ya hicimos las presentaciones, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí! ¡Larguémonos!

Caseri: _-apuntando al dragón- _¡IMPEDIMENTA! _–el hechizo rebotó contra sus escamas haciéndolo caer-._

Lcam: Quizás eso fue algo… ¿Imprudente…?

_La dragona se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, respirando furiosa, mientras debatía quién la había tocado. Rugió de tal forma que toda la roca tembló, haciéndolos retroceder a los cuatro. No sabían qué hacer._

Spooky: La puerta de la bóveda, si aún les interesa, está justo detrás. Fue un placer conocerlos.

_Chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Crash, Caseri y Lcam enfrentaban a las tres cabezas de Umbra…_

Crash: ¡Yo las distraigo! ¡AVANCEN! _–agitó la varita lanzando un encantamiento de conjuntivitis a los seis ojos del reptil alado-. _¡CORRAN!

_Caseri y Lcam se miraron y corrieron empujándose en todo el camino que rodeaba Umbra, entrando a la bóveda, cuya puerta se desvaneció para dejarlos pasar, volviendo a encerrarlos junto al tesoro de oro._

_Y plata. Y piedras preciosas de todos los tamaños, escudos, pilas y pilas de galleons… Y un caliz dorado…_

Lcam: ¡La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff! _–exclamó Lcam sin moverse-._

Caseri: ¡Gracias por ahorrarme la búsqueda, imbécil! _–Caseri se abalanzó por la montaña del tesoro, y todo lo que tocó comenzó a duplicarse y a arder, llenándolo de ampollas-. _¡MALDITOS SEAN…!

Lcam: ¡Encantamientos geminio y flagrante! ¡Gracias por encargarte de eso! _–subió trepando por su cuerpo dolorido, que seguía ardiendo bajo el metal de las monedas de oro que no cesaban de duplicarse-. _¡LO TENGO! ¡TENGO LA COPA!  
>Caseri: ¡NO… VAS A… GANAR…! <em>–salió complemente rojo de la montaña dorada-. <em>¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lcam: ¡EXPELLIERMUS!

_El rayo rojo chocó contra el rayo verde, y los dos magos estaban enfrentados en medio del oro caliente e incesante, esperando que uno de los dos finalmente cayera derrotado ante su rival… Pero todo tembló._

_Los dos cayeron, rompiendo la conexión entre las varitas. El dragón acababa de romper la pared de la bóveda. Sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho con Crash, no había dejado rastros de él._

Caseri: ¡OKEY, LO HAZ VISTO! ¡EL TIENE LA COPA! ¡ACABA CON ÉL, NO CONMIGO! ¡ÉL ES EL LADRÓN!

_Pero era imposible razonar con el dragón, que avanzaba parcialmente ciego. Caseri alzó la varita…_

Caseri: ¡AVADA….! _–pero la dragona dio un zarpazo y lo estrelló contra la bóveda-. _MIERDA… Tú… NO… _-buscó la varita, desesperado-. _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_–se arrancó el pelo, sin poder creerlo-. _¡LA APLASTÉ!-_levantó los pedazos rotos de la varita de sauco, apenas unidos por el pelo del Thestral de su núcleo-. _LA VARITA MÁS PODEROSA QUE EXISTE…

Lcam: ¡APARTATE DE AHÍ, IMBÉCIL! _–pero Caseri estaba en shock, sin poder asumir su derrota-._

Caseri: LA VARA INVENCIBLE… LA VARA LETAL… LA VARITA DEL DESTINO… LA VARA DE LA MUERTE…

Lcam: ¡CASERI! _–al observar cómo la dragona lo acorralaba dispuesto a devorarlo, Lcam sacó la piedra de la Resurrección por tercera vez, más desesperado que nunca-. _¡Ayúdame!

_Cuatro figuras surgieron a su alrededor, descendiendo familiarmente. Reconoció a Fer, que sonreía acomodándose los lentes. Agus y Yuki estaban uno al lado del otro, como siempre. Y por último, estaba Xime, quién lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos…_

Lcam: Mis amigos… Creo que este es el fin…

Yuki: ¿Es una joda? ¡Mirá lo lejos que llegaste! ¡No podes rendirte ahora!

Lcam: Estoy vencido. Perdí a todos mis alteregos. No tengo forma de vencer al dragón, recuperar con la copa, salvar a Caseri y salir del banco… No puedo…

Agus: Pero todos esos alteregos siempre fueron parte de ti. Nunca necesitaste personificarlos, el potencial ya te pertenecía por derecho. ¡Todo lo que hicieron fue obra tuya!

Lcam: ¡Aun así! ¡No puedo tardarme más en tomar esta decisión! ¡No puedo ganar dejándolo morir!

Xime: A veces hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios… Pero sólo cuando todas tus opciones son terribles… Es aun más difícil hacer lo correcto cuando no hay forma de hacerlo bien…

Lcam: Como el Doctor… Nunca cruel ni cobarde…

Fer: Y recuerda. No deberíamos subestimar jamás… Incluso la más pequeña de las criaturas esconde un enorme poder dentro…

_Fer le guiñó un ojo, y Lcam pudo ver el objeto reflejado en sus lentes antes de desvanecerse. La pokeball._

Lcam: ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ¡VAS A VIVIR, CASERI! ¡VAS A VIVIR PARA SER DERROTADO! ¡TE LO JURO!

_Lcam se escabulló por debajo del abdomen del dragón, rodando para alcanzar el sitio dónde Crash había dejado caer la pokebola, y en un instante lo comprendió todo. Cerró los ojos y liberó a Séptimus._

Lcam: ¡Eevee, yo te elijo!  
><em>Pero el Eevee de Luck Lupin ya no existía. En su lugar había un Sylveon, la evolución de tipo hada.<em>

Lcam: ¡El tipo que es fuerte contra los dragones! ¡POR GALLIFREY, LO SABÍA! ¡SYLVEON, MOONBLASTER!

_Séptimus embistió contra la dura coraza del dragón rodeado de un halo de energía lunar, y el reptil gruñó de dolor, cayendo sobre su peso a un costado de la bóveda._

Lcam: ¡Lo logré! _–corrió a recuperar la Copa de Hufflepuff, mientras acariciaba a Sylveon-. _¡LO HICIMOS!

Caseri: Ja… ja… ja… _-Caseri se levantó con la túnica hecha harapos, empuñando la varita de Lcam-. _No.

Lcam: Caseri…

Caseri: Creías que después de todo este tiempo… ¿Te dejaría ganar?

Lcam: Caseri, en serio… _-retrocedió-._

Caseri: Pues no, sangre sucia muggle traidor… ¡NO VAS A GANARME!

Lcam: ¡CASERI!

Caseri: ¡SILENCIO! ¡YO SOY CASERI LOVETT! ¡SOY EL AMO DE LA VARITA DE SAUCO! ¡JAMAS FUI DERROTADO MIENTRAS LA TUVE EN MI PODER! ¡Y QUERIDO Y VIEJO COLEGA, YO SERÉ EL QUE LE PONGA EL PUNTO FINAL A TU ESTÚPIDA RACHA DE SUERTE CASUALIDADES! ¡HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE!

Lcam: ¡POR AMOR A BLICIA, CASERI!

_Pero fue demasiado tarde. Cuando el muchacho alzó la varita para pronunciar el conjuro, Umbra abrió sus enormes fauces y se lo tragó entero._

Lcam: EH… OKAY… _-levantó la copa, devolvió a Sylveon a su pokebola y retrocedió lentamente-. _Creo que mejor los dejo solos… Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo… Y este es mi pie para retirarme…

_La dragona lo ignoró, mientras masticaba los restos de Caseri. Lcam echó un último vistazo y desapareció._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¡Son testigos de que al menos intenté advertirle! ANYWAY… ¡ACABO DE GANAR EL DESEMPATE! ¡LCAM VERSUS GWENNIE, LA ARDIENTE FINAL DE LIMBO, BABY! ¡DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO…! ¡NADIE CREÍA QUE LO LOGRARÍA, NADIE! ¡PERO LO HICE! ¡LCAM ESTÁ EN LA FINAL DEL JUEGO! ¡LCAM VS GWENNIE!

* * *

><p><strong>«Gran Salón de Hogwarts»<strong>

_Gwennie y Lcam devoraban con ansiedad el gran banquete que habían preparado para ellos, recuperando fuerzas antes de poder enfrentarse cara a cara en el último desafío de LIMBO. Luck Lupin sonreía, acariciando a Séptimus. No había tardado en acostumbrarse a la nueva forma de su querido Eevee…_

_Cuando todos terminaron empachados, Crash se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, sin entrar._

Crash: Tengo dos noticias… Una buena, y una mala…

Lcam: Ehmmm… ¿Cuál es la buena?

Crash: Logré recuperar tu varita… Caseri seguía aferrado a ella en el estómago de Umbra…

Gwennie: ¿Y la mala es que murió para siempre y no lo vamos a ver más? Qué lástima che _–sigue comiendo sin darle importancia-._

Crash: La mala es que Clarissa pudo regenerarlo… Pero el proceso salió mal… Muy mal…

Gwennie: ¿Quedó deforme? MUERO. Bueh yo hasta hace un rato tenía orejas de zorro, no puedo hablar.

Crash: No es eso… Es que no pudimos rescatar sus recuerdos… Así que ahora Caseri está… Eh…

Lcam: ¿Cómo Lockhart después del Obliviate?

Crash: Quizás peor… Pero puedo ayudar a recuperar su memoria _–le guiño un ojo-._

Gwennie: Ahorrate los detalles. ¿Dónde está?

Crash: Justo acá… _-abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Caseri que vestía el camisón de la enfermería._

Caseri: ¡Qué sitio más curioso! ¡Podría jurar que los cuadros me estaban mirando jajaja! ¿Quién eres…?

Lcam: Soy Lcam… El más odiado rival de Caseri… ¿Recuerdas?

Caseri: ¿Quién es Caseri?

Crash: Ok, olvídenlo, es demasiado pronto para hacerlo hablar… Hay mucho que aún no sabe…

Lcam: Me gusta más así *-*

Crash: Van a reiniciarnos juntos… Para poder ayudarlo en su recuperación mientras hace reposo en el Nivel 25, y todo eso…

Gwennie: Awwww una luna de miel gay, que tierno… Eh, digo, no me interesa. QUIERO EL ÚLTIMO DESA.

Luck: ¿Estás segura de querer que empiece el último desafío?

Gwennie: ¡HACE AÑOS QUE ESPERO POR SABER EL FINAL! LITERAL…

Luck: ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

Gwennie: Until the very end… Always.

Luck: ¿Y vos Lcam? ¿Estás listo para el gran final?

Lcam: Bien sabes que sí. Habré perdido a mis tres alteregos… Pero aún conservo la varita y con el hechicero en la final soy capaz de…

_Pero Luck tomó su varita y la partió en dos._

Lcam: ¿QUÉ QUE QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? ¡LUUUUUCK! _–lo toma por los hombros y lo agita-._ ¡LA VARITA DE SPOOKS! ¡LA ÚLTIMA CONEXIÓN CON MI ÚLTIMO ALTEREGO! ¡ESTOY SOLO! ¡ESTOY MUERTO!

Luck: Me alegra que te tengas tanta confianza para el final, porque tengo algo mejor que una varita…

_Sacó de destornilladores sónicos de sus bolsillos, entregándole uno a cada uno. __Lcam no entendía._

Gwennie: WHAT. NO. NOOOO. DOCTOR WHO. DESAFÍO WHOVIAN PARA LA FINAL DE LIMBO I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW _–besó a Luck y salió corriendo dando saltos alrededor, mientras empuñaba su destornillador sónico más feliz que nunca-. _WHATEVER. IT'S GWENNIE BLACK'S TIME.

Luck: Lunático ya condujo su último viaje en el transbordador, así que vamos al Nivel 24 usando otro medio… _-corrió una cortina revelando una caja de policía azul, típica en Londres en los sesenta, pero tanto Gwennie como Lcam reconocieron que se trataban de la famosa TARDIS del Doctor… Y se desmayaron._

Clarissa: ¿Despido a los tortolitos?

Luck: ¡Allons-y!

_Y mientras Lunático cargaba a Gwennie y Lcam dentro de la TARDIS -que por supuesto era MÁS grande por dentro-, Crash bajaba del carruaje de los Thestrals cargando a Caseri hasta la estación de Hogsmeade, sorprendiéndolo con un beso en el instante en que el sol volvía a salir, reiniciando el nivel..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Concluirá...<strong>_


	29. E X T E R M I N A T E

Del creador de _**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles**_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**La Gran Final–**

* * *

><p><strong>«Perspectiva de Spööky»<strong>

_La última vez, en __**LIMBO…**_

**Caseri, Ximena y Gwennie Black **se preparaban para combatir juntos en penúltimo desafío de los **tres finalistas **de **LIMBO. **¡Pero nadie esperaba el retorno de **Lcam **como el **Cuarto Campeón **del **Torneo Triwizard**! Y armados con varitas, pociones y las Reliquias de la Muerte los cuatro magos entraron al **Laberinto de Luck Lupin**... ¡Y sólo dos de ellos saldrían vivos! Mientras** Caseri** enfrentaba a un **troll**, **Gwennie **combatía a las **acromántulas**, y **Lcam** burlaba al **cancerbero**, **Xime** caía bajo cada sortilegio del Laberinto fruto de su inexperiencia en la temática. Y cuando sus chances de sobrevivir parecían remontar, un centenar de **dementores** la atraparon en el centro del laberinto, besándola hasta robarle su alma, para luego dejarla a caer a través del **Velo de la Muerte **del Departamento de Misterios del **Ministerio de la Magia**, marcando el triste final de la **chica roca**. A todo eso, en la subtrama 52-C, **Twister y Jocelin** intentaban reclutar a las personas que ellos mismos habían eliminado para ayudarlos a escapar de la gigantesca arma mortal donde estaban atrapados. Pero su plan se fue al diablo cuando Luck secuestró a **Crash,** manteniéndolo cautivo junto a **Yuki** y **Fer **en la hondonada del Laberinto, que ahora había llenado de agua y terribles criaturas marinas. Cuando todos los rehenes fueron rescatados, Luck comenzó a aburrirse así que no tuvo mejor idea que convertirse en **licántropo** y perseguir a los tres finalistas hacia la **Copa **del Gran Ganador… Pero para sorpresa de **Caseri **y** Lcam**,** Gwennie Black** reclamó su victoria, obligándolos a enfrentarse una vez más en el desafío de desempate de la semifinal, el último y definitivo duelo de tan larga enemistad. Juntos burlaron al **Basilisco** en la **Cámara de los Secretos**, destruyeron el Diario de **Yerko**, enfrentaron a los **Inferis** del Lago, esquivaron las **bludgers** de **Axel **y** Anna**, incendiando la **Sala Multipropósito **dónde **Keyn** los había retado a duelo, y adentrándose en las profundidades de **Gringotts**, el banco de los magos. Con el marcador empatado, y todo en su contra para caer ante su rival, **Lcam **finalmente consigue salir ileso del enfrentamiento final, utilizando su ingenio para que **Sylveon**, la forma evolucionada de **Eevee,** lo salve del enorme dragón que Lunático había criado en las profundidades de ese nivel. **Caseri**, por su parte, perdió todos sus recuerdos al momento de ser regenerado, quedando en tercer lugar sin tener la menor idea de quién es o dónde estaba… Qué lástima, ya casi me estaba empezando a caer bien. Como sea. La gran final de **LIMBO **ha llegado: **Gwennie versus Lcam**, en el desafío whovian que ambos habían estado esperando. Tras **veintiocho** episodios en juego, miralos competir por última vez en el desenlace definitivo del fan fiction que nos emocionó a todos… Bueno, a todos los que nos quedamos leyendo hasta el último episodio, claro. Llegó la hora de conocer al ganador de esta historia. ¿**Gwennie **o **Lcam**? Averigualo a continuación en el épico desafío final de **LIMBO: **el fan fiction del **DramaShat2**! ¿Te lo vas a perder?

**Capitulo Veintinueve. E.X.T.E.R.M.I.N.A.T.E. Extraterrestres Xenófobos Trascienden Extinta Regeneración Mortífera Invadiendo**

**Nivel Aislando Temporal Enemistad**

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 25»<strong>

_Twister permanecía inmóvil, contemplando como la corriente del agua descendía hacía la fuente en el centro del Templo, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué su plan había fallado. Me senté a su lado para observar la fuerza de las cataratas, y tras unos minutos de reflexión interrumpí su silencio._

Lunático: ¿Qué te perturba, colega? ¿No saber si el loco o la demente van a ganar este juego? Jajajaja.

Twister: No es eso. Tenía todo preparado para detonar el plan de escape, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pero necesitaba al hacker infiltrándose en el sistema. Y entonces Lupin secuestró a Crash para su desafío.

Grace: Pero Crash ha regresado. Lo vimos dándole una mano a Caseri en la enfermería, ¿Verdad Séptimus? _–el Sylveon asintió. La antigua pasante acarició una de sus orejas y salía corriendo con él._

Twister: ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Lunático: Lupin evacuó la Cabina de Control. Ya no queda nadie ahí, ni siquiera la I.A. que los reemplazó.

Twister: ¿Clarissa también está acá?

Lunático: Jajaja ya quisieras. Se quedó supervisando el último desafío. Como a mi ya no me necesitan, me exiliaron acá… Supongo que son unas merecidas vacaciones jajajaja.

Twister: Yo lo llamaría "libertad condicional"…. _–y entonces una voz muy familiar se unió al grupo-._

JuanST: Ánimo viejo, pensa que podrías estar re estresado allá arriba con Luck taladrándote la cabeza con más tarea que la de la vieja forra que tuve en sexto grado y estás acá, haciendo lo que se te da la gana.

Twister: Técnicamente eso no es cierto. Si pudiera hacer lo que se me da la gana, hubiera…

JuanST: Igual yo sé cómo te sentís o sea es re frustrante aguantarse quinientos episodios y terminar encerrado en este hotel de lujo lleno de comida y paisajes paradisíacos sin tener que hacer más desafíos.

Twister: Puede ser, pero el punto es que…

Xime: Estamos todos juntos en esto _–Xime puso los brazos en jarra, encarándolo con actitud maternal-. _No importa lo que hayas hecho mientras trabajabas con Lupin, ahora estamos todos en el mismo bando.

Twister: Entiendo eso, pero aun así no…

Xime: Twister, oye, nosotros no te juzgamos ¿De acuerdo? No tienes por qué hacerlo todo sólo. Podes confiar en nosotros más allá de lo complejo que pueda parecer a nuestro entendimiento. Somos fuertes.

Twister: Justamente, de eso quería hablar… _-suspiró-._Veras, hay algo que no terminé de contarles…

Jocelin: ¡Llegó la hora!_–haciendo señas para que se acerquen-. _¡Vamos, muévanse! ¡La final de LIMBO!

BabyCake: _-arrastrando la pantalla- _¿De verdad necesitan tantas pulgadas para el último desafío? D:

JuanST: HUY ¿Posta? ¿Es hoy? ¿DE VERDAD? NO SABEN LO EMOCIONADO QUE ESTOY :'D Hubo tantos eventos sobre este día que creí que jamás llegaría… _-agarró la mano de Xime-. _Vamos, Yirley, LA FINAL.

Xime: _-lanzándole una mirada a Twister de "esto no quedará así"-. _Ok, guárdenle un lugar a la chica roca.

Lunático: ¿Y bien, viejo? Vos ayudaste a que esto empezara, ¿No querés saber cómo termina?

Twister: Supongo que tanto como si gana uno o el otro, cuando todo esto termine me va a dar lo mismo.

Lunático: Yo no estaría tan seguro. El hombre adecuado en el sitio equivocado puede cambiar el curso de la historia _–Twister lo observó alzando una ceja-. _O bueno, eso suelen decir jajaja ¡Nos vemos!

_Los antiguos eliminados se reunieron alrededor de la pantalla gigante que Jocelin había instalado para monitorear el desafío en tiempo real. Se sentaron en semicírculo, con la estatua a escala real de Luck Lupin observándolos justo detrás, en el hall de entrada del templo principal. Sólo faltaban unos minutos._

Dnoboy: Muy bien, antes de que empiece… ¿Alguien quiere hacer unas apuestas?

Agustín: Lcam va a ganar, si sobrevivió durante tanto tiempo no va a perder ahora, yo confío en su poder.

Yuki: Pffff se realista bro, Gwennie Black puede aplastarlo en dos segundos, sin sus alteregos no es nada.

Fer: Ya… No se peleen. Lo que a mí me intriga es el desafío… Nunca antes había oído de esta temática…

Aale: OwO pues no tienes idea de lo que te pierdes Fer, el fandom del Doctor es más grande por dentro.

Steven: Doctor es lo que van a necesitar si sobreviven a esto. Quiero decir… ¿Ya vieron cómo quedó Tz?

Crash: Él no es el único con terribles secuelas… Caseri apenas sabe dónde está… O al menos eso creo.

Caseri: ¿Quién demonios es Caseri? ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí? ¿Por qué miran esa pantalla?

Lily: Ehm… ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea traerlo aquí? La sobredosis de información podría matarlo…

Ro: ¡Fantástico! ¿Puedo quedarme con un poco de su sangre? Todavía quiero obtener esa cura zombie…

Harold: …

Josafat: _-Ajustando la cámara-_ Pase lo que pase la siguiente hora, no parpadeen. Sé por qué se los digo.

Raquel: No me vengas con esas mamadas, Josafeo. Lo único que quiero es rajarme de este puto lugar.

Luny: Creeme, todos y cada uno de nosotros queremos lo mismo, así que ¿Por qué no te suicidas y ya?

Fanaruto: No había estado tan emocionado desde que pase la Liga Kalos… Podría estallar de los nervios…

Pilar: HEY, ¡No te robes mis líneas! _–explotar-._

Materiagre: ¿A qué hora pasan el final alternativo dónde yo gano?

Ale: Ojalá nunca. Seriously ¿Nadie quiere cambiar de lugar conmigo? No soporto a este engendro…

Julissa: Hay un par de asientos libre en primera fila, si quieres puedes ir allí…

Itaa: Ese estaba reservado para Jocelin… Recién estaba aquí, pero no la veo por ningún lado…

Alondra: ¿A quién le importa esa vieja arpía? Es más ¿A quién le importa esta estúpida final? Están perdiendo el tiempo, pandilla de incompetentes. Todo el mundo sabe que yo debí haber sido la ganadora…

JuanST: Jajajaja mejor suerte la próxima Alondra. Pero igual me preocupa Jocelin… ¿Estará bien?

Xime: Lo más probable es que haya ido a buscar a Twister… No creo que quieran perderse el último epi…

Lunático: Jajaja, si fue adrede o accidental, nunca lo sabremos. Está a punto de comenzar, así que shhhh.

_Los espectadores guardaron silencio. La pantalla que hasta entonces sólo retransmitía estática, acababa de iluminare con el logo de L.I.M.B.O. que todos conocían a la perfección, y con el paso del tiempo, habían aprendido a odiar... Incluso sin saber qué demonios significaba esa sigla cautiva por tanto tiempo. El título se difuminó dando paso a un cielo estrellado, en el que varias naves espaciales navegaban, disparando… La Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo… En uno de los transbordadores galácticos que surcaban el cosmos, descansaban los últimos concursantes en juego: Gwennie y Lcam, en animación suspendida. Luck habló:_

Luck Lupin: ¡Bienvenidos al episodio más dramático y emocionante de Limbo! Han pasado un largo tiempo desde la primera vez que vimos a nuestros jugadores ingresar a la instalación, y hoy LIMBO está a punto de llegar a su final. Ahora quedan dos competidores. Tras el último desafío, sólo quedará uno de pie. Ese xaterista se irá a casa tras haber superado los veinticinco niveles y a todos los compañeros que trataron de eliminarlo. ¿Quién será el demente que se atreva a ganar el último desafío de este juego? ¿Será Gwennie Black, la trastornada y egocéntrica gótica sin bronceado? ¿O será Lcam, el subestimado y terco sujeto sin alteregos múltiples? Vayan a comer algo, orinen si tienen que hacerlo, sienten sus traseros y alístense para el dramático final de LIMBO, el fan fiction del DramaShat2!

* * *

><p><strong>«Nivel 24»<strong>

_La alarma de alerta aturdió toda la nave cuando la flota del Covenant disparó, despertando a los finalistas._

Lcam: ¿Pero qué…? _–se restregó los ojos -. _¿Dónde rayos estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

Gwennie: _-bostezando-. _Meh… _-se levantó estirando los músculos-. _¿Dónde está la TARDIS? Necesito…

Lcam: ¡Ese sonido…!

Gwennie: Meingott…

_Los dos se voltearon a la vez, para ver justo a tiempo como la cabina azul se desmaterializaba de allí._

Gwennie: _-corriendo al sitio dónde la TARDIS desapareció-. _¡NOOOOO! ¡No me dejen acá! ¡Quiero viajar!

Lcam: _-observando a través de los cristales de la nave-. _Creo que ya lo estamos haciendo…

Gwennie: _-asomándose-. _Así que estamos en una nave espacial… La TARDIS nos trajo al futuro *-*

Lcam: Pero no estamos aquí como turistas… Si la TARDIS nos trajo hasta aquí, es porque nos necesitan.

Gwennie: Creo que alguien se tomó demasiado en serio el juego. Estamos en un desafío. Así que con tu permiso voy a curiosear por ahí y por allá hasta que nos digan qué es lo que hay que hacer… ¿Capisci?

_Los altoparlantes de la nave bramaron, exigiendo a todo el personal presentarse en la estación de mando._

Lcam: ¿Querías instrucciones? Ahí las tienes.

Gwennie: Anyway… ¿Dónde está la estación de mando?

Lcam: Eh… ¿Qué tal si seguimos al resto? Todos van al mismo sitio, ¿No?

Gwennie: Eh… Supongo que tiene sentido… Andando.

_Y mientras atravesaban los corredores de la nave dirigiéndose con todos los demás al que sería su último desafío en el juego, ambos meditaban las que serían sus últimas palabras para el resto de sus colegas…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

**-**Como ya sabemos todos que soy la clara ganadora, quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron a lo largo del juego... No soy una loca insensible, saben e.e Sin muchas personas no lo habría logrado. Gracias a todas mis Gwennies, y al inútil de ele ce a eme por ser tan inútil y facilitarme el juego n.n GB RULEZ.

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-Entonces, supongo que si éste es mi confesionario final, debo decir que lo logré. Estoy en la final. Ni Fer, ni Steven, ni Caseri ni nadie pudo detenerme. Todo este tiempo pensé que solo era un sobreviviente, pero no. Soy el ganador. TIME LORD VICTORIOUS. Estoy en una guerra contra Val Black... ¡Y yo voy a ganar!

* * *

><p><em>De camino a la Estación de Mando, los finalistas de LIMBO se toparon con un alienígena de aspecto humanoide, completamente calvo, con grandes ojos y una serie de tentáculos dónde debería tener la boca. Un tubo brotaba de allí, rematado en una esfera luminosa que el ser sostenía en su mano, ataviado por un simple uniforme gris. Ambos sabían que esa criatura era un Ood, la raza extraterrestre que había sido criada genéticamente para estar al servicio de los humanos… Al menos durante esa época.<em>

Lcam: ¡Ood! _–retrocediendo prudentemente- _¿Dónde estamos?

Ood: _-agarrando la esfera traductora de impulsos cerebrales- _Nos encontramos a bordo del crucero espacial _Pillar of Autumn_, del Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas, amo Lcam. ¿Se le ofrece algo…?

Lcam: Yo…

Gwennie: _-interrumpiendo a Lcam-. _Yo quiero unos brownies y ehmm ¿Vos vas a querer tomar algo…?

Lcam: ¡Acabamos de venir del banquete en Hogwarts!

Gwennie: Tomo eso como un no. Que sean los brownies nomás. Y jugo de manzana, si tienen.

Ood: Entendido, ama Gwennie.

Gwennie: Ah, una cosa más… ¿En qué año estamos?

Ood: Es el año 2552 _–y se marchó-. _

Gwennie: 2552… Wow…

Lcam: Ehmm… ¿No crees que deberíamos…?

_Pero el crucero tembló haciéndolos caer tras otro impacto de la flota del Covenant. Ambos se miraron._

Gwennie: ¿Apurarnos antes de que esto se venga abajo? Me parece que sí. ¡Corre!

_La nave volvió a temblar, y las luces del corredor se apagaron, mientras que las de emergencia titilaban débilmente con un resplandor rojizo. La compuerta al final del pasillo se había cerrado herméticamente._

Gwennie: ¡Genial! _–golpeó la compuerta con los puños cerrados- _¡ATRAPADA EN MEDIO DEL ESPACIO!

Lcam: Eso diría un humano ordinario. Piensa como un timelord… _-agarró su destornillador sónico y forzó el teclado electrónico de la cerradura-. _¡Allonsy!

_La puerta dio un chispazo y se abrió de par en par, rebelando una cara familiar._

Lcam: ¡Jocelin…!

Jocelin: _-La mujer los apuntó con su arma, gritando-. _¡Ustedes dos, conmigo!

Gwennie: _-alzándose de hombros- _Nunca contradigo a una mujer con un rifle de asalto.

_Jocelin los escoltó por un camino diferente hacia la Estación de Mando, dónde los aguardaba Twister._

Twister: ¿Son ellos? _–mirándolos de arriba a abajo, algo decepcionado-. _¿Estás completamente segura?

Jocelin: Tienen los destornilladores sónicos. Son las personas que estábamos buscando.

Lcam: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Twister: Será mejor que el Capitán se los explique personalmente…

Luck Lupin: ¡Ahí están! ¡Los últimos hijos de Gallifrey, en mi nave…!

Gwennie: ¿Lupin es el Capitán? Por qué no lo vi venir…

_El crucero espacial recibió otro disparo, convulsionando toda la estructura de la nave._

Lcam: ¿Esto es seguro?

Twister: Solía serlo. La modificamos con un Cañón de Aceleración Magnética, misiles archer y una importante capa de blindaje para sobrevivir a la guerra con el Covenant… Pero nada resiste para siempre.

Gwennie: ¿Qué es el Covenant?

Jocelin: Una alianza espacial entre alienígenas que firmaron un Pacto para destruir a la humanidad. Acabamos de abandonar el Reach, pero tuvimos que aplicar una maniobra de emergencia…

Luck Lupin: Un salto espacial a cualquier punto del espacio. Era la única forma de evitar que lleguen a la Tierra.

Lcam: ¿Y dónde estamos ahora?

Twister: Buena pregunta. Esa formación… Nunca antes la habíamos visto…

_Gwennie y Lcam se acercaron a observar una estructura espacial con forma de anillo flotando en el espacio._

Jocelin: Según lo que pudimos interpretar de las comunicaciones del Covenant… Ellos lo llaman Halo.

Luck Lupin: Vamos a intentar un aterrizaje de emergencia en el anillo… Pero antes… El Protocolo Cole.

Gwennie: ¿Protocolo what?

-Una inteligencia artificial no puede ser destruida ni capturada. El Covenant no puede acceder a toda la información sobre la Tierra de mi base de datos. Por eso la nave ya no es un lugar seguro para mí…

_Una figura holográfica con forma de mujer les había hablado justo detrás. Ambos reconocieron a Clarissa._

Lcam: ¿Está desempeñando el rol de Aelita otra vez?

Gwennie: Creo que la llamaban 'Cortana' en el videojuego original…

Luck Lupin: Deben mantener a Clarissa a salvo del Covenant _–tomó sus destornilladores sónicos y fusionándolos con la consola, trasladó ambas partes de la Inteligencia Artificial dentro de la interfaz neural-. _Confiamos en ustedes. Son la última esperanza de la humanidad.

_La nave vuelve a estremecerse con más violencia que antes._

Twister: Los sistemas confirman que el Covenant penetró la nave, Capitán. Están abordando.

Luck Lupin: Sargento, ordene a las tropas de infantería que replieguen al enemigo el mayor tiempo posible. Comandante, guíe a los timelords en la evacuación de la nave. El Covenant no debe capturarlos.

Jocelin: ¿Y qué pasará con usted, Capitán?

Luck Lupin: Pilotearé la nave rumbo al anillo mientras resista los ataques. ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Twister: ¡Quiero a todo hombre capaz de disparar un arma a mi disposición de inmediato!

Jocelin: ¡A las esclusas de escape!_-recargando el rifle-_¡Síganme!

Gwennie: ¿Van a darnos algún tipo de armamento?

Jocelin: No serían capaces de maniobrarlos. Además, creí que no hacían uso de armas para luchar.

Lcam: Ignórala. Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos justo aquí _–alzó su Destornillador Sónico, orgulloso-._

Jocelin: ¡ALTO! _–extendió el brazo para frenar su avance-._ ¡El Covenant se ha infiltrado en este corredor!

_Tres Daleks les cerraban el paso, deslizándose y preparados para disparar sus rayos mortales._

-¡EXTERMINAR! ¡EXTERMINAR! ¡ENEMIGO LOCALIZADO! ¡EXTERMINAR!

Jocelin: ¡Cambio de planes! ¡RETROCEDAN!

Gwennie: No creo que sea una buena idea…

Lcam: ¿Qué podría ser peor que un trio de Daleks?

_Tres Cybermens avanzaban en el extremo opuesto, observando con sus ojos fríos y vacíos en su armadura de metal. El que parecía tener mayor rango los señaló, bramando en tono robótico._

-¡PREPÁRENSE PARA SER ACTUALIZADOS! ¡TODA RESISTENCIA ES INÚTIL!

Gwennie: Okey… Tenemos Daleks enfrente y Cybermen detrás. ¿Querés ser actualizado o exterminado?

Lcam: ¡Quiero vivir!

Twister: ¡Entonces será mejor que te hagas a un lado! _–corrió hacia el grupo empujándolos al suelo, mientras disparaba a la coraza de los Daleks con su cañón de plasma-. _¡Eureka! ¡Tomen eso, bastardos!

Jocelin: ¡No se queden ahí! ¡AVANTI! _–le disparó al segundo Dalek, pero su coraza resistía las balas-._

_Clarissa: El punto débil de los Daleks es el ojo. Esas criaturas son como moluscos, por eso necesitan esa armadura para protegerse. Es muy difícil de destruir, pero inhabilitando su ojo se vuelve vulnerable._

Jocelin: ¡Buen punto! ¡Apunta al ojo Sargento Twister! _–ambos dispararon a los Daleks, cegándolos-._

-¡MI VISIÓN ESTÁ COMPROMETIDA! ¡PELIGRO, PELIGRO!  
>-OBJETIVO LOCALIZADO. SERÁN ACTUALIZADOS DE INMEDIATO.<p>

Lcam: ¡¿Y qué hacemos con los Cybermen?!

Gwennie: ¡Correr lo más lejos posible!

_Clarissa: Los Cybermen son cerebros humanos protegidos dentro de un cuerpo de metal. Buscan transformar al resto de la humanidad apta en miembros de su especie, autómatas sin emociones._

Lcam: No hay mucho que los diferencie de un Dalek…

Gwennie: Claro que no. Los Cybermen quieren convertirte en uno de ellos. Los Daleks son genocidas que no admiten ninguna especie que no sean ellos mismos…

Lcam: Pero ninguno de los dos sobrevive sin su armadura…

Gwennie: ¿Cómo fue que estas dos facciones terminaron uniéndose al Covenant?

Lcam: ¿Davros tenía acciones en Industrias Cybus?

Twister: No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Hay que entrar a la esclusa! ¡Yo los cubro!

Jocelin: ¡Rápido! _–entró al pequeño compartimiento de escape, seguido rápidamente por Lcam-. _¡Gwennie!

Gwennie: Momento… Mi Ood acaba de volver con mis brownies…

Ood: Le ruego disculpe la tardanza, ama Gwennie _–aparece con una bandeja llena de brownies-._

Twister: ¡Métanse los dos, no puedo contenerlos más! _–empujó a Gwennie y al Ood dentro del compartimiento mientras dos marines disparaban sin éxito a los Cybermen-. _¡Johnson! ¡Jenkins! ¡ADENTRO!_-ambos soldados obedecieron al sargento, entrando a la esclusa que Twister cerró detrás-._

Jocelin: ¿Todos a bordo? ¡Hora de despegar!

Gwennie: ¿Alguno quiere un brownie? Están buenísimos eu.

Lcam: ¡No es momento para eso! D:

Gwennie: ¿Qué? Podría estar a punto de morir. Mejor vivir bien hasta el final, ¿no? _–se traga otro-._

Lcam: No pienso morir aquí.

Gwennie: Lo voy a poner en tu lápida.

Lcam: Jum _

_Clarissa: El Pillar of Autumn está cayendo a la deriva…_

Twister: Estoy seguro que el Capitán puede pilotear el aterrizaje forzoso en Halo… ¿No es así?

_Los soldados Jenkins y Johnson asintieron, elogiando al Capitán. Jocelin no parecía muy convencida._

Jocelin: _-fijando las coordenadas en la consola- _Agárrense con fuerza… Vamos a entrar en la atmósfera del anillo.

Lcam: ¿El aire allí es respirable?

Twister: Vamos a enviar al Ood al exterior para comprobarlo.

Gwennie: ¡No pueden sacrificarlo como si fuera una botella reciclable!

Jocelin: Prescindimos de él…

Twister: ¿Creías que lo había dejado subir a bordo para que no muera en el Pillar of Autumn?

_Gwennie se cruzó de brazos sin responder. Lcam miró con lástima al Ood, que permanecía silencioso._

BOOM.

Jocelin: ¡NOS ATACAN! _–intentando aferrarse al mando-_¡NO PUEDO DESVIARME! ¡NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!

Twister: ¡TIENES QUE RESISTIR, COMANDANTE! ¡PUEDES LOGRARLO!

Lcam: ¡No quiero morir aquí!

Gwennie: Mientras más lo repetís, más ganas me dan de matarte yo misma _–se traga otro brownie-._

_Y con un fuerte crujido, la nave impactó contra la superficie terrestre del anillo, haciéndose añicos._

Jenkins: Mi pierna… _-intentó levantarse, gimiendo de dolor-. _¡Estoy atrapado!

Twister: No se mueva, cabo Jenkins… El Ood se encargará de recomponer sus tejidos superficialmente.

Jocelin: ¡La puerta está abierta! Y el aire que se filtra contiene un gran porcentaje de oxígeno…

Johnson: Si la atmósfera es respirable, debemos salir a reagrupar el pelotón con los demás supervivientes.

Twister: Exacto. Rastree la zona en busca de las demás esclusas. Ustedes dos, ¿Están bien?

Lcam: Eso creo.

Gwennie: Estuve en peores lugares.

Twister: Entonces muevan sus traseros, quedarse acá no es seguro.

Jocelin: ¡La unidad aérea Eco 419 está en camino! ¡Traen un jeep!

Twister: Perfecto. Soldado Johnson, quiero un reporte completo del clima del anillo. Ahora.

Johnson: Enseguida sargento _–el soldado salió de la esclusa y al instante se escuchó un grito de guerra-._

-¡EXTERMINAR! ¡EXTERMINAR!

Twister: ¡SOLDADO, REGRESE AHORA MISMO!

_Johnson lo observó aterrorizado, pero lleno de convicción, y cerró la esclusa hermética, quedando fuera. Todos pudieron escuchar su último grito al ser alcanzado por el láser del Dalek, matándolo en el acto…_

Lcam: Mierda…

Gwennie: Era tan joven…

Jocelin: Bitácora del Comandante _–comenzó a recitar en tono lúgubre-. _Soldado Tobias Johnson. Muerto por el Covenant en servicio de la UNSC el 23 de Noviembre del 2552, 14.53 horas. Corto.

Lcam: ¿Estamos a salvo aquí dentro?

Twister: No. Hay que salir a luchar. Los refuerzos vienen en camino. ¿Comandante…?

Jocelin: Me informan que el pelicano está sobrevolando la zona, abatiendo los Daleks más cercanos.

Twister: No hay nada más que hacer aquí _–abrió la compuerta de una patada-._ ¡Todos afuera!

Jenkins: _-acercándose al cadáver de su compañero-. _Descansa en paz, colega. _–cerró los párpados del difunto, quitándole el rifle, las granadas y la munición-. _No podemos desperdiciar ni una sola bala.

Jocelin: Admiro tu temple, soldado Jenkins. ¿Tu pierna está bien?

Jenkins: El Ood ha hecho un trabajo instantáneo.

Jocelin: Entonces ya no lo necesitamos con nosotros. Qué se quede con los timelords.

Gwennie: Genial. Pero, ¿A dónde van?

Jocelin: Soy la Comandante abordo del Pillar of Autumn, y soy la segunda al mando en funciones hasta rastrear al Capitán. Tengo la misión de recuperar su cuerpo, vivo o muerto.

Twister: Y yo debo reagrupar las fuerzas de resistencia. Los pesos pesados del Covenant van a llegar en cualquier momento.

Lcam: ¿Los tanques? ¿Infantería de guerra?

Twister: Infantería Sontaran. La guerra más grande del universo está llevándose a cabo, y los soldados más fuertes del Covenant no van a perdérsela. Tengan cuidado _–cargó su rifle y salió corriendo-._

Jocelin: ¡Eco 419, listos para el aterrizaje! Zona despejada.

_Una aeronave de guerra aterrizó dejando caer un jeep de combate, abriendo su base. Jocelin se subió._

Jocelin: ¡Jenkins, guíe a los timelords sanos y salvos en el jeep hacia la Sala de Control del Anillo! ¡Clarissa va a monitorear la misión! _–el soldado hizo una venia militar-. _¡Espero volver a verlos con vida!

_Dos marines bajaron para cargar el cuerpo del soldado caído Johnson, y una vez a bordo, la aeronave despegó a los cielos, dejando a Jenkins, Gwennie, Lcam y el Ood con el jeep, solos en el anillo alienígena._

Lcam: Muy bien. Tenemos un mundo que explorar.

Jenkins: Debo protestar… Mi misión es llevarlos sanos y salvos a la Sala de Control.

Gwennie: Y la mía ganar este desafío. No voy a conformarme con un papel menor en la guerra contra el Covenant. Segurísimo que nos trajeron al anillo para destruir a todos los Daleks y los Cybermens.

Lcam: No podemos encargarnos de toda una flota galáctica… Sospecho que hay que investigar Halo…

_Clarissa: Para estudiar la estructura del anillo, deben dirigirse a la base de datos en la Sala de Control._

Lcam: Diez puntos para Gryffindor _–le guiñó un ojo a Gwennie, quién lo ignoró-._

Jenkins: De seguro las fuerzas del Covenant tienen vigilada la zona. Si quieres batalla, ahí la tendrás.

Gwennie: Mmm sospechosamente conveniente para ambos… Whatever…

Jenkins: Será mejor que el Ood conduzca. Yo me encargo de la ametralladora del jeep. Es más divertido.

Gwennie: ¡Gerónimo!

Lcam: ¡Allonsy!

_Los cuatro emprendieron camino en el jeep, por las montañosas tierras de Halo. No distaba mucho de un ecosistema terrestre, a excepción de los planetas extra que se veían en el cielo, además del otro extremo del anillo, que veían justo encima. Bordearon una improvisada playa arrasando con un grupo de Daleks y Cybermens que intentaron frenar su paso, y cuando abatieron a todos sus enemigos, vieron la Torre._

Gwennie: ¿Cómo se supone que vayamos a subir hasta ahí?

Lcam: ¿No es obvio? Volando.

Gwennie: No podemos volar e.e

Lcam: Pero el Covenant sí puede. Robemos dos de sus unidades sombra y volemos hasta allí.

Gwennie: ¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a robar dos de sus naves?!

Jenkins: Querrás decir tres _–la corrigió el soldado-._

Ood: Creo que en realidad somos cuatro.

Gwennie: Nada de enfrentamientos directos con el Covenant. Hay que mantener a Clarissa a salvo.

Lcam: Puedes quedarte aquí con tu Ood y perderte la diversión si tanto lo deseas. ¡Jenkins, vamos!

Gwennie: Ni loca. Eu, yo también quiero pelear.

Lcam: Pues asegúrate de no entrometerte en mi camino y no habrá problemas.

_Gwennie gruñó._

Jenkins: Está hecho. Ahora, elaboremos un plan…

Lcam: Yo no necesito ningún plan. Sólo necesito ser más rápido que ustedes. A la cuenta de tres… ¡TRES!

_Lcam salió corriendo hacia el campamento del Covenant, subiéndose a uno de sus aerodeslizadores tan deprisa que apenas dio tiempo de reaccionar a los Cybermens. Los Daleks se pusieron alerta._

Jenkins: ¿Crees que puedan dispararle a sus propias naves?

Gwennie: No pretendo averiguarlo. ¡Vamos!

_Los dos corrieron esquivando los lásers alienígenas, subiéndose a las naves tan rápido como pudieron. Lcam ya estaba en el aire, disparando al campamento para distraer al Covenant. Gwennie y Jenkins lo imitaron, mientras el Ood, rezagado, intentaba subir a la Torre por sus propios medios._

Lcam: ¡ESTOY VOLANDO! _–sobrevolando el campamento en llamas-. _¡ESTOY VOLANDO!

Gwennie: ¡ESTOY MATANDO! _–disparando a Daleks y Cybermens-. _¡ESTOY MATANDO!

Lcam: ¡Gwennie, el Doctor nunca quita una vida si puede evitarlo!

Gwennie: ¡El primer disparo fue advertencia, si no entendieron claramente optaron por su muerte!

Jenkins: Timelords, concéntrense. La Torre de la Sala de Control está justo encima… Hora de ascender.

_Las tres naves del Covenant aterrizaron en el puente que accedía a la Torre, bajando con cautela._

Gwennie: Me siento tan desprotegida sin mis lásers…

Lcam: ¿Cómo un Dalek sin su armadura?

Gwennie: Más o menos, pero es un poco extrema esa comparación…

Lcam: No si hubieses visto cómo gozabas sádicamente haciéndolos volar por los aires.

Jenkins: Pero… ¿Cómo…? _–el Ood los esperaba en el puente, con su bola energética en la mano-._

Gwennie: ¿Cómo subiste tan rápido?

Ood: Desbloqueó el cerrojo hermético del elevador.

Lcam: ¿Había un elevador?

Jenkins: Pero esa es tecnología del Covenant… No podrías haberla descifrado.

Ood: El anillo no fue construido por el Covenant… Una especie más antigua… Anterior a ustedes…

_Entonces un disparo los interrumpió. Una docena de francotiradores sontaran los tenían en la mira desde la terraza del nivel superior. Los guerreros robustos color púrpura no medían más de un metro y medio, pero eran fornidos, feroces, y con un amplio conocimiento en tácticas militares. Estaban rodeados._

Jenkins: Si fuera cuerpo a cuerpo, bastaría con golpearlos en la nuca… Llevan un tubo que les administra el gas que sus cuerpos necesitan para respirar dentro de esa armadura…

Gwennie: Ahorrate la definición, Cabo Wikipedia. Todos acá sabemos qué es un Sontaran.

Jenkins: Pero dudo que puedan acabar con ellos… No tengo alternativa... _–agarró las granadas-. _Corran…

Lcam: ¡No podes inmolarte acá! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR VIVOS A LA SALA DE CONTROL!

Jenkins: _-empujándolo contra Gwennie y el Ood-. _¡HE DICHO QUE CORRAN!

_Los timelords y el Ood obedecieron, escapando de la mira de los Sontaran, pero Jenkins se quedó de pie, arrojando granadas para distraerlos. Por desgracia, la fuerte coraza de los soldados era muy resistente._

Gwennie: Lcam, sabes que si pudiera prescindiría de vos, pero este cierre necesita más de un destornillador…

Lcam: Lo siento… _-ambos apuntaron a la compuerta, que se abrió para dejarlos pasar-. _¡JENKINS!

Gwennie: Es muy tarde para él, VÁMONOS.

_Lcam vió como los disparos atravesaban el cuerpo del soldado, que cayó a la plataforma, ensangrentado. Los Sontaran se acercaron a registrar el cuerpo._

Gwennie: ¡No murió para que nos maten! ¡INTENTÓ SALVARNOS! ¡NO LO DESAPROVECHES!

Lcam: Pero aún vive…

_Jenkins guiñó un ojo, moribundo, y activó las granadas, volando su cuerpo junto a los Sontaran._

Lcam: ¡NOOOO…! _–bajó la cabeza-. _Wait, en Doctor Who los personajes episódicos mueren todo el tiempo… Lo importante es que ese no fui yo.

Gwennie: Así se habla. Andando.

_Los tres atravesaron la Sala de Control, que se selló al traspasar la puerta. Se estremecieron._

Lcam: Supongo que siempre podemos salir por dónde vinimos…

Gwennie: No veo por qué querría abandonar este lugar.

Lcam: ¿Tal vez para que no nos asesinen como en un matadero?

Gwennie: No me spoilees. Hay que insertar a Clarissa en esa cosa…

_Un camino colgaba en medio de la enorme estructura céntrica. Una serie de hologramas con la forma del anillo y sus estructuras salían desprendidos de lo que parecía ser la cabina central. Ambos apuntaron sus destornilladores sónicos, liberando a Clarissa dentro de la consola principal de Halo… Y Jocelin les habló:_

Jocelin: Buenas noticias equipo Gallifrey. Localizaron al Capitán sano y salvo. Pero eso no es todo. Un escuadrón especial accedió al Cartógrafo del anillo localizando una zona de almacenaje de armas del Covenant y el Capitán dirigirá la operación de abordaje. Si podemos acceder a ese botín nuestra victoria estará asegurada. Intenten mantenerse con vida. Corto.

Gwennie: Así que nuestras acciones no tienen ningún efecto en la trama… Creí que Halo era el arma.

Lcam: El anillo no es un garrote, bestia. Es otra cosa. Algo más importante… Concentrémonos… ¿Clarissa?

_Clarissa: Un segundo… El Covenant tenía razón… Si los Señores del Tiempo construyeron este mundo fortaleza para… Espera, no es posible…_

Gwennie: Para… No te sigo.

_Clarissa: El Covenant encontró algo en este anillo… Algo horrible… Y ahora tienen miedo…_

Lcam: ¿Enterrado? ¿Dónde?

_Clarissa: ¡El Capitán! ¡Hay que detener al Capitán!_

Gwennie: ¿A Lupin…? ¿Qué vamos a…?

_Clarissa: ¡Las armas que busca no son…! ¡No debe entrar ahí!_

Lcam: No comprendo…

_Clarissa: ¡No hay tiempo! Salgan de aquí, busquen a Lupin. Deténganlo. ¡O será tarde…!_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

_-_Y entonces el transporte aéreo de Jocelin pasó a buscarnos y nos llevó a un pantano lleno de neblina. Supuestamente la última transmisión de Lupin venía de ahí, pero era obvio que todo era parte del desafío. Segurísimo nos esperaba una emboscada, o algo así. Whatever, al menos ya sabíamos nuestro objetivo: detener al demente de Lupin. Y después de tanto tiempo encerrada acá, no esperaba una final mejor B|

* * *

><p>Jocelin: La última transmisión del Capitán venía de ahí. No hemos podido reestablecer contacto con él ni con su equipo. Cuando localice al Capitán los recogeré <em>–encendió los motores y se marchó-.<em>

Lcam: _-avanzando con cautela entre la maleza-._Tengo la extraña sensación de que algo nos observa…

Gwennie: Shhhh… _-agudizando el oído-. _Creo que escucho una voz… _-frunció el ceño-. _¿Twister…?

Lcam: ¡Por ahí! _–señaló una formación apenas visible entre la nieve-._ ¡Una nave estrellada!

Gwennie: Capaz haya sobrevivientes... ¡Vámonos!

_Conforme se acercaban, la voz de Twister se volvía más clara. Parecía ser una señal de advertencia._

Twister: Aquí el Sargento Twister de la nave estelar Pillar of Autumn. Si alguien me recibe necesito ayuda inmediata. Estamos bajo un fuerte ataque por parte de un nuevo tipo de alienígena hostil que no es del Covenant. El Capitán ha sido capturado por el enemigo. Estamos atrincherados en una gran estructura en un pantano pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos resistir. Por favor… _-estática-._

Lcam: ¿Qué decía ahí?

Gwennie: Parece que la señal se pierde… Hora de soniquear (?) _–ambos apuntaron a la nave averiada-._

Twister: Prepararé este mensaje para que se repita cada minuto. Sargento Twister, corto.

Lcam: Jum… ¿Qué los habrá atacado…?

Gwennie: Ni idea, pero prefiero encontrar a esa cosa antes de que nos encuentre a nosotros…

Lcam: Me parece sensato… Bien, hasta dónde sabíamos, el Capitán había venido a buscar un depósito de armas del Covenant… Si encontramos esa estructura, sabremos que ocurrió con los soldados…

Gwennie: Corrección. Si encuentro a Lupin, voy a estar más cerca de resolver el desafío… Seguimos compitiendo el uno contra el otro, que no se te olvide.

Lcam: Pero si no trabajamos juntos quizás ninguno de los dos salga con vida de aquí.

Gwennie: No me consta. Además, yo no soy Caseri. Él se confío demasiado dejando que avancen a la par en la semifinal, y cuando reaccionó ya fue demasiado tarde. Y eso no me va a pasar a mí.

Lcam: Supongo que nuestros caminos se separan a partir de ahora.

Gwennie: Se habrán entrelazado, Lcam, pero nunca estuvieron juntos. Bye.

Lcam: Wait. ¡VAL!

Gwennie: ¿Qué?

Lcam: _-con los ojos muy abiertos-. _No parpadees...

Gwennie: No me jodas...

Lcam: Ni siquiera pestañees. Date la vuelta lo más rápido posible... Y no parpadees. Parpadea y estarás muerta.

Gwennie: _-giró sobre sí misma y se encontró cara a cara con la estatua de un ángel, que la observaba-. _¿Un Weeping Angel? ¿En HALO?

Lcam: ¡Hay que largarnos de aquí! ¡Pero no le quites la vista de encima! ¡Son criaturas cuánticas! ¡Se mueven cuando no podes verlas! ¡Y si te tocan te manda al pasado consumiendo los años de vida que…!

Gwennie: ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! ¡Los psicópatas del universo, los más antiguos…! ¡Yo también vi Blink!

Lcam: ¡No mires Blink, MIRÁ AL ANGEL! _–ambos volvieron su mirada y descubrieron al angel inmóvil, a punto de atacarlos-_

Gwennie: ¡MEINGOTT! _–retrocedió asustada, sin dejar de mirar su rostro de piedra-._

Lcam: ¡Necesitamos un espejo para que petrifique mirándose a sí mismo!

Gwennie: Vaya, qué gran idea. ¡Menos mal que nunca salgo de casa sin un espejo de cuerpo completo!

Lcam: Bueno, sólo decía… _-y entonces, los faroles lumínicos que emanaba la nave estrellada parpadearon-. _¡NO! _–durante la fracción de segundo en que estuvieron a oscuras, el ángel avanzó-._

Gwennie: ¡NO! ¡No me va a atrapar! _–salió corriendo mientras las luces volvían a menguar-. _¡Arrivederci!

Lcam: ¡ESPERAME! _–salió corriendo marcha atrás, pero al intentar mirar al angel tropezó con una raíz-._

_Lcam levantó la mirada y se encontró al ángel estático, con las garras apuntando a su cuerpo, y una boca horrenda y salvaje tratando de atraparlo. Se arrastró por el suelo, aterrorizado, y huyó mientras pudo._

Gwennie: ¡JA! ¡La instalación! _–palpando el muro entre la niebla-. _¡Acá vinieron a buscar esas armas…!

Lcam: ¡GWENNIEEEEE!  
>Gwennie: ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Y llevate a tu angel a…! <em>–dudó-. <em>Un segundo… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL OOD?

Lcam: Se quedó con Clarissa en la Sala de Control… ¿Recuerdas?

Gwennie: No o.O

Lcam: Oh no… ¿Aquí también hay grietas? ¿O fue un Silent...?

Gwennie: O quizás no estaba prestando atención. Anyway… ¿No te perseguía un ángel…?

_Voltearon la mirada y encontraron no uno, sino tres ángeles congelados, a punto de atacarlos._

Lcam: ¡No parpadees! ¡Voy a forzar esta cerradura con el destornillador sónico!

Gwennie: ¡Pero fue mi idea entrar a…!Whatever, no discuto, prefiero vivir… _-siguió observando al trío-._

_Las luces parpadearon, y las criaturas se acercaron más._

Gwennie: ¡PARA HOY LCAM!

Lcam: ¡Eso intento! ¡Creo que el Covenant se esforzó mucho en bloquear este sello…!

_Las luces parpadearon una vez más, y los tres ángeles rodearon a Gwennie y Lcam._

Gwennie: ¡AHORA!

Lcam: ¡Lo tengo!

_Los dos se escabulleron dentro de la estructura, y la puerta hermética se selló tras ellos, protegiéndolo de los ángeles._

Gwennie: _-limpiándose el sudor-. _Así que a Lupin y sus hombres los atraparon los Weeping Angels… Cool.

Lcam: No estoy seguro de eso… Pero si querés buscar al Capitán, vas a tener que mantener los ojos abiertos. No puedo salvarte la espalda cada vez.

Gwennie: Ni que lo necesitara.

Lcam: ¡Te resulta muy fácil prescindir de mí cuando no estoy salvándote el trasero!

Gwennie: ¡Ay por favor! ¡Si te encanta hacerte el héroe, enano presuntuoso!

Lcam: ¡Y tú disfrutas esquivar cualquier dificultad, media gótica sin bronceado!

Gwennie: ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

_Pero ambos escucharon unos disparos, seguidos de gritos indescifrables de origen humano._

Lcam: Lo que sea que haya sido eso, creo que nuestra prioridad debería ser averiguarlo…

Gwennie: Meh… _-se cruzó de brazos, siguiéndolo-. _Pero cuando termine con esto…

_Al doblar la esquina enmudeció. Avanzaban por un corredor con restos de carcazas Dalek, y cuerpos de soldados humanos y sontaran desperdigados por todas partes. Alguien se atrincheraba al final del recorrido, disparándole al aire y gritando maldiciones sin sentido.._

-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás, no me vas a convertir en una de esas cosas! ¡Te voy a volar los sesos! ¡Apártate de mí!

Gwennie: ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

-¡GAAAAAHH! ¡AAAAAAHH! ¡No me toques, monstruo, no quiero ser como ustedes! ¡Prefiero morir!

Lcam: Oye, no hay nada que temer… ¿Estás bien?

-¡Encuentra tu propio escondite, los monstruos están por todas partes!

Gwennie: Están todos muertos. No sé de qué hablas…

-¡Me hice el muerto! Eso hice... Me hice el muerto. Se llevaron a los vivos... Oh, Dios, ¡todavía puedo oírlos! ¿Sargento? ¿Mendoza? ¿Bisenti? Oh, Dios... todos desaparecidos, esas cosas se los llevaron...

Lcam: Pero… ¿Qué pasó…? _–intentó tocar al soldado loco-._

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡Han desaparecido! ¿Escuchas? ¡DESAPARECIDO! Oh Dios... oh Dios no quiero ser como ellos, por favor, por favor no, nooo... _–y de improviso se llevó el cañón a la boca y disparó-._

Lcam: ¡DIOS, NO!

Gwennie: Se mató… Pero…

Lcam: Mira bien, Gwennie. Esto no lo hicieron los Ángeles… Ellos nunca dejan cuerpos…

Gwennie: Entonces... Si no fueron ellos... Ni tampoco el Covenant… ¿Qué pudo haber…?

Lcam: Creo que la respuesta está detrás de la puerta que custodiaba…

Gwennie: _-tanteando el cadáver-._

Lcam: ¿Qué haces? e.e

Gwennie: Buscaba municiones, pero el infeliz se las llevó al infierno… Jum

_Ambos atravesaron la compuerta y un soldado muerto cayó a sus brazos. Tras el susto, dejaron su cuerpo en el suelo, y miraron alrededor. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de manchas de sangre…_

Lcam: ¿Qué rayos habrá sucedido aquí…?

Gwennie: _-levantando el casco del soldado caído-. _Creo que podemos ver su grabación. _-Lcam se acercó-._

* * *

><p><strong> «Archivo del Soldado Nicholas, Tony» <strong>

_El escuadrón avanza a través del pantano hacia la misma estructura en la que se encontraban, avanzando precavidamente hasta tropezar junto al cadáver de un Cyberman. Su pecho estaba abierto._

-¿Es raro, no? Mira, fíjate… _-Empuja al Cyberman con su pie-._ Algo le abrió el pecho y revolvió las tripas.

Twister: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Marcas de plasma?

-Sí...No sé. ¿Y si ha sido un accidente? ¿Fuego aliado o algo así?

Luck Lupin: _-acercándose al escuadrón-. ¿_Qué hay, Sargento?

Twister: Una patrulla del Covenant. Unidades de Elite, todos muertos.

_Lupin y su escuadrón permanecen alrededor de la misma puerta por la que acababan de entrar._

Luck Lupin: Bien. Hay que abrir esta puerta.

-Intentaré, señor. Pero parece que el Covenant se esforzó por bloquearla.

Luck Lupin: Hágalo ya.

-Si, señor _–el soldado _saca una decodificador de su bolsillo y la pega en la puerta. Presiona unas teclas, y la puerta se abre. El escuadrón se dispersa en su interior.

Twister: Esto me da mala espina.

Luck Lupin: A ti todo te da mala espina…

-Capitán, Sargento... ¡¿Pueden oírme?!

Luck Lupin: ¿Qué pasa, soldado?

-Tenemos contactos... Son muchos... Pero no son del Covenant... No podemos hacerles frente... ¡Noooo!

Luck Lupin: ¿Cabo? ¿Me recibe?

Twister: Soldado, ve con el segundo escuadrón, y averigua que lo pasa.

-Pero, señor…

Twister: ¡No me conteste soldado! Le he dado una orden… _-pero entonces escuchan un sonido viscoso-_

-¡Sargento! ¡Escuche!

_El extraño silbido se hace más y más fuerte. Todos examinan el cuarto, buscando la fuente del sonido._

-¿Qué es eso?

Twister: ¿De dónde viene, soldado?

-¡De todas partes...! ¡Ahí! ¡Mire!_-apunta a la puerta más cercana, la cual acababa de explotar dejando el paso a pequeñas criaturas con aspecto de calamar-._

-¡Ahh... augh! ¡Ahh...ahh! ¡Quitenmelo- augh!_-una de las criaturas se le pega al pecho, infectándolo._

-¡Quietos, quietos!_-otro soldado le quita la criatura a su compañero inconsciente, intentando contenerlo-._

_Los Marines y el Capitán abren fuego, pero con poco efecto. Las criaturas ahora los superan en número._

Luck Lupin: ¡Sargento, estamos rodeados!

Twister: ¡Maldita sea, cabo, dispare ya!

-¡Son demasiados, Sargento!

_Los Marines son sobrepasados disparando en un charco sangriento mientras las criaturas los infectan._

Twister: ¡Resista soldado! _–Varias criaturas atacan al Cabo Tony a la vez bloqueando la cámara del casco. Después de un momento la pantalla se desvanece._

_Gwennie y Lcam se miran sin saber qué decir, pero instintivamente ambos intentan volver por dónde vinieron. La puerta estaba bloqueada. Examinan el resto de la habitación, localizando otras cinco puertas. Las cinco están abiertas. Las cinco dejan pasar decenas de aquellas criaturas infecciosas que acabaron con el escuadrón del Sargento Twister. Los seres se multiplicaban, hambrientos._

Lcam: ¡Que no cunda el pánico! _–aplastando uno, retrocediendo-_¡No son muy fuertes!

Gwennie: ¡Pero hay miles de esas cosas! ¡Y si te infectan…!

Lcam: ¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Soy un Señor del Tiempo! ¡Hay que hacerlos estallar! _–ajustó un agudo sonido infrasónico contras las criaturas, y la resonancia las hizo estallar-. _¡Fantástico!

Gwennie: _-ajustando su destornillador sónico para imitarlo-. _Sí, genial. Sólo faltan cinco mil más.

Lcam: ¿Qué son esas cosas? _–un puñado de criaturas antropomórficas de estatura humana aparecían entre las formas de infección, con las extremidades mutando, dirigiéndose hacia ellos-._

Gwennie: Creo que eso es lo que pasa cuando esas cosas te infectan… ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Lcam: ¡Hora de correr!

_Ambos esquivaron a los monstruos, haciendo estallar a los más pequeños durante su carrera al ascensor, que siguió de largo sin detenerse, cayendo a la deriva en llamas. Tomaron el segundo, ascendiendo…_

_Las formas de combate luchaban contra Soldados Sontaran, mientras las formas de infección rodeaban a los Daleks, penetrando su dura carcaza con tenacidad. Ambos siguieron de largo, esquivando la masacre._

Jocelin: Aquí Comandante del Pelicano Eco 419. ¿Me escuchan? Perdí su señal cuando desaparecieron dentro de la estructura. ¿Qué pasa ahí abajo? ¡Detecto movimiento por todas partes!

_Gwennie y Lcam corrieron a la superficie, dónde encontraron un grupo de soldados desesperados, que estaban siendo acorralados por las criaturas fuera de la estructura._

-¡Al fin han venido! Llevamos horas aquí perdidos. Cuando perdimos contacto con el resto de la misión, nos dirigimos al punto de encuentro. Entonces esas… cosas nos atacaron. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Jocelin: Hay una torre a cientos de metros de su posición actual. Intenten salir de la cubierta de árboles y podré acercarme a recogerlos. Corto.

Lcam: ¡Sígannos! ¡Pronto todos volverán a casa! ¡Se los prometo! ¡VAN A VIVIR!

Gwennie: ¡Estamos rodeados! ¡Hay que luchar! ¡APLASTEMOS A ESAS COSAS!

_Los marines abren fuego contra las formas de combate mediante escopetas y rifles de asalto, mientras Gwennie y Lcam hacían estallar las formas de infección con el radar sónico de sus destornilladores._

Gwennie: ¡Ya casi acabamos!  
>Lcam: ¿Qué es eso…?<p>

_Una esfera metálica brillaba emanando una luz azul, flotando por encima de ellos, mientras su flota de robots voladores descendian a la niebla, disparando a las criaturas sin dañar a los soldados. Los enfrenta._

-Saludos. Mi nombre es Guilty Spark 343. Soy el Monitor de la Instalación 04. Han liberado a los Flood. Mi función es impedir que salgan de aquí. Pero necesito su ayuda. Acompañenme…

_Gwennie y Lcam se desvanecen._

Jocelin: ¡Perdí su señal! ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Gwennie...? ¿Lcam...?

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-Y antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, las cosas se habían jodido a niveles épicos. El Covenant ya no era prioridad. Había que detener a los Flood. Por eso seguimos al Monitor, todavía sin entender del todo qué era lo que teníamos que hacer para salvar HALO y ganar el desafío

* * *

><p><em>El Monitor los había teletransportado al interior de la Biblioteca, una instalación de seguridad infectada.<em>

Guilty Spark 343: _-flotando- _Recojamos el Índice antes de activar la instalación.

Gwennie: ¡¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?! ¡Ya casi estábamos a salvo cuando nos secuestraste!

_Apuntó al Monitor con su destornillador sónico, pero ni siquiera se inmutó._

Guilty Spark 343: Por favor, controle su temperamento. Es totalmente innecesario

Gwennie: ¡No me digas qué hacer!

Guilty Spark 343: Recuperador, debemos continuar.

Lcam: ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

Guilty Spark 343: Tenemos muchas cosas importantes que hacer. Estamos cerca de la cámara del Índice.

Lcam: ¿El Índice?

Guilty Spark 343: El campo de energía que está arriba de nosotros contiene el Índice. Debemos llegar arriba.

Lcam: Creo que sus respuestas están programadas. Vamos a tener que seguirle la corriente.

Gwennie: ¿No hay opción? _–agarra una escopeta del suelo y dispara su última bala contra el Monitor-._

Guilty Spark 343: Por favor, conserve munición.

Gwennie: Era lo único que me quedaba.

Guilty Spark: Que raro. Ha traído unas armas muy poco eficaces para luchar contra los Flood, a pesar de los protocolos de contención.

Lcam: _-intentando escabullirse mientras Gwennie lo distrae-. _Si mi sentido de la orientación es correcto…

Guilty Spark 343: Ese no es el camino, Recuperador. Si no me sigue, podría perderse.

Lcam: Ok, tú ganas. ¿Por dónde vamos?

Guilty Spark 343: Las puertas de seguridad se han sellado automáticamente. Accederé al código de desactivación para abrirlas. Por favor no se separe de mí. Este portal es el primero de diez.

_El Monitor abrió una compuerta, y pequeñas formas de infección salieron a combatir, siendo rápidamente abatidos por el radar sónico._

Guilty Spark 343: Los Flood no deben escapar de esta instalación. Lo consumen todo.

Gwennie: Aunque no lo creas, nos habíamos dado cuenta sin tu ayuda, gracias.

Lcam: ¿Qué eran esos seres que nos atacaban cuando apareciste?

Guilty Spark 343: Ya ve que el cuerpo se ha transformado a causa de la reestructuración genética de la infección de los Flood. Los seres pequeños son portadores de las esporas que provocan la mutación del huésped. El huésped mutante produce esporas que pueden transmitir los Flood a otros. Son insidiosas y elegantes. Mientras haya huéspedes, los Flood son virulentos.

Lcam: _-avanzando con cautela-. ¿Y ahora dónde estamos?_

Guilty Spark 343: ¡Los laboratorios de investigación de esta instalación son impresionantes! Tal vez tenga tiempo de verlos más tarde.

Gwennie: Eu, no quiero interrumpir su encuentro nerd, pero necesito un poco de ayuda con esas cosas.

_El Monitor envía un escuadrón de robots voladores para destruir Floods con su láser rápidamente._

Guilty Spark 343: Los Centinelas pueden usar sus armas para controlar a los Flood durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Es fundamental darse prisa.

_Ambos siguieron al Monitor a través de largos y oscuros pasillos, destruyendo Floods a su paso._

Lcam: ¿Crees que vayamos a cruzarnos algún Vashta Nerada en esta Biblioteca?

Gwennie: Lo único que espero cruzarme es a River Song *-* Ella sabría cómo terminar con esto.

Lcam: ¡Spoilers!

Gwennie: Obvio.

Guilty Spark 343: La instalación está bien concebida. Sin duda es la única manera de acabar con la amenaza del Flood… _-el Monitor avanzaba con su voz monótona, aparentemente sin prestarles atención-. _Supongo que la otra especie que se encuentra en la instalación en estos momentos es la responsable de liberarlos. Parecen muy tenaces en su intento de acceder a zonas restringidas.

Lcam: Eso quiere decir que los Flood ya existían dentro del anillo antes de que llegara el Covenant… _-suben a una plataforma giratoria mientras los Centinelas liberan el camino de los Flood-. _¿Pero por qué estaban encerrados en Halo en primer lugar?

Guilty Spark 343: Porque el Flood es simplemente muy peligroso para liberarlo, y los protocolos de esterilización masiva podrían necesitar ser dictados de nuevo. Por supuesto, las muestras fueron guardadas aquí después de la última catastrófica fuga para su estudio. Parece que esa decisión… pudo ser un error.

Gwennie: ¡Entonces los Flood se estaban extinguiendo! _–lo apuntó con su destornillador sónico, indignada-._ ¡Y los que crearon este mundo anillo mantuvieron a los últimos de su especie con vida!

Guilty Spark 343: La instalación fue específicamente hecha para estudiar y contener a los Flood. Su supervivencia como raza depende de ella. Estoy alegre de ver que algunos sobrevivieron para reproducirse _–Gwennie y Lcam volvieron a mirarse sin dar crédito-. _Ahora pueden tomar el Índice.

_El índice flotaba dentro de una especie de escudo concéntrico que giraba sobre sí mismo. El Monitor desactivó las defensas del mismo para extraer el Índice de su funda protectora, y Lcam lo tomó._

Guilty Spark 343: _-dispara un láser transdimensional y le arrebata el Índice a Lcam-. _El Protocolo exige que yo me ocupe del Índice.

Lcam: Pero… Pensé que querías que obtuviéramos el Índice.

Guilty Spark 343: Ustedes son vulnerables a la infección. El Índice no debe caer en manos de los Flood antes de que activemos la instalación desde la Sala de Control.

Gwennie: Entonces menos charla y más acción. Vayamos a la Sala de Control e.e

Guilty Spark 343: ¡Los Flood se extienden! ¡Deprisa!

_El Monitor volvió a activar el rayo transmat y los transportó fuera de la Biblioteca, hacía la Sala de Control._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Ahora que lo pienso, para ser una Biblioteca ese lugar tenía muy pocos libros. Bueno, a lo mejor todo era digital, pero nada puede compararse con estar sentada contra la ventana mientras los rayos del te iluminan, con un buen tecito y una bandeja de brownies, hojeando un buen libro que nunca va a necesitar electricidad para funcionar... La humanidad podrá haber avanzado mucho, pero eso nunca va a cambiar.

* * *

><p><em>El Monitor, Gwennie y Lcam se materializaron en la Sala de Control, preparándose para la activación.<em>

Guilty Spark 343: Y así, cualquier organismo de suficiente masa y capacidad cognitiva es un posible vector… ¿Pasa algo?

Lcam: No, nada… Pensaba en la última vez que estuvimos acá.

Guilty Spark 343: Muy bien. ¿Vamos?

Gwennie: ¿Dónde está mi Ood? _–ambos la ignoraron-. _Posta necesito conseguir uno antes de volver…

Guilty Spark 343: Por desgracia, yo no soy útil en esta tarea concreta... El protocolo de tareas tan importantes como la reunificación del Índice con el Núcleo… Debe hacerlo usted, Recuperador…

_Lcam toma el Índice, y lo coloca en la consola. Luces y hologramas aparecen, pero luego se desvanecen._

Guilty Spark 343: Hmm, no debería ocurrir eso…

-¡¿Ah, si?!_-Clarissa, la Inteligencia Artificial, aparece encima de la consola-._

Gwennie: ¡Clarissa!

Clarissa: ¡Llevo doce horas aquí encerrada, viendo como ayudan a esa cosa para que nos mate!

Lcam: Tranquila, es un… amigo.

Clarissa: ¡Oh!_-con tono sarcástico-. _Mira vos, un amigo ¿eh?¿Tu colega? _–y se enfurece aún más-. _¡¿Saben lo que casi les ha obligado a hacer?!

Lcam: Si... Activar las defensas de Halo, y destruir a los Flood…

Gwennie: Por eso tenemos el Índice en la Sala de Control…

Clarissa: ¿Es esto? _–el holograma del Índice aparece en su mano-._

Guilty Spark 343: ¡¿Un virus?! ¡¿En el Núcleo?! ¡Eso es absolutamente inaceptable!

Clarissa: ¡Callate!

Guilty Spark 343: ¡Qué impertinencia! ¡Te haré una depuración!

Clarissa: _-sonriendo confiada-. ¿_Seguro que es buena idea? _–su holograma absorbe el Índice-._

Guilty Spark 343: ¡Como te atreves! Te…

Clarissa: ¿Qué? ¡Tengo el Índice! ¡Calla y muerete!

Lcam: ¡Ya basta! _–se interpone entre ambos-. _Los Flood crecen. Si activamos las defensas de Halo, los destruiremos.

Clarissa: ¿Y ustedes saben cómo funciona el anillo? ¿Para qué fue construido…? _–los observó fríamente-. _Halo no mata a los Flood, sino a su comida. Humanos, Covenant, todo... Nos comen a todos. La única forma de detenerlos es matarlos de hambre. Y para eso está diseñado Halo… Aniquila toda la vida de la galaxia. ¿No me creen? ¡Pregúntenle!

Gwennie: ¿Eso es verdad?

Guilty Spark 343: Más o menos... Técnicamente, este pulso tiene un radio máximo de veinticinco mil años luz. Pero cuando sigan los demás, esta galaxia carecerá de vida. O sin vida con biomasa suficiente para alimentar a los Flood.

Gwennie: ¡Nos usaste para conseguir tu juguete de destrucción masiva!

Guilty Spark 343: Pero ustedes lo sabían... ¿Cómo no iban a saberlo…?

Lcam: ¡Querías que voláramos la galaxia por los aires! ¡Estás demente!

Guilty Spark 343: Hemos seguido los procedimientos al pie de la letra. Ustedes me han seguido paso a paso durante esta crisis…

Clarissa: ¡Detecto movimiento! Hay que irse, ahora.

Guilty Spark 343: ¿Por qué no hacen lo que ya han hecho?

_Los centinelas aparecen detrás del Monitor, apuntándolos amenazadoramente con sus rayos._

Guilty Spark 343: Usted me preguntó, si lo pudiera hacer, ¿Lo haría? Tras reflexionar sobre eso, mi respuesta es la misma. No hay elección. Hay que activar el anillo.

_Gwennie y Lcam miran a los Centinelas y retroceden hacia el Panel para liberar a Clarissa de la Consola._

Guilty Spark 343: Si no me ayudan, encontraré a otros. Pero necesito el Índice. Deme la Inteligencia Artificial o tendré que quitárselas.

Lcam: Eso no va a pasar.

Guilty Spark 343: Así será. La cabeza se queda. Desháganse del resto _–se teletransporta-._

Gwennie: ¡CUIDADO! _–empuja a Lcam al suelo, salvándolo de un poderoso láser Centinela._

_Gwennie y Lcam se levantan indefensos, cuando un potente disparo destroza el Centinela que los acechaba. Sus compañeros se dan vuelta para ver qué lo originó, pero también son destruidos._

Lcam: ¡No puede ser! ¡Es la Proclamación de las Sombras!

_El Ood los observaba del otro lado de la Sala de Control, con cinco guerreros enormes con cabeza de Rinoceronte apuntando sus armas hacia los restos humeantes de los Centinelas del Monitor._

Gwennie: ¡Nos salvaste! ¡Y llamaste a la policía Judoon del espacio!  
>Ood: Una inteligencia artificial no debe ser destruida ni capturada. Es el Protocolo Cole. El Monitor de la Instalación no puede apoderarse de Clarissa <em>–el Ood esbozó lo que parecía ser una sonrisa-.<em>

Lcam: ¡No podemos permitir que active Halo! Tenemos que detenerlo. Tenemos que destruir Halo.

Clarissa: Según mi análisis de los datos disponibles, creo que nuestra mejor posibilidad es algo... arriesgada. Una explosión lo bastante grande contribuiría a desestabilizar el anillo y desactivaría una serie de sistemas primarios.

Gwennie: Pero necesitamos provocar una explosión a gran escala...

Clarissa: Lo lograríamos si los reactores de fusión de una nave estelar alcanzaran un punto crítico.

Lcam: ¡Clarissa! ¡Examina la red de combate del Covenant! ¡Hay localizar el lugar donde se estrelló el Pillar of Autumn! _–Gwennie lo miró, comprendiendo su plan-._

Gwennie: ¡Si los reactores de la nave siguen relativamente intactos podemos usarlos para destruir Halo!

_El grupo se puso en marcha, saliendo de la Sala de Control con rapidez. El exterior era un caos. Daleks, Cybermens y Sontaran luchaban incansablemente contra los Floods, y a su vez ambas fuerzas estaban siendo exterminadas por los Centinelas del Monitor. Los Judoon saltaron, uniéndose a la batalla mortal._

Clarissa: Todavía no localizo los restos de la nave pero tenemos que conseguir tiempo antes de que el Monitor descubra una forma de activar el arma final de Halo sin el Índice.

Gwennie: Estuviste en el núcleo todo este tiempo, ¿No? ¿Cómo funciona el arma principal de Halo?

Clarissa: Son generadores de Fase de Pulso que amplían la señal de Halo y le permiten disparar al espacio profundo. Los niveles de energía son enormes. Ni siquiera puedo calcular el alcance del impulso.

Gwennie: Así que, si dañamos o destruimos estos generadores el Monitor va a tener que repararlos antes de poder usar Halo.

Lcam: ¡Así vamos a poder ganar un poco más de tiempo! ¡Fantástico! Neutralicemos el dispositivo.

_Gwennie, Lcam, Clarissa y el Ood descendieron a tierra firme, dónde se desarrollaba la cruda batalla entre bandos. Por desgracia, sus enemigos no estaban tan concentrados en matarse entre sí como para olvidar su objetivo primordial: destruirlos a ellos. _

-¡EXTERMINAR!

-¡SERAN ASIMILADOS!  
>-¡POR LA GLORIA SONTARAN!<p>

Lcam: ¡Robemos otro Banshee! ¡La manera más rápida de llegar es volando!

Gwennie: Y en el camino podemos volar por los aires al Covenant.

Lcam: Los flood pueden encargarse de ellos. No desviemos el objetivo.

-¡EXTERMINAR! ¡EXTERMINAR!

Lcam: ¡DALEK! ¡Cuidado!

_Pero entonces un Cyberman poseído por el Flood se interpuso en el disparo, abriéndola carcaza del Flood con su salvaje fuerza aumentada. Huyeron antes de que el Flood intentara infectarlos a ellos también._

Gwennie: Salvada por un flood. Me siento sucia.

Ood: La criatura sólo sigue su instinto, asimilando a las formas de vida más fuertes. Si el Dalek no hubiera estado ahí, hubiésemos sido nosotros. Técnicamente el Dalek fue el que nos salvó.

Gwennie: Eso no ayuda mucho.

Lcam: ¡Por ahí! ¡Creo que lo veo!

Clarissa: Es el Generador de Pulso. El núcleo central es el amplificador de señales. Hay que desactivarlo.

Lcam: Tenemos que interrumpir el flujo de energía de Generador de Pulso. Si ajustamos los destornilladores sónicos para que emitan una descarga electromagnética podrían destruir el Generador. Gwennie: Mmm, la descarga electromagnética lo va a neutralizar, pero también agota la energía del Sonic y vamos a quedar vulnerables hasta que se recarguen…

Clarissa: No hay alternativa. Tendrán que correr el riesgo.

_Gwennie y Lcam se miraron decididos, insertando sus destornilladores sónicos al mismo tiempo. El Generador colapsó, aturdiéndolos. Perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo debilitados al suelo. El Ood observaba._

Clarissa:He localizado el Pillar of Autumn. Aterrizó mil doscientos kilómetros arriba. Las lecturas de energía muestran que los reactores de fusión están aún encendidos…

Lcam: _-poniéndose de pie-. _Fantástico. Volemos hasta ahí.

Clarissa: Pero hay un problema…

Gwennie: Siempre hay un problema _–escupió-._

Clarissa: Los sistemas del Pillar of Autumn tienen mecanismos de seguridad que ni siquiera yo puedo desactivar si autorización del Capitán. Tenemos que encontrarlo para iniciar la detonación del núcleo de fusión.

Lcam: Entonces vayamos a buscar a Lupin.

Clarissa: No, tardarían mucho.

Gwennie: ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa?

Clarissa: El teletransportador que recorre todo Halo. Por eso el Monitor se mueve tan rápido. Logré averiguar cómo interceptar esa red. Pero cada salto exige un gasto importante de energía.

Lcam: Creo que esto no me va a gustar…

Clarissa: Creo que puedo sacarla de sus destornilladores sónicos sin dañar permanentemente los escudos. Evidentemente solo podemos hacerlo una vez.

Gwennie: Hacelo_ –Clarissa comenzó a navegar por la red de datos del Covenant, buscando información-._

Clarissa: ¡La red del Covenant es un caos total! Al parecer sus líderes ordenaron a todas sus naves abandonar Halo cuando descubrieron a los Flood, pero ya era tarde.

Lcam: ¿El Flood abordó la nave del Covenant?

Clarissa: Y la inutilizó. El Covenant teme que los Flood reparen la nave y la usen para escapar de Halo. Un equipo de asalto va a neutralizar a los Flood y reparar la nave para huir.

Gwennie: ¿Lupin está en la nave? ¿Está vivo?

Clarissa: ¡He conseguido fijar la localización del Capitán! ¡Está vivo! ¡Y los implantes neurales intactos! Hay interferencias del reactor dañado. Nos acercaremos todo lo posible…

_Las ondas del rayo transmaterializador los envolvieron, transportándolos hacia la nave del Covenant…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-¡Entonces aparecimos en la nave del Covenant! ¡Estaba hecha trizas, con restos de refrigerante por todas partes! Claro que pudimos haberlo apreciado mejor si Clarissa no nos hubiera teletransportado de cabeza ¬¬

* * *

><p><em>Gwennie, Lcam y el Ood aparecieron en la nave, estrellándose en el suelo.<em>

Clarissa: ¡Oh! ¡Las coordenadas iban al revés! Lo siento...

_Y entonces escucharon débilmente la voz agonizante de Luck Lupin, que les hablaba por radio._

-No sean estúpidos... Váyanse...

Clarissa: ¿Capitán? ¡¿Capitán?! Perdí la señal… ¡Avancemos hacia el hangar de lanzaderas! ¡Por ahí!

_El grupo dobló la esquina siguiendo la ruta que Clarissa marcaba, pero un enorme agujero a mitad del corredor les cortó el paso._

Lcam: ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Clarissa: Según mi análisis de los daños, este agujero lo provocó algún tipo de explosivo, muy potente si consiguió atravesar el casco de la nave…

Gwennie: ¿Qué hay debajo? A lo mejor podemos saltar…

Clarissa: Lo único que detecto abajo son charcos de refrigerante. Continuemos la búsqueda en otra parte.

_El grupo vuelve sobre sus pasos, pero una horda de floods comienza a caer de un agujero del techo, forzándolos a retroceder._

Clarissa: ¡Cuidado! ¡Nivel de amenaza en incremento!

Lcam: ¡Nos rodean! ¡Estamos entre los Flood y la caída!

Gwennie: ¡Prefiero caer! ¡No voy a convertirme en una de esas cosas!

_Los floods se acercaban rápidamente, sin darles tiempo de contenerlos._

Clarissa: ¡El refrigerante es lo suficiente profundo para amortiguar la caída! ¡Salten ahora!

_Los tres saltaron, cayendo en un charco pegajoso color agua marino. Hordas del Covenant y los Flood luchaban ferozmente a ambos lados del enorme charco, que tenía el tamaño de una laguna pequeña._

Gwennie: Que asco… Hay que buscar otra forma de subir a la nave…

Lcam: ¡Podemos usar el ascensor de gravedad! ¡El Sargento Twister dijo que lo utilizaron la primera vez que asaltaron la nave en busca del Capitán!

_El trío emprendió camino evitando ser detectados por el Covenant o los Flood, que seguían luchando._

Clarissa: El choque causó más daños de lo que creía. La fuga de refrigerante es seria… Los reactores de la nave ya deberían estar en un punto crítico.

Gwennie: ¿A quién le importa la nave del Covenant? ¡Busca el ascensor!

Lcam: Mi destornillador sónico detecta una fuente de energía…

Clarissa: Ahí está el ascensor de gravedad. ¡Todavía funciona!

-¡SERAN ASIMILADOS!  
>Gwennie: ¿Un ataque Cyberman? ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso! <em>–apuntó con su destornillador sónico al casco de la nave para que lo aplaste-. <em>¡Subamos de una vez!

_Pero más Cyberman los rodearon, sin permitirles el paso hacia el ascensor._

Lcam: Esta es la parte en la que se nos ocurre algo ingenioso que nos salva la vida..

-¡PREPARENSE PARA SER ACTUALIZADOS!

_El Cyberman más cercano intentó atrapar a Gwennie, pero el Ood se interpuso entre ambos, usando su bola magnética de comunicación como campo electroestático._

-LA INSUBORDINACIÓN NO SERÁ TOLERADA. ELIMINENLO

Ood: ¡Deben salvarse! ¡Corran!  
>Gwennie: ¡No podemos dejarte acá!<p>

Lcam: ¡Vamos, Gwennie! ¡Es tarde para él! ¡AL ASCENSOR!

Gwennie: ¡No voy a dejar que tu sacrificio haya sido en vano! ¡VOY A DESTRUIR ESTE ANILLO, OOD!

_Mientras los Cybermen asimilaban al pobre Ood, Gwennie y Lcam corrían hacia el ascensor, sin mirar atrás. El dúo ascendió una vez más a la nave del Covenant, que estaba seriamente averiada…_

Clarissa: La red de combate del Covenant es un caos… ¡No consigo acceder a los planos de la nave! Mis registros indican que debería haber un hangar de carga por acá…

_Avanzaron con cautela, atentos al menor movimiento, pero la nave estaba desierta. Al parecer, todas las unidades Covenant que aún podían combatir estaban presentando batalla contra los Flood fuera del nave._

Lcam: Miren los rincones... Parece que los Flood acumulan cuerpos para alimentarse…

_Restos de Sontaran, Dalek, Cybermen y Judoon estaban esparcidos en los laterales del corredor._

Gwennie: Malditos parásitos… Igual el Covenant se lo merece, ellos liberaron a los Flood…

Clarissa: Estamos cerca del puente de control… Debería estar por aquí

Luck Lupin: _-por radio-_ ¡Les he dado una orden, soldados! ¡Ahora váyanse! ¡Agggh…!

Gwennie: ¡No llegué tan lejos para irme ahora!

Lcam: ¡Está delirando de dolor! ¡Hay que encontrarlo! _-escuchan gritos de agonía al final del corredor-._

Clarissa: ¡El Capitán! ¡Sus constantes vitales se debilitan! ¡Por favor, dense prisa!

_Gwennie y Lcam rompen el cierre de la puerta y entran al centro del mando… Una cosa enorme con forma de cerebro reposaba frente al tablero de control. Podían distinguir la cara del Capitán en el centro de la masa, con su cuerpo deforme colgando debajo. Una serie de tentáculos se expandían hacia los controles._

Lcam: O_O

Gwennie: D:

Clarissa: No se detecta vida humana… El Capitán... es uno de ellos.

_Gwennie y Lcam cayeron, desanimados. Su última esperanza de cumplir su misión acababa de morir._

Clarissa: ¡Los Flood no pueden salir de Halo! Saben lo que él esperaría... Lo que querría que hicieramos.

Gwennie: Esto me duele más a mí que a vos… _-cierra los ojos y golpea el cráneo del Capitán, enterrando su mano dentro para sacar los implantes neurales. Sacude la biomasa flood y los analiza con su Sonic-._

Clarissa: Ya está, tengo el código de acceso. Tenemos que volver al Pillar of Autumn.

Lcam: Volvamos al hangar, ahí podemos conseguir transporte…

_Gwennie y Lcam avanzaron en silencio. Ya sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Cuando se dirigían hacía el hangar, descubrieron un depósito de armas del Covenant en su camino. Gwennie se detuvo, pensativa._

Gwennie: ¿Seguís pensando que podemos salir vivos sin usar armas?

Lcam: Mi respuesta no cambió. Tengo mi destornillador sónico. Es todo lo que el Doctor necesita.

Gwennie: No creo que esta lucha siga necesitando un Doctor _–toma un rifle de asalto y una pistola de plasma-. _Ahora llegó el momento de ser guerreros… _-Lcam la miró sin decir nada y ambos avanzaron-._

Clarissa: El Hangar está justo delante. Tomen un par de Banshees para volar al Pillar of Autumn…

-ENEMIGO LOCALIZADO. ¡EXTERMINAR! ¡EXTERMINAR!

Gwennie: ¡No esta vez! _–apuntó a los Daleks con la pistola de plasma-. _¡COMAN PLASMA, DALEKS!

Lcam: ¡HAY QUE SUBIR, GWENNIE! _–se cubrió de los restos estallando-. _¡YA DEJALOS EN PAZ!

_Gwennie volvió a dudar, pero corrió a un banshee y salió volando de la nave del Covenant junto a Lcam…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Lcam»<strong>

-Gwennie comienza a asustarme… Bueno, no es como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, pero creo que ha perdido el espíritu de lo que significa… Creo que el desafío va más allá de detener al Covenant, a los Floods o al Monitor… Podrá hacerlo en nombre de la paz y la sanidad… Pero no en el nombre del Doctor…

* * *

><p><em>Gwennie y Lcam sobrevolaban una meseta accidentada, bañada por la luz dorada del amanecer. Sobre la arena, en la litoral quemada, un gigantesco cañón se formó inundado por el océano. En la cima del mismo se encontraba la masiva popa del Pillar of Autumn, relativamente intacta, con la nariz balanceándose sobre un gran acantilado, y con todas las antenas dobladas y arrancadas. <em>_Toda la proa parecía gravemente quemada, las capas de metal se agrietaban, y alguna vez poderoso crucero se veía lamentable. Claramente su único propósito ahora es destruir Halo. Los banshee humeantes aparecen en estribor, girando salvajemente hacia la escotilla de escapa del Pillar of Autumn._

Lcam: ¡Esto se viene abajo!

Gwennie: ¡Va a aguantar!

_Las naves se estrellan en un chamuscado escombro, dejándolos caer en la boca de la escotilla…_

Lcam: Bien, no vuelo tan mal. ¿Eh? _–se pone de pie-. _Sólo tengo que practicar los aterrizajes…

Clarissa: Tenemos que llegar al puente. Desde ahí podemos usar los implantes neurales de Capitán para iniciar una sobrecarga de los motores de fusión de la nave.

Gwennie: Y la explosión va a dañar suficientes sistemas para destruir el anillo… ¡Allonsy!

Lcam: ¡Yo digo eso!

_Gwennie y Lcam corrieron hacia el puente de control, el lugar dónde se encontraron con Luck Lupin por primera vez. En el camino, hordas Dalek y Sontaran les cruzaban el paso, pero Gwennie Black se abría camino con sus potentes disparos de plasma. Lcam localizó el puente de mando, ahora destruido._

Clarissa: Lo conseguimos. Tienen que cargarme en los sistemas de control. La terminal está junto a la pantalla principal.

Lcam: Enseguida -_proyecta a Clarissa fuera del Destornillador Sónico y la inserta en la terminal cilíndrica cerca del frente del puente, haciendo que su proyección holográfica aparezca encima-._

Clarissa: _-en forma de Avatar- _Me voy de casa unos días, y mira lo que pasa... No tardaremos.

Gwennie: Yo los cubro _–se mantuvo a cubierta en la puerta, esperando enemigos-._

_Clarissa se concentra_ _por un momento, y la pantalla se enciende con letras rojas: _"SECUENCIA DE AUTO-DESTRUCCIÓN ACTIVADA"._ La cuenta regresiva comienza, marcando quince minutos._

Lcam: Ya. Así tendremos tiempo para llegar a un bote salvavidas y alejarnos antes de la explosión.

_Lcam se acera para desconectar a Clarissa de la terminal, pero se detiene cuando escucha una voz familiar sonando en la radio del Puente de Mando…_

Guilty Spark 343: Me temo que no va a ser así.

Lcam: ¡Oh, no…! ¿Tú otra vez?

Gwennie: Ya me parecía que era demasiado fácil para ser verdad.

Guilty Spark 343: ¡Ridículo! ¡Darle a la IA de una nave de guerra tales conocimientos! ¿No pensaban que pudiera ser capturada o destruida?

Clarissa: ¡Está en mis datos, logró hackearlos!

Guilty Spark 343: ¡Qué cosa tan emocionante! ¡Un registro de todo el tiempo perdido! Historia humana, ¿No…? Fascinante _–flotando por las consolas del Pillar of Autumn_- ¡Oh, cómo voy a disfrutar categorizándolo! Y ustedes querían destruir ésta instalación y éste registro. Me faltan las palabras….

Gwennie: El maldito detuvo la secuencia de autodestrucción...

Guilty Spark 343: ¿Por qué se resiste, Recuperador? ¡No pueden ganar! Denme la Inteligencia Artificial, y haremos que su muerte sea indolora y… _-Se escucha un pitido-_

Clarissa: Ja. Aún controlo los canales de comunicación.

Lcam: ¿Dónde está?

Clarissa: Hay sensores en toda la nave, seguramente Centinelas. Y el Monitor está en Ingeniería. ¡Intenta desconectar el núcleo! Aunque pudiera reiniciar la cuenta atrás…. No sé qué hacer _–se desespera-._

Gwennie: ¿Cuánta potencia necesitas para abrir un de los escudos del motor?

Clarissa: No mucho. Una buena granada tal vez, pero… _-Gwennie sonrió-. _Okay, esto va a ser intenso…

_Y entonces un escuadrón de Centinelas desciende y toma posición detrás de las ventanas del puente._

Lcam: ¡Centinelas! ¡El Monitor los envió a cazarnos! ¡Cuidado!

_Los Centinelas disparan, rompiendo la pantalla. Ambos se ponen a cubierto, removiendo a Clarissa de la terminal, y apuntando con sus destornilladores sónicos el panel de control, sobrecargándolo._

Lcam: ¡Atrás! _–la terminal estalla, destrozando a los centinelas-. _Ja…

Gwennie: Y se la pasaba contando lo poderosos que eran sus centinelas… Qué presumido…

Lcam: ¿Por dónde vamos, Clarissa? El siguiente corredor está completamente derrumbado.

Clarissa: La nave resultó gravemente dañada al estrellarse. Diríjanse a la cámara criogénica. Por ahí deberíamos llegar a la sala de máquinas...

Gwennie: El camino va a estar atestado de extraterrestres. Más me vale buscar munición antes…

_Gwennie y Lcam corriendo hacia la cámara criogénica, pasando por el corredor donde la TARDIS se había desmaterializado cuando despertaron. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde entonces._

Clarissa: El Monitor desactivó todos los códigos de mando. No podemos reiniciar la cuenta atrás. La única opción que nos queda es detonar los reactores de fusión de la nave. Eso causará suficientes daños para destruir Halo. Tengo acceso a todos los planos y procedimientos de los reactores... Yo los guiaré.

Lcam: Pero primero necesitamos sacar los colectores de gases de escape así queda al descubierto el pozo que lleva al núcleo de fusión principal.

Gwennie: Exacto. Entonces yo puedo alcanzar directamente los reactores de fusión de la nave. Una explosión catalizadora basta y sobra para desestabilizar el campo de contención magnético que rodea las células de fusión.

Clarissa: ¡Excelente! ¡Ya hablan como profesionales! Recomiendo recolectar explosivos en el cuartel de munición. Un lanzacohetes sería ideal, pero las granadas de fragmentación también son suficientes.

_Mientras recogían la munición necesaria, el Monitor intentaba disuadirlos hablándoles por radio._

Guilty Spark 343: ¡Inaceptable, Recuperador! Su comportamiento no concuerda con los protocolos establecidos…

Gwennie: Oh shut the fuck up… Lcam, te necesito en las consolas del núcleo. Yo ya estoy posicionada…

Lcam: _-activando su destornillador sónico-. _¡Está abierto! ¡Es todo tuyo, Gwennie Black!

_La chica apuntó con el lanzamisiles a la boca del reactor de fusión, y la explosión comenzó a colapsar._

Clarissa: Reactor de Fusión número uno destabilizándose. Usen explosivos con los otros tres reactores. Eso bastará para iniciar una explosión descontrolada de los motores.

Lcam: ¡Veo Centinelas! ¡El Monitor también está aquí!

Gwennie: Sólo abrí la siguiente terminal, puedo encargarme de ellos cuando termine.

Guilty Spark 343: Por favor. Entregue el Índice e intentaré realizar las reparaciones lo más rápido posible.

Gwennie: ¡Y un cuerno! _–apuntando a la boca del siguiente reactor-. _¡LCAM!

Lcam: _-bloqueando la consola-. _¡Está abierto! ¡Dispara! _–la chica lo hizo pedazos con un certero disparo-. _Fantástico. Se nota que te gusta destruir cosas…

Gwennie: ¡Y el siguiente tiro va para esos bichos de mierda!

Lcam: ¡Ahorra munición! ¡Voy a abrir el tercer reactor!

Guilty Spark 343: ¡Los Flood siguen multiplicándose, Recuperador!

Lcam: Odio decirlo pero tiene razón. Están entrando… _-manipulando la consola-. _Y el reactor está listo.

Gwennie: ¡Boom boom! _–atrayendo a los flood hacia la boca del tercer reactor-. _¡Digan whisky! _–dispara-._

Guilty Spark 343: ¿Por qué sigue resistiéndose, Recuperador?

Clarissa: ¡Sigan! ¡Solo queda un reactor de fusión!

-¡NO PUEDEN DESTRUIR EL ANILLO! ¡LA PROCLAMACIÓN DE LAS SOMBRAS LO HA INTERCEPTADO!

Lcam: Oh, no… Lo que faltaba… Los Judoon de tu amiguito se nos pusieron en contra… ¿Qué hacemos?

Gwennie: ¡Seguimos! ¡Sólo uno más y esto se va a la mierda, quieran o no!

_Los agentes de policía siguieron a Lcam con sus feroces cabezas de rinoceronte, intentando detenerlo._

Lcam: _-activó la consola y saltó del puente de la terminal, huyendo-. _¡Gerónimo!

Gwennie: ¡Yo digo eso! _–pero al ver abierto el cuarto reactor, disparó, ocasionando la explosión-._

Guilty Spark 343: Debe entregar el Índice para que podamos reanudar nuestra tarea…

Clarissa: ¡Ya está! ¡El motor está en su punto crítico! Según los datos, nos quedan quince minutos para salir de la nave. ¡No es mucho tiempo! Hay que salir y pedir evacuación…

Lcam: ¡¿A dónde vamos?! ¡La nave está llena de obstáculos y va a explotar en cualquier momento!

Clarissa: Según los planos hay un ascensor en la sala de máquinas que lleva a un pasillo que recorre la estructura dorsal de la nave…

Gwennie: SON TRES KILÓMETROS Y MEDIO, CLARISSA.

Clarissa: ¡Sólo suban al elevador! ¡Voy a pedir refuerzos!

-EXTERMINAR, EXTERMINAR, EXTERMINAR.

Lcam: ¡No es la clase de refuerzos que esperaba!

Gwennie: ¡Extermina esto! _–dispara al ojo del Dalek, volando la carcaza-. _¡Y QUE ESO LES ENSEÑE…!

_El ascensor subió descontroladamente, sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase. Clarissa llamaba a Jocelin._

Clarissa: ¡Clarissa a Eco 419, adelante Eco 419!

Jocelin: Clarissa. Te recibo, alto y claro.

Lcam: Es increíble que haya sobrevivido toda la invasión flood, ¿No?

Gwennie: Un Deus ex machina bastante oportuno, diría yo.

Clarissa: ¡Los motores del Pillar of Autunm están en un punto crítico! ¡Requerimos evacuación inmediata! Aproxímate y prepárate para recogernos en el cruce de acceso en cuanto te dé la señal.

Jocelin: Afirmativo. Eco 419 yendo a positiva.

_El ascensor continuaba traqueteando, dejando ver hordas y hordas de Cybermen luchando junto con los Sontaran, intentando retener la invasión de los Flood. Daleks y Judoon se habían unido al combate._

Jocelin: Echo 419 a Clarissa. Aquí empieza a haber problemas... ¿Está todo bien?

Clarissa: ¡Negativo! El núcleo de fusión de la nave se ha desestabilizado. ¡Los motores han sufrido más daño del que creíamos! Sólo quedan… siete minutos antes de que estallen los núcleos de fusión.

Gwennie: ¡¿SIETE MINUTOS?!

Lcam: ¡HAY QUE EVACUAR!

_El ascensor se detuvo en el último nivel, el hangar de vehículos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, montaron un warthog similar a la 4x4 que condujeron cuando Jenkins y el Ood estaban con vida. Y avanzaron._

Clarissa: Activando cuenta atrás final. Cuando llegue a cero, estallarán los motores. La explosión generará una temperatura de 100,000,000 de grados. Más vale que no estén aquí cuando pase.

_El vehículo avanzaba rápidamente a lo largo del Pilar of Autumn, recorriendo salas y complejos túneles. Lcam hacía todo lo posible por no chocar para evitar ralentizarse, esquivando el fuego y atropellando a todos los extraterrestres que intentaban detenerlos. Gwennie Black disparaba sin control, allanando el camino. Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que parecían a punto de reventar. Justo como el Pillar of Autumn._

Clarissa: ¡Es aquí! ¡El Hangar! Clarissa a Eco 419! ¡Evacuación! ¡Ya mismo!

Jocelin: Afirmativo, Clarissa. Eco 419 entrando.

Lcam: Voy a frenar en la plataforma. Gwennie, necesito que los contengas. No podemos perder el warthog… Danos todo el tiempo posible.

Gwennie: Será un honor hacerlos puré, colega _–se puso en posición de batalla, aniquilando las hordas flood que no cesaban de llegar…_

Clarissa: Aquí nos va a recoger Jocelin. ¡No se alejen…! Mantengan la posición…

Lcam: No creo que vaya a hacer falta… Miren…

_La nave aparece traqueteando a un costado del Pillar of Autumn, completamente dañada. Un par de Daleks vuelan disparando a Eco 419…_

Clarissa: ¡Clarissa a Echo 419! ¡Tienes detrás dos Daleks! ¡Huye, repito, huye!

_Pero fue demasiado tarde. Una explosión hace tambalear la nave, con las alas de estribor en llamas. Jocelin gritaba por radio desesperada, mientras pasaba por debajo de la plataforma._

Jocelin: ¡Me dieron! ¡No tengo impulsores! ¡No controlo! ¡No controlo!

_Siguió gritando por radio, pero sus palabras dejaron de escucharse por el rugir de los motores. El Pelican vuela en la distancia en llamas, chocando contra el casco del Pillar of Autumn hasta explotar. Sus escombros vuelan por todas partes._

Gwennie: ¡Jocelin…! ¡Está muerta…! _–apunta su último cohete y dispara a los Daleks, destruyéndolos-._

Jocelin: Necesitamos una nueva ruta de escape…Tenemos un nave de caza Longsword en el hangar de lanzamiento 7. ¡Si vamos ya, lo conseguiremos!

Lcam: ¡Hay que subir otra vez! ¡Vamos, Gwennie!

Gwennie: ¡No voy a morir acá!

_Volvieron a ponerse en marcha, entrando a un conducto en llamas, por dónde a duras penas podía encajar el vehículo. La voz del Monitor reía a carcajadas, pero no entendían por qué… Estaba a punto de morir._

Guilty Spark 343: ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, Recuperador? Sólo hay un lugar en la nave de caza. Uno de los dos deberá quedarse a morir junto al anillo. Un duro precio que pagar para salvar al universo. Y me permito apostar… ¿Se quedará el más noble de ustedes… o será el más lento…? No lo dude mucho, Recuperador. Su colega puede que ya haya decidido por usted. Corra. Es su canción final. Sólo uno saldrá con vida del anillo. Y lo más probable…Es que no sea usted… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Clarissa: ¡No lo escuchen! ¡Sólo intenta ponerlos en su contra!

Gwennie: No, si tiene razón. Nos olvidamos a qué vinimos acá… No es por HALO… Es por LIMBO.

Lcam: _-mirando fijamente a Gwennie Black-. _Si sólo uno va a salir de acá… VA A SER EL MEJOR.

_Y mientras la cuenta regresiva inundaba de rojo el Pillar of Autumn, la música comenzó a sonar…_

**Gwennie**: _Whatever,_  
><em>It's Gwennie Black time,<em>  
><em>That's me,<em>  
><em>You're just a fail!<em>_  
><em>_Stop it and leave me alone,_

_Y__ou know,__  
><em>_Nobody can beat me anymore!_

**Lcam:** _Bitch please,_

_I'm Lcam._  
><em>Four Alter Egos,<em>

_One Mastermind!_  
><em>Only one can win the game<em>

_And you will lose when I play this way!_

**Lcam and Gwennie:** _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
><em>And you can't take it (No!)<em>  
><em>I'm right here in it (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>But you just fake it! (Oh!)<em>

_**Jocelin:**__Is the host mad enough?__  
><em>_**Lcam:**__ Ajam.  
><em>_**Twister:**__ But is this game dangerous enough?  
><em>_**Gwennie:**__ Yeah__!_

_**Twister:**__Now it's insane versus crazy,__  
><em>_Lcam's cool but Gwennie's better_

_When the challenge ends please run away_

_Too much damage! You can't survive!_

_**Gwennie:**__That's all folks, don't come back,_  
><em>I'm the best fucking player, so hand me the money now,<em>  
><em>You're always going to be eliminated<em>

_Nevermind, quitting isn't in my law._

**Lcam:** _Give me another good reason,_  
><em>for me not kill you last chance to win this shit!<em>  
><em>I'm the last real man in the final race,<em>  
><em>so move your ass and get over here!<em>

**Lcam and Gwennie:** _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
><em>And you can't take it (No!)<em>  
><em>I'm right here in it (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>But you just fake it! (Oh!)<em>

**Jocelin:** _Dammit, Luck can hear our plan_

_Now he wants to kill us again!_

**Gwennie:** _I don't care what's wrong!_  
><em>Let me see how to win this show!<em>

**Lcam and Gwennie:** _I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)_  
><em>And you can't take it (No!)<em>  
><em>I'm right here in it (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>But you just fake it! (Oh!)<em>  
><em>I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)<em>  
><em>You'll never hit it (No!)<em>  
><em>You should trash it (Yeah!)<em>  
><strong>Gwennie:<strong> _Cause Black rules at the end!_

_Estaban a punto de llegar a la nave Longsword, pero un enorme hueco cortaba a mitad del camino._

Clarissa: ¡Un hueco en la zanga! ¡A toda velocidad, podríamos cruzar!

_Lcam aceleró y el vehículo saltó con esfuerzo hacia el otro lado, derrapando ante la barricada frente al hangar, obligándolos a terminar el viaje a pie. Y Gwennie saltó primero, decidida. La fuerte pelea entre el Covenant, los Flood, los Centinelas y la Proclamación de las Sombras dejaba sangrientas bajas por todas partes… Un soldado Sontaran descansaba sin casco ante el inminente desastre de la nave, suspirando:_

-Agh... Menos mal que la boquilla de alimentación me espera en la nave. ¡Qué sed monstruosa que tengo!

Clarissa: ¡Esa es la nave! ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que subir ya!

_La rampa que accedía al Longsword estaba justo frente a ellos. Sólo faltaban un minuto. Sólo uno cabía._

Gwennie: ¡PRIMER LUGAR, ALLÁ VOY! _–la chica corrió directamente sin percatarse de los flood-._

Lcam: ¡Gwennie, no! ¡Los Flood! _–Lcam corrió para aplastar las formas de infección, pero un Cyberman infectado había atrapado a la chica, que ya no tenía ningún tipo de munición. Observó el Longsword…_

Lcam: ¡Mierda! ¿Qué sentido tiene sobrevivir cargando con semejante genocidio? _–corrió a pegarle una patada al flood, arrancándole la infecciosa cabeza-. _¡Largo de aquí, Flood! Sólo hay lugar para un sobreviviente en el universo, y no serás tú.

Gwennie: _-irguiéndose-. _Gracias por no dejarme morir. Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo pero… _-le pegó una patada en los kiwis-. _Está en mis genes traicioneros. Sorry. Tengo que ganar esto, Lcam…

Lcam: ¡Pero no iba a resistirme…! _–se dobla de dolor-. _¿No entendes…? LIMBO… HALO… Es lo mismo…

Gwennie: Eh… No, sinceramente no entiendo, y no voy a esperar a que esta cosa explote para saberlo…

Lcam: ¡Es lo que el quería que hiciéramos! ¡Que reventaramos el anillo! ¡Cómo si no hubiese opciones!

Gwennie: Esto no es The Day of the Doctor, Lcam. No teníamos alternativa. Y me parece tarde discutirlo. Está hecho. El Pillar of Autumn va a explotar, y no voy a quedarme a ver cómo Halo se muere con él…

_Los flood comienzan a reagruparse, por lo que Gwennie observa por última vez a Lcam y cierra la escotilla._

Lcam: ¡Mierda! ¡No debió hacer eso! ¡GWENNIE BLACK!

_Gwennie corrió hacia la cabina, tambaleándose por una explosión cercana, pero toma asiento, presionando varios botones para tomar los controles-._

Gwennie: Hora de dejar que este mugroso anillo se consuma…

_El Longsword se eleva de la plataforma lentamente, gira a la parte descubierta del hangar, enciende sus motores, y sale disparado del Pillar of Autumn, mientras hay explosiones a lo largo de este. Una horda de Flood intenta perseguirlo, pero el Longsword sale del estribor de la nave y vuela al cielo, mientras hay explosiones más fuertes. El Longsword sale de la atmósfera, volando fuera del anillo. Gwennie sólo mira adelante, piloteando el caza tan rápido como puede. Entonces el anillo sufre una explosión gigante, que crece en una masiva onda que acaba con Halo, destruyéndolo._

_En la cabina, una pantalla se ilumina y muestra: _"Temperatura de Motor Crítica"._ Gwennie mueve unos interruptores y los motores del Longsword se apagan, dejándolos planeando. Escombros pasan junto a la nave, aún calientes y brillando. La chica se levanta y se dirige a una de las ventanas de la nave. Halo estaba roto en docenas de grandes fragmentos, los cuales se alejaban girando unos de otros. Mientras los mira, un gigantesco pedazo del anillo choca con otro, partiéndolo a la mitad, y los pedazos se alejan girando. Explosiones silenciosas continúan en los pedazos de Halo. El anillo ha sido destruido._

Gwennie: Wiiii... _-se sostiene de marco de la cabina-_ ¿Alguien más logró escapar, Clarissa?

Clarissa: Somos los únicos…Hicimos lo que debíamos... Por la Tierra.

Gwennie: Toda una armada del Covenant destruida, y los Flood... No teníamos elección.

Clarissa: Halo se terminó.

Gwennie: ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa creo que se terminó…? ¡LIMBO ¡SOY LA ÚLTIMA JUGADORA EN PIE..!

_Mientras Gwennie festejaba, un objeto brillante vuela a través de los escombros con destellos azules. Guilty Spark logró sobrevivir…_

_Y entonces el Longsword impactó contra una fuerte onda digital, y todo se vino abajo. Gwennie Black miró sin comprender a Clarissa, que se desvaneció, al igual que los controles de la nave, el Longsword, los restos de Halo y todo el espacio profundo. Gwennie Black acababa de atravesar el límite del Nivel 24._

* * *

><p><strong>«Confesionario de Gwennie Black»<strong>

-Okay gente, estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes. No me la vi venir _–saca un discurso previamente escrito-. _Quiero agradecer a todos los que perdieron para que yo pudiera llegar acá. Que por cierto me hubiese gustado verlos apoyándome… ¿Dónde estarán? Para ser una final se sintió bastante rara. O sea, fue genial ver los monstruos de Doctor Who y eso, (pretendo conservar el Sonic de recuerdo), pero esperaba algo más… No sé… ¿Más LIMBO? Como sea. Cuando el Nivel se reinició, atravesé la ruta hasta el Nivel 25. Esperaba un comité de bienvenida… O al menos a Lunático. Pero ni siquiera eso… Sólo una enorme selva hasta el Templo Geek de la montaña. Sabía que los perdedores habían estado viendo la carrera ahí, pero no había rastros de nadie… A lo mejor me preparaban una fiesta sorpresa, o algo… Whatever. Me la pase chusmeando los tesoros de Luck Lupin. Hasta pensé en hacerle graffitis a la estatua tamaño real que tiene en el medio del templo, pero me pareció demasiado (?) Entonces lo ví. Un ascensor que no combinaba para nada con el resto del templo me esperaba. Sabía que llevaba a la Cabina de Control. Mi recompensa… Después de tanto tiempo compitiendo, me esperaba la victoria… El fin de Limbo.

* * *

><p>Lcam: ¡Oh, hola, Gwennie Black! <em>–la chica saltó hacia atrás con los ojos desorbitados, sobresaltándose-.<em>

Gwennie: WHAT. QUÉ. NO. NONONONONONONO. NO PODES ESTAR ACÁ. ¡VOS MORISTE!  
>Lcam: Ah sí… ¿Qué parte de regeneración todavía no comprendes?<p>

Gwennie: _-pegándole un cachetazo- _BASTA. No estoy de humor e.e ¿Cómo mierda sobreviviste?

Lcam: Ya te dije _–se refriega la mejilla adolorida-. _Me regeneré y aparecí acá.

Gwennie: No te regeneraste, imbécil e.e Yo sé que pasó… Cuando fuiste eliminado el reinicio te transportó al Nivel 25, dónde van todos los eliminados… Debí haberlo sabido.

Lcam: Oh… Bueno, mi versión de la regeneración me gusta más.

Gwennie: Sorry por dejarte morir D: Igual sabía que no te morías, era un desa nada más. Y gané.

Lcam: Ah, si… No estaría seguro de felicitarte. Es más, si fuera yo, no subiría por ese ascensor.

Gwennie: ¿No tenés tantas ganas como yo de terminar esto?

Lcam: Claro que sí. Pero igual que en HALO, no me parece que estemos haciéndolo de la forma correcta.

Gwennie: ¿Estemos? ¡Sólo yo sigo en juego! ¡Yo gané el desafío!

Lcam: ¿Y por qué nadie vino a felicitarte? En lo que a mí respecta, vos destruiste el nivel 24 nada más.

Gwennie: ¿NADA MÁS? ¡SALVE AL UNIVERSO DE LOS FLOOD! ¡LO HICE EN NOMBRE DE LA PAZ!

Lcam: Pero no en el nombre del Doctor… "Nunca cruel o cobarde. Nunca rendirse. Nunca ceder".

Gwennie: ¡No tenía opción! ¡Y para tu información, no me rendí! ¡Yo gané! ¡GANÉ!

Lcam: Estás tan segura de eso… Caíste en tu trampa… Insisto… ¿Dónde están los demás?

Gwennie: ¡Me están están esperando arriba, imbécil! ¡Y no vas a arruinarme la fiesta!  
><em>La chica se metió en el elevador, ofendida.<em>

Lcam: WAIT, NO. ¡No te precipites! ¡No sabes lo que te espera en la Cabina de Control!

Gwennie: ¡Mi victoria! ¡El fin de este condenado juego! ¡No lo postergues más! _–y presionó el botón-._

Lcam: ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO! _–cerró los puños sobre la puerta del elevador-. _Mierda… Quizás… _-observó a su alrededor, desesperado, y la encontró. La mochila cohete que Josafat había usado en el desafío de los Talismanes. Se puso el Jetpack y subió volando por el elevador, persiguiendo a Gwennie Black…_

Gwennie: Espero que me reciba con un buen banquete. ¿Saben? Salvar el universo con el estómago vacío es fatal. No se lo recomiendo a nadie… HAGANME CASO EU… Sé que pueden escucharme así que técnicamente no estoy hablando sola. NO ESTOY TAN LOCA… _-el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas-._

Gwennie: Bien… ¿Dónde está mi recompensa…?

-Mátala.

Gwennie: Perdón, ¿Qué? ¿Matar a quién…? _–pero entonces recibió un fuerte disparo en el pecho, cayendo al suelo-. _What…

_Lcam atravesó el cristal del ascensor con el tiempo justo para ver a Gwennie Black ensangrentada, lanzándole su última mirada de horror antes de quedar inmóvil._

Lcam: ¡NO! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Intente advertirte…! _–la rodeó con sus brazos-. _¡Era una trampa! Siempre lo fue…

-Perdes tu tiempo, Luis. No debiste venir.

Lcam: ¡VOS! _–miró a todas partes buscando a la voz-. _¡ASESINO! ¡MATASTE A GWENNIE BLACK!

-Todavía vive. Igual que vos…. Pero pronto ambos van a unirse al resto de sus tontos amiguitos del DramaShat2 que creyeron ser lo bastante listos para vencerme…_-Luck Lupin salió de las sombras. Alto, delgado, con una larga gabardina de cuero, guantes y lentes del mismo color. Sonreía con frialdad._

Lcam: ¡MALDITO! _–Lcam corrió embistiendo a Lupin, intentando golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, enfurecido. El villano apenas se defendía, demostrando aparente diversión con el dolor del muchacho. Pero entonces Lcam forcejeó y el Main Owner trató de sacárselo de encima, perdiendo uno de sus guantes. Y Lcam descubrió la horrorosa verdad._

Lcam: No puede ser…

Luck Lupin: Pero aún así, es.

Lcam: No… Tú… ¡TÚ NO ERES LUPIN!

Luck Lupin: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Lcam: Tu mano… _-observando la mano ilesa de Lupin, desnuda sin su guante protector-._

Luck Lupin: ¿Que pasa con eso? No deberías divagar… Cada segundo que pasa Gwennie está más cerca de morir… _-pero Lcam seguía observando la mano del Main Owner, incapaz de creerlo-._

Lcam: La perdiste en tu última batalla con Lily… hace años. ¿Te olvidas? ¡DEBERÍA SER MECÁNICA!

Luck Lupin: Pero… _-lo miró sin comprender, hasta que al fin logró esbozar una horrorosa sonrisa-. _Ay, ay, ay, Lcam… Siempre fijándote en los detalles más estúpidos. Lcam el inútil, del que nadie apostaba nada…

Lcam: -_Retrocediendo- _¿Quién eres…? ¿Qué le hiciste a Lupin…? ¿Dónde están todos?

Luck Lupin: Pero si ya lo sabes, Lcam. También pasó hace mucho tiempo. Debí haber sabido que volveríamos a encontrarnos… Debí haber previsto que serías una molestia desde que ese horrible ser te salvó de la eliminación tras el desafío Avatar… Cuando termine contigo, me encargaré de él también…

Lcam: ¡NADIE MÁS VA A MORIR! _–apuntó con su destornillador sónico a Luck Lupin, haciéndole un cortocircuito. Luck cayó, apagándose-. _¡Eso es lo que eras! ¡Un duplicado auton! ¿Quién te controla…?

_Un lento aplauso se escuchó justo detrás de él. La persona que controlaba al falso Luck Lupin reconocía su derrota, admirando el extraño ingenio y tenacidad del muchacho que nunca se daba por vencido…_

Lcam: ¿Quién eres…? ¡Muéstrate…!

_Su oponente sonrió en las sombras. Ya era hora de revelarle la verdad. Avanzó a la luz, complaciente. Y Lcam observó el rostro del verdadero contrincante tras todos los desafíos de Limbo, y contuvo un grito ahogado. El enemigo más peligroso estaba allí frente a él. Pero no era Ezreal… Y tampoco era Yerko…_

* * *

><p><strong>Concluirá…<strong>


	30. O H A N A

Del creador de _**RotiBlog, Lunáticos, **__**Conducta Evanescente**_y _**Mr. Coconut Chronicles **_llega…

* * *

><p><strong>L.I.M.B.O.<strong>

–**Capítulo Final–**

* * *

><p><em>La última vez, en <em>_**LIMBO…**_

Los **dos finalistas **fueron transportados por la **TARDIS **al futuro… ¡En medio de una batalla espacial entre los **extraterrestres **más poderosos de **Doctor Who **y la última resistencia de la humanidad! Mientras la alianza entre **Daleks **y **Cybermen **intentaba destruir la nave, **Gwennie **y **Lcam **recibieron la misión de proteger a **Clarissa, **la Inteligencia Artificial. ¡Entonces se estrellaron el mundo anillo **HALO**! Allí descubrieron que el **Covenant **no era lo más peligroso del desafío, ya que la raza parasitaria **Flood **amenazaba con consumir todas las formas de vida de la galaxia. Y cuando parecía que activar el anillo destruiría la invasión, todo resultó ser una manipulación de **Guilty Spark 343 **para eliminar a los **Flood **consumiendo el resto del universo con ellos. ¡Sólo tenían una chance de detener al **Monitor**! Y para eso debían estallar la nave en la que llegaron, destruyendo **HALO. **A la hora de la verdad, sólo uno podía sobrevivir, y **Lcam **optó por morir en el genocidio, mientras **Gwennie **logró escapar, ganando el desafío. Pero cuando creía que su victoria era definitiva, **Luck Lupin **le dispara frente a los ojos de su **rival **finalista, quién finalmente descubre que el **Main Owner **no era quién decía ser durante todo este tiempo. ¿Quién es la persona que está detrás de todo esto? ¿Podrá **Lcam **salvar la instalación antes de que sufra el mismo destino de **HALO**? ¿Volveremos a ver a **Gwennie **y el resto de los concursantes con vida antes del épico desenlace de esta historia de nunca acabar? ¿Y qué rayos significa la misteriosa sigla de **LIMBO**?  
>¡Descubran las respuestas a todo esto y más en el último capítulo de <strong>LIMBO<strong>: el legado del **DramaShat2**!

* * *

><p><strong>«México, Distrito Federal»<strong>

_El día era caluroso y el ambiente alegre y festivo. Chicas y chicos de todas las edades al fin se conocían, intercambiando saludos y regalos, felices de poder verse las caras tras tantos años de charla digital._

Dnoboy: ¡Silencio todo el mundo! _–el muchacho dio tres golpes en la mesa, tratando de llamar su atención-. _Como presidente de la primera Asamblea General DramaShater de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, me complace en anunciar que en pocos minutos tendremos una transmisión vía Skype con…

Caseri: _-lanzando una roca-. _Cállate Niño Blogs. A nadie le importa. ¿Y quién te puso al mando, por cierto?

Julissa: Bueno, él fue quien organizó esto después de todo, llamando a todos DramaShaters jajaja.

Lily: ¿Y con quién tenemos conferencia de Skype, Dno? A mí sí me interesa saber _–miró feo a Caseri-._

Steven: Ay geme eres tan distraída. ¿No prestaste atención? La Reunión es por MSN, y nuestros amigos de Argentina la están realizando al mismo tiempo. Imagínate todos juntos con sus acentos sensualosos…

Alondra: Meh. No van a estar todos ahí _–gruñó-. _Tarifa se fue de vacaciones a Colombia, recuerden eso_–tic en el ojo-. _Recuérdenlo la próxima vez que me pregunte a qué venía la patada en los kiwis.

Raquel: ¿Y a qué pinche hora piensan servir la maldita merienda? ¡SÓLO VINE AQUÍ POR LA COMIDA, SI QUISIERA AMIGOS REALES VOLVERÍA A TUMBLR!

Dawn: Oye, relájate ¿Quieres? No lo eches a perder… _-se acercó a Fan, que parecía preocupado-. _¿Y a ti que te pasa? _–lo rodeó con sus brazos para intentar tranquilizarlo-._

Fanaruto: Ese sonido… _-Dawn lo observó sin comprender-. _¿No lo oyes? Lo oí antes… En una Epic Rap Battles of History… No estoy seguro lo que significa, pero me resulta muy familiar… _-cerró los ojos-._

_Ahora todos podían escuchar ese sonido, pero ninguno estaba más cerca de entender de qué se trataba…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Bogota»<strong>

_Bajo la luz de la luna, levemente atenuada por unas velas rojas, Juan y Ximena cenaban en la intimidad a muchos pisos de altura, observando la noche colombiana mientras cenaban sin dejar de conversar._

JuanST: WOW Yirley la verdad no sé por dónde empezar. La comida estaba fantástica, la vista es maravillosa, la comida es increíblemente deliciosa, vos estás hermosa, la comida es una delicia de mil paladares, la música que escogiste parece del paraíso, y la comida es un manjar de dioses… ¿Ya dije que la comida estaba re buena?

Xime: Jajajaja Tarifa, tú nunca cambias.

JuanST: Fuah loco me re llené… _-Xime alzó una ceja-. _Quiero decir, estoy satisfecho. ¿Ves? Estoy aprendiendo buenos modales para no putear tanto, yo sí puedo cambiar Yirley.

Xime: Sólo cuando hay un reto de por medio jajaja.

JuanST: ¿Y acaso no me retaste a venir a visitarte a tu ciudad y vine en el primer vuelo que pude conseguir con los escasos recursos de un estudiante que no destaca en nada más que su buena presencia, su fantástico sentido del humor, su agudo ingenio, su encantadora sonrisa y sobretodo, su humilde humildad?

Xime: Jajaja para ya con eso, que me ruborizo.

JuanST: Bueno, igual nadie nos ve… _-se acerca un poco-. _Y aprovechando que estamos solos, quería preguntarte algo…

Xime: _-observándolo sorprendida-. _Oh, pregúntame, Tarifa…

JuanST: ¿Dónde está el baño? Necesito hacer espacio para seguir disfrutando otros tres platos más jajaja

Xime: Oh… Bueno, está por ahí… _-se sentó desilusionada, mientras ponía música en su reproductor-._

JuanST: Ahhhh como nuevo… _-se masajea el estómago-._

Xime: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece la vista desde mi balcón? ¿Te gusta la música que escogí?

JuanST: Sí, te encanta Queen jajaja si la Jefa estuviese acá se pondría re feliz jajaja.

Xime: Pero no está. Se marchó a la ComicCon de Caracas ¿Recuerdas? Estamos solos… _-se acerca-._

JuanST: Y podemos aprovechar para… No sé cómo decirte esto. Me da vergüenza O_o

Xime: Oh, inténtalo por favor…

JuanST: ¿Me dejas usar tu tele? Están dando las eliminatorias del Mundial de Brasil, y me muero de…

Xime: Oh, no sé ni para qué lo intento.

JuanST: …ganas de ver cómo hacen mierda a los brazucas… Y además quería preguntarte…

Xime: Sorprendeme.

JuanST: ¿Por qué tu casa tiene baños con cartelitos para hombres y mujeres si vos vivís sola?

Xime: Pero no estamos en mi casa, esto un restaurante… _-llamó al mozo para pedirle la cuenta-._

JuanST: ¿Ah sí? Pero hace un rato… _-entonces se sorprendió al ver al mozo-. _¡HEY! ¡Pero si es Harold!

Harold:…

Xime: Pues él sí que no cambia, sigue tan silencioso como la primera vez.

JuanST: JAJAJA ¿Y qué haces acá en Colombia? ¿Ximenita también te invitó a cenar?

Xime: De hecho él también es colombiano, Tarifa, y… Un momento… Ese sonido…

JuanST: Yo no fui eu, para eso voy al baño…

Xime: Ay, cierra el pico de una vez… _-intentó buscar el origen del sonido-. _Sé que lo oí antes…

Harold: También yo_-ambos se sorprendieron al verlo hablar-. _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>«Caracas»<strong>

_El aeropuerto de Venezuela estaba atestado de gente, tal y cómo Josafat esperaba. Acababa de llegar desde Ecuador, un viaje incómodo pero que valía la pena, dada la ocasión. Sacó su cámara. Debía documentar este evento desde el principio. Mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo, vió la lente de la cámara._

Josafat: ¿Jocelin? ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Guatemala?

Jocelin: Oh pero sí tu eres... ¿Del DramaShat, no? _–lo saludó encantada- _¿Cómo me reconociste?

Josafat: Bueno, nadie más que tú tiene la pinta de tener tanto café en la sangre.

Ale: ¡Oigan! ¿Quieren hacer el favor de correrse? ¡Este no es lugar para estacionarse y charlar!

Arturo: _-cargando un gran bolso-. _Que no panda el cúnico querida, hay que ser doctores, digo, pacientes…

Jocelin: ¡Y a ustedes también los conozco! ¿Pero no viven en Perú? Oh, déjenme adivinar…

Ale: Nosotros también vinimos a la ComicCon. Los actores de doblaje de TD tienen un panel este año…

Arturo: Y Blicia personalmente en persona tendrá una entremirada, digo, entrevista, con todos ellos.

Materiagre: ¡Estoy ansioso por conocer a todos los actores!

Josafat: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Materiagre: Yo vivo aquí jajaja. Me dieron a escoger entre el PokeDay o la ComicCon, y como este se hacía aquí, pues el viaje se me hacía más barato, podré comprar más cosas jajajaja.

Josafat: ¿El PokeDay y la ComicCon se hacen el mismo día? Mmm…

Jocelin: Bien, si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a tiempo a ver cómo entrevista a Blicia por LDD.

Ale: Eh… Creí que era ella la que haría las entrevistas…

Arturo: Eso fue en el pretérito, digo, en el pasado, antes de convertirse en un planeta, digo, en una estrella. Ahora va a dar una sinferencia, digo, conferencia acerca de sus años como la bloggeadora más popular tras todos los temporales de comedia, digo, temporadas del drama coma total.

Materiagre: ¿Pero no había otro blog más famoso? Creí que Blicia se había retirado hace años…

Jocelin: No digas tonterías… Blicia es la única blogger famosa de Latinoamérica. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Josafat: Oigan, hagan silencio, intento escuchar algo… ¿Podrá ser? _–abrió mucho los ojos-. _¡ESE SONIDO!

_Todos lo oían, pero nadie lo entendía tan bien como Josafat, cuyo corazón parecía estallar de la emoción._

* * *

><p><strong>«Santiago de Chile»<strong>

_Chicos y chicas de todas las edades iban y venían por ese enorme recinto lleno de stands, comprando peluches, muñecos y posters de sus Pokemon favoritos, retándose a duelo con la 3DS o desfilando con sus increíbles cosplay entre todas esas personas emocionadas de estar juntas. El PokeDay era todo un éxito._

Fer: Ya… _-caminaba con sus amigos-. _Le he enviado una foto a Acosta. Moriría de ganas de estar aquí.

Pilar: Tampoco es como si la estuviese pasando tan mal con los otros en Argentina ¿Verdad? Con su novia.

Fer: Ah, ya… _-se ruboriza-._ Como sea _–se acomoda los lentes-. _Hay mucho por ver… ¿Dónde está Ro?

Ro: _-aparece de la nada colgándose de sus hombros-. _¡Vi a un sujeto vestido como Sylveon que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación!

Fer: Todos están fascinados con Sylveon, pero no es muy veloz que digamos…

Ro: _-ignorándolo-. _Por supuesto que me tomé una foto con él, todos lo hacían shalalalala _–les mostró el celular-._

Fer: _-observando la foto confundido-. _Pero ese cosplay es de Umbreon.

Ro: ¿Y qué esperabas? Es mi favorito.

Fer: Pero habías dicho Sylveon…

Ro: ¿Cuál es Sylveon? _–saca su pokedex-. _Conozco los 649 pokemon de cabo a rabo, ese te lo inventaste.

Fer: ¡Claro que no! ¡Es la nueva evolución de Eevee de tipo hada en la sexta generación!

Pilar: Jajaja ¿Qué dices?_-rodeándolo con sus brazos-. _No hay sexta generación, Fer, eso hasta yo lo sé.

Fer: Pero… Yo recuerdo estar jugando… _-mira su 3DS sin comprender-._

Ro: ¡Oh, un enigma! _–saca la lupa-. _Es hora de resolverlo como mi detective favorito, Phoenix Wright.

Itaa: ¡A que no saben a quién me encontré! _–aparece trayendo un chico con ella-. _¡Yerko! ¡También vino!

Yerko: ¿Qué tal?

Fer: Pero… Tú no deberías estar aquí…

Yerko: Oh, lo siento, creí que podía colarme sin invitación (?)

Pilar: ¿Qué pasa, Feña?

Fer: Él… _-se lleva la mano a la frente, más confundido-. _Estaba en el Delorean cuando este desapareció…

Yerko: ¿Delorean? Hace treinta años que nadie maneja uno de esos coches…

Fer: ¡Pero querías montar uno para retroceder en el tiempo!

Yerko: Claro que no.

Fer: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo recuerdo!

Yerko: Creo poder recordar mi propia vida, Feña. No sé si pueda decir lo mismo de ti…

Pilar: ¿Puedes decirme qué te ocurre?

Fer: Yo… No entiendo…

Pilar: Tranquilo, todo estará bien, estás con nosotros_-se acerca e intenta besarlo, pero el chico retrocede-._

Fer: ¿Q-q-q-qué haces? O_O

Itaa: Si te da tanta vergüenza besar a tu novia frente a nosotros avisa y nos volteamos.

Fer: ¿Novia? Terminamos hace más de un año…

Pilar: _-con el rostro pálido-. _No te entiendo, Fer… ¿Me estás dejando?

Fer: ¡No es eso! ¡Algo está mal aquí!  
>Ro: ¿Un misterio? <em>–saca la lupa-. <em>¡Hora de resolverlo como mi detective favorito, el gran Profesor Layton!

Fer: ¡DIJISTE PHOENIX HACE NADA! ¡¿No lo ven?! _–camina de un lugar a otro, alterado-. _¡La historia continúa reescribiéndose constantemente...! ¡Ni siquiera puedo decir qué año es! ¿Ustedes sí?-_Todos se miraron confundidos, incapaces de contestar con claridad-. _¡Lo sabía! ¡Tengo que a alertar a los demás!

Yerko: ¿Qué es ese sonido…? _–sus compañeros miraron el techo, siguiendo el ruido con la mirada-._

Fer: ¡Ya lo recuerdo! ¡Todo encaja! ¡Oí eso con Gwennie Black sólo una vez, cuando veía el episodio, y…!_-frunció el ceño, intentando encajar el restos de las piezas-. _Y no debería estar pasando otra vez…

* * *

><p><strong>«Buenos Aires»<strong>

_Los fanáticos salían del cine comentando sus escenas favoritas con mucho entusiasmo. Acababan de ser testigos de uno de los episodios más épicos de su serie preferida, festejando el Cincuenta Aniversario en simultáneo con muchos otros países, una experiencia tan mágica y digna del protagonista del evento…_

Gwennie: OWO no puedo creer lo que ví, mi cerebro todavía lo está procesando…

Aale: OWO yo estoy igual, aún no puedo decidir mis partes favoritas, pero de seguro la mejor fue…

_Ambas hablaron al unísono._

Gwennie: ¡EL CAMEO DE PETER CAPALDI!  
>Aale: ¡EL CAMEO DE TOM BAKER!<p>

Tz: Meh… No es gran cosa, un tipo en una caja azul…

Yuki: En realidad eran trece… Y difiero, amo todo lo que sea británico.

Gwennie: Yuki sabe e.e ¿A vos te gustó Potei?

Luny: ESTABA TENNANT. ¡¿CÓMO NO ME VA A GUSTAR?!

Aale: OWO JOHN HURT FUE FANTÁSTICO. ¿Entienden que EL DOCTOR le entregó su varita a…?

Gwennie: Y CUANDO SE REGENERA EN ECCLESTON *-* FEELINGS.

Tz: ¡Calmense! e.e No sé ni para qué vine.

Yuki: Posta, es como si fueras a ver una peli de Hunger Games sin ser fan…

Gwennie: Viniste porque te colaste, como siempre. Además nos sobraba una entrada porque Pamela no podía venir.

Tz: ¿Quién es Pamela? Me suena a cameo obligatorio.

Gwennie: Es que Gaspar no quería venir solo (?)

Aale: Y también viniste porque quería conocerte, llevo meses viviendo aquí y nunca quisiste visitarme OWO.

Tz: No puedo entender qué decís porque tu nariz no me deja escuchar.

Yuki: Eso no tiene sentido o.O

Tz: Su nariz tampoco.

Luny: ¡Val, ahí vino!

Keyn: _-asomándose entre la multitud-. _¡Gwennie! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico!

Gwennie: Ene o, NEH. No pienso volver con vos, ya te lo dije.

Keyn: ¡Pero puedo cambiar! D:

Gwennie: Además… _-agarra a Tz del brazo-. _Ahora tengo novio, no me jodas.

Keyn: Ya veo… Más te vale que la cuides bien, es un diamante en bruto.

Tz: Es una bruta que se cree diamante.

Gwennie: Buoh, habló Brad Pitt

Tz: Volve a tu rancho, nadie te juna Miss Salchicheta.

Gwennie: Ay, haceme el favor de abrir la boca cuando tengas idea de lo que hablas.

Tz: Ok, cuando le ganes la medalla a Misty.

Yuki: Como ves, son tal para cual _–sonríe nerviosa-._

Luny: ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

Keyn: ¿El merchandasing? _–muestra la bufanda del Cuarto Doctor, el destornillador sónico y los lentes-. _Hay un montón de stands… ¿No venimos del mismo lugar?

Aale: Owo ¿Que pregunta es esa Luny? ¿No esperas que haya stands y productos en la WhoCon?

Tz: ¿WhoCon? ¿No estábamos en el cine viendo el día de no sé que cosa?

Yuki: Jajaja este no tiene idea de nada…

Tz: Y si sólo me obligaron a venir acá para darle celos al rapero ese.

Gwennie: Shhhh te puede escuchar.

Tz: No sé por qué no trajiste a tu otro amiguito… Seguro que le salía mejor el papel de noviecito.

Gwennie: Bueh volves a flashear. Además hasta dónde sé se fue a Uruguay a visitar a Twist...

Tz: Uraguey, qué nombre.

Aale: OWO díganme que estoy alucinando por la película… ESTOY ESCUCHANDO ESE SONIDO.

Luny: ¿Película? Pero… Estabamos en la WhoCon… _-se muerde el labio, confundida-._

Gwennie: SHHH POTEI SILENCIO. YO TAMBIÉN LA OIGO. ES IMPOSIBLE. _–emocionada-. _ES IMPOSIBLE…

* * *

><p><strong>«Río de la Plata»<strong>

_El pequeño catamarán surcaba las aguas que separaban el delta del Tigre del puerto de Montevideo, el país vecino. Sólo lo tripulaban tres personas, y uno de ellos parecía visiblemente entusiasmado del viaje._

Luck Lupin: ¡AL FIN! ¡DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO MI PLAN DE ROBAR UN BARCO Y ZARPAR HACIA URUGUAY DIO FRUTOS!

Ezreal: Ehhh en realidad vi cómo le pagabas al dueño del bote.

Lunático: Y si hubieses robado el bote, primero prefectura nos estaría persiguiendo, y segundo, no habríamos subido detrás tuyo jajajaja

Luck Lupin: ¡Patrañas! ¡Juntos podríamos conquistar los siete mares! ¡Tenemos todo lo que una tripulación pirata necesita! ¡Un cocinero! _–señaló a Ezreal-. _¡Un médico! _–señaló a Lunático-._ Y lo más importante, un capitán _–se pone en pose heroica-._

Lunático: Y cómo no pudieron conseguir uno te llamaron a vos, ¿No? Jajajaja.

Ezreal: No entiendo desde cuándo sos fanático de One Piece. Creí que ese era Fer.

Luck Lupin: ¡Desde que el argumento lo requiere, colega! ¡Icen las velas! ¡Veo Punta del Este!

Lunático: No hay velas, es un catamarán, imbécil.

Ezreal: Creo que prefiero intentar razonar con un cactus antes que con este demente.

Luck Lupin: ¡Twister nos está esperando allá a lo lejos! ¡Puedo verlo en mis binoculares!  
>Lunático: En realidad está enfrente tuyo y tenés los binoculares al revés.<p>

Ezreal: Y parece que no está solo…

Twister: ¡LUCK! _–corre a abrazar a su viejo amigo-. _¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos…! A que no sabes a quién me encontré…

Agus: Hola tío Lupin. Lunático, Ezreal_–saluda a sus camaradas-._

Twister: ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?

Lunático: Definí "bien".

Ezreal: Lo único que quería era tocar puerto para poder alejarme de este psicópata… Me voy a la playa.

Luck Lupin: Pepepepero tenía un montón de actividades planeadas D: _-desenrolla una lista escrita en lo que parecía ser un rollo de papel higiénico-._

Ezreal: _-se escucha a lo lejos-. _¿Ah sí que consideras que Gardel es uruguayo y no son provincia nuestra?

Lunático: Eh, creo que mejor me voy a vigilar a Ezreal antes que mate alguno de tus compatriotas, Twist.

Luck Lupin: _-con Agus y Twister-. _Entonces vamos a tener un día lleno de aventuras nosotros tres. ¿No?

Agus: Me encantaría, pero quedé para verme con una amiga en el Parque de la Costa, ya me voy jajaja.

Twister: ¿Sólo una amiga? _–le guiña un ojo-._

Luck Lupin: Pero eso… Eso está del otro lado del Río, en Argentina…

Ezreal: Noticia de última hora para el Naranjón: Estamos en Argentina. DUH.

Lunático: Cuando nos avisaste que Twister iba a venir arreglamos para recibirlo acá en Tigre, ¿Te olvidas?

Luck Lupin: Pero… Pero si recién…

Twister: ¿Estás bien, Luck? Te noto raro…

Lunático: Debe ser por el viaje, no tiene el estómago acostumbrado a navegar en el mar jajajaja.

Luck Lupin: ¿Mar? ¿Dónde estamos…?

Ezreal: No es difícil si te esforzaras en leer el enorme cartel que dice "MONTEVIDEO" enfrente tuyo, gil.

Luck Lupin: Pero… _-agarrándose la cabeza-. _No entiendo…

Twister: Jajaja tranquilo, yo también estaba así al principio. Todavía no te reiniciaste las suficientes veces cómo para que te acostumbres.

Luck Lupin: ¿Qué dijiste?

Twister: Que todavía no viajaste las suficientes veces para acostumbrarte.

Luck Lupin: Dijiste otra cosa…

Ezreal: Dijo eso, imbécil. ¿Qué tenés en la cabeza? ¿Estás pensando en tus noviecitos? Pervertido…

Lunático: Desde que llegamos a Puerto Madero que está más raro de lo normal, y eso es mucho decir.

Luck Lupin: ¿PUERTO MADERO? _–se puso de pie, incrédulo._

_La ciudad continuaba cambiando sin que sus compañeros se percataran de eso, como si estuviesen acostumbrados a adaptarse a la situación._

Twister: ¿Qué pasa, Luck? Me preocupas…

Luck Lupin: Yo…

Agus: ¿Qué es eso…? _–señaló un sonido intermitente proveniente del puerto, a unos metros de ellos-._

Luck Lupin: Dos partes de tiempo y espacio que nunca deberían haberse tocado, juntas… Por supuesto…

_Observó el puerto mientras el sonido se intensificaba y la ciudad continuaba cambiando sin control…_

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>(…)**»**

_El sonido que se escuchaba a través del tiempo y el espacio seguía sonando hasta llegar a la habitación de Luis, quién despertó gruñendo maldiciones. Se levantó de la cama y caminó tres pasos hasta alcanzar el objeto que no cesaba de sonar: una pequeña cabina de policía color azul. Apagó el artefacto de un manotazo. En retrospectiva, quizás no había sido una buena idea tener una TARDIS como despertador._

Luis: Ñam… _-comenzó a vestirse sin mucho entusiasmo. Otro día normal en su vida normal empezaba…_

_Intentó recordar qué había soñado esa vez, pero a su memoria sólo llegaban fragmentos difusos sin mucho sentido. Le había costado mucho llegar a determinado sitio, eso podía recordar. Y alguien aplaudía lentamente, __justo detrás de él, como si reconociera su derrota… ¿O acaso admiraba su ingenio y tenacidad? El muchacho no tenía idea, pero no iba a darse por vencido, así que le exigió identificarse…_

Luis: Mmm…_-Luis frunció el ceño, intentando recordar el resto del sueño. Le daba curiosidad la identidad del oponente que sonreía en las sombras. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de volver a ese sueño._

_Ya era hora de revelar la verdad. Podía ver al misterioso sujeto avanzando a la luz, observando así el rostro del verdadero contrincante tras todo lo que había tenido que superar para llegar hasta ahí. Contuvo un grito ahogado. El enemigo más peligroso estaba allí frente a él… Y aunque nunca lo había visto, podía reconocer ese rostro. Sabía exactamente quién se hallaba frente a él, observándolo con su odiosa sonrisa._

_Era Omar._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Treinta. O.H.A.N.A. Oponente Histórico Acaba Notable Aventura<strong>

_Era Omar…_

_Lcam no daba crédito a lo que veía, pensando que sus sentidos le jugaban una mala pasada. Pero era real. Después de todo el tiempo que había estado encerrado… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Omar… El odioso hermano menor de Blicia que oprimía a los DramaShaters antes de la llegada de Luck Lupin…_

Lcam: No puede ser… ¿Por qué…?

Omar: ¿Por qué? ¿Y todavía te lo preguntas? Ja… Se ve que no aprendiste nada… Hora de reiniciar el ciclo.

Lcam: ¿Cuál ciclo?

Omar: No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, Luis. Llevo tiempo forzándolos a competir entre ustedes en mis juegos, siguiendo mis guiones. Pero tú siempre fuiste la falla en el sistema. El maldito Glitch, Lcam.

Lcam: ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Omar: LIMBO. Desde el momento en que los capturé para experimentar en este mecanismo, el juego siempre acababa igual. No importa quién ganase, siempre terminabas apareciendo frente a Luck. ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerte callar?

Lcam: ¿Dónde está Luck?

Omar: ¿Acaso te importa? Hasta hace cinco minutos subías con intención de estrangularlo. Siempre es divertido ver ese duelo final. Pero no, tenías que quitarle el guante y recordar ese estúpido fan fic…

Lcam: ¡Un estúpido fic que pudo ser la diferencia entre salvar mi vida y seguir cayendo en tu telaraña!

Omar: ¿Telaraña? Jajaja por favor… Que te hayas vuelto a despertar no cambia mis planes. Te voy a reiniciar, y mientras los sistemas vuelven a estabilizarse para el próximo ciclo, creerás que todo esto no fue más que un sueño… Después de todo nunca estás seguro de lo qué es real hasta despiertas, jajajaja…

Lcam: ¡NO! _–corrió hacia Omar, pero con sólo presionar un interruptor, todo se oscureció haciéndolo caer._

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>(…)**»**

_¿Qué clase de sueño bizarro había sido ese?_

_Luis se restregó los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa. El hermano menor de la blogger latinoamericana más famosa secuestrando a todos sus lectores le parecía una idea surrealista... Se rió de sólo pensarlo._

Luis: En fin… Hablando de Blicia, veamos si por fin decidió actualizar Locos del Drama…

_Conectó su latpop y rápidamente tipeo la url del blog, pero con desilusión lo encontró igual que las anteriores trescientas veces. Sin más consuelo, entró al DramaShat2. Todo permanecía silencioso._

Luis: ¿Guest? ¿Lupin reinició el chat de nuevo? Me pregunto quién lo habrá hecho enojar esta vez…

_Luis se conectó a Facebook para preguntárselo, pero no lo encontró disponible._

Luis: Mmm, quizás hasta cerró su cuenta y todo. Debe de haberse enojado por algo importante… O conociéndolo, debió haber sido alguna estupidez. Quizás los demás sepan algo…

_Abrió el MSN. Ninguno de los dramashaters estaba conectado. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué abrió el MSN? Hacía años que nadie lo utilizaba…_

Luis: Mmm… _-mientras divagaba sobre el curioso anacronismo que acababa de cometer, la puerta se abrió, y su madre apareció preguntándole si ya tenía las maletas preparadas-._

Luis: ¿Maletas preparadas? ¿Nos vamos de viaje? O_O

-Vamos a ver la Copa Mundial en Londres, Luis.

Luis: Wait, WHAT? Serán los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres _–la corrigió-. _Pero esos ya pasaron D:

-Ah, entonces deben ser los Juegos Olímpicos de Rio de Janeiro….

Luis: Pero… PERO SI TODAVÍA FALTAN AÑOS PARA ESOS D:

-Bueno, no puedo estar al tanto de todo… ¿Qué se celebra este año entonces?

Luis: La Copa Mundial de Futbol, en Brasil.

-No estaba tan lejos (?)

Luis: Sí, pero mezclaste todo _

-Bueno, a todos nos pasa. Prepara tus cosas, partimos en una hora _–y se marchó cerrando la puerta-._

Luis: "A todos nos pasa"… Si supiese que me acaba de ocurrir algo similar… Ñam… _-se lleva la mano a la frente-. _Blicia lleva años sin publicar post. ¿Por qué entré a revisar…? ¿Estoy perdiendo la memoria…?

Lcam: La estás recuperando…

_Luis volteó y observó su propio reflejo parado frente a él, con aspecto cansado y desgastado._

Luis: ¿Qué demonios…?_-su otro yo parecía una proyección de mala calidad a punto de apagarse-._

Lcam: Hey, has visto suficiente ciencia ficción como para dejarlo pasar. Sólo calla y escucha. ¿Sí?

_Luis asintió, todavía tratando de procesar la presencia de su otro yo en la habitación._

Lcam: Estoy atrapado del otro lado de tu mente. Necesito que despiertes. Necesito que nos salves.

Luis: Ya estoy despierto e.e ¿Salvar a quiénes?

Lcam: Creeme, no lo estás. La vida es más complicada detrás de esta aparente rutina programada. ¿No has estado soñando con algo mucho más grande que todo esto?

Luis: Mmm quizás, pero la mayoría de las veces no entiendo esos sueños.

Lcam: Necesito que vuelvas a entrar…Y hazlo rápido. No tengo mucho tiempo, todo esto va a estallar D:

Luis: ¿Qué cosa va a estallar? ¡DÍMELO!  
>Lcam: ¡Spoilers…! <em>–su otro yo se desvaneció, dejándolo confuso y aturdido-.<em>

_Luis gruñó un par de maldiciones. ¿Acaso lo que él creía que era el mundo real no era más que una ilusión?_

Luis: Eso explicaría todas las imperfecciones que orbitan alrededor del plot hole anacrónico del guión…

_¿Y por qué dije guión? No soy un personaje de ficción, pensó Luis, fastidiado con su propio subconsciente. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era preparar las maletas y dejar de pensar en lo que le ocurría a su otro yo. Después de todo, si formaba parte de su futuro, terminaría descubriéndolo tarde o temprano. Y si pertenecía a otra dimensión, pues ya tenía suficientes problemas en esta realidad para hacerse cargo._

Luis: Pfff. "Spoilers". Como si la historia no pudiera reescribirse. No hay destino ni "puntos fijos" o profecías ni nada está predestinado. Sólo yo soy autor y protagonista de mi propia aventura. Nadie más.

_Tras decir eso último, su habitación tembló, y él cayó inconsciente sobre el equipaje a medio hacer…_

* * *

><p><strong>«Cabina de Control»<strong>

_Lcam abrió los ojos. Omar estaba reparando el duplicado Auton de Luck Lupin, aquel avatar mecánico que había utilizado como chivo expiatorio mientras dirigía los juegos de L.I.M.B.O. en las sombras… Gruñó._

Lcam: Así que nos tienes aquí encerrados probando tu enorme juguete mientras nos haces creer que no es más que un sueño, y lo que creemos que es la vida real no es más que otra simulación que programas.

Omar: _-observa incrédulo cómo Lcam se levanta del suelo-. _¿Cómo carajo recuperaste la consciencia?

Lcam: Bueno, no creías que ibas a deshacerte tan fácilmente de nosotros, ¿Verdad? Cuando acabas con un Lcam, otros cinco vienen detrás _–flexiona el cuello como si fuera obvio-._ Así somos.

Omar: Suficiente libre albedrío por hoy, Luis. Hora de volver a la cámara criogénica con tus compañeros.

Lcam: Mmm de acuerdo, después de todo la vida normal no es tan aburrida. No opondré resistencia. Puedes escoltarme hasta mi prisión psíquica si quieres.

Omar: No puedo perder tiempo con esos trámites _–pateó al doble cibernético- _¡Lupin! ¡Levántate y anda!

Luck Lupin: ¡No hacía falta que patearas tan fuerte! _–se levanta molesto-. _Vamos a terminar esto, Lcam.

_El falso Main Owner empujó a Lcam para que lo siguiera a través de un corredor que parecía colgar en medio de algún complejo sistema de mecanismos. Lcam observaba con curiosidad, intrigado._

Lcam: ¿Cómo es que una patada te hace daño? ¿Acaso te programaron para sentir dolor?

Luck Lupin: No soy un Cyberman. Mi cerebro será positrónico, pero tengo un circuito virgen integrado.

Lcam: Pero la personalidad de tu organismo es demasiada profunda para que la hayan diseñado de cero. Si no fuera por la falla de tus manos no me habría dado cuenta que no eras Lupin.

Luck Lupin: ¡Yo soy el verdadero Luck Lupin! ¡Tengo implantado todos sus recuerdos! ¡Sé que haría él!_–titubea-_. Es decir, sé que haría yo, porque yo soy yo…

Lcam: Jajaja claramente mantiene al verdadero Luck con vida, conectándolo a este cuerpo auton de alguna forma… Eso significa que el Luck original también ha de estar por aquí encerrado…

Luck Lupin: Patrañas. Continúa caminado. _–El Auton lo obligó a ingresar a una sala repleta de cabinas de cristal. Sus compañeros flotaban en animación suspendida, inmóviles, indefensos, inconscientes de su estado actual. Probablemente aun viviendo las fantasías que Omar predeterminó entre los desafíos…_

Luck Lupin: Y aquí estamos. Esa es la tuya. Preparate para ser conectado…

Lcam: Por cierto, clon de Lupin. ¿Decías que a pesar de no ser humano –y creer lo contrario- eras capaz de sentir dolor?

Luck Lupin: Siento todo lo que Lupin pueda sentir.

Lcam: Pues lo siento por él _–y le propinó una fuerte patada en los kiwis, haciéndolo caer-. _¡SAYONARA!

_Mientras el auton se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Lcam corría entre las cabinas de cristal, observando impotente a sus compañeros sin poder hacer nada por ellos. Buscó en vano alguna forma de liberarlos._

Lcam: Si los despierto de su sueño inducido, quizás podía matarlos D: _-meditaba en voz alta-. _Lo que debería hacer es encontrar la forma de hacerlos volver en sí voluntariamente como yo lo hice… Pero… ¿Cómo demonios controla Omar ese mundo onírico?

Luck Lupin: _-aparece jadeando en una esquina-. _Maldito… bastardo… Primero me eliminas de Drama Project, y luego…

Lcam: Oh por dios, eso fue hace siglos. Y además ese ni siquiera eras tú, ya deja eso _–sacó su destornillador sónico y desactivó al androide, que volvió a caer al suelo-. _¿Lo ves? Callado me caes mejor.

_Lcam observó cada una de las cabinas, siguiendo con la mirada el tubo que tenían conectado en el cierre hermético superior de las mismas. Entonces descubrió que todos conducían a una enorme serie de pantallas dónde podía visualizar qué vida estaba recreándose en la mente de sus amigos prisioneros._

Lcam: _-apuntó con el destornillador sónico a la consola sin éxito-. _Hum… No hay forma de detener esta máquina… Pero si supiese exactamente dónde y cuándo están transitando esas realidades, debería poder calcular las coordenadas necesarias para poder acceder ese plano dimensional… Veamos…

_Lcam escudriñó dentro de la base de datos onírica de sus compañeros recabando los datos necesarios._

Lcam: Aunque ya que estoy aquí… Podría reescribir un poco sus mundos fusionándolos unos con otros para ahorrarme una docena de viajes… _-Lcam empezó a emparejar a sus compañeros en realidades compartidas, siguiendo al principio un patrón coherente, aunque luego comenzó a cansarse y forzó conexiones por puro desgano o capricho-. _Bien. No ha quedado del todo mal… Quizás algunas cosas no tengan mucho sentido si las analizan mucho, pero lo importante es tenerlos juntos en el mismo lugar…

_Lcam salió corriendo del recinto dónde sus compañeros yacían en animación suspendida, fijando en su mente un plan que sólo podía tener sentido si se convencía de ello. Pasó junto al falso Lupin y no pudo evitar contener las ganadas de propinarle una buena patada antes de seguir avanzando, pero sin quererlo el golpe reactivó los circuitos del androide, quién se irguió con esfuerzo, reanudando la persecución._

Lcam: ¡Mierda! _–salió corriendo del puente colgante sellando el bloqueo de la puerta con el Sonic-._

Omar: Brillante, Luis. Acabas de encerrarte en la Cabina de Control junto a mí. Felicitaciones.

Lcam: Eso era exactamente lo que quería _–sonrió cruzándose de brazos. Omar lo miró sin comprender-. _¿No lo entiendes, niño de mamá? Estabas demasiado ocupado con tu retorcida venganza como para dejar pasar por alto un detalle primordial que conducirá a tu derrota _–siguió sonriendo viéndolo fastidiarse-._

Omar: ¿Y con qué chorreada saldrás ahora? ¿Qué se me olvidó? ¿Qué son un grupo que se mantiene unido hasta las últimas consecuencias? ¿El libre albedrío de una mente imposible de dominar? ¿Alguna cursi bobada relacionada con jamás darse por vencido? ¿Vas a mencionar ahora que nunca supe qué es amar?

Lcam: Eh… Casi, pero no, creo que le has errado demasiadas veces para un asunto tan sencillo o.O

Omar: ¡No me digas! _–el villano avanzó hasta tenerlo cara a cara-. _¿Y qué fue lo que se me olvidó?

Gwennie: GB RULEZ _–Omar volteó para reencontrarse con Gwennie Black, quién le propinó un puñetazo-. _No hace falta que agradezcas _–se corre un mechón de pelo del rostro-. _Por cierto, ¿Quién carajo es Omar?

Lcam: ¡El hermano menor de Blicia! ¡Larga historia! _–Lcam le pegó una patada al villano y corrió hacia el ascensor-. _¡Más te vale acompañarme si pretendes entender qué rayos está pasando en L.I.M.B.O.!

Luck Lupin: ¿A dónde se creen que van_-rompe la puerta asomando su rostro-. _¡AÚN HAY MÁS!

Gwennie: ¿Acaso se atreve a hacer otra referencia descarada a Stephen King…?

Lcam: ¡No es Lupin, es un maldito duplicado plástico con sus recuerdos y personalidad implantadas!

Gwennie: ¿Conque un auton, eh? _–Gwennie se acercó al tablero de la Cabina de Control buscando el regulador de temperatura-. _¿Y qué pasa si las cosas comienzan a… calentarse…?

_La temperatura de la sala comenzó a elevarse a niveles insoportables. Podían ver como el rostro del falso Main Owner comenzaba a derretirse. Lcam tomó a Gwennie del brazo, obligándola a seguir adelante._

Luck Lupin: ¡Malditos sean! ¡Están banneados de mi juego para siempre! ¿OYERON? ¡PARA SIEMP…!

Gwennie: Bla bla bla _–descendiendo en el ascensor junto a Lcam-. _Tengo muchas preguntas, enano.

Lcam: Y yo muy poco tiempo, pero pronto entenderás todo, o eso creo. Ahora necesitamos dos cosas.

Gwennie: Pero estamos regresando al Templo del Nivel 24 y si pretendes encontrar ayuda ahí abajo…

Lcam: ¡SÓLO HAZ SILENCIO UNA MALDITA VEZ, GWENNIE BLACK! _–Gwennie lo miró conmocionada, asombrándose del cambio en el carácter de su antiguo rival-. _¡Necesitamos encontrar al Luck de verdad!

_Ambos salieron del elevador caminando por las escalinatas del Templo Geek, que continuaba desierto._

Lcam: Piensa, Gwennie, piensa. Es como cuando Barty Jr. fingía ser Ojoloco. Necesitaba mantenerlo con vida, necesitaba tenerlo junto a él. Pero ya he revisado la Cabina de Control y evidentemente Omar no iba a dejarlo al alcance de Twister y Jocelin… Además Alondra también merodeaba por ahí… ¿Dónde está?

Gwennie: Hey, genio. ¿Ya terminaste de hablar? Creo que el acertijo es bastante obvio.

Lcam: ¿De qué hablas?

Gwennie: A ver, ¿Dónde esconderías una aguja?

Lcam: ¿En un pajar…?

Gwennie: Pensa como un timelord. No la esconderías en lugar que resalte. La esconderías entre un montón de agujas. Sería mucho más difícil encontrarla.

Lcam: Tiene sentido… Pero no entiendo qué tienen que ver las agujas con Lupin…

Gwennie: Bueno, no podes esconder a Lupin entre un montón de clones suyos, claramente. Pero, ¿Por qué haría falta esconderlo? Ya tenía a ese auton haciéndose pasar por él… ¿No lo captas, Lcam?

Lcam: Explicate.

Gwennie: Duh, es tan evidente... Lupin jamás estuvo oculto. Estuvo aquí, a la vista de todos _–y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo señaló la estatua del Main Owner en el centro del Templo-. _¡Ahí lo tenés!

Lcam: ¡Pero claro! ¡Un filtro de percepción! ¡Por eso ni siquiera me interesaba mirarla!

Gwennie: _-sacando su destornillador sónico-. _Así que desactivo esta proyección holográfica y… Bingo.

_Sobre el pedestal dónde antes parecía haber una estatua, visualizaron una cabina de cristal dónde el verdadero Luck Lupin flotaba aprisionado, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando fuera de él._

Gwennie: Bien, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Lcam: Terminar con esto _–apuntó a la cabina de cristal y liberó a Luck Lupin de su trampa-._

Luck Lupin: _-abriendo los ojos-. _Por fin… ¿Tienen idea de cuántos años llevo esperándolos?

Lcam: Wait. ¿Sabíamos que íbamos a buscarte?

Luck Lupin: ¡Lo estaba escribiendo!

Gwennie: What. No entiendo nada.

Luck Lupin: A mí también me hacían soñar. En mi mundo, todo esto que está sucediendo no es más que un fan fiction que mi otro está escribiendo. No somos más que personajes de su historia. Por eso sabía que tarde o temprano iban a venir por mí _–alza una ceja-. _Porque yo mismo estaba escribiendo esta escena.

Gwennie: Ok, mister spoilers. Si vos escribiste todo este disparate, deberías saber cómo termina, ¿No?

Luck Lupin: _-negando con la cabeza-. _Me temo que no. Esas realidades transcurren en simultáneo. Mientras estoy consciente dentro de esta dimensión, en la otra simplemente duermo soñando todo esto.

Lcam: Y ahí es donde Lcam entra en acción. Pero antes, necesito saber un par de cosas… ¿Cómo terminase prisionero dentro de tu propio juego?

Luck Lupin: Me tendieron una trampa. Recibí una carta de Blicia con las coordenadas de esta instalación. Sólo podía activarse mediante un código que ella misma me había transmitido hace años, la clave del Main Owner de los DramaShat. No estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba, así que invité a un amigo para explorarla juntos. Y ahí fue cuando Omar apareció. Necesitaba que alguien con la clave para poder entrar. Había falsificado la carta tras descubrir el secreto que guardaba su hermana, quién le había negado el acceso a esta instalación. Rápidamente nos capturó, robó mis recuerdos y haciéndose pasar por mi convocó a todos los dramashaters posibles para probar el potencial de este mecanismo. Pero no podía deshacerse de mi prescindiendo de mi memoria para personificar al auton. Por eso me encerró en el último nivel, dónde nadie iba a encontrarme.

Gwennie: Y a tu amigo lo encerró en el primer nivel, sin sospechar que Materia iba a joder todo su plan.

Lcam: El Encapuchado. Por eso le fastidiaba tanto no poder acabar con él. Y por eso nunca lo expulsó de aquí, si lo dejaba libre en el exterior iba a reclutar ayuda para rescatarnos a todos…

Gwennie: ¿Qué hay de los DramaShaters? ¿También estaba programado que aparezcan de improviso?

Luck Lupin: No lo creo. Más bien creo tanto Tz como Aale conocían la clave Main Owner, y así aprovecharon para entrar e intentar averiguar qué había sucedido con Blicia… ¿Algo más?

Lcam: Sí. Última pregunta. ¿Qué rayos significa la sigla de L.I.M.B.O.?

Luck Lupin: Ah… Bueno, no tengo ni idea. El nombre se lo puso Blicia jajaja.

Lcam: Okay… Regresa a la Cabina de Control, contacta con ella. Necesitamos evacuar este sitio.

Luck Lupin: Pero no podemos marcharnos sin liberar al resto de su trance.

Lcam: De eso me encargo yo _–salió corriendo al Salón del Tiempo, seguido por Gwennie-. _¿Qué haces?

Gwennie: No creas que no sé qué vas a robarte una TARDIS para salvar L.I.M.B.O. sin mi ayuda…

Lcam: _-entrando a la cabina azul-. _Te necesito en esta dimensión por si Omar despierta y acaba con Lupin.

Gwennie: ¡PERO NO PODES VOLAR LA TARDIS SOLO! ¡TE RECUERDO QUE NECESITA SEIS PILOTOS!

Lcam: Y yo te recuerdo que The Chosen One. O mejor dicho The Chosen Five-In-One. Nunca estoy solo.

_Gwennie observó irritada como la puerta de la TARDIS se cerraba en su cara desmaterializándose sin ella._

Gwennie: ¡MALDITO MISERABLE! ¡NO PODES DEJARME SOLA ACÁ!

-No estás sola _–y en ese instante recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, desmayándose. Omar sonrió._

_Múltiples versiones de Lcam pilotaban sus respectivas TARDIS atravesando el vórtice para reintroducirse en las distintas líneas temporales dónde había ubicado a sus compañeros. La sola presencia de la TARDIS manifestándose en una reunión xaterista en México, durante una cena en Colombia, en medio de la ComicCon de Venezuela, en pleno PokeDay de Chile, estacionando a las afueras de un cine en Argentina o llegando incluso del otro lado del Río de la Plata, en el puerto de Uruguay, bastaba para que los distintos xateristas tomaran consciencia de que la realidad que los aprisionaba carecía de sentido. Todo no había sido más que un sueño programado por el rencoroso hermano menor de Blicia, por absurdo que parezca. Lcam los invitaba a despertar. Había llegado la hora de subir a bordo con él y terminar con esa pesadilla._

-Mmm… Me parece que no.

_Todas las versiones de Lcam observaron al cielo. Sus compañeros lo imitaron, sin reconocer la odiosa voz._

-Temo que no puedo permitírtelo, Luis. Yo soy el que decide cuándo termina esta historia.

Lcam: ¡ERES UN COBARDE QUE SE ESCONDE TRAS UNA CONSOLA, OMAR!

-¡SOY EL MAIN OWNER DE L.I.M.B.O.! ¡Y USTEDES TENDRÁN QUE OBEDECERME!

Lcam: ¡NO VAS A SALIRTE CON LA TUYA! ¡AHORA SABEN LA VERDAD! ¡ESTAN A PUNTO DE DESPERTAR!

-¿No lo entiendes Lcam? ¡EL CICLO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE REINCIARSE! ¡ESTÁN ATRAPADOS PARA SIEMPRE!

_Y mediante un poderoso resplandor blanco, toda la realidad volvió a reiniciarse. _

* * *

><p><strong>«<strong>(…)**»**

_Despertó aturdido, sin saber dónde estaba ni quién era. Le costó unos segundos recordar lo último. Observó a su alrededor. Luis estaba recostado en un avión, en pleno vuelo nocturno con rumbo a Brasil. Respiraba con dificultad, confundido. El sueño que había tenido le había parecía demasiado real. Y si todo lo que acababa de experimentar había sido cierto, el viaje no era más que otro evento programado para simular la vida convincente mientras su verdadero yo se preparaba para reiniciar el ciclo de desafíos que Omar había dispuesto sobre L.I.M.B.O. Tenía que terminar con este sueño de una vez… Se levantó y caminó entre los asientos, dónde los pasajeros dormían sin reparar en su presencia. ¿Cómo demonios iba a escapar del avión? No podía limitarse a quedarse dormido. Omar simplemente podría hacerle creer que había estado soñando al despertar. Tenía que destruir el ciclo y acabar con ese mundo de ficción. Luis cerró los ojos, consciente de la decisión que acababa de tomar. No había vuelta atrás. Si fallaba, todos sus amigos iban a permanecer atrapados en un mundo ficticio por toda la eternidad. Suspiró. ¿Lo haría…?_

Luis: _-abre la puerta de emergencia del avión y da un salto al vacío, gritando-. _¡GERÓNIMOOOOOOO!

_El aire es frio, y lo desgarra mientras cae y cae sin control, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Adiós, Luis…_

* * *

><p><strong>«L.I.M.B.O.»<strong>

Agus: ¡Auch! (D)

Yuki: ¡Heey! (un)

Agus: ¿Yuki? :S

Agus: ¿Agus? :S

Agus: ¿Dónde estás?

Yuki: ¡No tengo idea!

Lcam: Pues creo que yo sí-_acariciándose la barbilla-. _Capítulo uno, primer nivel si no me equivoco… Jum…

JuanST: ¿Y este qué carajo se fumó?

Xime: Sabes que no me gusta oírte hablar así, Tarifa (D)

JuanST: Perdón Yirley es que con la oscuridad no ve un carajo y me pongo nervioso D:

Gwennie: ¡La oscuridad no es excusa para que me pises, cabeza de gusarapo!

JuanST: Huy disculpame Gwennie, no veo ni la cara de tuje que debe tener Caseri.

Caseri: Cierra el pico, ST. Si tuviera mi varita ahora mismo te haría trizas.

Gwennie: Pero no la tenés, así que si no sabes cómo salir de acá, limítate a fingir que no existís.

Caseri: Lo haré cuando nos invites a realizar castillos de arena con todo lo que tienes ahí dentro, arenosa.

Lcam: Ah… Los siete finalistas de LIMBO_–suspiró nostálgico-._ Había olvidado lo irritantes que solían ser.

Fer: ¿Ah? _–alzo una ceja sobre sus lentes-. _¿Acaso acabas de spoilearnos?

Lcam: No, sólo acabo de matarme para crear una paradoja interdimensional conservando mis recuerdos.

Alondra: Que mamón. Definitivamente te has tragado un tequila antes de entrar… ¿Te sobró algún trago?

Ro: No es momento para eso _–saca la lupa-. _Tenemos un misterio que resolver. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Dnoboy: De seguro Gropaga Vector está detrás de todo esto. O quizás fue el hermano de Blicia…

Josafat: Qué chorradas dices, Niño Blogs. Es obvio que Luck Lupin está detrás de todo esto…

Lcam: ¡Pero Dno tiene razón! ¡Por una vez, tienen que creernos! ¡Hay que acabar con todo esto!

Raquel: ¿Acabar? _–lo rodea con sus brazos-. _Hay mucha gente aquí Lcam, pero ya insistes… _-se desnuda-._

Steven: Jamás estuve tan agradecido de estar a oscuras. Me dio asco de sólo leerlo D:

Materia: A mí me parece sexy.

Harold: …

Pilar: *explotar*

Lcam: ¡SINO ME HACEN CASO TODO ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR!

Fan: ¿Y de dónde sacas eso?

Lcam: ¡Me lo dijo mi otro yo del futuro! _–añadió en tono poco convincente-. _Eh… Larga historia.

Lily: ¿Qué tan larga? Me encantaría escucharla.

Lcam: Unos treinta episodios más o menos… Wait. _-las luces comenzaron a encenderse-. _¡Ese sonido! ¡TARDIS!

_Seis TARDIS se materializaron en el hall del Nivel 1, y todas se abrieron en simultáneo, revelando al Castor, Robin, Manitoba Smith, el Hechicero, el Doctor, y al mismo Luis que acababa de caer del avión._

Lcam: Okey. Siete de nosotros en un mismo tiempo y espacio… Esto no puede terminar bien…

_Las TARDIS comenzaron a astillarse, estallando en distintas grietas que comenzaron a agujerear el Nivel. Ante semejante paradoja, sus versiones alternas se fusionaron entre sí, restaurando al Lcam completo, con el sombrero, el antifaz, la varita, el destornillador sónico, sus dientes y la línea del tiempo original._

Gwennie: ¡¿Qué carajo hago acá?! ¡ESTABA EN EL NIVEL 25 CUANDO TE SUBISTE A LA TARDIS!

Lcam: Fantástico, acabo de destruir la realidad. Pero al menos restauré sus recuerdos… ¡HAY QUE SALIR!

_Los veinticuatro corrieron a través del Nivel 1 como la primera vez, sólo que esta vez no competían entre sí. Esta vez estaban unidos contra un enemigo en común, con la cuenta regresiva a punto de terminar._

Lcam: ¡Nos faltan un par de personas! ¡Materiagre! ¿Dónde encontraste la estatua del Encapuchado?

Ezreal: ¿Me hablabas a mí?_ –el antiguo antagonista se había aparecido justo tras él, ganando tiempo-._

Lcam: WAIT. ¿Cómo…?

Ezreal: Cuando restauraste los niveles volví a ser libre. No esperabas que me quedase en ese pedestal…

Lcam: ¡Puedes moverte más rápido que nadie! ¡Contacta a Twister y Jocelin! ¡Que nos teletransporten!

Crash: Lo siento, pero eso no va a funcionar...

Lcam: ¿Crash? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Crash: Acá me tocaba aparecer al principio de todo. ¿Lo olvidas? Junto a BabyCake.

BabyCake: ¡BabyCake! _–el niño sonrió, sin tener la menor idea de nada-._

Lcam: ¿Cómo que no podemos teletransportarnos?

Crash: Omar inhabilitó los portales antes de huir. Van a tener que escapar en el Transbordador...

Lunático: ¿Otra loca carrera contra el tiempo? Suena a un trabajo hecho a mi medida jajajajaja.

_Los DramaShaters unidos corrieron hacia la Terminal del Transbordador, dónde estaban Twister y Jocelin._

Twister: ¡Las grietas están destrozando la Instalación! ¡Debemos viajar a toda velocidad!

Jocelin: Twist, es un vehículo lento, al ritmo normal jamás llegaríamos al último nivel…

Lcam: No si yo estoy aquí para potenciarlo… _-corrió al centro de mando de Lunático y recargó el combustible del Transportador con energía a base de nitrógeno-. _Fantástico, marchemos enseguida.

Lunático: Hay un problema… Parece que no puedo desbloquear el freno manual. Algo lo traba…

Lcam: Ha de ser otro desesperado intento de Omar para retrasar nuestra victoria. Yo me encargo.

_Lcam atravesó el Transbordador mientras sus compañeros tomaban asiento, y descubrió unos cables de acero sujetando firmemente los rieles para evitar que la nave parta. Comenzó a roerlos con sus dientes._

Lunático: ¡Jajajaja maldito castor, lo conseguiste! ¡Ahora subí, esto acelera!

Lcam: ¡Orale! _–el Transbordador comenzó a avanzar dejándolo atrás, pero Lcam saltó dando una voltereta en el aire entrando al último compartimiento con la agilidad de su antiguo alter ego Robin._

Lunático: ¡La última esclusa está rota! _–gritó por los parlantes-. _¡A esa velocidad va a actuar como una turbina succionando a todos los pasajeros hacia los rieles!

Lcam: No en mi turno _–Lcam corrió para reparar la esclusa, pero en ese instante el Transbordador traqueteó, y el aumento de velocidad soltó la puerta de sus goznes. Con reflejos rápidos, Lcam usó un cable como látigo y atrapó la puerta desde el picaporte tal y como Manitoba Smith lo habría hecho. Alzando una ceja, usó su varita mágica para reparar y sellar la esclusa, sonriendo victorioso._

Lcam: A veces es bueno ser yo.

_Mientras el Transbordador dejaba atrás los niveles con rapidez, los antiguos prisioneros de L.I.M.B.O. observaban como las grietas consumían cada escenario dónde les había tocado combatir contra su suerte. _

Gwennie: No es como si me importase mucho pero… ¿Dónde están Aale y Tz?

Crash: Prisioneros en la Cabina de Control. Vamos a despertarlos cuando lleguemos ahí.

Caseri: ¿Y tú quién coño eres?

Xime: No lo comprendo… ¿Su memoria no fue restaurada? O.o

Crash: Las grietas en el tejido tiempo espacial están afectando la realidad a su antojo… Lo lamento.

JuanST: Nah, me gusta más así. El antiguo Caseri me daba más ganas de vomitar que las ecuaciones.

Yuki: ¿Qué hay de Axel y Anna? ¿Están a salvo?

Agus: Están junto a Keyn, supongo… ¿O ellos eran una creación holográfica de Omi Omi?

Crash: No sabría decirlo… Cuando lleguemos lo sabremos…

Twister: Estarán ahí. La base de datos reiniciada restauró todos los datos que sobrevivieron la última vez.

Fer: También olvidan al Eevee (?) Y la otra pasante... _–Gwennie alzó los ojos al cielo-. _¿Grace?

Jocelin: Todo debería estar en la Cabina de Control, confíen en nosotros.

Twister: Más bien confíen en que Lunático nos va a llevar ahí con vida…

Alondra: Si llegamos a morir en el camino, quiero decirles que pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida junto a ustedes. Sobre todo sacando de quicio al Twistos y la Jocelince _–abrazó por los hombros a ambos-. _

Jocelin: Eh, sí… El gusto es mutuo… Muy muy en el fondo _–murmuró-._

Dnoboy: Ya pasamos el nivel 24, ¿No deberíamos frenar…?

Lunático: ¿Y dejar que nos trague una de esas grietas? Prefiero estacionar directamente en el Templo…

_El Transbordador aceleró, atravesando las compuertas del Nivel 25 e internándose en la selva, mientras seguía avanzando sin detenerse. Los antiguos eliminados contemplaron rápidamente el lago mientras lo bordeaban antes de detenerse en las escalinatas del Templo Geek. Todos bajaron antes del impacto._

Lcam: Ah, era un bonito tren… Como sea… ¡Corran!

Gwennie: _-trotando en las escaleras-. _No estoy hecha para estos ejercicios… Momento… ¿Esos son…?

Aale: ¡OWO! ¡Gwennie, Lcam, han estado brillantes! ¡Lo ví todo!

Lcam: ¿También la parte en la que me dejó morir?

Aale: Pero sí ha estado fantástica... Absolutamente fantástica. ¿Y sabes qué? También tú_–le guiñó el ojo-._

Tz: ¿Todo bien, ranchera?

Gwennie: Veo que se te regeneraron las piernas. Lástima que te quedó la misma cara de nabo de siempre.

Tz: Y lástima que a vos no te pudo regenerar un buen par de ubres para atraer a tus machos en celo ¿No?

Gwennie: WHAT?!

Steven: Ya tendrán tiempo para su telenovela, ahora avancemos que hay que rescatar a los otros.

Lily: Ahora que Caseruke ya no hace yaoi tu eres el único personaje con escenas gay en el episodio (?)

Raquel: ¿Steven es GAY? MALDICIÓN RAQUEL QUÉ BIEN LOS ESCOGES D:

Ro: Reza porque no se le ocurra intentar convertirte como pasó con Lupin.

Lcam: _-entrando al Templo-. _Somos demasiados, más les vale no colapsar los ascensores… Oh, Grace…

Grace: ¿Iban a irse sin mí? _–Gwennie se mordió la lengua-. _Traje a Séptimus, que por alguna razón dejó de ser un Sylveon

Fer: Un Eevee no puede deshacer su evolución… _-lo observó fijo-. _Eso lo convertiría en un digimon D:

Agus: Tengo el presentimiento de que nos estamos olvidando de algo o alguien…

Ezreal: Mejor subí antes de que sigas preguntándote qué carajo te olvidabas dentro de una grieta.

Lcam: _-ascendiendo a la Cabina de Control junto a Lunático, Twister, Jocelin y Crash-. _Vaya. Sigues aquí…

Omar: ¿Por qué creyeron que Luck Lupin podría detenerme? _–observó su cuerpo inconsciente-. _Ya lo vencí una vez, seguiré haciéndolo cada vez que crea que puede superarme… _-lo pateó-. _Imbécil.

Twister: Mira Omar, este no es el mejor momento para un monólogo antagónico… Si no contenemos las grietas, van a propagarse por toda la instalación hasta llegar aquí.

Omar: Y cuando eso pase, pretendo estar lo suficientemente lejos como para evadirlas. Sólo lamento no poder escuchar sus gritos de desesperación personalmente…

Lunático: ¿Estás loco, maldito tirano? ¡Hay decenas de personas que siguen atrapadas acá dentro!

Omar: Me valen mierda. Fue culpa de ustedes que este sitio se contaminara. Siempre lo arruinan todo.

Jocelin: Pero ¿Por qué querías entrar a L.I.M.B.O.? ¿Para dejarlo abandonado a su suerte?

Omar: Si yo no puedo obtener L.I.M.B.O., entonces nadie lo tendrá. Adiós, amigos de Luck Lupin.

_Pero cuando estaba a punto de teletransportarse fuera, Lcam gritó, deteniendo el proceso._

Lcam: ¡NO PUEDES MARCHARTE! ¡Si te vas ahora jamás conocerás el gran secreto detrás de L.I.M.B.O.!

Omar: Si te refieres a la estúpida sigla, hace años que descubrí que significaba Local Interac…

Lcam: No es eso.

Gwennie: _-subiendo por el ascensor junto a los otros-. _Lo hubieras dejado terminar, yo sí quería saber.

Omar: ¿Entonces? ¿Con qué treta estúpida vas a salirte esta vez? ¿Cuál es tu último movimiento, Lcam?

Lcam: Sólo quería recordarte que se te olvidó la regla fundamental del DramaSHAT2. Somos una familia. Nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Tenemos un líder que es nuestro amigo. Y nunca dejamos a nadie atrás.

Omar: ¿Qué tonterías son esas, Lcam? Toda la basura de OHANA que a mi hermana tanto le gustaba escribir en su club de fanáticos de Isla del Drama. ¿Y dónde está ella ahora? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SU FAMILIA?

Spooky: Justo en el sitio en el que debemos estar _–y le partió un guitarrazo en la cabeza, derribándolo-._

Yuki: ¡BINGO! ¡Era Spooks a quién olvidabas, bro! ¡Y no vino solo! _–sonrió a Axel y Anna, detrás de él-._

Axel: No íbamos a quedarnos aquí encerrados a esperar que la grieta nos trague. ¿Lo captas?

Anna: Ya escuché esa expresión unas trescientas veces desde que llegué al fic, déjenme escapar de aquí.

Keyn: Voy a extrañar esa guitarra, snif. En fin, me alegro de volver a verte, Gwennie Black…

Gwennie: Actually if you don't mind, it's just 'Val Black'. Nice to see you again _–le guiñó el ojo-._

Aale: Owo Pablo parece que tienes competencia jajaja

Pablo: ¿Competencia en qué? Cuantos más seamos para hacerle bullying, mejor.

Gwennie: Me gustabas más calladito, feel like a Harold.

Harold: …

Alondra: Nunca entiendo qué dice ese sujeto. En fin. ¿Alguien quiere despertar a mi padre? Necesito ir al centro comercial antes de salir de aquí para poder estar a la moda cuando la policía nos entreviste y esas cosas… Tarifa, dame una mano… ¿Tarifa?

JuanST: Ya sé que vamos a morir acá, pero no quiero hacerlo sin decir la verdad de mi corazón… TE AMO XIME, TE AMO DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA QUE HABLÉ CON VOS, TE AMO POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE.

Xime: _-abriendo mucho los ojos-. _¿De veras…? _–todos alzaron los ojos al cielo por la obviedad que no era secreto para nadie-. _¡Y yo te amo a ti, Tarifa! _–ambos se besan, dejando a Alondra en shock-._

Ezreal: Qué romántico… Pero no tengo intención de morir aquí _–empujó a Crash-. _Hace lo tuyo.

Crash: _-suspirando-. _Prepárense para ser teletransportados al mundo real. Van a viajar en tandas de diez.

Lcam: ¿Pero qué rayos nos espera fuera de L.I.M.B.O.?

Luck Lupin: Blicia, por supuesto _–se levanta con dificultad abrazando a Spooky y Séptimus-. _La convoqué.

Lcam: Mientras teletransportas a los primeros, aún hay algo que tengo que hacer…

Josafat: ¿Meter a Omar en una grieta para evitar que todo esto suceda?

Lcam: Eh… No. ¡Pero no se vayan sin mí! _–salta por el ascensor, dirigiéndose al Templo-. _¡Ya regreso!

Caseri: ¿Quién vota por irse sin él? _–levanta la mano, pero nadie lo acompaña-. _Sólo decía…

_Y mientras Materia, Julissa, Ale, Itaa, Fanaruto, Pilar, Luny, Josafat, Raquel y BabyCake eran teletransportados, Lcam corrió una vez más al salón del tiempo para hallar la cabina azul. La TARDIS._

Lcam: Sólo tengo una oportunidad de cambiar la historia _–y manipulando los controles, viajó al pasado-._

* * *

><p><strong>«S.P.O.I.L.E.R.»<strong>

_Lcam aterrizó la TARDIS en el mismo lugar de donde partió, pero no en la misma época. Observó a su alrededor, buscando el DeLorean que había enviado a Yerko dentro del vórtice temporal._

Lcam: Según se, Yerko se extravió para siempre cuando los controles del DeLorean fallaron. Pero sí pudiese repararlos _–abrió la puerta de la máquina del tiempo con forma de auto, analizando el mecanismo con el destornillador sónico-. _Ñam. Creo que el condensador de flujo está dañado _–activa el destornillador sónico-. _¿Cómo demonios lo hizo andar sin energía? Oh, y alguien puso los frenos dónde va el acelerador…

_En ese entonces Aqua y Shadow aparecieron, y Lcam se ocultó dentro de la TARDIS mientras veía como Yerko se deshacía del dúo para robar el DeLorean. Lcam sonrió unos segundos, pero luego recordó._

Lcam: Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no estaban invertidos… Al menos no hasta que yo lo toqué… Dammit.

_El muchacho corrió para detener a Yerko, persiguiéndolo hasta la recta final de la carrera del Nivel 25._

_Fer estaba a punto de evitar la derrota, trayendo consigo al perro a la línea de llegada antes que Alondra._

Fer: ¡La esperanza siempre resurge! –se levantó a tientas y corrió junto al perro hacia el Arco-.

Alondra: ¡CONMOVEDOR, PERO SE OLVIDAN QUE YO SIGO AQUÍ! ¡Y DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS!

_Pero cuando estaba por embestir contra Fer, el DeLorean salió descontrolado, chocando contra ella._

Yerko: ¡NOOOOO! ¡ESTA MALDITA CHATARRA ESTÁ FUERA DE CONTROL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Alondra: ¡GRANDISIMO INCOMPETENTE, TE VOY A MATAR, VEN AQUÍ!

Yerko: ¡Si es que me atrapas! D: _-acción marcha atrás y el auto empezó a retroceder a toda velocidad hacia las catataras del Templo-. _Ay no AY NO AY NO AY NONONONONONONONOOOONOOONNNNNNN…

_Y en fogonazo más deslumbrante y cegador que cualquier reinicio, Yerko desapareció._

Lcam: WTF… Momento… _-se quedó observando unos instantes más, viendo como declaraban a Alondra perdedora, descalificando a JuanST del juego-. _Si no hubiese viajado a reparar el DeLorean de Yerko… Nunca se habría descompuesto… Acabo de hacer precisamente lo que quería evitar D: Pero… _-se frotó la barbilla, pensativo-. _Pero si Yerko no chocaba contra Alondra, Fer nunca hubiese terminado la carrera, y si hubiese perdido _–tragó saliva-. _Me hubiesen expulsado… ACABO DE EVITAR MI PROPIA ELIMINACIÓN. Ok, suficiente Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey por hoy _–se metió a la TARDIS, recordando un último viaje-._

* * *

><p><strong>«O.H.A.N.A.»<strong>

-Ñam… _-Luis se llevaba la mano a la frente-. _Blicia lleva años sin publicar post. ¿Por qué entré a revisar…? ¿Estoy perdiendo la memoria…?

Lcam: La estás recuperando…

_Luis volteó y observó su propio reflejo parado frente a él, con aspecto cansado y desgastado._

Luis: ¿Qué demonios…?_-su otro yo parecía una proyección de mala calidad a punto de apagarse-._

Lcam: Hey, has visto suficiente ciencia ficción como para dejarlo pasar. Sólo calla y escucha. ¿Sí?

_Y tras garantizarse de que su antiguo yo despertase, Lcam regresó a su propio tiempo sin contarle demasiado sobre lo que él mismo estaba haciendo en su futuro presente. Después de todo, eran spoilers._

Lcam: ¡Ya terminé! _–subió agotado a la Cabina de Control justo a tiempo para ver a Harold, Steven, Dnoboy, Dawn, Aale, Ro, Lily, Alondra, Fer y Tz teletransportarse a la superficie. Observó al resto-._

Spooky: ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar a las paradojas, muchacho? _–Lcam asintió-. _Perfecto, yo me largo.

Luck Lupin: Sigo sin entender cómo lograste salir de tu cámara criogénica. Sé que sos mágico, pero…

Twister: En realidad fue Clarissa. Usó todo su potencial para superar los códigos de programación y reescribir las órdenes de Omar. Por desgracia fue demasiado para ella, y no pudo restablecer el sistema de seguridad a tiempo…

Jocelin: Pero pudimos salvar a Arturo de la depuración.

Arturo: La Jefa nos está esperando _–sonrió el holograma, que por una vez no era redundante-._

Lunático: ¿Alguien se ofrece de voluntario para separar a los tortolitos? Van a perderse el viaje…

Agus: Pero si el Juanema es tierno… Qué lástima que esperaran tanto para decir lo que todos sabían ya xD

Yuki: ¿Juanema? Ximuan suena mucho más cool bro. Si vas a shippear, hacelo con estilo.

Axel: ¿Y cómo crees que debería renombrar mi relación? ¿Stevel? ¿O Axeven? No lo capto, ¿Lo captas?

Anna: _-tic en el ojo-. _Más les vale que no tenga que compartir asiento con él todo el viaje…

Keyn: Nos vemos arriba, chica gótica _–le guiñó un ojo a Gwennie, que esbozó brevemente una sonrisa-._

Ezreal: Deberías dejar de jugar a dos puntas si no queres quedarte sin el pan y sin la torta, Val Black.

Gwennie: WHAT. Gwennie no necesita parejas. Gwennie es independiente. Gwennie se basta y se sobra.

Grace: Gwennie estorba mi teletransportación _–la chica le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza-. _¡Auch!

Gwennie: ¡Y no te doy otro nomás porque el episodio se está haciendo demasiado largo!

Crash: Prepárense _–activó la consola y Ezreal, Keyn, Grace, Arturo, Anna, Axel, JuanST, Xime, Agus y Yuki desaparecieron de la Cabina de Control para reaparecer sanos y salvos en la superficie-._

Caseri: ¿Y a mí por qué coño me dejas al último? Yo también quiero rajar antes de que esto estalle.

Crash: _-se aparta de la consola para verlo a los ojos-. _Para despedirme, Caseri.

_Twister y Jocelin se miraron apenados, pero Luck Lupin lo encaró sin entender._

Luck Lupin: ¿Despedirte? ¡Pero si con vos somos diez!

Crash: No se trata de cantidad…

Luck Lupin: Ah, ya lo capto. Alguien tiene que quedarse a activar nuestra teletransportación…

Lunático: Pero eso podría hacerse de forma remota, o retardada… Es suicida quedarse acá hasta el final.

Crash: Temo que no tengo elección.

Luck Lupin: ¡No te hagas el mártir! ¡Pasaste mucho tiempo encerrado! ¡Vos también mereces ser libre!

Jocelin: Crash nunca fue secuestrado, Luck. Es sólo una medida de seguridad que el software de L.I.M.B.O. creó para protegerse de los ataques internos de Ezreal, Aale, Tz y Gropaga Vector…

Lcam: WHAT. ¿Crash sólo era un antivirus? D:

Luck Lupin: Pero eso significa que…

Twister: Crash no puede venir con nosotros. Es sólo un ente digital, y si L.I.M.B.O. muere…

Crash: Yo muero con él.

Gwennie: AY, NO. ¡No puede terminar así! _–mirando a Caseri-. _¡Y vos, imbécil, ni siquiera le decis algo!

Caseri: Apenas sé quién soy. ¿Cómo pretendes que recuerde a ese chavo?

Gwennie: ESTO ES TAN TRISTE. LO VES POR ÚLTIMA VEZ Y NI SIQUIERA LO RECORDAS…

Lcam: Cómo Donna Noble u.u

Lunático: No sé de qué hablan, pero alguien tiene que devolverle esto a la Jefa _–agarra a Omar mientras Twister y Jocelin observan la Cabina de Control con cierta nostalgia por última vez-. _Chau, Crash. Cuidate.

Luck Lupin: _-se lleva la mano a la frente dándole un saludo militar-. _Soldado, ha sido un honor.

Crash: Y un placer haberlos conocido a todos, de verdad _–Gwennie y Lcam lo despidieron con tristeza-._

Spooky: Todo L.I.M.B.O. te recordará como un héroe, muchacho… Bueno, casi todos _–miró a Caseri-._

Crash: Vive una buena vida, Caseri. No importa si nunca me recuerdas. Yo nunca te olvidaré… _-y lo besa-._

Caseri: Espera, ¿Qué…? _–pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, es teletransportado junto a Lunático, Omar, Twister, Jocelin, Spooky, Séptimus, Luck Lupin, Gwennie y Lcam, liberándolos de L.I.M.B.O._

_Crash los observa desaparecer, y rápidamente bloquea el acceso al exterior para evitar que ambas dimensiones colapsen. Consciente de su inminente destino final, manipula el tablero de control por última vez apagando las luces en las áreas restantes de la Instalación. En la oscuridad, su rostro se ilumina por la Grieta que creció lo suficiente para devorar entera la Cabina de Control. Crash sonríe hasta el final._

* * *

><p><strong>«Aeronave D.E.M.»<strong>

_Nada más ni nada menos que cuarenta personas tripulaban la aeronave que los había rescatado de la base subterránea enterrada en lo profundo del ártico. Los cuarenta prisioneros ahora eran libres. Y como no podía dejar de ser, todos acosaron a la persona que la manejaba, una agente internacional que en sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a escribir entradas firmándolas con su pseudónimo: Blicia._

Blicia: Ok, sé que muchos tienen preguntas, así que aquí vamos: ¿Por qué mi hermano los secuestró? Porque es un cretino. ¿Qué hacía yo con la instalación? No es asunto suyo. ¿Qué rayos significaba la sigla? Ya ni lo recuerdo _–todos protestaron-. _Ok, estoy bromeando. Por supuesto que merecen saber la verdad... LIMBO es un acrónimo, y su significado es "Local Interactivo Manipula Bancos Operacionales". Ñam.

Aale: Owo _–dijo rompiendo el silencio incómodo-. _Bueno, en retrospectiva parece bastante obvio.

Ro: Yo apostaba a que era "Luck Impone Masacre Bien Odiosa".

Caseri: No lo entiendo… Nos salvamos. ¿Por qué coño estoy llorando?

Xime: Porque el amor es la cosa más linda y dolorosa de mundo, Caseri _–sujeta la mano de JuanST con fuerza-. _Ahora tienes que ser fuerte. Como una roca :3

Lily: Y ya que nos salvamos. ¿No tendríamos que hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo?

JuanST: CON COMIDA PARA MORFAR DE ACÁ HASTA AÑO NUEVO, OBVIO _–cantando-. _Hagamo' un asado, tomemos fernet… Hagamo' un asado, tomemos fernet… _ -baila mientras Xime lo mira riéndose-._

Alondra: No puedo soportar esto… _-aparece apestando a tequila-. _Pero caray, el amor es el amor… ¿Quieren amor? Amor para todos _–agarra a Twister y lo besa en la boca-. _Y tú también _–besa a Jocelin-._

Raquel: ¡YO TAMBIÉN VOY A REPARTIR AMOR! _–todos se apartaron-. _En Tumblr. Ustedes no me merecen.

Luny: Y lo que vos mereces es que ahí también te marginen (?)

Steven: Oye, podemos dejar las hostilidades de lado sólo por esta vez. Somos una familia. ¿Lo captas?_-abraza a Axel mientras Anna se lleva un dedo a la boca fingiendo vomitar-._

Josafat:Así que al final siempre tuviste razón_–saca su cámara-. _¿Qué se siente que nadie te haga caso?

Ezreal: No me interesa en realidad. Escribiré mi propia versión de los hechos, será un Best Seller.

Materiagre: ¡Yo lo leeré sin me firmas una copia! Y podría fundarte un club de fans del Encapuchado.

Grace: ¿No crees que te esforzas demasiado en intentar caerle bien a la gente?

Lunático: Algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar. Como mi odio por ese ser infrahumano con ego ilimitado.

Jocelin: ¿Hablas de Lupin? Te recuerdo que era Omar el que nos ordenaba hacer todo eso que…

Twister: No, creo que se refiere a Spooky. Aún no puede superar que nos haya salvado a todos jajaja.

Harold: …

Dnoboy: Bien dicho Silent H. Estamos olvidando que L.I.M.B.O. tuvo un ganador que todavía no festejó.

Gwennie: MAL. Todavía no recibí ni una sola felicitación después de haber pasado por todos esos desafíos sin que lograran eliminarme ni una sola vez, pero no los necesito, tengo un comité de Gwennies alabando mis hazañas las veinticinco horas del día si es necesario (?)

Pilar: No puedes estar hablando en serio _–explotar-._

Luck Lupin: Jajaja pero tiene razón _–y saca una corona dorada del maletín-. _Me tomé la molestia de salvar esto del Templo Geek. Después de todo, sos la ganadora del último desafío.

Gwennie: No, no lo soy _–sonrió-. _Habré salvado HALO, pero Lcam nos salvó a todos desde el principio, y no importa cuántos desafíos tenga que superar, creo que él es el verdadero héroe de L.I.M.B.O.

_Y ante el asombro de todos, le puso la corona al muchacho en la cabeza, guiñándole un ojo._

Lcam: Ñam. Ninguno de ustedes creía en mí, pero al final eso no era necesario, porque yo sí lo hacía.

Agus: Yo siempre aposté por vos, colega. Dame crédito jajaja.

Yuki: Sólo cuando no estabas ocupado apostando por vos mismo.

Keyn: Bueno, no puedo creerlo. Dejaste de lado tu ego para darle la victoria al que realmente la merecía.

Gwennie: Esto no sienta un precedente de NADA. Sólo es una pequeña excepción. En los demás ámbitos soy claramente superior en todos los aspectos. Negarlo es para imbéciles. No hay nadie más como yo.

Tz: Por suerte _–esquivó el zapatazo de la chica-. _Cero en Educación Física, ¿No Ranchera? Jajaja.

Fer: Me intriga saber cómo hubiese terminado esto de ser una competencia real. ¿Crees que Luck organice una secuela?

Itaa: Yo ya tuve suficiente con esto, Feña. Si se vuelven a juntar para algo parecido, no me llamen.

Ale: Ni a mí. Casi ni puedo recordar lo que se sentía jugar. Llevo siglos sin competir y estoy mejor así.

Julissa: ¿Te quejas de eso? Algunos ni siquiera recuerdan que yo alguna vez estuve en juego.

Fanaruto: Pues yo sí espero tener suerte la próxima vez… _-observa pasar al Eevee de Luck Lupin-. _Eso me recuerda que tengo que seguir entrenando a mis Pokemon en la 3DS _ –Fer y Tz lo imitaron-._

Dawn: Si vas a estar todo el viaje con esa cosa puedes ir olvidándote que tienes novia. ¿Me oyes, Fan?

Josafat: No creo que te oiga. Además, sus palabras no importan aquí. Arturo está entrevistando a Blicia _–saca la cámara para grabar el histórico evento-._

Arturo: Y entre los misterios más misteriosos de esta pajarontura, quiero decir, aventura, todavía hay algo que no nos enumeraste, dijo, contaste, querida Jefa… ¿Qué significan las siglas de tu nave?

Blicia: ¿Preguntas por qué la llamo D.E.M.? Creo que es obvio… Por Deus Ex Machina, lol.

Luck Lupin: Ñam _–se acerca a Gwennie y Lcam-. _¿Saben? Antes de morir, Crash logró teletransportarnos una última cosa. Está justo acá, en la nave. Y creo que podría llegar a interesarles...

_Los conduce hacia un rincón, dónde la vieja cabina de policía azul de los sesenta reposaba intacta._

Gwennie: No me jodas…

Lcam: ¿Vamos a viajar? *-*

Luck Lupin: Claro que sí, pero sólo puedo llevar un acompañante por vez.

Gwennie: Y claramente voy a ser yo, la ganadora indiscutible del desafío whovian.

Lcam: Sigue soñando Gwennie Black. Acabas de reconocer que la victoria fue mía.

Gwennie: GRRRRRR

Lcam: GRRRRRR

Luck Lupin: Creo que hay una forma de resolver esto. ¿Qué les parece un desafío de desempate en cualquier tiempo y espacio?

_Gwennie y Lcam se miraron, desafiándose, y entraron a la TARDIS que Luck Lupin cerró detrás de él._

Lunático: Y mientras la Deus Ex Machina de Blicia abandonaba los restos del Local Interactivo Manipula Bancos Operativos con los antiguos dramashaters libres al fin de los juegos de este fan fiction… ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan a Luck, Gwennie y Lcam a bordo de la TARDIS…?

Spooky: Ñam. Esa es otra historia.

_Y cerrando el libro de __**L.I.M.B.O.**__, sonrió preparándose para comenzar un nuevo capítulo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
